The Nobody of Ever After High
by Cloud4012
Summary: All Roxas wanted was to exist, once he merged with Sora he thought his journey was over. Now he is pulled into a world where the children of fairy tales can choose their destiny. Will this Nobody finally find what he is looking for and what surprises will this new life have for him? Roxas has faced many challenges, but Ever After High is nothing like anything he's ever faced.
1. A New Adventure

**Chapter 1: A New Adventure**

 **Hey everyone welcome to my first ever fanfic. I have been on the site for awhile and thanks to the support of my a few friends I've made here I finally got the courage to try and write my own story. I hope you all enjoy, but just to warn you grammar is not my specialty so go easy on me. If you like the story please like and a review. The beginning part of this chapter was inspired by DrWriter21.**

Of all the beings in the world, none is sadder than that of a Nobody. Born from those who lost their hearts to the creatures of Darkness, known as the Heartless, the Nobodies don't truly exist.

They don't feel.

They don't know what it's like to have a heart.

Or maybe they do?

For one Nobody in particular he wondered if his emotions were real or that of his other half.

Sora.

The Nobody I am describing is Roxas.

Roxas always wondered if anything about him was real, all he ever wanted was to exist, but as a Nobody that was never an option.

As Roxas merged with Sora he accepted his faith. To disappear and become nothing, but deep down inside he wished he could have a chance at existing.

Roxas was floating in an empty void. Ever since he absorbed with Sora, this was his life. The light reflecting from the void represented Sora's heart whatever happened to Sora Roxas could see it.

As Roxas was floating in the void a small smile appeared on his face. "You're lucky Sora, to be able to exist. It's something I can only dream of."

 _Not all dreams are impossible._

Roxas snaps out of his thoughts and looks around trying to find the mysterious voice. Suddenly a bright light appeared in front of him. From it a blue portal appeared in front  
of him.

As Roxas looks at it he is drawn to the portal.

"You deserve to be your own person as much as I do." Roxas turns around in shock to see Sora behind him.

"Sora? But how?" Roxas said in shock.

"Roxas you're you, nobody else." Sora said before disappearing.

Roxas's face slowly turned into a smile. "I'm me." He said before running into the portal separating himself from Sora.

"Good luck Sora, hope to see you soon."

* * *

At Ever After High a girl by the name of Raven Queen daughter of the Evil Queen was making her way to the podium where lies the Storybook of Legends. Standing behind her is Apple White daughter of Snow White and Headmaster of Ever After High Miles Grimm.

"I am Raven Queen daughter of Evil Queen and I pledge.." Raven stutters as her key appears showing her her future if she follows the path of her mother leading in her being shunned by everyone and forced into living off the street.

"Come on do it." Apple whispers excitedly.

Raven looked at her future and hated everything about it. "I am Raven Queen and I'm going to write my own destiny! My happily ever after starts now!" Raven said as she slammed the book shut shattering all the mirrors around her.

As the Royals looked in shock the Rebels cheered at Raven's bravery. As Raven looked towards Headmaster Grimm she grinned with victory. "You see I didn't disappear."

"H-How could you be so selfish?!" Apple cried as all the Royals booed her.

"Everyone please just calm-" Suddenly a blue portal appears in front of them interrupting Raven. "What in the?" Raven asks as a figure in a long black coat exits the portal  
with a hood covering his face. The figure was around the same height as Raven. It wore black shoes and black gloves, completely covering it.

"What is that thing?!"

"It's Raven's fault! She brought it here!"

"Everyone just stop!" Raven released a wave of magic freezing everyone in place. "Whoa I didn't know I could do that." She looked to Apple and undoes the spell on her. "I'm sorry Apple, but I don't want anyone to tell me who to be. I want to figure that out on my own and don't you understand? I'm not the only one who gets to choose my own destiny, we all do even you."

"But I don't want to choose my own destiny, I liked the one I had and because of you it might not come true and now we also have to deal with that thing." Apple said  
pointing to the figure before running off.

Raven looks down at the crowd smiling at her best friend Madeline Hatter before she undid the spell on her.

"Wow look at you! You're still here! No poof." Maddie said excitedly.

"I know it feels so good." Raven smiled.

"So, what do we do about the Pitch Black over there." Maddie points to the mysterious figure.

Raven walks over to it closer examining the mysterious figure, she pauses before she undoes the spell on him. "Um hi there?" She said.

"Uh hi are you okay? You look like frightened." The figure spoke revealing him to be a male.

"Wait you're not here because I didn't sign the Story Book of Legends?" Raven asks.

"The what?" He said confused.

"The big golden story book over there where it is said that if you don't sign it something terrible will happen to you and you'll cease to exist." Maddie said quickly.

"Ok? But what does that have to do with me? He said confused.

Raven shakes here head quickly trying to snap out of it. "Uh lets start over I'm Raven and this is Maddie. And you are?"

"Uh Roxas." The figure said.

"Well Roxas do you have a face under there or are you just all coat?" Maddie chuckles.

Roxas takes off the hood revealing his spiky blonde hair and his blue eyes.

"Wow so he is human." Maddie said surprised examining him like he was a new creature which he kinda was.

"So Roxas why are you here?" Raven asks keeping her distance.

"I'm not really sure I'm just trying to find out who I am." Roxas said as Raven's face turned into a small smile.

"Well then Roxas let me and Maddie welcome you to Ever After High." Raven said.

"Yeah and thanks to Raven a place where anyone can choose their destiny." Maddie added.

"Anyone can choose their destiny." Roxas whispers as he wished to be able to exist. "Think I can come here?" He asks.

"Well because of your entrance everyone here probably has it in their heads I brought you here, so I think Maddie and I can pull together a story to get you in." Raven smiled.

Roxas looks at the two girls and a strange feeling occurs inside him, it felt warm and comforting.

"Come on Roxas let's get outta here I've got a cup of Earl Grey with your name on it." Maddie said pushing Roxas into the school with Raven right behind them.

Roxas had no idea what possible adventures he was getting himself into, but luckily he has a few people to help show him the ropes.


	2. First Day

**Chapter 2: First Day**

 **Hey there everyone first off I just want to say thank you for all the support and I'm glad you like the story and trust me I have some big plans for this. So please like and review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Ever After High.**

Roxas had been through quite a few events in his small amount of time as a Nobody: he has fought many Heartless, fled the Organization, and tried to free Kingdom Hearts.

Unfortunately, none of those experiences could help him in this situation.

Roxas was currently sitting in the Headmaster's office and that guy was so uptight I swear he could reminded him of Saix.

"I hope you realize we don't just hand out schedules to anyone who just pops in through a portal." Grimm said glaring at Roxas.

"Uh ok." Roxas said not sure what to say.

"Unfortunately, this Raven appears to have summoned you technically I am bound to make you a student, but know this." Headmaster Grimm walks up to Roxas so he's looking down at him. "Even though Raven broke the rules and denied her destiny I will do everything in my power to make sure she does, and you won't make a difference." He hands Roxas his schedule and his dorm key and points him to the door.

Outside Raven was waiting patiently for him as Roxas walks out. "Well what did he say?" She asks.

"I'm in, though I'm pretty sure he doesn't want me here." Roxas said showing his schedule.

Raven rolls her eyes. "Don't worry about it Roxas after last night he probably doesn't want me here either. Come on I'll show you around." Raven gestures for him to follow.

Roxas was confused by how she was acting towards him. "Hey Raven can I asks you something?"

"What's up?" Raven asks curiously.

"Why are being so nice to me?" He asks getting right to the point.

"What do you mean that's what friends do. Don't you have friends where you came from?" She asks.

Roxas thought back to Axel and Xion and how he ended up battling both of them. "Uh those did not end well."

"Sorry to hear that, but trust me I bet you'll make lots of friends here." Raven said.

"If you say so." Roxas walks into the hallway and almost all the students start whispering to each other. "Is that normal?"

"Well you came out of a portal after I refused to sign the book and you are wearing that black coat so we're probably gonna be the talk of the school you get used to it." Raven said trying to help.

'I think taking down Heartless for the Organization was easier than this.' Roxas thought.

Raven looks over and sees his face. "Hey don't be so down it's only your first day." Raven said as they approached a classroom. "Well here's our first class Potions." She opens the door and Roxas sees a bunch of dark gloomy students in an incredibly dark room.

Roxas looks at Raven in confusion. "Yeah, I know but they think we're the bad guys so we're stuck with this one." She sighs as they both sit down at a station.

All the students were talking when a man storms in or at least his body resembled a man his face looked like a wolf.

"That's Mr. Badwolf from Little Red Riding Hood he's our teacher." Raven whispers as Roxas looks at him startled before Badwolf turns to Roxas.

"What are you staring at?!" He growled in Roxas' face but being a nobody Roxas just had a blank expression on his face. "Hmm most scream when I do that." He said curiously before he walks to the front of the class. "Alright class today we're going to work on the classic sleeping potion all the supplies are on the table, work with your partner and show me what you made." Badwolf said writing on the chalk board.

"Wow Roxas that was impressive back there." Raven whispers.

"Not really." Roxas said not sure what she was talking about.

"Hey maybe you should try using those guts in Hero class." Raven chuckles as she reached for some ingredients.

Roxas looked at all the supplies in confusion. 'How do those Moogles do it?' Roxas thought as he reached for two bottles, as he poured one into the other it started to glow and shake. "Uh excuse me." Roxas called out getting Mr. Badwolf's attention as the bottle began to shake violently.

"Are you done already?" He asks as Roxas puts the bottle in his hand just as the contents explode in the teacher's face causing him to pass out.

"Does that count? He is asleep." Roxas asks.

* * *

After class Raven was holding her sides laughing. "I don't know what's funnier the potion knocking him out or that Mr. Badwolf and gave you an A for it."

Roxas slowly chuckles. "So Raven what's next?"

"Next is Lunch, come on I'll introduce you to everyone." Raven said as she led Roxas to the cafeteria.

As Roxas gets his food he was a little sad to hear they never heard of Sea Salt Ice Cream, but picked a few things before walking towards the tables looking for a place to sit.

"Hey Roxas!" He looks over to see Maddie waving towards him.

As Roxas walks over to them people from the table across from Maddie were looking at him. "So, he's the one who came from the portal yesterday?" A guy with blonde hair and a crown said, this was Daring Charming son of King Charming.

"That coat is so creepy." A girl with long brown hair and pink sunglasses said, this was Briar Beauty daughter of Sleeping Beauty.

Roxas sits down next Maddie where three other students were sitting with her. "Where's Raven?" He asks looking around.

"She went to go talk to Apple real quick, Roxas I want you to meet the Rebels." Maddie first points to the girl with a red hood, and black hair with white highlights, then to a boy with brown hair and outdoor clothing and final to a girl with brown hair who kinda looked like she was made of wood. "This is Cerise Hood daughter of Red Riding Hood, Hunter Huntsman son of the Huntsman, and Cedar Wood daughter of Pinocchio."

"Rebels?" Roxas asks not sure what that meant.

"You see Ever After High is divided into two groups you have people like those guys over there who think that we should all follow our destinies even though they're the only ones who get the Happily Ever After, those are the Royals." Cerise said pointing to the table across from them and getting glares from them.

"And then you got us the group of people who want to make their own Happily Ever After and not follow destiny, we're the Rebels." Hunter smiled.

"So Roxas what's your destiny?" Cedar asks curious.

"I'm not sure I even have one." Roxas said.

"Well thanks to Raven ruining Legacy Day none of us do." Daring said to him

"Hey Raven wants to choose her own Happily Ever After and not be told what to do by the Royals." Cerise glared.

"Please I bet she brought Mr. Dark and Creepy here to help her take away everyone's Happily Ever After." Briar points to Roxas accusing him.

"Please I bet Roxas is really a magical creature disguised as a human to study us." Maddie said as everyone looked at her and sweatdropped.

"Maddie Roxas is a human like us." A boy with brown hair, a crown and glasses said. This was Dexter Charming, Daring's brother.

"Hey how about we do the mature thing and just ignore them." Hunter suggests and everyone turns back to their lunches.

Little did they know Kitty Cheshire the daughter of the Cheshire Cat was looking down at them and decided to poke the bear as she tossed French fries at them.

"Oh it is on like Fairy Song." Cerise said as a food fight erupts.

"Whoa!" Roxas sees the food flying towards and flips the table on one side before hopping behind it.

As the food fight got crazier Apple and Raven walk in and are surprised.

"We have to stop them!" Apple said as they avoided getting hit with food.

"I got this." Raven sends a blast of energy stopping all food throwing and getting everyone's attention. "I know things have been hard recently and Apple and I don't exactly see eye to eye."

"But that doesn't mean we want our friends to fight about it." Apple said.

"I'm glad we can agree on something." Raven smiles.

"Me too I mean it's not we can really change our destinies. We get Happily Ever Afters you don't." Apple said.

Raven growled, but before she could do anything a piece of pie was thrown hitting Apple in the face. Everyone turns to see the culprit and see Roxas holding another piece in his hands.

"Oh my were doing that now are we?" Apple grabs a dessert and throws them hitting Roxas resulting in a continuation of the food fight.


	3. A New Hero

**Chapter 3: A New Hero**

 **Hey everyone I love the support you're giving my story and welcome to a brand new chapter of The Nobody of Ever After High. If you enjoy it please leave a like or a review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Ever After High.**

A few days after the chaos in the cafeteria everyone had calmed down and Roxas had started to learn the names of the other students of Ever After High, both Royals and Rebels. Today Raven and Maddie were taking Roxas outside of Ever After High.

Today they were taking him to Book End the little town nearby.

Using the knowledge he learned from Vexen on his first days at the Organization he was able to make notes of the houses and shops nearby.

'This place seems to be where most of the students go when they're not in Ever After, lots of people from school are here.' He thought looking around the area when he saw Maddie a few inches from his face.

"Hey Roxas what'cha looking at?" She said as Roxas jumps back startled.

"You've been quiet since we arrived here something going on?" Raven asks.

"No I was just looking around." Roxas said recovering. "So where are we going?" He asks when Maddie wraps her arm around his shoulder.

"Only the most Hat-tastic place in the world! The Wonderland Haberdashery and Tea Shop!" Maddie said excited.

'Wonderland? Wait a minute I've been there before.' Roxas remembered when he sees a flock of birds flying over them. "Uh are those boxes those birds are carrying?" He points.

"Looks like Ashlynn just made another show order." Raven chuckles.

"She owns the Glass Slipper a shoe shop here in Book End." Maddie said as the birds dropped multiple boxes.

"That's a lot of shoes for one person." Roxas said.

"No Roxas Ashlynn doesn't wear all those…well maybe some of them, but she mainly sells them." Raven said.

"Come it's just over here!" Maddie grabs Roxas' arm and pulls him towards a shop that looks like all the rest. "Get ready to see the Madness!" Maddie opens the doors and Roxas sees everything inside: clocks with hands that move everywhere, floating tea pots, doors on the walls that actually have other places on the other ends and wild patterns of checkerboards and playing cards were everywhere.

"Whoa." Roxas said in awe.

"I know right, come on in." Maddie pulls Roxas to a table with Raven right behind them. "I'll be right back." Maddie said before running over to the counter.

"Maddie sure likes this place." Roxas said watching her.

"Well she does basically run this place." Raven said when Maddie comes back with a tray of sweets.

"So Roxas what would you like?" Maddie asks as a mouse pops out of her hat with a notepad.

"Uh you got anything that's salty, but sweet?" He said hopping for something like Sea Salt Ice Cream.

"Salty, but sweet?" Maddie looks at Roxas curiously before breaking into a smile. "That sounds like the perfect idea for a new menu item, that combo practically screams madness."

Maddie grabs his arm again. "Can't you just ask me to follow you?" Roxas said as Maddie pulls him to the counter.

"Hmm let's see." Maddie ducks down under the counter and wacky machine noises start up as the noises get louder a deep cold feeling starts up in Roxas.

'Is this what people call fear?' Roxas thought when Maddie pops back up.

She places a blue colored liquid with whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles on top in front of him. "Go on try it." She smiled.

Roxas looks at it closely before reaching towards it and slowly moving it towards his mouth, as the liquid entered his mouth the familiar taste of Sea Salt brought a smile to his face. "Wow Maddie this is amazing."

"Yaaaay!" Maddie cheered as clapped her hands with joy.

As Roxas turns around to walk back to the table he accidently bumps into someone spilling his drink. "Oh sorry about I didn't mean to." He looks to see the person he bumped into was a girl with black hair and red highlights along with a red heart over her left eye, this was Lizzie Heart daughter of the Queen of Hearts.

Lizzie looked at the drink all over her shirt and then to Roxas with rage in her eyes. "OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" She yells causing Roxas to fall backwards as remembers when Sora went to Wonderland and faced the Queen of Hearts to try and save Alice.

The image of the Queen of Hearts appears in his head as he looks to Lizzie seeing the same expression of anger on her face.

As he slowly got up he handed Lizzie some napkins. "Once again I'm really sorry." He said before walking over to Raven.

"Is she always like that?" Roxas asks.

"Kinda but Lizzie doesn't really mean off with your head every time she says it." Raven said as Maddie walks over.

"She just acts like that cause her mom puts lots of pressure to rule her subjects like she does." Maddie said pouring a cup of tea.

Roxas looks at Lizzie cleaning herself off, the pressure from her mother was the same pressure Saix and Xemnas put on him to help create Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of Book End a dark portal opens in a dark alley. As Cedar Wood was walking through Book End she had a drink from Hocus Latte and was off to meet her friends when she hears movement nearby.

"Huh? Hello? Is somebody there?" Cedar looks around as the footsteps get louder, as she turns her head towards the alley something charges towards her causing her to scream.

As they left the Wonderland Tea Shop Roxas and Raven were watching Maddie put up a sign for the new drink she invented for Roxas. "What do you think? The Sea Salt Latte, sounds hat tastic to me." Maddie smiles.

"Well I'm ordering one every time I come here." Roxas said.

"So Roxas what do you think of Book End?" Raven asks.

"It's different from the places I usually go to, I don't normally get to relax when I go to new places." Roxas said remembering all his missions to different worlds.

"Really what did you do?" Maddie asks.

Before Roxas could say anything they heard a loud scream and see Cedar running as fast as she could. "HELP! MONSTERS!" She screamed.

"Monsters?" Maddie pops her head outwards.

Roxas reaches out and grabs Cedar as she ran towards them. "Cedar what kind of monsters were they?" He asks.

"T-They were small and had helmets kinda like knights, but they were all black with sharp claws." Cedar explained.

"Amazing Cedar has finally learned to lie." Maddie said shocked.

"I'm not lying I swear!" Cedar said.

The details sounded familiar to Roxas, but he needed to be sure. "Cedar was there any symbols on these monsters, a logo or something?"

Cedar pauses to think. "I don't know what it was it happened so fast, but it kinda sorta looked like a heart." Cedar said and Roxas' eyes widen in shock.

"Where are they?!"

"That way, but Roxas you should-"Before Cedar could finish Roxas lets go of her and runs as fast as he could in the direction Cedar came from.

"Roxas wait!" Raven and Maddie yelled running after him.

In the middle of a plaza multiple Soldier Heartless were on a rampage destroying stores and frightening everyone hiding.

"What are those things?!"

"Somebody get Daring he'll save us!"

Hiding under a table was Blondie Lockes holding her Mirror Pad. "This is Blonde Lockes reporting to you live from Book End where everywhere these strange monsters are destroying the town!" Blondie moves the Mirror Pad so everyone could see the Heartless attacking.

Roxas arrives at the plaza to see the Heartless running wild. 'How did the Heartless get here? I gotta get those things away from everyone. I could use my Keyblades.' He thought when sees one heading towards a terrified Blonde. "No time! Hang on Blondie!" Roxas runs towards the Heartless tackling the Soldier away from her.

Blonde runs out of the way just towards Raven and Maddie who just arrived.

"Blonde what's going on?!" Raven asks as Blonde hands her Mirror Pad to Maddie.

"This just in Ever After High new student Roxas has arrived and is taking on these mysterious monsters all on his own!" Blonde said into the Mirror Pad.

Everyone was watching as Roxas was dodging the Soldiers kick attacks. "Thundaga!" Roxas holds his arm out and from the sky multiple lightning bolts shoot down zapping a few of them Heartless.

"Roxas can use Magic?!" Raven said in shock.

"Startling revelation viewers don't you dare turn away for even a second!" Blonde said.

Recovering from the Thunder the Heartless charge towards Roxas, using his training he rolls out of the way of one before jumping off a wall. "Firaga!" Roxas launches a giant fireball on top of the Heartless making more than half of them disappear.

"Yahoo! Go Roxas!" Maddie cheers.

"That move was just right!" Blondie smiles.

"Blizzaga!" Roxas freezes the Soldiers in place in a giant block of ice, not noticing one come up from behind him.

"Roxas look out!" Blondie yells when Raven runs in and blasts it turning the Heartless to pieces.

"I got your back!" Raven said standing next to him.

"Can you slow them down?" Roxas asks as Raven releases her magic freezing the remaining Soldiers in place.

"You mean like that?" She smirks.

Roxas smiles widely. "Thundaga!" Roxas yells as the lightning bolts zaps them destroying the last of the Heartless.

Raven looks at Roxas. "You know we make a pretty good team." He smiles.

"Yeah we do." Raven said as Blondie, Maddie and Cedar walk over.

"Did you get all of that?" Blondie asks as Maddie and Cedar nod. "And there you have it viewers the day is saved thanks to our newest hero Roxas." Blondie said as the  
people around them erupt into cheers and applause.

"Hear that Roxas? A hero." Raven playfully nudges his shoulder.

"Can I get an interview?" Blondie asks with excitement.

Roxas looks at everyone's faces and is overwhelmed by all this attention. "Uh maybe some other time."

"I'm gonna hold you to that." Blondie turns to the Mirror Pad. "Until then viewers this is Blonde Lockes signing off." Blonde said as Maddie turns it off.

"Why was she talking into that thing?" Roxas asks.

"Blonde has a web show that broadcasts on Ever After, and from her views I bet everyone at school saw you fight those things." Cedar said.

"Everyone?" Roxas gulps.

"Oh man Headmaster Grimm is gonna flip." Raven grins.

'How did I go from people keeping their distance to becoming a hero?' Roxas thought as he made his way back to Ever After High unaware of what was in store for him when he returns.


	4. Hero Class

**Chapter 4: Hero Class**

 **Hey everyone I want to thank you for all your support with the story. Throughout the story Roxas will have a various team of characters from Ever After High to battle Heartless alongside him, I already have one pick for a potential team member, so please send a review on which characters you would like to see fight Heartless.**

News of Roxas defeating the Heartless had spread quickly throughout Ever After High and everyone wanted to know more about the school's newest hero.

As Roxas was walking through the halls of Ever After High students were watching Blondie's video from Book End as they stole glances at him.

"Wow there he is."

"He could do all those things, talk about amazing."

"I guess lots of people saw me." Roxas said walking to his locker when a random girl walks up and takes a picture of him before running off. "Why did she do that?"

"You've never had a fan before have you?" He looks to see Cerise standing next to him.

"Hey Cerise let me guess you saw it too?" He asks.

"Are you kidding you're all everyone is talking about. You gotta tell us where you learned to fight to like that." Cerise smiles.

"Wait us?" Roxas asks confused as Cerise leads him to Rumpelstiltskin's class where multiple Royals and Rebels were sitting at their desks.

"Hey Roxas!" Hunter said excitedly as Roxas and Cerise walk up to their seats. "We didn't know you were such a fighter."

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Briar asks.

"Where did you learn Magic?" Cedar asks.

"Know any other kinds?" Kittie asks.

"Whoa there one at a time give the man some breathing room." Raven said calming them down.

Roxas looks around and sees the eagerness on everyone's faces. "Well I learned everything I know about fighting from my best friend Axel."

"Does he tutor?" Dexter asks.

Before Roxas could say what was a very sensitive subject the PA system turned on. "Attention will Roxas please report to Baba Yaga's office immediately."

"Baba Yaga what could she want with Roxas?" Maddie asks curiously.

"Well I guess I better find out." Roxas said getting up to go to her office.

When he arrives, he finds an old lady levitating in midair who's clothing bared a strong resemblance to a fortune teller. "Uh Baba Yaga?" Roxas asks entering the room.

The old lady turns around with a smile. Oh Roxas good to see you please come over. Now I'm sure you're curious as to why I summoned you." She asks.

"Am I in trouble?" Roxas asks causing her to chuckle.

"No Roxas you're not in trouble. Recently your latest skills have been brought to the attention of the school board and after much discussion we've decided to change a few classes in your schedule." Baba Yaga said handing Roxas a new class schedule.

"Magicology and Hero Training?" Roxas read aloud.

"After seeing you vanquish those monsters yesterday we think those classes will be perfect for you." She smiles.

"Thank you." Roxas said as Baba Yaga excuses him so he could get back to class.

"It's very rare that we allow a student to take both Royal and Rebel classes let's see how he does." Baba Yaga said watching Roxas through her crystal ball.

* * *

As Hero Training was about to start Roxas was introduced to his classmates: of course Daring was there along with Hunter and Dexter, there was also Sparrow Hood son of Robin Hood who had an unusual habit of emphasizing things on his guitar, and finally there was also Hopper Corakington II son of the Frog Prince who transforms into a frog whenever he gets tongue tied.

"Alright heroes line up!" Roxas looked to see a Gingerbread man in a track suit walks in front of them and all the heroes scramble to line up. "Today we are gonna practice rescuing Damsels in Distress from certain doom." He points to a stone tower with dummies dressed like Princesses at the top. "But be warned there are hidden dangers in  
each of them."

Roxas looks at the tower when the sound of screaming gets his attention, he turns his head to see people in the stands cheering for the heroes mostly Daring.

"Don't worry usually when Daring is done they get quiet making it easier for the rest of us to do the training." Hunter whispers.

Alright Daring you're first." Coach Gingerbreadman said as Daring walked forward picking up a sword and shield. "And go!" He blows a whistle and Daring runs full speed to the tower.

As he reaches the tower a large troll with a wooden club comes out of the tower ready to stop Daring, as it swings its club Daring jumps out of the way smashing his shield into the troll causing it to crash down in defeat.

"Not bad but why didn't he use his sword?" Roxas asks.

"You really are new; these monsters are friendly who are here to help us get stronger we don't want to kill them." Hopper said as Daring enters the tower and a few minutes later he comes down with a dummy causing the crowd in the stands to cheer.

"And time! Good job Daring." Coach said.

"Shame it wasn't a real damsel." Daring said walking back to them.

"Alright who's next?" Coach looks at the list. "Roxas go ahead."

As Roxas steps forward to the tower nobody noticed a dark portal opening at the top.

"Alright just got to get in beat the monster guarding it and get the fake person. I can do that." Roxas said to himself as he faces three knights in shining armor.

"Wait a minute Roxas didn't grab a weapon." Dexter realized as all of them gasp.

As the three knights were about to attack 2 shadows appeared over them. Roxas looks up to see two Assault Rider Heartless glaring down at them from the top of the tower their lower bodies resembled a horse while the top part resembled a warrior.

"What are-"Hopper choked as he turns into a frog. "What kind of abominations are those things?!"

The Knights look at the Heartless before running away as fast as they could. 'I thought knights were supposed to be heroes.' Roxas thought as he ran back to the others.

As the Assault Riders jumped down from the tower they slowly made their way to the heroes.

"These things don't scare me." Daring said as he charges toward them.

"Daring wait!" Roxas yells but it was too late, Daring raises his sword attempting to skewer one of them, but with a swing of its lance Daring is knocked back.

As Daring scrambles to get his sword on them charges at full speed.

"Daring look out!" Dexter yells.

As Daring turns around the Heartless is about to stab Daring with his lance when Roxas runs with a black light forming around his hand blocks the attack.

Everyone stares in awe as the light disappears revealing a black weapon that resembled a key.

"What the fairy tale?" Sparrow said in shock as Dexter pulls out his Mirror Pad to record it.

"Daring are you ok?" Roxas asks as Daring snaps out of shock and nods. "Good." Roxas knocks the lance away and slams Oblivion into the Assault Rider's face causing it to instantly turn to shadows.

"Alright you let's settle this." Roxas' face turned serious as he slowly walked towards the last Assault Rider.

The Heartless readies its lance as it prepares to charge.

Roxas holds his Keyblade ready for it to make the first move.

It charges at full speed ready to thrust its lance into him.

"Strike Raid!" Roxas throws his keyblade like a boomerang which knocks it back towards the tower. As Oblivion comes back to Roxas he charges at full speed.

The Heartless slowly recovers before swinging its lance trying to end him, but Roxas dodges the attacks with ease as he ran up the tower giving him momentum before dropping down slamming his keyblade into the Heartless destroying it.

"These things are so annoying." Roxas sighed as he walked back to his classmates who had the look of shock on their faces. "Uh is everyone alright?" Roxas asks before they erupted into cheers and ran to him.

"Oh man dude that was awesome!" Sparrow said using his guitar for emphasis.

"And your weapon is the coolest!" Hunter said as Daring walks over to Roxas.

"Roxas you saved my life back there, I owe you one." Daring said holding out his fist.

"No problem Daring." Roxas said making a fist bump.

"Stick with me Roxas and we can become the greatest heroes that ever lived." Daring said wrapping his arm around Roxas's neck.

"Wow uh I don't know what to say." Roxas said unsure about the partnership.

Meanwhile in Baba Yaga's Office she had just watched the whole thing happen from her crystal ball.

"Very interesting more strange monsters appeared again, this time at the school and that weapon Roxas made appear is also peculiar. I've seen that somewhere before, but I can't put my finger on it." She said looking inside the ball to see Roxas holding his Keyblade while Hunter was telling everyone in the Cafeteria what happened.

"And then as the beast was about to strike Daring down Roxas comes in with his Key Sword and takes those things down easy peasy." Hunter said as everyone else was hanging onto every word.

"It's called a Keyblade Hunter." Roxas corrects him.

"Seriously Roxas between you magic powers and this thing are there any other secrets about you?" Raven asks.

"If I told you they wouldn't be secrets." Roxas said.

"Fair enough. How did you get this thing anyhow?" Cerise asks looking at Oblivion.

"Long story." Roxas said.

"Well I think we'd all love to hear it." Briar said.

Before Roxas could say anything, Headmaster Grimm enters the Cafeteria and walks right to Roxas. "Can I help you with something?" Roxas asks.

"Weapons are not allowed inside the school now hand it over." Grimm said holding out his hand shocking everyone.

"Hey that belongs to Roxas you can't take it away from him!" Raven said.

"Miss Queen I suggest you stay out of this unless you want to suffer the same punishment as your friend." Grimm said.

Roxas looks at Headmaster Grimm and then recalls an old trick Sora used on Jack Sparrow when he wanted the Keyblade. "Alright here you go." Roxas said handing Oblivion over to him shocking everyone.

Grimm smiles in victory. "Thank you for cooperating." He said walking away with it.

"Roxas why did you give it to him?" Apple asks when Roxas simply holds up his hand and the Keyblade vanishes out of the Headmaster's hands and appears in his.

"ROXAS!" They heard the Headmaster yell from down the hall.

"Talk to you later gotta run." Roxas takes his Keybalde and runs out the opposite door just as Headmaster Grimm runs after Roxas in an inevitable chase that in the end he would lose.


	5. Two Roybels

**Chapter 5: Two Roybels**

 **Hey everyone thanks again for continuing to read my story and thanks for all your support. In this chapter I put a little something in from Disney that I think you'll like. Please leave a review so I know how I'm doing.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Ever After High.**

It had been about 2 weeks since Roxas first came to Ever After High and today someone else would start their first day. Today was the first day of Ever After High for Poppy O'Hair twin sister of Holly O'Hair and daughter of Rapunzel, since Holly is the older sister she got her mom's destiny, so Poppy doesn't have one.

"Have you decided on your classes?" Baba Yaga asks while filling out multiple papers.

"I'm sorry I haven't." Poppy said causing Baba Yaga to stop what she was doing. "On one hand Magicology sounds like a blast literally, but Hero Training sounds hexcellent too. Who wouldn't want to spar with a dragon?" Poppy said.

"Well you must choose today, classes start tomorrow." Baba Yaga said as Poppy left to decide.

"So how did it go with Baba Yaga?" Holly asks.

"I kinda got thrown through a loop she says I have to choose a destiny by the end of the day." Poppy said depressed.

"Maybe it will help if you ask everyone what they love about their sides of the story?" Holly suggests.

"Thanks Holly you're fableous." Poppy said hugging her sister.

* * *

In the Cafeteria Poppy was talking to Apple.

"Being a Royal isn't easy, you have to work really hard to keep your kingdom happy, but you do get to date Princes and live in enchanted castles. Of course, you may have to eat a poisoned apple to get there." Apple said.

* * *

Outside on the track field Poppy met with Tiny the giant (I know creative right).

"If you're a Rebel you don't have to be bad, or dislike beanstalks, or the people who climb them." Tiny said.

* * *

At a Zipline Poppy met with Briar.

"If you're a Royal you live every day to it's fullest!" Briar said before jumping down on the Zipline when Cerise walks over.

"But isn't it more important to be who you want to be than hide who you really are?" Cerise asks.

"Totally wicked point, who did your highlights?" Poppy asks as Cerise backs up quickly.

"Uh my mom uh gotta go." Cerise hops on the Zipline and slides down.

* * *

In the Cafeteria Poppy was sitting down still trying to figure out her destiny when Holly walks over with a tray. "Still haven't decided yet?" Holly asks.

"No they all made such good points." Poppy sulked when a figure walks past them getting Holly's attention.

"Hey Poppy there's still one person you haven't asked yet." Holly smiled.

"Who?" Poppy asks as Holly points to Roxas who was exiting the Cafeteria. "Who's that guy and what's with the black coat?"

"His name is Roxas and like you Poppy he doesn't have a destiny either, so he might be the perfect person for you to talk to." Holly suggests.

"Holly you're the best." Poppy smiles before running after him. "Hey Roxas!" Poppy yells.

As Roxas exits the school he turns to see Poppy had finally caught up with him before stopping to catch her breath. "Wow you're fast." She said breathing heavily.

"Thanks, do I know you?" Roxas asks.

"No, but you might know my sister I'm Poppy O'Hair and I want to ask you a few questions." She said.

"Sure, but I was about to go to Book End." Roxas said.

"Cool I'll ask you as we walk." Poppy said following him.

As they reach the plaza Poppy was almost finished asking him questions. "So, you take both Royal and Rebel classes?"

"Yeah since I don't have a destiny I've been trying both, so I can figure out my own path." Roxas said.

"That sounds perfect." Poppy said writing it down when she notices Roxas' expression turned serious. "Hey Roxas, is something wrong?"

"Shh we're being followed." Roxas whispers startling her.

"What?" She said freaking out as Roxas grabs her hand and runs.

They were running down the plaza past some shops when in front of them at least a dozen Shadow Heartless appeared out of the ground startling Poppy.

"What the Fairy Tale?!"

"Trust me there not as bad as you think." Roxas said summoning Oblivion and charging towards them.

As Poppy watched the battle in shock 6 Shadows spot her and pursue her causing her to run. Turning around to see how far away from them she was Poppy accidently crashes into a cooking booth and falls to the ground. "Oh man that hurts." She said picking herself up.

As the Heartless surround Poppy fear engulfs her as she crawls backwards hoping to avoid them.

As she moves back her hand touches a handle when she picks it up she sees she grabbed a cast iron frying pan. "S-Stay back." She said standing up holding the frying pan like a weapon.

One Shadow lunges forward, acting on instinct Poppy swings the frying pan like a bat and smashes the Heartless to pieces.

"What the?" Poppy looks at what just happened for her expression changes to a grin.

Poppy charges swinging her frying pan knocking three Shadows out with ease. "Oh, man I have got to get me one of these." She smiled.

The reamainng Shadows step out of the way as a Soldier walks forward.

Poppy holds up the frying pan ready for battle.

The Soldier lunges releasing a barrage of kicks which Poppy blocks with her new weapon. "You should now this is the weirdest fight I've ever been in." Poppy said when the Soldier knocks the frying pan out of her hands. "How about 2 out of 3?"

Before the Soldier could attack again Roxas grabs it by its helmet and throws it into the shadows. "Thundaga!" Lightning bolts rain down from the sky destroying the remaining Heartless.

"Whoa." Poppy said in awe as Roxas goes to pick up her frying pan.

"Sorry about getting you involved, but I gotta say you're pretty handy with one of these."

"Thanks, do you fight those things all by yourself?" Poppy asks.

"Sort of, everybody else gets to scared and expects me to do it or others can't seem to beat them." Roxas said.

"Can't seem to beat them? Well tell that to me and my frying pan." Poppy smirks spinning it in her hand.

Roxas chuckles before bursting into laughter. "I don't know why but for some reason Rapunzel and Frying Pan seem to fit."

Poppy bursts into laughter as well. "It does it really does."

Roxas thought back to whenever he and Axel would defeat some Heartless they would celebrate. The warm feeling from that memory came back to him after he and Poppy  
defeated these Heartless.

"You know what Poppy you deserve a treat for today, follow me." Roxas said walking away.

Outside the Wonderland Tea Shop Poppy was waiting as Roxas comes out holding two Popsicles.

"Here you go the icing on the cake." Roxas smiles holding one out to her.

"What is this?" Poppy asks.

"It's Sea Salt Ice Cream a few days ago I gave the idea to Maddie to make this in her shop and she loved it so much she bought a freezer just, so she could make these." Roxas said.

Poppy reaches out and takes one and gives it a taste. "It's sweet, but also salty."

"Is it good?" He asks.

"After dealing with those things back there this actually hits the spot." Poppy smiles.

Roxas looks at the Ice cream and smiles softly. "Whenever me and my buddy Axel hung out at the end of the day we would climb to the top of giant clock tower, eat one of these, and watch the sunset." Roxas said as the memory of Twilight Town came back to him.

"Sounds like good times." Poppy said.

"They were the best, so Poppy have you made your choice about your destiny?" Roxas asks as they entered the school.

"Yep Holly and Baba Yaga are in the Student Rec. Room." Poppy said looking at her mirror phone.

'I really need to get me one of those.' Roxas thought before they met up with Holly.

"So have you made your choice?" Holly asks.

"I've decided I'm not gonna decide on a side." Poppy said shocking everyone in the room except Roxas who didn't see the big deal. She even caused Humphrey Dumpty to fall over in shock.

"Wait a spell you must choose something." Baba Yaga said floating over.

"After talking with everyone it's clear, being a Rebel or a Royal is totally hexiting and from Roxas I saw a totally different side I didn't know was possible. So, I'm gonna flip  
the script and choose both sides." Poppy said handing Baba Yaga her class choices causing everyone to cheer.

"I like your style I've been trying to choose my best side and well I choose both." Daring said holding up two mirrors.

Roxas walks over to Poppy with a smile. "Looks like I'm not the only one who's trying to find a different path."

"Nope and if you ever need help with those monsters again." Poppy holds up her frying pan.

"Easy there Poppy those were easy if you're serious about fighting them you're gonna need some serious training." Roxas said.

"Bring it on us Roybels gotta stick together." Poppy said.

"Roybels?" Roxas asks.

"Since we both don't have a destiny and we're trying both side we're both Royal and Rebel a Roybel." Poppy said.

Roxas smiles. "Well Poppy I think you and I are gonna be good friends." He said as they shake hands signifying a new friendship.


	6. True Heart's Day Part 1

**Chapter 6: True Hearts Day Part 1**

 **Hey everyone for the big episodes or specials I plan to extend them into multiple chapters so I can get in all the details. As for the last chapter I'm glad everyone enjoyed the seeing Poppy fight the Heartless cause I have plans for the other students as well. Please leave a Review and enjoy.**

It was a beautiful Spring Day at Ever After High and everyone was enjoying it, unaware of a big surprise coming up.

Inside the library Dexter was walking Roxas through how to use his new Mirror Phone. "I still don't see why I need this Dexter." Roxas said as Dexter was climbing a book shelf.

"Trust me Roxas having a Mirror Phone is a good thing, if you want to find us you can dial or numbers and find a meeting spot, you can go on the internet and play games, and if those monsters show up you find out immediately where they are." Dexter said climbing down with the book he wanted.

"Oh I know where they go, it's where ever I am." Roxas mumbled.

"What you say?" Dexter asks.

"Uh how does this thing know?" Roxas quickly recovered.

"Don't worry you'll get it as you go along. Can you help me get these books to Cupid?" He asks putting some in his hands.

"Cupid?" Roxas asks curious.

"Oh, right you never met her, Cupid is the Daughter of Eros the God of Love when her arrows his someone their hearts show them their true love." Dexter said as Roxas  
picked up the remaining books.

"Her arrows help your heart show you the way?" Roxas said curious.

"Trust me it works." Dexter said as they approach a girl with pink hair, a pink dress, and wings on her back. "Hey Cupid anyone sitting here?" Dexter said dropping the books on her table.

"Yes, I mean no! I mean please sit." She said as Roxas places the remaining books down.

"Hi, you must be Cupid." Roxas said.

"Yes I am." Cupid said when the three of them were hushed loudly by the two librarians making them jolt in surprise.

"The Evil Step Librarians are so wicked." Cupid said softly.

"I know right? Last week they made me reorganize the forbidden book section in the library. Look at what I found." Dexter pulls out a book with an image of a tree with a  
pink glittering gem in the shape of a heart in the center.

Cupid gasps. "The History of True Heart's Day? Oh Dexter you are such a sweet-"Before Cupid could finish the two librarians slam a ruler down in front of them telling them to be quiet.

"What's True Heart's Day?" Roxas asks.

"It's a totally hexcellent holiday that encourages everyone to follow their true heart's desire." Cupid said with excitement.

Roxas looks down and sighs. "My heart's truest desire, hat to tell you this Cupid but I don't this is a holiday for me." He said getting up to leave.

"Not the holiday for you? But it's about following your heart how can he say no to that?" Cupid asks worried.

"You should show this to someone maybe we can have a party or a dance to celebrate." Dexter said. 

Cupid nods in agreement as she takes the book and leaves the library. 

In the Enchanted Forest Roxas was walking along the lake thinking about True Heart's Day. "Just my luck my first holiday here and it celebrates literally the one thing I don't have." He lets out a sigh. "Maybe I should talk to someone about this whole following your heart thing, the only think I ever followed was missions."

As he continues walking he looks to see Hunter and Ashlynn sitting by a tree on a wooden table.

"Hunter and Ashlynn maybe they can give me some advice." Roxas said walking towards them.

Hunter draws back his bow and arrow and fires the arrow right through vines of flowers creating a crown of them which float down onto Ashlynn's head.

"Hey guys." Roxas calls out getting their attention and quickly freak out and what they thought he was doing before calming down.

"Hey Roxas, what's up?" Ashlynn asks.

"I saw you guys out here and I know you're just hanging out to get a break from school, but I need your help." Roxas said as both Ashlynn and Hunter sigh in relief.

Right before they could give him an answer a girl dressed like a ballerina and Sparrow show up. The girl is Duchess Swann daughter of the Swan Princess. "Say cheese." She said snapping pictures of Hunter and Ashlynn.

"Aw curses." Hunter groans.

"Oh uh hey Duchess, Sparrow I didn't see you what's going on?" Ashlynn said in a panic tone.

"You two are totally busted!" Sparrow sang on his guitar.

"Man I hate it when he does that." Roxas groaned covering his ears.

"Ashlynn, Hunter the better question is what are you doing here? Having a secret romantic rendezvous?" Duchess smirks.

"We need to find a better picnic spot." Hunter said.

"What does she mean?" Roxas asks not sure what anything that she said meant.

"Please you three can't tell anyone Hunter and I are secretly dating." Ashlynn said.

"Oh yeah well I'm gonna. Ash this is gonna knock you down the Royal Rankings, but don't worry I'll take your place and your Happily Ever After." Duchess laughs as she walks  
away.

"Bummer, PRINCESSS TO BE- "

"SHUT UP!" Ashlynn, Hunter, Roxas and Duchees yelled stopping Sparrow from singing again.

* * *

After Duchess and Sparrow left Roxas, Hunter, and Ashlynn walked slowly back to school with an uncomfortable silence going on.

"If it means anything I wouldn't have told anyone." Roxas said hoping to break.

Ashlynn sighs. "Thanks Roxas, but Duchess is going to post that all over school."

"Well maybe you could talk to someone who's on your side that can help you figure this out." Roxas suggests.

"Well the only other person who knows is-" Ashlynn slowly smiles. "Thanks Roxas, come on Hunter." She said as the two of them run out of the forest as fast as they could.

"So those two were a couple like Sora and Kari. What goes on inside people to make them want to be with another person so badly? I wish I could understand why." Roxas said confused.

As he walked through the hallways Roxas noticed that everyone was looking on their electronic devices to watch Cupid's show. "Now my Love Tale Friends, this is the part of the Mirrorcast where I try to solve your romantic problems. So, Fragile in Fairyland, what's in your heart?" Cupid asks putting someone on.

"Uh well I uh." Roxas looks behind him to see the stuttering coming from Dexter who was talking through his Mirror Pad. "I kind of, no I do have a crush on this girl names Raven." Dexter said oblivious to Roxas.

"Raven Queen? You have a crush on Raven Queen?" Cupid said as she and all the viewers were shocked.

"Did I say Raven I meant Racheal!" Dexter panics. "Anyway, whenever I see her I get tongue tied, what should I do?"

"How about putting your feelings into a letter?" Cupid suggests.

"That is a great idea!" Dexter getting other people's attention, before he could continue Roxas covers Dexter's mouth.

"Everyone is staring and I've made a fool of myself saying the wrong things at the wrong time." He whispers and Dexter nods before they ran down the hall.

"Uh how did you know?" Dexter asks when he was sure the coast was clear.

"I was literally a few feet from you when you said you liked Raven." Roxas said causing Dexter to slump.

"What's the big deal? All our friends say they like Raven." Roxas said.

"Yes, but how I like her is different. When I see Raven my heart beats like crazy, she's kind, and if people took the time to talk to her they'd see she's a cool girl." Dexter said.

"That's an interesting way to describe a friend." Roxas said.

"Cause people mostly say stuff like that when they're in love." Dexter said confusing Roxas.

"Love again why does that word and hearts seem to be so related to each other?" Roxas said holding his head.

"You'll figure it out when a girl makes you feel this way." Dexter said walking away to write his letter to Raven.

"This holiday has me more confused than my first week at the Organization." Roxas sighs.

* * *

In the main hall of Ever After High a large bird flies in with a large bag of party supplies. "I got party supplies! C.A Cupid!" He honks as Cupid quickly runs over.

"I'm Cupid." She said quieting him down.

"Just sign here." He holds out a paper for Cupid to sign. Once he hands over the party supplies and leaves Cupid runs into Headmaster Grimm.

"Party Supplies?" Grimm asks.

"Uh, yes Party supplies for the uh- "Cupid is interrupted as Briar and Hopper come to her rescue.

"Our play." Briar said as all three of them nod.

"And what exactly is the name of this play?" Headmaster Grimm asks causing Hopper to choke and transform into a frog.

"It's called "The Play that almost was And then wasn't But then was." Hopper said.

"Very well." Grimm said leaving the hall just as Roxas walks in and notices the three of them.

"Hey what's going on?" He asks.

"Oh Roxas great timing, I know you said this holiday might not be for you, but the three of us are working on a huge True Heart's Day Dance and I want you to come." Cupid said.

"Wait what?" Roxas said confused.

"Come on this is a holiday for everyone." Cupid smiles.

"Cupid please how can I enjoy this holiday about hearts when I don't even have one?" Roxas asks, but Briar, Hopper and Cupid chuckle.

"No heart? This guy?" Hopper smiles.

"Roxas you don't need to be scared it's just a party." Briar said.

"But guys- "

"Here's an invite be sure to bring it or they won't let you in." Cupid hands him a piece of paper with a heart on it before taking the party supplies and leaving.

"These people are something else." Roxas groaned.

* * *

In another part of the school Duchess was showing Blonde her footage of Ashlynn and Hunter.

"I don't know Duchess this is a big scoop, but Ashlynn and Hunter are my friends." Blonde said.

"If you don't report this someone else will." Duchess said when gasps echoed through the hall.

Everyone looks to see Ashlynn and Hunter holding hands proclaiming to everyone that they are a couple.

"No! They can't own it! Now I'll never get my Happily Ever After." Duchess groans.

"Oh, hey Duchess." Ashlynn smirks holding up Hunter's hand to signal they beat her at her own game.

As they walk away the two of them come face to face with Apple. "Ashlynn, you and Hunter are dating? But you're a Royal and he's a Rebel." Apple said in shock.

Before they could answer Sparrow appears behind them with his guitar. "Totally Awkward!" He sang before the new couple walked away.

Watching them from the end of the hall Roxas saw what just happened. "This could make things complicated." He said.


	7. True Heart's Day Part 2

**Chapter 7: True Heart's Day Part 2**

 **Hey everyone welcome and back, I just finished up True Heart's Day. Also I've read your reviews about who to pair Roxas with, some have suggested one person others want a harem. Now I have nothing against harems but I can only do a couple girls not a lot. So please send a review on what you would like to see Roxas have. Also about Roxas revealing himself to the school I'm saving that big reveal for later so please try and be patient. Thank you and enjoy.**

After the shocking reveal of Hunter and Ashlynn's romance the whole school was interested was interested in it.

At the front of the school Blonde was starting an interview.

"So, fellow fairy tales, Blonde Lockes here to give you reaction to the royally rebellious romance."

The mirror pad switches to Raven who was in her room. "I think it's hexcellent." Raven said as Apple ran to her bed crying. "Ashlynn and Hunter decided to rewrite their destinies. What's wrong with that?"

"Oh!" Apple whines louder after hearing that.

The reaction changes to Cerise eating a giant Turkey leg in the cafeteria. "I feel for them." Cerise said taking a big bite out of the leg. "I mean, keeping secrets is hard." Sparrow sneaks up on scream and tries to take some of her food and Cerise's eye turn yellow as she lets out a growl scaring him away.

"A Royal and a Rebel? Ha! They're from two different worlds." Daring said when a dragon breathes fire hitting his shield. "I am trying to do an interview here!" Daring yells causing the dragon he was battling to whimper.

Finally, the last reaction is Apple. "I'm worried about them. If Ashlynn and Hunter don't follow their destines their stories could close forever." Apple sulks ending the interview.

The view zooms out to reveal Roxas watching all of it on her Mirror Phone. "People are really taking this seriously." Roxas said putting the phone away, as he made his way through the halls when he sees Dexter sulking on the ground.

"Let me guess the letter backfired?" Roxas asks.

"No, the letter worked Raven just thinks it was Daring who wrote it." Dexter sighed.

"You're kidding." Roxas said doubting his words.

"What do I do?"

Roxas pauses to think on how he could help. "Well aren't you going to Cupid's party tonight? Cause I think Raven is going as well." He said bringing a smile to Dexter's face.

"Thanks Roxas, you say you're not a people person, but I have my doubts sometimes." Dexter said standing up.

Roxas watches Dexter walk away before turning in the opposite direction.

In the Cafeteria Humphrey Dumpty was about to sit down when Hunter moves his hand.

"Sorry I'm saving this for Ashlynn." Hunter said as Humphrey walks away in a huff. Hunter whistles and a squirrel and a bunny both wearing tuxes bring out romantic plating and silver wear for Ashlynn.

Hunter looks towards the entrance to see her standing there as birds laid out a path of flowers for her.

"Hunter, we need to talk." Ashlynn said in a depressed tone before taking him out into the hallway.

"Uh Ashlynn?" Hunter asks confused.

"I just, I thought this would be a good thing, showing everyone that we were dating. I thought it would take the pressure off. But now everything is worse." Ashlynn said.

"What are you saying?" Hunter asks.

"My friends are upset. I don't know what's going to happen to our stories. Hunter, I don't want anything bad to happen to us, to you. I think, I think we should break up." Ashlynn said breaking Hunter's heart as she takes off the crown of flowers he gave her before running away. Leaving a shocked Hunter behind with the spectators who saw it.

* * *

That night Roxas was looking at the invite Cupid gave him and sighed. "That girl is really dedicated to making me feel something for this holiday, what does she think this will accomplish?" Roxas asks as he walks up to the door of a club that had music playing inside. He shows the troll watching the door his invite and walks inside.

As he walks past the coat check he enters the back to see a wild party with a DJ, people dancing, hearts hanging all over the ceiling and tables loaded with food and drinks.

"Is this what a party is supposed to be?" He asks looking around.

He reaches for a glass of punch when someone else grabs the ladle at the same time. Roxas looks over to see a girl with white hair and purple streaks, black headphones and yellow t-shirt.

"Hey there, are you enjoying the party?" She asks.

"I don't know I think I might leave, this place doesn't seem like my kind of place." Roxas said.

"Aw don't be like that, you just need some fun, they have a pretty cool DJ tonight she's really good."

"How do you know?" Roxas asks as she heads towards the stage.

"Cause you're looking at her I'm Melody Piper." She smiles climbing onto the DJ Station.

The crowd cheers as Melody grabs hold of the mic. "What up, Ever After? Seems we have a gloomy gremlin who doesn't feel up for partying. What do you think? If I drop some True Hearts tunes will that change his mind?"

"Yay!" The crowd cheers.

"Well here we go!" Melody starts as a techno beat started playing.

As Roxas listened to the music he slowly started to tap his foot to the rhythm. "Not bad." Roxas said as he was about to walk away when Melody creates a tune and a few dozen rats wearing sunglasses stood in front of him.

"Oh u hey guys." Roxas said as the rats point for him to go up on stage. "What? Oh no no no no I am not doing that." He said when a hand grabs the hood of his coat. "What the?"

He looks to see it was Maddie pulling him. "Wha? Maddie?!"

"Come on Roxas get up there and party!" She smiled before pushing him on stage.

"Alright! Roxas! Roxas! Roxas!" Melody started chanting with the rest of the crowd following her.

Roxas stared at the crowd chanting and sweatdropped. 'Where's a Heartless when you need one?' He thought.

Melody looks at his frozen and expression and decides to work her music magic as the beat increases Roxas suddenly sees his arms move on their own and he begins dancing.

"Hey! What's going on?!" Roxas said.

"What you think rats are the only thing I can make dance?" Melody smirks as Roxas continues to dance.

In another part of the party Daring was chatting with three of his admirers. "So, after 300 autographs my quill finally gives out. But there are at least 100 more girls in line." Daring said as Raven walks over.

"Daring? Can we uh talk for a minute?" She asks.

"Of course, yes." Daring said while the 3 girls send glares Raven's way.

"I wanted to thank you for that poem you left on my locker." Raven smiles.

"Uh, I never wrote you a poem." Daring said confused.

"You didn't? But it says right here D. Charming." Raven looks at the poem and gasps. "Dexter." Raven looks to see him sitting at a table nearby.

Dexter watches Raven talking with Daring when Cupid walks over.

"Hey Dex. So not exactly a happy True Heart's Day huh?" She asks sitting next to him.

"Why does my brother always get the girl? It's not fair." Dexter said.

"Maybe you should stop thinking so much about your brother and focus on someone else." Cupid suggests.

"Uh, who?" Dexter asks when Cupid points right at him.

"You. You spend so much time comparing yourself to Daring, you forgot you're great just the way you are." Cupid smiles.

"Thanks Cupid." Dexter looks to see Roxas dancing up on stage following Melody's music. "Can't believe that's really Roxas up there." Dexter smiles.

"Please Melody I can't keep this up anymore." Roxas said breathing heavily as the music stops.

"Give it up for Melody Piper and her backup dancer Roxas!" Cupid said as she walked up on stage.

Roxas walks over to the snack table and chugs a bottle of water. "Why did you make me do that?" He turns to Melody.

"Hey, you looked like you never danced before thought I'd give you a hand if this was going to be the last party you ever go to." Melody said.

"If I go to these things from now on do you promise you won't make me dance again?" Roxas asks.

"Aw and you had such good moves." Melody giggles before turning their attention to Cupid.

"Now since True Heart's Day hasn't been spellabrated in such a long time I wanted to tell everyone what it's all about. Once upon a time there grew a very special tree the Heart Tree." Cupid said as a picture of the tree appeared on the wall. "And even if the winter was harsh and the other trees failed to bloom, the Heart Tree blossomed no matter what. And so our fairy tale ancestors gave the blossoms to each other on True Heart's Day to show even though it's not always easy, true love will always find a way. And so to encourage all of us to follow our true heart." Cupid whistles and multiple fairies fly in holding blossoms from the Heart Tree to all the students at the party. "Make sure to give yours to someone special to you." Cupid said as Ashlynn walks forward.

"Can I? Hunter when I listen to my true heart, it tells me you're my Prince Charming." Ashlynn said.

"Aw!" Hunter said touched by it.

"But how can you be a Royal and date Hunter?" Blonde asks.

"I don't know. But if writing our own happily ever after means I can't be a Royal then call me Ashlynn Ella the Rebel!" Ashlynn declares as she walks towards Hunter holding her blossom. "I'd like to give this to you Hunter, if you'll have it."

"Of course." Hunter smiles as he hugs Ashlynn.

As they hug Apple walks over. "Apple! I am so sorry. I just had to do what- "Apple holds up her blossom for Ashlynn. "Why are you giving this to me?" Ashlynn asks.

"I might be worried about you, and I might think you're doing the wrong thing, but I want you to know we'll always be friends no matter what. That's what's in my true heart." Apple smiles.

"Thanks Apple, you're the best." Ashlynn said.

"I know." Apple giggles.

"This is literally the best day ever." Hunter smiles as the party music turns back on.

Dexter looks to Raven standing by herself. "I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna do it." Dexter said holding his heart when Maddie walks over to Raven.

"Don't be a worry flurry. Let's party!" Maddie said pulling Raven to the dance floor.

"Oh man." Dexter sighs when Lizzie comes in and takes his heart.

"Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine." She said walking by with multiple hearts in her hands.

Roxas was sitting down at a table looking at his heart blossom. "Follow my true heart huh? Maybe someday I'll find my heart, until then I guess I'll just hold onto this thing." Roxas looks at all his friends enjoying the party and having a great time and smiles. "But I think for now I'll just enjoy my time here."


	8. Picnic with Wolves

**Chapter 8: Picnic with Wolves**

 **Hey everyone welcome back I'm glad you're enjoying my story thanks to you I'm up to over 1,000 views! You guys rock and I hope you continue to read as I update it. Please review and like they help motivate me.**

It was late at night in Ever After dorm rooms as Roxas was struggling in his sleep. In his dream he was sitting atop the clock tower in Twilight Town watching the sunset.

"Man, sure has been a long time since I was here." Roxas said admiring the view.

"Don't you mean we Roxas?" He turns to see Axel and Xion standing by the tower.

"Guys! Oh man I'm glad to see you." Roxas smiles.

"Really? Cause to us it seems like you forgot about us." Xion crosses her arms.

"What no I would never."

"You left the Organization and became a traitor and left me behind to deal with Xemnas and Saix all by myself. I was your closest friend and you turned you back on me." Axel said glared.

"Axel calm down." Roxas said standing up.

"Oh, you think that's bad Axel, don't you remember how our loyal friend struck me down." Xion glared.

"T-That's not true Xion." Roxas stutters.

"You wanted to be your own person so badly you ended up losing the two friends who were always there for you." Axel said summoning his Chakrams.

"With what you did to us I'm almost curious how you plan to ruin things for your new friends. Almost." Xion said summoning her Keyblade.

"Goodbye old friend." Axel said as he and Xion charge causing Roxas to step back and fall from the clock tower screaming.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Roxas yells waking up. He looks around his room to see he was still at Ever After High.

"Just a bad dream." Roxas sighed as he slammed down on his pillow.

He holds out his hands and from them a flash of light and darkness appear and from them the Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keyblades appear in his hands.

"I know what they said wasn't real, but did I really abandon them?" Roxas asks before making the Keyblades vanish.

Roxas looks over to see his Organization coat hanging by his bed. He tries to go back to sleep but thinking about that nightmare makes it nearly impossible to fall asleep.

* * *

Since it was a day off from school Roxas had decided to go to the Enchanted Forest to help clear his mind and maybe get in a little Keyblade and Magic practice.

As he was walking Roxas thought about the words Xion told him. "Would I really just end up hurting everyone here? The Heartless are here because of me." Roxas grabs his head in frustration not noticing he was walking into the deep part of the woods until he heard something quickly move past him. "Huh?"

The footsteps get louder as the figure moves faster. Roxas follows the sound of the movements and summons Oblivion pointing to some bushes only to see a little wolf. "Oh, hey little guy." Roxas said as the wolf howls.

"You find something Carmine?" A voice said from behind the bushes.

From the bushes Cerise comes out. "Roxas?" She said surprised.

"Hey Cerise."

"What doing all the way out in this part of the forest?" Cerise asks.

"Just trying to clear my head. What are you doing out here?" Roxas asks.

"Oh uh I was just meeting some people." Cerise said a little nervous.

"Some people I thought with our history we would at least be at the insult stage." Roxas and Cerise look up to see a girl with long brown hair and a long red streak, lots of jewelry, wolf ears, fangs and claws.

"You know this girl Cerise?" Roxas asks.

"Ramona Badwolf's the name blondie and yes Cerise and I have quite a history." Ramona smirks.

"Beat it dog breath, I was just about to take my friend back to school, you know the one where you were sent away from for reform school." Cerise said causing Ramona to  
growl.

"Well my sentence is almost up and I'll be back in no time." Ramona said.

"Why do you girls hate each other so much?" Roxas asks.

"She's little Red's daughter and I'm the daughter of Big Bad it's our destiny." Ramona said.

The two girls lock eyes and glare when a loud noise echoed through the forest.

"Huh? What the?" Cerise said as a wolf pack ran past them scared.

"It's the pack!" Ramona said in shock.

"But what could be causing it?" Cerise asks.

Roxas looks around where the wolfs ran from and walked in that direction with Cerise and Ramona.

"Sis what do we do? If this guy finds out our family secret?" Ramona asks.

"Roxas isn't a snitch, but right now until whatever is scaring away the wolves is gone we have to work together." Cerise said.

"Grr. I hate teamwork, but dammit I'll help." Ramona growled.

"Hope Mom and Dad don't mind us being a little late for the picnic." Cerise said as they caught up to Roxas.

As they make their way to a small clearing with a huge lake Ramona sniffs the air. "This is where the pack likes to rest, so whatever is doing this must be nearby."

"So Roxas what had you so shaken up back there?" Cerise asks.

"It was a nightmare I..I rather not talk about it." Roxas frowned.

"Hey, come one that's what friends do." Cerise said.

"Alright well you see- Hold on we got company." Roxas said as Cerise and Ramona braced themselves.

Above them in the trees monkey like Heartless slide down from the vines some were blue those were Powerwilds, the others were orange and had slingshots those were  
Bouncywild. The Heartless dropped down from the trees and surrounded them.

"Monkeys drew the wolves away?" Ramona asks surprised.

"Those aren't monkey and if you aren't careful they'll get you." Roxas said readying Oblivion. "Can you girls fight?"

Both Cerise and Ramona grin.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Ramona said.

"We got this." Cerise said.

As the Powerwilds jump down to attack the Bouncywilds load their slingshots and fire.

"We got the ones in the back!" Cerise said as she and Ramona sprint at very fast speeds running right towards the Bouncywilds. One tries to whack Cerise, but she sidesteps  
delivering a powerful kick to the gut while Ramona slices it with her claws. Both girls exchange nods before going to the next one.

With Roxas a Powerwild swings in from a vine to attack, but Roxas blocks the attack and counters sending it crashing back. As the others surround him Roxas uses the head of one of them as a spring before jumping in the air. "Firaga!" Roxas blasts a giant fireball destroying the Heartless.

"Man, I don't know what the wolfs were so scared about those were easy." Ramona said.

"For once I agree with you." Cerise said neither noticing a large shadow behind them. They both look in horror to see a Tailbunker grab them both with it's claws before taking  
off into the air causing both girls to scream.

Roxas looks up to see the girls struggling to break free. "Cerise! Ramona!" Roxas yelled, little did he know someone in the woods heard him yell and gasps.

"Girls?!" It said before running in the direction of Roxas.

Roxas pursed the Tailbunker trying to think of a way to save them. "I could strike but then the girls would plummet. What do I do?" Roxas panics.

"Put down my daughters!" Roxas looks to see Mr. Badwolf in wolf form jump from the trees biting down hard on the Tailbunker causing it to scream in pain letting the girls go.  
"Girls!" He jumps down and catches Ramona first, but as he goes to Cerise he saw she was too far down. "Cerise!"

"Aeroga!" Roxas fires a blast of wind catching Cerise and bringing her down safety. "Cerise are you whoa." Roxas stops in his tracks as he sees Cerise with her hood down and  
wolf ears on her head like Ramona's.

"Roxas you have to stop that monster!" She yells snapping him out of it.

"Right, Mr. Badwolf I need your help." Roxas said to his teacher.

"Got a plan to stop that thing?"

"I want you to huff and puff and send me flying right towards it." Roxas said summoning Oathkeeper in his other hand.

"You sure kid?" Badwolf asks.

"Just do it." Roxas said as he took a deep breath and blew a powerful gust of wind sending Roxas flying towards the Tailbunker. "You're mine!" Roxas slams both Keyblades into it causing the Heartless to scream in pain before disappearing.

"Way to go Roxas!" Cerise cheers.

"Cerise your hood!" Ramona notices.

"Oh no this isn't good." Mr. Badwolf said as Roxas made his way back.

"Is everyone alright?" He asks.

"Kid come with us." Mr. Badwolf said leading Roxas with the girls right behind them.

As they continued walking there was an uncomfortable silence. "Uh Mr. Badwolf?"

"You don't talk yet, I do understand?" He said getting a nod. "Roxas what you saw his something nobody can know about."

"What's the big deal about a couple of wolf ears?" Roxas asks.

"Hello! It means that Little Red Riding Hood married her enemy the Big Bad Wolf." Ramona said causing Roxas' eyes to widen.

"And you two are sisters?" Roxas asks.

"We do the act so people don't connect the dots." Cerise said.

"And why are you telling me this?" Roxas asks.

"Cause we're about to find out if you're trustworthy enough." Mr. Badwolf opens a clearing where a woman with a red hood was setting up a picnic. "Hi honey."

"Mom." Both Cerise and Ramona smile.

"Oh, there are my little girls." Red Riding Hood smiles hugging them before looking at Roxas. "So who's this young man?"

"Mom this is Roxas and the reason he is hear is well because he knows." Cerise gulps.

"And tell me Roxas what do you plan to do with this?" Red Riding Hood asks.

"Uh nothing." Roxas admits surprising them.

"Nothing? Why?" Ramona asks.

"Well you're my friend Cerise and just because this is your family I should change my opinion? I'm not gonna tell anyone if you don't want anyone to know. Besides those ears don't change any way I see you." Roxas said.

"You're a strange one Roxas but thank you." Cerise smiles.

Ramona looks at the smile on Cerise's face and rolls her eyes.

"Would you like to join us?" Red asks.

"Uh sure." Roxas sits down on the picnic cloth.

"Did you bring the Bacon Potato Salad? I love that stuff." Mr. Badwolf smiles.

As Roxas watched the happy family enjoy their time together he couldn't help but wish he could experience a happy feeling close to that in the future.

'I made my choices, and because of them I have a new chance here and I'm not gonna waste it.' Roxas smiles before enjoying the picnic.


	9. An Old Enemy Returns

**Chapter 9: An Old Enemy Returns**

 **Hey everyone I'm back! In this chapter I'll be introducing the main antagonist for Roxas to face throughout the story and I hope you will like the choice it took awhile to find a villain that would be a good challenge for Roxas. Also Thronecoming is coming up soon so send in a request on who you would like to see Roxas to dance with. Please fav, follow, or review.**

In a deep part of the Enchanted Forest lies Wonderland Grove, the only place in all Ever After High with a link to Wonderland and the source of all Magic in Ever After.

Suddenly a dark portal opens and a shadowy figure steps out of it. "So, this is the world where 1 of the 7 lights is." The figure said admiring the location. "I have to say this place seems nice, but it's missing something. A little bit of Darkness." The figure touches the ground with his hand and darkness surrounds Wonderland Grove causing the giant flowers to wilt and the entire grove to become dull and lifeless.

The figure chuckles. "Now time just to sit and wait for the fool to come charging in. I wonder which one I get to rip apart?"

The figure disappears back into the portal.

The next day the forest echoed screams of horror as Maddy, Lizzie, and Kitty saw what happened to the grove.

"I don't remember gloom being the new theme of Wonderland." Maddie said looking around.

"What happened? Kitty is this another one of your pranks?" Lizzie asks.

"For once I'm not the cause of this." Kitty said.

"I'm going to school to get some help!" Maddie said running as fast as she could.

"Hurry Maddie." Lizzie said

* * *

About a half hour later Maddie was running back with Raven, Roxas, Cerise, Daring, Dexter, Apple, Briar and Cedar.

"Hurry! The blossoms of bloom are heading for doom!" Maddie said in panic.

"Translation definitely something wrong." Raven said to Cerise and Roxas.

Maddie makes the hat logo on the shrub signaling who was entering granting them entrance into the Grove, when they see the changes they all gasp.

"What happened to Wonderland Grove? It's usually so wonderish." Apple said.

As Roxas entered the figure in the shadows eye lock onto him. "Well this is a surprise, but I'm happy either way." It grins.

"This part of the Enchanted Forest is our link to Wonderland." Kitty said.

"And the source of all Magical Madness in this world too." Maddie explained.

"But how did this happen?" Raven asks.

"Gee I wonder what?" A voice said.

They all look up to see a boy wearing a black and red organic looking body suit, along with a silver helmet covered with black glass.

"Oh, wait I did this." He laughs.

"You did this?!" Apple gasps.

"Off with your head!" Lizzie yells in anger.

"Sorry ladies, but I'm not interested in you ain't that right Ventus?" He said looking at Roxas.

"Ventus? You got the wrong guy his name is Roxas." Cedar said.

The masked boy looks carefully. "Interesting his Nobody ended up taking that form instead of the original. Well this just it even more fun."

"Who are you?! And what do want?" Roxas growled.

"The name is Vanitas and the Master Xehanort sent me to destroy. So Roxas if that is your name what do you say we skip the pleasantries and get right to it." Vanitas holds  
out his arm and in a flash of purple flames a Keyblade appears shocking everyone.

"He has a weapon just like Roxas'." Raven said in shock.

"Yeah only that one looks way scarier." Maddie said shaking like a rattle.

Roxas examined Vanitas' Keyblade it had two eyes one on the hilt and the other on the head of the blade, the pattern on the blade resemble teeth in a gear pattern. Just looking at it Roxas could see the darkness surrounding the Keyblade and its wielder.

"You guys better get back." Roxas said summoning Oblivion.

"You heard the man let's go go go!" Maddie said as they all ran for cover.

"Alright. Let's see what you're made of." Vanitas said readying his stance.

Roxas charges forward at full speed as Vanitas release 3 fireballs from his Keyblade. Roxas knocks them away with easy when Vanitas appears right in front of Roxas and with  
one swing sends Roxas tumbling back with some of his coat shredded.

"Hey watch the coat!" Roxas said.

"Please you and I both know you don't deserve to wear that anymore." Vanitas scoffed before jumping into the air and releasing Black Thundaga towards Roxas.

Roxas jumps out of the way just in time. "Strike Raid!" He throws Oblivion which smashes into Vanitas sending him crashing into a tree.

"Oh, so you still have some fight in you." Vanitas charges towards Roxas who charges back resulting in the clashing of Keyblades. The fight goes back to back neither giving an inch until Vanitas pushes Oblivion to the side before punching Roxas in the gut, as Roxas gasps for air Vanitas swings in to deliver a powerful blow a flash of light appears and the Oathkeeper appears in Roxas' other hand blocking the attack.

"Two?!" Raven gasps as they all saw Roxas stand up with both Keyblades in hand.

"Impressive skill you have there, but I doubt it will be enough." Vanitas scoffed.

Roxas throws Oblivion at Vanitas who blocks the attack, but Roxas charges and swings Oathkeeper sending Vanitas skidding backwards.

"Too slow." Vanitas vanishes into darkness before coming down on Roxas from above.

Roxas jumps out of the way dodging the attack.

'Oh man this guy doesn't stop, I gotta finish this quick.' Roxas thought while breathing heavily.

Vanitas jumps into the air releasing Black Thundaga, but Roxas runs out of the way dodging the attack.

"So predictable!" Vanitas surrounds himself with darkness before charging at full speed smashing into Roxas sending him crashing into the ground.

"Roxas!" All the students from Ever After gasp in shock.

"Please stop you've won okay. What do you want?" Apple asks.

"I want to end him." Vanitas said walking towards Roxas until a blast of dark energy hits him in the back, barely making a scratch. Vanitas turns to see Raven glaring at him.

"Leave him alone." Raven said.

"Oh, so you want to throw your life away too. Well who am I to say no." Vanitas swings his Keyblade and wave of energy knocks them all to the ground. "So, who wants to die first?" Vanitas asks slowly walking towards them.

Roxas slowly opens his eyes to see Vanitas approaching his friends. "Stay away from them." He said weakly.

As Roxas slowly stands up a bright light surrounds him.

As everyone looks in awe Vanitas turns to see the light lift Roxas off the ground. "What the heck?" Vanitas said as Roxas holds up his Keyblades and two shields of light fire a barrage of blasts heading straight towards Vanitas.

As Vanitas deflects some of them the rest hit him dead center. Roxas jumps down to the ground and moving at an incredible speed delivering powerful swift attacks with his Keyblades in the blink of an eye.

'Where did this power come from?!' Vanitas thought as he was at this point trying to stand his ground.

Roxas yells in anger as he knocks Vanitas' keyblade out of his hand and delivers a powerful kick to the face knocking his helmet off.

As the helmet falls to the ground his eyes widen in shock at the site of Vanitas' face. His face bared an exact resemblance to Sora, but his hair was black, he had golden  
yellow eyes and paler skin.

"S-Sora?" Roxas said in shock.

Vanitas smirks. "No, but I've seen Sora and I'll admit there is some resemblance, but no I was created from the darkness in my friend Ventus' heart to wield the most powerful Keyblade ever created. You surprised me to today Roxas, you win this round so consider yourself lucky. But know this no matter how hard you try you'll never be  
your own person."

A dark portal opens behind Vanitas and he walks through it leaving them.

There was a brief silence before everyone erupted into cheers. "YAHOO!"

"Way to go Roxas!" Briar cheers.

"You were hattastic!" Maddie smiles.

As they all ran to him Lizzie looked to see Wonderland Grove was still dark and gloomy. "Wait the grove?" She said getting everyone's attention.

"Oh no look!" Cedar points to the darkness growing.

"That guy must've brought the darkness to infect Wonderland Grove." Raven said.

"Then all it needs is a little light." Roxas said weakly.

"Wait Roxas?" Cerise asks as Roxas holds up his keyblades.

"Light!" Roxas slams Oathkeeper and Oblivion into the ground and from them pillars of light appear around Wonderland Grove turning everything to normal.

"Look it's back to normal." Apple smiles.

"Roxas you were amaz- "Raven gasps as she sees Roxas collapsed on the ground. "Roxas!"

They all ran over to him and find he was completely worn out and severely injured.

"Oh man that Vanitas really did a number on him." Briar said.

"Daring grab his arm and help me get him back to the Nurse." Dexter said as the two boys lifted him up before carrying him back to Ever After High.

All the girls could do was watch in horror as their friend was carried out of the grove.

"He took all that pain just to restore the magic of this grove." Lizzie said shocked.

"Amazing." Kitty said in awe.

"Raven I'm worried." Cerise said.

"That guy Vanitas said he would come back." Apple said.

"I'm worried too, but right now Roxas needs us." Raven said before they all left the grove following the boys.


	10. A Day of Rest

**Chapter 10: A Day of Rest**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter of The Nobody of Ever After High. Thank you all so much for you support. I saw most of you were surprised about Vanitas making a comeback but trust me he's an excellent villain for the story and for what I have planned. So please enjoy and review.**

It had been two days since Roxas' battle with Vanitas and he was still in the Nurse's office getting looked at.

As Roxas laid in bed all the memories were still fresh in his mind.

"No matter how hard you try you'll never be your own person."Vanitas said before disappearing.

'I've been out of practice for awhile that guy almost killed me and the others.' Roxas thought rolling over in his bed when the door opens.

Roxas looks to see Raven and Maddie walking in with a small cart.

"Hey look who's awake." Raven smiles.

"Hey Raven, Maddie." Roxas smiles.

"We brought you a little something to help you feel better." Maddie said pulling out a cup of tea which fills up as she pours the teapot upside down.

"Thanks Maddie." Roxas said taking the cup.

"After saving Wonderland Grove I can't thank you enough." Maddie smiles.

"So, what did Madame Yaga say about your condition?" Raven asks.

"She says I need to stay in bed for another day, so I can rest." Roxas sighs before sipping his tea.

"Nothing wrong with that you just focus on sleeping and we'll see you soon." Maddie said refilling his tea.

"Thanks girls." Roxas smiles.

"So Roxas who exactly was that guy back there?" Raven asks.

"I wish I knew, but his face looked like an old friend of mine." Roxas frowned looking down before Raven patted him on the back.

"Hey, don't worry we got your back so if comes back he'll have to get through us too." Raven said.

"Yeah he'll be spinning teacup after you get done with him." Maddie said spinning her teacup like a top.

Roxas lets out a chuckle at Maddie's imagination. "Thanks."

"Well see you when you get better Roxas." Raven said as she and Maddie left the room.

Roxas finishes his tea before laying back down in bed to sleep. Though his nap didn't last long as Roxas slowly opens his eyes to see a small basket of apples nearby and a neck pillow around his head.

"What the? Where did this come from?" He said grabbing the neck pillow.

"About time you woke up." Roxas looks to see Briar and Apple sitting nearby.

"You can thank Briar for the neck pillow." Apple said.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty's daughter remember if there's one thing I'm good at besides throwing parties it's sleeping comfortably." Briar smiles.

"Thanks Briar this really comfy." Roxas said.

"The apples are from me I figured you could use a snack." Apple smiles.

"Thank you." Roxas reaches to the basket and takes a bite.

"Roxas on behalf of the student council here at Ever After we would like to thank you for saving Wonderland Grove." Apple said in a formal tone.

"Apple, you don't need to act like that I was just didn't want anything to happen to this place." Roxas said.

"Well Roxas once you get out I'll set up a little party for you, so get plenty of rest." Briar said.

"You and your parties Briar." Roxas chuckles.

"Roxas you're something else you know that." Apple smiles.

"How so?" Roxas asks.

"You saved all of us back there from that guy and from all those monsters in the past and you do it all on your own." Apple said.

"It's no big deal really." Roxas said.

"Hey, don't be like that face it Roxas you're a hero around here." Briar said.

"A Hero." Roxas said still getting used to that title.

"See you soon Roxas." Apple said as she and Briar left.

After they left Roxas put the neck pillow on and tried to get some more sleep which thanks to Briar's gift was a lot easier.

After some minutes later, it was nice and quiet until Roxas is woken up by the sound of footsteps. He opens his eyes to Poppy and her sister Holly walking in.

"Hey Roxas, feeling better?" Poppy asks.

"Yeah if Madame Yaga wasn't so worried I would be out of here by now." Roxas said.

"Well you did come here with bruises and unconscious." Holly said.

"Was it those monsters again?" Poppy asks.

"Yes, but no." Roxas said not wanting to say he was being targeted.

"Well don't worry Roxas next time those monsters come you've got some backup." Poppy said pulling out her frying pan.

Holly chuckles. "She's actually gotten really good with that thing. She's beaten a few of the boys in swordfights. Frying pans who knew?"

"Well I could definitely use a partner when I'm all fixed up." Roxas said.

"Poppy O'Hair here and ready for action." She said holding up her frying pan.

Roxas smiles and lets out a chuckle. "Thanks Poppy I needed that."

"See you soon." Poppy waved as she and Holly left.

Roxas smiles as he lays back in bed for what seems like a few hours he suddenly hears a calm soothing music. He opens his eyes to see the sun was setting outside and a  
mirror pod playing music.

"Where did this come from?" He asks picking it up.

"You like my new mix?" He turns to see Melody and Cerise sitting nearby.

"We figured you could use something relaxing, so Melody made you a playlist and we went to the cafeteria to get you some food." Cerise said holding up a picnic basket.

"Thanks Baba Yaga has been given me nothing but Porridge, how does Blonde like that stuff so much?" He said sticking out his tongue in disgust.

"It's a family thing probably." Melody chuckles.

"Come on let's eat." Cerise said as they all took something from the basket.

"We were all worried about you when Daring and Dexter brought you in Roxas, lots of us were scared." Melody said.

"Why? I'm not really anyone special." Roxas said.

"Hey, don't talk like that. Roxas you're apart of Ever After High and you're our friend, so don't talk like that." Cerise said.

"We look out for each other just like you do for us." Melody smiles.

Roxas looks at the two girls as a tear slowly comes down his cheek. "Thanks girls."

After the two of them left Roxas realized the reason all of them came: Raven, Apple, Maddie, Briar, Poppy, Holly, Cerise and Melody. They were his friends along with several  
other students at the school.

"For once in my life I feel like I belong somewhere." Roxas smiles before it turns into a frown.

"But will they still treat me the same when they find out the truth about me?"

That thought remained in Roxas' thoughts as he slowly fell asleep.

The next day Roxas was deemed healed and given permission from Baba Yaga to leave. As he looked around he couldn't find his Organization coat.

"Hey, have you seen my coat?" Roxas asks.

"Sorry Roxas, but that thing was destroyed with a big hole in it." Baba Yaga said holding up the remains of it.

"Well I guess I shouldn't be wearing that thing anymore anyway." Roxas sighed.

"Well luckily you have us for help." Roxas turns around to see Lizzie and Ashlynn walking in with a girl with wavy blue hair and fairy wings.

"Roxas meet Farrah Goodfairy daughter of the Fairy Godmother." Ashlynn said

"Hi nice to meet you, but what are you girls doing here?" Roxas asks.

"Roxas as thank you for saving Wonderland Grove I asked Ashlynn to help me with make a little something as thanks and Farrah is here to add a special touch." Lizzie said as  
Farrah took out a wand.

"Ready." Farrah twirls her wands as a bright light engulfs Roxas when the light disappears Roxas looks to see his clothes had changed.

He now wore a black leather jacket with checkerboard outlines and a hood, a white t shirt, a checkerboard bracelet with a black ring and white ring on two of his fingers, black  
pants and black shoes. On the back of his jacket was the Nobody Symbol.

"Wow." Roxas said looking at his new outfit.

"Lizzie and I came up with the outfit design, while Farrah added some magic to give you a little extra help." Ashlynn explains.

"Wow thank you so much. Roxas smiles.

"And um sorry about always yelling at you in the past. Recently I've been trying to act different around different than how my mother rules, so friends?" Lizzie asks holding out her hand.

Roxas looks at Lizzie before reaching out and shaking it. "Absolutely."

* * *

In another world in a tall tower sits an old man in bright blue robes with a pointy blue hat with stars on it, this was Yen Sid the most powerful sorcerer in the world. As he was going through his notes on how to help Sora and the others a bright light appears in the room.

"Hmm what is this?" Yen Sid looks towards the light to see it take the shape of Ever After High before he sees two figures summoning Keyblades one made of light the other darkness. "I see, so another Servant of Darkness has found one of the lights. Mickey!" He yelled summoning his student.

"Master Yen Sid." He bowed in respect.

"It appears another light has been discovered and it appears Xehanort has discovered it as well." Yen Sid said surprising Mickey.

"What?! We have to get to the light quick!" Mickey panics before Yen Sid holds up his hand.

"Be calm my former apprentice the light is in a world that can only benefit him, there he will learn to overcome his greatest obstacle if he can accomplish this task he will be a  
great aid for the battle ahead."

Mickey looks at the image Ever After High and is puzzled. "I've never ever seen that world before, we should send someone to help him."

Yen Sid's face slowly turns to a smile. "I myself went to that world once upon a time and I know just the person to send there to help him."


	11. MirrorNet Down and Talent Show

**Chapter 11: MirrorNet Down and Talent Show**

 **Hey everyone welcome to another chapter of the Nobody of Ever After High. Just to tell you all right now I have clue about any Skateboarding so please work with me on this. I hope you all enjoy it. Please enjoy and review.**

After Roxas had healed from his battle with Vanitas he hadn't heard any news of his return so Roxas decided to use this time to prepare for their next battle. As Roxas was outside training for future battles he was interrupted by the sound of screaming.

"That was Briar!" Roxas ran inside the school with his Keyblades ready for battle. "Briar I heard your scream what is it?! Bad guys? Monster? Vanitas?!" Roxas asks.

"Worse! The MirrorNet is down!" She panicked as Roxas makes Oathkeeper and Oblivion vanish.

"That's it? I ran in here thinking you were in danger for this?" Roxas asks.

"Roxas it's horrible. I can't update my My Chapter page!" Cedar said on her MirrorPad.

"I can't share the cute shoes I found online!" Ashlynn said.

"I can't tell everyone about the hexcellent new band playing at the Red Shoes Dance Club tonight." Briar said showing Raven her MirrorPad.

"Or you can do those things by talking to each other." Raven suggested.

"I agree with Raven you girls are overreacting." Roxas said.

"Except that Professor Rumpelstiltskin's online only test is due by sunset today." Apple said worried.

"Oh right." Roxas said as his eyes widen.

"I forgot about that, okay let's panic." Raven said as all the girls ran around screaming.

"I can not get detention from that nut job and end up spinning straw into gold. Come on let's go talk to Dexter." Roxas said as he ran to the computer room with the girls  
right behind him.

In the Computer Room Dexter was looking to see what was wrong.

"Looks like someone is hogging all the Bandwidth, we need to find out who." Dexter looks to a boy with glasses, blonde hair and a sweater vest. "Humphrey, you stay here  
and sort out these cables while we go search the school."

"Sure, leave it to Humphrey Dumpty to put it all back together again." Humphrey groaned.

* * *

At the front entrance of the school Daring was on his MirrorPad uploading some pictures.

"933, 934." Daring said as Dexter, Raven, Apple and Roxas ran over to him.

"Daring are you using the MirrorNet?" He asks.

"Sure am, just uploading a couple thousand pics from my new photo shoot." Daring said when Dexter turns it off. "Hey that was rude."

* * *

At Melody's Music room she was on her MirrorPad downloading music when they arrived.

"Melody are you downloading any large files?" Dexter asks.

"Just the entire remix collection of- "Dexter interrupts her as he turns off the her MirrorPad.

"Hey!" Melody said as they ran off to find another source.

* * *

In the Computer Room Blonde Lockes was in the middle of checking the views from her latest broadcast when the power turns off. She turns to see Roxas and Dexter had unplugged the whole thing.

"Sorry Blondie." Roxas said as they ran out.

"That is so not just right." Blondie said in a huff.

After all that unplugging the girls checked to see if the MirrorNet was working.

"We checked everywhere but the MirrorNet is still as slow as a troll." Briar said looking at the connection.

"And our test is due in less than 2 hours." Apple said.

"We have to go to the source." Dexter said as they made their way to the top of the Connection tower. As they reach the top they see someone pulling out wires.

"Prof. Rumpelstiltskin?" All the girls said.

"You're behind this? Why?" Dexter asks.

"Let me guess so we'd all fail the test." Raven said.

"Give us all detention." Apple continued.

"And make you spin my straw into gold!" Rumpelstiltskin said.

"And this guy wonders why everyone hates him." Roxas said sarcastically.

"Well its not gonna happen now that we know the truth." Cedar said.

"And I assume you don't want us telling the Headmaster." Ashlynn said as he gasps.

"How about you cancel the test and give us more time to study?" Briar suggests.

"Fine!" Rumpelstiltskin said in a huff

"And I think it's only fairest he fixes what he broke." Apple said as she looks at Prof. Rumpelstiltskin with a smirk on her face.

In the Computer room all of them were watching the Professor try to reconnect the MirrorNet and was getting electrocuted every few seconds.

"Please tell me you're recording this Roxas?" Raven asks.

"Every second." Roxas said holding up his Mirror Phone.

* * *

About a week after the MirrorNet incident students were lining up to participate in the Annual Talent Show, well almost everyone. In the Enchanted Forest Roxas, Raven, and Cerise were dealing with some Heartless while talking.

"So, the School does this thing where you can show off your talents to everyone! Got anything people would like to see?" Cerise asks kicking some Shadows into trees.

"Does this count as a Talent?" Roxas asks slamming Oathkeeper into a Soldier releasing its heart.

"No that's more self-defense." Raven said blasting a group of Dire plants with her magic. "I'm planning on playing a song on my guitar, you want to do something?"

After all the Heartless disappear Roxas pauses to think of anything he could do that would be considered a talent. "Well I mean I can Skateboard, but that's about it."

"Perfect you can do some tricks for everyone." Cerise said.

"But I don't have a board anymore and how am I gonna do tricks inside?" Roxas asks.

Both girls pause to think. "You know I might now someone who can help you out." Cerise said.

Outside the school sitting at bench reading a book was a girl with blue hair, pale skin, and clothing that looks like it was made for winter weather. This was Crystal Winter  
Daughter of the Snow Queen.

"Hey Crystal!" She looks up to see Raven, Cerise and Roxas walking over.

"Hey Raven, Cerise how's it going?" She asks.

"Pretty good have you met Roxas?" Cerise said.

"Nice to meet you." Roxas said.

"Roxas needs some help for the Talent Show and you're the only one who can." Raven said.

"Wait what can she do?" Roxas asks.

"This." Crystal holds out a wand and from it Ice shoots out and Ice sculpture of Roxas appears right next to him.

"Wow impressive." Roxas said.

"So, what can I help you with?" She asks.

"Well I want to do a skateboarding routine for the Talent Show and I need a board. Raven said you can help me." Roxas said.

"I think I have something that can help you. Follow me." Crystal said leading Roxas to an open field.

"Well now that Roxas has help I'm gonna go prepare for mine." Raven said walking away.

"Good luck." Cerise said leaving.

In the field Crystal uses her powers to create an Ice board and a series of ramps and rails.

"Ok if you're going to have a routine I'm gonna need to see what you can do." Crystal said.

"Uh okay." Roxas reaches for the board.

"Oh wait." She waves her wand and a helmet and pads appear on Roxas. "Safety first."

Roxas gets on the board and rides it towards the ramp and rides onto it but his foot slips on the ice and he falls on his back. "Ow ok ice is way different than on the road."  
Roxas groans as Crystal helps him up.

"You just need practice, here watch me." She grabs the board and slides on the rail before jumping on the ramp and does a few flips before landing on the ground.

"Wow that was amazing." Roxas said.

"Thanks this is a lot like Snowboarding and I play all winter sports." Crystal said.

"Can you really teach me how to do all this?" Roxas asks.

"I certainly gonna try." She smiles.

The next two days went by with Crystal showing Roxas how to skateboard on ice and he was getting better to the point he was good as he was when he used to skate along  
the streets of Twilight Town.

As the two of them were taking a break Roxas had brought some Sea Salt Ice Cream for the both of them to enjoy as they talked.

"Wow this is really good." Crystal said.

"Yeah it's my favorite. So, you live in entire palace made of ice?" Roxas asks.

"Yep we're kinda in charge of brining Winter all over the world, we even have our very own Snowflake factory." Crystal said.

"What is Winter exactly?" Roxas asks surprising her.

"You know playing in the snow, having snow ball fights and going Ice skating. Have you really never seen all that?" She asks and Roxas shakes his head. "This cannot stand."  
Crystal said as she stands up. She creates a sphere of ice in the palm of her hands and launches it into the air as a small cloud rains down snow on them.

Roxas stands up in awe as he holds out his hand to catch a snowflake. "This is winter?"

"Pretty incredible right?" She asks.

"Yeah despite the cold I feel warm and happy inside." Roxas said.

"That's exactly what Winter is supposed to do." Crystal smiles.

"I like it." Roxas smiles.

Soon the day of the talent show came, and everyone was excited to see it. Cedar did a ventriloquist act with a dummy who strangely could only tell lies. Raven went up with  
her guitar solo which at first was nice and relaxing until Sparrow came on stage trying to out perform her. However, it blew up in his face as Raven changed her whole routine  
to a Rock concert.

As she walked backstage Roxas and Crystal ran over.

"Raven that was fableous." Crystal said.

"Did you see Sparrow's face when he fell over trying to match you?" Roxas said.

"I know it was priceless. Good luck out there you two I'm rooting for you." Raven said walking away.

"So Roxas you ready to show them what you can do?" Crystal asks.

"Actually, Crystal I had a better idea." He leans into whisper it and a smile appear on her face.

"Oh, I like the sound of that, let's do it." Crystal smiles.

"And now for our final event we have a skateboarding routine by Roxas- "Maddie is interrupted as a piece of paper is handed to her. "Oh, change of plans folks this will be a  
double performance by Roxas and Crystal Winter!" Maddie said as the curtain pulls back to reveal an entire ice skate park with Roxas and Crystal on opposite sides.

Both jump onto their boards ride up the ramps and do a series of flips and tricks. As Roxas jumps onto the rails Crystal follows him matching his moves with ease since she taught them to him. As the crowd cheers both of them ride up the big ramp and once they launch into the air Roxas and Crystal high five before jumping off their boards and landing right in front of the judges.

Everyone in Ever After High cheers loudly as the judges gave them a perfect score.

That night after the show Roxas and Crystal were sitting backstage as everyone congratulated them.

"That was lots of fun Roxas, though I kinda did this so you could the routine why did you want to include me in it?" Crystal asks.

"Well I thought since you did teach me all about skating on ice, it would be pretty cool to see you skateboard as well, besides things are always more fun when you're doing it  
with a friend." Roxas smiles.

"Thanks, Roxas that was sweet. You ever want to hang out again I'd be happy to teach you some other winter sports. Oh, and you can keep the board." Crystal said walking away.

Roxas looks at this new skateboard and smiles before watching his new friend leave.


	12. Thronecoming Part 1

**Chapter 12: Thronecoming Part 1**

 **Hey everyone it's good to be back and let me tell you I am on a roll with Thronecoming. I hope you all enjoy it and like True Hearts Day it will divided into multiple parts so I can get everything I need in. Please review and Enjoy.**

Today was a special day at Ever After High where all the students were at their best. Between the Thronecoming Parade, the Bookball Game and the big dance where two students would be named Thronecoming King and Queen everyone was excited.

At school Roxas was getting stuff from his locker as Dexter was describing the voting process for Thronecoming.

"And this year all the voting is going to be on the MirrorNet. Me and Humphrey Dumpty are in charge of all of it." Dexter said showing them on his Mirror Pad.

"Let me save you some time, little bro." Daring said grabbing the pad. "I'm quite certain I'll be named Thronecoming King, after all I am handsome."

"And if they had a Humble award you might win that too Daring." Roxas rolled his eyes.

"You know Roxas it's not too late to sign up for Thronecoming King, who knows you might get a few votes." Dexter said.

"Pass, I'm not into that stuff." Roxas said walking away. "Good luck guys."

"Will Raven Queen and Roxas please report to the Headmaster's Office at once." A woman over the P.A said.

"Oh great now what does he want?" Roxas groaned as he and Raven found themselves sitting in his office with an uncomfortable silence between the three of them.

"And I get you both something? A dragon egg omelet?" Headmaster Grimm asks.

"No thanks." Raven said.

"I'm good." Roxas said.

"Ms. Trollworth! One Dragon Egg Omelet!" He ordered as the lady ran out to pick a dragon egg from the nest outside his office. "So Miss Queen how's your float coming  
along?"

"Fine." Raven said uncomfortable.

"And Roxas I hope you are enjoying your time here at Ever After High." Grimm said.

"Yeah, it's pretty good, making lots of friends." Roxas said just as uncomfortable as Raven.

"Oh, excellent that's good to hear." He smiled.

"Can I ask you something?" Raven asks.

"Of course." He said.

"Why are you being so nice to us? Ever since I didn't sign the Storybook of Legends on Legacy Day and Roxas appeared, I always thought you saw us a trouble." Raven said.

"You two, Troublemakers don't be ridiculous!" Grimm said as Ms. Trollworth fell out of the Dragon nest behind them. "Though it's funny you should mention Legacy Day. As you know Thronecoming is one of the few days a year the Storybook of Legends is removed from it's protective case and displayed for the public. And a perfect time for you to reconsider and sign in front of the whole world and let your friend Roxas leave to find his own story."

"I'm sorry Headmaster, but I made my choice on Legacy Day. I will not follow in the footsteps of my mother, and second of all Roxas has just as much a right to here as the rest of us." Raven said.

"Thanks Raven so if that's all I think we'll be leaving." Roxas said as they left the room.

"Those two don't understand we have to be true to the stories." Grimm said looking over to a photo of two little boys.

After they left Roxas left to find everyone preparing for the parade and the dance. "Wow this looks amazing. Hey, you guys need an extra hand?" Roxas said walking over.

"Nah we're good Roxas you just focus on your float-oh right." Blonde said in realization. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay so what if I don't have a story. I'll be nearby if you guys need help." Roxas said turning around to leave.

As all the students looked some felt a little sorry for Roxas.

Outside by the Enchanted Forest Roxas was under a tree. "Sometimes I keep forgetting these guys all have legacies to follow."

"While you shouldn't even exist in the first place." Roxas looks up to see Vanitas sitting on a tree branch above him.

"Vanitas!" Roxas jumps up and summons his keyblades.

"It must really suck to be you Roxas, after all if Sora was here then that would be a different case after all he is the Keyblade's chosen one, but you you're just a Nobody with a stupid fantasy that your existence actually has meaning." Vanitas smirks.

"Shut up!" Roxas jumps up to attack, but Vanitas vanishes and appears in the tree across from him.

"Look at what's happening there's a parade, a big game, and a dance, but they didn't even include you in any of those. Face it Roxas you don't belong here and you never will and let me tell you something once they find out what you really are, you'll feel so worthless and pathetic you'll be begging me to end it all and when you do I'll be waiting." Vanitas said before disappearing into darkness.

"Shut up! I do belong here!" Roxas' face slowly turns to a frown. "At least I think I do."

* * *

The next day all the students were following Baba Yaga's walking house with Chicken legs. As Roxas was walking he saw Raven was just as depressed as he was.

"Something on your mind?" He asks.

"Just trying to figure out if I made the right choice. You?" She asks.

"Same." Roxas sighs.

"Attention class!" They look to see Baba Yaga's house had come to a stop. "Today we will be seeing a most unique building at school. It's called Heritage Hall!" She said  
gesturing to an empty field.

"Madame Yaga where is it?" Cupid asks.

"Well you see, Heritage Hall is a magical structure that only appears at Thronecoming." She said as the clock struck 12 and a large building magically appears in front of  
them.

"Wow." They all said as they walked inside to see giant portraits of people.

"Heritage Hall is dedicated to those who came before you your parents, the alumni of Ever After High. Now if all you will gather around the Storybook of Legends I'd like to tell you all about your Thronecoming Treasures." Baba Yaga said as they stood in front of a giant book.

As she was talking Ms. Trollworth went to the Evil Queen's treasure and switched out for a coin.

"Yes well let's get to it." Headmaster Grimm said as all of them went to get their gifts.

As Roxas watched Blondie get some running shoes, Cerise a new picnic basket, Holly and Poppy both got magical hair brushes that brushed their hair for them, Briar got a new neck pillow and Cedar got revealer rays glasses that could show hidden details. Seeing them all get something made Roxas feel a little left out, as he looked at all the alumni he stopped when he sees a man with blue robes and pointy blue hat.

"Wait is that Yen Sid?" Roxas said as Baba Yaga walked over.

"Good eye Roxas e greatest sorcerer to ever grace Ever After High. At one point he was even Headmaster for a brief period." She said.

'Master Yen Sid came here?' Roxas thought.

"Ah he was something else, he came here out of nowhere and became a man so many people respected including myself and Headmaster Grimm, then one day he left saying he was needed elsewhere and we never heard from him again." She said.

Roxas looks at Yen Sid's painting to see in his hand was a ball of light. 'He left because other worlds needed him more.' Roxas thought before going over to Raven and Maddie.

"So, what did your mom leave you?" Maddie asks as Raven holds up a coin.

"A coin?" Roxas asks looking at it.

"It has some images." Raven said. "The wishing well?"

Outside by the well Raven was looking inside it as Headmaster Grimm and Ms. Trollsworth were ready to put their plan into action.

"What should I wish for? Wait I know, what will happen to my friends if I don't sign the Storybook of Legends?" Raven asks as she drops the coin into the well.

As a cloud of smoke comes out of the well Ms. Trollsworth pulls out a MirrorPad and a light reflects off the smoke showing Raven what she thinks is a vison of the future.

In the vision Ever After High is in flames and all of Raven's friends are injured and terrified when they hear Dragons screeching.

"The Stepsisters! Run!" Apple said as the stepsisters rode in to attack.

As Roxas summons his Keyblades to charge the dragons swing their tales knocking him into the ground with ease.

As Maddie helps him up the stepsisters fly in with their evil laughter.

"No!" Raven yelled not wanting to see more and runs away crying.

At school Roxas was thinking about what Vanitas said as he turns a corner and Raven smashes into him. "Are you alright Raven?" Roxas asks helping her up.

"Roxas I need to find Apple!" She said with a terrified look on her face.

"She's right in there." Roxas points to the student council room. Once he did Raven sprinted in side. "What's up with her?" Roxas walks in to see Cerise talking about having meat days in the castleteria.

"Apple there you are!" Raven said.

"Raven you'll have to wait your turn- "Apple said but Raven comes in interrupting.

"I want to sign the Storybook of Legends!" Raven said shocking everyone in the room including Roxas.

As Apple took Raven to the Headmaster's Office excited to tell him the big news Roxas could only look in shock. "Raven's gonna follow her mother, but what happened to finding her own destiny?" Roxas asks worried about what was going to happen next.

* * *

On the outskirts of the Enchanted forest a dark portal appears and two shadowy figures walk out.

"You sure this is the world Yen Sid meant?" One said.

"Yep this is the place, now we just have to find him." The second said.

Both nod and make their way towards Ever After High.


	13. Thronecoming Part 2

**Chapter 13: Thronecoming Part 2**

 **Hey everyone welcome back. To those who have been waiting to see who Yen Sid sent you're about to find out trust me you're gonna love it and also I hid a little Easter Egg from the games let's see if you can find it. Enjoy and leave a review.**

It was a bright sunny day as the Thronecoming parade started. As the floats traveled through Book End Roxas was watching the floats go by while eating some Sea Salt Ice Cream.

"And don't forget folks Headmaster Milton Grimm has promised a very special surprise at the end of the parade route. Remember to tune in later to see what it is. Reporting at the scene in Book End I'm Lance Charming." The reporter said walking away.

"Special Surprise? From this guy it could be anything but good." Roxas said heading towards the end of the Parade route.

As the sun was setting Roxas was standing by the stand where Apple and Raven were standing next to the Headmaster.

"And so, as many of you remember, there was a minor, ahem, chapter break at Legacy Day. But luckily that has been resolved. I am happy to report Raven Queen is going to sign the Storybook of Legends." Headmaster Grimm announced as the crowd burst into cheers.

"Hey Roxas, can you believe it actually happening?" Cedar said excited.

"No, I can't." Roxas said.

"Me neither it's- wait a splinter. The Storybook of Legends, it's a fake!" Cedar gasped.

"Are you sure?" Roxas asks surprised.

"Roxas we have to stop Raven." Cedar said as they ran to the stage.

"I Raven Queen." Raven started.

"Raven Wait!" Roxas yells as he and Cerise ran to the stage.

"Ms. Wood, Roxas split." He said not wanting them to ruin this.

"Out of the way!" Roxas said shoving him aside as Cedar ran on stage.

"The Storybook of Legends is a fake!" Cedar said shocking everyone.

"Uh calm down Thronecoming Pranks are a common practice." Grimm said trying to control the situation.

"But my Revealer Rays only show the truth this is not the real Storybook of Legends." Cedar said.

"Enough! Miss Queen it is time you to seal the book and seal your destiny." He said holding the book.

"I'm sorry, but if Cedar says it's fake I can't sign it." Raven said.

"Raven, no!" Apple said not liking the sound of that.

"I should have known better than to trust you Raven Queen." Grimm said angrily.

"No, I want to sign but." Headmaster Grimm storms past her in a huff.

"This isn't the end." He then turns to face Roxas. "And as for you, watch your step or I'll have you expelled faster than you can summon that key of yours." He growled before storming off.

That night a rain storm echoed throughout Ever After High as Roxas sat on his bed he remembered the look the Headmaster gave him, it was one of disgust and anger.

"Maybe I don't belong here after all." Roxas said when he heard knocking at his door.

He opens it to see Raven, Apple and Maddie.

"Roxas I need your help." Raven said.

"We're off to find the real Storybook of Legends and we need your help." Apple said.

"Why do you need my help?" Roxas asks.

"Cause you're my friend and I need people I can trust." Raven said.

"Alright I'll help, but how are we going to find it?" Roxas asks.

"We know a guy." Maddie said as the girls lead him to an underground room under the school library.

"From the nest to the sea comes the bird made of three and what's this in its claw why it's a key." An old man in glasses said walking in.

"It's hat-tastic to see you too Giles." Maddie said surpsing Apple.

"Giles Grimm?" Apple asks.

"The one and only." Raven smiles.

"Wait this guy is the Headmaster's brother?" Roxas asks.

"Feathers and friends together alone." He said walking towards Roxas.

"He says hi." Maddie translates.

"What's he doing down here?" Apple asks.

"He only speaks Riddlish so we don't know." Raven said.

"But if the real Storybook of Legends is near, but he can abostively point us in the right direction." Maddie said.

"Pages and chapters and bookmarks abound, but where can freedom truly be found?" Giles said.

"It's for the book I need to write this down." Maddie said getting some paper.

Giles looks at a picture before turning to Roxas. "7 Light, 13 Dark the fate of the worlds depends on the heart."

"Why does that sound familiar?" Roxas asks himself.

* * *

The next day during the Bookball Game Roxas made his way towards Heritage Hall.

"Maddie said the Book was here and they would meet me while everyone was focused on the game." Roxas said walking inside not knowing Vanitas was standing nearby with a grin on his face.

'That's right you stupid Nobody head towards the Giant book I have a little something waiting for you once you enter.' Vanitas thought as he touches the ground and a Unveresed appeared.

"Wait for him to get near the book then make your move." Vanitas said as the Flood went inside Heritage Hall.

Outside Roxas waited until Raven, Maddie and Apple arrived along with Cedar.

"I didn't realize we could tell others." Roxas said.

"Trust me her Revealer Rays will help." Raven said.

Cedar examines Heritage Hall and the glasses point right to the large Storybook of Legends.

"Looks like the Storybook of Legends is inside the Storybook of Legends." Cedar said.

As they walk towards the giant book Apple and Raven try to open it, but to no avail.

"It's no use it's jammed." Apple sighed.

"I believe I can help." Blondie said standing nearby.

"Blondie? Did you follow us?"

"A good reporter always knows where a story is and if you need a lock picked." Blondie pulls out a hair pin.

As she goes towards the book Roxas holds up his hand.

"Actually, Blondie I have an easier way." Roxas holds out his hand and summons Oblivion. "They aren't called Keyblades just because of their looks." Roxas said as he taps the lock the mirror part of the book opens.

"Wicked I wonder what we're supposed to do?" Raven asks waking towards it.

"Raven!" They turn around to see Briar and Ashlynn standing nearby.

"Okay did everyone follow us here?" Raven asks.

"Well I didn't follow you, but I got bored at the game and followed you here." They look to see Cupid on top of the book. "What are you all doing here?"

"We're trying to find the real Storybook of Legends, so Raven can sign." Apple said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. If we find the book I could lose you all." Briar said.

"Briar." Apple said surprised.

Before they could talk to her Raven ran into the book.

"Raven!" Roxas said as all the girls ran in after here. "Well if you can't beat them." As Roxas was about to enter the book the Unveresed struck Roxas causing him to fall into a different section of the book.

"Ugh what was that?" Roxas asks looking around. Surrounding him were all the Stories of Ever After High suspended above him and below him was the stain glass floor of Sora.

"Sora, but I separated from him why am I seeing this?" Roxas asks when shadows gather in front of him to form Sora.

"Cause, you don't belong in this story." He said in a cold tone.

"Sora?!" Roxas said shocked.

"Do you know why nothing ever works out for you Roxas? It's cause you were never ever supposed to exist and this is the universe's way of telling you that." Sora said.

"But you said I had just as much a right as you." Roxas said hurt by that last remark.

"Oh, please look at yourself Roxas, everything special about you came from me. There's not one thing about you that makes you your own person. I mean look at what you've done: you helped make Kingdom Hearts, you brought Heartless to this world, endangered so many people, you even lost the closest friend you ever had when you left the Organization." Sora listed each one hurting Roxas more and more.

"You're my Nobody you shouldn't exist, yet you still do, but don't worry I'll fix that." Sora said summoning his Keyblade.

As Roxas calls out his Keyblades in hesitation darkness surrounds Sora. "Time to fix a long overdue mistake." Sora said in an evil tone.

Sora charges at an incredible speed whacking Roxas sending him flying backwards. As Roxas stands up Sora comes in for the attack. Roxas blocks the attack and tries to strike back, but Sora is too quick.

Sora dodges Roxas' swing and sweeps his legs causing him to fall down. "Goodbye Roxas, no one will miss you." Sora smirks.

As he brings his Keyblade up to deliver a finishing blow a wheel of flame flies in knocking Sora to the ground.

"Come on Roxas I thought you were stronger than that." A familiar voice said as Roxas' eyes widen.

He turns around to see a man in an Organization Coat and spiky red hair. "Axel?!"

"Actually, it's Lea now Roxas. Get it Memorized." Lea smirks.

As Sora gets up Lea looks at it. "Listen that's not Sora, he's with Riku and Kairi. He's using your fears to get you to mess up. You have to ignore it and focus on what you know."

"But I barely know anything." Roxas said.

"Really cause a wise friend of mine once said these words: I am me, nobody else." Lea smirks causing Roxas to smile.

Thanks Axel, I mean Lea so up for a battle for old times sake?" Roxas asks.

"You read my mind." Lea grins as he summons his Keyblade.

"What the? When did you?" Roxas asks shocked.

"Lot has happened in a short time Roxas, I'll fill you in later and beside we have someone waiting for you." Lea said helping Roxas up. "I missed you buddy." He smiles.

"After we're done with this guy Sea Salt Ice Cream is on me." Roxas said getting into his battle stance.

* * *

In another part of the Storybook of Legends all the girls find themselves surrounded by 8 storybooks with letters written everywhere.

"Whoa what is this place?" Cupid asks in shock.

"I think we're inside the book." Apple said.

"Maddie any more clues?" Raven asks.

"A Chapter for all to live and survive with a page of the answer come out alive. The books! There are 8 books." Maddie realized.

"And there are 8 of us." Ashlynn said.

"Wait a minute where's Roxas?" Maddie asks as they all look around.

"Don't worry Roxas is simply going through his own challenge." A voice said.

They turn to see a girl their age with blonde hair and a white dress emerge from the shadows.

"Don't worry I'm a friend of Roxas and I assure you he will be fine. You however need to find the missing pages hidden in those books." She points.

"But how do we know which one is ours?" Cedar asks.

"We don't." Raven stated

"There's no going back." Briar said walking to the book closest to her.

As all the girls went to a book Raven looks to the girl. "Are you sure Roxas will be okay?"

She nods. "Positive, he has good friends like all of you to give him the strength he needs."

"Thank you uh what's your name?" Maddie askjs.

"My name is Namine." She smiles.

"Thank you Namine. Alright everyone 1…2….3!" Raven said as they all ran inside the storybooks.

"Good luck to all of you." Namine said as she stood there waiting for the girls and Roxas to come back.


	14. Thronecoming Part 3

**Chapter 14: Thronecoming Part 3**

 **Hey everyone I'm back and with the final part of Thronecoming, now I know the last chapter left you with lots of questions, but hopefully this will answer them. Also after many reviews from all my subscribers I am going to present you with the official and never changing harem for Roxas.**

 **It will be Roxas: Namine, Poppy, Cerise, Maddie, Melody, Briar and Apple.**

 **And for those of you are concerned don't worry I'm gonna make sure each girl has a good reason to fall for Roxas. Hope you all enjoy it. Please leave a review.**

Roxas and Lea were staring down the Dark version of Sora who looked ready to tear them apart.

"Roxas no matter what he says you can't let him distract you that's what he wants." Lea said.

"Alright." Roxas nods.

"What's a matter you two? Scared?" Sora asks.

"Not a chance." Roxas said as he and Lea got their weapons ready.

"Go!" Lea yells as he and Roxas charge.

Sora readies his Keyblade as Lea slams his into it sending sparks flying. From above Roxas jumps off Axel like a spring board and comes at Sora from above.

Seeing no other option Sora rolls out of the way.

"He may not be Sora, but he sure is quick on his feet." Lea said.

"We gotta work together." Roxas said.

Lea grins liking the idea.

The dark Sora charges with darkness surrounding him, to counter Roxas and Lea lock blades with his and using his extra hand Axel creates a ball of fire and slams it into Sora  
sending him flying back.

"Nice." Roxas smirks.

"Roxas Yen Sid said you can use this new skill Sora the real Sora uses it's where he is able to call on his friends to help him in battle it's called Drive Form. Try using it." Lea  
said shocking him.

"What, but I don't know how to do that." Roxas said.

"Focus on a strong bond and try to draw energy from it." Lea said as Sora got up. "I'll hold him off."

Both of them charge and lock weapons.

Roxas closes his eyes and starts to concentrate. 'Okay to win I need to focus on the strongest bonds I've ever made. Think who?' Roxas pauses in thought and remembers  
Axel who was always there for him and now as Lea he still has his back.

"Heat Drive!" Roxas yells as flames surrounded him turning his jacket the color of flames and Oblivion switches out of his hand and in it's place the Bond of Flame Keyblade appears.

Lea pushes Sora back to see Roxas' new form. "Way to go buddy."

Roxas steps towards Sora with both his Keyblades burning like Lea's old Chakrams.

"You really think beating me will make a difference Roxas, you're a Nobody and that's all people will ever see you as!" Sora said.

"Then I'll change the way they think." Roxas said before throwing his flaming keyblades smashing into Sora causing him to explode into a large eruption of flames until there  
was nothing left transporting them both to the 8 books Raven and the girls went into.

As Roxas powers down to his original outfit Lea claps him on the back. "I knew you had it in you." He smiles.

"So, what's going on why are you here?" Roxas asks.

"Master Yen Sid found you and decided you would need someone to help you out during your training and keep you filled in on what's been going on." Lea said.

"Wait you mean we get to hang out again like old times?" Roxas asks with a smile on his face.

"Me? Oh no no I'm just here to escort her here, she's going to be staying here." Lea points ahead and Roxas is shocked to see a girl with blonde hair and a white dress.

"N-Namine?" Roxas said in shock.

"Hello Roxas." She smiled.

"Namine, but how? You should still be part of Kairi." Roxas asks.

"When Sora found out you left his body to get another chance Kairi thought Namine deserved a chance to exist. So, we went to Yen Sid about this and using his cool sorcery he was able to give Namine her life back." Lea said.

"And then he assigned me to come to this world to keep an eye on your progress and report back to him and Mickey. Lea is just here temporarily." Namine said.

"Sorry I gotta get back to helping Sora, Riku and Kairi deal with Xehanort and his goons." Lea shrugs as Cedar runs out.

"Whoo that was close." Cedar sighed in relief as Maddie appears out of her book. "Maddie are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah, but whew! I mean Cupid's job is not all just hearts and kisses." Maddie said as Blondie appears out of hers.

"Not my head!" She then looks around to see she was out. "Remind me not to go home with you on break." Blondie said as Maddie hugs her.

They all look to see Ashlynn and Cupid come out of there books, Ashlynn seemed particularly happy to have her nose.

"So that's what the slipper is like on the other foot." Cupid said before they noticed Roxas and Lea.

"Roxas you're back!" Maddie hugs him tightly.

"Yep and I'm better than ever." Roxas smiles when Raven and Briar reappear.

"Raven!" Maddie smiles.

"Briar, are you okay?" Raven asks.

"Oh, Raven I had no idea." Briar said coming from Evil Queen's story.

"Hey, wait a minute where's Apple?" Roxas asks getting their attention.

"Briar's is the only one left." Blondie said.

"If Apple went into my story and fell asleep she won't be able to find her page!" Briar said running towards the book to save Apple.

"Wow Roxas you have some good friends." Lea said.

"Uh Roxas who's this guy?" Raven asks.

"Who am I? Oh my name's Lea. Got it memorized?" Lea said doing his signature catchphrase.

"Lea has been my best friend for a long time." Roxas said.

"He's even wearing the same coat you used to wear." Cupid said.

"Oh well that's because Roxas and I were- "Roxas interrupts.

"Uh Lea I think I should finally tell them." Roxas said when Briar reappears back in the room holding Apple.

"Briar did it!" Ashlynn smiles.

As Apple opens her eyes she sees all her friends along with Lea and Namine. "You saved me?"

"Of course I did we're friends." Briar said.

"Forever After." Apple smiles as they all leave to meet Giles Grimm.

* * *

As Maddie hands him the pages they all glow and merge to create a wooden block with a spell written on it.

"That doesn't look like the Storybook of Legends." Raven said grabbing it.

"What is that?" Namine asks.

"Speech Return! Words you say, break this curse for our new day!" Raven recited but didn't see anything.

"Nothing happened." Briar said.

"Oh but it did, you returned the pages so you could break my curse!" Giles said.

"Whoa Giles you can talk and we can understand you." Roxas said.

"Yes, young Nobody and I thank you, all of you. It took extraordinary courage to face the challenges you faced. You are all credits to your stories." Giles said.

"So Giles if we weren't looking for the Storybook of Legends do you know what happened to it?" Apple asks.

"Yes it was stolen, by the Evil Queen." Giles said shocking Raven.

"My mother!" She gasped.

"Whoa big twist." Lea said.

Giles goes on to explain that the Evil Queen stole the Storybook of Legends hoping to expand on it. However, thanks to a spell they learned from Yen Sid Giles and Milton  
stopped the Evil Queen.

"So why were you stuck down here?" Apple asks.

"You see a long time ago my brother went against one of the stories my father told us and it was never to go to the Ogre's cave, but Milton didn't listen and I ended up in  
grave danger. From that day on Miltion never went against the stories. While I always respected our fairy tale past I also thought that each of us should be able to write our own destiny." Giles said.

"And the Headmaster didn't like it?" Cedar asks.

"No he cursed me with that babble spell." Giles said.

"But you're free now." Namine said.

"Yes, thanks to you all. Now come along we have a Thronecoming to get ready for. Oh and Roxas your friends can join us too." Giles said.

"So how do you feel about a party?" Roxas asks.

"I don't think I've ever been to one." Namine said.

"Well then let me show you both how to have fun." Lea said wrapping both his arms around them.

* * *

That night the three of them were sitting down at a table talking when the door opens to reveal all the girls in Ever After High in beautiful formal dresses.

"Wow compared to them we're way underdressed." Lea said gesturing to their outfits.

"You met lots of good people Roxas they seem to really trust you." Namine said.

"Yeah they do." Roxas said pausing to think.

Up on-stage Headmaster Milton Grimm walks forward. "Welcome everyone to Ever After High's Thronecoming Dance! The school tradition where we spellabrate our stories  
and those who came before us."

As the music started up and everyone began dancing Roxas finally realized something. "I'm gonna tell them."

He stands up and walks towards Blondie. "Hey Blondie."

"Hey Roxas why aren't you dressed for this?" She asks.

"Wouldn't let me get a suit, but I wanted to ask you something. Do you still want to do that interview of my story?" Roxas asks as Blondie gasps.

"Yes, that sounds just right! Once Thronecoming is over we'll meet up for the biggest interview ever!" Blondie said excited before running off.

"Good job Roxas." Lea smiles as he sits down.

"I'm not gonna lie I don't know if this is the right thing." Roxas said.

"Roxas stop doubting yourself and just enjoy it here. Come on let's dance." Namine grabs his hand and takes him onto the dance floor.

Namine grabs both his hands and puts one in her hand and the other on her waist.

As the two of them move to the music Roxas strangely enjoyed the dancing and being back with Namine. When the song ends Namine heads back to her seat, but Roxas was  
far from done he somehow ended up dancing with Maddie, Poppy, Cerise and Apple before he finally got a break. **(I'm not very good at dancing so go easy on me)**

"Whoa Roxas, who knew you were such a lady's man." Lea chuckles before Namine nudges him.

As they enjoyed the dance Giles Grimm walks over to them. "Hello Roxas, Lea, Namine."

"Giles." They all said acknowledging him.

"I can't thank you three enough and before your big interview I would like to have a word with you. Giles asks as he walked backstage walking in on a conversation between  
Raven, Apple and Headmaster Grimm.

"I did what I had to do to protect our stories." Grimm said.

"Raven needs to make up her own mind. She doesn't need to be tricked into doing so." Apple said.

"We can be many things good an evil, happy and sad, Royal and Rebel." Giles said as he walked over.

"Giles? But that's impossible."

"Thanks to them I'm back brother and I forgive you." Giles said before they hugged.

"Hey who's up for blowing this place and getting some Sea Salt Ice Cream?" Roxas asks.

"Now that sounds like a party." Lea smiles.

"I could eat." Namine said as the three of them left the school just as they were about to declare Thronecoming King and Queen, but you know what Roxas didn't care he was  
happy right now.

As the three of them left the school they didn't notice Briar running towards a well with the real Storybook of Legends in her hands she found in her room using Cedar's Revealer Rays. As she comes across a well Briar walks up to it and throws the book down it hoping it meant she doesn't have to say goodbye to all her friends. But what she didn't know is what that choice would lead to.


	15. Roxas' Story

**Chapter 15: Roxas' Story**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter we finally here Roxas tell Ever After High his story. Now I saw some people aren't happy about the choice of Namine well it's my story so if you don't like it you don't have to read it. For the rest of you please enjoy.**

A few days had passed since Thronecoming and everything was getting back to normal Giles Grimm became co-Headmaster alongside his brother and Roxas was able to spend some time with Lea and Namine.

At the top of the hill overlooking the school and Book End Roxas and Lea sat down eating ice cream.

"Ah this is the life isn't Roxas." Lea sighs.

"You know it." Roxas smiles.

As they eat their ice cream Roxas stops to think. "Hey Lea? How were you able to get your heart back?"

Lea pauses in thought. "I'm not sure I thought I would fade back into nothing after I helped Sora, but instead me and all the other Organization members came back in our human forms with beating hearts and everything."

"Wow some people get all the luck." Roxas sighs before Lea claps him on the back.

"Hey, cheer up you'll get your Heart someday, you just have to be patient." Lea assured him as Namine came walking over.

"I thought I would find you two here." She smiles.

"What's up Namine?" Roxas asks.

"Blondie's looking for you she wants to finally do that interview." Namine said.

"Oh man I forgot." Roxas said a little nervous.

"Relax Roxas what's the worst thing that can happen?" Namine asks.

"They can kick him out of school, brand him a criminal and stop being frie-OW!" Lea groans to see Namine had punched his shoulder.

"Roxas you have nothing to worry about if they're really your friends they will accept you." Namine said.

"Alright." Roxas said still not 100% sure.

"Here I've got something that might help you out, whenever I wasn't feeling well this good luck charm helped me out." Lea reaches into his pocket and places something in  
Roxas' hand.

When he opens his hand Roxas sees a Popsicle stick with the word Winner written on the end, it was the same one Roxas gave him when he left the Organization.

"You kept it, after all this time?" Roxas asks.

"Yep, now it's yours again." Lea smiles.

A smile appears on Roxas' face. "Well we better not keep her waiting any longer." He said standing up and finishing his ice cream.

* * *

When Blondie told him that a few people would be watching the interview he didn't realize it was brodacsted all over the school and all over Book End.

As Roxas sat down Blondie was across from him. "Remember just relax and just tell us all your story." Blondie said.

Roxas takes a few deep breaths before nodding. "Alright."

In the cafeteria Namine and Lea were watching the interview with all the other students.

"Hello Ever After! Blondie Lockes here with the interview you've all been waiting for. Today local new hero Roxas is going to tell us everything about his story and his life. So Roxas tell us everything start from the beginning."

Roxas takes one last deep breath. "Well before I start I should say my story is not a happy one and it starts with this: I was never supposed to exist." Roxas said as most  
people watching were shocked.

"My story begins with a boy named Sora he and his friends, Riku and Kairi lived on an island and were building a raft to explore new places. However, the night before they set sail their home was attacked by creatures of darkness called the Heartless, they're the monsters you see me fighting all the time."

"But why do they come after you?" Blondie asks.

"They're drawn to me so long as I continue to wield the Keyblade." Roxas said.

"Then what happened?" She asks.

"When Sora sees them attack he runs to find Riku and Kairi, but they both disappear. In Sora's hour of need he is able to summon the Keyblade a very rare and powerful weapon that is used to defeat the Heartless. Sora goes on multiple adventures with his friends Donald and Goofy to different worlds battling the Heartless and trying to find Riku and Kairi. But when he does he finds Riku has been influenced by a dark power and it convinces him that Sora is his enemy. When Sora finds Kairi he discovers that before she disappeared Kairi's heart went inside Sora's for protection. Using a dark Keyblade Sora sacrifices himself to return Kairi's heart to her resulting in Sora becoming a Heartless." Roxas said as everyone was in shock.

"He became a Heartless just to save her?" Blondie asks shedding a few tears.

Roxas nods. "But by using her own power Kairi was able to save Sora returning him to normal, but what he did came at a price."

"What kind of price?" Blondie asks on the edge of her seat.

"When a person with a strong heart is turned into a Heartless he leaves behind a Nobody an empty shell of what they once were, a being that is supposed to be like the person who was turned in every way, but they don't have one crucial thing, they don't have a heart."

"So, wait are you saying when Sora got turned into a Heartless?" Blondie asks.

"He left behind a Nobody and I'm Sora's Nobody." Roxas said as everyone's mouths drop in shock.

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

"Without any memories of who I was I was found by Xenmas leader of the Organization which is a group of powerful Nobodies trying to create Kingdom Hearts a powerful force that they believed would grant them hearts of their own. I spent almost an entire year destroying Heartless and helping to create Kingdom Hearts, the only friends I had were Lea who at the time was Axel and Xion who was destroyed." Roxas said as a tear run downs his cheek.

"At that point I didn't care anymore I left the Organization so I could find the answers I needed, but first I had to fulfil my last promise to Xion, to free Kingdom Hearts. As I  
battled my way to reach it I came face to face with Riku who needed me to restore Sora to his full strength, I resisted, and we fought I had him beat until Riku used the Darkness in his heart and defeated me with ease. Eventually I found myself meeting Sora, even though I hated myself for doing it I gave up my existence so he could have his back and that's my story." Roxas said.

He looks to see Blondie with tears in her eyes and all his friends had the same looks of sadness on their faces.

"Roxas I I'm speechless you've been through so much." Blondie said as everyone watched.

"Roxas your life was a nightmare." Cerise said sadly.

"Poor guy." Apple said.

"All he wanted was to exist and be his own person." Raven said.

"Roxas I think we all want to know, but why did you finally agree to tell us this?" Blondie asks.

"Well cause for once I actually feel like I have a heart, you guys made me feel like I belong here." Roxas smiles.

"And you do belong here." Roxas turns to see Headmasters Giles and Milton and Baba Yaga standing near the entrance.

"Headmasters? Madame Yaga?" Blondie said in shock.

"My boy your story was something else entirely, you've been through so much in your life." Baba Yaga said.

"And although it is because of you that these Heartless are invading Ever After I trust you have a solution to deal with them?" Milton asks.

"Uh yes sir." Roxas nods.

"My boy you are a student here at Ever After High, a hero, and a friend to all those around you. As far I'm concerned you are not a Nobody." Giles said.

"Wow thank you." Roxas said.

"And it's not just me, all of them believe that too." Giles points and Roxas sees all the friends he's made at Ever After High along with Lea and Namine standing nearby with  
smiles on their faces.

"You do belong here." Giles smiles.

As all his friends come over to him asking him questions, comforting him and cheering him up a smile appears on Roxas' face. "Yeah I really do."

* * *

Later the day as the sun was setting Roxas and Namine were standing outside as Lea was about to open a portal.

"Are you sure you have to leave?" Roxas asks.

"Yeah Yen Sid needs me back, so I can help Sora and the others, but don't worry thanks to a letter he wrote Namine will stay here to help you out and keep you posted on  
anything that's happening. You just focus on what you're doing." Lea said.

"I'll miss you Lea." Roxas said walking up to him.

"Me too buddy." The two of the fist bump. "Hey, hold onto that Winner stick that good luck charm once all of this is over we're heading back to our spot in Twilight Town." Lea  
smiles.

"I'll be waiting." Roxas smiles holding it in his pocket.

As Lea steps through the portal a tear rolls down Roxas' cheek before Namine puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Roxas this isn't goodbye, you'll see him again soon. I promise." She said.

Roxas wipes the tear from his eye and smiles as he and Namine walk back inside Ever After.


	16. Training a Team

**Chapter 16: Training a Team**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter for this one I decided to get a little creative in how the other students of Ever After High will fight Heartless, I hope you like it. Be sure to leave a review and tell me what you think.**

A few days after Lea left and Roxas confessed everything to the school things were the same, but at the same time different. He still had all his friends, but they respected him more than when they first knew him and Namine was attending classes as well and was doing pretty good especially in art class.

Today Roxas was brought to the Headmaster's Office for a discussion about the Heartless.

Roxas sat in his chair with Headmasters Milton and Giles Grimm and Baba Yaga.

"Now Roxas we need to address these creatures called Heartless, we know very well that you can handle them, and it would seem a few of our students have been dragged  
into the fights as well." Milton said.

"Roxas how exactly can we stop these things?" Baba Yaga asks.

"They're drawn to the Keyblade, but if I can find the Keyhole to this world I can seal this world from ever being attacked by the Heartless again." Roxas explained.

"Keyhole?" Giles asks.

"It's an object that has significant value to this world it, but the only clue I know is that the Keyblade reacts to it." Roxas said.

"That's not much to go on, honestly if they're drawn to you Roxas my first instinct would to expel you and tell you go as far away from here as possible." Milton said causing  
Roxas' eyes to widen. "However, my brother came up with a better solution." He said gesturing to Giles.

"Roxas you seem to have a decent amount of knowledge about these Heartless creatures, but most of the students do not. I propose you teach the students here about the  
Heartless and how to deal with them." Giles said surprising him.

"Wait you want me to teach a class about Heartless?" Roxas asks confused.

"We all voted it was unanimous." Baba Yaga said.

"But why?" He asks.

"Roxas you may know how to fight these things, but our students do not we need your help, so they can protect themselves and not get hurt." Giles said.

Roxas looks at them and sighs. "Alright, but how am I going to do it when I have a schedule of classes."

"We'll work that out so it's during your free period." Baba Yaga said.

"Wow me teaching others how to fight Heartless. This will be interesting." Roxas said to himself.

Headmaster Milton goes to the PA. "Attention students in two days our very own Roxas will be holding a special training course in the auditorium to help you all in case of an  
emergency any one wishing to go show up to the auditorium those wanting to help protect Ever After should go."

In the hallways all the students heard it.

"A chance to be an even greater hero? How can I pass that up?" Daring said.

"Roxas needs help I'm in." Cerise said.

"Maybe I can help out in some way." Melody said walking down the hall.

Namine listens to all the students say they wanted to go and smiles. "I think I'll go too.

* * *

In the auditorium Namine sat down on the bleachers hoping she could find some way to help.

"Hey Namine." Raven said as she and Apple sat next to Namine.

"Hello." She smiled.

"I'm glad Roxas is doing this we need to know how to beat those things." Raven said.

"Yeah, but what about you Raven Roxas has told me you and few others have been helping him with the Heartless." Namine said.

"Yeah Roxas sorta recruited me, Poppy, and Cerise to help him out with Heartless. Would be nice to have some more backup." Raven said.

"So Namine can you summon a weapon like Roxas?" Apple asks.

"No, my other half Kairi can, but I haven't tried it yet." Namine said as Roxas walks in.

"Uh hey everyone most of you know me and I know why you're here. As you know there are creatures attacking this world and I'm here to help you learn how to defend  
yourself against them. However, before we start I'm gonna warn you fighting Heartless is not a joke you will get hurt, really bad so if anyone wants to back at now now's your chance." Roxas said as a few students stood up and walked out.

"Alright now that that's settled let's get started." Roxas said.

They go to the target range where everyone dummies shaped like Heartless are moving in simulated directions, stuffed as hitting dummies, and spread out.

"Alright I want all of you to try something and try to find something that works." Roxas said as Hunter draws a bow and hits a target with ease.

"Use something special that you're good at." Roxas said as Lizzie swings a croquet mallet and knocks one off the stand with a ball. "Nice shot Lizzie." Roxas said before  
walking over to Maddie. "Hey Maddie, what about you?"

Maddie takes off her hat and reaches inside and pulls out a giant mallet. "I got this."

Roxas steps back in shock until he sees Maddie bring it down on a Heartless dummy.

"Way to go Maddie." Roxas smiles as a big smile appears on her face.

"Oh yeah Heartless don't stand a chance!" Maddie cheers.

"Keep it up Maddie!" Roxas smiles.

As he looks at everyone's progress he saw Poppy working it with her frying pan, Raven using her magic, Cerise delivering some fast kicks, even Daring was doing pretty good  
with a sword.

"Wow this is going better than I thought." Roxas said when he sees Melody with a portable DJ platform. "Hey Melody what's this?"

"Roxas check this out." She turns to a dummy heartless and scratches the record causing musical notes to fly out and hit the dummy.

"Whoa you just mad music into a weapon." Roxas said impressed.

"I present to you the Battle Mix." Melody said proud of herself.

"Wow think you can show me how you do it sometime?" Roxas said.

"For sure." She smiles.

After leaving Melody to continue her practice he sees Apple standing on the side cheering for the others.

"Hey Apple, how come you aren't training?" He asks.

"Roxas I can't fight it's not really me, I'm just here to support my friends." She said trying to avoid it.

"Apple what's going on?" Roxas asks.

"Roxas I'm Snow White's Daughter my destiny is to be saved not do the saving." Apple said.

Roxas looks at Apple and knows how against going against her destiny. "Apple these aren't like the villains from Ever After, these Heartless are monsters and will hurt anyone  
who gets in there way, I just don't want to see anything happen to you." Roxas said causing a small blush to appear on her face. "Just think about it." Roxas said walking away leaving a surprised Apple.

Roxas looked around to see Namine holding out her hand hoping to summon a keyblade but nothing was happening.

"Come on." Namine struggles, but nothing happens.

"Hey are you alright?" Roxas asks.

"Kairi is able to summon a Keyblade now, but I can't seem to make my own." She said.

"Well lucky for you you have someone who can help you learn to use a Keyblade." Roxas summons Oathkeeper in his hand and hands to her. "Here try it."

Namine is hesitant. "But this is your Keyblade?"

"Think of it as training until you can summon one of your own." Roxas smiles.

Namine smiles as she holds up Oathkeeper as Roxas instructs her through the motions of using a Keyblade.

After a half hour Namine was starting to understand the motions of using a Keyblade.

"See you're doing great." Roxas said moving her hands into the right position.

Namine smiles. "I have a really great teacher."

"I think with a little more training you'll be able to wield your own Keyblade someday." Roxas smiles.

Namine smiles as she lets him have Oathkeeper back.

Roxas takes it back and looks around to see all of his friends from Ever After High working hard to help protect their home.

Little did they know Vanitas was watching them in the distance.

"So, he thinks they have what it takes to defeat Heartless well maybe I'll give them a little challenge and I have just the one." Vanitas smirks.


	17. Namine Awakens

**Chapter 17: Namine Awakens**

 **Hey everyone welcome to another chapter. The idea to the changes to Namine were given to be by my friend FenrisFiltiarn. Please review and tell me what you think.**

Training everyone at Ever After High was going excellent everyone was making progress and could definitely hold their own against the smaller Heartless.

As Namine was practicing she realized that her white dress and sandals were not the best choice for combat, so she went to Lizzie and Ashlynn to help her make a new outfit.

The next day as everyone was in the cafeteria for lunch Lizzie and Ashlynn were by the entrance.

"Come on Namine you look great." Ashlynn said.

"I don't know." Namine said nervously.

"Trust me you have nothing to be nervous about." Lizzie said.

Namine walks in unveiling her new outfit. Her top was similar to Kairi's a sky-blue top with silver zippers, she had dark gray Capri pants with cargo pouches, a black tank top under her shirt, a hood strapped to her shirt and the Heart symbol on the back of her shirt.

"Wow Namine you look hexcellent." Apple said.

"Totally amazing." Raven said.

"T-Thank you." Namine said walking over to them.

When Roxas turns around and sees Namine's new outfit he couldn't help but feel something warm inside. "Wow she looks just wow." He said a small blush appearing on his  
face.

Daring, Sparrow, and Hopper see the look on his face and chuckle.

Daring slowly walks over to Roxas quietly before pushing him.

"Whoa!" Roxas said as he landed in front of Namine. "Uh hey." He said awkwardly.

"Hey." She said.

"That looks uh good on you." Roxas said nervously.

Namine smiles. "Uh thank you Lizzie and Ashlynn did a great job."

Roxas and Namine sit down with Raven and Apple to enjoy lunch when Maddie comes in and joins them.

"Hey Roxas, a little mouse told me you need help looking for something." Maddie said.

"You mean a little birdie told you?" Roxas asks thinking she got the phrase wrong.

"No, a little mouse." Maddie points to her teacup and a little mouse pops out of it runs to Maddie's hat and pulls out a mini sketchpad.

The mouse draws on it to take the shape of a Keyhole.

"How did he do that?" Namine asks.

"Wonderland stuff it's easier if you just accept it." Roxas said.

"So Roxas why are you looking for this what is that? A Keyhole?" Apple asks as the mouse nods.

"Yeah that's what I've been trying to find if I can find this world's Keyhole I can seal it so the Heartless will go away. The only problem is I have no idea where to look." Roxas  
sighs.

"Well maybe Maddie can help she knows every nook and cranny around this school." Raven suggests.

"Yeah I bet somewhere we can find a clue to this Key mystery of yours." Maddie said.

"You're the best Maddie." Roxas smiles.

"Oh stop." Maddie smiles brushing it off when they heard an explosion coming from the Enchanted Forest.

"What the?!" Roxas said as he ran outside with all the other students.

In the forest were a group of Bruisers, and a Mad Treant Unveresed uprooting trees and scaring away all the wild life.

"They look like Heartless, but it's different." Namine said.

"We gotta stop those things!" Roxas said running towards the forest.

"Roxas wait!" Namine said as she ran after him along with Maddie and Raven.

* * *

Inside the forest Cerise was running through trying to get the wolf pack away from the Bruisers when one jumps in front of her causing her to fall back.

As one delivers a punch Cerise jumps out of the way and kicks it in the head causing the Bruiser to disappear.

"Cerise!" She turns to see Roxas, Namine, Raven and Maddie running to her.

"Bout time you guys showed up I just got the last of the animals to safety." Cerise said.

"Good job what the heck are these things?" Raven asks when the 3 Bruisers and the Mad Treanat approach them.

"You like them? Made them myself." The Treanat reaches into its leaves and from them Vanitas jumps down. "Hey Roxas."

"Vanitas." Roxas glares.

"Let's skip the pleasantries and cut to the chase shall we." Vanitas said as they both summoned their keyblades.

"You girls think you can handle these things?" Roxas asks.

Maddie pulls out a Mallet from her hat and Dark magic appears in Raven's hands.

"We got this, Namine you better get back." Cerise said as Namine got behind them.

Vanitas jumps at Roxas firing Blizzaga, but Roxas rolls out of the way dodging.

Roxas swings Oathkeeper and Oblivion locking blades with Vanitas.

"You know I think it's so funny that you give these people the sad fantasy they can stand up to the Heartless." Vantias grins.

"Oh, you want funny? Here's some funny." Roxas growls as he slides the keyblades to the side delivering a powerful kick to the face.

"Looks like the Nobody has some fight in him." Vanitas creates a dark portal allowing him to attack from above sending Roxas skidding back.

"Firaga!" Roxas holds out his Keyblades and unleashes a Fireball.

Vanitas counters by releasing Black Thundaga creating an explosion.

Back with the girls Cerise had just destroyed the last Bruiser as Maddie and Raven were dealing with the dealing with the Mad Treant.

Maddie brings her mallet down on one of it's roots as Raven sends a blast of dark energy down its mouth causing it to explode.

The three girls high five. "Way to go girls." Raven said.

"No one can call the three of us Damsels in Distress anymore." Cerise smiles.

"We were Hat-Tastic!" Maddie smiles before they heard the explosion in the distance.

"That's where Roxas and Namine are!" Cerise said.

"Come on!" Raven said as they ran hoping to help their friend.

* * *

As Namine was watching from a distance Roxas seemed to be pushing Vanitas back.

'Come on Roxas you can beat this phony.' Namine thought as Roxas hit Vanitas sending him skidding backwards.

"Gotcha!" Roxas yells charging forward.

Vanitas stabs his Keyblad into the ground and swings it flinging a large amount of mud into Roxas' eye blinding him.

"Roxas!" Namine yells as Vanitas swings his keyblade knocking Roxas to the ground and sending both Oathkeeper and Oblivion flying out of his grip.

Namine watched in horror as Vanitas approached Roxas who was trying to get the mud out of his eyes.

"And so, the Darkness shall be rid of another." Vanitas said raising his Keyblade.

'I need to save Roxas, but I can't even summon a keyblade, what do I do?!' She thought as Vanitas knocks Roxas to the ground.

Ash Vanitas raises his Keyblade Namine picks up a branch and swings it him.

"Get away from him!" Namine yells trying to hit him.

"Awe isn't that cute." Vanitas snaps the branch in two causing Namine to fall backwards. "The cute ones are always the first to fall."

Namine holds up her hands just as Vanitas brings his Keyblade down as Roxas gets the mud out of his eyes he sees what was about to happen.

"Namine!" Roxas yells when a bright flash of light erupts from Namine's hands.

As the girls arrived everyone looked in shock to see in Namine's hands was a keyblade.

It was an all white keyblade with a rose for the teeth, along the shaft of the blade a chain in the shape of cards, the keychain at the end was a copy of her drawing pad, the  
hilt was silver and the guard had delicate carvings of the Nobody symbol.

"Whoa." Raven, Maddie, and Cerise said in awe.

"She did it." Roxas smiles as Namine stood up.

"No way you can wield a Keyblade?!" Vanitas said in shock.

Namine stands up raising her new Keyblade ready to fight.

"Light!" She yelled as she fired a beam of light from her Keyblade sending Vanitas crashing into the forest.

"Namine that was amazing." Cerise said.

"That was totally hexcellent." Raven smiles.

Namine looks at her Keyblade and notices Roxas walking to her.

"You were just wow back there, and you saved my life thank you." Roxas smiles.

Namine smiles before wrapping her arms around Roxas pulling him into a hug.

Roxas is shocked by this gesture at first, but slowly wraps his arms around Namine hugging her back.

In the forest Vanitas recovers from Namine's surprise attack. "So now I get to face two Keyblade wielders instead of one. I better tell Master Xehanort about this." An evil grin appears on Vanitas' face. "Alright I haven't a challenge in a while." He said before disappearing in a dark portal.

Back at school Namine was showing everyone her new keyblade and everyone was cheering for her.

"Namine it looks so amazing." Apple said.

"It fits you perfectly." Briar said looking at it.

"Hey, have you decided on a name for your Keyblade?" Roxas asks.

"When I used it, I felt like I was able to draw strength from the memories of Sora I once saw. I think I'll call it Chain of Memories." Namine said.

"Chain of Memories? I like the sound of that." Roxas smiles happy at the fact he now has some backup to face Vanitas, the Heartless and whatever else this world could throw  
at him.


	18. Roxas' First Date

**Chapter 18: Roxas' First Date**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter. I know this one is shorter than my usual chapters, but I think you guys will love it. Soon I will be starting Spring Unsprung and I hope you enjoy the what I have planned for that. Please review if you have any suggestions for Roxas in the future. Enjoy.**

It was a relaxing day at Ever After High as the students were getting out of their final classes for the day.

It had been a few days since Namine unlocked her Keyblade and she was learning to use it like an experienced fighter.

Roxas was at his locker putting his books away when Melody walks over to him.

"Hey Roxas, what's up?" She asks.

"Oh, hey Melody things are going pretty well." Roxas said.

"Cool cool, hey I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight just you and me." Melody asks blushing slightly.

"Sure, you mean like for working on Homework?" Roxas asks.

"No, I mean like a…well like a date." Melody said running her fingers through her hair.

"Uh well sure I guess." Roxas said not sure what a date was.

A big smile appears on Melody's face. "Awesome, I'll see you tonight." Melody runs off to her room to get ready.

"Wow she sure looked happy when I said yes." Roxas said walking away unaware that a girl with white hair tied in a ponytail, pale grey skin and pixie wings. This was Faybelle  
Thorn daughter of the Dark Fairy.

"Interesting so Melody has a crush on Roxas, I know a few girls who might not be happy to hear this." She smirks before flying off.

* * *

In the student rec room everyone was relaxing. Namine was playing cards with Holly, Poppy, Maddie, and Raven. Cerise was playing pool with Dexter and Daring, and Apple was talking with Briar and Blondie.

The door opens and Faybelle walks in.

"Oh, hey girls did you hear the news?" Faybelle asks casually.

"News? What are you talking about Faybelle?" Namine asks curious.

"Don't get drawn in Namine, she's just trying to get a reaction." Cerise said.

"Oh well I was just going to say Roxas has a date with Melody Piper tonight." Faybelle said.

"What?!" Cerise misfires and the 8 ball bounces out of the table and into the bookcase.

"Yes! I win!" Daring said holding his arms up in victory.

"I didn't know Roxas liked Melody." Dexter said.

"Oh, you didn't hear Melody went right up to Roxas and asked him out for a night of romance and he said yes." Faybelle said striking a nerve with some of the girls.

"Yeah right Faybelle this has another one of your tricks written all over it." Poppy said.

"Oh? Could someone be jealous that Melody got to him first before you were able to ask Roxas out?" Faybelle teased as Cerise let out a small wolf growl.

"Why are you even telling us this?" Cerise asks.

"Oh, please like you girls don't have the hots for Mr. Keyblade, coming from another world, never belonging anywhere. I see the way you look at him." Faybelle said before ducking as Namine threw her Keyblade at her. "Jeez learn to take a joke." She said leaving the room.

"Wow so Roxas has a date?" Raven said impressed.

"Yeah great." Namine mumbles.

"Hey, I'm going to get some food I'll see you later." Cerise said leaving.

"See you tomorrow Holly I'm going to work on homework." Poppy said leaving.

"I'm going to bed." Namine said leaving.

The three girls leave with anger and jealousy in their voice.

* * *

That night Roxas was waiting near Hocus Latte for Melody.

"Okay so I'm on a date with Melody, why am I so nervous? Come on Roxas you battled giant Heartless for a year, but when a girl comes up to you for a date you get nervous.  
What is going on with me?" Roxas asks himself when Melody arrives.

"Hey, there Roxas glad you came. Did I keep you waiting long?" Melody asks.

"No, I just got here, so uhm what would you like to do?" Roxas asks.

"Follow me." Melody grabs his hand and takes him to the movie theater.

"What's this place?" Roxas asks.

"It's a movie theater, people come here to see movies and just hang out. I thought you might like this one it's called The Knight Trials and they have an awesome music  
soundtrack in this one." Melody said.

"Always music with you Melody." Roxas smiles.

"Hey daughter of the Pied Piper remember." She smiles leading Roxas in.

Roxas enters to see the theater was styled like picnics in the park each area had a blanket and pillows for them to sit down on, all the areas layered on a slope facing the  
screen.

"Come on Roxas." Melody sits down on a blanket gesturing for him to sit down next to her.

Roxas looks around to see boys and girls sitting together, gazing into each other's eyes, and the boys seemed to do this move where they yawn and wrap their arm around  
the girl.

"Uh okay." Roxas said sitting down next to her.

"Roxas can I tell you something? When I asked you out earlier today I kinda thought you might end up saying no." Melody said.

"Well to be honest I had no idea what a date was at first, but I saw you smiling and I just thought I would try it." Roxas admits.

"Wait you've never been on a date before?" Melody asks surprised.

"No never." Roxas said.

'So that means Roxas chose ME to be his first date.' Melody thought as a blush appeared on her face.

"And to be honest, I have no idea what I'm supposed to do right now, and it makes me nervous." Roxas said when Melody puts her hand on his hand.

"Hey, I'm nervous too, so how about we just sit down and enjoy the movie and our time together." Melody smiles.

"Sounds good to me." Roxas smiles.

The movie starts and all the tension between them went away. The soundtrack music put Melody in a happy mood while Roxas liked the main hero, a boy from no beginnings  
trying to become his own person.

As the movie progressed Roxas felt something on his shoulder, he looks over to see Melody resting her head on his shoulder. Smiling Roxas decides to try that move he saw earlier and wraps his arm around Melody holding her close.

When the movie ended they both left the theater and headed back to Ever After High.

"Hey Melody, I uh I had a great time tonight." Roxas said.

"I had fun too Roxas, maybe we could do this again sometime?" Melody suggests.

"Sounds great." Roxas smiles.

Melody looks at Roxas and decided to take a big risk. She leans in forward and pecks Roxas on the cheek. "Night Roxas." She said leaving to go back to her dorm.

Roxas moves his hand up to where she kissed him and blushed. "Why did that feel so nice?" He asks himself before heading back to his room.

In Melody's room she laid down on her bed with her hands over her heart. "I can't believe I actually did it. I kissed Roxas." She smiles.


	19. Ginger in the Breadhouse

**Chapter 19: Ginger in the Breadhouse**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter that I hope you all enjoy. Also I have been asked my many readers if Roxas will travel to other worlds and to answer the question yes he will along with a different team of Ever After Students each time. Please enjoy and leave a review those help motivate me.**

It was late at night in the dorms of Ever After High as a shadowy figure was placing wrapped boxes in front of all the dorm rooms.

The next morning everyone wakes up to see the boxes in front of their rooms.

"What's this?" Namine asks opening to find sweets inside. "How nice."

As she was about to taste one of the cookies a small girl with white hair by the name of Helga Crumb ran up to her.

"Do not eat the sweets!" She yelled startling Namine.

"Cousin, Ginger Breadhouse made them!" Helga yelled.

In the boy's dorm Gus Crumb her cousin was freaking out just like she was.

"Her mother used candy to lure your mother and my father to their doom and now she's trying to lure us too!" Gus yelled.

All the boys and girls throw the cookies out the window agreeing with them.

"Oh, come on you're not gonna try them just because of what Ginger's mom did to Hansel and Gretel?" Raven asks.

Both Raven and Namine take out a cookie and eat them causing all the girls to gasp in shock.

"Wow these are beyond hex-tacular." Raven said.

"These might be the best sweets I've ever eaten." Namine said.

"Thanks." A girl with long pink hair in pig tails and glasses steps in from the hallway.

"It's Ginger Breadhouse!" Helga yells as all the other girls run in fear.

"I'm sorry for how they reacted." Namine said.

"It's alright I'm used to it." Ginger sighs.

"I can't believe they think you're going to follow in your Fairy Tale footsteps." Raven said.

"Me neither. I just want to bake for everyone, but I can't even get Helga and Gus to try my treats." Ginger said sadly.

"Some people are just afraid to go off book." Raven pauses to think. "You know I happen to know a guy who would be happy too." Raven said putting her hand on Ginger's shoulder.

"Really?" Ginger said surprised.

"Yep Roxas will make an excellent taste tester." Raven said.

"But what about Helga and Gus what if he's listened to them?" Ginger asks.

"Roxas isn't one to judge people by things like that." Namine said.

"Trust me if people see him eating your sweets everyone will want to have some." Raven said assuring.

"Well tell him to come to the kitchens around 3 and I'll have him try some." Ginger said walking away.

"Roxas is definitely a good start to help someone like Ginger." Namine said.

"Yep and once Roxas shows her treats to a few others we can help them see Ginger is nothing like her story." Raven said.

"I'm in." Namine said in agreement.

* * *

That afternoon Roxas walks into the kitchen where Ginger was baking. "Uh hello? Are you Ginger?" He asks.

Ginger pops her head out of the oven with a tray of cupcakes. "Yes, I am you must be Roxas."

"Raven said you needed a taste tester, so I'm here to help." Roxas said.

"Uh just out of curiosity Roxas what do you do with the box of sweets that I leave by the doors?" Ginger asks afraid of what the answer might be.

"I don't do anything before I even take a bite Gus knocks the box out of my hand and throws them out the window and yells you're trying to poison us." Roxas said.

"And what do you think?" Ginger asks.

"They told me the story about Hansel and Gretel how your mom used sweets to lure them in, so she could cook and eat them." Roxas said.

"Yes." Ginger said sadly knowing where this might go.

"But that's no you is it?" Roxas asks surprising her.

"No, I I just want to bake sweets for people." Ginger said.

"Well then I'm pretty sure I count as a person can I have some?" Roxas asks and a smile appears on Ginger's face.

"Absolutely." She hands him a cupcake with chocolate frosting.

Roxas takes a bite and a smile appears on his face. "Wow this is amazing."

"Thank you I just wish other people would try them." Ginger said.

"Well what if you opened up a stand and got someone who's opinion could change how people thought of you." Roxas looks around and notices Ginger's MirrorPad had a picture of a chef on it. "What about this guy?"

"Jack Horner? He's the greatest chef in all of Ever After." Ginger said surprised.

"I bet Raven could help you out and I can help too, if you set up a stand Jack Horner will taste your treats and he'll love them." Roxas assured her.

"You know what, I'll do it I'll go." Ginger pulls out a basket of sweets. "Here's the rest of them Roxas, I have to go, time to make my dream come true." Ginger said running out the door.

Roxas looks at the basket of sweets. "Oh man no way I can eat all these by myself. Maybe I'll find someone to eat these with."

Picking up the basket Roxas leaves the kitchen.

"Well let's see if I can get anyone else to try Ginger's sweets." Roxas said walking up to Dexter and Humphrey. "Hey guys you want to try some of Ginger's treats?" He asks  
holding up the basket.

"Ginger?! No…I want to live!" Humphrey said running away.

"Sorry Roxas uh I'm not 100% sure about those." Dexter said walking away.

"Does everyone in this school think Ginger is like her mom?" Roxas asks himself before walking away.

At her locker Cerise was putting away her books when Duchess walks over. "Hey Cerise have you heard? Apparently, Melody loved her date with Roxas so much she's writing  
her own music mix for him." She teased before walking off.

"Grr that girl always seems to yank my hood." Cerise said slamming her locker before letting out a sigh. "But she's right I was too worried to make the first move, no I can't think like that it's not official yet, so I still have a chance." Cerise said motivating herself.

Walking away from her locker Roxas spots Cerise and walks over. "Hey Cerise." He calls out getting her attention.

"Uh hey Roxas. What's with the basket?" She points.

"Oh right." He reaches in and pulls out a cupcake with vanilla frosting. "This is for you." He said surprising her.

"Me?" Cerise asks.

"Yeah I mean if you don't want it I'd-"

"No no no! I mean sure I'd love one." Cerise interrupts and Roxas hands it her. She takes a bite a smile appears on her face. "These are amazing."

"Thanks, I'm helping Ginger give out some sweets, but nobody else wants to give her a chance." Roxas said sadly.

"I feel for her, it's hard to get people to accept that you're different. So how many others have tried some?" Cerise asks.

"Honestly, just you, Raven and Namine. But the girls said they had a plan to help out Ginger and basically left me with a whole basket of sweets. Do you uhm want to just hang out and have some with me?" Roxas asks as a blush appears on Cerise's face.

"Really? Uh yeah sure sounds great." Cerise said.

"Great." Roxas said as the two of them walk out to find a place to eat.

* * *

Outside the school on a bench the two of them were eating sweets while exchanging stories.

"So as everyone in school erupts into an argument about who should be president Maddie comes up with the solution that both she and Apple would be president." Cerise said.

"As Mad as that girl is she has some pretty smart ideas." Roxas said impressed.

There was a brief silence before Cerise opens her mouth.

"Hey, Roxas what's the deal with you and Melody?" She asks.

Roxas puts down cookie he was eating. "I'm not sure what you mean, but Melody is someone close to me, I don't know why but when I'm around her I feel…like I have a  
heart." Roxas turns to Cerise. "You make me feel the exact same way."

A smile appears on Cerise's face. "Even with the whole?" She lifts up the hood to reveal her wolf ears.

"Cerise those aren't anything to be ashamed of you're you a girl who doesn't take anything from anyone, a girl who on numerous occasions has helped deal with the Heartless and Vanitas, you're Cerise Hood and those ears don't change that." Roxas said.

Tears run down Cerise's eyes before she leans in and kisses Roxas on the forehead.

"Thank you Roxas I'm really glad you said that." Cerise said before getting up and leaving.

'Why is it whenever a girl does that to me I freeze up?' Roxas thought watching Cerise walk away.

* * *

A few days later a limo pulls up in front of Ever After High and a man with blonde hair steps out.

"Look it's not so little Jack Horner!"

"The celebrity chef?!" Blondie gasps as all the students ran to him.

"I got some Mirror Mail that your school has a chef that makes the tastiest treats and I just had to try." Jack said as he signed autographs.

"The step no further." Raven said as she, Roxas, Namine and Ginger were in front of a little stand.

"Those treats! She makes them to lure you to your doom!" Gus Crumb yells as his cousin Helga panicked.

"Well you only live once upon a time." Jack said stepping forward. Namine hands him a pie and Jack takes a taste.

"That is out of this kingdom!" Jack walks over to Ginger. "Hey, can you make some more for my restaurant?" He asks.

"Sure." Ginger said with joy.

"See Ginger just wants to make treats for people." Namine said.

Everyone looks at each other before taking a bite and almost instantly they all ran to the stand and took every desert.

When Gus and Helga arrive to see none were left a frown appears on their faces, until Ginger holds up a tray of sweets. The two of them smile as they end up inhaling all the  
treats in a quick motion creeping them out.

"How can they eat so fast?" Roxas asks.

"I don't know, but clearly they need to be taught table manners." Namine said.

Ginger walks over to them. "I owe you three so much for helping to give me the confidence to do this." Ginger said.

"Anytime Ginger." Raven smiles.

"With sweets like these, they need to be shared." Namine said.

"And if you need a taste tester I'm available." Roxas said.

"Thanks guys." Ginger said hugging the three of them.


	20. The Legacy Orchard

**Chapter 20: The Legacy Orchard**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter. After seeing the newest trailer for the new Kingdom Hearts game I got so revved up I just needed to write again. I know this is a little early, but with what I have planned they will want to put those in the Yearbook. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It was a beautiful morning in Ever After as Headmasters Milton and Giles Grimm lead everyone up the hill to the Legacy Orchard as tradition at the beginning of the year.

At the front Daring, Sparrow, and Hunter were in the middle of a race to the top.

Daring runs to the gate while Sparrow and Hunter stop from exhaustion.

"Wha Hoo! Fastest right here." Daring cheers until they heard someone clear their throat.

The three boys look to see Cerise was already by the gate. "With that time? I don't think so." Cerise chuckles.

Giles, Milton and the rest of the students make it to the top.

"Now students I hope I don't have to remind you to be on your best behavior as we enter the Legacy Orchard." Milton said as they unlocked the gate letting them in.

"Oh, this is hex-cellent." Apple said happily.

"Yeah, hex-cellent." Raven said sarcastically.

"Today you'll be able to read the yearbooks from untold generations of students who came before you." Giles said as Cedar took a few pictures.

'I can't believe I've been here for so long. Lot has happened.' Roxas thought walking through the Orchard.

"I've heard of this each tree has the yearbook stories from a different class." Apple said looking at one of the trees.

Roxas walks up to a tree and opens one of the books. Inside he sees a girl with super long hair.

"Hey Holly, Poppy look at this." Roxas calls out as the two of them came over.

"No way is that our mom?" Holly asks.

"Who else has hair as long as yours? But Poppy I think you might be interested in that." Roxas points to the object in Rapunzel's hand.

"Whoa Mom used a Frying Pan, just like me." Poppy said surprised.

"Says here she would use that thing to keep everything away especially people who tried to mess with her hair." Holly said.

Roxas and Poppy chuckle.

"Who else in here?" Poppy asks flipping the badges.

In the yearbook Roxas saw Snow White, Cinderella, Belle, Beast and Alice.

'These versions of them sure look a lot different from the ones from Sora's memories, and I've seen Beast up close, compared to this one the one I've seen looks way scarier.'

Roxas thought.

"You know Roxas since you and Namine are officially students you'll get to be in the Yearbook as the first Ever After Student to use a Keyblade." Poppy said.

"Who knows maybe someday future students will read the Story of Roxas." Holly said.

"Wow that would be interesting." Roxas said before walking to another tree.

As Namine was flipping through a yearbook Roxas walks over to her. "Any interesting stories in this year?" Roxas asks.

"So far, they all seem pretty interesting, but nobody we might know of." Namine turns the badge and her eyes widen. "Roxas look."

"Is that?" Roxas said in shock.

In the picture was a man in his 40's he had a pointy hat with stars and moons along with a matching blue jacket, they were looking at a young Yen Sid. But what really got  
their attention was the young Milton and Giles Grimm being handed the position of Headmaster by him.

"Yen Sid was the Headmaster of Ever After High?" Namine said in shock.

"Unreal." Roxas said when Giles walks up to them.

"Oh, it is very real you two. Yen Sid passed the title of Headmaster to me and my brother when we became old enough to run the school on our own." Giles said.

"Wow." Roxas said turning to the next page where Yen Sid was with two boys playing chess one had dark clothing and silver hair, while the other was dressed in white and had long black hair. "Who are these two?" Roxas asks.

"This book is so old the names have almost faded away." Namine said.

They both look to see all was left was X for one name and E for the other the rest they couldn't make out.

Suddenly throughout the Orchard various Heartless appeared: Scarlet Tangos, Dire Plants, Shadows and a few Gigas Shadows.

"Look out!" Ginger yells as most of the students ran from the Heartless as fast as they could.

"Roxas don't let them destroy the orchard!" Milton yells.

Roxas and Namine summon their keyblades. "Anyone else who wants to save the orchard feel free to help!" Roxas said as he and Namine charged.

"Hang on Roxas!" Poppy said taking out her frying pan.

"We got your back!" Raven said as she and Maddie charged.

"Get out of our orchard!" Melody said firing music notes.

As a few shadows approached one of the trees Apple hit the tree trunk and multiple yearbooks came down hitting the Shadows.

They turn to Apple and pursue her when Oathkeeper flies in destroying them.

Apple looks to see Roxas looking over. "Love the bravery Apple, but it takes more than books to destroy them!" Roxas said.

With his back turned a Dire Plant fires a seed at him. "Roxas!" He turns to see Poppy whacking the seed back at the plant destroying it. "I got your back!" Poppy said.

"You're awesome Poppy." Roxas said as a small blush appears on her face.

Namine destroys a Scarlet Tango and comes face to face with a Gigas Shadow. She grips Chain of Memories tightly.

The Gigas shadow swipes its arms at her and Namine side steps before hitting it repeatedly until it grabs her arm and throws her backwards sending tumbling onto the  
ground.

"Ow." She groans picking herself up.

As the Gigas Shadow charges Raven blasts it with her powers making it fall backwards.

"Thanks a lot." Namine said.

"No problem, now finish it off." Raven said.

Namine charges forward and slams her Keyblade into its chest turning it back into darkness.

Melody fires the multiple music notes from her music track destroying the Dire Plants. "All that's left are the big ones!" She yelled.

Roxas charges towards the last two Heartless. "Thunder Raid!" Thunder coats Oblivion as Roxas throws it at one sending it crashing back causing it to disappear into shadows.

"Maddie!" Roxas yells as Maddie drops down from the tree smashing her mallet on top of the shadow destroying it.

"I think that's all of them." Raven said as they all scan the area.

Everyone makes their way back in. "Thank you all for saving the orchard." Milton said.

"It's what we do sir." Namine said.

Roxas walks over to Apple. "Hey that was really brave of you to try and help us Apple."

"Well you guys look like you needed help." Apple said.

"You know that offer to teach you to fight is still open." Roxas said.

"This time I might actually take you up on it." Apple chuckles.

After they made sure all the Heartless were gone the students calmed down and even praised the ones who fought the Heartless.

Giles claps his hands and the year books go back up into the trees. "I hope all of you have had a hex-cellent story filled field trip." He said as everyone nods in agreement.

"It was so much fun reading books and then battling Heartless. Who could ask for anything better?" Maddie said.

"Students at the end of the school year you will plant a new seed in this orchard, an Ecorn which will grow into a new story tree." Milton said holding up an Acorn that had a  
USB drive in it.

"Representing the stories and adventures of your class." Giles said causing everyone to be excited.

"Who will volunteer to be the editor of this year's special yearbook?" Milton asks as Apple runs forward holding Raven's hand.

"We volunteer!" Apple said.

Everyone applauds the two girls as they all gather for the first picture of the yearbook.

"You know Roxas I think this will be an interesting year." Namine said.

"With us around they'll definitely get their share of adventure." Roxas said.

As Cedar was about to take the picture they hold up their keyblades as Cedar takes the first photo of the new school year.


	21. Spring Unsprung Part 1

**Chapter 21: Spring Unsprung Part 1**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter. Today I am over 5,000 views and I just have to say thank you all so much I'm so glad everyone is enjoying this story so much. The change to Vanitas' outfit is inspired by the newest trailer. Please leave a review they help motivate me and enjoy.**

In the fields behind Ever After High Apple White was out of breath. Since the attack at the Legacy Orchard she had finally taken Roxas up on his offer to train her. Since she had no experience with weapons Roxas had decided it would be a better choice for him to teach her magic.

"Okay Apple let's try this one more time, watch me." Roxas holds out his arms. "Fire!" From his hand a fireball shoots out and destroys the target he had set up.

Apple nods as she holds out her hands the same way Roxas did. "Fire!" From her hands a much smaller fireball comes out but falls just short of the target and falls to the ground. "Not again." Apple groans.

"Hey, you're improving when we started you could barely make a candle flame." Roxas said.

"You make it look easy." Apple said.

"Lots of practice and a drive to make it happen, and that's all you need Apple." Roxas said.

"If you say so." Apple said when they heard the bell ring. "Well looks like Magic class is over. Time to get ready for the Spring Fairest." She smiles walking over to the  
fairgrounds.

Roxas makes his way to follow her when he gets a call on his Mirror Phone. "Hello?"

"Roxas we got a message from Yen Sid." Namine said on the other line.

"Seriously? I'll be right there." Roxas said.

* * *

In the Headmaster's Office Roxas and Namine were playing the message for the Headmasters and Baba Yaga.

A small projection of Yen Sid appears on the table.

"Roxas a matter of upmost importance has revealed itself and we need to talk face to face. I will be sending you a ship with enough room for you, Namine and any friends  
from this world who are willing to help." He said.

"Wow Yen Sid I thought we would never see him again." Giles said startled.

"Indeed, but what could be so important?" Milton asks.

"And how is one ship going to carry us and what amounts to most of the students in our year? A standard Gummi Ship was only big enough for Sora, Donald and Goofy."  
Roxas said.

"Well you two be on the lookout for this ship of yours, however I don't see why in the meantime you two can't go enjoy the festivities until then." Baba Yaga smiles.

"Thank you." Namine said and the two of them turn to leave.

"But Roxas." Milton calls out getting his attention. "I trust you realize that no matter who comes with you on your urgent business you will make sure that every single one of

them comes back safely."

"Absolutely." Roxas nods leaving the room.

On top of the hill overlooking Ever After High a dark portal opens from it Vanitas walks out wearing an Organization XIII cloak.

"Man, these things fit like a glove, a darkness could get used to these." Vanitas said as a second person in an Organization coat walks out of the portal.

"And you are certain that she is here?" The figure asks.

"Yep normally I would handle all this myself, but Master Xehanort gave the orders and the okay. So, go down there and do your thing." Vanitas said stepping back.

"Excellent are they ready?" The figure asks.

"Yep, but you do realize you're throwing them to the enemy." Vanitas said.

"We'll see who they are loyal to." The figure walks down the hill towards Ever After High.

* * *

At the festival everyone was getting ready.

Raven and Apple were tying ribbons around the trees.

"This has to be my favorite part of Spring Fairest, Treefitti! Decorating the trees." Raven said.

"Black and white to represent winter." Apple said when Maddie drops down from the tree top.

"And a dash of floral color to show Spring has sprung." She said.

"And rolling!" They turn to see Dexter and Humphrey helping Blondie with her show.

"Welcome friends to Spring Fairest. Where you'll…" Blondie started when Ginger runs over to her.

"Oh! Blondie! Blondie!" Ginger said with enthusiasm.

"Ginger?" Blondie asks wondering why she interrupted.

"Make sure to tell everyone about the Chef Showdown. So exciting!" Ginger said eager to compete.

"That's right Fairy Tale friends! Lots of things to see and do at the fair." Blondie said pointing to some of the booths.

At the fair Helga and Gus Crumb were enjoying Dragon Corn, while Milton and Giles Grimm were competing against each other in the games.

At the Test Your Strength Game Daring gets it all the way to the top. "Ha! Your turn Hopper." Daring said handing the mallet to him.

"Thanks, Daring." Hopper struggles to lift it over his head, but when Hopper sees Briar walking by he gets nervous and turns into Frog causing the mallet to fall on top of him.  
"Blast!" Frog Hopper said.

At the Dunk Tank Sparrow was sitting trying to be dunked by Melody who wasn't doing so well.

"You are the worst shot Ever After-yeah! Melody rhymes with smel-ody." Sparrow taunts which just leads to Melody getting anger.

"Oh really." Melody takes out her battle mix and launches a musical note hitting the target dead center causing Sparrow to fall into the water and since Sparrow had his  
electric guitar he ended up getting zapped.

* * *

Meanwhile in Wonderland two figures were by the river one was a boy with blonde hair and a blue coat, this was Alistair Wonderland son of Alice. The other figure was a girl with white bunny ears, this was Bunny Blanc daughter of the White Rabbit.

Alistair was frustrated because he and Bunny were trying to solve the riddle to undo the Evil Queen's curse on Wonderland, but the Queen of Hearts had threatened them with her famous quote "Off with your head!" to stop them from interfering.

"The curse on Wonderland has made the Queen of Hearts afraid." Alistair said skipping rocks along the lake.

"I know Alistair." Bunny said not liking the news either, up above them was a green portal the unfinished portion of the Evil Queen's curse on Wonderland.

"Afraid that if anything happens to upset the balance that green encircling chaos will close in and destroy Wonderland." Alistair said looking up at the portal.

"Any luck solving the riddle?" Bunny asks.

"Nothing my mother hasn't had much luck either she just says the Key will show the way to the light." Alistair said walking over to the water. "Hey what's this?"

Alistair and Bunny investigate the water to see a book inside.

"I don't believe it." Bunny said in awe as Alistair picks it up.

"It's the Storybook of Legends. Hey if the book is in our world then that means there is a portal that isn't sealed anymore." Alistair said looking around.

Bunny nods leading the way. Not too far off was the only portal to Wonderland left, the Well of Wonder.

"Now this is a riddle, and it's begging to be solved." Alistair said excitedly putting the book of Legends in his backpack.

"You say that about everything." Bunny said as the two of them jump into the well.

They come out from the well and find themselves under Wonderland, but what they didn't know was that someone was watching them.

Making their way towards the portal the shadow approaches.

"Stories you seek that are not your own, lest be found down here all alone." The shadow takes the shape of a woman with cat like features, this was the Cheshire Cat Kitty's  
mom.

"Oh hey, Kitty's mom. Sup?" Bunny asks trying to act causal.

"The real riddle is not what's up, it's what you're doing down here." Cheshire said appearing in between them.

"We found the missing Storybook of Legends and we are trying to return it to Ever After." Alistair said.

"Curiouser and curiouser. To get to Ever After just follow the flow of wonder." She then gives multiple turns before disappearing with a devious plan in mind.

* * *

Roxas and Namine were walking through the festival. "Ever After High sure knows how to throw a party." Namine said impressed.

"Yeah they sure do." Roxas smiles.

He walks by a sign and reads it. "Singing Contest. Have a song in your Heart, oh it's the last event of the festival. That'll be an interesting thing to see." He said.

"Really Roxas I don't recall Sora having an ounce of musical interest in his body. Where did this come from?" Namine asks with interest.

"Taken lots of music classes here, like listening to it." Roxas shrugs.

They walk over to the main event of the fair, the chef showdown.

"I can't wait to taste all those goodies that are going to be made today." Namine said.

"And we're going to be first in line for all of them." Roxas said walking up the steps to only find Raven and Apple.

"Hey girls where is everyone?" Namine asks.

"I don't know, but I know none of them would want to miss this." Raven said.

"Wait…wait, we're- were here." Holly said as she, Cedar, Cerise, Briar, and Lizzie were making their way and looking super dizzy.

"What happened to you all?" Apple asks.

"And why do you look like you're about to fall to the ground?" Roxas asks.

"Well, someone broke the Fairest Wheel." Briar said looking over to Kitty sitting next to Maddie.

"We're looking at you Kitty." Cerise said wobbling.

"Wow, lighten up." Kitty said appearing in front of them. "Gotta admit, it was really funny. Look if you all can't take a joke-Whoa." Kitty looks past them to see Alistair walking  
in with Bunny in her rabbit form in his arms. "Alistair?"

Kitty runs down the steps to him.

"Yay! Yay Yay!" Maddie laughs running down.

"I don't believe it!" Lizzie said as the three girls hug their longtime friend.

"Maddie! Kitty! Lizzie!" Alistair said happy to see them.

"Who is this?" Duchess asks clearly smitten with him.

"Meet our good friend Alistair Wonderland, none other than the son of the famous Alice!" Maddie announced causing everyone to gasp in excitement.

"And is that?" Lizzie asks hopefully.

"Yep." Alistair lets Bunny transform back into her human form.

"Bunny Blanc, Daughter of the White Rabbit." She introduced herself.

"Whoa you're a girl! Sweet fairy fire!" Sparrow walks over to flirt with Bunny.

"Hey she's with me!" Alistair said not liking the flirting. "I mean uh standing here with me." He said.

"It's been so long since we last saw each other Alistair since we last saw each other in Wonderland." Lizzie said.

"Wait a scoodle? How did you two get here?" Maddie asks realizing it.

"I'd like to know that myself! All the portals to Wonderland are sealed." Milton Grimm said as he and Giles made their way to Alistair and Bunny.

"We found a way through." Alistair said.

"Impossible." Milton said.

"Well except for the one that was left open to let a little bit of wonder flow in from Wonderland." Giles said.

"Oh, ah, right. Young man, I do not know what kind of trick you are trying to pull, but you are not supposed to be in this world!" Milton said in anger.

"He said the same thing to me when I first came here." Roxas whispers.

"I think you're going to be a lot nicer to me after I show you what I got in here." Alistair said as Bunny opened his backpack.

"Oh really…and what exactly is that?" Milton asks not believing him.

"Just the Storybook of Legends." Alistair said holding it up for everyone to see.

Roxas looks at the boy holding up the book unaware of the danger lurking in the forest for him and Namine.


	22. Spring Unsprung Part 2

**Chapter 22: Spring Unpsrung Part 2**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter and this features the return of an old enemy of Soras along with a few surprises that I think you will enjoy, the Tempest and the song idea are brought to you by my good friend kival737101. The song in this chapter is Hold On to You inspired by Kingdom Hearts. Please leave a review and enjoy.**

I would say the look on everyone's face as Alistair held the Storybook of Legends was shocked, but to be honest they were completely overwhelmed the object that literally held so many destinies was right in front of them.

"After all this time the Storybook of Legends just shows up? I can't believe it." Raven said in shock as Alistair handed the book to the Headmasters.

"Now everyone can sign! Thank you, Alistair! Thank you, thank you." Apple said hugging him making Bunny jealous.

"Have the girls here never seen a boy before?" Bunny asks in a huff.

Daring walks over and claps Alistair on the back. "Well Alistair today you're the hero." He said.

"But what was the Storybook of Legends doing in Wonderland?" Blondie asks nobody noticing the guilty expression on Briar's face.

"It doesn't matter what happened last chapter. It's back and Alistair brought it to us." Apple said.

"Ah, it was nothing." Alistair said.

"Yes, yes, yes this would all be wonderful except this is not the Storybook of Legends." Milton said reading the book's contents shocking everyone. "This is merely a tired old  
book full of riddles."

"Oh, that is hatastic!" Maddie said but everyone just looks at her wondering what is wrong with her. "Oh, come on people who doesn't heart a good riddle?" Maddie asks.

"It was the Storybook of Legends! I swear!" Alistair said.

"I saw it too!" Bunny said trying to back him up.

Everyone walks away from the Wonderland kids pissed off until only Roxas and Namine are left.

"Hey for the record, we don't think you're lying." Namine said.

"Thanks, you two are probably the only ones." Alistair said.

"Don't let that Headmaster get you down, he said I didn't belong here either, but now I'm a student." Roxas said.

"Well good for you, but what are we going to do about the book?" Bunny asks.

"Well retrace your steps, did you meet anyone or run into anything?" Namine asks.

Both pause to think, but as they do Roxas notices some silver beings moving swiftly through the forest.

"Psst Namine." Roxas whispers and points causing her to gasp.

"Anyway, we have to go, I hope you enjoy the festival." Namine said as she and Roxas ran towards the forest.

"What's with them?" Alistair asks.

"Oh, you that's Roxas whenever he notices something he rushes off." Lizzie said.

"He's really fun to be around, never a dull moment." Maddie chuckles.

* * *

In the forest Roxas and Namine were running after the figures.

"What the heck are Dusks doing here?" Namine asks.

They two arrive at the base of the cliffs to find the Dusks waiting for them ready to battle.

"Ready to take on some Nobodies?" Roxas asks taking out his keyblades.

"Are you really one to talk?" An Organization Member walks past the Dusks and stands in front of them

Both Roxas and Namine ready themselves until the figure holds his hand up.

"I only come to retrieve what was mine."

"And what's that?" Roxas asks.

The figure takes off his hood to reveal a man with pink hair and Namine's eyes widen.

"I want my pawn." He said.

"Marluxia." Namine gasps.

"When Vanitas said you were alive I knew this would be the perfect opportunity." Marluxia said.

"N-No s-stay away from me." Namine summons he Keyblade hesitantly.

"A Keyblade? Now my puppet is even more useful." Marulxia smirks walking towards her until Roxas steps in between them. "Roxas? Hmm you know if I hadn't had died at Castle Oblivion I could've used you to help take over the Organization.

"Shut up Flower Boy you don't scare me." Roxas glares.

"You really Sora's Nobody only you could annoy me as much as him." Marluxia glared.

"You take one more step towards Namine and I'll finish what Sora started." Roxas said pointing Oblivion at him.

"Too bad you'll be too busy trying to save yourself." Marluxia snapped his fingers and in front of the Dusks multiple Nobodies with twin swords. These were the Samurai and  
the Nobodies that served under Roxas himself when he was at the Organization.

Roxas gasps at the sight of them.

"Axel wasn't the only Nobody you left behind you left behind your own troops." Marluxia smirked before snapping his fingers.

The Dusks charge towards Roxas from all angles.

"You think that's going to work?!" Roxas dodges the first attack and stabs one with Oblivion before jumping the air and striking down more of them.

While Roxas was busy Marluxia approached Namine. "Stay back!" She said holding up Chain of Memories.

Marluxia pulls out a rose petal which transforms into his scythe. "You think you can defeat me? I'll taking you back, how many limbs you have depends on your cooperation."

Marluxia swings his scythe and Namine raises her Keyblade just barely blocking it. Marluxia charges keeping up the assault, while all Namine could do was not get sliced.

Roxas meanwhile had dealt with most of the Dusks and was starting to get tired, seeing the opening the Samurai charged in drawing their swords.

Seeing two come in from opposite sides Roxas held up both is keyblades blocking their attack, but four more came in and held their swords up to his head surrounding him.  
As the seventh raises his preparing to strike Roxas turns his head to him.

"You don't have to do this Xehanort doesn't care about you guys, you may be Nobodies and they serve the Organization, but you guys always fought under my name. I may  
not be with the Organization anymore, but you have a choice stay with Xehanort and be slaves or serve and be protectors." Roxas said his voice not wavering for a second.

The Samurai look at Roxas before they raise their swords, but instead of Roxas they destroyed the remaining Dusks.

Roxas watched with a smile as the Samurai turned to him and dropped to their knees in respect.

Namine skids back as Marluxia launches a blast from his scythe.

Chain of Memories glows as Namine access Sora's Memories. "Fire Raid!" Her Keyblade was engulfed in flames as she threw it cutting through the blast and slamming into Marluxia.

"I am not your puppet anymore! I follow my own path and you're not a part of it." Namine glares.

Marluxia glares. 'You think you actually deserve a life, you're nothing but a witch whose purpose is to bring the downfall of Sora. You were created to serve us, you will never  
truly exist."

"Not if I have anything to say about that!" Marluxia turns just in time to see Roxas slam Oathkeeper into causing him to skid backwards. Marluxia lifts his head up to see  
Roxas and a Samurai jump down from above to slam their weapons into him.

Marluxia holds up his scythe blocking the attacks.

"You Nobodies are all traitors." Marluxia glared.

"Nobodies may serve Xehanort, but these ones serve me, I've given them a chance to at life away from the Organziation. So why don't you go running back to your boss and tell him Namine is not going anywhere." Roxas glares as a smile appears on Namine's face.

Pushing them back Marluxia readies himself as Namine steps up to join them.

"Thank you Roxas, but I'm not going to be some damsel in distress I can fight too." She said readying her Keyblade.

"You guys step back we got this." Roxas said as the Samurai followed his orders.

"That scythe gives him the edge in reach, so whatever you do don't let it hit you." Namine warns.

The two of them charge and Marluxia swings his scythe, Namine and Roxas side step as they deflect the attack.

Sending shockwaves from his scythe Roxas and Namine duck.

Roxas gets in close and locks Oblivion with Marluxia's scythe, using his free hand he swings Oathkeeper knocking him back. As Marluxia recovers Namine swings hers into his gut causing Marluxia knocking the wind out of him.

"That's for Castle Oblivion!" She said.

"You two forget, plants are my specialty and look what we're surrounded by." Maluxia said holding up his hand.

From the trees flower petals surrounded giving him 2 Nobodies with hoods and large scythes in their arms appeared. These were Reapers.

Roxas smirks. "Nice trick Marluxia, but I have one too. Wonder Drive!" Roxas glowed bright as his jacket was changed to purple as the symbols of hearts, diamonds, clubs,  
and spades appear on him and on his head appeared a green top hat.

"What is that?!" Marluxia gasps.

Namine watches with a big smile. "Take him down Roxas!"

The two Nobodies fire shockwaves from their hands, but Roxas holds out his hat and the two attacks disappear inside it.

"Not going to work!" Roxas summons both his keyblades and charges at an incredible speed destroying the two Reapers and slamming into Marluxia sending him falling to the ground.

Marluxia is slow to get up only to see the two of them along with all the Samurai glaring at him.

"Very well I'll admit defeat this time, but Roxas know this a war is coming so be prepared for when the Darkness obliterates the light." Marluxia said before walking through a portal disappearing.

"A war? Roxas we better tell Yen Sid about this." Namine said.

"Right let's head back to Ever After High." Roxas said.

"I am kind of jealous, we had to fight enemies while everyone else got to have fun at the fair." Namine said as they left with the Samurais right behind them.

* * *

As the sun was setting Roxas and Namine arrived to find everyone.

Maddie notices Roxas was still in his Wonder form and stars appeared in her eyes. "Wowy Roxas you look hat-tastic." Maddie said.

Apple chuckles. "You look quite Wonderlandish in that."

"Thanks, you guys would not believe the day we've had." Roxas said.

"Does any of it explain those things?" Holly asks pointing at the Samurai.

"Yep, what about you guys why do you look so down?" Namine asks.

"Kitty's Mom switched the books on us and the real one is still in Wonderland and unfortunately we have no way to get there." Alistair said.

The Samurai look to the sky followed by Namine. "Hey Roxas, our ride is here." She smiles.

Everyone looks up and drops their mouths in shock.

Roxas looks up and in the air was a giant ship the size of the Bookball field was preparing to land on the side of the ship was the word Tempest engraved on the side.

As a big smile appears on Roxas' face.

"What is that?" Raven asks.

"Our ticket to Wonderland and any other world for that matter." Roxas said.

"This calls for a Futterwaken!" Maddie said moving her body in a weird dance.

Roxas watches Maddie when suddenly the Wonderland knowledge flowed into his mind and he sees the Mad Hatter doing the dance himself.

Smiling Roxas walks over to Maddie and joins her mimicking her moves perfectly.

Seeing this Maddie and all the other kids from Wonderland burst into laughter.

"He's a natural." Kitty chuckles.

"Just like the Hatter himself." Alistair smiles.

When the dance ends everyone bursts into cheers.

"Roxas you did that dance as well as my dad." Maddie smiles.

"It's like this form gives me knowledge of all things Wonderland." Roxas said before he changed back to normal.

"Aww and I liked that form." Maddie pouts.

"You know Roxas we don't have to leave for Yen Sid immediately." Namine said.

"It's a beautiful day and we are at the fair. How about we worry about Wonderland and everything else tomorrow?" Holly suggests.

Roxas looks to the ship and then to the fair. "Aw what the heck. Hey guys see you at the Singing Contest." Roxas said running in.

"Singing Contest? Is he getting us a seat?" Raven asks.

Apple shrugs as they make their way to the stage.

They arrive to see Melody finishing her song and walking off stage.

"Anyone see Roxas?" Raven asks as they all looked around.

"Okay Ever After High we that was Melody Piper bringing it. Next, we have a last-minute entry you know this guy pretty well, blonde hair and loves Sea Salt Ice Cream it's Roxas!" The announcer said surprising everyone as Roxas took the stage.

"Can Roxas sing?" Apple asks as Roxas grabs the mic. In the background a guitar and drum played. Roxas takes a deep breath before facing the audience.

I've done my best to look inside

But I found nothing

No shame no pride

I need something to hang on to

I miss when you were here by my side

They dress you up to fit the part

Believe that you don't have the heart

Now I've grown so sick of running

To find I'm only at the start

I'm at the start

They can call us Heartless

Hollow vessels of what we used to be

Don't you forget about me

Now commit this to your memories

They say that we're Nobodies

Only shadows we're meant to fade

But I can't believe that it's true

You're a memory I can't lose

I'll hold on to you

Remember

Please remember

Remember who I used to be

Who am I?

Who am I?

I can't find my way to reality

Got it memorized?

And my heart's a battlefield

And there's a war waging

A storm is raging on

But I won't forgive myself

If I fade away gone and forgotten

If you disappear

Then would you fear that no one would miss you?

Well you're wrong because I'm not

Letting go of the days we shared

They can call us Heartless

Hollow vessels of what we used to be

Don't you forget about me

Now commit this to your memories

They say that we're Nobodies

Only shadows we're meant to fade

But I can't believe that it's true

You're a memory I can't lose

I'll hold on to you

(Hold on to you)

(Hold on to you)

I'll hold on to you, yeah

Remember remember

Please remember who I used to be

Who am I? Who am I?

I'm a puppet in their game

Remember remember

Please remember who I used to be

Who am I? Who am I?

I'm a puppet in their game

They can call us Heartless

Hollow vessels of what we used to be

Don't you forget about me

Now commit this to your memories

They say that we're Nobodies

Only shadows we're meant to fade

But I can't believe that it's true

You're a memory I can't lose

I'll hold on to you

As Roxas said the last note the crowd erupts into cheers and applause.

"That was amazing!" Maddie cheers.

"Whoo Roxas you rock!" Raven cheers.

Namine smiles. "Sora may not have an ounce of music in him, but Roxas is something else."

Walking off stage Daring and Hunter grab Roxas and gives him a noogie. "A fighter and singer, you my friend have way too many surprises." Daring said.

"What else are you hiding?" Hunter chuckles.

Roxas chuckles as the girls come over.

"Roxas your singing was amazing." Apple said.

"I got the whole thing." Melody said holding up her MirrorPad.

Roxas chuckles. "Thanks girls." He looks to see Giles Grimm walking over.

"So, are you going to explain to my brother why a giant ship is on the Bookball field?" Giles asks.

"Tomorrow, today I'm just going to have fun." Roxas said.

"Well said now if you don't mind I need to go win myself a prize." Giles said running to Milton who was at a booth.

Roxas looks to all his friends and smiles walking over to enjoy the rest of the festival.

 **For those who are wondering what the ship looks like goggle Mass Effect Tempest.**


	23. Old Faces, New Mission

**Chapter 23: Old Faces, New Mission**

 **Happy Valentine's Day, my gift to everyone is a new will have some pretty surprising details as well as a few old characters from the game. Please Review and Enjoy.**

Once the activities of the Spring Fairest were over everyone in Ever After High were amazed by Roxas's new ship.

Inside the ship Roxas and Dexter were going over the controls and the manual.

"Okay according to this we should be able to control this ship if you sit at the wheel and to change directions and someone else sits at this computer and works the navigation system." Dexter said reading the manual.

"Anything else we should know about this ship?" Roxas asks walking to the controls.

"Yeah, this thing is equipped it has a medical room, engine, quarters for everyone, weapons room, not to mention multiple labs and a meeting room." Dexter said looking at a map.

"Wow Yen Sid gave this thing all the bells and whistles." Roxas said impressed.

"Let's see the coordinates he gave I type in here and..." Dexter types and a holographic projection of the way from Ever After High to Yen Sid's tower. "Roxas I am begging you right now, can I be your co-captain?" Dexter asks staring at the advanced technology in awe.

"Since you're the only other person who knows how to work this stuff I don't see why not." Roxas said.

"Yes!" Dexter cheers.

Roxas looks through the window and sees the Headmasters along with many students waiting outside the ship. "Uh Dex I think we're needed outside."

Dexter looks over. "Well we better not keep them waiting."

Both boys walk out to see everyone ready for the trip.

"Now do you boys have everything figured out?" Milton asks.

"Yes, sir all the controls have been accounted for." Dexter said.

"Come on when do we get to see other worlds?" Raven asks excited.

"We're not going anywhere until I get a picture of this thing for the Yearbook." Apple said taking a picture of Roxas with the Tempest.

"Alright students climb aboard to meet one of the greatest wizards to ever grace Ever After High." Giles said as students started walking toward the bridge.

"Hey Roxas, should we bring our weapons or are we not going to be fighting Heartless?" Poppy asks as she and few other students were curious.

"In our experience it never hurts to be unprepared." Namine said as she made her way in.

Roxas looks over to see Daring walking over with a girl with long platinum blonde hair.

"Roxas I would like to introduce you to my little sister Darling Charming." Daring said.

"Nice to meet you." Darling said in respect.

"Hey Darling, how come I've never seen you around before?" Roxas asks.

"Oh well I've been traveling around Ever After, but I'm finally able to come here to study." Darling said.

"And when Dexter and I told her about our big trip she insisted on coming along." Daring asks.

"Well we certainly have enough room for everybody." Roxas said.

"Thank you very much." Darling said as she and Daring walk on board.

As Giles climbs on board Milton looks to Roxas. "I expect you to look out for everyone while I stay here." He said.

"Understood and if any Heartless appear the Samurai will be more than enough to protect this place until we come back." Roxas said.

"Very good." Milton said as Roxas walks inside the ship.

There he sees everyone sitting down at their seats eagerly waiting for Roxas.

Roxas slowly walks to the wheel. "Alright everyone I can see you're all ready to explore the worlds outside Ever After and I don't want to keep you waiting, everyone buckled up and here?" He asks.

"Present and accounted for." Giles said.

"Alright Dexter bring up the map." Roxas said as Dexter pulls up the coordinates.

Roxas takes a deep breath for turning on the engine. Everyone smiles with excitement as the ship lifts off the ground.

"I can't believe it, it's like we're flying." Cedar said looking out the window.

"Look I see everything from the Enchanted Forest all the way to Book End." Cerise said.

"Alright everyone prepare yourself." Roxas said turning on the thrusters and the ship launches itself into Outer Space.

Everyone, but Roxas and Namine drop their mouths in awe, they were really flying through space.

"Alright everyone you can feel free to look around the ship but try not to destroy anything. Dexter how far from Yen Sid's place?" Roxas asks.

"About an hour Captain." Dexter said.

"This isn't a boat Dexter I'm not a captain." Roxas said.

"It is a ship." Dexter pointed out.

"And Yen Sid did send this just for you so technically you are." Giles said.

"Okay I'm the Captain can we drop this." Roxas said in defeat.

Everyone unbuckles themselves and roams around the Tempest. Hunter and Ashlynn walk over to window to admire the view.

"I can't believe it, we're really in outer space." Hunter said.

"It's so beautiful." Ashlynn said.

In the weapons room Daring, Darling, Raven and Apple were looking around.

Daring picks up a sword. "I have to say this ship has some pretty cool stuff."

Darling stares at a long sword with interest. "Yeah pretty cool."

Raven looks around and sees some Magic staffs on the wall one was the Save the Queen staff. "Hey Apple check this out." Raven said grabbing it.

"What is it?" Apple asks as Raven hands it to her.

"Just try it out Roxas told me that having a staff can help with magic." Raven said.

Apple holds the staff and it glows as if it was responding to her. "What is happening?" Apple asks.

"Well Apple it appears you found yourself a weapon." They look to see Namine standing outside.

"What? Are you sure?" Apple asks as Namine puts her hands ontop of her. "Hey, you don't need to be scared." Namine said.

"Yeah think of it like a last resort." Raven said.

At the wheel Roxas was monitoring everything. "Gotta admit Dex you sure look right at home helping me with this thing." Roxas said.

"I may not be the best when it comes to physical qualities, but technology is quite a specialty of mine." Dexter said.

"I don't know about that you saw the weapons room maybe we can find something for you in there." Roxas said when Melody walks over.

"Hey Roxas, we got any music on this thing? I cannot stand listening to Sparrow on his guitar." Melody said gesturing to Sparrow rocking on his guitar.

"Sadly not, maybe you can make some for future trips." Roxas suggests.

"I'll get to work on it when we get back. Hey, listen I was wondering if you could help with a few songs I'm working on?" Melody said nervously.

"Really?" Roxas asks.

"Yeah after seeing you sing yesterday I was just." Melody mimics an explosion. "Blown away."

"Sure, I'll do what I can." Roxas said.

"Roxas I think we're here." Dexter said.

Roxas looks ahead to see them approaching a world with a tall tower on it.

"Yep that's it. Headmaster Grimm want to gather everyone?" Roxas asks.

As they land on the front they all gather in front of the door.

"So, this is where he went to after he left." Giles said.

Roxas opens the door and they all walk up the staircase to Yen Sid's room. They all walk in to see Yen Sid at his desk talking with a boy in white with silver hair and a girl in pink with auburn hair.

Yen Sid looks over to the large group of people and smiles. "Ah Roxas you're here, come in." He said as they all walk in.

"Whoa who are all these people?" The silver haired boy asks.

"Riku, Kairi these are the students of Ever After High and friends to Roxas and Namine." Yen Sid said.

"I never thought I'd live to see my old mentor again." Giles said.

"Been a long time Giles." Yen Sid smiles.

"Roxas, Namine it's good to see you both." Kairi said and Namine nods in agreement.

"So Master Yen Sid what did you want to speak to me about?" Roxas asks.

"Actually, it also involves your friends as well. From the recent behavior of Xehanort we have reason to believe that he is preparing an army and he plans to use the 13 Darkness to lead them to attack other worlds to expand his rule." Yen Sid said.

"And right now, the only ones that can face them are you, me, Sora and Mickey we haven't found the remaining lights." Riku said.

"And as for your friends Roxas, Xehanort has sent his forces to worlds in your area to the point it could have disastrous effects on Ever After if too many worlds fall." Yen Sid said.

"How bad are we talking?" Namine asks worried about the answer.

"Enough to alter the Storybook of Legends and ruin the balance of their world." Yen Sid said scaring everyone in the room.

"What?!" Cedar said.

"We could lose our stories?!" Apple said in shock.

Yen Sid nods scaring all the students. "That's why I called you here Roxas, Xehanort plans to attack other worlds while Sora is helping other worlds. To keep the balance, I am asking you and everyone you brought with you to help in saving these worlds. I will warn you this will be dangerous and Xehanort won't show any mercy to any of you."

Roxas steps forward. "Don't worry I'll help."

"If you're going to other worlds to fight you're going to need some backup." Raven said as she, Maddie, Cerise, Hunter, and Poppy step forward.

"And you're going to need your tech crew to help with the ship." Dexter said as he and Humphrey step forward.

Soon one by one all the students step forward eager to help in any way they can.

Riku and Kairi look at this and smile. "Wow Riku it's like we have an army of our own." Kairi said.

"Roxas really is Sora's Nobody, but at the same time he's something else entirely." Riku smirks.

"Giles inform Milton and Baba Yaga of the situation we'll track Xehanort's movements and keep you all informed. Roxas, Namine, students I thank you all for your bravery." Yen Sid reaches into his pocket and hands Roxas a small device he clicks it and multiple worlds appear in front of them. "This will keep you informed of the conditions of all the worlds. If darkness gets too strong it will warn you, when the crisis in that world is fixed the map will return to normal."

Roxas nods in understanding before putting the map in his pocket.

"Now if I know Milton as well as I remember he'll want you all back at school. Good luck to all of you." Yen Sid said.

As they were boarding the ship Roxas looks to see Riku walking to him.

"Riku?" Roxas asks.

"You know when Sora first discovered you were no longer part of him I chewed that bone head up big time but, in the end, he said you deserved to exist just as much as he did. At first, I thought it was Sora being Sora, but you went to that world and brought with you a team of people who you alone reached out to." Riku said.

A smile appears on Roxas's face. "Thanks, Riku."

"A lot of battles are in store for us, hope I can count on you to help." Riku said holding up his hand.

Roxas holds out his and shakes it. "Just try not to get your butt kicked too quickly."

"Funny I was about to say the same thing to you." Riku smirked.

Kairi and Namine both smile at the interaction between them before Roxas climbs aboard the Tempest and taking off returning to Ever After High.

 **Anyone has a good idea for a world for them to go to I'm looking for a one.**


	24. The Team is Formed

**Chapter 24: The Team is Formed**

 **Hey everyone I hope everyone liked my Valentine's Gift, now before Roxas goes off to save the worlds from the Darkness he needs a team. I hope you like the surprise at the end of this. Please leave a review those help me.**

It had been a week since Yen Sid had assigned Roxas and the students of Ever After High their mission to help protect the worlds. Outside on the field Roxas and Dexter were examining some weapons they found on the ship.

Dexter held up two metal bands. "I don't know Roxas are you sure about this?" Dexter asks.

"Not really but Yen Sid stocked the entire ship so that must be useful." Roxas said nervous.

Dexter takes a deep breath before lipping the bands on and almost immediately they beep in response.

"Roxas I'm scared what if these things attack me?" Dexter asks.

"Attack mode." The bands said as they change into two plasma pistols.

"Roxas are you seeing this?" Dexter asks shocked.

"Well try it out, let's see what happens." Roxas said as Dexter turns to some targets.

"Well how much harm could one blast do." Dexter said.

He aims it at the target and pulls the trigger, from them two blasts shoot out knocking Dexter back from the after shock and creating a giant hole in the target.

"Dex are you okay?" Roxas as Dexter gets back up.

"I think I need a bit more practice." Dexter said looking at his new weapons when the school bell rings. "Guess this will have to wait, how do I deactivate this?" Dexter asks.

"Deactivate." The weapons said turning back into a metal bands.

Roxas looks at one of the bands as Dexter grabs his backpack. "First Apple's staff and now these things, how does that old man find these things?" Roxas asks handing it back  
to Dexter.

"I think I'll save this for emergencies and stick with maintaining the ship." Dexter said putting them in his pocket. "Any news on those worlds he asked you to look over?"

"Nothing yet, but even if this activates who would I even take with me?" Roxas asks walking inside.

"Well you got me and Namine to back you up." Dexter said assuring him.

"Thanks Dexter, but I've looked over the worlds and I have no idea what I could possibly face, how can I ask people to help risk their lives to help me?" Roxas asks.

"Well who knows maybe the ones you need are trying to figure things out for themselves." Dexter said.

"I hope so we could use some backup." Roxas said.

* * *

Meanwhile in different parts of the school other students were thinking the exact same thing Roxas was worried about.

In Damsel in Distress Class the girls were sitting down and talking while the teacher was setting everything up.

"Traveling to other worlds, that sounds like an amazing time." Darling said.

"See new worlds, battle monsters and fly around in an awesome ship does sound neat." Raven agreed.

"But what if those monsters are too strong and you end up getting hurt or worse." Apple said.

"If anything happened to Hunter and the boys I don't know what I would do." Ashlynn frowned.

"Lots of monsters, those 13 Darkness, not to mention Vanitas." Briar shudders.

"What if Roxas isn't strong enough to beat them?" Cedar asks.

"Girls Roxas needs our help all he's done is stand up and help protect us and now it's our turn to help him and if he's not strong enough on his own, well then we'll just have  
to back him up." Raven said as the girls nod in agreement.

* * *

Across the hall from them in Hero Class Daring was talking with Hunter, Sparrow and Hopper.

"I better stock up on arrows, Roxas could call for help at any moment." Hunter said.

"I hope one of these worlds is big on music, I could save the day and shred at the same time." Sparrow said holding his guitar.

"Please boys Roxas needs the best help he can get that's why I'm going, though it will be a shame to say goodbye to all my fans." Daring said waving to his admirers who  
swooned at the sight of him.

"How can you guys be so ready to leave? The mere thought of going out and battling for my life just makes me- "Hopper starts to get nervous and ends up turning into a  
frog. "It brings horror to my very soul and I'm afraid to say my condition would make it quite difficult to be an asset."

"Don't worry Hopper we got this." Hunter said picking Frog Hopper up and putting him on the seat.

* * *

In the rec room the kids from Wonderland were sitting down at a desk.

"Any news about our home?" Lizzie asks.

"Nothing without a portal, we have no way to get there." Alistair said.

"Well we could always ask Roxas if we can use his ship, that thing is meant for traveling between worlds." Maddie said.

"Yes, but you heard Yen Sid he's going to be leaving to go help other worlds." Bunny said.

"Not to mention he have no idea if Mr. Keyblade will even come out of this alive." Kitty said causing Maddie to gasp.

"Take that back! None of those meanie monsters could ever stand up to Roxas." Maddie said offended.

"Oh, has the daughter of the hatter fallen for somebody." Kitty teased.

"Kitty's teasing aside she has a point." Alistair said surprising them. "Roxas right now is our only shot at making it back to Wonderland, and we can't lose this chance. If we  
want to get back to Wonderland, we'll need to first help Roxas."

The four girls pause in thought before the all come to an agreement.

* * *

In the cafeteria Poppy and Melody were sitting with Holly and Cupid who were trying to talk them out of their decision.

"Poppy, Melody are you two really serious about this?" Holly asks.

"I have to do this Roxas needs our help, it's thanks to him I'm on the path I am now." Poppy said.

"He always puts the needs of others before himself that's why he's in this and because of that he's been there to protect everyone in this school, it's time we backed him up." Melody said.

Cupid looks at their expressions and sighs. "Holly we can't stop them their following their hearts and helping Roxas is what they want to do."

"Still we can't let you two go alone." Holly said causing the two of them to frown until Holly smiles. "That's why we're going with you."

Both Poppy and Melody are surprised by this. "What?"

"Holly and I have been talking and what kind of people would we be if we let our friends and family get hurt." Cupid said.

"Oh, you girls are the best." Poppy said as she and Melody take their trays away.

"So, what did their hearts really say?" Holly asks.

"Oh, can't get in the way of matters of the heart what inside is there business." Cupid giggles.

* * *

In the Potions classroom the room was completely empty except for two people Prof. Badwolf and Cerise.

"No absolutely not! I forbid you to leave!" Badwolf said.

"Dad you don't seem to have trouble letting Roxas, Namine and Dexter leave." Cerise said trying to talk to him.

"That's because they're not my little girl." He growled before sitting down. "Cerise you, Ramona and your mother are my entire world if I lost any of you I don't know what I'd  
do."

Cerise walks over and hugs her dad. "Dad you won't I promise."

Prof. Badwolf smiles hugging her back. "You always do, go and help your friends."

* * *

In the kitchen Ginger was sitting at a table with Namine.

"You want me to come with you?" Ginger asks surprised.

"You wouldn't exactly be helping with the fighting. Roxas told everyone that we need fighters which we do, but when we leave you would stay with the Tempest to make sure  
nobody finds it. We also need you for a more personal matter." Namine said.

"What do you need?" Ginger asks.

"We have no idea how long we might be away, and I was wondering if you could help with meals on the ship." Namine said.

Ginger smiles. "You know I love to cook, but I don't even know how to fight."

"The Tempest has lots of defenses to protect you, please Ginger we need you." Namine said.

Ginger pauses to think. "Alright Namine I'll help you."

Namine smiles. "Thank you Ginger."

* * *

The next morning Roxas was slow to wake up when he heard a beeping noise. "What the? Wait a minute!" Roxas looks over to see the device Yen Sid gave him was beeping, Roxas reaches over and grabs it seeing a map of the worlds Roxas scans the worlds and sees darkness surrounding one. "The Castle of Dreams? I've never been to that world and I don't think Sora has either." Roxas reaches for his MirrorPhone. "Dexter, Namine we got a world in trouble meet me at the Tempest."

A half hour later Roxas arrived at the Tempest to see Dexter and Namine waiting in front of it.

"So, I guess nobody else wanted to come." Roxas sighed.

Hearing footsteps Namine and Dexter look behind him and smile.

"Uh you might want to turn around." Namine points.

Roxas turns around and is shocked to see Raven, Apple, Briar, Blonde, Daring, Darling, Ashlynn, Hunter, Sparrow, Melody, Cerise, Poppy, Holly, Cupid, Cedar, Alistair, Bunny, Lizzie, Kitty, and Ginger.

"What the? You all came to help?" Roxas said in shock.

"Madeline Hatter reporting for duty." Maddie said saluting him.

"We're to help Roxas." Hunter said giving him the thumbs up.

"Darling are you sure you want to come?" Daring asks.

"You never know what kind of help you boys might need." Darling said.

"All you guys want to help?" Roxas asks.

"We're here to help in any way we can." Raven said.

"So, are we welcome aboard?" Apple asks.

A smile appears on Roxas' face. "Alright team we've got a world to save." He climbs onboard the Tempest with everyone right behind him.

The Tempest takes off into the air with Roxas and his new team sitting eagerly inside.

"Dexter set a course for Castle of Dreams." Roxas said as Dexter plugs in the coordinates. "Alright everyone hang on!" Roxas flips the switch and he and his new team take off on their first adventure.

"So Roxas don't keep us in suspense, who are we saving first?" Raven asks as everyone leans in anticipation.

"Yeah the Castle of Dreams sounds like an amazing place." Briar said.

Roxas brings up the map and zooms in on their destination. "Looks like someone has been here before Yen Sid has some information on his world." He looks closer when his  
eyes widen in surprise as he steps backwards.

"Hey Roxas, is everything ok?" Apple asks.

"Something wrong buddy?" Hunter asks.

"Who are we helping?" Cedar asks.

Roxas turns to them. "Cinderella." He said causing them all to gasp and look towards Ashlynn who was frozen in shock.


	25. A Twist in Time

**Chapter 25: A Twist in Time**

 **Hey everyone I'm back, deciding to try something new I put the entire adventure for the Castle of Dreams into one chapter. This is the longest chapter I've ever written so far and it took me awhile to get everything figured out. I hope you all enjoy the twists I've added to this world. If you like this and want me to do Mega Chapters for the worlds from now on tell me. Please review and enjoy.**

On the Tempest the kids of Ever After High were still trying to take in the startling news about the first world they must save.

"M-My mother is in danger?" Ashlynn asks worried.

"That's impossible, your mom is back in our world." Briar said.

"Roxas what's going on?" Bunny asks.

"I'm not sure, but we'll be coming up on the Darkness and we're going right to the source of it." Roxas said steering the ship.

In her seat Ashlynn puts her hand on her head trying to process all this information when Hunter and Apple walk over to her.

"Don't worry Ashlynn I promise I won't let anything happen your mom or this version." Hunter said.

"Hunter I'm scared Yen Sid said if anything ruins these worlds Ever After is affected too. What if I end up disappearing?" Ashlynn asks.

"Hey, hey don't talk like that we are not going to let you disappear." Apple said grabbing Ashlynn's shoulders.

At the wheel Roxas was trying to get them to Castle of Dreams quickly when Blondie walks up with her MirrorPad.

"Shocking news people of Ever After, Blondie Lockes here with a big story. Appreantly our first mission by Yen Sid is having us go off to save a counterpart of none other than  
the famous Cinderella, the mother of our very own Ashlynn. We now go to Roxas on the plan to save her." Blonide turns it to Roxas. "So Roxas what's the plan?"

"We're going to the cause of this, once we land all of us are going to save Cinderella and makes sure this problem is gone." Roxas said.

"Brave words from our fearless traveler, we'll be back with more when we land. This is Blondie Lockes." She said turning off the recording.

"You brought your MirrorPad?" Roxas asks.

"I'm a reporter I go where the action is and the people of Ever After deserve to see this." Blondie said.

"Roxas tell us what exactly the status of this world is?" Raven asks.

Roxas brings up the map and points. "The darkness is just starting it's at this point here. We're going to stop before anything happens."

"Perfect we just drop down beat the bad guys and come back here to celebrate." Daring smiles.

"If only missions were that easy." Namine said knowing from experience.

"We're coming up on the Castle of Dreams." Dexter said they all look to see a beautiful, tall, castle off in the distance.

"Whoa is that Cinderella's castle?" Cerise asks.

"It's beautiful." Lizzie said.

"Roxas are you sure darkness is coming from here?" Maddie asks.

"Oh, it's not coming from there." Roxas said.

"Then where?" Alistair asks.

Roxas lands the Tempest on the outskirts of the castle as everyone gets out Namine hands Ginger a speaker.

"If anything happens call us and we'll come running back." Namine said.

"Good luck out there." Ginger said waving goodbye.

They walk closer to find a dark and gloomy house deep in the forest.

"Well you don't a pen to connect these dots." Dexter said.

"Stay close." Roxas said as they approached it.

Ashlynn looks at the house curiously. "I don't know why, but this place seems familiar." She said.

"Maybe we'll run into your mom here." Darling said.

"I wonder what this version is like?" Briar said.

At the back of the house they heard two people arguing. They sneak around back to see a young woman with red hair in a fight with an old lady in blue while another young woman in green and an old woman in purple was watching, at their feet was a fat black cat.

"Give that back to me!" The old lady said.

"No way grandma! Bippity Boppity Boo!" She yelled as a magical blast fires from the wand ricocheting off multiple objects and blasting the cat.

The kids from Ever After High gasp in shock.

"There's only one person who says that to cast a spell." Kitty said.

"The Fairy Godmother." Cedar said.

"And are those?"

"Lady Tremaine and the Evil Step Sisters Anastasia and Dirzella." Ashlynn gasps knowing those names by heart.

"If that's the case where's Cinderella?" Raven asks looking back.

Anastasia pulls the wand away. "Bippity Boppity Boo!" The blast fires off the axe and the wood basket hitting the Fairy Godmother turning her into a statue.

Lady Tremaine's eyes widen in surprise as she reaches out and takes the wand.

"So, this is how Cinderella did it. Girls with this we can undo Cinderella's tricky and get what's rightfully ours I call upon all the forces of the Universe." Lady Tremaine holds up the wand.

"We can't let her finish that sentence!" Cupid yells as they all charge toward them.

"Bippity Boppity Boo." Lady Tremaine said as green blasts shoots out of the wand. From it a storm appears. "Reverse the Moon and Sun, turn back the tide and time, unravel  
Cinderella's happily ever after to the moment my troubles began!" Lady Tremaine said as the green fog surrounds everyone.

"Roxas what's happening?!" Namine asks.

Alistair held Bunny close as the fog surrounds them.

"This is what the warning meant." Roxas said as they find themselves back at the house only it was daytime, and the house looked perfect.

"Uh anyone want to tell me what the heck just happened?" Sparrow asks.

"I don't know, but where are we?" Cerise asks looking around.

"Look the house." Melody said as they all look at its condition.

"This is mad even for me." Maddie said when a carriage pulls up nearby.

"Ah hello children." They turn to see man dressed in blue with a monocle walking over. "Tell me is this the House of Tremaine?" He asks.

"Uh yeah." Hunter said not sure what was happening.

"Excellent, bring it out." The Grand Duke claps his hands and a man walks out with a glass slipper on a pillow causing them to gasp.

"Yes, it's quite something, whoever fits this slipper will become the Prince's bride." He said as he walked in.

They all raced to the window to see what was about to happen.

"I don't believe this." Bunny said.

"We went back in time to the very moment Cinderella's destiny came true." Holly said.

"But then we also know what happens next." Raven hints.

"The stepsisters fail, Cinderella comes down, tries on the slipper and poof she marries the prince and lives happily ever after." Cupid said.

"And once that happens we go in, take the Wand, and get back to our time." Cerise said.

"So, all we need to do is sit, wait, and watch one of the greatest moments in Fairy Tale history." Apple said as they all watched Anastasia sit down at the chair.

They hold up the slipper to see her foot was at least 4 times bigger.

"Oh, this is going to be funny." Kitty chuckles as Blondie takes out her MirrorPad.

"And recording." Blondie said.

"They'll be lucky to get that over one toe." Briar giggles.

They all watch the man struggle to put it on her feet doing all they could to hold back their laughter.

"It's even funnier when you see it happen with your own eyes." Cedar said.

Lady Tremaine seeing this takes out the magic wand and waves causing Anastasia's foot to shrink to size where the glass slipper fits with ease.

"It fits!" Anastasia said with joy.

"It fits?" The Grand Duke said surprised.

"It fits?!" Everyone from Ever After High said in shock.

"It fits." Lady Tremaine grins holding up her daughter's foot with the slipper on it.

"B-B-But that's impossible, that's my mother's slipper." Ashlynn said in shock.

"Is anyone else worried about what might happen next?" Melody asks.

"An Evil Stepmother has the Fairy Godmother's wand." Dexter said as everyone's eyes widen in realization.

"She could take over the kingdom." Maddie gasps.

"Everyone look." Bunny points.

Inside they see Lady Tremaine on the stair case with a woman with blonde hair and dressed in what looked like rags.

"That can't be I danced with the Prince, that was my slipper, look I have the other one right here." She said taking out another glass slipper.

"I don't believe it, Ashlynn that must be this world's version of your mom." Hunter said.

"You may have danced with him, you may have thought it was love, but the slipper fits Anastasia and that's who he's marrying. Whatever you think happened last night was all a dream." Lady Tremaine knocks the slipper out of Cinderella's hands causing it to fall to the ground and shatter. "I don't care where you go or what you do, but you stay away from the palace, stay away from the prince." As she walks down the stairs Lady Tremaine looks over.

"Oh and pick up that broken glass." She said laughing as she and her daughters walked to the carriage leaving a devastated Cinderella.

Ducking for cover as they walk by Roxas looks inside. "Roxas what do we do?" Holly asks.

Roxas gets up from his hiding place and walks inside with them all following behind him.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"I'm sorry young man, but the one in charge is gone." Cinderella said not even looking at him when suddenly a small mouse ran up to Roxas.

"Ven Ven! You came back!" The mouse said surprising him and Cinderella.

She looks and smiles. "Ventus it is you." She said running down to him.

"What happened Ven Ven? We thought you went looking for friend?" Jaque said when he notices everyone behind him. "Oh, lots of friends."

"Uh Ventus?" Roxas asks when he remembers Vanitas called him by the same name. 'Why do people call me that?' He thought.

Roxas looks to the mouse. "Look I'm not this Ventus guy my name is Roxas and we're all here to help you."

"I think it's sweet you all came, but you came all this way for nothing. My dream is over." Cinderella sighed.

As a tear hit the ground multiple clanking noises were approaching the house.

"Uh guys we might have to save the pep talk til after this." Cedar points and approaching the group were at least two dozen Soldier Heartless.

"Well handle these things, Roxas try to talk some sense into her." Raven said as she, Daring, Hunter, Cupid, Maddie, Sparrow, Melody and Lizzie walk out.

"Alright just like Roxas taught us. Lizzie, Hunter, Cupid clear us a path." Raven said as both took out their bows while Lizzie got her Croquet Mallet.

"Off with their heads!" Lizzie smacks a croquet ball sending it smashing into a Soldier's skull sending it falling to the ground.

* * *

With the battle outside going on Roxas and the rest of the team watch Cinderella walk over and pick up the broken pieces of her slipper.

Ashlynn walks over to her and helps pick up the pieces. "Such a beautiful slipper, that night must have been magical." Ashlynn said.

"It was, for just one night everything seemed perfect. It felt so much more than just a storybook romance from just one dance all my troubles went away, and it felt so much more than just a dream." Cinderella said bringing a smile to Ashlynn's face causing her to stand up.

"You have to go to the palace." Ashlynn said startling everyone.

"Ashlynn what do you mean?" Apple asks.

"That evil witch may have the slipper, but they forgot one thing, the Prince knows who he danced with at the ball I bet if we could just get her to see him." Ashlynn said.

"Then we can fix everything." Briar smiles.

"But how are we going to sneak into the palace?" Cinderella asks.

"Lucky for us we brought along the sneakiest cat in the world." Blondie said as Kitty walks forward and does her signature disappearing act.

"Cinderelly we can do this! We can find your prince!" Jaque said in excitement.

"We'll get you to the Prince and leave the rest to you." Namine said.

"You children are so sweet." Cinderella said turning to Ashlynn. "Although for some reason I feel like I've met you before."

"I uh just have that kind of face." Ashlynn said choosing to say anything about her family history.

"Hey uh guys let's go outside and help the others." Alistair said as they run out to finish the Heartless leaving the two of them alone.

"Who are you?" Cinderella said looking at her.

"Someone who wants you to have your Happily Ever After." Ashlynn smiles.

Cinderella cups her cheek. "I wish I had met someone like you a long time ago, I just know we would have been close."

Ashlynn smiles widely hearing her say that. "Well what are we doing standing around here? You can't live your life in your dreams if you want them to come true."

"You're right it's time to get my Once Upon a Time." Cinderella said taking a cloth and wrapping it around her hair.

Ashlynn stared in awe at seeing her this determined. "You two aren't going anywhere without us." They both turn to see Roxas and Hunter standing by the door.

"Hunter." Ashlynn smiles at her boyfriend.

"Cinderella your escorts to the palace are ready when you are." Roxas said and Jaque climbs onto his shoulder.

"To the Prince." He declares.

"You guys finished them already?" Ashlynn looks out to see Alistair and Darling stabbing the last Soldiers with swords.

"Turns out having a big team means you get the job done quicker." Roxas smiles.

"Are you sure you're not Ven Ven?" Jaque asks.

"Pretty sure little guy." Roxas chuckles.

Cinderella walks outside to see all of them looking at her with smiles on their faces.

"All of you want to help?" She asks.

"We would consider it an honor." Daring said and everyone nods in agreement.

"Then let's get going." Cinderella smiles leading them to the palace.

"I can't believe we're actually going to the palace with the Cinderella." Poppy whispers.

"May not be our version, but still." Apple said.

"Hey Ashlynn, are you okay?" Briar asks.

"I'm helping my mother find her destiny…I'm at a loss for words." Ashlynn said.

"Roxas this is hands down one of the craziest adventures in Ever After history." Cerise said.

"Yeah, I don't think the people of Ever After would ever believe this." Roxas said.

"Roxas we can barely believe this." Melody said.

"There it is." Maddie points and in front of them was a little town and behind it was the palace.

* * *

About an hour later they were looking at the front gate of the palace where the gate was closed, and two big armed guards were standing in front of it.

"You know this might be the first time I've ever gone to a palace and they didn't roll out the red carpet for me." Daring said.

"I don't even think my mom can't sneak past a gate that big." Kitty said.

"Maybe we should try the servant's entrance." Cinderella suggests.

"Hey, won't they ask questions if they see all of us in the palace?" Cedar asks.

"Leave that to me, I have an idea." Namine said as they see a woman with brown hair and a green dress at the door.

"Excuse me what business do you have here?" She asks looking at Cinderella.

"Oh you see..." She tries to think of something when Namine steps in.

"We're the school children from the village and our teacher brought us here to meet the king himself." Namine said gesturing with her hand behind her back for everyone to play along.

"Oh yes uh we can't wait to see the King." Raven said nodding her head.

The lady looks at her list. "Miss, I oversee everything that goes on in the palace and we have no record of a field trip of any sorts." She said in a huff.

"Well you must have forgotten to write it down because she came and talked to you." Namine said waving her hands and the staff lady shook her head before looking at  
Cinderella and smiling.

"Oh yes of course, now I remember these children are the future of our kingdom I hope you enjoy your visit." The Lady said letting them in.

"Namine how did you do that?" Darling asks.

"Altering memories is my specialty." She smiles.

"Impressive." Roxas said as they entered the hallway. "Alright everyone split up into groups we'll cover more ground." Roxas said as Daring, Dexter, Darling, Sparrow, Cupid and Blondie went down one hallway. Alistair, Maddie, Bunny, Kitty, and Lizzie went down the other.

"Alright we got this hallway." Apple said as the she, Roxas, Raven, Cerise, Ashlynn, Hunter, Melody, Poppy, Holly, Briar, Namine and Cinderella ran down it looking for the Prince.

* * *

In another part of the castle Daring's group were searching the rooms for the Prince.

"Anything?" Dexter asks.

"Nothing, this palace is overwhelmed with empty rooms." Blondie said.

"Hey, I just realized something she never told us what this Prince guy looks like." Sparrow said.

"You're bringing this up now? Are you serious?" Daring asks when a man with black hair and white shirt walks over.

"Hey uh are you kids lost?" He asks causing them all to jump.

"Oh uh sorry sir." Darling said hoping her wouldn't bust them.

"No worries, I get lost in this place so many times. Follow the paintings and the armors and you'll find the carriages." He points.

"Uh why are you helping us?" Dexter asks confused.

"I'm in a really good mood right now about to see the love of my life." He smiles.

"Oh, how romantic." Cupid sighed.

"What's her name?" Darling asks.

"That's the thing I never got it, all she left behind was a glass slipper." He said causing their eyes to widen. "Well have a great day I know I'm about to." The Prince said running off.

"We found him! Awesome!" Sparrow said shredding on his guitar.

"Wait a minute, we ran ahead of Cinderella so that must mean." Dexter said.

"He's going to meet The Stepmother." Blondie finished.

"Alright here's the plan after his majesty realizes the stepsister is not his Princess we grab him and take him Cinderella." Daring said and all of them nod in agreement before  
following the Prince.

They arrive at the door and peek inside to see him meeting with Lady Tremaine and seeing Anastasia.

"Oh, uh hello am I in the right room? Um I think there might be a mix-up." The Prince said.

"Oh no your Majesty you see the slipper fits my daughter." Lady Tremaine said.

"See." Anastasia said holding it up.

"How can he miss it?" Drizella said sarcastically.

"Oh, I see it it's just uh I was expecting someone else." The Prince said shocking Lady Tremaine.

"Yes Ashlynn was right." Dexter smiles.

"True Love never fails, not even something like this could stop that." Cupid smiles.

"Be ready to intercept." Daring said as they listened in.

"But the royal proclamation?" Lady Tremaine asks.

"Well it appears more than one girl can fit the slipper. I am so sorry to inconvenience you, I'll have the carriage bring you all home." The Prince said turning to the door.

Lady Tremaine furious by this points the wand at him. "Bippity Boppity Boo." A blast fires out hitting the Prince.

They all gasp at the sight as the Prince walks back to propose to Anastasia.

"Love is not something that should be forced." Cupid growls opening the door. "Your majesty get away from her!" Cupid said startling everyone.

"I didn't realize brats were allowed in the palace." Drizella said the others in her group get behind Cupid.

"Listen you old witch we know what you're doing, and we won't let you get away with this." Daring accuses.

"Oh is that right, your majesty these children have such wild fantasies, perhaps we can move this to another room?" Lady Tremaine asks.

"Of course, come along darling." The Prince said with Anastasia and Drizella following him.

"Listen you little brats, you have no idea what I have been through." Lady Tremaine's expression changed to evil. "It took me years to finally widow my way into wealth and now I plan to go all the way to royalty."

"You're a monster." Darling growls.

"Maybe, too bad you children won't be alive to tell anyone. Bippity Boppity Boo." She waves her wand and in front of them a Large Armor Heartless appears in front of them. "Ta ta children I have a Kingdom to inherit." Lady Tremaine said leaving.

"That thing is completely covered in armor." Dexter said.

"Not every part." Cupid pulls back her bow and fires an arrow hitting it in the head. "Aim for the head we have to get out of here warn Cinderella!"

Daring and Darling drew their swords, Sparrow gets his guitar ready and Dexter's pistols appear.

Blondie not having a weapon goes behind them with her MirrorPad recording everything.

"Let's go!" Daring yells as they charge at the Large Armor.

"Rock on!" Sparrow slams on his guitar and the shock waves cause the Heartless to shake. Dexter fires plasma blasts from his pistols from his pistols causing the Large Armor  
to fall to the ground.

"Daring! Darling Now!" Dexter yells.

The two of them charge and slash multiple times at the Heartless before it swats its arms at them causing the two Charmings to fall backwards.

The large armor stands up and jumps high into the air before dropping down on them causing everyone fall in pain.

"Man that thing packs a punch." Sparrow groans.

"Cupid, Dexter can you hit that thing in the head again?" Darling asks.

"Easy." Cupid said.

The Large Armor jumps at them again, but Cupid fires her bow knocking the wind out of it. Daring charges with his sword and slashes the Armor turning it into a heart  
defeating it.

"Nice job Daring." Dexter said.

"Thanks brother." Daring smiles.

"Come on we better find Cinderella and tell her what happened." Cupid said.

* * *

In another part of the castle the kids from Wonderland were searching for the Prince when they came across a large door.

"A door that big always has something we might need." Alistair said.

They open it to find themselves overlooking the ballroom. "Whoa this place would be great for throwing parties." Maddie said looking around.

"Well if we do our job right maybe a wedding party will take place here." Lizzie said.

They hear footsteps below them and look to see the Prince dancing with Anastasia or at least trying to she kept stepping on his feet and messing up.

"Meow that lady has two left feet." Kitty said cringing at her horrible dancing.

"She looks like terrible." Bunny said.

"The Prince can't honestly think she's the one can he?" Alistair cringes.

When the dance ends a short man with white hair walks out. "I'd like to have a word with my new daughter in law immediately." He said startling everyone.

"If that guy is the King, then that must be the Prince." Alistair said.

"Lets go." Maddie said as they ran after the King as they arrive at his chambers they come to a stop.

"Bunny, Kitty lay low and don't get caught." Alistair said as Bunny changed to rabbit form and Kitty turned invisble.

The two of them walk in to see Anastasia with the King. "Your majesty I'm sorry about earlier I have a condition that-"

"You miss are a dreadful dancer." The King laughs.

"Yes I am." She admits sadly.

"Reminds me of my Queen she danced all over my feet too, but she took very good care of my heart. Come my dear I want to give you something." The King said leading Anastasia to a desk with Bunny and Kitty right behind them. "A Princess is given many things land, riches, horses, but today I want to give you something much more." He opens a heart shaped box to reveal a pink sea shell.

"A Sea Shell?" Anastasia asks.

"This shell was the Queen's most treasured possession, we found it walking by the water the day we met, we reached for it at the same moment and when our hands touched I knew I had found True Love." The King said as Bunny and Kitty looked at the old man and smiled.

"Just from one touch?" Anastasia asks.

"My dear there is nothing more powerful in this world than True Love." The King said handing her the shell.

Bunny and Kitty seeing that it was over left the room. "Let's meet up with the others, we might have a problem." Bunny said.

* * *

With Roxas's group they were searching the castle, but so far have come up short. Looking through multiple rooms Cinderella found herself on a walk way filled with flowers as she stared at in awe Roxas and was talking with the others.

"Any luck?" Roxas asks.

"We must have searched at least 100 rooms." Namine sighed.

"Why do rich people need to have such big castles in the first place?" Raven asks.

"This isn't even a fun castle, I'm serious half those rooms just and pictures everywhere and one ballroom." Briar said.

"Next time we find a map for these worlds." Hunter said as they walked out only to have the Prince walk right past them towards Cinderella.

Ashlynn gasps. "That's him." They all run out to see Cinderella walking towards him and Ashlynn had a big smile on her face.

"Oh, here it comes they'll meet and then they'll fall in love right in front of our very eyes." Apple said.

"Hello, your majesty it's nice to see you again." Cinderella smiles.

"Uh I'm sorry have we met?" He asks.

"We did, last night at the ball." She said.

"I uh think you have me mixed up for another Prince." He said.

"Well you were an amazing dancer." Cinderella said.

"Well it wasn't just me it was my…. partner." He said looking into her eyes when suddenly his eyes glow green putting him back under the spell. "In fact, I'm gonna marry  
her."

"Marry?" Cinderella smiled.

"Well you only meet a girl as amazing as Anastasia once in a lifetime." The Prince said shocking Cinderella and everyone watching.

"Anastasia?" Cinderella said confused.

"I'm sorry I need to go my father wanted to meet her himself." The Prince said walking off.

"But this isn't right." Cinderella moves toward him when the head staff lady walks over.

"Miss I'm sorry to tell you this but you and the others must leave." She said.

"Please just a few more minutes." Cinderella begged.

"What is happening? If he saw her he should know the difference." Holly said.

Cedar takes out her Revealer Rays. "What's going on?" He seems to be telling the truth."

"But we all know that's impossible." Cerise said.

They all watched in horror and in sadness as the Prince walked away from Cinderella.

* * *

Walking out of the place everyone was sad, but no one was sadder than Cinderella.

"Cinderella! Cinderella!" They look down the hall to see all their friends running towards them.

"We found the Prince!" Dexter said.

"So did I but he doesn't even remember me." Cinderella said.

"No he does he really does." Cupid said.

"Look at this." Blondie shows everyone her MirrorPad which had a recording of the Prince being zapped by the Fairy Godmother's wand.

"Magic? So that's what happened. He didn't forget me, she made him forget me." Cinderella smiles.

"What about the King? Does he have any suspicion?" Poppy asks.

"No in fact he loves Anastasia she's clumsy, a messy eater and the worst dancer I've ever seen but the King loves that because she acts just like his Queen." Alistair said.

"So, going to Daddy isn't possible without any proof." Hunter said.

"What do we do?" Naime asks when Roxas comes up with a plan.

"Everyone we have to steal us a magic wand." He said.

* * *

They all walk down the hall to see green lights shooting out of the chambers Lady Tremaine, Anastasia, and Drizella were in.

"Ok Roxas what's the plan? How are we going to sneak in?" Ashlynn asks.

"We aren't." Roxas reaches up to his shoulder and Jaque climbs on. "Jaque you're the only one that can do this, I need your help."

Jaque nods in understanding before crawling under the door.

"But what about the Prince?" Ashlynn asks.

Roxas pauses to think. "The Stepmother clearly used something to alter his memory we just need someone who can restore it." He said looking at Namine.

"You can count on me." She nods.

Suddenly they heard a crashing from inside. Cinderella looks to see Lucifer their cat running around with the end of his tail on fire.

"We need to get in there and help." Cinderella said.

Roxas looks around and gets an idea.

Inside Lady Tremaine, Anastasia and Drizella were picking up the damage when they heard a knock at the door.

"Who goes there?" Lady Tremaine demands.

"Complimentary Tea and snacks courtesy of his Majesty for his bride to be." A voice said.

Anastasia opens the door to see Maddie and Ashlynn pushing in a cart. "So, which one of you is the lucky bride?" Maddie asks pushing the cart in as the three of them have no idea Cinderella was under the cart ready to grab Jaque.

"I am." Anastasia said with joy.

"Congratulations would you like one lump or two?" Maddie said holding up the tea cup.

"Three please I love sweets." Anastasia said.

"Coming right up." Ashlynn said getting cups for them when Lady Tremaine glares at her.

She walks closer to Ashlynn. "Uh can I help you?" Ashlynn asks trying not to be nervous.

"There's something about you that seems familiar, something I've come to despise." Lady Tremaine snarled.

"Uh I'm sorry we've never met before." Ashlynn said looking away.

"Yes, it would appear so…Cinderella!" Lady Tremaine flips over the cart to see Cinderella sneaking toward Jaque.

"Cinderella?! You work here?" Anastasia asks clearly oblivious to what was going on.

"You are far more persistent than I thought." Lady Tremaine said as Cinderella gets up.

"I am not going to let you get away with this." Cinderella said.

"I already have." Lady Tremaine smirks.

"I don't think so. Maddie, Ashylynn, Jaque!" Cinderella yells.

Both Maddie and Ashlynn throw hot tea at them causing them to scream in pain while Jaque grabs the magic wand and runs out followed by them.

"The wand! After them!" Lady Tremaine yells as Lucifer chases after them. Once Maddie and Ashlynn make it out Briar shuts the door causing Lucifer to slam into it.

"Come on!" Roxas yelled as they all made a run for with guards approaching from the back.

"Roxas you take the others and find the Prince!" Cinderella said turning left while they ran right.

As Jaque was being chased by Lucifer he realizes he still had the wand. "Bippty Boppity Boo!" He yelled Zapping Lucifer changing him to the size of a lion. "Oh boy."

Roxas turns around to see Jaque in trouble. "Everyone find the Prince!" Roxas turns around and charges. As Lucifer pounces Roxas summons Oblivion and slashes him causing  
him to jump back. "Time to play cat!" Roxas said holding up his keyblade.

Lucifer looks at Roxas in horror as an old memory of another Keyblade wielder causes Lucifer to step back in fear.

"Bippity Boppity Boo!" Jaque yells turning Lucifer to normal. "Roxas I'll go help Cinderelly you go find the Prince." Jaque said running off.

Roxas nods running off.

In his training room the Prince was practicing with a sword when Apple and Raven ran inside.

"Wow lots of people are in the palace today." The Prince chuckles.

"Please sir we need you to come with us." Raven said breathing heavily as she and Apple grab his arms.

"What the? Why?" He asks.

"Please it's a matter of great importance." Apple said as they ran out.

Cinderella was running as fast as she could with all the guards after her. When she enters the front of the castle, she slams a sword in between the door handles so the  
guards couldn't get in.

"Cinderelly! Catch!" Jaque throws her the wand and Cinderella catches it.

"Cinderella over here!" Apple yells as the Prince runs into the room.

"Lift the spell let him remember! Bippity Boppity- "Before she could finish the guards break in and grab Cinderella.

"No!" Raven yells at what they were seeing.

Lady Tremaine walks over and snags the wand. "What's going on here?" The Prince asks walking towards them

"Nothing your majesty just a little trouble with my maid." Lady Tremaine said.

"It's under control sire." A guard said.

"Are you alright?" The Prince asks.

"This girl is a thief." The guard said.

"I am not! Please you're under a spell!" Cinderella reaches out to grab his hand but is pulled away.

As the guards pull her away Lady Tremaine looks to the Prince.

"I hope she's alright, she seemed fine when I met her. I mean a little confused when I met her, but still." The Prince said worried.

"Don't worry your highness I'll see to it personally she gets all the help she gets." Lady Tremaine said when Drizella runs over.

"Sorry, but we won!" She said.

"You will take care of her right?" The Prince asks.

"Personally." As the Prince walks away Lady Tremaine grabs a guard. "Put her on the next boat out of the Kingdom I want her banished." Lady Tremaine said causing Apple  
and Raven to gasp.

In another room all the Ever After High Students had lost he guards and were hiding.

"Everyone but Raven and Apple are here." Namine said.

"I hope they found the Prince." Melody said when they came running in.

"We got trouble! Cinderella is being banished!" Raven said causing everyone to freak out.

"What?!" Roxas said.

"She plans on having Cinderella put on the next boat out of here!" Apple said.

"Roxas what do we do?" Poppy asks.

Roxas paces back in forth. "Okay here's what I got Cerise you're the fastest run ahead to the docks and find that ship, Namine I want you, Cupid, and Cedar to snap the Prince out of this spell, everyone else come with me, we got a boat to catch!" Roxas said running out with everyone right behind off to do their tasks.

* * *

At the Prince's chambers he was wondering what was wrong with him when Namine and the girls walk in. "Is everything alright your majesty?" Namine asks.

"Not really something seems weird." He said pacing back and forth.

"Your majesty we can explain everything." Cupid said.

"How?" He asks when Cedar reaches into her bag and pulls out a glued together glass slipper. "I don't believe it, is that the other slipper?" He asks.

"Your majesty Anastasia wasn't the one you danced with at the ball, it was Cinderella the girl you met." Cupid said.

"But I thought for sure it was Anastasia." He said.

"You said it yourself you danced with her elegantly throughout the night and when you touched you instantly felt something. Tell me does Anastasia make you feel that way?"  
Namine asks.

"N-No it doesn't." The Prince admits.

"That's because Lady Tremaine she's Cinderella's stepmother and she hated Cinderella so much she put a spell on you to make you love Anastasia and not her." Cupid said  
shocking him.

"She did that to me?" He asks not sure.

"Yes, she did and if we don't get you down to the docks you'll lose your only chance at True Love." Cedar said.

"I I don't believe this, I need to go find her!" The Prince said running out.

"Yes!" Namine and Cedar cheers.

"True Love conquers all." Cupid smiles.

* * *

At the docks Cerise was running as fast as she could looking from boat to boat. "Come on where are you?" Cerise looks around and gasps when she sees Cinderella being escorted onto a boat which was filled with Pirate Heartless. "Roxas I found her! 5th boat down! Heartless are attacking!" She yells.

Roxas and the others see the Pirates with their swords ready to strike. "Cinderella!"

Apple seeing one about to attack summons her staff. "Concentrate, focus. Fire!" Apple launches a little fireball that knocks the Pirate back away from Cinderella. "I I did it!" Apple smiles.

"Apple that was amazing." Ashlynn said.

"Charge!" Roxas runs onto the ship with everyone else right behind him.

The Pirates prepare themselves when Kitty appears behind them and whacks one with a bat. "Gotcha!" Kitty yells a Bunny jumps down and top of the Pirate crushing it into  
darkness.

One of the Pirates climbs up and takes the wheel steering out into the water.

"Poppy!" Roxas yells to her being the closest one.

"Poppy charges and whacks it in the face with her frying pan sending it falling backwards.

The Pirate pulls out his sword and charges when out of nowhere a line of hair gets in his way causing it to slip and fall overboard.

"Nice, a hair trip wire." Poppy smiles at Holly's cleverness.

"I got your back." Holly said.

Raven blasts the Pirates with her magic unaware of one coming up from behind.

"Raven!" Dexter yells as she turns around to see it about to strike when Dexter pulls out a plasma pistol destroying in one blast.

"Whoa nice moves." Raven said impressed.

"Uh thanks, Roxas is a really good teacher." Dexter said acting nervous.

Melody fired music notes and Cerise delivers super-fast kicks. "How many more are there?" Cerise asks.

"Everyone hang on!" Briar yells as she spins the wheel hard causing many Pirates to fall overboard.

"Quick thinking Briar." Ashlynn smiles.

Briar turns and gasps. "Ashlynn!"

They look to see a Pirate making his way to Cinderella. As it pulls out his sword something jumps towards ship.

"Leave her alone!" They all look to see the Prince jumping onto the ship from the sail and slashing the Pirate to pieces.

A big smile appears on Ashlynn's and Cinderella's face.

"What did I drop in on?" The Prince asks.

"We'll explain later your majesty." Ashlynn said as he looks towards Cinderella.

"Remember me?" He asks bringing a smile to her face.

He reaches his hand out and the second they touch everything comes back to him the ball, the dance, everything.

Cinderella hugs the Prince as he spins her around before getting down on one knee. "Will you marry me Cinderella?" He asks bringing a smile to everyone's face.

"Yes, I will." She said causing everyone to cheer.

The Prince turns to the students from Ever After High. "You you all knew she was the one, didn't you?" He asks.

Roxas nods answering for everyone.

"Well then I think it's only appropriate you all come as guests to our wedding." The Prince said.

"That sounds just right." Blondie smiles.

Ashlynn looked in awe she would see a version of her mother's wedding.

* * *

Back at the palace they explained everything to the King.

"So, you see your majesty Lady Tremaine used a spell on your son to have him marry so she could inherit your riches." Ashlynn said.

"Using magic on my son? The nerve." The King growled in anger.

"Your Majesty we've gone over every inch of the castle, it appears they have fled." The Grand Duke said as the King stands up.

"Then search the entire kingdom! I want them found and arrested!" He yells before dropping back into his seat. "Keep in mind my old heart can only take so much, please tell  
me that this is the girl you intend to marry." The King begged.

"Yes Dad, she is." The Prince smiles causing the King to jump out of his seat.

"Then what are we waiting for?! Fetch the florist, bake the cake, the wedding is on for tonight!" The King cheers.

As the sun was setting Roxas and his teammates were walking down the hall to see the happy bride before she walked down the aisle, and everyone was so happy.

"I can't believe we get to see one of the greatest Fairy Tale history." Blondie said excited hoping to record the whole thing.

"Hey guys I uh want to say something." Roxas said causing them all to stop in place as he turns around. "I know this was a crazy first mission and I'm not going to lie I was  
scared at times." Roxas said.

"So were we Roxas, but you helped us through it and in the end, Cinderella gets her Happily Ever After." Melody said.

"Well I just want to say thanks for sticking by me through all this, we all make a pretty amazing team." Roxas smiles.

"And we couldn't ask for a better leader." Namine smiles.

"Well let's go wish Cinderella good luck on her big day." Hunter said when Jaque came running down the hall at full speed.

"Zug Zug! Cinderelly in trouble!" Jaque yells.

"Jaque what's going on?" Ashlynn asks picking him up.

"Stepmother came back, turned Anastasia into Cinderelly, gonna make her marry the Prince. She sent Rucefee to finish Cinderelly off once and for all!" Jaque screamed.

"I am really starting to hate this woman." Daring groaned.

"What's she gonna do to her?" Hunter asks when they heard a horse neighing as a giant Pumpkin tied it up with its vines and a large ugly man appears on the carriage.

"Does that answer your question?" Lizzie asks horrified when Ashlynn growled in anger.

"That is it!" Ashlynn yells startling everyone. "Roxas grab a team and bring her back! I'm going after that Stepmother!" Ashlynn said running towards the wedding.

"Whoa Ashlynn is terrifying when she's like that." Kitty said and everyone nods in agreement before they ran after her.

"Anyone know how to drive a carriage?" Roxas asks.

"Right here." Briar said.

"Alright Cerise, Poppy, Holly, Darling, Maddie come with me!" Roxas said as they ran to the carriages.

"We have to stop the wedding!" Namine said.

"I'm going to help Ashlynn!" Hunter said.

"We'll come too!" Apple said as she, Daring, Blondie, and Lizzie followed.

"Alright looks the rest of us are on the Wedding, whatever happens we can't let them get to kiss the bride until the real one shows up." Namine said as they all ran to the  
wedding.

* * *

As the wedding was about to start Lady Tremaine and Drizella were making their way to their spot where they would see the wedding and her plan finally happen.

"Finally, after years all this power will be mine." Lady Tremaine smirks when she looks ahead to see Ashlynn holding a wooden staff. "You again." She snarls as Apple, Daring,  
Hunter and Lizzie arrive with Blonde hiding nearby.

"You've gone through great lengths to ruin things for Cinderella, but I never knew one thing about, what Cinderella ever do to you?" Ashlynn asks not taking her eyes off her.

Lady Tremaine's expression turned dark. "Cinderella is the most pathetic human being to ever exist, always having that stupid smile on her face, and thinking that you can do anything if you believe in foolish things like dreams or True Love. It's disgusting I had the perfect plan to live the life of luxury I deserved, but then Cinderella had to fit that slipper and then my entire future was ruined." She growled.

"And you ruined Cinderella's entire future because of that." Hunter growl.

"Yes, and it was going so well until you brats came into this and helped Cinderella get the Prince again." Lady Tremaine said drawing the Fairy Godmother's wand. "But I will  
make short work of all you."

* * *

Meanwhile racing through the forest was a carriage with Briar at the wheel and in the back was Roxas, Poppy, Holly, Maddie, Darling and Cerise. All of them looking around for any sign of Cinderella.

"Look up ahead!" Darling points up ahead to see a fat ugly man pulling the Pumpkin.

"Wait a minute, that's Lady Tremaine's stupid cat." Cerise said.

"I'll keep him distracted Cerise I want you and Maddie to get Cinderella out of that pumpkin." Roxas said as both girls nod in agreement.

As Briar brings the carriage closer Lucifer looks over to see Roxas summon Oblivion and Maddie pull out her Mallet. Both jump off and onto the Pumpkin.

From behind Cerise was climbing up the Pumpkin roots to see Cinderella trapped inside through a hole.

"Cerise!" She said surprised.

"Hang on we're getting you out of here!" Cerise said.

Roxas climbs up onto the Pumpkin and faces Lucifer who had an evil grin on his face. "Come and get it." Roxas said as Lucifer pulls out a sword and slashes at Roxas.

As the two of them clash Maddie smashes her Mallet into the Pumpkin multiple times eventually making a hole big enough for Cinderella.

Cerise and Maddie reach in and help Cinderella onto the Pumpkin.

"Alright ready? 1, 2, 3!" Maddie said as the three girls jump from the pumpkin to the carriage.

"Alright we got her!" Darling said pulling Cinderella inside.

Roxas looks over to see the plan had work and smiles, using the opening Lucifer swings a punch knocking Roxas down.

"Roxas!" Maddie said when they reach a canyon causing the carriages to go down different roads. Roxas and Lucifer were on the low road while everyone else was above them.

"Is there any way we can get down there to help him?" Poppy said.

"We'd need a really long rope to get to him, did anyone bring anything?" Cinderella asks.

"No, but I can think of something else that could work." Darling said as they looked at Holly's long hair flying in the wind behind them.

Holly smirks as she stands up and gives Poppy the longest strand. "Just like how Mom pulled dad up the tower." She said.

Poppy stands over the carriage taking a deep breath. "ROXAS DUCK!" Poppy yells jumping down and using her sister's hair like a rope and swings in towards them. Roxas seeing her fly in ducks just in time to see Poppy slam her frying pan right into Lucifer's face knocking him backwards.

"I got your back." Poppy said helping him up.

"Let's hit that so hard her loses all 9 lives." Roxas said.

Lucifer gets with an enraged look on his face until Poppy and Roxas slam their weapons into him causing Lucifer to fly out of the carriage and into the caverns below.

"Poppy that might have been the bravest thing I ever saw." Roxas smiles reaching for her hand.

Poppy blushes at his praise. "It was nothing really. Uh hey pull us up!" Poppy said as Darling, Cerise, Maddie, and Cinderella help Holly bring them up.

"You have really strong hair." Cinderella said impressed.

"I get it from my mom." Holly said as the two of them are pulled back into the carriage.

"Briar we have everyone turn this thing around." Darling smiles.

"You got it." Briar said as they return towards the castle.

* * *

Back at the castle Lady Tremaine was using the magic wand to keep everyone at bay hiding behind the wall Apple periodically came out to try and blast her with magic, while Hunter and Lizzie did the same with their arrows and various objects hit by Lizzie.

"We need to get closer!" Ashlynn said.

"Give me some cover!" Hunter yells charging in to get a better shot.

"Bippity Boppity Boo!" Lady Tremaine yells firing a green blast.

Hunter jumps out of the way and fires an arrow the grazes her shoulder causing Lady Tremaine to flinch in pain. "Bippity Boppity Boo!" She blasts the table in front of Hunter  
bringing it to life.

"Hunter look out!" Apple said as the table charged ramming into Hunter sending him falling to the ground.

"Hunter!" Ashlynn yells running out to him. Picking him up she saw he only had a few bruises, but the attack had knocked the wind out of him.

"Sorry I made you worry." Hunter said before groaning in pain.

Ashlynn glares at Lady Tremaine. "My mother always told me that there's good in ever living thing, but today I found out she was wrong you might be the worst human being  
in the world!" Ashlynn said.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Lady Tremaine said.

"I won't let hurt my friends or anyone else anymore." Ashlynn said as light started to form in her hand, but she didn't notice.

"Let's see I think a toad will be perfect for you Bippity Boppity Boo!" As the blast fires straight at Ashlynn her gaze turns bright as the light expands around her staff allowing her to knock the blast away.

"No way." Daring said in awe.

"Incredible." Lizzie said.

Blondie was speechless at what was right in front of her.

When the light disappears in Ashlynn's hands was a Keyblade the blade part had taken the form of a star, the guard resembled the castle they were in, and the keychain at the end was a glass slipper.

"A-A Keyblade?" Ashlynn said in shock before her face turning into a smile. "My Keyblade." Ashlynn takes the battle stance she had seen Roxas and Namine make many times.

Lady Tremaine and Drizella just look in shock before Lady Tremaine snaps out of it. "Bippity Boppity Boo!" She fires blast after blast towards Ashlynn.

"Ashlynn look out!" Apple yells.

Ashlynn charges forward knocking the blasts away with her new weapon.

"She's giving us an opening…hit her with everything!" Hunter yells.

Lizzie pulls the helmet off a suit of armor and whacks it sending it flying knocking Lady Tremaine in the stomach knocking the wind out of her.

"Blizzard!" Apple coats one of Hunter's arrows with ice and he fires it hitting Lady Tremaine dead on startling her. She looks up to see Ashlynn right in front of her.

Ashlynn screams as she slams her Keyblade into Lady Tremaine sending her flying backwards into the wall.

A smile appears on Ashlynn's face as she just saw what happened. "We did it."

"And that's a wrap." Blondie stops the recording. "Ashlynn that was amazing."

"That's my girlfriend." Hunter smiles.

"Aw you guys." She blushes in embarrassment when she hears the wedding march song causing her to gasp. "The Wedding!"

* * *

At the wedding Namine and the others had put on many distractions as their gift to the couple right now Sparrow and Melody were in the middle a rock and roll solo, unfortunately Rock and Roll had not been introduced in this world yet.

"Enough!" The King yells stopping the music. "You have been providing numerous amount of entertainment for over an hour and while most of them were very impressive like the boy's magic show." He said looking at Alistair, Bunny and Kitty who high five. "We need to start the wedding." He said causing Melody and Sparrow to walk off the stage.

"Namine any other ideas?" Dexter asks in fear.

"Just one hope the others make it back soon." Namine said as Ashlynn and her group arrived.

"What happened?" Daring asks.

"We stalled for as long as we could how's the evil stepmother?" Cupid asks.

"Ashlynn gave her a beating." Hunter smiles.

As what looked like Cinderella walked down the aisle to the Prince everyone was not happy.

"Please tell me that's the real one, please." Bunny said as Cedar put on her revealer rays only to see it was really Anastasia.

"Oh, I really wish I could lie right now." Cedar said.

"Come on Roxas hurry." Ashlynn prayed.

* * *

Outside the castle the carriage carrying everyone pulls up and Roxas and his team jump out with Cinderella ahead of them.

She reaches the front door when two guards block her. "No entry."

"What? But she's the bride." Darling said.

"Nice try that's the bride." One points inside.

Briar walks up. "Well the rest of us happen to have our invitations sir." She said going through her purse.

"Let me see." He looks in only to have Briar punch him in the face when the other tries to attack Briar pulls out Pepper Spray blasting him in the eyes and causing him to scream in pain. "Come on!"

"Ok that was awesome back there." Cerise said as they ran in.

"A girl has to have a few tricks up her sleeve." Briar smiles.

Back inside Lady Tremaine was limping towards the wedding with Drizella nearby. "Those little brats won't get in my way." She growled as they arrive.

"Your Majesty do you take this woman to be you wife?" The Priest asks.

"I do." The Prince said.

"And do you take this man as your husband?"

"I-I-I" Anastasisa stutters.

"Just say it." Lady Tremaine growls.

"Don't say it." All the Ever After High students whisper.

"I don't." Anastasia said shocking everyone as the real Cinderella runs in.

"Anastasia?" She said surprised.

"Cinderella." Anastasia nods. The site in front of him causes the Priest to faint.

"Spoiled little ingrate! I've given you everything Anastasia!" Lady Tremaine yelled marching in revealing herself to everyone.

"But I want someone to love me for me." Anastasia said.

"Guards! Seize her!" The King yells as they ran towards her.

"Bippity Boppity Boo!" Lady Tremaine blasts the sky and a green vortex appears blasting the guards turning them to chickens, pigs, and rabbits. "And now for you." She said  
looking towards Anastasia.

"Turn her into a toad mother!" Drizella said.

"Stop this ends now!" Cinderella yells as she and the Students of Ever After get in front of Anastasia.

"Even better. Bippity Boppity boo!" Lady Tremaine fires a blast towards them, but Roxas calls out Oathkeeper and fires a blast of light colliding with it.

The two beams struggle to push each other back. Until with one large burst of energy Roxas's beam blasts through and hits Lady Tremaine and Drizella with her own blast  
leaving nothing there, but the Fairy Godmother's wand.

Everyone could only stare in awe at what just happened until Anastasia snapped out of it and brings Cinderella over to the Prince. "This is the real Cinderella, your True Love." Anastasia said before walking towards the wand.

She looks around to see everyone looking at her in fear. "Bippity Boppity Boo." She said pointing the wand at herself turning her back to normal.

Cinderella seeing this walks over to her stepsister. "Anastasia, thank you." She said hugging her. Anastasia hands her the wand. "Bippity Boppity."

"Boo." Anastasia finishes the spell and from the magic the Fairy Godmother appears free from her stone prison.

"Oh my goodness, I feel so stiff." Fairy Godmother said.

Anastasia walks over to the King and takes out the shell he gave her. "Your Majesty, I don't deserve this."

She holds out the shell to give it back to him, but the King smiles and gives it back to her. "Everyone deserves True Love."

"Bippity Boppity Boo." The Fairy Godmother said turning Cinderella's dress back to normal.

"Thank you all of you." Cinderella said.

"Would you like me to return you to your former lives?" Fairy Godmother asks.

"Former lives?" They both ask.

"Yes you two were well…oh never mind." Fairy Godmother said seeing that loved each other just the same before walks over to the Ever After High Students. "Want me to send you all back?" She asks.

"Uhm can it wait until after?" Ashlynn asks.

"Of course my dear." Fairy Godmother said.

"Is anyone going to marry my son?" The King asks annoyed by all this.

"I do." Cinderella said.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The Priest said recovering.

Cinderella and the Prince lean in and kiss resulting in cheers throughout the halls.

After the wedding Cinderella, the Prince, Anastasia, Jaque, the King and Fairy Godmother were standing in front of everyone.

"Well I guess this is goodbye." Apple said.

"I can't thank you all enough for what you've done." The Prince said.

"Think nothing of it we were happy to do it." Lizzie said.

"All of you are more than welcome to return here at any time." The King said.

"Thank you, your majesty." Roxas said.

Ashlynn looks over to Anastasia. "I hope you can find your Happily Ever After."

"Thank you." Anastasia smiles.

"Ashlynn thank you for everything." Cinderella said reaching for her hand.

"You're welcome Cinderella." Ashlynn smiles.

"If I ever have a daughter I hope she's as amazing you are." Cinderella said as a big smile appears on Ashlynn's face before she reaches forward and hugs Cinderella who gladly returns it.

Jaque walks over to Roxas. "Hey Jaque, what's up?"

"Roxas thank you for helping Cinderelly." Jaque said.

"It was pleasure." Roxas smiles.

"If you ever run into Ven Ven say hi for me." Jaque said holding up his little hand for a high five.

"Deal. Watch over Cinderella for us little guy." Roxas holds up his finger and Jaque high fives it.

"Bye bye everybody." Jaque said jumping off Roxas and walking back to Cinderella.

"Is everyone ready?" Fairy Godmother asks and everyone nods. "Bippity Boppity Boo." She waves her wand and a bright light surrounds them.

* * *

When they wake up they found themselves back on the outskirts of the kingdom.

"Are we back?" Roxas asks when Namine's speaker goes off.

"Namine is everything okay?" Ginger said.

"Uh yes um Ginger this might sound weird, but how long were we gone for?" Namine asks.

"What do you mean you guys have been gone for 15 minutes." Ginger said startling everyone.

"Only 15 minutes? Do you guys think it was all dream?" Kitty asks.

Roxas takes out the device to see the status of this world. He brings it up and looks very carefully.

"Well Roxas is everything alright?" Hunter asks as he turns around with a smile.

"Better, it wasn't a dream. We really saved this world!" Roxas said and everyone erupts into cheers.

* * *

Deciding to celebrate Ginger walks into town to find some ingredients for the party.

"Let's see just one more thing and I'm done." Ginger said as she walked into a bakery to find a man with blonde hair pulling bread out of the oven.

"Hi there, can I help you with something?" He asks.

"Yes I need a pound of flour and can I get a few of those baguettes?" Ginger asks pointing at them.

"Of course, honey one bag of flour." He calls out to the back as he puts the bread in a basket for Ginger.

"Coming right up sweetie." From the back room Anastasia walks out with a bag of flour. "Here you go." She said handing it to Ginger and then kissing the man on the cheek.

"Thank you, I have to say you two have quite a bakery." Ginger said looking around.

"Best in the Kingdom my husband is amazing." Anastasia said.

"Oh you." He blushes looks to the clock. "Oh, we have to hurry we don't want to be late for the ball." He said as he and Anastasia went to the door.

"The ball?" Ginger asks.

"Yes, his Majesty is throwing a big party to celebrate his wedding, in fact it was on this very day we met." Anastasia said.

"How could I forget? After the wedding I had brought out a large platter of my treats and we reached for one at the exact same time and when we touched." He smiles.

"It was magic." Anastasia smiles as Ginger gets her supplies and heads for the door.

"Wow that's beautiful." Ginger smiles

"Thank you. Have a wonderful day." Anastasia said as they closed the bakery.

"Looks like a Happily Ever After can happen in any world if people look for it." Ginger smiles as she turns around and walks to the Tempest. 

**For those who are wondering what the next world is here's a hint: Oo de Lally**


	26. Sherwood Forest

**Chapter 26: Sherwood Forest**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with the next world that Roxas is going to, in case you didn't figure it out they're going to Disney's Robin Hood it was one of my favorite movies growing up and I was always sad they didn't make it a world in Kingdom Hearts. Here Roxas will learn what it means to be a leader and about matters of the Heart. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It was in the middle of Outer Space as the Tempest was flying through. Inside everyone was celebrating their first mission.

"Cheers everybody!" Briar said as they clinked their soda cans.

"You know for some reason these sodas taste a lot better than they usually do." Raven said.

"It's cause we're also tasting victory Raven it makes everything taste better." Daring said.

"Despite our close calls that was something else." Cedar said.

"I'll say look at all the views I got from the battles I recorded there." Blondie said bringing up the fights on her MirrorPad. "By the way Roxas you didn't hear how Ashlynn beat the Evil Stepmother." Blondie said.

"Oh yeah how did you do it?" Roxas asks.

Ashlynn steps up and holds out her hand from it a flash of light appears and her keyblade appears.

"Whoa." Roxas said standing up.

"Ashlynn everything on that Keyblade revolves around your story." Namine said looking at it.

"I know look it even has a glass slipper." Ashlynn said pointing to the keychain.

"I'm happy for you Ashlynn and I'm happy there's another Keyblade wielder in the group." Namine said.

"So how did it feel to see that world's version of Cinderella?" Hunter asks.

"Honestly, she wasn't much different from my mom she was kind, caring, and seeing that drive to make her Happily Ever After come true was just amazing." Ashlynn said.

"You know Roxas I was a little against this, but this is actually really nice." Apple said.

"Yeah, we beat the bad guys, saved the day and now we're celebrating." Briar said.

"Everyone here did a great job helping." Namine said.

"Yep and Apple I saw you finally learned how to use magic." Roxas said looking at her.

"Yeah it was just a spur of the moment thing, I saw Cinderella in trouble and I just did what I thought I could do." Apple said trying to make it not sound like a big deal.

"Hey, let the guy give you some praise you earned it." Raven said.

"Keep this up and I'll teach you the next level." Roxas smiles.

As Ginger brought out food all of them dug in as they all sat down and enjoyed everything.

Poppy walks over to Roxas holding up two sticks of Sea Salt Ice Cream. "Remember when we first beat the Heartless, you said this was the icing on the cake."

Roxas smiles taking the other one. "It always tastes better after a mission."

"I got to admit Roxas this is the life." Alistair said.

"It's not running a Kingdom, but it certainly is full of excitement." Lizzie said.

"Oh man I hope another world gets in trouble soon, I don't want to go back to school yet." Sparrow said.

"Well the Headmasters didn't give us a deadline to return, so I say we have a little fun and enjoy this." Ginger said.

"You know what your right, Melody turn up the music let's have some fun." Roxas said hitting a button as a DJ station appears.

"Oh yeah now we're talking." Melody said rubbing her hands excitedly as she walks over to it. "Alright everyone let's party!" Melody said turning up the music.

For the next few hours everyone ate, danced, and laughed until they all decided to retire to the sleeping area. The boys went to one room while the girls went to the other.

"You know something Roxas sometimes I wonder if you're lying and you really do have a heart in there." Dexter said climbing up to his bed.

"What do you mean?" Roxas asks.

"Look at us Royals and Rebels on a huge ship in the middle of space with people from Wonderland, I think I can speak for all of us when I say no way this would have ever happened in a million years. Yet you walk in and suddenly everything changes." Dexter said.

"Wow I never thought it like that." Daring said impressed.

"Well good night guys." Roxas said getting into his.

"Night." They all said going to sleep.

Hours later a beeping noise came from the Boy's room and all the boys groaned.

"Ugh who brought their alarm clock?" Hunter groans.

"Seriously I need my beauty sleep." Daring said.

"Someone turn it off." Alistair groans.

Roxas moves his hand towards the beeping and grabs something when he touches it his eyes widen in realization and he gets up turning off the beeping.

"Thank you." Dexter said as they all went back to sleep.

Walking out of the room Roxas turns on the device and a map of all the worlds appear.

"Let's see where are you? Olympus Colosseum? Agrabah? Beast's Castle? Halloween Town?" Roxas asks himself as he browses world after world until he spots it. This world  
had a stone castle, but it was surrounded by a large forest that had arrows flying out of it. "Sherwood Forest? Never heard of the place. It says here the Keyhole hasn't been sealed yet…that means we must be the first ones to go there." Roxas said before heading to the controls.

"Alright just need to change our course and we should be there in about two hours." Roxas said plugging in the coordinates. "Guess I better wake everyone up, nah I'll give them an extra hour to sleep."

* * *

An hour and a half later everyone was awake and preparing for the mission.

"Wait so you don't have any data on this place?" Cerise asks curiously.

"Not really all I got was the name of this place, apparently nobody has ever gone to it in a long time." Roxas said.

"Well what's the place called?" Lizzie asks.

"Uh something Wood. Sirwood, Smearwood, uh Shearwood?" Roxas said when Sparrow's eyes widen, and he runs to Roxas.

"Sherwood! Are you saying were going to Sherwood forest?!" Sparrow asks as all the students gasp.

"Uh yeah, you know about it?" Roxas asks being uncomfortable with this.

"Roxas Sherwood Forest is where Sparrow's dad Robin Hood became a Hero." Hunter said.

"Wow so I guess we know who we'll be helping this time." Roxas said.

"I wonder what surprises this world has, the last one had us going back in time what do you think this one will be?" Raven asks.

"We'll find out soon enough we're about to land." Dexter said as he and Roxas land the Tempest.

As the bridge opens Roxas was exiting to leave the ship when a bright light engulfs him.

Apple gasps. "Roxas!" She runs to him, but she starts to glow too. When the light dies down in the place of Roxas and Apple were turned into Humanoid like animals Roxas  
became a Tiger and Apple became a white Cat.

"Aaaaah!" Everyone still in the ship screamed in fear and shock.

"What are you guys- Aaaah!" Apple and Roxas scream looking at each other and then themselves.

"Roxas if that is you what's going on?!" Hunter asks.

Roxas walks back over to the ship and he transforms back to normal. "Huh?" He walks back out and the light transforms him into a Tiger again. "Wait a minute when Sora went to some worlds he had to transform his body to adapt to the situation, this must be a similar thing." Roxas said looking at his new features.

"Still it feels a little weird." Apple said turning around and seeing she has a tail.

Slowly everyone walked through it and each one of them turned into something. Daring, Dexter, and Darling became Lions, Poppy and Holly became Ponies, Maddie and Bunny became Rabbits, Sparrow became a Fox, Raven a Black Cat, Namine a Panther, Melody a Nightingale, Cerise a Wolf, Cupid became a Peacock, Kitty a Cat, Alistair was a Lemur, Briar a Swan, Ashlynn a Deer, Blondie a Bear, Hunter a Husky, Lizzie a Lynx, Cedar was a Ferret and Ginger became a Squirrel.

"This is so not just right." Blondie said looking at herself.

"I kinda like this." Hunter smiles.

Daring took out a hand mirror and was admiring his mane. "I have to admit I am one good looking lion."

"Alright team you know the drill we just need to find the problem and take it out." Roxas said.

"Yeah except there's one problem." Ashlynn said.

"What is it?" Namine asks.

"Finding anything in Sherwood Forest is extremely difficult that's why Robin Hood hid here." Dexter said.

"Well let's see what we can find." Roxas said as they entered the forest.

* * *

After a few hours of searching the woods they arrived at the town of Nottingham.

"So Sparrow what exactly is your dad's story?" Namine asks.

"Well this messed up guy named Prince John took the throne while brother the real king was away fighting a war. The guy became so drunk he taxed people for everything  
until they had nothing left, my dad saw this and decided he would rob the rich to feed the poor, he became a her- oomp." Sparrow bumps into Roxas who was looking out at  
the town. "Roxas what's going on?" Sparrow asks.

"Look." Roxas said.

They all looked at the town of Nottingham and gasped several houses were closed because of taxes, citizens were trapped in stockades and the town looked horrible.

"This is horrible." Raven said.

"What happened to this place?" Darling asks.

They walk in town and it was even more horrible up close.

"Uh guys." Alistair points and hanging from a tree is a wanted poster on it was a fox dressed in green and a yellow hat with a feather in it. It said Reward for the Capture of  
Robin Hood.

"Th-That's my dad." Sparrow said grabbing the poster.

"At least we know who to look for to help us." Dexter said trying to make light of it.

"Hey you kids!" They all turn around to see an overweight wolf in a red sheriffs uniform walking over.

"Uh yes sir?" Cerise asks worried.

"You're not from town are you?" He asks.

"No sir never been here before." Ashlynn said.

"I knew that'll be 1000 Munny each as tax for entering town without Prince John's permission." He said taking out a notepad. (Munny is the form of currency in Kingdom Hearts)

"What?! You can't force us to pay, we don't even live here." Melody said in anger.

"I can force you to pay whatever I please I'm the Sheriff of Nottingham." He said proudly.

"Keep up these of horrible taxes and these people won't have anywhere to live." Hunter said.

"Not my problem if they can't pay it's their problem." Sheriff said.

"You're horrible!" Bunny said in anger.

"Off with you head!" Lizzie yells.

"Threatening an officer of the law that's another 2000 right there." The Sheriff said.

"We're not paying you anything." Cupid said in a serious tone.

"Well then I guess things have to be the hard way." The Sheriff whistles and from darkness multiple Heartless all bearing a strong resemblance to Archers appeared. "Arrest  
these Tax Dodgers in the name of Prince John."

"Heartless?! Everyone move!" Roxas yells as they all run from the arrows being fired at them.

Summoning his Keyblades Roxas charges delivering a series of slashes destroying two archers with ease.

Namine and Ashlynn follow suit with their Keyblades and attack with everything they have.

The Sheriff looks in shock seeing his troops beaten by a bunch of kids with ease. As Cerise destroys the last Heartless with a powerful kick they all turn to the Sheriff with  
glares on their faces.

"Uh listen I uh I don't want trouble." The Sheriff said backing away unaware of Maddie and Lizzie behind him with their mallets.

"Oh no trouble at all sir in fact we would like to give you something in return." Darling said.

"A one-way trip to the hospital." Briar said as the girls brought their mallets down on his head knocking the Sheriff unconscious.

"Ha! Showed you." Kitty smirks when a badger walks over to them.

"Oh, praise the lord! Finally, someone finally gave him the beating he deserves." The Badger said.

"Uh thank you sir, uh who are you?" Dexter asks.

"Oh, forgive me, my name is Friar Tuck I'm in charge of the church here in Nottingham." He said.

"Hey Friar, what happened to this place?" Cerise asks.

Friar sighs. "Prince John happened, these poor people are starving to death and losing their homes. Robin Hood and Little John are trying their best to help, but those  
creatures make it hard."

Roxas steps forward. "Well that's why we can sir. We want to help however we can."

"Oh, bless you! Bless you all." Friar said grabbing Roxas hugging him tightly. "If there's anything I can help you with just ask."

"Well you can start by letting me go." Roxas groaned as Friar Tuck lets him down and let's Roxas catch his breath.

"We know about those creatures and we want to help however we can." Apple said.

"Well then I know just the guy to take you too." Friar Tuck smiles.

Walking through town an old blind fox in rags was walking around with a cane. "Alms for the poor. Alms for the poor."

"He's the one you kids need to talk to." Friar Tuck smiles.

"That guy? Are you sure?" Bunny asks.

"Trust me kids." Friar Tuck said walking away.

Shrugging Roxas walks over to the old man. "Uh excuse me sir."

"My I don't believe I've heard a voice like yours before I've lived in this town for a long time." The old fox said.

"Well sir we're not from here, but we want to help the people here. You see those monsters we know how to beat them." Roxas said.

"Oh, pish posh how do I know you youngsters aren't trying to catch poor old Robin Hood?" He asks poking Roxas with his cane when Apple walks over.

"Sir this town is horrible, people are losing their homes, and a crooked Sheriff is taking away every last coin." Apple said.

"We want to help this town however we can, nobody deserves to be treated like this." Darling said.

The old fox smiles. "Well I'll be you kids have some good hearts, so turn those frowns upside down." He takes off his glasses to reveal he was not blind.

"What the?!" Raven gasps.

"Follow me." The Fox said in a different voice.

They all look at each other in surprise before following him into Sherwood Forest where immediately he stands up straight and takes off his rags to reveal a green outfit and a yellow Hat.

Everyone gasped in shock to see the old fox was Robin Hood. "Hey kids you might want to close your mouths, or you'll get bugs." Robin laughs.

"Whoa it's you it's really you." Sparrow said looking at the counterpart of his father.

"Wait why do you walk around town in that disguise?" Hunter asks.

"I use that disguise as well as the help of Friar Tuck to help me smuggle money into Nottingham for the people, I saw you kids battle the Sheriff and those creatures earlier, very impressive." Robin said.

"Wait if you knew it was us then why did you have us come to you?" Poppy asks.

"Cause I wanted to see for myself if you all really wanted to help or were just avoiding the Sheriff." Robin said.

"Sounds about right." Namine said.

"Come with me you can explain everything to me on the way." Robin said leading them into the dense part of the forest.

* * *

At Robin Hood's base Little John, a very large bear was doing sitting next to Robin as they all explained everything about the Heartless.

"Wait so all of Prince John's troops have been these Heartless? Well I'll be and here I thought we were just running from very ugly guards." Little John said.

"Got to admit Little John as crazy as their story is it makes sense." Robin said.

"So, what do you suggest we do Rob?" Little John asks.

"Well with all of them helping us we might be able to get a lot more of the taxes Prince John takes back to the people." Robin suggests.

Little John looks to the kids from Ever After. "Well if you and Friar Tuck think these kids are the real deal then what the heck. But just to warn you if you're hanging with us  
your punishment will be the same." Little John said before mimicking a noose around his neck scaring a few of them.

"Don't worry he's just messing with you all. Now first things first if you kids are going to help us, you're all going to know how things go around here and what exactly we're  
dealing with both on our side and on the other." Robin said.

As practice started Robin Hood was examining everyone's talents. "Alright a few experts with a bow and long-range attacks, lots of close range fighters and lots of unique  
ways of fighting." Robins said when he hears Sparrow creating loud shock waves with his guitar. "No! No! Stop!" Robin walks over to him. "What was that? You trying to let the whole forest know where we are?" Robin asks.

"That's how I fight, what you don't like it?" Sparrow asks.

"Sparrow if you fight with something that loud you'll be captured and hanged before you even realize what happened. What we do requires stealth." Robin said trying to get  
some of his hearing back.

Hearing him say that caused Sparrow to sigh. "Sorry about that."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up we just need to figure out a new way to fight. Can you use a Bow?"

"Uh no." Sparrow said.

"How about a Sword?"

"Not really."

Robin cringes. "What can you fight with?" He asks as Sparrow holds us the guitar. "Sparrow may I see that?" Sparrow hands Robin the guitar and he examines it carefully.  
"Hmm difficult, but not impossible."

"What's not impossible?" Sparrow asks curiously.

Loosening two guitar strings Robin loops them around the guitar and flicks them a few times. "Perfect." Robin reaches into his quiver and puts and arrow through it. He pulls back the string and lets go letting the arrow fly hitting the bullseye. "And ta da your guitar is now a bow and arrow with a music option." Robin hands the guitar back to Sparrow. "Now you try."

Sparrow gets up and draws an arrow and pulls it back when he lets go the arrow falls to the ground half way.

"Oh man I suck." Sparrow sighs.

"Hey, don't talk like that you just need some practice and lucky for you Sparrow, you have me to help you." Robin smiles as he ruffles Sparrow's hair.

Sparrow smiles at this finally his father would teach him how to use a bow.

After a couple hours of training Sparrow had shown improvement while he wasn't able to hit the Bullseye every time like Robin, but he was getting close.

As the morning went by everyone from Ever After High was sitting down.

"You know I never thought in a million years I would say this, but Sparrow you ain't a bad archer." Daring chuckles.

"What can I say it's in my blood." Sparrow brags putting his hands behind his head.

"Yeah except you never drew a bow until today." Kitty said causing everyone to chuckle.

"Hey! So what I just needed someone to show me the ropes." Sparrow said in a huff.

"Relax Sparrow." Roxas said patting him on the back. "Hey how did it feel to have Robin Hood turn your guitar into a Bow and teach you how to use it?"

Sparrow wraps his arm around Roxas's shoulder. "Roxas my man it's awesome coming with you might have been the best decision I've ever made."

"I thought you wanted to come with Roxas so you could get out of class." Hunter chuckles.

"Well can't more than one good thing happen?" Sparrow said.

"Hey kids come on if you want to eat with us you got to help around." Little John said hanging clothes up to dry.

"Be right there." Ashlynn said as they all get up to help.

As they were helping Little John Robin was sitting by the fire humming to himself as he was cooking their lunch.

"Hey lover boy how's the grub coming along we have lots of mouths to feed?" Little John asks.

"Uh Mr. Hood." Dexter calls out.

"Robin." Roxas calls out.

"Hey!" Little John yells startling him.

"Huh? What you say?" Robin asks.

"Oh boy kids looks like Robin's mind is somewhere else. He's thinking about someone with long eyelashes and you're smelling that sweet perfume." Little John said not  
noticing their lunch was burning until they all smelled the smoke coming from the pot.

"Hey whoa! It's burning over!" Robin yells.

"You're burning the chow!" Little John runs over and takes the pot off the fire.

"We should have brought Ginger with us." Namine sighs.

"Sorry everyone I was thinking about Maid Marian again…I can't help it." Robin said.

"Who's Maid Marian?" Roxas asks.

"Rob's child hood sweet heart unfortunately he prefers moping around instead of marrying the girl." Little John said.

"Well what am I supposed to do? Go up to the girl and say hey remember me we were kids together will you marry me? It just isn't done like that." Robin sighs.

Roxas looks to everyone hoping for an explanation. "Right you don't know what marriage is do you?" Holly asks as Roxas shakes his head.

"Roxas marriage is an amazing feeling it's an amazing ceremony of devoting your heart to someone very close to you." Poppy said.

"Close? You mean like a friend?" Roxas asks confused.

All the girls giggle at his reaction. "No Roxas when you marry someone it means you want to spend the rest of your life with them." Cerise said.

"Doesn't sound that different from friendship." Roxas said.

"Well it's very different Roxas it's something that comes from your heart." Apple said.

"Well then…I guess I'll never know what it means to marry someone." Roxas sighs.

"Oh, Roxas you're too young to be thinking about that stuff." Little John said.

"Johnny look at her she's a lady of highest nobility." Robin Hood said.

"So she has class, so what?" Little John said.

"If you care about her what's stopping you?" Roxas asks.

"I'm an outlaw and that's no future for a lovely lady, always being on the run. What kind of future is that?" Robin asks unaware of Friar Tuck walking over.

"Oh, for heaven's sake you're not an outlaw, why someday they'll be telling stories about you as a great hero." Friar Tuck said as everyone nods in agreement because they  
HAVE read his story.

"A hero? Hey, you all hear that we've just been pardoned." Robin smiles.

"Wow we haven't even been arrested yet." Little John smiles.

"Oh, laugh it up you two, but there's a big event going on in Nottingham. Prince John is having a Championship Archery Contest tomorrow." Friar Tuck said.

"Archery Contest? Old Rob could win that standing on his head." Little John chuckles.

"Hey maybe I should enter." Hunter smiles.

"Sounds great, but after today I don't think any of us are invited." Robin said.

"No, but someone will be very disappointed if you don't come." Tuck said.

"Yeah the Honorable Sheriff of Nottingham." Little John chuckles.

"They're really loose with the world honorable here." Darling said as everyone chuckles.

"No, Maid Marian." Friar Tuck said surprising Robin and Sparrow. "She's going to give a kiss to the winner."

"Oo de Lally come on everyone what are we waiting for?!" Robin said grabbing his bow.

"Hold up Rob that place will be crawling with Heartless." Little John said.

"Fear not everyone I have a plan." Robin smiles.

* * *

The next day all the citizens of Nottingham had gathered at the Archery Contest.

Hidden under cloaks Roxas and everyone else from Ever After made their way in. Once inside Roxas takes out a map of the grounds and everyone gathers around.

"Ok Heartless are spread out all around this contest, the Sheriff is in the contest, so we'll leave him and the Prince to Robin Hood and Little John. We need to make sure  
nobody finds out about what's going on." Roxas said.

"What about Maid Marian?" Holly asks.

"Kitty, Namine, Darling, Briar, Cedar Apple keep an eye on the Royal Box if the plan works out Little John will be there along with Maid Marian if she's the counterpart of your  
mom Sparrow we can't let anything happen to her." Roxas said and the girls nod.

"Sparrow, Daring, Blondie, Holly, Cerise, Bunny, Maddie I want you all to stay and watch the contest keep an eye on Robin if anyone finds about him stop them. Rest of you are with me on thinning out the Heartless." Roxas said as they all spilt up.

At the Royal box the girls were standing nearby when Little John dressed like a noble complete with a wig, mustache and monocle walks over giving the girls a wink before  
approaching a lion with a crown that looked way too big for his head, next to him was a small snake this was Prince John and his assistant Sir Hiss.

"My esteemed royal sovereign of the land, the head man himself, you're beautiful." Little John said.

"He has style Hiss." Prince John said.

"You took the words right out of my mouth PJ." Little John said.

"PJ, I like that Hiss put it on my luggage." Prince John said laughing.

"And you, who might you be?" Sir Hiss asks.

"I am Sir Reginald, Duke of Chutney. He said.

"Indeed, please have a seat." Prince John said gesturing to the seat Sir Hiss was in.

Completely ignoring the snake Little John sits down on him. "Oops, sorry buster." Little John said as the girls let out a small giggle.

"Buster? You sir have taken my seat." Hiss said as the two of them burst into laughter.

"Hiss with you around who needs a jester, now get out there and be on the look out for you know who." Prince John said as Little John through him out onto the field.

"Uh oh." Apple said before leaning over to Kitty. "Kitty get rid of the snake." She whispers before Kitty does her vanishing act.

As Sir Hiss was slithering across the field he was mumbling to himself. "Why that no good…after all I do for him."

"You know if you do that people might think you're strange." Kitty said sitting on a barrel nearby.

"Hmm yes well excuse me young lady I have a job to do." Sir Hiss said.

"And so do I." Kitty grins before grabbing Hiss by the neck and shoving him into a barrel full of Ale.

"Please I don't drink." Hiss said as Kitty walks back to her post.

Back at the contest the archers were marching onto the field to begin the contest, at the Royal Box a vixen walks over this was Maid Marian and the chicken walking with her was her Lady in waiting Lady Cluck.

"Wow she's very pretty." Namine said.

"You should our world's version of her and Robin they look very different." Darling said.

Maid Marian watches the field and right behind the Sheriff of Nottingham a Stork walks up to her.

"Ah your ladyship, it's an honor to play for someone like yourself. I hope I win the kiss." He winks and instantly Maid Marian sees through the disguise.

"Well my thin legged archer I hope you win." She smiles.

The tournament began and while Robin Hood was winning with ease the Sheriff was doing pretty good.

* * *

In another part of the tournament the Heartless Archers were patrolling the grounds looking for Robin Hood or Little John however in a nearby tent Roxas and his team were waiting for the point when they all walk back to the meeting spot.

"Raven once they show up use your magic to stop them from alerting anyone we're here after that we go in and take them all out." Roxas said.

Raven nods as she makes her way to the front of the tent. As the Heartless all gather Raven jumps out and blasts the archers. "Now!" Raven yells.

From the tent arrows, plasma blasts and croquet balls fired by Cupid, Hunter, Dexter and Lizzie fly out turning the Heartless into Darkness destroying them.

Running out of the tent Roxas, Ashlynn, Alistair, Melody and Poppy run out with their weapons ready.

The Archers fire a barrage of arrows hoping to hit them when Alistair slides on the ground and knocks when one to the ground before slashing it with his sword.

Roxas and Ashlynn slam their Keyblades into two of them causing them to disappear.

"Whoo, Roxas how do you and Namine fight so well with these things?" Ashlynn asks out of breath.

"You get used to it, trust me you just need practice." Roxas said whacking another away.

Melody blasts the Heartless with her music notes when she notices something. "Hey guys anyone else think that there was way too few Heartless in this area." She asks.

"Yeah they all seem to be going in the same direction." Hunter said.

"Wait a minute isn't the tournament in that direction." Dexter points to the Heartless moving away.

"ROBIN!" They all yell in realization as they run to the others as fast as they could to warn them.

* * *

Back at the tournament the Judge steps forward. "Attention everyone our final contestants are the Honorable Sheriff of Nottingham." When the Sheriff walks forward everyone boos him. "And the spindle legged stork from Devonshire." When Robin in his disguise steps forward everyone cheers, even Maid Marian waves back to him.

"You seem to favor that one my dear." Prince John said noticing this.

"Why yes sir…he amuses me." Maid Marian said.

"Coincidentally he amuses me too." Prince John smirks.

"And now for the final shot the target will be moved back 30 paces." The judge said.

"Remember the plan." Sheriff said to a Heartless who moves the target back. The Sheriff pulls back his bow, but he shoots it too high as it is about to fly over the target it  
jumps up and the arrow hits the bullseye.

"What the Fairy Tale?!" Bunny said.

"Hey that's cheating!" Sparrow yells as he and everyone else boo the Sheriff.

Sheriff laughs as he walks over to Robin. "Next shot wins the Golden Arrow and the kiss." He gloats getting behind Robin. As Robin pulls back his bow the Sheriff knocks  
Robin's bow upwards causing him to shoot the arrow high into the air. Thinking quick Robin fires another arrow to knock his back on course which dives to the target breaking  
through the Sheriffs and winning him the match.

"Yeah he did it!" Friar Tuck cheers along with all the students from Ever After.

"You know what that means?" Briar smiles.

"Robin finally gets to kiss her." Cedar smiles.

Roxas and his group arrive to see Robin being escorted towards the Royal Box by Rhinos. "Oh this is bad." Raven said.

"Archer I commend you and because of your superior skills I dub you the winner." Prince John said.

"Why thank you your majesty it is such an honor to meet you." Robin said shaking his hand.

"Release the royal fingers!" Prince John said pulling his hand back before reaching for the sword. "I name you the winner, or should I say loser." Prince John said running the  
sword through his disguise revealing him to everyone.

"Robin!" Sparrow yells as the Rhinos and Heartless capture Robin Hood and tie him up.

"I sentence you to sudden, instant, and immediate death." Prince John declares and Maid Marian gasps.

"Please sire I beg of you to spare his life, please." Maid Marian said shedding tears.

"And why should I do that?" Prince John asks.

"Because I love him." Maid Marina admits surprising Prince John.

"Love him? And does this prisoner return your feelings?" Prince John asks.

Marian looks Robin in the eyes as he stares into hers. "Marian darling, I love you more than life itself." Robin said.

Roxas seeing what Robin and Marian meant to each other surprised him. "So, this is what being in love with someone means."

"Ah young love it has not fallen on a heart of stone, but any traitors to the crown must be die." Prince John declares.

"That isn't your crown that belongs to King Richard. Long live King Richard!" Robin yells with all of Nottingham agreeing with him.

"Silence! I am the King! Me! Me! Me!" Prince John said jumping up and down like a baby. "Off with his head!" Prince John yells as the executioner marches to him.

"Roxas any ideas?" Poppy asks in fear.

Roxas looks to Little John, the team and then to Robin before shaking his head. "Oh, forget this!" Roxas summons Oblivion and throws it at the Executioner sending him flying  
backwards.

Everyone stares in shock at what just happened. "Who dares to defy my orders?" Prince John said in anger.

"I do!" Roxas said stepping forward.

"How dare you raise your weapon to royalty." Prince John.

"Richard's the real King, you're just a greedy baby who took his crown when he wasn't looking!" Roxas said cutting Robin Hood free. "Now go get her."

Robin smiles as Maid Marian runs over to him and they hug. "I owe my life to you my darling." Robin said.

"I couldn't have lived without you." Marian said.

"That's it! Kill them! Don't just stand there! Kill them!" Prince John yells.

"Everyone!" Robin yells as Sparrow pulls a sword from a guard and throws it to his dad who catches it with ease.

"Look out!" Namine yells as they avoid the charging Rhinos heading towards them.

"Marian my love will you marry me?" Robin asks as he fights off enemy weapons.

"Oh, darling I thought you'd never ask. Although you could have picked a more romantic setting." Marian said.

"He picked now to propose?" Roxas asks knocking out a Heartless.

"The Heart is a mystery Roxas that's why you want to find yours so badly." Namine said throwing hers hitting a Hippo who was about to punch Roxas.

"Still even Sora and Kairi waited until the fight was over to get their feelings squared away." Roxas said.

"Roxas even if you had a heart you have no idea how a girl feels." Namine giggles.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Roxas ask proving her point.

"Just go back to the Heartless." Namine smiles.

"Everyone this way!" Robin yells as he, Maid Marian and Little John were running towards Sherwood Forest.

"Stop the girl!" Prince John yells when Sparrow fires an arrow hitting him in the butt. "OOOO!" He yells when Lady Cluck bonks him on the head. "Seize the fat one!"

And like a trigger Lady Cluck turns into the ultimate fighting machine knocking her way through Rhinos and Heartless like a professional Football player.

"Roxas! Namine!" They look to see Little John calling for them from Sherwood and they ran inside.

"Long Live King Richard!" Lady Cluck yells as Roxas pulls her out of the way just before a barrage of arrows almost skewers her and they make their escape into the forest.

"Hiss! You're never around when I need you!" Prince John yells looking for his assistant.

"Coming." Hiss said from the very barrel of Ale Kitty had shoved him into and had clearly become drunk from it Prince John opens the barrel and Hiss slithers out. "Oh, there  
you are PJ you won't believe this, but Robin Hood has backup now. He has his own team ready to ruin you." Hiss laughs unaware that it already happened.

"Robin Hood has a team." Prince John growls before grabbing Hiss in anger and tying him to a pole. "Let's see you get out of that one."

* * *

That night at the hide out Roxas and all the Students from Ever After had went to go get Ginger so she could help them feed the people of Nottingham who they had taken with them in all the chaos.

Ginger was stirring a big pot of soup for the people as everyone else was handing bowls out to them.

"I know you didn't want to come out into the field Ginger, but we needed you." Namine said reaching for a bowl.

"No, I completely understand." Ginger said when a mother rabbit walks over to them.

"I saw you children fight out there today, thank you all for saving Robin Hood." She smiles.

"You're welcome." Namine said when Robin and Maid Marian walk over.

"Thank you for helping us today." Maid Marian said.

"It was an honor to save a damsel like you." Daring said.

"And to humiliate that Prince John." Cerise smiles.

"We've become a real Pox on that phony King of England." Little John chuckles.

Roxas smiles at this when he looks over to see some of the townsfolk had some sad looks on their face. "Hey what's wrong? We all got away and humiliated that Prince."  
Roxas said.

"And we're happy, but we're also scared." A bulldog said.

"Once we go back to Nottingham we have to face Prince John and his taxes again." The Mother Rabbit said.

Roxas hearing this goes over to Melody and Raven. "I need you help with something, grab your instruments."

Melody and Raven look at each other before smiling knowing what was going to happen.

Roxas climbs up onto a few rocks. "People of Nottingham!" He yells getting everyone's attention. "I know after what happened today some of you are scared about what's  
going to happen, but you need to be brave and believe in us like you believe in Robin Hood. We're not just walking piggy banks for the greedy Prince John to break open. We're going to beat him and here's why." Roxas said as Raven started on her guitar and Melody on her mixes.

 **(Battle Cry by Skilet)**

You're on the edge of giving up

You know I feel it too

You won't be long because I'm with you

Bring the fire, bring the smoke, bring the rain

We will bend but we will never break

If we believe we can't lose

Even mountains will move

It's my faith, it's my life

This is our battle cry

They can't take us down

If we stand our ground

If we live, if we die

We will shout out

our battle cry

Can you hear it

Can you feel it

It seems like no one knows

How you've been feeling

You're hiding all your hopes

You stopped believing

It's not over, we're one step away

We will bend but we will never break

I believe we can't lose

Even mountains will move

It's my faith, it's my life

This is our battle cry

They can't take us down

If we stand our ground

If we live, if we die

We will shout out our battle cry

Can you hear it

Can you feel it

Let it rise like a prayer in the night

Shout for love, shout for hope

Let them hear us

I believe we can't lose

Even mountains will move

It's our faith, it's our life

This is our battle cry

They can't take us down

If we stand our ground

If we live, if we die

We will shout out our battle cry

Can you hear, can you hear

Can you feel, can you feel?

Can you hear it?

I can feel it

Can you feel it?

After hearing Roxas' song all the people's sprits were lifted because they knew people were fighting to protect them. As the people of Nottingham cheered Roxas was patted on the back by Raven and Melody as they walk over to their friends.

Blondie brought her MirrorPad over. "And that was another hit by our amazing Singer Roxas who's powerful voice has lifted the spirits of the poor People of Nottigham."

Little John claps Roxas on the back almost causing him to fall over.

"Thanks buddy I think these people really needed that." Little John helps.

"I just wish we could do more right now." Sparrow said.

"One victory at a time Sparrow, one victory at a time." Robin sighs.

* * *

To say the next few days in Nottingham were bad would be an understatement it was horrible. Prince John had used the taxes to squeeze every coin out of the people of Nottingham and if you couldn't pay the taxes the Sheriff threw them behind bars, soon the jail filled up with the entire town.

Sitting under a tree avoiding the pouring rain were Roxas, Sparrow and Maddie. They were asked to check on Friar Tuck while everyone else tried to help the people still in Nottingham.

The three of them looked over at all the foreclosed and destroyed homes that had been taken over. They frowned as they walked out and over to the church where Friar Tuck  
was ringing the bell.

"Hey Friar, it's us!" Sparrow called out as Friar Tuck stops ringing the bell and walks out to them.

"So how many was it today?" Friar asks in fear.

"That mean old Sheriff took Mama Rabbit and all her kids away to jail." Maddie said in a huff.

"Meanwhile everyone else is in town trying to get the people who're still living there to Sherwood Forest before they end up in jail." Roxas said.

"Oh, I know things are tough, but we have to find someway to keep the people's hopes up." Friar Tuck said.

"How can we even have hopes up when Prince John is taxing all those poor people out of everything?" Sparrow asks.

"Oh, those poor people." Friar Tuck walks over to the Church's Donation box to the poor. "Our Poor Box is like this Church…empty."

Maddie reaches into her pocket and pulls out a 500 Munny coin and walks over to Friar Tuck. "Uh here, it's not much but I picked it up at the Archery Contest. Here you go."  
Maddie said handing it to him.

"You're giving me money for the poor?" Friar asks before smiling. "You kids have good hearts, bless you all." He takes the Munny from Maddie and puts it in the Poor Box.  
"Hey someone's coming quick hide in the back." Friar said as the three of them ran inside just as the Sheriff walks in.

"Howdy Friar, looks like I dropped by just in time." The Sheriff said smiling.

"What is he doing here?" Sparrow growls as the three of the look in.

The Sheriff walks over to the Poor Box and reaches in taking out the Munny Maddie just gave him. "Well what do we have here." He smiles.

"B-B-But Sheriff that's the Poor Box!" Friar stutters.

"Yes, and I'll just take this for poor old Prince John." The Sheriff said pretending to be sad.

"Hey, you put that back right now!" Maddie yells storming out with Sparrow right behind her. "That's not for you! That Munny is for people who need it!"

"I couldn't agree more." Sheriff said.

"That good for nothing Prince John doesn't count." Friar Tuck growls.

"Now no need to be rude I'm just doing my job." The Sheriff said.

"Job?! You call ruining the lives of this entire town your job! If you had one shred of dignity you'd throw yourself in Jail!" Sparrow said getting in his face.

"Now take it easy kid or you're going to be in big trouble." The Sheriff threatens.

As Sparrow looks into his eyes he saw a crooked Sheriff who didn't care about anyone but himself. In his eyes he saw a man that enjoyed hurting others. "That's it!" Sparrow  
grabs the Sheriff by his shirt and pushes him out of the church and into the rain.

The Sheriff looks at the young Fox and growls. "You just made a big mistake kid." Sheriff said standing up and drawing his sword.

"The only mistake I made is that I didn't do it sooner." Sparrow said tossing off his hat and grabbing his guitar.

"What are you going to do kid play me a song?" Sheriff chuckles when Sparrow turns the Guitar upside down and holds it like a club.

"Yes I am." Sparrow said before charging at the Wolf screaming.

Using his Guitar like a club Sparrow swings it at the Sheriff who was trying to keep him back.

"You don't deserve to be a Sheriff! You don't deserve anything!" Sparrow yells as he hits the Sheriff on the head.

"Come Sparrow! Give it to him!" Maddie yells as she and Roxas ran to the entrance.

An Archer Heartless fires his arrow knocking the Guitar out of Sparrow's hands.

"You're under arrest for High Treason to the crown!" The Sheriff said snapping a chain around Sparrow's neck.

Roxas, Maddie, and Friar Tuck gasp as they watch the Sheriff take Sparrow to jail stepping on Sparrow's hat as they walk away. Walking out into the rain Roxas picks up  
Sparrow's Guitar.

* * *

Back at the hide out Maddie and Friar Tuck were explaining everything to them and they were horrified at the news.

Sitting away looking at Nottingham Roxas still holding onto Sparrow's Guitar feeling miserable.

Walking over to him was Namine. "Do you want to be alone?" She asks.

Roxas shakes his head and Namine sits next to him. "Namine I'm not cut out to lead a team, it's because me Sparrow got captured. I should have stopped him, or I should  
have fought alongside him, but I didn't." Roxas said sadly when Namine wraps her arms around him and pulls him in close.

"Yes, you are Roxas. You have to lead us." Namine said.

"Well look at my leadership has done! Sparrow is in jail because of me, he's my friend and I let him down." Roxas said.

"Well then if you really are his friend moping around like a baby isn't going to do anything. You're Roxas the Keyblade's Chosen! Now get out there and save our friend."  
Namine said bringing a smile to his face.

"Thanks, Namine I needed that." Roxas said getting up and tying Sparrow's Guitar to his back. "Hang on Sparrow we're coming to get you."

* * *

At the gallows the Sheriff of Nottingham was preparing a scaffold for a hanging. "I am going to enjoy this." The Sheriff said when he heard something.

"Alms for the poor. Alms for the poor. Do me old ears hear the melodious voice of the Sheriff?" Robin in his old man disguise asks walking in.

"You bet old timer we're going to hang Sparrow of Robin Hood's team." The Sheriff said.

"Oh no hang Sparrow-hang Sparrow?" Robin said briefly breaking character.

"That's right if the plan works it will be a double hanging." Sheriff said.

"Oh really, but what if Robin Hood shows up? Ah what am I worried about the Sheriff is too crafty, too clever and too smart for the likes of him." Robin said, and the Sheriff  
falls for the compliments hook, line and sinker.

"Well for a blind man you sure now an excellent person when you use one." He smiles as Robin walks away.

When he exits the gallows he immediately breaks character and runs to Little John and the others.

"Rob we can't let them hang Sparrow." Little John said scared.

"Sparrow's annoying no questions there, but not even he deserves this." Daring said.

"What do we do?" Briar asks.

"A Jail Break tonight, it's the only chance he's got." Robin said.

"A Jail break? Rob half the town is in there we'll never get them all out." Little John said.

"We have to do Johnny or Sparrow dies at dawn." Sparrow said.

* * *

Late that night Robin, Little John, Roxas, Kitty, Raven, and Namine were slowly making their way towards the jail.

On patrol around the jail were a few Heartless and sleeping right by the door to the Jail was the Sheriff with the keys tied around his waist.

"Okay here's the plan you all go inside and free Sparrow and the others while I drop in on the Royal Treasury. Robin said.

"Treasury?" Roxas asks.

"Prince John's bedroom." Little John clarifies.

"Of course." Raven rolls her eyes.

"Good luck." Robin said.

As they approached the jail Raven's hand glows with darkness. "Alright Sheriff time for your nap." Raven said as the Sheriff started to doze off eventually falling asleep.

Sneaking past him Kitty undoes his belt and grabs the keys. "We got these you two use your Keyblades." Kitty whispers as they all sneak inside.

As they reach the top Roxas notices a sign on one of the doors that read "Sentenced to Death for Treason" on it. He opens it to find Sparrow chained to the wall.

He opens his eyes and when he sees Roxas a smile appears on his face. "Hey buddy what took you so long?"

Roxas takes out Oathkeeper and blasts the locks freeing him. "I'm sorry I let you get arrested Sparrow." Roxas said helping him up.

"Hey in the end you came all this way to bust me out, we're cool buddy. By the way did you find my hat?" Sparrow asks.

"Sorry Sheriff kinda stepped on it, but I brought this." Roxas reaches behind his back and takes out the Guitar and a quiver of arrows.

Sparrow grins as puts them on. "Let's go we need to free the others." Roxas said as the two of them caught up with the others.

At the top room Little John and the others freed all the people of Nottingham. "So what's the plan?" Namine asks.

Little John points to the window and they watch Robin Hood climb up to Prince John's bed chamber. He fires an arrow that goes right through the jail window. Little John grabs it and loops it around before firing back.

"No way we're actually robbing that arrogant Prince from right under his nose." Sparrow smiles.

"People of Nottingham we present to you the Tax Rebate." Raven smiles as the rope moves and large bags of Munny come moving in.

After giving most of the citizens each a sack of Munny they made their way down to the front of the Jail while the remaining citizens got theres.

When Little John opens the door to the jail he notices when on the sacks was leaking coins and one falls onto the Sheriff waking him up. Before he was about to gasp Little John grabs him and pulls him to Jail stealing his uniform in the process to fool the Heartless.

"Unhand me I am an Officer of the Law!" The Sheriff said when he comes face to face with an Roxas and Sparrow who grin. "Hold on what's this?" The Sheriff asks.

"Payback." Roxas grins as he and Sparrow knock the Sheriff out with two punches to the face.

The two of them met up the Raven, Namine and Kitty just as the bell rang and dawn was getting closer.

"Good to see you're not dead." Kitty smirks as they all were about to head to the meeting spot.

"Guards! Guards! My Gold!" They look up to see Sir Hiss clinging to one of the sacks with his body wrapped around Prince John who was dangling for life.

"Everybody run!" Namine yells as the remaining citizens get what's left of the gold and ran for dear life.

"This way!" Robin Hood yells as they meet up with Friar Tuck and everyone from Ever After who were loading all the citizens onto a large wagon. "That's all of them get  
going!" Robin yells.

"This ain't no hayride let's move it people! Hay-oh!" Little John yells pulling the wagon out of the castle.

"On to Sherwood Forest!" Friar Tuck smiles pushing the wagon.

"Oo de Lally!" Everyone from Ever After High cheers running behind them.

"Stop my baby!" Mama Rabbit yells seeing that they left one of her bunnies behind.

"Mama mama wait for me!" She said.

Roxas looks back and is horrified by this and runs back inside scooping up the little bunny and running back only for them to close the gate right in front of him.

"Roxas!" Dexter and Robin Hood yell running to him.

"Take her and keep going, don't worry about me." Roxas said handing Dexter the little bunny.

Roxas turns around to find himself surrounded by Heartless and a memory of him being in a similar situation when he tried to free Kingdom Hearts and met Riku.

Roxas smirks as he summons Oathkeeper and Oblivion. "Guess I got to fight my way out of here."

* * *

With Robin Hood and the team all of them were worried about Roxas as they entered the forest.

Namine shakes her head before stepping onto the road. "I'm going back for Roxas! Who's in?" She said and everyone from Ever After High runs back with her.

As they near the castle a few dozen figures are walking towards Nottingham.

"Halt!" A man in the shadows said as they came to a stop. "What is the meaning of this? You all look horrible."

"Please sir we have to go help our friend before Prince John kills him." Cerise said.

"Prince John?" The figure steps out of the shadows and is revealed to be a lion. "What has my little brother done this time?" He asks and smiles appear on everyone's faces.

Back at the castle Roxas was destroying Heartless after Heartless with his dual blade techniques but as the numbers thinned out Roxas was getting tired.

A Zip Slasher readies it's blade arms and charges at Roxas using his Keyblades as guards Roxas blocks the attacks causing it to stagger back.

Using the opening Roxas slashes it in half releasing it's heart when an Archer fires an arrow hitting him in the shoulder causing Roxas to wince in pain as he pulls it out.

Jumping on top of a stone wall he raises his Keyblades. "Curaga!"

Even after healing all his injuries Roxas was breathing heavily. "I got to end this fast…Heat Drive!" As his clothes erupted in flames changing the colors to bright red and yellow resembling fire Oblivion is switched out for the Bond of Flame Keyblade. "Alright Lea help me out with this buddy." Roxas said taking a deep breath before letting a loud yell.

* * *

As everyone approached Nottingham flames erupted surrounding the castle. "Roxas!" They all yelled as they made their way to the gate.

Inside all the Heartless had been destroyed and all the Rhinos had been beaten, a worn out Roxas was using Oathkeeper as a walking stick as he made his way to the gate. Using the last of his strength he fires a beam of light unlocking the gate before collapsing.

Prince John, Sir Hiss and the Sheriff approach the worn out Roxas. "Well looks like the poor boy has run out of juice." The Sheriff smirks.

"Indeed, Sheriff I hereby decree this boy be executed in the name of the King." Prince John said.

"King?!" Prince John turns to see Roxas's team along with King Richard who was not happy.

"R-R-Richard!" Prince John gasps.

"I leave England in your care and I return to find the people oppressed!" Richard growls walking towards them.

The three of them shudder in fear as they held each other.

"You three are all guilty! You have used the crown for your own selfish desires I should have you all banished from England forever, but I know it would upset mother. Oh yes  
my crown." Richard said taking the crown of Prince John's head. "See to it that this boy receives all the medical help he needs." King Richard said when Apple and Namine step forward.

"With all do respect your Majesty we got this." Apple said.

Sparrow and Daring pick Roxas up and sit him down on the ground as Apple and Namine both raise their Keyblade and Staff.

"Cure!/ Curaga!" Both girls said as a bright green light engulfs Roxas and he slowly opens his eyes.

"Uh hey guys. Did we win?" Roxas asks weakly.

"Yes, Roxas we won thanks to you and Robin Hood." Poppy said.

"That's a relief." Roxas sighs.

"Oh yes I believe we have a few things to do." King Richard smiles.

* * *

Two days later all the damage was fixed and all the people had returned to Nottingham with the help of King Richard Robin Hood was pardoned, Prince John, the Sheriff  
and Sir Hiss were arrested and now everyone was cheering as Robin Hood and Maid Marian finally got married.

"Long live Robin Hood!" The people of Nottingham chanted as the two walked out of the chapel.

Before making their way to the carriage Robin walks over to Sparrow. "It was a pleasure to meet you Sparrow be sure to practice your Archery." Robin said.

"Uh yes I-I promise." Sparrow smiles.

"Sorry about your hat, but hopefully you like this one better." Robin takes off his green hat and puts it on Sparrow's head. "You know it actually looks good on you." Robin smiles before walking away.

Sparrow smiles at the gift Robin had given when King Richard walks over to them.

"Children come here." King Richard said as they walked over. "It appears I now have an outlaw for an in-law." He said bursting into laughter.

Everyone bursts into laughter at the joke when Roxas notices the crown glowing. "Uh your majesty can you hold still?" Roxas asks taking out Oblivion.

"Roxas what are you doing?" Cupid asks.

"Blondie you might want to record this." Roxas said raising his Keyblade towards the sky as King Richard's crown glows light shoots from it and in the sky a giant Keyhole forms.

"Whoa is that what I think it is?" Briar asks.

"The Keyhole." Namine smiles.

Roxas points his Keyblade right at it and a ray of light shoots from it into the Keyhole sealing this world from the Heartless.

"That was just right." Blondie smiles.

"Alright ladies get ready." Maid Marian said as she turns around to throw the bouquet, all the girls from Ever After High ran over. Maid Marian tosses it into the air and the bouquet lands in Roxas' hands.

"Ooh looks like you'll be finding that heart of yours sooner than you thought." Daring chuckles.

"Hey can I be your best man?" Hunter chuckles.

"Shut up." Roxas said as everyone laughs.

* * *

After the mission everyone was back on the Tempest heading back to Ever After High. Once they left Sherwood Forest everyone had returned to their human forms.

"You I never thought I would say this but I'm glad to be going back to school." Raven said.

"Yeah I think after all those missions we could use a break." Ginger said.

"Not to mention Raven and I have fallen behind on the School Yearbook." Apple said realizing they only took photos of everyone on missions.

Roxas nods heading towards the controls. "Alright everyone consider yourself on break from this after this last one I think I need a break too."

Everyone nods in agreement as they all head back to Ever After High.

Namine walks over to Roxas with a smile. "You know you were quite the leader on this one."

"Yeah…hey Namine thanks for snapping me out of it back there." Roxas smiles.

"Anytime." Namine leans in and pecks him on the cheeks before walking away.

Roxas looks at her walking away and sighs. "Maybe after I find my Heart it will help me figure out what the heck goes on in a girl's head." Roxas sighs going back to the  
controls.

 **After every few worlds I plan to have everyone come back to Ever After High so I can mix in some of the events and yes I had Sparrow learn to use a Bow and Arrow I mean come on he's the son of Robin Hood he should know this stuff.**


	27. Princesses of the Heart

**Chapter 27: Princesses of the Heart**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter. I know this one is shorter than my Mega Chapters, but don't worry for the big events I'll be doing longer chapters. Also please leave reviews they help motivate me.**

Returning to Ever After High had given Roxas and the group some much needed rest. Since Blondie had recorded a lot of what they saw everyone was amazed by the journey to other worlds and the different version of Cinderella and Robin Hood. Ashlynn and Sparrow had gotten lots of attention because of his new skills with a bow and her new Keyblade.

In the Headmaster's Office Roxas and Namine were sitting with the Headmasters and Baba Yaga as they gave their report to Yen Sid.

"Interesting so the Daughter of Cinderella has unlocked the power of the Keyblade while the Daughter of Snow White as learned the ability to use Magic." Yen Sid said intrigued.

"Yes, sir we are all impressed, but what we want to figure out is how it's possible." Baba Yaga said.

"Well it must because they're parents are the parallel versions of the 7 Princesses of the Heart." Yen Sid said.

"Princesses of the Heart?" Milton asks.

"There are 7 maidens with hearts of pure light, devoid of any darkness: Kairi, Princess Jasmine of Agrabah, Alice of Wonderland, Belle, Snow White, Cinderella, and Sleeping Beauty." Yen Sid said.

"That means Alistair and Briar also have the potential to unlock a power." Roxas said.

"And why I was able to unlock my Keyblade." Namine realized.

"Indeed." Yen Sid nods.

"Does this world have anyone who's related to Jasmine or Belle?" Roxas asks.

Giles nods. "Her name is Rosabella Beauty, but I should tell you she is not one for battle she cares for animals and has not desire to harm a living being."

"We're not going to force anyone to battle if they don't want to sir." Namine said.

"Very good, Roxas anything from your more recent world that you'd like to show? In the past when Sora went to a world he was able to unlock a Keyblade." Yen Sid asks.

"Yeah as we were leaving I was able to unlock this one." Roxas holds out his hand and from a flash of light appears revealing a Keyblade that had a long silver blade that had  
an Arrow head at the end, Robin Hood's hat as the key chain and the guard had carvings on it to resemble the Sherwood Forest. "I call it Heroic Arrow." Roxas said.

"Very good Roxas I want you to look into what we've discussed." Yen Sid said before disappearing.

"Very interesting the Princesses of the Heart were thought to be a legend and yet six of our students are connected to them." Baba Yaga said.

"It seems the surprises just keep coming." Milton said rubbing his head trying to process it all.

"Don't worry Headmasters Roxas and I will take care of everything." Namine said.

"Please do." Milton said.

Walking out of the room Roxas and Namine head back to class.

"So, should we find this Rosabella and tell her about this?" Roxas asks.

"We should probably first start with the ones that we already know." Namine suggests.

Roxas nods leaving to find everyone.

* * *

At the Student Rec room everyone who went with Roxas and Namine were looking at Blondie's videos. Her most recent one of them robbing Prince John and escaping with the people of Nottingham was a big hit.

"Amazing Blondie even when we're running for our lives and have Heartless shooting arrows at us you still have your finger on the record button." Raven said.

"Got to give her credit though she's one heck of a reporter." Holly chuckles.

"Since we started traveling to other worlds my viewers have more than doubled." Blondie smiles.

"Well at least somebody is finding the positives in all this." They look to see Roxas and Namine walking in.

"So, what did Yen Sid say this time?" Lizzie asks as they sat down.

"Well next time he wants it to be a team meeting, so he can hear from all of you." Namine said.

"And we've figured out the reason of Ashlynn's Keyblade and Apple's Magic abilities." Roxas said getting their attention.

"Really? What is it?" Apple asks.

"In all the worlds there are only 7 people with hearts full of light with no darkness in them whatsoever and because of that each one of them has something special, they're  
Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, Alice, Belle, Cinderella, Princess Jasmine and Kairi. They're called the Princesses of the Heart." Roxas said shocking Alistair, Apple, Briar, and Ashlynn.

"Hearts of pure light…wow." Dexter said impressed.

"Wait a minute Belle? That's Rosabella's mom." Darling said.

"Yes, she has the potential to help us, but it all depends on her." Namine said.

"So, what exactly does it mean for us?" Alistair asks.

"Well it means you have a special power from being able to summon a Keyblade to even being able to use Magic." Namine said.

"Wait a minute I can learn Magic?" Briar said with a smile appearing on her face.

"You think there's a Wonderland Keyblade?" Bunny asks as the kids from Wonderland try to picture it.

"So that's why I was able to summon mine when I faced Lady Tremaine." Ashlynn said looking at hers.

"Hey Briar if we learn Magic together there's no telling what we can do." Apple smiles.

Briar gasps. "Roxas please could you show me some Magic?"

"Well I can see if we have an extra magic staff for you to practice with but warning I'm not like the teachers here so try not to fall asleep like in Rumpelstiltskin's class." Roxas  
smirks.

"No promises." Briar giggles.

"Cerise, Poppy, Melody can you two come to the Tempest I need you three for something." Roxas asks.

"Sure, what for?" Melody asks.

"Yen Sid said he sent us something special to the Tempest to help us." Namine said.

"Sure, we'll be there." Poppy said as Cerise and Melody nod.

"Does anyone know where Rosabella is? I feel she should know this." Namine said.

"She's my roommate I can take you too her." Darling said and Namine stands up.

"Lead the way." She said as they walk out the door.

* * *

At the Tempest Roxas was going through the weapons room with Poppy, Melody, Cerise and Briar standing nearby.

"You know if I'm being honest here I never thought in a million years Briar Beauty would want to pick up a magic staff and fight." Cerise smirks.

"Well you know I like living everyday to the fullest and what better way than battling monsters to save the world." Briar said.

"Touche." Poppy said when Roxas walks over to them.

"Alright Briar this is for, it's not like Apple's but it will do just fine." Roxas holds up a staff with an orange handle, a purple and bright blue striped pommel, and at the top of the staff is a large blue ring with an orange hexagon in the center.

Briar looks at her new staff with stars in her eyes. "It's perfect."

"It's called the Violetta and if you can learn Magic it's all yours." Roxas said handing it to her.

Briar looks at her new staff and then to Roxas before pulling him into a big hug. Cerise, Poppy, and Melody look at this and silently growl.

"Alright girls time for what I promised you three." Roxas snaps his fingers and appearing in the ship was a Moogle.

"Hi there." It said surprising the girls

"What is that thing?!" Briar asks as they all jumped back

"It's called a Moogle I used one while I was in the Organization. These things are masters at synthesizing materials, items, and weapons. If you girls are willing to try it out, we might be able to face tougher opponents." Roxas said and Poppy takes out her Frying Pan, Cerise her best running shoes, and Melody her Battle Mix station.

"Alright this should work, but you should stand back." Roxas said and the girls step back in fear.

The Moogle looks at Cerise's shoes before. "Ok some Iron, a Power Tech, and maybe a few Gust Shards."

A bright light engulfs the room and when it dies down everyone looks at Cerise's running shoes. They were black with red high lights, the bottom of the shoe had turned to solid metal, and the tip was plated steel and had sharp spikes coming out the front.

"Sweet Fairy song." Cerise said in awe as she walks over to them.

"What do you say we try them out?" Roxas asks and a big grin appears on her face.

Outside on the field Cerise puts on her new shoes and looks at the dummies in front of her.

Thanks to the Wind Shard her speed increased, when she reached the dummy she knocks it back with ease. The next dummy had a suit of armor on, but when Cerise kicks it  
the spikes make a giant dent and hole right through the chest plate.

"Oh yeah Cerise!" Melody cheers.

"That was so hexciting!" Poppy said as she ran back.

"Roxas thank you…this this is amazing." Cerise smiles as they high five.

"So, you two ready?" He asks and they nod.

The Moogle gave Poppy's Frying Pan a coat of Mithril which made it light as a feather but stronger than steel and Melody's Battle Mix was upgraded with a Blaze, Frost, and Lightning Shards allowing her to put Magical attacks into her music notes.

"Oh yeah I can rock this." Melody grins.

"I am so ready for our next mission." Poppy said with enthusiasm.

* * *

In the hallways of Ever After High Darling led Namine to Rosabella's locker.

"Hey Darling can I ask you something?" Namine asks.

"Sure." Darling said.

"You act like a Damsel, but I've seen you fight you're actually better than your brother. Why is that?" Namine asks surprising her.

"When did you discover this?" Darling asks.

"During the Archery Contest back in Sherwood, Daring told you to run for cover, but I saw you draw your sword and slay 4 Heartless with ease." Namine said.

"Well the truth because I'm a girl my father put me in Damsel class hoping I would become a lady, but I love action and adventure, that's why I joined you guys." Darling  
said.

"Do your brothers know about this?" Namine asks.

"Doubtful at least for Daring." Darling said.

"You shouldn't hide it you have lots of potential and we need that." Namine said.

"When the time comes I will." Darling said when they walk up to a girl with long brown hair, glasses and a crown of golden flowers on her head. "Rosabella!" Darling calls out  
getting her attention.

"Hello Darling." She smiles.

"This is Namine I don't think you two have met." Darling said.

"No, but I've seen what you and all your friends have done from Blondie's videos. Is there anything I can help you with?" She asks.

"Well Rosabella there's something we need to discuss with you, can we find a place to sit down?" Namine asks.

In an empty study room Namine and Darling tell Rosabella about the Princesses of the Heart, the Heartless and how she's involved and of course the news came at a  
complete shock to her.

"I'm sorry, but this is a lot to process." Rosabella said holding her head.

"We won't force you to do anything you don't want to do, but we felt it was only right that you know the truth." Namine said.

"Well I thank you for being honest with me, but something like this is not an easy choice. I'd like some time to think it over." Rosabella said.

Namine nods. "Of course."

Rosabella stands up. "Thank you Namine and you as well Darling." She said walking out the door.

"Well Namine we've talked to her, now what?" Darling asks.

"We just have to wait for her answer and until then let's take a break and enjoy our time here before the next mission." Namine suggests.

"Sounds good to me." Darling said as they walked away.


	28. A Big Bad Secret

**Chapter 28: A Big Bad Secret**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter, I know it's a little shorter than what I normally write, but I think you'll like it. I have the future worlds figured out and all, but two are not from Disney and one is a live action. If anyone guesses a world they get a prize. So send in your guesses and please review and enjoy.**

It was a dark and stormy afternoon at Ever After High as news of an old student returning was going around campus.

"I heard she has actual wolf claws." Lizzie said walking down the halls with Faybelle.

"I heard she howls at the moon." Faybelle said.

By the lockers Apple, Raven, Maddie and Namine were talking about the new student.

"Poor Cerise." Raven said.

"It is there destiny to be enemies." Apple said.

"The same could be said for you both, but you two are friends." Namine said.

"It's different with them Namine." Raven said when Roxas and Cerise walk over.

"Hey uh what's so exciting?" Cerise asks when the front doors open.

"Me." They all looked to see Ramona Badwolf standing in front of them.

"It's Ramona Badwolf!" Maddie said as they backed away.

"Hey Cerise." Ramona smirks.

"I thought I smelled wet dog." Cerise said as the two sisters walk towards each other.

'Wait a minute…that's Cerise's sister, but why are they acting like this?' Roxas thought.

"Oh, please hood, you couldn't find your way out of a paper bag." Ramona said when the door behind them opens to reveal Mr. Badwolf.

"What's this lollygagging? Move along or I'll huff, and I'll puff, and I'll blow you to class!" Mr. Badwolf said turning into a wolf and breathing a gust of wind that knocked the  
girls away.

Cerise growls in a huff as she turns around and walks to class Mr. Badwolf looks at Ramona. "Now you two girls need to"

"Talk to the paw dad." Ramona said holding up her hand to ignore him as she walks away.

Mr. Badwolf growls in frustration when Roxas walks over. "Uh sir?"

"What do you want?" Mr. Badwolf growls.

"Uh why are Cerise and Ramona acting this way?" Roxas asks.

Mr. Badwolf looks in all directions before bringing him inside his class.

"I'm only telling you this cause you kind of already know our family secret." Mr. Badwolf said.

"You mean that you're Cerise's dad as well?" Roxas asks.

"Yes, now listen if anyone found out about our family secret people would go berserk until the girls graduate this needs to be kept quiet. So, the girls have to act like  
enemies." Mr. Badwolf explains.

"But if it's such a big problem why did this happen?" Roxas asks.

Mr. Badwolf chuckles. "If it wasn't for the fact that I heard your life story I would laugh harder. Kid sometimes when you see something you love and want more than anything  
you're willing to risk it all."

"Worth the risk?" Roxas pauses to think. "You know Mr. Badwolf you're not as bad as everyone says you are."

"Watch it kid or else." Mr. Badwolf growls.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone." Roxas said leaving the room.

"Hey Roxas." Mr. Badwolf calls out causing him to turn around. "If you tell this to anyone else I'll deny it with every bone in my body, but thanks kid."

Roxas smiles closing the door.

* * *

Later that day after the rain had stopped Roxas had taken Cerise outside to practice. As Cerise kicks a dummy backwards, she walks back.

"Thanks, Roxas I really needed this." Cerise said.

"Sure thing…hey Cerise your dad explained a little bit to me about why you and Ramona are acting this way do you want to talk about any of it?" Roxas asks brings out  
another practice dummy.

"It's complicated." Cerise said when Blondie walks over to her with a mic and MirrorPad.

"Ms. Hood are the rumors true that it was your fault that Ramona Badwolf was sent to the Dark Woods reform school?" Blondie asks.

"What? No comment." Cerise runs towards the dummy and kicks it so hard its head is sent flying off and as luck would have it Ramona was watching from the stands and  
catches the head sinking her claws into it before walking over.

"I'll see you after school." Ramona said to Cerise walking away.

"You heard it hear first folks come see the Hood vs Badwolf battle after school." Blondie said before leaving the field.

"Ugh seriously why does all this have to happen now?!" Cerise groans before sitting down on a bench.

Roxas walks over to her and sits down next to her.

"Roxas what is going on? Everyone basically wants me and my sister to duke it out and fight at every chance we get." Cerise said.

"And this isn't what you want." Roxas said.

"No, I just ugh I wish my family didn't have this secret." Cerise said.

"Well have you ever thought of just telling everyone?" Roxas asks.

"What?! Are you crazy? I would get into so much trouble, my family would be harassed, and what if my friends won't accept me?" Cerise asks starting to freak out when  
Roxas puts his hand on top of hers.

"Cerise please calm down, just look at me ok." Roxas said as she turns to face him. "Look I don't know your family story, or what might happen if others found out, but I'm  
telling you even if the whole world is against you and your family I'll be there to help you and if our friends can't accept the real you it's on them, no matter what happens  
you are you nobody else." He said bringing a smile to her face.

"You're the best." Cerise said pulling him into a hug.

"Anytime." Roxas smiles when that warm feeling inside of him appears again.

* * *

After their talk Cerise was walking through the hallways to see everyone was putting up flyers of the fight between Cerise and Ramona. Grabbing one Cerise crumbles it up.

"This is ridiculous I think we can settle our own problems." Cerise said.

"Agreed." Cerise looks to see Ramona standing across from her. "So, do you accept my challenge?"

"Uh fine let's settle this, right here and now." Cerise rips the flyer in half and the two sisters approach each other ready to battle when Mr. Badwolf opens the door behind  
them.

"I say no fighting in the halls! Both of you in my classroom right now!" Mr. Badwolf said leading them inside.

"Dad! She started it!" Cerise and Ramona said at the same time.

"Dad, Cerise is taking this under the hood thing too far ooh mysterious secret, look at me I'm a hood!" Ramona said pulling Cerise's hood down to reveal her wolf ears.

"I'm not doing it for me, you are so mean!" Cerise said.

"Oh, go whine to your boyfriend Mr. Keyblade." Ramona said.

"You leave Roxas out of this…and he's not my boyfriend." Cerise said

"Girls, muzzle it you both know how it is." Mr. Badwolf said.

"Yeah, yeah if anyone knew the Big Bad Wolf was married to Little Red." Ramon started.

"They'd flip their crowns." Cerise finishes.

"That's right so, until Graduation our family must remain secret." Mr. Badwolf said hugging his girls.

"Hey Dad, maybe we might not have to." Cerise said getting their attention.

"What do you mean?" Ramona asks.

"Listen Roxas told me that we should embrace our family and be proud of what we are." Cerise said.

"Cerise I wish we could do that, but do you know what would happen?" Mr. Badwolf asks.

"Yes, they would see you had the guts to go against your destiny and made your own Happily Ever After." Cerise said.

Ramona raised her eyebrows with interest. "Well color me impressed Cerise that might be one of the bravest things I've ever heard you say ever. Is this Roxas guy rubbing off on you?"

Cerise blushes slightly. "Uh well maybe."

"Maybe I should hang around this guy." Ramona said.

"When we know that the time is right maybe, but right now what do you say we give your audience a real competition." Mr. Badwolf smiles.

Outside on the track Cerise and Ramona were preparing to race with everyone watching.

"You ready for this sis?" Ramona asks.

"Oh yeah." Cerise said eager to race.

Cerise looks to the stands to see Roxas sitting with all her friends and pictured herself sitting with them, but with her hood down and nobody worried about that in the  
slightest.

"Someday that will happen." Cerise smiles when Mr. Badwolf blows the whistle starting the race and the two sisters take off.


	29. Fairest on the Ice

**Chapter 29: Fairest on the Ice**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter this episode was always one I enjoyed to watch so I hope you guys like the changes I put in this one also please leave a review I would like to know what you think.**

It was a snowy day at Ever After High as snow covered everything as far as the eye could see as all the students were preparing for their trip up to the Ice Skating pond Roxas and Briar were outside at the target range with Briar struggling to hold her staff.

"R-R-Roxas couldn't we do this later?" Briar asks shivering.

"I know it's cold Briar, but there will always be distractions you need to learn to focus through them." Roxas said setting up the beanbag launcher before walking over. "Just take a deep breath and try your best."

Briar takes a deep breath and gets her staff ready. "And go." He clicks a button and a few bean bags shoot towards Briar.

She holds her staff out. "F-Fire." She said as a small ball of flame shoots out, but it disappears, and the bean bags hit her causing her to fall backwards into Roxas who catches her.

"You hesitated a little back there." Roxas smiles.

"Oh, uh sorry you think I could try a different spell?" Briar asks.

"Everyone starts off learning Magic with the Fire spell it's the first step to knowing the other spells." Roxas said.

"I'm trying, but I can't seem to get it." Briar said holding her staff out as if to use a spell.

Roxas walks over to her and adjusts her arms. "Here try it like this and remember the key to magic is focus, but it's also about confidence, now try again." As Roxas gently moves her arms a small blush appears on Briar's face.

The bean bags shoot out towards Briar. "Fire!" She blasts a fire ball that hits the bean bags destroying. "I did it! I did it!" Briar cheers jumping up and down.

"Way to go Brair." Roxas smiles when the clock tower rings.

"Oh, Roxas the trip to the ice rink is in a few, I got to go tell Apple and Ashlynn this. Bye!" Briar smiles waving goodbye.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the school Namine was putting on her winter clothes when she heard a knock at the door. "Coming." Namine walks to the door to find Darling and Rosabella waiting in front of it. "Oh, hi there."

"I wanted to ask you a few questions if you don't mind?" Rosabella asks.

"No come on in." Namine leads them inside and on her desk, they see multiple drawings of the students of Ever After.

"Wow Namine you're quite the artist." Darling said.

"It's a hobby." Namine smiles pulling out three chairs for them to sit on. "So, what do you need to know?"

"I want to know what exactly it is you do and why do you do it?" Rosabella asks.

"Well Roxas would probably be the better one to answer this, but what we do is travel to different worlds battling Heartless and protecting the people of those world. We work alongside a few individuals to stop the Darkness from growing and keep the people safe. As for why we do it…let me ask you this Rosabella why do you always stick up for the little creatures?" Namine asks.

"I help animals because they're innocent and have done no wrong, I help the ones who can't help themselves and I do it because…because it's the right thing to do." Rosabella said.

"And that's why we go on missions to save other worlds." Namine nods.

Rosabella stops to think. "I can't stand hurting another living thing, but if there's a way I will help every way I can." She said causing Darling and Namine to smile.

"And you won't have to, tomorrow Roxas and I will help you figure something out." Namine said.

"So, in the meantime, how about we all go out and enjoy the snow?" Darling suggests.

"I like the sound of that." Rosabella said as the three of them walked out of Namine's room.

* * *

In the mountains on the outskirts of Ever After High all the students had gathered to enjoy their time in the snow.

Ashlynn was listening to music as she skated across the ice gracefully unaware that Tiny the giant had cracked the ice doing a trick of his own.

Meanwhile on the skating pond up on the hill Alistair and Bunny were trying to get the hang of skating when Duchess skates pas them knocking Bunny to the ground.

"Sorry snow bunny!" Duchess calls out when Faybelle does a few impressive Ice Skating tricks of her own.

"How about that Duch-hess?" Faybelle said.

"Not up to my standards." Duchess smirks skating off a showing off her own Ice Skating tricks.

Up on the bridge overlooking them Raven, Apple and Cedar were looking around for pictures for the yearbook.

"Now this is a perfect peaceful moment to capture for the Ever After yearbook." Apple smiles.

"I'll admit it is pretty…pretty boring." Raven chuckles nudging Cedar who giggles as well before going back to take pictures.

"I need a challenger!" Duchess calls out to everyone sitting on the benches nearby.

On one of them Holly was helping Poppy tie her skates on.

"I don't know Holly, what if I wipe out? I'm new at this." Poppy said feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Just go out there Poppy, remember if you surrender to fear then fear wins." Holly said.

"Then I choose my ever after to be unafraid." Poppy said standing up, but when she does she hits a branch filled with snow and the snow falls on top of her causing Poppy to skate around Duchess at full speed while trying to maintain control and get rid of the snow.

"Oh, it is on Poppy O'Hair! Anything you can do I can do better!" Duchess declares mimicking Poppy's movements.

"Oh no Poppy." Holly said worried.

* * *

Meanwhile at the top of the hill overlooking the everyone Roxas was standing at the top looking down along with Hunter, Sparrow, and Hopper.

"So, what exactly are we doing up here?" Roxas asks when the guys pull out four sleds.

"What we do every winter we ride down the hill all the way to the bottom." Sparrow said handing a sled to Roxas.

"Huh?" Roxas said confused.

"It's called Sledding and it's really fun." Hopper said as the three of them line up near the edge.

"Uh ok." Roxas said getting on his sled and lining up next to them.

"Ok guys on three. 1…2…3!" Hunter said as the four of them slid down the hill at fast speeds all of them letting out cheers or screams as they went down.

* * *

Back on the ice the area where Tiny cracked was beginning to break, but Ashlynn was still not paying attention.

At the top of Ice Pond Duchess and Poppy were still having their Skating contest when the two of them accidentally skate down the slide connecting the two ponds together and has them skate down at an incredible speed.

"Oh okay Poppy! You made your point!" Duchess said clearly scared.

"If surrender to fear then fear win, well I choose not to be afraid!" Poppy said remembering Holly's words and grabs Duchess' hand as the two of them near the bottom.

At the bottom pond Apple takes a few pictures when she notices Ashlynn getting very close to the cracked ice.

"Ashlynn look out!" Apple calls out, but Ashlynn does not hear her.

Hearing Duchess and Poppy screaming Raven looks to see the two of them heading towards the ramp and launching into the air. Acting fast Raven grabs the MirrorPad and takes a picture just before they both land in front of Ashlynn pulling her away from the ice.

"Poppy you were amazing." Duchess admits.

"Probably just beginner's luck." Poppy said.

"I'd say we were all a little lucky today." Ashlynn said as the three of them skate towards Apple who takes a picture of them.

"Now that's a perfect yearbook moment." Apple smiles when Raven slides over to the picture of Poppy and Duchess flying.

"I couldn't agree more." Raven chuckles when they heard some screaming.

The girls look at hill to see Roxas still going down on his sled. "How do I stop this thing?!" Roxas yells as he sleds onto the ice and falls off the sled sliding towards them.

"Are you ok Roxas?" Poppy asks helping him up.

"I don't think this Winter stuff is for me." Roxas said when his shoes slip on the ice and he holds Poppy for dear life. "Uh can you help me get back on the snow?"

Poppy giggles as she slowly helps him over.

"What do you normally do when you saw snow?" Poppy asks.

"Don't know all the worlds I went to never had snow." Roxas said.

"Well makes you feel any better this is my first time out on the ice too, so hey we both tried something new." Poppy smiles.

Roxas takes a step forward but slips on the ice falling forward pulling Poppy down with him. "Whoa!" They both said falling into the snow.

"Wow you really need some practice." Poppy said shaking the snow out of her eyes when she does she sees that she had fallen on top of Roxas and the two of them were literally inches from each other's faces.

A blush appears on Poppy's face as she picks herself up. "Uh sorry about that." She said nervously.

Roxas slowly gets up. "No, I mean it was my fault uh I'm not used to Ice unless well using it for battle." He said rubbing the back of his head.

Seeing how new he was at this like she was Poppy gets an idea. "I think I know just what to do."

A few minutes later Roxas had a pair of ice skates on and was doing his best just to stand up. "Uh Poppy I'm not really sure about this." He said sounding a little terrified as he tried just to stay on his feet.

Giggling Poppy skates over and helps him stand up straight. "Come on Roxas just stand up straight and take it one move at a time."

She reaches out and takes his hand and Roxas starts to calm down.

Poppy leads him out onto the ice and the two of them spend the entire day learning how to skate.


	30. Blue Moon Forest Fest Part 1

**Chapter 30: Blue Moon Forest Fest Part 1**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter now this one was a little tricky to figure out a plan for since it had lots of different point of views, but I think you'll like what I have planned. Please review and enjoy.**

Inside the Tempest Rosabella was inside with Namine and Roxas while the Moogle was hard at work synthesizing materials.

"Rosabella I just want to say we really appreciate you helping us with this." Namine said.

"Right, but what exactly are you making? I'm not really much of a fighter." Rosabella asks.

"Well you see when Sora travels from worlds he has a member on the team his name is Goofy and he's a Guardian they aren't the best at Magic, but they aren't exactly good fighters either. They use their powers to protect their friends when they're in battle." Roxas explains.

"If that's the case what is your little friend making?" Rosabella asks.

"The only weapon that fits a Guardian." Namine smiles as the Moogle finishes synthesizing.

"All done kupo." The Moogle said.

Roxas picks it up reveal a round purple and green shield and in the middle was a red rose.

Rosabella looks at it in awe as she walks over to hold it. "It looks just like the Enchanted Rose? This is mine?" She asks surprised.

Roxas and Namine nod.

"I've seen firsthand how Goofy used his, so I'll help her understand how to use her shield." Namine said.

Roxas nods walking out. When he did a messenger rabbit was standing by the ship holding out a letter for him.

"Something for me?" Roxas asks as the rabbit hands it to him and runs off. Roxas opens the letter and reads it. "Roxas, you and a guest are invited to the Blue Moon Forest Fest tonight." He read aloud when he heard a gasp.

He turns around to see Rosabella running over. "You got an invite to the Blue Moon Forest Fest? That's most hexclusive party ever." Rosabella said.

"Really?" Namine asks.

"It's in the Enchanted Forest, but the only way to find it is with the invitation." Rosabella explained.

"Wow wonder why they invited me?" Roxas asks impressed.

"Well who are you going to take with you?" Rosabella asks as Roxas turns to Namine.

"Well Namine what do you say?" He asks holding out the extra ticket.

A small blush appears on her face. "I'd love to Roxas."

"Great in a few hours we'll head over to the Enchanted Forest." Roxas said walking away to get ready.

"Yeah." Namine smiles happy at the thought.

* * *

Meanwhile in Book End Ashlynn was going through every shoe she had available at the Glass Slipper Shoe store with Hunter sitting nearby. Like Roxas, Ashlynn had also received an invitation, but had yet to choose someone to bring along.

"No not these ones, these won't work either. The Blue Moon Forest Fest is tonight and how am I supposed to hike into the Enchanted forest if I can't even find the right shoe?" Ashlynn said before turning around and gasping. "There it is, the Glass Hiking Boot stylish, but sensible."

"It's totally you, but is everything alright? You seemed stressed." Hunter asks.

"I guess I'm just distracted. Everyone wants to go with me and I don't know who to take." Ashlynn said.

"Well you know I'd love to go with you, but I promised the guys I'd go see a scary movie. So, relax the perfect person will show up Ashlynn I just know it. You'll have a great time. Catch you later." Hunter said hugging her before leaving.

Ashlynn smiles at her boyfriend when the door opens to reveal Dexter.

"Hey Ashlynn, just who I was looking for." Dexter said walking in.

"Don't tell me you want to come with me tonight?" Ashlynn asks.

"What? No, I'd feel out of place at the Forest Fest. I'm looking for Cupid have you seen her?" Dexter asks.

"Not lately. Have you tried Hocus Latte?" Ashlynn asks.

"Oh, thanks I will." Dexter said leaving.

At Hocus Latte Cupid was sitting at a table looking at pictures on her laptop, all of them being pictures of Dexter.

"Oh Cupid, I really need to ask you something." Dexter said walking over with his MirrorPad and Cupid immediately closes her laptop and gives him her attention. "Well it's kind of personal and I'm a little nervous."

"I find at times like this the best thing you can do is come out and say it." Cupid said.

"Oh, okay…will you go to the movies with me tonight?" Dexter said as Cupid closes her eyes and nods.

"Oh, uh sure I'd love to, I'll see you at 8?" It was revealed that he called Raven on his MirrorPad and asked her out.

"Great I'll see you then." Dexter said thanking Cupid as he left to go get ready leaving a sad Cupid alone.

Wearing her Glass Hiking Boots Ashlynn walks in. "Cupid! There you are." Ashlynn said walking over.

"You can see me? When I was talking to Dexter I was starting to feel like I was invisible." Cupid sulks.

"I'm sorry, but you know what I think you're the perfect person to take to the Forest Fest. What do you say?" Ashlynn asks.

"You know what I seriously need a break from all this romance business." Cupid smiles.

"Great, let's find you some new shoes." Ashlynn said as the two girls start to giggle.

* * *

Later that day as Roxas was walking through the halls of Ever After he heads to this locker where he sees Dexter and Daring nearby.

"Hey guys." Roxas calls out.

"Oh Roxas, I need your help please." Dexter said in a scared tone.

"Whoa? What happened?" Roxas asks.

"Well I went to Cupid earlier, she gave me some advice, and I finally asked Raven out on a date, but I'm freaking out because I don't know what to do." Dexter said.

"Girl trouble little bro?" Daring smirks.

"Yeah I thought you finally asking Raven on a date was what you wanted?" Roxas said.

"It is, but what if something goes wrong? I've never been on a date before. What if it's a disaster?" Dexter asks freaking out.

"Whoa Dexter calm down." Roxas said.

"He's right brother, what do you have to worry about? You're a Charming, all you need is your knockout smile." Daring said turning to some girls and flashing a sparking smile and all the girls swooned at the sight.

"Okay I'll try." Dexter said flashing his own weird smile, but instead the girls just look at him weirdly.

"Really?" One said causing him to sulk.

Roxas and Daring look at each other and see he clearly doesn't have that same smile.

"Well brother until you learn that killer smile all you need to do is just be awesome, tall, handsome, popular, and handsome. Basically, just be me." Daring said.

"Oh boy." Dexter groans as Daring walks away with a few girls following him.

"Alright clearly what works for Daring doesn't work for other guys." Roxas said and Dexter nods in agreement. "I've only been on one date before so I'm just going to say this, just try to have a good time and be yourself."

"Are you sure that will even work?" Dexter asks.

"I don't know, but I can tell you it's a lot better than your knockout smile." Roxas said.

"Fair enough." Dexter smiles.

* * *

Later that day Ashlynn and Cupid leaving the school to head towards the Blue Moon Forest Fest.

"It says here we go into the Enchanted Forest and the party will lead us to it." Ashlynn said.

"I see, two girls alone in the wilderness-what's that?!" Cupid jumps at the sound of movement.

"It's a bush." Ashlynn said looking over.

"Sorry I'm a little scared of the wilderness." Cupid gasps as she imagines darkness surrounding the trees and everything around her. "Aah! The trees are closing in on me! I can't take it anymore!" Cupid panics.

"Uh Cupid we haven't even left school." Ashlynn points out when Roxas and Namine walk over.

"Hey, you girls is everything alright?" Namine asks.

"Yeah Cupid's just had a long day." Ashlynn said.

"Well check this out. We're invited too." Roxas holds up their invites to the forest fest and both girls smile.

"Ok I feel much better now knowing we have you two going with us." Cupid said.

"Hey guys!" They look to see Blondie coming over. "I get to cover the Blue Moon Forest Fest for my MirrorCast and I got an extra ticket." Blonde said when Faybelle comes jumping out of the bushes Cupid heard movement in.

"Did somebody say extra ticket?" Faybelle asks.

"Faybelle? Wow there really was someone watching us." Ashlynn said.

"Watching you, what no. I was just passing by when I heard my BFF Blondie had an extra ticket. So, what are we waiting for let's go." Faybelle said when Poppy walks over.

"Hey guys. I'm ready to go." Poppy said.

"Oh, you're Blondie's plus one guest." Cupid assumed.

"Yeah well, Blondie wanted someone to do her hair." Poppy said.

"Wow looks like we have quite a few people joining us." Namine said.

"Sorry Faybelle, we'd invite if we could," Ashlynn said.

"Yeah, I get it, you six better get going." Faybelle sighs.

"We'll make it up and do something great together when we get back." Cupid said as they all left campus.

"Sounds great…if you ever do get back." Faybelle whispers the last part before flying off.

* * *

At the entrance to the forest Cerise runs over when Faybelle drops in.

"Why hello Cerise." Faybelle said causing Cerise to let out a growl. "Easy, easy I was just wondering if you could give me a little travel advise?"

"Uh I guess." Cerise said puzzled.

"Let's say I'm an innocent traveler in these parts what's the worst and most dangerous mistake I could ever make?" Faybelle asks.

"Well there's that." Cerise said pointing to a fork in the road where on one side it was a calm pretty forest and the other had a dark forest that screamed bad news. "Enchanted Forest is to the right; Dark Forest is to the left. The greatest mistake you could ever make is to go into the Dark Forest. Anyway, gotta run." Cerise said before taking off into the Dark Forest.

"Wait you just said, oh forget it. How do we handle their rejection? Send them in the wrong direction." Faybelle chanted casting a spell that turned the signs around.

"Alright we should be coming up on the fork in the road." Ashlynn said as Faybelle disappears before they approached the signs. "Now we just head into the Enchanted forest." She said looking at the Dark forest.

"Doesn't look that enchanted to me." Cupid said scared.

"Yeah are you sure it's not the other way?" Roxas asks looking down the other path towards the actual Enchanted Forest.

"Come on we don't want to be late." Blondie said as they all headed into the Dark Forest.

Roxas hesitates for a few seconds before following the girls inside unaware that Faybelle was nearby laughing.

 **Before you chew me out for writing that scene with Dexter asking out Raven in front of Cupid I'm telling you I had to do it. I have plans for Cupid in the future, but she needs to know Dexter is someone else's so she can move on.**


	31. Blue Moon Forest Fest Part 2

**Chapter 31: Blue Moon Forest Fest Part 2**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter and I'd like to say thank you all for all your support. As of now I have over 10,000 views on this story. Thank you all for sticking by me through all of this. Please review and enjoy.**

After walking for what felt like hours Roxas, Namine, Poppy, Blondie, Ashlynn and Cupid were sitting around a fire trying to rest their legs and to figure things out.

"We definitely should have found the forest fest by now." Cupid said.

"Let's just find something to think about to take our minds off this." Ashlynn suggests.

"Oh boys." Blondie nods in agreement.

"That's exactly what I was trying not to think about." Cupid said.

"I forgot Dexter was taking Raven to the movies tonight." Ashlynn said in regret.

Namine looks at Cupid and sits down next to her. "Cupid do you have feelings toward Dexter?"

Cupid sighs. "Yeah, but I don't think Dexter sees me as anything more than a friend."

Namine puts her hand on her shoulder. "Cupid take it from a girl who literally rewrote a guy's memories to make me the center of his world, you can't change the feelings of another person. But trust me you'll find someone else and he'll be lucky to meet a girl like you."

A smile appears on Cupid's face. "Thanks, Namine I needed that." Cupid said giving her a hug.

"Wait you rewrote a boy's memories?" Poppy asks.

"Sora's to be precise and some of those memories ended up going to me." Roxas said.

"Wow, sometimes we forget that you two have had the craziest lives." Ashlynn said as the other girls nod in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Ever After High Raven was getting ready for her date with Dexter.

"I'll think I'll wear this bracelet, or maybe this ring, oh this necklace would look nice." Raven said looking at various jewelry.

"It's a night at the movies Raven not a final exam." Apple said working on her makeup in the mirror.

"I know, I'm way more nervous than I expected I mean this is my first actual date with Dexter." Raven said when she heard knocking at the door. "Oh, he's here." Raven goes to answer the door.

When she opens it, Dexter had his eyes closed and accidently knocked her forehead. "Oh, sorry I didn't realize that wood was your head I mean that door was your head, I mean have some flowers." Dexter said handing her a bouquet.

"Thank you they're." Once Raven touches the flowers they die. "Beautiful." She said bring them in her room.

"Ugh right Dark Queen flowers ugh." Dexter graons.

"It's alright I'll just put them in some water." Raven puts them in a glass, but when she grabs a a glass of water she doesn't pay attention and pours it on the floor. "I'm so clumsy I am so sorry Dexter." Raven sighs.

"No no I'm sorry it's my fault." Dexter said.

"I am so sorry." Raven said walking out with him.

"I am so sorry that you're sorry." Dexter said.

Raven pops her head back in to look for Apple who just nods signaling she's fine, but once she leaves a horrified look appears on her face.

At the theater Raven and Dexter walk inside.

"Wow this place sure is fancy." Dexter said.

"Maybe we should go find our seats." Raven said.

They walk in to find their seats. "Watch your step." Dexter said as they sat down.

Raven looks around to see almost every other person in the room is a couple and Dexter starts getting nervous and ends rambling on and on until Raven snaps. "ENOUGH!" She yells freezing time with her magic.

"Raven?" Dexter asks surprised.

"Dexter, I have a confession to make, I am like really super nervous." Raven admits.

"You're nervous? But I'm nervous." Dexter said.

"We've got something in common." Raven laughs. "So really there's nothing to be nervous about, let's just be ourselves and enjoy the evening." Raven said undoing her spell just as the movie was about to start.

"But Raven?" Dexter was about to ask when Raven shushes him.

"It's starting, I can't wait to see what happens next." Raven said putting her hand on top of his as the two of them enjoyed their date.

* * *

Back in the forest Roxas and the girls were continuing the path to the Forest Fest, little did they know a dark portal had opened nearby.

From it Marluxia steps out. "Well this is interesting both Roxas and Namine in the deep dark forest. The perfect place for me to strike." He smiles.

Walking up a hill Roxas looks around for any sign of the party.

"Anything over here?" Namine asks.

"I don't see anything." Roxas said when Cupid hears something nearby.

"Uh guys?" Cupid said getting their attention when suddenly vines shoot out at them.

"Look out!" Roxas yells as the girls duck for cover as the vines lash out.

Summoning their Keyblades Roxas and Namine turn towards the vines.

"Firaga!" Roxas blasts a giant fire ball burning the vines away.

"Impressive, I expected you two to fight them off well, but those girls seem to have handled my attack pretty well. Marluxia said stepping out of the shadows.

"Why am I not surprised to see you here?" Namine said tightening her grip on her Keyblade.

"Let's cut to the chase shall we neither of us have the heart for small talk." Marluxia said.

"I don't suppose you girls brought your weapons along?" Roxas asks.

"I really wish I did right now." Poppy said.

"Sorry Roxas." Cupid said.

"Ashlynn, watch our backs and keep the others safe. We'll handle this." Namine said and Ashlynn nods.

Stepping forward to face him a rose petal falls towards Marluxia's hand transforming into his Scythe.

From the top of the trees nearby Faybelle flies down to observe the battle about to take place.

Roxas and Namine charge towards Marluxia who charges back.

Roxas swings Heroic Arrow which clashes with Marluxia's scythe causing sparks to fly as Marluxia pulls back dodging Namine's swing and knocks her back with the base of his scythe causing her to fall backwards.

"Eat this!" Marluxia holds up his hand and a storm of flower petals soars towards Roxas. Using Heroic Arrow and Oblivion as shields Roxas deflects most of the attacks, but a few get in and hurt him.

Roxas flinches in pain as he jumps back and holds up Oblivion. "Curaga!" A green light surrounds Roxas healing all his cuts.

Marluxia charges in towards Roxas ready to strike while he's healing when Namine jumps in front of his swinging Chain of Memories causing him to skid back in pain.

"Don't even think about Marluxia." Namine glares.

"You always were an annoying puppet." Marluxia said.

Watching the battle Faybelle could only look in shock. 'If I hadn't sent them on the wrong path maybe they never would have had to deal with this guy.' Faybelle thought feeling regret when she saw something in the distance.

"Aeroga!" Roxas yells as large gust of wind blows from him knocking Marluxia back.

Marluxia readying his scythe swings it with assassin like grace knocking both Roxas and Namine backwards.

"Time to end this!" Marluxia said charging when Faybelle jumps down in front of them.

"Alright big bad flower guy, time for you to say buh bye!" Faybelle said using her magic to send a log hurtling towards Marluxia causing him to skid back.

"Did you really think that would be enough?" Marluxia asks.

"No, but that might be." Faybelle smirks pointing behind him.

"Huh?" Marluxia turns around to see Baba Yaga's hut charge through the forest and one of the giant chicken legs kicks Marluxia sending flying backwards into the forest.

"Uh what happened?" Raven asks popping her head out the window.

"I think we hit something." Dexter said.

"There they are!" Apple said as she and Hunter climb out of the Hut.

"Apple, Raven, Hunter?" Ashlynn asks confused when Hunter runs over and hugs her.

"Not that we're not happy you guys showed up, but what are you doing here?" Poppy asks.

"Cerise told Cedar that someone saw you guys in the Dark Forest and we came running over to help." Raven explains as she Dexter, Apple, and Cedar walk over.

"Uh that was kind of my fault." Faybelle admits walking over.

"How could you do such a thing?" Ashlynn asks.

"You can't blame a girl for following her destiny." Faybelle chuckles nervously. "Spoiling people's fun is kind if my thing and then I saw how you guys handled everything, how Roxas and Namine took on that guy with the scythe to protect you all, and if I made you late I guess I'm…I'm." Faybelle said trying to find the right words.

"Sorry." Ashlynn, Cupid, Blondie, Poppy, Namine and Roxas finish for her.

"Yeah that, I'm sorry you guys missed the party." Faybelle apologizes.

"But they haven't." They turn to see a woman with pink fairy wings, brown hair and beautiful flowers. "I am the Fairy Queen. You cannot find the Forest Fest, it finds you and all of you may enter as my special guests." The Queen said as the vines parted ways to reveal a party as all the girls run inside Roxas looks in the direction Marluxia was sent flying.

"You guys go on ahead I need to check something." Roxas walks in that direction to find a few destroyed trees and a dark portal closing nearby. "Guess Faybelle helped us win the battle today." Roxas said breathing in relief.

"So, it is true." Roxas turns to see the Fairy Queen behind him. "An actual Nobody right in front of me."

"You know what I am?" Roxas asks.

"Yes, and I know of your deeds Roxas noble and brave as they are you have much to do before you can obtain what you truly desire." The Fairy Queen said.

"That's why you invited me here." Roxas realizes and the Fairy Queen nods.

"This is your path to find Roxas and it's not an easy one, to find a heart to call your own you must look deep within yourself and overcome many obstacles." The Fairy Queen said.

"I don't suppose you can just tell what I need to do?" Roxas asks.

"I wish I knew, but I can offer you this. Try looking in the place where it all began for you that's always a good start." The Fairy Queen said leading him back to the party. "In the meantime, I think after today you earned this." She smiles.

"Thank you." Roxas smiles as he runs into the Forest Fest and joins everyone who were having the party of their lives.

 **There's a hint for where Roxas and the team will be going in the future. Anyone who's played Kingdom Hearts knows what world I'm taking about.**


	32. Way Too Wonderland

**Chapter 32: Way too Wonderland**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with Way Too Wonderland in this I took elements from the original episodes and Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland I think you'll like the changes and surprises I have in store. So please review and enjoy.**

It had been a week since the Blue Moon Forest Fest and things at Ever After High were starting to go back to normal.

It was breakfast time at the school cafeteria and Roxas was sitting down with his friends when Apple walks up to the top part of the cafeteria.

"Excuse me?!" She calls out, but nobody hears her Apple then brings her fingers to her lips and whistles loudly getting everyone's attention.

"My ears!" Tiny the giant yells dropping his giant pancake down destroying one of the tables.

Dexter who was eating cereal gets startled by the whistle jumps and his bowl flies up spilling milk and cereal all over Daring.

"My hair!" Daring yells.

"Excuse me! As editor of the Griffin, our beloved school paper, I'm pleased to announce I will be doing a special feature. And the theme is A Time of Wonder. It will feature stories of Wonderland and all the students from Wonderland who are here." Apple said.

"I think Apple's idea is awesome!" Faybelle cheers.

"Thanks, Faybelle- wait you do?" Apple asks surprised to be getting support from her.

"Sure, cuz it will give you a chance to rehash how these Blunderland brats got stuck here in the first place. Thanks to Raven's Mom, the Evil Queen." Faybelle said taking out her MirrorPad that showed a picture of a Mirror and from it an evil laugh came from it scaring the students.

"That girl really knows how to scare people." Namine said.

"I cannot tell a lie, that lady scares the shavings off me." Cedar admits.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Raven said getting up. "It's not my mom's fault that Wonderland is sealed off from Ever After. I mean maybe she poisoned Wonderland's magic and sure because of her Wonderland's magic is even topsy turvyer than ever and yeah thanks to her the Queen of Hearts is a total whacko screwball." Raven said causing everyone to gasp and look to Lizzie expecting a reaction. Instead she was just looking at a photo of her mom.

"Hello? Raven just, like totally insulted your mom?" Faybelle asks flying over to her.

"Sorry Lizzie. I was just trying to point out if you're going to look for someone to blame, blame Headmaster Grimm he's always like "You must follow your own stories" or "let's trap the Evil Queen in a mirror" am I right?" Raven said as Headmaster Grimm walks up behind her.

The other students make faces and signals telling her to stop talking right now.

"He's standing right behind me, isn't he?" Raven sighs.

"Correct, and you may be seated." Milton Grimm said as Raven headed back to her seat. "As for the rest of you, understand this. The Wonderland Curse is dangerous, no one must have any contact with that world for any reason. It has been sealed off for your own good!" He said turning around and walking towards the exit.

"Oh, oh, oh Headmaster Grimm. Actually, as part of my article for the Gryphon, I was hoping I could ask you about the curse and what exactly it—"

"Enough! The worlds must remain separate and that is all you need to know." Milton interrupts. "Now off to classes." He said as the bell rings.

"Hey, hey everyone I'm looking for volunteers to help with the story. If you're interested meet me in the study hall after class." Apple announces.

Walking to class Alistair runs to catch up with Roxas. "Hey Roxas, can we talk?" He asks.

"Sure, what's up?" Roxas asks as Alistair leans in to whisper.

"Any luck getting the Tempest through the Wonderland Curse?" Alistair asks.

"Not yet, right now that curse has the navigation mixing up the Wonderland here with the Wonderland I've been to." Roxas said.

"Maybe we can find some clues on the Wonderland Curse if we go to Apple's story meeting." Alistair suggests.

"It's worth a shot." Roxas nods in agreement.

* * *

At lunch Apple walked into the study hall and puts her books down on the desk.

"I, Apple White, hereby call this planning meeting to order. All those who are here please state your name for the record." Apple said looking around to see only Darling had shown up.

"Uh, Darling Charming." Darling said stating her name.

"Okay, only one person, but we can make that work. Is there some special interest you have in Wonderland?" Apple asks.

"Oh, well you know who isn't interested in Wonderland and what secrets it might hold." Darling whispers that last part before quickly recovering. "I mean not that I like secrets or have any."

"I see well since it's just the two of us." Suddenly the door opens to reveal Lizzie walking in. "Oh, Lizzie glad you could make it." Apple smiles.

"I'm sorry Apple, it's just even talking about Wonderland is a difficult thing for me right now. Today is my mother's birthday" Lizzie said.

"Oh, well that's good." Apple said.

"What's wrong with that?" Darling asks.

"She sent me an invitation." Lizzie said handing it to them.

They open the letter to see a pair of lips on it. "Your presents are requested at the Queen's Birthday Bash. Yes, it has been far too long, and I wish to bask in your presents. P.S Don't forget the presents." The letter said.

"Your mom sure likes presents." Apple said.

"I would love to be there to help her spell- berate, but with the entrance sealed I can never go home." Lizzie said.

"I'm sorry that must be so difficult." Apple said when something pulls the letter out of her hand and is followed by laughter as Faybelle appears above them.

"An invisibility spell. Booyah! Sorry, but I had to pull the brakes on that sob story. We were only one part away from waterworks and I don't think the foundation is flood proof. So, little Miss I heart Wonderland wants to go home and see mommy, sounds like you need the help of a dark fairy. Yup, you need some pretty powerful magic to get to Wonderland and clearly, I'm the most powerful—" Faybelle said when suddenly purple smoke surrounds her and from it Raven, Briar, Bunny, Alistair, Maddie and Roxas appear.

"Finally! I got us to the Study Hall." Raven said looking around.

"You guys came!" Apple said happy to see them.

"Sorry I'm late Apple, oh and sorry I smashed you Faybelle." Raven said noticing she was sitting on top of Faybelle.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it." Bunny said.

"Has the meeting started yet?" Alistair asks.

"Of course, it hasn't. You can't start a meeting until you've had Tea. And you can't have tea without scones, and you can't eat a scone without jam. Oh! And I would never eat a jam without butter, but you can't spread the butter without a –" Maddie suddenly stops talking and looks like she's listening in on something.

"Uh Maddie what's going on?" Roxas asks confused by this.

"It's kind of hard to explain Roxas, but Maddie supposedly hears voices that help her find things nobody else knows about." Raven said.

"Is that another Wonderland thing?" Roxas asks not believing it.

"No this is just a Maddie thing." Raven said when Maddie lets out a gasp.

"Lizzie your mother is in serious trouble!" Maddie said causing everyone to gasp.

"Wait you guys actually believe this voice thing?" Roxas asks surprised.

"Maddie is never wrong when it comes to this." Apple said.

"Lizzie, someone is going to try and overthrow your mother and steal her crown today!" Maddie said.

"If my mother is in danger well we—"

Alistair interrupts. "Don't worry Lizzie, we'll figure out a way to help her.

"But how? We have no way to get to Wonderland." Bunny said.

"There has to be some way. A weak spot, or a secret we don't know about." Raven said.

"Maybe we should look at what's been written about Wonderland before I mean we're surrounded by old research, aren't we?" Darling asks and Raven walks to the Book Shelf.

"Everyone grab a book, look for whatever you can find out about Wonderland or how to get back—anything." Raven said.

"Ugh typical." Faybelle groans as she grabs a book.

As everyone looks around grabbing books big and small Roxas reaches up and grabs one and opens it.

Inside was a drawing of a large black dragon like beast destroying everything. "What the? Hey guys what is this thing?" Roxas asks as Maddie and Alistair walk over.

Instantly Maddie shudders. "J-J-J-Jabberwocky!" She yells in fear causing Lizzie and Bunny to jump at the name.

"I take it you know what it is." Roxas said.

"The Jabberwocky is the deadliest monster in all of Wonderland where it goes death is soon to follow. Only one person has ever stood up to it…my mother." Alistair said.

Roxas looks at the image of the monster. "Maybe this is the thing that's after Lizzie's mom." Roxas said.

"Let's hope your wrong Roxas, as long as that thing is around the Wonderland Curse will be the least of our problems." Maddie said.

"Guess I'll see if I can find another book." Roxas said putting that one down.

"Well here's an interesting fact. Maddie is it true school in Wonderland is held only one day a year?" Raven asks.

"Yeah, but we have to cram a lotta study into that one day." Maddie said.

"It was a great place to live." Alistair said.

"And your mom really is a good queen Lizzie, but when the White Queen left with Alice to find a cure for the curse she got a little stressed out taking care of everything by herself." Bunny said.

"It must be so hard for her, taking care of the whole Queendom by herself." Lizzie said.

"I'm sorry Lizzie despite what I said in the castleteria this really is my mom's fault. I almost wish she were around. I could reason with her and she'd be powerful enough to open the worlds again." Raven said unaware that they were being watched.

Trapped in the Mirror realm by the Headmasters the Evil Queen was trapped their watching over everything from the mirrors, there she saw Raven and all her friends in the Study Hall.

"Ah, my darling daughter and all her little friends. Perhaps there's a way to use this crisis to lead her down my path. So, you want to go to Wonderland? Well here's a helpful nudge from mommy." The Evil Queen's hand glowed causing a book to fall from the shelf to the ground.

"Oh." Raven walks over to pick it up and inside she sees images of the card knights, the white rabbit and sitting on the chair was a woman who caused Raven to gasp. "My mother." Raven said surprising everyone.

Roxas walks over to get a better look and sees the picture. 'So, she's the one everyone in this world fears.' Roxas thought.

"But this book is about Wonderland. Why would it have a picture of the Evil Queen?" Maddie asks.

"Good question. Here, set it down. I'll try my new Hexamination App." Apple said pulling out her MirrorPad which scans the photo. "She has a book in her hand."

"Can we get a better look at it?" Raven asks as Apple zooms in. "The Wonderland Curse!"

"Oh if we know the Curse you can reverse it." Maddie said excited.

"Prof. Grimm will have to remove the seal between our world and Wonderland." Apple said.

"Whoa hang on I'm still getting used to my magical powers." Raven said stepping backwards.

"But you transported everyone to study hall." Apple said.

"And you've used your magic lots of times battling Heartless." Roxas said.

"Battle is one thing Roxas, but when I tried transporting here I kept messing up. Magic is not that easy." Raven said when Kitty appears in the room.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Kitty said.

"Except for some people. If, I try reversing a spell like this who knows what could happen?" Raven said when Faybelle steps forward.

"Oh brother. Step aside, wannabevil. I got this from here. You just got to do it backwards. Ready? Okay! Curse this cast I Wonderland on…" Faybelle pauses in the middle of the cheer and Faybelle ends up turning into a sheep.

"If it was that easy don't you think the curse would be gone by now." Roxas chuckles.

"What?! This is all your fault! I am so out of here." Faybelle said leaving.

"That's actually the second time that's happened today." Briar said.

"Never gets old does it?" Kitty asks.

"Raven, the Wonderland Curse must have a protection spell on it. Only one of the Evil Queen's family has the power to reverse it." Darling said.

"Raven you are destined to be the Evil Queen. It'll work for you." Apple said.

"Apple." Raven crosses her hands not liking that fact.

"Well, you sure are creative enough to figure it out." Briar said.

"That's the thing magic spells are as much of a science as an art." Raven said.

"Well what if I helped?" Roxas said getting everyone's attention. "I mean I might not have the kind of magic you use Raven, but the Keyblade is pretty powerful source of magic." Roxas said.

"Yes! If you both work together it can work. I know it will." Lizzie said smiling widely followed by everyone agreeing with her.

"Ok, Roxas get your Keyblade out and let's give it a try." Raven said as Roxas calls out Oblivion. "Curse this cast I Wonderland on worse to bad and bad to good from cruel most fate a be shall yours so rule my defy dared have you!" Raven said as her eyes and Oblivion start to glow. "Wait that's not right. You don't just reverse the curse by saying it backwards. Something else is happening!" Raven said as the light engulf them.

When it clears Bunny finds herself alone in the Study Hall. "Alistair? Roxas? Anyone?" She asks looking around.

* * *

Roxas opens his eyes to see he, the girls and Alistair were going through a dark tunnel.

"Wh-What's going on?!" Roxas said.

"If I didn't know better and I don't know better. I'd say this is a rabbit hole." Maddie said.

"I wonder where it leads to?" Lizzie asks as they reach a bright light.

Roxas looks to see his clothes were starting to glow. "Huh?" He looks to see his clothes were changing to his Wonder Drive form complete with the Mad Hatter style hat.

In a flash of bright light Roxas looks around to see where he was. "How did I end up in Wonder Drive?" He asks looking at his clothes.

"Roxas." He turns to see Alistair's blue shirt had turned into a trench coat, metal knight bands on his wrists and white shirt. In fact, his outfit almost resembled a knight.

"Whoa look at you." Roxas said when flashes of light appear next to them and Raven, Apple, Maddie, Briar, Kitty, and Lizzie all in new dresses. All of them were different and unique and Apple's had a giant bow in her hair.

"Forget me, compared to us they got something else." Alistair said.

"Curiouser and curiouser." Kitty said.

"Where are we?" Briar asks looking around.

"Whoa it looks like we're in Wonderland!" They all said as smiles appear on their faces.

"After all this time I'm finally back home." Lizzie said.

"Who knew there was a dress code." Briar said admiring her new outfit.

"Ya! These dresses are Wonderladniful." Kitty said.

Apple accidentally bumps her bow into Briar. "Oh, this bow is gonna take some getting used to, but I love it." She smiles.

"Hey Roxas, love the Wonder Drive." Maddie smiles.

"Oh, uh yeah it just sort of appeared on its own." Roxas said.

"I wish I could, but I can't take credit for these dresses, but I don't even know what happened." Raven said.

"Raven you did it you broke the curse and brought us to Wonderland." Lizzie said.

"That's the thing Lizzie I'm not sure what—" Raven is interrupted by a hug from Lizzie.

"This more than makes up for what your mother did." Lizzie smiles.

Roxas chuckles at the sight of this. "Hey Alistair, we actually made it here without the Tempest."

"Yeah never saw that coming." Alistair said looking out into Wonderland when he notices something running across the field. "Wait a second is that?" Alistair runs towards what he saw.

"Alistair wait up!" Roxas said running after him.

"Wait guys! Where are you going?" Raven calls out.

"Don't worry if Roxas has Alistair with him they'll find the castle." Maddie said.

"Hey if we're here that means we can find the Storybook of Legends." Kitty realizes.

"Oh, uh guys about that…you see there's something you should know." Briar said nervously.

"Can it wait Briar? My mother's party is at Tea Time. Hurry everyone!" Lizzie said as they girls ran to follow.

"But something's not right. Argh!" Raven said before following them.

From the trees behind them Darling climbs out to see the girls walking down the path before going off on her own.

* * *

With Roxas he was following Alistair as he walked ahead through the meadow.

"Hey Alistair, what's going on?" Roxas asks as Alistair came to a stop.

"Roxas you're about to meet two of my closest friends." Alistair said moving some grass to see two round men wearing identical stripe shirts and shorts. "Hey Tweedle Dee, Tweedle Dum." Alistair calls out causing the twins to smile.

"Alistair!" They both smiled.

"Boy am I glad to see you guys." Alistair said giving them both high fives.

"Wait how did you make it back?" Tweedle Dee asks.

"It's a long story, oh by the way this is my friend Roxas." Alistair said as Roxas walks forward.

"Hey there." Roxas waves.

"Hmm an outsider." Tweedle Dum said.

"Do either of you know where my mom is?" Alistair asks.

"She's at the White Queen's castle." Tweedle Dee said.

"Follow us, we'll take you there." Tweedle Dum said as they walked forward with Roxas and Alistair close behind.

Little did they know up on the hill above them a dark portal had opened and from it a figure wearing an Organization 13 coat appeared with a hood covering their face.

"Interesting, this one is different from the Wonderland we've been to on missions, I wonder what other hidden surprises this place has." The figure said walking off.

Alistair and Roxas arrive in front of a beautiful large white castle.

"Wow." Roxas said looking in awe.

"I know right." Alistair said as they walked into the throne room where a woman with long white hair and a white dress sat on the throne. Next to her was a woman with long crazy blonde hair and a blue dress.

"Alistair, it's so good to see you're back safe and sound." The blonde woman said.

"Hi mom." Alistair said as the two of them hug.

"Wait that's Alice?" Roxas asks surprised remembering the young girl from Sora's memories.

"My my who is this young man?" The white hair lady asks.

"That outfit of his reminds me of a young Hatter." Alice smiles.

"Oh Mom, your majesty this is Roxas, it's partially thanks to him that I was able to return here from Ever After High. Roxas I would like you to meet my mother and the White Queen of Wonderland." Alistair said.

"It's nice to meet you both." Roxas said.

"A pleasure, but the question arises, why did you both come back here?" The White Queen asks.

"It's the Queen of Hearts, someone is planning to take the throne from her." Alistair said causing the White Queen to get up from her throne.

"My sister is in trouble?" She asks in fear.

"Yes, we don't know what's going on all we know is if we don't do something it will be off with the Queen's head if we don't do something." Alistair said.

"Come with us, we need to talk in private." Alice said as the four of them walk into the White Queen's lab.

"Oh, this is bad I knew if I left the throne to try and find a cure to the Wonderland curse she would have problems, but I never once saw this as a possibility." The White Queen said.

"We did what we thought was right, we had to find a way to save Wonderland. It's not your fault." Alice said.

Roxas looks around the room and sees vials and beakers filled with strange ingredients and numerous formulas on papers lying everywhere.

"You two have been working on removing the curse this whole time?" Roxas asks.

"Yes, and nothing we've done has been able to do anything." Alice frowns.

"Mom we think we may have figured out a way to stop the curse." Alistair said getting their attention. "The Curse has a protective spell on it so only a member of the Evil Queen's family can remove it and when we came to Wonderland a few of our friends came with us including Raven the Evil Queen's daughter. With her we can remove the curse."

"Where are they?" Alice asks.

"I don't know we got separated from each other." Roxas said.

"We can't waste any time summon the guards, summon everyone we need to find your friends and get to my sister before it's too late." The White Queen ordered when a knight walks in.

"Your majesty someone is approaching the castle." He said.

The four of them run to the front door to see the knights with their weapons at the ready as the Organization member approaches.

"Wow quite a reception you people really know how to roll out the carpet." The figure takes off his hood to reveal a man with black hair tied in a ponytail an eyepatch over his right eye with a large scar on the left side of his face was a large scar.

"Xigbar." Roxas growls.

"Not anymore kid, it's Braig unlike you I became human again." He said.

"State your business or my guards will make quick work of you." The White Queen said stepping forward.

"Easy there toots you people aren't even worth my time." A grin appears on Braig's face. "But my new friend will be happy to tear you all apart." Braig snaps his fingers and in the distance, something was charging towards them.

The White Queen takes out a small telescope and looks to see what was coming towards them.

"What is it?" Alistair asks.

"The Jabberwocky." She said in horror as everyone in the castle started to panic.

"Well I don't want to be around this soon to be graveyard when that thing shows up. Have fun." Braig said leaving through a dark portal.

Inside the castle everyone was scrambling to prepare themselves.

Alice was putting on a suit of armor. "Never thought I would put this on again." She said opening a case to reveal a sword.

"Mom is that what I think it is?" Alistair asks.

"The Vorpal Blade." Alice said nodding.

Roxas looks to see the Jabberwocky was halfway there and everyone was scared tightening his fist Roxas walks out the door leaving the castle.

Alistair turns around and gasps, grabbing a sword he ran out after him with Alice right behind him. "Roxas wait!"

"Don't try to stop me Alistair that thing needs to be stopped." Roxas said.

Alistair looks at the determined expression on his face before a smile on his face. "That's why I'm coming with you."

"Well I can't let my own son go out to fight alone, up for battling with your mother?" Alice asks.

"Absolutely." Alistair said as the three of them stood in front of the castle.

Roxas summons Heroic Arrow and Oblivion. "You know in that book I read beating this thing is next to impossible."

"I try to believe in six impossible things before breakfast." Alice said.

"Care to share a few mom?" Alistair asks.

"One, there's a potion that can make you shrink. Two, there's a cake that can make you grow. Three, beings without hearts exist. Four, there are many worlds out there besides this and Ever After. Five, there's a cure to the Wonderland Curse. And six, we can slay the Jabberwocky." Alice said as it came to a stop right in front of them letting out a roar.

"Let's do this." Roxas said as the three of them charged toward the Jabberwocky.

The Jabberwocky roars as it swings its tail, jumping in the nick of time Roxas swings Heroic Arrow hitting it in the head causing it to scream in pain.

"Guess the Vorpal Blade isn't the only weapon that hurt it." Alice smiles.

Alistair charges and stabs the Jabberwocky in the tail with his sword, but it hardly feels anything. The Jabberwocky swings his claws sending Alistair flying backwards.

"Alistair!" Alice yells before she turns to the Jabberwocky swinging the Vorpal Blade at it hoping to deliver a strike, but the Jabberwocky dodges all her attacks.

Letting out a roar the Jabberwocky swipes his claws knocking Alice back.

"Blizzaga!" Roxas blasts the Jabberwocky with a large ice attack, but the Jabberwocky counters with a purple blast from its mouth creating an explosion.

Charging through the smoke the Jabberwocky has his fangs ready to bite Roxas in half.

Roxas rolls out of the way dodging the attack just in the nick of time. While the Jabberwocky had its back turned Roxas charges swinging both keyblades striking the Jabberwocky repeatedly causing it to roar in pain.

Roxas jumps back to deliver a powerful strike to finish it when the Jabberwocky delivers a powerful swing of its tail sending Roxas crashing into the ground.

Alistair recovering from his injury looks to see the Jabberwocky moving towards Roxas who was struggling to get up. "Roxas!" Alistair grips his sword tightly before throwing it with all his might hitting the Jabberwocky in the head.

Roaring in anger the Jabberwocky turns to Alistair. Staring the beast down Alistair remained where he was. "Wonderland will has lived in fear of you for too long. Your time is up." Alistair said as light forms in his hand.

The Jabberwocky charges at Alistair at full speed. "Get lost!" Alistair yells as the light transforms and in one swift motion Alistair swings his arm sending the Jabberwocky flying backwards.

Roxas looks over to see the light in Alistair's hand had transformed into the Lady Luck Keyblade. The guard's pattern is a yellow and orange-brown checkered pattern, and the pommel is a diamond with a slightly darker version of the same pattern. The rest of the guard is a purple and red horseshoe shape with curled ends. The blade is tipped with a large, orange heart with a thin, red and yellow border. The teeth of the Keyblade are comprised of a large, red spade with an angled base and at the end of the Keychain was the Ace of Hearts.

Alistair looks in awe at his new weapon. "Whoa there really is a Wonderland Keyblade."

Both Roxas and Alice stand up and walk over. "Alistair, this is amazing." Alice said.

"I knew you had in you." Roxas smiles.

"Thanks buddy." Alistair said when they heard scrambling to see the Jabberwocky struggling to get up.

"Let's finish this." Alice said and the two boys nod.

"Charge!" Roxas yells as they ran forward.

The Jabberwocky turns to them and releases his breath attack. Alice charges forward and slides onto the ground dodging the attack and popping up right under it. With one strike she stabs the Jabberwocky right in the throat with the Vorpal Blade, before the Jabberwocky had time to react Alistair and Roxas jump at him with Keyblades glowing bright as they bring them down cleaving the Jabberwocky's head from his body.

As the body fell to the ground the head rolls toward the three of them.

"We did it, we actually did it." Alice said as a smile formed on her face when suddenly they heard cheering from behind them.

They look to see the White Queen and all her subjects cheering the three of them for their victory.

"Excellent work you three, you've freed Wonderland from the fear of ever having to deal with the Jabberwocky ever again." The White Queen said.

"Thank you, your majesty." Alice said.

"Uh I hate to ruin this moment, but the Queen of Hearts needs our help." Roxas said getting their attention.

"Right, we'll have the carriage ready to take us to the Queen's birthday at once." The White Queen said as a carriage pulls up in front of them.

"Been awhile since we've been to one of her parties, shame we don't have a present." Alice said.

Roxas looks around and runs quickly out of the carriage and grabs something stuffing it into a sack before running back to the carriage. "There we have a gift, now go!" Roxas said.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of Wonderland the girls had wound up forced to go to Wonderland High for their day of school despite the help of their mysterious ally the White Knight who tried to get them to the Queen of Heart's birthday party safely and the Bunny's father the White Rabbit. At first, they handled everything well and had almost made it to Graduation time, when they discovered the one charge, Courtly Jester was the traitor who planned to overthrow Lizzie's mom and become the new Queen.

Refusing to hand over her story Lizzie and the others ended up in Student Court where since Courtly was in charge, her rules were law so the girls could not win and through anger Kitty gave away that her mom the Cheshire Cat had the Storybook of Legends giving Courtly the idea to go to the party and sign her name in Lizzie's section of the book claiming her destiny for herself.

In her office at Wonderland High Courtly Jester was sitting in her chair. "Red Knight to my office at once." She said reaching for a tube of lipstick and walking to a mirror.

"Once I crash the Queen of Hearts' birthday party and steal the Storybook of Legends not even the White Queen will be able to get rid of me. Then we'll see who's grinning." Courtly said laughing manically into a mirror.

Little did she know on the other side of the mirror the Evil Queen saw the whole thing. "Scheme my little fool. You have been quite the pleasant surprise. My own daughter may resist the call of evil, but you seem more than game." Evil Queen smirks.

"Rats! I forgot the Cheshire Cat can turn invisible. How can my card tricks compete with that?" Courtly asks.

"Hmm, looks like Courtly could use a little help. My evil influence of course, speaks volumes." Evil Queen said as her hand started to glow causing a book in Courtly's office to glow red before falling off the shelf. "Read, little jester, read your fill. Then rule over Wonderland while I bend the world to my will." Evil Queen said laughing evilly.

"A Book of Evil Spells? Property of the Evil *gasps* yes, yes" Courtly grins flipping through the pages. "Security Cards." She calls, and two card soldiers appear in her office. "Time for you to prove your worth. I curse you now to crawl the earth." Courtly said as darkness surrounded the cards turning them into the bug size versions of themselves. "Ooh, my own evil powers." Courtly grins when a man in red armor walks in.

"You summoned me?" He asks.

"Oh, Red Knight. The Queen of Heart's Birthday Party begins in half an hour. I am placing you in charge of the school until I return." Courtly said.

"Yes, ma'am in charge." The Red Knight said.

"You know my rules, you are not to break any of them." Courtly said leaving.

"Rules *sigh* are rules." He said.

After Courtly left the Red Knight sat at his desk when a horn goes off. Shocked by this at first the Red Knight leaves the office knowing it meant only one thing the girls had declared a challenge for their freedom.

In the middle of the school Raven, Apple, Kitty, Briar, Maddie, and Lizzie were in the courtyard as all the students of Wonderland gathered around them. "Challenge! Challenge! Challenge!" They chanted.

"What does this mean? What's happening?" Briar asks.

"I could be wrong, but I think it's a challenge." Maddie said pointing out the obvious.

Cutting through the hedges the Red Knight steps forward. "As acting Vice-Principal, the rules decree, that I must battle you." He said drawing his sword.

The girls step backwards when from behind them their friend the White Knight steps forward. "Then you know that the rules allow a champion to take their place. Go to the Queen's party and save her." He said drawing his sword.

The girls run off to the exit where the White Rabbit was waiting. "Quick this way! We are very late." He said opening a rabbit hole.

"I'll go ahead Cats travel faster and with a smile." Kitty said disappearing.

"To the Queen's Party!" The White Rabbit said as they all jump inside it.

* * *

At the Queen's castle people were lining up to see if they were on the Guest List. Up in the tree's over looking the line Kitty appears. "Meow. Mom?" Kitty looks around, but there's no sign of her. "She must be inside already." Kitty said disappearing.

"Name please." The Card Guard asks.

"Bill the Lizard." A small yellow lizard said.

"Right then, in you go." The card said letting him in after checking his name.

"Right then, I'm just in time." Courtly said walking to the front.

"Name please." The Card Guard said.

"Courtly, Jester." She said as they checked the list.

"Pfft, Jester, eh? What a big surprise, you're not on the list. Step aside." The Card Guard said sending Courtly away so other guests could come in.

"Can't let Courtly in, she's just a lowly Joker shuffle her to the bottom of the deck where she belongs." Courtly mumbled to herself in anger when a card pops out of the spell book. "Oh, what's this? Just say the who you want to be and that's the you that they will see." Courtly read aloud smiling. "Oh, this is going to be fun.

Walking back to the front of the line Courtly cuts in front of someone and the Card Guards stop her.

"Listen, didn't I already tell you to get lost?" The Card said.

"Oh, I should hope not that's no way to talk to Lizzie Hearts, your princess." Courtly said holding up the card which had the guards seeing Lizzie's face on Courtly. "I must see my mother."

"Yes, your royalness. Please forgive me." The Card said letting her in.

"Not likely. Now to find the Storybook of Legends and that means catching the Cheshire Cat. Hmm, maybe my dear mom has seen her." Courtly said walking into the party.

* * *

At the top of the castle the Cheshire Cat was sitting on the roof watching the party.

"Mom, there you are!" Kitty said appearing next to her.

"Kitty, what a purrfect surprise. What are you doing here and not in Ever After?" She asks.

"It's a long story. More importantly do you have the Storybook of Legends?" Kitty asks.

"Well, that's a long story too. Let's see, where should I begin?" The Cheshire Cat asks.

* * *

Meanwhile on the way to the Queen of Heart's castle the Red Knight and White Knight were riding on horseback clashing swords.

"You fight gallantly White Knight! I'll give you that!" The Red Knight said.

"As are you, pity you fight for the wrong side! Yield!" The White Knight said.

"No, you yield!" The Red Knight said as they rode off.

Behind them a rabbit hole opens, and the girls fly out.

Lizzie looks around to see the palace was far off in the distance. "What? This isn't the palace."

"Oh dear, my sense of direction is less sensitive under ground than it is on the ground." The White Rabbit said.

"My mother is in danger rabbit! Please just get me to the palace!" Lizzie begged.

"Oh, my uh yes your highness." The Rabbit said when a carriage is riding towards them.

"Look out!" Apple yells when the carriage comes to a stop right in front of them.

The girls brace themselves for whatever might be inside, the door opens and Roxas and Alistair pop their heads out and wave at them. "Excuse me ladies anyone need a ride to Palace?" Roxas asks.

"Guys!" They all smiled running over.

"We were so worried about you two." Apple said.

"What happened?" Briar asks.

"Long story, but we got help." Alistair said.

"Get in, we'll explain on the way." Roxas said as the girls and the White Rabbit climb in the carriage.

"Alice it is so good to see you." The White Rabbit said.

"It has been so long old friend." Alice smiles.

"Auntie!" Lizzie smiles hugging the White Queen.

"Oh, Lizzie I have missed you so much." The White Queen smiles.

Maddie looks over to see a sack at Roxas' feet. "Hey Roxas, what's that?" She asks.

"Well they said we needed a gift to get into the palace so grabbed it in the heat of the moment." Roxas said.

"What did you grab?" Raven asks curiously.

"You never did tell us what it was." Alistair said.

"Does it matter? I think her gift is the least of our worries." Roxas said.

"He's right, Courtly Jester is going to break into my mother's party and sign her name in the Storybook of Legends and steal my destiny." Lizzie said shocking them.

"We won't let that happen, we'll stop her no matter what." Alice said.

* * *

At the Queen's party the Queen of Hearts was sitting on her throne as guests came up to her.

"Out of the way royalty coming through!" Courtly said pushing her way past the guests and into the Queen of Heart's lap. "Look mom it's your little girl, come home for your birthday."

Growling in anger the Queen pushes her off. "Foul intruder! Guards! Somehow this wild card has crashed my party! Off with her head! In fact, off with all of her!" She yells as the Card Guards grab her.

"Oops, forgot. Is that anyway to greet your long-lost daughter?" Courtly asks taking out the card that made everyone see her as Lizzie.

"Lizzie? Unhand her you fools! Can't you see this this is my daughter, go find that Jester girl." She ordered as the guards left. "Oh, Lizzie since you and my sister left it hasn't been the same. I am so, so glad to have you back." She said hugging Courtly.

"Good to be back. My look at all these guests, you sure are popular. Tell me, have you seen the Cheshire Cat anywhere?" Courtly asks.

* * *

Back on the roof the Cheshire Cat was going on about the pranks she pulled at the party.

"Mom please, I don't care about what's happened at the party I need to know what you've done with the Storybook of Legends? Do you still have it?" Kitty asks.

"Oh, that old thing. Well you know they won't let you in here without a gift." She hints.

"So, the Queen has it?" Kitty asks hopefully.

"Not exactly." The Cheshire Cat points to guards carrying wheelbarrows full of gifts. "See where those gifts are?"  
"The book is with them?" Kitty asks.

"Close, those gifts are going where my gift already is. Behind that door in the Queen's present room." The Cheshire Cat said.

"So, all I have to do is sneak in and grab it! Thanks, mom." Kitty hugs her before disappearing and reappearing at the door. "So much easier than I expected." Kitty said before looking inside the room and gasps.

Inside were literally mountains of gifts that were piled up in multiple areas. "Oh no. Oh no. Oh no no no. I'm going to need some help." Kitty said.

* * *

Pulling in front of the gate the White Queen's carriage comes to a stop and they all step out.

"Excuse me, but we are here to see my sister." The White Queen said.

"Oh, your majesty of course come on in." The Card Guard said letting them all in.

Looking around they tried to find Courtly, the Queen of Hearts, or Kitty.

"My mother there she is!" Lizzie smiles as she runs toward her.

"Lizzie wait!" Raven said but it was too late.

"Don't worry we'll go." Alice said as she and the White Queen ran after her.

"Oh man where's Kitty?" Roxas asks when Kitty appears right next to him.

"You rang?" She smiles.

"Kitty, did you find the Storybook of Legends?" Raven asks.

"Yes! Well sort of…come on!" Kitty said leading them to the present room.

On the croquet field Lizzie sees her mom preparing to play. "Mother!" Lizzie runs up and hugs her. "I missed you so much. Oh, mother I love you so much!"

"You love me?! How dare you! Well I certainly do not love you and by the way you look horrid." The Queen of Hearts said as the White Queen walks up.

"Sister, what's wrong I don't understand?" The White Queen said.

"Finally, after all this time we're back together and you say these horrible things." Lizzie said shedding a few tears.

"Oh, you two are really good at this game, oh I mean bad uh did I just lose?" The Queen of Hearts asks.

"Game what is going—sister is this an opposite game?" The White Queen smirks.

"No." She said giggling.

"Well then mother how about we start the game?" Lizzie said hugging her.

"Phew, good. Of course, I love you Lizzie and I'm so happy that you both came here for my birthday." The Queen of Hearts said hugging her daughter and sister.

"I missed you both so much." The White Queen said.

"Aww." Everyone who was watching this said in awe.

"Well now that you both are here, let's enjoy the party." The Queen of Hearts said.

"Wait, we need to tell you something. Courtly Jester is here and she plans to steal your crone!" Lizzie said.

"Dethrone me?! Courtly Jester?! B-But she was just here. Guards! Search the palace!" The Queen of Hearts orders.

"And bring us Courtly Jester!" Lizzie orders.

"She will pay for her crimes." The White Queen orders.

* * *

In the gift room Kitty leads them all inside. "It's in here somewhere." Kitty said.

"Looking for this?" They look up to see Courtly Jester on top of a stack of presents with the Storybook of Legends at her feet. "The much sought-after Storybook of Legends. Oh, it's a little heavy." Courtly said picking it up.

"I'd be happy to take it off your hands." Kitty said appearing behind, as she tries to snatch the book Courtly moves and pushes her off causing Kitty to land on her feet back on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Raven asks.

"I always land on my feet." Kitty smiles.

"You know Courtly I always thought the reason I didn't like you was because you weren't funny, but you've crossed the line." Alistair glares.

"Oh, boo hoo Alistair I'm about to sign away Lizzie's destiny and there's nothing you can do." Courtly said opening the book.

"Oh no you don't! Thunder!" Briar summons her staff and zaps the presents under Courtly Jester causing her to slip and drop the book.

"What?! How can the daughter of Sleeping Beauty know Magic?!" Courtly asks recovering.

"You've been hiding in school for a little too long Courtly, you see we got some training." Raven grins as her hands glowed purple, Apple summoned her staff, Maddie pulls out her Mallet, and Roxas and Alistair summon their Keyblades.

"Ugh, big deal I have more power than you will ever have!" Courtly said grabbing the Evil Queen's book causing Raven to gasp. "Oh, recognize my little book, do you?"

"You don't understand the power you're playing with Courtly. Put it down." Raven warns.

"Well someone has to pick up where mummy left off, might as well be me! Imagine that Courtly Jester inheriting two the powers of two queens. Well you can be sure little Raven Queen, once I conquered Wonderland, Ever After is next on my last! With this spell I lay waste the past and seal your fate with a savage blast!" Courtly yells firing a powerful blast knocking Raven back.

"That's it!" Roxas yells throwing Heroic Arrow at Courtly knocking her down to his level. "Listen up clown because I'm only going to say this once. Give up now." Roxas glares.

"Never!" Courtly yells firing more blasts at him.

Roxas grabs is hat and flips it over sucking up all the blasts.

From above Alistair swings Lady Luck at Courtly who narrowly dodges. "Fancy weapon you have their, maybe when I'm queen I'll order you to hand it over." Courtly grins.

"Hate to burst your bubble, but these things are picky about their wielders." Alistair said.

Both Roxas and Alistair charge at Courtly using her acrobatics she jumps around dodging all their attacks and firing blast after blast to keep them away.

"Roxas and Alistair need help!" Briar said.

"But my powers aren't strong enough." Raven said.

"But, the only way Raven can get her full powers is if." Maddie gasps in realization.

"If she signs her page in the Storybook of Legends." Apple said picking it up.

"But I can't! It would mean…" Raven started when Apple interrupts.

"It doesn't have to mean that you become the Evil Queen. I know I always wanted you to become your mom, but now I just don't think it's in you. Your heart is just too good. The decision is yours Raven it always has been." Apple said handing the book to her.

Raven turns back to the battle as Courtly blasts Alistair to the ground.

"Alistair!" Roxas yells as Courtly fires a barrage of blasts at him. "Firaga!" Roxas launches a giant fireball creating an explosion.

Taking a deep breath Raven opens the Storybook of Legends to her page and a quill appears allowing Raven to sign her name. Once she does dark energy surrounds Raven causing everyone to gasp.

Roxas turns around to see Raven with a maniacal grin teleporting towards Courtly.

"What's going on?" Roxas asks when a few Card soldiers walk in.

"There she is! Seize her!"

Seeing them Courtly takes out her card turning her face into Lizzie. "Guards seize them in the name of your Princess!" She ordered.

The Cards fall under the spell and charge towards Raven who with a wave of her hand send them flying into the wall.

"Apple what's wrong with Raven?" Roxas asks helping Alistair up.

"It's her mother's dark powers!" Apple said.

"Will she be okay?" Alistair asks.

"Raven is way stronger than those Dark powers, she'll be fine." Apple said confident.

Courtly fires a barrage of blasts at Raven who blocks them easily with a forcefield.

Removing it Rave fires blades of magic that slice through the towers of gifts and leave a dent in the wall.

"Her magic is too strong! No, there has to be a better spell in here." Courtly said flipping through the book when it started to glow.

"There's more than one way to read a book, Jester." Raven said using her magic to bring the book towards her and using her magic she absorbed the contents of the book causing it to fade away. "All done."

Courtly looks in fear as Raven's hands started to glow and she blasts Courtly sending her falling to the ground. "And now to finish you." Raven said when Apple and Roxas get in the way.

"Raven, stop this right now!" Apple said.

"Apple, Roxas, get out of the way!" Raven said.

"Raven look at yourself, this isn't you. You're a kind person, you've helped us so much on our travels to save other worlds stop before the darkness takes control of you." Roxas said.

"Choose who you want to be Raven. Isn't that what you always tell me?!" Apple said.

Raven grabs her head and shakes away the darkness before returning to normal. "Thank you, you two really saved me." Raven smiles.

"We should be thanking you." Apple said when the Queen of Hearts, Lizzie and the White Queen walk in.

"What is the meaning of this?" The Queen of Hearts demands.

"It's Raven Queen your majesty she's a hero. She vanquished Courtly Jester." Apple said.

"I took away most of her powers your majesty, but she got away." Ravens said.

"And he's the one I told you about." The White Queen said pointing to Roxas.

"I see come here boy." The Queen of Hearts said as Roxas steps forward.

"Uh, I kinda grabbed this at the last second, but I went through quite a bit to get it. So uh happy birthday." Roxas said holding up the sack to her.

The Queen of Hearts takes the sack and opens it so she cans see what's inside once she does a gasp of shock appears on her face.

"Mother what is it?" Lizzie asks.

The Queen of Hearts reaches into the sack and pulls out the head of the Jabberwocky causing everyone to gasp.

"Roxas, you slayed the Jabberwocky?" Kitty said in shock.

"And gave its head away as a birthday present?!" Alistair said in shock.

"Well sorry, but we didn't exactly have time for me to buy her a gift card." Roxas said as the Queen of Hearts approached him.

"Young man what is your name?" The Queen of Hearts asks.

"Uh, Roxas your majesty." He said nervously.

"Well then Roxas." The Queen of Hearts step towards Roxas and everyone cringes in fear at what she might do. She then grabs Roxas' head and kisses him multiple times on the face. "This has been the best birthday ever!" She smiles.

"What?! You mean you're not mad?" Roxas asks surprised.

"Mad? Why I would I be mad you slayed Wonderland's most dangerous threat. Oh, I could just squeeze you!" The Queen of Hearts said pulling Roxas into a big bone crushing hug.

"Please…help me." He groans as she lets go.

"I owe you all a debt of gratitude, I hereby declare you all invited to my party." The Queen of Hearts smiles.

"With all due respect your majesty there's something I need to do first." Raven said.

* * *

At the party the White Queen and Lizzie were standing next to the Queen of Hearts on her throne.

"Happy birthday mother." Lizzie said.

"My daughter and my sister at my side is the best gift I could ever ask for." She smiles.

"Well this time I'm here to stay." The White Queen smiles.

"Your majesites, if I may?" Raven asks stepping forward.

"Proceed." They nod.

"From bad to good. To better from worse. From Wonderland I remove this curse. The nightmare's done. The day has dawned. So, let's join as one and party on!" Raven said as everyone looks to see the Wonderland curse disappearing.

"Well Alistair I guess that's our cue." Roxas smiles.

They both summon their keyblades and point them at the seal from them beams of light shoot out and the two worlds became open.

All of Wonderland cheered as students from Ever After High came to the party.

"Dad!" Maddie cheered as her father the Mad Hatter appeared.

"Maddie!" He smiles hugging her when he notices Roxas walking over. "You know I think I hear tea time." He said leaving.

"So, was that your dad?" Roxas asks.

"Yep, he sure is hat-tastic." Maddie smiles. "Roxas thanks for all your help, you said you were going to help us get back to Wonderland and you kept your promise."

"Well, Raven was the real hero." Roxas said rubbing the back of his head.

"Really did Raven give the Queen her new trophy?" She said pointing to the Jabberwocky's head above the thrones.

"Heh heh heh, I guess not." He chuckles when Maddie leans in and pecks him on the cheek causing Roxas to blush.

"See you later hero." Maddie winks before going off to enjoy the party.

Bunny appears in the room and runs to Alistair, Alice and her father. "Dad! Alistair!" She smiles.

"Oh, Bunny I'm so happy you're safe." The White Rabbit said.

"Bunny!' Alistair smiles hugging her.

"You did good Alistair, you said you would solve this curse and you brought us the tools necessary to do so." Alice smiles.

"Thanks mom." Alistair said.

"Raven!" Dexter said as he runs over to hug her. "You're safe."

As Roxas walks over to them Dexter lets go to find the punch bowl. "Uh hey guys can I talk to you all about something?" Briar asks as she leads them outside.

"So…. what's up?" Raven asks.

"You see there's something I've been wanting to tell you. It's my fault the Storybook of Legends ended up here I kinda threw it down the Well of Wonder." Briar admits shocking them.

"What? Why?" Apple asks.

"I didn't want to have to follow my destiny. Sleeping my life away, losing all my friends, why should I have to suffer that fate?" Briar asks.

"Things used to be so simple, you signed the book you got your destiny. But ever since Roxas showed up things aren't that simple anymore." Apple said.

"Hey." Roxas said feeling offended.

"My point is if someone can use the book to steal someone's destiny then well, maybe this book is more trouble than it's worth." Apple said.

"Whoa, Apple are you serious?" Raven asks.

"I still want my Happily Ever After, but our destines should be ours to choose, to change and in some cases to create." Apple said looking at Roxas for the last part. "I think it's time we shelf this book."

"Apple am I understanding you correctly?" Raven asks.

"You always do." Apple said handing the book to Raven.

Raven uses her magic to make the pages of the Storybook of Legends go into the person whose destiny was on the page. "Now we can choose our own destiny, whether we want to follow in our fairy tale ancestors or not. The choice is in our hearts." Raven said as the Storybook floats down to Roxas.

Little did they know from the Mirror Realm the Evil Queen was watching them. "Oh, something's in your heart alright, my precious little daughter. Cast your mighty spells, revel in your newfound power. My first step towards freedom is complete!" Evil Queen said laughing.

* * *

Outside at the party Roxas was talking to his Moogle before walking over to Briar.

"Hey Briar, I've got something to show you." He said as she comes over.

"Yeah Roxas?" Briar asks.

"This is for you." Roxas said holding out a golden bottle.

"What is it?" Briar asks looking at it.

"It's an Elixir, when you told me you didn't want to follow your destiny I asked this little guy to make one. I used this lots of times when I had to go on dangerous missions. An Elixir has the power to heal your body of all injuries and it can remove any negative spell or potion effects." Roxas said as Briar smiles widely.

"You mean?" She said.

"One sip of this and your 100-year nap is over just like that." Roxas nods.

Briar squeals as she pulls Roxas into a big hug. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" Briar kisses him before running off to show her friends. "Girls look what Roxas gave me!"

Roxas' cheeks start to turn red. "Okay why does feeling keep coming back to me and how do I deal with it? This has been happening way too often."

As everyone partied they stopped by the sound of swords clanking and grunting. They look to see the White Knight and Red Knight still fighting as they made their way inside before the White Knight knocks the Red Knight to the ground.

"Alright! I yield! What a knight! What skill, what power. What manner of man are you?" The red Knight asks.

"Actually, I'm no manner of man at all." The White Knight takes off his helmet to reveal himself to be Darling Charming. "I'm a girl."

"Darling?!" Dexter gasps spilling punch over Daring.

"You know what I am far to astounded to even care." Daring said as Namine walks over to her.

"You are going to be lots of help in future missions know that we all know this secret of yours." Namine smiles.

"You know it." Darling smiles getting out of her suit of armor. "I suppose you all want an explanation of what I've been up to. Well that's story is for another day, let's party!" Darling yells and everyone cheers in agreement.

Roxas looks at the Storybook of Legends and smiles. "I know what just what to do with you."

* * *

Back at Ever After High the whole school was gathered outside as Headmaster Giles held the Storybook of Legends.

"Well Roxas everyone is ready." Milton smiles.

Summoning his Keyblade Roxas points it towards the sky as the Storybook of Legends glows in response to it creating a giant keyhole.

"Well I'll be." Baba Yaga said in awe.

"It's amazing." Milton said.

Firing a beam of light Roxas seals the Keyhole protecting Ever After causing all the students to erupt into cheers.

"You said you would find a way to keep our world safe and you made good on that promise." Giles smiles.

"This place is just as much of my home as it is there's I'm happy to protect this place." Roxas smiles as all of his friends come over and congratulate him.

 **For those who have forgotten.**

 **Roxas' harem: Namine, Cerise, Poppy, Apple, Briar, Maddie and Melody.**


	33. Twilight Town

**Chapter 33: Twilight Town**

 **Hey everyone I'm back. In this chapter we dive into Roxas' past and see some of old faces from along with some he never knew about. Please review and enjoy.**

After Raven had removed the seal from Wonderland and Roxas had sealed the keyhole protecting Ever After from anymore Heartless attacks things had been quiet and peaceful.

Roxas was sitting in Prof. Rumpelstiltskin's class lost in his thoughts as Rumpelstiltskin went on and on about his lecture.

'I've been here for almost a year and I'm nowhere near close to finding my heart.' Roxas thought when he remembers what the Fairy Queen told him at the Forest Fest.

"Try looking in the place where it all began." The Fairy Queen said.

'The place it all began…for me it all began in one place.' Roxas thought when Prof. Rumpelstiltskin walked up to him.

"Hey!" He yelled startling Roxas.

"Wha-What is it?" Roxas asks looking around.

"Class is over get lost, so I can get some food." Rumpelstiltskin said gesturing to the door.

"Oh, okay." Roxas said getting his books and walking out.

In the Castleteria Roxas was sitting down just playing with his food as Namine, Raven, Apple, Maddie and Ashlynn looked over.

"Hey anyone know what's up with Roxas? He's been acting like a zombie lately." Raven asks.

"He certainly doesn't seem very happy that's for sure." Maddie said.

Apple gets up from her seat and walks over. "Hey Roxas, is everything okay?" Apple asks, but he doesn't respond. "Roxas?" She then claps her hands right in front of him startling him.

"Huh? Oh, hey Apple." Roxas said looking over.

"Is something on your mind? Lately you've been kind of out of it." Apple asks.

"Sorry…guess I have a lot on my mind." Roxas said.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Ashlynn asks.

"Maybe…round up the team and meet me at the Tempest I need to ask you all something." Roxas said getting up and leaving.

"The Tempest? Is another world in trouble?" Raven asks.

"I don't think so, he usually tells us immediately if that happens." Namine said.

"Well let's call everyone see if they can make it." Apple said as they left to get everyone.

* * *

An hour later as the group was getting their supplies ready and heading towards the Tempest Ramona walks over to them. "Hey, got room on that ship for one more?"

"What are you doing here?" Cerise asks suspicious.

"Face it hood you die out there what happens to me? I could lose my story." Ramona said before leaning to whisper. "Dad sent me, he thinks if I stick around and give you hand you won't get hurt." She whispers.

"I can handle myself, but welcome aboard." Cerise said.

"Are you sure I'm ready for this Namine?" Rosabella asks walking with Namine.

"Just remember what I've showed you and you'll be fine." Namine

So, Holly you ready for more adventure?" Poppy asks.

"You know it Poppy, look what I bought last week." Holly said holding up her own cast iron frying pan.

Poppy lets out a laugh. "Pretty soon they might start calling us the Frying Pan Twins."

"I am so ready for this I got my guitar and my arrows all ready for Heartless." Sparrow grins.

"Please leave the bow and arrow to the pro." Hunter said when Cupid walks past him.

"Thanks for the complement Hunter I try." Cupid smiles.

"I meant me!" Hunter said annoyed.

"Save it for the Heartless Hunter." Ashlynn giggles.

"I wonder what world we'll be going to this time?" Lizzie asks excited.

"I remember Roxas telling me about another Wonderland I wouldn't mind checking that world out." Kitty said.

"I'm hoping I can get some more practice with my Keyblade." Alistair said.

"Hey Darling, nice shield." Dexter said looking at the new shield on Darling's back.

"Thanks, you never know when it might come in handy." Darling said.

"Honestly I love this ever since I started coming with Roxas on these missions my fans have practically doubled." Daring smiled.

"Nice to know you're doing this for the right reasons Daring." Melody said sarcastically.

As they all gather in front of the Tempest Roxas walks over. "Hey, guys listen the reason I asked you all to come here is because…I need your help with something it's kind of personal." Roxas admits.

"Wait so a world isn't in trouble?" Briar asks.

"Oh shoot, I was hoping for some more Heartless for my Mirror Cast." Blondie said.

"At the Forest Fest the Fairy Queen pulled me aside and gave me some advice she told me that if I wanted to find some clues on how to find my heart she said I should begin my journey where it all began. I'm asking you all as a friend if you will come with me and help me find some answers?" Roxas asks.

"Come on Roxas you don't need to ask of course we'll help." Apple smiles.

"I'll admit I'm really interested in what world you originally came from." Raven said.

"The origin story of Roxas as we walk through the streets of his memories I love it." Blondie smiles.

"You guys are the best." Roxas smiles as they climb aboard.

"Been a while since we were there." Namine said.

"Yeah, except the one we met in was different." Roxas sighed remembering what happened.

Namine frowned. "Roxas you may not have gotten what you wanted, but you did what everyone needed."

"Yeah I guess." Roxas said walking to the controls.

As the ship takes off the memories of his time in Twilight Town came back to him doing missions with Axel and Xion while he was in the Organization and the memories from the fake version Diz put him in to get Sora's memories from him.

* * *

Soon everyone was stepping out of the Tempest and examine the world around them.

"Is there your home Roxas?" Poppy asks looking around.

"Not exactly, but this is where it all began. Everyone welcome to Twilight Town." Roxas said.

"This place sure beats sitting around Ever After." Ramona said.

"Anything we need to know about this place?" Dexter asks.

"Well in most worlds they're either light or darkness except for a few worlds which are neutral Twilight Town is one of the neutral worlds, so we'll be fine." Namine explains.

"Shame I was really hoping I'd get the chance to slay more Heartless." Daring said.

"We're not here to play the hero, we're here to find clues to help Roxas." Raven said.

They all make their way into town.

"You know it's nice actually being able to explore a world for a change." Cerise said.

"Yeah this place seems nice." Kitty said when they passed by a store.

"Hey kids!" A man calls out getting their attention. "Come and try some of Twilight Town's amazing Sea Salt Ice Cream!"

"Oh, so this is where your love of Ice Cream started." Apple smirks.

Roxas rubs the back of his head and chuckles. "Uh yeah I guess you could say that."

"Well I'm getting one I need to taste the original thing." Poppy said walking over.

"Ooh, yummy yum." Maddie said following her.

Roxas looks at the stand and shrugs. "Alright we can stop for some ice cream who else wants some?" Roxas asks.

After paying him the man takes a close look at Roxas. "Hey, have I seen you somewhere before?" He asks.

Roxas takes a good look at him and remembers his face. Whenever he finished a mission for the Organization Roxas, Axel and Xion would buy some ice cream from him. In the fake Twilight Town Diz had created he gave Roxas fake memories where he believed he was this man's favorite customer.

"I guess I just have the kind of face." Roxas said taking the ice cream. "Thanks for the ice cream." Roxas said walking back to the others.

As they ate Roxas lead the way through Twilight Town.

"So, any of this seem familiar?" Briar asks.

"Yeah sort of." Roxas said as they were walking towards the station and he finds a room by the entrance. "Wait is that? Uh give me a second I need to look at something."

Roxas walks inside the room and finds three teens around his age one was a boy with spiky blonde hair, one was a chubby boy with brown hair and a headband, and the third member was a girl with long brown hair. These people were Hayner, Pence and Olette in the fake world Diz created he made it so these three were his closest friends.

"It's really them." Roxas said softly as they turn to see him.

"Hey, this is our spot! Get lost!" Hayner said.

"Be nice Hayner he doesn't seem like a bad guy." Olette said.

"He definitely doesn't look like one of Seifer's friends." Pence said.

"Hi there, I'm Olette and these are Hayner and Pence. It's nice to meet you." She said.

"Uh I'm Roxas." He nods.

"So Roxas, what brings you here?" Pence asks.

"Oh, uh friends and I were just looking around and I saw this place." Roxas said when they all walked in.

"So, this is what was back here?" Raven said.

"Wow are you guys all moving here?" Pence asks surprised by the large group.

"What? No we just… got off the train here." Roxas said remembering the train station.

"Uh right." Cerise nods in agreement.

Hey Roxas, how about we go back to looking around town? This place is really small and it's starting to get a little cramped." Daring said.

"Well excuse me, but we never thought we'd have more than 3 people here. And what's with the crown aren't you a little old to be pretending to be a prince?" Hayner said striking a nerve.

"Pretending?! I'll have you know my father gave me this crown!" Daring said offended.

"Oh, please I bet you're just like Seifer an arrogant snob who thinks the world revolves around him." Hayner said.

"What?! Why you I outta!" Daring growls.

"Hayner why do you always have to pick fights with everyone?" Olette sighs.

"Easy you guys I'm sure we can find a way to calm down." Bunny said.

"Actually, there is." Hayner grins.

In the Sandlot by the train station Hayner picks up a foam bat and Daring does the same. "We're gonna have ourselves a struggle battle."

"Sounds good to me. Uh can someone tell me the rules?" Daring asks.

Roxas lets out a chuckle. "Don't worry Daring it's simple all you have to do is use that Struggle Sword to whack as many orbs off Hayner as possible whoever has the most after a minute wins. Each person starts with 100 orbs each."

"Oh, sounds like my kind of game." Daring smiles.

"Have you played this game before?" Pence asks.

"Uh yeah a few times." Roxas said remembering the time he won a whole tournament.

"Don't let what Hayner said get to you he's actually a good friend he just…has a bit of an attitude." Olette said.

"It's cool." Hunter said as Pence takes out a timer.

"Ready…Go!" Pence said starting to clock.

Hayner dashes forward using the Struggle Sword like a lance.

Sidestepping out of the way Daring hits Hayner knocking some of the orbs off him.

"Nice one Daring!" Dexter yells.

"Don't stop keep up the offence!" Darling yells.

"Come on hit him! Hit him!" Ramona yells.

Daring keeps up the offence whacking Hayner again and again knocking more and more orbs off.

"Come on Hayner you got this!" Pence yells.

As Daring charges in for another attack Hayner side steps and whacks Daring knocking orbs off him.

Hayner jumps back and charges in with his lance move which knocks Daring back causing him to lose more of them.

As the Struggle battle continues Daring and Hayner's expressions turn to smiles as they begin to enjoy the game and everyone from Ever After was having fun.

"Wow we should bring this game back to school it looks like so much fun." Cedar said holding up her Mirror Pad recording the match.

"Assuming we can get Headmaster Grimm to agree to it." Raven said.

"And time's up!" Pence calls out. "And the winner is…Daring with 125 orbs." Pence said as everyone cheers.

"Thank you, thank you." Daring said bowing.

"Oh man, you were insane out there." Hayner said walking over.

"Thanks, I have to admit this was really fun." Daring said.

"Hey, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. Can we start over?" Hayner asks.

"I don't see why not." Daring said as they shook hands.

"So, what are you all doing in town anyway?" Olette asks.

"We're trying to find something here that will help Roxas." Ashlynn said.

"Hey, since you guys are new in town maybe we can help out." Pence said.

"We know this town like the back of our hands." Hayner said.

"Thanks, we'd really appreciate it." Apple said.

* * *

Walking through town Hayner, Pence and Olette pointing out everything.

"And up on that hill is the train station, there's one that goes all the way to the beach." Hayner said pointing up.

"I can't tell you how long it's been since I went to the beach." Hunter said.

"Best place to go on vacation." Sparrow said.

"So much ocean life." Rosabella smiles.

"We'd love to go there but going to the beach is expensive so it's only once a year we go." Olette said.

"You know we actually helped another friend out in your situation Roxas, he wanted to find answers too." Pence said.

"Oh, man he sure made our lives interesting." Hayner said.

"What was his name?" Melody asks.

"Sora." Hayner, Pence, and Olette said at the same time and Roxas' eye widen in shock as he comes to a stop.

"Roxas, you okay?" Cerise asks turning to him.

"Uh, yeah where did you guys take Sora?" Roxas asks.

"The only place that nobody ever goes to, the old mansion." Hayner said.

"That's where we need to go." Namine said.

They lead the Ever After High students through an opening to a woods area, when they reach the clearing they see a giant mansion and a metal gate right in front of it.

"Nice house." Kitty whistles.

"How come nobody ever goes there?" Raven asks.

"Don't know when the guy who lived their passed away a long time ago nobody wanted to buy the place, so they locked the gate and closed it down." Hayner said.

Roxas steps forwards and all the memories came back to him. Holding his head Roxas lets out a small scream of pain.

"Roxas?!" They all said looking at him.

Flashback:

Standing in front of the manor Roxas stood there no clue what to do when Xemnas appears out of a dark portal and walks over to him.

"You see answers, I can give you a purpose." Xemnas said as the letters for the name Sora appeared in front of Roxas.

The letters spin around Roxas when the letter X appears, and the letters come to a stop spelling out his name.

"Roxas." He said looking at his new name.

"That is correct, the new you." Xemnas grins.

In another scene Roxas is in a white room and is face to face with Diz the mastermind behind the fake Twilight Town. Behind Diz was a large white pod like machine.

"No! My heart belongs to me!" Roxas yells as he charges forward with the Kingdom Key Keyblade. He tries to strike Diz down, but it was only a hologram.

The pod opens and in front of Roxas was a sleeping Sora.

"Sora…you're lucky. Looks like my summer vacation is…over." Roxas frowns sadly as he begins to fade away as he memories flow into Sora giving up his existence, so Sora could wake up.

Flashback end.

Roxas lifts his hands up to see everyone looking at him.

"You okay man? You looked like you were in pain." Hayner asks.

"Roxas?" Holly asks when Roxas gets up and runs away back into the forest.

"Roxas wait!" Dexter yells.

"What's going on?" Lizzie asks confused.

"Namine do you know what's wrong with him?" Raven asks.

"I do." Namine said sadly as they all look to her. "That mansion is where Roxas' story came to an end."

All of them gasp in shock.

"This is why he was acting like that since we showed up." Maddie realizes.

"We have to find him." Poppy said.

"Everyone search the city Roxas has to be somewhere." Namine said as all the students and their new friends ran back to Twilight Town to look for Roxas.

"Roxas! Roxas!" They all called out running around.

"Roxas where are you?!" Apple calls out as she makes her to the train station. "Where could he have gone?" Apple asks as she looks up to the clock tower when she notices something on top of the clock. "Wait is that?" She runs inside the station to see if she was right.

* * *

Sitting in his old spot atop the tower Roxas sits down looking out at the sunset.

"Everything was so much simpler…before I left to find answers." Roxas frowned.

Looking out in front of him he remembers having to fight Xion, a tear runs down his eyes as he sees him delivering the final strike.

Flashback:

A girl with black hair and an Organization coat fell to her knees as Roxas held his head in pain.

"Who are you…again? It's weird I feel like I'm forgetting something really important." Roxas said walking to her.

"You'll be…better of now…Roxas." Xion said as she was about to fall to the ground when Roxas catches her just as particles came from her and started flying up into the sky.

"Am I…the one that did this to you?" Roxas asks but Xion shakes her head.

"No, it was my choice…to go away now. Better that than to do nothing…and let Xemnas have his way. I belong with Sora. I'm going back to him." Xion moves her hand to Roxas. "Roxas…I need you…to do me a favor. All those hearts that's I've captured…Kingdom Hearts…set them free." Xion asks.

"Kingdom Hearts…free them?" Roxas asks confused when he sees Xion's body start to turn to ice.

"It's too late…for me to undo my mistakes. But you can't let Xemnas have Kingdom Hearts. You can't. Good bye Roxas. See you again. I'm glad I got to meet you. Oh…and of course Axel too. You're both my best friends." Xion smiles as she brings her hand up to Roxas' cheek. "Roxas, never forget. That's the truth."

Roxas' eye widen in shock as he remembers. As Xion's hand drops Roxas grabs it.

"No! Xion…who else will I have ice cream with?" Roxas said as Xion's body turns to ice and all the light particles went up into the sky. All that was left was a pink and yellow seashell.

"Xion." Roxas said crying his first tears.

Flashback End:

Hearing footsteps coming towards him Roxas turns his head to see Apple walking over.

"There you are. Everyone's running around town looking for you." Apple said.

"Sorry about that, this place is bringing back a lot of memories." Roxas said as Apple sits down next to him.

"Well it is your home after all." Apple said.

"Apple…this place was never truly my home. After Sora became a Heartless I was found here by Xemnas where he gave me my name. And when I did think I lived here, it was all fake." Roxas admits.

"What do you mean?" Apple asks.

"Diz created a fake Twilight Town and put me inside it so he could keep me busy while he slowly took all the memories I had of Sora and gave me fake ones. He even made me think I was best friends with Hayner, Pence and Olette. When my memories of the Organization came back I went to confront Diz, it was inside that mansion there I finally met Sora and it was there that I gave up my existence to give him back his memories." Roxas said.

Apple looked at Roxas in shock and sadness. "You…never actually lived here?"

"Never I want to find the answers, but this cold feeling courses through my body and causes me to freeze up." Roxas said.

"That's fear Roxas and I don't blame you for having that feeling." Apple said wrapping her arms around him and hugging him. "But you don't have to go through this alone, everyone here will be here to help and that includes me too." Apple smiles.

"Apple…do you really think if I go in that mansion I'll be able to find my heart?" Roxas asks.

"It doesn't matter if your heart is there if it's not we'll search all the worlds out there until we find it." Apple said.

"Thanks Apple." Roxas smiles as he hugs her back.

Standing up the two of them look out at the sunset.

"Wow the Sunset here sure is beautiful." Apple said.

"Yeah when I came up here to eat ice cream I would sit here and watch the sunset all the time." Roxas smiles.

"Maybe we can come back here sometime." Apple said.

"I'd like that." Roxas said as they walk down the tower to find the others. "Hey, do you think their might be a chance I could be friends with Hayner, Pence and Olette in real life?" Roxas asks.

"Absolutely those three would be lucky to have you as a friend…I know I am." Apple smiles.

* * *

Back in front of the mansion Roxas was walking towards the gate with everyone right behind him.

Taking at deep breath Roxas summons Heroic Arrow and opens the gate letting them inside.

Walking into the mansion they look around to see the mansion was in pretty good condition.

"You know this place isn't so bad." Alistair said looking around.

"Yeah, a little cleaning, some new furniture, maybe some electronics and we could all totally make this place our vacation home." Briar smiles.

"Wow you guys must be rich if you really think you all could live here." Pence said.

"Sort of my mom is a Chief Executive." Apple said.

"So Roxas any ideas where to start looking?" Kitty asks.

"Yeah follow me." Roxas said walking up the stairs.

They all follow Roxas into a white room with a long table.

"I remember this room." Namine said.

"This is where you came to me and told me we'd meet again." Roxas nods.

They all looked to Namine. "Diz kept me around to string together Sora's memories and when Roxas had to go back to Sora I came to tell him he wouldn't disappear and that he would come back." She said.

"And you were right Namine, he did come back and so did you." Briar said.

"Come on it's a little farther in." Roxas walks through the other door leading them to the library with shelves filled with book and on the table was a symbol drawn on it.

"Well I guess we should start going through these books." Cupid said stepping forward until Roxas stops her.

"No need, does have something I can write with?" Roxas asks.

"Here you go." Namine said handing him one of her drawing crayons.

Roxas walks to the symbol on the table and examines it. "Just like before." He said drawing the missing part and a bright light engulfs the room.

When the light disappears, a staircase is revealed going down to a secret passage.

"And just like that this trip gets more interesting by the minute." Ramona said as they all made their way down the staircase.

At the end passage they find a large room full of computers and various machines.

"What is all this stuff?" Bunny asks.

"It's something out of a science fiction movie." Melody said looking at the computer.

"You know I bet if I had time I could figure out all this stuff." Dexter said.

Roxas walks into the next room and in it was the same pod Sora slept and he gave up his existence.

"Hmm wonder what's in there now." Roxas said as the pod opens in front of him and inside was a ball of light. "What the?" Roxas said when the ball of light floats toward him.

Roxas reaches out to touch it and his eyes widen as new memories come to him.

In these memories he sees a tall man with brown hair sitting with a woman with blue hair and walking up behind them was a boy who looked exactly like Roxas.

"Wait a minute…is that me? But it can't be." Roxas asks when the memory changes to the boy who looked like was battling in what looked like a wasteland. Roxas gasps when he sees the 3 of them were facing Vanitas and a bald man dressed in black with the scariest looking Keyblade Roxas ever saw.

"What am I seeing? Where are they?" Roxas asks when he noticed thousands of weapons scattered around them. Roxas squints his eyes to examine the weapons and is shocked to see every single one of the weapons were Keyblades.

As the light starts to fade Roxas sees one last person charging in it was a small mouse like creature wielding a Keyblade. "Mickey!" Roxas said in shock as he snaps out of it and appears back in the room.

"That was weird." Roxas said holding his head. Walking back into the room everyone was looking around for clues.

"Hey Roxas, did you find anything?" Hunter asks.

"Yeah, I did and I realized something." Roxas said as they all turn to him to listen. "I have no idea how I am ever going to find my heart, but in that room, I saw something that might be of help against Darkness. But what we have at Ever After High isn't enough to help us we need a base to call our own." Roxas said.

"Yeah ,but I don't think anyone is going to give us munny to buy a place for that." Raven said when Maddie starts jumping up and down.

"Oh, oh what about a vacation home?" Maddie asks excited.

"Wait a minute…yeah Briar you said this place would make a great vacation home, what would you all say to make this place ours?" Roxas asks surprising all of them.

"Think about it there's plenty of rooms for all of us, lots of space to put in whatever we want, and we have an entire lab filled with all of Diz's research." Roxas said.

All of them stop to consider their options.

"You know this could be actually pretty fun." Raven said.

"I've always wanted a vacation home." Apple said.

"Not to mention the beach is just a small trip away." Rosabella said.

"Oh, in a place like this I could set up my own special for Mirror Cast." Blondie said.

"We're in." They all said in agreement.

Walking out of the lab Namine walks over to Roxas. "So, what exactly did you see in there?" She asks.

"I don't know I saw three people and I swear one of them looked just like me they were fighting Vanitas and an old man, but what really surprised me was the world they were in. It had what looked like thousands maybe millions of Keyblades scattered around." Roxas said.

"Keyblades?" Namine asks surprised.

"I don't know what it means, but just as it was ending I saw Mickey in it." Roxas said.

"The King? Sounds like we have some work ahead of us." Namine said.

"No kidding." Roxas said walking up to see Hayner, Pence, Olette, and everyone from Ever After High waiting by the door and a smile appears on his face. "But I'm in no hurry."

 **Roxas' harem: Namine, Cerise, Poppy, Apple, Briar, Maddie, and Melody.**


	34. The King Of Thieves

**Chapter 34: The King of Thieves**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter and we'll be going back to Roxas and the Team going to other worlds this one was one of my favorites growing up and I hope you like what I have planned along with the little something I have at the beginning please review and enjoy.**

It had been a few weeks since the students of Ever After had decided to turn the Old Manor into their new vacation home/ base. Luckily, they had plenty of Munny to pay for place since some of their parents had become super rich due to getting their happily ever after mainly the parents of the Royals.

After rearranging things inside and new furniture the Manor had turned into their home away from home.

Sitting on the new couches they brought Roxas was explaining everything he saw to Yen Sid with everyone else sitting down to listen.

"I see Roxas what you saw was a tragedy that happened many years ago. The man you saw in that memory is Master Xehanort a former Keyblade Master our enemy." Yen Sid said.

"Keyblade Master?" Roxas asks.

"It is the highest honor a Keyblade wielder can obtain, at one point I held the mantle, but as of now the only masters are my former apprentice Mickey and Riku." Yen Sid said.

"So, what happened to him?" Namine asks.

"Xehanort believed that Darkness and Light should be in perfect balance and that the light had too much control, through his greed and desire the darkness grew inside him. The location you saw was is what's known as the Keyblade Graveyard." Yen Sid surprising them.

"So, there are more Keyblade wielders out there?" Raven asks.

"The number of Keyblade wielders has never been the same, not since the first Keyblade War where Keyblade Wielders of both Light and Dark fought to the death for the power of the light within Kingdom Hearts. Xehanort's ultimate goal is create another Keyblade War and using his 13 vessels of Darkness he plans to conquer all the worlds." He explained bringing horror to everyone's face.

"He's trying to start a war?" Hunter said in shock.

"If that happens nobody will be safe anywhere." Lizzie said.

"Wonderland, Ever After, all the worlds will be in trouble." Maddie said.

"Is there anything way to stop him?" Briar asks.

"Yes, to fight the 13 Vessels there are 7 lights. Sora, Riku, Mickey and Roxas the identities of the remaining 3 have yet to be found but make no mistake all of you in this room are helping to give us a fighting chance." Yen Sid said inspiring them all.

"But what about those other three people from the memory and why does one of them look like me?" Roxas asks.

"The names of those three are Terra, Ventus and Aqua. Each one of them had the potential to become great until Master Xehanort used them as pawns." Yen Sid said.

"I see…thank you Master Yen Sid." Namine said.

"Roxas continue your mission to help other worlds and the answers you seek will come to you." Yen Sid said ending the message.

"So, wait are we going to have to fight in a war?" Briar asks.

"No Briar, Xehanort is trying to start a war but something tells me he's waiting for the right moment to make his move." Roxas said.

"But what's Kingdom Hearts and why was it worth starting a war over?" Holly asks.

"Kingdom Hearts is said to be the source of all light, when I was in the Organization me and all the other members believed that if we continued to collect hearts it would give us hearts of our own, but instead Xemnas used the power of Kingdom Hearts for himself to make himself stronger." Roxas explains.

"So, your leader just used you all." Raven said.

"Yeah at this point I don't know what to believe about Kingdom Hearts." Roxas said.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say we need something to take our minds off this." Apple said, and everyone nods in agreement.

Suddenly they all hear beeping and turn to see one of the worlds was in trouble.

"Hello distraction." Darling said.

Roxas walks over and picks it up showing a map of the worlds. Scanning the map, he finds it and lets out a smile. "To the Tempest everyone! We're going to Agrabah!" Roxas said and everyone stands up eager.

"Agrabah! Here we come!" Sparrow said shredding on his guitar.

* * *

Onboard the Tempest everyone was preparing for their first mission in a while.

"Oh man, I can't wait to sink my claws into Heartless." Ramona grins.

"It certainly is exciting going to a new world." Rosabella said.

"So Roxas what exactly is Agrabah?" Raven asks.

"Well Agrabah is a city that's found in the middle of the desert, when I went there I had to do undercover missions, but when Sora went there he met a few friends including the 7th Princess of the Heart." Roxas said.

"So, maybe if you say you know Sora that could help us out." Briar said.

"Are you saying you didn't meet anyone when you went to Agrabah?" Bunny asks.  
"Well…I did meet someone, but I don't know if he'll remember me." Roxas said.

"Oh, oh look!" Maddie points out the window as they all approach Agrabah and land just outside the city.

"Whoo, this place is boiling." Daring said as they step out.

"Seriously the sun is so bright." Raven said covering her eyes.

"Anyone bring any sunscreen?" Poppy asks.

"Hey, look at this." Lizzie said pointing out towards the city. There many people riding camels loaded with supplies were heading towards Agrabah.

"Wow that's a lot of people." Hunter said.

"It seems a little much for a city out in the middle of the desert." Cerise said.

"Well we'll find out soon I'm guessing that's where were going." Dexter asks.

"Yep." Namine nods.

"Come on the sooner we get to the city the sooner we can find some shade." Alistair said as they all made their way towards the city.

Cedar takes a picture of the view. "I have to say that palace is really amazing."

"Yeah, but I've mostly did all my Heartless hunting in the Market place." Roxas said as they entered the city.

"Gotta admit this place is pretty cool." Raven said looking at all the stands.

Apple and Briar walk by a stand when a man calls out. "Would a pretty young lady like yourselves be interested in a pretty necklace?" He said holding out some jewelry for them to see.

"Sorry we're not shopping today." Apple said moving ahead.

On the other side Maddie and Cupid were walking by another stand. "Sugar dates! Sugar Dates and beans! Sugar Dates and Pistachios!" The vendor chanted.

Maddie was about to reach over and get some when Cupid pushes her forward.

"Wow these people are persistent." Darling said when a man appears in front of her.

"Fresh Fish! Fresh!" He said holding it out to her face.

"Uh no thanks." Darling said running to catch up with everyone.

"These people really want to make a sale." Poppy said.

"I'll say it's kinda creepy." Hunter said.

They approach the gates of the palace where a line was going from the inside to the gate.

They walk up the gate when a guard blocks their way. "Invite?" He asks.

They all look at each other in confusion. "Uh we don't have one." Roxas said.

"Then get lost you little runts." He snaps.

"Wait, does the name Sora ring a bell?" Roxas asks.

"SORA?!" They look up to see a bright flash of light and from it a large blue man drops down and traps Roxas in a bone crushing hug. "Oh, Sora I knew you might come, I promised myself I wasn't going to cry." He makes a tissue appear and blows his nose. When he's done he looks carefully at Roxas. "Wait a minute something's different about you. Did you get a haircut?"

"Uh, we're friends of Sora's and my name is Roxas." Roxas said getting out of his grip.

The blue man takes out a set of glasses and looks at Roxas closely. "Let's see now…well you're definitely not Sora, but there's something else about you." He said.

"Uh excuse me, but who are you?" Sparrow asks.

"Oh, of course. Well my name is Genie OF THE LAMP!" Genie said making his name in fireworks.

Maddie lets out a gasp. "Wow a really Genie! I wish for a Xylophone!"

"Sorry little lady I'm a free genie now I'm out of the wish granting business." Genie said.

"Aw." Maddie slumps.

"So, can you let us in?" Namine asks.

"Of course, anyone who's a friend of Sora's is more than welcome." Genie said as they walk into the palace much to the guard's dismay.

"So what exactly is going on? There's lots of people here?" Dexter asks.

"Oh, that's easy my buddy Al and the Princess are finally getting married." Genie smiles.

"Well that explains the crowd." Raven said.

Walking towards the wedding room they see piles of gifts for the happy couple most of it being gold.

"So Roxas what does this Princess of the Heart look like?" Melody asks.

"Trust me you'll know her when you see her." Roxas said.

"Man look at all this treasure." Hunter reaches to look at a golden scepter when a red wing smacks his hand.

"Hey! No touching the loot!" They look to see a red parrot jumping onto a treasure chest. Revealing him to be Iago the once sidekick to the villain Jafar.

"Listen bub nobody lays a finger on this treasure except me!" He said

"Why you." Hunter growls.

"Well aren't you a cute little bird." Ashlynn said walking over. "Would little birdie like a –"

"Say Cracker and I'll let you have it!" Iago said with fire in his eyes.

"Whoa okay this bird clearly has issues." Ashlynn said backing away.

"I'll show you anger issues!" Iago yells as they walked into the Pavilion.

As the wedding was about to start everyone sat in the back as the groom Aladdin was waiting at the front.

"Hey Roxas, Namine can you give our viewers the inside on the story?" Blondie asks holding up her Mirror Pad.

"Well it started with Aladdin the groom up there a was a street rat living day by day until he met Princess Jasmine in the market place. She was trying to flee her destiny because her father was forcing her to wed, when she met Aladdin the two of them connected instantly because they were both trapped." Namine said.

"When Aladdin found the Genie's lamp he met Sora who helped him defeat the evil Sorcerer Jafar from taking over Agrabah and won the heart of the Princess." Roxas said.

"So, it's because of Sora's help this wedding is even happening." Apple said.

"Yep." Namine nods as the music starts up and entering the room was a short man being escorted by guards and all the nobles in the room bowed their heads in respect. This was the Sultan and current ruler of Agrabah.

When he reached the front, everyone turned their heads to see a beautiful woman in a white wedding dress, long black hair and tan skin.

"That's her." Cerise said.

"A Princess of the Heart." Briar said in awe.

"Princess Jasmine." Daring said.

"She's beautiful." Bunny said as she made her way to the front.

Aladdin takes Jasmine's hand as the two of them walk up to the alter.

"You can feel the love radiating from them both." Cupid smiles.

As the two of them were about to say their vows the ground started to shake.

"I thought the Earth wasn't supposed to move until the honeymoon." Genie said. Looking outside three Elephant Heartless were charging their way.

"STAMPEDE!" Genie yells as all the guests scramble to get up as the Heartless break down the pillars and run inside.

"Everyone keep the guests safe!" Roxas yells.

Turning his head, he sees a Elephant Heartless charging at full speed towards Maddie.

Maddie reaches into her hat. "Let's see teapot, cards, gold fish. Aha!" Maddie pulls out some Peanuts and throws them to the other part of the room causing the Elephant to run to them.

"How do you figure out these things?" Roxas asks surprised.

"Always keep your mind open to the Wonder around you." Maddie smiles.

"Maddie you are something else." Roxas smiles.

"Thanks." Maddie giggles before taking out her mallet and running to the Heartless.

"Even in battle that girl knows how to make me smile." Roxas said.

As the guests tried to make their escape Bandit and Fat Bandit Heartless entered the palace and started robbing the guests of all their gold and jewelry.

As the palace guards came rushing in they came face to face with a muscular man with an evil mustache and a Knuckleduster that had three bronze claws. This was Sa'luk.

"They fight like demons!"

"Worse than demons! These are the 40 Thieves!"

"Really I get 39." Genie said looking around.

Aladdin looks into the present room to see a man in a blue cloak rummaging through everything. "40." Aladdin said making his way toward him.

As a Bandit Heartless was about to attack Princess Jasmine a blast of Darkness destroys it. She looks over to see Raven charging over. "You ok?" Raven asks.

"Yes, but who are you?" Jasmine asks.

"Explain later." Raven said as Jasmine grabbed a Bandit and punched it in the face.

"That was for ruining my wedding." Jasmine said.

"I like this Princess." Raven said impressed.

As a Fat Bandit Heartless was stealing jewels off a woman Ramona and Cerise stand in front of it.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's not nice to steal." Ramona said.

"That's funny coming from a girl whose destiny is to steal my picnic basket." Cerise said.

The Bandit turns to them and only to end up with a punch to the face by Ramona and a kick to the gut by Cerise.

"Oh man that felt good." Ramona grins.

"Beating Heartless has its perks." Cerise said.

In another part of Rosabella was doing her best to block a Bandit who was swinging its sword at her.

Rosabella holds up her shield and the sword bounce off it causing the Heartless to skid back, as the Bandit charges Sparrow fires an arrow hitting it in the chest turning it back into shadows.

"Keep your guard up!" Sparrow calls out.

Apple summons her staff. "Aerora!" A large gust of wind blows the Heartless back. An Elephant Heartless recovers and charges forward when from below it steps on a carpet that magically stands up causing it to trip and fall. "A Magic Carpet?" She said surprised.

Fighting a Bandit Sword to Frying Pan Holly and Poppy were in a lock against it.

"Come on Holly we got this." Poppy said as they broke the lock and pushed the Bandit back. Holly brings up her frying pan and whacks the sword out of its hand allowing Poppy to hit it in the face.

Facing two Fat Bandits Melody, Dexter and Darling had their weapons out.

"Alright time to heat things up." Melody moves her records with expert skill and from it music notes shoot out and cover themselves in flames slamming in to the Heartless.

"Dexter give me an opening." Darling said charging forward.

Dexter fires two plasma blasts sending one Fat Bandit skidding back as Darling draws her sword and slices it in half.

As four Heartless charged towards Daring, Bunny, and Kitty Abu Aladdin's monkey grabs Daring's sword from his hand and jumps forward.

"Hey that's mine!" Daring said when Abu throws the sword up cutting the Chandelier down causing it to drop on the Heartless destroying them.

"Very impressive." Kitty said as Abu bows in thanks.

Roxas, Namine, Ashlynn, and Alistair summon their keyblades and charge. As Namine attacks a Bandit turning it into darkness Genie appears behind her and zaps another with his magic.

"I always thought Sora was the only one who could use a keyblade." Genie said.

"It's a big world Genie you'd be surprised." Namine said.

Genie grabs an Elephant Heatless and holds it like a gun. "Freeze Sandbags! Don't make me use the other end!" Genie said as a large gust of wind blows out of the trunk blowing more than half the Heartless away until the Elephant ran out of wind and literally faded away into darkness.

"Cassim said nothing about facing the powers of a genie. Get the others out of here we'll leave the king to his plan." Sa'luk said as they made their retreat.

"Hey get back here!" Lizzie yells.

In the treasure room Aladdin and the King of Thieves were struggling over a golden scepter. "You're really getting on my nerves boy." The King growled.

"Thundaga!" Aladdin turns to see Roxas fire a blast of lighting at them forcing the King of Thieves to let go.

"I see you brought back up." Aladdin said thinking Roxas was a thief.

"Easy Aladdin I'm a friend of Sora." Roxas said and at the mention of the name Aladdin grins.

"Sora huh? Well after we send this guy to the dungeon we'll have to talk." Aladdin said as Roxas readies Heroic Arrow.

As they were about to attack the last Elephant Heartless came running in and charging through the door.

"Where's the King of Thieves?" Aladdin asks looking around seeing that he had fled along with all the other thieves.

Inside the palace walls the Sultan, Jasmine, Iago, and Genie were looking at the damages.

"Are you both okay?" They turn to see all the students of Ever After High walking over.

"You children helped fight off those monsters…you have my gratitude." The Sultan said.

"We're sorry about how this place turned out." Cedar said gesturing to the destroyed pavilion.

"That was not our fault." Daring said as a piece of the pavilion fell to the ground. "Or that."

"What were they after? The gifts?" Jasmine asks when Aladdin and Roxas walk in.

"No, just this." Aladdin said holding up the scepter.

"With all the other treasure why go for this thing?" Iago asks when the scepter started to glow brightly.

"Your question is mine to answer." A voice said as the scepter flew out of Aladdin's hands and towards the center of the room where a ghostly woman appeared out of the scepter. "The King of Thieves sought my knowledge to find the ultimate treasure."

"Did someone say treasure?" Iago asks excited.

"Whoa what is that thing?" Raven asks surprised.

"Looks like an Oracle." Genie said.

"I see all that has been and all that will be." The Oracle said.

"Alright we get it you see all, now tell us about the ultimate treasure." Iago said.

"I am bound by the rule of One, one question one answer." The Oracle said.

"I only want one answer. Where is the treasure?" Iago asks frustrated.

"You already asked your question." The Oracle said.

"What? But that wasn't a question it was thinking out loud." Iago said.

"Roxas if you asked her maybe she could tell you about where to find your heart." Melody said.

"She did say she knew all." Dexter said.

"Aladdin we could learn anything about our lives, our future." Jasmine said.

"You have but to ask." The Oracle said.

"My future is you Jasmine, but my past is a blank. My mother died when I was a kid and I never knew my father. I have no idea where I come from." Aladdin said.

"Your question is up to you but remember the rule of one. Choose carefully." The Oracle warns.

"Oh, so she warns him." Iago mumbles as Kitty kicks him out of the way.

"My past isn't one question it's a million questions." Aladdin said.

"Ah but all questions could be answered by your father." The Oracle said.

"My father?" Aladdin said shocking everyone as the Oracle brings up an image of a man with black and gray hair, a mustache and a beard. "My father is alive." Aladdin said in shock. "I…I need to think this through." Aladdin said as the Oracle returns to the scepter and walking over to a chair to sit down.

"I don't get it wouldn't he want to know this?" Roxas asks.

"It's a little complicated." Namine said.

"So, Roxas was it? Genie says you're a friend of Sora?" Jasmine asks.

"Yeah guess we were pretty close." Roxas said.

"Well maybe you all can help me talk to Aladdin." Jasmine said walking over to him.

"Aladdin are you alright? What's wrong?" Jasmine asks.

"I've always wanted to know about my father, but now I'm not so sure. I mean who leaves their family? Did he even care? Maybe I don't want to know." Aladdin said.

"I think you should." Roxas said getting Aladdin's attention.

"Why should I?" He asks.

"I didn't know the answers to a lot of things and just ignoring them didn't do me any good at all, you have this chance you shouldn't waste it." Roxas said.

"He's right Aladdin I know you, this is something you have to do." Jasmine said as a smile appears on his face.

"Thanks, Roxas I can see why you and Sora are friends." Aladdin said holding out the scepter and causing it to glow and the Oracle to appear.

"Have you chosen your question?" She asks.

"I have. Where is my father?" Aladdin asks.

"Follow the trail of the 40 Thieves, your father is trapped within their world." The Oracle said.

"40 Thieves? Is he hurt? How long has he been their prisoner?" Aladdin asks.

"I'm sorry I can only answer one question." She said going back into the scepter.

Jasmine puts her hand on Aladdin's shoulder. "Take as long as you need." She smiles.

Aladdin pulls her into a hug. "I'll be back in time for our wedding I promise." Aladdin said before turning to Roxas. "I going to need some backup."

"You got it." Roxas said.

"The thing is Carpet can only carry a few people at a time." Aladdin said.

They all look over to the flying carpet. "This might be a problem." Sparrow said.

* * *

After talking over the ones riding with Aladdin was Abu, Iago, Roxas, Melody, Hunter and Ramona while the others stayed with Jasmine and Genie and help with rebuilding the palace.

As night came they were flying across the desert. "I should have stayed with the Genie. Manual labor beats danger any day." Iago complained.

"Listen bird brain you keep complaining and it's you, me and bucket of barbecue sauce." Ramona threatens.

"Quiet you two." Aladdin said as they arrived on the coast and saw horse tracks in the sand. "Good the trail is still fresh."

"Up ahead." Hunter points to see horses running ahead.

They speed up, but as they turn the corner they come to a complete stop. They look out to see the 40 Thieves looking out towards the sea.

Backing up they went behind some rocks. "We got them cornered." Aladdin said.

"Seriously? They are 40 Thieves and you are you, a rug, a monkey, 4 kids, and me…actually forget me." Iago said.

"Well they have to do something, they're just standing there." Melody said when the King of Thieves walks to the water.

"Open Sesame!" He yells, and the waters begin to part revealing a secret entrance allowing the thieves to run inside.

"Let's move!" Aladdin said as carpet flies toward the opening just as the door closes.

They all fall off Carpet and look around. "Yes, we made it." Aladdin smiles.

"Well almost everyone." Melody said as they turned to see the tail part of Iago was stuck between the stone door.

"Is it that bad?" Iago asks not baring to look. Apu walks over and pulls Iago out ripping out his tail feathers. "Well this is attractive." He said sarcastically.

"And hilarious." Ramona said laughing.

"Come on let's get looking." Aladdin said as they followed him deeper into the cave.

"Hey over here." Roxas gestures for them all to come over.

They look down to see Sa'luk talking with the other thieves. "This is what we get for following the King's plan and what we have to show for our trip to Agrabah. Nothing!" Sa'luk slams his fist into a table breaking it. "Your time is coming to an end Cassim." He said walking to the man the Oracle showed them.

"Cassim? My father." Aladdin realizes.

"If you're talking about spilling my blood, well I just don't see that happening." Cassim said.

"Well then allow me to open your eyes." Sa'luk was about to strike when Aladdin tackles him to the ground with Roxas, Melody, Ramona and Hunter running out after him.

"Run! I've got him!" Aladdin said, but Cassim seemed confused. "I'm Aladdin! You're my father!" He said shocking him.

Sa'luk rolls over and pins Aladdin to the ground and causing a dagger to fall off Aladdin. "I don't know about your father boy, but I'm sending you to meet your other ancestors!" Sa'luk said when Roxas holds his Keyblade near Sa'luk's neck.

"I'd think your next move carefully." Roxas said as Hunter drew his bow, Melody readied her Battle Mix and Ramona had her claws ready.

"Stop! The boy is my son." Cassim said shocking everyone. "I gave this dagger to my wife years ago. I told her to give it to our newborn son, Aladdin."

"Wait you're the same guy who tried to steal the scepter." Roxas said recognizing his outfit.

"Wait that would make you the King of Thieves." Aladdin realized.

"Like it or not, we are blood." Cassim said walking over to him. "Look at you I never thought I would see you again."

"Son or not he and these children are intruders and we have rules about intruders." Sa'luk said holding out his Knuckleduster. "They have found our secret lair and they have seen too much. They all must die!"

"Die?! He's your son! I'm his friend! Please cast a vote for mercy!" Iago begged.

"Yes Cassim mercy is just the thing you would ask for. Soft and weak." Sa'luk smirks.

Cassim looks at all the other thieves who were judging what his next action was going to be. "Kill them." He said shocking Aladdin.

As Sa'luk pulled back his hand to strike. "Or…no no that could never work." Cassim said getting everyone's attention.

"Or what? Out with it." Sa'luk said.

"The boy and his friends could face The Challenge." Cassim said getting everyone's attention. "There my boy and his team will face The Challenge." Cassim said.

"And my team and I will be the ones to test them." Sa'luk said.

"Test huh. Maybe it will be multiple choice." Iago said.

Outside all the thieves lead them to the top of the cliffs where they were in an arena surrounded by the thieves.

Abu says something to Iago. "Escape? Not likely. Our ride home is grounded." Iago points to a Fat Bandit sitting on Carpet. "And Al…well it's been nice knowing him." Iago said.

"So, Dad what exactly is this?" Aladdin asks.

"Well the challenge is simple only one team survives." Cassim said.

They all look over to see Sa'luk standing with a Luna Bandit, Fat Bandit, and two Rapid Dog Heartless.

"If you are my son it will be your team standing. Knock them dead kids. Seriously." Cassim said handing Aladdin his dagger before walking away.

"Well Roxas any ideas?" Hunter asks.

"We take out the Heartless first and then help Aladdin." Roxas whispers getting nods from everyone.

"Ready begin." The Thieves sad as the Heartless charged forward.

"Oh no you don't!" Melody fires music notes this time they were coated in Thunder. One of the Rapid Dog sprints past the music notes and jumps to bite only to have Ramona grab it by the collar.

"Sorry puppy, but in a wolf pack there's only one alpha." Ramona growls before throwing it backwards. The Rapid Dog picks itself up to see Ramona charging. The Rapid Dog barks releasing a shock wave pushing Ramona back. "Oh, you want to play." The Rapid Dog charges into bite, but Ramona side steps and using her claws she slashes the Rapid Dog into Darkness.

Hunter draws his boy and fires arrow after arrow at the other Rapid Dog who scurries out of the way to dodge. "Man, this thing is even more annoying than Pesky." Hunter draws his bow and loads three arrows into it. Taking a deep breath, he waited for the Dog to charge forward and at the last second Hunter pulls and the three arrows pierce the Heartless destroying it.

Roxas clashes with the Luna Bandit as it raised its large sword Roxas blocks it with his keyblade. Meanwhile Melody was firing multiple music notes at the Fat Bandit, but it took the attacks and kept pressing forward.

The two of them backup until they end up bumping into each other. Turning their heads, the two of them see their Heartless problem.

"Want to trade?" Roxas asks.

"Works for me." Melody said spinning around him and blasting the Luna Bandit with Music Notes sending it flying backwards.

Roxas charges at the Fat Bandit and slams his Keyblade into its head destroying it.

As Aladdin fought Sa'luk, he uses his dagger to hold back Sa'luk's claws until Sa'luk tosses Aladdin down the cliffs.

Using his Dagger Aladdin is able to stop the falling and land on a ledge. However, Sa'luk was hot on his trail and jumps down to the ledge. Thinking quick Aladdin jumps up and delivers a powerful kick causing Sa'luk to fall off and into the waters below.

As Roxas takes out the last Heartless they all look to see the 40 Thieves surrounding them.

"Uh, did we win?" Roxas asks as Aladdin is pulled up.

"I didn't mean to do it honest." Aladdin said.

"You have killed Sa'luk the 40 Thieves have a strict code for this…you're in." Cassim said releasing Iago, Abu, and Carpet.

"Huh?" Hunter said surprised.

"Welcome to the 40 Thieves!" All the thieves said making them all nervous.

* * *

Back in Agrabah Jasmine was standing on her balcony waiting for Aladdin to return.

"Uh Princess?" She turns to see Apple, Namine, Briar, Cerise, Poppy, Holly, Maddie, Ashlynn, Bunny, Raven and Cupid walking in.

"We just wanted to say the Pavilion is almost fixed." Holly said.

"And all the decorations are ready to be put up." Bunny said.

"Of course, it helps that you have a magical Genie who can fix things with a flick of his wrist." Raven said.

"Oh, thank you." Jasmine said not concerned with that now.

"What's wrong?" Namine asks.

"Nothing, it's just…they should have been back by now." Jasmine said.

"They have been gone for a while." Briar said.

"Don't worry about Aladdin we know the others will have him back in time for the wedding." Poppy said.

"We just need a little something to take your mind off this. How about a few board games or maybe a nice cup of tea?" Maddie suggests, and a smile appear on Jasmine's face.

"Thank you, all of you for helping." Jasmine said walking over to them.

"Uh Princess I was wondering something?" Apple asks.

"Of course." Jasmine said.

"Can you tell us the story of you and Aladdin?" Apple asks.

"Sit down." Jasmine said as all the girls pull up a seat. "Before I get to Aladdin and myself I need to tell you girls a little something about my father. You see there used to be a law that said I would have to be married to a prince by next birthday and my father would send dozens of suitors hoping one of them would win my hand, but I turned them all down."

"So, how did you meet Aladdin?" Cerise asks.

"You see after I met the most arrogant prince in the world I had finally had enough and ran away from home and my destiny. As I was wondering through the market place I was amazed by all the people, all was fine until I saw a hungry little boy and gave him an apple from a stand, but I had forgotten to bring any money. The stand owner was not happy by that news, but at the last second Aladdin stepped in and helped me. We spent the entire day talking and I realized he was like me another person trapped by the world around us. When he came back with Sora and fought Jafar I realized something…I loved him. Aladdin was the man I wanted to marry." Jasmine said.

"Aw." All the girls smiled.

"Now that is true love." Cupid sighs.

"Here's some advice girls. Never be afraid to go against your destiny and follow your heart…it could just lead to the best thing to ever happen to you." Jasmine smiles. "Thank you all for cheering me up I."

"It was a pleasure your majesty." Briar smiles.

"That story was hat-tastic." Maddie smiles.

* * *

Back at the Den of the 40 Thieves Cassim was leading Aladdin, Roxas, Melody, Hunter, Ramona, Iago, Apu and Carpet down a passage.

"I find my son and lose my enemy. You did your old man proud Aladdin." Cassim said.

"We were just trying to stay alive." Aladdin said.

"Ha! If you all didn't fight you would have died. So, says the code of the 40 Thieves." Cassime said.

"Wow some rulebook." Melody said sarcastically.

"Is there anything that won't end with death?" Hunter asks.

"It's a strict code, but I did add one part, we never harm the innocent." Cassim said walking to a wall.

"Well for future reference I'm as innocent as the day I was hatched." Iago said.

"Oh, please." Ramona rolls her eyes.

"My men don't even know about this room." Cassim puts his gold emblem in a part of the wall and it reveals a secret door. "You see there is a treasure, the Ultimate Treasure. Compared to it a Pharaoh's tomb is a poor man's grave, the Sultan's fortune nothing more than lunch money and I am this close to finding it." Cassim said holding up his fingers.

"That is close." Iago said.

"It is on an island which is never in the same place twice. The Vanishing Isle." Cassim said reaching for a scroll.

"What is this Ultimate Treasure?" Roxas asks.

"The Hand of Midas." Cassim said opening the scroll to reveal a golden hand.

"It's just a myth." Aladdin said.

"It's not a myth! It was once right here." Cassim pulls back a curtain and at the bottom of the water was a solid gold ship.

"The hand did that?" Roxas said surprised.

"Everything all of it turned to solid gold. With one touch from the Hand of Midas." Cassim said.

"And sunk by it." Aladdin said walking away.

"You don't know what it's like. To have nothing, to stare up at the palace and know you deserve more, to be called Street Rat." Cassim growls.

"Yes…I do." Aladdin said.

"I knew what I wanted for my family, the best. I couldn't go back empty handed." Cassim said.

"So, you ended up wasting your entire life on this thing and abandoned your family?" Melody asks.

"That was not what I meant. Weeks turned into months, months turned into years, then one night I went back to Agrabah, but I couldn't find my wife or my son. I thought I had lost them forever." Cassim said shocking all of them. "At that moment I would have given anything to get your mother back." Cassim said.

"We never wanted treasure we wanted you. I wanted a father I still do, come to my wedding." Aladdin said.

"I don't know." Cassim said.

"We leave for Agrabah in the morning, think about it." Aladdin said as all, but Iago walked away.

"Aladdin may never understand and neither do his friends it just wouldn't work. I don't belong in his world." Cassim said as Iago flew onto his shoulder.

"Neither does the Oracle." Iago said.

"The Oracle…probably just another dead end." Cassim said.

"It's real! How do you think the kid found you? It knows everything!" Iago said getting Cassim's attention.

"Everything?" Cassim grins.

"And I know where they stashed it. Cassim this is your only son's wedding, it's a once in a lifetime opportunity." Iago said.

"How can I pass it up?" Cassim said to himself.

* * *

The next morning Aladdin was flying around on Carpet. "Hop on Dad!" Aladdin said.

"Oh no it's a rug, you sweep dirt under it you don't fly it, at least I don't." Cassim said.

"Seriously is the King of Thieves afraid?" Roxas chuckles.

"I'm not afraid. Now get off that thing before you break your neck!" Cassim said causing them all to laugh. "We'll take horses they were good enough for my father and they are good enough for me." Cassim said as they all got on a horse.

"He really is starting to sound like a father." Aladdin chuckles.

As they walked away little did they know guards were approaching the Den with the aid of a not so friendly face.

* * *

At the Palace Roxas, Melody, Hunter, and Ramona were walking into the Pavilion looking for the others.

"Roxas do you really think nobody will recognize Cassim?" Melody asks.

"Aladdin took him to Genie to get a change of clothes, since they never saw his face he should be fine." Roxas said.

"Feels a little weird helping someone get into a place they tried to steal from." Hunter said.

"Yeah especially when he turns out to be a dead-beat dad." Melody said.

"He's just here for the wedding so let's try to be on our best behavior. At least this time we have an invite." Roxas said walking over to their friends, Princess Jasmine and the Sultan.

"You all made it back." Alistair smiles.

"Yeah it was not easy." Hunter said.

"I was worried about you." Ashlynn said hugging Hunter.

"I'm fine Ashlynn, really." Hunter smiles.

"Good to see you're still in one piece." Cerise said.

"It'll take more than Heartless to beat me." Ramona said.

"What happened to you guys?" Namine asks as Aladdin, Cassim and Genie walk in.

"We found Aladdin's father." Roxas said and a smile appears on everyone's face.

"Aladdin must have been born under a lucky star to find such a treasure." Cassim said walking over to Jasmine.

"You are definitely Aladdin's father." Jasmine smiles.

"I have the DNA to prove it." Genie said.

"It must have been dreadful being trapped under the 40 Theives." The Sultan said causing Aladdin, Genie, Roxas, Melody, Ramona and Hunter to cringe realizing they forgot that detail.

"I try to block out the memories." Cassim said playing along.

"Say no more not another word on the subject." The Sultan said.

"Yes, let's turn our attention to happy thoughts like the blessed union of our children!" Cassim said hugging the Sultan.

"Look at that Roxas, you brought a family together." Namine smiles.

"Does seem nice…being surrounded by people who care about you." Roxas smiles.

"I hope you all can make it for the wedding, this time it's only family and friends." The Sultan said.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." Darling said.

"I know I won't." Blondie said holding up her Mirror Pad. "These weddings you keep taking us too, have been a big hit." She whispers to Roxas causing him to chuckle.

"Good to know." Roxas said.

A few hours later everyone was prepared for the second try at the wedding of Jasmine and Aladdin this time all of them were in the front row the only thing missing was Cassim.

"Where is he? It's rude to be late for a wedding." Daring said.

"Should we go search for him?" Dexter asks.

"I'm worried, what if something's wrong?" Jasmine asks.

"Roxas can you and your friends search for him?" Aladdin asks.

"Of course." Roxas said as they all get up.

"We won't stop until we—" Lizzie started.

"Found him." Kitty finishes pointing to the guards bringing Cassim in chains causing all of them to gasp.

"Dad!" Aladdin said shocked.

"Razoul what is the meaning of this?" The Sultan demands.

"Your Majesty meet the King of Thieves." Razoul said shocking everyone. "We seized him in the treasury, he was after this again." Razoul said holding up the Oracle Secpter.

"No." Aladdin said not believing it.

"And this is his accomplice." Razoul said bringing in a chained-up Iago.

"Big misunderstanding! It's a slap on the wrist and community service kind of thing!" Iago said trying to get out of trouble.

"So that's why you decided to come." Aladdin realized.

"You used us for your own selfish gain." Roxas growls.

"Your father is the leader of the 40 Thieves?" The Sultan said in shock.

"Aladdin did you all know?" Jasmine asks.

"We thought we could change him, we had to try." Aladdin said.

"Aladdin you can change my clothes, but you can't change who I am." Cassim said.

"And the law is clear on what we must do to people like you." Razoul said.

"Father there must be something." Jasmine said.

"I'm sorry…take the prisoners to the dungeon…for life." The Sultan orders.

"Dungeon?!" Iago said as they carried them off.

Genie looks to them all and frowns. "There are some wishes even I can't make come true."

* * *

That night Roxas was walking by the treasury and looks inside to see the Oracle Scepter. "Cassim did all that just for a treasure, he even walked away from his own family." Roxas said.

"Stay here any longer and the guards might think you're trying to steal something." Roxas looks to see Briar walking over. "What's up Roxas?"

"Sorry it's just that because of that thing we've have nothing but trouble in this world I mean Cassim used his own son's wedding as an excuse to steal it and I practically opened the door for him." Roxas said.

Briar puts her hand on his shoulder. "You were just trying to do the right thing it's not your fault." Briar said looking over to the scepter. "Still it can answer any question don't you want to try it?" Briar asks.

"More than anything." Roxas said.

"Well…why don't you try it?" Briar asks surprising him.

"What? But isn't it stealing?" Roxas asks.

"No stealing is if you take it and leave, we're just going to put it right back after you ask it a question." Briar said.

"Well those dumb guards are probably guarding Cassim and Iago…what the heck." Roxas opens the door and walks in with Briar right behind him.

Walking up to the scepter Roxas lifts it up and it starts to glow summoning the Oracle.

"Ask your question." The Oracle said.

Roxas looks to Briar who gives him an assuring nod. "How do I find my Heart?" Roxas asks.

"Look to the stories that surround your life young Nobody, they hold the answers to what you seek." The Oracle said.

"The Stories? Ever After is full of them can't you narrow it down?" Roxas asks.

"I am sorry, but I can only answer one question." The Oracle said before disappearing.

"Well…it wasn't much but at least I have somewhere to start." Roxas said.

"See I told you it would help." Briar smiles.

"Thanks Briar." Roxas said hugging her causing Briar to gasp in surprise slowly she wraps her arms around Roxas and hugs him back leaning into it.

"Well isn't this sentimental." They turn to see Cassim by the gate.

"Cassim? I thought they arrested you?" Briar said.

"I'm the King of Thieves do you really think they can lock me up?" Cassim said.

"What do you want?" Roxas asks.

"I think you both know the answer." Cassim said pointing to the scepter.

"What is wrong with you? Your son opened his heart to you and this how you repay him?" Briar asks.

"Aladdin made his choice and I have nothing left to lose." Cassim said.

"Cassim look at yourself, you're throwing your life away what would Aladdin say if he saw you?" Roxas asks.

"Aladdin let me out that Dungeon." Cassim said surprising them.

"Cassim I'm warning you walk away while you still can." Roxas said summoning his Keyblade and Briar summons her staff.

"Not without that Scepter." Cassim said drawing a sword.

Roxas and Cassim charge at each other and lock blades trying to push the other back.

"You don't have to do this Cassim!" Roxas said.

"I will not abandon the 40 Thieves! They are my family!" Cassim said pushing Roxas back.

"No, they are not! Aladdin is your family and you're walking out on him! Blizzard!" Briar fires a blast of ice hitting Cassim.

"Strike Raid!" Roxas throws Heroic Arrow knocking Cassim to the ground.

"Cassim you are a horrible father! Thunder!" Briar fires a blast of lightning.

Cassim rolls out of the way in the nick of time. Cassim looks up to see a golden statue near Roxas and Briar. Cassim throws his sword at the statue cutting its legs causing it to fall over. Roxas and Briar turn around to see the statue falling towards them.

When it crashes to the ground gold and jewels fly everywhere causing the two of them to fall backwards. Roxas looks up to see Cassim taking the scepter and running to the exit.

"Is that really all that matters to you? Treasure? You once told Aladdin you would give anything to have your family back was that all a lie?!" Roxas yells.

Cassim looks at them as Briar helps Roxas up. "You're young you wouldn't understand." Cassim said running off.

"We have to tell the others." Briar said.

"If Aladdin really did break his father out those guards must have already run to the Sultan." Roxas said.

Walking out of the Treasury they see Raven and Dexter running down the hall.

"There you guys are." Raven said.

"What happened?" Dexter asks.

"Cassim happened. He attacked us and took the scepter before running back to his thieves." Roxas said.

"Explain that to the Sultan that guy Razoul just brought in Aladdin for breaking his father out of the dungeon." Raven said.

"Come on this way." Dexter said leading them both up to the balcony where the Sultan had learned of Aladdin's actions.

"Frankly my boy your actions were most disappointing." The Sultan said.

"It is tragic your highness, but the street rat has clearly fallen in his father's footsteps. Aladdin is a criminal." Razoul said.

"No, he isn't!" Darling yells.

"Cassim is the real thief!" Apple said.

"He attacked Roxas and Briar and then he stole the Scepter." Namine said.

"No, I can handle this myself." Aladdin said walking to the Sultan. "Sultan, I convinced my dad to come here. It was my fault. I would have been better off if I had never known him." Aladdin sighs.

"Aladdin you found your father a man who risked his freedom to see your wedding and you risked everything to save him just like I would for my father." Jasmine said.

"Aladdin I can not overlook your father's crimes, but what you did well you did it out of love and you came back to face the responsibility for your actions, let's put this matter behind us." Sultan said causing everyone to sigh in relief. "Now I believe we have postponed the wedding long enough."

"Oh yes! Let's give a hand for the wise and generous Sultan!" Genie applauded when they heard screaming from the air.

They look up to see Iago flying in and dropping on top of carpet.

"Oh, great he's back." Cerise said.

"Iago take a deep breath." Jasmine said.

"Sa'luk the guy all beat, he's not beat, and he has Cassim." Iago panted heavily.

"So, what he chose to go back to that life." Aladdin said.

"Al just because your dad made a lot of bad choices doesn't mean you have to. Not all kids have to end up like their parents." Genie said getting the attention of everyone from Ever After High. "Everyone has their own choice in life."

"Aladdin he's your father how can you do anything else?" Jasmine asks.

"I'm being as stubborn as he is…show me the way." Aladdin said bringing a smile to everyone. "Although I'm not sure how we're all going to follow them on carpet."

"I got this." Genie zaps Carpet and multiple copies of him appear. "Attention would everyone would please line up for their very own Magi Carpet ride." Genie said.

"Me first!" Daring ran forward with everyone else right behind them.

"Wow a Magic Carpet ride, now that is just right." Blondie smiles.

* * *

As the sun was rising they followed Iago's directions and were coming up on a large pillar of light coming out of the sea and into the sky.

Suddenly a fog surrounds the area as the sea starts to shake violently when they get out of the fog they all look in shock to see where the light was a giant turtle with an entire city on its back had burst out of the water.

"Sweet Fairy Tale look at the size of that thing!" Maddie yells.

"The Vanishing Isle." Roxas said.

"On a giant turtle." Dexter said.

"That's right viewers you have never seen something like this before a whole city on the back of a Turtle you can't make this stuff up." Blondie said looking towards Cedar who had her Mirror Pad pointed to the Giant Turtle.

They all fly in to see Sa'luk leading a group of Heartless with Cassim tied up walking in front of them.

"Time to rock and roll dudes!" Genie yells dropping in firing multiple blasts of magic.

"Now!" Apple yells as they all jump off their magic carpets and to battle the Heartless.

"Genie we need a distraction." Aladdin said.

"Survey says show me turtle!" Genie said flying down to the giant turtle's face and starts attacking it. "Yes! He's up! He's down and no wait he's inside the turtle." Genie said as the Turtle closes his mouth with Genie in it. "Tickle tickle tickle." Genie said causing the Turtle to start shaking.

Using the opening Aladdin jumps down with Roxas, Daring, Darling, and Bunny who delivers a hard kick to Sa'luk.

"It took me years to find my father. I'm not losing him again." Aladdin said.

Sa'luk stands up only to get two punches to the face by Daring and Roxas. Sa'luk steps back in pain and Bunny holds out her leg tripping Sa'luk causing him to fall down a staircase.

"You came to save me?" Cassim asks surprised as Darling freed him.

"How could I do anything else? Now let's go get that treasure of yours." Aladdin said.

They walk through the door unaware that darkness had started to surround Sa'luk. Entering the room, they see a giant Golden Hand suspended in the air with a statue of a figure on it.

"There." Cassim points to the hand when suddenly the ground starts to shake.

"Looks like Genie got carried away." Aladdin said.

"No, it's the Vanishing Isle, the turtle is diving we have to hurry!" Cassim said as they turned to see water coming in from behind.

"Run!" Darling yells as they ran up to highest level to avoid the water.

As they reached the top floor they look to see the statue had a much smaller golden hand.

"The Hand of Midas…it's a shame I didn't find it sooner this would be easier if I was much younger." Cassim said when Aladdin sprints forward and jumps onto the Golden Hand.

"You see it pays to have a junior partner!" Aladdin said.

"Whatever you do don't touch the Golden Hand!" Cassim warns.

Moving to the statue Aladdin reaches for the handle and lifts the Hand of Midas out. "Heads up!" Aladdin throws the Hand towards them. Thinking fast Cassim catches it in his cape causing the Hand to turn it to solid gold.

"Ha ha! The Hand of Midas!" Cassim said having the hand touch the ground turning the entire room around them to gold.

"That might be the most amazing thing I've ever seen that wasn't my own reflection." Daring said in awe.

"It has the power to turn anything to gold, no wonder it's the Ultimate Treasure." Bunny said when suddenly a large hole breaks through the room letting in more water.

"Aladdin let's get out of here!" Roxas yells.

Aladdin turns to jump when Sa'luk jumps down behind him. "Nobody is going anywhere." Sa'luk said as darkness surrounds him. "Give the Hand of Midas to me Cassim or your son dies!"

"Sa'luk your fight is with me!" Cassim said.

"Uh Roxas care to explain?" Darling asks.

"It's all the hate and anger in him it's turned Sa'luk into a Heartless." Roxas said in shock. Looking around them he sees multiple pieces of the wall had fallen into the water making platforms toward Aladdin. "Come on!" Roxas yells jumping onto a platform with Daring, Darling, and Bunny right behind him.

Aladdin draws his sword ready to fight as the 5 of them stare down Sa'luk.

Charging forward Sa'luk swings his arm hoping to cut them in half. Drawing her Shield Darling blocks the attack and stands her ground.

Hopping from platform to platform in her Rabbit form Bunny jumps into the air turning back to human and delivers a powerful kick to Sa'luk's face.

Daring and Aladdin charge with their swords and to deliver multiple slash attacks. Sa'luk cringes in pain before throwing a punch knocking Aladdin back and sending him crashing into Daring.

"Firaga!" Roxas fires a giant ball of fire but Sa'luk slashes it in threes with his Knucklebuster.

Charging forward Darling rams her shield into Sa'luk as Roxas delivers a powerful slash with his Heroic Arrow.

"Roxas the water is rising!" Bunny said seeing the platforms were almost flooded over.

Cassim looks at his son and friends risking their lives for him, so he could have the Hand and realizes what he needed to do. "You want the Hand of Midas Sa'luk! Take it!" Cassim throws the hand into the air towards them.

Sa'luk pushes Aladdin out of the way and catches the hand. "The Hand of Midas is mine! And the life of your brat." Sa'luk threatens, but Cassim doesn't seem fazed.

They all look at Sa'luk in shock. "What are you all looking at?" Sa'luk asks when he sees he was touching the Hand not the handle causing the Hand of Midas to glow. They all watch as Sa'luk's entire body turns to solid gold as he falls into the water and sinks to the bottom.

Picking the hand up Aladdin rips one of his sleeves off and wraps it around the hand.

"Hurry everyone! We're running out of time!" Cassim said.

Running back to him they hurry as the all climb to the top of the room narrowly escaping the flooding room.

"Whoo that was close." Daring said.

"Yeah too close." Darling said.

"After all these years you finally got it dad, the Ultimate Treasure." Aladdin said handing the Hand of Midas to Cassim.

"This thing? No, this wretched thing almost cost me the ultimate treasure. It's you son, you are my ultimate treasure. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it." Cassim said hugging Aladdin. "The Hand of Midas can take its curse to the bottom of the sea!"

Cassim throws the Hand as hard as he could sending it flying into the ocean.

"I can never thank you all enough for helping, especially you Roxas. Back at the treasury I was wrong about you, you did understand much more than I did, family is much more important than any treasure." Cassim admits.

As the water rises everyone was flying around on their copies of Carpet.

"I don't see them they could be anywhere!" Lizzie yells.

"Look up there!" Rosabella points to the top.

"Save us Rug!" Cassim yells as they all jump. The original Carpet flies up and catches Aladdin and Cassim.

"You actually trust Carpet?" Aladdin asks.

"With my life." Cassim said.

Darling grabs Dexter's hand as he pulls her up onto his. "I gotcha Darling." Dexter said.

"You're the best." Darling smiles.

"Bunny!" Alistair said catching her and helping onto his Carpet. "Thank goodness you're safe." He smiles hugging Bunny who gladly returns it.

"You okay Daring?" Rosabella asks helping him onto hers.

"Please a hero's job is a walk in the park." Daring said trying to be cool.

As Roxas falls Namine catches him on hers. "Just like Sora you seem to have a knack for surprising people." She smiles.

"Maybe it's a Keyblade thing." Roxas chuckles as the Vanishing Isle dives into the water.

"Wait where's Genie?" Jasmine asks when the turtle pops his head out and a small steam boat comes out of its mouth with Genie whistling a tune.

"Present an accounted for." Genie smiles.

"Come on let's go home, we have one last thing we need to do." Aladdin said as they all flew back to Agrabah.

Roxas smiles when his hand starts to glow he holds it up and, in his hand a new Keyblade forms the key resembled the Hand of Midas, the blade took the form of the Oracle Scepter, and at the end of the Keychain was Cassim's golden coin of the Hand.

"Hey cool new Keyblade Roxas." Poppy said flying over.

"Very appropriate for this world." Cupid said.

"Do you think if hit a Heartless with it it'll turn to gold?" Maddie giggles.

Roxas chuckles. "You never know. I'm gonna call this Keyblade…Hand of Fate."

"Sounds perfect." Apple smiles.

* * *

Back at the Palace all of them were at the Pavilion watching as Aladdin and Jasmine finally had their wedding and officially became Husband and Wife.

As they all burst into cheers Roxas looks over to see Cassim and Iago near the exit.

"You guys leaving already?" Roxas asks walking over.

"We are still criminals nothing can change that." Cassim said.

"But for Al we were willing to risk it see his wedding." Iago said.

"Well good luck out there." Roxas said as he and Cassim shake hands.

"Same to you Roxas, maybe we'll see each other again someday." Cassim said as he and Iago left.

As Aladdin and Jasmine walk down, the aisle the students of Ever After all cheer and congratulate them.

"Do you all really have to go?" Aladdin asks.

"Sorry, but we have to go help other worlds." Namine said.

"Well if you ever see Sora again tell him we said Hi and if you all ever return to Agrabah don't hesitate to visit." Jasmine said.

"We won't." Roxas smiles as they all left the palace and walked back to the Tempest.

"Aside from the heat this place was really something." Holly said.

"Yeah next time we come though we'll have to dress for the heat." Cupid said.

"So, what do you think of what we do?" Cerise asks Ramona.

"What you all do is crazy…and I love it." Ramona grins.

"I'm still not sure about fighting, but I'm glad we're helping people." Rosabella said.

"You'll get used to it." Namine assured her.

"Wait til you see our celebration parties." Melody smiles.

"Race you all to the Tempest!" Tempest said running ahead of everyone.

"Easy." Kitty grins before disappearing.

"Hey no fair!" Ashlynn said as they all ran after him.

* * *

 **I hope you like the design for the Hand of Fate Keyblade I wanted it to reflect the movie.**

 **The next one they'll be going to had this line throughout the movie. "My Duty is to my Heart."**


	35. Land of Dragons

**Chapter 35: Land of Dragons**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Now I know Mulan 2 wasn't a movie that was big on fighting, but I needed it to get the ball rolling for Roxas. I hope you like what I have planned for it. Please review and enjoy.**

On the Tempest everyone was enjoying their success of saving another world.

"So, wait one touch from this hand and everything turned to gold?" Ginger asks.

"Seriously, Cassim touched the ground and the whole room turned to solid gold I swear even the water flooding the room looked gold." Daring said.

"Probably best that Cassim threw it into the ocean, one mistake and you're a statue." Dexter said.

"I liked that Princess Jasmine she's going to be a really amazing ruler of Agrabah." Briar said.

"I hope I can run my future kingdom like her one day." Apple said.

"That Genie of Aladdin's was pretty hilarious too." Poppy said.

"That guy was a master of impressions." Sparrow said.

"So, Roxas what other worlds have you been to before?" Cerise asks Roxas as he took a bite of Sea Salt Ice Cream.

"Well besides Agrabah I went to quite a few worlds I went to Beast's Castle or as you would know him by, Rosabella's dad." Roxas said getting their attention.

"You saw my parents?" Rosabella asks.

"Yeah I saw Beast in action a few times he fought off hordes of Heartless using his bare hands I'm just lucky he never saw me roaming around his castle or I would've been in trouble." Roxas said.

"Sounds like my dad." Rosabella nods.

"You said you went to Wonderland a few times what was it like compared to ours?" Lizzie asks.

"Well for starters the Cheshire Cat was an actual Cat and he drove me nuts with all those riddles." Roxas said.

"Wait in that Wonderland my Mom, is a he?" Kitty said surprised.

"And an actual cat." Roxas added.

"Did you ever see my Mom in that Wonderland?" Alistair asks.

"Sora met her, but she's still a kid in that Wonderland." Namine said.

"We need to see this for ourselves one day." Lizzie said as all the kids from Wonderland nodded.

"Hey Roxas, before we left Yen Sid told us that your friend Riku and Mickey were Keyblade Masters. How do you become one?" Ashlynn asks.

"I don't know, but something tells me you would have to have some pretty amazing skills to be considered one." Roxas said when the map started to beep.

"Hey, looks like we're coming up on another world." Holly said.

Darling looks at the map. "Let's see the Land of Dragons, sounds dangerous." Darling said.

"My kind of world." Daring smirks.

"Don't hold your breath Daring when Sora went to this world he only found one Dragon and I wouldn't exactly call it one." Namine said.

"So, what's in this world?" Cerise asks.

"Well when Sora went here he met someone who all you Rebels would love. Her name's Mulan and to save her father's life she disguised herself as a man and snuck into the Army to save everyone from a war. Not only did they succeed, but with the help of Sora she became known as China's greatest hero." Roxas explains.

"Whoa, that's hardcore." Ramona said impressed.

"I want to meet this Mulan myself." Cedar said.

"Maybe if we run into her I can get an interview." Blondie said.

"Alright we're coming in on the Land of Dragons." Dexter said as the Tempest prepared to land.

* * *

Walking out of the ship they enter the city surrounding the Emperor's palace.

"Wow this place is sure is different." Briar said looking around.

"I'll say look they slide open their doors." Maddie said looking at some people leaving their homes.

"Uh let's try and focus on the mission." Melody said when they heard screaming.

"It was this way!" Ramona points towards the town square where three men were doing their best to fight off Heartless. One was short and had a black eye, one was large with a big belly and the last was a skinny man. These were Yao, Chien Po, and Ling fellow soldiers who fought with Mulan and Sora who protected the Emperor from Shan Yu and his army of Heartless.

"Hang on!" Roxas yells summoning Hand of Fate as he slams it into a Hook Bat Heartless electricity surrounds it stunning it.

"Nice effect." Sparrow said impressed.

"Hey who are you kids?" Ling asks as they jumped into battle with them.

"Hey, I knew a guy who had a weapon like that." Yao said looking at Roxas.

"Save this for after we deal with them." Namine said summoning Chain of Memories and slashing a Shadow Heartless.

Cupid, Hunter, and Sparrow draw back their bows and fire arrows at the Rapid Thrusters zooming around them.

"Wow these things are fast." Cupid said when Raven runs over.

"Stop!" Raven yells with glowing hands and all the Heartless freeze in place.

"Everyone Attack!" Yao yells as they all charged destroying the last of them.

"Well I see you three have been busy." They turn to see a woman with long black hair and a man with his hair tied up in the end.

"Mulan, General Shang!" Yao, Ling and Chien Po smiled.

"Whoa she's Mulan?" Cedar said looking at her.

"If you three aren't too busy disturbing the peace Mulan and I need you three on a mission." Shang chuckles.

"To save China?" Ling asks.

"Naturally." Mulan looks over to the team from Ever After. "And who are all you young fighters?"

"Just some people who want to help those in need." Darling said.

"Well the way you all handled those Heartless was beyond impressive." Shang said.

"You know Shang if they came along they can help with our cover and keep the Heartless away." Mulan suggests.

"Hmm not a bad idea. Tell me something would you all be interested in helping us all with our mission?" Shang asks.

"What is it?" Namine asks.

"You see this land is on the brink of war by Mongols to stop it we plan to escort three princesses to the neighboring kingdom of Qui Kong if an alliance is not formed within 3 days the Mongols will attack us. We could use a few extra protections." Shang said.

"Excuse us for one minute." Dexter said as they all huddled up to discuss.

"This seems pretty simple protect a few damsels make sure they get to the kingdom, easy." Daring said.

"If it was easy they could do it with just those three soldiers." Lizzie said.

"But you heard him if they don't make it in 3 days a war will start." Hunter said.

"Sounds like a good enough reason for me." Alistair said as they separate.

"So, when do we start?" Roxas asks.

"Tonight." Shang smiles.

* * *

That night Shang pulls up with a carriage for the three princesses and a small one for all their supplies. Looking around to see the coast was clear Shang signals for them all to come over and keep watch.

Walking out of the palace was Mulan, the Emperor and 3 women who covered their faces with fans. They were Princess Mei, Ting-Ting and Su.

Leading them to the carriage Shang opens the door for them allowing them in. As Princess Mei walks into the carriage one of her shoes falls off her foot. Seeing this Yao runs over to give it back to her. Holding it up he looks into her eyes and she looks into his, startled by this Yao holds up her shoe allowing her to slip it back on before running back to the others and letting out a sigh.

Ling and Chien Po look at each other in confusion never seeing this side of Yao before.

"We're about to depart your highnesses. We will arrive swiftly and safely." Shang said.

"My sisters and I thank you General Shang." Princess Ting-Ting said as Mulan walks over.

"Permit me to introduce Fa Mulan." Shang said.

"It is an honor to meet you." Princess Mei said.

"I leave you in her capable hands." Shang said before walking over to Roxas. "Yao, Ling, and Chien Po will be with the carriage while Mulan and I are up front. Can you all handle keeping an eye on everything from the back?"

"Absolutely." Roxas nods as they paired up into teams and shared a horse.

"Well Dexter looks like you and me are on one." Raven said as she walks over to the one he was at.

"Wow really? I mean great." Dexter said nervously.

"Yeah great." Raven said just as nervous.

Dexter climbs up onto a horse and helps her up.

As Roxas walked over to his horse the Emperor walks down to him. "Please protect my daughters and make sure they make it there safely." The Emperor said.

"We'll do our best your majesty." Roxas said climbing onto the horse and leaving with everyone else.

Moving through the Land everyone couldn't help but take in the beautiful landscape.

"Look at all those mountains and beautiful forests." Cerise said.

"Sure, are different from Ever After." Ramona said.

"So, I get that we're trying to stop a war, but why are the princesses involved in this?" Roxas asks.

"Well Roxas I think thye plane to have the princesses marry the princes from the other kingdom to make an alliance." Apple said.

"You mean they marry people they don't even know?" Roxas asks.

"It's actually a common thing among rulers and Royals." Briar said.

"Some people don't have the option of following their hearts." Namine said.

"Kinda makes you feel a little bad for them." Hunter said.

"Not everyone is lucky enough to find their own Prince Charming." Ashlynn said.

Pulling up by a river everyone gets off to give their horses some water and stretch their legs.

Setting up food and water for everybody Yao drops a cup under the small table they brought with them. As he reaches down to pick it up Mei walks over to him.

"Thank you for helping me with my slipper. May I know your name?" She asks.

In surprise Yao bangs his head on the table. "Ow! Uh, Now, Dow, Cow! Bao?" He said nervously before holding out some food for her.

"No, you must eat. It must be exhausting guarding us day and night." Mei said helping put the food back on the table.

"Yes, I mean no I mean I am strong and marching." Yao said trying to sound cool.

"Yes, I suppose with all that training it must be second nature." Mei smiles.

At the nearby pear tree Princess Su was picking fruit as she tries to reach one high up Chien Po comes over and gives her a boost allowing her to grab it.

Looking over Princess Ting-Ting wasn't happy that her sisters were flirting with the soldiers when Ling comes up from the other side of the tree.

"Well hello there I'm Ling." He introduces himself.

"I am Princess Ting- Ting." She said.

"Well, if you ever need me just give me a ting-a-ling." Ling jokes bursting into laughter. Ting-Ting groans as if she was trying to hide something. "Come on your highness you don't want to let your guard down. Get it guard…down. You know I have some blue blood myself, people call me a royal pain." Ling laughs as Ting-Ting runs off.

"Hey those were some pretty funny jokes." Alistair said trying to make him feel better.

"Yeah definitely put a smile on my face." Maddie said causing Ling to smile.

"Thanks guys." He said.

As Roxas was loading supplies back into the wagon Mulan walks over. "You know there's something about you that just seems familiar. I mean you come out of nowhere swinging that Keyblade of yours if I didn't know any better I'd say you were my good friend Sora." Mulan said.

"Well Sora and I go back a bit." Roxas said.

"I knew it. You just have that look in your eyes." Mulan said.

"What do you mean?" Roxas asks.

"To help people, you see someone in trouble and you don't hesitate you just jump into help people. Sora did the same thing when he first met me, he thought I was in trouble." Mulan chuckles.

"He never was one to think things through." Roxas smiles as Princess Mei walks over to them.

"Fa Mulan?" She said getting their attention.

"Your majesty? Is something wrong?" Mulan asks.

"No, no nothing is wrong." Mei said not hiding it very well.

"Are you…sure?" Mulan asks suspicious.

"I just wanted to compliment you. It was so brave of you to take your father's place in the army." Mei said.

"Oh, thank you." Mulan said.

"Your duty was to stay home, but your heart told you to break the rules. How did you decide between your duty and heart?" Mei asks.

"Well it wasn't easy, but by following my feelings I ended up doing the right thing. I guess I learned that my duty is to my heart." Mulan said.

"My duty is to my heart. Yes, it makes sense! Thank you, Fa Mulan." Mei smiles walking away.

"Uh you're welcome." Mulan said.

"Did you understand what that was about?" Roxas asks.

"Not really I'm as confused as you are." Mulan admits.

"Everybody finish up we'll be leaving soon!" Shang calls out.

"Well I better get back up there." Mulan said walking ahead.

As Roxas walks away he hears something by the carriage. Looking at the wheels he sees a small red lizard like creature talking to himself.

"Oh, this is going to be delicious." He smiles.

"Hey I know you." Roxas said startling him.

"Ah! Uh no you don't you never saw me before in your life!" He panics

"Yes, I do you're Mushu you helped Sora in the past." Roxas said remembering him from Sora's memories.

"Oh, you know Sora. Well not surprising we kicked all kinds of Bad Guy booty together he must have bragged to everyone about having the great and powerful Mushu on his team." Mushu said.

"Uh not really." Roxas said.

"Seriosuly?! Thanks a lot Sora." Mushu groans.

Roxas starts laughing. "Well see you later Mushu."

Sitting down with everyone from Ever After, Yao, Chien Po, and Ling.

"Here you go Roxas." Rosabella said handing him some water.

"Thanks." Roxas said taking a sip.

"So, what exactly is going between all you kids? Do you all travel around like Sora?" Ling asks.

"Sort of, we try to help out as best we can." Cerise said.

"And because all this traveling is fun." Melody said.

"Well we're happy we met you all." Chien Po smiles.

"Thanks, Chien Po." Apple smiles.

Looking at them from the carriage Mushu groans. "Oh man, how am I supposed breakup Shang and Mulan now? With all those kids helping it'll be next to impossible!" Mushu kicks a rock as hard as he can unfortunately it was the rock that was keeping the carriage in place.

The carriage starts rolling down the hill towards everyone.

"Look out!" Melody yells as they all scramble to get out of the way.

The carriage scares away all their horses and Yao, Ling, and Chien Po grab onto the carriage hoping to get the Princesses out.

"Follow that carriage!" Briar yells as they all chased after them on foot.

"Hang on Ladies! We'll save you!" Yao yells as Mulan and Shang chase after them on their horses.

"They're heading for the cliff!" Shang yells as they ran alongside the carriage.

"Ting-Ting over here!" Ling yells.

"After you!" Ting-Ting helps Mei out of one window and onto Mulan's horse. "You're next Su!" But as she was about to escape she falls through a board.

"Ting- Ting's stuck!" Ling yells.

"Raven can you get her out with your magic?!" Holly asks.

"Not when it's moving at this speed!" Raven yells.

"Ashlynn, Alistair the wheels!" Dexter points.

Both summon their keyblades. "Alright we've seen Roxas do it a million times. Strike Raid!" Ashlynn and Alistair yell as they throw their keyblades hitting the wheels causing them to fall off.

Grab a rope!" Shang yells tossing a long one towards them all as tried to stop the carriage, but it was too late.

The Carriage and everyone else fell off the cliff and into the river below, just as Ling pulled Ting-Ting out the carriage got destroyed.

As they all ran to the cliffside to look down worry was on everyone's face.

"Oh, this is so not just right." Blondie said.

"How did this even happen?" Poppy asks.

"I don't know was anyone near the carriage?" Darling asks and all of them shake their heads.

"Are they dead?" Sparrow asks when they all bob their heads out of the water.

"Phew." They all sigh in relief.

"Come on let's find a way down. Kitty you, Cerise, and Ramona go on ahead and help them." Roxas said

"Sure thing." Kitty said disappearing while Cerise and Ramona ran ahead.

* * *

As night came all of them had gathered all the supplies from the river and set up the tents.

"Well I've seen happier princesses." Mulan said as Shang walked out with a map.

"That's the least of our problems." Shang said as the map ripped from being wet. "There's a mountain pass between here and Qui Gong. It takes us through Bandit Country, but it's the only way."

"Why not just follow the river?" Mulan suggests.

"Because a river is not on the map." Shang said.

"It's bound to lead to a town and where there's a town there's a road." Mulan said.

"There is no town on the map." Shang said.

"Well here's an idea how about we forget the map and wing it." Mulan suggests.

"We can't wing it. We need a new plan. We have three days. What if we get lost?" Shang asks.

"Then we pull over and ask for directions." Mulan said.

"We don't need to pull over and ask for directions. We have a map." Shang said.

"What is it with Men and asking directions?" Mulan asks.

"What is it with Women and maps?" Shang asks.

"Oh, so women can't read maps?" Mulan said before the two of them start arguing.

"General, I oh…am I interrupting?" Yao asks.

"Yao? Uh what is it?" Shang asks.

"Scout report. I have found a town nearby and pathway to it from the forest." Yao said.

"A forest path?" Mulan said before they both turn to him.

"Excellent work Yao." Shang said as Yao points them towards the town before walking away.

"Shang, I'm sorry you're in charge of the mission." Mulan said.

"No, I'm sorry a good leader is open to new ideas. Forgive me?" Shang asks.

"There's nothing to forgive." Mulan said as they hug. "I better go I have first watch general." Mulan smiles walking away.

* * *

At the camp the princesses were sitting by the fire as all the girls walk over.

"Mind if we sit with you?" Holly asks.

"Of course not." Su said as they all sat down.

"We're sorry we couldn't be of much help with the carriage." Lizzie said.

"We'd offer the horses we were given, but they ran off." Maddie said.

"You know you all are pretty young to do be doing something like this." Ting-Ting said.

"Well we all sort of came because Roxas needed us." Namine said.

"The boy with the pointy hair? He's the leader?" Ting-Ting asks surprised.

"You bet he is and he's the best leader we could ask for." Cerise said.

Looking out in front of them they Roxas was helping Ashlynn and Alistair with their keyblade forms.

"See one fluid motion don't just swing it." Roxas explains showing them the motions and helping them.

"Well he certainly is something." Mei said impressed when Ling walks over.

"He's always ready to help those in need and never hesitates to protect others." Namine said.

"He sounds great." Su said.

"Uh your majesty I found your fan." Ling said handing it to Princess Ting-Ting. "It just needed some drying off."

"Oh, thank you Ling." Ting-Ting said surprised.

"Normally, I would say I'm your biggest fan. But, uh I'll just go away now…again." Ling said before bumping into the sticks and almost tripping over. "Ah uh sorry I'll fix that." Ling said as they all held back their laughter.

"He likes you." Mei smirks.

"It would seem so." Ting-Ting agrees.

"And you like him?" Briar hints.

"Well, uh I appreciate that he's a good soldier." Ting-Ting said trying to hide it.

"How can you do that? How can you look at someone, realize that you have a special connection and—"

"I know where my duty lies Mei, do you?" Ting-Ting asks leaving Mei speechless as she runs to their tent.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh?" Raven asks.

"Looks its not that I haven't thought about it, but we're princesses it's our duty to sacrifice ourselves to protect our home." Ting-Ting said as they went to go see how Mei was.

Inside they saw Mei was writing a letter. "I'm sorry father, but I can't go through with the mission I've come to realize my duty is to my heart." Mei wrote.

"Mei, are you running away?" Su asks shocked.

"Is this because Yao gave you his heart?" Ting-Ting asks.

"No this is about my heart." Mei said.

"Mei this is hard, but we are princesses who have to go through with this to protect our home what else can we do?" Ting-Ting asks.

"You can choose your own destiny." Cedar said.

"Huh?" The three of them said looking at them.

"You can be whatever you want to be, do what you choose to do." Raven said.

"You mean we could be like everyone else?" Mei asks.

"Yes, it's your destiny you choose what happens." Namine said.

"I want to be like other girls." Mei said.

"Then what's stopping you?" Cupid smiles.

"I could eat a whole cake." Su smiles.

"I know the perfect place." Maddie claps.

"I could have fun." Mei smiles.

"Does that include no more pinchy shoes?" Ting-Ting asks.

"Absolutely." Briar smiles.

The three princesses burst into cheers. "We're in!"

* * *

Meanwhile at the tents Shang was sound asleep as Mushu sneaks into his tent and starts whispering into his ear.

"She defied you, she insulted you, man she laughed at your map. And that's to your face imagine what she says behind your back. She's a loose cannon. She's out of control. I mean who's in control you or Mulan?" Mushu whispers slipping out of the tent just as Shang wakes up.

"Huh?" Shang looks around only to find nothing there.

Resting his head on his pillow Mushu pulls out straw dummies of Mulan and the Princesses and brings them over near Shang's tent.

Mushu clears his throat and until his voice sounds like Mulans. "General Shang more like General Hardhead. The man can't even brush his teeth without a backup plan. I blame myself I fell for those broad shoulders shame I didn't realize there was nothing up there. Well except for that garlic breath. Oh, you can peel paint with that."

Shang covers his mouth at that insult.

Mushu grabs the dummies and runs out of the way just as Shang storms out of his tent.

"That's enough! Where is she?" Shang finds Mulan on watch and walks over. "Mulan!"

"Oh, I am good." Mushu smirks.

"Why, hello, General out on night maneuvers?" Mulan asks.

"General Hardhead? Brushing my teeth?" Shang asks enraged.

"Um…something wrong?" Mulan asks unaware of what was going on.

"I heard you Mulan, every word." Shang said before covering his mouth because of the garlic breath insult.

"Every word…of what?" Mulan asks.

"Don't play coy! I saw you outside my tent." Shang said.

"What? I haven't left my post all night." Mulan said.

And I suppose you weren't gossiping about me with the Princesses." Shang said.

"Shang, did that dip in the river get you waterlogged? And why are you talking with your hand over your mouth?" Mulan asks.

"I wouldn't want to peel your paint!" Shang yells as Roxas and Yao walk over.

"Hey Mulan, it's our turn to keep watch." Yao said.

"And don't leave your post!" Shang yells in anger.

"What's with him?" Roxas asks.

"Ohh!" Mulan groans in anger as she storms off.

"What's with her?" Yao asks.

In her tent Mulan throws her sword to the ground. "What is wrong with him?" Mulan said in anger.

"I don't know girlfriend, but I know this a good relationship is trust and that man don't trust you." Mushu said playing innocent.

"Maybe he was just confused." Mulan said.

Oh, please first you fussed about the arranged marriage. Then you fussed on the way to Qui Gong. Now it's over nothing." Mushu said.

"You're right. Mushu what should I do?" Mulan asks.

"Simple dump him." Mushu said.

"You know what you're right. If this is the real Li Shang I don't like what I'm seeing." Mulan said.

Outside all the boys were keeping watch over the camp when the girls came out of the tents.

"Hey guys I have an idea." Ling said.

"Please tell me it's not your chopstick trick again." Daring groans.

"No, no it's something better. Who's up for sneaking into town tonight?" Ling suggests.

"I like the sound of that." Alistair said.

"After today I think we could have some fun." Dexter said.

"Oh yeah, I'm in." Sparrow said.

"So how are we going to explain this to Shang and Mulan?" Hunter asks.

"Well if we get back before they notice we should be fine." Roxas said.

"See this guy gets it." Ling said.

"Let's do it." Yao smiles.

"Hey anybody up for going to a festival in town tonight?" Hunter asks walking over to the girls.

"What do you mean?" Ashlynn asks.

"Just that Yao found out that there's a festival with lots of food, acrobats and fun going on in town." Sparrow said.

"And we were wondering if you would like to join us?" Hunter asks.

"But what about the Princesses?" Kitty asks.

"Not that I wouldn't mind going by myself." Ramona said.

"Well we still would be guarding them if say they went with us." Chien Po said and smiles appear on all their faces.

"Oh, please Ting-Ting." Mei and Su beg.

"Well I guess it could be fun." Ting-Ting said as her sisters cheered.

"Shh." Yao shushes them.

"Come on let's see if this place can have fun Ever After style." Melody said as they all walked down the hill towards the town.

Little did they know Mushu saw all this. "Well what do you know about that?"

"I mean I know Shang is by the book, but doesn't the man ever bend the rules?" Mulan said angry.

"Uh speaking about bending rule—" Mushu said but Mulan doesn't hear him.

"You know relationships are easy when everything goes nice and smooth." Mulan said.

"Uh, Mulan nice and smooth just left camp." Mushu said.

"What?!"

"I'm just trying to say the princesses went A.W.O.L., that's all." Mushu said.

"Where are the guards?" Mulan asks.

"Showing them the way." Mushu said.

"They're together?" Mulan said shocked.

"Yep." Mushu nods.

"And the others?" Mulan asks.

"Don't you know young people like to party." Mushu said as Mulan grabbed her stuff and ran out. "Oh, what about old Shang-hi?"

"I think I better handle this one. Shang's on a short fuse as it is. Make sure nothing wakes him." Mulan said leaving.

"You can count on me." Mushu grins devilishly.

* * *

In town everyone looked at the festival and were amazed by all the events going on.

"Wow." Mei said in awe.

"Look at all the food!" Su smiles looking at all the foodstands.

"Well let's not just sit here looking, everyone go have some fun." Roxas said as they all walked in.

Chien Po and Su went right to the food stands, Yao and Mei went to look at the events where Yao won Mei a stuffed Panda bear for beating a guy in wrestling and Ling finally managed to get Ting-Ting to laugh.

As Roxas was watching some acrobats do tricks Maddie comes over.

"Wow these people really know how to twist their bodies." Maddie said as one folds his body into a pretzel and walks away on his hands.

"Yeah it's kinda painful just to watch." Roxas said.

"Let's go look at something else." Maddie said as they walk away to see some games.

Roxas looks at them and sees a stuffed blue owl hanging from a booth 'Hmm that thing looks kinda cute.' Roxas thought walking over.

"Hey young man would you like to play?" The vendor asks.

"Uh sure what do I have to do?" Roxas asks.

"Just throw this ball to knock over as many Huns as you can." The vendor points to stack of straw Hun dummies.

"Ok." Roxas gives him some Munny and gets a ball when Maddie walks over.

"Oh oh can I play too?" Maddie asks.

"Of course." He said handing her a ball.

Maddie pulls back her arm and chucks the ball knocking off 3 Huns from the stack. "Now that was fun!"

Roxas looks at his stack and smiles. Throwing the ball, he knocks the one on the bottom corner, once that one fell the whole stack fell.

"And we have a winner!" The Vendor cheers. "Pick your prize."

"I'll take that." Roxas said pointing to the Owl

"Aw that's so cute." Maddie giggles.

"Uh yeah…that's why I thought you might like it." Roxas said holding it out to her.

"Huh?" Maddie said surprised.

"I won this, so I could give it to you." Roxas said nervously

Maddie blushes as she takes the stuffed owl and hugs it tightly. "I love it Roxas, thank you."

"You're welcome Maddie." Roxas smiles.

Maddie pulls Roxas in a big hug not wanting to let go. "Come on let's keep looking around." Maddie said grabbing his arm.

* * *

As the moon was high in the air everyone had an awesome time at the festival. As Yao, Chien Po, and Ling were with the Princesses on the bridge looking up at the moon. Everyone else had decided to lay down on the grass to rest after hours of fun.

"That was so much fun." Darling said.

"We definitely needed this." Rosabella said.

"Yeah we might have to come back here for more festivals like that." Bunny said.

"Maybe someday." Alistair said.

"It's so beautiful." Mei smiles.

"It's the same moon we see from the palace." Ting-Ting said.

"No, this one is completely different." Su smiles.

"Yeah you're right." Ting-Ting sighs.

"I know I've never seen anything like it." All of them jump in surprise as they all turn to see Mulan looking at all of them.

"Mulan!" Namine said surprised.

"Uh we can explain." Apple said.

"I'm listening." Mulan said waiting for an explanation.

"Um well you see we were." Darling stutters.

"All of us just kind of—" Poppy stutters.

"It's love Fa Mulan it's love. Yao and myself, Chien Po and Su…" Mei starts.

"And myself and Lingy bear, I mean Ling." Ting-Ting confesses.

"We may have sort of helped sneak them out of camp so they could get together." Lizzie said nervously.

Instead of being angry Mulan squeals with joy causing everyone to cheer. "I'm so happy for you all!" Mulan said.

"Group hug!" Chein Po said hugging them all.

At that moment they thought nothing could ruin this for them…until they heard a horse coming towards them. All of them look to see Shang rushing towards them.

"Oh boy." Ramona said.

"Here comes trouble." Darling said.

"Shang." Lizzie sighs as they made their way down to meet him.

"I'll handle this." Mulan said to the princesses.

"Sorry to break up your little party." Shang said angrily.

"Shang before you jump to conclusions I can explain." Mulan said.

"Oh, really well maybe you can explain this." Shang said taking out Mei's letter.

"That's mine." Mei admits.

"All yours, or did you have help? And so my dear father I cannot complete the mission. I've come to realize my duty is to my heart." Shang read aloud. "Who does that sound like?" He looks at Mulan.

"But sir she never meant to send it." Raven said.

"You stay out of this!" Shang said turning to the princesses. "Your majesties you swore a vow to be married in Qui Gong. If your father were to see you know, breaking that vow, what would he say?" Shang asks silencing the princesses before walking over to the guards. "You three are to escort their highnesses back to their tents immediately. You are to guard them, you are not to enter their tents, you are not to speak to them. Not a word ever. Am I understood?" Shang orders.

"Yes sir." They said before walking the Princesses away.

Shang turns to Roxas and storms over. "As for you your team is to guard the princesses from all dangers. You may wield the Keyblade, but you are no soldier." Shang said.

"Hey, you can't talk to Roxas like that!" Maddie said stepping forward.

"You'd be lucky to have a soldier like him." Poppy said.

Roxas stares Shang in the eyes. "My friends and I said we'd help escort them to Qui Gong, but once that's done we're out of here." Roxas said walking away.

As they all leave Mulan looks to Shang. "Shang, the problem isn't as bad as it seems."

"The problem Mulan is you!" Shang said.

"What?" Mulan said in shock.

"You place your own feelings above everything. Duty, obligation, tradition it all means nothing to you." Shang said.

"It means everything to me! My heart tells me my duty and I follow it! Shang you're a great warrior, but you don't trust your heart. Part of me wonders if Sora actually fought the right Heartless." Mulan said causing Shang to gasp.

"This assignment has made it very clear, we are very different people." Shang said.

"Maybe too different." Mulan said as the two of them walk away ending their relationship.

* * *

The next day they were heading through the mountain passage and everyone was in silence.

Mulan looks to Shang and sighs before walking ahead.

"Be careful this is Bandit Country." Shang warns all of them.

"Mulan I am so sorry. You told us to follow our hearts, but we ended up running your relationship." Mei said.

"No, you just helped me see how broken it was. I'm indebted to you Mei." Mulan said.

"Maybe coming to the world was a mistake." Briar said.

"I don't even think I could fix a love problem like this." Cupid sighs.

As they walk through a small gap Ling looks to see the princesses were right across from them and gets an idea.

"I sure wish we could talk to the princesses Yao." Ling said aloud so everyone could hear him.

"What? You know we can't." Yao said when Ling winks at him. "Oh, yes Ling I also wish we could talk to them. But as you know orders are orders.

"Yes, but if I could talk to them do you know what I would say?" Ling said.

"No Ling, what would you say if only you could?" Yao asks.

"I'd tell Ting-Ting that she's the prettiest, funniest, most amazing girl I've ever met." Ling said bringing a smile to Ting-Ting's face.

"I would tell Princess Su that she is like fresh ginger on the rice bowl of my life." Chien Po said causing Su to giggle.

"And I would tell Mei that she's one right babe." Yao said as Mei giggles.

Looking at them the students from Ever After smile.

"Well look at that royalty falling in love with commoners, sound familiar?" Hunter smiles.

"They do look nice together." Ashlynn said.

"It's weird just by saying a few words they all seem happy now." Roxas said.

"It's because they love each other Roxas." Apple said.

"Love huh? Looks nice." Roxas smiles.

Up at the front Mulan heard their words and sighs in depression.

"Hey Mulan, how about a little pick-me-up?" Mushu asks.

"My father said, "differences can make you stronger." He didn't realize Shang and I are just too different." Mulan sighs.

"Well uh you always got me. The old team." Mushu said.

"Aw. You're always looking out for me Mushu." Mulan smiles.

"Just doing the best I can." Mushu laughs nervously.

"Really, I just don't know what I'd do without you. You're the best friend I could ever have." Mulan said.

At that point it was too much and Mushu breaks into sobs. "NO! I can't take it anymore! The only thing wrong with you and Shang is me! I'm the one who got between you." Mushu admits.

"What are you talking about? It's not like you made the carriage go into the river." Mulan said.

"Now that was an accident. Followed by many things I did on purpose." Mushu said.

"And it wasn't you outside Shang's tent." Mulan said suspicious.

"You know how I gab." Mushu said.

"And you woke him up after I left?" Mulan asks.

"It wasn't easy that man can sleep." Mushu said.

"Mushu what did you do?" Mulan asks furious.

"Well I used pots and pans to—" Mulan interrupts.

"What did you do?" She repeats.

"You were getting married! Everything was changing! I was gonna lose you and my time as a guardian!" Mushu admits.

"You did all that just, so you could keep your job?!" Mulan said furious.

"I'm sorry." Mushu said.

"What you did was unforgivable." Mulan said.

"But you and Shang are so different." Mushu said.

"Wait a second. Not a different as we thought. All those problems they weren't us they were you!" Mulan glares. "I need to talk to Shang. Tell him I love him!" Mulan said excited as she ran to catch up with the others. "Shang!" Mulan calls out when from above Bandits drop down and surround them.  
"It's an ambush!" Shang yells.

"Protect the princesses!" Namine yells as they ran ahead with the Princesses while Mulan and Shang held them off.

"Briar, Apple watch me and do what I do! Aeroga!" Roxas summons a ball of air that knocks the bandits into the cliffs.

Both girls nod holding up their staffs. "Aerora!" Two large gusts of wind knock more bandits away.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Apple smiles.

"HELP!" They all turn to see two bandits grabbing Mei.

"Hey! Drop the damsel!" Daring yells as they take her and run.

"We're coming!" Poppy yells but Shang stops them.

"You all hold them off we got this!" Shang yells as he and Mulan run after Mei.

Running to the bridge Mulan and Shang pull Mei out of their grip and she runs back to the others. But as Mulan and Shang were about to get off the Bandits cut the ropes for the bridge causing them both to dangle from a rope.

"Mulan the rope won't hold both of us." Shang said seeing that the rope was about to snap.

"Yes, it will just hold on." Mulan begged.

Shang looks at Mulan. "I'm sorry." Shang said letting go of her hand and falls into the river far below.

"Shang! SHANG!" Mulan cries.

Everyone watches in horror at what just happened especially Mushu.

* * *

Giving Mulan time to morn Shang they all make their way to her.

"Fa Mulan we're ready to go through with the wedding." Ting-Ting said.

"No, your orders are to take care of each other." Mulan said.

"But what about the mission?" Blondie asks.

"Losing Shang will not be meaningless. No matter what it takes I'm finishing this mission." Mulan said serious.

"What's the plan?" Roxas asks.

"Take everyone back home I'll handle this by myself." Mulan said going to Qui Gong alone.

They all look at each other in confusion before leaving the mountain path and finding the road to Qui Gong which was on top of a mountain.

"Mulan said she was going to finish the mission no matter what." Dexter said.

"Yeah, but how is she going to finish it without the princesses?" Cedar asks.

"She plans to take their place." They all gasp to see Shang on his horse and barely staying on it.

"Shang!" They all smiled as they ran over to him.

"Mulan was right. No one should ever have to marry someone they don't love. I'm going to Qui Gong." Shang said.

"We're going with you." Ting-Ting said.

"No, you're not. Stay here." Shang said riding off.

"Hmm…would you say that was an order?" Ling asks.

Roxas looks at all of them and smiles. "Well he's not my general. Hang on Shang!" Roxas said running ahead.

"Roxas what are you doing he told us no?!" Namine asks.

"Well it's a good thing I'm not listening!" Roxas said.

"You know I think what Shang said was more of a friendly suggestion." Chien Po said.

Looking at each other everyone liked that point of view.

"Race you all to the top!" Sparrow said.

"Wait for us Roxas!" Apple said as they ran after him.

* * *

At the palace of Qui Gong in front of a giant staute of the Golden Dragon of Unity Mulan stepped forward to marry the King of Qui Gong's oldest son.

"My people, the Golden Dragon of Unity who guides us in all we do, today sanctifies a union that will be a blessing to all of Qui Gong." The King said handing both Mulan and his son a glass to which they will drink from to symbolize their union. "With this sash we will unite not just two lives, but two kingdoms." The King said when a beam of light blasts right through the sash.

Everyone looks in shock to see Roxas holding the Hand of Fate Keyblade out with Shang next to him.

"It's General Li Shang! He's alive!" People said as Shang made his way to Mulan.

"You're alive." Mulan smiles running to him.

"I couldn't let you get married without me." Shang teased.

"General! What is the meaning of this? Leave this sacred ceremony at once!" The King demands.

"I'm not going anywhere." Shang declares.

"What are you doing?" Mulan whispers.

"I don't know I'm winging it." Shang said.

"How dare you!" The King yells.

"My Lord I love Mulan and I don't care what the rules say. If she'll have me I intend to marry here right here. Right now." Shang smiles at Mulan.

"Insolent Dog! Seize him!" The King yells when a large portal of darkness appears behind him and from it a Darkside Heartless appears, but this one had armor over its body resembling a Chinese soldier complete with a giant sword.

"Sweet Fairy Tale that thing is enormous!" Dexter said in awe.

Blondie takes out her Mirror Pad and hands it to Cedar ready for her next big scoop.

"And folks we are about to witness the biggest Heartless battle we've ever seen, literally." Blondie said.

Roxas summons Oblivion in his second hand before charging. The Darkside pulls its sword up and attempts to bring it down on Roxas, but he jumps out of the way and runs up the Darkside's arms delivering a powerful slash attack with both his Keyblades before jumping down.

"If you're all done staring I could use some help over here!" Roxas calls out snapping them out of it.

The Darkside punches the ground causing a dark pool to open and from it multiple Shadow Heartless appear.

Running up to them Ashlynn strikes two Shadows down with ease before turning towards the Darkside.

"How do you beat this thing?" Ashlynn asks.

"Attack the arms that way it can't summon anymore Shadows!" Namine said jumping up striking the Darkside repeatedly.

Swinging its sword, the Darkside creates giant craters in the ground as it tried to hit everyone.

"Oh man that was close!" Sparrow said jumping out of the way just in the nick of time.

"Fira!" Apple launches a fire ball at Darkiside.

"Bizzara!" Briar launches a blast of ice hitting the Darkside right in the head denting its helmet.

As it shakes off the damage it looks to see Kitty on its arm. "Hey there! Catch me if you can!" Kitty yells.

The Darkside reaches to try and grab her, but Kitty disappears and reappears on his shoulder.

"Now I'm over here!" Kitty said as she disappeared to multiple places distracting the Darkside.

Seeing this Roxas couldn't help but smile. "Kitty you're a genius. Everyone don't hold back let's hit it with everything!"

Hunter, Sparrow and Cupid fire arrows, Melody uses her Battle Mix, Apple, Briar, and Raven fire blasts of Magic, Dexter fires Plasma blasts, and Roxas, Namine, Ashlynn, and Alistair fire beams of light from their Keyblades.

Just as the attacks were about to strike Kitty disappears just as they all explode destroying the Darkside.

"Nice moves." Kitty said reappearing next to them.

"Hey thanks for giving us that opening." Alistair smiles.

"Arrest them!" The King yells as guards surround them all.

"Seriously? We saved your lives, and this is how you say thank you?" Daring said offended.

As the King was about to order Mulan and Shang to be separated a stream of fire comes down.

"Yo! What's with all this drama?" Everyone looks up to see it coming from the statue of the Golden Dragon of Unity.

"The Golden Dragon of Unity, he lives!" The King said in shock.

"Mushu?" Mulan smirks.

Everyone looks to see the entire kingdom were bowing their heads in respect.

"Oh, you dang right I live! So, you better get your dumpling eating behind down here and tell me why we aren't hearing any vows?" Mushu said from inside the Dragon.

"But your greatness, General Li Shang is not a son of Qui Gong. And he has tried to stop the wedding with his army of soldiers." The King said.

"SILENCE!" Mushu yells breathing fire again. "I am the Golden Dragon of Unity, and I decide whom to unify. My all-seeing eye has peered into the very heart of this land and I have never seen two people more right for each other than the happy couple right here, Mulan and Shang give it up for them people." Mushu said as they everyone erupts into cheers. "Now I command you to proceed at once!"

"Yes, your greatness!" The King said in fear.

"Mulan do you love Shang? Of course, you do. Shang do you love Mulan? Very much so, moving on. By the power vested in me, by me I pronounce this couple husband and wife. Anyone got anything to say about that?" Mushu asks.

"No, your greatness whatever you say." The King said.

"This just might be the weirdest wedding we've ever been to." Cedar said, and they nod in agreement.

"Still not everyday a Dragon Statue marries a couple." Blondie said.

"And furthermore, I also declare that the princesses of the middle kingdom, wherever they may be are released from their vows and marry whomever they please." Mushu declares as Yao, Ling and Chien Po kiss Mei, Su and Ting-Ting while Shang and Mulan seal the wedding with a kiss starting the fireworks.

"Love really is something amazing. Maybe I should start looking for it." Roxas smiles.

Little did he know a few girls heard what he said and liked the sound of that.

In Roxas' hand a light forms and from it a new Keyblade appears it had a red dragon that resembled Mushu wrapped around the guard, the blade was a Chinese sword with a flame at the top, and on the Keychain was a miniature Golden Dragon of Unity.

"Whoa, that is one cool Keyblade." Dexter said.

"I think you mean hot, there is no ice on that one." Maddie giggles.

"So, what are you going to call this one?" Cerise asks.

Roxas looks out to see the happy couples together and smiles. "How about Flames of Union?"

"Perfect." Holly smiles.

* * *

Outside Qui Gong everyone was saying goodbye.

"Thank all so much for all your help." Mulan said.

"It was a pleasure." Raven said.

"And thanks for the interview about your story." Blondie said.

"Anytime." Mulan giggles.

"Roxas I owe you an apology you are a soldier, in fact you're the second most impressive soldier I've ever met." Shang smiles.

"Second?" Roxas asks.

"Sorry my wife is always number one." Shang said.

Roxas chuckles.

"Good luck with everything you three." Cerise said to the Princesses.

"I hope your dad isn't to angry." Rosabella said.

"We have the alliance with Qui Gong, so I don't think he'll be too mad." Mei said.

"Hey, if you all meet Sora say hi for all of us." Yao said.

"Will do." Roxas said as they all wave goodbye as Ginger flew in with the Tempest and picked them up.

"So, how did it go?" Ginger asks.

"This place definitely had some surprises." Ramona said.

"But once again we saved the day." Darling said.

"Kinda stinks aside from the statue we didn't see a single dragon." Daring said.

Roxas looks out the window to see Mushu waving goodbye. "Maybe next time Daring, maybe next time." He smiles.

The Tempest takes off into the sky leaving the Land of Dragons behind.

 **Next time Roxas, Namine, Ashlynn and Alistair finally learn about the true capabilities of being a Keyblade wielder and with the help a remnant from the past it's going to be a painful lesson.**

 **Roxas' harem: Namine, Cerise, Poppy, Apple, Briar, Maddie, and Melody.**


	36. Remnant vs Nobody

**Chapter 36: Remnant vs Nobody**

 **Hey everyone I'm back. Two chapters finished in one day I'm on a roll. Roxas and the team learn a big lesson in how strong they really are as well as what the difference between him and an experienced Keyblade wielder is. This idea came to me by DARKPHANTOM13, I hope you like it. Please review and enjoy.**

At Yen Sid's tower Yen Sid and Mickey were looking at the reports Roxas and Namine have been sending.

"Mickey what is the progress with the others?" Yen Sid asks.

"Lea and Kairi are training hard under the supervision of Merlin and Riku and Sora are getting stronger as well." Mickey said.

"Excellent." Yen Sid said as Mickey looks at the report from Roxas and Namine.

"Roxas and his team from Ever After are doing good as well each one of them is getting stronger and Roxas is showing Namine, Ashlynn and Alistair how to use a keyblade." Mickey said impressed.

"Yes, but I'm afraid even with their progress they have barely scratched the surface of the powers of the keyblade even with Roxas' ability to dual wield." Yen Sid said.

"But Master Yen Sid what can we do the only other keyblade wielders are elsewhere?" Mickey asks worried.

Yen Sid's hands start to glow, and an image of the Keyblade Graveyard appears.

"I assume you remember this place Mickey." Yen Sid said.

Mickey nods sadly. "How could I possibly forget."

"Yes, but what you don't know is Sora went there once and found something." Yen Sid said.

"He did? But what?" Mickey asks surprised.

"Something that can give not just Roxas, but all the students of Ever After High the drive to get stronger than they ever thought. Something that we thought was lost to us forever." Yen Sid said touching the image of the Graveyard.

* * *

On the Tempest the map was showing the exact spot where Yen Sid touched, and everyone was shocked.

"The Keyblade Graveyard? What in the name of fairy godmother could Yen Sid want us to go there for?" Apple said.

"I don't know, but he wouldn't tell us to go there if it wasn't important." Namine said.

"He said it would help all of us, but he wanted me, Namine, Alistair, and Ashlynn to really pay attention." Roxas said.

"Well maybe it's like a history lesson, maybe he wants you understand more about the keyblade." Dexter suggests.

"Well whatever it is I hope we can find it." Cerise said.

"Don't worry when it comes to Hide and Seek I'm the best." Maddie smiles.

"What if we have to fight something?" Darling asks.

"So, what? If we do, we'll beat it easy like everything else we've faced." Daring said.

"Don't worry Roxas whatever is at this place we have got your back." Raven said.

"Yeah we got this." Roxas smiles.

"Here we are we're about to land." Ginger said.

Walking out everyone saw barren lands and cliffs all around them.

"Wow this place looks like it's seen better days." Briar said as a cloud of dust flew by them.

"Let's just keep our eyes open for anything." Roxas said putting his hood over his head to shield him from the dust.

Walking along the cliffs everyone looked around for anything that might help them.

"I think anything that ever lived here is long gone." Ramona said.

"You all might want to see this." Holly points.

They all look to see a large clump of something in the distance.

"What are those?" Lizzie asks.

"They look like weapons." Kitty said.

"Not weapons…keyblades." Roxas said.

* * *

Arriving they find rows upon thousands maybe millions of rusted old keyblades all around them.

"Sweet Fairy Tale." Rosabella said.

"Look at all of them." Apple said.

"Did all these keyblades belong to people?" Poppy said shocked.

Daring walks up to one. "These certainly don't look like the ones you four use."

"It's cause their original wielders are gone, they have no powers left in them at all." Namine said.

"Keyblades of light and darkness." Roxas said looking around remembering the memory he saw of Terra, Ventus and Aqua facing Vanitas and Xehanort. "I wonder what happened to them?" Roxas asks looking around.

Dexter looks towards the cliffs and notices something. "Hey guys I think I see someone."

Everyone turns to Dexter curious.

"Where?" Hunter asks.

"Over there." Dexter points.

Walking ahead Roxas, Ashlynn, Alistair and Namine walk up to what Dexter saw with everyone else right behind them.

As a cloud of dust appears in front of them. When it goes away they see it was a suit of armor. Kneeling against a keyblade that has a textured, dark brown color, with brass edges. The hand guard is blue and forms a wing-like shape. The armor itself was orange, gold and black with two red prongs on both sides of the helmet.

"Who's that?" Bunny asks.

"And what's he doing just kneeling down in a place like this?" Cupid asks as Roxas, Alistair, Ashlynn and Namine approach him.

"Look at that armor." Holly said.

"Uh hello?" Ashlynn said.

"Aqua…Ven." It said getting Roxas' attention.

"How do you know them?" Roxas asks summoning Flames of Union.

"A Keyblade? You seem familiar why is that?" The armor said as Namine, Alistair and Ashlynn ready their keyblades.

"Who are you? Are you with Xehanort?" Namine asks.

"Xe…hanort. Xehanort!" It roars standing up. Picking up its Keyblade the Lingering Will readies itself.

"Let's go!" Roxas said determined to win.

Throwing his Keyblade at them a flash of light appears, and everyone sees the Lingering Will charging on a bike like vehicle.

"Where did that come from?!" Cedar asks as the 4 keyblade wielders jumped out of the way.

Turning around they see the bike turn back into a keyblade.

"Wait? Keyblades can turn into vehicles?!" Ashlynn said surprised.

"How is that possible?" Namine asks.

"What is this thing?" Alistair asks as the Lingering Will slams his keyblade into the ground shooting pillars of rocks sending Roxas flying backwards.

"Roxas!" Apple panics.

Turning to face him Namine, Alistair and Ashlynn charge ready to strike it down.

Coming at it from three different angles the Lingering Will holds his own blocking their attacks with ease.

Jumping into the air the Lingering Will swoops in and slashes Namine reputedly sending her falling to the ground.

"Namine! You'll pay for that!" Ashlynn and Alistiar charge but the Lingering Will turns his Keyblade into the bike form again and rams into them sending them crashing to the ground.

"Ashlynn!" Hunter said horrified.

"Come on! We gotta help!" Daring draws his sword as he, Hunter, Sparrow, Cerise and Ramona charged.

Looking up the Lingering Will looks to see Cerise jumping down to deliver a powerful kick, but it grabbed her leg and throws her backwards sending her crashing into some boulders.

Seeing this Ramona growls in anger. "Oh, you are dead!" Ramona charges with her claws out about to slash the armor to pieces but the Lingering Will raises his Keyblade and from it blasts of light shoot out. Ramona runs to dodge them, but the Lingering Will used them as a distraction giving him the opening to swing his keyblade into Ramona sending her flying backwards.

Hunter and Sparrow fire multiple arrows, but they all bounce off its armor dealing little to no damage.

"What the heck is that thing made of?" Hunter said as the Lingering Will jumps into the air and dashes towards them both delivering powerful strikes to them.

Daring charges with his sword, but the Lingering Will swings his Keyblade shattering Daring's sword before delivering a powerful hit to the gut knocking the wind out of him.

Running to Roxas Apple and Briar takes out her staff. "Cura!" A green light surrounds Roxas as he slowly gets back up.

"Apple, Briar? What's going on?" Roxas groans.

"Roxas you have to do something; this guy is going to kill us." Apple said in fear.

"That thing is a monster!" Briar yells.

Looking over he sees Raven, Lizzie, Melody and Cupid firing Magic, croquet balls, Music notes and arrows.

"Bladecharge." The Lingering Will's Keyblade glows bright as long blade of light extends from it. With one powerful swing it cuts through the attacks and sends a blast of light knocking the four girls unconscious.

Seeing most of his friends on the ground in pain Roxas slowly gets back up. "Get Dexter, tell him to have Ginger bring the Tempest over then get everyone inside." He groans.

"What about you?" Apple asks worried.

Summoning the Flames of Union and the Hand of Fate a serious expression appears on his face.

"I'm going to knock that tin can down a peg!" Roxas yells charging.

"Roxas no!" Briar calls out in fear.

As the Lingering Will was approaching the others Roxas jumps in and delivers a powerful strike knocking it back.

"Dexter call Ginger!" Roxas yells.

"R-Right!" Dexter said reaching for his Mirror Phone.

"Alright time to get serious, Heat Drive!" Roxas yells as his clothes turn to the color of flames.

Throwing Flames of Union, it surrounds itself with flames. Holding up his Keyblade the Lingering Will takes the attack and skids backwards.

Roxas yells as he charges swinging both Keyblades aggressively trying to take him down.

As they fought Ginger landed the Tempest behind them and run out.

"Hurry everyone get inside!" Ginger yells.

"Come on we got to help everyone inside!" Darling said as they all ran towards their friends and began helping them into the ship.

"Firaga!" Roxas fires a giant ball of fire, but the Lingering Will counters with wave of rocks resulting in the two attacks destroying each other.

Charging at him Roxas swings Hand of Fate hitting the Lingering Will stunning it with his Keybalde's effect.

"Gotcha!" Roxas yells using this opening to slam both his keyblades into the Lingering Will sending it flying back into a cliff.

Recovering the Lingering Will looks to see Roxas charging at him.

"Zantetsuken." It said moving faster than the eye could see delivering a powerful strike to Roxas stopping Heat Drive and causing Roxas to fall to the ground.

The Lingering Will turns to finish him off but stops in place. Seeing him with his hood down the Lingering Will sees his face. "Ven…" It said sounding shocked.

Walking towards him Roxas tries to summon any of his keyblades but was too tired. Fear engulfs Roxas thinking this might be the end.

Holding up his keyblade to his face the Lingering Will summons a ball of light that goes towards Roxas.

It approaches him and Roxas sees something from it.

From the light Roxas sees Terra facing Xehanort at the top of the cliffs. The two of them battled fiercely until Terra gaining the upper hand knocks Xehanort to his knees.

Terra approaches Xehanort to finish him off when a flash of light shoots into the sky causing the ground to shake.

"There, you see?" Xehanort points causing Terra to turn around. "The X-Blade has been forged!"

"Ven!" Terra said horrified when Xehanort stands back up.

"And now, Terra, it is time for the final union!" Xehanort said pointing his own keyblade at his heart.

"What?" Terra said turning around.

"At last our moment is here. Out with the old and brittle vessel, and in with a younger, stronger, new one!" Xehanort said as an orb forms in front of him.

Terra looks in shock at what was happening.

"I swore I would survive and be there to see what awaited beyond the Keyblade War! And now it is your darkness that shall be the arc that sustains me!" Xehanort said shooting the orb at Terra.

Terra reaches towards his shoulder changing into the Lingering Will as the orb hits him.

The armor falls to the ground in pieces as Xehanort succeded in taking Terra's body changing his hair to Silver and his skin changed to bright tan mimicking Xehanorts.

"This heart once again belongs to darkness. All worlds begin in darkness and also end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it, it grows it consumes. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness from whence it came." Terra-Xehanort grins summoning his keyblade and walking away.

Roxas snaps out of the memory and looks to the Lingering Will. "Terra? You're Terra." Roxas said as it nods its head. "I don't believe this…Xehanort took your body, he took everything from you so he could live on he's…he's a monster how could he do such a thing?"

"Ven." It said putting his hand on Roxas' shoulder.

"Terra...I'm not Ventus, but I promise you I'm going to find a way to get you back your body. Xehanort is going to pay." Roxas vows.

"I sense your power in all of them, don't give up." It said before putting his Keyblade into the ground and back into his kneeling position.

Roxas slowly gets up. "I promise Terra I'll get stronger no matter what."

* * *

Back at the Tempest everyone was looking around for Roxas so they could leave.

"Roxas! Roxas!" Maddie yells.

"Roxas where are you?!" Poppy yells.

Looking over Apple sees Roxas slowly limping in pain towards them.

"Roxas!" Apple runs over to him just as he was about to fall to the ground. "Please, please be okay." Apple begged.

Looking at him Apple saw bruises all over him causing Apple to gasp in horror. "Hang on Roxas I'll get you inside." Apple said wrapping his arm around his shoulder as they made their way inside.

Putting him down on one of the beds Roxas turns to see most of his friends in almost as much pain as he was.

"Oh man that hurts." Sparrow groans holding his shoulder.

"Anything fatal?" Namine asks as Briar used Cura on her.

"No, just in a lot of pain." Holly said wrapping bandages around Hunter.

"Roxas what was that thing?" Poppy asks.

"That…was a real Keyblade wielder." Roxas said sitting up.

"But so are you." Maddie said.

"Are you kidding? That thing nearly killed us all. It's on a totally different level." Raven groaned.

"We all better get some rest this has not been a good day for us." Darling sighs.

Laying in bed Roxas looks at all his friends. "Everyone I'm sorry."

"For what?" Melody asks.

"I brought you all on this adventure and I almost got you all killed today." Roxas said.

"Look Roxas nobody is perfect, so we had a bad day big deal." Cerise said.

"I'm just sorry we all got beaten so easily." Namine said.

"Yeah that thing really knew how to use a keyblade." Alistair said.

"I thought all of us were really strong when we worked together, but I guess we have a long way to go." Ashlynn said.

"Does anyone know who that guy in the armor was?" Briar asks.

Roxas nods. "I did…it was Terra or what's left of him."

"Left of him?" Dexter asks curiously.

Roxas reaches into his pocket and pulls up the communicator so he could reach Yen Sid.

As it glowed a projection of Yen Sid appeared in the room.

"I take it you all found what was waiting in the Graveyard." Yen Sid said noticing the condition of most of them.

"Master why did you send us all there? We didn't stand a chance." Namine asks.

"Yes, and that is why I sent you all there." Yen Sid said surprising them.

"Wait why would you send us to a battle we would lose?" Rosabella asks.

"All of you have made good progress helping Roxas, but I'm afraid compared to Sora and the others it is not enough. The enemy grows stronger and you all need to do the same. You all have barely scratched the surface of your true potential." Yen Sid said.

"True Potential?" Roxas asks.

"Roxas in your battle did you notice the things your enemy was able to do with his keyblade?" Yen Sid asks.

"Yeah, he turned his keyblade into a bike and in the memory, I saw he was able to create that armor, not to mention lots of powerful attacks." Roxas said.

"Yes, Keyblade Warriors have the power to unlock all those things, but you must get stronger you need the drive that makes someone a true keyblade wielder." Yen Sid said.

Roxas looks towards Yen Sid with a serious expression. "If that's the case I'll train harder than I've ever trained before."

Hearing this everyone in the room even Yen Sid smiled.

"Well you're not doing this alone." Raven said.

"Yeah we can't let the fact that we lost to a suit of armor hang over our heads." Ramona said.

"Roxas I recorded everything that happened, maybe by studying how it fought we can figure out how you can unlock it." Blondie said.

"As soon as I get myself a new sword Roxas I'll be up and ready." Daring said holding up the broken sword handle.

"I wish you all the best of luck, but for now return to Ever After and heal your wounds." Yen Sid said disappearing.

Looking out the window Roxas sees the Keyblade Graveyard fading away as they flew farther and farther from it.

'Hang on Terra once I get stronger I'm going to get you back your body even if I have to battle Xehanort himself for it.' Roxas thought.

 **Yes they all got their butts kicked big time, but people learn a lot more from failure than success. This is going to give everyone the drive to become stronger than ever, but don't think the worlds stop cause Roxas will be going to another school soon. It's what lots of you have been asking for.**

 **Here's a hint: We are Monsters! We are Proud! We are Monsters! Sing it loud!**


	37. Ever After High meets Monster High

**Chapter 37: Ever After High Meets Monster High**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. I have to say I was really excited to write this one. For this I needed to use one after Cupid was introduced in Monster High and one that could give them a fight or two and the one that seemed to work best was Freaky Fusion. I have quite a few twists and turns that I think you'll like including a big reveal for Roxas. Please review and enjoy.**

It was two weeks after their encounter in the Keyblade Graveyard and everyone's wounds had healed up from their battle. Needless to say, when they returned to Ever After High covered in bruises Roxas was in big trouble. Luckily Blondie had agreed to keep the video of the battle just between them because if the parents saw that video they would never leave Ever After again and Roxas would be in more trouble than he already was.

As punishment for injuring the students Headmaster Grimm had sent Roxas to detention where he had to polish all the knight armors around the school and there were a lot around the school.

Polishing the helmet of the last Knight in the school Roxas puts it back on the knight before dropping in his chair from exhaustion.

"Why do we even have all these?" Roxas groans as he walks back into Headmaster Grimm's office. "All the suits of armor have been polished Headmaster am I done?" Roxas asks.

"Very well you're excused, but if my students come back in worse condition than when they came back your punishment won't be as small as that one. You're excused." He said as Roxas left.

Walking into the student Rec room Roxas drops into a chair and rests. "That man knows how to punish someone I'll give him that." Roxas groans.

The door opens to see Raven, Apple, Briar, Cerise, Maddie and Namine.

"Hey Roxas." Maddie said walking over.

"Hey girls." Roxas said tired.

"I can't believe Headmaster Grimm made you do all that." Raven said.

"Hey, I'm just lucky he didn't call your parents on me or I've got a feeling it would have been a lot worse." Roxas said.

"But it wasn't your fault we all knew the risks." Cerise said.

"Why didn't he punish the rest of us? "Briar asks.

"Because Roxas is the one in charge of all the missions." Namine said.

"If anything happens to anyone it's automatically my fault." Roxas said.

"Well to be fair we didn't really put up much of a fight back there." Apple said sadly.

"Hey, put that frown upside down everyone's fine so let's try and be positive." Maddie said.

"Maddie's right thanks to that battle we realized we need to work harder." Cerise said.

Roxas smiles. "At least I know I have you guys on my side."

"Always." Namine smiles.

Meanwhile in another room pink portal opened and Cupid jumped out of it.

"Oh no no no. This is bad. How did the Heartless find their way there?" Cupid asks with fear in her voice. "I got to find the others I need backup." Cupid said running out of the room.

Back in the Rec room all of them were talking about plans.

"Everyone else is out right now trying to find ways to improve themselves there has to be something we can do." Apple said.

"Well Apple there are tons of more spells for you and Briar to learn we just need to expand your abilities." Namine said.

"Hexcellent I wonder what other types of Magic we can learn." Apple said.

"I hope we find something awesome." Briar said.

"I bet if I do a little more practice with my mom's magic I can really learn some more attacks. I mean it's the Evil Queen that was her specialty." Raven said.

"As for the three of us Maddie the mallet is good, but I think you need to try something else." Roxas said.

"What do you mean?" Maddie asks.

"Maddie you are a master of the unpredictable I want you to use that. Get crazy, get creative, I want you to muster every ounce of madness inside you and use it on the Heartless." Roxas said causing Maddie to smile widely.

"I will!" Maddie squeals happy hugging Roxas tightly causing him to blush.

"Uh Maddie that's not really necessary." Roxas said as Cerise, Namine and Briar twitch not liking the sight in front of them.

"Anyway. What about me Roxas?" Cerise said getting his attention away from Maddie.

"Cerise, your speed is your greatest weapon there is nothing out there that can keep up with you. Use that to your advantage." Roxas said.

"You got it." Cerise grins.

"Well girls we have a plan let's get to work." Raven said as they stood up to walk to the door when it burst open revealing a panicked Cupid.

"I need help! People are in trouble! Heartless!" Cupid said.

"Cupid please take a deep breath." Namine said as Cupid took a deep breath.

"What's going on?" Roxas asks.

"Everyone I need your help, a place very close to me is under attack by Heartless and I need help saving it." Cupid said.

"Heartless? But Roxas sealed the Keyhole they shouldn't even be in Ever After." Briar said.

"Well you see I went to another school before coming here that's really far away." Cupid said.

"What's it like?" Cerise asks.

"It's very…different than this place." Cupid admits.

"Well Cupid we'll help save your school just tell us where it is." Apple said.

Cupid smiles. "I knew I could count on you guys." Cupid holds out her hand and a pink portal appears. "Just try not to freak out."

"Why would we freak out?" Roxas asks.

"Just trust me." Cupid said walking through it. Shrugging Roxas, Apple, Namine, Raven, Briar, Cerise, and Maddie followed.

Stepping through the portal the seven of them started to glow as a bright light engulfs them.

When the portal opens the light fades away and they step out. Cupid's skin turns to pink as she turns around to see what happened to the others.

Roxas had gotten pale skin as well, but he also got a set of fangs, his jacket had changed to silver, and he had a blue mask resembling a demon on the side of his face. Namine's clothes had changed to black and was given a black witches hat. Briar's skin had turned to stone and a pair of stone wings came out of her back. Raven had a pair of black wings on her back and her nails extended to resemble claws. Apple's skin turned brown as deer antlers came out of her head. Cerise's hair grew longer and her skin turned darker. Maddie's skin turned white to the point that you could see through her and was floating in the air.

"Briar look at you you've turned to stone." Apple said surprised.

"Me? Apple you look like a deer." Briar said.

Namine looked at her outfit. "Well everyone always said I was witch."

"Whoa we look like we just went to Halloween Town." Roxas said looking at the others. "Maddie are you a ghost?"

Maddie looks at herself and her hand can move completely though her body. "Wow I am!" Maddie said.

"Hey Cupid, what is this place and why do I have wings?" Raven asks.

"Everyone welcome….to Monster High." Cupid said leading them inside at what they saw surprised them.

Every single type of monster ever heard about was walking through the halls or in Maddie's case floated.

"Whoa an entire school just for monsters." Apple said.

"It's like another version of Ever After." Cerise said.

"Cupid you used to go here?" Briar asks.

"Yep, but when Ever After needed me more I left the school to enroll there." Cupid explained.

"Well why did you leave? This place is great. Look at me I'm flying!" Maddie laughs spinning in the air.

"So, if Ever After High is about destinies what's this place about?" Roxas asks.

"Well the whole point of Monster High is to establish peace between humans or normies as they call them here and monsters." Cupid said.

"Sounds like a noble goal." Raven said impressed.

"That's why I asked you all to come here to help protect this school." Cupid said.

"Happy to help Cupid." Namine said when they heard screaming from down the hall.

"Sounds like we'll be helping sooner than we thought." Roxas said summoning Oathkeeper as they ran down the hall.

In the hallway a girl with green skin and stiches was horrified as Creepworms, Search Ghosts, Icy Cubes and Tricky Monkey Heartless were running around scaring all the students.

"Oh, my ghoul this is not happening!" She panics when her friends grab her hands.

"Frankie, we gotta get out of here!" A werewolf with brown hair, a purple skirt and black jacket said.

"These things are taking over the school!" A vampire dressed in pink said in fear.

"Look out!" A girl with black hair and bandages wrapped around her points.

The girls scream in fear when a blast of darkness shoots out knocking the ghost back.

"Back off!" The ghouls turn to see Cupid and some new faces running towards the monsters.

"Cupid watch out!" Frankie yelled.

"We got this!" Cupid said taking out her bow. Shooting it the arrow bounces off the staircase and hits a Creepworm in the back destroying it.

Holding Oathkeeper into the air Roxas shot beams of light at the Search Ghosts forcing them to lower to the ground giving Namine and Cerise the opening to charge in.

"Blizzard Edge!" Ice surrounds Chain of Memories as Namine jumps and slams it into a Search Ghost.

As Cerise charges the Search Ghost attempted to blast her with a beam from her eyes, but Cerise dives under the ghost allowing her to deliver a powerful kick destroying it.

As the Tricker Monkeys were creating sound attacks by smacking their symbols together Maddie pops her head out from under them. Letting out a giggle as she pulls a rope out of her hat and ties them all together.

The Heartless try to move away but find themselves tied up in a clump. Maddie comes out of the ground holding a bowling ball. Pulling her arm back Maddie rolls the ball down the hall smashing into Heartless knocking them down like pins except for two of them which resembled a 7-10 spilt.

Maddie puffed her cheeks when Raven blast the Heartless destroying them. "Yaay a Strike!" Maddie cheers.

Facing the Icy Cubes Briar and Apple were surrounded.

"Well Bestie any ideas?" Apple asks.

"Just one. Zero Gravity!" Briar holds up her staff and the Icy Cubes are sent floating into the air around them.

"Impressive." Apple said.

"Namine showed it to me." Briar smiles.

"Fira!" Apple blasts fireball after fireball at the Icy Cubes destroying them.

After the battle a ghost with dark blue hair came out of the walls. "Wow that amazing." She said taking out her phone. "Smile for the Ghostly Gossip." She said taking pictures of all of them.

"Cupid! Ghoul are we glad to see you." The werewolf said walking over with a girl with light blue skin, giles and blonde hair and a girl with pale skin, blue hair and glasses.

"Everyone meet my friends Frankie, Clawdeen, Lagoona, Cleo, Ghoulia and Draculaura. Ghouls these are my other school." Cupid introduces.

"Nice to meet you." Frankie said holding out her hand Namine reaches to shake, but when she does Frankie's hand is pulled off her arm. "Sorry it happens sometimes." Franky chuckles embarrassed.

Ghoulia walks over to them and makes a groaning and moaning sound.

"Uh what she say?" Roxas asks confused.

"She said thanks for helping back there." Maddie said causing everyone from Ever After High to look at her.

"You speak Zombie?" Cupid asks.

"Yep." Maddie smiles.

"So anyway, nice to meet you all." Lagoona said.

"I'm sure you're all honored to finally meet me." Cleo said.

"Uh sure." Raven said not sure what to say.

"So, are Cupid did you bring your friends here for the Bicentennial anniversary of the school?" Draculaura asks.

Seeing the perfect backstory Cupid nods.

"When Cupid told us, we decided to come for ourselves to see it." Cerise said.

"Well can we get your names?" Frankie asks.

"I'm Cerise."

"Briar."

"My name's Apple."

"Hi I'm Raven."

"Maddie's my name."

"I'm Namine."

"Roxas."

"Nice to meet you all and welcome to Monster High." Frankie said.

"Thanks Frankie." Namine said.

"So, Cupid Mr. Rotters class is about to start I hope we can talk later." Draculaura said.

"You know it ghoul." Cupid smiles.

"Hey Roxas, was it? I like your mask." Clawdeen smiles.

"Uh thanks." Roxas said.

As they walked away Ghoulia groans waving her hand.

"Right back at you." Maddie waves.

"You know this place isn't so bad." Cerise said as they walked away.

"Yeah it's practically just like Ever After. How come you never told us about this place?" Raven asks.

"Well not everyone is as open to the idea of meeting monsters like you guys are." Cupid said as when another group of monsters walked by them only this group seemed different than the rest.

One was a girl with pale purple skin, the lower body of a horse, wings on her back, and a black top hat. A girl with pink skin, two large pink and black moth wings and see through skeleton holes on her dress. A girl whose body resembled a mermaid but was flying like a ghost. And the last one was a boy with grey skin, a blue horn coming out of his head, long black hair in a ponytail with red, blue and yellow streaks.

They all had cold stares at the group when the guy trips on a sign and falls to the ground. Walking over Roxas holds out his hand to help him up. "Hey you alright?"

"Yeah that's normal I'm a little clumsy." He admits rubbing the back of his head. "Hey, are you new here?"  
"Yeah me and my friends are just here for a short time though. I'm Roxas."

"I'm Neighthan it's nice to—" Neighthan is pulled away by the half Centaur.

"Yes, nice to meet you, now let's go Neighthan." She said leading them away.

"What's with those monsters?" Namine asks.

"Those monsters are hybrids, you most monsters come from one scare-itage, but they have two. Guess it must hard to fit in." Cupid said.

'I know how that feels not fitting in.' Roxas thought.

"Well let's start looking around maybe we can find where all the Heartless are coming from." Briar said as they walked away.

Meanwhile down the hall a dark portal opens and a figure in an Organization XIII coat walks out.

"Very interesting a world of dark creatures, but hardly any darkness." He said walking away.

* * *

In the creepateria Frankie, Clawdeen, Draculaura, Cleo, Lagoona, and Ghoulia were sitting down at a table with a girl with skin resembling metal blue hair and goggles on her head, a girl with green skin, green hair with pink highlights, vines wrapped around her and a girl with orange yellow skin, green hair, and a tail.

Walking in with trays the students from Ever After were not happy.

"We looked all over the school and we haven't found a thing." Cerise groans.

"No Keyhole, no Heartless not even a tea pot." Maddie said.

"We looked in every room of the school is there any place we missed?" Namine asks.

"There's one place, but you can't find anything in there." Cupid said.

"Where is it?" Apple asks.

As Cupid was about to open her mouth Lagoona calls out to them. "Hey mates over here!"

"Maybe they can help us." Raven said as they sat down.

"Hey ghouls." Cupid said.

"Oh, so these are the new students from Spectra's blog." The metal girl said.

"You heard about us?" Apple asks.

"Yeah everyone is so amazed how you all fought off those things. I'm Venus Mcflytrap." The green girl said.

"Robecca Steam charmed to meet you all." The metal girl said.

"Jinafire Long." The Dragon girl bowed.

"Hey, can you help us we've searched this entire school, but we haven't found anything." Maddie asks.

"Hmm well if it's not up here it must be down in the Catacombs below the school." Draculaura said causing Apple, Briar, Raven, Cerise and Maddie to gulp.

"Uh any chance one of knows there way around it?" Namine asks hopefully.

"Hey Frankie, maybe if we went there you can find out something about your family history." Lagoona said.

"You know my father had a workshop in the catacombs, he kept a journal about everything. If your grandfather was a student here my father must have written about him." Robecca said getting their attention.

"You wouldn't happen to know where it is would you?" Cupid asks.

"Oh, if I fire on all cylinders I might have an idea." Robecca said trying to remember.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go find that journal." Venus said.

"Meow." They look to see a girl with features resembling a cat walking over. She had dark orange hair, orange skin and a black leather jacket. "What's this I hear about a mystery trip to the catacombs? I'm so there scooch." She said moving Cleo aside.

"And why would you want to come with us to the catacombs, Toralei?" Cleo asks annoyed.

"What? I'm a curious kitty. Now let's go find whatever it is we need to find." Toralei said as they get up to leave.

As they go Frankie looks towards Neighthan and smiles. "Alright lover ghoul lets go." Clawdeen said as Frankie got up.

"I don't know why we couldn't sit with them. They all seemed nice." Neighthan said.

"Neighthan don't be naive. You know it is for us hybrids. We move to a new school, get pushed around for a few weeks, then it's off to find another school. This place will be no different." Avea said.

"Come on Avea. Monster High is supposed to be different. They say they accept everyone here even if they have a freaky flaw." Neighthan said.

"Yeah flaw, not flaws. They don't understand what it's like to have two. Right, Serena? Serena?" Bonita asks but Serena was using pieces of food to build something.

"What? Yes, I agree with all of you." Serena said.

"You got distracted again." Avea smirks.

"No, I didn't. Hey, are you done with those?" Serena grabs two olives off Avea's plate and puts them on top revealing it to be a food sculpture of Monster High.

* * *

Outside the group was walking into the graveyard in the front of the school with Robecca in the lead.

"So, ghouls what's your school like?" Lagoona asks.

"Well it's a lot like here, but with lots of adventures." Raven said.

"Sounds like my kind of school." Clawdeen said.

"Yeah and you meet lots of friends there." Namine said.

"Maybe we can see this place someday." Venus said.

"You know our friend Ashlynn loves nature I bet you two would really get along." Apple said.

Robecca moves back a skeleton head on one of the tombstones and from it an elevator comes out of the ground.

"Whoa." Roxas said at a loss for words.

"Yeah Monster High has loads of surprised like that." Cupid smiles as they walked in.

As Draculaura and Robecca walked to it they bumped into each other.

"Oh sorry. After you." They both said, but end up going at the same time.

"Move over Toralei." Cleo nudged.

"I like this spot." Toralei nudged back.

"Uh you all might want to brace yourselves." Clawdeen said.

"Why?" Namine asks when the Elevator drops at an alarming speed causing them all to scream until it comes to a stop.

"Whoo! Let's go again!" Maddie said getting up.

"Hey where's Roxas?" Apple looks around.

"I might have an idea." Roxas groans and everyone sees that Roxas had fallen to the ground and Apple landed on top of him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Roxas." Apple said getting off him.

Walking down the spooky cave they eventually came across a large golden door.

"Everyone I present to you the workshop of Hexiciah Steam." Robecca announces as she opens the door only to find complete darkness.

Cerise leans her head in and drops a rock down there. "Uh are you sure this is the place?" She asks as they close the door.

"I don't understand. It should be right here." Robecca said opening it again this time revealing a dragon breathing fire at them.

"Close it, close it, CLOSE IT!" Briar yells as Roxas slams the door shut narrowly escaping a fiery death.

"All those in favor of not opening the scary clock door again say eyeball." Clawdeen said.

"Eyeball." Frankie, Cleo, Apple and Namine said.

Taking out a strange device Ghoulia examines it when she hits a switch causing it to move.

"Hey what's that thing?" Roxas asks.

"It belonged to my dad, but I thought it was just a model." Robecca said.

Looking at her watch Ghoulia walks over to the door again.

"Wait don't open—" This time when Ghoulia opens it they see an entire laboratory.

"Incredible a security lock based on a clock. That is so my dad." RObecca said.

"Ghoulia how did you figure that out?" Raven asks.

Ghoulia moans and they turn to Cupid. "Ghoulia is the smartest ghoul in school she knows things nobody else knows."

Walking inside they saw various machines and a library full of books.

"Alright everyone spread out and search for the journal but remember don't touch anything." Robecca said as all the girls from Monster High looked towards Toralei.

"What why is everyone looking at me?" She asks innocently, but the looks on everyone's faces said why do you think. "Alright fine I won't touch anything."

Walking around Cleo walks up to a machine in the center of the room and sees her reflection. "Oh, my Ra!" She yells getting everyone's attention. "Why didn't anyone tell me my headband was crooked?" Cleo said adjusting it when Toralei appears on the other side.

"Hey what'cha doing?" She asks.

"Toralei?" Cleo said surprised.

"Me yeow." Toralei said laughing.

At the bookshelves Roxas was going through some books when he sees one that catches his eye reaching up to bring it down. "Advanced Magic? I thought this guy was a scientist." Roxas said opening the book to see a figure with pillars of light surrounding him. "Faith? Interesting name wonder what it does?"

Walking to a desk Robecca finds a book and opens it with a smile. "I found it! My father's journal!"

"Does it say anything about my grandfather?" Frankie asks walking over.

"October 5, 1814. Victor Frankenstein is one of the brightest and most promising student I've ever had the pleasure to educate." Robecca read aloud.

"That's him. You found my grandfather. What else does it say?" Frankie asks.

"Let's see. Hmm. Unfortunately, there's another side to Victor a dangerous inner personality that disregards the spectacular mysteries of life in pursuit of his scientific ambitions. I fear this may be young Victor's undoing." Robecca read.

"Wow. I wonder if that's why my parents don't talk about him." Frankie said.

"A man so into his research it changed him…just like Xehanort." Namine said.

Walking over to a set of levers Toralei eyes one and pulls it causing the gears around the lab to turn and the device Cleo was looking at started to spin until a blue portal opens.

"Okay now I see why you all told me not to touch anything." Toralei said as bolts of lighting shot out grabbing everyone and pulling them inside the device creating a bright light.

When it goes away they all fall out of the machine.

"Ugh what happened?" Brair groans.

"I'll tell you what happened. Toralei touched something." Cleo glares.

"Hey what happened to this place. It looks cleaner." Raven said getting up.

"Raven's right. Something is different." Frankie said.

"Isn't it obvious? Robecca's dad invented some kind of cleaner-upper machine. You all should be thanking me for fixing up this dump." Toralei said.

"Whatever it was, I feel it would be wise for us to leave before something else happens." Jinafire said.

"Jinafire is right we should get back to school." Clawdeen said.

As they all leave Roxas takes one last look in the lab before the door closes and they go back up.

Exiting the elevator everyone looks in shock. In front of them Monster High looked like it was going through construction.

"What happened to the school?" Cupid asks.

"Hey look at that." Cerise points to banner in front of the school that had 1814 written on it.

"1814? But that means Hexiciah Steam built a—" Draculaura starts.

"Time machine." Raven finishes.

"Then that means I can meet my grandfather." Frankie said excited until Ghoulia groans.

"She's right we can't do anything that can alter the past." Jinafire said.

"Just being here could change the entire Monster History." Cupid said.

"Ghoulia how long before we can go back to the workshop?" Clawdeen asks.

Ghoulia looks at her watch and groans.

"One hour got it." Maddie said.

"Wait where's Toralei?" Apple asks when they see her undoing some rope causing construction equipment to fall over.

"That kitty really rankles my bandages." Cleo growls.

"We have to stop here before she causes anymore trouble." Namine said.

"Oh, this is bad." Draculaura said in fear.

"It's okay Draculaura we'll find her." Lagoona reassures her.

"No, there's no reception in 1814!" Draculaura holds up her phone and sobs.

Walking into the school the group attracted quite a bit of attention. "Okay everyone spilt up and cover more ground." Frankie said.

"Whatever you do try not to talk to anyone." Jinafire said as they all split into groups.

* * *

Walking down one hallway was Frankie, Ghoulia, Roxas and Apple. "Toralei has to be around here somewhere." Apple said when they pass by a classroom that had jets of steam shooting out.

Looking inside they see a human with dark skin a metal left hand. "Alright class, settle down, settle down." He said.

"That's Hexiciah Steam, Robecca's dad." Frankie said in awe when a zombie runs past them.

"Sorry I'm late again Professor Steam." He said.

"Oh, my ghoul that's Mr. Rotter. Come on let's just stay for a bit." Frankie said as they pulled up a seat.

"Now I trust you are prepared to give your Scare-itage report Mr. Rotter?" Prof. Steam asks.

"I am not sir." Mr. Rotter said.

"A little preparation would go a long way towards succeeding in my class Mr. Rotter. You see, if you're always prepared—" Prof. Steam starts.

"You'll never be scared." Frankie finishes knowing the saying by heart.

"Yes. Yes, indeed I like that." Prof. Steam smiles.

"I bet Robecca would be happy we met her dad." Apple said.

"If only I could text her." Frankie said.

"Well since Mr. Rotter is not prepared would anyone else like to share something about their scare-itage?" Prof. Steam asks.

"Ha ha ha no fear I got this." Looking above them, they see a human with black hair, a lab coat and glasses walk forward.

"Alright, Sparky you're up." Prof. Steam said as he made his way down.

"Hey, check out Mad Scientist boy." Frankie giggles.

"Class, Prof. Steam I do not have a scare-itage for you see I am an orphan. Since I don't have a family I made one." He pulls the lever revealing a man and a woman like creation. "For you see I have created life."

Roxas looks at the scientist with interest. "He made life?"

Suddenly the hand on one of them falls off and the class starts to laugh. "Uh it's nothing just a minor setback." Sparky said.

"Maybe the normie exchange program was a bad idea. Can we send him back?" A werewolf asks as they continued to laugh.

"Stop laughing. I'm just missing something, something important." Sparky said.

"You are correct. You are missing something. You tried to create life using this." Prof. Steam points to his head before moving to his heart. "But you left out this."

"You mean guts, and organs and stuff no I have plenty of that." Sparky said.

"No, no, no it's not a physical part. Creating life requires something more, something of oneself, a spark." Prof. Steam explains.

"Ahh…no you lost me." Sparky said not sure what he meant.

"There are two sides to every single one of us. There's the physical part which is skin and bones or in some cases copper and steam whistles." Prof. Steam said gesturing to himself. "But there's also something deep down inside each of us that we can't see or touch. Maybe it's emotion, maybe it's love, I don't really know, but what I do know is you can't brute force science to cater to your every whim. If you're not careful the consequences could be catastrophic."

"But it is possible, somebody made me." Frankie said.

"Sparks, love? That doesn't make any sense. I will figure out a way to create life. I will figure out how to make it work. And I will be the one laughing at all of you." Sparky said when the hand from one his creation jumps onto his face. "Get it off! Get it off!" He said as everyone else laughs at him.

"Why don't we continue this discussion after class? Come find me in my workshop. Class dismissed." Prof. Steam said.

"I will create life. You'll see." Sparky said storming out of the classroom.

"Poor guy." Apple said sadly.

"Come on let's keep looking for Toralei." Roxas said standing up. As they walked out Frankie looked in the direction Sparky took off in.

"Hey, I'll catch up with you guys." Frankie said running off.

Ghoulia groans, but Roxas and Apple didn't need a translator know what she meant. "Yeah agreed Ghoulia." Apple said.

Roxas looks down the halls and sees Toralei running around pranking the students. "Found our missing cat." Roxas points.

"There's no way we can slow her down." Apple said when Roxas gets an idea.

"Hey Apple." Roxas leans in and whispers it to her causing her to smile. "Hex-cellent."

As Toralei steals the top hat off a student Roxas and Apple appear behind her.

"Oh, hey you guys what's up?" She said pretending to be innocent.

"Playtime's over." Roxas said.

"Aw, but I was having fun you can't make me." Toralei groans.

Roxas looks at Apple who nods summoning her staff. "Stop!" Apple blasts Toralei causing her entire body to freeze.

"Come quick let's get her to the others before the spell runs out." Roxas said as he and Apple grab Toralei and bring her outside, but what they didn't know was Prof. Steam saw that.

"Very interesting, Magic, something so complex nobody has ever truly grasped it, the perfect study topic." He smiles.

Walking out of the school they found everyone else waiting for them.

"Whoa what did you all do to Toralei?" Clawdeen asks.

"Used a Stop Spell she can't talk or do anything for a brief period." Roxas said.

"Hmm can you teach that to me?" Cleo said interested when Toralei snaps out of it.

"Hey! That was not funny." Toralei said.

"Yeah well your little stunt almost got all of us in trouble." Lagoona said.

"Oh, come on when has a little curiosity caused any trouble?" Toralei asks and all of them give her the are you kidding me look. "Oh right. The whole sending us all back in time thing. That was my bad."

"You know she stole my bow one time and made half the school fall in love with everyone." Cupid tells them.

"Yikes that must have been trouble." Raven said.

As the elevator went down Sparky saw this and got an idea.

* * *

Back in Prof. Steam's lab Gholia fired up the Time Machine while Robecca wrote a letter for her father.

"Well is everybody ready to go back?" Cleo asks.

"Try and stop me. If I don't get my eyes on a celebrity blog soon, I'm gonna go batty." Draculaura said.

"If we ever get the chance we show her Blondie's Mirrorcast." Namine said as everyone from Ever After jumped in.

"After you." Draculaura said.

"You first." Robecca said.

"I insist." Draculaura said.

"Are we really doing this again?" Clawdeen asks annoyed when Sparky runs into the lab.

"Wait you can't leave yet. You have to show me how to create life." Sparky said.

"Friend of yours?" Cleo asks.

"Sparky? You shouldn't be here." Frankie said.

"You have to help me. I need to create my family." Sparky begged.

Ghoulia monas saying they didn't have much time.

"Ghoulia's right. Frankie, we have to go." Lagoona said.

"Sparky, I have to go back to where I belong." Frankie said.

"Then take me with you." Sparky said when he steps forward tripping on some wires causing the bookshelves to fall over and ended up with a large metal screw flying into the Time Machine causing a bright light to shoot out. "Whoops."

Ghoulia walks to the portal and groans telling everyone to hurry as she jumps in.

"Jinafire, let's go." Lagoona said as they ran in.

"In we go, calico." Cleo said pushing Toralei in and following her.

"After you." Robecca and Draculaura said as they both jumped in.

"Come on ghoulfriend." Clawdeen said as she and Venus ran in.

"You're just going to leave without helping me?" Sparky asks as Frankie walks to the portal.

"I'm sorry, Sparky. But I have a feeling you're gonna creates something wonderful here at Monster High." Frankie said jumping in.

Not wanting to waste this chance Sparky runs in just before the portal closes. As he did the door opens to reveal Prof. Steam holding a book.

"Aha! Advanced Magic this will be quite an interesting read." He smiles before he notices the condition of his lab. "I say! What's all this?" He notices a note on his recharge station and grabs. Mumbling the contents. "Love, your daughter? But I don't have a—Construct a daughter, now there's a challenge." Prof. Steam puts the magic book on his shelf and begins making the sketch that would later become Robecca.

Frankie falls out of the portal and a cloud of steam fills the room as everyone from Ever After runs to them.

"Are you ghouls okay?" Cupid asks.

"When the machine went all whrrr bing. We were worried." Maddie said trying to imitate the machine.

"Is everyone else okay?" Namine asks.

"I'm okay." Draculaura said.

"Me too." Robecca said.

Walking out of the steam was neither Draculaura or Robecca, but some kind of combination of the two causing them all to gasp.

"Draculaura, Robecca, you've been fused together." Cleo said running over, but what they saw wasn't Cleo rather a fusion of her.

"Oh my Ghoul!" Draculaura screams.

"They're not the only ones." Toralei's voice said coming out of the Cleo fusion.

"O.M Ra!" Cleo screams when a burst of flames almost burns them.

They look over to see the fire came from a fusion of Lagoona and Jinafire. Next to her was a fusion of Venus and Clawdeen.

"What's happening?" Briar asks in shock.

"It's like everyone fused together." Apple said.

"We're fusions!" Draculaura said.

"Alright everyone calm down we can figure this out." Frankie said.

"Well if that machine made you this way maybe it can fix you." Raven suggests when part of it explodes.

"We just need someone to fix it." Frankie said as they all looked to Ghoulia.

"In the meantime, what do we do while she works?" Lagoona asks.

"Should we go up to the rehearsal?" Robecca asks.

"Sure, but how are we gonna tell Mr. Where how we got this way? Nobody else can know about the Time Machine." Clawdeen said.

"We're just going to have to come up with an excuse." Cerise said.

As they walked back up to the school Ghoulia got to work on the machine.

* * *

To say the play rehearsal was bad would be an understatement it was a total disaster. Cleolei was fighting over who was in control of the body, Dracubecca couldn't control her body and ended up crashing into others, Lagoonafire ended up burning a big hole in the set, but the worst was when Clawvenus turned the flower she was holding into a man-eating plant that almost ate their teacher.

And sitting in the audience was the group from Ever After and the Hybrid monsters.

"Wow that was fun." Maddie applauded.

"Cupid you're the monster expert any tips on how we can help?" Raven whispers.

"Nope, I've never seen this kind of problem before." Cupid shakes her head.

"These girls need some serious help." Roxas said.

Hearing this the Hybrid monsters look at each other before silently agreeing.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Prof. Steam's lab Ghoulia was hard at work on fixing the machine. As she turns it on to see if her repairs worked the machine sparked and ended up releasing a cloud of smoke right in Ghoulia's face. Deciding to take a break and clean up Ghoulia walks out of the lab, unfortunately the second she did the machine started up again and from the light Sparky came out. Though this time his appearance had changed.

He had a triangle shaped monocle; his hair was pointy, and his lab coat was torn at the end.

"What. What happened?" Sparky asks looking around. Walking to the table he finds Ghoulia's phone unsure what it was he clicks it and a bright light comes from it. "Ah! Blinded by science." Looking at the phone he sees his picture on it. "Fascinating." Hearing the clock go off he sees the year on it was 2014. "This is the future. Of course. I must not squander this opportunity. Who knows what futuristic technologies I now have access to. Perhaps this is where I will find the missing ingredient I need to create life." Sparky smiles as he takes Ghoulia's phone and laptop before looking at the Time lens getting an idea.

* * *

As the Ghouls were trying to figure out their fusion situation Cupid was leading the others to the student rec room looking at a complete map of the school. "Alright we've searched here, here and here on the school level." Cupid points.

"So, the only place we haven't looked is here." Namine points.

"The Green House." Cupid nods.

"The keyhole has to be there." Maddie said.

"If we had Venus with us I bet we could find everything easy." Raven said.

"Well let's go and hope we find some clues." Cerise said.

Walking into the Green House they all saw hundreds of beautiful plants and flowers.

"Wow this place is beautiful." Apple said.

"Totally look at all the flowers." Briar said.

Roxas walks to the center of the Green House when a dark portal opens in front of him. Jumping back Roxas summons Oathkeeper. From the portal a figure in an Organization XIII coat walks out.

"So, we finally meet Roxas. Such a waste." He said taking off his hood to reveal the tan skin and silver hair. Roxas' eyes widen remembering that face it was the same face Xehanort had when he took Terra's body.

"Xehanort?" Roxas asks unsure.

"You are correct in a way. I am Xehanort from the most distant past." He said.

"What do you want with Monster High?" Namine asks as they prepare for whatever he might throw.

"Simple creatures of darkness all gathered in one place, an excellent start to look for servants." Young Xehanort said surprising them.

"Sorry, but nobody at this school would dare serve Xehanort." Cupid said taking out her bow.

"Sadly, you are correct none of the creatures hold any darkness within them and I grow tired of looking for my final vessel." Young Xehanort said.

"No one in their right mind would ever join you." Cerise said.

"Darkness hold many forms and the perfect vessel will show its face. Tell me Roxas why did you think we made you and all the other members of the Organization battle Heartless?" He asks.

"So, we could complete Kingdom Hearts and have hearts of our own." Roxas said.

"Yes, I forgot you still held onto that belief." Young Xehanort smirks. "That was a lie."

"What?" Roxas said not sure if he heard him right.

"The purpose of finishing Kingdom Hearts was never so you could have your own heart, it was so Xehanort could divide his heart into thirteen vessels. Roxas…now you were a worthy candidate to be vessel, but you became too aware of yourself and went back to Sora. When we heard you separated from Sora we saw this as a chance to get you back, but you ended up in Ever After where people like them filled your head with lies that you can actually exist." Young Xehanort aid pointing at Apple, Raven, Namine, Cerise, Maddie, Cupid and Briar.

Those words hit Roxas to the core, everything he believed in was a complete lie. "I-I don't believe this." Roxas said in shock.

"I offer you this Roxas come back and become my vessel do so and you will finally get the heart you crave so much." Xehanort said holding out his hand for Roxas to take.

"Roxas don't listen to him!" Namine yells.

"He's lied to you your life! You can't trust him!" Cerise yells.

"Kick him in the scones!" Maddie yells.

"You can finally exist Roxas, be your own person." Xehanort said.

"That's all I ever wanted." Roxas said.

"Roxas don't! You don't need him!" Briar yells.

"We'll help you find your heart! We promise!" Raven said.

"Just don't go with him!" Apple begs.

Xehanort grins thinking he's won as Roxas looks at him.

"I want to exist more than anything. But if I go with you I'll just be Xehanort's pawn again. So, my answer is... NO!" Roxas yells firing a beam of light from Oathkeeper blasting Young Xehanort backwards. "I'd rather fade back into darkness than join you!"

All the girls smile. "I knew you were smart enough to say no." Apple said walking up.

"I never turn my back on the people I care about." Roxas smiles.

Young Xehanort gets back up. "You are just as foolish as Sora and Riku, this world holds nothing for me, so I'll leave you with a parting gift." He snaps his fingers and shooting out of the ground were eight Tentaclaw Heartless. "Farewell Roxas." Young Xehanort said walking through a dark portal leaving them.

"Alright girls time to do some weeding." Roxas said summoning Flames of Union in his other hand.

"Normally I like gardening, but not in this case. Fira!" Apple holds out her staff blasting a ball of fire causing one of the Tentaclaws to screech as it dives down towards Apple ready to bite her half.

"Apple!" Raven's hands glows as she blasts the Tentaclaw destroying it.

"Thanks bestie." Apple smiles getting out of the way.

A Tentaclaw dives down to attack Maddie, but Maddie reaches into her hat and pulls out a bottle of weed killer and throws it down the Tentaclaw's throat.

The Tentaclaw gulps it down and it started to cough in pain as weed killer came out of its mouth before it shrivels in pain before it was destroyed.

"You got anymore of that stuff?" Cupid asks as Maddie takes out three more bottles and Cupid and Cerise grab the other two.

Strapping the bottle to her arrow Cupid shoots the weed killer causing it to explode in the Tentaclaw's face destroying it.

"Roxas give me a boost!" Cerise yells running to him. Cupping his hands together Roxas launches her into the air allowing her to jump over the Tentaclaw. Throwing the weed killer Cerise down its throat destroying it.

"Blizzara!" Briar blasts a Tentaclaw with a block of ice freezing it in place allowing Namine to charge in with Chain of Memories slashing it to pieces destroying it.

"Stop!" Apple yells as the Tentaclaw freezes in place using this opening Roxas jumps into the air and spins slamming both Oathkeeper and Flames of Union into the Tentaclaw creating explosions of fire and light as it disappears destroying the last of them.

"Nice moves Roxas." Apple said.

"Thanks Maddie that weed killer of yours was a big help." Roxas smiles.

"They never saw it coming." Maddie giggles.

"And the best part is Xehanort's trip here was for nothing, he's won't be coming back to Monster High anytime soon." Namine said.

"That is a big relief." Cupid smiles.

"Hey, the play for Monster High is tonight why don't we go see it." Maddie said.

"Do you think the girls figured out their Fusion problem?" Briar asks.

"Hopefully Ghoulia fixed it, if not…well let's just be ready for anything." Apple said.

* * *

That night everyone was meeting backstage with the ghouls only to find they were still fused together, but the Hybrid Monsters had taught them all how to get control of their new bodies.

As they talked Ghoulia walked in with a curly new hairstyle.

"Ghoulia, there you are. Your hair looks clawsome." Clawvenus said.

Ghoulia smiles at the compliment before getting to business.

"You figured out how to separate us? That's great." Lagoonafire said, but Ghoulia continues.

"Part of the time teleporter was stolen? How?" Cleolei asks.

"But how did anyone even find out about it?" Roxas asks.

"It doesn't make any sense why would anyone steal the time lens? What's going on?" Frankie asks when the electricity starts crackling.

* * *

Meanwhile below the school Sparky was working on a new creation in an underground lab.

"This is it. This is going to happen. I'm finally going to have my family." Sparky said making the final preparations. Outside lightning struck a rod sending it down to the lab and courses through the test subject.

Examining it the test subject it lets out a roar as its fingers start to move.

"Yes. Yes. It's alive. It's alive! I really hope it's alive. It's so embarrassing when it's not alive." Sparky said as the creature stands up. "Excellent now just a few more programming commands, and Ancestral Bot 4.0 will be finished and then the two of us will be doing whatever it is families do in no time. Executing family algorithm. Applying the genealogy coefficient. All right. Now just have to upload." Sparky types on the computer, but as the computer brings up an error. "What? Work, you infernal futuristic computational system." Sparky said pounding on the computer in frustration.

"Upload successful." The computer responds.

"So polite." Sparky smiles, but the second he turns away the computer brings up the warning logo. "You—You are my family"

"Family." The creature said.

"Yes, it works. I created life. I knew I was just missing something before, but I've found the missing ingredient. I want to remember this moment forever. Wait I know." Sparky takes out Ghoulia's phone and holds it up. "Say Artificially intelligent family member constructed in a lab."

But the second he took the selfie the creature started to short circuit and run out of the lab.

"Wait you can't leave! You're supposed to stay with me." Sparky said.

Back at the school the play was about to start as Frankie walks on stage. "Um, hi." Frankie said.

"Hi Frankie!" Heath said.

"Uh for 200 years are great school has—" Frankie starts when a giant hand shoots out of the ground scaring everyone.

"That was not in the script was it?" Maddie asks as they all shake their heads.

"Hey where are you all going this is getting good." Heath said when a chair almost hits him changing his mind.

"What is that?" Raven asks looking at the monster.

Ghoulia moans pointing at the monster and on its chest was the time lens.

"That's the time teleporter lens!" Dracubecca said.

"Okay, ok here I come." Sparky said running on stage.

"Family?" The monster said looking at him.

"Just stop rampaging for a second." Sparky ordered.

"Sparky? You followed us through the time portal just, so you could build…that?" Frankie asks.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Sparky said when the monster smashes some chairs. "It's okay. There's something wrong with his programming. I can fix it, I think."

"Oh, this is so going on the Fearbook Profile." Cleo said taking a picture with her phone causing the monster to roar.

"Yeah he doesn't like that." Sparky said in fear.

"Family. Need family." It said grabbing Cleolei.

"Hey put me down!" Cleo orders.

"No, put me down!" Toralei said.

"Missing something." It said when the time lens starts to glow and Cleolei is sucked inside.

"Alright. That I did not see coming." Sparky admits.

"That thing just absorbed my friends." Frankie said.

"It must have realized there is something missing and is trying to find something to fil it." Sparky said.

"We have to stop it." Roxas said.

"No, please he's my family." Sparky said.

"You have a family Sparky, and they're out there running for their lives from that thing you created. We're your family. Monster High is your family." Frankie said.

"And we're apart of it." They turn to see Neighthan, Sirena, Bonita and Avea walking in.

Roxas walks over to Sparky. "Look I know what it's like, being all alone stinks and you feel like you'd do anything to not feel that way. But if you let others into your life, you're not alone anymore."

"You all really see yourselves as a family?" Sparky asks surprised.

"Freaky flaws and all." Frankie said as everyone smiled.

"You're right we have to stop it." Sparky said.

"But how?" Frankie asks.

"I brought it to life with electricity. I suppose an equal opposing force might stop it." Sparky said when Ghoulia moans. "Yes, Hexiciah's recharge chamber. That could work, but we'd have to lead it down to my lab in the catacombs." Sparky said.

"Alright, Sparky you and Ghoulia go down and prep it we'll bring it down to the catcombs." Frankie said.

"Let's do this." Roxas said summoning Oblivion.

Sparky looks at it with interest. "Very interesting weapon do you think maybe I could—"

"No." Roxas said not bothering to hear the end of it.

"I deserve that." Sparky shrugs running to the lab.

Chasing after the monster they find themselves heading toward the entrance.

"We can't let it leave the school!" Cupid said.

"A little steam power if you will love." Lagoona asks.

"Gladly." Draculaura grabs her and using Robecca's steam shoes they shoot up into the air and use Jinafire's fire breath to make a wall of flames stopping it.

"Fire bad!" It screamed in anger.

"It doesn't look happy." Draculaura said in fear.

A beam shoots out grabbing Lagoonafire and Dracubecca and pulls them both inside the time lens where Cleolei was.

"No!" Frankie yells as the monster runs down the hall.

"How are we going to get that thing to the catacombs? Because I don't think asking nicely is an option." Clawdeen said.

"I got an idea. Everyone meet at the door to the catacombs in the hallway." Frankie said as they all ran off.

As the monster was scaring students Frankie was waiting at the end of the hall. "Hey, you. Over here! Smile." Frankie holds up her phone and takes a picture of the monster. "Yuck. I'd say I got your bad side, but I'm not sure there's a good one." Frankie said as the monster roars. "This way." Frankie yells leading it down the hall.

"Family!" The monster yells as Frankie trips and falls.

As Frankie screams Neighthan runs over. "I'll save you Frankie!" He said throwing a ball with Frankie's face painted on before crashing into a sign and falling over.

"Neighthan?" Frankie said getting up.

"I'm okay. Hey when we get back to others can we skip that last part?" He asks as Frankie chuckles.

"My hero." Frankie said when the monster pops the ball and roars in anger.

As they get up the monster chases after them when Oblivion and Chain of Memories are thrown hitting the monster in the chest causing it to fall backwards.

"Roxas! Namine!" Frankie smiles.

"Come on!" Namine said as they ran towards the end of the hall where Clawvenus was waiting.

Running down the stair case they arrived in Sparky's lab.

"Did you get him to follow you?" Sparky asks as the monster breaks through the wall.

"Does that answer your question?" Roxas said sarcastically.

"I think it's time for a little divine intervention." Venus said using her plant powers to tie up the monster's arms.

"Still empty!" The monster yells shooting out a beam sucking Clawvenus inside.

"No!" Frankie yells.

"It's too powerful we need to slow it down!" Sparky said.

"Raven use your magic to stop it. Apple, Briar, Cupid, use your magic and arrows. Maddie, Cerise, Namine keep it distracted. I got an idea!" Roxas ordered as they all went on the attack.

Raven's eyes glow as she uses her magic to bind the monster's arms.

The monster screams as it tries to break free when Cupid fires multiple arrows distracting it. As the monster tries to attack Briar and Apple charge.

"Blizzara!" Both girls fire ice from their staffs and start freezing its legs.

"Hey, over here!" Cerise yells kicking it in the back causing it to turn around.

"No, over here!" Namine jumps while its back was turned. "Thunder Surge!" Namine surrounds electricity around her as she slams into the monster causing it to scream.

"Yoo hoo! Mr. Monster!" Maddie yells getting his attention. It turns to her and Maddie cuts a rope with some giant scissors causing a chandelier to fall on top of it.

Roaring in anger the monster shakes off the Chandelier and breaks out of the ice.

"Roxas if you have a plan do it now!" Raven yells.

Roxas takes a deep breath remembering the spell he saw in Hexiciah's book. "Faith!" Holding his keyblade into the air 5 columns of light erupt from it causing the monster to roar in pain as it falls backwards. "So that's what it does." Roxas said impressed.

Using the opening Serena and Bonita hook up the cables to the monster's back.

"Now!" Frankie yells as Ghoulia pulls the lever.

Electricity from Hexiciah's recharge chamber courses through the monster, but it wasn't enough. The monster pulls out the connecting cables destroying the machine.

"Frankie! Help us!" All her friends yelled from inside the monster.

"No! Oh, how could you do this? Those are my friends!" Frankie yells in anger walking towards the monster.

"Frankie no!" Neighthan yells.

"Stay away from it!" Roxas yells.

"You took my friends from me! The ones that I love! Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?" Frankie said as electricity came from inside of her.

"What's happening?" Cerise asks.

"What is that?" Sparky asks.

"I've seen it before. It's her spark." Neighthan said.

Frankie switches her neck bolts causing electricity to surge out.

"Frankie no! It's too dangerous!" Draculaura said.

"Give me back my friends!" Frankie hooks up the cables to her bolts as electricity surges towards the monster engulfing it.

"I don't understand, it's just electricity." Sparky said not understanding how it was working.

"No, it's something. It's her emotions. Her love. Her life force. It's…her." Neighthan said.

"Everything my creation isn't. The spark. That's what makes her alive. That's what I've been missing. Prof. Steam was right." Sparky realizes.

Putting everything into it Frankie's eye glow green as she sends bolts of electricity and from it Cleo and Toralei separate and come out of the monster.

"I'm me again." Cleo smiles.

"What's going on?" Toralei asks as Frankie does it again freeing Lagoona and Jinafire.

"Frankie you did it!" Lagoona smiles as Frankie frees Clawdeen and Venus.

As she was about to do it one more time Frankie drops to her knees from using too much energy.

Roxas and the girls gasp in horror.

"Frankie stop!" Clawdeen said.

"You can't give anymore!" Jinafire warns.

"I have to save Draculaura and Robecca!" Frankie said as she uses every last drop of energy she had left sending electricity into the monster freeing Draculaura and Robecca.

Without any more energy the creature shut down and stood there like a statue. Walking over Sparky touches the monster to see if there was anything left, and it instantly falls to pieces. Once it did Frankie falls to the ground.

"Frankie!" They all said running over worried.

"Come on come on, stay with us." Briar said.

"Frankie, what did you do?" Lagoona tears up.

"She saved us." Apple said.

"She saved all of us." Robecca said.

"Frankie, come back to us. Wake up." Draculaura begs as Frankie slowly opens her eyes.

"This is all my fault. I should have listened to Prof. Steam and not force the creation of life before I understood it, before you showed me there really was something in here and now you used up all your spark to save your friends." Sparky said sadly.

"To save my family. I told you Sparky. Don't give up. It is possible to create life just like my grandfather did so many years ago. Just like Victor Frankenstein." Frankie said weakly.

Sparky's eyes widen as he takes off his monocle. "M-My name is Victor Frankenstein. I'm your grandfather."

"Sparky's your nickname. So, I got to meet my grandfather…after all." Frankie smiles closing her eyes. Only this time they didn't open again.

Everyone burst into tears as Roxas and Neighthan carry Frankie over to a lab table to lay her down.

"I'm sorry guys I brought you all here to try and save Monster High…some heroes we turned out to be." Cupid said.

"You all helped us as best you could, and you all gave us the chance to stop that monster, it was Frankie's choice in the end." Jinafire said sadly.

"I can't believe Frankie's gone." Draculaura sobbed.

"Without her, we'd all still be part of that that thing." Clawdeen said as Ghoulia moans.

"I know it doesn't even seem real." Cleo agrees.

Ghoulia looks around the lab and suddenly gets an idea running to Victor and starts moaning something.

"No. You don't mean—" Ghoulia says more. "You're right. That might just work. But we'd have to get the polarity just right." Victor smiles.

"Okay I understand Zombie, but I have no idea what you're talking about." Toralei said.

"We're going to bring Frankie back." Victor said getting everyone's attention.

"You really think you can bring her back?" Robecca asks.

"Tell us you're not trying to be funny." Cleo said.

"The only thing funny about this is that Mermaid Ghost is paying zero attention to this conversation." Victor points to Serena looking at one of the machines. "Now first things first this recharge station is going to need a little love."

Getting to work they all worked together to give the recharge station their personal touch. When they were done the recharge chamber had blue paint, lighting bolts and a whole new design.

"All right. Let's save Frankie." Victor said.

Roxas and Neighthan pick up Frankie and bring her to the recharge chamber.

"This has to work. We have to save Frankie." Draculaura said.

As lightning struck Victor's lightning rod it went down towards his creature and the Time lens starts to spin, but everyone was focused on the machine Victor was on.

"Alright time to create life…again" Victor said pulling the switch and electricity goes into Frankie at first it was promising but the electricity went down forcing Victor to turn off the machine.

"It's not working. I don't understand." Victor said.

"Maybe it's because you're still missing something." They turn to see Hexiciah Steam walking out of the portal.

"Prof. Steam?" Victor said surprised.

"Dad!" Robecca smiles running over to hug her father. "Oh, dad I missed you so much."

"My daughter. You are just perfect. Hmm, it looks as though I did an amazing job building you. Or rather I will do an amazing job at some point. And you Victor Frankenstein, are late for our conversation after class, by about 200 years if I'm not mistaken and I am here to bring you back to our time where you belong. Ah, it looks like we have a ghoul to save first." Prof. Steam said walking over to Frankie.

"I don't understand Professor I thought it would work." Victor said.

"Didn't you listen to what I said earlier? Creating life takes more than just what's up here." Prof. Steam said tapping Victor's forehead.

"I know. It takes the spark. But it's all gone. Frankie used it all up." Victor said.

"How can something be gone that's inside every living thing?" Prof. Steam asks.

"Oh Frankie." Draculaura said when a bright ball forms in her hands. "Whoa!"

"Draculaura! How did you do that?" Clawdeen asks.

"I don't know. I just closed my eyes and thought of Frankie." Draculaura said.

"Wait does that mean we all have the spark?" Cleo asks.

"Come on everyone. Together, think of your best Frankie memory." Lagoona said.

"I remember when Frankie helped bring me back to life." Robecca said.

"She planned a surprise party for my sweet 1600." Draculaura said.

"She made us feel like we belong." Avea said.

"She barely even knew us and yet she treated us like we were her friends." Roxas smiles.

Ghoulia sent a message out to the entire school to help save Frankie and everyone was behind it as everyone started to glow holding the spark in their hands a light forms in Roxas' hands.

"What the?" Roxas looks down to see a new Keyblade formed. It had two lightning bolts around the guard and in the center where the guard met the blade was the female skull with a bow in it, the blade was made up of various gears like from Hexiciah's lab, at the end of the blade was Neighthan's Unicorn Horn and at the end of the keychain was the Monster High Crest.

"What is going on?" Clawdeen asks as all the lights gathered around his new Keyblade, Roxas knowing what he had to do holds up his new keyblade pointing it right at Frankie as it all goes towards her enveloping her in a strong light. When it disappeared, Frankie was still not moving.

"Did it work?" Venus asks worried.

"Frankie?" Raven asks.

"Ghoulfriend if you are doing this for dramatic effect you are killing us." Clawdeen said.

Roxas and Victor look to Prof. Steam who frowns in apology when suddenly.

"Did I miss something?" Everyone turns to see Frankie was awake.

"Frankie!" They all smiled as they ran to her.

"I did it! I created life!" Victor said when they all turn to him. "We. We did it." He changes his mind.

"Alright Victor Frankenstein time to go." Prof. Steam said as the portal started up.

"Thank you, Frankie." Victor said.

"I told you it was possible to create life." Frankie smiles.

"No, not that. Than you for showing me that I'm not alone, that I do have a family." Victor said hugging Frankie goodbye.

"Take care of yourself, Granpa." Frankie smiles.

Prof. Steam walks past Roxas looking at him. "You know that was some fine Magic you used back there."

"Thanks sir, truth be told I found your book on Advanced Magic and read a little." Roxas said.

"Ah, I always meant to read it, but never had the chance…you seem to have grasp on Magic maybe you and your friends can find a use for it." He said handing the book to Roxas surprising him.

"Seriously?" Roxas asks surprised.

"Knowledge is the greatest gift in the world don't waste it." He said putting the book in Roxas' hand before walking to the portal with Victor.

"Miss you already dad." Robecca smiles as the light engulfs them sending them back to their own time.

Roxas smiles when his Keyblade starts to glow.

"Wait a minute Cupid do you know what this means?" Namine smiles.

"The Keyhole is near." Cupid gasps.

Looking around they see the Keyblade was responding…to Frankie.

"You know it totally makes sense." Briar smiles.

"For sure." Cerise said.

Pointing his new Keyblade up it responds to Frankie as a Keyhole appears and Roxas fires a blast of light sealing it.

"Wow what was that?" Toralei asks.

"And that key it just screams Monster High." Draculaura said.

"Yeah it does. So Roxas what are you going to call this one?" Cupid asks.

"I've only been here for one day, but I see what this school stands for…Monster and Proud. How's that?" Roxas asks.

"Exactly what Monster High stands for." Frankie smiles.

"Hey Cupid, you have some pretty cool new friends." Lagoona said.

"Thanks ghouls." Cupid smiles.

"Hey Roxas, thanks for saving Frankie back there." Clawdeen said.

"Well it wasn't just me it was all of us." Roxas said when Clawdeen leans in and pecks him on the cheek causing him to blush.

"Oh, my ghoul! Clawdeen did you just?" Frankie gasps.

"With Roxas?" Draculaura squeals.

"What it was a thank you." Clawdeen giggles.

Seeing this Cerise, Namine, Maddie and Briar growled.

"You know I would really love to see this school you guys go to." Cleo said.

"We have lots of fun." Cupid admits.

Snapping out of it Roxas thinks it over. "You know I have and idea."

* * *

At Ever After High everyone was surprised as both the students of Ever After High and Monster High met for the first time.

"Alright people let's get this party started!" Briar yells.

Frankie hooks up a power cable to her neck bolts sending electricity to the speakers.

"Oh no music!" Jackson yells as he transforms into his alter ego Holt who runs up on stage.

"Alright Monster and Ever After High let's get this place jumpin!" Holt yells turning up the music as everyone danced along.

"This is so clawsome! Inter dimensional school party!" Clawdeen said.

"Maybe next time you all can come to Monster High!" Cleo said.

"Yeah are parties are wild!" Draculaura said.

"Count us in!" Cerise said.

"Are you kidding this is awesome! Everyone loves you guys!" Raven said as Blondie and Spectra came over taking pictures for their blogs.

"Alright folks first off it's time to welcome our new friends from Monster High with one of Ever After High's best singers. Get up here Roxas!" Melody said as everyone from Ever After High cheers.

"Whoa he sings too?" Lagoona asks.

"Dang this one is just full of surprises." Clawdeen smiles as Roxas walks up on stage.

"Well thanks to everyone who's here tonight. This song goes out to all my friends who've been by my side since the beginning." Roxas said as the music started.

 **(Natewantstobattle-To the Ends of the Earth)**

The saturation fades and turns to gray  
It's overcast with envy  
Hands are reaching pulling me away  
And yet I'm still ascending

And I still, I still believe it  
I feel it giving beneath my weight  
My day, my way will surface and see the sun

So follow me to the ends of the earth  
Now take a minute and revel in it  
And see how much you're worth  
I'll fight and defend  
I'll see this out till the end  
So follow me (follow me)  
To the ends of the earth

Breaking down my walls, my lights and doors  
I'm making room for something  
Stacking up the pieces one by one  
I'll build it out of nothing

And I still, I still believe it  
I feel it giving beneath my weight  
But I'll survive the fight so stay by my side

So follow me to the ends of the earth  
Now take a minute and revel in it  
And see how much you're worth  
I'll fight and defend  
I'll see this out till the end  
So follow me (follow me)  
To the ends of the earth

We'll own the night  
And the sun will still rise  
The rain starts to cease  
And I can see clearly

So follow me to the ends of the earth  
Now take a minute and revel in it  
And see how much you're worth

So follow me to the ends of the earth  
Now take a minute and revel in it  
And see how much you're worth  
I'll fight and defend  
I'll see this out till the end  
So follow me (follow me)  
To the ends of the earth

When the song ends the crowd bursts into cheers. "And know folks from Monster High we have Catty Noir!" Roxas said as a black cat with pink hair steps on stage.

As she began to sing Roxas steps outside for some fresh air. "Man, this day has been something else."

"Why did I have a feeling I'd find you out here." Roxas turns to see Apple walking to him.

"Hey Apple." Roxas smiles as she stands next to him.

"Can you believe it? We found a parallel version of our school and brought them here for a party." Apple asks.

"Definitely never saw that coming." Roxas said.

"Hey are you okay?" Apple asks noticing the expression on his face.

"Oh, I was just thinking about what Xehanort said back in the Green House." Roxas frowns.

"You made the right choice saying no." Apple said trying to help.

"It's not Apple believe I know, it's just my whole existence I believed I would get my heart if I completed Kingdom Hearts, the one thing that had me put up with the Organization was a lie. Now I have no idea what to believe." Roxas said.

Apple reaches over and puts her hand on top of his. "Well you've got all of us we believe in you like you believed in us." Apple smiles.

Roxas looks at her and smiles. "Thanks Apple." Roxas pulls her into a hug causing her to blush slightly. "I feel a lot better now. I'm going to head back inside."

"Yeah uh I'll catch up with you." As Roxas walks back inside Apple feels her heart racing. 'I don't believe it…do I like Roxas?' She thought as the party with Monster High continued late into the night.

 **That's right the first ever Monster Ever After Party to wrap it up and to top it all off Apple starts developing feelings for Roxas. And I decided to get more unpredictable with Maddie I decided to embrace her madness and roll with that.**

 **Roxas' Harem: Namine, Cerise, Poppy, Briar, Melody, Maddie, and Apple.**


	38. Skrm Team and Songs

**Chapter 38: Skrm Team and Songs**

 **Hey everyone I'm back. I know this one is a little short, but it's important for plans I have in the future and it has something I've been planning for a long time. Please Review and Enjoy.**

Since the gate between Monster High and Ever After High had been opened communications between the two schools has increased in fact students from both schools have become great friends.

As everyone waited for Music Class to start a few of the students were talking with their friends from Monster High.

"I'm telling you Venus next time you're here you have to join me on one my Nature Hikes the Enchanted Forest is something you have to see." Ashlynn said on Mirror Phone to Venus who was on the other line.

"Sounds great Ashlynn maybe I'd love to see if Ever After has any new types of plants." Venus smiles.

"So, Spectra from one reporter to another what do you do to find a good scoop?" Blondie asks as they exchanged information over her Mirror Pad.

"Well always keep an open ear to the gossip around school that always a good start, but if you know something big is going to happen you have to go for it." Spectra said.

Walking into class Roxas sees everyone talking and sharing videos. Sitting down in his seat Hunter walks over.

"Hey Roxas, check out this video Monster High has this wicked game called Skulltimate Roller Maze or Skrm." Hunter said holding up his video of Monsters roller skating through the most dangerous course ever.

"Wow that's a school sport?" Roxas said impressed.

"Hey maybe we should form an Ever After Skrm team I bet we would rule at that." Hunter said confident.

"Well compered to what we've done on Missions it sounds like something we could do." Roxas said.

"Easy boys if Headmaster Grimm saw any of us doing something like that he'd have a heart attack." Melody said walking in.

"Oh, so you're saying we should definitely do it." Roxas said as they burst into laughter.

"Alright class quiet down." Prof. Piper said walking in as everyone turned their attention to him.

"Now I'm sure all of you are eager to start your Music projects so here's what I want you to do, look to the stories that came from Ever After High they can be stories from the past generations or even about stories from this generation of students. Find something that really inspires you." He said.

'A story that inspires me?' Melody thought thinking of her options.

* * *

Outside the school Melody was sitting down on the steps with her notebook trying to think of song Lyrics.

"Let's see Beauty and the Beast? No too obvious. Snow White? Ugh there's a million of those. Come on Melody think there has to be one story out there." Melody said to herself.

In front of her Hunter, Sparrow and Daring was putting on roller skates when Roxas walks over with Cerise, Ramona and Darling.

"Hey Hunter, I found more people who want to be on the team." Roxas said.

"Sweet now we have a full set for our team." Hunter smiles.

"I gotta admit this seems like my kind of sport." Ramona grins.

"Are you kidding this might be the coolest sport ever invented." Sparrow said.

"So Dex what do the rules say?" Darling asks Dexter who downloaded a copy of the rules.

"Well they seem pretty simple three may be on the field at a time, must do everything on roller skates, team members may use any special skills, traits or qualities they have, first team member to cross the finish line wins the whole thing for their school." Dexter read aloud.

"Well grab some roller blades and practice." Daring said as they sat down and put one their blades, pads and helmets.

Looking up from her notebook Melody saw all of them skating around the field trying to race each other.

"If those guys actually do manage to become a Skrm team I am so getting a ticket to see that." Melody chuckles as she watches them skate.

* * *

As the day comes to an end Cerise and Ramona cross the finish line first.

"Oh yeah even on skates I'm the fastest." Cerise cheers.

"Please Hood I totally got here first." Ramona chuckles as Roxas and Darling skates across the finish line.

"Well if any of us are ready for Skrm it's them." Darling said.

"Forget Skrm I say if they keep those skates on they can take on Heartless by themselves." Roxas said.

Crossing the finish line next was Daring just ahead of Sparrow and Hunter. "Well at least a week or two of practice and maybe we can take this to Monster High." Hunter said when they heard a stomach growl looking around they see Sparrow holding his gut.

"Heh heh must be dinner time." Sparrow chuckles.

"Alright let's call it a day, same time tomorrow?" Daring asks and everyone nods.

Taking off his skates Roxas walks up to see crumpled pieces of paper around Melody who had a frustrated look on her face.

"Hey Melody, is everything okay?" Roxas asks.

"Not really Roxas this assignment really has me thinking. I want to do something that nobody has ever done before I can't think of what instrument to use." Melody sighs.

Seeing this Roxas smiles. "Alright that's pick yourself up." Roxas said grabbing her arm and pulling her up surprising her.

"What the? What's going on?" Melody asks.

"I'm taking you somewhere to calm down you're thinking too much." Roxas said grabbing her backpack. "Follow me."

Walking out over to a hill overlooking Ever After High and Book End Roxas and Melody sit down.

"Here you go." Roxas holds out a Sea Salt Ice Cream for her.

"Seriously Roxas what is with you and this stuff?" Melody smirks.

"What can I say it makes me feel happy inside." Roxas smiles eating his.

Melody looks to Roxas and smile as she eats hers. "Agh Brain freeze." Melody said holding her head causing Roxas to laugh.

"Feeling better now?" He asks.

"Yeah I guess I was just having trouble finding a story that inspires me." Melody said.

"Well maybe you should try not looking at stories and think about the people in the stories instead." Roxas suggests.

Melody pauses to consider that. "Yeah I'll use someone from a story and focus on that person."

"See all you needed was a little break." He smiles.

"Thanks, Roxas you're the best." Melody hugs Roxas as she takes her ice cream and walks to her music room. "Who inspires me more?" Melody asks before looking at her Sea Salt ice cream. "Of course, how could miss the perfect song? It was right in front of me."

Melody sits down at her desk and starts righting the music notes and lyrics.

* * *

A week later, Mr. Piper sat at his desk while student presented their projects.

"Alright last student to present is Melody Piper do you have your song?" Mr. Piper asks as she stands up.

"Yes dad, this song is dedicated to the story of someone who inspires so many people at this school and he inspires me. I hope you all like it." Melody said sitting over by a piano and putting the music sheets up on it.

Taking a deep breath Melody begins playing.

 **(Roxas' Theme Sunset Memories by Tara St. Michel)**

Memories fade  
And you awaken  
You're just a shadow of a heart forgotten  
Still incomplete  
Wondering who you are  
What does you past mean?  
Caught up in a daydream  
Following your destiny's light (as it fades)

Friendship and trust  
The taste of ice cream  
The sun is setting, familiar like a memory  
Who are you now?  
More than a shadow  
Still something's missing  
Sounds of a heart beating  
Soon you'll be complete once again

Lost and distraught  
You don't belong here  
Unanswered questions, knowledge you desire  
Friendship and love  
Falling apart  
You pick up the pieces  
So you can become whole  
But your memories aren't complete (not quite yet)

Dreaming of him  
Flashbacks resurface  
They don't make sense yet, but you'll understand  
When your summer ends  
Time to return but  
You won't be lost, though  
Instead you'll become whole  
Finally the journey begins

As the class burst into applause Roxas felt a warm comforting feeling inside from that song.

"Excellent Piper excellent. A+." Prof. Piper said.

After class Roxas walked over to Melody. "Y-You chose me for your song?" He asks.

"Yeah, I did Roxas, I wanted to pick someone who really inspires me….and well that's you." Melody blushes.

"Wow I guess I'm honored." Roxas smiles.

Seeing Roxas enjoy the song she wrote about him brought a smile to her face.

"Hey, I've got practice for the Skrm team do you want to hang out after?" Roxas asks.

"You bet." Melody smiles as she leans forward and kisses him on the cheek. "See you Roxas." Melody winks as she walks away leaving a blushing Roxas behind.

Walking down the hall Melody lets out a sigh. 'Someday someday I'll tell him.'

 **When I heard this song I knew it had to be in here and I thought Melody would be the perfect one to sing it. And yes the Ever After Team will play Skrm in the future, but they have a lot of practice ahead.**


	39. A Surprise Reunion

**Chapter 39: A Surprise Reunion**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter I've got quite a few surprises in this one and some of the students discover weapons and moves better suited for them. Hope you like it. Please Review and Enjoy.**

At Ever After High Roxas and Namine were sitting down in the rec room talking to Lea about what's been going on.

"Man, Roxas you've been busy." Lea said impressed.

"Yeah lucky for me I have quite a team backing me up." Roxas smiles.

"How's training with Kairi and Merlin?" Namine asks.

"Well the old man is annoying with all his mumbo jumbo spells, but I'm getting the hang of it. How about you guys?" Lea asks.

"Well everyone's been finding some way they can improve themselves against the Heartless and Ashlynn and Alistair have improved their skills with the keyblade too." Namine said.

"You know I bet Merlin's got a lot of junk around his place maybe the old coot might have some tips for all your friends on how to get stronger. You guys should drop by Radiant Garden sometime." Lea suggests.

"Well tomorrow is the weekend, so they usually give that time for us, I'll call the team see if they want to come." Roxas said.

"Lea hurry up, it's time to get back to practice." An elderly voice said in the background.

"Whoops that's my cue, see ya round Roxas. Hope I can meet your friends." Lea said hanging up.

"It's good to see Lea's learning how to wield his Keyblade, having him with us will really help." Namine said.

"And I thought he was strong in the past, what changed?" Roxas asks.

"He met you, that's what happened." Namine said pointing at Roxas.

"Huh?" Roxas said not sure what she meant.

"You and Xion you two were such good friends he was left the Organization and switched to our side when he saw what was happening to you both." Namine said.

Hearing this Roxas smiles. "Thanks, Namine well I've got to go give Apple and Briar their magic lesson. That book Hexiciah gave me has lots of types in it." Roxas said standing up.

"I better go too. I have to get some practice myself." Namine said standing up.

* * *

Outside at the field Roxas, Apple, and Briar were reading the spells from the book.

"Ok we have lots of spells you we can try let's see Magnet spells, Balloon Spells, Poison Spells, and Sleep Spells." Roxas said and immediately Briar and Apple cringe at the mention at them.

"Uh maybe we can skip some of them." Briar said nervously.

"Especially those last two." Apple gulps

"You know it might be best if we just not even go near those sections. You know Briar a party girl like you, why don't you give the Balloon spell a try." Roxas said turning the page for her to see it.

"Uh alright, but how are Balloons going to help against Heartless?" Briar asks looking at the page.

"Just give it a shot Briar worst case scenario it'll be easier to set up for parties." Apple giggles.

Briar smiles as she summons her staff stepping onto the taking a deep breath Briar holds it up. "Balloon!" From her staff multiple colored balloons appeared and floated around her like at one of her parties.

"Wow so pretty." Apple said in awe looking around.

Briar looks to see a Balloon floating towards a dummy and the second it touched it the Balloon exploded stunning it.

Seeing this both Roxas and Apple to a huge step back away from the destructive balloons.

"I think I like this spell." Briar said impressed as the rest of the balloons went away.

"I knew that spell would be perfect for you." Roxas smiles.

"Let me try one." Apple looks at the book and flips through the pages. "Oh, how about this one." Summoning her Staff Apple walks out to the field and points it at the target. "Bind!" Apple blasts the target freezing it in place.

"You girls are doing great. No way anyone can call you two Damsels in Distress." Roxas smiles.

"Aw you." Briar blushes.

"We have a pretty great teacher." Apple smiles.

"Well tomorrow at Merlin's maybe we can see if you're both ready for the really tough spells." Roxas said.

"We can handle it no problem." Briar said.

* * *

By the track outside Namine was showing Cerise and Ramona a memory from Sora who was jumping off walls, lampposts and sliding on rails. "It's called Flowmotion and it allows you to use your surroundings to deliver powerful attacks to your enemies while doing so." Namine explained.

"Dang Namine he's moving almost as fast as us." Ramona said impressed.

"To do this you need to be quick and agile, think you both have what it takes?" Namine asks.

Cerise and Ramona look at each other and nod in agreement. "We'll be bouncing off the walls in no time." Cerise grins.

* * *

The next day everyone was in the Tempest flying towards Radiant Garden to meet up with Lea and Merlin.

"So Roxas, what is Radiant Garden? Is it another world in trouble?" Lizzie asks.

"No, this one is a Neutral World like Twilight Town. It used to be filled with Darkness and Heartless everywhere, but Sora and some close friends stopped the Darkness and fixed the whole place up before that it was called Hollow Bastion and well Sora had to face lots of enemies there." Roxas said.

"He had to face an army of 1,000 Heartless." Namine said surprising them.

"1,000?!" Raven said in shock.

Roxas nods. "We've got a way to go before we're at that level."

"At least after they went away fixing the place up must have been easier." Alistair said.

"With a place called Radiant Garden it must be beautiful." Apple sighed.

"Well since it's neutral we can look around and do some exploring if we want to." Rosabella said.

"It'll be nice to see Lea again and hopefully Merlin can help us." Namine said.

"Wow we get to meet Merlin my viewers are going to love this." Blondie said excited.

"He trained King Arthur into one of the greatest kings to ever live." Darling said.

"Imagine how good he could make us." Daring said.

"We'll be the greatest heroes ever after!" Sparrow said using his guitar to emphasize his point.

Roxas chuckles seeing everyone talk excited.

"Easy Sparrow right now we're just here to learn." Cupid said.

"And then after have some fun sightseeing." Holly giggles.

"Alright we're approaching Radiant Garden." Dexter said looking ahead.

Leaving the Tempest, they all arrive to find a beautiful large castle in the distance, many homes and shops surrounding them and flowers everywhere.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Ashlynn said looking around.

"How did this world ever become nothing but darkness and Heartless?" Daring said

"Take a wild guess." A voice said.

Looking around they spot Lea leaning against a nearby shop. "Hello!" He waves.

"Lea." Roxas and Namine smile as he walks over.

"So, you all must be the army of Ever After that Merlin and Yen Sid keep talking about." Lea said looking at all of them. "Hey, I remember you ladies from the first time we came to Ever After." He said pointing to Apple, Raven, Maddie, Cupid, Blondie, Briar and Cedar.

"Good to see you again." Cedar said.

"Yeah Roxas and Namine sort of talked us into traveling the around and being heroes." Raven smirks.

"Well I'd say it's good to you got plenty of people helping out, but knowing you guys you took my advice on coming here so you all could get some advice to avoid getting your butts kicked up and down whatever world you go to." Lea said crossing his arms causing everyone to look away trying to avoid the answer. Seeing this Lea burst into laughter surprising them. "Hey, no biggie when Roxas started off he barely knew how to do anything. You just need a hand and lucky for you Merlin's got a bunch of junk laying around that can help."

Walking through Radiant Garden they passed by a giant set of fountains. "So, Lea any news about Sora and Riku?" Namine asks.

"Sora's right now going on his own little journey to get his strength back while his majesty King Mickey is preparing Riku for some big mission they plan to take on." Lea said as they approached an old house. "And here we are Merlin's house."

Opening the front door Lea walks in. "Hey, Merlin I'm back." He calls out.

From behind the bookshelves an old man with a long white beard, blue robes, and a pointy hat walks out.

"Oh, my are these the ones you told me about?" Merlin asks looking at the students of Ever After High.

"Yep this them." Lea nods.

"Well come in children come in." Merlin said.

As they all made their way inside Roxas notices a figure running down the streets nearby. "Huh? That looked like…." Roxas looks to his friends and back to the street before he decided to follow the figure.

As he walked down the street both Lea and Namine saw him and ran to catch up with him.

"Hey Roxas, wait up." Lea said running after.

Inside Merlin's house all the students of Ever After were admiring his workshop.

"I must say I've read stories about that made your parents famous, it's quite a surprise to see their children in my workshop." Merlin said stroking his beard.

"You know about our parents?" Sparrow asks surprised.

"Indeed, ever Fairy tale ever written I have its book." Merlin said gesturing to his book cases.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Merlin, stories of you are told all throughout Ever After." Darling said.

"We were wondering if you had any tips that could help us against Xehanort." Raven said hopefully.

"Well let me have a look at you all." Merlin takes out his wand. "Higitus Figustus zumbabazing. Show me the powers in all you kids!" With a flick of his wands magic hits them all causing different colored orbs of light to float into the air.

"Ooh, look at all the floaty lights." Maddie giggles.

"Hmm impressive very impressive. You all have the lots of potential to get stronger, but you young Lady need something else." Merlin said looking at Lizzie.

"Me? What's wrong?" She asks curious.

"A croquet mallet and croquet balls might work in Wonderland, but not in battles against Xehanort. You'll need something more." Merlin waves his wand and some boxes float towards him. "Let's see no, not you, what are these doing here? Aha!" Merlin waves his wand and a red box flies towards Lizzie. "The perfect weapon for someone from Wonderland."

Lizzie opens it to see it was a deck of cards. "Uh thanks for the gift, but uh how am I supposed to fight with cards?"

"My dear cards can be very powerful, you of all people should know that." Merlin chuckles. "These cards are different from regular, fight with them and you'll see just what I mean."

Lizzie looks at them and puts them in her pocket. "Thank you and I will."

"Hey, Roxas are you ready to—" Dexter turns around to see Roxas wasn't with them neither was Namine or Lea. "Roxas? Namine? Where are you guys?" Dexter said getting everyone's attention.

"Where'd they go?" Raven asks looking around.

"Lea isn't here either." Merlin said.

"Do you think something happened to them?" Poppy asks.

"Let's look around see if we can find them." Melody said as they all went outside to search for their friends.

* * *

In another part of Radiant Garden Roxas was chasing the mysterious figure down the streets until he arrived at Fountain court where multiple large fountains were stacked on top of the other.

"Where did he go?" Roxas asks looking around.

"You came, so predictable." Roxas looks up to see a figure in an Organization XIII coat stepping out of a dark portal. He had long blue hair and an X shaped scar between his eyes.

"Why am I not surprised to see you're one of his vessels too. You always were Xemnas' favorite." Roxas glared.

"Been a long-time traitor." He glared.

"I beat you once Saix I can do it again." Roxas said summoning Monster and Proud.

"Well this time I brought something that will see to it you are the one who is beaten." He snaps his fingers and two Berserker Nobodies appear by his side and on the fountain below him the mysterious figure the Roxas was chasing was a someone around his height also in an Organization XIII coat walks out and looks down at Roxas.

"Ganging up on my friend? Now that's just not fair Isa." They look to see Lea and Namine with their keyblades at the ready.

"Hello Lea." Isa glared.

"Namine I'll deal with Isa you handle the Nobodies." Lea said as flames surrounded his keyblade. Namine nods as Lea throws his Keyblade at Isa who summons his Claymore to deflect it.

Lea jumps into the air and catches his Keyblade as he lands across from Isa.

"You really have changed Lea." Isa said.

"You once asked me something Isa which I would rather the suffer the loss of a make-believe friendship or a real one. Well this time you're the make-believe friendship." Lea said raising his Keyblade.

Isa glares as he raises his Claymore. "Well then if we're not friends anymore there's no reason for me to show you any mercy."

Isa and Lea charge at each other clashing weapons. At the bottom level Roxas was facing the masked figure.

"I know you…don't I." Roxas said when the mysterious figure summoned the Kingdom Key Keyblade shocking him. "A Keyblade?!"

The figure charges forward swinging its keyblade, but Roxas blocks it in time. "Alright you want to play that way huh?" Roxas summons Heroic Arrow in his other hand. "Take this!" Roxas fires multiple arrow shaped blasts with every swing of Heroic Arrow.

Jumping backwards the figure runs along the fountains dodging the arrows. Climbing up to the next level the figure jumps down delivering an attack from above.

Blocking the attack with his keyblades Roxas and the figure lock weapons trying to push the other back.

Across from them Namine was battling the two Berserker Nobodies. As one slams its Claymore down hoping to smash Namine into the ground she rolls out of the way to see the other one jumping down from above knocking her backwards in pain.

Namine picks herself up and readies Chain of Memories. Using its powers to go into Sora's memories Namine finds an attack to use. "Prism Windmill!" Namine charges forward spinning her Keyblade like a windmill Namine sends them both falling backwards. Raising her Keyblade Namine points it at one of them. "Blizzaga!" A giant block of ice smashes into a Berserker destroying it.

As Namine charges towards the last one Lea and Isa lock weapons.

"How did you get the power to unlock the Keyblade?" Isa growls.

"Guess I'm just better than you Isa." Lea taunts.

Isa growls as he jumps back and swings his Claymore with expert precision forcing Lea to move backwards in retreat. Isa slams his Claymore into the ground creating a blade of light which knocks Lea backwards.

"Oh, you want to play rough huh?" Lea stands up and swings his Keyblade from each swing blades of fire fly towards Isa who slashes through them. While he is distracted Lea charges forward and gives Isa a kick to the face causing him to skid backwards.

Meanwhile down below Roxas and the Mysterious figure were in a lock trying to push the other one back.

"Who are you? And why do you have the Keyblade?" Roxas asks, but the figure remains silent as it delivers another strike sending Roxas backwards.

"Aeroga!" Creating a gust of wind Roxas blows the mysterious figure backwards before performing a dual slash knocking the figure to the ground.

The figure is slow to get up before it spins its Keyblade and light forms around it like a buzz saw made of light. The figure throws it with all their might knocking Roxas into the wall. As Roxas slowly gets up the figure charges to strike, thinking quickly Roxas counters with a powerful swing knocking the figure to the ground.

As the figure falls Roxas' eye widen in shock as he sees the figure's hood and fallen down revealing a girl with short black hair. "X-Xion?" Roxas said in shock getting Namine and Lea's attention.

Roxas looks into her eyes, but instead of seeing the face of an old friend he sees cold nothingness in them.

Lea looks down to see her drawing her Keyblade against Roxas. "It can't be." Lea said in shock.

"But it is." Isa said getting their attention. "When us original members of the Organization became human the puppet formed into her own being with memories of her time in the Organization, but before she could act upon them Xehanort used the power of Darkness to cloud her mind and make her into our servant. When she sees you and Roxas she only sees you as enemies to Master Xehanort not friends." Isa said.

"Why you." Lea growled.

"Alright I think we've heard enough." Isa looks to see the students of Ever After High had arrived.

"Everyone." Namine smiles.

"Seriously you guys find the bad guys and leave us out of the fun." Sparrow said.

"Well better late than never." Kitty shrugs.

Isa looks to see the increase in enemy numbers. "I have no use for fighting you anymore, so I will take my leave. Xion lets go." Isa said as a dark portal appeared.

"Xion don't!" Roxas yells chasing after her, but it was too late Xion followed Isa through the portal and disappeared.

"Wait a minute did Roxas say Xion?" Apple asks.

"Like the one from his story?" Raven asks surprised.

Lean nods his head shocking all of them.

"His friend is now an enemy?" Cupid said in shock.

"This is so not just right right." Blondie said.

Namine looks to see the look of sadness and shock on Roxas' face. "Roxas." Namine frowns seeing him like this.

* * *

On the ride back, the team stopped in Twilight Town to stay at their vacation home for a little bit before going back to Ever After, unfortunately there was uncomfortable silence from Roxas.

Sitting down on the bench near the town square Roxas was thinking to himself when Namine walks over and sits next to him.

"You know before Xion disappeared she came to me I thought she would disappear from everyone's memory, but for some reason you still were able to remember her and that kept her alive in all of us." Namine said causing Roxas to look over.

"Did she say anything else?" Roxas asks.

Namine nods. "At first all she wanted was to be with you, but when she realized she was running out of time she asked me to watch over you for her. She cared about you so much Roxas." She said putting her hand on top of his.

Roxas sniffles as a tear drops down his eye. "Thank you, thanks for telling me this."

Namine hugs Roxas pulling him in close, after a few minutes she lets go.

"I just need a moment." Roxas said walking into town. As he passed by the Sea Salt Ice Cream stand he looks over to see Hayner, Pence and Olette looking at another nearby.

Turning around Olette waves her hand. "Hey Roxas." She said getting his attention.

"Hey guys." Roxas said walking over.

"Been a while since we've seen you how is everything?" Olette asks.

"Been better." Roxas said trying not to think about.

"Well Hayner is trying to find something here to make our hideout look better." Pence said.

"Come on you got to have something." Hayner said to the store owner.

"Well I do have something, I found it about a year ago." The owner goes to the back and grabs something.

The four of them look to see him opens his hand reveal a small pink and yellow seashell.

"Wow what a pretty shell." Olette said.

"Where'd you find it?" Pence asks.

"I found it by the train station awhile back." He said causing Roxas' eyes to widen. In front of him was the same shell Xion left behind when she went back to Sora.

"Hey Hayner, if you don't want it can I have it?" Roxas asks.

"Why would you want a seashell?" Hayner asks confused.

"It belonged to a friend of mine…and I think she would want it." Roxas said.

"Fine by me. I don't want it." Hayner shrugs.

Roxas gives the guy 5 Munny and he takes the shell. "Hey if you guys want to hang out sometime we could grab an ice cream if you want?" Roxas suggests.

"We'd like that." Olette smiles.

"Sounds like a plan." Pence said.

"Don't be a stranger." Hayner said.

Roxas nods before walking back to the mansion. Opening his hand, he looks at the Seashell and remembers what Isa said.

" _Xehanort used the power of Darkness to cloud her mind and make her into our servant."_

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Roxas said putting the seashell in his pocket and walking in the gate towards the mansion.

 **Next chapter the team will go back to traveling to other worlds for awhile.**

 **Here's a hint for the next one: Flower Gleam and Glow let your power shine**


	40. Corona

**Chapter 40: Corona**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Now for those who have seen the latest Kingdom Hearts trailer you know that Sora was originally going here, but this world was too perfect for me to leave to the game, plus I made a few twists to make this story my own. And I think you'll like the surprises I have in store. I'd also like to thank all my followers I now have 50 favorites and over 20,000 views thank you all so much for your support. Please review and enjoy.**

At the Mansion in Twilight Town everyone was sitting in the main room with multiple boxes of pizza and drinks as all of them were their own Pizza Night. They also invited Hayner, Pence and Olette.

Everyone was laughing at the good time they were having as they told crazy stories.

"And then Prof. Rumpelstiltskin has to reinstall the entire school's wifi all by himself as punishment." Raven said as they all burst into laughter.

"Oh man, this school you go to sounds so much better than ours." Hayner laughs.

"I'd love to see it sometime." Olette said.

"We'd love to take you guys, but Headmaster Grimm isn't big on our adventures in the first place." Briar said.

"So, we're not sure how he would react to visitors." Ashlynn said.

"Fair enough." Pence said eating a slice of pizza.

"Hey, any Meat Lovers left?" Hayner asks reaching for the box only to see it was empty.

"Sorry Hayner you got to be fast when it comes to meat or Cerise and Ramona will take it all." Hunter said pointing the to the two of them who were eating the last slices.

"Better luck next time Hayner." Cerise smirks eating her slice.

"Hey, speaking of next time summer vacation is coming up in a few what do you say we all go to the beach?" Pence suggests.

"I like the sound of that." Briar said.

"Sounds like a hex-cellent idea." Apple smiles.

"It's really fun hanging out with you guys." Olette said.

"It's nice to have friends over." Rosabella said.

"We enjoy having you guys." Cupid said.

"You guys are fun." Maddie smiles.

"Man, we made the right call coming back here for a while." Sparrow said laying back.

"I do enjoy this place and thanks for making the adjustments to the kitchen." Ginger said sitting down.

"We're happy to do that Ginger." Lizzie said.

"Especially when you use it to make your delicious treats." Melody smiles holding up a cupcake.

"I actually got the inspirations for those from the worlds we went to that one you have is based off Agrabah." Ginger points to one with frosting to resemble the desert.

"Wow Ginger at this rate you'll have a whole new line of goodies." Raven said.

"Yeah Ginger's Other Worldly treats." Apple said.

"I like the sound of that." Ginger smiles.

Looking over Holly, Blondie, Cedar and Poppy saw Namine was sketching a drawing of all of them together.

"Wow Namine, that's pretty good." Holly said.

"I just wanted to capture this moment, everyone seems so happy." Namine smiles.

"That's neat you have a talent for this." Poppy said as Namine turned a page to show Roxas in his Organization coat alongside Sora.

"Wow, I had forgotten Roxas used to wear that coat." Cedar said.

"What happened to it? When Roxas showed it to me it had a giant cut in the middle of it." Namine asks.

"Oh, right you weren't here when it happened." Holly said as Namine shakes her head.

"It was when Roxas first met Vanitas he had Roxas on the ropes and his coat got destroyed in the battle." Cedar said.

"After that moment we all started to become aware of what might be going on outside of Ever After." Blondie said.

"Man, lot has happened since then." Poppy said looking over to see Roxas, Cerise, Dexter and Pence cheering as Hayner, Hunter, Ramona and Sparrow were having a chugging contest with cans of soda.

"Go, go, go, go, go." They chanted when Ramona downs her soda first letting out a burp of victory.

"Better luck next time boys." Ramona smirks.

"Alright that was impressive." Hayner said.

"Rematch?" Sparrow asks.

"You're on." Hayner grins.

"Sorry boys but we've got to get back." Olette said as she and Pence get up.

"Aw man were having lots of fun." Roxas said.

"Sorry guys, but we have to go. We have to make sure we actually have a Summer Vacation. You know homework." Hayner said.

"Hey Lizzie, maybe next time you can tell me more about Wonderland." Pence asks interested.

"Absolutely." Lizzie said waving goodbye as they walk out.

"I like Pence he really is interested in learning about Wonderland." Bunny said.

"Yeah he told me that this town he's been investigating 7 Wonders of this place." Lizzie said.

"Really what kind of wonders?" Kitty asks.

"Just small ones around town, but I think it could be fun." Lizzie said.

"I'm in." Maddie said excited when the heard a beeping coming from Roxas' Map.

"Looks like we got another world in trouble." Cerise said as Roxas walks over and opens the map.

Browsing through worlds Roxas stops at a world with a beautiful castle on one side that had an emblem of the sun on it while on the other side was a single tower. "Says here the place is called Corona. No other information, guess it's new." Roxas said.

"Sweet I wonder who we'll meet there." Hunter said.

"Either way I'm excited." Briar said as they all stand up and stretch.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Darling asks.

"Yeah this world isn't going to save itself." Melody said as they leave the mansion and board the Tempest.

* * *

Flying through space everyone was eager to save the day again. While some had other things on their mind. Sitting at the controls Dexter was typing away when Roxas walks over.

"What are doing Dexter?" Roxas asks.

"Oh, just learning a bit more about the ship, hopefully I'll be able to fly this thing myself if I get the chance uh I mean if you'll let me try." Dexter said nervously.

"Definitely I'd be awesome to have another pilot aboard." Roxas nods making a big smile appear on Dexter's face.

"So, Raven I've been looking over what we have for the yearbook and I think we should try to make a few more pictures showing how perfect our school is." Apple said walking over.

"Apple look at our situation right now, this is far from perfect. Besides perfect is boring." Raven said.

"I see." Apple narrows her eyes not agreeing with her.

"Get ready folks Corona is dead ahead." Sparrow said as they gazed at it.

"You know Poppy something about this world seems familiar." Holly said.

"Really how?" Poppy asks.

"I don't know it's just a feeling." Holly said.

* * *

Landing in a thick forest they all leave to explore the new world. After walking for what felt like hours they all stopped to rest their feet.

"Geez this place is thicker than Sherwood forest." Daring said sitting down on a rock.

"I kinda like this place." Cerise said looking around.

"Any idea on how to get out of this place?" Kitty asks.

"There must be something we're missing." Hunter leans against some leaves and ends up falling through it. "Whoa!" He said getting their attention.

Walking over Namine pulls the leaves back to show that Hunter had found a hidden passage. "Secret passages? Nice find Hunter." Namine said.

"Nothing gets past you." Ashlynn smiles helping him up.

"Uh yeah I meant to do that." Hunter said rubbing the back of his head.

Walking through the tunnel they see a tall tower at the end of it that seemed impossible to climb.

"Whoa look at the size of that tower." Raven said.

"Who would live in a place like that?" Roxas asks

Squinting her eyes Cupid looks at the tower. "Hey someone's climbing down."

They all looked to see a man with brown hair, white pants and a blue vest waiting at the bottom.

"Maybe he can give us directions." Alistair said when from the cliffs above multiple Deserter, Air Battlers, Poison Plants, and Cannon Gun Heartless jumped down towards the tower.

"What the what?!" The man said looking in shock.

"Look out!" Bunny yells as they ran to him as fast as they could.

"Yeah gladly!" The man said running out of the way as a Deserter jumps at him.

Lizzie draws the cards that Merlin gave her putting one cards grows to the size of Lizzie's arms while the cards in her other hand she throws injuring the Cannon Guns as she jumps in swinging the big card like a blade. **(This was inspired by Luxord)**

"Wow, these are much better than a croquet set." Lizzie said impressed.

As they turn to retaliate Maddie jumps down and shoves giant corks in their cannon holes so when they tried to fire they exploded.

The Air Battlers swooped in from above and dived towards them.

"Oh no you don't!" Hunter, Sparrow and Cupid draw their bows and fire arrows at them knocking them off their balance.

Swinging A Stroke of Midnight Ashlynn smashes it into one and broken glass shatters the Air Battler to pieces.

As the Deserters charged Cerise, Ramona and Bunny used Flowmotion to bounce off the cliffs before jumping into the air and smashing into them with Shock Dive destroying them.

Summoning Monster and Proud Roxas slashes one Poison Plant to pieces. As he turns around one Poison Plant was about to fire a poisonous seed bomb at him.

"Firaga!" Briar blasts a giant ball of flames destroying the seed. Looking over to her Roxas smiles signaling thanks.

As two Cannon Guns fire blast after blast Rosabella and Darling hold up their shields blocking them. Jumping out of the way Rosabella throws her shield and it smashes into one destroying it.

"Impressive." Namine said tossing her back her shield.

"Thank you." Rosabella said as Darling charges and slashes the other Cannon Gun in half.

As a Deserter sprints towards the man he panics when out of nowhere Holly and Poppy whack it in the face destroying it.

"You ok?" Poppy asks.

"Huh? Oh yeah totally." He looks closely at them. "Geez between you two and Blondie up there my day just keeps getting weird."

"Blondie?" They ask almost thinking he meant their friend Blondie.

"Long story. Look out!" He pulls the girls out of the way just as an Air Battler swooped in.

"Let's talk after we stop them." Poppy said and the man nods in agreement.

As the last two Air battlers flew into the air and circled the group Roxas and Namine nod at each other. Running up the cliff Roxas grabs Namine's hand and throws her up into the air where she slams Chain of Memories down on one destroying it and before the other one could act Roxas throws Monster and Proud destroying it.

"Alright that's all of them." Dexter said as they all walked back to the tower.

"Hey, look I owe you kids big time for helping with those things. The name's Flynn Rider." The man said introducing himself.

"So, Flynn what exactly are you doing out here?" Cerise asks.

"Uh well I kinda made a deal with Blondie up there I take her to Corona for her birthday tomorrow and she returns something of mine." Flynn said rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh, that reminds me. Blondie! You ready or what?!" Flynn calls out to the top.

"I'll be right down." They look up to see a woman with blonde hair, a purple dress, and a frying pan in her hand.

"Wait a minute how is she going to get down?" Daring asks.

Suddenly the woman throws down her hair to reveal it went all the way down from the top of the tower from the ground.

"Poppy are you seeing this?" Holly said in shock.

"I'm seeing it, but I don't believe it." Poppy said as the woman slide down her hair and landed right in front of them.

"Uh hi there. Wow lots of people here. Um Flynn who are these people?" The woman asks nervously.

"Oh uh right. These are uh my friends and they're here to help me escort you to the Lanterns. Right guys?" Flynn looks to them asking them to play along.

"Uh yeah that's us." Roxas said.

"Oh, well then it's a pleasure to meet I'm Rapunzel." She said when a green Chameleon crawls out of her hair and looks at him. "And this is Pascal." She giggles.

Everyone from Ever After High looked in shock as they were meeting another famous character from Fairy Tale history and Holly and Poppy were seeing a different part of their mother.

"Sorry I was acting nervous this is actually my first time leaving that tower ever." Rapunzel said stroking her hair.

"Just like in her story." Apple whispers.

"But why did this version want to leave?" Kitty whispers.

As Rapunzel took her first steps away from the tower Flynn and the others followed her before she ran out of the hidden cave and out into the forest.

"I can't believe I did this! I can't believe I did this. I can't believe I did this. Mother would be so furious."

Sitting by a river Rapunzel was holding a flower. "But that's okay whatever she doesn't know won't kill her."

She then was in a cave holding her legs. "Oh my gosh this would totally kill her."

Recovering from that she was soon running past them all kicking a pile of leaves. "THIS IS SO FUN!"

The she had her head against a tree sulking. "I am a horrible daughter. I'm going."

"I am never going back!" Rapunzel cheers cartwheeling down a hill and getting rolled up in her own hair.

"I am a despicable human being." She groans face in the ground.

Best day ever!" Rapunzel said using her hair like a swing as she swung around a tree. But soon she went right back to crying.

"What is going on? She's happy then sad then she acts that way all over again?" Roxas said looking at her.

"Mom never mentioned she had mood swings after she left the tower." Holly said.

"Then again I wonder what kind of person her mother is." Ashlynn said as Flynn walked over to Rapunzel.

"Look I'm only getting a few hints, but you seem at war with yourself." Flynn said getting her attention.

"What?" Rapunzel asks not sure what he means.

"I mean you're conflicted of course over protective mother, forbidden road trip this is some serious stuff, but let me tell you something it's all a part of growing up a little adventure some rebellion that's good healthy even." Flynn said as Pascal crawls onto his shoulder and glares at him before Flynn brushes him off.

"Well at least this guy seems to be of some help." Cerise said.

"You think?" Rapunzel asks.

"I know, you're way over thinking this trust me. Does your mother know? Will this break her heart and crush her soul? Of course. But you just got to do it." Flynn said horrifying Rapunzel and shocking everyone else.

"Whoa back up. Where's the help?" Cedar asks.

"Break her heart? Crush her soul?" Rapunzel asks scared.

"Like a grape." Flynn said.

"She would be devastated." Rapunzel said.

"You know what I'm letting you out of the deal I'm taking you back to the tower." Flynn said.

"Hold on!" Namine said as she, Ramona, Holly and Lizzie grabbed him.

"Alright what the fairy tale is going on? You said you were taking her to the city?" Raven asks.

"Oh, come on, like you kids never tried getting out of a deal." Flynn said.

"Seriously? We thought you were helping her?" Apple said.

"Look I just want my satchel back and she won't give it." Flynn complains.

"Flynn I am seeing those lanterns no matter what." Rapunzel said hearing them.

"Oh, come on what do I have to do to get my satchel back?!" Flynn asks when Rapunzel holds her frying pan up to his face.

"I will use this." She glares when they heard rustling in the bushes causing Rapunzel to jump behind Flynn. "Is it ruffians? Thugs? Have they come for me?" Rapunzel panics.

Everyone readies themselves for anything when out of the bush a little bunny pops out.

"Wow watch out everyone I think it smells fear." Flynn said sarcastically.

"Sorry I startled you all guess I'm a little jumpy." Rapunzel said.

"Well don't worry we'll actually keep you safe." Ramona said shooting a glare at Flynn.

"It might be best though if we all avoid ruffians and thugs though." Flynn said.

"Probably for the best." Rapunzel said.

"Might be the first thing we actually agree on." Darling said.

"Are you all hungry? I know a great place." Flynn said grabbing Rapunzel's hand.

"What is it?" She asks.

"I have some standards when it comes to eating out." Blondie said.

"Trust me you'll know it when you smell it." Flynn said.

"Okay it's clear we have to keep an eye on this guy right." Melody said as they all nod in agreement.

"Just be ready for anything he might pull." Roxas said as they followed them walking along the path he walks next to Poppy. "Not gonna lie seeing Rapunzel with that frying pan reminds me when you first picked it up.

Poppy giggles. "Well these things do make pretty hand weapons."

* * *

After walking through the woods, they find themselves at the path.

"Now I know it's around here somewhere. There it is." Flynn points to a nearby building.

"The Snuggly Duckling?" Maddie said reading the sign.

"Well with a name like that how bad can it be?" Cupid asks.

"Everything you need for some like you we don't want you giving up on this whole endeavor now do we?" Flynn asks.

"Well, I do like ducklings." Rapunzel smiles.

"Yaay." Flynn said leading them to the door. "Garson! Your finest table please." He said.

But when they all look inside to see the place filled with ruffians and thugs everywhere.

"That is so not just right." Blondie said.

"Seriously?" Daring said as everyone from Ever After shot Flynn a glare.

Rapunzel had a horrified look on her face as they made their way in.

"What's wrong Blondie? You know if you can't handle a 5-Star place like this maybe I should just take you back to your tower." Flynn said.

"Oh, that is low." Cerise growled.

"If we actually figured out our way around this place we'd take her ourselves." Darling said.

However, as Flynn led her back to the door a large ruffian with horns on his helmet slams the door shut.

"Is this you?" He asks holding a wanted poster.

Looking at it Flynn moves the big guy's fingers to show it look exactly like him except for an incredibly large nose. Everyone from Ever After bursts into laughter. "Okay you kids are just being mean." Flynn said as some of them took pictures with their phones.

"Oh, it's him alright. Someone go get some guards. You're gonna buy me a new hook." A man with a hook for a left hand said grabbing Flynn with his other hand.

"No way I could use the money!" One with helmet said grabbing Flynn.

"No, me! I'm broke!" The big guy from before said as the three of them grabbed Flynn and tried to take him.

Rapunzel looks around and notices a branch right above Hook Hand looping her hair around the branch she pulls it back as far as she could and lets go allowing the branch to hit him in the head startling everyone.

"Whoa you should try using your hair like that." Maddie said whispering to Holly who nods in agreement.

"Enough! Listen I have no idea where I am and me and my friends need him to take me to the lanterns because I have been dreaming about seeing them my whole life! Find your humanity! Haven't any of you had a dream?" Rapunzel asks.

Putting Flynn down Hook Hand walks over to Rapunzel. "I had a dream once." Leading Rapunzel over to a piano. "Believe it or not I once wanted to be concert pianist."

"Wow that sounds amazing." Rapunzel said.

Everyone from Ever After looks to Rapunzel who gestures for them to follow her lead.

"Uh you know we're musicians ourselves and the hook doesn't mean you can't play the piano. Come on show us what you got." Melody said.

"Oh, I don't know it's been so long." Hook Hand said before going right to playing a tune.

"What's your dream?" Raven asks the guy with the helmet over his face.

"My name's Attila and I make cupcakes." He said holding up a tray.

Picking some up Raven, Dexter and Namine taste them.

"These are beyond hex-tacular." Raven smiles.

"Delicious." Dexter smiles.

"You've got talent." Namine said.

In another part of the pub Apple, Briar, Rosabella and Ashlynn were talking to Big Nose.

"You see despite my appearance I really want to make a love connection." He admits.

"Aw that's so sweet." Apple said.

"Listen there's somebody out there for everybody, someday you'll find a special lady who likes you." Ashlynn said.

"Really?" Big Nose smiles.

"True beauty comes from inside you'll find someone I know you will." Rosabella smiles.

In another part Maddie, Bunny and Blondie were laughing at one named Ulf who wanted to be a mime. Ulf was showing them some of his miming tricks causing them to laugh.

"This guy is hilarious." Maddie laughs as she applauds him.

"I think he a future in this." Bunny said.

Ulf mimes shedding a tear before bowing in thanks.

Walking over to the big guy Roxas, Cerise, Holly and Poppy sit next to him.

"So Big Guy tell us about yourself." Cerise said.

"Vladimir and well." He said not sure if he should.

"We promise not laugh we swear." Roxas said.

"I collect ceramic Unicorns." He said holding up little white unicorns.

"Aw those are so adorable." Poppy said causing him to smile.

"What about you?" Hook Hand asks as they all look to Flynn who was hanging from a hook.

"Huh?" Flynn asks.

"What's your dream?" Big Nose asks taking him off the hook.

"Nu uh sorry boys not talking." Flynn said and they all point swords at him. "Alright fine. My dream is go to an exclusive island that I own surrounded by giant piles of money."

All of them look at him and raise their eyebrows saying "Really?"

"Can we put him back on the hook?" Kitty asks.

"No Kitty." Rapunzel smiles.

Little did they know a woman with long black hair was looking in through the pub window. This was Mother Gothel Rapunzel's mother and she was not happy to see her daughter had left the tower.

Suddenly the door opens to reveal the thug Hook Hand sent to get the guards. "I found the guards!"

Immediately Flynn grabs Rapunzel as they all hid under the bar.

"Where's Rider?!" The captain asks storming in. "Don't hide him from me! I'll turn the whole bar upside down until I find him!"

Looking up from his hiding spot Flynn looks to see two men with orange hair walking in the only difference was that one had an eye patch and the other had long sideburns. These were the Stabbington Brothers former partners of Flynn before he ditched them.

Roxas looked around trying to find a way out when Hook Hand pulls a lever and a secret passage opens right in front of them.

"Go live your dream." Hook Hand said.

"I will." Flynn smiles.

"Your dream stinks. I was talking to her." He said pointing to Rapunzel causing everyone to chuckle quietly as Flynn climbs down the passage.

"Thank you for everything." Rapunzel said giving Hook Hand a peck on the cheek before following Eugene.

As Roxas and the others were about to follow them Hook Hand leans over to whisper. "Watch over Rapunzel if anything bad happens don't hesitate to come back."

"You got it." Roxas smiles as they climb down into the tunnel.

Outside Mother Gothel saw all of it. "Where the path let's out that's where I'll make my move." She said leaving the pub.

"You know that was pretty neat what your mom did back there." Ramona said.

"Not many people can look at people like them and see what she saw." Briar said.

"Yeah this version of mom is pretty neat." Holly smiles.

"Definitely she's tough, kind, and adventurous." Poppy said.

"Just like you." Roxas said causing Poppy to blush slightly.

"I got to say I didn't know you had it in you that was pretty impressive." Flynn admits.

"I know! I mean I know." Rapunzel said acting casual. "So want to tell me about yourselves?" Rapunzel asks all of them.

"We're just people who really want to help those in need." Holly said.

"Well thank you." Rapunzel turns to look at Holly and Poppy. "You know you two take really good care of your hair maybe you can show me how you do it."

"Really? Cause that be so hex-citing." Holly smiles along with her sister.

"So, Flynn what about you?" Daring asks.

"Sorry pal, but I don't do back stories. However, I am very interested in Rapunzel's now I know I can't mention the hair." Flynn said.

"Nope." Rapunzel said.

"Or the mother." Flynn adds.

"Not a chance." Rapunzel smirks.

"Frankly I'm too scared to ask about the frog." Flynn said.

"Chameleon." Rapunzel corrects as Pascal glares at him.

"Whatever. My question if you wanted to see the Lanterns so badly why didn't you?" Flynn asks.

"Uh well." Rapunzel felt nervous answering that when suddenly the ground began to shake.

"Uh we got company." Melody points behind them to see the guards racing through the tunnels.

"Run. Run!" Flynn yells as Rapunzel grabs a handful of her hair and they all ran out as fast as they could.

Running out of the tunnel they saw they had come out on the other side of a water dam and the only way out was another cave on the other side of the dam and down a ladder.

At a nearby cave the Stabbington brothers jump out. "Who are they?" Rapunzel asks.

"They don't like me." Flynn said as the guards came out behind them.

"And them?" Apple asks.

"They don't like me either." Flynn panics when a white Stallion comes out behind the guards. This was Maximus, a palace horse who really had a hatred towards Flynn.

"And the Horse?" Namine asks.

"Let's just assume everyone here doesn't like me." Flynn panics.

"What were you doing before we met you?" Cupid asks.

"Here." Rapunzel hands Flynn her frying pan and grabs her hair tossing at a beam before using it to swing across.

"I've been waiting a long time for this Rider." The Captain said drawing his sword. "And you all are under arrest for aiding him."

Kitty disappears to the bottom of the ladder. "Everyone hurry!" Kitty yells.

As the Captain charges Flynn whacks him in the face with the frying pan knocking him out instantly along with two more guards.

"Oh mama I have got to get me one of these." Flynn smiles preparing for his next opponent he turns to see Maximus with a sword in his mouth.

"Uh you see this, too right?" Roxas asks as the others were climbing down the ladder to escape.

At the bottom the Stabbington brothers were ready for them. "Ah a little warm up before we take down Rider perfect." Patchy said drawing their swords.

"Balloon!" Briar yells as multiple Balloons surround the Stabbington brothers.

"You really think this will work?" They ran towards the Balloons, but instead the Balloons exploded stunning them.

Alistair swings Lady Luck and when he does multiple hearts, clubs, diamonds and spades fly out sending the two brothers falling backwards.

Back up above Flynn, Poppy and Roxas were facing off against Maximus who was actually wielding the sword in his mouth with great precision.

"You should know this is the weirdest fight I've ever been in." Flynn said deflecting the sword with his frying pan until Maximus knocks it out of his hand to the bottom of the cliff. "How about 2 out of three?" Flynn asks.

Poppy looked at the man next to her and saw herself when she fought for the first time. She even said those exact words.

Before Max could strike Roxas jumps up from behind Maximus with Hand of Fate, but Max swings his body around and blocks the Keyblade.

As the two of them are in a lock Poppy charges forward and knocks Maximus back with her frying pan.

"Did you ever think we'd end up fighting this kind of enemy?" Poppy asks.

"No, not at all." Roxas said.

Maximus recovers from the attack and prepares to charge with the look of rage in his eyes.

"Uh nice horsey." Roxas said as Maximus charges at full speed. "Zero Gravira!" Roxas said creating a field that lifts the horse into the air stopping him in his tracks.

"Ha! You should see the look on your face." Flynn laughs when Rapunzel throws him her hair.

"Flynn!" She yells pulling him away to safety.

"Guess that's our cue." Poppy said.

"Yeah that spell is only temporary." Roxas said as ran down as fast as they could and met up with the others who were keeping the Stabbington brothers at bay.

As the spell wears off Maximus is furious that they got away. Seeing Rapunzel on the ledge across from them he kicks one of the support beams to the dam down to come across little did he know that move caused a jet of water to come out.

"Rapunzel jump!" Flynn said holding the other end of her hair. Running to the edge Rapunzel swings down past Flynn.

"Everyone hurry!" Rapunzel yells as everyone from Ever After chased after them.

As they made their escape the hole Maximus made caused the dam to burst and water came in flooding everywhere.

Turning around Namine looks in horror as the flood caused a giant rock to fall towards them. Just as the rock was about to squish them they jump into the cave entrance dodging it, but at the last second Flynn grabs Rapunzel's frying pan before it closes the cave shut.

"Raven!" Namine yells.

"STOP!" Raven blasts magic around them stopping the flooding and time around them all.

Breathing heavily, they looked to see water was already up to their waists.

"It's a good thing you've been doing that spell for a while." Dexter sighs in relief.

"Don't be happy yet we still have to find a way out of here." Raven said.

"It's not like we're Kitty who can disappear at will." Bunny said.

"I can't see a thing it's pitch black down there." Daring said looking in the water. "I can't even see my reflection."

"We have bigger things to worry about Daring." Hunter said.

"At this rate we're all going to drown." Cerise.

"How much longer can you hold this for?" Apple asks.

"A few minutes at most." Raven grunts.

Looking around frantically Roxas was trying to do anything he dived down to the rocks, but he couldn't see anything. 'It can't end like this. I need to save Terra and Xion, I need to find my heart.' He thought before coming up for air.

Popping his head up he looks to see fear and sadness on everyone's face and he couldn't do anything about it when Rapunzel starts to cry.

"Mother was right I wasn't ready. I'm sorry Flynn, I'm sorry all of you." Rapunzel sobs thinking she doomed them all.

"Eugene." Flynn sighs getting their attention. "My real name is Eugene Fitzherbert I figured someone should know the truth." He admits.

"I have magic hair that glows when I sing." Rapunzel said.

"Wait what?" Briar asks.

Rapunzel gasps. "That's it! Flower gleam and glow let your power shine." Rapunzel said as all her hair glowed golden shocking everyone.

"Everyone quick look for a way out!" Cerise said as Raven undoes her spell letting the water come back in.

Diving underwater they saw a small gap of air between rocks. Roxas looks to Namine, Ashlynn, and Alistair. Summoning his Keylade they all follow suit. Four beams of light shoot out destroying the rocks that created as stream of water that send them flying out into a river.

Grunting as they all climb out of it everyone was soaking wet.

"We're alive." Rapunzel smiles.

"Her hair glows." Eugene said in shock.

"We made it out." Roxas said climbing out of the river happy.

"Why does her hair glow?" Eugene asks Pascal.

"I didn't know we could do that." Holly said coughing up water as they all climbed out of the river.

"Eugene! It doesn't just glow." Rapunzel said as Pascal looks at all of them with a big smile.

"Why is he smiling at us?" Melody asks.

* * *

At the exit to Snuggly Duckling Passage Mother Gothel had a dagger in her hand. Suddenly she heard movement. Turning towards it she expected Rider and her daughter, but instead the Stabbington brothers come out.

"I'll kill that Rider. We'll have to cut him off at the Kingdom get the crown there." Sideburns said.

Hearing what they said Mother Gothel grins. When she found out Rapunzel had left her tower she noticed she left something behind…Flynn's satchel that he wanted so badly.

"Or perhaps you want to stop acting like wild dogs and think for a moment." Mother Gothel said holding up the satchel. Looking at her in shock they draw their swords. "Oh, please there's no need for that." Mother Gothel tosses it to them and inside was a beautiful tiara. "Well if that's all you want be on your way. I was going to offer you something that was worth 1000 crowns, but that's not even the best part."

"What's the best part?" They ask.

"It comes with revenge on Flynn Rider." She said holding up a wanted poster of him causing both brothers to grin evilly.

* * *

That night as everyone was drying off by the fire Rapunzel was wrapping her hair around Eugene's hand. Needless to say everyone was interested in what she was going especially Holly and Poppy.

"Alright now please none of you freak out." Rapunzel said taking a deep breath and started to sing as she did her hair started to glow again.

Flower, gleam and glow

Let your power shine

Make the clock reverse

Bring back what once was mine

Heal what has been hurt

Change the Fates' design

Save what has been lost

Bring back what once was mine

What once was mine

When the song ended her hair returns to normal, but what really shocked them was that Eugene's injury was completely healed.

Blondie just looked at her MirrorPad. "That's right folks that just happened." She said in shock.

"Can we do that?" Poppy asks Holly in shock who was speechless.

"Eugene looks at his hand was about to let out scream when Rapunzel interrupts. "Don't freak out."

"Ah ah I'm not freaking out I'm just very interested in my hand and your hair. How long has it done that?" Eugene asks.

"I think we'd all like to know that answer." Apple said.

"Uh forever. Mother said when I was a baby bad people tried to take it and use for themselves, but when it's cut it turns brown." Rapunzel said showing one lock of brown hair. "A gift like this has to be protected, that's why mother never let…that's why I…"

"You never left your tower." Namine said.

"And you still want to go back there?" Sparrow asks.

"No, I mean yes, I mean I don't know." Rapunzel said.

Looking at the ground Holly saw Pascal at her feet. Picking him up Holly pets his forehead calming him down.

"So, Eugene Fitzherbert?" Rapunzel said changing the subject.

"Well I'll spare you all the story of poor orphan Eugene Fitzherbert it's a bit of a sob story." Eugene said.

"Oh no you are telling us everything pal." Hunter said as they all looked over at him.

"Alright alright. There was this book, that I would read to the younger orphans every night "The Tales of Flynnigan Rider" swashbuckling hero, richest man alive, not to bad with the ladies." Eugene said causing everyone to laugh.

"Was he a thief like you?" Alistair smirks.

"Well, no in fact he had enough money to do anything, go anywhere he wanted to go, and for a kid with no future it just seemed like the better option. None of you can tell anyone about this alright it could ruin my whole reputation." Eugene said.

"Well we wouldn't want that to happen." Rapunzel giggles.

"A fake reputation is all a man has." Eugene smiles as everyone laughs and for a second, he and Rapunzel lock eyes.

"Well uh I'm going to get some more firewood." Eugene said getting up.

"Hey, for the record I like Eugene Fitzherbert much better than Flynn Rider." Rapunzel said.

"Us too." Roxas smiles.

"Well then you'd all be the first but thank you." Eugene said walking away.

"Well I thought he'd never leave." They turn to see Mother Gothel standing nearby.

"Mother how did you find me?" Rapunzel asks.

"Well I simply followed the path of betrayal." She said walking over. "Rapunzel let's go back."

"No mother, I like it here I've learned so much and I've met so many nice people." Rapunzel said gesturing to everyone from Ever After High. "And I think I met someone."

"Yes, the wanted thief and his band of sidekicks I'm so proud." She said sarcastically grabbing Rapunzel's hand. "Come on Rapunzel."

"Mother wait. I-I think he likes me." Rapunzel said.

"Likes you? Rapunzel that's demented." Mother Gothel said.

"Why are you so enthusiastic about locking up your own daughter?" Raven asks.

"She's not a caged animal she's a person." Rosabella said.

"Oh Rapunzel, this fantasy of yours is just another reason you need to come back home. With mommy remember mother knows—"

"No!" Rapunzel said refusing to go back.

"Oh, I see you think you know best well let me tell you something that man will break your heart and you children will devour it. If you trust him so much give him this!" Mother Gothel pulls out Eugene's satchel.

"How did you find that? I hid it." Rapunzel said as Gothel pulls out the tiara.

"This is what he wants, give to him and you shall see." Gothel said giving it to Rapunzel.

"I will." She nods.

"Once you give it to him snap, he'll leave like that. And when you come crying I'll say I told you so, just remember Rapunzel. Mother knows best." Mother Gothel said before disappearing into the night.

Looking at the tiara Rapunzel puts it in the satchel just as Eugene comes back with the firewood. Behind the trees nearby everyone from Ever After was talking.

"Ok it's pretty clear mother is hiding something." Raven whispers.

"The way she acted and talked to her own daughter like that." Melody said.

"Holly, Poppy this place is based off your story any ideas?" Darling asks.

"Not really in fact this whole thing has us both puzzled." Holly said.

"I mean in our story our mom was a princess." Poppy said.

"Princess?" Roxas said to himself.

"We better watch out for her when we get to the kingdom." Apple said.

They all nod in agreement and go back to camp little did they know Mother Gothel and the Sabbington brothers were in the bushes nearby.

"What do we do about those kids?" One of the brothers asks.

"They're children please, sooner or later they'll get distracted and you boys will get what's yours. After all good things come to those who wait." Mother Gothel grins.

* * *

The next morning Eugene was sound asleep when he felt drops of water on his face. Opening his eyes he saw the face of an angry Maximus glaring at him.

"Well I hope you're ready to apologize." Eugene said smugly.

Immediately everyone was woken up to the sound of him screaming. Looking over they saw Maximus dragging Eugene away by his boot.

"Hey!" Roxas yells as he and Daring ran over and grabbed Eugene's arms and pulled.

"Give…him back!" Daring grunts as they pull Eugene out of the boot and tumbling backwards.

"That is one persistent horse." Darling said impressed.

Maximus looks to see the boot still in his mouth and neighs as he runs at them.

"Whoa, whoa whoa, easy boy easy." Rosabella, Rapunzel, and Ashlynn said getting in front of Maximus. As she talked Maximus seemed to calm down.

"Now sit." Ashlynn said as Maximus bent down. "Sit." This time he sat all the way down.

"Now drop the boot. Drop it." Rosabella said as Max spit it out.

"Wow you girls are really good with animals." Rapunzel said walking over to him. "Aw you are such a good boy yes you are. Are tired from chasing the bad man all over the place?" Rapunzel asks petting him who nods in agreement.

"Hey!" Eugene said offended.

"I'm sorry who has wanted posters everywhere?" Ramona said sarcastically.

"Nobody appreciates you, do they?" Rapunzel asks, and Maximus shakes his head.

"Seriously? He's a wild animal." Eugene said in shock.

"Oh, he's just a big softie aren't you." Rapunzel said reading his belt. "Maximus. Listen today is like the most important day of my life and I kinda need you to not get him arrested." She said shocking both Eugene and Maximus. "Just for 24 hours after that you can chase each other to your hearts content."

"Fine." Eugene mumbles holding out his hand.

"Did I mention it's also my birthday?" Rapunzel said as Maximus lifts his hoove up and the two of them shake.

Suddenly Rapunzel hears the sounds of bells ringing and walks towards it. Using this opening Max nails Eugene in the gut.

"I think I like this horse." Hunter laughs.

"I know I do." Raven smirks.

Running up to Rapunzel Holly and Poppy stop her. "Hold on Rapunzel there's just one thing we need to do before you go." Poppy said.

"Uh what?" Rapunzel asks confused.

Sitting down everyone watched as Holly and Poppy worked their magic and braided Rapunzel's hair and added flowers to make it significantly shorter and easier to move in.

"Wow thank you." Rapunzel said loving her new hair.

"We always used to ask our mom to braid her hair, so we've had lots of practice." Holly smiles.

"Well your mom sounds really lucky." Rapunzel smiles.

Walking over Eugene stares at Rapunzel in awe at how pretty she looks. Seeing this Max makes a funny face indicating he knew Eugene liked her.

* * *

Arriving in Corona everyone looked in awe at the beautiful city filled with emblems of the sun on purple banners all over the place.

As Rapunzel walks Roxas looks to everyone. "You know Rapunzel doesn't have to be the only one having fun."

Everyone smiles hearing this.

"I love it when we get to have fun on missions." Maddie claps.

Following Rapunzel into Corona Roxas looks around to see people putting flowers by a tiled painting of the royal family but what really got his attention was the little girl in the queen's arms she had golden and hair and green eyes.

"Wait a minute she looks familiar." Roxas said as a little girl and her family put some flowers down. "Excuse me." Roxas walks over. "What is all this?"

"This is in tribute to the lost princess of Corona, we do this every year in hope that she'll find her way back here." The little girl said.

"Lost Princess?" Roxas said looking at the painting one more time.

"Hey Roxas, what are you looking out" Rapunzel asks coming over to get him when she does she looks at the tile painting of the princess. As she stares at it musicians walk by.

When Eugene and the others walk over with some snacks they arrive to see Rapunzel dancing to the music they were playing.

 **(Play Kingdom dance)**

Reaching over Rapunzel grabs Roxas pulling him out to dance. Seeing this everyone from Ever After smiled.

"Want to join them?" Raven asks holding out her hand to Dexter who gladly took it.

"Milady?" Hunter asks Ashlynn who giggles in joy.

"Shall we?" Alistair asks Bunny who nods taking his hand.

Soon everyone was dancing with Rapunzel while Blondie was recording everything. Seeing them all dance and have fun most of Corona joined in and it became a party.

Looking over Rapunzel gestures for Eugene to join them. At first, he refuses but Max and Pascal push him towards the crowd forcing him to get caught up in the dance.

Everyone laughed as they had the time of their lives. As Roxas was dancing with an elderly lady the partner switch started and Roxas found himself dancing with Maddie.

Grabbing his hand Maddie smiles as the two of them dance together. Seeing the smile on her face as she laughs with joy Roxas couldn't help but smile too.

As the day was coming to an end everyone was dancing around having fun and when the song ended Roxas found himself spinning right into Apple as the two of them grab each other's hands surprising them.

 **(End song)**

"To the boats!" Someone said as it was time for the lanterns.

"Oh, uh wow. That was fun." Apple said nervously.

"Well time for Rapunzel to see what she's been waiting for all this time." Roxas said.

At the docks everyone from Ever After and Maximus were sitting on the docks getting comfortable as Eugene helped Rapunzel onto a small boat.

"We'll be right back after all this over." Eugene said when he notices the look on Rapunzel's face. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm terrified." Rapunzel said surprising them.

"Why?" Namine asks.

"I've been looking out a window for 18 years, dreaming of this moment. What if it's not everything I've dreamed about?" Rapunzel asks.

"It will be." Eugene said.

"And what if it is? What then?" She asks.

"Well that's the best part. You get to find a new dream." Eugene said as they row out onto the water.

As night came everyone was sitting down peacefully waiting for the lanterns.

"Hey sorry about the fight yesterday." Roxas said looking at Maximus who shrugs it off. "You know for a someone who wields a sword with his teeth you're pretty tough." Maximus neighs happy to hear that.

Namine looks up to the castle and sees a light floating up from it. "Look!" She said pointing to sky getting everyone's attention.

Looking up everyone saw hundreds maybe even thousands of lanterns floating in the air above them and everyone was in awe.

"It's amazing." Cedar said.

"No wonder your mom wanted to see this so badly." Lizzie smiles.

"It's beautiful." Darling smiles.

Taking out their Mirror Phones everyone took pictures of the lanterns.

"Alright everyone gather together." Blondie said setting the timer on her Mirror Pad. Running over everyone smiles as it took a picture of all of them with the lanterns.

"Now that's a picture worthy of the school yearbook." Apple smiles.

"Really cause I think something like this is better." Raven said swiping to show them all with the ruffians back at the Snuggly Duckling.

Roxas rolls his eyes at this and laughs.

After the lanterns went away everyone was waiting for Eugene and Rapunzel to come back.

"If it was half as amazing where they were as it was here Rapunzel must've loved it." Cerise said.

"I know we did." Cedar smiles.

"Oh, I hope she and Eugene had a magical moment together." Cupid said.

"Rapunzel!" They heard Eugene yell from nearby. Looking over Apple, Namine and Raven look to see the guards tying up Eugene who had the tiara with him. "No please! You don't understand! I must help her! Rapunzel!" Eugene yells as they carry him away.

Gasping at this they run sneak back to the others.

"Rapunzel's been kidnapped." Apple said.

"And Eugene has been arrested." Namine said startling Maximus.

"What is it boy?" Rosabella asks.

Maximus neighs as he leads them to the courtyard pointing to the middle they gasp to see the Hangman's noose.

"They're going to kill Eugene." Lizzie said.

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Roxas said.

"Music to my ears." Daring smirks.

"I smell a rescue." Cerise grins.

"What's the plan Roxas?" Melody asks.

"First things first we're gonna need some backup." Roxas smiles knowing just where to go.

* * *

Running through the forest Kitty, Melody, Hunter, Ashlynn and Namine were riding Maximus and a few other horses as fast as they could go.

"How did Eugene even get caught? I thought he was an expert at avoiding jail?" Hunter asks.

"Something must have happened. We're almost there Maximus." Namine said as he neighed in determination.

"I'll go on ahead cat's travel faster." Kitty said doing her disappearing act.

Suddenly a huge tree falls in front of them startling Max and the other horses.

"Sorry runts, but you aren't going any further." Climbing over the fallen tree were the Stabbington brothers.

"Out of the way we're in a hurry." Hunter said.

"Not a chance, you see an old lady has offered us quite a reward for handing over that lady with the long hair and the head of Flynn Rider." Sideburns said.

"Old Lady?" Ashlynn asks.

Melody gasps. "Rapunzel's mother!"

"You guys are the reason he got arrested!" Ashlynn accuses.

"Is it any different than what he did to us?" Patchy asks as the 4 of them climb off the horses.

"If we want to help save Eugene you know what we have to do first." Namine said as she and Ashlynn summon their Keyblades, Hunter grabs his bow and Melody readies her Battle Mix.

Drawing their swords Patchy and Sideburns jump from the tree towards them. Jumping out of the way Hunter draws bows from his quiver and fires them, but Patchy slices them to pieces with his sword.

Charging forward Patchy slashes Hunter who blocks the attack with his bow.

The two of them struggle to gain the upperhand. "Nice bow you have here, maybe I can make some decent Munny off it." Patchy grins.

"Get real." Hunter growls.

Coming up from behind him Ashlynn swings Stroke of Midnight knocking Patchy sideways.

"Nobody hurts my Hunter." Ashlynn grins.

As Sideburns charged towards Melody Namine sidesteps over and strikes only for him to block it. Sideburns swings his sword, but Namine ducks in the nick of time.

"Try my newest mix it's so awesome it'll leave you shocked!" Melody fires multiple music notes that combine to make a song page. Surrounding Sideburns, the music notes release electricity zapping him multiple times.

Sideburns drops to his knee in pain using this opening Namine charges with her Keyblade, but at the last second Sideburns grabs her by the handle of her Keyblade and throws her backwards.

Patchy slams his sword down on Ashlynn using his upper body strength he pushes her backwards before knocking her backwards with a hard tackle.

"Ashlynn!" Hunter yells running over to her.

"Time to end this." Patchy reaches for his sword only to find it was gone. "What the? Where's my sword?"

"Meow." Turning around they saw Kitty with two swords in her hands. "Looking for these boys."

"You little brat!" Patchy yells.

"Hmph that's no way to treat a cat." Kitty throws their swords up into the air as the brothers look up Kitty disappears and reappears in between. "Surprise." Kitty grabs their heads and makes the two brothers headbutt each other.

As the two brothers hold their heads in pain Kitty jumps back. "Quick!" Kitty yells.

Melody slams her hands on the Battle Mix making two large Music notes slam into them. Hunter draws his bow and fires four arrows hitting them in the arms.

Charging forward Namine and Ashlynn slam their keyblades into their guts knocking the wind out of both the Stabbington brothers causing them to fall to the ground beaten.

"Whoo thanks for coming back Kitty." Namine said.

"Good thinking stealing their swords." Ashlynn said.

"Thieves never think anyone can steal from them that's what makes it easy." Kitty grins.

"Did you make it?" Hunter asks as four shadows appear behind Kitty

"You bet I did." Kitty said doing her signature Cheshire grin.

* * *

The next morning at the prison Eugene was pacing around his cell worried about Rapunzel. Suddenly the door to his cell opens revealing the captain and a few guards.

"It's time Rider." He said.

"Time for what?" Eugene asks, but when he sees the expression on his face he realizes what he meant. Walking down the hallway to the hangman's noose Eugene notices a small ceramic unicorn by the window, suddenly the door in front of them, behind and to the side slam shut.

"What the? Open up!" The captain demands knocking on it when the eye hole opens to reveal Sparrow.

"What's the password?" Sparrow asks.

"What?" Captain said surprised.

"Wrong answer." Sparrow smiles closing it.

"Open this door!" He orders.

"Wow you suck at this." Sparrow laughs.

"You have 3 seconds! 1.." As he counted down a hook and a giant hand reached in and grabbed the two guards holding Eugene. "2…3." He turns around to see Eugene had no guards watching him. Opening the door Sparrow and Atilla step out and Sparrow whacks the Captain in the head with his guitar.

"Guys!" Eugene smiles when more guards come running in. Reacting quickly Atilla grabs Eugene's arm signaling for him to follow him as Hook Hand, Vladimir and Sparrow take off in different directions.

Chasing after Eugene and Atilla the guards turn a corner to see Ulf miming in front of them causing the guards to stop in wonder. Turning his head Ulf looks to the left and the guards turn to see Cerise and Ramona running with Vladimir screaming as he charged to them.

The guards scream in fear as the three of them slam into them knocking their helmets off their head. Turning away Ulf mimics a shocked face.

Outside in the courtyard Apple, Briar and Raven were moving a wagon into position.

"You sure this will work Apple?" Raven asks.

"I'm betting my A+ in Mathematics on this so it better." Apple said.

Running out of the prison Eugene, Hookhand and Atilla look behind the girls to see an army of guards being held back by the remaining students.

"Anytime now!" Dexter yells as they were forced to run backwards.

"Well it's now or never." Briar said as Hook Hand grabs Eugene and moves him.

"Head down." Hook Hand said.

"Head down." Eugene repeats.

"Arms in."

"Arms in."

"Knees apart."

"Knees apart. Wait knees apart? Why do I need my— AAAAHHH!" Eugene screams a Vladimir jumps down from the second-floor landing on the wagon launching Eugene into the air landing right into Max's saddle.

"GOAL!" Maddie cheers.

"Nailed it." Apple smiles.

Sprinting along the gate Max jumps over the wall and into the town of Corona. Coming up behind him were two horses, but on them was Roxas, Holly and Poppy.

"Roxas? You brought them here?" Eugene asks surprised.

"Max was a big help if it wasn't for him and these guys we never would have made it in time." Roxas said.

"Eugene, Rapunzel was taken back to the tower it's her mother!" Poppy said.

"Alright Max let's see how fast you can run." Eugene said as they sprinted towards Rapunzel's tower.

* * *

Racing through the woods they arrive at the tower. Jumping off the four of them run to the window.

"Rapunzel let down your hair!" Eugene yells. A minute ladder Rapunzel's hair falls out the window and lands in front of them. "Time to get climbing." Eugene said as they grabbed Rapunzel's hair and climbs up.

Reaching the top Eugene climbs in through window. "Oh, Rapunzel I thought I would never see you again. Huh?" He looks to see Rapunzel chained up in the corner with a cloth covering her mouth.

As Mother Gothel sneaks up behind she was about to stab him with a knife when a rope made of hair grabs her hand and pulls her backwards.

"What the?" Mother Gothel looked behind she sees Holly holding her hair like a rope, Poppy holding her frying pan, and Roxas had Monster and Proud ready for battle.

"Step away from them right now." Roxas glares.

"Great more people know about our secret. Well no matter once I kill all of you things will go back to normal Rapunzel." Mother Gothel said stepping back towards Rapunzel.

"Listen lady no mother of any sorts would do this to their own daughter we're taking Rapunzel and leaving." Holly glares.

"I don't think so. You see Rapunzel's hair has another power one that nobody except me knows about." Gothel grins surprising them.

"What?" Roxas said.

"Flower dark and dry

Make my enemies cry

Make the clock move side to side

grow the darkness deep inside

And make their hearts mine

Their Hearts mine."

Gothel chants as darkness flows from Rapunzel's hair towards Gothel surrounding her and Rapunzel when the darkness faded away a black flower was dangling from the wall and in the center of it was a chained-up Rapunzel running down it's roots was her hair looping around Gothel's arms as the ends of it turned black.

Roxas, Poppy, Holly, Eugene and Pascal all look up in shock at the trapped Rapunzel.

"How could you do this to her?!" Eugene asks stunned.

"How could I? How could you? I found the Golden flower myself centuries before any of you were even born. Using its amazing power, I used to keep myself young throughout all of it. Until the sad Queen of Corona got sick boo hoo. Everyone scrambled to find a cure and they took my golden flower. And once the Queen used it she had a baby girl with the power of the flower. It was only right that I took back what was rightfully mine." Gothel said shocking everyone.

"Rapunzel's the lost princess?!" Eugene said.

"You kidnapped her and hid her out all these years?!" Roxas said furious.

"I did out of love." Gothel said.

"Troll spit!" Holly and Poppy said angry.

"You kidnapped her just so you could stay young forever. Well guess what it ends now." Roxas glares.

"Just try." Gothel taunted before using the dark energy from the hair to fire darkness blasts at them.

Looping her hair around the stair case Holly pulls herself out of the way as Roxas and Poppy block with their weapons.

"We got to get Rapunzel out of that flower!" Roxas said.

Picking up the dagger Gothel tried to stab him with Eugene looks at her. "I'll get Rapunzel in the meantime we got a mother with some serious issues to deal with."

Roxas charges forward as Gothel turns the hair into whips and flicks them at him. Rolling to the side Roxas jumps up and slashes her across the chest causing her to scream in pain.

Seeing the opening Holly and Poppy ready their frying pans and swing knocking Gothel backwards.

Recovering from the attack Gothel whips the hair knocking Holly and Poppy back.

"Firaga!" Roxas fires a giant ball of fire that burns away some of the hair causing Gothel to shriek at the sight.

"You little!" Gothel roars as the flower glows causing Rapunzel to scream in pain as her power was being drained.

"Rapunzel!" Eugene said running towards her only to have the flower shoot out a beam of light knocking him and Roxas back.

As Gothel was about to strike them Pascal runs at Gothel and bites down on her dress distracting her. "What the? Get off me!" She yells.

Using this opening Holly swings in with her hair and kicks Gothel into the wall before grabbing Pascal and getting him to safety. "What a brave little fighter." Holly smiles petting him.

Pascal smiles softly as Poppy helps Eugene up.

"We can't let her use that attack again." Poppy said.

"Is there any way we can weaken her?" Eugene asks.

"Wait a minute. Remember when Rapunzel told us about her hair?" Roxas said recovering.

"If we cut it the hair losses its power." Holly gasps.

Summoning Flames of Union in his other hand Roxas readies himself. "I'll stall her you three get Rapunzel out of that flower."

Everyone nods as Roxas charges forward. Gothel shoots out multiple spears of hair jumping up Roxas spins swinging both as flames erupt from Flames of Union burning Gothel and bats shoot out of Monster and Proud that slash her with their wings.

Gothel summons the hair whips and whips them at Roxas, but he rolls out of the way and sprints towards her at full speed slamming both of his Keyblades into her causing her to fly backwards into the wall.

"That's it you die first!" Gothel screams as hair whips shoot out wrapping around his arms. "Now die!" Gothel said as darkness flowed down the hair and spread around Roxas's body causing him to scream in pain.

Seeing this Poppy looks in horror as she picks up a blade of broken glass and charges cutting the hair infecting Roxas causing Gothel to scream in pain as the hair she cut turned brown.

Using this opening Eugene climbs to the top of the flower where Rapunel was and removes the cloth.

"Eugene." Rapunzel said.

"Hang on Blondie we're getting you out." Eugene said.

"No, even if you save me she'll just come after me again." Rapunzel begged.

"Not after this." Eugene holds the dagger and cuts Rapunzel's blonde hair.

"Eugene." Rapunzel said in shock as her hair turned brown.

"No. No! What have you done?!" Gothel yells as her body begins to wrinkle and her hair turns white. Running over to the mirror Gothel looks in horror as age was catching up with her. "No! No! No!" Gothel yells pulling her hood over her head to hide her face.

Grabbing Rapunzel's hair on the ground Pascal moves it so Gothel falls out the window. As she falls her body turns to dust before she hits the ground.

Looking at what happens in shock Rapuznel snaps out of it when Roxas groans in pain as the darkness continued to spread throughout his body. "Roxas!" Rapunzel said as they all came over. "No, no, no no. This cannot be happening." Rapunzel brings Roxas's hand up to her hair. "Flower gleam and glow let your power shine." Rapunzel sobs seeing that it wasn't working.

"Roxas please hang in there." Poppy said as tears forms.

"Maybe the others showed up. Rapunzel we have to hurry." Eugene said.

Rapunzel nods as they ran down the staircase to the back entrance Gothel used hoping to find someone.

Holly looks at Poppy holding Roxas tight when suddenly it hit her. "Poppy the song what if we tried?" Holly said surprising her.

"What?" Poppy said looking up.

"We're Rapunzel's daughters if she can do it maybe we can too." Holly said.

"Well you're trying to be the next Rapunzel you try." Poppy said getting up and letting Holly bend down.

"Hang on Roxas." Holly said as Roxas groans in pain.

"Flower gleam and glow

let your power shine

make the clock reverse

bring back what once was mine."

However, as Holly sang her hair didn't glow at all and the darkness was causing Roxas to scream in agony.

Poppy looks in horror. 'What we do? I don't want to lose Roxas, but Holly has Mom's destiny what can I do…wait a minute.' Poppy's eyes widen.

Flashback:

Holly and Poppy were in their room getting ready for their next classes.

"So little sis see you at the hair salon after school?" Holly asks.

"You know it big sis." Poppy smiles when her Mirror Pad starts to ring. Answering it an image of an old woman with white hair appears on screen. "Hi, Nanny Nona." Poppy smiles.

"Holly?" She asks.

"No silly I'm Poppy the younger twin." Poppy said putting on her lipstick.

"Oh, yes well you know how Holly is older by 3 seconds? Well I made a teeny tiny mistake you're the older sibling." Nona said shocking Poppy.

"But I don't want to be the next Rapunzel. I want to choose my own destiny. And being the next Rapunzel is everything to Holly." Poppy said in shock.

Eventually Holly and Poppy sat down so she could tell her sister.

"What's going on Poppy?" Holly asks.

"Nanny Nona called, she mixed up or birth certificates, and you're the younger twin." Poppy admits.

"What? But that means." Holly realizes.

"I'm supposed to be the next Rapunzel not you." Poppy finishes.

"But I liked being the next Rapunzel." Holly said.

"And I liked being something else." Poppy said.

"Wait who else knows about this?" Holly asks.

"No one." Poppy said.

"Well what do you say this stays our little secret that way we both get the destinies we want." Holly winks holding up her pinkie.

"I love it. Thanks." Poppy said as they pinkie promise.

"I'm just trying to let my hair down." Holly said as they both laughed.

Flashback end.

Poppy looks down at Roxas and realizes what she had to do.

"Holly let me try." Poppy said bending down towards Roxas.

"But Poppy what if it doesn't work?" Holly asks worried.

"I have to try Holly. Roxas is the most amazing person I've ever met he helped me find the destiny I wanted." Poppy said holding Roxas tight.

Flower gleam and glow

Let your power shine

Make the clock reverse

Bring back what once was mine

What once was mine.

Poppy said when her hair started to glow and a bright light surrounds Roxas eliminating all the darkness around his body.

"P-Poppy you did it." Holly said surprised.

"Poppy." Roxas said weakly.

"Roxas?" Poppy smiles softly.

"Have I ever said how amazing you are?" Roxas said causing Poppy to smile widely.

"Roxas!" Poppy smiles pulling him into a big hug. Causing them both to laugh. Happy to see he was alive and safe Poppy grabs Roxas by his jacket and pulls him into a kiss on the lips surprising him.

Walking back up Eugene and Rapunzel see Poppy and Roxas kissing and smile. "I take it we missed something big?" Eugene smirks.

"Eh nothing much." Holly giggles as they separate and were both blushing at what just happened as they smile.

Poppy strokes her hair nervously as Roxas was still blushing.

* * *

Soon everyone from Ever After High met up with them as they brought Rapunzel back to Corona. And once the King and Queen saw their long-lost daughter they were so happy Eugene and all the Ruffians were cleared of all past crimes and they were all declared Heroes of Corona.

At the castle Rapunzel put her tiara on her head as she, Eugene, Pascal, and Maximus celebrated with them in the town square like on her birthday.

Suddenly some light forms in Roxas's hands and from it a new Keyblade forms the blade was Rapunzel's tower and at the end of it was a sun like the symbol of Corona, the guard was shaped like a lantern and at the end was a keychain shaped like Pascal.

Reacting to Rapunzel's tiara Roxas aims his new Keyblade at the sky sealing the Keyhole.

"I think I like this Keyblade a lot." Poppy said.

"So, what are you going to name this one?" Cedar asks.

"How about…Golden Eternity?" Roxas smiles.

"Love it." Apple said.

"Do you guys really have to go? The party is just getting started." Eugene said.

"Yeah sorry Flynn." Cerise said.

"Actually, I'm gonna go back to being called Eugene." He smiles.

"Max you continue to be amazing okay?" Rosabella said petting his mane and Maximus neighs happlily.

"Goodbye Pascal." Holly and Poppy said as the Chameleon smiles as they hug him.

"You all take care of each other and come back anytime." Rapunzel smiles.

"Oh, we will this place is amazing." Raven said.

As they left Corona to go back to the Tempest Roxas looks over to Poppy who smiled back at him. Thinking back to the kiss Roxas turned around and touched his lips. Sure he had gotten kissed before in the past, but this one was different.

"So Poppy how did it feel?" Holly whispers causing her to blush.

"It was…magic Holly it just felt so amazing." Poppy sighs.

"Roxas is a lucky guy." Holly smiles.

"I'd like to think I'm the lucky one." Poppy smiles. 'He's given me so much. I love you Roxas and I hope I can say that to your face soon and when I do I hope you feel the same.' Poppy thought as they all boarded the Tempest and took off leaving Corona.

 **Roxas's Harem: Namine, Poppy, Cerise, Maddie, Melody, Briar, and Apple.**

 **Here's a hint for the next world: They will be meeting Clan Dunbronch**


	41. Forest of Fate

**Chapter 41: Forest of Fate**

 **Hey everyone I'm back and the results for the Poll are in the students that will be going with Roxas to Monster High are: Raven, Cerise, Namine, Kitty, Bunny, and Maddie. And that's not all in this chapter I have lots of surprises including the unveiling of one of the greatest secrets of Ever After High. So please review and enjoy.**

Flying through space everyone was listening to Holly and Poppy were telling everyone all about the battle with Gothel…well almost all.

"And then when Eugene cuts Rapunzel's hair the effects of the Golden Flower that was in her hair disappeared and her hair turned brown and with it all the years Gothel managed to dodge came back to her all at once turning her to dust." Poppy said.

"Whoa sounds like quite a battle." Cedar said.

"Yep and wait til you hear the best part. Poppy can use the same magic our mom used." Holly said.

"You mean how she heals people with her glowing hair?" Hunter asks.

"Yep Flower gleam and glow let your power shine." Poppy said as her hair glowed golden for a few seconds.

"Add that to the list of amazing twists." Blondie smiles.

"Not gonna lie I wish my hair could glow like that." Daring smiles.

"It's true she saved Roxas with that." Holly said.

Looking over Poppy sees Roxas smiling at her and a faint blush appears on her face.

"Hey guys look at this." Dexter calls out. "Turns out Hook Hand and everyone else we met got their dreams to come true as well."

On the screen a picture of Hook Hand playing the piano, Atilla opening a bakery and Big Nose meeting a lady appeared.

"I'm so happy for them." Apple smiles.

"Hey how about next year we come back for lanterns make it a school thing?" Cedar suggests.

"I'd sign up for that event." Raven smiles.

"I hope we go back to Corona I actually found a sweet shop there that was pretty good. Uncle Monty's I think." Maddie said trying to remember.

"You'll have to take me there I would love to see what he has." Ginger said.

"I bet he would amazing ice cream." Roxas said eating one.

"If he did you'd be absolute favorite customer." Melody giggles.

"Seriously Roxas how do eat that stuff all the time?" Hunter asks.

Roxas shrugs. "I always have an ice cream after a mission. It makes me happy."

"Well I'll admit these things are pretty good." Ramona said eating a Sea Salt Ice cream too.

"Honestly these worlds are amazing. We're finding out versions of our parents that honestly make us love their stories more." Briar said.

"Totes Briar." Poppy agrees.

At the back of the Tempest Cerise was talking to her mom and dad on her Mirror phone.

"So, Mom are we still on for our family picnic when we get back?" Cerise asks.

"Of course, we are Cerise you know how much we love those." Mr. Badwolf said.

"We've been watching you all on Blondie's Site. I can't believe you all fought off an army and pulled off a prison break all on your own." Red Riding hood said.

"Well Roxas had the idea we just took his advice and followed it. He's a pretty good leader." Cerise smiles with a small blush on her face.

Noticing this her mother smiles. "Something tells me this boy is more than just a leader to you."

"Uh well I guess." Cerise blushes.

"Are you kidding? That boy was the one who dragged her into this in the first place." Mr. Badwolf said causing her mom to giggle.

"Hey Cerise we got word from Roxas we got another world to help." Ramona calls.

"Oh, sorry got to run." Cerise said hanging up quickly and walking towards her sister.

"Mom and Dad?" Ramona asks.

"Yep." Cerise nods.

What was it this time?"

"Uh nothing." Cerise said avoiding the topic.

"Was it Roxas?" Ramona smirks.

"Don't we have a mission." Cerise growls walking away.

"I love messing with her." Ramona chuckles following her.

Walking to the main room Roxas had the map up showing a world image that had a large forest with a stone castle near the end and surrounding the forest were small blue flames.

"It's called the Forest of Fate. Says here no ones been to this world." Roxas said.

"Hmm sounds like something from one our stories at Ever After." Holly said.

"Must be something that's special about this world." Lizzie said.

"I like the looks of this place." Ramona said.

"Well let's get ready to do our thing." Darling said as they all went to prepare.

* * *

Landing the team finds themselves in the middle of a forest as the sun was setting.

"Anyone see anything?" Alistair asks as they look around

"Nothing over here." Bunny said.

"No Heartless, no people, nothing." Daring said.

Pausing in place Sparrow hears a galloping noise nearby.

"Hey guys over here." Sparrow calls out.

Going over to the spot they hear the noise getting closer. Following down the path someone was racing on a horse firing arrows at targets.

"Whoa that's person is pretty good with a bow." Hunter said in bow.

"I'll say." Sparrow steps forward and steps on a twig alerting the rider. Jumping off the horse the figure draws and arrow and lands right front of them ready to pull it.

"Whoa whoa whoa take it easy!" Raven said.

Looking at the figure closely we see that it was a girl with long curly red hair and a blue dress.

"Sweet Fairy Godmother." Sparrow said looking at her in awe like she the most amazing thing in the world.

"Sorry about that I got a little jumpy back there." The girl said lowering her bow. "What are all of you doing out here anyway?"

"We were looking for the castle and we got a little lost." Namine said.

"Castle? Oh, you mean the House of Dunbronch." She said.

"You know the place?" Bunny asks.

"I don't just know it I live there. Merida Dunbronch." She said holding out her hand to shake.

"Roxas and these are my friends." Roxas said introducing everyone.

"Listen you shouldn't be out here late at night. How about you come with me back home I'm sure Mom has some space for you." Merida said.

"Thank you." Apple said.

As Merdia climbed onto her horse and led everyone back to Castle Dunbronch Roxas hears a noise. "Huh?" Looking behind him, he sees a small blue light near the forest. "What's that?"

"Hey Roxas! Hurry up!" Melody calls out.

Turning around Roxas follows them back to the castle.

"So, Merida that was some pretty cool moves you did with that bow of yours." Sparrow said walking over to her. "Who taught you that?"

"I did. My dad gave me a bow when I was a wee little girl and I've been practicing ever since." Merida said.

"I actually do a little archery myself my dad taught me." Sparrow said.

"Really?" Merida looks at Sparrow to see a quiver of arrows, but no bow just his guitar. "How do you shoot arrows without a bow?"

"With this." Sparrow said holding out his guitar.

"Never seen something like that before." Merida said as the walk up the hill to see Castle Dunbronch's gate.

"So, Merida if that's your family castle are you the princess?" Ashlynn asks.

"Ugh yes." Merida groans.

"What's so bad about being the princess? Your royalty." Daring asks.

"My mom is why. Everything she says is either what I have to do or what not to do. I'm the example I duties, responsibilities, expectations. My whole life is planned out until the day I become well my mother. She runs everyday of my life." Merida groans.

"Yikes sounds like being a Princess is tough." Roxas said.

"It is we have to learn so many things about how to run future kingdoms." Apple said.

"And you have to do all that work and still be a good example." Briar said.

"Yikes glad I'm not Royalty." Roxas said as Merida brought her horse to the stables.

"So, you hungry Angus?" Merida asks as her horse swats her with her tail. "Oats it is."

Walking to the door they find themselves face to face with a woman with brown hair, a green dress, and a crown on her hand. This was Queen Elinor and Merida's mother.

"Excuse me, but who are all of you?" She asks.

"Well miss you see we've come a long way to be here." Raven said.

Hearing this Elinor's expression changed. "Ugh of course the games are coming up you've all come to see the 4 Clans compete."

"Uh yes that is exactly why we are here." Maddie said nodding.

"Well you've come at a great time. Merida meet us at the table." Elinor said leading them in.

Walking inside they sat at a large table where three small boys with red hair were sitting next to a large man with red hair, a beard and a wooden leg. These were Merida's brothers Harris, Hubert, and Hamish. The man was her father Fergus the Bear King.

"Maudie bring some food for our guests." Elinor said. As they sat at another table brought out for them and trays of food were brought out for them.

"Thank you so much." Apple said when Merida walks in with a tray of sweets.

"Take one trust me you'll need them." Merida whispers as she quickly slid a few onto the table while Elinor was distracted.

"Here you all go." Maudie said handing them all plates of food. "And my queen." She said handing Queen Elinor three letters.

"Thank you, Maudie." Queen Elinor said.

"So, travelers you are? What were you doing in the forest looking for Mor'du?" Fergus asks.

"Who's Mor'du?" Kitty asks.

"The Demon Bear." Fergus said scary like.

"Demon Bear?" Blondie said looking at him.

"I saw him once, the biggest bear you ever seen. His body littered with the weapons of fallen warriors, his face scarred with one dead eye." Fergus said drawing them in. "I drew my sword and—"

"And whish!" Merida interrupts startling them. "One swipe his sword shattered and chomp! Dad's leg was clean off. Down the monster's throat it went."

"Aw that's my favorite part." Fergus whines.

"So, wait there's actually a scary bear roaming around the woods out there?" Dexter asks.

"They say he's roaming the woods waiting for a chance for revenge." Merida said.

"Can you stop please?" Blondie asks as Merida places her bow on the table.

"Merida a Princess does not place her weapons on the table." Elinor said reading the letters.

"Mom, it's just my bow." Merida said.

"A Princess shouldn't have a weapon at all." Elinor said.

"Leaver her be. Princess or not she should learn to defend herself." Fergus said.

"Excuse me your majesty. What is this stuff?" Hunter asks.

"Oh, that's Haggis. Made from the stomachs of our most delicious sheep." Fergus said causing everyone to stop just as they were about to take a bite. Looking down they all ate the sweets Merida gave them and pushed the Haggis away.

"You think we can make it back to the Tempest and grab a Pizza?" Ramona whispers.

"We'd never make it before nightfall." Namine said as they all sigh in disappointment.

"Fergus." Elinor said putting down the letters. "They've all accepted."

"Who's accepted what?" Merida asks suspicious.

"Boys you are excused." Elinor said as the three boys ran out as fast as they could.

"What did I do now?" Merida asks.

"Fergus care to explain?" Elinor asks as Fergus chokes on his drink and stutters trying to say it.

"Well it's pretty clear who rules this Kingdom." Darling whispers.

"The lords are presenting their sons as suitors for your betrothal." Elinor said excited.

"What?!" Merida said not liking this at all.

"The lords have accepted. This year the suitors will compete in the games for your hand." Elinor explains.

"I suppose a Princess just does whatever's she's told!" Merida said furious.

"A Princess does not raise her voice. Merida this has been what you have been preparing for your whole life." Elinor said.

"No! It's what you've been preparing me for my whole life! I won't go through with this and you can't make me!" Merida said storming off.

* * *

That night everyone from Ever After were in the kitchens with handfuls of literally anything that wasn't Haggis.

"If that Haggis is the main delicacy here we better grab as much as we can." Kitty said with her tongue out in disgust.

Taking a bite out of an apple Holly looks inside. "Food aside it's pretty clear Merida doesn't like Princess life."

"Well it's a tough destiny being a Princess." Lizzie said.

"Yeah, but did anyone notice how Merida and her mom were at each other's throats?" Hunter said.

"I normally can see love between two people and Merida was little to none for her mom." Cupid said eating a pear.

"From what Merida told us her mom makes her do this against her will." Namine said.

"I don't know how she can hate it so much. Being a Princess does have lots of perks." Apple said.

"Well being a Princess isn't for everyone Apple." Raven said eating a sweet.

"Oh, so this where you all were." They look to see Queen Elinor walking in.

"Is everything alright your majesty?" Darling asks.

Sighing Elinor sits on a chair. "I'm sorry you all had to see that."

"You and your daughter don't see eye to eye, do you?" Dexter asks.

"I just don't know what to do. I try so hard with all the preparing, all the lessons, all the giving her everything I never had. What does she expect me to do?" Elinor asks.

"Well what seems to have Merida a gloomy gussie is the marriage." Maddie said.

Elinor sighs. "I know the marriage may seem unfair even I had reservations when I faced betrothal, but we can't run away from who we are in life." Elinor said.

"Still what if Merida doesn't want this?" Poppy asks.

"I'm not doing this to hurt her. I do this out of love. But the problem is she doesn't seem to want to listen to me." Elinor said.

"Have you ever thought of letting Merida choose her destiny?" Raven asks.

"Unfortunately, this choice involves declarations of war if she says no." Elinor said causing everyone to cringe.

"Wow we had this lady all wrong." Alistair whispers.

"She loves her Merida, but I don't think Merida sees it." Melody said.

Grabbing some tea Elinor lead them all to some sleeping quarters.

"Thank you for letting us stay here." Namine said.

Elinor smiles and nods.

"Uh wait." Roxas calls out getting her attention. "What do you know about the forest nearby?"

"Did my husband lecture you about how he'll slay Mor'du for eating his leg? He tells that to everyone." Elinor rolls her eyes.

"No, when were walking to the castle I saw something. It was small and blue." Roxas said.

"Well young man you are quite fortunate. You saw a Wisp." Elinor said.

"Wisps? What exactly are they?" Roxas asks.

"Will O' the Wisps. They're spirits that roam the forest and they say that if you follow them they'll lead you to your destiny." Elinor said.

"My destiny?" Roxas said not sure if he even had one.

"Well good night I hope you all get a good night's sleep." Elinor said closing the door.

"Man, just my luck I meet a girl and she's about to be engaged." Sparrow slumps.

Looking out the window he sees Merida scooping hay for in her horse's pen.

"This marriage isn't happening Angus. Not if I have any say in it." Merida vows.

* * *

The next day everyone from Ever After were sitting down on some benches as they waited for the other clans.

Having her Mirror Pad out Blondie was taking in the castle when she notices something near the entrance causing her to burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Roxas asks.

Holding it up for everyone to see they watch Harris, Hubert, and Hamish cutting one side of a mustache off a sleeping guard making everyone burst into laughter.

"They're coming!" Another guard said.

"Places everyone." Elinor said as everyone got into position.

Looking to the thrones they see Merida walking in with an extremely tight dress on to the boat it was a struggle to move.

"Talk about a wardrobe problem." Briar said.

"Something tells me Merida isn't the only one who doesn't to others." Kitty said.

"Presenting the lords of—" The door swings open to reveal 3 clans walking in with bagpipes playing loudly hurting everyone's ears.

"And you people say I stink at music." Sparrow said holding his ears.

"Uh why are all those men wearing skirts?" Rosabella asks.

"I don't know, but I do not see me getting any inspiration from this place." Lizzie said.

Standing at the front were the heads of the 3 clans. Clan Macintosh was led by a man with long black hair and had blue hand print covering his face, Clan MacGuffin was led by a large man with blonde hair in pigtails, and Clan Dingwall was led by a small man with spiky white hair.

Gesturing for someone a Dingwall brings a stool over for Lord Dingwall to stand on.

"So, uh the 4 clans here uh together…for uh the uh." Fergus stutters not remembering what it was for.

"The presentations of the suitors." Elinor said helping her husband.

"I uh the suitors. Clan Macintosh." Fergus gestures.

"Macintosh!" The clan yells.

"Your majesty I present my heir and sire. Who defended our land from the Northern Invaders and with his own sword vanquished 1,000 foes." Lord Macintosh said as his son stepped forward showing off some sword tricks and then his pecks.

"Clan MacGuffin." Fergus calls out.

"MacGuffin!" The clan yells for their turn.

"Your majesty I present my eldest son who scuffled the Viking long ships and with his bare hands defeated 2,000 foes." Lord MacGuffin said as his son stepped forward. Like his father he was very large and to show off his strength he split a small log of wood in half.

"Clan Dingwall." Fergus gestures.

"Dingwall." The clan yells.

"I present my only son." Lord Dingwall said gesturing to a large muscular man next to him shocking everyone.

"No way that's his son." Briar said.

"How do you get that from that?" Daring asks.

"Who took out a whole armada single handedly. With one arm he was." Looking over Lord Dingwall reaches behind the muscular and pulls out a boy his height with spiky hair. "With one arm he was steering the ship and held his mighty sword in the other."

"Lies!" A Macintosh called out.

"What? I heard that! Say it to my face! Or are you all sacred cowards free to play with your pretty hair?" Lord Dingwall taunts.

"At least we have hair." Lord Macintosh said.

"And all our teeth." Lord MacGuffin adds.

Young MacGuffin opens his mouth to agree with his father, but all that comes out is gibberish nobody understands.

"And we don't hide under bridges. You grumpy old troll." Lord Macintosh said causing everyone to laugh.

"You want a laugh? Wee Dingwall!" Lord Dingwall said as his son charged at Lord Macintosh and bites him.

That action resulted in everyone in the room attacking each other.

"Wow these people are really prone to—"

"INCOMING!" Maddie interrupts as a bench comes flying towards them.

Scrambling out of the way everyone from Ever After finds themselves drawn into the big fight.

As a Macintosh charges to attack Ramona punches him in the face knocking him to the ground.

Ducking out of the way of a Dingwall Roxas summons Golden Eternity and whacks numerous men repeatedly.

Young Macintosh draws his sword back to swing but Daring gives him a purple nurple causing him to shriek in pain.

Wee Dingwall charges only to have Briar and Apple whack him with their staffs.

"Get em! Get Em! That's the way!" Fergus cheers as Darling and Rosabella hit a MacGuffin with their shields and Poppy whacks another with her frying pan.

Giving him a glare Elinor signals for Fergus to stop supporting it. "Alright. SHUT IT!" Fergus yells stopping the fight. "Now that's it! You've had your go at each other. Show a little decorum and no more fighting." Fergus said.

Unfortunately coming out of the tiles below Harris, Hubert and Hamish appear at the feet of Lord Dingwall. One pulls out a wooden sword, but the other pulls out a mace and slams it on his foot causing Dingwall to scream in pain restarting the fight.

As Fergus jumps into the fight and starts attacking everyone from Ever After climbs up the stairs avoiding all the violence.

"Is everyone here?" Namine asks.

"I think so." Alistair said.

"Wait where's Roxas?" Bunny asks as Roxas whacks Lord Macintosh with his Keyblade knocking him off the staircase and back into the mob.

"You know I think these people like to exaggerate how strong they are." Roxas said making his way up.

"Seriously." Raven agrees.

Having enough of all the violence Elinor walks out towards the fight and the second the men see her they all stop fighting and bow in respect as she walks to the back where her husband and all the lords were.

Grabbing them by the ears she pulls them all back to the front.

"Okay that was amazing." Dexter said as everyone nods in agreement.

After the lords apologized Elinor looks out to everyone. "Now, where were we? In accordance with our laws only the first born of each of the clans may step forward as champions."

"First Born?" Merida said interested in what her mom was saying.

"And thus, compete for the hand of the Princess of Dunbronch they must prove their skill in feats of strength or skills. It is said that the challenge must be presented by the Princess herself." Elinor explains.

"Archery! Archery!" Merida said standing up surprising everyone by her attitude. "I choose Archery." Merida said in a calm tone.

"Let the Games Begin!" Elinor announces.

* * *

Outside the castle in the back fields multiple booths were set up for those to compete and lots of food for those who weren't.

"Please no I don't want one." Roxas said pushing away another wardrobe lady.

"Why do they keep trying to put us guys in skirts?" Hunter asks frustrated.

"So, Apple where's this booth that has the good stuff?" Raven asks.

"I heard the Queen say all the sweets were given to her maid Maudie we find her we find food we can actually stomach." Apple said.

"Thank goodness." Darling said holding her stomach.

Reaching the booth near the open field they see the triplets running for their lives with the tray of sweets in their hands.

"Uh were those?" Maddie asks.

"Yes." Cupid said.

"And were they?" Bunny asks.

"Yes." Alistair said.

Suddenly their train of thought was interrupted by 3 screams. Looking over they saw the boys running in fear as a dozen Bear shaped Heartless surrounded them.

The boys panicked as they were huddled together as one was about to bite down on it a rope of hair loops around it's neck pulling it back.

Looking over they saw Holly holding her hair like a rope. Pulling back their bows Hunter and Cupid fire causing the Heartless to scream in pain as it was destroyed.

Looking in awe the boys watched as Raven blasts another bear to smithereens with a large blast.

Suddenly 4 cards shoot up around the boys as they spin around them the boys found themselves next to Lizzie. "Stay here we'll take care of the rest okay?" Lizzie said and the boys nod.

Summoning Golden Eternity Roxas slams it into one and from the Keyblade a golden sun shoots out creating a bright light that engulfs the Heartless.

The remaining Bears charged forward at full speed.

"Stop!" Apple holds out her staff and freezes time around the bears freezing them in place.

Running over Maddie moves the bears around so when time resumes the bears smash into each other causing her to giggle.

Using this opening Darling, Ashlynn, Alistair, Namine, Daring, Roxas, Ramona and Cerise charge at the clump of Heartless and destroy them before they could pick themselves up.

After the fight the boys walked over to Roxas with smiles on their faces.

"Hey, are you three ok?" Roxas asks.

The boys nod their heads and hold up the tray of sweets for them.

"Wow thanks." Roxas smiles as the boys run off to get more food.

As all of them ate a horn blows signaling it was time for the big event.

Making their way to the front all of them watched the lords step forward.

"Archers to your marks and may the lucky arrow find its target." Elinor announces unaware of her daughter's plan.

Standing under their clan banners the three suitors readied themselves.

"Oui get on with it!" Fergus said taking his seat.

Stepping forward Young MacGuffin pulls back his bow and fires the arrow, it flies forward and lands outside the target causing him to groan.

"I bet he wishes he was splitting logs again." Namine giggles.

"Or lifting weights." Hunter chuckles.

Next up was Young Macintosh as he pulled back he flexes his muscles causing multiple girls to squeal. Firing his arrow, he's just a few inches away from the bulls eye causing him to scream in anger.

"At least you hit the target!" Lord Macintosh calls out as his son swings his bow around like a baby throwing a tantrum.

"Well that's attractive." Darling said sarcastically.

In his anger Young Macintosh throws his bow into the crowd and in the way back a lucky viewer caught it.

"Hey, it went farther than his arrow." Daring said as they all laughed.

Last up was Wee Dingwall and it was clear he had never used a bow before as he struggles just to grab an arrow and put it on.

"Oh man, this is just sad." Sparrow chuckles.

As he puts the arrow on his struggles to get it stay straight. "Oh, for crying out loud, shoot boy!" Fergus yells causing him to let go and his arrow flies straight hitting the bulls eye dead center surprising everyone.

"Well this is…it's something alright." Cerise said not sure what to say.

"Looks like Merida is gonna be Lady Dingwall." Cupid said not liking the sound of that.

"Wait a minute, where is she?" Rosabella said looking to an empty throne next to her parents.

Suddenly the banner of Clan Dunbronch is placed down and Merida steps forward with her bow and arrow.

"I am Merida. Firstborn descendant of Clan Dunbronch! And I'll be shooting for my own hand!" Merida declared surprising everyone.

"What is she doing?" Elinor asks standing up.

Merida struggles to pull back an arrow, but her dress was too tight. "Ugh curse this dress!" Bending she makes a few rips allowing herself to move easier. Firing an arrow, she easily hits the bulls eye where Young MacGuffin shot.

"Merida stop this!" Elinor yells making her way down to see Merida hit the bulls eye on Young Macintosh's. "Don't you dare loose another arrow!" Just as Elinor was about to reach her daughter Merida fires her last arrow splitting Wee Dingwall's in half making her the winner.

"Whoa…. she's amazing." Sparrow said in awe.

"And in serious trouble." Holly said pointing to her mother dragging Merida back into the castle.

"And I thought me and my mom had issues." Raven said.

They run to the castle to see Merida storming off on her horse, looking inside they see Elinor on the ground crying over a burned piece of wood and a tapestry with a large cut through it.

"What have I done?" Elinor said before looking up towards everyone. "Where's my daughter?"

"She took off in hurry." Holly said.

"What happened?" Poppy asks.

"I-I was angry my daughter said she would rather die than be like me, slashed the family tapestry and then I did…this." She said pointing to the bow.

"Wait that's Merida's bow?" Hunter said in shock surprising everyone.

"I know I don't deserve your help, but please find my daughter and bring her back." Elinor said standing up.

Roxas looks into her eyes and saw that she truly regretted her actions and only cared about Merida.

"We'll do it." Roxas nods.

Running out to the bridge everyone was about to enter the forest. "Alright everyone split up and search the forest." Namine said.

"Set your Mirror Phones to meet back here in an hour in case Merida comes back." Briar said as all of them did that.

Everyone nods as they all ran into the forest to look for Merida.

* * *

A half hour later Roxas was walking through the forest looking for any sign of her.

"Merida? Merida? I hope the others are having better luck than me." Roxas sighs when he reaches a clearing.

"What the?" Walking over he sees that it was a large circle of stones surrounding the area. "Wow." Roxas said walking to the center of it when he hears a noise. Looking over he sees a Wisp on the edge of the stone circle.

"You again?" Roxas said when he remembers what Elinor said about how Wisps can lead you to your destiny.

Walking towards it the Wisp disappears and reappears a little bit away signaling for Roxas to follow it.

Roxas follows the Wisp until it leads him to a large cave and disappears. "My Destiny is in there?"

Walking towards the entrance Roxas looks inside to see nothing but darkness. Taking a deep breath Roxas walks inside.

As he walks into the cave a dark laughter echoes around him. "So, the time has come at last." An evil voice said.

"Who's there?" Roxas asks looking around when out of the darkness Master Xehanort appears. "Xehanort!" Roxas summons Golden Eternity ready to battle when more figures step out behind Xehanort and Roxas sees Xemnas, Xehanort's Heartless, Braig, Isa, Young Xehanort, Vanitas, Marulxia, and 5 other figures in Organization XIII coats.

"The time of the next Keyblade War is upon us. And the Darkness shall take it all." Xehanort vows.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Roxas looks behind to see Sora walking next to Roxas along with Riku, Mickey, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua.

"Sora?" Reaching out his hand Roxas tries to touch Sora only to see his hand go through him shocking him.

Immediately all of Xehanort's vessels and the lights disappear leaving Roxas alone. Sitting down on a nearby rocks Roxas sighs.

"Fighting Xehanort…so that's my destiny. 7 lights 13 Vessels all of it to decide the fate of everyone." Roxas realizes when something glows behind him.

Turning around he saw a heart floating in the air behind him. "Is that…my heart?" Roxas slowly reaches for it once he touches a bright light shine throughout the cave.

Opening his eyes Roxas looks in awe as the heart takes the form of 8 mysterious figures that surround him and from those figures more gather behind them.

Roxas looks in awe as lights shine from the figures and form above Roxas to create a heart made of light that illuminates the entire cave. Suddenly the lights flash brightly and Roxas finds himself back at the Stone Circle.

"How did I get back here?" Roxas looks around when Apple walks over.

"Roxas? Were you able to find Merida?" Apple asks.

"Nothing." Roxas shakes his head.

Apple sighs. "Well let's head back to the castle maybe someone else was luckier than us."

* * *

Arriving back at the castle they all gathered at the front.

"Please tell me someone found her." Sparrow said and they all shake their heads.

"How are we going to go back in and tell her mom we couldn't find her?" Kitty asks.

"Let's head in maybe someone saw Merida come back." Namine sighs.

Walking back into the main hall everyone saw the clans sitting down and eating while Fergus was "entertaining" as others would say.

"Alright put it right there." Fergus said as he had servants put up a stuffed bear pretending it was Mor'du.

"There he goes again bragging about that bear." Roxas sighs when he notices Merida helping a sick looking Elinor up the stairs. "What the? When did she get back?"

As they walked over the lords noticed her too and ran over cutting in front of them.

"Milady Queen, we have been beyond patient." Lord MacGuffin said.

"Milords I am out of sorts at the moment, but I assure you you will have your answer." Elinor said in pain before letting out a burp surprising them. "Presently. Ooh Oh." Elinor groans as Merida helps her upstairs.

Fergus fires an arrow hitting the bear right in the nostril. "Elinor look it's Mor'du. Elinor? Are you okay love?"

"I'm fine dear go back to avenging your leg." Elinor calls out.

"Right love." Fergus said throwing an axe hitting the bear right in the head.

"I have a feeling the 3 bears would not like this place." Blondie said.

"Well Merida's back so I guess that's all that matters." Holly said.

"But what happened to the Queen?" Poppy asks.

"I don't know, should we go talk to her?" Roxas asks.

"Roxas she looked in pain I don't know if we should." Briar said.

"Well we either deal with her and Merida or deal with this for the rest of the night." Roxas said gesturing to the clans and Fergus singing about killing Mor'du.

"You know I don't think she was that bad." Hunter said.

"Yeah and maybe a little healing spell will make her feel better." Raven said.

"To the queen." Dexter said as they made their way up.

Walking down the halls they made their way to the Queen's chamber when they heard various smashing and crashing sounds.

"Was that from downstairs?" Maddie asks.

"No, it…came from nearby." Cedar said when a roar came from the Queen's room alerting them. Running to the door they see Merida in a room with a large black bear.

"Merida!" They screamed as they all summoned their weapons and jumped in front of her.

"Step away from right now beast or I'll put an arrow between your eyes!" Sparrow said.

Hearing this the bear looks at Sparrow offended and growls as if trying to talk.

"Uh anyone speak bear?" Lizzie asks as Blondie steps forward.

"Queen Elinor?" Blondie asks as the bear nods surprising all of them. "But but how?" Elinor points her paw towards Merida and everyone turns around.

"What exactly happened after you ran off?" Namine's eyes narrow.

"Well I may have found a witch in the forest and asked her to give me a way to change my mom and she gave me a cake, but it's not my fault. I didn't ask for this."

"Sounds like all of it is your fault." Ramona said.

Everyone nods in agreement as Elinor put her crown back on her head.

"How could you do this to your own mother?" Apple asks.

Elinor wraps a blanket around her body and walks to the door.

"Wait you can't go out there!" Ashlynn yells as they follow her out the door.

Roxas runs in front the Queen holding his arms out. "What are you doing?"

Elinor looks towards Blondie and growls for her to translate. "She's going to tell this to her husband."

"Dad? The Bear King? Mom if he even sees you you're dead." Merida said.

"This is bad this is fairy bad." Raven said.

"How are we going to keep her away from everyone?" Darling asks when they heard footsteps.

As the Queen went down a hallway Lizzie and Maddie try to stop her, by pulling on her cloth, but when they do she acts like she has no clothes on.

"You have fur on. You're not human remember?" Lizzie said.

"We can't let anyone see you." Maddie said when they hear gasping down the hallway. Looking over they see Maudie shocked at what was in front of her.

"Oh boy." Kitty said as Maudie runs away screaming.

"There has to be some way we can get her out of here." Roxas said opening a door for Elinor only to find the boys messing with all the King's stuffed trophies.

Elinor growls shocking the boys who look to Roxas for answers.

"Yep that's your mom. You might want to fix everything." Roxas said as the boys put all the trophies back when Merida storms in.

"There you are. We have to get mom out of the castle. I need your help." Merida said looking to Roxas and her brothers who asked what was in this for them. "Alright fine you can have my desserts for 2, 3 weeks." Merida said, but one gestures for more. "Alright fine a year."

"Our main problem is your dad can you boys do anything to distract them all?" Roxas asks as Hubert grabs a stuffed frog and holds it by the fire and its shadow resembled that of a bear. "That could work."

As the boys led Fergus and the clans around the castle on a wild bear chase Merida and the team from Ever After led Elinor down towards the kitchen only to see a scared Maudie down there.

"How are we going to get past her?" Merida asks when Namine holds out her Keyblade. Holding it up she fires a beam of light making Maudie fall asleep. "Good aim." Merida says impressed.

As they made their way down Elinor was not used to the bear body and falls down the stairs knocking over some pots and pans.

As the boys brought Maudie out Elinor turns to her triplets in worry.

"They'll be fine mom right boys?" Merida asks as they nod in agreement. "Help yourselves to anything you'd like as a reward." Merida said as they all left the castle. The boys look around and see a cake on the counter and dug in, unfortunately that was the cake Merida used on Elinor.

* * *

Walking through the forest they all arrived at the stone circle waiting for Merida to find where the wisps were.

"What do we do if we can't find the witch?" Bunny asks.

"We can't bring her back to the castle like this." Cerise said.

"Come on Wisps, where are you? Lead me to the Witch's Cottage. Oh, so when more people are me you act shy?" Merida said calling out.

"Do you think an Elixir like what you made me would work?" Briar asks feeling the golden bottle in her pocket that Roxas gave her.

"Maybe, but I've never seen a Potion work like this before." Roxas said looking at the bear lady.

"Are you alright your majesty?" Blondie asks being the only one who could understand bear. Elinor growls and groans. "I know, but don't worry we'll help however we can." Blondie said causing the bear to smile and pat Blondie gently on the shoulder.

"Merida you've been calling out for these Wisps for over an hour. Why don't you just show us where they were?" Melody asks.

"I swear I was right here when they showed up." Merida said walking over to near her mom.

Elinor looks to the forest in the direction where Merida said the cottage was and starts walking.

"What? Does she think we're just going to happen upon the cottage?" Merida asks as everyone else stands up and follows her.

"Better than just sitting here doing nothing." Ashlynn said as Merida followed behind them.

Walking for awhile Merida looks around. "Wait a minute I know this path…the Witch's Cottage it's this way!" Merida said running ahead of them until she spots a small cottage ahead. "I can't believe it I found it." Merida smiles.

Elinor growls signaling for Merida to wait, but Merida runs to the front door. "No, but she was here." Merida said looking inside to find it empty except for a cauldron and a few bottles. "I swear."

All of them groan in disappointment.

Merida opens the door again and steps inside setting off an intricate system that launches a knife cutting a rope dropping something into the cauldron.

As everyone walks inside a face of an old woman comes out of the cauldron.

"Welcome to the Dusty Carver, home of bear themed carvings and novelties. I am completely out of stock at this time, but if you're interested in portraits or wedding cake toppings poor vial one into the cauldron." She said as they look to see a row of vials nearby. "If you're interested in the main catalog pour vial 2. If you're that red haired lass pour vial 3." She said, and Merida quickly grabs it. "Princess, I'm off to the wicker man conference in Stonick so I won't be back until Spring. There's one thing I forgot to tell you about the spell, by the second sunrise your spell will be permanent."

Everyone gasps as Elinor looks at her daughter. "Unless you remember these words. Faith be changed look inside, mend the bond torn by pride." The witch recites.

"What does that mean?" Merida asks.

"Ta ta good luck." The witch said as her head disappears.

"No! No there must be something here that can help." Merida puts all the vials in, but that causes to cauldron to act up.

"Uh Potions was never my go to class, but that doesn't look right." Sparrow said in fear.

"She's gonna blow!" Raven yells as a bright light engulf them.

When the light disappears, they found the hut was gone and they were all back in the forest.

"And just like that we're back to square one." Cupid groans.

Setting up camp for the night all of them went to sleep hoping things would be better in the morning.

As everyone fell asleep Roxas looked up to see Elinor holding Merida close to keep her warm.

'Even after all this she still puts her daughter first.' Roxas thought when he heard shivering nearby. Looking over he saw Briar trying to go to sleep, but the cold was getting to her. Walking over Roxas takes off his jacket and puts over her hoping it help before walking away.

Briar slowly opens her eyes to see Roxas laying down on the grass, as she looks up to see his jacket on her she couldn't help but smile as she fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Roxas woke up to see Elinor putting down a stone table up for all of them. Getting up he walks over to her.

"Wow how early did you wake up?" Roxas asks impressed that she did all this.

Elinor merely shrugs as she went over to the creek.

As he waited Briar woke up and walked sitting next to him, holding out his jacket for him to take. "Uh thanks for that." She said nervous.

"Oh, no problem you just looked like you needed it more than me." Roxas said putting his jacket back on.

"Well thank you." Briar blushes when she notices the stone table and picks up two sticks that were shaped like a fork and knife. "Got to hand it to Merida's mom she sure is creative."

"Yeah despite being a bear she doesn't seem to let that change who she is." Roxas said.

Soon the rest of them woke up and Merida looked to see her mom prepping everything.

"Uh good morning." Merida said, and Elinor growled back saying the same thing. Sitting down on the table Merida places the bow on it aggravating Elinor as she tried to tell her. "Sorry I don't speak bear." She shrugs.

"She said no weapons on the table." Blondie translated, and Elinor growled as if to say thank you.

Merida reaches for one of the berries Elinor grabbed just as she ate one. "Did you find these by the creek?" Merida asks as her mother nods. "These are poisonous." Merida said making her mother spit it out.

Reaching for some water she pours it into a small log resembling a glass.

"Where did you get this water? It has worms in it?" Merida said as her mother does a spit take and leans over flipping the stone table into the air.

"Hunter, Ashlynn you two are outdoor experts think you guys can find anything?" Apple asks.

"Follow us." Hunter said as they made their way to the river where Hunter used his arrows to catch them all fish.

As they all sat down at ate they saw Merida catching fish for her mom who was eating those up like a well like a bear. Eventually Merida got fed up with doing it and told her mom to catch them herself.

Taking off her crown Elinor goes into the river and tries catching fish but was failing miserably. Everyone laughed as Merida taught her mother to catch fish like a bear and soon her mother was catching fish like a pro.

Looking out everyone laughs as Elinor splashes Merida causing them both to laugh as the two engaged in a splash fight.

"Wow I think this is the first time they're actually getting along." Cupid said.

"Yeah they really look happy." Namine smiles.

After Elinor ate her fish she walked out of the river past everyone towards the forest.

"Hey, wait for us." Merida said as they followed her out of the river none of them realizing they left Elinor's crown behind.

"Elinor wait up." Roxas said as she turns around to face them, but something was different about her.

Elinor steps towards them growling.

"Mom? Mom?" Merida said with a little fear her voice.

Elinor growls at all of them raising her paw to strike when at the last minute she snaps out of it and growls in confusion.

"It's like she was a bear I mean actually bear." Rosabella said.

"But why?" Dexter asks when Roxas spots something familiar nearby.

"A wisp." Roxas's eyes widen as everyone turns to it.

"You know what that thing is?" Maddie asks.

"She told me about them." Roxas said pointing to the queen.

"If you follow them they lead you to your destiny." Merida said.

"But whose destiny?" Daring asks as the Wisp floats in the air towards Merida and her mom before creating a trail like what they did with Roxas.

As the two of them followed the wisps everyone followed them deep into the mountains.

* * *

Following the Wisps they all found themselves walking through the fog.

"You know before all this started my mom told me a story." Merida said getting their attention.

"What was it about?" Cedar asks.

"Once there was an ancient and wise king who ruled the land, when he grew old he divided the land among his 4 sons and they would be the pillars on which the land grew, but the eldest son wanted to rule by himself and he turned from his fate and followed his own path and the kingdom fell." Merida said.

"Scary story." Sparrow said.

"Uh guys." Briar points ahead and from the fog they see the destroyed remains of what looked like a castle.

"What happened here?" Kitty asks as they pass under a stone archway with an emblem that had two axes on it.

"How old do you think this place is?" Melody asks as they walk farther in.

"If anyone did live here they've been gone for a long time." Merida said when the ground under her broke and she fell into a room.

"Merida!" Everyone said running to the hole.

"I'm fine." Merida said getting up, looking around the room she sees worn out banners, tapestries and thrones. "Maybe this was the throne room from that legend I told you all."

Merdia walks to a rock with people engraved in it. "1…2…3." When she looks to the 4th one she sees it was split off from the others. "Split…like the tapestry." Merida looks to the others.

"This has happened before, Strength of 10 Men, fate changed." Merida said.

Roxas looks over to see multiple skeletons laying around the room.

"Merida you should probably get out of there." Sparrow said.

"The oldest brother he went to the witch too, and he became…" Merida was interrupted by the sound of growling.

All of them look down to see a large black bear entering the room it's back had arrows sticking out of it and a scarred face with only one eye.

"Mor'du!" Merida said in fear as the bear roars.

"Merida run! Raven yells firing blasts of darkness at Mor'du causing the bear to roar.

Merida scrambles to get to the hole at the top as Mor'du recovers and tries to kill her.

"Ballonra!" Briar creates multiple balloons and Namine, Daring, and Alistair knock them down and smash into Mor'du but he shakes it off like it was nothing.

Sparrow leans down with his hand out. "Merida take my hand!"

Seeing this Merida jumps just as Mor'du was about to swipe at her with his claws and just as his claws were about to touch her Sparrow pulls her up out of the hall.

"Come on! We gotta get outta here!" Cerise yells as they made their way down only to have Mor'du burst his head out of the ground roaring.

Looking around Ashlynn sees a wall still intact. Throwing Stroke of Midnight her keyblade smashes into the wall sending the rubble toppling down on Mor'du.

"RUN!" Hunter yells as they all sprinted out when Blondie runs ahead of all of them.

"When did she become that fast?!" Namine asks.

"It's her destiny to outrun a bear!" Raven yells as they sprinted through the fog until they found themselves back at the stone circle.

As they all caught their breath Merida looks to her mom. "Mom we have to hurry, or you'll become a bear like Mor'du a real bear." Merida said as Elinor let out a growl.

"Translate please." Maddie asks.

"She said how are we going to do that?" Blondie said.

"The which gave us the answer, it's the tapestry." Merida said.

"Well that's great and all, but we have one problem. How are we gonna sneak back in?" Dexter asks.

* * *

That night they were just outside the walls of Castle Dunbronch when Roxas, Hunter, and Melody came over.

"No way we can sneak in from any sides, too many guards posted." Hunter said.

"Well there has to be another way in." Merida said.

Elinor growls at them with an idea.

Leading them under the bridge at the bottom was a metal door, using her bear strength Elinor pulls the door out revealing a secret way in.

"Well that'll work just fine." Darling said.

Using the secret entrance they go through and make their way into the castle when the sound of arguing echoes from the throne room.

"That doesn't sound good." Bunny said.

"I don't know maybe it's a yelling party." Maddie giggles.

They look through the door to see the 4 clans had made forts out of tables and had their weapons flying everywhere.

"Enough! No more waiting! No more traditions!" Lord MacGuffin said.

"You're the King! You decide which one of our sons will marry your daughter!" Lord Macintosh demands.

"None of your sons are fit to marry my daughter!" Fergus declares drawing his sword.

"Then our alliance is over!" Lord Dingwall said.

"They're gonna murder each other can you all stop them?" Merida asks.

"We can take them down easy." Ramona said.

"But what will that accomplish?" Cedar asks.

"Once they pick themselves up they'll be at each other's throats again." Apple adds.

"Then you have to stop them!" Merida said looking to her mother.

Elinor gestures to her body signaling she couldn't.

"I know I know! But how are we going to get you up the stairs to the tapestry with all of them like that?" Merida asks.

All of them look to each other before Elinor gets an idea and points to Merida.

As the clans were about to attack Merida opens the door and walks to the front surprising everyone.

"Merida?" Fergus asks.

"It's okay dad, I got this." Merida said turning to face them all. "I uh uh I have been in conference with the Queen." Merida said as they pretended Elinor was a stuffed bear and brought her inside.

"Oh really?" Lord Dingwall said walking over.

"And what did she say?" Lord MacGuffin said walking over.

"How do we know this isn't a trick?" Lord Macintosh asks walking over.

As the three of them started arguing Merida took a deep breath before yelling at the top of her lungs. "SHUT IT!" Surprising everyone.

"That was impressive." Roxas said putting the queen down.

"Impressive? I think I'm in love." Sparrow said.

"There once was an ancient kingdom that was torn apart by war." Merida said looking over to see them all back to moving Elinor towards the staircase.

"We've all heard that story." Lord Macintosh said brushing it off.

"But it's true. I know how one selfish act can make a kingdom fall to ruin. Legends are lessons, they ring with truth." Merida said as Elinor came to a stop and everyone looks over. "Our kingdom is young, our stories are not yet legends, but in them our bond was struck. You all were enemies once, but when our land was threatened you all rallied together to protect it. All of you were different in so many ways, but when the time counted you all rose up together." Merida said.

Roxas looks to his friends and smiles. 'Just like all of them.'

"Lord MacGuffin my dad saved you from an arrow as you ran for Dingwall's aid." Merida points.

"Aye I'll never forget that." He smiles.

"And who can forget when Lord Macintosh raced to my dad's aid on horseback and who could forget when Lord Dingwall broke through the enemy lines." Merida said.

"With a might spear." Lord Macintosh finishes.

"I was aiming at you." Lord Dingwall laughs.

"My dad rallied your forces and you named him King. It was an alliance built upon bravery and friendship and it lives to this day." Merida said as everyone burst into cheers. "I admit I have been selfish. I tore a rift in our alliance and it's time I did what was right. There's the matter of my marriage"

Elinor breaks her character and gestures for Merida's attention. "I believe the best thing for everyone is too…" Elinor mimes breaking something. "Break tradition." She said surprising everyone.

Merida looks to her mother who was miming what she should say. "My mother the queen believes that I…we should write our own stories and follow our hearts and find love ourselves. The Queen and I believe in this and leave the decisions up to you lords." Merida said as their sons walk over.

"Well since you obviously are committed to this we think it is—"

A grand idea! Give us a chance to find love." Young Macintosh said interrupting his father.

"What?" His father said surprised.

"Aye let us have a choice in who we pick." Wee Dingwall agrees.

"But she's the Princess." Lord Dingwall said.

"I didn't pick her you did." He said.

"And do you feel the same way?" Lord MacGuffin asks his son who says a bunch of gibberish. "Well it looks like we all have come to an agreement. Let them try to win her heart before they win her hand."

As the clans agreed the students from Ever After went back to moving the Queen when a guard looks over to them.

"What exactly are you doing with that?" He asks causing them to stop in place.

"Oh, uh well we're just moving this bear up to the trophy room." Namine said.

"Trophy? It looks so life-like." He said raising his spear to poke Elinor when Alistair grabs it.

"That's cause it's a recent kill." Alistair said.

As the guard looks at Elinor carefully Merida panics before she gets an idea. "Everyone! To the cellar, let's crack open the King's Private reserves to celebrate!" Merida said causing everyone to cheer and head out. Merida closes the door and looks towards her mom and friends and smiles. "We did it. I can't believe we pulled it off."

"That was totes amazing Merida." Apple smiles.

"If your mom could talk she'd tell you who proud of you she was." Cerise said as Elinor nods in agreement.

Running up to the room with the tapestry everyone looks to see it was one of the royal family and there was a giant cut right where Elinor's hand met Merida's.

"Mend the bond. We just need a needle and thread." Merida smiles.

Elinor nods walking over to the nearby basket, but just as she was about to open it up she started acting like a bear again.

"Oh no not now." Merida said.

"You're majesty calm down." Namine said when they heard footsteps nearby followed by humming recognizing it to be Fergus.

"Uh how destroyed was Elinor's room when we left?" Namine asks.

"ELINOR!" His scream echoed from his across the hall.

"Bad very bad." Maddie cringes.

"Elinor? It can't be true! Elinor!" Fergus yells opening the door to see them all. "Merida!"

"Dad!" Merida said when he notices the growling bear in the room.

"All of you get back!" Fergus said running in front of them drawing his sword.

"No wait!" Merida jumps at her dad's arm to stop him, but Elinor's bear instincts caused her to swing her paw cutting Merida.

"Stop it all of you!" Roxas yells summoning Golden Eternity and uses it to keep Elinor at bay.

"Good boy! Help me slay this beast!" Fergus said shaking Merida off and standing next to him.

Elinor swipes her paw knocking Fergus into Roxas sending them both into the wall. Recovering from the bear taking over her Elinor looks around to see Merida injured and her husband and Roxas on the ground.

"Your majesty calm down." Briar said.

Elinor growls in concern that she did this.

"It's alright I'm fine really." Merida said but Elinor rushes out of the room.

"Bear!" The clans scream seeing Elinor. Thinking quick Elinor runs past them and out into the wilderness with everyone after her.

"Dad!" Merida said running to her father as he picked himself up.

"Count your stars young ones it almost got you." Fergus said concerned.

"That was your wife, Elinor!" Cedar said.

"It's the truth she got turned into a bear!" Blondie said.

"You're all talking crazy!" Fergus said.

"Listen that bear is not Mor'du!" Rosabella said.

"Mor'du or not I'm avenging my wife!" Fergus said pushing them all inside. "All of you stay in here." He said locking the door.

"What do we do? They're gonna kill my mom!" Merida panics.

"Lizzie how fast can you and Ashlynn fix that tapestry?" Apple asks.

"Few minutes easy." Lizzie said.

"Alright you two stay here and get that tapestry fixed we'll run ahead and see if we can stop them." Roxas said.

"But what about the key?" Merida asks.

"These things aren't called Keyblades for nothing." Roxas said as Alistair summons Lady Luck. But just as he was about to open it the door swings open.

"Huh?" They all look down to see three small bear cubs holding the key to the room.

"Boys?" Rosabella asks not sure if those were Merida's brothers.

All three of them nod as the everyone from Ever After looks to Merida. "I may have left the cake that turned mom on the counter by accident."

"Now's not the time we have to hurry before Fergus hangs your mom's head on his wall!" Namine said as they all ran out the castle with the bear cubs following them.

"Where could they have gone?" Bunny asks.

"They could be anywhere." Cerise said when the Wisps appeared in front of them all making a trail.

All of them look at each other and run as fast as they could little did they know Mor'du was nearby.

* * *

At the stone circle the clans had tied up Elinor as Fergus approached he drew his sword when an arrow flies out and knocks it out of his hand. All of them look over to see Sparrow with his guitar out as Merida and everyone else ran up.

"Step away from my mother." Merida glares.

"Merida? What are you all doing here?" Fergus said as they ran to Elinor's side.

"Did they hurt you?" Kitty asks as Elinor smiles to see them there.

The clans charged at them from all sides.

Fergus charges at them thinking he's gone crazy but Rosabella holds up her shield and deflects it allowing Darling slices Fergus's wooden leg causing him to fall.

"You are not touching the Queen." Darling said when Harris, Hubert and Hamish run to him.

"Easy boys." Merida said.

"Boys?" Fergus asks shocked when they hear stomping nearby.

Looking over they saw Mor'du coming towards them.

"Mor'du." Merida said in horror as Blondie presses record on her Mirrorpad.

"Kill him!" Fergus orders as all the clans charge, but Mor'du knocks them all away with ease.

"Everyone spread out!" Roxas yells as they run around the bear.

Raven, Briar, and Apple blast Mor'du repeatedly with magic attacks causing the bear to roar in pain. Hunter, Sparrow, Cupid and Merida fire multiple arrows at him, but they just bounce off him like nothing. Ramona, Bunny and Cerise use Flowmotion to smash into the bear, but Mor'du knocks away Ramona and Bunny before slamming his paws down on Cerise trapping her under him.

"Cerise!" Roxas yells in horror.

Ramona looks up to see Mor'du about to bite down on Cerise who was scared out of her mind causing Ramona to growl as she stands up. "Get away…from my SISTER!" Ramona yells shocking everyone she huffs, and she puffs, and she blows and giant gust of wind knocking Mor'du back and away from Cerise.

Ramona runs over to Cerise and helps her up. "You okay Red?"

"I can't believe you were the one to say that." Cerise said in shock.

"Heh somethings matter more than a dumb secret." Ramona smiles.

Growling in anger the sister moment is interrupted as Mor'du makes his way back to them only for Roxas to slam both Golden Eternity and Oblivion in the bear causing it to step back.

"Don't even think about!" Roxas glares as the bear roars in his face. "Heat Drive!" Roxas yells, but instead of the flames covering him for the form darkness surrounds Roxas as his keyblades turn into claws of Darkness and it envelops his entire body.

"Whoa what happened to Roxas?" Ramona asks.

"It's Anti Form." Namine said in shock.

Getting down on all fours Roxas and Mor'du look at each, but as Mor'du shifts his gaze to Cerise and Ramona Roxas gets in front of them and hisses as if to say, "Stay away!" causing Mor'du to roar back at him.

Charging forward the two of them smash into each other. Mor'du swings his claws to swipe him away, but Roxas jumps onto his arm sinking his claws to Mor'du's arm causing the bear to scream in pain before throwing him off.

Roxas jumps back and charges forward climbing he slashes Mor'du repeatedly until the bear pushes him back.

Roxas gets down and runs to the side dodging Mor'du's swipes, jumping off one of the giant stones Roxas launches himself up delivering a powerful kick to Mor'du's face knocking the giant bear to the ground.

Everyone from the students of Ever After to clans all of them were watching the battle in front for them and were astounded.

"Hang on Roxas backup is coming." Daring said about to charge when Namine stops him.

"When Roxas is in that form he takes on traits of a wild animal we go in there we'll get caught up in his attacks." Namine explains as Roxas charges forward and rams into Mor'du knocking the bear backwards before Mor'du slowly get up and charges at Roxas.

The two of them grabble swiping away each other as Roxas delivers a powerful swipe Mor'du lunches forward and bites down on Roxas's shoulder.

"Roxas!" Cerise yells.

Elinor looks up to see the boy trying to protect all of them from Mor'du even her own daughter growling Elinor muster up all her strength and roars as the bear lady breaks the ropes and charges forward.

As Mor'du attempts to rip Roxas in half Elinor tackles Mor'du before biting down on him.

Anti-Form Roxas looks to Elinor who got on all fours next to him nudges for him to get up.

Roxas looks to the mama bear and gives her a small nod as the two of them roar at Mor'du who roars back.

Elinor and Mor'du grabble trying to push the other back when Mor'du swipes his paw whacking Elinor in the face.

"Mom!" Merida screams in fear.

Roxas jumps at Mor'du and slashes him repeatedly before Mor'du grabs Roxas and throws him backwards slamming into one of the rocks causing it to crack.

As Elinor and Mor'du wrestle Mor'du pins Elinor to the ground and bites her before throwing her backwards towards Roxas who ducks to see her make a larger crack in the rock.

Looking up both Roxas and Elinor had the same idea.

As Mor'du made his way towards Merida, Cerise and Ramona the three of them step backwards in fear when Roxas and Elinor grab Mor'du by his back legs dragging him back towards the rock before letting go.

Turning around Mor'du charges at them and at the last second, they jump out of the way as Mor'du smashes headfirst into the rock. Turning around Elinor smashes Mor'du against the rock repeatedly making the crack larger and larger.

As Elinor looks Mor'du smashes his paws into them knocking them both backwards.

Ashlynn and Lizzie arrive at the Stone Circle with the restored tapestry just as Mor'du makes his way towards Roxas and Elinor the rock they smashed him into falls on top of Mor'du crushing him.

From the rock wreckage blue light shines from where Mor'du was and in his place was a muscular man with brown hair and a beard. As he looks out towards them a smile appears on his face as he gives them a nod of thanks before the light engulfs him turning him into a Wisp.

Merida looks to her mom and Roxas and smiles as Anti form wears off and Roxas turns back into his normal self.

"Merida!" Ashlynn said coming towards her. "The sun!"

Merida looks up to see the sun was rising. "Oh no." Running towards Ashlynn and Lizzie she grabs the tapestry and runs back to her mom draping it over her expecting her to turn back to human, but she didn't.

Elinor looks towards her daughter and her eyes turn black showing that she wasn't human anymore.

As Daring and Hunter helped Roxas up they all looked in horror.

"We were too late." Roxas said as they all look at what was happening before their eyes.

"Mom." Merida sobs as she drops towards her. "This is all my fault. I did this to you, to us." Merida hugs her tightly. "You've always been there for me, you never gave up on me. I just want you back. I want you back mommy. I love you." Merida begs.

As the sun rises in the air everyone looks down in sadness when suddenly, a human hand reaches up and strokes Merida. Looking up she saw Elinor had turned back into a human.

"Mom!" Merida smiles as Elinor kisses Merida all over her face. Looking up Merida saw a streak of white hair running down Elinor's hair. "You've changed."

"Oh Merida, we've both changed." Elinor smiles.

"We did it!" Dexter smiles as Fergus and the now human boys ran over to their mom.

Cerise and Ramona smile at this when everyone from Ever After walks over to them.

"So, what you said earlier…was that true?" Poppy asks.

Cerise cringes as she looks to her sister afraid of what to say when another hand was placed on her shoulder. Looking over she saw Roxas smiling at her signaling it was her choice.

Smiling Cerise reaches for the top of her hood and pulls it back revealing her wolf ears for everyone to see shocking everyone.

"I don't believe it." Holly said in shock.

"That means…" Darling started.

"Red Riding Hood married the Big Bad Wolf." Raven finished smiling.

"I'm done hiding who I really am. I'm still Cerise, but…different."

"Well I like this part of Cerise as much the one I've come to know at school." Roxas smiles.

"Well it is official…we have to got to be the craziest team ever put together." Apple said as they all laugh.

Suddenly a bright light forms in Roxas's arms and the light surrounds the tapestry around Elinor. Everyone looks in shock to see the family tapestry changing to Merida with Bear Elinor and the light from it forms a keyblade in his arms. The body was a great sword like the Dunbronch family crest, at the end of the blade was a bear claw, the guard was a stone arch with a bear's head in the center and at the end of the Keychain was a Wisp.

"Wow that Keyblade is just right, what are you going to call this one?" Blondie asks zooming in on it.

Roxas picks it up and instantly his strength feels like it increased. "Strength of 10 Men."

"I like that name a lot." Daring smiles.

Holding his Keyblade up to the sky the new tapestry reacts to it and Roxas shoot out a beam of light sealing the Keyhole for this world.

* * *

The next day at Dunbronch castle everyone was bidding farewell the clans as they made their way to the docks.

"Come back anytime maybe we can get you boys fitted for your own kilts." Fergus said.

"Uhm no thanks we're good." Hunter said as he and the other boys shake their heads in agreement.

Sparrow walks over to Merida. "Hey uh listen say uh if we came back here maybe we could I don't shoot a few arrows?" Sparrow asks nervously rubbing the back of his head.

Merida giggles. "I'd love to Sparrow."

Up at the top Roxas walked over to Cerise who had put her hood back on her head.

"You know Cerise that took a lot of guts to show everyone." Roxas said.

"Well I guess it was here that I saw that people might accept me no matter what secret I have. Now we just have to deal with everyone else back home." Cerise blushes.

"Well you've always got me by your side." Roxas said.

"Yeah…I do." Cerise smiles. "Hey Roxas?"

"Yeah?" Roxas turns his head and Cerise leans in kissing him on the lips.

"Thank you." Cerise said before walking down to her sister.

As Roxas recovers he looks down and his eyes widen in shock as he sees Wisps standing right behind Cerise, Poppy, Melody, Namine, Briar, Maddie and Apple as they all said goodbye. Roxas rubs his eyes for a second and when he opens them the Wisps were gone.

"Elinor told me the Wisps would lead me to my destiny but what is this?" Roxas asks himself wondering what exactly the future had in store for him.

 **Roxas's Harem: Cerise, Poppy, Namine, Maddie, Briar, Melody, and Apple.**


	42. Croquet-Tastrophe

**Chapter 42: Croquet-Tastrophe**

 **Hi everyone it's me again, I know this one is a little short, but I needed to get this event out of the way to set up for the exchange program I'm not very familiar with Croquet so I hope I did good enough and I hope you like how I changed it up. Please review and enjoy.**

Returning to Ever After High all the students were ecstatic by the latest posts of Blondie's videos and as they returned to classes the team had become famous particularly Holly and Poppy from their adventures with Rapunzel and Cerise and Ramona with their family secret now out in the open.

Walking through the halls Roxas was heading to his next class when he sees Mr. Badwolf standing in the hall waiting for him.

"Mr. Badwolf?" Roxas said surprised to see him.

"Come with me." He said leading him down the hall.

Opening the door to small meeting room Roxas sits down in the chair with Red Riding Hood sitting across from him.

"Miss Hood?" Roxas said surprised to see her here.

"We need to talk." She said as Roxas and her husband sat down.

"I always thought my daughters would have to keep our family secret hidden until graduation for people to accept them then you come along." Mr. Badwolf said.

"How mad is everyone about your family?" Roxas cringes not liking where this is going.

"Furious. They're trying to figure out how it's possible how two people from opposite ends of the same story can even be together." Ms. Hood said.

"I'm sorry." Roxas apologizes.

"Sorry for what? We're here to say thank you." Mr. Badwolf said.

"Excuse me?" Roxas said confused.

"I can handle a few angry people. I mean look who you're talking to." He said gesturing to himself.

"But despite all the anger from the people upstairs Cerise and Ramona have never been this close in years. You gave our daughters the courage to risk it all and show everyone who they really are that's something not even we were willing to risk." Ms. Hood smiles.

"So, does that mean now that secret is out you two can go public about this?" Roxas asks.

"Well I'll admit this does have its perks." Mr. Badwolf smiles.

"Take care Roxas." Ms. Hood said as Roxas walks out of the room. "Told you he was a good kid."

Mr. Badwolf shrugs. "Well maybe I'll be okay with it if he asks Cerise out, but he tries anything he's wolf chow."

Red Riding Hood giggles at this.

* * *

Roxas leaves the room towards the main hall where he sees Maddie, Poppy, Holly, Alistair, Bunny, Briar, Rosabella and Namine.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Roxas asks.

"Raven and Apple they keep arguing over the yearbook." Namine said.

"Again?" Roxas groans.

"It's getting worse they can't even agree to disagree." Briar said.

Walking past them Apple and Raven lock eyes.

"Apple." Raven said barely acknowledging her.

"Raven." Apple said feeling the same.

"Why can't you two figure out how to be friends? There must be a way to fix this." Maddie said.

"There is." Everyone looks to see Lizzie walking over. "In Wonderland we would have a duel a croquet duel." She said holding up two croquet mallets.

"Oooh." Everyone said seeing it was serious.

"Whoever wins becomes Senior Editor, the other must relinquish power." Lizzie said handing them both mallets.

"I'll do it if you will." Raven said.

"You're on." Apple agrees.

"Mallets at dawn!" Lizzie proclaims.

At Dawn all the students were gathered outside in the fields for the match.

"Apple, Raven you know the rules. I make them up as you go along. Maddie you are Raven's wicked keeper and Bunny you are with Apple. Now turn walk 10 paces and swing your mallet." Lizzie said blowing her whistle.

In the fields of Ever After Raven and Apple both hit their croquet balls causing them to pass through the goals with ease. Both of them lock eyes with each other wanting to win this.

At Sherwood Forest, Apple whacks her ball through the trees towards the goal at Robin Hood's base.

In Corona, Raven whacks her mallet sending the ball bouncing off Eugene's head as it goes into wicked goal at the gates of the castle.

In Agrabah, Apple whacks hers through the goal on the top of a sand dune causing Genie to spell GOAL in giant lights.

In Land of Dragons, Raven hits her croquet ball towards the top of the Emperor's balance and through the goal. Everyone cheers as Raven smiles at making the shot.

"Perfect shot, too bad you wouldn't want a shot of that in the yearbook." Apple smirks.

Back at Ever After High everyone had their Mirror Pads out for Apple's next shot.

"Apple White!" Prof. Rumpelstiltskin yells as a wicked goal was placed in his hat.

Apple swings her mallet and the croquet ball flies through the goal and smashes through the window behind him.

"Well if you ask me this is much more memorable." Raven smiles holding up a picture.

"DETENTION!" Rumpelstiltskin yells in anger.

* * *

As night came everyone who had come to watch the match had fallen asleep from it going on for too long.

"It's all about showing us at our best. Like this shot of our faithful wicked keepers and generous pilots." Apple said showing pictures of Maddie and Bunny with their supplies and one with Roxas and Dexter flying the Tempest.

"More like Wicked Sleepers." Raven said pointing to Maddie and Bunny sleeping on their baskets while Roxas and Dexter were asleep at the controls. Raven smirks as she takes a picture of them.

"Well the winner will decide." Apple said.

"Fine let's do this." Raven agrees.

Both of them whack their croquet balls and hit the goal at the same time ending the game.

"It's a tie!" Lizzie announces as fireworks shot up into the air waking everyone up. "Presenting the Yearbook Co-Editors, Apple and Raven." Lizzie said as they all applaud.

"That's it I'm off to bed. See ya." Daring said as they all walk inside.

"I knew you could work things out with you guys in charge it's going to be the best yearbook ever." Maddie smiles before walking away.

"I'll do it if you'll do it." Raven suggests.

"You're on." Apple smiles as she takes out her Mirror Pad and takes a selfie of the two of them.

Walking out of the Tempest Roxas shuts everything down as he heads back into the dorm area.

Up above in their office Headmasters Milton and Giles Grimm were speaking to a woman with purple hair, but the most shocking thing about her was her head was in her hands. This was Headmistress Bloodgood, Headmistress of Monster High.

"So, Milton, Giles I think it's only right that since our schools have become friends we should extend a hand of friendship and offer some of our students to be in an exchange program." She said.

"Yes, well everything about the program seems to be in order. We'll put up the announcement tomorrow for the students to see if any would like the opportunity." Milton said reading the exchange forms.

"Now how long would the program be exactly?" Giles asks.

"Nothing too long a month should suffice." Bloodgood said.

"Very good. Bloodgood let this be a start of a great relationship between our two schools." Milton said as they shook hands sealing the agreement.


	43. Monster High Exchange Program

**Chapter 43: Monster High Exchange Program**

 **Hey everyone today we begin the exchange program between Monster and Ever After High. And I thought of the most hilarious way to kick it off. This program will extend to a few chapters as everyone experiences Monster High ending with Roxas going with the Monster High team on a mission to another world. I hope you like it. Please review and enjoy.**

At Ever After High everyone was gathered in the auditorium for a big announcement by the Headmasters.

"What do you suppose this announcement is about?" Roxas asks.

"I don't know supposedly Headmaster Grimm has a guest speaker." Apple said.

The lights turn on and Headmaster Milton Grimm steps out.

"Students of Ever After High it is with great pleasure that I introduce the Headmistress of Monster High Headless Bloodgood." Milton said as she comes out from behind the curtain.

"Headmistress Bloodgood?" Cupid said surprised to see her old Principal at Ever After High.

"Students of Ever After High I have come to you all today to offer you a chance to expand your mind to the other worlds around you. Until recently our schools were separated but with the connection open between our schools it only seems right that we take advantage of this window of opportunity. At Monster High we are having our yearly School Exchange Program and I have come to offer the chance for a select group of students to come to Monster High for a period of one month. Anyone who is interested please submit the Exchange forms and we will pick the seven students that will represent your school at Monster High." Bloodgood said surprising the students.

"Please come up and get a form if you're interested." Giles said gesturing to the table at the front.

"It would be cool to see all our friends again." Roxas said standing up and walking over and signing his name.

Soon many other students lined up behind him to be exchange students.

* * *

The next day at the Castleteria everyone was sitting down talking as they ate their lunches.

"I hope some of us get picked it would be nice to go back there and see what the school is like without having deal with any bad guys for a while." Raven said.

"I'd go but as Student Council President I have to stay here and manage things." Apple said.

"Well if any of us go we'll have to take lots of pictures for the yearbook." Namine said.

"Hey, you guys have been there what's Monster High like?" Poppy asks.

"Well it's almost like how we do things here, but there Monsters are taught to interact with humans in order to live in peace with them." Cupid said.

"Wow sounds interesting." Holly said.

"Yeah and while we there we met some pretty neat ghouls ourselves." Maddie giggles.

"We got to know them all as we were saving the school from the Heartless." Briar said.

"Isn't that how we're meeting everyone these days." Roxas chuckles causing them all to burst into laugh.

"Well I hope I get to go I would love to tell Monster High about Wonderland." Lizzie said.

"I hope we all get to go." Alistair said gesturing to Maddie, Kitty, Lizzie and Bunny when the PA turns on.

"Attention students would the following please report to the Headmaster's office Roxas, Namine, Cerise Hood, Raven Queen, Kitty Cheshire, Bunny Blanc, and Madeline Hatter that is all." Baba Yaga said.

"Uh oh what is this time?" Daring asks.

"Hey, I haven't done anything…recently." Roxas said.

"Well our family secret might still be an issue." Ramona said causing Roxas and Cerise to gulp.

"Let's just get this over with maybe he'll go easy on us." Raven said as the seven of them get up from their seats.

Sitting down in his house the seven of them were a little uncomfortable with the silence.

"I assume you all are wondering why I called you all here." Milton said.

"Very much so." Bunny said.

"Well calm yourselves none of you are in trouble." Baba Yaga said.

"We're not?" Kitty tilts her head surprised.

"No in fact this is a happy occasion." Giles said holding out some papers to them. "Congratulations you seven are chosen to represent Ever After High in the Monster High Exchange Program."

"Seriously?" Raven smiles.

"This is amazing." Namine smiles.

"I trust you all know that by going there you are all to set an example for our school in order to make a good impression." Milton said.

"Don't worry Headmaster Grimm most of us have already been to Monster High so we know how things work." Cerise said.

"Although we never actually stayed to take any classes." Namine said.

"When do we start?" Roxas asks.

"Next week the program starts you have til then to get your supplies ready." Giles said.

"Well I guess we should get everything ready for our trip." Kitty said.

"And Roxas." Baba Yaga said getting his attention. "I would recommend taking your ship with you to this world just in case."

"I will Madame Yaga. Come on girls let's go tell everyone the news." Roxas said as the seven of them get up and leave.

* * *

Next week at Monster High Frankie, Draculaura, Cleo, Ghoulia, Lagoona, Clawdeen, and a girl with white skin and snow falling from her were waiting out front as students walked in for their new students from Ever After High. This was Abbey Bominable a good friend of the ghouls.

"You like sign I try not to be strong." Abbey said holding up a wooden sign that said Hi.

"So, anyone know how my new subjects are getting here?" Cleo asks.

"Bloodgood didn't say just that they had their own way to get here." Lagoona said.

"I hope some of Cupid's friends are in the group it would be nice to see some old faces." Clawdeen said.

"And maybe a certain Vampire." Draculaura leans in causing her to blush.

"It was just to say thank you." Clawdeen blushes.

Ghoulia monas pointing to the sky to alert them.

Looking up in the sky they all look in shock to see the Tempest flying in and landing in front of the school.

"Oh my Ra! What is that?" Cleo said in awe.

The Tempest opens up and from it Roxas, Namine, Raven, Maddie and Cerise walk out in their monster forms with Bunny and Kitty transforming to resemble a real bunny and cat.

"Meow. Impressive." Kitty said looking at herself.

"You'll get used to it." Raven said.

"Ghouls!" Maddie waves to their shocked friends who couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Snapping out of it Frankie walks over. "Roxas, Namine, Raven, Cerise Maddie. It's so great to see you all again."

"Great to see you too Frankie." Roxas shakes her hand only to have it come off as he shakes it.

"Heh heh sorry." Frankie said embarrassed.

"Ghouls meet Bunny Blanc and Kitty Cheshire some of our other friends from Ever After High." Namine said.

"Hi there." Bunny waves.

"Meow." Kitty smiles.

"Roxas what is this thing?" Draculaura asks looking at the Tempest.

"This is The Tempest, my ship and main form of transportation between worlds." Roxas said.

"If I can home with something like that Nefera would die with jealousy." Cleo said impressed.

"So Roxas, you still fighting those Heartless things with that big key of yours?" Clawdeen asks as they walked inside.

"It's a Keyblade and you bet." Roxas said.

Ghoulia lets out a groan.

"Oh yeah Ghoulia's right. Listen while you all our here no weapons, no magic, no whatever else you do to fight those things." Frankie said.

"We'll try but no promises." Cerise chuckles.

"This traveling worlds you do, any place for Monsters?" Abbey asks.

"Well awhile ago I went to this place called Halloween town and that place was filled with nothing but monsters." Roxas said.

"Tell me do you know where a ghoul like me can get a ship like your Tempest?" Cleo asks leaning in.

"Sorry Cleo I got the Tempest as a gift I don't know where you can get another one." Namine said causing her to sulk.

"So, what's the plan?" Raven asks.

"Well Headmistress Bloodgood gave us your schedules and asked us to show you to your classes." Lagoona said.

"What do we have?" Namine asks as they got their schedules.

"It's the same as us Mad Science." Cleo said.

"Ooh what makes the class Mad?" Maddie asks interested in the name.

Ghoulia moans causing Maddie to burst into laughter.

Walking into the classroom they sit down to see a man with a mask resembling an executioner walked in. This was Mr. Hack the Mad Science teacher. In class was Robecca, Jinafire, a male werewolf with brown hair that resembled Clawdeen, a man with black sunglasses and green snakes in his hair, and a fish like creature that had his head in tank of water.

"Alright class today we have an assignment that's worth 85% of your grade. Failure to perform this will result in detention." Mr. Hack started giving Lagoona a smug look before removing a tarp revealing a jar of three eyed frogs. "Today we will be dissecting frogs!" He said doing a mad scientist laugh.

"Yikes what with this weirdo?" Cerise asks.

Looking over Bunny saw the look on Lagoona's face and saw she was panicking. "What's wrong Lagoona? Is everything okay?" She asks.

"No, it's not. I can't dissect my froggy bros. If I did it would be like I'm dissecting my own kind." Lagoona said terrified.

"Yikes and I thought Headmaster Grimm was bad." Raven said.

"Well we can't let that happen. Hey Kitty want to have a little fun with this?" Roxas hints and Kitty does her signature Cheshire grin before disappearing.

"What was that?" Draculaura asks.

"You're about to see the daughter of the Cheshire in action." Maddie giggles.

As Mr. Hack opens his closet full of weapons Kitty appears behind him loosens the jar of frogs and as she twists open the jar she flicks a giant mace causing it to fall on Mr. Hack's foot causing him to scream in pain.

The entire class bursts into laughter as Mr. Hack hops up and down on one foot before smashing into his desk causing the jar of frogs to fall on him covering him in slime allowing all the frogs to jump out of the room.

"Get back here!" Mr. Hack stands up to chase after them but slips on the slimy water and trips sliding out into the hallway and smashes into the lockers causing everyone to burst into laughter as Kitty appears back in her seat.

"With that I officially feel comfortable being here." Kitty smirks.

"Thanks mate I owe you one for this." Lagoona smiles.

"Class dismissed." Mr. Hack groans from outside.

Walking out of the classroom the ghouls were still laughing.

"Oh, my ghoul Kitty how did you do that?" Draculaura asks

"Daughter of the Cheshire Cat, it's my specialty." She shrugs.

"Well my froggy bros thank you and so do I." Lagoona said.

"Does Mr. Hack do that often?" Namine asks.

"He tries, but last time I helped Lagoona out."

"Hey, after our last visit here this is easy." Raven laughs.

"Hey guys." They turn to see Robecca, Jinafire and the three male monsters walking over.

"Robecca, Jinafire. Long time no see." Maddie smiles.

"Good to see you all again." Robecca smiles.

"It has been too long old friends." Jinafire smiles.

"Hey sis, Draculaura want to introduce us?" The male werewolf asks.

"Clawd these are our friends from that other school Ever After High." Draculaura said.

"Everyone this is my older brother Clawd." Clawdeen said.

"Wait a minute I've seen you in those Skrm matches." Cerise said.

"You guys watch Skrm?" Clawd asks.

"Yeah in fact we're making our own team back at Ever After, Roxas and I are on the team." Cerise said.

"Whoa that sounds awesome." The guy with snakes in his hair said.

"Everyone this is my boyfriend Deuce." Cleo said.  
"Sup." Deuce said.

"Gil Webber nice to meet you." The fish monster said.

"That was pretty cool what you did back there. Want to hang with us?" Clawd asks.

As their first day went by everyone from Ever After High was fitting in great so far as they met their old friends showed them around.

"You know I think I like this place." Bunny smiles.

"It's fun coming here and not having to deal with Heartless." Maddie smiles when they see Cleo walks over to them.

"Hey Roxas I know you guys are trying to keep things on the down low and I respect that, but could I ask for one small favor?" Cleo asks.

"What is it?" Roxas asks.

At Cleo's house Nefera was walking out with arms filled with shopping bags.

"Ah another successful trip. Cleo is going to be totes jealous I got the last one." Nefera smirks when suddenly she hears a loud noise.

Looking up into the sky she sees the Tempest landing in front of the house. Nefera looks in shock as she sees her sister Cleo walking out.

"Oh, hello Nefera what do you think?" Cleo asks gesturing to the Tempest causing Nefera to drop her mouth in shock. "My newest friends gave me a ride home. Oh, you seem surprised a friend is someone who chooses to spend time with you that you don't have to pay. " Cleo smirks walking towards the door as the Tempest takes off into the air leaving a shocked Nefera staring up into the air.

After the first day at Monster High the students from Ever After had quite an eventful first day and are looking forward to the remainder of their time at their new school and with their new friends.

 **If anyone has anything you'd like to see happen at Monster High feel free to leave a suggestion.**

 **Roxas's Harem: Namine, Poppy, Cerise, Melody, Briar, Maddie, Apple**


	44. Honey, I Shrunk the Ghouls

**Chapter 44: Honey, I Shrunk the Ghouls**

 **Hey everyone. I'm back with a new chapter of at Monster High and after much debating I have decided to have the ghouls of Monster High go to one more world during this program and I think you'll like which one I chose. This was one of my favorite episodes I hope you like it. Please Review and Enjoy. Remember if you have any suggestions for what you'd like to see happen at Monster High tell me.**

It had been a week since Roxas, Raven, Cerise, Namine, Maddie, Bunny and Kitty were sent to Monster High for the exchange program. Today they were in the Creepateria talking with their friends back in Ever After and their ones from Monster High.

"So, Apple, how are the Monsters who went to Ever After High doing?" Draculaura asks.

"Well Venus is already helping run the green house she's even hoping to grow some of what we have here at Monster High. Jackson seems to be fitting in really nicely with all of us, but his other half Holt seems to really like challenging Melody to see who the better DJ is." Apple said.

"That Holt can brag all he wants music is in my blood." Melody smirks.

"Jackson always did seem more at home when he wasn't the only normie around." Frankie said.

"Normie?" Cerise asks not sure what they meant.

"It's what we call humans." Clawdeen explains.

"Well I believe I'm more mad than any normie out there." Maddie giggles.

"How are the others? I heard Neighthan and his friends came to Ever After." Namine said.

"Yeah that Sirena is interested in literally anything here." Dexter said.

"The ghoul always was easily distracted." Lagoona said.

"As for Neighthan he's a really nice monster, we just have to be careful with what we hand him." Dexter said.

"Yeah Neighthan has mentioned he's pretty clumsy. It's because of the Zombie in him." Raven said.

"So how are things on your end?" Apple said.

"Well Roxas and Namine have already hit it off in the Art and Music classes." Clawdeen said.

"Not to mention you all can't seem to get enough about learning about Wonderland." Kitty smirks.

"Well can you blame them? Everyone loves Wonderland." Raven shrugs when the bell rings.

"Well we better get going to class." Frankie said as they all stood up.

"Wonder what torture Mr. Hack has in store for us this week." Roxas sighs.

"Lucky for us it's only a couple students for today's class." Kitty said.

"Yeah except some us actually have to go to it." Cerise sighs.

* * *

In Mr. Hack's class Roxas, Frankie, Raven, Cerise, Namine, Abbey, Draculaura, Heath, and Lagoona were sitting in their seats when Mr. Hack walks in with a device covered by a tarp.

"Oi, for today's lesson behold this paragon of scientific perfection." Mr. Hack said pulling the tarp to reveal some sort of machine.

"What a hunk of junk." Heath said causing everyone to laugh when Mr. Hack walks over to Heath's desk and looks him in the eye.

"You are feasting your eyes on a device of astounding power. A machine so stupendous and amazing that it—" Suddenly the PA turns on interrupting him

"Mr. Hack. ! To my office, a dragon has started a fire." Bloodgood announces.

"Right." Mr. Hack walks to the door and turns his head to the class. "Be back in exactly 5 minutes. Anyone touches my machine and the whole class gets detention."

For the first minute everyone just sits in silence as they wait, but it becomes too much for Heath and he gets up heading towards the machine.

"A device so powerful and amazing." Heath said mimicking Mr. Hack.

"Somehow I knew this would happen." Roxas groans.

"Must be experience." Cerise sighs.

"Like baby Yak, must sniff everything." Abbey said.

"Heath you're going to get us all in trouble." Draculaura said standing up.

"Relax, it doesn't even work." Heath said pulling a lever.

When it does the ray part of it glows red as it zaps all of them in a blinding light. When Roxas opens his eyes he sees they all had shrunk.

"How was I supposed to know that thing would work?" Heath said.

"I don't know maybe you could sit and wait for Mr. Hack to tell us that." Raven rolls her eyes.

"In 4 minutes Mr. Hack is going to return and when he sees us like this he's gonna freak." Frankie said.

"There must be a reverse button the machine." Abbey said.

Looking over they saw there was a considerable gap between the desks and the machine.

"I don't think even with my speed I can make that jump." Cerise said.

"It's too far to jump anyone have any ideas?" Lagoona asks.

"It got this." Heath said as he and Clawd grabbed a piece of paper.

"What exactly are you doing?" Raven asks as Heath folds it into a paper airplane.

"Getting there in style." Heath smirks as he climbs in and Clawd pushes him off.

"So how quick you think it's gonna fail?" Cerise asks.

"My money is on he'll crash." Clawd said.

Looking up they see Heath flying around the class.

"I told you I'm on fire baby." Heath said as his hair burst into flames, but by doing so the paper airplane also caught on fire. "Holy smokes! I'm going down! Mayday!" Heath yells as he crashes right back at square one on the desks.

"Anyone else got any ideas?" Cerise sighs.

"We only have 1-minute left!" Draculaur panics.

"Abbey have one. Be good boys and help." Abbey said as she, Roxas and Clawd moved a measuring beaker full of water.

Standing on top of books they jump down and a small amount of water shoots out. Using her ice powers Abbey freezes the water making a bridge for them to walk across.

"Quick thinking Abbey." Cerise said as they ran across.

"Now all we have to do is pull that lever and we're home free." Frankie said when 3 large purple spider drops down from its web and lands in front of them.

"Spiders!" Draculaura screams as they all ran backwards.

"This is Aracna-diculous!" Heath said making a pun.

Roxas, Cerise and Raven step forward towards them like it was no big deal.

"So, all that stands between us and not getting detention are these things, right?" Cerise smirks.

"Compared to what we've faced this will be a snap." Raven said as her hands started to glow purple.

"It's not the fate of a world, but still we can manage." Roxas said summoning Strength of 10 Men.

"Are these the talents that new friends can do?" Abbey asks as Frankie, Draculaura and Clawdeen nod having seen them first hand.

Charging forward Roxas whacks one on the head using the power boost from the Keyblade the spider is sent flying off the desk.

Running forward Cerise and Raven attack the second Spider with furious kicks and magical blasts knocking that one off.

Using this opening Draculaura moves to the reverse switch and pulls it creating a bright light that engulfs them all.

When the light fades away Mr. Hack walks in the class and is instantly enraged.

"Detention!" He yells.

"What?" Raven said in shock.

"Alright who told?" Frankie asks looking around.

"Wasn't me." Looking up they saw the third spider was giant size from the ray's effect as well.

"Oh, we forgot about that." Roxas facepalms while everyone else groan at the fact that they all were busted.


	45. Inner Monster

**Chapter 45: Inner Monster**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter. Man I am on a roll. I'm still taking suggestions for a chapter so please send in reviews they help motivate me. Please review and enjoy.**

In Ghoulia's lab she was working hard on some sort of program on her computer when Lagoona and Bunny open the door startling her.

"Oh, sorry about that." Bunny apologizes.

"Hey Ghoulia, what's up?" Lagoona asks as they walk over to her.

Ghoulia moans as points to a nearby iCoffin. Typing away on her computer a small avatar appears on screen.

"Greetings, I am Inner Monster 1.0." It said.

"Crikey. How does it work?" Lagoona asks as Ghoulia picks it up and activates the app.

"I can navigate the shortest and quickest route to anywhere in Monster High." Inner Monster said.

"How does it work?" Bunny asks interested.

Ghoulia moans as she points to the computer screen when a fly flies around her face.

"Oh, you set the IQ to 100% and it's emotional intelligence to zero so it's totally logical." Lagoona said as Ghoulia swats the fly causing it to land on her keyboard. "Come on we got to tell everyone about this everyone will want to download Inner Monster." Lagoona said as they walked to the door.

"If this works out maybe you can expand Inner Monster to Ever After High." Bunny suggests.

As they left the fly recovers from Ghoulia's swat and taps a key causing the power from the IQ to move towards emotional intelligence.

* * *

Standing out in the hallway Ghoulia held out a timer to see how efficient her Inner Monster App was when the bell rings.

Ghoulia looks out to the school only instead of seeing monsters walking to class all of them were chatting on their phones.

Looking over Ghoulia walks over to Twyla and asks her if she's going to class.

"Huh? Oh, hey Ghoulia. Yeah, I'll get to class in a minute. I'm having the most awesome talk with my Inner Monster. So, as I was saying I was so embarrassed." Twyla whispers the last part to her phone when her Avatar appears on screen.

"Totally, sometimes I just need to hide behind my screensaver." Inner Monster said.

Ghoulia looks over to see Kitty talking to her Inner Monster.

"And so I try to impress my mom with what I can do, but she doesn't think I'm good enough." Kitty said.

"Well your mom needs to realize everyone does things their way you do things yours." Kitty's Inner Monster said causing the cat to smile.

Next to Kitty Ghoulia sees Manny talking to his.

"And then I got so angry that I wanted to."

"Smash something!" His Inner Monster finished for him.

"Yeah!" Manny said slamming his fist into his locker.

"Wow Inner Monster it's like you totally get me." Frankie smiles.

Seeing this Ghoulia becomes suspicious of her new app.

* * *

Walking back into her lab Ghoulia looks to see the settings had been switched. Groaning Ghoulia looks to deleting her program.

"Stop!" Ghoulia looks up to see Lagoona, Bunny, Kitty, Twyla, Manny and Frankie by the door.

"Don't delete Inner Monster!" Bunny begs.

"Your app is not a failure, she's totally aces." Lagoona said.

Ghoulia moans asking if she really meant it.

"Inner Monster may not be getting us to class any faster, but she does something way better." Twyla said.

"You totally made an app that understands my Inner Monster." Frankie smiles.

"Because sometimes what students really need is someone who understands what you're going through and can give them support." Kitty smiles walking over.

"You have to let this be available to Ever After High everyone could benefit from Inner Monster." Bunny said.

Ghoulia groans not sure about this.

"So, your app doesn't do what you programmed it to do, Inner Monster is clawsome." Lagoona smiles.

Ghoulia looks to her phone and her Inner Monster starts talking to her and soon Ghoulia smiles accepting the new app the way it is.

"I think Ghoulia has a new friend." Frankie smiles.

* * *

A few days after Ghoulia had invented her amazing app, everyone in school was using it and Inner Monster delivered in every single way.

In Art class Namine was sitting down drawing Destiny Islands when Draculaura looked over.

"Wow, Namine that place looks beautiful." Draculaura said in awe when Clawdeen and Cleo look over.

"Wow Namine is that a real place?" Clawdeen asks.

"I seriously doubt that what kind of place has stars in trees?" Cleo asks pointing.

"Actually Cleo this is a real place and those are fruits actually, Papou fruits to be exact." Namine explains.

"Paopu fruit? Never heard of it." Draculaura said.

"They say that if two people share one their destinies become intertwined. They'll forever become a part of each other's lifes. No matter what." Namine said paining another fruit on the tree.

"So romantic." Draculaura sighs.

"Is there any way you can get me one of those destiny fruits?" Cleo asks.

"Yeah I wouldn't mind one myself." Clawdeen said.

"I'm in a relationship who do you have to share it with?" Cleo asks.

"Maybe Clawdeen wants to share one with Roxas." Draculaura teases.

"What? No. Roxas and I are just friends stop bringing it up." Clawdeen blushes.

Looking at this Namine couldn't help but think about her relationship with Roxas.

'Lately Roxas has been getting close to lots of girls and Ever After.' She thought when the bell rang.

Leaving the art room Namine looks to see Roxas over by his locker. Smiling she walks over only to see Operetta and Raven walking over.

"Hey Roxas, you would not believe the cool music gear Operetta has." Raven said.

"We were just about to have a little jam session and we need a singer." Operetta smiles.

"You know it. Let's go." Roxas smiles walking away with them leaving Namine all by herself.

As the day went by Namine tried to talk to Roxas multiple times, but whenever she did she saw him walking away with Maddie, Cerise and the other ghouls causing her to feel depressed.

Sitting down on a bench outside near a tree Namine had her sketchpad out but couldn't bring herself to draw anything.

"Hey is everything alright?" Namine looks up to see Raven standing nearby.

"Raven? What are you doing here?" She asks as Raven sits down.

"Well I saw you sitting down looking miserable and I thought I'd see what's bothering you." Raven said but Namine looks away.

"Thanks but I don't know." Namine said when Raven gets an idea.

"Well how about you try talking to this." Raven takes out her phone and brings up Inner Monster.

Namine looks at Raven as if to say seriously, but Raven urges her to try it.

Sighing Namine looks to Avatar on screen.

"Lately someone I like has been hanging out with lots of girls these days and I feel like he's forgotten all about me. I feel like…like I'm going to lose the one closest to my heart." Namine confesses.

"If you care about this person you have to let him be aware of this and show that you value his company and that he values yours." Inner Monster said.

Raven looks to Namine and puts a hand on her shoulder. "Hey Namine, let me tell you something." Raven said getting her attention. "When Roxas first came to Ever After High everyone hated him and just wanted him to disappear. The only people who were crazy enough to hang out with him were me and Maddie. As time went by more people came into his life and Roxas seemed happier, but there was one thing that really changed him and made him the confident leader we all look towards."

"What was it?" Namine asks.

"When you and Lea came back into his life." Raven smiles surprising her.

"Really?" She asks.

"Roxas and I are good friends and ever since Legacy Day the two of us have had each other's back through everything and when he saw you were back in his life he became a lot happier." Raven smiles.

"Thanks Raven." Namine smiles as Raven walks away.

Smiling at this Namine takes out some colored pencils and draws something on her sketchpad.

Walking back into the school she finds Roxas by his locker. Taking the advice from Raven and Inner Monster Namine walks over to him.

"Uh Roxas." Namine said nervously getting his attention.

"Hey Namine, something on your mind?" Roxas asks.

"I just wanted to say being able to exist and be with you, Sora, Riku, Kairi and all our friends. It's amazing and I hope we can continue making great memories." She smiles.

"Me too Namine. When I'm with everyone I really feel like I have a heart and." Roxas turns to look Namine in the eye with a smile. "I'm really happy to have you by my side."

Hearing this Namine smiles as she leans in and kisses Roxas. "Thank you Roxas that was just what I needed to hear." Namine said walking away leaving a blushing Roxas behind.

Flipping through her sketchbook Namine looks at her most recent drawing, it was a sketch of Roxas and Namine feeding each other Papou fruit like the sketch of Sora and Kairi back on Destiny Islands.

 **I know the drawing was Sora and Kairi's thing but since Namine and Roxas originate from them I thought why not.**

 **Roxas's Harem: Namine, Cerise, Poppy, Maddie, Briar, Melody, Apple**


	46. Creepfast Club

**Chapter 46: Creepfast Club**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter, sorry about the wait. I got wrapped up in my new story. Anyway this chapter idea was given to me by JAKEkenstein I hope you like how I wrote this. Please review and enjoy.**

Walking to the detention room Roxas overhears students talking as he opens the door to see Frankie, Cleo, Clawdeen, Draculaura, Heath, Lagoona, Raven and Kitty.

"You guys too?" Roxas asks.

"Yes, Mr. Roxas you and all your friends have Detention." Mr. Rotter said walking over to him.

"What exactly did we do?" Roxas asks unsure why as he took his seat.

"One of you is responsible and all of you will remain incarcerated until I get a confession." Mr. Rotter said.

Calling Cleo to the front Mr. Rotter had her sit down in what essentially was an electric chair.

"Confess Ms. DeNile. You're hiding something." Mr. Rotter said suspicious.

"Fine it was me." Cleo confesses to show when she used an Egyptian idol to cut to the front of the cafeteria line. "That stupid idol cursed my Pizza! Look!" Cleo said opening her bag and slice of Pizza with eyeballs and mouth jumped out and laughed mockingly as it kicked over multiple items on Mr. Rotter's desk.

"Wow don't see that every day." Raven chuckled.

"That's not the crime I was talking about. Next." Mr. Rotter said as Cleo went to her seat.

Next up in the seat was Frankie.

"I-I did it." Frankie said surprising everyone.

"No way." Cleo said in shock.

"But Frankie is the good student." Raven said.

"What could she have possibly done?" Draculaura asks.

"Go on." Mr. Rotter urges.

Flashback:

Frankie was by her locker reading her favorite magazine MonsterBeat.

"Ooh, Perfume samples." Frankie sniffs them making her sneeze releasing waves of electricity zapping multiple students.

"Opps. Sorry." Frankie apologizes.

Flashback end.

"That's not it. Next." Mr. Rotter said as Frankie sat down.

Next in the seat was Raven.

"I'm onto you Ms. Queen I know you did it." Mr. Rotter glares.

"Alright fine it was me." Raven sighs.

Flashback:

Raven was walking to Science Class with her project diorama.

Entering the class, she saw many had decided to go the route of the baking soda volcano project.

At one table Raven saw Ghoulia working on something very advanced.

"Hey Ghoulia, what's that?" Raven asks.

Ghoulia moans as she describes what it was and does.

"Seriously? That's amazing." Raven said impressed.

Ghoulia shrugs as she takes a wrench to her machine only to have it chunk fall off. Ghoulia groans in frustration.

"Hang on Ghoulia I got something that might help." Raven zaps the piece with a little magic and Ghoulia puts it back on and it stays on perfectly. At first everything seems fine until the machine gets a bad reaction from Raven's magic.

Shooting jolts of electricity, the machine zaps the model volcanoes around the room causing them all to explode shooting Vinegar and baking soda mixtures everywhere

Flashback End:

"I was just trying to help Ghoulia I didn't know my magic would cause everything to explode." Raven said.

"That's not what I was talking about." Mr. Rotter growls. "Next!"

The next person to sit in the chair was Kitty.

"I'm on to you Ms. Cheshire, I know you did it now confess." Mr. Rotter said.

"Alright fine." Kitty rolls her eyes. "I'll talk."

Flashback:

Kitty was walking down the hallway with a box in her hands. Opening it Kitty reveals it to be a pair of shades with red lens. Giggling Kitty does her Cheshire disappearing act and reappeared behind Manny as he was talking to some people.

Slipping the shades onto Manny's head he freaks out at seeing red everywhere and charges around smashing into various objects.

Flashback end:

"That's not what I was talking about!" Mr. Rotter growls. "Next."

Sitting the chair next was Roxas.

"Confess Roxas I know it was you. If you tell me now your punishment won't be as severe." Mr. Rotter said.

"Okay okay fine. I'll talk." Roxas said.

Flashback:

In the catacombs Roxas was with Operetta and Johnny Spirit as they worked with Melody watching from his Mirrorpad. As all of them had their instruments playing Roxas grabbed the mic.

 **(Silhouette by NateWantstoBattle)**

I can see it

We'll book it to the goal line

Still you and me we don't know

We don't know enough about it

We've gone passed it

To the point of no return, no looking back

We don't know

We don't know enough about it

We got this, we got this, we got this now

Getting all fired up we'll let

Sweat drip from every pore now

There's so many things we don't know

We'll remember our journey home

Everyone, even him, become silhouettes

You and I we're now growing old

There's some things we can't protect and hold

Don't let go

We both know

We'll never give it up

So many things we don't know

We'll remember our journey home

Everyone, even him, become silhouettes

And one last time our shadows dance within the wind

Like a leaf we'll all just float away

As the last note is played by Johnny a few stone statues in the catacombs falls over and make a crashing noise as they shatter to pieces causing the four of them to cringe.

"Uh any chance nobody heard that?" Roxas asks knowing very well what the answer was.

Flashback End:

"That's not it. Next." Mr. Rotter said as Lagoona steps forward.

"Well I only did it because Mr. Hack was going to dissect those poor froggies." Lagoona sobs.

"No. Next." Mr. Rotter said.

"I'm telling you the truth my brother did eat my homework." Clawdeen said telling her story.

"No." Mr. Rotter said angry at how this was going.

Next was Heath's turn and he had a whole list of possible reasons.

"Was it because I burned that book?" Heath asks.

"No." Mr. Rotter said.

"Burned my locker?" Heath asks.

"No."

"The bathroom? The Theater? The Pool?" Heath counted.

"No! No! N- wait how do you burn a pool full of water?" Mr. Rotter asks confused.

"It was an accident." Heath said.

"NO!" Mr. Rotter yells.

"And so he was like no way and I was like yes way and then she was like Oh my ghoul." Draculaura said telling some sort of gossip story.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, but no!" Mr. Rotter said as Draculaura took her seat. "One of you is guilty, one of you took my glasses and I demand to know who."

"You mean the glasses on the top of your head." Raven points as they fall down over his eyes.

"Uh you're all free to go." Mr. Rotter said.

"About time." Kitty said as they all head to the door.

"I knew we were fine." Lagoona said.

"Wait who took my pen?" Mr. Rotter asks.

"In your pocket." Clawdeen said as he looks inside to see it was there.

"And I thought Prof. Rumpelstiltskin was annoying." Roxas said as they closed the door and left.

As Mr. Rotter sits in the electric chair the evil piece of Pizza pulls a switch and a surge of electricity zaps Mr. Rotter causing him to scream in pain.

 **I hope you all enjoyed that because next Roxas takes the Ghouls of Monster High on a trip to the home of the Pumpkin King.**


	47. Halloween Town

**Chapter 47: Halloween Town**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter, now the ghouls of Monster High finally get a taste of some Kingdom Hearts adventure as they travel to their first world, bit don't worry they'll be going to one more after this. I think you'll like the twists I put in this one I even have an old villain from the past finally making a move. Please review and enjoy.**

As the program was entering the final week Roxas, Cerise, Raven, Maddie, Kitty, Bunny and Namine were walking with Frankie to the school event planning committee.

Entering the room they saw Draculaura, Clawdeen, Lagoona, Cleo, Abbey, Ghoulia, Jinafire, Robecca, and Operetta. Written on the board in chalk and underlined was Halloween and under it was multiple ideas for events.

"So, what is it that makes Halloween so big around here?" Cerise asks.

"Well until recently Monsters were too afraid to go out on Halloween and would use Halloween to hunt monsters. That is until last year where now Monsters and Humans celebrate it together." Frankie said.

"What happened last year?" Bunny asks.

"Long story." Frankie said as they sat down.

"Come on people the obvious theme for Halloween should be a music concert." Operetta said.

"I say it should be Egyptian theme." Cleo argued.

"Theme should be Himalayan." Abbey said.

"Unfortunately, we can't agree on anything here." Frankie sighs.

"So what exactly happens on Halloween?" Roxas asks.

"Well we all dress up and have a giant party in Hall of Halloween down in the catacombs." Clawdeen said.

"The main problem mates is we can't agree on the theme." Lagoona said.

"Well I might know a place." Roxas said getting everyone's attention. "During my travels I went to a world called Halloween Town."

"Halloween Town?" Jinafire said curious.

"It's a world both Sora and Roxas went to, it's a world where everything is monsters and Halloween." Namine said.

Ghoulia moans intrigued by this.

"Yeah what do they do when it's not Halloween?" Cerise asks.

"Well they spend all year preparing for the next Halloween by making various inventions to make the next Halloween better." Roxas said recalling the inventions made whenever he came back to the world including a very poor attempt at making a scarecrow version of him.

"Where is this Town of Halloween?" Abbey asks.

"Well that's the thing you ghouls know about our "special" trips?" Namine said causing the ghoul's eyes to widen.

"Oh, my ghoul do you guys mean?" Draculaura asks excited.

"Anyone up for traveling to another world?" Raven asks when Spectra comes in through the walls.

"Ooh I smell a scoop. A trip to another world! I want in." Spectra said excited.

"Now this sounds better than just sitting around here." Clawdeen said.

"So, is this one a safe world or are we going to have to fight?" Bunny asks.

"No, Sora sealed the keyhole for this one, so we won't have to do as much fighting as we normally would." Namine said.

"I can't wait to tell all my subjects about this." Cleo said writing a post about this.

"I would love to see what this world is like." Robecca said.

"As would I." Jinafire nods.

"Count me in y'all." Operetta said.

Little did they know Toralei was nearby listening in.

Making their way to the Tempest they see Toralei leaning in front of the entrance.

"Hey there fancy meeting you all here." Toralie waves.

"At my ship?" Roxas tilts his head.

"Oh, this is yours? That just skipped my mind. So you taking the ghouls on a field trip?" Toralei smirks.

"I take it you want to tag along with us?" Cerise rolls her eyes knowing the answer.

"Me? Why thank you." Toralei said walking inside.

Walking into the Tempest everyone looks in awe.

Eyeing the controls Toralei reaches for it when Namine smacks her hand away.

"Meow!" She hisses.

"Don't touch anything." Namine said as everyone looks to Toralei.

"Why does everyone look at me when they say that?" Toralei asks.

"Because the last time you touched something we went on a crazy time travel fusion adventure." Maddie said.

"Yeah what Maddie said." Cleo nods.

"Just sit back and enjoy view." Kitty said as they all took their while Roxas plugs in the coordinates for Halloween Town.

"Alright everyone hold on tight." Roxas said as they take off into outer space causing all the ghouls to look in awe.

"Ooh, beautiful." Spectra said taking pictures.

"Do you all do this all the time?" Jinafire asks.

"Yep, we've been doing this over a year now." Raven said.

"Don't you ghouls ever get scared?" Robecca asks.

"At first we were, but now when trouble calls we seem to answer it." Bunny said.

Standing up Frankie looks out the window.

"Wow you do this all the time?" She asks.

"It's kinda like our thing." Cerise chuckles.

"Dang ghoul and I thought we did some crazy things." Clawdeen said.

"Please this is just the tip of the madness scale." Maddie giggles.

"We're coming up on Halloween Town." Roxas said as they looked to see the world up ahead.

Ghoulia moans impressed with this.

"Agreed Ghoulia this is amazing." Abbey said.

* * *

Walking into Halloween Town all the Ghouls looked around in awe.

"Ooo, amazing." Spectra said recording everything.

"I got to admit this place takes Halloween to different level." Frankie said impressed.

"If we could make our Halloween Party look like this everyone would love it." Draculaura said impressed.

Walking through the main gate a figure jumps out of the fountain nearby and screams at them scaring Draculaura, Maddie, Clawdeen, Robecca, Bunny and Frankie.

Looking at it they saw the figure was a skeleton dressed in black.

"Oh I'm sorry was that too much?" He asks concerned.

"Why were you hiding in the fountain?" Robecca asks catching her breath.

"I'm sorry I'm trying to figure out my entrance for the next Halloween. Allow me to introduce myself, Jack Skellington the Pumpkin King!" He said striking a pose causing Maddie to clap excited.

"Well Mr. Skellington I am Cleo De Nile." Cleo said acting high and mighty.

"A pleasure." Jack bows before looking closely at Roxas. "You know I feel like I've seen you before…of course."

"Uh what do you mean?" Roxas asks confused.

"Our most popular Halloween decoration." Jack said leading them to a scarecrow with hay to resemble blonde hair, dark claws, dressed completely in a black coat, and had scribbles on it to resemble a face.

"Oh, my ghoul." Lagoona said as they all head back to their laughter.

"It looks just like Roxas." Cerise giggles as Spectra took a picture.

"I don't see it." Roxas mumbles looking away.

"So, what's so special about this decoration?" Namine asks holding back her laughter.

"It flies through the air and inside is a bunch of explosives that go off starting Halloween off with a bang." Jack smiles. "I got the inspiration for this marvelous creation when I saw a figure with blonde hair create a dark portal and he was dressed just like that." Jack said causing Roxas to facepalm.

"Oh really?" Maddie giggles looking towards Roxas.

"Think you can make us one for our Halloween?" Toralei smirks.

"Us too." Cerise smirks.

"I'll see if Dr. Finklestein can make you a couple." Jack laughs.

"Hey Jack, can you show us around Halloween Town?" Draculaura asks.

"Ah you monsters want to see what I have planned." Jack grins. "Follow me."

Leading them into town square Jack explains the plans for Halloween with Ghoulia asking questions and taking notes.

"You see the Pumpkins are thrown into the air making explosions followed by the scarecrow and then I do my amazing entrance wowing everyone." Jack said.

Ghoulia moans impressed as she wrote that down.

Suddenly they heard a female scream nearby.

"Who was that?!" Bunny asks.

"Sally!" Jack said as they ran into town to see a woman with red hair and limbs that looked stitched together.

She was surrounded by Hover Ghosts, Wight Knights, Mega Shadows, Creepworms, an Armored Knight and Creeper Plant Heartless.

"It's those things again!" Lagoona said.

"We got to get Sally away from them!" Jack said.

"I'm on it!" Steam came out of Robecca's feet as she charged towards them.

"Someone give her an opening!" Roxas said as Jinafire took a deep breath and breathed a fire ball destroying two Mega Shadows allowing Robecca to charge in and grab Sally getting her to safety.

"Thank you." Sally said looking to her saviors.

"Don't thank us yet." Robecca said as Roxas and Namine summon their keyblades and charge.

Looking around Clawdeen notices some Jack O Lanterns nearby.

"Wait a minute…. remember what Jack said about the pumpkins." Clawdeen said.

Hearing this Maddie grabs some mini pumpkins and throws them at the Creeper Plants destroying them.

"Ooh me likey" Maddie smiles taking a handful of them pumpkin bombs and putting them in her hat.

Roxas uses Strength of 10 Men and slams into the Armored Knight engaging in a sword fight. The Armored Knight swings his sword, but Roxas ducks and slices the Knight in half releasing a heart into the air.

Operetta lets out a sonic screech releasing powerful soundwaves injuring the Hover Ghosts allowing Cerise to charge into deliver a powerful kick to Wight Knight and Bunny jumps down on top of it destroying it.

Namine charges and slashes the last Wight Knight Heartless destroying it which Jack charges in and destroys the Creepworms with ease.

"Whoo that takes care of those pests." Kitty said as Jack rushed over to Sally.

"Are you alright?" Jack asks.

"Yes, I am fine." Sally nods.

"Thank you all for helping me back there." Jack said looking to the Monster High Ghouls.

"Whoo I'm not gonna lie y'all fighting back against those things felt good." Operetta said.

"Yeah good think so many of thos Pumpkin bombs were nearby." Frankie said.

"I know I'm taking these with me." Maddie smiles.

* * *

Meanwhile in Christmas town everything was happy and jolly as they were making toys for the children on Santa's nice list, but deep within the mountains nearby there was one place that was not so jolly.

Inside the mountain was an icy cave and inside it was a cell with a large seal. From it a creature was growling in anger.

Suddenly a dark green portal opens in front of it and a figure step out.

"Hmm so much darkness, and from such a happy place." A female voice said as she walks towards the cell with a glowing green scepter. The female had green skin, horns coming from her head and a black cloak. This was Maleficent the commander of the Heartless. "I will let you out creature of darkness, but you serve me."

From the cell a shadowy figure looks to Maleficent and nods.

"Very good. Now my servant let's start by getting you out of this cell." Maleficent fires a ball of green fire destroying the seal. "Now bring darkness to this world and all who inhabit it." Maleficent said as a grin appears on the creature's face.

"I'm back Santa." It said.

* * *

Walking through the forest Jack led them a set of trees with different holiday symbols on it.

"And of course, nothing would complete without meeting Sandy Claws in Christmas town." Jack said.

"Sandy Claws?" Frankie asks.

"He means Santa Clause." Roxas clarifies.

"Santa Claus? Seriously?" Toralei laughs.

"I stopped believing in him when I was 12." Clawdeen said.

"My dad told me the truth when I was 1000 years old." Draculaura said.

"Still if we do Christmas Parties at Ever After so that could be fun to see this." Cerise said.

"Well this Christmas town sounds voltageous. Where is it?" Frankie asks looking around.

"Right here." Jack opens the door shaped like a Christmas tree but inside they all see is darkness.

"Uh I don't see anything." Roxas said looking inside.

"Well why don't you take a closer look." Toralei said giving Roxas and nudge causing him to fall in.

"Roxas!" Cerise said as they jumped in after him.

Coming out the other end Roxas looks out to see snow everywhere. "Whoa." Roxas said in awe before everyone falls out behind him.

"O.M. Ra." Cleo said looking at the new world.

"This place remind me of Himalayas back home." Abbey smiles picking up a handful of snow.

"Jack this is so hexciting." Kitty said in awe.

"I know right when I first came here I couldn't believe my eyes. It was all so different from Halloween I wanted to learn everything about it." Jack smiles.

"Where's Santa's house? Tell us! Tell us!" Maddie said excited.

"It's down this way." Jack points leading them into Christmas town.

Walking into Santa's workshop they saw many elves making toys and in an office at the top Santa Claus was working on his list shocking so many of them.

"It's him, it's really him." Maddie smiles excited.

"Oh man I owe Howleen a huge apology." Clawdeen said in shock.

"The fans of the Ghoustly Gossip will never believe this." Spectra said taking a picture when Santa looks over.

"Why hello everyone." Santa smiles. "Have you come to see if you're on my nice list?"

Maddie giggles as she ran forward. "Madeline Hatter sir."

He looks at his list and smiles. "Here you are, yes Maddie you and quite a few of your friends are on my list." Santa said.

"Yaay!" Maddie clasps.

"I doubt you have me on the list, but my name's Raven Queen." Raven said.

"Raven Queen well your holds the record for being on my naughty list." Santa said looking at her.

"Yeah her being the Evil Queen and all." Raven said.

"You however are on my nice list." Santa said causing Raven to smile.

"Am I on the list Santa? My name's Roxas." Roxas asks.

"Roxas…ah here you are, my you've done quite a since last Christmas." Santa said.

"Uh yeah thanks." Roxas said when Toralei walks in front him.

"Hey there so you think can tell a ghoul where she stands on the whole naughty/ nice thing and if we could work something out?" Toralei hints.

"I'm sorry young lady but I don't take bribes." Santa said when suddenly an elf comes running into the room who looked like it was attacked by a monster.

"Santa…Mr. Claus we have an emergency." He said out of breath.

"What is it?" Santa asks getting everyone's attention.

"The seal…broken…he's free." The elf said before collapsing.

"No." Santa said in shock as he stood up.

"Santa what's wrong?" Jack asks not sure what was happening.

"Jack you may not believe this, but Halloween isn't the only holiday that can be scary, at one point in time people actually feared Christmas." Santa said shocking all of them.

"People fear Christmas? How is that possible?" Bunny asks.

"Jack Skellington I need your help to save everything about Christmas." Santa said.

"Me? Help with save Christmas? Absolutely." Jack grins at the thought.

"What exactly is it that has you so scared?" Jinafire asks.

"Long ago I had an assistant to help me with Christmas, his name was Krampus. He was opposite, while I made Christmas for all the good children all over the world Krampus would punish the bad ones. But as time went by the darkness in Krampus grew to the point he saw everyone as naughty. He even tried to get rid of Christmas all together." Santa said shocking all of them.

"Get rid of Christmas?!" Draculaura said in shock.

Ghoulia groans in an angered tone.

"Yeah I'm with you there Ghoulia that is wrong." Lagoona said.

On the outskirts of Christmas town, a cloaked figure stood overlooking the town. From his hood two large curved horns stuck out.

"Well Santa it appears you've been busy making toys, hope you like the ones I brought with me." Krampus said taking out a sack. Reaching inside he pulls out Toy Soldier, Trick Ghosts, Jack in the Box Heartless and finally a Gingerbread man climbs out on a hook with an evil grin on its face. "Why don't we give Santa and his new friends a taste of how I do Christmas." Krampus grins.

In the workshop they were discussing their plans when suddenly all the lights go off all at once.

"Uh you forget the pay the power bill Santa?" Robecca asks when they felt a chill in the air.

"He's here." Santa said in fear when they heard the rattle of chains coming from the chimney followed by a maniacal laughter.

"What was that?" Frankie asks.

Looking towards the chimney the music from the jack in the box plays and when it reaches the end the Jack in the box shoots out of the chimney at them.

"Incoming!" Kitty yells as they jump out of the way to see the Jack in the Box face smash into the wall creating a giant dent.

"We have to get out here!" Cleo yells as they ran to the entrance of Santa's workshop only to find it chained up and blocked.

"We're trapped!" Lagoona panics.

Turning around they saw the multiple Heartless drop down from the chimney and making their way towards them.

Looking up Draculaura sees a little Gingerbread man dropping down. "Uh hi there little Gingerbread man do you think maybe you could—" Draculaura is interrupted when Gingerbread man swings a hook at her, but Jack pulls her out of the way.

"I don't think I like this Christmas." Maddie said backing up.

"Any ideas?" Namine asks.

Ghoulia looks around and sees that the Heartless were walking towards the conveyor belts where Santa loads his toys, looking to the wall across from them he notices the control panel. Moaning Ghoulia points to the switch.

"Good thing we're on the Fearleading team." Frankie said as she, Cleo, Clawdeen and Draculaura made a pyramid.

"Let's do this!" Clawdeen said as Draculaura jumps over the Heartless and hits the button starting the conveyor belt pulling the Heartless in different directions.

"Block their movements!" Raven yells as Abbey fires blasts of ice, Jinafire shoots fireballs, and Operetta does her loud screech making the Heartless freeze them in place.

"Firaga!" Roxas summons a giant fire ball and launches it towards the Heartless and Raven combines it with her dark magic creating a giant explosion taking out the Heartless. Looking over Raven gives Roxas the thumbs up.

"I got your back." Raven smiles.

From the smoke the evil Gingerbread man jumps out at them with a knife, but before it could do anything Toralei grabs it and bites it's head off shocking everyone.

"Why did you do that?" Cleo asks horrified.

"What? It's a cookie?" Toralei said eating the rest of it.

"Not even I would touch that cookie." Santa mumbles.

Summoning Chain of Memories Namine throws it at the door with Strike Raid breaking the door down so they could get out.

"So, I see you have some new friends Santa." Krampus's voice echoes throughout Christmas town.

"Krampus! Show yourself you monster!" Santa calls out before looking towards his monster friends. "No offense to all of you."

"None taken." Jack said.

Walking out to the town square Krampus drops his cloak to reveal a half goat half demon creature with darkness rising from him.

"What is that?" Spectra asks pressing record on her phone.

"My former assistant." Santa glares.

"Is that anyway to talk to your future boss." Krampus growls.

"Get back Santa we got this." Roxas said as he, Raven, Namine, Cerise and Jack stepped forward.

"Looks like I get to punish some bad kids just like the good old days." Krampus grins as darkness flows through his claws.

"Just try to." Cerise growls.

"Give us some cover in case he tries anything." Jack whispers.

Summoning Strength of 10 Men and Golden Eternity Roxas charges forward.

Slamming his claws into the ground Krampus makes geysers of flames shoot out of the ground in random places.

Rolling out of the way Roxas slams his keyblades down on Krampus who blocks it. Swiping his claws Krampus knocks Roxas backwards into the snow.

As he charges Cerise jumps down and kicks Krampus in the face sending him smashing face first into the snow.

Grabbing his sack Krampus pulls out a set of chains and throws them, but Namine slices them out of the way. As they were about to charge one of Krampus's flame geysers shoots up in fronts of them giving Krampus the opening to deliver a powerful slash attack knocking the three of them backwards.

As the three of them recover Krampus charges only to be stopped by Maddie who was holding out a wrapped present.

"Merry Christmas." Maddie said handing it to him.

Unwrapping the ribbon Krampus looks inside to see a giant boxing glove shoot out and punch him in the face.

Looking at their friends fight Frankie looks for anything that could help them when she notices ropes of Christmas lights above Krampus. "Bunny, Toralei, Abbey give me a boost." Frankie said as they lifted her up the roofs. Flipping her neck bolts around electricity flows through Frankie. "Hey Krampus!" Frankie yells getting his attention. "Take this!" Frankie connects them to her as electricity flows through the lights all way towards Krampus zapping him from multiple angles.

Using the opening the Roxas slashes Krampus repeatedly, as Namine comes in from the side and strikes while Cerise jumps up and delivers a series of punches and kicks.

Roaring in rage Krampus releases a shockwave knocking the three of them backwards.

Charging forward Jack delivers a series of strikes. Krampus tries to retaliate but the Pumpkin King is too nimble for him. As he was about to strike Jack with his claws dark energy wraps around his arms like handcuffs. Looking over Krampus sees Raven glaring at him.

"Alright you stupid goat it's over." Raven said as purple flames appear in her arms.

Growling in anger Krampus shoots blasts of flames but Raven counters with blasts of her own causing an explosion.

The two of them using their own versions of dark magic. Krampus swings his claws, but Raven ducks and blasts him from close range sending him skidding backwards.

Swiping her hands a dark whips knocks Krampus to the ground as Raven creates a giant ball of fire and launches it smashing into Krampus dead on.

When the smoke clears Krampus was on the ground in pain as they pick themselves up.

"Raven that incredible." Namine said impressed.

"Thanks though I think I went a little overboard." Raven said.

As Krampus tries to pick himself up something strikes him in the back causing him to gasp in pain. Turning around he sees Maleficent was the one who struck.

"Wh-Why?" He asks as he starts to fade away.

"I have no use for weak servants it's easier to just take your darkness." She said as Krampus disappears into shadows.

"Uh Roxas who is that?" Cerise asks.

"Maleficent or as you guys might know her The Dark Fairy." Roxas said surprising the ghouls from Ever After High.

"I see you are aware of who you are dealing with, then you know how powerful I am." Maleficent smirks. "I've taken what I wanted so I'll let you all live today." Maleficent said as a dark portal opens behind her. "Farewell."

* * *

A few hours later all of them were cleaning up the damage from Krampus and his creations.

"I have to say Namine you ghouls make fighting look incredible." Cleo said picking up some broken toys.

"Yeah the Ghostly Gossip is at an all time high thanks to you all." Spectra said looking at her views.

"You all did pretty amazing yourselves." Namine smiles.

As Roxas sweeps up the damage in Santa's office he sees Maddie sitting down at the window looking at Christmas town.

"Is something going on Maddie? You're not smiling like you usually do." Roxas said walking over.

"What do you mean? I'm happy see." Maddie said forcing a smile, but Roxas sees right through it. "Alright, Roxas hearing Santa talk about how such a happy thing had such a dark half I wonder what other happy things out there have things we don't know about. It just…worries me." Maddie said looking out the window when Roxas puts his hand on her shoulder.

"That is something to think about, but Maddie something like this isn't really you." Roxas said getting her attention. "Maddie you fight monsters, Heartless and other bad things on a regular basis and you find a way to do it with a smile on your face. Whenever something is meant to bring people down you cheer us up. I know this is tough, but I also know you Maddie, you handle all sorts of madness out there, but you keep going with a smile that's the most amazing thing about you Maddie." Roxas smiles causing her to smile.

"Thanks Roxas." Maddie blushes.

Getting up the two of them walk to the door when Santa starts to laugh.

"Is something funny?" Roxas asks.

"Look who is under the mistletoe." Santa points as they look up to see it right above them.

A blush appears on Roxas's face as Maddie leans and kisses him on the lips. "By the way that was for what you said earlier as well."

Walking over Santa had a few wrapped presents. "As thank you for helping I want to say as of now all of you are on my nice list." Santa said causing them to smile.

"Yes." Toralei pumps her fist.

"And for my brave fighters these are for you." Santa said handing gifts to Maddie, Namine, Cerise, Kitty and Bunny.

Maddie opens hers and finds a case of pumpkin bombs. "Yaay!"

"Just be sure to use them responsibly." Santa smiles.

"Whoa check these out." Cerise said holding up a pair of fighting gloves with slash marks to resemble wolf claws.

Bunny and Kitty open their presents to see they both got pairs of shoes. Kitty's were silver and had the Chehsire Cat grinning on it while Bunny's were white.

"The perfect gifts for a jumpy little rabbit and a sneaky little cat." Santa smiles.

"Thank you very much." Bunny smiles.

"This is very nice of you." Kitty smiles.

Santa walks over to Raven and holds out a small box. "You know your mother asked for this every year, but since she always made the naughty list she never got it. I think you might have a better use for it though." Santa said as Raven opens it to reveal a small amulet in the shape of a raven. "But always be sure to keep it safe from the wrong hands."

"I will Santa, thank you," Raven said putting it around her neck.

Namine opens hers to see a new sketchbook with a set of colored pencils.

"How do you know what to give people?" Namine smiles.

"It's a gift." Santa smiles as he walks to Roxas handing him his gift.

"I don't think you have what I want in there." Roxas said.

"No, but I think you'll like just as well." Santa said as Roxas opens it to reveal an album with the Kingdom Hearts Logo. Opening it Roxas looks to see pictures of him and all his friends from Ever After High, Monster High and all the worlds they traveled to it even had pictures of him with Lea and Xion from his time in the Organization.

"Wha but how did you?" Roxas asks speechless.

"I keep an eye on everyone to see if they've been naughty or nice, even Nobodies deserve a Christmas gift." Santa smiles.

"Thank you." Roxas smiles holding it close.

"Hey Jack I have an idea and I was wondering if you would be willing to help us with something?" Frankie asks.

"Sure Frankie what can I do?" Jack asks.

* * *

Soon all of Monster High was gathered in Halloween Town bringing out the scarecrow that resembled Roxas Jack lights it causing it to shoot into the air with spinning dark claws setting off a chain of explosions.

"At least I don't have to deal with it for the rest of the trip." Roxas sighs.

"Welcome Monster High!" Frankie announces causing all the monsters to cheer. "Welcome to the first ever Halloween Town Monster Party!"

"And now let's start this party off right with a performance by the best music talent Monster High has to offer." Headmistress Bloodgood said as Operetta, Johnny Spirits, Raven and Roxas took the stage.

"Take it away Roxas." Raven said as Roxas steps to the mic.

 **(Thrilller by Micheal Jackson)**

Ahahahahahahahaha  
It's close to midnight  
Something evil's lurking from the dark  
Under the moonlight  
You see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream  
But terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze  
As horror looks you right between your eyes  
You're paralyzed

'Cause this is thriller  
Thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you  
From the beast about to strike  
You know it's thriller  
Thriller night  
You're fighting for your life  
Inside a killer thriller tonight, yeah  
Ahahahahahahahaha  
I'm gonna bring it tonight

Ahahahahahahahaha  
You hear the door slam  
And realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand  
And wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes  
And hope that this is just imagination  
Girl but all the while  
You hear a creature creeping up behind  
You're out of time

'Cause this is thriller  
Thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you  
From the beast about to strike  
You know it's thriller  
Thriller night  
You're fighting for your life  
Inside a killer thriller tonight  
Ahahahahahahahaha  
I'm gonna thrill ya tonight

Get up, get up

Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize y'all's neighborhood  
And whosoever shall be found  
Without the soul for getting down  
Must stand and face the hounds of hell  
And rot inside a corpse's shell

I'm gonna thrill ya tonight  
I'm gonna thrill ya tonight  
Ooh, babe  
I'm gonna thrill ya tonight

'Cause this is thriller  
'Cause this is thriller  
'Cause this is thriller  
'Cause this is thriller  
Get up, get up (I'm gonna thrill you tonight)  
I'm gonna thrill you tonight  
I'm gonna thrill you tonight  
I'm gonna thrill you tonight  
'Cause this is thriller

Once the song ends all of Monster High cheers.

"That song just screamed Halloween." Robecca said.

"Man, Roxas has a killer voice." Lagoona said.

"He sure is something." Clawdeen smiles.

"You know Ms. Bloodgood our annoual Halloween party is in a few months if you all want to come back we'd love to have some visitors." Jack said.

"We just might take you up on that offer Mr. Skellington." Bloodgood smiles.

"Excellent, now if you'll excuse me." Jack walks over to Sally and holds out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Sally smiles as she takes it.

All the students of Monster High party into the night as they have the time of their lives.

 **I hope you all liked the song choice, I thought about doing This is Halloween but that seemed too obvious.**

 **As for the next world they'll be going to the first non Disney world, to be more specific a hotel for monsters.**


	48. Hotel Transylvania

**Chapter 48: Hotel Transylvania**

 **Hey everyone today I present to you the first ever none Disney world someone from Kingdom Hearts as ever gone too. I hope you all like the surprises I have in store for team and the ghouls from Monster High. I had to change things up quite a bit to give it a Kingdom Hearts flare, but I think you'll like it. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It had been a few days since their adventure at Halloween town and everyone was back at Monster High.

In the separate study room Roxas and the others were speaking with Yen Sid and their friends at Ever After High about Maleficent's return and a look of horror appears on Briar's face.

"Why did out of all the stories the one villain we have to deal with is the parallel version of my story?" Briar asks.

"This is not good with Malficent and her Heartless and Xehanort the battles ahead just became twice as dangerous." Yen Sid warns.

"So, Maleficent is like the Queen of the Heartless?" Ashlynn asks.

"Yeah, she was the one who corrupted Riku and almost succeeded." Namine said.

"This lady sounds as bad as my mom." Raven cringes.

"Exactly what are we dealing with?" Darling asks.

"Maleficent is one of the most powerful enemies out there, her power can even surpass that of Ever After's Evil Queen." Yen Sid explains shocking them.

"That bad?" Apple said in shock.

"Oh, great." Raven sighs.

"Meanwhile Faybelle is amazed how much of an amazing villain this version of her mom is." Dexter said.

"How are we going to face someone who rivals the Evil Queen?" Bunny asks.

"It's gonna take more than a cup of tea to beat her." Maddie said.

"I'll send word to Mickey, Sora and Riku. Good luck to all of you." Yen Sid said ending the message.

Looking to his friends Roxas saw the looks of worry on their faces, especially Briar.

"Look right now Maleficent isn't after any of us at the moment. So, let's count that as a good thing, but we can't let this scare us." Roxas said.

"Easy for you to say you're the most likely to survive her." Hunter said.

"I know you're all sacred, but please just try to calm down, no worlds are in trouble so take the day to try to calm down." Roxas said hanging up.

"And our problems seem to keep getting bigger." Kitty rolls her eyes.

"Somehow yes." Roxas sighs. "Deep you see Briar's face she looked horrified."

"Can you blame her?" Cerise asks.

"How are we going to get through this?" Bunny asks.

* * *

Walking into Creepateria Roxas sits next to Frankie and Draculaura as everyone else sat nearby.

"Roxas thanks to you and the others Halloween Town is now the theme for our next Halloween party." Frankie said.

"Oh, well that's great." Roxas said not really paying attention.

"What's got you gloomy?" Draculaura asks.

"Just some problems dealing with life back home." Roxas sighs.

"Anything we can do to help?" Frankie asks.

"I don't know if you can help us with this." Roxas said when an alarm goes off startling the ghouls of Monster High.

"What's that?!" Cleo asks.

"I swear this time it wasn't me!" Toralei said holding her hands up to show.

"Oh no not now." Namine said as they looked to see it was the world map.

Roxas takes it out and looks to see a world was in trouble. "We got trouble team."

"Oh man this is not good." Cerise said.

"We just gave the others the day off." Bunny said.

"Uh what are you ghouls talking about?" Clawdeen asks.

"Basically, you know how we go to other worlds and help people? Well this is how we know which ones to go to." Cerise explains.

"But the problem right now is we're the only ones who can go there. We don't have time to get everyone on their day off." Roxas said.

Looking at them Frankie smiles at an idea. "Monster High backup team member Frankie Stein reporting for duty."

"Huh?" All of them said surprised.

"Since you can't get your old team why don't we take their place for this one?" Frankie suggests.

"Seriosuly?" Raven asks.

"Why not? We helped with the problem in Halloween Town." Draculaura said.

"Give us about an hour and we'll meet you at the Tempest." Clawdeen said as she, Frankie, Draculaura, and Cleo nod.

"I just have question about this world. What will be our living arrangements will there be a hotel for us to stay at?" Cleo asks.

"Cleo, I doubt this place has a hotel." Toralei said.

"Actually, this world does." Roxas said looking at the map. "It's called Hotel Transylvania."

"I like this world already." Cleo grins.

Waiting in front of the Tempest Roxas, Cerise, Namine, Bunny, Kitty, Raven and Maddie look to see the ghouls walking in with the team from Halloween Town.

"Roxas I present to you your backup team." Frankie gestures.

"No way. You all want to come?" Roxas smiles.

"Well you never know what you help might need." Robecca said.

"And this is a once in the lifetime opportunity." Jinafire said.

"I can smell a new scoop, and this could be amazing." Spectra said.

"Even you Toralei?" Raven asks.

Toralei shrugs. "What can I say you've grown on me."

"That might be the nicest thing you've ever said to anyone." Cleo smirks.

"Yeah well keep it yourself." Toralei said.

"So, we going to save this world or what?" Operetta asks.

"Climb aboard." Namine smiles.

Flying through space all of them looked excited.

"So Roxas tell us about this world." Lagoona said as Roxas takes out the world map and an image of a giant stone castle appeared with a graveyard surrounding it.

"Well nobody's ever been to this world just that it has one place called Hotel Transylvania." Roxas said.

"Ooh another version of Transylvania. I'm so excited to see what it's like." Draculaura smiles.

Ghoulia lets out a moan.

"Yeah Ghoulia does have a point lots of monsters came from there maybe we'll run into some in this world." Robecca said.

"If that's true having you ghouls might be the perfect team for this world." Roxas smiles.

"Just be careful out there, since this world hasn't had the Keyhole sealed there will be lots more Heartless than in Halloween Town." Namine warns.

"I think we can handle it." Jinafire said.

"Well we're about to find out because we're about to arrive." Namine said as they look to see them arrive at the new world.

* * *

Leaving the Tempest they find themselves walking through a spooky forest.

"Let's see dark creepy woods, undead zombies everywhere, and the only light we seem to have is the moon…yep just like back home." Draculaura smiles.

"At least somebody is happy about this." Operetta said.

"Hey Jinafire, can you give us a light?" Raven said as Jinafire blew flames onto a stick making a torch.

Suddenly out of the ground a zombie pops his head out and starts groaning until Ghoulia walks over and groans as well.

Ghoulia turns them and points down the trail to an opening in the forest.

"Sweet, Ghoulia you rock." Clawdeen said as Ghoulia lead them in.

Walking over the hill they suddenly see multiple torched going towards a village.

Following the flames they see multiple Heartless that had taken the form of villagers with pitchforks and torchs. They were covered in darkness as their clothes looked like ragged and ripped and they all had their weapons pointed at a girl dressed in a black dress shirt and had black hair.

"Uh hi there, my name is Mavis. I uh don't suppose you'd prefer to talk?" She said backing away.

Suddenly a bat flies down in front of Mavis and changes into Draculaura.

"Quick follow me." Draculaura said grabbing her hand.

"Wait how did you?" Mavis started when Kitty appears next to her. Mavis looks out to see Roxas, Raven, Namine, Cerise, Abbey and Robecca charge in and a large smile appears on her Mavis's face. "Holy rabies monsters my age."

Robecca rams into one of them from the side as Raven blasts it into darkness.

"Wait did you just kill them?" Mavis asks freaked out.

"Relax ghoul those are not humans." Clawdeen reassured her.

"Just sit back and watch the pros deal with this this." Cleo said as Operetta lets out a sonic song note knocking the Heartless back.

Charging with their Keyblades Roxas and Namine strike the Villager heartless back to back until all of them were together in a clump.

Running around them Maddie and Bunny use a rope to trip them.

"Now Abbey!" Namine yells as Namine blasts the Heartless freezing them in a block of ice. When the ice shatters all the Heartless are destroyed.

"Wow." Mavis said in awe.

"High I'm Draculaura." She smiles.

"Wow another vampire. My name's Mavis, Mavis Dracula." She said.

"Dracula?" Draculaura said in shock.

"I know everyone freaks out at first. I don't know what would have happened to me if you guys didn't show up." Mavis said.

"Well dealing with those things is kind of our specialty." Toralei boasts.

"Funny, how did you help in any way?" Cleo smirks.

"Hey would you guys like to come with me back to my dad's hotel he would flip to meet monsters like you guys." Mavis insists.

"We'd love to." Frankie said.

"Hey Frankie, what if we meet parallel versions of our parents?" Clawdeen whispers.

"Well have to make up an excuse of what we are so not to cause a freak out." Frankie said.

"Come on follow me." Mavis said leading them out of the village.

Once they left a figure in a black cape and black hair enters. This was Count Dracula, Mavis's dad and owner of Hotel Transylvania.

"I asked you to do one thing for me, one thing." Dracula said in anger as a figure in an Organization XIII coat walks out.

"Well excuse me, but I didn't count on any party poopers coming in and ruining the fun." A male voice said coming from the coat.

"I asked you to do one thing scare my daughter, so she would never leave the hotel." Dracula said.

"All good things come to those who wait, besides your little baby is going back home to daddy." He said.

"You better be right." Dracula said as multiple zombies came in and took the village apart revealing all of it to be fake. Turning into a bat Dracula flies away.

Under his hood the figure couldn't help but grin and a maniacal laughter escapes him.

In the mountains behind the village a shadow climbs out of the forest to see the village being taken down and wanders towards it.

* * *

Arriving at a large stone castle everyone but Mavis was in awe.

"Ooh, amazing." Spectra said taking a picture.

"I know right my dad built this whole place to keep monsters safe from humans." Mavis said.

"Safe? What do you mean?" Cerise asks.

"Well growing up I was always told to never leave because if I did Humans would attack me, but today marks my 118th birthday and my dad gave me his word." Mavis said.

"And a vampire's word is sacred." Draculaura nods understanding.

"Exactly though to be honest I really want to go to Paradise." Mavis said.

"Paradise?" Roxas asks.

"Yeah, it's this place my parents met at, my aunt tells me they took one look at each other and "Zing" they just knew." Mavis said.

"Wow sounds amazing." Draculaura sighs along with a few of the other girls.

"I am so glad I met you all this day may have started bad, but you guys really made it better. Anyway, I got to head up to my room and meet my dad. You guys should head in and meet everyone." Mavis said turning into a bat and flies up to the very top of the hotel.

"Well if this is hotel we better check in." Lagoona said.

"Uh quick question does anyone have any money?" Clawdeen asks.

"Don't worry I got this covered." Cleo said as they walked inside.

Entering the castle they see multiple types of monsters everywhere.

"This place is almost as crowded as Monster High." Operetta said.

"I know look at all of them." Robecca said.

Walking in some small werewolf kids come rushing past them destroying everything.

"Yikes these remind me of Howleen when she was little." Clawdeen said when an older werewolf comes running in.

"Kids! Come on calm down." He said trying to calm them down. "Ugh you kids are only supposed to make me miserable."

Seeing this Clawdeen walks over to the older werewolf. "May I try something? It works with my siblings."

"Knock yourself out." He said taking any help at this point.

Walking towards the wild pups Clawdeen puts her fingers to her lips and whistles loudly getting their attention. "Alright you little pups stop messing around and put everything back!"

At first the pups think she's kidding around and then Clawdeen growls and gives them a scary look and instantly the pups run off leving their dad shock.

"Allow to me to introduce myself Wayne Wolf. That was incredible." He said walking over to thank her.

"Clawdeen and you're welcome I've lots of practice dealing with puppys." She smiles.

"Can you babysit sometime?" Wayne offers hopefully.

"I'll have to get back you on that."

Walking to the front desk Cleo slaps down a gold amulet.

"We'd like to rent a few room tonight." Cleo said.

"Well I never thought I'd see one of those." Cleo turns around to see a mummy walking over. "A cursed Egyptian Amulet? Boy I used to carry these things everywhere. It's nice to meet a monster with good taste in these."

"Why thank you. I'm Cleo." She smiles.

"Murray, tell me Cleo between a Sand blasting curse and fear curse which do you think is better?" Murray said.

"Well personally I always thought Sand is a pain it never leaves, but fear is temporary." Cleo said.

"You should see my entrances it takes Drac a week to get it all cleaned up." Murray said.

Walking to the main lobby was looking around the hotel in awe when she bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry." Frankie turns to see a large man with multiple stitched limbs and in his arms was his head.

"Eh it's okay not the first person to knock my head off today." He said putting it back on.

Frankie looked at the man in shock, standing in front of her was a parallel version of her dad Frankenstein.

"Uh hi there I'm Frankie." She said nervously.

"Name's Frank." He said as they shake hands, but when he does Frankie's comes loose. "Well I'll be." Frank said looking at her surprised. "You're a Stein aren't you?"

Frankie was trying hard to come up with an excuse when Ghoulia walks over and moans gesturing to Frankie and then to Frank.

"Oh, I get it." Frank nods. "It's nice to meet you Frankie maybe we can hang out." Frank said walking away.

"Oh my ghoul I just met another version of my dad." Frankie said softly. "Thanks for the save Ghoulia."

"Ghoulfriend this place is incredible." Operetta said listening to the Skeleton mariachi band.

"Eh I've heard better." Toralei said.

"I hear that." A male voice said.

"Who said that?" Lagoona asks looking around until they spot a pair of glasses floating in the air.

"I did." He said as the three ghouls looked at him surprised. "What haven't you seen an Invisible man before?" He said.  
"Sorry I guess we got a little surprised." Lagoona said.

From the elevator Count Dracula appears and walks around when he notices Roxas and Draculaura, "Welcome to Hotel Transylvania." He said surprising Draculaura.

"Uh hi there." Draculaura said.

"My daughter Mavis told me about how you all saved her, I am her father Count Dracula." He said making Draculaura look at him in awe.

'Wow he looks so different from my dad.' Draculaura thought.

"We're just happy to help." Roxas said.

"So, is this a short stay or will you be here awhile?" Dracula asks when the door opens behind them. Dracula and the team look to see a human male with wild red hair and a large backpack. "A Human?" He said in shock when he notices the others see him too.

"Whoa what is this place?" He said when he notices Roxas and the ghouls. "Hey, you're the people from the movie set." He said pointing.

"Movie Set?" Namine said.

"Who are you and how did you find this place?" Dracula asks in a scary tone.

"Oh, my name's Johnathan and I was doing some mountain climbing when the locals told me about this spooky forest and who's not gonna go into a spooky forest. As I was walking around I see these freaky monsters and then you guys come in and kick their butts, I followed them and they led me to his awesome castle."

Dracula's eyes widen in shock. "What have I done? This all my fault." Dracula pushes them towards Johnny and pushes them to the door. "All of you need to leave immediately."

"We will not I already paid for our rooms!" Cleo said.

"I'll give you refund." Dracula said.

"What kind of hotel manager throws out guests?" Robecca said as they head outside to see multiple monsters coming in.

Grabbing them all Dracula leads them all into a coat closet.

"I guess this our room, kinda stinks it's so small seeing as how we're in such a big castle. But check out these sweet dustpans." Johnny said holding up one shaped like a skull.

"Quiet you fool. This is bad if Monster found out I let a human here nobody would ever come to my hotel again!" Dracula said.

"Don't be such a drama queen." Toralei rolls her eyes.

"I can't kill him it would set monsters back hundreds of years." Dracula said.

"Whoa there we don't need to kill anyone here." Frankie said.

"Hey, I love your costumes is there like a place I could get one of my own?" Johnny asks.

"Costumes." Dracula grins.

A few minutes later Dracula opens the door to reveal Johnny dressed like Frankenstein.

"Check it out I'm a Franken Hommey." Johnny said.

"Got admit he did pretty good." Abbey said.

"He even kinda looks like her could be your relative Frankie." Draculaura said.

"Just take him and get out." Dracula points when Johnny looks at Maddie.

"Seriously I gotta asks how you two are pulling off this Ghost look? I mean it looks like I can put my hand right through you." Johnny reaches towards Maddie and his hand goes right through her shocking him. "Y-Y-You're real?"

"Well not so much real as not dead." Maddie said causing Johnny to scream. Running away he bumps into Abbey talking to bigfoot and she lets out some ice freaking Johnny out even more when Jinafire breaths flames to put out the ice Johnny runs off horrified.

"Johnny wait!" Namine yells.

As Johnny tan he saw Ghoulia, Lagoona, Robecca, Raven's monster forms and panics, running to the door he bumps into a giant blob monster and flies backwards into a witch who was sweeping nearby. Of course, her broom was magic so the broom took off with Johnny holding on.

"Is this how most humans react to monsters?" Bunny asks.

"No, usually it's worse." Lagoona said as Spectra flew to him.

"Johnny let go of the broom!" She said.

As Mavis walks down the staircase Johnny speeds down and ends up crashing into her causing both of them to fall to the ground.

As they pick themselves up the two of them look at each other and they feel this Zing feeling right when their eyes met.

"Mavis darling are you okay?" Dracula asks running to his daughter.

"Ugh yeah I'm fine. Who was that?" Mavis asks.

"Who is what?" Dracula asks trying to hide Johnny.

"Seriously Dad?" Mavis said causing Johnny to pull back the cape.

"Dad?" Johnny said in shock.

"Yep…hey Draculaura you guys made it." Mavis said noticing her friends. "Dad these are the monsters I told you about."

"Yes, in fact I was just talking to all of them. We need to go." Dracula said leading to his room.

"Alright you dragging us everywhere is seriously rude." Robecca said

"Not cool." Abbey said.

"So you all are monsters too huh? Uh you guys aren't gonna hurt me or have your vampires suck my blood?" Johnny asks.

"Ew gross, I'm a vegetarian Vampire." Draculaura said.

"And we're the good guys." Raven said.

"Wow teenage monsters that's pretty cool and that's the real Dracula? You know bleh, bleh, bleh." Johnny said mimicking him causing everyone to laugh.  
"I have never said that in my life." Dracula said narrowing his eyes.

"Can I just ask what this place is?" Johnny asks.

Ghoulia moans explaining what Mavis said to them.

"Whoa a Hotel for Monsters? Cool." Johnny said.

"Yes, a hotel thanks for summing it up you two." Dracula said when he noticed shadows forming outside the room. "I'll be right back stay here."

Walking out into the hallway the coated figure steps out.

"What do you want?" Dracula asks closing the door.

"Well Mr. Bleh Bleh Bleh you're being played for a total sucker." He said chuckling.

"Sucker? Explain yourself." Dracula said.

"Well those monsters and that human in the room are going to ruin everything you've worked so hard on. You'll lose everything if they stay, even your precious little angel." He mocks.

"No, not my Mavis. What do I do?" Dracula asks completely scared.

"Simple you destroy them, all of them." He said in a dark tone.

"But that goes against everything I stand for I built this hotel, so Monsters would never have to hurt humans again." Dracula said.

"Just you wait Count, the longer they stay here. The worse it is going to be." The figure laughs before leaving in a dark portal.

Dracula opens the door to see Johnny asking them questions.

"Hey Roxas, if you're already a monster why do you wear that Monster mask?" Johnny asks.

"I just like the way it looks." Roxas shrugs.

"Cerise, Clawdeen are you two members of the same wolf pack?" He asks.

"No, we're just friends." Cerise smiles.

"Alright no more questions. Time for all of you to leave." Dracula said.

"What? But I like it here I want to meet other monsters." Johnny said.

"Well you can get to know these ones, because they're leaving too." Dracula said.

"You know usually Hotel Managers put the customers first." Cleo said.

"Yeah we'd like to book a massage here." Toralei said.

"Too bad." As Dracula pulls open the door for them to leave Mavis flies in.

"Hey dad." She said.

"Mavis, my little blood orange. Our friends were just leaving." Dracula said laughing nervously.

"Yeah he was showing us the door." Johnny said.

"Ha ha ha these guys. Play along if you ever want to see your precious backpack again" Dracula whispers to Johnny.

"So, Dad who is this guy?" Mavis asks looking at Johnny.

"Well Mavis you know how much I love your birthdays, so I talked it over with all of them and they are going to help me prepare the bestest most spectacular birthday ever." Dracula said.

"You needed help?" Mavis tilts her head not believing it.

"Well I am very good, but since this one is very special I thought having Monsters near your age would help." Dracula said.

"Yeah I've had my share of clawsome parties Mavis we can do this easily." Draculaura said.

"Wait, so you guys can actually stay?" Mavis asks excited.

"You bet." Raven smiles.

"You see everything is normal I'm throwing a party and they're helping." Dracula said.

"Sir there is an emergency." A Knight's armor said.

"Not now can't you see we're doing something normal here." Dracula said.

"Wait a minute. There's an emergency in your precious hotel and you're not rushing to fix it. Is it because of them?" Mavis asks.

"What? No, of course not." Dracula said.

"Good, then you go fix the problem and I'll stay here with all of them." Mavis said.

"No! Anything but that." Dracula panics.

"What why?" Mavis asks.

"Yeah Count why?" Operetta said.

"Well uh the reason is they're the party planners and if you're here the planning is not getting done." Dracula said making up some excuse.

"Well okay. See you later I hope we can all hang out." Mavis said.

"For sure." Johnny said.

"We'd love to mate." Lagoona said.

"You hear that? They'd love to." Dracula said leading her to the door and once he closes it he turns to all of them. "Okay none of you are hanging out with her?"

"Seriously? More lies?" Kitty said.

"What is your problem?" Cerise asks.

"Look I have run this hotel for hundreds of years and everything was nice and peaceful then you monsters show up with the human and run a risk of running everything. I am just getting rid of all of you in a way Mavis doesn't see you." Dracula said touching some stones revealing a secret passage.

"Geez over protective much." Raven said.

"Not even my dad is this paranoid." Draculaura said.

Not seeing a point to arguing all of them entered the stone passage unaware that the figure in the Organization coat had other plans.

"Well it seems the vampire doesn't want to play the villain. Oh well I guess while he's off playing around I can prepare some fun." He said vanishing in a dark portal.

After an hour of walking through the hidden hallways Dracula pull a lever allowing the wall to open.

"Ok, this time for sure." Dracula said.

"That's what you said when we walked into those bedbugs on their honeymoon." Namine said.

"And when we walked in on that showering skeleton." Bunny said.

"Why do you kids have to be such a pain?" Dracula sighs.

"Let's start with you want to kick us out of the hotel." Cleo said.

The door opens to reveal Frankenstein, Wayne and Murray beating up zombies.

"Drac?" Frankenstein said surprised to see him. "What are you doing?"

"None of you move." Drac whispers to them. "Never mind me what are you all doing?"

"We wanted to practice our number for Mavis's birthday and these guys wouldn't get off the stage." Wayne said.

"Alright put down Zombie Beethoven, Bach and Mozart this instant." Dracula said.

Ghoulia groans not liking how they treated these zombies.

"Now were any of you able to practice?" Dracula asks.

Zombie Beethoven groans and shakes his head indicating no.

"Listen Drac, we wanted to get the band back together. We were even hoping you'd sing with us like old times." Wayne said.

"You know I haven't sung in public since Martha." Dracula said.

"Yeah I know, it's just I thought since Mavis means so much to you—"

"I said no!" Dracula said making a scary face. "Don't ask me again. Now hug the zombies and make up."

Popping her head in the tunnel Mavis looks to see all of them inside. "Hey what are you doing here? I thought you all were planning?" Mavis said.

"I uh never got your name." Johnny said.

"My name's Mavis." She said.

"Mavis? That's a pretty neat name." Johnny said.

"Yeah my mom picked it. So, are you going to tell me your name?" Mavis asks.

"Oh uh good question, obviously I'm Frankenstein." Johnny said.

"No you're not. Frankenstein's my Uncle. He's over there hugging Zombie Mozart." Mavis points.

"Most monsters have their own names just use yours." Frankie whispers.

"Of course, they do. Uh no I mean I'm not Frankenstein my name is uh Johnny Stein." Johnny said.

"Hey Mavis." A spider drops down startling Johnny causing him to bump into Roxas and the two of them fall out of the tunnel.

Looking over Frank sees Johnny and walks over.

"Who are they?" He asks.

"Uh they're with us." Frankie said as she and all the others came out of their hiding spots.

"Will these guys hurt me?" Johnny whispers.

"Trust me just act normal." Roxas whispers.

"Uh hi there." Johnny waves.

"Do I know you?" Frank asks.

"Of course, you do. He's your cousin Johnny Stein." Mavis said.

"Yes, yes that's right." Dracula nods.

"I don't have no cousin." Frank said.

"No, no you do he's your 6th cousin twice removed." Dracula said.

"On your right arm's side." Johnny added.

"Wow your explanation for me was a lot better." Frankie whispers to Ghoulia who shrugs letting out a moan.

"You have a cousin?" Frank asks looking at his hand.

"Frank if your arm could talk he'd tell you that your arm had a brother." Dracula started.

"Who married a woman." Johnny added.

"Who was." Dracula mimed getting killed.

"For strangling a pig." Johnny said.

"I have pig strangling in my right arm? That's kinda cool. Well cuz between meeting you and Frankie this has been a pretty good." Franks said shaking Johnny up and down with a hand shake.

"So, what brings all you here?" Invisible man asks startling all of them.

"What was that?" Johnny asks looking around.

"Can't you put a bell around your neck or something?" Toralei asks catching her breath.

"Sorry I guess I should clear my throat, I've never seen all you young monsters before. What brings you here?" Invisible man asks.

"We be party planners." Abbey said.

"Yes, I have recruited Mr. uh Stein and all his friends to help me plan Mavis's party." Dracula said.

"Wait? You ask someone for help?" Murray asks surprised.

"Captain Control Freak?" Wayne raises an eyebrow.

"It's Count and yes I thought having some people near Mavis's age would lighten things up." Dracula said.

"Yeah these parties need a much younger perspective." Cleo said seeing the opening.

"And that's what we're here to find." Clawdeen said.

Hearing this Wayne smiles. "Okay Clawdeen Mr. Tight Coffin over here wanted these powdered lamoes to play at Mavis's birthday." Wayne said gesturing to the old classical zombies.

"So, anyway we thought we could lighten things up a bit." Frank said.

"Whoa you guys play?" Johnny said.

"Can you play something for us please?" Spectra asks.

Frank, Wayne, Murray and the Invisible Man walk up on stage and start playing a song that recalled the good old days.

"Whoa whoa whoa stop for a minute." Johnny said getting their attention. "That's cool, but kind of old school."

"You guys totally need to mix it up." Operetta said.

"Here let us have a try." Raven said as she, Operetta, and Johnny walked up on stage.

"Give me a beat Operetta." Johnny said grabbing a guitar.

Two, three, four!

Vampire girl with the fangy fangs

Hair real cute with the bangy bangs

Little princess gonna be a queen, legal bat lady turning 118!

118!

Say 118!

118!

"Stage Dive!" Johnny runs to the end and jumps off only to have no there and falls to the ground.

"He's a pretty good singer." Roxas said impressed.

"Maybe, but you're way better." Namine smiles.

Abbey and Jinafire help Johnny up as Mavis and a crowd of monsters come over to them.

"I am so blown away right now." Mavis said.

"I think you ghouls are going to make this the best party ever!" Frank said excited.

"Hey, you think you can work in some cool decorations?" Murray asks.

"And maybe some more music?" Wayne asks.

"I'd love some killer snacks." Invisible Man said.

"I'll even throw in party hats." Maddie said getting them all excited.

"We'll work out everything." Cleo said.

"Looks like we're in business." Johnny said.

"Enough! None of them will be doing any of it. We have a schedule to keep." Dracula said.

"Alright fine." Mavis sighs. "Johnny you'll come too right?" Mavis asks along with everyone else.

"Sure why not." Johnny said.

Seeing this Dracula's eyes narrow.

* * *

The first event was Bingo, but only one who seemed to be enjoying it was Dracula.

"You know when people go to a hotel usually the event are more." Toralei starts.

"Entertaining." Jinafire said.

"Fun." Cerise said.

"Anything but this." Kitty groans.

"Try all three and more." Toralei groans banging her head on the table.

"G16." The announcer said.

Robecca stamps his card and smiles seeing she got Bingo. "Over here Bingo!"

But before she could show them her card a lady Gremlin grabs her card and eats it.

"Hey, that was mine!" Robecca turns.

"I didn't do that." She lies.

* * *

Next on their schedule was charades in the gymnasium. In the middle of the floor Invisible Man was playing charades with a Hydra.

"Nothing?" One head asks.

"Emptiness?" The second asks.

"Glasses?" The third asks.

"Glasses shaking sideways?" The fourth asks.

"Through the Looking Glass." The last head said.

"I suck at this." Invisible man sighed.

"I didn't think it was possible, but there is someone out there who is actually more boring than Headmaster Grimm." Raven groaned.

"Hope you can get your money back Cleo." Clawdeen said.

"Part of me is still trying to wrap my head around why Monsters come here." Cleo said.

Johnny looks around and sees his backpack nearby and runs to it. Rummaging inside he pulls out a Scooter and a Skateboard.

"What do you say we finally have some real fun?" Johnny asks holding the board out to Roxas.

Seeing it Roxas grins as the two of them race out and start doing tricks impressing all the other monsters and shocking Dracula.

"Now this is fun." Frankie said as multiple monsters tried riding the scooter and skateboard. Everyone was having a great until the Gremlin lady from Bingo grabbed Johnny's scooter and ate it whole.

"I didn't do it." She said.

* * *

Their next activity was at the pool as Mavis, Wayne, his wife Wanda, Murray, and Johnny were sitting with the Ghouls from Monster High.

"Wow Clawdeen, you have your own Fashion Line?" Mavis asks.

"You bet I do. Check out some of my designs just from the hotel." Clawdeen said showing outfits that were based off all the monsters there.

"You know it's pretty cool what you all do. I wish I could go on adventures." Mavis said.

"We've had some pretty mad adventures together." Maddie giggles.

"Hey, if you don't mind me asking what made you guys want to get out and travel?" Murray asks.

"Well Roxas was the one who pulled us out of our comfort zones and took us on these." Bunny admits.

"I get it, Roxas saw adventure and wanted you guys to come with him." Johnny said.

"Talk about guts kid." Wayne said impressed.

"You know girls it's never too early to meet someone special." Wanda said and Cerise, Namine, and Maddie look over to Roxas laughing with Johnny and couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"How do you guys deal with everything?" Mavis asks.

"Well things may get crazy, but you know you just got to roll." Johnny said.

"And take the risk." Roxas adds.

"They just roll, that's so cool." Wayne said.

"Yes, yes very cool. Look gumdrop I brought you a bagel with your favorite Scream Cheese." Dracula said handing Mavis a bagel where the spread was actually screaming.

"Thanks dad, here Johnny try some." Mavis said.

"Uh thanks, but I'm Scream Cheese intolerant so I'll have to give it a polite pass." Johnny said.

"I'll try." Abbey said taking a bite. "Hmm not bad."

"Yes, yes it's very good. May I have a word with the planners?" Dracula said grabbing Roxas and Johnny. "Alright you two enough is enough. I want you to go to the pool say you're excited and hurt your back and you have to leave." He whispers.

Frowning Johnny walks to the edge of the pool. "Wahoo! Here come fun times, oh my back." Johnny fakes when Draculaura jumps on his back.

"I got your back!" It said.

"No, he didn't say on my back he said ow my back!" Dracula tries to correct.

"Get on my back!" A Cyclops said to Mavis who as Johnny enters the pool.

"Chicken Fight!" Johnny declares causing everyone to cheer with joy as many of them jump into the pool.

"You're going down you two." Mavis said chicken fighting against Dracualaura.

"Just try Mavey Wavey." Johnny teases.

As more people jump Roxas and Frankie cheer as Spectra flies over.

"Now this is a fun place." Spectra said.

"I'll say." Frankie nods.

From the pool a large tentacle shoots out to mimic a diving board and at the top was Frankenstein.

"Whoo nelly that's a pretty high jump." Lagoona said impressed.

"Don't you worry. The Stein boys are bred for this kind of thing. Geronimo!" Frank yells jumping off.

It takes about half a minute before Frank hits the water and the impact causes his arms to fall off.

"Ouch." Everyone winces.

"Hey Lagoona, show them how it's done!" Bunny said.

"You got it." Lagoona said as the tentacle gives her a lift. Grinning Lagoona jumps off and does a series of spins before diving safely into the water causing everyone to cheer.

Dracula walks by to see Johnny's monster makeup was coming off.

"Johnny your makeup. Come with me." Dracula reaches to pull him out but Lagoona pops her head out startling Dracula and making him fall in.

"Looks like the count needed to cool off." Johnny said causing everyone to laugh.

Underwater Dracula let out a scream of rage before swimming down to the bottom and pulling the plug.

As the water drained it was Johnny's turn on the high dive. "Cannonball!" Johnny yells, but when he looks down he sees all the water had been drained and screams.

Just before he hits the ground Dracula freezes Johnny in midair. Walking away he grabs a blob monster and puts him right under Johnny so when Johnny fell he landed right in the monster.

* * *

Outside the hotel after the swim time Dracula was dragging them all out through the cemetery.

"Oh, you really messed up this time. I told you all to lay low!" Dracula said in anger. "You'll ruin my hotel if you keep this up."

"Ruin? Last time we checked people were enjoying what we brought to the hotel." Operetta said.

"Yeah they were having fun." Jinafire said.

"Fun? You call that fun? All the running, jumping and swimming with out any order? That was the opposite of fun." Dracula said.

"Do you even know what fun is?" Johnny asks.

"I invented fun!" Dracula said.

"Really cause by the look of everyone's faces they were having the opposite of fun." Roxas said.

Dracula was about to snap when they all heard a laughter. Looking up they saw the cloaked figure laughing at them.

"Wow this is humiliating the great Count Dracula being shown up by a bunch of children it's absolutely hilarious!" He said.

"Roxas who is that?" Clawdeen asks.

Glaring at his coat Roxas summons Golden Eternity. "Trouble."

"What do you want Kefka?" Dracula asks shocking everyone.

"Wait you know him?" Raven asks.

"Oh this is precious. Well I'm not one to ruin the surprise. Oh wait yes I am. Dracula asked for my help in scaring his daughter to stay at his hotel forever!" Kefka laughs.

"It was you! You were the cause of the Heartless attack?" Cerise asks.

"I did what I had to do to keep my daughter safe." Dracula said.

"You're nuts! What kind of parent does that to their own child?!" Robecca said.

Ghoulia moans furious pointing at Dracula.

Laughing Kefka pulls back his hood to reveal a clown like face, his face was white, he had red eye shadow, and his blonde hair was tied back with feathers in it.

"Ew talk about creepy." Frankie said.

"Since Count Party Pooper refuses to dispose you himself I might as well give him a helping hand." Kefka fires a dark blast hitting Dracula. "Tata have fun." Kefka laughs before jumping away.

"Uh Drac?" Johnny asks looking at him and Dracula's eyes turn red and dark energy surrounds him.

"Johnny look out!" Cerise tackles Johnny out of the way as Dracula tried swiping at him.

"What's going on?" Lagoona asks as Dracula grabs his head and lets out a scream.

"He's being controlled Kefka's attack brought out the darkness in his heart." Namine said summoning Chain of Memories.

Robecca fires up her steam powered skates and charged towards Dracula ramming into him like a foot player, but the count recovers turning into his bat form and flies at them. Changing back into his human form Dracula slashes at Roxas knocking him backwards.

As Dracula turns into a bat to do it again Namine runs towards him. "Aeroga!" A strong gust of wind blows around her keyblade.

The strength of the wind blows the bat off course right towards Frankie who lets out a zap from her neck bolts zapping him.

"Is there anyway we can undo the spell?" Roxas asks.

Draculaura sees the darkness surrounding Dracula and gets an idea.

"Roxas Light." Draculaura said.

Roxas looks to Golden Eternity and grins. "Draculaura you're the best."

Dracula recovers from the zap and flies up in the air before swooping down at them. As he flies towards Roxas he swings Golden Eternity creating a bright light causing Dracula to jump backwards.

"Did it work?" Johnny asks.

"No, I just grazed him. I gotta get close." Roxas said.

"Leave it to us." Raven said with glowing hands. "Jinafire, Abbey block him!"

"Right." Abbey makes a dome of ice preventing Dracula from flying into air while Jinafire breathes a fireball causing a flame ring to surround him as Raven blasts Dracula sending him falling to the ground.

"Roxas now!" Jinafire said as Roxas jumps through the flames and slams Golden Eternity creating a bright light upon impact.

Dracula falls to his knees in pain as he had some burns from the light.

"Ugh what happened?" Dracula asks in pain.

"We saved you.

"Why would you do that for me? I treated you all terribly." Dracula asks.

"Because even though you've made some very VERY bad choices getting involved with Kefka and tricking your daughter into thinking the world those guys in the black coats they're the real bad guys." Roxas explains.

"I just wanted to keep my little girl safe." Dracula sighs.

"What could possibly have happened to make you go to such lengths?" Raven asks.

Dracula sighs. "You all deserve to here that explanation especially you Johnny. Meet me in the Hotel Lobby. Roxas can you come with me for second?"

"Uh sure." Roxas said as they all walk back to the hotel just as the sun goes up.

* * *

In the hotel Dracula was leading Roxas down the hall as he checked in on everything.

"You could have destroyed me back there with that weapon of yours why didn't you?" Dracula asks getting right to the point.

"Yeah, I could have, but what would Mavis have said if she found out. As bad a father as you she still loves you." Roxas said.

Dracula looks to Roxas and puts his hand on his shoulder. "You are very kind for doing that, I wish I was as open as you are."

"Well maybe it's not too late." Roxas said when they turn a corner to see Mavis.

"Hey dad." Mavis waves.

"Mavis? What are doing the sun is up. You could die." Dracula said concerned.

"I couldn't sleep. Do you know where Johnny went?" Mavis asks.

"I'm going to meet him at the—wait why do you want to know? Do you like him?" Dracula asks.

"What? No. I mean dad have you seen him. It's like do you know you're an idiot or are you just adorable." Mavis said shocking Dracula.

"Mavis what are you doing? There is no falling in love at your age." Dracula said.

"You met mom when she was my age, Uncle Frank said she kissed you because you were too scared to make the first move." Mavis said as Roxas holds back his laughter.

"Enough about me and mom and falling in love." Dracula said.

"Dad at some point I'm going to get married. I can't stay here forever." Mavis said.

"What do you mean? You're barely out of your training fangs." Dracula said.

"Well what about Roxas and my new friends? They're around my age and they're off seeing the world living life to the fullest. I want to do that. See the world and find love." Mavis said.

"What's this about love before when we brought it up you thought it was gross." Dracula asks.

"I don't know." Mavis sighs.

Roxas looks at Dracula and smirks. "Don't you say a word." Dracula glares grabbing his arm and pulling him away.

* * *

Walking to the lobby they meet up with Johnny and the ghouls.

"So, Drac what is it you wanted to say?" Johnny asks.

"Something you all need to see." Dracula said as his expression changed to serious when he opens the door to a dark room.

Walking inside they see a coffin and painting on the wall that had part of it covered.

"Wait are we at a funeral? No wait it's your bed." Johnny said.

"Hey, don't knock a coffin til you've tried." Draculaura said when Johnny looks at the painting and they all see a beautiful woman with black hair.

"Wait a minute I know her. That's Lady Lubov." Johnny said.

"She famous?" Namine asks.

"Sort of. During my travels I went to castle Lubov there's a whole legend behind that lady." Johnny said surprising Dracula.

"Really?" He asks.

"Lady Lubov, the legend says that a lonely count met her by chance and no two souls were more meant for each other. Eventually they settled down at Castle Lubov and had a child together. But then a horrible tragedy happened, a fire started mysteriously one night, and it killed both of them. When I was at the castle I could still feel their powerful love, they say that a soul is still trapped within the ruins themselves." Johnny said.

"Wow that's some legend." Bunny said.

"Maybe the legend is true and the two lovers really are still there." Frankie said.

"The legend is wrong. It was only the wife that died." Dracula pulls down the cloth covering the rest of the painting and everyone gasps to see Lady Lubov was actually Dracula's wife Martha.

"I don't believe this." Namine said.

"What a scoop." Spectra said in awe.

"And it was no mystery what killed her. She was killed by your kind." Dracula said looking at Johnny. "On that night a mob of angry humans came to the castle wanting to kill us simply because they found out we were vampires. I told Martha to take our baby and hide while I went outside to deal with them. I thought I could resolve this peacefully, but little did I know a few villagers snuck into the castle and killed her. They are the real monsters." Dracula said as some of them teared up at the story.

"That's why you did all this, you didn't want to lose Mavis." Roxas realized.

Dracula nods. "I built this place for my love to protect her child. As a father you do everything you can to keep your family safe even if it means betraying their trust, but now Mavis has developed feelings for you." Dracula said looking to Johnny.

"Wow uh really? Awesome." Johnny said blushing.

"It's alright you are a good one if only the world was a little different." Dracula sighs.

"But Drac it is. The world has changed in more ways than you could possibly imagine." Raven said.

"Can you honestly say to me if we came out in the open everyone would accept us? Everyone?" Dracula asks.

All the ghouls of Monster High sighed knowing full well that some humans still didn't like monsters.

"It's alright Drac we'll leave this time. Just tell Mavis we all had an emergency or Kefka came back and got us, or heck tell her the Gremlin lady ate us." Johnny said.

"No, no I don't want to ruin her birthday all of you have become so close to Mavis. You all can stay until after the party, then you can sneak out." Dracula said as he turns to look at Draculaura. "You know you're a very happy Vampire if only I had met you sooner I think you and Mavis could have been the best of friends."

Draculaura smiles at this. "It would have been great."

"I'm sorry Drac I never wanted to hurt her." Johnny sighs.

"You know you kids aren't so bad. I know you have your travels, but if you ever want to book a timeshare I can make a few rooms open for you." Dracula smiles.

"Thanks, Drac but before any of that I believe we have a party to plan." Roxas grins.

* * *

They all spent the rest of the day setting up for the Mavis's birthday party. As everyone was making the final touches Roxas walked around to see everything was set up.

"Frankie is the stereo system all set up?" Roxas asks.

"Just say the word and I'll give this thing a jolt." Frankie smiles.

"We got decorations all set." Clawdeen said as she and Cleo climbed down the ladder.

"All set on the music over here." Operetta said.

"And we got tables of food all set up over here." Namine said.

"I think that's everything." Roxas said when Johnny walks in.

"Hey Roxas, Drac wanted to know where he could set up his Fortune Teller booth." Johnny asks.

"Fortune teller?" Roxas said.

"Yeah thought be cool to have monster see right when they enter. It's run by this dude who can see what you truly need at the moment." Johnny said.

"Really?" Roxas walks out of the party room to see a small booth a few yards away from the door. Walking over Roxas sits down to see an old wrinkly monster with a third eye on his forehead.

"Hello there." He said.

"Hi, Johnny said that you can see the future?" Roxas asks.

"In a way. I look inside to see what is out there that you truly need. Would you like to have a look?" He asks.

"If you can see anything that might help me sure." Roxas said.

The monster holds his hand in front of his crystal ball and a blue beam shoots from his third eye touching Roxas's forehead.

"Interesting quite a battle ahead for you young one, but do not fret I see in your future you will meet someone who will make stronger than ever before in body and in heart." As he spoke an image forms in the crystal ball.

Roxas looks to see a girl about his age she had long blonde hair, a green outfit, and in her hands, she was creating powerful magic.

"Whoa she's amazing." Roxas looks at the girl in the ball and when he sees her smile a flash appears in his eyes and he felt a zing.

"I wish you luck. Now if you'll excuse me I must prepare myself for the party." The fortune teller said standing up and walking away.

* * *

An hour later the party started, and everyone was having a blast. Using what Operetta and Johnny taught them Frankie, Wayne, Murray and Invisible Man were rocking it on the stage.

"I can't be believe we're actually get to party while helping another world." Frankie said.

"One of the best parts of the whole thing." Raven said.

Ghoulia moans having fun dancing with Zombie Beethoven, Bach and Mozart.

Johnny was dancing up a storm when Mavis flies over and then transforms revealing her very own Vampire cape.

"Wow you look beautiful." Johnny said.

"Thanks, thanks a lot for the party." Mavis said.

"Oh, you like my personal touches?" Johnny said showing lights in the air forming multiple places.

"It's amazing." Mavis said in awe before grabbing Johnny and pulling him onto the dance floor.

As the two of them danced together Mavis found herself looking at Johnny affectionately and before Johnny knew it Mavis was leaning in closer.

"Uh Mavis I'm crazy scared right now." Johnny admitted.

"Maybe that's a good thing." Mavis said kissing him on the lips.

Looking over Dracula notices the kiss and gasps charging over to Johnny.

"How could you? After I shared my pain with you?" Dracula said feeling betrayed.

"What? No." Johnny said.

"Dad it was just a kiss." Mavis said.

"You're not allowed to kiss." Dracula said.

"Dad, I'm allowed to do things I'm not 83 anymore I'm allowed to like people, make friends, even go see the world again." Mavis said.

"What? You said if it weren't for your new friends you would have been in trouble." Dracula said.

"Well maybe I want to give that village another chance. It's like what Johnny and Roxas say you gotta roll with it and take the risk." Mavis said.

"No, you can't go back to the village." Dracula said.

"Well maybe you can help me talk to the humans." Mavis said.

"No, it won't make a difference." Dracula said.

"Why not?!" Mavis asks getting annoyed with this.

"Because the village doesn't exist!" Dracula snaps shocking all of them in the room.

"What do mean it doesn't exist?" Mavis asks shocked.

"What did you do?" Frank asks as all of them walk over.

"I-I-I did what I had to do." Dracula said.

"What was it? What exactly did you have to do?" Mavis asks confronting her father.

Suddenly the front door opens. "Why he asked for help from little old me." Everyone turns to see Kefka laughing as he walked inside.

"Dad who is he?" Mavis asks.

"Get out Kefka you're not welcome here!" Dracula said as the ghouls from Monster High ran over to them.

"Why Count don't you think these people deserve to know the truth? How you lied to everyone about everything even to your precious Mavy?" Kefka mocks.

"Lied?" Mavis looks at him.  
"You see Mavis your daddy was so scared about losing his precious little girl to the outside world he came to me begging to find someway to scare you into thinking humans hated monsters and the outside world was too dangerous. He built that entire town and I provided the Heartless that attacked you." Kefka said shocking Mavis to the core.

"I'm sorry if something dangerous happened to you out there I could never live with myself." Dracula admits.

"But you can live with this? Lying to me, tricking me, keeping me locked here forever when you knew my dream was to go." Mavis said hurt.

"Sweetie this is just the icing on the betrayal cake." Kefka summons a stream of water blasting Johnny removing his makeup and turning his back to normal. "Dracula brought a human into his hotel." Kefka said as all the monsters of the hotel panicked.

As all of them ran in panic Kefka laughed manically. "And now Drac I'm taking what you owe me." Kefka holds out his hands and dark energy pours out of Wayne, Murray, Frank, Hydra, Invisible Man and Dracula. The power moves towards Kefka and next to him Heartless versions of the Monsters appeared.

"What is this?" Dracula asks shocked.

"You didn't honestly think I would actually do something nice for you? NO! I spent days going through the strongest monsters here and I found them. But right now I'm taking something extra, the strongest heart in this entire dump. Grab her!" Kefka orders as bandages shot out of the Heartless Murray grabbing Mavis.

"Johnny!" Mavis yells being pulled away.

"Mavis!" Johnny and Dracula yell.

"What are you going to do to her?!" Clawdeen growls.

"It's quite simple really a being with a strong heart can make a very powerful Nobody." Kefka gives a psychotic grin.

Roxas and Namine gasps as they summon their keyblades.

"Put her down right now!" Roxas yells.

"Yeah no. Ta ta." Kefka said leaving the hotel.

* * *

Soon after the all the monsters were rushing to the check out desk demanding to leave.

"Drac I am never coming back here again!" Murray said.

"That human you brought in tried to put his hand in my mouth to see if it would become invisible!" Invisible Man said outraged.

"He let me eat his scooter!" The Lady Gremlin said.

"Alright alirght please calm down." Dracula said.

Looking at the crowd Operetta took a deep breath and did her sonic shout silencing all of them.

"Alright monsters listen up and shut your traps!" Operetta said.

"Why should we listen you? You helped the human!" Hydra said.

"My name is Johnny." He said.

"Please everyone just listen. I'm sorry I lied about Johnny the truth is I don't know if humans hate us anymore, but I was too scared to admit things were changing, but Kefka has taken Mavis and plans to do something horrible to her." Dracula said.

"Look Johnny I really like you human or not. You kids told great stories." Frank admitted.

"Thanks Franken hommie." Johnny said as they fist bumped.

"I think Mavis and Johnny zinged." Dracula said shocking all the monsters. "And I interfered."

"You only zing once in your life." Frank said sobbing.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's save Mavis!" Invisible Man said as all the monsters cheered.

"This way!" Roxas yells as Dracula, Johnny, Wayne, Murray, Frank and the Invisible man followed them out.

"Clawdeen can you help pick up Mavis's scent?" Dracula asks.

"I got this!" Clawdeen uses her werewolf senses to sniff the air. "This way!"

* * *

Running deep into the forest Kefka and his Heartless Monsters had Mavis surrounded and Mavis was terrified.

"Well my pretty I hope you enjoyed your birthday, cause it's the last one you'll ever have." Kefka smirks.

"I'm sorry dad, I'll miss you…and you too Johnny." Mavis said softly thinking this was the end.

Heartless Dracula flies in with his claws ready to slice Mavis in half when at the last second a pair of hands drops down from the tree above and pulls Mavis out of the way.

Mavis looks to see Johnny and Draculaura sitting in the branch next to them. "Johnny! Draculaura!" Mavis smiles hugging them both before looking at Johnny. "You came for me?"

"Of course, I would you're my Zing." Johnny smiles.

"I'm your Zing?" Mavis said surprised.

"Uh can we move this conversation to a later time?" Draculaura said as Heartless Wayne climbed up the tree towards them when Abbey blasts him with her ice attack.

"Don't ruin the moment." Abbey said.

Kefka looks to see group of monsters glaring at him. "Oh this is precious you all are trying to fight back. Get them!" Kefka yells as the Heartless charged.

The Hydra shot his multiple heads at them with sharpened fangs.

But they all jump out of the way. Toralei, Bunny, and the Invisible Man look to see a dark pair of glasses floating in front of them.

"Seriously? Dang I am good looking." Invisible Man said.

"Not the right time." Toralei said as the glasses charged towards them.

Kitty, Lagoona, Cleo and Murray were facing off against his Heartless version.

Cleo, you said you know your way around a hex?" Murray said.

"Quite well." Cleo said.

"See if you can give this one a try." Murray said handing her a golden bracelet.

Cleo puts it on and as Heartless Murray throws his bandages Cleo holds up the bracelet and from it a green blast shoots out burning the bandages making the Heartless flinch in pain.

"Hmm dangerous and fashionable, nice touch." Cleo smiles.

Frank and his Heartless were grappling trying to push the other back when Frankie, Maddie and Jinafire rush to his aid.

Maddie throws her pumpkin bombs exploding in the Heartless Frank's face sending in flying backwards.

"Thanks for the help." Frank said.

"Let's show him how it's done." Frankie said as sparks come from her bolts.

"I like the way you think." Frank grins with sparks coming from his body.

Grabbing Heartless Wayne from behind Clawdeen, Cerise, Abbey and Wayne had his Heartless version pinned to the ground.

"This thing won't stay still." Wayne growls as the Heartless howls knocking them back.

Hydra shot his heads out and Raven, Operetta, Robecca and Namine were dodging the heads like experts.

Raven fires a dark blast knocking the Hydra backwards. "Anyway we can stop this thing?" Raven asks.

"Don't go for the heads more will just sprout up if you do." Robecca said.

"Then the answer is simple, aim for the body." Namine said summoning Chain of Memories.

"Charge!" Operetta said as the four of them ran at the Heartless.

In the trees above Roxas had Golden Eternity out as he, Dracula, Draculaura and Mavis dealt with Heartless Dracula.

"Geez dad when were you this fast, when I was little you could barely chase me around the castle." Mavis smirks.

"Cause I let you race ahead." Dracula said jumping off a branch and swooping in on his Heartless. With sharp claws Dracula delivers a powerful scratch. The Heartless flinches before delivering a powerful backhand knocking Dracula back.

Flying in as a bat Mavis delivers a series of quick strikes to Heartless Dracula before he swats her away.

Heartless Invisible Man kicks Toralei knocking her to the ground.

Lagoona looks around to see two pairs of glasses fighting each other.

"Listen pal I'm the only Invisible guy here." Invisible Man said angered.

Looking around Toralei notices a mud puddle nearby. "Quick move!" Toralei yells as she throws a ball of mud hitting the Heartless version making it visible.  
"Aw man you're a genius." Their Invisible Man said.

"Yep now we can see." Toralei grins as she sprints forward and kicks the Heartless before Bunny jumps down with Flowmotion destroying it.

"Oh yeah high five." Invisible Man said. "Come on don't leave me hanging."

Cerise and Clawdeen kick Heartless Wayne in the face knocking it to the ground giving Abbey the opening to blast it with an ice blast knocking it into a tree.

"Heartless won't go down so easy." Abbey said.

"Don't worry I got an idea. Throw this at him." Wayne said handing the three girls strips of bacon.

"Bacon?" Clawdeen asks.

"Trust me." Wayne said as the three girls throw it covering the Heartless in bacon. Smirking Wayne puts two fingers to his lips and whistles.

In the seconds all of Wayne's kids charged at the Heartless version of their dad and mauled it turning it into darkness.

"It pays to have a wolf pack at your disposal." Clawdeen smirks.

Fighting the Heartless Frank Frankie zaps it with electricity making the Heartless scream in pain as Maddie jumps down with a Mallet and hits it on the head while Jinafire kicks it in the gut.

"We need something more, we're not making any dents in it." Frank said.

Pausing to think of an idea Jinafire remembers something.

"Uh Mr. Stein?" Jinafire said getting his attention.

"What?" Frank asks when Jinafire makes flames appear in her arms. Seeing this Frank's eyes widen as he lets out a loud scream.

"What did you do?" Frankie asks.

"He kept saying how we couldn't have flames because Fire bad in his words." Jinafire said as Frank charged forward and delivers a powerful punch knocking his Heartless through half the forest destroying it.

"Wahoo! That was awesome." Frankie cheered.

"Gotta admit it felt good to go wild like that." Frank said rubbing the back of his shoulder.

"You were all like." Maddie mimics Frank's reaction and the 4 of them laugh.

Racing around dodging the Hydra's head Robecca and Operetta do a series of jumps, spins and turns making all the heads tie into a knot.

"Raven, Namine now!" Robecca yells.

"Aerial Slam!" Namine swings her Keyblade knocking the Hydra Heartless into the air. Jumping up Raven and Namine slam down on it sending the Heartless smashing into the ground destroying it.

"Nice one y'all." Operetta said giving them the thumbs up.

As the Heatless Murray uses his bandages as whips Lagoona and Kitty grab two of the bandages and run around it tieing it up.

"Nice try mate." Lagoona said as the real Murray rolls himself into a ball and smashed into the Heartless.

"Cleo now!" Murray yells.

Cleo holds out the bracelet and the beam shoots out destroying the Heartless.

In the trees Draculaura does a back flip dodging Heartless Dracula who swooped in after her.

"You'll have to move faster than that." Draculaura teases.

The Heartless Dracula charges, but Draculaura, Mavis and Dracula turn into bats and fly around the Heartless confusing it as it tried to swat them away.

"Over here!" It turns to see Roxas charge in and slam Golden Eternity into it creating a bright light knocking it back into a tree.

Heartless Dracula shakes off the attack and stands up, but before it could charge Johnny drops his large backpack onto of it crushing it.

"That's for taking my girlfriend!" Johnny said making Mavis blush.

"Oh no, no, no, no! You broke my toys!" Kefka whines.

"It's over Kefka you can't beat all of us." Dracula said as they all surround him.

"Beat you? Hmm sorry Count, but I like toys that last ta ta for now. See you later Keyblade wielder." Kefka said eyeing Roxas before he creates a giant ball of fire and throws it to the ground creating a cloud of smoke. When the smoke clears Kefka was gone.

"Dang it! He got away!" Cerise groans.

"Sheesh Xehanort picks all kind of people to be on his side." Raven said when Johnny walks over to Mavis.

"Mavis listen your dad can suck every drop of blood out of me for saying this, but Mavis I love you." Johnny admits.

Dracula sees a large smile appears on Mavis's and walks over. "Mavis I thought the worst thing that could happen would be seeing you go, but the worst is seeing you unhappy. This time I really am allowing you to go out into the world." Dracula said taking out a postcard.

Looking at it it read Paradise and had a beautiful sunset. "Go find your own paradise sweetie." Dracula smiles.

Suddenly a bright a light forms in Roxas's hands and from it a new keyblade appeared. The guard was in the shape of an H with a T going down the middle, the blade was black with two Vampire fangs on one end and on the other 3 bats, hanging from the end of a red keychain was a small Dracula cape.

Holding his new Keyblade the postcard glows as Roxas points it to the air sealing the Keyhole.

"Ooh, beautiful." Spectra said.

"So, Roxas what are you going to call this one?" Namine asks.

"Hmm I'm not sure." Roxas asks looking at it.

"How about Zing Seeker?" Johnny suggests.

"Zing Seeker?" Roxas asks.

"Yeah, don't you think your zing is out there Roxas?" Johnny asks as Roxas thought back to that girl from the crystal ball.

"You know I like the sound of that." Bunny said.

"Me too." Maddie said.

"Well if all that is taken care of there's still one thing we need to do before leaving." Cleo said.

* * *

Back at the Hotel Mavis and Johnny finally kissed as everyone cheered finishing up Mavis's birthday.

Ghoulia moans as Frankie grabs a wire and hooks it up to herself turning up the music. All the monsters cheer as Roxas walks up the mic.

"Here's a song that I think all you monsters out there can relate too."

 **(Play Monster by Skillet)**

The secret side of me, I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it

It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I've gotta lose control, here's something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

All the monsters cheered as Roxas went off stage.

"Hey Roxas, thank you for everything man." Johnny said as they fist bumped.

"Maybe when Johnny and I are out traveling we'll run into you ghouls again." Mavis smiles.

"Do you really have to go?" Frank asks.

"Yeah we got to get back to where we belong." Frankie said.

"See you later Frankie." Frank said hugging her.

Frankie smiles hugging a parallel version of her dad back.

Ghoulia monas as she shows Dracula afforadable ways to upgrade the hotel.

"Seriously just like that?" Dracula said surprised as Ghoulia moans. "Think I could hire you as my accountant?" Dracula asks as Ghoulia moans again.

Clawdeen was giving Wayne pup tips. "Finally, maybe they'll sleep in their own room for once." Wayne smiles writing it down.

"Pups are a handful, but you love them." Clawdeen said.

"See you later Ghoulfriend." Draculaura said hugging Mavis.

"You too. Come back anytime." Mavis smiles.

"Roxas, I owe you my thanks. I think...I think it's time Monsters came out of the shaodws and went to the humans." Dracula said.

"You might have just taken a giant step there Drac." Roxas smiles.

As all of them made it back to the Tempest the effects of the world wear off and Roxas, Cerise, Raven, Namine, Bunny, Maddie and Kitty turn back into their human forms.

"Wow I almost forgot you what you guys look like outside your monster forms." Lagoona said.

"We really want to thank you all for helping us this time." Namine said.

"We owe you for this." Raven smiles.

"You know it was actually incredible." Frankie said.

"Smashing adventure." Robecca said.

"My views are at an all time high!" Spectra smiles.

"It stinks the Exchange Program ends tomorrow. I'm gonna miss you ghouls." Clawdeen said.

"Well how about this? If we ever need help we'll give you all a call." Raven said.

"Deal." Cleo said as all of them take a picture together completing their mission.

 **And with that their time at Monster High comes to an end.**

 **That's right folks I brought Kefka from Final Fantasy in as a villain and here's why: He's dangerous, powerful, insane, and likes to destroy things. The perfect vessel for Xehanort.**

 **Roxas's Harem: Namine, Cerise, Maddie, Briar, Apple, Poppy, Melody, and ?**

 **That last girl is a special surprise. This character extends to another world that Disney hasn't tried yet. Which one well you'll just have to wait and see.**


	49. Briar's Nightmare

**Chapter 49: Briar's Nightmare**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Now many of you asked how Briar would deal with Maleficent coming into the story. Well your wait is over. So Relax and Enjoy.**

It had been a few days since the Monster High Exchange Program and the group was happy to be back home.

As Roxas was walking through the halls a bunch of students waved to him.

"Hey Roxas, we saw Spectra's videos, so cool." A boy said.

"An entire hotel for monsters who would have thought." A girl said.

"And you still bring the action with you." Another said.

"Thanks, glad you liked it." Roxas waves before walking into class and sitting next to Dexter. "Man, ever since we got back from Monster High everyone seems to love us."

"Well who could blame them from the footage Spectra took of you guys and your friends from Monster High was amazing." Dexter said.

"Not to mention it was so romantic how Johnny and Mavis fell in love." Cupid sighs.

"It stinks that we weren't able to go on that mission." Hunter said.

"We were pressed for time and we needed a team." Raven said walking in. "Hey Roxas, have you seen Briar?"

"Not since we got back." Roxas said.

"Actually, Briar has been a little under the weather lately." Dexter said.

"What's going on?" Roxas asks worried.

"She's been scared ever since you guys told us about Maleficent." Ashlynn said walking over. "She rarely eats, doesn't want to leave our room, she hardly even sleeps anymore."

"Briar not being able to sleep?" Raven asks surprised.

"I've tried talking to her, but she just doesn't seem to want to open up." Ashlynn said.

"I hope she's okay." Roxas said a little worried.

* * *

In Briar's room she was tossing and turning in her sleep

"No, no stay away please." Briar said.

In her dream Briar was surrounded by darkness when an evil laughter echoes all around her. Summoning her staff Briar was holding it like was her life line.

Suddenly from the darkness Maleficent appears in a blast of green flames.

"Why hello there." Maleficent smirks.

"St-Stay back." Briar said pointing her staff directly at her.

Maleficent merely laughs as she fires a green fire ball knocking Briar's staff out of her hand Briar falls backwards and tries to back away.

"I believe it's time for a certain someone to go to sleep." Maleficent said as she used her magic to summon a giant spinning wheel with it's spindle gleaming. "But this one is permanent."

"No, no!" Briar gets up and runs as fast as she could but Maleficent blasts her with her staff freezing her place. Briar looks in horror as the wheel got closer and closer until the spindle was just about to touch her finger. "No please no! I don't want to go to sleep!"

"Aaah!" Briar screams waking up. Looking around she saw she was still in her room.

Walking into the bathroom Briar goes to the sink and splashes water on her face when the door opens.

"Briar you alright?" Ashlynn asks to see Briar breathing heavily. "It's worse than I thought."

Briar sighs. "I'm sorry Ashlynn I just…don't really want to talk about it it's just personal."

Ashlynn looks at her and thinks about her situation. "You know what always help me when I'm stressed out a nice hike through nature always calms my head."

"I don't know Ashlynn." Briar said.

"Just give it a try tomorrow morning try going for a walk through the Enchanted Forest." Ashlynn said.

"Alright I'll try." Briar said.

"Atta girl. I promise you won't regret it." Ashlynn said.

* * *

The next day Briar was walking to the Enchanted forest not 100% sure it would work.

Taking a deep breath Briar walks down the trail when suddenly she heard a stick break behind.

Jumping Briar summons her staff. "Bizzara!" Briar fires a blast of ice at the noise.

"Whoa!" Briar looks to see Roxas jumping out of the way.

"Roxas? Oh my fairy godmother I am so sorry." Briar said running over. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine luckily I dodged it in the nick of time." Roxas said dusting himself off.

"What are you doing out here?" Briar asks.

"I go here to clear my head after missions, it helps me relax." Roxas said when Briar notices a small basket.

"And what about that?" Briar asks.

"I may get a few of Ginger's snacks to eat while I'm out here." Roxas said causing her to giggle. "Hey uh since we're here do you want to come with me?" He said surprising her.

"Uh yeah sure." Briar said.

"Great follow me." Roxas said leading her in.

'Wow, a walk through the Enchanted Forest with Roxas. Thank you, Ashlynn.' Briar thought already feeling better.

As they made their way deeper in Roxas looks to Briar and sees she had remained silent the whole walk. Seeing this moment Roxas comes to a stop.

"Hey Briar, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Roxas what is it?" Briar asks.

"Lately something's been up with you. Ashlynn says you aren't yourself." Roxas said.

"It-It's nothing I swear." Briar said trying to avoid the subject.

"Briar I mean it." Roxas said looking her in the eyes. "What is going on? I'm worried about you."

Briar looks into his eyes and saw he meant it and wasn't going anywhere until she confessed.

"What are you like this?" Roxas asks again.

"Because…because I'm scared Roxas." Briar admits.

"Scared? Of what?" Roxas asks.

"Maleficent it's bad enough she's the one who controls the Heartless, but she's the parallel version of the Dark fairy the villain of my story. Who's to say that she won't make me take my hundred-year nap or a permanent nap? Roxas I'm scared what do I do?" Briar said on the verge of tears.

Suddenly she feels Roxas wrap his arms around her pulling her into a hug. "Briar don't be scared. That's not you." Roxas said as Briar whipped her eyes. "Do you still carry that Elixir I gave you?"

Briar nods and shows that it was in her pocket. "I never go anywhere without it."

"Well even if she does try to get to you she has to get through me first and I will make sure you drink that if she does make you fall asleep. Listen Briar I've seen you do so many dangerous and thrilling adventures alongside me. That's who you are. You're not a coward and you're not some damsel in distress, you're Briar Beauty a girl who is in control of her own destiny and can cast magic like an expert." Roxas smiles.

Hearing this brought a blush to Briar's face as well as a smile.

"Thank you Roxas. I really needed that." Briar smiles.

"Anytime." Roxas said as they continued down the path and when they reached the clearing they saw a beautiful lake with a waterfall behind.

"Wow." Roxas said in awe.

"It's beautiful." Briar smiles.

As the two of them sat down for their picnic by the lake Roxas hands her some sweets from his basket. Smiling Briar accepts it and the two of them enjoy their time together.

"Roxas…did you mean what you said when you liked me when I was brave and daring?" Briar asks.

"Of course I did Briar it's one of your most amazing traits." Roxas said.

Briar smiles when she decides to be a little daring. Taking off her shoes she walks to the water in her bare feet and when Roxas wasn't looking she splashes him with a large amount of water soaking him.

"What the?!" Roxas said in shock as Briar burst into laughter. "Oh you want to play like that." Roxas grins as he ran into the water.

The two of them laughed as they as ran around the lake having fun. When Roxas finally catches up to her the two of them fall back onto the grass laughing.

"Well someone looks a lot better." Roxas said.

"You know it." Briar smiles.

About an hour later the two of them finish their picnic and head back to Ever After High.

"Roxas, I really had a great time." Briar said.

"Me too. We should do this again sometime." Roxas said.

Briar smiles as they exit the forest to see the sun setting. "Roxas there's one thing I want to give you."

"What?"

"Close your eyes." Once Roxas did he feels a soft pair of lips on top of his opening them he sees Briar kissing him on the lips. When Roxas looks at her in shock Briar smiles. "Thank you for always being there for me." Briar said walking back to school leaving Roxas to snap out of it.

Roxas feels his lips and feels as strange feeling in his chest. "It's that feeling again. What is it?" Roxas asks as he remembers feeling the same way earlier. "It's strange, but I think I like it."

* * *

That night in Briar's room as she was sound asleep.

In her dream she was facing Maleficent again.

"Now Briar it is time for you to fall asleep." Maleficent said summoning the Spinning wheel.

"No it isn't!" Briar summons her staff and blasts the wheel to pieces. "Sorry, but I'm writing my own story." Briar grins as light surrounds Maleficent making her scream in pain.

As a bright light engulfs the area Briar looks to see she at her family castle and the door opens to reveal Roxas walking towards her.

Smiling Briar runs to him and he scoops her up into a hug.

"Welcome back Briar." Roxas smiles.

"And I don't plan on going anywhere." Briar smiles.

As the two of them lean in to kiss we fade out to see a smile on Briar's face as her nightmares were no more.


	50. Tri Castle On

**Chapter 50: Tri Castle On**

 **Hey everyone I'm here with my 50th chapter. Wow I am amazed I managed to get this far. Thank you all for supporting me through all this and I hope you're all still reading this in the future. I hope you enjoy this along with the surprise at the end. Now sit back Review and Enjoy.**

As the school year was coming to an end everyone at Ever After High was preparing for the last event to go into the Yearbook, the Tri Castle On.

A series of physical competitions that many of the students took part in and everyone was at the school track and field to see the events first hand.

"Let's see some School Spirit!" Apple cheered as she and Raven had decided to wear outfits that showed school spirit.

"Who's ready for the Tri Castle On?!" Raven asks as everyone burst into cheers.

"Good to see you two are excited for this." Namine said.

"Your spirit outfits are the best of the best." Cedar said.

"Cedar, today we want to focus on the true best of the best. Can you Namine snap some pics for the last chapter of the yearbook?" Apple asks as Cedar made her way down to the events.

The first event of the Tri Castle On was track and at the starting line among all the other participants was Cerise.

"Save my spot I'll be right back." Cerise said as she stands up.

"Go Cerise! Show them how a wolf runs sis!" Ramona calls out.

"You got this Cerise!" Roxas calls out.

As the starting gun goes off Cerise gives the other competitors a head start before sprinting at full speed passing them easily.

At the finish line Cedar takes a picture of her right as she crosses it.

The next event was archery and the two favorites were Hunter and Sparrow.

Hunter and Sparrow shoot each other glares as Sparrow stepped forward. Pulling back his arrow Sparrow fires hitting the bulls eye.

"Beat that." Sparrow taunts.

Hunter steps forward and fires an arrow splitting Sparrow's in half and then he does it again and again 3 more times.

"Dangit!" Sparrow yells as Cedar takes a picture of Sparrow smashing his bow in anger.

The next event was Extreme Croquet and Lizzie was the big favorite for winning.

At the top of the stands Lizzie smacks the croquet ball and it flies out of the stands across the field and through the hoop.

As Lizzie cheers at her victory Cedar takes a picture. When Headmaster Grimm grabs a mic.

"Alright Ever After High it's time for the last event of the Tri Castle On and here it is, the Ever After High Skulltimate Roller Maze team!" Milton said and all the students burst into cheers as Roxas, Darling, Daring, Hunter, Sparrow, Cerise and Ramona skated out onto the track in roller skates, helmets and pads.

"You got this!" Raven said.

"Go Roxas!" Apple cheers.

The screens above turn on to reveal the Skrm course at Monster High and their team all ready as the starting line.

"Now, open the portal!" Giles said as one opens on the field and the racers skate through it.

Appearing in Monster High Roxas was in his Vampire form, Ramona and Cerise a werewolf, Darling and Daring became Mummies, Sparrow became a flame monster like Heath and Hunter became a Gargoyle.

Skating to the starting line Darling, Roxas, and Ramona stood there against Lagoona, Robecca and Clawd.

"Good luck out there mates." Lagoona said.

"We're really excited to see how well you do." Robecca said.

"But don't expect us to go easy on you." Clawd smirks.

"Bring it on." Ramona smirks.

The lights went off starting as red and when it hits green the skaters take off with Clawd in the lead with Ramona hot on his tail.

Following behind them Roxas and Darling were trying to push ahead, but Robecca and Lagoona were catching up to the leaders.

"These ghouls are good." Darling said.

"We gotta work as a team to beat these guys. It's just like if we're trying to beat Heartless." Roxas said as they rushed to catch up.

Coming up on the first obstacle they see flames and pipes shooting out of the walls.

As Monster High dodges the flames Ever After High jump over the pipes and use the turn to take the lead.

"See you at the finish line!" Ramona taunts.

Narrowing her eyes Robecca turns her steam skates to the max as she sprints ahead passing them as they enter the next obstacle.

Going through a narrow path surrounded by water Ramona tries to catch up, but Lagoona jumps off the path and swims through the water passing all of them and catching up to Robecca.

Clawd knocks Roxas aside as he speeds ahead leaving Ever After High in the dust.'

"They're creaming us." Ramona said.

"What do you expect they have lots of experience." Darling said.

"Alright girls time to use our experience." Roxas said as they grinned at the idea.

Up ahead the team from Monster high were skating through the tunnels when suddenly they heard a bouncing noise. Looking up they saw Ramona using flowmotion to bounce off the tunnel walls and behind her Darling and Roxas we're using a shield as Roxas froze the ground ahead into ice to catch up to them.

"Whoa not bad." Clawd said impressed.

Ramona yells as she rams into Lagoona breaking both their skates.

"And like that both Monster High and Ever After High are down one member." The ref said surprising everyone.

At the stands Heath jumps up and runs out to take Lagoona's place.

"I got this." Daring said racing off and the two meet up with the others.

"We're coming up on the last obstacle." Roxas said as they entered the spinning room. As they raced around it the room spun like a screw until they reached the door.

Leaving the room they saw the finish line was a few turns ahead and everyone watching was on the edge of their seats.

"Heath, Robecca time to win this!" Clawd said as the three of them linked arms. Using his strength Clawd swings Heath forward and Heath lets Robecca go shooting her through the course.

"Oh no we are not done yet! Roxas! Daring!" Darling yells as Daring grabs his sister's arm and Roxas holds out his hands.

"Aeroga!" Roxas summons a large gust of wind launching the two of them forward.

"You got this sis!" Daring said slingshot ting Darling forward allowing her to catch up with Robecca.

The two of them were neck and neck as they sped towards the finish line. At the last second Darling dives crossing the finish line first just as Cedar took a picture.

"And the winner is Ever After High!" They said as everyone cheers.

Darling smiles as the rest of her team ran over and pulled her into a group hug.

"We did it!" Hunter cheers.

"Smile." Cedar said taking a picture of all of them.

* * *

After the Tri Castle On Raven takes the pictures Cedar took and puts them on the Ecorn.

"I am so happy that we decided that the yearbook should show our most perfect." Apple starts.

"And imperfect moments of the year." Raven said.

"Not to mention all those pictures of our adventures to other worlds." Namine smiles.

"Attention students it is time to plant this years Ever After Yearbooks anyone wishing to see the planting of this years Ecorn please hurry up to Legacy Orchard." Milton Grimm said.

Apple and Raven make their way down but end up leaving the Ecorn on the bench.

At Legacy Orchard the students were gathered around to witness the planting.

"We conclude with the ceremonial planting of the Ecorn, traditional at high noon. The Ecorn please." Milton gestures.

"Apple?" Raven asks.

"Raven?" Apple asks the same.

"Is there a problem?" Milton asks.

"Not at all." Apple said as she and Raven walked away.

"Where's the Ecorn? I thought you had it." They both said at the same time.

"Oh no we left it at the bleachers." Apple realizes.

"I have an idea." Raven said taking out her phone.

At the field Cedar picks up the Ecorn and hands it to Cerise who runs towards Hunter who ties the Ecorn to his arrow.

Firing it to a cliff Lizzie picks it up and whacks it like a croquet ball.

At the entrance of the Orchard Roxas catches the Ecorn and skates inside.

"Don't tell me you girls forgot it." Milton said getting angry.

"It will be planted in a matter of moments." Apple said as Roxas skates in and throws the Ecorn down the hole they dug and Raven covers it in dirt.

Milton looks at his watch to see it was noon exactly. "Perfect."

Everyone steps back to see a yearbook tree start to grow.

"Well done Yearbook Committee." Giles said.

"I hope future generations enjoy reading this as much as we did making it." Apple smiles.

* * *

Many years in the future the gate to Legacy Orchard opens and leading the students was a figure in an Organization XIII coat, but this coat was white and had golden zippers.

"Alright class follow me." The cloaked figure said.

Walking into the orchard was a boy with spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, a red leather jacket, a black t-shirt under, green goggles around his neck and blue pants.

"Now this yearbook is from a very special class including the famous Apple White and Raven Queen, it even has the greatest hero in history of Ever After High." The cloaked figure said as all the students looked in awe.

The boy walks over to the yearbook tree and opened it to see a picture of Roxas wielding Oathkeeper and Oblivion in his hands.

"So cool." He said with a smile on his face. "Someday that's going to be me...dad."

 **Alright folks Roxas has made it through another year at Ever After High.**

 **Here's a hint for the next world: It's not great, it's Miraculous!**


	51. City of Miraculous

**Chapter 51: City of Miraculous**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new one. Now this chapter crosses over with my other story Miraculous: Tales of Silver Claw. Now I know some of you were against the idea, but I needed it for a special twist I have inside. I hope you like it. Please review and Enjoy.**

As of now it was Summer Vacation from Ever After High and the team had decided to spend their vacation at their Summer Home in Twilight Town.

But before any of them could actually live at the mansion for an entire month they needed to do some shopping first at furnish the place.

Roxas watched as Apple had tables, chairs, sofas and a TV brought in for the main room and beds for all the bedrooms.

"How? Just how are you able to manage all this stuff?" Roxas asks.

"Are you kidding this was easy, if we plan to live here we might as well be comfortable." Apple said like it was normal.

"What do they teach you in these Princess Classes?" Namine asks.

"You should try one next semester Namine, but I should warn you they're pretty tough." Briar said bringing her suitcase up to her room.

Roxas takes his suitcase up the stairs and opens the door to his room where he lays down on his bed.

'Wow, when I fist came here all they wanted was to get rid of me now they're asking me about what classes I should take when we get back. Man time flies.' Roxas smiles.

After all of them set up in their rooms everyone was relaxing in the main room.

"I can't believe we have a whole month where we can just hang out here." Roxas said.

"Yep that's Summer Vacation Roxas." Raven said.

"You never have anything like this before?" Hunter asks.

Roxas reaches into his pocket and grabs Xion's seashell. "Nah not really. What do you guys usually do?"

"Nothing much just hang out with friends, relax, the time just flies by." Darling said.

Suddenly they heard a beeping and looks to see the World Map found another world in trouble.

"Looks like we get to start our summer off with a mission." Cedar said.

"Where are we going this time Roxas?" Cerise asks as they all gathered.

Roxas brings up the map and looks at the world. "It's called City of Miraculous. That's an interesting name."

"I wonder what makes it so Miraculous?" Ashlynn asks.

"Well let's fire up the Tempest and find out." Dexter said.

As they were about to enter Roxas calls out to Dexter. "Hey!" When Dexter turns around Roxas tosses him the keys. "You drive the Tempest this time."

"Seriously?" Dexter asks surprised.

"Come on Dexter you gotta fix that confidence of yours. You got this." Roxas said.

"He's right brother just be like…well like me and you'll be fine." Daring said.

Dexter takes a deep breath and walks over to the controls.

"Alright you've seen Roxas do this a million times, you know how everything works." Dexter turns on the thrusters and the Tempest takes off into the air too fast and everyone falls backwards.

"Ease up Dexter! Ease up!" Roxas yells as Melody crashes into him.

Dexter eases on the controls and the ship regains balance. "Is everyone okay?"

Everyone groans as they picked themselves up.

"Now we get why everyone always tells me to wear seatbelts." Sparrow groans.

"Ugh." Roxas groans when he realizes he landed on top of Melody. She opens her eyes and blushes as Roxas picks himself up. "Uh sorry about that."

"No uh it was accident no problem." Melody said nervously.

Roxas walks over to Dexter who was nervous about what he might say.

"You know aside from the take off you're not doing half bad." Roxas said.

"Are you serious?" Dexter asks.

"So you made a mistake who doesn't?" Roxas shrugs. "You got the hang of this, just relax."

Dexter took a few deep breaths and a smiled appeared on his face.

"Thanks Roxas." Dexter said.

"Anytime."

"Looks like we're coming up on the City of Miraculous." Dexter said.

Looking ahead they see a world with a large tower and dark and white butterflies flying around it.

"Wow this place looks interesting." Rosabella said.

* * *

As the arrived they found themselves walking through a city filled with shops and stores.

"This place sure is different from the worlds we've been too." Cerise said.

"Yeah it's more modern kinda like back home at Ever After." Lizzie said.

As Namine turns a corner she accidentally bumps into someone running in her direction.

"Ow! Sorry about that." She said.

Looking at the figure they saw it was a girl with dark hair in pigtails and blue eyes.

"No I'm sorry I didn't see you coming." Namine said helping her up.

"Ugh I really need to pay attention to where I go." She said when she notices their outfits. "Wow I love your outfits, you all look like you're ready for the festival."

"Uh Festival?" Alistair asks.

"The Fairy Tale Festival at Trocadero your outfits totally look great." She said.

"Oh, thank you and what's your name?" Ashlynn asks.

"My name's Marinette nice to meet you all."

"Hey Marinette, so uh where is this festival?" Namine asks.

"Just follow the signs and you'll be there. I hope to see you there." Marinette said running off.

As Marinette turned a corner a red creature flew out of her bag. This was her kwami Tikki. "Tikki? What's going on?"

"I'm not sure Marinette, but there's something different about those people."

"Really? I wonder what?" Marinette said looking at the group before leaving.

Walking through the city everyone looked for any clues.

"Help! Help!" Turning towards the noise they see a small old man in a red shirt being surrounded by strange shaped heartless that seemed almost human. "Don't you things have any respect for the elderly?" He said.

As one of the Heartless jumped into the air it spread its wings and drew a bow. Just as it fired an arrow another arrow knocked it out of the way.

The Heartless turn to see Cupid had drawn her bow and arrow.

"Sorry, but I'm the only flying arrow shooting person needed around here." She said.

"Pardon me sir if you'll just step this way we'll handle this." Maddie giggles acting like a hostess as the old man walked away from the Heartless. When he sees Roxas summon Zing Seeker his eyes widen.

'So it's true they do exist.' He thought.

Roxas swings his Keyblade and a swarm of bats flew at one destroying it. One of the Heartless took the form of a female and fired what looked like a pause button when it hit Sparrow he temporary froze in place.

"Incoming!" Namine yells as they dodged multiple pause icons when a Heartless resembling a Pidgeon swooped in with dark birds knocking them backwards.

Poppy and Holly whack the birds away with the firing pans as best they could, but they're were too many as the birds gathered to form a wrecking ball like fist.

As the female Heartless was about to blast them Apple summons her staff. "Stopra!" Blasting her with a light Apple freezes her in place instead.

Charging in Darling slices the Heartless in half releasing the Heart.

As the Pidgeon man Heartless ran towards them Dexter fired multiple plasma blasts at him, but all it did was take out a few birds.

Summoning Stroke of Midnight Ashlynn makes a wall of glass in between them and the Heartless smashes into injuring itself.

"Now!" Using the opening Maddie throws a pumpkin bomb while Lizzie throws her cards destroying the Pidgeon Man Heartless.

"Whoo it seems like everywhere we go the Heartless keep getting stronger along with us." Briar said.

"Yeah, but the fights sure keep getting interesting." Blondie said having recorded all of that.

"My my that was very impressive." The old man said walking over.

"You okay sir?" Namine asks.

"Yes, yes thanks to you all. Though that was very dangerous taking those monsters on." He said.

"It's kind of what we do." Cerise said.

"I agree especially for people from another world." He said surprising them.

"How did you know?" Raven asks suspicious.

"Ooh, ooh are you a wizard?" Maddie asks.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Master Fu and I am the guardian of the Miraculous." He said.

"Wait so that's not just the name of this world?" Briar asks.

"No, the Miraculous I bestow upon certain people go on to be protectors against evil and while I can't give you each a Miraculous. I can give you something else that might help." Fu smiles.

"What?" Roxas asks when he hands him a black mask to cover his eyes. "Seriously?"

"Your identity is very important here, best keep it hidden while fighting." Fu said.

"But this face was meant to be seen." Daring said as Fu passed masks out to all of them.

"Thank you, Master Fu we really appreciate it." Rosabella said.

"You're very welcome." Master Fu said before walking away.

Meanwhile at the Eiffel Tower a dark portal opens at the observation deck and from it Xion steps out.

"Must destroy the light." She said in a possessed state.

* * *

At Trocadero two boys and a girl were with Marinette at the Fairy Tale festival. One boy had blonde hair and a white jacket the other had black hair and a silver jacket. They were Adrien Agraste and Samuel "Sam" Noctis. The girl had brown hair and glasses, this was Alya Cesarie Marinette's best friend.

"You know Fairy Tale's may be for little kids but they sure made this fun." Marinette said.

"I'm just lucky my dad let me come to this." Adrien said looking at the booths.

Marinette looks to see a kids reading where a man was reading a story to little kids.

"And they loved happily ever after." He said.

"You never know girl you and Adrien could end up being Happily Ever After." Alya whispers causing her to blush.  
"Alya." Marinette whispers causing her and Sam to giggle.

Walking into the festival everyone from Ever After High was looking in awe.

"Wow they have all our stories here." Apple smiles.

"Look there's our mom's tower." Poppy points to see a tower like slide and Rapunzel's hair was that.

"Look at the size of those teacups." Maddie said looking at a spinning teacup ride.

"It's like a whole festival dedicated to our parents." Dexter said.

"Well let's go have some fun." Namine said as they walked in.

As Roxas looks around he sees Sam and Alya at the ring toss.

"Come on." Sam tosses a little ring to land on the sticks. Sam spins the ring and it lands on stick signaling he won. "Yes! I did it!" He cheered.

Alya cheers as Sam picks a tiara as his prize.

"For you." Sam smiles.

"Oh you're so sweet." Alya puts it on her head. "How do I look?"

"Like a princess." Sam smiles.

Alya smiles kissing Sam on the lips.

Roxas sees them and smiles when he noticed something approaching from the Eiffel Tower gasping he runs to the figure alone.

At the base of the tower Xion was making her way towards Trocadero with the Kingdom Key in her hands when Roxas stops in front of her.

"Xion please stop you're not a bad person." Roxas said.

"I serve Master Xehanort, all who stand in his way must be destroyed." Xion glared.

"You don't sound like that Xion don't you remember me, we used to hang out with Axel and eat Ice Cream together, you loved the sea. Don't tell me you forgot?" Roxas asks.

At the mention of the ocean Xion grabbed her head. "Remember this?" Roxas opens his hand to show Xion her favorite seashell and Xion's eyes widen in shock.

Looking at the shell the memories started to come back to her as she reached for it.

"Come on Xion come back." Roxas said.

Little did they know at an unknown location a man was watching it. His name was Hawk Moth.

"So many mixed emotions, a powerful being told to eliminate all enemies, but when one is your friend emotions rise. Perfect for my Akuma." Hawk Moth grins as a butterfly flew into his hands and dark energy surrounds it. "Fly away my little Akuma and evilse here." Hawk Moth said as the Akuma flew out the window.

Xion slowly reaches out and takes the shell.

"Do you remember me Xion?" ROxas asks hopeful.

Xion looks at him. "Ro..xas?" She said softly but when she does the Akuma goes into her seashell.

"Lost Heart I am Hawk Moth, this boy is trying to stop your master from succeeding I can help you stop him, but in return you must give me the Miraculous of Ladybug, Cat Noir and Silver Claw." Hawk Moth said telepathically.

"Consider it done." Xion said as she transformed in front of him.

Roxas looks in shock to see Lost Heart wearing a predominantly silver and black suit, with dull red armor near her waist, the seashell tied around her neck, gold on her boots, and orange armored gloves. Xion's helmet sports two black spikes that jut out horizontally on either side, and a large, red Nobody symbol on the faceplate, part of which forms something of a horn on the top of the helmet. The exact same form Roxas had to face before Xion went back to Sora.

"No, not this again." Roxas said as Lost Heart summoned two pink and silver keyblades with the blade in the shape of the Nobody symbol.

* * *

At the festival everyone was having fun with the games and rides.

As Apple met up with Raven, Cerise, Cedar and Namine the girls were talking when a girl with blonde hair and a yellow sweatshirt walked towards them. This was Chloe Bourgeois, the mayor's daughter and all around spoiled brat.

"Ugh that has to be the most hideous outfits I've ever seen. Aren't you a little old to be dressing up like fairy tales?" She mocks.

"Excuse me?" Raven asks raising an eyebrow.

"I mean seriously a red hood talk about poor fashion sense." Chloe said as Cerise lets out a growl.

"Back off Chloe they're just here to have fun, you should try it sometime." Marinette said walking over.

"Puh lease Marinette nobody believes in Fairy Tales anymore these days, they're jokes." Chloe scoffed.

"Oh I wish I could show her just how wrong she is." Cedar said.

"Easy Cedar just ignore her." Namine said as Chloe walked away.

"Sorry you had to deal with her Chloe is the absolute worst." Marinette said.

"It's okay, thanks for that back there." Raven said.

"Trust me I know what it's like to be bullied by here." Marinette said.

"Hey has anyone seen Roxas?" Ramona asks walking over with the others.

"He ran off and we can't find him anywhere." Alistair said.

Suddenly they heard a clashing noise. Looking over near the Eiffel tower they saw Roxas dodging Lost Heart's attacks. Swinging her keyblades Lost Heart creates a wave of blasts that head right for the fair destroying multiple booths.

As everyone screams and run the team for Ever After look in horror as multiple heartless appeared around them.

"Well Masks on people time to save the day." Briar said as they all put on the masks Master Fu gave them.

Running up the stair case Marinette lets Tikki out of her purse.

"I don't know how but another Akuma has been released and it brought backup somehow." Marinette said.

"You ready Marinette?" Tikki asks.

"Tikki, spots on!" Marinette said as her earrings glowed as Tikki goes inside giving Marintte a red body suit with black polka dots transforming her into Ladybug.

Running away from everything Adrien opened his jacket to reveal his kwami a black cat named Plagg.

"Man some festival and hardly any cheese." Plagg said.

"No time for that Plagg time to transform. Plagg, claws out!" Adrien said as Plagg goes into his ring transforming him into Cat Noir a hero in a black leather suit with a mask.

Jumping under a booth Sam lets out a silver wolf Kwami named Faang.

"Sam something is off about this attack." Faang said.

"I'll say what are those things?" Sam asks.

"Questions later, time for action." Faang said.

"Right. Faang, teeth out!" Sam said as Faang went into his bracelet and his clothes turn into a silver and grey wolf suit turning him into Silver Claw.

As Ramona was fighting a Heartless that took the shape of a robot police officer the Heartless blasted her handcuffing her arms. About to deliver a punch Ramona braces herself when Silver Claw jumps down with his sword slicing it in half breaking the handcuffs.

"You alright?" Silver Claw asks.

Ramona looks at the wolf hero and grins.

"Hmm nice outfit handsome." Ramona said liking what she saw.

"Seriously? Talk about a bad time." Kitty said when Cat Noir jumps in with his staff and whacks various Heartless into darkness. "Meow." She said liking what she saw.

"Sorry fellow feline there's only one girl for me." Cat Noir said as Ladybug dropped down.

"Any sign of the Akuma?" Ladybug asks.

"No just these monsters." Cat Noir said.

Rolling out of the way Roxas summons Oathkeeper and Oblivion blocking Lost Heart's attacks.

Knocking his keyblades up Lost Heart delivers a powerful kick to the gut knocking Roxas backwards.

Tumbling backwards Roxas sees Lost Heart jumping in the air to deliver a powerful strike.

"Thunder Raid!" Namine throws her Keyblade smashing into Lost Heart knocking her to the ground.

"Blizzaga!" Apple blasts her with a powerful block of ice.

Roxas looks to see Namine and Apple had the masks Master Fu gave them on and handed him his to put on.

"Gotta admit Roxas these things do make you feel heroic." Apple said.

"Thanks for the save." Roxas said standing up.

"Who is that?" Namine asks.

"Something happened to Xion a black butterfly or something turned her into that thing.

Jumping down next to them was Ladybug, Cat Noir and Silver Claw.

"You guys okay?" Silver Claw asks.

"That's a pretty fancy weapon of yours." Ladybug said.

"Thanks don't suppose you three can help deal with well this." Roxas asks.

"Trust me dealing with Akuma victims is our specialty." Cat Noir brags.

Lost Heart picked herself up summoning a dark light around her hands her two keyblades were changed for a dark one resembled a monster.

"What the heck is that?" Apple asks in fear.

"Trouble." Roxas gulped as she pointed it at them and a large orange beam formed. "Run!" Roxas yells as she fires multiple blasts towards them.

Jumping behind a pillar of the Eiffel tower all the blast collides making a large dent in it.

"Oh man that was close." Silver Claw said.

"If that thing is big on magic we gotta get in close." Cat Noir said extending his staff.

Throwing her yoyo Ladybug swings above Lost Heart distracting her as Cat Noir, Silver Claw, Roxas, Apple, and Namine charged.

Silver Claw and Cat Noir charge only for her to block their attacks. Cat Noir extends and strikes from above while Silver Claw from below.

Dodging Cat Noir's attack Lost Heart's Keyblade grabs Cat Noir and throws him into Silver Claw knocking them both backwards.

Charging with Oathkeeper and Oblivion Roxas fires blasts of light and darkness knocking Lost Heart backwards.

"Zero Gravira!" Apple said making Lost Heart float in the air allowing Ladybug to tie her up with her yoyo.

Yanking Lost Heart down Namine slams Chain of Memories into her knocking her backwards.

"Nice moves." Namine said.

"Thanks." Ladybug said before turning to the others. "The Seashell around her neck, that's the only thing that could possibly be where the Akuma is."

"How do we save her?" Apple asks.

"We just have to destroy the Akuma then everything will go back to normal." Silver Claw said.

Roxas looks to Lost Heart and a determined look appeared on his face. 'Hang on Xion.'

Changing her weapon back to the two keyblades Lost Heart slams them into the ground creating beams of light.

Running out of the way Roxas charges and the two of them clash back and forth their keyblades clashing as the two of them were in a lock.

"Is there any way you guys can slow her down?" Namine asks.

"We got this." Silver Claw said drawing his sword.

As Lost Heart was about to slash Roxas Silver Claw jumps in and intercepts the attack.

"You might want to cover your ears for this. Mooncall!" Silver Claw's bracelet glows as he takes a deep breath and releases a sonic howl knocking Lost Heart towards Apple.

"Stopra!" Apple raises her staff and freezes Lost Heart in place.

Using this opening Ladybug runs over and grabs the seashell from around her neck and smashes it in her hands releasing the Akuma.

"No more evil doing for you little Akuma. Time to de-evilise!" Thrwoing her yoyo Ladybug traps the Akuma inside turning it back into a Butterfly. "Bye-bye little Buttefly. Miraculous Ladybug!" Throwing her yoyo into the air a bright red light engulfs them all as the damage from the fight is restored and Lost Heart turns back into Xion.

"Whoa." Roxas, Apple and Namine said in awe

"Pound it." The three heroes said fist bumping.

"You guys were pretty awesome back there." Cat Noir said.

"We make quite a team." Silver Claw said.

"Yeah you were pretty awesome yourself." Roxas said.

"You guys aren't from around here are you?" Ladybug asks.

"You could say that." Namine said when Roxas's keyblades react to Ladybug's earrings.

"What's going on?" Ladybug asks.

Smiling a light forms in Roxas's hand a new keyblade forms. It was a keyblade with a red guard with black polka dots, Cat Noir's Staff as a blade, Silver Claw's sword at the end, and the keychain was Ladybug's Yoyo.

"It looks like all three of us in one weapon." Cat Noir said in awe.

"It's amazing." Ladybug said.

"What are you gonna call this one Roxas?" Apple asks.

Roxas looks to the three heroes who helped them and smiles. "Miraculous Trinity."

"I like the sound of that." Silver Claw said when he heard a groaning behind them.

Turning around they all saw Xion trying to pick herself up.

"Xion!" Roxas said running over to Xion as she picked herself up.

Xion looks Roxas with a worn out face. "R-Roxas?"

"It's me Xion please come back to us." Roxas picks up Oblivion and shows it to her. "It's because of you I earned this Keyblade, you may have had to go back to Sora, but you wanted to stay with me and Lea. I know you did."

Feeling drawn to the keyblade Xion touches it and when she does the memories of her with Roxas and Axel flood back to her destroying the spell Xehanort put on her.

Looking at Roxas and Namine for the first time Xion was shocked.

"Roxas? What are you doing here and where am I?" Xion asks.

Seeing that she was back to normal Roxas hugged his long-lost friend.

"Now that's precious." Silver Claw said when his bracelet started to beep. "Uh oh gotta go guys."

Silver Claw said as he left followed soon by Cat Noir and lastly Ladybug.

From his unknown location Hawk Moth was furious.

"A once in the lifetime servant and these new heroes arrived. Well no matter soon Ladybug these allies will leave and revenge will be mine." Hawk Moth vows.

* * *

A few hours later the festival was back on, but everyone from Ever After was down by the staircase telling everything that has happened to Xion.

"And then Isa told us that Xehanort put a spell on you turning you into his puppet." Namine said.

"That sounds like what happened to me. When I got my second chance I immediately tried looking for you or Axel but I ended up running into Xehanort." Xion said.

"I'm just happy to have you back." Roxas smiles.

"Thanks Roxas." Xion said before looking to his friends from Ever After High. "So, you guys are all helping Roxas now?"

"Yeah he kinda dragged us all into this." Bunny said making Xion giggle.

"Thank you all so much." Xion said.

"Wait til Lea sees you're back to your old self." Roxas smiles.

"It'll be just like old times." Xion smiles.

As all of them walked back up to rejoin the festival Xion grabs Namine's hand stopping her.

"Namine, thank you so much." Xion said.

"For what?" Namine asks.

"You kept your promise, I asked you to look after Roxas for me and you did." Xion said looking at Roxas smiling as he hung out with everyone.

"It was the least I could do Xion." Namine smiles. "You know we always have room for one more on our team." Namine hints surprising her.

"Really?" Xion smiles.

"Welcome to the team." Namine said as they shook hands when suddenly a bright light engulfs Xion. In her hand her Kingdom Key was summoned only to be replaced by a new keyblade.

It was red, yellow and orange colored guard with a spike that resembled her helmet the blade resembled a sword and at the of the blade was red crown like what she wore as Lost Heart, at the end of the keychain was a Nobody symbol. **(Google Xion Personal Keyblade)**

"Xion that's amazing." Namine said in awe.

Xion looks at it and the colors reminded her of the sunsets she used to watch with Roxas and Axel.

"What are you going to name this Keyblade?" Namine asks.

Xion smiles. "Sunset by the Sea."

Namine smiles as they walk to the festival to see Roxas stepping up to sing.

"I'd like to dedicate this one to the heroes who saved my life, this goes out to Ladybug, Cat Noir and Silver Claw." Roxas said as the crowd cheered.

In the audience Marinette, Adrien, and Sam couldn't help but smile when Alya walks over.

"There you are." Alya smiles hugging Sam.

"Just in time." Sam said as the instruments started.

 **(Play Superhero by Simon Curtis)**

Stand up

Everybody look alive

Say "Come on, come on, come on"

We're gonna get it now

Hands up

If you're ready for the fight

Say "Come on, come on, come on"

We're gonna win now

I don't need you to believe in me

I know how to change my destiny

Sit down

About to rewrite our history

Rewrite our history

Rewrite our history

We can change the whole world

Gonna take it over

Gonna start it over

Don't you know what we could be?

A new beginning

Fight until we're winning

Tell me that you're in it

Don't you wanna be

A superhero

Superhero

Superhero

Don't you wanna be

A superhero

Superhero

Superhero

Anybody could be

Anybody could be

Anybody could be

Rip it off

Show the symbol on your chest

Say "Come on" and show the world who you really are

It's not enough to be better than the rest

Gotta take it to the top and make yourself a superstar

You don't need them to believe in you

Get your mission on lock and see it through

You got all the power you need in you

Power you need in you

Power you need in you

We can change the whole world

Gonna take it over

Gonna start it over

Don't you know what we could be?

A new beginning

Fight until we're winning

Tell me that you're in it

Don't you wanna be

A superhero

Superhero

Superhero

Don't you wanna be

A superhero

Superhero

Superhero

Anybody could be

We can change the whole world

Gonna take it over

Gonna start it over

Don't you know what we could be?

A new beginning

Fight until we're winning

Tell me that you're in it

Don't you wanna be

A superhero

Superhero

Superhero

Don't you wanna be

A superhero

Superhero

Superhero

Anybody could be

We can change the whole world

Gonna take it over

Gonna start it over

Don't you know what we could be?

A new beginning

Fight until we're winning

Tell me that you're in it

Don't you wanna be

A superhero

Superhero

Superhero

Don't you wanna be

A superhero

Superhero

Superhero

Anybody could be

Once the song ended everyone burst into cheers. As Roxas looks out to see all his friends cheering and Xion back Roxas couldn't help but smile.

'Now this is a Summer Vacation.' Roxas thought.

 **I hope this chapter wasn't too quick, but I had been working on a way to bring Xion back to the team and this world was my best idea.**

 **Also here's a hint about the next world: Before he wielded a hammer he wielded a sword.**


	52. Asgard

**Chapter 52: Asgard**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter and I have to say I was really excited to write this one. For those of you who didn't know which one I'm using it's Thor Tales of Asgard, I have quite a few surprised in store. Including Roxas showing how much being a leader has taught him and who the last lady of the harem is.**

Flying in the Tempest through outer space everyone on the ship was happy as can be, but none more so than Roxas. Xion was getting along great with everyone and was already making best friends with Darling and Raven.

On screen Xion and Roxas were talking with Lea in Radiant Garden.

"I can't believe it. I got my best friends back." Lea said with a big smile on his face.

"It's so good to see you again Axel uh I mean Lea." Xion corrects herself.

"Alright we have to grab some ice cream when you two get back, it'll be just like old times." Lea said.

Xion smiles hearing this.

"Here figured you probably missed this." Roxas said holding out a Sea Salt Ice Cream. Which she gladly takes.

"Mmm just like back in Twilight Town." Xion smiles eating it.

"It's thanks to Roxas, he got us all hooked on this stuff." Poppy said.

"So, how did you all end up becoming a part of all this?" Xion asks sitting down.

"Well when we first saw Roxas hardly any of us wanted anything to do with him." Briar admits.

"We thought he was a monster summoned by Raven to ruin all our destinies for us." Daring said.

"And when the Heartless started showing up, that really didn't make things better for him." Hunter said.

"As the Heartless grew some of us had joined Roxas in his fight against them." Cerise said.

"But it wasn't until after Thronecoming when we met Lea and Namine that we realized what was happening outside Ever After. Soon all of us wanted to see what was out there and Roxas trained all of us to use our talents to help people." Raven said.

"Since then we've all done things we never even thought were possible." Apple said.

"And we've made quite a bit a fun on these trips as well." Ginger said walking in.

"Wow I hope I can go to Ever After High." Xion said.

"Trust me you'll be able to, they let Roxas in they'll let anyone in." Dexter smirks.

"Oh thanks." Roxas said as they all burst into laughter.

Looking over Lizzie and Ashlynn were talking as Lizzie was drawing something.

"What's got you two so excited?" Namine said.

"Oh we were just coming up with ideas for new clothes for Xion." Ashlynn said.

"No offense, but that coat just reminds me of the bad guys." Lizzie said as Xion looks at her Organization XIII coat.

"I guess since I no longer work for them I have no reason to where it anymore." Xion said when the World Map goes off. "What was that?"

"It means Xion you get to help us save our next world." Darling said as Roxas brings up the World Map and looks to a world with a large golden city and multiple locations surrounding it on what appeared to be a large tree.

"So, what's this one called?" Daring asks as they all walk over.

"Asgard." Roxas said looking at it.

"Wait you mean we save worlds like what Sora does?" Xion asks.

"Exactly." Namine said.

"I like the sound of this." Xion smiles.

"Set a course for Asgard." Dexter said as they changed course.

* * *

Arriving in Asgard they place the Tempest on the outskirts of the city.

"Good luck guys." Ginger said waving goodbye.

Walking into town everyone keeps their eyes open for any clues.

"Anything?" Namine asks.

Maddie looks around and then notices some shadows moving down the street.

"Heartless moving that way!" Maddie points getting everyone's attention.

Following the Heartless they arrive at the entrance to an arena of some sorts.

Turning around the Heartless take the form of armored warriors with weapons that resembled Vikings.

"Just like old time Roxas." Xion said summoning Sunset by the Sea.

"Get through this and Ice cream is on me." Roxas smiles summoning Miraculous Trinity.

A swordsman charges at them, but Darling and Daring block with their swords and slashes it repeatedly before destroying it.

A Battle Axe charges in swinging its Axe, but Kitty disappears at the last second making it destroy a chunk of the road.

Drawing his bow Hunter fires two arrows piercing it in the chest, as it staggers back Holly and Poppy whack in the head with their frying pans.

Xion charges at one with wielding a spear. It thrusts at her, but Xion deflects it.

"Gravity Strike!" Xion said as she swings her keyblade knocking it into the air with Zero Gravity allowing Namine to strike destroying it.

Roxas looks to see one with a club making his way into the arena.

"Oh no you don't!" Roxas said chasing after it.

Running down a corridor the Heartless turns to face Roxas. Swinging it's club at him Roxas ducks as the club smashes into the wall making a giant hole.

Swinging Miraculous Trinity Roxas slams it in the face making it stagger back. "Thunder Surge!" Electricity coats Roxas as he charges forward smashing into the Heartless destroying it.

"Well that takes care of that." Roxas smiles when he hears cheering from the other side of the corridor. Walking to the end he finds himself at the bottom of an arena.

There multiple warriors in armor were fighting a teen with long blonde hair and a red jacket fighting them all off with a sword.

"He's not bad." Roxas said impressed.

Up in the stands two people were watching the fight one was a girl dressed in red with long black hair and the other was a boy dressed in green with brown hair.

"Thor is doing pretty good out there isn't he Sif?" He asks.

Sif looks at the fight and narrows her eyes.

Thor clashes with the warriors flipping through them and blocking their attacks to get to the leader, but just as he was about to reach him Thor trips and drops his sword.

Roxas cringes as the leader picks up Thor's sword and tosses it back to him.

Up in the stands Sif scoffs and is about to turn around to leave when a girl walks in she had long blonde hair a green outfit and a skirt.

"Didn't think you were a fan of these Amora." Sif said.

"Well as I was practicing Magic when I sensed something from here. Something different." Amora said looking to a lower level where the group of Ever After walk in.

"Does anyone see Roxas anywhere?" Dexter asks.

"He couldn't have gone far." Lizzie said.

Cedar takes out her revealer rays and looks around.

"There he is." Cedar said seeing him near the entrance at the bottom of the pit.

"Your highness we celebrate your victory." The leader said bowing to him.

"Try again next week Ander?" Thor asks.

"We are at your service." Ander said.

"Is there anyone who would like to challenge me?" Thor calls out to the crowd above.

"Well that guy seems confident." Cerise raises an eyebrow.

"It's the rush of winning I've felt it many times." Daring brags when the crowd lets out a gasp.

Thor looks behind to see Roxas walking out to him and smiles.

"Well it appears someone is feeling brave. What's your name?" Thor asks.

"I'm Roxas."

"Well Roxas I am Thor Prince of Asgard and I welcome any challenger." Thor said readying his sword as the armored men leave.

"Well this should be interesting nobody has ever challenged Thor besides the Einherjar." Loki said intrigued.

"He has bravery…not to mention he's kinda cute." Amora said looking down at him.

"I wonder how Roxas does against an opponent who isn't a Heartless?" Holly asks as everyone sat down.

"Should be interesting at least." Briar said.

"Wahoo! Go Roxas!" Maddie cheers waving a banner with his name on it.

Blondie takes out her Mirror Pad and presses record. "Alright Roxas, give us a show."

Taking a deep breath Roxas summons Miraculous Trinity.

"That's a very interesting sword you have there." Thor said.

"Thanks. How about I give you an up-close demonstration." Roxas said taking a stance.

Thor smirks as he charges forward., but Roxas blocks him.

The two of them clash back and forth neither one giving the other an edge.

Jumping off the rocks Roxas swings his keyblade knocking Thor backwards. Using this opening Roxas charges forward and keeps up the pace as Thor struggles to block it.

"Go Roxas!" Apple cheers.

"This guy has nothing on you!" Raven cheers.

Sif looks down at Roxas. "That weapon…it can't be."

Using all of his might Thor knocks the keyblade out of Roxas's hands and into the air.

"Looks like I win." Thor said.

Roxas looks at Thor and smirks. "I'm not done yet. Faith!" Roxas holds out his hands a bright light envelops him before releasing pillars of light knocking Thor to the ground and shocking everyone in the audience.

As Thor tries to pick himself up Roxas holds his keyblade in front of Thor's face.

"Guess this win is mine." Roxas said before helping Thor up.

Amora looks at Roxas with a smile. "Quite a display of magic very interesting indeed.

Shaking it off Thor grabs his sword and walks away looking up into the stands he saw that Sif was gone.

Entering the corridor, he sees Loki nearby.

"You almost had him Thor and your victory over the Einherjar was amazing even with the problems you were having with your sword." Loki said.

"Problem?" Thor asks.

"It was too slick. I'll reprimand the dwarves for you." Loki said.

"Good idea." Thor smiles as he entered the stables to see Sif feeding a horse. "Sif, I didn't see you after my match."

"I left after I realized there was no chance you could win against your opponent." Sif said.

"Well he just got lucky there was a problem with my sword must've been the dwarves." Thor said.

"So now you're blaming the dwarves? Whose idea was that, Loki?" Sif raises an eyebrow.

"Are you saying I couldn't have won today's match against him?" Thor asks getting angry..

"Not just him." Sif said grabbing a bucket of feed and walking away until Thor grabs her hand making her drop the bucket.

"A comment like that demands an explanation Sif!" Thor said.

"I'll tell you what needs an explanation why you have never given a victory to the Einherjar, the most skilled warriors in Asgard!" Sif said.

"I am simply more skilled than they." Thor said.

"How can they be true? They have traveled all over battling the beasts of this world while you never even left the royal grounds." Sif snaps.

"You forget I am have the strength of Odin." Thor said.

"And the authority, they have no choice but to lose." Sif said.

"Why do you have so little faith in me Sif?" Thor asks.

"I am the only one who has faith in you. Everyone else treats you like a spoiled brat. It's no wonder Roxas beat you so easily. Sif said.

"That is enough!" Thor said.

Sif looks Thor in the eyes. "You've only had one honest fight in your life and no one would honestly call that a fight."

Growling Thor draws his sword. "Since you're a fair hand with a sword. Why don't you make an honest man of me?"

"Be careful how you jest." Sif's eyes narrow.

"Choose your weapon." Thor said.

Putting the feed down Sif picks up a pitchfork and readies it.

"A barn tool? You think less of me than I realized." Thor said when Sif breaks the fork end off and holds the broken handle out to him.

Thor moves in to swing, but Sif uses the stick to lift the bucket onto his head and trips him making him fall to the ground.

As Thor picks the bucket off his head Sif holds the broken end to his face.

"Goodbye Thor." Sif said sadly mounting her horse and walking out to see Loki sitting on a barrel.

"Thor was wrong about you Sif, you'll fit right in with the Valkyries." Loki said.

"You do your brother no good lying to him, stop protecting him Loki." Sif said as her horse revealed its wings to show it was a Pegasus and takes off into the air.

As Thor takes the bucket he sees Roxas seen the whole thing.

"Go on laugh. I don't need your pity." Thor said.

Roxas shakes his head and walks away.

As he walks out his entire team run to him with smiles on their faces.

"Roxas that was so awesome." Hunter said clapping him on the back.

"That's showing him how we at Ever After High do things." Ramona smirks.

"Where'd you learn magic like that?" Xion asks.

"You were great. You wiped the floor with that guy." Alistair said.

As Poppy was about to congratulate him she notices the look on his face. "Hey what's wrong?"

"I feel kinda bad for Thor apparently those guys he fought before me have been letting him win for who knows how long." Roxas said.

"Wow and he boasts about being great for nothing." Melody said.

Cupid looks at Thor's face and sees something. "And I think he was dealt an even crueler blow by someone close to him."

"Come on let's go find the keyhole." Namine said as they left.

Walking through the city they saw three people boasting stories about their adventures. One was a large man with red hair and a beard, this was Volstagg. Next to him was a blonde-haired man talking to two girls at once, this was Frandal. Finally, there was a man with black hair sitting down with a mug in his hand, this was Hogun and these guys were known as the Warriors Three.

As they were telling their story Roxas felt a large hand grab his shoulder. "Excuse me." Roxas looks up to see three guards standing behind him.

"King Odin of Asgard has demanded your presence at his palace." He said.

"Us? Why?" Melody asks.

"Come with us and Odin will explain everything." The guards said escorting them to the palace.

* * *

At Odin's palace the king of Asgard Odin was speaking with his council. Odin was a man with white hair, a beard and armor.

Out in the halls Roxas and the team were walking through the halls when Thor storms in passing by them, locking eyes with Roxas.

"Well it seems you made a new friend Roxas." Sparrow said.

"Yeah lucky me." Roxas said sarcastically as they made their way into the throne room to see Odin was talking with some people.

"Your eminence, we managed to learn that the Valkyries have established a training camp in the branches of Yggdrasil, west of Svartelheim." A man said when the door opens to reveal Thor with the team right behind him.

"Father." Thor said but Odin holds up his hand to tell him to wait.

"Skala how could you come by this information when the scout we sent to track them has failed to return?" Odin asks.

"We were able to follow Brunhilde after she met with Lady Sif." Skala said.

"Thank you all, this concludes today's council." Odin said.

"Gentleman." A man with dark skin and pointy ears said leading them all out. This was Algrim Odin's advisor and a dark elf.

"Uh can we help you sir?" Apple asks.

"In a minute. What troubles you my son?" Odin asks.

"Father I wish your permission to ride with the Einherjar on one of their patrols." Thor asks.

"You know my answer." Odin said.

"But I do not agree with it." Thor said.

"You are a Son of Odin and as such you have different responsibilities than that of a warrior." Odin said.

"But a true warrior knows the limitations of his abilities." Thor said.

"After seeing him fight his limits aren't very high." Ramona mumbles.

"I see what's going on. You believe you have outgrown your training." Odin said.

"Some say I did not stand a chance against Roxas because the Einherjar let me win. Is that true?" Thor asks.

They all look to Odin curious what his answer will be.

"Yes." Odin said surprising them all.

"But why?" Thor asks shocked.

"You chose to turn your training into public entertainment and Asgard cannot afford to see its Prince defeated week after week. You already lost once and looked what happened. You ended up picking a fight with a Keyblade wielder one of the greatest weapons ever created." Odin said.

"A Keyblade?" Thor said looking to Roxas.

"Being a king is not about drawing a sword in battle it's about avoiding battle at any cost." Odin said walking down towards Thor.

"Hiding sounds like one of Loki's tricks perhaps he should inherit your throne." Thor said.

"Perhaps he will! But as for you there will be no leaving Asgard. I am your king, and your father, and you will obey me." Odin said as Thor storms off.

"A little harsh don't you think?" Holly asks.

"Maybe it was better he heard it from me than someone else." Odin said walking over to them. "I know why you're here Keyblade wielder, but the other don't look like they wield one."

"Only a few of us do, but they all help out great in their own way." Namine said.

"And I assume you are here to find the Keyhole?" Odin said.

Sparrow nods. "Yep so if you'll let us do our job we'll just—"

"You will not do anything." Odin interrupts. "As the key wielder you will not meddle in the affairs of this world I ask that you and your friends leave Asgard at once."

"Whoa there your majesty this is kind of our job." Daring said.

"And I'm saying that this world is not in need of any help, the Einherjar are perfectly capable of slaying all Heartless that come here. Now leave." Odin said pointing to the door.

Walking down the halls all of them did not appreciate how Odin dealt with them.

"Ugh that Odin just made me want to ugh!" Raven growls.

"We try to help him and he throws us out?" Briar said in anger.

"No wonder he and Thor argue so much." Darling said.

"Try to be a little quieter he is called the All Father for a reason." They turn to see Amora walking over to them.

Roxas's eyes widen in surprise she was the same girl he saw in the crystal ball back in Hotel Transylvania Roxas looks into her eyes and feels the same Zing when he first saw her.

"I saw you battle Thor in the arena today you were very impressive especially that spell you used to win." Amora said tracing her fingers along Roxas's shoulder.

"Oh, uh thanks. It was lots of hard work." Roxas blushes.

Seeing this Namine, Poppy, Cerise, Melody, Maddie, and Briar get tick marks on their foreheads seeing another girl flirt with him.

"You know Roxas I know a thing or two about magic maybe I can…somethings." Amora said whispering seductively into his ear and pushing her chest into his arm.

Uh really?" Roxas said when Poppy and Melody pull him away.

"So sorry to interrupt this but Odin wants us out." Poppy glares.

"And we really should go before he gets angry." Melody said.

Namine, Cerise, Maddie, and Briar shoot her a glare as they walk out.

"Well it's only natural that someone like him has a few admirers, but I'm not stopping so easily. I just need to be a little patient." Amora smirks.

Outside all of them were talking.

"We've gone around rules many times but how are we going to do it this time?" Maddie asks.

"We just need to find some people who would take us to where the danger is, we find the danger we find the Keyhole." Namine said.

"Sounds about right." Ashlynn said pausing to think.

"Wait a minute didn't those three people in the town square say they go all the time to some dangerous place?" Lizzie asks.

"Oh yeah maybe they can take us." Bunny said.

"It's worth a shot." Apple said as they left the royal grounds unaware that Thor and Loki were watching them with a similar idea

* * *

At the docks Thor and Loki were ducking behind crates as they made their way towards the Warriors Three Boat the Thunder Runner.

"Alright all we simply conceal ourselves in the hold." Thor said.

"Conceal ourselves? From our friends?" Loki asks.

"Friends who are not foolhardy enough to set sail with the sons of Odin, not to mention Roxas and his team are going with them, they see us they might use us as leverage against our father. Now make haste before—"

"Seven days seems like an eternity away from you my lovelies." They look to see Fandral talking with his girlfriends and the team right behind him. Moving quickly, they snuck aboard.

"Will you bring us a souvenir?" One of his girlfriends asks.

Fandral nods as the team from Ever After climb aboard.

"Thanks for the lift." Raven said.

"You have the Munny?" Hogun asks.

"Here you go." Roxas said handing him their payment.

"We'll take you to our usual spot the rest is up to you." Hogun said.

"We've managed with less." Hunter said.

As the ship sails away, they all look to see Asgard in the distance and were in awe.

"It's beautiful." Namine said.

"Amazing." Xion said.

"Jotunheim here we come." Daring said.

"Yes, uhm about that." Volstagg said nervously.

They all soon found themselves in front of an outpost inn.

"What in the name of Wonderland is this?!" Kitty said.

"We paid to go to Jotunheim." Bunny said.

"Yeah we've never been there." Frandal said.

"So, you guys lied about all your adventures?" Dexter glares.

"No, they were other people's adventures." Volstagg said.

"Off with your head!" Lizzie yells.

"We paid good munny for this." Apple said.

"And you will that money will cover food and beds for all of you." Frandal said.

All of them growl in anger as they made their way inside.

Sitting down at a table they all were furious.

"How could we be so stupid? Of course, there's no way they could have done those things." Cerise said.

"And what's worse they took out Munny." Blondie said.

"Maybe we can ditch them and get to Joutenheim ourselves?" Roxas said when a cloaked figure walks behind him.

"Or we can both get what we want." Roxas turns around to see it was Thor under the cloak.

Roxas's eyes widen as he pulls Thor down to have a seat.

"What the heck are you doing here? I thought your dad said no." Roxas said.

"Yeah and he told you all to leave so we're all breaking my father's rules." Thor said as Loki walked over. "Listen I need to go on a test for young warriors in Jotunheim and you need to go there to try and find the keyhole. Let's work together."

"Thor, I don't know if we should trust them, if anyone from Asgard found out and told father, we could be disowned and lose the throne just by talking to them." Loki said.

"Oh, you'll be risking more than just that if you hang with us." Blondie said.

"You'll be risking everything." Darling said.

Thor looks to Roxas. "You help me on this quest and I'll help you find the Keyhole, deal?" Thor asks holding out his hand.

"Deal." Roxas said shaking it.

"Very good now why don't you join us in talking to our rides." Thor said looking towards the Warriors Three.

Hogun looks to see Thor, Roxas and Loki looking at them.

"Looks like we're about to get ourselves a new story." He groans.

"Well lets see what stories we can find." Volstagg said.

"How about the one about the three warriors whose travels never want farther than an outpost inn?" Thor said walking over shocking them.

"Sire? Wh-what brings you this far from Asgard?" Volstagg asks.

"A little vessel called the Thunder Runner know of it?" Thor smirks.

"You stowed away?" Fandral asks.

"It gets worse." Hogun said as Roxas and Loki walk over.

"You brought Loki and talked to Roxas." Fandral groans.

"We'll all be drawn and quartered." Hogun groans.

"Be calm my friends." Thor said taking a mug from a waitress. "And raise your glasses to lost swords and new adventures."

As Thor was about to take a sip a large wolf grabbed his arm.

"You took my ale!" He said angry.

"How dare you lay a hand on the son of Odin." Thor growls when the bar keeper slams an axe down.

"No fighting. Fenris." He said as the wolf took his ale and walked away.

"And I thought his paw smelled foul." Thor said.

Loki looks to Fenris and casts a spell that makes the ale pour onto his face. Growling Fenris roars at Loki and pursues him.

Suddenly from around them multiple thugs stand up.

"Everyone!" Roxas calls out and they all draw their weapons.

Fenris charges at Loki, but Raven blasts him with her magic sending him crashing into the wall.

"Move you two!" Raven calls out.

Rosabella grabs her shield and tries to escort them to safety when Thor is knocked away.

"Does this always happen to you all?" Loki asks.

"Not usually they try to kill us, not just hurt us." Rosabella said.

Engaging in a bar fight everyone was throwing weapons, fists and Magical blasts as the team from Ever After High meet up with the Warriors Three, Thor and Loki.

"Have any of you seen a sword? Gold, bejeweled, perfectly balanced?" Thor asks.

"You lost your weapon? The first rule of sword fighting is not to lose your weapon." Daring said as Fenris gets up and heads toward them.

"Here use this." Loki hands Thor a wooden hammer and Thor looks at him confused. "It's better than nothing." Loki said.

Thor throws the hammer, and everyone watched as it bounced of a table around the building structure and breaks the chandelier making it fall on Fenris.

"Did any of you do that?" Thor asks and all of them shake their heads.

"Uh guys we might want to leave while we still can." Briar said as they picked themselves up.

"Briar block their path!" Roxas said as they all ran to the exit.

"Balloon!" Briar makes a wall of balloons stopping the thugs in the tracks.

"Everyone onto the ship!" Darling said as they ran to the Thunder Runner.

"Cedar, Blondie, Cupid the door!"" Roxas yells as they Cedar slammed the door shut, Blondie grabs one of Volstagg's barrels of ale and throws it at the door. Cupid fires an arrow and hits a torch making it fall and create a wall of fire.

"Now that just breaks the heart." Volstagg said as Alistair and Sparrow pulled him on the Thunder Runner.

Taking off they all watch the flames surround the outpost inn when suddenly Loki bursts into laughter followed by everyone else.

"Well lads that was quite an adventure." Volstagg said.

"Now you actually have your own story to tell people." Raven laughs.

"What do you say turn around and head back home? With strong winds we'll all be back by morning." Fandral said heading towards the wheel.

"Neigh my friends we came in search of Surtur's sword and we will not rest until we've found it." Thor said.

Loki looks to his brother and smiles. "You heard my brother, onward to Jotunheim." Loki declares as they set sail.

As they traveled Roxas leaned against the edge looking out at the view when Thor walks over and sits next to him.

"It's quite a sight isn't it?" Thor smiles.

"Yep." Roxas smiles.

"You know you and your team really handled themselves well back there. Who taught them all to fight like that?" Thor asks.

"Well they learned all their skills traveling with me." Roxas said.

"So, you're there leader then. Tell me Roxas what made you want to lead such an army in the first place?" Thor asks curious.

"Well at first none of them wanted anything to do with me, I had work hard and prove myself to everyone, so they would trust me, being a leader is tough because if something goes wrong or people get hurt it's all on me. They follow me because they believe in me like I believe in them. But sometimes I wonder if anyone even sees it." Roxas said.

Hearing this Thor smiles as he claps Roxas on the back.

"Looks like we're both trying to prove ourselves." Thor said.

"So, what is this Sword of Surtur?" Roxas asks.

"It's a test of manhood for young Asgardain Warriors the quest is not in finding the sword, but in looking for it. Although without a sword I'm not sure how well I'll do." Thor said looking at his empty sheath.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing you got me around." Roxas smirks.

Hearing this Thor bursts into laughter. "I think you and I are going to get along just fine my friend."

* * *

A few hours later they all arrive in Jotunheim to see it was a place covered in ice and snow. As all of them tried to dress warm for it they look at the smashed remains of the Thunder Runner.

"I'm sorry about your ship." Namine said.

"It's not your fault, she just couldn't hand anymore." Fandral said.

"I might be close to weeping." Hogun said.

"Ai, she wasn't pretty but she did her duty well." Volstagg said.

"A quality I've come to appreciate." Fandral said.

"Gentleman, no need to linger. We have nowhere to go but onward." Thor said as they all started walking.

As Snow came down everyone from Ever After was shivering.

"If we had known we'd be walking through snow I'd have packed for this." Apple said.

"I've never felt so cold in my life." Cedar said.

"How are you not cold Xion?" Darling asks.

"These coats were made to handle any environment." Xion said.

"Why do the bad guys get the good stuff?" Dexter asks.

"When we get back home Ashlynn, we should look into what makes those coats. We could use them." Lizzie shivered.

"Agreed." Ashlynn said.

"It's freezing and you look like you're walking through a spring meadow." Thor said looking at Loki.

"There must be only one explanation. I'm just tougher than all of you." Loki smirks.

"Then you can fight off the first Heartless and Frost Giant." Thor laughs.

"Stop. I hear something." Hogun said taking out his mace.

Everyone draws their weapons ready for anything. Suddenly the ice breaks and small fairy like creatures burst out and fly past them.

"Snow Sprites? Whatever would we do without your instincts Hogun?" Fandral jokes when a Sprite takes a piece of Hogun's coat.

"Thieving little pest." He growls.

"Keep alert friends, Surtur's sword won't be looking for us." Thor said as they continued onward.

As they climbed the mountains they all reached a small cave to rest.

Poppy shivers into her coat. "I've never been so cold in my entire life."

Roxas walks over to see everyone cold when her gets an idea. Leaning down in front of Poppy he holds out his hands. "Fire." He said softly as a small ball forms in his hands.

Seeing this Poppy puts her hands out and feels the warmth from the flames. "Thank you Roxas." She smiles.

"Anytime." Roxas said as he walked around the others letting them get a little warm.

Thor looks out to see another mountain range and sits down in defeat.

"You're not giving up are you?" Loki asks sitting next to him.

"Algrim was right." Thor said.

"About what?" Loki asks.

"The sword, Algrim said it would never be found." Thor said.

"What does he know?"

"He knows Jotunheim. It claimed his people and whipped them out as if they never existed." Thor said.

"Nay, it was the Frost Giants and the Heartless do not blame the land." Loki said.

"Even so we hold no kinship with the ice, so it's secrets are a mystery." Thor said.

"But every secret has clues. Do you recall the many tales of Valor we were forced to commit to memory as children?" Loki asks standing up.

"Yes. I love those stories." Thor said.

"Verily. I can recite Odin's great defeat of Surtur by heart." Loki said.

"I as well." Thor said standing up.

"Then you should recognize this valley. Tis where it took place." Loki said.

"Yes, yes, I see it. It began there." Thor said pointing to a mountain. "Father held the only weapon that could rival Surtur's sword, his spear Gungnir."

"Yet he bided his time. A wise warrior, father knew his only hope was to tire the fire giant first." Loki said.

"Surtur became so exhausted the only way he could lift his sword was with both hands."

"Thus, exposing his chest." Both brothers said as they look to a mountain that looked cut in half.

"It must be there, at the foot of that mountain." Thor smiles.

Arriving at the mountain all of them enter it in hopes of finding the sword.

"Think you can make another flame Roxas?" Holly asks.

"Gotta save my energy in case we run into trouble here." Roxas said.

"I cannot take another step." Volstagg said panting as he sat down on the ice.

Suddenly Hogun hears something. "Something's coming."

"What is it this time?" Darling asks when suddenly they all heard it sounded like…cracking ice.

Eyes widening Thor looks to Volstagg. "Don't move."

Suddenly a hole forms where Volstagg was and they all fall through the ice screaming.

It was awhile before Roxas regained consciousness. Lifting his head out of the snow he saw the others were waking up as well.

"Namine wake up." Roxas said shaking her awake.

"Ugh what happened?" Namine groans waking up.

"Is everyone okay?" Roxas asks looking around to see Thor getting up.

"Brother, over there." Loki points.

Getting up Thor runs towards Loki with everyone else walking behind. When they arrive they all look in as a giant sword was hanging from the ceiling.

"Look at the size of that thing." Apple said in awe.

Blondie takes a picture of it. "Did anyone else think the sword would be that big?"

"Not a chance." Daring said.

"Nope." Bunny said.

"I think the big question os how are we going to get it out?" Rosabella asks.

"The dwarves called it Elderstahl. They designed it to fit the hand of whoever wields it." Thor explained.

"Can any of you break that ice?" Loki asks.

"Gladly." Namine summons her keyblade and throws it smashing the ice and allowing Surtur's sword to fall to the ground.

Thor walks over to touch the sword and when he does the sword shrinks down to the size of a normal sword. As Thor picks it up flames shoot out from the blade and from it a large blast of flames breaks a hole in the mountain. Thinking quickly Thor sheathes the sword and the flames stop.

"Thor are you okay?" Xion asks.

"Never have I felt such power." Thor said.

"This has moved far beyond a harmless quest. We must not be found in Jotunheim with such a weapon." Loki warns.

"Why be concerned Loki? I defy anyone to confront us. Especially now that we have this. And Roxas now that I have a weapon on par with your keyblade be ready for a rematch once we get back." Thor said looking at him.

Roxas looks at the sword of Surtur and for a split-second saw Darkness surrounding it.

Walking out of the mountain Thor leads them to a large frozen wasteland with roars echoing in the distance.

"We must return to Asgard with due haste." Loki said.

"Agreed, but for that we need to go North." Thor said.

"North?" Loki asks confused.

"We need a new means of transport. So, we'll acquire horses in Konurlifandi." Thor said.

"From the Valkyries? We'd be lucky to leave with our lives, let alone horses. They'll never help us." Loki said.

"They won't, but Sif will." Thor said.

"So it's Sif that lures you there." Loki said.

"No Loki, I am only trying to get us home nothing more." Thor said as they continued.

"What are the Valkyries?" Kitty asks.

"The female warriors of Asgard. Actually, if they saw you girls in battle they might try to recruit you." Volstagg said.

"So, what's so bad about them?" Hunter asks.

"They hate a giant hatred towards males." Fandral said making the boys freeze.

"Say Fandral how many Valkyries have you…angered?" Hogun asks.

"Let's just say I bare an uncanny resemblance to their archery targets." Fandral said.

Meanwhile in another part of Jotunheim a frost giant was is working on a sleigh when a snow sprite from earlier whispers into his ear.

"We have intruders!" He yells alerting the other frost giants.

One Snow Sprite holds up the piece of Hogun's coat they took. Letting the polar bears sniff their scent the Frost Giants roar in anger as Heartless in the form of Frost Giants appeared.

"They have the scent. Let's go!"

The Frost Giants and the Heartless charge towards the enemies leaving.

Back with the group they were making their way through the snow when they neared the gate.

As Thor was walking Loki yanks him into the snow. "Get down. Look there." They all look to the gate to see two Frost Giants blocking the entrance.

"We might have bigger trouble." Hogun said as they looked to see the Heartless and the Frost Giants approaching.

"Brother, they sleep. We can just sneak past them." Loki said.

Seeing that their options were sleeping giants or the wake giants they made their way to the pathway. Weapons as the ready they all walked past the Frost Giants when suddenly the leader calls out. "Intruders! Stop the Intruders!"

All of them look to see the Frost Giants turning to face them.

"Roxas got a plan?" Xion asks.

"Just one…Run!" Roxas said as they all ran as fast they could away from the Frost Giants dodging their attacks.

As Loki ran he tripped and fell to the ground with the two Frost Giants right behind him.

"Loki!" Thinking quick Thor draws the sword of Surtur and the flames startle the Frost Giants. "We are the Sons of Odin, princes of Asgard. Let us pass!" Thor declares.

Using this opening Thor grabs Loki, but as they walk away the Giants head towards them. "I said stay back!" Thor yells when Darkness surrounds the flames and Thor fires a blast of black flames killing one of the Frost Giants instantly and destroying the bridge. As the second ran to escape falling he jumps to the ledge only to miss and fall to his death. "No!" Thor said in shock.

Seeing death for the first time shocked Thor to core as the other Frost Giants roared in anger.

"I-I didn't mean for that to happen." Thor said sheathing the sword.

"I know brother, but we must go." Loki said as they left. Roxas looks to the sword and sees the darkness again.

'That sword.' Roxas thought.

"Inform the king at once." The leader Frost Giant said.

As they climbed Yggdrasil towards Konurlifandi Roxas and Loki look to Thor.

"Thor." Loki said trying to get his attention.

"Not one word you two." Thor said still shaken up about what happened.

"Thor it was not your fault. They attacked us." Loki said.

"We were the trespassers Loki and because of me two frost giants are dead by my hand. It's like there was a darkness growing inside of me that I couldn't control." Thor said.

"Thor, I think I think the darkness came from the sword." Roxas said getting his attention.

"What do you mean?" Thor asks.

"I see something every time that sword is drawn and it's not a good thing." Roxas said.

"But Roxas how can I continue on when I did something so horrible?" Thor asks.

"Because your team needs you to be strong so that they can be strong as well." Roxas said surprising him. "Like I said being a leader is tough." Roxas said walking ahead.

Thor looks at Roxas and sees that his new friend knows a lot more than he believed.

* * *

Arriving at the Valkyrie training ground they all watch as Thor ran towards the large wall separating the Valkyries from everyone.

"Should we really let him go alone?" Darling asks.

"No man should go alone in there; no man should even be here at all." Fandral panics.

Waiting about a half hour Cupid hear movements in the branches nearby. "Who's there?" Cupid asks when suddenly multiple armored females jump down and surround them all with arrows pointing at them.

"Ladies charmed to see you all again." Fandral said trying to charm his way out.

"Silence male make one move and it will be the last you ever make." One said as the boys got chained.

"What about us?" Apple asks seeing that the girls weren't chained up.

"Woman walk free, men stay in chains." A Valkyrie said shoving Roxas forward to lead the men in.

As Roxas looks back he saw Loki had managed to get away and nodded at him to show he was fine.

In the throne room Thor was chained to the ground while Sif stood next to woman with sliver hair. This was Brunhilde leader of the Valkyries.

"I see you didn't much better than us." Sparrow said.

"Hildey my love how about we put all of this aside and we can be civil?" Fandral said.

"Silence Male! You will all suffer the fate as Odin's last Spy." Brunhilde said pointing to a skeleton with multiple arrows through his body. All of them look in shock and fear.

Brunhilde looks towards the females of Ever After. "I see you brought some new recruits. Interested in joining?"

"Hard pass lady." Ramona said.

"Not happening." Cerise said.

"Why would we join someone who chained up our friends?" Briar said glaring at her.

"Do you honestly believe that the Prince of Asgard is here to spy?" Thor asks.

"What I believe is that you have come for the female who fled your embrace." Brunhilde said gesturing to Sif.

"We came for Horses. Release my friends at least. Roxas and his team must continue their search for the Keyhole." Thor said surprising Brunhilde.

"Keyhole?" She looks to Roxas as the Valkyries push him next to Thor. "Show me your weapon." She orders.

Roxas stands up and from his hand his keyblade appeared surprising her.

"Odin and I disagree on many things: codes, laws, and armies, but one thing we always disagreed on was on the Keyblade. This world's Keyhole must be sealed." Brunhilde unlocks his shackles. You may go."

"What about my friends?" Roxas asks.

"The women have refused to join so they may leave, but all the males will die here." Brunhilde said.

"Then I'm not going anywhere." Roxas said surprising them.

"Are you really going to waste the chance at life I am offering?" Brunhilde glares.

"You don't get it, me and my friends we're a team so it's all or nothing with us. I'm not leaving anyone behind. We're all leaving together and we're taking the sword back to Asgard." Roxas declares and the team smile hearing this.

"Your loyalty is admirable at best, but did you ever think that perhaps the sword's rightful place is with me." Brunhilde said gesturing to the sword only to see Loki had grabbed it.

"Attention wenches! You will release all the prisoners now." Loki said unsheathing the sword a little, so it would start glowing.

Immediately all the Valkyries readied their bows.

"Your brother currently enjoys his late breath of life and unless you want it to end you'll sheath the sword." Brunhilde said.

"Loki please the fire sword must not be used again." Thor said.

"Hand it to me." Brunhilde orders.

Loki sheathes the sword and hands it back to her.

"Prepare all of them for execution." Brunhilde said shocking all of them.

"No!" Sif yells.

"Hold your tongue Sif or you will join them." Brunhilde said when suddenly she could see her breath. "What kind of witchery is this?"

"Frost Giants!" Loki said noticing snow rain down.

All of them look see Frost Giants break down the wall and throw a giant boulder hitting Brunhilde in the head.

"Slay them all and recover the sword!" A Frost Giant ordered as the Heartless appeared in the throne room.

"Free the others! Heat Drive" Roxas said as his clothes turned the colors of flames and the Bond of Flame and the Flames of Union Keyblade appeared.

Charing at Frost Heartless Roxas throws both Keyblades coating them with flames as they explode in a pillar of flames.

Ashlynn summons her Keyblade and Raven's hands glowed as they ran to Daring, Dexter, Sparrow, Hunter and Alistair.

Ashlynn cuts them down and Raven destroys the ropes.

As Thor tries to break his chains Sif runs over.

"Hello? Anyone?" Fandral asks.

"Please get us down!" Volstagg said.

Sif was about to fire an arrow to cut them free when a polar charged at her. Jumping on her Pegasus Sif dodges its attack.

Roxas clashed against 4 Frost Giant Heartless. As one brought down an axe Roxas jumps but gets swatted into a wall like a fly.

Roxas struggles to pick himself up as the Heartless surround him.

"Step away from him right now." Roxas looks up to see Amora on top of the building looking down at them.

"Amora?" Roxas said surprised as she jumps down in front of them.

"Hello Roxas, quite a bit of trouble you've gotten yourself into." Amora smiles.

"Don't suppose you'd be willing to show me that spell or two you promised?" Roxas asks.

"Watch and learn Roxas." Amora said stepping forward. Clapping her hands together a whirlwind of flames surrounds Amora. "Raging Storm." She said as the flames erupt destroying all the Heartless at once.

Roxas looks at her in awe as she helps him up. "That was incredible. Can you teach me that?" Roxas said as she smiles.

"Maybe later." Amora said leading them back to the throne room.

As Thor struggles to break the chains Darling and Melody run over.

"Hold still Thor." Darling said as she slashed on chain while Melody blasted the other to pieces.

As Thor rubs his hands a frost giant climbs in heading towards the sword and Brunhilde who was slowly regaining consciousness.

Running towards her Thor grabs a spear and points it up just as he steps on it making him scream in pain.

Looking down he saw Thor and glares. "Murderer!"

"Firaga!" From behind Apple and Briar blast him making roar in pain.

Xion and Namine charge with their keyblades slashing at him making him step towards the edge.

As he turned around he saw Sif leading the polar bear towards him. The bear charges and smashes into him knocking the frost giant away.

The polar bear shakes off the tackle and is about to attack when the Warriors Three crash down on it's skull knocking it out. As they were about to run away Fandral opens its mouth. "Quick someone help me get these fangs out."

Brunhilde looks over to see Sif running over to Thor happy to see him okay just as Roxas and Amora run in.

"Roxas you're okay." Maddie smiles.

"Oh great she's here." Cerise said.

The boys run over and pat him on the back. "We owe you one buddy." Daring said.

From below a Frost Giant was creating a ball of ice and throws it towards them all.

"Ha Ka!" Loki said making the ice turn into water.

"Looks like we've got a battle to fight before we can leave." Hunter said grabbing his bow.

"No mercy." Volstagg said.

"Stop." Brunhilde said.

"But the Frost Giants?" Thor said.

"It's just like men to assume we need help. Take this and go." Brunhilde said handing Thor back the Sword of Surtur. "Sif provide them with horses and escort them back to Asgard."

"Yes Milady." Sif bows escorting them all out.

"And Sif, only return to us when you are ready." Brunhilde said before looking to Roxas. "Go Keyblade Weidler and save our world."

All of them nod as they each grab a Pegasus and fly away.

Roxas looks over to Amora who was flying nearby.

"Hey Amora!" He calls out getting her attention. "I'm not sure why you came to help but thank you."

Amora smiles as they fly into the night.

* * *

In the wastelands of Svartalfheim, Algrim leads the Einherjar on horses through it.

"Why does nothing grow in this place?" Ander asks.

"It was a final gift from King Thyrm." Algrim said.

"But I thought your war with the Frost Giants ended in Jotunheim." Ander asks.

"The war ended, but the killing did not. They set glaciers in motion across the land grinding away any hope that life might ever return here." Algrim said.

"Chancellor, I know this is difficult for you, but we were charged with a mission." Ander said.

"Of course. Forgive me. The children cross this dead world without water and the only source of it lies just ahead. If they're here that's where we'll find them." Algrim said

At the watering hole all the horses were drinking from it. When the Einherjar and Algrim get off the horses flea.

"Spread out and search the area." Algrim said as they drew their swords.

Suddenly all their helmets cover their eyes and when they lift them back up they see all the Asgardians and the ones from Ever After looking down at them.

"You're slipping Ander." Thor smirks.

"Rest assured your highness it won't happen again." Ander said shaking Thor's hand.

"And to think the 4 of us couldn't qualify to train with the Einherjar." Volstagg said as he and the other members of the Warrior's Three.

"I can think of a few reasons why." Cedar giggles.

"Thor, Loki it is good to see you." Algrim said walking over.

"Algrim, never have I seen such a friendlier face." Thor smiles.

"How did you know to come for us here?" Loki asks.

"The Frost Giants. They have amassed on Asgard and have threatened war." Algrim said.

"You mean—because of me?" Thor asks in shock.

"It was an accident Algrim there was no malice intended." Loki said.

"Malice or not they now demand the sword as recompense." Algrim said.

"No! This weapon is a seeker of death, darkness surrounds it." Thor said.

"'Your father agrees with you. That's why he sent us. Thor you have carried this burden long enough allow me to help." ALgrim said.

"Gladly. It is pure evil." Thor said handing it to him.

"No. It is the Frost Giants who are evil. The pain, the persecution, the enslavement, the eternal suffering they cause my people. There was no end to their cruelty." Algrim said as Darkness formed around the sword.

"Algrim?" Thor said wondering what was happening.

"And thought this weapon has caused you great grief there was a time when this brought great hope. A promise of freedom." Algrim said.

"This place haunts you Algrim, we should leave." Thor suggests.

"Did Odin ever tell you that we came to him first, that we asked for help in our war against the Frost Giants, but he refused! We were forced to turn to Surtur and this sword for our very survival. Only then did your father join the war against us!" As Algrim talked the darkness from Surtur's Sword was surrounding his entire body shocking everyone. "He struck Surtur down and with it the fate of my people!"

"Algrim please." Thor begged.

"Now I understand why I was spared to deliver judgement!" Algrim fully unsheathes the sword blasting the Einherjar killing all but Ander.

"No!" Thor yells as Ander throws a dagger cutting Algrim's face. Without looking Algrim fires the sword and obliterates Ander. He then turns the blast to the remaining fighters.

Firing the sword, they all jump out of the way as the sword hits the water creating a cloud of steam.

Algrim looks up, his cheek bleeding, and proceeds forward into the steam. He comes forward and sees three of the Pegasus drinking. Looking around he sees no trace of anyone and sheathes the sword.

Climbing onto a Pegasus Algrim prepares to leave. "If you return I'll bury you in the ashes of Asgard!" Algrim threatened before flying off.

"What do we do?" Loki asks Roxas and Thor.

"We track down the horses and then we find a way to stop him." Thor said picking up Ander's sword. "Roxas we need all your help more than ever."

"Count us in. You all ready?" Roxas asks his team and they all nod ready for anything.

* * *

As Sunrise came Algrim set his sights on revenge against Odin and letting Asgard fall. Algrim invades the castle and attacks Odin by surprise. Even with his trusty spear Gungnir Odin was in trouble. When the sun rose the Frost Giants began their attack on Asgard.

Behind the Jotuns Roxas and Thor's teams arrive to see the battle had begun.

"We're too late." Loki said.

They look up to see the storm still surrounding the palace. Thor is shocked as he realizes his father is in battle.

"Sif, Amora, Warriors Three you must hold the line with Roxas's army. Loki, Roxas and I will save my father." Thor said as all of them took off.

Flying in all but Roxas, Thor and Loki drop just behind the door the Jotuns were trying to break down.

"Be honest can any of you fight?" Sif asks drawing her sword.

"Sif, we've been doing fights like these constantly." Daring said as they all drew their weapons.

"Of course we can. Have we ever told you about the time we—" Volstagg starts.

"Can you fight?" Sif repeats herself.

"If we must." Fandral said as they drew their weapons.

"Try not to get killed." Amora said summoning magic in her hands.

"Funny we were about to tell you the same thing." Namine said as the door breaks down to reveal the Frost Giants.

Seeing them everyone charges forward ready for the battle.

Back in the palace, Odin falls through the ceiling and crashes to the floor. His golden armor was destroyed, he had bruises all over his body and his left eye wouldn't open.

Through the smoke and dust, Algrim waves the sword clearing a path for him to Odin.

"Algrim, you will gain nothing from this." Odin groans in pain.

"It's enough that the war you avoided is upon you and these walls which you protected at the cost of my people will crumble!" Algrim said as he brought the sword down.

Odin closes his eyes preparing for death, but at the last second sparks and light block the sword as Roxas uses Miraculous Trinity and Thor wield Gungnir blocking the attack and pushing Algrim back.

"It's over Alrgim." Roxas said.

"That sword has taken its last life." Thor said.

"Not as long as the House of Odin still stands." Algrim said firing a blast of fire towards them.

Roxas jumps behind Thor as he creates a shield with Gungnir.

Using this opening Roxas jumps above Thor and slams his keyblade downwards striking Algrim making him skid back.

"I never did like you Keyblade wielders much either." Algrim growls.

Behind them Loki runs to Odin's side. "Father hang in there. Please, please hold on." Loki said on the verge of tears.

Algrim charges forward and clashes with Roxas. The two weapons send sparks flying when Thor rushes in with Gungnir.

Thor tries to stab Algrim with the spear, but he jumps out of the way. Using this opening Thor spins Gungnir and zaps Algrim with a bolt of electricity making in yell in pain.

Algrim picks himself up and swings his sword and a wave of flames is fired at them. Pushing Roxas to the ground they both duck.

"Can you get his attention?" Thor whispers.

"You got it." Roxas summons Zing Seeker in his other hand. Swinging both keyblades a bright red light surrounds multiple bats that swarm Algrim attacking him.

Algrim growls as he swings his sword hoping to swat them away.

Swinging Gungnir Thor blasts Algrim with a large blast of lightning sending Algrim smashing into the wall.

Roxas and Thor walk through the flames towards Algrim with weapons at the ready.

Standing up Algrim scowls at the both of them and raises his sword.

Thor and Roxas look in shock as they see all the flames in the room move towards the sword. As Algrim sheathes the sword Roxas and Thor were left in complete darkness.

Thor makes sparks appear from Gungnir to give them light. Behind them Algrim lights up his sword and fires at them.

Roxas and Thor roll out of the way and attack making flashes of white, blue and red flash through the darkness.

Algrim disappears once again into the darkness while Roxas and Thor watch each other's backs.

"Roxas I know you can fight with Light and Fire from previous battles, but how are youyou're your skills with Thunder?" Thor asks.

"I'm sensing you have a plan?" Roxas asks.

"Just one." Thor said when Algrim charges in and slices at them, but they dodge in the nick of time.

"Ready?" Thor asks.

"Let's do it!" Roxas said as electricity surrounds both of them.

Roxas holds out his right hand and Thor holds out his left. In between their hands a large ball of electricity forms.

Charging towards them flames surround Algrim's sword as he attempts to end it.

Roxas and Thor scream as they fire the sphere creating a large blast knocking the sword out of Algrim's hands and sending him smashing into the wall creating a crater.

Algrim tries to pick himself up but Thor and Roxas glared down at him.

"I cannot forgive this betrayal Algrim." Thor said glaring at him. "But I cannot forget the many years you were my friend and my family."

"MONSTER!" Loki screams blasting Algrim with the sword obliterating him.

Thor and Roxas look to Loki who was holding the sword and crying.

"Loki it's okay, it's okay." Thor said grabbing the sword's handle and comforting his brother.

Suddenly the entire palace shook.

"Roxas can you watch over Loki and my father?" Thor asks as Roxas nods.

Grabbing Odin's chariot Thor rushes out to towards King Thyrm. Rushing through the Frost Giants Thor stops at his throne and bows.

"Your eminence I am Thor, Son of Odin. I humbly return Elderstahl to you and offer myself as prisoner in hopes of ending this conflict." Thor said holding out the sword.

A Frost Giant grabs it and opens it to reveal the fire sword. "Kill him."

Thor hears this and remains still ready to accept his punishment.

"Wait." Thyrm said halting the giants. "Where is Odin?"

"Algrim the Dark Elf betrayed us. My father lies dying." Thor confesses.

"And the Dark Elf?" Thrym asks.

"He is dead. Slayed by my brother." Thor said.

Thyrm stands up from his throne and walks down to Thor. "I warned your father against giving him Sanctuary. There are many who seek this weapon for with it even the weak can rise up against Jotunheim. I accept your peace offering. The war ends."

"Father? I don't understand we are so near victory." A giant said when Thyrm grabbed his arm.

"Do not underestimate the strength of this kingdom, Gerimarr. Besides, we have what we came for." Thyrm said taking the sword.

"And what of my fate?" Thor asks as the frost giants left.

"Two Jotuns died by your hand." Thrym said as Thor nods ready to accept his fate. "But you have saved countless others by returning this to us." Thyrm creates a sheathe of ice stopping the flames. "Now go. Tend to your father Son of Odin."

Thor watched as all the Jotuns left Asgard.

* * *

After the battle Thor and Roxas met up in Odin's throne room.

"How's Loki?" Roxas asks.

"Not well, but hopefully he will be soon. I'm sorry I couldn't help you find the keyhole." Thor said.

"At least we were able to stop a war." Roxas said.

As they made their way past the throne to Odin's room suddenly the throne started to glow surprising them.  
Roxas looks to his hand to see a bright light forming a new keyblade. The guard was made from of Thor's Helmet, the keychain was a small Mjolnir, the blade was a golden rod and at the end was a spear with a blue stone in the middle. **(Google Loki's Staff Avengers)**.

Roxas holds it up and Odin's throne glows as Roxas fires a blast sealing the keyhole.

"Unbelievable it was right here the whole time." Roxas said.

Thor looks at his new keyblade and smiles. "You know your new weapon looks very Asgardian."

"Yeah I'm gonna name it…Asgardian Warrior." Roxas smiles.

Making their way to Odin's room they find him laying in bed.

"Are you up for visitors?" Thor asks as Odin turns to see them.

"Of course, come in." Odin said as they walk in. "How is your brother?"

"He'll be fine." Thor said.

"And you?" Odin asks.

"And me as well." Thor said.

"I imagine much is on your mind." Odin said.

"Father, I should have listened to you. I was just so eager to prove myself." Thor said.

"And I should have listened to you…to the both of you." Odin said.

"Why?" Roxas asks.

"Thor came to me as a man willing to test your mettle and you came to me seeking only to help those in need. I saw only boys." Odin admits.

"But father I was. Do to my heedless actions I ignited a war." Thor said.

"Yes, you did you saw how little it takes. But you also saw the value of peace even if the cost is very high. And you learned the value of being a true leader. It took me ages to learn all that. Son never before has the Odin stood on firmer ground. I'm proud of you." Odin said making Thor smile.

Odin turns to Roxas. "Tell me young man what world do you hail from?"

"I'm from Ever After." Roxas said.

"Thor be a witness for this. As of this moment Asgard is now allies with the world of Ever After should you ever find yourself in danger we will come to help you in any way we can." Odin smiles.

"Wait really? But we're worlds away." Roxas asks.

"Asgard has a few secrets Roxas you need us just yell and we will hear you." Odin chuckles.

"Thank you, your highness." Roxas bows.

"And thank you, keyblade wielder." Odin said.

As they walked out Thor claps Roxas on the back.

"Roxas I really want to thank you for everything. Because of you I learned what it means to be a leader and to be warrior. I hope we can meet up soon and we can have rematch again." Thor smiles.

"Just don't go crying to daddy when you lose again." Roxas smirks.

Thor laughs as the two of them shake hands. "Although to be honest I don't think I have much of a future with a sword." Thor said as they walked into Asgard.

Roxas pauses to think. "Well back at the inn you were pretty good with a hammer why don't you try looking into that." Roxas suggests.

* * *

In town square Volstagg was bragging about their adventures.

"We hadn't even gotten to Jotunheim when our troubles began. Stopping for repast at outland pub we found ourselves surrounded by the most fowl beasts ever to be seen." Volstagg said.

"For you my darlings." Fandral said giving his ladies the bear teeth.

"White bears?"

"Wolves darling, they eat white bears for breakfast. As do I." Fandral brags.

"How many were after you?"

"7." Fandral said.

"10." Volstagg said.

"34." Hogun said.

"Are you guys still lying to all these people?" Xion smirks as the team walks over.

"Well it was the dead of night." Volstagg said.

"Without a torch light anywhere." Fandral said.

"Because we're pretty sure we had to deal with at least 100." Daring said making everyone gasp.

"He's right. 100." Hogun said standing up. "Fortunately, I knew the art of disemboweling."

As they continued the team met Roxas, Thor and Sif to say goodbye.

"Thank you all for all your help. The Halls of Asgard will sing of all of your bravery." Sif smiles.

"Anytime Sif." Raven smiles.

"I heard you get to train with the new Einherjar." Darling said.

"Yep now I won't be known for being beaten by a simple maiden with a barn tool." Thor chuckles.

"Care for a rematch?" Sif smirks.

"Absolutely." Thor smiles.

"You two play nice now." Apple giggles.

"May we meet again soon Roxas." Thor said.

"You bet." Roxas smiles.

As they walked back to the ship Cupid turns around and fires one of her arrows. Looking at it she sees it hits Thor and he pulls Sif into a kiss.

"Those two are perfect for each other." Cupid smiles as she ran to catch up with everyone.

Arriving at the Tempest Roxas looks around for something.

"Something up Roxas?" Briar asks.

"I just thought Amora would have come to say goodbye. I really wanted to say thanks and to ask her something." Roxas said.

Happy to feel that they wouldn't have to deal with her again Cerise shrugs.

"Well there's nothing we can do if she didn't want to show up."

"Best to just move on." Poppy said as they climbed onboard.

"Ginger, we're back." Namine calls out.

Ginger walks out with some cupcakes. "Hey guys this mission went really well."

"Yeah it did." Sparrow smiles.

"Wait how did you know?" Namine asks.

"Our new friend came by and told me." Ginger said walking away.

"Friend? But we didn't make any other friends here?" Maddie said.

Following Ginger all of them look in shock to see Amora eating some of Ginger's sweets.

"Ginger these cakes are unlike anything we have in Asgard." Amora smiles.

"Thank you." Ginger smiles.

"Amora?" Roxas said surprised.

"Oh no, no no no you need to leave." Melody said walking over to her.

"Actually, I kind of like it here." Amora said playfully.

"Too bad get out." Namine said.

"Sorry but Roxas has already spoken for me." Amora said surprising everyone. "You see when I saved Roxas back at the Valkyrie training camp he asked if I would teach him magic and seeing how well you girls wield magic I saw that you all could use my help so I decided to join your little army on your adventures."

"That's not your choice." Poppy said.

"You're right it's not." Amora stands up and walks over to Roxas. "It's yours."

Roxas looks at her and remembers the magical power she wields. "Yes, you can stay." Roxas nods.

Amora smiles before hugging him tightly and kissing him on the cheek.

Immediately Namine, Maddie, Briar, Melody, Poppy, and Cerise fumed up in anger.

Seeing this Apple couldn't help but get a cold feeling in her chest.

"I won't disappoint you." Amora said as they take off leaving Asgard.

 **That's right folks the team just got a new member and Roxas has a new love interest.**

 **Roxas's Harem: Namine, Apple, Briar, Maddie, Melody, Poppy, Cerise and Amora.**

 **Here's a hint for the next world: Cowabunga!**


	53. Mutation City

**Chapter 53: Mutation City**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Since nobody really got the hint this chapter is based of the TMNT 2007 movie and along the way you'll see Roxas and the team pulled apart by emotions and how Amora will take to her new life as part of the team not to mention the last person you'd ever expect to snap. I hope you like the surprises in store. Please review and enjoy.**

Flying through space Roxas, Apple, Briar, Namine, Xion and Raven were having their first magic lesson with Amora.

"Now I want you all to keep it to less than 3 words." Amora said walking around to check their stances.

"Icicle Splitter!" Roxas said firing a giant block of ice hitting one dummy out of five.

"A spell's power is in its whisper. A true master needs only to think it." Amora whispers into Roxas's ears causing him to blush and make Namine and Brair glare.

'Why does she keep throwing herself at Roxas? He's not hers he's…no he's not.' Apple thought shaking her head.

"Icicle Shatter." Roxas said firing the block of ice this time it split into multiple pieces hitting 5 dummies at once while one piece bounced off the wall and hit Roxas knocking him to the ground and causing the girls to giggle.

"Yeah that was hilarious." Roxas said sarcastically.

"Roxas, that was ice magic, you possess the ability to wield all elemental types of magic and a few others. You're amazing." Amora said.

"Wow, really?" Roxas said with a small blush.

"Uh yeah he taught us all that too." Briar said annoyed by all this.

"Yeah he's not you're only student." Namine said.

Amora walks over. "Alright remember the stances I taught you and show you what you can do."

Apple raises her staff and fires the ice blasting three targets. "Not bad Apple. How long have you been training?"

"Uh about two years give or take?" Apple shrugs.

"Hmm well the staff is a bit much, but you girls have potential." Amora said.

"Do you think we'll get to the advanced stuff?" Raven asks.

"Maybe after a bit of training. Magic requires lots of mental stamina." Amora said.

"Well that's enough magic for one day. Let's head up." Roxas said walking up to the main room.

"We certainly don't have men like him in Asgard." Amora sighs walking after him.

Brair growled as she grinded her teeth in anger.

In the main room everyone was sitting around talking.

"Hey Dexter, how long before we get to Twilight Town?" Roxas asks.

"About 2 hours." Dexter said looking at the map.

"Well if this place is going to be my new home care to tell me about where you come from?" Amora asks.

"Well Twilight Town is just where we stay when we need a break, Ever After is where we're all going to school to figure out our destinies." Raven said.

"Which reminds us how are we going to get Headmaster Grimm to let in Amora and Xion?" Darling said.

"Well Xion he might be able to, but I don't think you really seem to fit the requirement for student." Poppy said looking at Amora.

"Well in Asgard I was the Royal Magic Instructor to Prince Loki." Amora said.

"Don't worry Amora we'll find you something." Roxas said when Lizzie and Ashlynn walk in.

"Everyone we'd like to show you our latest design." Lizzie said getting everyone's attention.

"Come on in." Ashlynn said as Xion walked in wearing a black jacket with the crown symbol on the back, a purple shirt underneath it, black and green pants, grey shoes, and around her neck was her favorite seashell.

"It's simple, but it suits you." Bunny said.

"Thank you." Xion smiles.

"Xion requested the she'd have this symbol on hers." Ashlynn said.

"It's Sora's symbol." Namine said.

"Guess I still have link to him after all." Xion said.

"Well we like it." Holly said.

"And nice touch with the seashell." Hunter said.

"It's a little different from the coat isn't it?" Roxas chuckles.

"It is, but I like it." Xion said.

"I really hope we can get back soon I want to be able to enjoy summer vacation." Daring said.

"But you gotta admit these world saving trips do make it more exciting." Alistair said.

"BEST SUMMER EVER!" Sparrow said shredding on his guitar.

Roxas chuckles. "With a team like this how can we lose?"

"Because it's so big." Amora said causing everyone to look at her. "Did any of you ever wonder how the Valkyries were able to find you all so quickly?"

"We assumed it was because Thor got caught." Raven said.

"That's only half true, they found you all because this group is so large it sticks out anywhere." Amora said.

"Well we're a team it helps that we're all together." Cerise said.

"Even so Roxas you should consider using smaller teams on missions and the rest would stay as backup." Amora said.

"I never thought of doing something like that." Roxas said thinking.

"We appreciate the concern Amora, but we've done this for quite some time." Apple said.

"Still she does have a point, Sora only ever traveled with Donald and Goofy and maybe a 4th member from time to time." Xion said.

Roxas pauses to think when the World Map goes off. Walking over Dexter turns it on to see a large city with shadowy figures jumping across the rooftops.

"Well…this looks interesting." Dexter said not sure what to make of it.

"What's it called?" Poppy asks.

"Mutation City." Dexter said a little grossed out.

Amora looks to Roxas who sighs. "Alright we can try it."

Amora smiles and pecks him on the cheek pissing off a few girls on the team.

"Well I need to go to seal the keyhole who else is in?" Roxas asks.

"Me, me me!" Maddie said.

"Where you go I will Roxas." Amora flirts.

"You might need another Keyblade out there." Ashlynn said.

"Where Ashlynn goes I go." Hunter said.

"I'm in, beats sitting around here." Kitty said.

"I'll go too." Melody said.

"You guys think you can manage here without us?" Roxas asks.

"We'll be fine, and we'll be ready for when you guys need to be bailed out." Sparrow smirks as they landed.

Leaving the ship Roxas looks to the others.

"Keep your Mirror phones on hand incase any of us call." He calls out.

* * *

Entering the city they explore the man streets well into the night.

Maddie lets out a yawn indicating how tired she was.

"For a big city not much seems to happen." She said.

"This is way different than Asgard." Amora said.

"But I don't get it, the Heartless follow the darkness and this world hasn't been saved yet." Ashlynn said.

"What are you getting at?" Hunter asks.

"Either the map was a bust." Melody said when they heard fighting up on the rooftops. "Or we've been having help."

On the rooftops a large bulky figure dressed in black was fighting off multiple Heartless that took the shape of mutant like animals.

"Geez where do you guys keep coming from?" The figure said as a male voice came from it.

Facing off against a giant Rhino Heartless the figure charges and pulls out two sai and slashes it into darkness. As the figure turns he gets tackled by one that resembled a giant turtle.

"Well this is embarrassing." He said when suddenly a Pumpkin bomb smashed into the Turtle destroying it. "What the?" He looks up to see the team from Ever After on the rooftops in front of him. "Who are you guys?"

"We could be asking the same question." Roxas said.

"Seriously? Don't you watch the news? I'm the Nightwatcher." He said.

"And what exactly do you do?" Maddie turns her head.

"I take back what I said earlier this much more humiliating." Nightwatcher groans when the Heartless surround them. "Sorry, but I don't have time to play Babysitter right now."

"We can take care of ourselves." Melody said as they drew their weapons.

Ashlynn charges at one shaped like a mutant boar, while it was distracted by her Hunter drew his boy and fires three arrows hitting it in the chest allowing Ashlynn to strike with her keyblade knocking it to the ground.

Roxas summons Asgardian Warrior and as he clashes with a large mutant tiger heartless sparks of lighting came with each hit zapping it.

In between a Large Rhino and a Rat Mutant Heartless they charge at Kitty who smirks as she disappears making them destroy each other.

Jumping around Maddie threw everything from pumpkin bombs to jacks to banana peels making the Heartless either explode of fall in pain.

Amora was creating a ball of lighting but as she stepped back to launch it she steps on one of Maddie's banana peels and falls backwards.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you to watch where you throw your weapons?" Amora glares.

"Oh I'm sorry maybe if you stopped flirting with Roxas every second you get and focused we wouldn't have a problem." Melody said firing elemental music notes attacking a mutant lizard heartless.

Amora glares at her before blasting the remaining Heartless into darkness. "How's that for focused?"

"Whoa who the heck are you guys?" Nightwatcher asks looking around to see all the Heartless are gone.

"Just friends trying to help people." Roxas said.

"Speaking of which what's your deal Nightwatcher?" They look over to see a man with black hair and a skull mask walking over with a bat in his hand. "Doing a babysitting job? Looks like you could use some help."

"Oh no, Casey." Nightwatcher mumbles. "Uh look pal we got this covered we don't need any help."

"You think you own these rooftops? You may have everyone else fooled, but you haven't fooled me Raph." Casey said when Nightwatcher throws a chain pulling the bat out of his hand.

"Well I got news for you I—wait a minute ugh how'd you know?" He asks.

"Wasn't hard. I mean you look like a big metal turtle." Casey said taking off his mask.

"That obvious huh?" Raph takes off his mask to reveal he actually was a turtle under there with a red mask around his face surprising everyone from Ever After.

"Did not see that coming." Melody said.

"Now we know how this world got its name." Hunter said.

"So are you a…" Kitty tries to ask.

"A Mutant Turtle? Yep that's me try not to scream." Raph said.

"Wait are there more of you?" Amora asks.

"Just me and my brothers. It's a long story." Raph said as they all sat down on the ledge overlooking the city. "Thanks for helping me back there. I'm Raphael but everyone calls me Raph."

"Roxas and these are some of my friends. Ashlynn, Hunter, Maddie, Kitty, Melody and Amora." He introduced.

"Casey Jones. So Raph you gonna tell me why you're doing this?" Casey asks.

"What was I supposed to do? Ever since Leo left on his little vacation we haven't heard a thing from him and these monsters don't take a vacation." Raph said taking off his Nightwatcher costume. "What about you guys why are you here?"

"Well we go around helping people who are dealing with the Heartless and put a stop to them." Hunter said.

"Ah so you're like me then. Nice." Raph smirks.

"So what's wrong with you and your brother?" Kitty asks.

"It's always been Leo's the leader we do what he says, but he left." Raph sighs. "I guess if I had the chance I would too, but I can't…maybe its from dealing with a house full of brothers."

"Look we know following orders is never easy, but we know when Roxas tells us to do something we know it's for the best." Melody said.

"Well Roxas care to give me some leader wisdom?" Raph smirks.

"I wish but I never had siblings so I don't know what you're going through." Roxas said.

"Then you're lucky. Listen if you need some more help dealing with those Heartless give me and Casey a call we'll help you out." Raph said.

"We will Raph. Come on team let's get going." Roxas said as they all made their way down.

"Those guys seem cool." Casey said.

"Yeah, hopefully they don't get killed." Raph said getting up to head home unaware of surprise waiting for him.

* * *

Heading back to the Tempest everyone was getting ready for a good night's sleep.

Walking in they saw Cedar, Raven and Lizzie playing cards.

"So anything?" Lizzie asks seeing them walk in.

"Well we found out we have a local helping us with the Heartless." Melody said.

"Well it's nice to always have backup." Cedar said.

"We could have gotten more done if we tried asking him for information." Amora said.

"Amora we don't interrogate potential allies. If Raph trusts us he'll tell us." Roxas said when Amora cups his cheek.

"Oh, you're so cute when you're like this, but remember the true path to victory is to use all your resources." Amora said making him blush.

"I uh well I I'm going to bed." Roxas said walking away.

Maddie looks at Amora and glares.

"You know Roxas is a good leader and he has done a pretty good job leading us all by himself. You don't have to question everything he does." Maddie said.

"I speak only from experience in Asgard a good strategy is how you win battles. But I wouldn't expect you to understand." Amora said causing Maddie to snap.

"That's it!" Maddie yells surprising everyone in the room. "Ever since you got here all you care about getting Roxas to fall in love with you. Do you even know why we do this? We do this because our world is in constant danger and Roxas reached out and helped us to learn to protect those we care about. You don't care about any of that do you?" Maddie asks.

"Whoa Maddie calm down." Raven said

"No! I've had it! She thinks she can come here and in one day change everything." Maddie said.

"Well Roxas doesn't seem to mind my ideas, here's a question what do you contribute to the team besides random acts of laughter?" Amora asks.

"You have no idea how much a smile and a cup of tea can do!" Maddie said.

"Well maybe the reason he takes my advice is because he wants the advice of a woman not a clown." Amora said.

Hearing this a fire erupts in Maddie's eyes as she lets out yell and tackles Amora to the ground shocking everyone.

As Roxas was about to go to bed an explosion went off waking up everyone in the Tempest.

Running out holding her sword Darling looked around frantically.

"What's going on are we under attack?!" Darling asks when Melody and Kitty came running over.

"Guys it's horrible!" Kitty said.

"What is it? Heartless?" Apple asks.

"Unveresed?" Dexter asks.

"Xehanort?" Xion asks.

"Worse Maddie has snapped!" Melody said as they all ran outside to see Maddie throwing multiple Pumpkin bombs at Amora who launched fireballs making them all explode in the air.

"I'm sending you back to school in an urn! Thundaga!" Amora blasts Maddie with electricity making her hair all static like and pointy.

Growling Maddie takes her hat off and places it on the ground when she gives it a little shake she pulls it up to reveal a piano.

"She had a Piano in that hat? How?" Namine asks in shock.

Maddie gives the piano a kick and it rolls towards Amora who destroys it with a Blizzaga.

"Angry Maddie sure is frightening." Briar said followed by many nods of agreement.

Sprinting as fast as she could Maddie tackles Amora to the ground and the two of them roll around exchanging punches and kicks.

Running forward Roxas pulls the two of them apart.

"Enough!" Roxas yells getting everyone's attention. "Look I don't know why you two were fighting but it ends now! We're a team and that means we have to work together, all of us." Roxas said looking to Maddie and Amora. "Now everyone go inside and go to bed."

As all of them made their way inside Roxas grabs Maddie and Amora. "We need to talk you two." Roxas said sitting them down outside. "Now what in the name of Kingdom Hearts happened here?"

"Roxas all she's done is take apart everything we've worked so hard to figure out not to mention she doesn't even care why we do this." Maddie said.

"You know if we were in Asgard we'd tie you up and throw you behind bars for being as crazy as you are." Amora glared.

"Well you're not in Asgard you're with us and here you are not in charge!" Maddie snaps.

"Enough!" Roxas said stopping them. "Amora what Maddie said is true we're not in Asgard and you need to work together with everyone here. You may have saved my life, but if you can't learn to work as a team I will take you back to Asgard and never come back understand?"

Amora nods slowly in understanding.

"And Maddie, you can't let what Amora does or say get to you. You're better than that. We can't afford to fight each other. If we lose even one world a story at Ever After could be destroyed. We can't afford to stop and you know it." Roxas said.

"Wait what do you mean?" Amora asks confused.

"This is why we all fight and travel to other worlds, Xehanort is taking over worlds and infecting them with darkness and if any fall it could affect Ever After, and we can't let that happen. Amora please try to be apart of the team and not against it." Roxas said.

Amora sighs and stands up. "Alright I will Roxas for you I will try." She walks inside the Tempest and heads to bed.

"I'm sorry about that Roxas I wasn't very hat-tastic today." Maddie frowns.

"Maddie seeing you angry was not a pretty sight. I don't like seeing you like that." Roxas said.

"I'm sorry." Maddie said.

"Maddie, I don't get it when I first came to Ever After High you were the first to accept me, but why won't you accept Amora?" Roxas asks.

"She called me clown and said I don't do anything to contribute to the team." Maddie said with a tear going down her eye.

"Maddie you are so much more than a clown. You keep all of us happy when things are down. Maddie you're one of the most important parts of the team. The team needs you, I need you." Roxas said putting his hand on top of hers.

Maddie looks at Roxas and wipes her tears. "Now where's that smile?" Roxas asks and Maddie's frown turns upside down. "There it is." Roxas said making her giggle.

"Thank you Roxas." Maddie said giving him a hug which he gladly returns.

"Come on let's go to bed and try to put this night behind us." Roxas said as they walked into the Tempest.

Little did they know up above them Raph was looking down at them from the rooftops with three other turtles. One had a purple mask and a bo staff strapped to his back. This was Donatello or Donnie. Next to him was a turtle with an orange mask and two sets of nunchakus. This was Michelangelo or Mikey. Finally, there was one with a blue mask and two katanas strapped to his back. This was Leonardo or Leo, the leader of the group.

"Oh man, check out that ship." Donnie said admiring the Tempest.

"It looks like something from one of my video games." Mikey said.

"Are all of you forgetting the fight where the guys own teammates tried to rip each other apart? Raph these new friends of yours cannot be trusted." Leo said.

"So they're not perfect big deal neither are we." Raph said.

"They're dangerous we already dealt with a monster and the Foot Clan tonight we don't need some teens with anger issues and crazy powers to be added to our list. Besides our target is the Nightwatcher at the moment." Leo said walking away.

Raph looks at his brother and growls before looking back to the Tempest.

* * *

The next day tension around the team was intense. All of them were on different sides who was right Maddie or Amora. It was day after Legacy Day all over again.

"Amora totally crossed the line with how she talked to Maddie." Raven said.

"Maddie was the one who threw the first punch." Sparrow said.

"Amora just offers advice to help us. You should be a little more considerate." Daring said.

"Excuse me? She's trying to ruin all out hard work." Cerise said.

"So she has ideas big deal." Ramona scoffs.

"The big deal is the team doesn't work like that." Briar glares.

Soon everyone in the room was arguing with each other about it. When Roxas looks at his team in chaos his head starts to hurt from all the stress to him all the yelling got louder and louder.

"Alright that's it!" Roxas yells getting everyone's attention. "Everyone shut up and listen. What happened last night is done, we've got a job to do. Now who's coming with me tonight to find more clues?"

"Roxas clearly needs someone who has his back and won't blow it." Raven said.

"Oh and that's supposed to be you?" Brair glares.

"Better than you magic rookies." Amora said.

"Zip it you're the cause of all this." Namine said.

And just like that all of them were arguing again.

"SHUT UP!" Roxas yells having enough. "Alright that's it all of you are dividing into teams and searching separate parts of the city. Amora, Melody, Raven, Dexter, Apple and Xion come with me rest of you figure things out for yourselves." Roxas said storming out with his team following him.

That night they were searching around the docks for any clues and the mood between all of them were still the same as back on the Tempest. All of them were angry at each other and Roxas was forced to be in the middle of all of it and it was driving him crazy.

Amora looks to Roxas walking ahead and sees the scowl on his face.

"Roxas, are you okay?" She asks concerned.

"No Amora I'm not, I'm the farthest thing from okay at the moment." Roxas said.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" She asks.

"You've done plenty." Roxas said.

"Excuse me?" Amora raises an eyebrow.

"Starting a fight with Maddie do you have any idea what you've done? My team is at each other's throats because of this. Did you know I was the only one who believed in you? Everyone thought I was crazy for letting you join the team, but for some reason when I saw you battle Heartless like you did in Asgard I saw you as someone amazing. But maybe I made a mistake." Roxas said before walking ahead.

Sadness fills Amora's face as she looks from Roxas walking ahead and back to the others who were arguing.

As the group caught up to Roxas a loud roar echoed across the docks.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one who heard that?" Dexter asks.

"That definitely wasn't anything human." Xion said summoning her keyblade.

Running towards the noise they saw multiple ninjas battling a large cyclops like monster that was surrounded by darkness.

"What is that?!" Apple said in shock.

Turning around a female with long black hair and ninja armor saw them. This was Karai leader of the Foot Clan.

"Great witnesses." She said as she drew her sword. Giving a hand signal half of the foot clan jumped to her side. "Run along this is none of your business."

"Sorry but we have a problem of making things like this our business." Raven said as her hands started to glow.

As all of them summoned their weapons Karai looks at them. "Interesting weapons, but they're in the hands of reckless young ones. Now!" Karai jumps back as the Foot Clan Ninjas jumped at them.

"Look out!" Dexter said as they tried to run out of the way. A ninja draws his sword and attempts to swing at Dexter only to have it intercepted by Xion. Clashing weapons Xion kicks it backwards.

Dexter aims his Plasma Pistol and fires it at a ninja, but it jumps around with ease dodging all the blasts.

Raven was trying to blast hers with dark magic blasts, but as she turns to blast him Melody fires a magic note at one on a crate above her. Making fish drop on top of Raven.

"Hey Melody, why don't you watch where you're attacking!" Raven said tossing a fish off.

"Well maybe if you took your guy out faster then maybe you wouldn't get in my way!" Melody said.

"Zero Graviga!" Apple creates a wave of zero gravity making all the foot clan ninjas float but also made Dexter and Xion float. "Sorry about that." Apple calls out.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you to control your magic?" Xion snaps.

"I didn't mean to I swear." Apple said as she undid the spell making Dexter fall crashing on Xion making them fall to the ground.

"Get off of me." Xion said pushing him off.

Karai looks at Roxas who had Miraculous Trinity out. "Your team doesn't seem very disciplined." She said gesturing to them fighting each other instead of the ninjas.

Roxas groans as he turns to them. "Not the time!" He calls out, but Karai uses this opportunity to charge.

Even with the speed boost Miraculous Trinity gave Roxas was struggling just to keep up with her.

Roxas swings his keyblade knocking Karai back to the wall. As Roxas was about to charge a foot clan ninja hits him in the neck with a blow gun making him fall to the ground.

"Don't worry it won't kill you, you'll just be taking a nice long nap." Karai said as the Foot clan ninjas did the same to the others knocking them out.

Once the others fell to the ground unconscious. Amora shuffles quickly away to hide herself from view.

She then looks to see a large stone warrior making his way towards the cyclops. The warrior grabs the cyclops in a choke hold and throws it into a large stack of crates. Amora watches as the warrior drags the uncosious cyclops away with the foot clan right behind them.

Karai was about to leave the room when she takes one last look at the fallen team from Ever After High.

"Pathetic." She said closing the door.

Amora comes out of her hiding spot to the unconscious Roxas and tears run down her eyes at their complete and total defeat.

"I-I caused this." She said in realization. "Roxas…I'm so sorry, I'm sorry…everyone."

* * *

When the team got back to the Tempest everyone was angry at their humiliating defeat.

"They completely destroyed us." Dexter groans.

"Talk about humiliating." Daring said as Dexter shoots him a glare.

"Basically we searched the entire city and the only team that did find anything lost in the most pathetic way possible?" Hunter asks.

"Knock it off Hunter they've been through enough." Rosabella said.

"This is so not just right." Blondie sighs.

From the other room Amora walks out to see Roxas sitting on the steps of the Tempest. She was about to say something when Lizzie, Poppy and Namine walk over.

"Roxas do you have any idea what happened?" Namine asks.

"What happened was we fell apart." Roxas said without a care in his voice.

"Roxas the team is fighting we need some help." Lizzie said.

Poppy puts her hand on his shoulder. "Roxas it isn't that bad if you could just maybe—"

"No! Alright no I'm done!" Roxas said standing up surprising them. "Whenever a problem happens on this team you all expect me to magically fix it with something and I'm tired of it. Since Summer Vacation has started you all question everything I do and fight. Well you know what I-I ugh I'm out of here." Roxas said walking away.

The girls look in shock as they saw their leader walk off into the night. Amora tightens her fist and looks inside at everyone fighting.

Creating a ball of light, she throws it up above them all and it creates an explosion startling them all.

"Alright everyone listen up!" Amora said.

"Why should we listen to you?!" Maddie said still angry.

"Look I know you're all angry from the things I've done and I'm I'm sorry. Because of me this once great army is divided amongst itself to the point not even Roxas can take it anymore. I can't take back the things I've done, but we all came together under Roxas because we were drawn to his strength and courage, but now our leader has left because we pushed him away. I can never ask for your forgiveness, but I ask that you help me make things right and make this team whole again." Amora said.

The team looks at each other and questions themselves about what she said.

* * *

Outside Roxas was on the rooftops sulking. "If I ever do find the keyhole I'm dumping all of them home and doing this myself." He grumbles.

"Sounds like I'm the only one with team issues." Roxas turns around to see Raph walking over.

"Raph I'm really not in the mood to talk." Roxas said.

"Good, I don't want to hear it. Come with me I got a job and I need some sidekicks." Raph said lifting Roxas up onto his feet.

"What the? Hey!" Roxas said as they went to get Casey.

"What's this all about Raph?" Casey asks grabbing his mask and wooden bat.

"We got bigger things to worry about tonight than Heartless." Raph said.

"Like what?" Roxas asks when they heard a shriek and see a large bat creature flying above them. "Whoa!"

"Come on!" Raph said as the three of them ran across the roof tops trying to catch up with it but lose sight of it.

"I think we lost it." Casey said looking around.

"Something that big doesn't just disappear." Roxas said.

"It has to be around here somewhere." Raph said when the monster tries to fly away but it tied down by a grappling hook and hit with blow darts.

"Whoa what was that?" Casey asks.

"Did I mention that we ran into a monster last night?" Raph asks.

"No, you failed to tell me about that one buddy." Casey growls.

"So there's more of them." Roxas mumbles.

"You guys do realize all I have is a wooden bat." Casey said when Foot Ninjas appeared and threw ropes around the monster preventing it from flying away. "The Foot? I thought they were history."

"Wait you guys know them?" Roxas asks.

"We have a bad history with them. You?" Raph asks.

"Rather not talk about it." Roxas said tightening his fist.

Looking down they see 4 stone statue warriors walking to the monster.

"Seriously, walking statues? You two have a plan for that?" Casey asks.

"Never seen any of them before." Roxas said.

"Yeah those are a first for me too. Who knows maybe they're friendly." Raph said when a large muscular statue picks up a dumpster and smashes it on the monster.

"Yeah they're real friendly." Roxas said sarcastically as a truck moves in and grabs the monster.

"Wait a minute those statues look—" Casey looks closer and accidently kicks a rock down alerting the stone warriors. "Uh oh."

"Witnesses." One with long mane like hair and a cheetah on its head points and the Foot Ninjas shoot darts at them.

"Look out!" Raph pushes Casey out of the way and gets hit with the dart.

Roxas summons Asgardian Warrior and blocks the stone throwing stars when one hits Raph right in the shell.

"Ugh I don't feel so good." Raph said as Casey pulled out the dart.

The stone warrior climbs up the wall like a spider heading right towards them. "That's not good." Raph said as Roxas threw his keyblade knocking it back a few feet.

"Anyone else have an idea?" Roxas asks when Raph throws a smoke pellet.

Looking behind they saw Raph was making a run for it.

"Hey!" Casey said as he and Roxas ran after him.

"What? You two never heard of smoke pellets?" He asks.

"Not really." Roxas said as Raph led them into a rooftop shed.

"Did we lose him?" Casey asks when the stone warrior punched the shed door creating a dent.

"I don't think so!" Roxas said as the three of them pressed against the door hoping to stop him.

Thinking quickly Roxas jumped back and summoned his keyblade. "Open the door."

"Are you crazy?!" Casey said.

"Just do it." Roxas said.

They let go of the door and Roxas fires a blast of light knocking the stone warrior off the roof.

"Yeah you better run." Casey said before breathing a sigh of relief. "Whoo I got to say Raph that was close." Casey said when he and Roxas noticed Raph unconscious on the floor. "Oh no. Roxas help me get Raph somewhere safe." Casey said picking Raph up.

Entering Casey's apartment Roxas meets a woman with orange hair. This was April O'Neil.

Climbing in through the fire escape was Mikey, Donnie and Leo.

"Whoa nice place you got here, oh hey Raph." Mikey said.

"So you guys are Raph's brothers?" Roxas assumed.

"Yep and apparently April told us you saved Raph's life." Donnie said.

"Where's the rest of your team?" Leo asks.

"Me and my team aren't talking." Roxas said looking away.

"Whoa." Donny said looking at the throwing star stuck in Raph's back.

Pulling it out Donny examines it.

"So Leo was it? How did you guys find out about me and my team?" Roxas asks.

"Raph told us we also saw your team try to kill each other." Leo said.

"Don't remind me." Roxas mumbles as April looks at it.

"This mark it can't be." April said.

"Would it help that those stone statues you collected for that Max Winters guy attacked the three of us with these?" Casey asks holding out the dart.

"You know what that symbol is?" Roxas asks.

"They say that 3000 years ago some great warrior actually found a portal to another dimension and when the portal opened the warrior became immortal, but it turned his generals to stone. What if this warrior just kept living forever? He would spend all his days in regret, spending all his riches to find some way to bring his generals back. What if maybe just maybe he's built a new empire. But like I said it's just a myth." April said.

"If you ask me this has Max Winters written all over it." Donnie said.

"How can you be so sure?" Roxas asks.

"Because this dart has Winter's name written all over it." Donnie said showing it to him.

"Well how about that." Roxas said seeing it.

"Now I know who to thank for this shot in the arm. Where do we find this guy and his stone army? Roxas you in?" Raph asks recovering.

"We're not going anywhere until we get Splinter's blessing and I never agreed to let him in on this." Leo said.

"You're gonna stand here and tell me the guy who saved my life doesn't have a right to help us." Raph said frustrated.

"Look Raph if you got something you want to get off your shell say it, but I'm not going to debate Splinter's orders with you." Leo said just as frustrated.

"Fine then, I quit." Raph said walking to the window.

"Raph don't do this." Casey said.

"Why not? Having a team just ends up being a giant pain in the neck sometimes." Roxas said as Raph left.

"Roxas come with us. If you can fight we'll need all the help we can get." April said.

* * *

Taking him to the Turtle's base Donnie, April and Leo were looking through books.

"So what are we looking at?" April asks.

"Well according to these star charts a portal is set to open right above Winters tower in the next 24 hours." Donny explains looking at the legend.

"The legend is true." April said in shock.

"If that happens we'll lose everything to monsters, this entire world could be destroyed in a matter of days." Donnie said.

"Why do we even need Raph its his temper that always ruins all our missions?" Leo asks walking away.

"Ok Leo whatever you say. Nobody was really talking about him." Donnie said feeling uncomfortable.

As Leo made his way to the stairs a large mutant rat walks over. This was Master Splinter.

"Leonardo, this team you are so eager to lead is incomplete. You know what you must do." Splinter said.

"Yes Sensei." Leo sighs walking out to find Raph.

"Now onto other business." Splinter looks to Roxas who was sitting in a chair by himself. "Mind if I join you?" Splinter asks sitting next to him.

"Uh sure." Roxas said.

"What troubles you young man?" Splinter asks.

"I don't really want to talk about it." Roxas said.

"You doubt yourself as a leader." Splinter said surprising Roxas. "Leonardo used to make that face all the time. Now where is your team?"

"I don't know I left them to fend for themselves." Roxas said.

"That is not a decision a leader should make." Splinter said.

"Well why not? I have to make all the decisions for them and I'm tired of it. They have no idea the kind of pressure I'm under and all they've done is fight and complain. I didn't plan on even having a team, I was planning to do this solo and now everyone looks to me for answers, but I don't have them all, I don't even know how to make a few girls listen to me. Is it too much to ask for a little support or even a thank you?" Roxas asks.

"Of course, it is. Leadership is not about making sure everyone is happy, it is about responsibility. It does not matter if the burden is heavy it matters that you carry it. A leader cannot decide the path for others to take, but a true leader can help show them the way to the right path." Splinter said.

Roxas looks down in defeat as he realized everything Splinter said was true.

"Call your team, tell them their leader needs them and if they are truly loyal to you they will come." Splinter said.

"Thank you, sir." Roxas said taking out his Mirror Phone.

* * *

An hour later Roxas was sitting down waiting patently for them to show up.

"I really hope they didn't end up fighting again." Roxas sighs when the door opens to reveal everyone from Ever After looking at Roxas with worry and happiness on their faces.

"Roxas you're okay!" Apple smiles as she came in and gave him a big hug before letting go with a small blush on her face. "I mean uh we all missed you."

"Wait why aren't you guys at each other's throats?" Roxas asks.

"It was Amora Roxas, she ended all the fighting and apologized to everyone especially Maddie." Rosabella said.

"Once she did we all put aside everything and searched the entire city to try and find you." Holly said.

Roxas sighs. "I'm really sorry I left you all."

"We're sorry too, we were so angry we didn't realize how much pressure we were putting you through and we made you so overwhelmed you stormed off." Cerise said.

"Can you guys ever forgive me?" Roxas asks.

"There's nothing to forgive." Amora smiles.

"How'd you guys find the lair?" Roxas asks.

"Turns out your friend Mikey has a side business as a party guest Cowabunga Carl. All we had to do was follow his truck." Poppy giggles.

As the team reunited Raph walked in from another door towards Splinter's room with a horrified look on his face.

"Raphael what is a matter?" Splinter asks.

Raph stutters as he pushes a stack of weights to the ground. "I did something really stupid Master Splinter."

"Go on." Splinter said.

"I know why you chose him now, why he's the better son and I'm not." Raph said.

"Raphael you bear the world's problems on your shoulders, it is an admirable quality for a protector, but you must realize at times you may not be my favorite student it does not mean you are my least favorite son you are brave, strong and loyal. These are great qualities in leader as well, but only when tempered with compassion and humility." Splinter said.

"But Master I messed up big tonight, really big." Raph pulls out the handles of two broken katanas. "The stone warriors, they took him."

"Leonardo…The time for hiding is over." Splinter said.

In the main room Splinter was talking with the rest of the turtles, April, Casey and Roxas.

"The time for hiding is over if we are to have any hope of saving our world we must act now." Splinter said.

"What are we going to do?" Mikey asks.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do, we're going to save this world." Raph said.

"But they might have an army." Donnie said.

"Yeah well so do we." Raph said looking at Roxas. "Think you can help?"

"Raph these last few days we've all been eager to hit something, we'd be happy to." Roxas grins.

* * *

At Winters tower they were preparing for when the portal will open. However, in place of the 13th monster was an unconscious Leonardo.

Out in front Karai was walking out with hundreds of Foot Clan Ninjas.

"As ordered no one gets into the tower, no one interferes, no one bares witness." Karai then opens the door. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Sup lady Cowabunga Carl here for little Max's birthday party." Sparrow said wearing Mikey's birthday helmet.

Meanwhile as Sparrow was distracing her everyone was climbing in through the side gate.

"Alright what's the plan?" Maddie asks.

"Most of us will be outside dealing with the foot. I'm taking a small team with me with the others to save Leo and stop this." Roxas whispers.

"Wait Roxas are you sure a small team will work this time?" Namine asks.

"Yes, I am Amora I need you, Maddie, and Namine to help me on this one can I count on you three?" He asks and the three of them nod.

From inside the tower Max Winters walked in wearing an armor like the stone guardians. Looking up a giant beam descended from the sky and smashes on a stone circle that surrounded all the monsters.

"At last after 3000 years." Winters grins as the machines holding the monsters glowed, all of them except Leo's. Seeing this Winters turns to his stone generals.

"What have you done?" He asks.

"Your time for giving orders is over." The Stone general said.

"You don't understand I want to send these monsters back, so I can undo the damage that was done so long ago." Winters said.

"Time has done nothing but made you weak. We have our own plans." It said.

"Brother please, immortality is a curse. I've lived long enough to know that. We must find that 13th monster and put an end to this." Winters said.

"No, our time is just beginning." The stone general said as darkness surrounded them.

Outside the tower everyone was fighting the many ninjas of the Foot Clan.

"Raven, Briar, Apple now." Amora said getting their attention. "Quake!" Amora smashes her hands towards the ground causing a large area around the ninjas to shake and throw them off balance.

Using the opening the girls blast them with powerful magical attacks.

Roxas summons Miraculous Trinity and Asgardian Warrior and clashes with Karai.

"How did you get so strong?" Karai growls.

"We always were strong you just got us on a bad day." Roxas smirks. "Aeroga!" Roxas creates a gust of wind knocking Karai back into some hedges.

Maddie pulls out a mallet and smashes ninja like a game of whack a mole.

"Clear a path for us!" Mikey calls out.

Hunter and Cupid fire arrows while Dexter fires a plasma blast knocking a small hole.

"Go now!" Xion calls out as Roxas, Amora, Maddie, and Namine ran in with April, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Casey and Splinter.

"You think they can handle them?" April asks.

"Easily." Maddie smiles when they see the portal.

"Whoa check it out." Raph said.

"That would be the swirling vortex to another dimension." Donnie said.

"I want one." Mikey said.

Looking in the pods Maddie peaks in the only one that wasn't glowing.

"He's over here!" Maddie calls out.

"Out of the way please." Donnie said as he slaps a bomb on the container. Pressing some buttons, it explodes opening it so Leo could get out.

"You're gonna need these so you can lead us all out of here." Raph said handing Leo two katanas.

"I'm gonna need you too." Leo smiles.

Unfortunately, the brotherly moment was ruined when Winters was sent flying in and crashing into the ground.

"Winters?" April said surprised.

Looking up Namine saw the stone generals up there.

"Is he dead?" Casey asks as Mikey pokes him.

"Hmm not so immortal after all." Mikey said when Winters gasps for air startling all of them.

As Winters regains his breath April gets his attention. "Your time is up Winters."

"Ms. O'Neil? I must have hit my head harder than I thought. Are those giant turtles?" He asks when the team from Ever After ran in with the foot ninjas right behind them.

"It's over Winters, these monsters need to go." Roxas glares.

"I couldn't agree more it is time to bring an end to the curse that I have brought on myself and this world. That's what this is about. I must return these 13 beasts or our curse will continue and that torment is one I can no longer bare." Winters admits.

Then you should be put out of your misery." They look to see the 4 stone generals walking down.

"I think we all walked in on a family feud." Leo said.

"The time as come to open the portal and rain destruction on this world." The Warrior General said.

"Nothing will stand in our way when have an army at our command." The general with the cheetah skull on his head said.

"Brothers I—"

"We are no brothers!" The leader said.

"With one monster free the curse will never be destroyed."

"And we will finish what we started all those years ago." The female general said.

"Join us Foot Clan. Swear your allegiance to us and no harm will come to you." The Warrior said.

"The Foot is not without honor. We work for Winters, not you." Karai said giving a hand signal and all the ninjas ran out.

"Uh what just happened?" Briar asks.

"We will help you. My ninjas will find the 13th monster and you will bring it back here." Karai said.

"You guys fire up the Tempest and help them!" Roxas orders as all but his team ran out along with April and Casey.

"Forget about them. By the time they return the portal will already be closed. With you inside it." The warrior general said as they approached Winters.

"I hate it when Teams fight." Amora said.

"Unless we're fighting together." Raph said as the 8 of them ran off and faced the generals.

"We're going to enjoy this." He said as they charged.

Cheetah draws two sickles and charges, but Mikey and Namine block it.

Creating a ball of fire Amora blasts the large muscular one while Donnie attacks with his bow staff.

The large general swings his hammer and tries to smash them, but the two of them dodge it.

Leo draws his swords and clashes with the female while Maddie threw pumpkin bombs at her.

Finally Roxas and Raph lock weapons with the leader.

"Lets teach blockhead a lesson." Raph glares.

"With pleasure." Roxas takes a deep breath. "Story Drive: Royal!" Roxas yells as a bright light engulfs him when it disappears Roxas's jacket was silver, he had metal bands on his arms and legs as Asgardian Warrior and Strength of 10 Men appeared in his hand.

Charging forward Roxas clashes with the warrior and pushes him back as Raph jumps off Roxas's back and kicks the general in the head.

"You two fight with promise. I could use you both." It said.

"No thanks. We got our own teams." Roxas said.

"So get lost." Raph said.

Swinging his sword the General charges, but Raph and Roxas dodge and throw him over the stairs. Looking down they saw the General picking himself up.

Amora and Maddie were backed up as the muscular general readied his hammer.

Amora looks to Maddie and gets an idea, pulling her in close Amora whispers an idea causing Maddie to giggle.

"Really that?" She asks.

"Let's do it." Amora nods.

Maddie pulls out a handful of Pumpkin bombs and throws them.

"Magnega!" Amora holds out her hands and the bombs are drawn towards the General like a magnet and explode in multiple sections all over his body.

As they battled the portal started sucking in all the monsters.

"Your team better hurry with that last monster." Leo said.

"They can handle it." Namine said.

"They better."

At the portal Master Splinter was making sure no monsters escaped. Jumping in the air he kicks one back into the portal.

"Everyone! We must end this now!" Splinter calls out.

Everyone nods as they clash with the four generals, with each hit they get the generals a little closer to the portal.

"Blade Charge!" Roxas yells as his keyblades turn into giant blades of light. Roxas holds them up the air and spins them knocking two of the generals into the portal.

"Now!" Namine yells as they rest of them attack the remaining generals knocking them into the portal as well when they did they released a giant shockwave that knocked them all to the ground.

"Did we win?" Mikey groans as they all picked themselves up.

As they looked to the portal they look in shock to see the generals climbing out.

"Foolish creatures, we are immortals made of stone. Without the 13th monster to break our curse we will never be stopped!" The general declared when they heard something zooming in.

"Incoming!" Looking behind them they see the Tempest smash through the front door with the 13th monster right behind it.

The Tempest pulls up and flies around the portal as the monster comes charging right towards the portal.

"Look out!" Winters yells tackling them out of the way as the monster smashes into the generals knocking them into the portal sealing it once and for all.

From the wreckage Roxas picks himself up when Amora offers him her hand and a smile which Roxas gladly takes.

"Roxas I want to apologize for everything." Amora said.

"You screwed up big time." Roxas said making her sigh. "But then you did the right thing and fixed what happened and brought us all back together. I really think once you try to get to know everyone you'll be a great member of the team." Roxas smiles.

"You mean I can stay?" Amora smiles.

Roxas nods causing Amora to smile as she pulls him into a big kiss on the lips surprising him and everyone else.

"Great we do all the hard work and he gets the thanks." Raph rolls his eyes.

Looking to the steps they see Winters laughing.

"Noramlly when I'm in pain I'm not that happy." Mikey said.

"He's laughing because he's mortal." Donnie explains.

"Thank you all so much, you've made a very old man happy." Winters smiles.

"What happens to you know?" Mikey asks.

Smiling Winters begins to as he vanishes into light.

* * *

The next day everyone was getting ready to leave and head back to Twilight Town. At the Turtles underground layer Splinter was looking in a room of mementos from previous fights when Roxas walks in.

"Splinter, I just want to say thanks for everything. I was about to give everything up. Thanks for reminding me why I'm a leader." Roxas said.

"Your team is lucky to have you." Splinter nods.

"Actually, I'm lucky to have them." Roxas smiles.

"Hey got room in that room for one more?" Raph asks walking over with his Nightwatcher helmet.

Splinter smiles as Raph puts it down on a shelf suddenly the helmet started to glow as a bright light forms in Roxas's hands. From it a new Keyblade appeared. The handle was Donnie's bowstaff, the guard was Mikey's Nunchaku, the blade was Leo's Katana. at the end of the blade was Raph's Sai and dangling from the keychain was a turtle shell.

Smiling Raph claps Roxas on the back. "Nice weapon, what's it called?"

Roxas smiles as it comes to him. "Ninja Time."

"Whoa sounds rad." Looking over they saw Mikey holding his Cowabunga Carl helmet. "Uh mind if I get rid of this too?"

Splinter, Raph and Roxas roll their eyes at Mikey's actions.

* * *

In Twilight Town Roxas was leading Amora into the Mansion in her hands was a stick of Sea Salt Ice Cream.

"Do you always eat one of these after a mission?" She asks.

"Yeah its kind of our thing." Roxas said leading her to a door. "And here we are."

"What is this?" Amora asks as Roxas opens it to reveal a bed with Asgardian designs everywhere.

"Your room." Roxas smiles making Amora's entry into the team official.

 **I hope you like the changes I put in. From now one the teams going to other worlds will be much smaller.**


	54. Time to Hit the Beach

**Chapter 54: Time to Hit the Beach**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. This was a fun one to write and finally the last girl in the harem will realize her true feelings. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It had been a week since Amora had officially become a member of the team and she was starting to fit in with everyone even Maddie.

Today everyone was in their rooms getting ready for their trip to the beach tomorrow.

Apple was going over the checklist. "Let's we got everything we need?"

"Yep we got the food." Ginger said.

"We got the drinks." Darling said.

"We got everything Apple no need to worry." Raven smirks.

"Sorry, just been a long time since I've gone to the beach. I'm so excited." Apple smiles.

"We all are. I'm hoping to work on my tan." Daring said.

"Hey has anyone seen Roxas?" Cerise asks walking up from Ansem's lab. "I can't find him anywhere."

"Yeah I wanted to show Roxas my new swimsuit." Amora said.

Hearing this Cerise made a soft growling sound.

"He said he and Xion needed to do something before we left tomorrow." Raven said.

"What could they have to do that's so important?" Melody asks.

Walking through Twilight Town Roxas had his hands over Xion's eyes.

"Roxas where are you taking me?" She asks.

"It's a surprise." Roxas said leading her who knows where. "Okay open them.

Xion opens her eyes to see she was at the top of the clock tower with Lea standing across.

"Hello." Lea smiles.

A big smile appears on Xion's face. "I don't believe…I never thought we'd be able to do this again."

Soon the three of them were sitting on the edge eating ice cream and laughing just like old times.

"And then Merlin runs around with his beard on fire and screaming for someone to put him out and Kairi is chasing after him with a bucket of water. As she trips the water spills on the floor and Merlin slips and fall into the fountains at Radiant Garden." Lea said as they all laughed.

"I can't believe so much has happened in such a short time. It seems like yesterday we were still working for the Organization." Xion smiles.

"Hey, don't worry we're never going back there." Roxas smiles.

"Not until we wipe the floor with Xehanort and his new members anyway." Lea adds.

As they ate a smirk appears on Xion's face.

"Hey Lea." Xion said getting his attention. "I just realized Roxas was the one who wanted his heart more than any of us, but we beat him too it."

"Hey!" Roxas said.

Lea chuckles. "Well you have to remember Xion out of the three of us Roxas was always the slow one."

"Oh thanks." Roxas said sarcastically before the three of them laughed as they enjoyed the sunset before heading back.

* * *

The next day everyone was in the Tempest as it landed at the beach.

"Wahoo! Water here I come!" Sparrow said running out as fast as he could.

"I don't know about you, but I am gonna use this to work on my tan." Daring said putting on a pair of shades.

As everyone got out they all had smiles on their faces.

"Wow Ashlynn what's with the goggles?" Raven asks seeing Ashlynn in flippers, goggles and a snorkel.

"Hunter and I are going to look at the sea life." Ashlynn said as Hunter walks over.

"I'm going to look for seashells." Xion said walking out.

"Now this is just right, a day off." Blondie smiles.

As Roxas walked out wearing his swim trunks he lays out his towel and enjoys the sea air.

"Aw I've missed this." Roxas said when suddenly he felt something really soft press into his back.

"Quite a relaxing place don't you think?" Amora whispers into his ear.

Jumping backwards Roxas saw she was wearing a blue bikini set that really showed off her body.

A blush appears on Roxas's face. "Wow Amora…you look wow."

"Thank you. You know Roxas maybe while we're here you and I could have a little alone time together." Amora said leaning in close.

"Uh uh well." Roxas said nervously causing her to giggle.

"Mind putting some lotion on my back?" She asks.

"Uh Amora I'm not really sure if I—" Roxas stutters as Amora lays on the towel and undoes the string on her top. Taking some lotion Roxas starts rubbing her back.

"Mmm anyone ever tell you have soft hands for a warrior Roxas?" Amora said softly.

"Uh not really." He said as his hands moved down her spine making a soft hum come from her.

As he finished up Amora puts her top back on.

Walking out of the Tempest Cerise was wearing a red and black bikini with her hood over her head when she sees Amor flirting with Roxas and growls.

"Dang Cerise at this rate she's going to steal your boyfriend from right under your nose." Ramona said walking out.

"I can't stand her, she practically throws herself at him." Cerise said.

"You got to give the girl credit, she knows what she wants." Ramona said.

"But I want it too." Cerise said.

"Well sis if you want to get Roxas you gotta do something to get his attention." Ramona said.

"Like what?" Cerise asks as Ramona yanks her hood off revealing her wolf ears and pushing her towards Roxas. "Got get him."

"Whoa!" Cerise said stumbling over to him, "Uh hey Roxas."

Roxas looks up to see Cerise and blushes. "Wow Cerise…you look pretty without your hood on."

Hearing a blush forms on her face. "Wow uh thanks I uh thought I'd try something new." Cerise looks at Amora and smirks causing her to glare at her. "Want to go hang out together?"

Amora was about to open her mouth to say something, but Cerise grabs his hand and pulls him away.

Amora looks at Cerise and glares.

A half hour later Roxas and Cerise were walking along the water.

"You know believe it or not this actually my first time ever coming to the beach." Cerise said.

"Really?" Roxas asks.

"Yeah I guess I'm a forest girl at heart." Cerise said.

"Well I'm glad I could help you try something new." Roxas smiles.

Cerise giggles. "It seems having you around makes everyone want to try something new. Hey Roxas, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Cerise."

"My family is having another picnic in the Enchanted Forest when the semester starts up and I wanted to know if you'd like to join us?" Cerise asks.

"Wow really? Even after the Heartless attack from the last time I ended up at your family picnic?" Roxas asks.

"To be fair the Heartless came before the picnic, but yes I really would like for you to come." Cerise said.

"Well if you don't mind I'd love to." Roxas said causing Cerise to smile.

Leaning in she gives Roxas a big hug before going over to Ramona.

* * *

Walking around Roxas saw Lizzie, Maddie, Bunny and Cedar playing cards and across from them Holly, Poppy, and Raven were about to play volleyball with Dexter as the ref.

"Hey Roxas, you want to play? We need one more." Dexter calls out.

"Sure, who's my teammate?" Roxas asks.

Smirking Holly nudges Poppy signaling this was her chance.

"Y-You're with me." Poppy smiles walking over.

"Perfect." Roxas smiles.

As the two teams faced off the game started with Holly serving the ball over the net with Roxas jumping to knock it back. Raven hits the ball and it flew over the net as Poppy dived to hit it she misses and the ball the hits the sand.

"Point for us." Raven said.

As Poppy picks herself up Roxas couldn't help but think how pretty she looked in her purple bikini.

The game continued with both sides scoring points they were tied with 5 points each.

"Alright last point decides it." Dexter said handing the ball to Raven since it was her turn to serve.

Raven takes a deep breath little did she know a little bit of her magic went into the ball. Raven tosses the ball and hits it causing it to bounce off the edge of the net coating the net with magic as the ball falls to the ground meaning Raven and Holly won.

"We won!" Holly cheered.

"Man, we almost had you." Poppy groans.

"We'll get them next time." Roxas said walking over to her.

"Yeah you're right." Poppy smiles when suddenly the Volleyball net started to shake.

"Uh Raven are you doing this?" Dexter asks and Raven holds up her hands indicating no.

Suddenly the net shot out at Roxas and Poppy tying them both together in the next pressing their bodies against each other.

Unable to stand up anymore Roxas falls into the sand with Poppy on top of him.

Turning bright red Poppy couldn't believe how close she was to him.

'Oh my fairy godmother this is so embarrassing…yet at the same time I wish we didn't have to get free.' She thought when Raven uses her magic to undo the net.

"I am so sorry I did not intend for that to happen." Raven apologizes as the two of them climb out.

"Don't worry Raven we all know it was an accident." Holly said.

"Uh yeah accident…right Poppy?" Roxas blushes.

"Total accident." Poppy said blushing as well.

* * *

Walking along the water Xion picked up a blue shell and holds it up to her ear.

"Perfect." She smiles taking it and walking over to the group.

Looking over she saw Rosabella, Kitty and Daring burying Sparrow up to his head in the sand causing her to giggle.

"That's going to be funny when we have to pull him out." Xion smiles when Blondie walks over.

"Hey Xion, want to help me judge the sandcastle contest?" Blondie asks gesturing to everyone in

"Sure, sounds like fun." Xion said

Walking over they saw Ramona and Cerise facing off against Apple and Briar, Dexter and Darling, and Roxas with Namine.

"Maybe for the next trip we should take everyone to Destiny Islands. I bet they would love it there." Roxas said.

Namine imagines her and Roxas sitting on the beach like Sora and Kairi did and a blush forms on her face.

"That sounds…great." She said.

"Alright let the judging begin." Blondie said as they walked over to see Cerise and Ramona had made sand sculptures of their wolf pack from the Enchanted forest.

"Nice job girls." Xion said as she and Blondie moved onto Dexter and Darling.

"We present the White Knight of Wonderland." Dexter said revealing a life size version of Darling's Wonderland armor.

"Ooh it's impressive." Blondie said.

"I've been to Wonderland before, but I've never seen something like that." Xion said impressed.

Darling and Dexter high five as they move to Roxas and Namine.

"Well we couldn't really do anything fancy but here you go." Namine said presenting an above average sandcastle.

Walking past them they look to see Apple and Briar.

"We present to you Ever After High." Apple said as she and Briar showed them a small version of Ever After High.

"Now that is just right." Blondie smiles.

"We have our winners." Xion said as Apple and Briar cheered.

"Well we didn't win but still it was fun." Roxas smiles.

"Yeah I had a great time." Namine smiles.

* * *

As the day was almost coming to an end Roxas was swimming through the water one last time. Popping his head out of the water he swims back to the shore.

With Apple sitting by the ocean with the waves washing her feet when a shadow blocks her sun. Turning around she looks to see a guy with short brown hair and muscular body standing nearby.

"Uh hello?" Apple said.

"Hey there beautiful I saw you from nearby and I have to say you're even hotter up close." He said.

"Thanks, uh I guess." Apple said.

"You know a girl like you shouldn't be on this beach by herself she might get hurt." He said as she stood up.

"But I'm not by myself I have my…" Apple looks around but didn't see any of her friends.

"Don't worry babe if you want I can keep you company." He said about to wrap his arm around her, but Apple moves out of the way.

"Listen thank you, but no thank you." Apple said backing away feeling uncomfortable

"Don't be difficult I just want to hang out." He reaches out to grab her, but a hand stops him.

Apple looks surprised to see Roxas grabbing the guy's arm.

"Listen she told you she's not interested so get lost." Roxas glares.

"And who are you? Her boyfriend?" He asks causing Apple to blush slightly.

"Listen get lost or else." Roxas said with fire in his eyes and sparks coming from his hands scaring the guy.

"Man the hot ones are always taken." He grumbled storming off.

"Sorry about that Apple." Roxas said looking over at her.

'For what? Thanks for helping me out back there." Apple said.

"I guess I just didn't like how he was talking to you and wanted him to leave. I didn't mean to look all scary." Roxas said.

"Well thanks for that Roxas." Apple smiles.

"Well everyone is gathering for the campfire and smores." Roxas gestures causing Apple to smile.

"Sounds perfect." She walks over and trips on a small hill of sand knocking into Roxas.

"Whoa!" Roxas reaches to grab her but ends up falling into the sand with her.

Apple looks to see Roxas and her faces were literally only a few inches from each other. The two of them stared into each other's eyes and as Roxas tried to move his hand he ended up feeling something soft causing Apple to turn bright apple red.

Roxas looks down to see when he tried to catch Apple he had accidentally grabbed her by the rear during her fall causing them both to blush bright red.

Quickly both of them get up and were looking away nervously now idea what to say.

"So uh…to the others?" Apple said.

"Works for me." Roxas said walking away little did he know Apple moved one of her hands to her rear where Roxas grabbed her.

'We were so close. No, it's not right Daring is my Prince not Roxas, but…why did I want him?' She thought.

As night came all of them were around the fire eating smores. As Roxas reaches for the marshmallows he ended up touching Apple's hand as she reached for them. Blushing both of them pull back still thinking about earlier.

"This was quite a trip." Lizzie said.

"We should come here every summer." Alistair said.

Meoldy looks around and gets an idea.

"Hey Roxas how about a song to end wrap this up?" She suggests.

"Roxas sings?" Amora said surprised.

"Oh, you're in for a treat. Come on Roxas sing us something." Cedar said as everyone nods in agreement.

"Well I do have one I just wrote. Ready Melody?" Roxas asks as she gets the instruments ready. "I learned this after our last mission." Roxas said as Melody started playing.

 **(Gift of a Friend, Demi Lovato Male Version)**

Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself

'Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone

It's easy to feel like you don't need help

But it's harder to walk on your own

You'll change inside when you realize

The world comes to life and everything's bright

From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side

That helps you to find the beauty you are

When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend

The gift of a friend

Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared

And they're through the highs and the lows

Someone you can count on, someone who cares

Beside you wherever you'll go

You'll change inside when you realize

The world comes to life and everything's bright

From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side

That helps you to find the beauty you are

When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend

And when your hope crashes down

Shattering to the ground you, you feel all alone

When you don't know which way to go

And there's no signs leading you home, you're not alone

The world comes to life and everything's bright

From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side

That helps you to find the beauty you are

When you open your heart and believe in

When you believe in, when you believe in the gift of a friend

"Wow that was amazing." Amora said in awe. 'I think I like Roxas even more now.'

"How does Roxas keep coming up with these?" Blondie asks turning off her Mirror Pad from recording it.

"Hey guys your marshmallows." Xion said as they looked to see they were almost burning.

Moving quickly, they all ate their marshmallows as they enjoyed the rest of the time there before heading back to the mansion.

* * *

That night Apple was sleeping in room when we go into her dream, there she was put into her enchanted sleep by eating the poisoned apple.

As Apple slept a figure with blonde hair walked over. Bending down he kissed Apple on the lips causing her to open her eyes.

"D-Daring." She said noticing the blonde hair first, but as her version was restored she saw that instead of Daring it was Roxas who woke her up.

"Good to see you're awake." Roxas smiles leaning in to kiss her again causing Apple to wake up in surprise.

"Oh my fairy godmother what is happening to me? I thought he was nice and a sweet guy, I thought that was cute, but am I actually in love with Roxas?"

 **And for those who are wondering what the next world is here's a hint:**

 **A Frigate that Flies**


	55. Pixie Hollow

**Chapter 55: Pixie Hollow**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry this one took awhile I decided to get really creative that I think you'll like. Also to benalien100 I have seen the new trailer and while it does have some great ideas I plan to do my own thing and only use a bit from the game, also good ideas I might use some of them. I decided for this chapter to make the next world known instead of a hint at the end I think you'll like it. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It was a peaceful day in Twilight Town and everyone was around the mansion relaxing. From Blondie's Mirror Pad Amora and Xion were talking with Headmaster Grimm and Baba Yaga about being the school's new Magicology teacher and new student

"Well Ms. Amora you certainly do have lots experience with magic." Giles said.

"I was the magic instructor to Loki, Prince of Asgard so I have much practice teaching as well." Amora said.

"Well we have been in more of a need for a good magic teacher since Heartless started coming here, alright Amora we look forward to seeing how you do as a teacher." Baba Yaga said.

"Thank you." Amora said.

"As for you Ms. Xion, after much consideration from your friends and Yen Sid we have agreed to let you come to Ever After High as a new student. We hope to see you in class." Milton said.

Xion smiles as she nods in understanding before they hung up.

"Well looks like you two are coming back to Ever After High with us." Namine smiles.

"And I'll be your future teacher." Amora smirks.

"Great." Briar rolls her eyes.

"Hey, she can't be any worse than Prof. Rumpelstiltskin." Darling said.

"No one is worse than him." Raven chuckles.

Suddenly there was a knock at the doors.

"I got it." Bunny said answering it to see Hayner, Pence and Olette.

"Hey there." Hayner smiles.

"Hey guys come on in." Bunny said as they walked in.

"Hey there, you two are new." Pence said looking at Amora and Xion.

"Amora, Xion meet our friends Hayner, Pence and Olette." Ashlynn said.

"Nice to meet you both." Olette said.

"Hi there, are you allies to Roxas?" Amora asks.

"Uh if you mean friends then yes." Pence said.

"So what brings you three here?" Apple asks.

"We wanted to invite you all to this. At the end of Summer Vacation Twilight Town has a big festival with games, food and at the end of the day we have fireworks." Pence said showing them a flyer.

"Sounds like fun we'll be there." Apple said.

"Hey Daring!" Hayner calls out getting his attention. "They have Struggle Matches going on all day I expect a rematch."

"Challenge accepted. I could use another victory." Daring grins.

"I think a festival sounds like the perfect way to end summer." Namine said.

"And sounds fun." Maddie smiles.

"Hey is Roxas anywhere?" Pence asks looking around.

"He's around here somewhere." Xion said.

In Ansem's Lab Roxas and Dexter were sitting down looking at Ansem's computer.

"So, what is it you wanted to show me Dex?" Roxas asks.

"Well I was going over some of them when I noticed one of the files hidden inside." Dexter said bringing up a map of the world Neverland.

"Hey, I've been there before that's Neverland, it's pretty cool I was able to fly there." Roxas said.

"Well this is what I discovered." Dexter clicks another file and a world that looked exactly like Neverland appeared but this one had fairies flying around it. "Like how there are parallel versions of our stories Ansem found a parallel world of Neverland, Pixie Hollow."

"Wow I wonder what that world is like?" Roxas asks.

"Hey Roxas hand me the World Map." Dexter said as Roxas handed it to them. "If I implement the data from Ansem's world files maybe we can see where this world is located."

Dexter connects the Map to the computer and activates it almost immediately when Pixie Hollow appears on the map it starts beeping.

"Way to go Dexter you found our next world to visit." Roxas smiles patting him on the back.

Dexter smiles at the praise. "So should we grab the team and get moving?"

"You know it" Roxas said.

* * *

An hour later all of them were on the Tempest flying towards Pixie Hollow.

"So Roxas want to tell us what makes this world so interesting?" Darling asks.

"Yeah when we were in the Organization you and Lea mostly went to that world." Xion said.

"Well I don't know much about Pixie Hollow, but when I was in Neverland I had quite a trip. You see I met a fairy, now it wasn't fairy like Faybelle she was much smaller. Anyway she sprinkled me with this Pixie Dust and with it I was able to fly through the air." Roxas said getting their attention.

"Fly? Like without wings?" Holly asks.

"Yeah it's pretty cool, the only trick is figuring out how to turn and avoid crashing, that was challenge." Roxas chuckles.

"I hope I can find some Pixie Dust." Poppy said.

"I wonder if we can find a way to bring some back to Ever After." Alistair said.

"If we had that we could go to so many places in record time." Lizzie said.

"Plus flying without wings must be a total rush. I can't wait to start flying." Briar said.

Roxas walks over to the controls and sees Pixie Hollow coming up. "Looks exactly Neverland, wonder what differences this has."

Suddenly a bright flash of light engulfs everyone blinding them.

When the light disappeared Roxas felt snow around him.

"Oh man it's freezing." Roxas said picking himself out of the snow. "Hello? Anyone?" Roxas looks around and notices the trees were gigantic and he was barely even taller than a blade of grass. "Either this world is really big or I'm really small."

Looking around he saw Apple, Xion, Amora, Alistair, Rosabella and Poppy laying in the snow nearby.

Roxas gasps as he runs to Poppy. "Poppy? Hey Poppy, wake up." Roxas said shaking her.

"Ugh Roxas? What happened?" Poppy asks waking up when she sits up a pair of fairy wings pops out of her back.

"Uh Poppy." Roxas points.

"What? What is it?" Poppy looks at Roxas and gasps. "Roxas you have wings!"

Roxas turns behind him and sees the wings. Turning back, he saw everyone else had them.

"By Odin's Beard what sort of enchantment is this?" Amora asks looking at her wings.

"It's sort of a special thing that happens to us when we go to certain worlds, it changes our bodies, so we adapt to where we are." Apple explains.

"I wonder." Poppy focuses, and her wings start flapping. "Look at that I'm flying." She smiles.

"Wow let me try." Alistair said as he and Xion took off into the air.

"This is amazing." Rosabella said flying around like bird.

As Apple and Amora took to the air all of them were getting used to their new forms, from the ground Roxas watches with a smile on his face when Apple flies above him and his face ends up turning red as he got quite a view.

Shaking his head to snap out of it Roxas steps backwards and his foot steps on something. "What the?" He digs through the snow and pulls out a brown book with the title faded away by the snow.

"Hmm wonder what book this is?" Roxas said putting the book away for later. "Anyone see the rest of our team?"

They all fly around hoping to see any sign of them. "No, I don't see them anywhere." Xion calls out.

"And I'm not getting a signal." Apple said looking at her Mirror Phone.

"Guess we're looking for them the old-fashioned way." Alistair said.

Making their way through the snowy woods they come across a frozen lake and in the center a fairy was skating across the ice. She had pointy white hair and a light blue dress.

"Wow she's pretty good." Poppy said.

Looking over the fairy spots them nearby and skates over to them. "Hi there, you visitors from the other seasons?"

"Other seasons?" Roxas asks.

"Yeah this where the Winter Fairies live, my name's Periwinkle." She said.

"I'm Roxas and these are Apple, Amora, Alistair, Xion, Rosabella, and Poppy."

"Can you help us find our way out of here we're a little lost?" Apple asks.

"Sure follow me." Periwinkle said.

As Periwinkle led them through the woods they found themselves being led to the other seasons.

"Say Periwinkle that was some pretty amazing ice skating back there." Poppy said.

"Thanks do you Ice Skate?" She asks.

"A little bit, but I'm nowhere near as good as you." Poppy shrugs.

"Well once we cross that tree you'll be able to find your friends." Periwinkle points to a tree at the far edge of the forest.

As they were about halfway Roxas hears a noise and his eyes widen. "Look out!" Roxas tackles Periwinkle to the ground just as a dark spear was about to impale her.

Looking up they Heartless had taken the form of fairies and were flying down towards them.

"Are these things in every world you go to?" Amora asks as magic forms in her hands.

"Pretty much." Xion said as she and Alistair summoned their keyblades.

"You might want to get behind me." Rosabella said summoning her shield and getting in front of Periwinkle.

"Alistair give me some cover." Poppy said pulling out her frying pan.

Alistair swings Lady Luck and multiple diamonds and spades fly out hitting Fairy Heartless. Using the opening Poppy and Xion fly in.

Poppy smashes her Frying Pan into one's face destroying it while Xion slashes two in half with her keyblade.

Roxas summons Ninja Time and flies in. When a Fairy throws its spear at him a Turtle shell appears deflecting the spear. "Nice ability." Roxas grins as he flies in slashes the fairy in half.

On the ground Apple and Amora were trying to catch two particularly fairies who were flying around them at really fast speeds.

"These things move as fast as Cerise." Apple said.

"Let's slow them down." Amora said as Apple nods.

"Stopga!" Both Apple and Amora said as they froze the fairies in their place.

"Now!" Apple said as they blasted them into darkness releasing the hearts they had inside.

Roxas flew at the last Fairy heartless but it fired a blast of water at Roxas causing him to fall to the ground and crash into the snow.

"Roxas!" Periwinkle said as she and Rosabella ran over. "This is not good, his wings are soaking wet, he won't be flying anywhere until they dry."

Rosabella gasps as she turns to the others. "Don't let the water hit you! You won't be able to fly with wet wings!"

Hearing this the others scrambled to try and dodge the water attacks.

Xion grips Sunset by the Sea and from it a bright ball of light that resembled a sunset shot out and smashes into the Heartless destroying it.

"Whoa nice move Xion." Poppy said as they all flew down to Roxas, Rosabella and Periwinkle.

"Thanks, Roxas are you okay?" Xion asks.

"Yeah I'll be fine my wings just need to dry off." Roxas said.

"Well once we get you to Spring you'll be fine. Once you get there maybe my sister will help you find your friends." Periwinkle said.

As they made their way to the edge they saw on the other side of the log was spring while it was still snowing on their side.

"Good luck finding your friends." Periwinkle said.

"Thanks Periwinkle we really appreciate it." Roxas smiles.

"It was a pleasure Roxas and uh thanks for saving my life back there." She said nervously.

"It was no trouble really, I'm just glad I could help." Roxas said when Periwinkle gave him a small peck on the cheek.

On the other side of the log Apple narrowed her eyes. "Uh Roxas we have to find everyone remember."

"Oh right uh see you later." Roxas said walking across into Spring.

After an hour of flying through a fairy dressed in blue and with long black hair spots them.

"Hey! Hey over here!" She said flying towards them. "Please wait right there."

"Uh why?" Alistair asks as she flies back up.

"Everyone I found your friends!" She said as the team from Ever After High flew in.

"Oh thank fairy god mother we were all so worried about you guys." Bunny smiles.

"How'd you find us?" Xion asks.

"We made some friends." Holly said as 5 more fairies flew down. One had long black hair and was dressed in purple, one had puffy hair and was dressed in yellow, one had long red hair and was dressed in pink, one had brown hair and was dressed in orange, but the last one really got Roxas' attention. She had blonde hair and dressed in green.

'Wait a minute I've seen her before.' He thought as he remembered the fairy that gave him and Sora the ability to fly.

"Meet Silvermist, Rosetta, Iridessa, Vidia, Fawn and Tinkerbell." Blondie said.

"They helped us after we all got separated." Darling said.

"Well that's a relief." Poppy said.

"Is the Tempest okay?" Roxas asks.

"Yeah luckily a few of us were still onboard so we landed it safely." Hunter said causing Roxas to sigh in relief.

"Though let me say when we found out we got these cool fairy wings we were amazed." Cedar said.

"Well now that we're all together again we should probably start looking for the keyhole." Namine said.

"Agreed." They all said.

"Wait a minute what are you guys looking for?" Vidia asks not sure what she heard.

"We need to search Pixie Hollow for something important." Brair said.

"Well hate to burst your bubble, but you can't do any sort of traveling this week." Fawn said.

"Yeah it's preparation week for the 4 Seasons Festivals, all fairies are required to do something for it." Tinkerbell said.

"All fairies?" Kitty said as they all look at each other.

"Guess we're staying until the festival is over." Cupid said as they all sigh.

"At least it's Summer Vacation." Sparrow sighs.

* * *

For the next week all of them stayed in Pixie Hollow while everyone prepared for the festival. During the time they got to meet all their new friends including Clank and Bobble two Tinker Fairies who were a blast to hang out with. To help out with the festival they went to Queen Clarion, the ruler of Pixie Hollow who allowed them to be in charge of the celebration for after the festival to which all of them were happy to do.

Soon the day of the festival had started, and everyone was excited to see it underway.

"Welcome one and all to the 4 Seasons Festival!" Queen Clarion announced as the festival started. "Tonight every talent from every season will gather together to celebrate."

Flying backstage Roxas, Cerise, Raven, Lizzie, Briar, Darling and Blondie came to see how their friends were doing preparing for their act.

"Hey are you guys excited?" Raven asks.

"Yeah we are, everyone in Pixie Hollow is here." Iridessa said.

"It's pretty cool how you got the winter fairies to come here." Briar said.

"I'll say it is." Rosetta agrees.

Hearing a banging noise Vidia and Cerise fly over to Tinkerbell's invention.

"Tinkerbell don't you tinkers ever stop tinkering?" Vidia asks.

"Can't seem to get this latch to open." Tinkerbell said hitting a latch.

"Let me try." Cerise hits the latch hard and it opens.

"Thanks. I hope this doesn't stick when we do our finale." Tinkerbell said when suddenly they heard two bugle horns. "Ooh has it started?"

"Nope that's just Maddie and Clank." Fawn said.

In the audience Maddie and Clank blowing their bugles with Bobble and all their friends sitting around them.

"Easy you two save it for when the festival starts." Cupid said.

"But it's so fun." Maddie smiles.

"And loud. Sure makes me thirsty." Clank said before chugging down his drink when snow came down.

"It's starting." Maddie said excited.

"Oh no Bobble." Clank said as fidgeting.

"Already? It's just started." Bobble said.

"Ask them to wait!" Clank said running out.

The first season to start off the festival was Winter, and the Winter Fairies took to the stage and performed, leading the group was Periwinkle.

"Hey Perri!" Tinkerbell waves and she waves back. "That's my sister." She smiles.

They all watched in awe as the winter fairies did their routine little did they know from the top of the stands a fairy dressed in blue and with wild red hair entered. Flying around the audience she spread a pink powder making flowers grow behind everyone.

"Hey Ros, is this part of your routine?" Blondie asks pointing her Mirror Pad at them.

"Those weren't in rehearsal." Silvermist said.

"What? Oh sweetie I never work with Poppies, the pollen makes me sleepy."

"Wait a minute is that…Zarina?" Tinkerbell asks.

"She's back?" Vidia asks.

"What's with the wild hair?" Rosetta asks.

"Is she a friend of yours?" Lizzie asks.

"She was, but then an incident happened, and she left Pixie Hollow." Tinkerbell frowns.

As the Winter Routine everyone noticed the flowers.

"Looks like Spring is next on." Melody said.

"That's my favorite season." Ashlynn smiles.

Zarina then blasts the poppies making them open up shooting pollen over everyone.

"Guys, we gotta hide. Now!" Rosetta said pushing all of them back behind the curtain.

As the pollen spread around the arena everyone caught in it fell asleep.

Up at the top Zarina looked down with a grin.

"See I told you it would work." Zarina turns to see a figure in an Organization Coat.

"Now to get what we came for." Zarina said as she flew off with the figure right behind her.

Coming out of the restroom Clank looks to see Zarina and the vessel flying off. When he sees everyone asleep he gasps.

"Hello? Anyone?" Clank yells out.

"Clank! Help!" Roxas yells.

Clank flies backstage to see the screaming coming from Tinkerbell's machine.

"Roxas what's going on?"

"Hit the button!" Tinkerbell said as Clank opens it and they all walk out.

"That was way too close." Cupid said.

"You guys need to see this." Clank said leading them outside where they saw what happened.

"Are they all?" Briar asks worried.

"No, thank goodness." Rosetta said as they all sighed. "They're just in a deep sleep."

"Yeah but for how long?" Fawn asks.

"At least a couple of days." Rosetta said as Roxas, Raven, Cerise, Darling, Lizzie, Briar and Blonde look at their friends.

"Why would this Zarina do this?" Lizzie asks.

"Clank did you see which way she went?" Tinkerbell asks.

Clank gasps. "Yes! She was heading to the Dust Depot along with this creepy fairy in a black coat." Causing Roxas's eyes to widen.

Arriving at the depot they found an empty container.

"The Blue Pixie Dust." Tinkerbell said in horror.

"This is bad this is really bad." Iridessa said.

"Uh you think?" Vidia said sarcastically.

"What's going on?" Lizzie asks.

"Without the blue Pixie Dust, we can't make Pixie Dust and without Pixie dust." Iridessa stammers.

"We can't fly." Raven realizes.

"What could she want it for? And what about this fairy in the black coat?

"A black coat? Ugh talk about poor style." Rosetta said.

"What kind of Fairy wears one of those?" Vidia asks.

"The worst kind of person." Cerise growls.

"We have to find them." Tinkerbell said as they all flew out. "Clank keep an eye on everyone, especially the Winter Fairies."

"You got it." Clank said.

"How are we going to find them?" Darling asks.

"The Blue Pixie Dust gives off a very distinct glow, we just have to find it." Iridessa said as they flew into the woods.

Flying as fast they could they spot a blue light ahead. Pursuing it a fog starts to cloud their vision.

"Where did this fog come from? It's clouding up my screen." Blondie said recording the chase.

"It's not fog, it's mist. We must be near the coast." Silvermist said.

Flying to the edge they all gasp at the sight.

Out in the water a rowboat with the blue pixie dust was rowing away from the shore towards a Pirate Ship.

"Pirates, why did it have to be pirates." Raven groans.

"Maybe they're nice pirates." Silvermist said.

"Yeah sure." Vidia said not believing it.

"The pirates must have forced her to steal the blue dust." Tinkerbell said.

"What about the coat?" Lizzie asks.

"We'll deal with the vessel; you girls get the dust and your friend back." Roxas said as they flew towards the rowboat.

"An excellent job. The blue dust is ours." A man with black hair said.

Roxas peeks through a hole and looks at the man and his eyes widen when he sees he was the spitting image of Captain James Hook from Neverland. 'No way.'

"Let me just say that your plan worked perfectly captain." James said handing Zarina a captain's hat.

"Captain?" Tinkerbell said as they all gasp.

"Guess she doesn't need rescuing." Vidia said.

"Now the hair makes sense." Rosetta said.

"What do we do now?" Iridessa asks.

"Let's just get the dust and get out of here. Can you guys deal with the dark fairy?" Tinkerbell asks.

"Trust me this is our specialty." Raven said as her hands started to glow dark with Magic.

As the pirates rowed the boat Rosetta made seaweed come up and tie the oars stopping them while Silvermist increased the size of the waves.

James looks down to see Roxas, Darling and Raven flying towards them. "Fairies!"

Landing in front of the vessel Roxas and Darling draw their weapons.

"Well this a surprise I thought you couldn't amount to anything." Taking off the hood the vessel is revealed to be a woman with long blonde hair, this was Larxene.

"Larxene... I never saw you after Castle Oblivion." Roxas said.

"I see you've gone from a zombie to a brat with attitude." Larxene said.

"You know her?" Darling asks.

"Meet my first Magic teacher, she taught to cast spells before she left and faded away after she tried picking a fight with Sora." Roxas said.

Larxene growled. "Sora got lucky if Namine had just played her part he would be the one wearing a coat." Sparks form in her hand as 4 throwing knives appeared in each of her hands. "But now I get to have some fun you brats."

Larxene charges with lighting fast movements, Darling swings her sword hoping to slice her in half, but Larxene ducks and delivers a powerful kick to Darling's gut knocking her backwards.

Jumping up from the edge of the boat Cerise dives towards Larxene and delivers a powerful punch knocking her into the wall of the boat.

Raven's hands flare up with purple and black flames as she fires the blast, but Larxene fires a giant Thunder attack canceling each other out.

Rushing in Roxas summons Ninja Time and Asgardian Warrior Larxene picks her self up and slashes at him with her knives, but Roxas rolls out of the way and slams both Keyblades into her side.

As Larxene falls backwards Vidia tries to take the blue dust from Zarina.

"I could use a little help!" Vidia calls out.

Lizzie summons her cards and grows one to the size of a sword and flies in to strike. Drawing her sword Zarina meets Lizzie's attack head on.

"Balloon!" Briar surrounds Zarina with static balloons giving Lizzie the opening to knock her backwards forcing her to drop the dust.

Looking over Larxene sees her chance. Turning to Roxas she throws her knives around them and pillars of thunder shoot out of the air trapping them.

"Well as much as I would love to play with you kids and I really don't Xehanort sent me here with a purpose so I'm just going to take what I need and be on my way." Larxene said taking a handful of the blue pixie dust. "Try to not get yourself killed." Larxene grins before opening a door to darkness and returning her knives.

Flying in Vidia grabs the container of dust.

"Come on let's get out of here!" She said.

As all of the fly away Zarina purses them until they reach a waterfall near the coast.

"Give me that dust!" Zarina demands.

"Never!" Blondie said.

"Zarina, why are you doing this?" Tinkerbell asks as Zarina flew in to grab the dust, but Zarina tosses it to Briar who tosses it to Silvermist.

"If you give it to me I'll give you Quarter." Zarina said.

"Quarter?" Lizzie said.

"I'm pretty sure we need all of it.

"Quarter means mercy!" Zarina said flying towards them, but Roxas summons his keyblade and points it at her.

"Just try and take it from us we dare you." Roxas glares.

"This dust belongs to Pixie Hollow." Tinkerbell said.

"You had your chance." Zarina reaches into her coat and throws multi colored dust at them that surrounds them and throws them behind the waterfall. Grabbing the dust Zarina takes off towards the Pirate ship.

* * *

The next morning Roxas was laying on the ground when Cerise came over to him.

"Roxas, Roxas wake up." Cerise said.

"Ugh. What happened?" Roxas groans waking up. When he did he noticed Cerise's outfit was now pink, white, and red instead of red and black. "And what's with your clothes?"

"Look at yours." Cerise said.

Roxas looks down to see his clothes were purple, black and grey with a skull on his shirt. Looking over he saw Raven's outfit was white and black, Darling's outfit was red, Blondie was dressed in red and black, Lizzie was in blue and white and Briar was dressed yellow and blue.

"What happened to us?" Briar asks.

"These colors are so not Wonderland." Lizzie said.

"Is everyone okay?" Raven asks.

"Aside from the weird clothing change I think we're okay." Roxas said.

"Speak for yourself." Rosetta said.

Looking over everyone was surprised to see they had color changes as well. Tinkerbell was blue, Silvermist was purple, Vidia was green, Fawn was yellow, Iridessa was pink and Rosetta was orange.

"What happened to my outfit? Orange is not my color." Rosetta said.

"Look we better get out of here and go after Zarina." Tinkerbell said walking to the waterfall. "Silvermist could you—" When Tinkerbell touched it a jet of water came out and soaked them all. "I'm sorry I didn't do anything." Tink said but ended up soaking them again.

"Tink can stop not doing anything." Vidia said.

"Here I got this." Silvermist walks over to part the waterfall, but instead ends up flying right up into the ceiling before falling down.

"That's weird. Here let me help you." Fawn walks over to Silvermist, but when she comes in contact with the light reflecting off the water she makes a beam of light blinding everyone.

Darling raises her arms and ends up moving fast backwards hitting the wall.

"What the? When did I move so fast?" Darling asks.

Raven tries to block out the light but when she does a light appears and Roxas' Oblivion Keyblade appears in her hand.

"The Keyblade?!" Raven said shocked.

Roxas looks to see Iridessa touch a plant causing to grow exponentially and many bugs to crawl over to Rosetta like she was their mother.

Looking to his hand purple and black magic form in them. Roxas's widen in surprise before shaking his hands trying to put out the flames.

"What is going on?" Lizzie said as a sword and shield appeared instead of her cards while Briar's staff appeared in Cerise's and Lizzie's cards appeared in Blondies' hands.

"Wait a minute do you all realize what this means?" Tinkerbell said.

"Zarina switched our heads!" Silvermist gasps causing everyone to look at her weirdly.

"No, no, no. She switched our talents. I must be a Water Fairy now." Tinkerbell said.

"That explains the blue." Silvermist said.

"And you're a Fast-Flying Fairy." Tinkerbell said.

"And I'm a Light Fairy." Fawn said making light appear.

"Garden Fairy." Iridessa said from behind the big plant she grew.

"Looks like I'm an Animal Fairy." Rosetta said taking a bug off her.

"No, no no it can't be." Vidia said realizing what was left.

"You're a—" Fawn laughs.

"Don't say it!" Vidia snaps.

"And Raven I got your powers." Roxas said.

"While I ended up being able to use the Keyblade." Raven said making Oblivion appear and disappear.

"I got Cerise's speed." Darling said.

"I got Briar's Magic." Cerise said looking at the staff.

"While I appear to have Darling's sword skills." Lizzie said.

"These cards are very interesting." Blondie said looking at them.

"Oh man I got nothing, but Blondie's Mirror Pad." Briar groans causing the other girls to giggle.

"Well I think you would make a great reporter." Roxas said causing Briar to blush slightly.

"Guys we have to get out of here and get the dust back." Tinkerbell said.

"Well, you're the Water Fairy. Part the waters." Vidia said.

"I recommend using both hands this time." Silvermist suggests.

Tinkerbell walks over and uses both hands, but when she does it barely goes up to her waist.

"Uh you guys might want to hurry." Tinkerbell warns.

Reacting quick Silvermist and Darling rushed out while everyone else ended up falling through the water and crashing down on the beach.

"Are you guys okay?" Silvermist asks flying down to them.

"Ugh I miss not being able to outrun you all." Cerise groans picking her head out of the sand. As she stands she looks at her new staff. "Why did I have to get magic?" She flicks the staff and a fireball shoots out destroying a rock. "Oops."

"Uh guys I think I broke something." Rosetta looks to see she had landed on a large egg that was hatching. When it opened a baby crocodile crawled out towards her. "Uh nice big, sharp tooth croco—" Rosetta was interrupted as the croc pulled her into a hug. "Dile. Fawn?"

"It's okay babies always attach themselves emotionally to the first thing they see." Fawn said.

"Guys we have a problem." Briar said looking around for the ship but couldn't see it.

"Silvermist, you're the fast-flying fairy." Vidia reminds her.

"Oh right, be right back." Silvermist flies up high into the air.

"Wow she's as fast as you are…or were." Blondie said looking at Cerise.

"Where is she?" Tinkerbell asks as SIlvermist flies back down.

"You guys, pirate ship off the coast! Let's go!" She said moving ahead before heading back. "Oh right, only Darling and I can fly, wet wings."

"Still there has to be a way." Vidia walks over to the two halves of the Crocodile egg. "Structurally sound, good weight ratio…*gasps*." Vidia said.

"Look who's thinking like a tinker." Fawn mocks.

"Fine, get me some vines." Vidia growls.

Iridessa steps onto the beach and multiple plants sprout from where she steps. "Will these work?"

Tying the vines around the eggs and to Darling and Silvermist everyone climbed.

"Come on. Please I need to go." Rosetta said trying to get out of the baby croc's grip.

When she finally got free they sped off leaving the baby croc.

Racing across the water Darling and Silvermist used their speed to race towards the ship.

By the time they reached it their wings had dried up and they were able to fly.

Sneaking on board they saw 5 pirates one was overweight and had red hair, this was Port. One was tall and skinny, this was Starborad. One was a muscular Spanish pirate, this was Bonito. One was a large Chinese man at the ships wheel, this was Yang. And finally there was a short skinny pirate with white hair and an eyepatch, this was Oppenheimer.

"21 Cannon salute for the captain!" Oppenheimer said firing off the cannons.

"Cease fire!" Yang yells after 7 blasts.

"What? What for? It was only 7 blasts." Oppenheimer said.

"I say 21." Yang said pulling out 2 swords.

"21 it is." Oppenheimer said blowing out the candle.

"We have to find that dust." Lizzie said as they flew upwards onto the sail to avoid being seen.

"If I may." James said climbing out from inside the ship. "The proper acknowledgment is a toast."

"Now there's a good cabin boy." Oppenheimer smiles.

"To your cunning skills captain." James said handing Zarina a little cup. "To think one year ago we had lost everything, our ship turned adrift and then we found her." James said as Zarina nods. "Exactly, we needed a captain and when we asked if she could make us fly."

"She didn't stop there." Port said.

"She did us one better." Starboard said.

"Better indeed, soon she's going to make the whole ship fly!" Oppenheimer said grabbing an accordian.

"Fly?" Tinkerbell said surprised.

 **(Play The Frigate that flies)**

First the Tower of London, arr,

The guards won't know what hit it

We swoop right down and take the crown,

And the crown jewels with it!

And when we fly to Paris,

All the treasures I'll be grabbing -

The Mona Lisa will look lovely

Hanging in me cabin!

Hey Ho!

Imagine the places that we'll go.

No one can stop us when we're so high

In the stratosphere

Hey Ho!

We'll be the freighter that plunders

Every one of the world's seven wonders

When we're up in the skies,

For who can fight a frigate that flies?

No one can fight a frigate that flies!

Next we'll roam to Rome, me lads,

And here's what I'll be stealin':

I'll rob the Sistine Chapel,

Of the Sistine Chapel's ceiling!

And for all the folks in Egypt

It will be a dismal day

They'll be crying for their mummies

When we take their mummies away!

Hey Ho!

Imagine the places that we'll go.

No one can stop us when we're so high

They will all cower in fear

Hey Ho!

From Delhi to Rio to Venice,

There's no city that we will not menace

When we're up in the skies,

For who can fight the frigate that flies?

No one can fight a frigate that flies!

Oh, how high we will be, (We will be)

'Cause the blue fairy dust surely packs a mighty wallop (It only takes a dollop)

Soon it will set us free (We'll be free)

From the chains of gravity

Then we'll hoist up the sail

And we'll set course for the sun

'Cause when you've got wings

No wicked deed cannot be done

And we owe it all to our great and glorious captain!

"Although, now that you mention why are we taking orders from some fairy anyway?" Yang asks causing them all to gasp. Zarina throws a sword narrowly missing Yang making him see why.

A two, three, four!

Hey ho!

Imagine the places that we'll go.

No one can stop us when we're so high

Give 'em a pirate cheer, yes! (Arr!)

Hey ho!

We'll be the freighter that plunders

Every one of the world's seven wonders

When we're up in the skies,

For who can fight a frigate that flies?

Hey Ho!

There's not a town or a county

That will not yield its bounty

Up when the ship draws near

Hey ho!

There's not a city or village

That we will not plunder or pillage

When we're up in the skies

For who can fight a frigate that flies?

And every nation

Will give a donation,

When they see us in the skies,

In the frigate that flies!

Oi!

After they finished singing the ship was heading towards a large rock island in the shape of a skull.

"Well that doesn't scream bad guy hangout." Raven said sarcastically.

"Hey what's that?" Briar points her Mirror Pad inside and they see a giant tree inside the rock.

"It looks like…" Iridessa started.

"The Pixie Dust tree back home." Rosetta finishes.

"So that's how they're going to fly. They're going to make Pixie Dust." Tinkerbells said.

"Hey do any of you mind telling us what happened to make Zarina do this in the first place?" Darling asks gesturing to everything around them.

"Well Zarina always believed Pixie Dust had more possibilities and during one of her experiments she destroyed the Dust Depot and got fired from her job. It devastated her, I guess being forced to leave everything she loved caused her to do something drastic." Tinkerbell explains.

"Yikes, I kinda feel bad for her." Raven said.

"Prepare to Dock! Yang take us around!" James yells as Yang steers the ship into a docking position. "Restock the ship men, captain wants us to set sail at dawn."

Coming out from their hiding spot they saw Zarina fly into the Captain's quarters.

"Come on." Tinkerbell flies up to a little door that Zarina entered. "Ugh it won't budge."

"Raven try using the Keyblade." Briar said.

"Right." Raven tries summoning it and when Oblivion appears she lifts it up to open the lock and taps it allowing Roxas, Raven, and Lizzie to walk in, but when Lizzie enters her shield bangs against the wall.

"How does Darling carry this everywhere?" Lizzie groans before flying into a hiding spot.

"Come on." Tinkerbell was about to enter when they heard a voice getting closer. "Quick hide."

The rest of them flew behind a barrel to hide, but when they did they saw a Rat hiding there as well.

"Animal Fairy, you're up." Fawn gestures.

"Uh hi there Mr. Mouse we kinda need this place for hiding." Rosetta said as the rat left. "Well he was nice, such a cute little mouse."

"Uh that was a rat." Blondie said freaking her out.

"Shoo rat!" James said as he made his way to the door. "Permission to enter captain?" He asks as Zarina allows him in.

"Now's our chance." Tinkerbell said as she, Vidia, and SIlvermist flew in before the door closes.

Once inside they spotted Roxas, Raven and Lizzie hiding just above Zarina's large desk and waved signaling for them to come over.

"Those guys are good." Tinkerbell said impressed.

"I had Oppenheimer make you your favorite. I know you like something sweet while you work." James said giving her a cake and Zarina makes a jingle as if to say thank you. "Why you're quite welcome."

Zarina takes the blue dust and sprinkles it through a little strainer to separate the dust into individual particles.

"Beautiful, it sparkles like a thousand Sapphires." James said. "You're quite the little genius. It's hard to believe the other fairies didn't appreciate your talent."

Up above Roxas, Raven and Lizzie were trying to figure out a way to grab the dust.

"If I could still use my cards I could teleport the dust to us." Lizzie said.

"Roxas how are you at controlling my magic?" Raven whispers.

"Barely know how. I gotta say you and Riku make fighting with Darkness look easy." Roxas said.

"Try using my magic to lift the dust to us." Raven suggests.

"Okay I'll try." Roxas's hand started to glow as he tries to aim for the Pixie Dust but misses and ends up knocking the tray over onto the ground.

James looks over and picks it up not seeing anyone little did he know Tinkerbell, Vidia and Silvermist were making their way up to them quietly.

Meanwhile outside Iridessa, Darling, Rosetta, Cerise, Blondie and Briar had their ears to the door hoping to hear something when they smell something burning. Looking over they saw Fawn using the light to burn a smiley face onto the barrel.

"Fawn." Brair said startling making a beam of light almost burn them.

"What are you doing?" Cerise asks.

"What Dess does." Fawn said.

"I don't do that, light is not something to take lightly." Iridessa said as they turn around when she gasps noticing some of Rosetta's hair was burned off.

"What? What is it?" Rosetta asks.

"Oh nothing." She said before indicating the situation to everyone who also gasp.

Suddenly the door opens to reveal Zarina and James.

Flying in they saw their friends flying towards them.

"They're going to the tree." Lizzie said.

"We have to stop them." Briar said.

Turning around Raven and Vidia saw Rosetta's hair.

"Whoa what happened to your—" Vidia was about to ask when Iridessa flies in front of them.

"Hey you know we should catch up with Tink." She said indicating them to keep quiet about it.

Outside all the pirates were working on a system that would pour the dust from the tree towards the Pirate Ship.

"Make sure it's tightened the Captain doesn't want to lose one drop of precious dust." James said.

At the top of the tree Zarina was preparing the Blue Pixie Dust while everyone else had flown into the branches.

"Blondie careful with those cards." Lizzie said.

"I'm trying these things are tricky." Blondie said

"Well keep quiet." Roxas said as they peaked through the leaves.

"As soon as she's gone we'll grab the dust and get out of here." Vidia said.

"Maybe we should try talking to her." Tinkerbell suggests.

"Yeah cause that worked out so well the last time." Briar said gesturing to their switched talents.

As Zarina put the dust in the device Blondie shot a card out and it hit Cerise causing her grab her staff and Thunder shot out and zapped the leaves revealing their hiding spot to Zarina.

"Aha! We got you!" Fawn said trying to make it look like they planned it.

"Did you really think you could get away with this?" Darling said.

"I kinda did." Zarina smirks when from out of nowhere Oppenheimer grabs them all in a sack.

"I got'em all in one fell swoop!" Oppenheimer laughs as all the pirates gather around them.

"Zarina don't do this. Come home with us." Tinkerbell said.

"I'm never going back to Pixie Hollow." Zarina said flying to look Tinkerbell in the eyes.

"You don't belong with Pirates." Roxas said.

"This is exactly where I belong." Zarina said.

"We appreciate what she can do, treasure it actually." James said.

Zarina snaps her fingers and Oppenheimer takes them away.

Walking into the ships kitchen Oppenheimer puts them all in a lobster trap.

"Welcome to your new cabin." He said when an alarm clock went off. As Oppenheimer went to the stove he started muttering about what to make for dinner.

"Okay we need a plan." Rosetta said.

"Agreed." Raven said.

Watching Oppenheimer cut potatoes one falls out of his hand and rolls away. When Oppenheimer gets up to get it Rosetta looks to everyone.

"Now's our chance, let's go." Rosetta said as they picked up the legs of the cage and walked with it.

"Oh no you don't." Oppenheimer grabs the cage and puts it on the table along with a sack of potatoes on top of it.

"Anyone else got an idea?" Cerise asks.

* * *

Meanwhile outside Zarina was putting in the blue Pixie Dust and dust was flowing out of the tree and had shown James how to fly using the dust.

"It works. It really works, and soon we'll have enough to make the whole ship fly right Zarina?" James asks.

"Right James." Zarina said.

"And as long as we have the blue dust we'll never run out of Pixie Dust." James said.

"Right again." Zarina said when James grabs her.

"Well then, we have no need for you anymore." James grins as he threw Zarina into a cage. "Our plan worked perfectly. Fairies are such gullible creatures. The power of the dust is ours!" He declares as the other pirates cheered.

"No more kissing up to that pint size prima donna!" Yang laughs.

Grabbing a red coat and a red hat James puts them on and looks just like his parallel version of Captain Hook.

"Once we pass the second star to the right the world will be my oyster." James grins when he hears a ticking downstairs. "Oppenheimer! That ticking is driving me mad!"

"It's a just a little clock!" Oppenheimer said from the kitchen.

* * *

In the cage everyone was arguing.

"We got to figure out a new way to escape." Darling said.

"You know we wouldn't be in this if our new friends could control their powers." Rosetta said looking at Blonde and Cerise.

"Are you saying this is our fault?" Cerise growls.

"If the flower fits." Rosetta said.

"That is so not just right you are just as much to blame as we are." Blondie said.

"Stop pointing fingers the real one to blame is Zarina." Vidia said.

"Agreed. I can't even control these powers, darkness is not for me. No offense Raven." Roxas said.

"None taken." Raven said.

"Hey guys look." Silvermist points to the window and crawling in was the baby crocodile from the beach.

"What's he doing here?" Lizzie asks.

"Oh no. Bad Crocodile. Bad croc go away I am not your mama." Rosetta said.

"What are you doing? He can let us out." Briar said.

"Oh right. Good croc. Come to mama" Rosetta said as he smiles and crawls to the table. "Now bring mama down." Rosetta said as the croc pulled the table cloth and the cage smashes to the ground.

"What the heck?" Oppenheimer turns around to see the croc. "A stowaway." Oppenheimer grabs a pot and charges at them.

As everyone flew away to avoid being caught Oppenheimer snagged Rosetta and Briar in the pot making everyone gasp.

"Oh these two will make very tasty treats." Oppenheimer said as Roxas and the crocodile growled in anger.

Darkness flowed through Roxas's fist and his eyes. "Let her go!"

The baby croc jumped at Oppenhemeir and bite him on the butt as Roxas flew in and punched him in the face with a fist of darkness knocking him out freeing them.

"Whoa remind me not to get on his bad side." Vidia said.

As Briar picks herself out of the pot Roxas holding out his hand to her with a smile.

"Are you okay?" Roxas asks causing her to blush.

"I am now." Briar said taking his hand and helping her up before giving him a hug. "Thank you."

Roxas smiles before hugging her back.

Next to them the baby croc was hugging Rosetta.

"Oh that's a good boy. Good crocy." Rosetta said.

"Alright what's the plan?" Iridessa asks.

"We sneak to the tree, grab the dust and get outta here." Raven said.

"Sounds good to me, let's do this." Vidia said.

"Blondie, I'm going to teach you my favorite card trick." Lizzie said whispering it to her.

* * *

At the top of the tree cards spin around and disappear revealing the fairies.

"Nice job Blondie." Darling said.

"Cool trick." Tinkerbell said.

"We have our moments." Roxas said as Tinkerbell grabbed the blue Dust. "Let's get outta here."

As they flew away James called out to them. "Attention fairies! Return the dust or else!" He said holding out the cage with Zarina in it causing them to gasp. "Captain Zarina has been relieved of duty."

Tinkerbell looks at the blue dust and then to Zarina before putting the dust back.

"Alright me hearties! Weigh anchor and cast off!" James said as Pixie dust surrounded the entire ship causing it to fly.

"We're flying! I can't believe my eye!" Oppenheimer gasps.

"We can fly!" Yang said taking the wheel.

"Bon voyage little fairy." James takes the blue dust and tosses Zarina into the sea.

"No!" Tink yells flying in with everyone after her. Using her water magic Tinkerbell gives them an opening to pull the cage up.

"Raven blast the lock open!" Roxas said. "Aim the beam of light right at it."

Raven summons Oblivion and aims carefully before firing a beam of light unlocking the cage letting Zarina fly out before the cage sunk into the water.

Bringing her to the shore Zarina was speechless. "You saved me? Why?" She asks.

"Let's just say we're offering you quarter." Tinkerbell said causing a tear to run down Zarina's cheek.

"I am so sorry." Zarina apologized. "They're heading for the second star if they get past that it'll be too late. The Blue Dust will be gone forever."

"Well then it's simple." Cerise said getting their attention.

"We stop them before they get there." Lizzie grins.

Liking the sound of this all of them took of after the Pirate ship.

"You guys turn the ship around I'll get the blue dust!" Zarina said.

"Sounds like a plan. Fira!" Cerise blasts a hole in the ship window so they could fly in.

"Look alive men! The second star is straight ahead." James said. "Nothing but smooth sailing."

Suddenly they heard a thud from the captain's quarters, bursting out of the door the fairies flew out with weapons at the ready.

"Sorry fairies, but this ship is for Pirates only!" James raises his sword and 3 Pirate Heartless appear alongside the other pirates.

"Attack!" Roxas yells as they flew in.

The pirates swat at them with their weapons hoping to hit them, but they fairies move too fast for them.

"Stand your ground men!" James said when Zarina swooped in and drew her sword. Grinning James turns to Yang.

"Yang, the helm!" He orders.

"Aye Aye captain." Yang said running up to take the wheel.

"You dare to fight the Captain?" James asks drawing his sword.

"Only until I get that dust." Zarina said.

"Oh this is going to be fun." James said as Zarina flew in.

Down below Bonito was trying to catch Iridessa and Fawn with a fish net.

"Come here little fairies." Bonito said.

Suddenly from above Lizzie drops down and whacks him on the head with her shield making him groan in pain.

"Nice one!" Fawn said as Lizzie flew over.

"We can't beat him like this." Iridessa said when a light reflecting off a spyglass temporary blinds them.

"Then we just have to get creative." Lizzie said.

"Fawn!" Iridessa points.

Flying up Fawn fires sunlight through the spyglass blasting Bonito making him jump as Lizzie pulled the net making Bonito trip and fall overboard into the sea surprising everyone.

"Uh Man overboard!" Yang declares.

"Stop them! They're 6-Inch fairies!" James yells.

"You girls get the wheel we'll handle the Heartless." Raven said.

Using her fast speed Darling sprinted around a Pirate Heartless confusing it when Blondie flies in and smacks it in the face with a giant card making it stagger back.

Spinning her staff Cerise points it right at the Heartless's face. "Thundara!"Bolts of lightning shoot out zapping the Pirate in the face making it fly off the ship. "Whoa Magic's cool."

"Nice moves Blondie." Darling said.

"I learned a bit while recording you all fight, speaking of which how we looking Briar?" Blondie asks looking to Briar who was recording everything.

"Just right." Briar grins.

Raven and Roxas we're blocked on both sides as the last two pirates made their way towards them.

"Raven try switching Keyblades you can still use magic." Roxas said.

"Right, come on Asgardian Warrior." Raven tries to change it but ends up with the Monster and Proud Keyblade. "Monster and Proud, close enough. Firaga!" Raven held up a the keyblade, but instead of a regular ball of fire she shot out a ball of black fire. "Dark Firaga, hexcellent." Raven grins at her new skill as it smashes into the pirate.

It staggers back trying to keep its head on when Raven flies in and swings the keyblade into its face knocking it overboard.

"Wow, no wonder everyone loves this thing so much." Raven smiles looking at her keyblade.

"Uh Raven a little help!" Roxas said flying around trying to avoid getting hit when the pirate swats his hand hitting Roxas into the wall.

"Roxas, focus on using magic from your hands instead of your weapon!" Raven calls out.

As the Heartless was about to strike him down Fawn had blasted Yang with sunlight allowing Silvermist and Vidia to turn to the ship around, using the momentum the Pirate struggles to remain balanced allowing Roxas to fly free.

Taking a deep breath Roxas lets the dark magic flow from his hands. The pirate swings its sword towards Roxas, but he blasts it destroying the sword into pieces.

Roxas blasts him again with a powerful blast of darkness destroying it as it falls overboard.

"Get away! Get away! Get Away!" Oppenheimer screams throwing whatever he had at Rosetta who was riding the baby croc. "Stay back I'm warning you!"

He throws the alarm clock, but the baby croc ends up eating it whole. "No you ate my mom's clock!" Oppenheimer said as the ticking came from its mouth.

"So that's how it happened." Roxas chuckles.

"Sic him!" Rosetta said as the croc bit Oppenheimer's leg causing him to scream as he fell overboard. "Oh, that's my crocky."

With Tinkerbell and her friends they were struggling to drop the anchor when Roxas and the team fly over.

"Need a hand?" Darling asks as they lift the switch causing the anchor to drop.

"Anchor's away!" Briar said.

"Grow some seaweed sunflower!" Rosetta said as Iridessa flew down and created a rope of seaweed to bring the ship down.

"I've had just about enough of this!" James said as he grabbed a rope and swung down cutting the seaweed so the ship could fly up. Before anyone could react James cut the top sail so it came down on everyone but Roxas, Raven, Cerise and Lizzie.

When the others tried to escape Port and Starboard tied them up in a sack and hung them on a wall.

"Guys hang on!" Cerise said as they tried to fly over only to be surrounded by the three remaining pirates.

As James took the wheel he turned it so they were back on course.

Thinking quick Zarina flew to the top of the ship and cut the rop causing the mast to fly down and smash into James giving Zarina the opening to grab the dust. Flying to the wheel she turns it with all her might causing the boat to turn upside down causing Yang, Port and Starboard to fall overboard.

"No, the dust! Not my dust!" James yells trying to reach for it before falling down.

Roxas looks to Zarina who flies over to them.

"Quick thinking back there." Lizzie said.

"I got the dust." Zarina said holding it up.

"Let's go free the others." Raven said as they flew towards their friends.

As they tried to pull them free a shadow appears behind them, turning around they saw James covered in Pixie dust flying in front of them.

"Lean right, fly right." James grins evily drawing his sword.

The five fairies readied their weapons for battle.

"Come on!" James flies forward and stabs his sword grabbing the dust from Zarina.

Raven flies in with Monster and Proud clashing with James in a keyblade to sword fight.

"Lizzie get the others free!" Cerise said as Lizzie drew her sword and flew to the sack containing their friends.

Roxas and Cerise fly around James firing multiple blasts of magic.

"Grr you fairies are so annoying!" James yells trying to swat them away when Raven and Zarina flew in and knocked him backwards. As Zarina tried to grab the dust Hook throws it up onto the poles supporting the sails.

Zarina gasps as she went after it. James was about to pursue her when Roxas blasted him in the face making him scream in pain and fall to the ground.

"Why you annoying little pest!" James yells as he grabs a hook that was laying on the ground. Flying towards him James hooks the hook around the mast and swings in kicking Cerise and Roxas to the ground.

Raven turns to her friends concerned when James swats Raven into the wall with his hand.

Flying up to Zarina who was struggling to get the dust free they entered a few clouds.

"Well Zarina, it's over." James swings his sword cutting the string around the dust causing a spec to fall out as he grabs the container. "If this dust means so much to you take that."

Zarina looks to the spec and grins at an idea. "No, I insist you take it all." Zarina grabs the spec and throws it at James causing the dust all over him to glow. "From a trickle to a roar." Zarina said as James ended up flying everywhere.

Down below Lizzie cut the sack freeing all their friends just in time to see James flying around.

"Wow he's fast." Darling said.

"I'll say this is hilarious." Briar said.

"Time to get that dust back." Blondie said.

"Watch this." Tinkerbell snaps her fingers and a large wave forms in the sea, James holds his breath as he flies through it getting rid of all the dust on him.

"Can't fly without dust." Roxas said grabbing the container as James fell in the water.

"Goodbye James." Zarina smirks.

"Curse you fairies!" James yells when the croc swims over and bites him on the butt. "Ow! Hey stop! I am not a codfish! I am a pirate!" James said swimming away from his soon to be biggest fear of all.

All of them laugh as they fly back to the ship.

"Here take this back to Pixie Hollow." Zarina said handing the dust back to Tinkerbell.

They all look at Zarina surprised as she looked like she was about to fly away.

"Uh, Zarina. We didn't come just for the dust." Tinkerbell said.

Touched by this Zarina flies over and hugs them which they all gladly return.

Suddenly a light forms around Raven as a new keyblade forms in her hand. The guard appeared to be a flower, the blade was a pirate sword with vines going around it, at the end of the blade a star hung off the end, and at the end of the keychain was a baby croc.

"Whoa." They all said when a light shoots out from the keyblade hitting all of them.

When the light faded away the keyblade was in Roxas's hands and all of them were back to their original talents.

"Hey we're not mixed up again!" Briar smiles.

"That was amazing." Silvermist said.

"That's one fancy weapon." Rosetta said.

"What's this one called?" Darling asks.

Roxas looks at it and gets and idea. "Sky's the Limit."

Suddenly the blue Pixie Dust started to glow in response to this new keyblade as a keyhole forms in the air.

Grinning Roxas fires a beam of light sealing the keyhole for Pixie Hollow.

All the fairies looked in awe at what just happened.

"Roxas what did you just do?" Tinkerbell asks.

"Just what heroes normally do." Roxas shrugs causing her to giggle.

"Well hero here's a thank you." Tinkerbell leans in and pecks him on the cheek.

Cerise and Briar gasp in shock before an angry look appears on their face.

"Come on team let's go home." Zarina giggles.

"Not bad Tink didn't think you had it in you." Vidia said nudging her.

"He is kinda cute." Silvermist said.

"I'll say." Rosetta agrees.

"Uh by the way Rosetta I should tell you something about your hair." Fawn said.

As they flew a way a loud scream followed them.

* * *

Back at Pixie Hollow using a formula that Zarina made they were able to wake everyone up from her spell.

After the 4 festival games resumed Roxas and the others sat down with their teammates that fell asleep and filled them in on everything.

"Wow sounds like quite the adventure." Holly said.

"I wish we could've been there." Daring said.

"Maybe next time guys." Raven said.

"I can't believe you got to use the keyblade." Ashlynn said.

"What was it like?" Hunter asks.

As Roxas watched them all talk he suddenly remembers something, reaching into his bag he pulls out the book he found earlier. Looking at the title he scratched at it until some letters started to form. He continued until he saw the title…. MARY POPPINS.

"Mary Poppins? Who's she?" Roxas asks when he heard the crows cheering for Tinkerbell and her friends. "Eh I'll look at it later." Roxas said putting the book away.

* * *

Meanwhile in The World that Never Was Master Xehanort was standing in front of a pool of darkness when Larxene enters the room.

"Did you obtain it?" Xehanort asks as Larxene took out a small sack.

"Got it right here." Larxene said handing it to him.

Xehanort grins as he takes the blue dust. "Soon my most powerful servants will rise."

He pours the blue dust down the pool and suddenly it started to glow blue as a loud roar erupts from it. Xehanort grins as two large claws appear out of the pool and 3 large shadows form in front of Xehanort.

* * *

Meanwhile in Pixie Hollow James had crawled onto dry land after escaping the crocodile.

"I hate fairies, I hate them all." James growled as Darkness surrounds him.

Suddenly a green portal appears in front of him and Maleficent walks out.

"Who are you?" James asks.

"Someone who's willing to offer you a chance at revenge. Interested?" Maleficent asks.

James looks at her and nods causing Maleficent to grin.


	56. Cherry Tree Lane

**Chapter 56: Cherry Tree Lane**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter, now many of you were curious of how Mary Poppins would play into this, well to clear it up Mary Poppins will be to Roxas like Winnie the Pooh was to Sora so that means this won't be the last you see of her. I hope you like it. Please Review and Enjoy.**

After returning from Pixie Hollow everyone was enjoying their last days of Summer Vacation while they could, however thanks to their visit to Pixie Hollow they were able to learn the Glide skill, it wasn't as effective as Pixie Dust, but no one seemed to complain about that.

Only two more days left and then summer vacation is over for all of them and trust me everyone was doing whatever they could to make it count.

In the town square Daring, Sparrow, Hayner and Hunter had decided to practice for the Struggle Tournament for the last day and while they didn't know it at the time Darling was nearby practicing herself ready to give the boys a challenge.

Meanwhile in the Mansion Ginger was sitting down with Blondie going over the footage of Pixie Hollow while the others had decided to call their parents, go out shopping, play games, or in Xion and Namine's case get some Sea Salt ice cream.

In his room Roxas was laying on his bed with a smile.

"Finally, a summer vacation that I can say was amazing. I got through a whole month." Roxas sighs. Looking over he saw the book he found in Pixie Hollow. Picking it up Roxas looks at it.

"I wonder if anyone know about this story?" Roxas asks getting up.

Walking into the main room he saw Poppy finishing up styling Holly's hair.

"There you go Holly." Poppy said.

"Thanks Poppy all that gliding around really makes it hard to keep the hair from going everywhere. I don't know how Cupid does it so well." Holly said.

"Hey Holly, Poppy." Roxas said walking over.

"Hey Roxas, what are you up to?" Poppy asks.

"Well I'm trying to figure more about this book, Mary Poppins I'm trying to figure out if it's related to any story from Ever After." Roxas said.

"Well did you try the Hexamination App?" Poppy asks.

"I tried but all it came up with was the Author, P.L Travers." Roxas said as Poppy walked over.

"Well you know what they say the best way to learn from a book is by opening it." Poppy said.

"Got a point there." Roxas said.

When he opens the book a large glow came from it as it engulfed Roxas and Poppy bringing them inside.

"Poppy?!" Holly said started as she ran over to the book. "Oh, my fairy godmother my sister went into a book."

* * *

Inside Roxas and Poppy found themselves in a city among the pages.

"Whoa is this the book?" Poppy said surprised.

Looking up at the sign they saw it said Cherry Tree Lane.

"It's like when Sora went into the book Winnie the Pooh." Roxas realized.

"So does that mean this world is safe?" Poppy asks.

Roxas nods. "We'll be fine."

Poppy sighs in relief when they heard some music nearby.

 **(Play One Man Band Mary Poppins)**

Looking over they saw a one-man band was playing outside the gates of the park. He had black hair and dressed like a chimney sweep, this was Bert.

"All right, ladies and gents, comical poem suitable for the occasion.

Extemporized and thought up before your very eyes.

All right here we go.

Room here for everyone gather around, the Constable's responstable

Now how does that sound?

Hello, Ms. Locke have I got one for you

Ms. Locke likes to walk in the park with Andrew." He sang looking at a woman with a dog.

"Ah Mrs. Korin, have I got one for you

Your daughters were shorter than you, but…they grew."

Roxas and Poppy chuckle as they walk towards him. "He's funny." Poppy said. Bert turns to the two of them and grins at an idea for his next poem.

"Young love is beautiful yes it true

It is quite a sight why just look at these two."

Hearing this Poppy and Roxas couldn't help but blush. The two of them look at each other before looking away causing Bert to chuckle. He was about to continue on when a small gust of wind blows in.

"Winds in the East, mist coming in

Like something is brewing about to begin

Can't put my finger on what lies in store

But I feel what's to happen has happened before." Bert smiles.

 **(Song End)**

After Bert finishes his show Roxas and Poppy were about to leave when Bert called out to them.

"Hey wait! Please hold up." Bert said trying to catch up to them. "Sorry about this, just hard to move with all these." He gestured to his instruments.

"Is there something we can help you with?" Poppy asks.

Bert gestures for them to come closer.

"I know why you young ones are here. You're looking for help to answers aren't you?" Bert whispers surprising them.

"How did you know?" Roxas asks.

"You would not be the first to seek the help of Mary Poppins from this book." Bert grins. "Quite a woman she is, she uses her magic to take this book to where the people who need her the most are and then she helps them."

"Wow she sounds amazing." Poppy said.

"Do you know where we can find her?" Roxas asks causing Bert to chuckle.

"No, you don't have to worry about looking for her, Mary Poppins will find you. Just take a seat in the park. Make her search a little easier for you both." Bert suggests.

"Thank you uh..."

"Bert that's name, pleasure to meet you both." Bert said tapping his hat.

"Thank you, Bert." Poppy said.

As Poppy made her way in Bert looks at Roxas.

"You know there's something about you that seems familiar." Bert said getting his attention.

"What do you mean?" Roxas asks.

"Not too long-ago Mary Poppins helped someone else. He went by the name of Mr. Banks and while everyone thought his children were the ones who needed help when Mary Poppins came to visit she had actually came to help him." Bert said.

"What exactly was wrong with Mr. Banks?" Roxas asks.

"He was trapped in a cold heartless bank day after day. Cages come in all sorts of sizes I can see it in your eyes, you're trapped in a cage yourself even." Bert said poking Roxas. "But don't you worry young fella if anyone can give you a good push in the right direction it's good old Mary Poppins." Bert smiles walking away.

Roxas looks to him and smiles. "Hey Bert!" Bert turns around and Roxas throws some Munny his way catching it Bert tips his hat towards Roxas before leaving.

For a few minutes Roxas and Poppy sat in complete silence trying to figure out what to say to each other.

"Only one more day to go." Roxas said getting Poppy's attention. "And then summer vacation is over."

"Yeah it's been quite a month." Poppy said.

"I always assumed I'd never need more than a week for Summer Vacation…then I come to Ever After High and the whole month just went by." Roxas smiles.

"Well to be fair we were pretty occupied." Poppy giggles.

"Still did any of you think you would be able to learn to fly when you agreed to help me?" Roxas asks.

"Next to me meeting a parallel version of my mom you just keep finding ways to surprise us." Poppy said.

"Well you guys definitely make this much more interesting." Roxas smiles

"Just think Roxas soon we'll be back at Ever After High and we'll be starting another year. It's gonna be so hexciting. I heard this year is one where we start looking for what we plan to do after Ever After High." Poppy said.

"Have you given any thoughts?" Roxas asks.

"Well I'm pretty good with hair, maybe I'll open up my own salon someday. How about you Roxas? What do you want to do?" Poppy asks.

Roxas pauses to think. "You know I've never really given much thought to the future outside Ever After High."

"Well you do have your hands full dealing with Xehanort and everything else, so I guess I can't blame you for focusing on that." Poppy said.

"Well you said students figure it out this year maybe something will interest me." Roxas said when a wind blows in towards them. "What is with this weather all of a sudden?" Roxas asks covering his eyes.

Poppy looks up in the air and is surprised at what she sees. "Uh Roxas I think I know why."

Looking up they saw a woman with brown hair, a black coat and hat floating down towards them using an umbrella in one hand and a carpet coated bag in her other hand.

"You're seeing this too right?" Roxas asks as Poppy nods.

The woman lands right in front of them very gently. "Why hello there, it's very nice to meet you both." She smiles. "Are you the holder of my book?"

"Uh." Both of them said not sure what to say.

"My Book, you are the one who found it are you not?" She said as Roxas nods.

"I'm Roxas."

"Poppy O'Hair miss."

"Poppins, Mary Poppins." She smiles surprising them.

"Wait you're Mary Poppins?" Roxas said.

"Yes I am." Mary Poppins walks over to a bench and opens her bag. "Hmm not much room for all of us to sit." Reaching in she pulls out a fancy chair. "There we go." Placing it down Roxas and Poppy were surprised by this.

"What kind of bag is that? And where can I get one of those?" Poppy asks.

"I know quite useful. I never leave home without it. Now can you both please stand up straight?" Mary Poppins asks pulling out a tape measure.

"Sure but what for?" Poppy asks.

"I want to see how you two measure up." Walking over to Poppy. "Please stand up straight, no slouching." Mary Poppins runs it down to her feet. "Ah, very kind, but nervous when it comes to matters of the heart. "Now for you." She said looking at Roxas. When she measures him she looks at him curious. "I see, Loyal to friends, but longs to be accepted. I guess that would be natural for someone in your case."

"Uh Mary Poppins if you don't mind me asking what does it say for you?" Poppy asks.

"If you must. Here hold this end." Mary hands it to Roxas who brings it down to her legs. "Just as I thought, Mary Poppins is perfect in every way."

Poppy and Roxas look at each other not sure what to make of this.

"Now why don't we sit down. Roxas would you mind sitting in the chair while Poppy and I shared the bench?" Mary asks.

"I don't mind." Roxas said sitting down.

"Uh Mary Poppins if you don't mind me asking how did you know I had your book?" Roxas asks.

"Well for starters you're inside it." Mary Poppins smiles. "But to answer your question I travel where the changes, and I appear for people who need me the most and I help them, but in this case, I need a little help from you in return."

"Well helping people is what Roxas is best at he helps everyone at school." Poppy said.

"Yes, indeed are you one of the ones he has helped?" Mary Poppins asks.

"Well, yeah Roxas helped me on the very first day I started." Poppy smiles remembering that day.

"Very interesting, tell me Roxas with you helping all these people who is there to help you when you need it?" Mary asks. "Don't you think you deserve to be helped once in a while?"

"Well I do but…I'm not really sure how they can help me find what I'm looking for." Roxas frowns when he feels Mary Poppins pat him on the head.

"Silly boy, the trick to finding what you want lies in the hearts of those who you have helped and have helped you as well." Mary Poppins smiles.

'The one's I've helped and who have helped me?' Roxas thought confused.

"Uh Ms. Poppins." Poppy said getting her attention.

"Please no Miss, just call me Mary Poppins." She said.

"Well you said you needed Roxas's help. What was it for?" Poppy asks.

"Of course. You see pages of my book are missing. During my travels I lost three pages and I am hoping you could find them for me, so my book can be complete again." Mary said.

"Do you have any clue where they are?" Roxas asks.

"I do, they are located in the world you call Ever After, where I have no clue." Mary Poppins said reaching into her bag and pulling out a teapot and cups. "Would you two like some?"

Both of them take a cup and sip.

After they finished their tea Mary Poppins puts them back inside.

"Roxas, I suppose you have some questions?" Mary Poppins said.

"Yes I do, but I don't even know where to start." Roxas said.

"I think you have one and it's one you've always wanted to know the answer to." Mary Poppins said.

"I just want to exist, be my own person. All my friends, Sora, even the people I fought with in the past they're all existing, but I'm not. Why am I so different from everyone?" Roxas asks.

Poppy was literally fighting back her tears as she wanted to come over and hug him, tell him everything would be okay.

"Roxas the reason is because you are very special. There has always been light and dark, but you are different you are what's in between them. You will face many things in your future, but it won't be easy." Mary Poppins said.

"That's what everyone keeps telling me!" Roxas said standing up. "You have to face challenges, stay true to yourself, but I'm tried of it! I don't know what to do so why can't someone just tell me?!"

"Because Roxas if we told you what to do you would never truly discover it for yourself." Mary Poppins said when a clock chimes loudly. "Oh my, well that will have to be enough for today. You two must be getting back."

"Wait Mary Poppins can I ask you one more question?" Roxas asks.

"Very well." Mary Poppins nods.

"You said the hearts I have helped the most will help me, how will I know who they are?" Roxas asks.

"Because they'll always be ready to step in, to step in, just in time." Mary Poppins smile.

"Will I see you again?" Roxas asks.

"As long as you have my book I will aid in you in whatever way I see fit." Mary said as Poppy and Roxas left the book and appeared back in the mansion startling Holly.

"Are you both okay? Did anything happen?" Holly asks running over to her sister.

"We're fine Holly really. We met some really nice people and nothing bad happened." Poppy giggles.

Holly sighs in relief. "That's good to hear, so Roxas did you figure anything out?"

"I think so, but I'm not sure." Roxas said picking up the book.

From another room Ginger walks in.

"Guys there you are. Come on we're having a little barbeque tonight before the festival tomorrow, everyone's waiting." Ginger calls out.

"We're coming." Holly said walking outside.

As Roxas puts the book down Poppy taps him on the shoulder. "Hey Roxas. Listen I don't know what's going to happen, but I want you to know I'll help you anyway I can."

Roxas smiles hearing this. "Thank you Poppy, you're the best." Roxas gives her a peck on the cheek causing Poppy to turn bright red.

The two of them head outside knowing that after tomorrow their summer vacation is over.


	57. Summer Vacation is Over

**Chapter 57: Summer Vacation is Over**

 **Hey everyone I'm back. I am so happy that so many people enjoyed Mary Poppins and I hope you'll like the surprises I have in store. Please review and Enjoy.**

It was the last day of Summer Vacation and everyone was making sure all of them were ready to for the Twilight Town festival.

"Man, I can't believe Summer Vacation is almost over." Hunter said.

"I know, tomorrow we all have to go back to Ever After." Cedar sighs.

"Lot has happened in the last month." Namine said as Xion and Amora walked in.

"Wait til Headmaster Grimm sees us Gliding through the halls, he'll drop his mouth in shock." Raven smirks.

"By the way Roxas as I am already your magic I would find it mandatory that you sign up for my class." Amora said.

"I'll be sure to sign up." Roxas nods when Amora hugs him from behind.

"You know I can offer one on one tutoring if you'd like." She flirts causing Roxas to blush.

Melody looked at her glared. 'This stinks I've hardly had any time with Roxas all summer and today's the last day. I have to make today count.' Melody thought.

"I am ready for the Struggle Tournament today, Hayner's gonna get it." Daring smirks swinging a Struggle Bat around.

"Just try not to lose to quick." Darling said holding a bat as well.

"I really am in a pickle if both my siblings face each other." Dexter sighs.

"Don't worry about it Dex because I'm gonna win this." Sparrow said.

"Sure you will Sparrow." Briar rolls her eyes.

"My money is on Darling." Kitty whispers causing Maddie to giggle.

"Come on what are we still doing here? It's the last day of Summer Vacation." Ashlynn smiles.

"She's right let's make this last day count." Rosabella said.

"Twilight Town Festival here we come." Cerise said.

All of them smile as they left the mansion and entered town where a giant festival was in the main streets of Twilight town. Booths filled with fun games, prizes and lots of delicious food were everywhere.

"Wow." Xion said when they noticed Pence and Olette waving at them.

"Hey guys." Pence smiles.

"Glad you all could come." Olette said walking over.

"Where's Hayner?" Roxas asks.

"He's in the main square preparing for the Struggle Tournament." Pence said.

"Hope he's ready to lose." Daring smirks.

"I'd watch yourself Daring, Hayner's been practicing and besides even if you win you have to beat Seifer as well. He entered too." Pence said.

"Wait that jerk who keeps annoying you guys?" Namine asks.

"Yep, Seifer head of the Twilight Disciplinary Committee." Olette said.

"Well he won't stand a chance against us." Hunter said.

"We're gonna go get registered. See you guys later." Darling said as she, Daring, Hunter and Sparrow left.

"Well the Struggle finals aren't for another few hours. Let's go check out the festival." Raven said as they all went to check it out.

* * *

Roxas was looking at the food when he noticed Amora looking at one booth.

Walking over he saw a vendor chopping up pieces of Octopus and making Takoyaki.

"Interesting no creature has ever been made like that in Asgard." Amora said as Roxas walks over.

Seeing her curious look Roxas walks over and buys some. "Here Amora want some?" He asks holding a piece out to her.

Amora blushes as Roxas feeds her a piece. "Wow very tasty." Amora smiles.

"Yeah it's called Takoyaki." Roxas said taking a bite.

"I like it." Amora said.

At the booths Alistair, Bunny, Raven and Dexter were playing games.

Alistair was at the balloon popping game as he threw three darts they hit the balloons dead on winning him a stuffed teddy bear.

"Good job Alistair." Bunny said when he held the bear out for her.

"This is for you." He blushed.

Bunny blushes as she takes it. "T-Thank you."

At another booth Dexter and Raven were looking at the bottle stack game. Thinking he could win Raven a bear he asks for 3 balls. Throwing one he misses the bottle completely.

"Uh just warming up." Dexter said.

Picking up the second one it hit the top bottle making it rock back and forth, but it remains on. Growing Dexter throws the ball with all his might and knocks two of them down and the third one rattles. Dexter and Raven watch closely hoping it would fall over, but it doesn't.

"Aw man." Dexter groans.

"You almost had it." Raven said.

"Uh here you go." The vendor said handing him a tiny stuffed turtle.

"But I didn't knock them all down." Dexter said.

"Everyone's a winner at my booth." He smiles.

"Uh Raven, th-this is for you." Dexter said handing it to her.

"Wow thank you. It's so cute." Raven smiles.

Seeing her smile Dexter couldn't help but blush.

Cerise and Ramona were at the whack a clown game.

"I love this game!" Ramona grins smacking multiple clowns with a mallet.

"I'm gonna win this game!" Cerise grins.

At the goldfish scoop game Kitty, Maddie, and Cedar were trying to scoop up fish.

"Wow this game is hard." Cedar said breaking another net as the fish jumped through it.

"Watch a pro." Kitty said as she scooped a goldfish into a bag.

"How'd you do that Kitty?" Maddie asks.

"It's fish I'm a cat, do the math." Kitty smirks holding up her prize.

As Roxas was walking through the festival Melody looked from nearby and saw her chance.

"Okay Melody time to make your move." She said holding up a stick of Sea Salt Ice Cream. "Hey Rox—"

"Roxas there you are!" Briar calls out running to him.

"Come on the Struggle finals are about to start!" Apple said.

"Oh man we gotta hurry." Roxas said as they ran off.

"Oh man I forgot." Melody groans before taking a big bite of Ice cream causing her to let out a scream. "Aah brain freeze."

As everyone gathered in the main square everyone saw Darling knocking Sparrow to the ground with a Struggle bat grabbing 5 orbs.

"Times up! And our 4th finalist is Darling!" The ref said as the crowd cheered.

"Wahoo! Go Darling!" Rosabella cheers as Roxas, Briar, Apple and Melody arrived.

"How much did we miss?" Roxas asks.

"We're in the top 4." Ashlynn said.

"Alright folks let's meet our 4 remaining contestants. First, we have Head of the Twilight Disciplinary Committee, Seifer!" He said pointing to a teen with a white jacket and blond hair under a black beanie. "Next, we have local attitude problem, Hayner."

"Yeah go Hayner!" Pence and Olette cheered.

"Next we have a new face to Struggle his name is how he fights it's Daring!" He said introducing him as everyone from Ever After cheered. "And finally, our last and only female entry we have Darling!"

"Good luck sis." Daring said.

"Thanks, you too." Darling said.

"You guys are going down." Hayner said.

"You say that every year and every year I wipe the floor with you." Seifer said.

"Well this year you'll have some new competition." Daring said.

"Please I'll be knocking that crown off your head in no time." Seifer said.

"Alright folks let's Struggle!" The ref said as everyone cheered.

The first match was a rematch between Daring and Hayner.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time." Hayner grins.

"Bring it." Daring grins.

"Begin!" The ref said as they both charged once the timer starts.

Daring and Hayner clash as they knock each other backwards.

Hayner charges forward and knocks into Daring hitting a few Struggle orbs off him.

"Wow Hayner's gotten faster." Blondie said recording it.

"Yeah he's really been practicing for this." Pence said.

Daring recovers from the attack and runs forward ready to strike. Hayner swings his bat but Daring sidesteps dodging it and allowing Daring to land a powerful strike to Hayner's gut.

"Hayner's gotten good, but so has Daring." Namine said.

Daring knocks Hayner backwards as he runs to grab the struggle orbs.

Recovering Hayner shakes his head and whacks Daring knocking many orbs off him. Hayner swings again but Daring blocks him making him stagger back.

Daring charges to hit him with everything, but at the last second Hayner swing his bat hitting Daring juse seconds before he did.

"And time!" The ref said ending the match. "And the winner with 130 orbs is…Hayner!"

Pence and Olette cheer as Hayner waves to the crowd.

Daring picks himself up and walks over to him. "Looks like we're tied now." Daring said.

"Yep, next match we have will settle this." Hayner grins as they high fived.

"And look at that folks true sportsmanship right in front of us." The ref said.

Daring walks back to everyone and Darling walks over. "You better win sis, the Charming name is on the line." Daring said.

"Count on it." Darling said as Seifer steps out to face her.

"Try to make me somewhat look good. I don't want to beat you up too badly." Seifer said.

"Don't worry you won't." Darling said.

"Begin!" The ref said as Seifer swings his bat at Darling who ducks and whacks him in the face. Making everyone cheer.

"Go Darling!" Pence said.

"Take him down!" Xion cheers.

Seifer rubs his face. "So long!" Seifer swings his bat but Darling blocks it making him stagger backwards.

"Hyaaa!" Darling yells hitting Seifer repeatedly knocking him to the ground.

"Whoa she's good." Olette said.

"Darling's one of our best fighters." Roxas said.

"Show that Seifer who's boss!" Dexter and Daring cheered.

Seifer jumps into the air and brings the bat down on Darling knocking her backwards. When Seifer sees the Struggle orbs fall to the ground and rushes to them.

Using this opening Darling jumps in front of him and swings her bat knocking Seifer and many Struggle orbs the ground.

Seifer picks himself up and sees many of his orbs were gone.

"Time! And the winner is Darling with 175 orbs!" The ref said.

"Whoo!" Everyone cheers as Darling waved to all her friends.

"And now the match that will decide our champ and who will be awarded the champion belt and the trophy." The ref said gesturing to a belt and a trophy with 4 different colored spheres in it.

Roxas looks at the trophy and smirks. 'Still the same trophy.' Roxas thought remembering when both he and Sora held that trophy.

Hayner walks up to face Darling and they shake hands.

"Alright folks let the final match begin!" He said as Darling and Hayner faced off.

"Here I come Darling." Hayner said.

"Bring it." Darling said.

The match began and Darling and Hayner were swinging their bats trying to get a hit in.

Hayner swings his bat, but Darling side steps and hits him.

Running in Darling hits Hayner multiple times making him fall backwards.

Hayner picks himself up and charges at Darling holding his bat like a lance, but at the last second Darling blocks it making him stagger back.

"Sorry Hayner." Darling swings her bat with lots of power knocking all the Struggle orbs off him as the timer goes off.

* * *

An hour later the sun was setting, and Darling had her Struggle Champion Belt wrapped around her and the trophy in her hands.

"I am really liking this belt." Darling smiles.

"Darling you were amazing." Raven said.

"Way to go sis." Daring said patting her on the back.

"I can't believe I won." Darling smiles.

"I have the whole thing recorded to prove it." Blondie smiles.

"I have to admit that was quite a game." Amora said.

"Hey how about we get some Ice cream to celebrate?" Apple smiles.

"I'm in." They all said.

"Come on guys let's get a great spot for the fireworks." Olette said.

Roxas was about to follow everyone when he felt a hand grab his. Looking over he saw that Melody was holding his hand.

"Oh Melody?" Roxas said surprised.

"Hey Roxas, I uh wanted to know if you wanted to go to the clock tower? I got Ice cream." She nervously said holding up two sticks.

"Uh sure." Roxas said following her.

* * *

At the top of the clock tower Roxas and Melody were sitting down finishing their ice cream.

"So Roxas, what you think of this summer vacation?" Melody asks.

"I loved it, you guys really made it fun. And wait til Headmaster Grimm sees us all gliding through the halls. Can you imagine the look on his face?" Roxas chuckles.

Melody giggles at the thought.

"I had a great time too, I just wished we got time to hang out more." Melody said.

"Well I'm not going anywhere." Roxas said.

"Yeah I'm really glad." Melody smiles. "Hey Roxas…I-I really like spending time with you." She blushes.

"Me too Melody. I love being with all you guys." Roxas said.

"Well how do you feel about being around…me?" She asks.

"You? Well Melody you are amazing. You're kind, supportive and the most amazing musician I have ever seen. I really enjoy being around you." Roxas said.

Hearing this Melody felt her heart race like crazy.

"Hey Roxas." Melody said getting his attention.

Turning towards her Melody immediately kisses him on the lips. Once she did the fireworks went off nearby surprising him.

When she separates Melody had a big smile on her face and a blush. "Looks like our summer vacation is over." Melody said.

And with that an amazing summer came to an end.


	58. New Year, New Faces

**Chapter 58: New Semester, New Faces**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter and like many of you guessed this one starts off the new year at Ever After High and with a new school year comes new students. I'm really excited for what's coming up and I think you'll like it too. Please Review and Enjoy.**

The new school year was starting up at Ever After High and students were heading towards the school. Some were familiar others were new faces.

Walking up the staircase Roxas walks in ready for another year.

'I know it's only been a month but man it's great to be back.' Roxas thought when he saw the Samurai Nobodies patrolling the school.

One Samurai walks up to Roxas and nods. "Any Heartless try anything?" Roxas asks as the Samurai nods. "Good work, you all are doing great keeping everyone safe."

The Samurai nods before walking back to his duties.

As Roxas opened the door Maddie, Sparrow and Ramona were flying through the halls racing each other.

"Eat my dust losers!" Sparrow laughs.

"Not a chance!" Ramona yells.

"To victory!" Maddie chants

"Mr. Roxas!" Looking down the hall Roxas saw Milton Grimm heading towards him. "What is the meaning of this? Why and how are my students flying through the halls?"

Roxas summons Sky's the Limit. "Special power of this keyblade, gives us some Pixie Dust which allows us to fly."

"Even so this is an institution of education be professional." Milton said when Giles came in from another room covered in Pixie dust and flying.

"I feel so free!" Giles cheered.

"That was bad timing." Milton sighs.

"You want me to tell them to take the flying outside?" Roxas smirks reading his mind.

"Please." Milton nods.

* * *

Walking to the auditorium where booths for all the electives were out.

As he looked at his options he saw multiple blasts of magic shooting up into the air.

Looking towards the source he saw multiple male students looking in awe as Amora was at her booth being the new Magicology teacher. She was showing off her magic, but the males weren't so much interested in her magic as her looks.

"Now who would like to sign up to learn the wonders of magic?" Amora winks causing all the male students to get hearts in their eyes.

"Geez look at all of them." Namine said walking by with Xion.

"A Sea Salt Ice Cream says hardly any of them know a single thing about magic." Xion said.

"So Xion what electives are you signing up for?" Roxas asks.

"Well I'm gonna do Hero Class, Science and Sorcery and Magicology." Xion said.

"Art class and Melody talked me into trying the dance class." Namine said.

Roxas walks up to sign up for hero class when a girl walks up next to him. She had brown skin, dressed in green, and brown hair with vines going through it.

"Hi there." She said.

"Hey I'm Roxas." He said.

"Oh I know who you are, everyone who's seen Blondie's blog knows who you are. I'm Jillian Beanstalk, nice to meet ya." She smiles.

"A pleasure." Roxas said shaking her hand.

"I gotta say the adventures you go on sure beat just climbing up a beanstalk, not that I don't love that." Jillian said.

"Wait Beanstalks you mean like where Tiny comes from?" Roxas asks.

"Yeah my dad is Jack Beanstalk the guy who climbed the beanstalk the first time." She said.

"Whoa cool." Roxas said.

"Is it true that the huge ship outside the school is yours?" Jillian asks.

"Yeah that's the Tempest our main form of transportation." Roxas nods.

"Well hope to see you in Hero class." Jillian said signing up for it.

"Yeah you too." Roxas nods.

As Jillian walks out of the room she bumps into one of the Samurai Nobodies who was walking through the halls.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry about that." Jillian said maneuvering around it.

As she walks away the Samurai looks at her curiously.

At the Magicology booth all the boys were trying to sign up, but Amora saw through them.

"Well boys if you want to be able to take my class then you should show me your skills with Magic." Amora said.

Almost immediately the group of students started to thin out.

"Told ya." Xion said.

Roxas walks to the booth and signs his name down.

"See you in class." Amora winks playfully at him as a few guys glare him.

"Aw man leave it to Roxas to get the teachers attention."

"Why is he so lucky?"

Roxas feels the daggers on him as he walked out the room.

"Looks like this year is gonna be a long one." He sighs.

* * *

As the school week started Roxas was showing Xion and Amora around campus.

"And so here we have the Castleteria where we get all our meals and just hang out with friends. Down the hall we have the classrooms and the library." Roxas said pointing things out.

"This place has more hallways than Odin's palace." Amora said looking around.

"Yeah it's a lot to take in." Xion said.

"You'll get the hang of it." Roxas said walking to the Magicology classroom. "And this is your classroom Amora."

Amora opens the door to see a desk in the front of the class, multiple magic books, desks for students to take notes and an open area to practice magic.

"This…is all mine?" She asks walking in.

"Yeah, Ever After High really makes sure all the teachers have all the supplies they need, except for Prof. Rumpelstiltskin we make sure he can't get his hands on too much straw." Roxas said.

Amora runs her hands down her desk and smiles. "I love it."

Walking back to Roxas she pulls him into a hug.

Roxas is surprised at first by this, but eventually hugs her back.

Xion was about to turn to walk away when she heard a voice.

"Watch out!"

Xion looks around but didn't see anyone.

"Down here." Xion looks down to see a girl the size of her thumb. She has pale flaxen-colored curly-wavy hair which is almost white, rosy red cheeks, dark brown skin, cute pale-pink lips, and slate blue eyes. This was Nina Thumbell, daughter of Thumbelina.

"Sorry about that." Xion apologizes.

"It's okay I probably shouldn't be this small when I'm walking around school as often as I'd like." She said as she grew to Xion's height surprising her.

"Wow how'd you do that?" She asks.

"It's a gift. My name's Nina." She smiles.

"I'm Xion. So, Nina what were you doing down there?" Xiona asks.

"Just getting a feel for the new school. I like to explore new places especially the outdoors." Nina said.

"I can see why this school is amazing." Xion smiles.

"Thanks, hey want to go with me a hike?" Nina asks.

"Sure sounds great…just if you're gonna shrink let me know." Xion said.

"Like you could step on me." Nina giggles as they walked away.

* * *

In the halls near the dance class Namine she was with Blondie and Melody near the door.

"I don't know girls dancing has never really been something I've thought about trying." Namine said nervously.

"Come on Namine it'll be fun." Blondie said.

"Just give it a try, you'll have lots of fun." Melody said.

"And since you are technically related to a Princess you should learn to dance." Blondie said.

"While Kairi is a Princess of the Heart I don't think Princess classes really fit that description." Namine said as they opened the door.

Inside a girl with dark brown hair, dark skin, a silver tiara and a golden- yellow dress was dancing around the room. This was Justine Dancer, youngest daughter of the 12 Dancing Princesses.

The three girls watched as Justine did a series of ballet moves across the room.

"Wow she's good." Melody said impressed.

"That's the kind of dancing you want me to try?" Namine asks.

"If only." Blondie said when Justine stopped to catch her breath when she was surprised by the applause.

Looking over she saw the three girls walking in. "Oh, I didn't realize anyone came in this early." Justine said.

"We wanted to show Namine the Dance class so she could sign up." Blondie said.

"And you showed us that belong in this one." Namine smiles.

"Thanks, it's kind of a family thing. I'm Justine." She said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Melody and this is Namine and Blondie. Guess we'll be your new classmates."

"It's great to meet you all." Justine smiles.

"Hey you want to come with us to Hocus Latte later?" Blonde asks.

"That sounds great." Justine nods.

"And maybe you can show me how I can learn to dance like that." Namine said as the four of them practice dancing.

* * *

As the first week came to an end Roxas, Briar and Ashlynn were walking to the Castelteria to get some food when they saw Farrah waving at them.

"Farrah!" Briar and Ashlynn smile as they hugged their friend.

"It's so good to see you again." Ashlynn said.

"I missed you girls." Farrah smiles. "Hello Roxas."

"Hi Farrah, how was your summer?" Roxas asks.

"Not as exciting as yours I can say that much. All of you were amazing. I loved Pixie Hollow." Farrah said.

"That was a crazy adventure." Briar smiles.

As they got in line to get food Farrah was telling them about her summer.

"So, anyway I've been working on improving my magic and it's gotten pretty good." Farrah said.

"Well if you ever want to use that magic on missions we're always open to more team members." Ashlynn said.

"Do you really think I could be a part of it?" Farrah smiles.

"Sure. We'd be happy to." Roxas said.

As they walked to their seats a girl walked by holding a tray she had Pink coral like hair and a dress that reminded you of the sea.

"Hey it's that new girl Meeshell. I heard she transferred here and she's really shy." Briar said.

"We should invite her to come sit with us." Ashlynn said.

"Hey Meeshell!" Farrah calls out.

Smiling Meeshell walks over to them. "It's nice to meet you." She said softly.

"Want to sit with us?" Roxas offers.

"I'll get some water." Farrah waves her wand and a pitcher of water floats over to them but drops onto the table spilling water onto the floor. As the water touches Meeshell's feet her dress started to glow.

"I have to go now excuse me." She said running off.

All of them look at each other curiously.

"Wow she is shy." Farrah said.

"Well let's figure out a way we can help her feel welcome here. I'm sure once she gets to know people she won't be as shy." Roxas said.

"Good point." Briar said as they sat down.

"Here's to us and new year of school." Roxas said as the 4 of them clinked their cups ready for whatever the new year, new faces, and new challenges it will bring.


	59. New Recruits

**Chapter 59: Potential Recruits**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter and this one is part 2 of my latest chapter. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It was a bright sunny day at Ever After High as everyone was out in front of the school as a giant beanstalk was rising into the clouds.

"Look there she is. I see her!" Students called out as Jillian was climbing the beanstalk with ease.

"Now for the hard part." Jillian said climbing up to the giant's castle.

"She's pretty good." Roxas said impressed.

From the door a Samurai was also watching Jillian.

"Wow, how can she not be afraid? That's like a mile up." Humphrey said.

From the top of the clouds Jillian jumped down with the magic harp and the goose who lays the golden eggs in her hands before pulling her parachute.

"A new record." The Gingerbread man said as everyone chanted her name.

"Here Tiny, take these back up to your Uncle and thank him for the loan." Jillian said handing the items back to the giant.

Walking away Jillian noticed Humphrey. "Hi Humphrey, are you uhm okay?" She asks when he jumps off the brick wall.

"Jillian you have to teach me how to be brave." He begs.

"It's not something you can teach." Jillian said.

"Please, I'll give you these 5 beans." Humphrey said reaching into his pocket.

"Magic beans?" Jillian asks with stars in her eyes.

"Uh no just regular beans." Humphrey said.

"Good enough. Let's go." Jillian said taking the beans.

Jillian leads Humphrey to the top of a tower that had a huge view of the school. Unfortunately, this caused Humphrey to faint at the thought of jumping from that.

Deciding to try something a little smaller she leads him to fence that was maybe 5 feet off the ground, but Humphrey still screamed in fear.

"You can do it Humphrey." Jillian said encouraging Humphrey as he tried climbing the beanstalk.

"How high up am I?" He asks.

"This may be longer than I thought." Jillian said seeing he was barely a foot off the ground before he let go.

"I can't do heights. I'm too afraid." Humphrey slumps.

"Maybe climbing things isn't your story. You are pretty amazing Humphrey, on the ground level. Don't overthink it, either do it or don't." Jillian said walking away.

Humphrey looks up at the beanstalk and a determined look appeared on his face. "Do it."

Later in class Jillian was working on a paper when everyone turned to the window.

"Oh my crown! Is that Humphrey Dumpty climbing the Beanstalk?" Daring asks as Jillian rushed over to see for herself.

"Oh no, he's in trouble." Jillian said before rushing out to save him, but as she did she ran past the Samurai she had met earlier.

Outside Humphrey had his eyes closed as he climbed up a vine. "I can do it. I can do it." He said to himself when the vine holding him bended over the edge.

"Jump to me!" Jillian said holding out her hand.

"I can't! I'm too afraid!" Humphrey cried.

Jillian looked to see this wasn't going to work when suddenly she got an idea. Pulling on a vine it snaps making her fall off the edge and dangles from it.

"Humphrey help me!" She yells.

"Jillian!" Humphrey gasps. Grabbing a vine, he swings in and pulls her to safety.

"Humphrey, when you thought I was in danger you swooped in and saved me. That was pretty brave." Jillian said.

"Yeah it was." Humphrey smiles.

Little did they know the vine under them was cracking under their weight and snaps causing both Jillian and Humphrey to fall towards the ground.

As the Samurai was walking out the door it saw the two of them fall and sprinted towards the Beanstalk.

Drawing one of its swords it throws at the beanstalk and uses it as a spring. Jumping up the Samurai catches both Jillian and Humphrey before pulling its second sword out and stabs it into the beanstalk slowing down their falling speed and by the time they slowed down they were only a few feet off the ground.

"Wow that was amazing. Thank you." Humphrey said.

The Samurai nods as thanks.

"That was quite a trick thank you uh Humphrey do you know what his name is?" Jillian asks.

"Actually, these are Samurai they're nobodies like Roxas, but these ones don't have names." Humphrey said.

"Well that doesn't seem right. Let's see you need a name…how about Jason?" Jillian suggests.

The Samurai was surprised by this, nobody had ever wanted to give him a name before. Touched by this the Samurai nods confirming.

"Well Jason it is." Jillian smiles.

Although this seemed like something small for Jillian for Jason this would lead to something much bigger.

* * *

A few days later in Ballet class Justine was sitting down listening to music on her Mirror Phone as she did she started to doze off.

"Ever After to Justine." Melody said walking her up.

"I'm beat I went to bed early, but I had the most hexciting dream. I had my own dance studio and was practicing all my favorite styles." Justine said when Baba Yaga claps her hands.

"Less chit chat more tip tap. Let's go ladies, shoes on." Baba Yaga said.

Justine reaches for her bag but when she pulls out her shoes they were destroyed.

"My shoes! Ruined! Who did this?" She asks holding them up, but everyone denied doing it.

"A mystery to be solved after my class." Baba Yaga said.

After class in Justine's room Ashlynn, Namine, Blondie and Humphrey were helping her with her shoe situation.

"These are the absolute top of the line from the glass slipper. No shoe thief can resist these." Ashlynn said putting a pair of beautiful dancing shoes down on a table.

"When the thief trips the security system the cameras will go off and we'll find out who the thief really is." Humphrey said.

"And if they think they can make a run for it that's where I come in." Namine said when the door opens to reveal Ramona.

"Waste of time. All that tech stuff is useless, press that button chew that cord. Won't work, I bet the shoes get stolen." Ramona said heading over to her bed.

"Since when were you a shoe stealing expert?" Justine narrows her eyes.

"Oh, sure blame the bad wolf. Relax you and I don't exactly have similar taste." Ramona smirks.

That night as everyone was asleep Ramona opens her eyes as someone trips the outlet plug turning off the security system and grabbing the shoes.

As the figure runs out they nudge Namine waking her up. Looking towards the table she saw what happened.

"The shoes are gone." Namine said as the girls woke up.

"And so is Ramona." Blondie said.

Running through the halls they spot Ramona looking through the door to the dance class.

"Ramona!" Ashlynn said. "You bad, bad wolf."

"I thought you were better than this." Namine said when Ramona shushes them.

"Don't wake her up." Ramona said.

"Wake who up?" Blondie asks.

Looking inside they saw Justine wearing the shoes that Ashlynn put out and was dancing through the room, but she appeared to be asleep while doing it.

"That's something you don't see everyday." Namine said when the lights turned on to reveal Baba Yaga and waking Justine up.

"What is the meaning of this? Justine Dancer?" Baba Yaga said as Justine walked over.

"It was me all along? But how?" Justine asks.

"Enchantment. Your older sisters had this too. Congratulations, you're the 12th Dancing Princess. You had to figure this out for yourself, but now that you know you'll be able to control your power. The Gift of Eternal Dance." Baba Yaga declares as all the girls cheer.

"I'm sorry I suspected you Ramona. Thank you all for helping me find my destiny." Justine smiles.

"It's what we do. Our team is known for helping people with that." Namine said.

"Really? Maybe I'll have to see what you guys do." Justine said interested.

"Justine, we have quite a bit to tell you about." Ramona smirks as they walk out.

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the woods outside Ever After High as Xion was walking through when she notices a familiar face on the ground.

"Whoa, Nina you better watch out I could've stepped on you." Xion said looking down to see Nina was in her shrunken form.

"Please Xion, you weren't even close." Nina said.

"What are you doing down there?" Xion asks.

"Just taking in the scenery. We can learn a lot from the little world right under foot." Nina said petting a ladybug.

"Wait a minute. Nina, we have to hurry or we'll miss our field trip." Xion said.

"Ooh I love exploring, be right up." Nina said growing back to normal size. "Come on I'll race you."

As the two girls ran towards the school a black cat appeared out of the grass and was looking towards Nina.

Arriving at class they saw only Raven, Apple and Rosabella were there.

"Hey where is everyone?" Xion asks.

"Bad news guys Fairy Field trip's canceled." Raven said.

"And I was so looking forward to exploring." Apple said.

"If only you guys could shrink down and explore the school like I do." Nina said causing Apple and Raven to smile.

"Looks like we get our field trip after all." Raven said.

"Raven found one of her mom's charms that—" Apple starts.

"Shrinks you when you touch the charm." They both said holding out the charm.

All of the girls grin as the 5 of them touch it and shrink down.

"Come on, let me show you my Ever After High." Nina said leading them through a hole in the wall.

As they walked away the same black cat from the woods climbed in through the window.

Leading the girls through the pipes they appear in the main hallway.

All of them scramble to avoid being stepped on.

As Nina lead them up the ramp Apple looks down to see Amora leaning towards Roxas.

"I'm just saying Roxas when my shift is over we can finally go out and spend time together." Amora flirts.

"Uh well I don't Amora." Roxas blushes.

A tick mark appears on Apple's head as she summons her staff. "Blizzaga!" A tiny block of ice shoots out of her staff and hits Amora in the neck.

"Ow! What was that?" Amora asks looking around but couldn't see anyone.

"Is everything alright?" Roxas asks.

An hour later all of them were heading back to the classroom laughing.

"What a day." Nina smiles.

"Wait a minute how do we grow back?" Rosabella asks.

"We just have to touch the charm a second time." Raven reaches into her pocket but realizes it wasn't there. Looking up they saw the charm was still on the table.

"Any ideas on how we can get up there?" Xion asks.

"Don't worry guys I can grow big or small whenever I want." Nina uses her magic but instead of growing she only shrinks. "Of course, I was caught in the charm too so I can only get smaller."

Suddenly the black cat from earlier approaches them.

All the girls panic as Xion was about to summon her keyblade to attack when Nina grows to their size.

"Rascal! Perfect timing." Nina said hugging the cat.

All of them look at Nina surprised. "What? Oh, Rascal scared you." She realized. "I always carry cat treats for him." Nina said taking out a treat for the cat. "Okay Rascal go get the charm."

Rascal jumps onto the desk and knocks the charm down allowing all of them to turn to normal.

"Hey Nina, that was lots of fun." Xion said.

"Thanks Xion, but I bet you've been on quite a few adventures." Nina said.

"I'd be happy to tell you about a few." Xion said.

"Sounds great to me." Nina said.

* * *

Meanwhile down the halls Roxas, Farrah, Briar and Ashlynn were walking towards Meeshell's room with a flower.

Knocking on her door Meeshell answers it.

"Hi Meeshell, I think we all got off on the wrong slipper." Ashlynn said.

"So we went out and got you this flower for your dorm room." Roxas said gesturing to it.

"It's a Snap Dragon." Briar said as the flower shot out water and started to shake causing Meeshell to hide behind her door.

"Uh I'm good." She said closing the door.

Later that day the four of them were walking down the hall.

"I have never met someone so shy before." Briar said.

"Do you think maybe she doesn't like us?" Farrah asks.

"I don't know." Roxas said when they heard singing from down the hall.

Following the amazing voice they open the door to see it was coming from the indoor pool and jumping out of the water was Meeshell, but her bottom half was fins.

"Meeshell is a mermaid." Ashlynn said.

"Whoa, just like at Atlantica." Roxas said remembering when Sora met Ariel.

"Oh hi, I'm sorry I ran off. You see when my fin grows whenever I touch water and I'm not really confident talking to people on land." Meeshell confesses.

"Well that's a relief we thought you didn't like us." Farrah said.

"Meeshell your voice is so fairest. You should totally show everyone this talent." Ashlynn said.

"Me? Sing on land? In front of everybody?" Meeshell said a little terrified.

"Everyone would flip their crowns if they heard you sing." Briar nods.

"I-I don't know." Meeshell said.

"Well I used to be nervous about if I should sing in front of others, but once I mustered up the courage, everyone loved it." Roxas said.

"It's true, Roxas is one of the best singers ever after." Briar said.

"But I can't sing if I'm not in the water." Meeshell said.

Roxas pauses to think and looks to Farrah. "I have an idea."

In the auditorium everyone was sitting down while Roxas, Meeshell and Farrah were backstage.

"Are you ready?" Roxas asks.

"I guess." Meeshell said.

"Farrah, you know what to do." Roxas said as Farrah nods and waves her wand making a giant tank of water appear.

Everyone looks in awe as Roxas walks to the mic.

"Everyone of Ever After I am proud to present the musical magic of Meeshell Mermaid!" Roxas said as Meeshell dove into her tank and her fins grew.

 **(Play The Glow by Shannon Saunders)**

When you feel like you're ready to go

Somewhere you've never been

Make a wish and the dream in you grows

Shining as bright as them

Carrying you far away

The story begins with the light in your heart

A fantasy dream and a spark

Once you believe you are ready to shine

The princess inside you will show

You are the glow, you are the glow

Look around take in all that you see

You just might be surprised

A world of enchantment and pure majesty

You'll be discovering

The princess that you're meant to be

The story begins with the light in your heart

A fantasy dream and a spark

Once you believe you are ready to shine

Bright as the world's ever known

You are the glow

Feel your strength, you can face the world

Believe every day, everything is possible

A magical journey awaits

The story begins with the light in your heart

A fantasy dream and a spark

Once you believe you are ready to shine

The princess inside you will show

You are the glow, you are the glow

Whoa, you are the glow.

Meeshell jumps out of her tank on the last note and the crowd erupted into cheers.

"Thank you, thank you." Meeshell smiles.

"Good job Farrah." Roxas said.

"Maybe one time I can come with you when you got to another world." Farrah smiles.

"With magic like that, absolutely." Roxas nods as they looked out to Meeshell who seemed much more confident.


	60. Whisp of the Lamp

**Chapter 60: Whisp of the Lamp**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new one. Now many of you have been asking me about who Roxas would have for a summon besides Thor and I am pleased to tell you I have figured out a few. If any of you have seen the Monster High Movie 13 Wishes this will put a smile on your faces. Please Review and Enjoy.**

All the students were sitting around the Castleteria eyes looking at their Mirror Pads and Phones eager to see the first Skrm match of the semester between Ever After High and Monster High.

As Jillian made her way towards the table to watch the match she noticed a Samurai walking by.

"I wonder…Jason is that you?" Jillian asks as the Samurai nods signaling yes. "Oh, thank Fairy godmother. It's hard telling all your Samurai apart from the other."

Jason merely shrugs his shoulder to say. "We were created that way."

"Well here's a little something so at least I can tell you apart." Jillian takes out some green vines and wraps it around Jason's arm like a bracelet. "There we go, want to come with me to watch the Skrm race?"

Jason pauses in silence before nodding. "Great let's go." Jillian said as they walked to the table.

* * *

Meanwhile in Monster High Roxas, Darling, Daring, Cerise, Ramona, Sparrow and Hunter were in the locker rooms getting ready for their match when they heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Roxas asks.

"Friends." The door opens to reveal Frankie, Clawdeen, Dracularua, Ghoulia and Cleo walking in in their frearleading uniforms.

"Ghouls." Ramona smiles

"Good to see you all again." Darling smiles as they all walk over and hug.

"We've been watching you ghouls on Blondie's blog. You guys just keep going on lots of fun adventures." Draculaura said.

"What can we say we really know how to keep ourselves busy." Cerise said.

"I have to say I loved your trip to Asgard, that Odin knew how to rule in style. All that gold gave me ideas for when I take the throne." Cleo said.

"Well we can't be the only ones going on crazy adventures. I bet you all have some wild stories." Hunter said.

"You bet we have." Draculaura giggles.

"We'll tell you all about it later, we wanted to invite you all to a little party we're all having by the Pool after the match. Interested?" Clawdeen offers.

"Do you even know us?" Daring smirks.

Ghoulia moans as she waves her hands signaling it was time.

"Well that's our cue." Roxas said.

"Good luck." Frankie said as she and her friends left.

Putting on their skates the two teams skating onto the Skrm course where people from Monster and Ever After High were watching.

Heading to the starting line was Cerise, Hunter and Sparrow against Operetta, Heath, and Lagoona.

"You ghouls ready for this?" Lagoona asks.

"As long as you're ready to lose again." Hunter smirks.

"I'd watch it sugar, we've been upping our games as well since last year." Operetta said when the light turns green and the skaters race out onto the course.

In the lead was Cerise with Operetta and Lagoona right behind her, coming up behind was Hunter, Daring, and Heath as they race through the first obstacle which had a giant squid monster that was smashing its tentacles all over the track.

"Whoa!" Cerise said as one tentacle slams in front of her knocking her back allowing Monster High to take the lead.

Hunter and Sparrow race behind Cerise and help her stand up.

"We got to catch them on the next obstacle." Hunter said as they raced after them.

Entering the next room spikes and flames shot out of the ground as the Monster High team weaved out of the way.

As they were about to turn the corner Hunter and Cerise fling Sparrow forward as he rushes in-between them giving the other two an opening to gain the lead.

Operetta looks up to sees stalagmites hanging from above. Letting out a high note Operetta releases sound waves causing the stalagmites to fall.

"Incoming!" Sparrow yells as they all dodge and weave out of the way.

Making their way down the final stretch the two teams were evenly matched when Heath rams into Sparrow.

"Oh you want to play like that?" Sparrow growls as he rams him back.

Cerise and Lagoona skated towards the finish line at full speed, they were neck and neck but the first one to pass the finish line was Lagoona.

"Monster High wins!" The announcer said as the crowd erupted in cheers.

"Sorry guys guess I'm faster on feet than on skates." Cerise said.

"You almost had her Cerise." Ramona said.

"We'll get them next time." Roxas said when Clawd, Manny, Heath and Gil went over to him.

"Hey Roxas, great match." Clawd said.

"Yeah you guys got us this time." Roxas said.

"And since you're the team captain that means you get the fun part." Manny grins.

"Uh what's the fun part?" Roxas asks as the guys grin.

"Grab him!" Clawd said as they 4 monsters grab Roxas and hold him over their heads.

"Hey put me down!" Roxas yells.

"To the pool!" Heath declares.

"Wait what?!" Roxas said as they guys carried him out with everyone behind them.

"Mind telling us what's going on?" Sparrow asks.

Clawdeen struggles to hold back her laughter. "All little thing we started, since Roxas is the Team Captain and his team lost the other captain, that's my brother gets to toss Roxas into the pool starting the party."

"Oh man I am so glad I'm not Roxas." Daring chuckles.

"This is gonna be funny." Ramona smirks.

* * *

At the pool everyone was watching as Clawd and the guys were about to toss Roxas in.

"Guys come on this is ridiculous." Roxas said trying to break free.

"Alright guys…1." Clawd counted.

"Seriously put me down." Roxas said.

"2."

"I swear to Kingdom Hearts I'm gonna—"

"3!" Clawd said as they all pushed sending Roxas crashing into the deep end of the pool causing all of them to cheer and laugh as Roxas resurfaces.

"Welcome back to Monster High Roxas!" The guys smile.

Roxas rolls his eyes as he started to swim to the end when he noticed something twinkling in the water. Narrowing his eyes he dunks his head underwater to see what looked like a golden lamp.

Taking a deep breath Roxas dives down towards it. Swimming down he saw the lamp was dangling on the edge of a reef.

As Roxas reached his hand out to grab it the lamp started to glow brightly.

Up on the surface Cerise, Clawdeen and Lagoona were looking to see Roxas's air bubbles coming up the surface.

"Uh is he okay?" Clawdeen asks.

"He's been down there for quite a bit." Cerise said.

"Yeah maybe I should dive in." Lagoona said when Roxas swam up and bobbed his head out taking a deep breath before grabbing onto the edge. "Crikey, you okay mate?" Lagoona asks offering her hand.

"Yeah I'm fine I really am." Roxas said catching his breath.

"What were you doing down there?" Cerise asks.

"I found this dangling from the reef." Roxas said holding up the lamp causing Clawdeen and Lagoona's eyes to widen.

"No way I never thought we'd see that again for a long time." Clawdeen said in shock.

"I'll say. Frankie, Gigi get over here!" Lagoona calls out as Frankie and a girl with pink skin, long pink hair styled like a scorpion's tail and a blue and pink crop-top. This was Gigi.

"What's going on Lagoona?" Frankie asks when she points to the lamp causing Gigi to gasp.

"You found it." Gigi said.

"What is it?" Cerise asks as Hunter, Ramona, Daring, Darling and Sparrow walk over.

"It looks pretty cool." Daring said.

"Roxas try rubbing it." Gigi said.

"Okay." Roxas rubs the lamp and suddenly a bright light emits from the lamp as it floated into the air getting everyone's attention and from it a girl who looked like Gigi's twin appeared the only difference was that her hair was turquoise blue instead of Pink, this was Whisp.

"Greetings finder." Whisp said surprising everyone from Ever After High. "How may I serve you?"

"Wait a minute are you a genie?" Ramona asks.

"Correct, my name is Whisp." She smiles.

"Just like the Genie we saw in Agrabah." Darling said.

"Wow Whisp you're doing pretty good so far with your first finder." Gigi said.

"Well I only listened to you say it for a couple hundred years." Whisp smirks.

"So, wait you're here to grant Roxas's wishes?" Daring asks.

"The finder is granted 13 wishes to use a he chooses." Whisp said handing her lamp back to Roxas.

"Man, Roxas talk about a score let's see Xehanort stand up us now that we have a genie on our side." Sparrow said.

"And I can wish for anything?" Roxas asks and Whisp nods. "Wow would I even wish for?"

"When you have your answer summon me and I will appear." Whisp said.

'Looks like Sora isn't the only one who can get a Genie as a summon.' Roxas thought looking at the lamp.

* * *

Back at Ever After High everyone was looking at the lamp with interest.

"Roxas you've found lots of amazing things, but this might be the jackpot." Raven said.

"13 Wishes, just imagine what you could get with all of them." Amora said.

"Well if you had 13 wishes what would you do with them?" Namine asks.

"I could make the perfect kingdom." Apple said imagining her dream kingdom.

"With something like that I'd never even have to think about my destiny." Raven said.

"Now hold up these are Roxas's wishes he gets to choose how to use them." Xion said.

"Hey Roxas buddy you know how long we've been friends for." Daring said leaning in.

"I'm not gonna waste a wish on a full-size mirror that follows you everywhere." Roxas said.

"How'd you know?" Daring asks surprised as Roxas rolls his eyes.

"You know I'm kinda surprised you didn't already use one of the wishes to get your heart." Briar said.

"Oh, I believe I was about jump at this opportunity until Gigi stopped me. She told me that I need to choose my wishes wisely apparently Clawdeen's sister found this lamp before me and she was so consumed by the darkness of the wishes she almost destroyed Monster High." Roxas said causing them to cringe.

"Yikes." Maddie said.

"Yeah so I need to be careful with what I wish for I can't risk something as important as my heart on a wish. I'm only gonna use Whisp when I know for sure what I need to wish for." Roxas said.

"Still just having her around for emergencies makes me already feel safer." Dexter said.

"What's she gonna do until then? Stay in the lamp?" Ashlynn asks when the door opens to reveal Whisp.

"And miss a chance to explore this place? Not a chance." Whisp smirks surprising them.

"You're out of the lamp?" Cedar said.

"As long as my finder gives me permission I am free to explore until he summons me." Whisp said.

"This is gonna be interesting." Amora said at their new ally/ summon.

 **And the newest summon in Roxas's arsenal is Whisp and trust me when I say she's gonna be a big help in the future.**

 **Now here's a hint for the next world we'll be seeing: A Mermaid dreamed of life on the land, now her daughter dreams of the Sea.**


	61. Atlantica

**Chapter 61: Atlantica**

 **Hey everyone I'm back. I am so happy because this story has reached over 50,000 views. Thank you all for your support. This was quite a challenge, but I think you'll be pleased with how it turned out. As of now the Nobody name Challenge is over and the results are both in the chapter and at the end. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It was a peaceful day at Ever After High and Amora's Magicology class was in session.

"Alright class this type of magic is different from the others, this one focuses on trapping your opponents and protecting you, Mine Magic." Amora snaps her fingers and a row of mines appeared in front of her making all the students look in awe. "With these enemies won't get anywhere near you."

Amora walks over to her desk and grabs a pencil. "Watch closely." She throws it at one of the mines and it sets off explosions from each of them.

"Whoa." Roxas said when the bell rang.

"Alright class dismissed please review the pages on the board and see you all next week." Amora said walking to her desk.

As Amora went through her books she heard a few whispers.

"Yikes Amora is such a pain."

"I think she does most of these spells just to show off."

"Why did the headmasters even hire her? She's terrible."

Hearing this Amora frowns as she tightens her grip on the papers before throwing them to the ground in rage and storming out of the room.

In the Castleteria Roxas was sitting down with Meeshell, Blondie, Ashlynn, Maddie, Whisp and Dexter.

"So, what's to do around here?" Whisp asks.

"Well we spend lots of time hanging out in Book End." Ashlynn said.

"Ashlynn even has her own store there." Blondie said.

"Hey Roxas, I've been meaning to ask have you figured out your first wish?" Dexter asks.

"Not yet, just haven't figured it out yet." Roxas shrugs.

"Hey, take your time I'm enjoying this place." Whisp said when Amora walks in with an angry look on her face.

"Uh oh someone's being a grumpy gussie." Maddie said.

"Amora is everything alright?" Dexter asks as she came over.

"I hate this school. All those ungrateful students should be thrown into the flames of Surtur and suffer 1000 deaths." Amora said.

"Whoa, calm down Amora there's no need for that." Ashlynn said.

"What's going on?" Meeshell asks.

"What's going on is the students of this school have no respect for a life dedicated to learning the magic arts and mock me behind my back." Amora said.

"Well Amora you can't expect everyone to like you right away." Roxas said.

"Yeah remember on your first mission with us you and Maddie tried to kill each other." Dexter said.

"Oh, I remember." Maddie narrows her eyes as she and Amora lock glares.

"And we don't want a repeat of that." Roxas said getting in between them. "Look Amora you're a great magic teacher, you taught me, Namine, Xion, Apple and Briar so much amazing things just…try and figure out a way to have the same enthusiasm with the other students."

Amora looks at him and sighs. "Alright I'll try."

Suddenly the World Map went off surprising Meeshell and Whisp while the others were interested.

"Ooh first mission of the school year." Maddie giggles as Roxas takes the map out.

"Where we going this time?" Dexter asks.

Roxas opens it to reveal a palace that appeared to be underwater and swimming around it were mermaids.

"What is that?" Meeshell looked in awe.

"Atlantica." Roxas remembers.

"Roxas are those mermaids?" Ashlynn asks.

"Yeah that world is full of them." Roxas said.

"I gotta waterproof my Mirrorpad." Blondie said.

"This could be just what I need at the moment." Amora said.

"But you're a teacher here?" Dexter asks.

"I'm allowed to leave on missions I made sure to add that to my contract." Amora said.

"So, sounds like you know this one." Dexter said.

"Well not me, Sora went here and helped this mermaid named Ariel who fell in love with man on land and he helped those two get together." Roxas said making everyone especially Meeshell gasp.

"But that's the story of my mom." Meeshell said.

"No way, we get to go to the world of the Little Mermaid?!" Blondie smiles.

"So how did Sora manage to go to a world that's mostly underwater?" Amora asks.

"Well like how we change forms to adapt this world gave Sora fins." Roxas said making them all smile widely.

"You mean we get to be mermaids?" Ashlynn grins.

"To the Tempest!" Maddie declares.

All of them got up to and were about to leave when Meeshell calls out. "Uh excuse me?"

"Yeah Meeshell?" Ashlynn asks.

"C-Can I come with you guys?" She asks.

"Sure, but just to warn you our adventures can get a little dangerous." Dexter said.

"If it's in the water I'm much more confident there." Meeshell said.

All of them look to Roxas for an answer. "Welcome aboard Meeshell." He said making her smile. "Alright Blondie set up the post we leave in two hours."

"Way ahead of you." Blondie turns on her MirrorPad and brings up her blog. "Attention all viewers we're off on another adventure this time we'll be a part of the famous fairy tale The Little Mermaid. So, grab your scuba gear and dress light fans because we're going under the sea."

* * *

At the Tempest Roxas, Meeshell, Apple, Ashlynn, Maddie, Amora, Dexter, Blondie, and Raven were setting up when Cerise, Jillian, Nina, Justine and Farrah walked in.

"You sure I'll be able to help?" Farrah asks.

"Absolutely you'll be fine." Cerise said.

"This is gonna be so exciting." Nina said.

"Wait you guys want to join us?" Rosabella asks.

"Yeah you all really inspired us." Justine said.

"Is this everyone that can come?" Looking over they saw Namine, Melody, Rosabella and Xion walk in.

"We knew the new year would be tough for everyone but still." Raven said.

"What about the others?" Roxas asks.

"They said they couldn't come but they wish us luck." Blondie said.

"Guess it's just us for this one guys."

"Ginger you ready?" Raven asks as Ginger came out the back.

"Yep we got all the supplies we'll need." She nods.

"Well let's get going." Roxas said making his way to the wheel and Dexter made his way to the controls.

"Atlantica, here we come." Dexter said turning it on as the Tempest flew into space.

As the Tempest was traveling through space everyone was eager to arrive.

"I can't believe you guys get to travel like this all the time." Farrah said.

"Yeah it's pretty cool. Whenever we finish a mission we always have a little party to celebrate." Ginger said.

"Fun." Meeshell smiles as Roxas walked in and sat down.

"Hey Roxas, I've been wondering something for a while." Melody said getting his attention.

"What's up Melody?" Roxas asks.

"You said that if a person with a strong heart turns into a Heartless they leave behind a Nobody, you think our hearts are strong enough to leave behind Nobodies?" She asks getting everyone's interest.

"Well yeah I think you guys could become Nobodies, but none of you should really want something like that to happen." Roxas said.

"What exactly makes someone turn into a Heartless?" Justine asks.

"Well I guess you all should know. You see the Heartless are born from the Darkness in everyone's heart. When the darkness becomes too much it consumes a person destroying their mind and body turning them into a being of complete darkness. When Sora used the Keyblade of Heart on himself the darkness took over his body and turned him into a Shadow." Roxas said making them all shudder.

"Okay I think we're all in agreement none of us want to go through any of that." Dexter said as they all nod in agreement.

"Hey Roxas, you told us when you became a Nobody Xemnas was the one who gave you your name." Blondie recalls.

"Yeah, but I hardly call it creative he just changed the order of Sora's name and added an X to it. All the nobodies in the Organization had that, before Lea became human he was Axel." Roxas said.

All of them were processing the information when suddenly Maddie let out a giggle.

"What's so funny?" Namine asks.

"Nothing it's just if I was a Nobody my name would be Dexdima." Maddie said as everyone chuckled.

"Not bad Maddie what would mine be?" Raven asks.

Maddie takes out a paper and moves Raven's name and hands it to her. "Vernax, cool." Raven grins.

"I'd be Moraxa." Amora said.

Soon everyone was laughing as they came up with their Nobody Names.

"Rafhrax." Farrah said.

"Lappex." Apple said.

"Resecix." Cerise said.

"I got Reinggx." Ginger said.

"Ooh my name is Donelbix." Blondie said.

"My name is Xinan." Nina said.

"Nashlynx for me." Ashlynn said.

"My name would be Nijustex." Justine said.

"Lalorsabex." Rosabella said.

"Xanillij." Jillian said.

"I'm Lemyxod." Melody said.

"Uh mine is Sexhelmel." Meeshell said.

"And mine is Xertexd." Dexter said.

"Not bad." Apple said.

As all of them laughed at their names the World Map beeped indicating they were close. Looking out the front they saw they were approaching Atlantica.

"Alright team is everybody ready?" Roxas asks as they all nodded.

* * *

A bright flash of light engulfs them all as multiple splashes entered the water.

Meeshell was the first to open her eyes and she is surprised to see she was in her mermaid form. Looking around she first noticed Apple who had a red mermaid tail and swam over to her.

"Apple are you alright?" Meeshell asks as Apple opens her eyes and looks around.

"Whoa it really worked." Apple said looking at her fin.

"Something else happened as well." Meeshell points.

Apple looks down and blushes to see the type of clothing she was wearing was seashell bikini. Eyes widening, she looks to see all the girls except Meeshell had that change to them.

"Oh, come on! How did you keep your clothes?" Apple asks.

"Probably because I'm the only one who can naturally turn into a mermaid, so it didn't really affect me." Meeshell shrugs.

"Is everyone okay?" Everyone looks to see Roxas swim over.

Looking at Apple, Amora, Cerise, Melody, Namine and Maddie his face turned bright red.

"Mmm I like this world." Amora licks her lips looking at Roxas' bare chest.

"Hey, we have a mission here, concentrate." Cerise growls.

Hearing this Roxas shakes his head snapping out of it. "Right right, well the first thing we need to do is learn to swim with these, we can't do any good if we can't swim." Roxas said.

"Luckily we have a Mermaid on our team to show us." Ashlynn said.

"Just follow me the key is move your fins in one fluid motion and use your fins as your way of maneuvering through the waters." Meeshell demonstrated.

All of them followed Meeshell's example and practiced swimming around the area.

As they practiced a mermaid with long red hair and a green tail swims nearby.

"Where are you?" She looks around and notices them swimming. "Who are they? Something about them seems…familiar."

"Hey, I'm starting to get the hang on this." Dexter said swimming around.

"This is kind of fun." Farrah said.

"Excuse me?" Looking over they saw the mermaid swim towards her and Meeshell's eyes widen in shock.

'She looks just like my mother.' She thought.

"Wait a minute…Ariel?" Namine asks.

"How do you know my name?" Ariel asks.

"We heard about you from Sora." Roxas said causing Ariel's eyes to widen.

"You know Sora? Does that mean you're…" Ariel asks hoping she was gonna the get the answer she was looking for.

"Yes, we are." Roxas said as a smile appears on Ariel's face.

"Please I know this is asking much but my daughter is in trouble." Ariel said.

"Wait you and Prince Eric finally got married?" Namine said surprised.

"We really hoped Sora, Donald and Goofy would come to the wedding but they had to leave." Ariel said.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Cerise asks.

"My daughter is somewhere in this ocean and I have no idea where she could be, I need help to find her." Ariel said.

"We'll help anyway we can." Xion said.

"I have to find my daughter before the sea witch finds her." Ariel said.

"Ursula? I thought Sora and Prince Eric finished her off for good." Namine said.

"They did, this is her sister Morgana. If she's anything like Ursula she's in danger." Ariel said.

"Why did your daughter run off in the first place?" Melody Piper asks. **(Gonna use her full name for this chapter)**

"For as long as she was born I had dreamed of taking her to Atlantica to learn about her mermaid family, but the Witch threatened to hunt her down and steal my father's trident. I did everything I could to try and keep her safe, but we got in a fight and she ended up running away. Please I'm begging you. If you're anything like what Sora does you'll help me find her." Ariel said cupping her hands together.

All of them look at each and nod. "Of course, we will." Roxas said.

After agreeing to help Ariel they had decided to split into groups to cover more sea.

* * *

Swimming through what appeared to be the Artic was Meeshell, Justine, Raven, Maddie, Ashlynn, Dexter, Xion, Rosabella and Nina.

"Hey Xion, you and Roxas shared parts of Sora's memories, do you recall much about this world?" Raven asks.

"Not really Roxas had most of them I only had the parts of Sora's memory that held onto Kairi that's why I resemble her." Xion shakes her head.

"Well if this follows Meeshell's story then she should know this place better than anyone." Ashlynn said.

"Yeah but this is like what happened after my mother's story. These waters are unfamiliar to me." Meeshell said.

"Don't worry about it too much Meeshell we've been going through so many versions of our stories we're used to figuring things out on our own." Rosabella assured her.

"I just don't know how much help I'll be dealing with those monsters you all fight." Justine said.

"Neither did we when we started, but you'll figure it out, that's part of the fun." Maddie smiles when suddenly they heard a screaming in the distance.

Swimming towards it they saw a mermaid girl that looked a few years younger than them and up above her were some 5 forms of some new kind Nobody. The girl had long black hair, a white shirt, a golden shell necklace and red fins.

The nobodies were quick and nimble and daggers in their hands as they jumped from ice to ice.

"Nobodies?!" Raven gasps.

"What are those ones?" Dexter asks.

"They look like Ninjas." Maddie said.

One Ninja grabs the mermaid and pulls her into the air.

"Help someone help!" She screams as she drops a block of ice which shatters as it hits the ground.

"Hang on!" Dexter summons his plasma blaster and shoots it hitting the Ninja making it drop the mermaid making her scream.

"Freeze!" Raven's hands glow as she stops the mermaid just before she hit the water. Undoing her magic, the mermaid splashes into the water.

Summoning Sunset by the Sea and Stroke of Midnight Xion and Ashlynn dive underwater before jumping into the air and slashing two Ninjas in half destroying them.

Meeshell was swimming through the water as fast as she could with a Ninja jumping after her. Looking ahead she saw ice had taken formed a ring over a small ice berg. Narrowing her eyes Meeshell swims towards it and jumps into the air and through the ring, but the Ninja smashes through the ice damaging it.

As the Ninja crashes into the water it struggles to get back into the air, Justine whacks it on the head with a large block of ice before Maddie finished it off with Pumpkin bomb.

"Whoa cool move Maddie." Nina said impressed.

"Here you try." Maddie said handing her a Pumpkin bomb.

Nina turns towards a Ninja who throws daggers at her. Luckily Rosabella summons her shield and deflects all of them.

Shrinking down Nina dodges the daggers and swims under it as the Ninja tries to locate her. Growing Nina throws the pumpkin bomb hitting the Ninja in the face knocking it into a glacier.

"Dexter!" Nina said as Dexter fires multiple plasma blasts making the top of glacier crash down on it.

Looking towards the last one Raven was firing multiple dark blasts to counter the daggers.

Swinging her Keyblade Xion blasts the Ninja from behind destroying the last of them.

"Whoo Nobodies sure are a different challenge than Heartless." Maddie said.

Meeshell swims over to the mermaid girl who was looking at he slab of ice that was shattered.

"Are you okay?" Meeshell asks.

"Yes, I'm fine but my map is ruined. Now how am I supposed to find Atlantica?" She said picking up various pieces of it.

"We're sorry." Meeshell said.

"Well you guys did save me, that was pretty cool back there. I'm Melody." She said.

"Meeshell and these are my friends." Meeshell said as everyone introduced themselves.

"Good thing our Melody decided to go with Roxas or this would be quite a mad situation." Maddie giggles.

"Hey, listen I don't suppose any of you can help me get to Atlantica? I don't really have much time." Melody said.

"Why do you need to get to Atlantica so badly?" Justine asks.

"I have to get back something that was stolen from a friend if I don't I'll…" Melody looks away.

"You'll what?" Rosabella asks.

"Turn back into a human." She said surprising them.

"Wait you're not an actual mermaid?" Raven asks.

"It's a long story, please can any of you help me?" Melody asks.

The team from Ever After High huddle together.

"What do we do? Should we help her?" Rosabella asks.

"It's the right thing to do." Raven said.

"Besides if those Nobodies appear again they might attack her again." Xion said.

"Meeshell you've been quiet, what do you think?" Ashlynn asks.

"I don't know it's just something about her feels familiar." Meeshell said.

Looking over at them whispering Melody tries to listen in when they separate.

"Well?" Melody asks.

"Follow us." Maddie said making Melody smile. "Onward to Atlantica!"

All of them dive underwater and swim away walking out from behind a glacier a figure in the Organization XIII coat appears. Taking off his hood he is revealed to have tan skin, silver hair and gold eyes. This was Ansem, Seeker of Darkness also known as Xehanort's Heartless.

"Hmm this world has very little value to us, but I suppose it's the perfect place to test our control over this one." Ansem waves his hand and a dark portal opens. From it a loud roar echoes as something makes a large splash before diving into the water.

* * *

Meanwhile Roxas, Apple, Amora, Farrah, Namine, Cerise, Jillian, Blondie, and Melody Piper were swimming through a large coral reef.

"I hope the others are having better luck than us." Farrah said.

"Seriously, we've been swimming all over this ocean." Apple said.

Amora was looking around when Farrah swam up to her.

"Uh Amora about earlier in class today…" She started nervously making Amora tighten her fist and glare at her. "Uh I wanted to know if you could tell me more about Mine Magic." Farrah asks getting scared.

"Wait, you paid attention in my lecture today?" Amora said surprised.

"Well yeah your skills with magic is amazing I wanted to know if when we get back you could tutor me, so I can get better." Farrah nods.

Amora's glare changes to a smile when she heard that. "Sure, Farrah I'd be happy too."

Looking up all their eyes widen in shock to see a large ship being attacked by a large serpent like monster.

Swimming up as fast as they could they saw the monster was silver and grey and had the Nobody symbol on its head. **(Google Final Fantasy Leviathan, it's that body but with a KH spin)**

"By Odin's Beard!" Amora gasps.

"What in the name of Fairy Godmother is that?!" Blondie asks recording this.

On the ship a handsome man with black hair was swinging his sword trying to keep Leviathan away from everyone. This was Prince Eric.

"Get back!" Eric yells when Leviathan swings his tail knocking Eric backwards. "We gotta get out of here!"

"We can't sir! The beast has us trapped!" A sailor said.

Eric looks at Leviathan in fear when suddenly Beanstalk vines shot out of the water and wrapped around Leviathan pulling it away from the ship. "What the?"

Jumping up they saw Namine summons Chain of Memories and blasts Leviathan with beam of light getting its attention.

Looking down Eric saw Farrah waving her wand and the ship started repairing itself. "Quick get away!" Farrah yells.

"Thank you!" Eric yells as he ran to the wheel and steered them to safety.

Leviathan roared as it broke out of the vines and dived underwater.

Diving underwater they saw Leviathan was racing through the water circling them.

"Farrah, you wanted that Mine Magic tutoring session well now's the time." Amora said. "Apple, you better watch this. Focus on the area you want to make the mines appear and say it with. Mine Shield!" Amora held out her hands and a circle a mines appear.

"Mine Shield!" Apple and Farrah did as she said as the mines formed a barrier around them.

"Let's see it get through this." Cerise said impressed.

Leviathan roars as it swims towards them. Bracing themselves Leviathan smashes into the mines making multiple explosions making it screech in pain.

"Yes!" Amora grins when suddenly Leviathan swings his tail slamming Cerise and Jillian knocking them up to the surface.

Apple gasps as she glares at the monster. "You'll pay for that Bind!" Apple's staff glows as a beam shoots out creating ropes of light trapping it. "Now!"

"Power note!" Melody fires a giant musical note that slams into Leviathan making it screech.

"Icicle Splitter!" Amora fires a large chunk of ice which splits into multiple pieces of ice hitting multiple areas.

Roxas summons Oathkeeper and Oblivion. "Shadowbreaker!" Light and Darkness surround his two keyblades as he delivers two powerful slashes to its head.

"Tornado Strike!" Namine raises her keyblade into the air and whirlpool appears sending Leviathan crashing into the sea floor.

Leviathan recovers from the attack and roars releasing loud sonar waves making them all hold their ears in pain. Swimming towards them Leviathan rams into them multiple times before it rose to the surface.

Roxas looks up at Leviathan and growls. "Story Drive: Rebel!" A bright light engulfs him.

From the surface Leviathan looks down to see a bright light and suddenly something burst out of the water hitting it across the face.

Leviathan smashes face first into the water. When it picks its head up it looks to see Roxas with a black hood on his head and sticking out his back were wings made of 6 phantom like blades.

Roxas lets out a battle scream as he moves at an incredible speed striking Leviathan from every angle.

As the others resurface Cerise and Jillian recover from the attack and look in awe.

'Roxas looks pretty good in a hood.' Cerise thought.

"Wing Blade!" Roxas yells as the 6 Phantom blades separate and create a circle of light. Diving down he slams into the center of the circle and creates a shockwave.

Leviathan growls in pain as Roxas splashes into the water undoing his drive form and breathing heavily.

"Roxas what happened?" Namine asks concerned.

"I went a little overboard there." Roxas panted heavily.

"Don't worry we can finish it." Amora said.

However, before they could attack Leviathan let out a loud roar as its eyes glowed blue. Looking up they say storm clouds filling the sky.

"What is going on?!" Namine asks in shock.

"This Nobody monster is so powerful it can change the weather!" Blondie said.

As lightning shoots down from the clouds Ansem looks towards Leviathan to see it acting like a wild beast.

"Still needs a bit more time before we fully get it under control." Ansem said when the waves behind Leviathan started to rise.

Everyone looks in shock and fear as a giant tsunami formed in front of them.

"It's a 50-foot wall of water." Farrah said in shock.

"Oh, sweet fairy godmother." Apple said.

All of them scream as the tsunami crashes down on them.

Seeing this Ansem grins. "Lack of control aside its powers are just what we were hoping for." Ansem snaps his fingers and a portal opens making Leviathan disappear. "I can't wait to see how powerful the others are." Ansem said before leaving through his own dark portal.

From underwater Roxas struggles as he grabs an unconscious Namine and brings her up to some rocks and places her on it next to everyone else who was knocked out.

As Roxas is barely able to keep his eyes open he collapses into the water and sinks.

Suddenly Eric dives down after him and grabs Roxas pulling him up. Resurfacing Eric gasps as the other sailors were checking on his friends.

"Are they okay?" Eric asks.

"They're breathing your majesty they're just unconscious." A sailor said.

"Get them on board we have to help them. We owe them our lives." Eric said as all the sailors nod in agreement as Eric carried Roxas aboard.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Arctic area an evil laughter echoed from a glacier, inside Morgana the younger sister of Ursula was looking through a magic ball to see the other team from Ever After arriving at Atlantica. Morgana had green skin, 8 tentacles and white hair.

"So close, that gullible princess is this close to getting me that trident." Morgana grins.

"Tricking a gullible girl into thinking she can achieve her dream if she listens to you. Where have I heard that plan before?" A voice said.

Morgana turns around to see a portal of green flames appear and from it Maleficent walks out.

"Who are you?" Morgana narrows her eyes.

"Pretty sad to be copying the same plan your sister used." Maleficent taunts.

"Don't you dare compare me to my sister!" Morgana snaps when a small fish swims up. This was Undertow, Morgana's servant.

"Whoa easy there, take it easy." He said.

"You have 5 seconds to give me a reason why I should destroy you right—" Before Morgana could finish Maleficent pointed her scepter at her throat.

"You are amusing, but don't think for a second you can give me orders." Maleficent glares.

"Well get this through your head, once I have the trident nothing will stop me." Morgana said.

"Your sister said the same thing, right before she met her end and just like many others you will fail as well, but when you do I have an offer." Maleficent said before disappearing.

Morgana narrows her eyes. "I'll show her who's a failure Cloak, Dagger!" Morgana said as two Manta rays swam up to her. "Go make sure nobody interferes with her return."

The two of them swam away following her orders.

At Atlantica Melody was being led into the underwater city by the others.

"It's so beautiful." Melody said when she bumps into Meeshell who was also looking around the city in awe.

"Oh, sorry my fault." They both said before giggling.

"I guess I just didn't expect this place to be so amazing." Melody said.

"I can relate, when your swimming through this beautiful city you just can't help but feel…"

"You're so…"

"At home." They both said at the same time and look at each other.

"I really wish I met you earlier Meeshell we would have been great friends." Melody smiles.

"Me too." Meeshell agrees.

"Hey, you two come on!" Nina and Maddie call out to them.

Swimming towards them the group made their way into the palace and all of them were amazed.

"Look at the size of this place." Nina said.

"It's very impressive." Ashlynn said.

"Over there." Melody leads them to an area they could hide.

Melody, Meeshell, Maddie and Dexter swim under a table while the others hid behind some pillars as an elderly merman with a long white beard and crown swam to the throne, this was King Triton.

"That must be him." Melody said.

"Wait that's the thief?" Dexter looks over to see Triton was looking at picture sadly.

"He doesn't look like a thief, he looks more like a sad old grandpa." Maddie said.

"He looks like he lost something important." Rosabella said.

Melody looks over and spots his trident. "Look there it is."

"A giant fork?" Maddie asks.

Triton looks out to see multiple merpeople setting up food and tables. "We haven't got time for this! I want every Merman searching. Find her! Find her!"

Triton knocks over the table they were hiding under but turns away allowing them to hide.

'Who is this her he's yelling about?' Meeshell thought.

Triton looks over and sees the back outlines of Raven and Xion, narrowing his eyes Triton made his way towards them who were both nervous. He was about to see who they were when a seahorse comes in.

"King Triton, your daughter has returned." He said as Triton leaves the room.

"That was way too close." Justine said as they came out of their hiding spots.

Melody swims up to the trident and is hesitant about grabbing it.

"What are you waiting for? He'll be back any minute." Nina said.

"I'm sure she'll turn up soon." Triton's voice said from down the hall.

Meeshell notices Triton's picture that he was looking at and picks it up revealing it to be a baby with black hair. "What the?"

Melody pulls the trident out from the stand, but her necklace falls off making her gasp. "My necklace." But before she could grab it Xion and Justine grab Melody and get her out just before Triton, Ariel, Sebastian and Flounder enter the room having no luck finding Melody.

"Ah, don't worry Ariel. We'll find her." Flounder said.

Ariel looked the other way sadly when she noticed the trident stand was empty.

"Daddy! The Trident!" She said shocked as they looked over and gasped.

"But that's impossible. Nobody cane remove the trident from the stand except you sire, you or one of your descendants." Sebastian said.

Ariel looks around and sees Melody's necklace on the ground. "Melody." She said picking it up. "But how could she have gotten here?"

"Morgana." Triton realizes. "If she gets her hands on my Triton…Double the search parties! I want every creature in the ocean on patrol!"

"Yes sire!" Sebastian salutes.

Suddenly two shadows pass over Ariel, looking up she saw Cloak and Dagger. "I know those two." She said suspicious.

* * *

Up on the surface Roxas groans as he slowly started to open his eyes and heard voices.

"Your majesty he's waking up!"

"Hang on Roxas."

"Curaga!"

A bright light engulfs him as Roxas wakes up to see Eric and all his friends surrounding him.

"Ugh what happened?" Roxas said sitting up.

"That monster swept you all away with a giant wave. Luckily we came back for you guys." Eric said.

"This is so not just right. We think we're getting better, but the bad guys always seem to get worse as well." Blondie said.

"Are you all okay?" Roxas asks.

"Yeah, luckily Amora woke up first and taught me the Cure spell to help you all recover." Farrah said.

"Prince Eric is the one we should really thank." Amora said.

"Don't worry I was glad I could help." Eric said. "What are you doing out here?"

"We're helping Ariel find your daughter, the only problem is we kind of got side tracked." Jillian said.

"Well at least it's pleasant to know Ariel has helpers like you trying to find our daughter." Eric said.

"Ariel told us the reason she ran away was because of a fight. What happened?" Apple asks.

"You see Melody our daughter has always loved the sea and we discovered that she's been sneaking out into the ocean, normally we wouldn't mind but with Morgana in the seas Melody is in danger. We did this to keep her safe, I just hope we can find her before Morgana does." Eric said.

"We better find the others and quick." Cerise said.

Blondie takes out her Mirrorpad. "I got this." She presses the screen multiple times and suddenly a world map appeared on screen. "They're only an hour away we can catch up easily."

"How'd you do that?" Jillian asks.

"Dexter, Humphrey and I designed this app based off Roxas' world map so in case any of us got lost we could meet up." Blondie said.

"Fableous idea Blondie." Apple said.

"If we hurry we can catch them." Roxas said.

"We'll swim ahead you follow us." Namine said as they dove into the water with Eric's ship right behind them.

* * *

Swimming through the Arctic area Melody held the trident close.

"Thank you all so much, now I'll be a mermaid for the rest of my life." Melody said.

"No problem, but was being a human really that bad for you?" Raven asks.

"What happened?" Ashlynn asks.

"My mother lied to me, kept me trapped. I never want to go back home again." Melody said swimming ahead of them.

"I'm starting to have second thoughts about all of this." Meeshell said.

"How so?" Justine asks.

"Well in my story the trident always belonged to my grandfather, but here it belongs to someone else." Meeshell said.

"You might have a point Meeshell." Raven said.

"In all the worlds we've been to that our based off our stories they always had a piece of them that was true." Dexter said.

Little did they know Melody made her way towards Morgan's lair where Undertow met here. "You got it! Sweetheart, you're my new hero. Let's go. It's time for some magic."

Melody looks back to see the others in the distance. "But…but my friends."

"Ha! Some friends. Come on, you want to be a mermaid or what?" Undertow asks as Melody swam in.

Looking around Maddie saw Melody had disappeared. "Hey where's our mermaid?"

As they were about to search Cloak and Dagger were making their way towards Morgana's lair.

"Wait a minute..." Meeshell paused as she started putting things together.

"My daughter ran off because she and I had a fight." Ariel said.

"My mom and I fought because she wouldn't let me go in the sea." Melody said.

Meeshell remembers the picture of the baby that trident had and suddenly….

"Melody!" Meeshell gasps getting everyone's attention.

"Meeshell what's wrong? What about Melody?" Ashlynn asks.

"I'll tell you what's wrong. We just messed up and let Ariel's daughter steal from her own grandfather." Meeshell said shocking them.

"That's mad and that's coming from me." Maddie said.

"I should have seen it when we first met her. Her love of the sea, the picture, the fact that she can hold the trident. She's a parallel version of me!" Meeshell said making everyone's eyes widen.

"What have we done?!" Rosabella panics.

"We have to stop her!" Raven said.

"And fast!" Justine said as they swam as fast as they could.

Meanwhile at the entrance Ariel and Flounder were following Cloak and Dagger as they lead them to Morgana's lair. Hiding behind an iceberg Ariel avoided being noticed.

"So that's where it is. Swim back as fast as you can and tell my father. I'll try and find Melody." Ariel said.

"But what if that old sea witch is in there, and there's that mean little shark, and then those manta rays, a-and then she takes those creepy tentacles so suction cups stick to your face, and uh. Uh-uh. No way you're going in alone." Flounder said.

"But Flounder if we both go…who's going to tell daddy where Morgana's lair is?" Ariel asks when they heard swimming and saw Cerise swimming towards them.

"Finally, I made it." Cerise said.

"Cerise? How'd you find this place? Never mind listen I need you to pay very close attention." Ariel said as she leaned towards Cerise's ear and whispers.

Underwater Melody swims in to meet Morgana.

"Oh, there you are darling! Oh, I was so worried about and look you brought back my trident. Clever girl." Morgana said.

"Give it to her! Give it to her! Give it to her!" Undertow said excited until one of Morgana's tentacles covers his mouth.

"Forgive him dear. He's got a size issue." Morgana said reaching her hand out for the trident. "Now if you'll just hand over the—"

Suddenly Ariel and Meeshell swam in from both sides. "Melody don't!"

"Mom? Meeshell?" Melody said surprised to see them both.

"Don't listen to her!" Ariel said swimming down. Both Mother and daughter look at each other in shock.

"You're a mermaid?" They both said surprised.

"Ariel, how nice to see you and you brought Flopper with you." Morgana said.

"The name's Flounder." Flounder glares.

He swims towards her until Undertow got in his face and growls. "Grrr."

"Grr yourself pipsqueak." Flounder said.

"Get that thing and hit me! One bite and he's shrimp toast!" Undertow said.

Morgana was about to reach for the trident when Meeshell got in her way.

"Stay away from her." Meeshell grabs a piece of ice and holds it like a bat.

"Oh my quite a temper." Morgana chuckles. "Sweetheart please hand me my trident."

Melody looks to her mother with sad eyes. "All this time and you never told me?"

"Kept the most important secret in her whole life away from her own daughter." Morgana faked being sincere.

"Please, give it to me Melody." Ariel said.

"No, hand it to me. It's for your own good." Mrogana said.

"She's lying!" Ariel and Meeshell said.

"I've given you everything you've ever wanted. She's the one who lied to you all these years and let's face it what can a girl you just met today know about me?" Morgana asks.

'Wait a minute, how'd she know I just met Melody today?' Meeshell thought.

"I was trying to protect you." Ariel said.

"By fencing me in? You knew how much I loved the sea. Why did you keep the truth from me?" Melody asks.

Ariel swims towards her daughter and places a hand on her cheek. "Melody listen to me if there was one thing I could do over—"

Melody broke out of her hold and swam towards Morgana. "Too late mom."

"Melody no!" Ariel screams.

Melody was about to hand the triton to Morgana when Meeshell grabs Melody's arm stopping her. "Melody wait!"

"Let go Meeshell! I'm through listening to her." Melody said.

"Melody listen to me I know you're mad she lied to you, but she did it to protect you. Look at your mother Melody keeping this secret from you tore her up inside, she made this sacrifice because she loved you. I know how you feel if my mother did the same thing to me I would be furious but can't give the trident to Morgana." Meeshell said grabbing Melody's shoulder.

Melody lowered her head. "Wow I…I never really thought about that."

Meeshell smiles before turning to Morgana. "By the way Morgana, how did you know I just met Melody today if you never met me?" She asks suspiciously.

"Uh well Melody told me about you." Morgana said quickly.

"No she didn't. I met Melody on her way to Atlantica. You're lying Morgana and something tells me you've been lying this whole time." Meeshell advancing towards her making Morgana back up.

"Clever little mermaid." Morgana growls as darkness grew around her. "But now I'm done playing games!" From the darkness multiple Sea Neon Heartless appeared. They were long white heartless that resembled jellyfish.

"Get her!" Morgana orders as they swam towards Meeshell.

"Meeshell!" Melody screams when a beam of two beams of light shot out hitting two of them.

"What?!" Morgana looks to see Xion and Ashlynn with keyblades out.

"Did you really think I would come alone?" Meeshell said.

"Grr!" Undertow lets out a scream of rage when suddenly Nina grew to her human size right in front of him and whacks Undertow with her fins.

Moving quickly before they could react Morgana yanks the trident out of Melody's hands.

"Sorry dearie, but I have come too far to let a bunch of snot nosed brats ruin everything I've worked for!" Morgana said as the trident started to glow. "All the powers of the seas are at my command!"

"Hello! Can we get with the program? It's a small world down here!" Undertow said annoyed.

Morgana's tentacles extend and grab Ariel tying her up. "Mom!" Melody swims to help but Morgana points the triton at her.

"Your mommy was only trying to protect you from moi." Morgana said squeezing Ariel's cheek. "What she did, she did out of…love. You should have listened to your friend when you had the chance. Little Melody's been a naughty girl…stealing from her own grandfather."

"My…My grandfather?" Melody said confused.

"King Triton, ruler of Atlantica, Commander in chief of all the oceans! Or at least he was until a certain little thief came along." Morgana said.

"You tricked me." Melody said.

"You have no one to blame but yourself. Tell me Melody, is being a mermaid everything you dreamed of? Was it worth it?" Morgana asks.

Before Melody could respond Morgan wraps one of her tentacles around her and throws her into a cave

"Melody!" Flounder and Meeshell swim after her when Morgana uses the trident and freezes the cave.

"By the way your time as a mermaid has just about expired." Morgana laughs. "Catch you later I have bigger fish to fry!" Morgana said leaving through the top.

"Bigger fish! Now there's an idea!" Undertow said following her.

Xion, Nina and Ashlynn try to pursue but the Sea Neons block their path.

"Lets hope the others can handle Morgana." Xion said.

Inside the frozen cave Melody, Meeshell and Flounder were banging against the ice trying to break out.

"We gotta get out of here!" Flounder said.

"It's no use…it's too thick." Melody sinks down to the floor and starts crying. "Oh Flounder, Meeshell. I've ruined everything."

* * *

On the outskirts of the lair Raven, Dexter, Justine, Rosabella and Maddie were waiting for any sign of their friends who went in after Melody.

"It's taking too long, what's happening?" Justine asks.

"Maybe it's tea time?" Maddie said reaching for her hat and pulls out an old grandfather pocket watch. "Nope not yet."

Suddenly lighting shot out of the cave entrance startling them.

"Uh does this happen often with you guys?" Justine asks.

"More often than you think." Raven said.

"We have to help them." Rosabella said.

Suddenly a big ice berg came out of the water, at the top of it Morgana was holding Ariel as it rose high into the air. "All hail Queen Morgana!" She said as she used her triton to make the sky green.

"I'm hailin! I'm hailin!" Undertow said when suddenly multiple beams of light flew towards Morgana knocking the wind out of her.

"Who dares strike me?!" Morgana yells.

"We do." Morgana looks to see Roxas, Namine, Amora, Farrah, Apple, Cerise, Melody Piper, Jillian and Blondie at the base of the ice berg.

"And luckily I was fast enough to get a few friends!" Cerise said as Eric's ship sailed in.

Steering the ship Eric gasps to see Morgana holding Ariel captive. "Ariel!"

"Ah Prince Eric. Come to join the party? We're having a blast!" Morgana fires a blast from the trident cutting a nearby glacier in half making it fall on top of the ship, luckily Eric and all the sailors jumped ship before it crashed on them. "Oh, how dear Ursula would have adored this."

"Morgana!" Coming out of the sea was King Triton and Sebastian riding a chariot of Dolphins with a series of guards behind them.

"King Triton? Oh please, is that the best you can do?" Morgana mocks.

"Release my daughter, surrender my granddaughter and I shall spare you." Triton declares.

"Ooh, what you gonna do? Throw the crab at me?" Morgana mocks.

"Face it Triton. You're all washed up!" Undertow said when Sebastian jumps at him. "Uh oh." He swam away as Sebastian tried to pinch him.

"I'm gonna be teachin' you some manners!" Sebastian said chasing after him.

"The only who seems to be washed up is you shrimpy." Jillian said when Morgana zaps Undertow with the trident as he goes underwater just as Sebastian lands on a small block of ice.

When he resurfaces Undertow had turned into a giant shark and the ice Sebastian was on was in his mouth.

"Hang on little crab!" Jillian jumps up and yanks Sebastian out of Undertow's mouth just before he bit down.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" Sebastian said.

"Don't thank me yet." Jillian said jumping out of the way as Undertow fell back into the water knocking away Triton's guards.

"Oh yeah! Look out!" Undertow grins.

Eric stood up and drew his sword. "Where's Melody? What have you done with her?"

"Oh, you want to join your daughter? Well I think that can be arranged." Morgana said.

Little did Eric know two manta ray tails wrapped around his legs and pulled him down into the water.

"Eric!" Ariel screams worried.

"Hang on!" Amora and Farrah dive down after them.

"Hey Sea Hag!" Roxas yells getting Morgana's attention. "I don't who's uglier you or sister Ursula because from what Sora had to deal with you two are the most disgusting things in the ocean!"

"Why you annoying little Keyblade wielder!" Morgana roars in anger as she blasts the trident at him.

Roxas jumps out of the way, appearing out of the water he summons Ninja Time and Hand of Fate.

Morgana fires another blast at him but Roxas uses Ninja Time and creates a turtle shell which deflects that attack. Throwing Hand of Fate, it glows as it smashes into Morgana stunning her.

Using this opening Ariel started wiggling out of Morgana's grip and jumped into the water.

Swimming after Cloak and Dagger Ariel grabs Eric's hands and pulls. As Cloak and Dagger struggle to win this game of Tug of war Amora and Farrah blast them both with blasts of magic making them let go and making the Manta Rays turn towards them as Ariel and Eric swam back to shore.

Amora and Farrah brace themselves as Cloak and Dagger swam towards them.

* * *

At the entrance of Morgana's lair Raven, Dexter, Maddie, Rosabella and Justine made their way in when Undertow resurfaces behind them making his large shadow drop over them.

"Going somewhere?" Undertow chuckles.

Turning around the five of them had the look of panic on their faces.

"That's one big fishy." Maddie said terrified.

"Uh I don't suppose we can just grab our friends and go?" Rosabella asks.

"Not a chance. Now which one of you merfolk want to be my next snack?" Undertow asks licking his lips.

His eyes wander from all of them until they settle on Raven.

"No." Dexter's eyes widen. 'If Daring or Darling were here they'd chop this thing into sushi in no time, but they're not. What do I do?' Dexter thought when a memory came back to him.

Flashback:

At the training field Roxas and Dexter were practicing with wooden swords.

Dexter charged and swung it all crazy like, but Roxas dodged them with ease and trips Dexter making him fall to the ground.

Dexter groans as he opens his eyes to see Roxas pointing the wooden sword at him.

"Sorry Dex you lose again." Roxas said as he helped him up.

"Roxas why are you even teaching me this? Sword fighting is Daring and Darling's thing." Dexter asks.

"Because Dex you're great with your Plasma Blasters, but you need to step outside your comfort zone." Roxas said.

Sitting down Roxas hands Dexter a bottle of water. "Roxas it's not that I don't try it's just despite my name I'm not exactly…Charming when it comes to this." Dexter said.

"What do you mean?" Roxas asks.

"My father King Charming was everything every hero wanted to be, he was brave, heroic, strong and selfless. Daring and Darling were the ones who really got those qualities." Dexter said.

"That's the thing Dexter you can be all those things too, you just need to have some confidence. When we're on missions I see you helping lots of people in need." Roxas said.  
Dexter smiles and looks towards him. "Thanks, Roxas."

"Anytime buddy." Roxas said clapping him on the back.

Flashback end:

Dexter looks towards the shark and tightens his fists. "Well here goes nothing." Dexter lets out a scream as he jumps at Undertow and grabs his top fin surprising everyone.

"Whoa where did that come from?" Maddie said surprised.

"Whoa Dexter." Raven said impressed.

"I'll hold him off! Find the others!" Dexter yells as Undertow tried to shake him off.

Turning around the four of them swam as fast as they could.

Outside the sun was setting over the sea. Inside the cave Meeshell, Meldoy and Flounder were trying to escape when Melody holds her sides in pain.

"Wha-What's happening?" Melody said as her fins turn back into legs. "Oh no!" Melody gasps seeing she had turned back into a human. Holding her breath Melody struggles to hold it together.

Outside the cave Xion, Ashlynn and Nina were dealing with the remaining Sea Neons.

Ashlynn swung her keyblade, but the Heartless are very agile while underwater. Spinning her keyblade Ashlynn fires a beam of light, but it misses the Sea Neon and blasts a hole in the wall.

"Let's see how fast you can swim after this." Stroke of Midnight glows as Ashlynn creates a shield size ring of glass. Grabbing the ring Ashlynn throws it. The Sea Neon was about to dodge when Ashlynn fires a beam of light from her keyblade shattering the glass and the multiple pieces fly at the Sea Neon stopping it in its tracks.

Swimming forward Ashlynn slices the Heartless in half releasing the heart.

Xion swing her keyblade and bright light resembling a Sunset shoots out and stuns two Sea Neons at once.

"Sonic Blade!" Xion lunges forward with multiple high-speed thrusts knocking destroying them.

Nina was swimming around the cave trying to lose a Sea Neon that was hot on her tail. From in front of her another Sea Neon was swimming towards her. Looking to see both Heartless coming at her Nina shrinks down at the last minute and the two Heartless smash into each other.

"Now!" Nina yells as Xion and Ashlynn slice them in half.

"Come on we have to save Melody and Meeshell!" Xion said as they swam towards the frozen cave.

Up above them Underotw was chasing after Maddie, Raven and Justine.

"I thought you said you were holding him!" Justine said.

"I am holding him!" Dexter yells still clinging to the fin as the girls dove underwater with Undertow following.

From the frozen cave Xion and Ashlynn were trying to break through it.

"Hurry! Melody can't hold her breath much longer!" Meeshell calls out.

"We're trying!" Xion calls out.

As Undertow was swimming down towards them all Dexter tries to think of a plan. Summoning one of his plasma pistols Dexter aims it at Undertow's back.

"This is gonna hurt." Dexter pulls the trigger and from close range Undertow gets zapped making him scream in pain.

However, since Dexter was holding onto him he got zapped as well.

Raven, Maddie, Ashlynn and Xion were trying to break through the ice but were not having much luck. "Out of the way!" Looking up they saw Undertow swimming blindly towards them as Dexter zapped him again.

From inside Melody drops down from lack of air. Meeshell swims down to help her up and when she does Undertow smashes through the ice and crashes into another wall breaking all his teeth.

Dexter climbed off Undertow groaning in pain. "That was the craziest thing I've ever done." He said holding his head.

"Melody!" Looking over he saw the girls and Flounder helping Melody up.

Swimming over they grab Melody and carry her out to the surface.

* * *

With Amora and Farrah they were backed against each other as Cloak and Dagger circled them.

"We have to slow them down." Farrah said looking towards her teacher. "Don't supposed you can teach me a new spell that can help?"

"I know just the spell." Amora leans in and whispers to her.

Cloak and Dagger swam towards the two of them from opposite sides ready to strike.

Amora and Farrah turn to face them both and both Amora's hands and Farrah's wand glow.

"Tornado!" A giant tornado forms creating a whirlpool which sucks in Cloak and Dagger sending them spinning around and crashing into a celling cave rock and tying themselves up with their own tails.

"Impressive that's advanced magic." Amora said.

"I've got a pretty good teacher." Farrah nods.

* * *

Meeshell climbs out of the water as her fins transform into her legs.

Reaching down Raven and Justine hand Melody to her as Meeshell pulls her onto land.

"Ugh." Melody wakes up to see Meeshell and her friends. "What happened? Meeshell how do you have legs?"

"Long story." Meeshell said.

Looking over just a few feet away was Ariel holding an unconscious Eric.

Looking towards Morgana she was being pushed back Roxas, Namine, Apple, and Melody Piper were blasting her with magic and music notes.

"Fools! I have the trident now and all the creatures of the sea are in my power!" Morgana creates green lightning as ice rose out of the sea creating a giant ice fortress. "I am the Queen of the Sea and you will bow before me!" Morgana struck all the merpeople including the team from Ever After High.

"Man I hate bowing." Raven groans.

"Watch and see how utterly powerful I can be!" Morgana said as Ariel was zapped.

"Mom!" Melody panics.

"The end begins for all with fins!" Morgana said as Roxas was forced to bow to her.

Melody and Meeshell look down to see they weren't affected because of their legs.

Looking to each other both of them nod as they ran towards Morgana and grabbed onto the ice as it rose in the air.

Morgana zaps Triton and tries to resist. "That's it Triton! Bow down! Bow down before me!"

"Your majesty you mustn't." Sebastian said.

"I'm sorry Sebastian I have no choice." Triton said bowing.

"Dreams really do come true. See that ma? Who's your favorite now?" Morgana calls out.

"Definitely not you." Looking over Morgana saw Meeshell glaring across from her.

Roxas resists against the spell to see Meeshell facing off against Morgana all by herself.

"I gotta help her. Whisp!" Roxas yells as Whisp appears in front of him.

"You summoned me? Whoa what is all this?" Whisp asks looking around.

"No time, I wish Meeshell had the power to beat Morgana and that trident!" Roxas said.

"As you wish." Whisp puts her hands together and a bright light shoots towards the ocean.

"You want to play hero little girl? Fine, here's what happens to heroes." Morgana points the trident directly at Meeshell.

"Meeshell run!" Ashlynn yells.

Morgana fires a blast of green lightning which flew towards Meeshell suddenly a bright green light shot out of the ocean and blasted the attack away.

"What the?!" Morgana gasps to see a ball of light float from the ocean to Meeshell.

Opening her hands, the light fades away to see a glowing sea green orb the size of ball appeared.

"The Orb of Poseidon not bad for a first wish." Whisp said.

Meeshell looks at her new weapon and then towards Morgana.

"You and your family have hurt merfolk kind for too long." Meeshell narrows her eyes.

Morgana roars in anger as she blasts Meeshell again. Holding the orb with both hands Meeshell counters the attacks thrown at her.

A geyser of water shoots out of the orb blasting Morgana in the chest knocking her off her tentacles.

While Meeshell kept Morgana distracted Melody was climbing up right behind Morgana who growls as she picks herself up.

"That's it girly! I sentence you to Oblivion!" Morgana was about to blast Meeshell when Melody jumps and pulls the trident from her grip.

"You! Just what do you think you're going to do with that?" Morgana asks advancing towards her.

"Stay back!" Melody said pointing the trident at her, but the wrong end.

"Wrong side sweetie. Morgana grabs Melody's leg with one of her tentacles trying to grab the trident, but Melody stabbed it with the trident making Morgana scream in pain.

"Meeshell now!" Melody yells as she jumps down.

Meeshell holds up her orb and fires a large green blast smashing right into Morgana making her scream in pain.

"Grandfather, I think this belongs to you!" Melody said throwing the trident.

Free of Morgana's spell Triton catches his trident.

"Never again will you or yours threaten my family! It's over!" Triton fires a powerful blast at Morgana.

"Melody jump!" Meeshell said grabbing her hand as they jump just before the blast hits Morgana trapping her in ice causing the cavern to crumble and sink to the bottom of the ocean with her along with it.

"Apple!" Roxas yells.

"Slow!" Apple uses her staff and slows them down to the point they landed safely on the ground.

* * *

An hour after the battle ended Melody was sitting down having a talk with her mother and father.

"So anything happen on your end?" Maddie asks.

"You have no idea." Jillian said when Triton swam over to them

"So, another Keyblade wielder shows up and breaks the rules and to make matters worse he brought more allies to mettle in the affairs of other world." Triton said.

"Here it comes." Namine whispers.

"Thank you." Triton said surprising them.

"Huh?"

"You saved my family and our world, so in light of this I'll let you kids off the hook this time." Triton smiles.

"Thank you, your majesty." Meeshell bows to him.

Triton looks over at her. "You know I don't know why, but something about you feels familiar."

"We get that a lot." Cerise said when a bright flash of light forms in Roxas's hands.

Looking in awe everyone sees a new keyblade form in his hands. The blade resembled Triton's trident, the guard was carved blue to resemble crashing waves and the keychain was Melody's shell necklace.

"Now, that's my kind of keyblade." Triton chuckles.

"What are you gonna call this one?" Namine asks.

Roxas pauses to think. "Song of the Sea."

Meeshell looks to Melody who was waving for her to come over.

"Mom, dad this is Meeshell." Melody said.

"Thank you for helping our daughter." Eric said.

"I was happy to help." Meeshell smiles when Ariel hugs her in thanks.

"I can never thank you enough for what you did today." Ariel said.

Separating Meeshell looks to Melody. "So, what are you gonna do now? Are you gonna stay human or are you going to be a mermaid?"

Melody pauses to think when a big smile appears on her face. "I have a better idea."

At Melody's home Melody holds the triton and makes an entire wall separating the land from the sea.

"Now we can all be together." Melody said.

Looking over she saw her family smiling at her as they all jumped into the water.

Resurfacing Melody looks up to the sky to see the Tempest flying above them and Meeshell waving at her. Smiling Melody waves back to her.

* * *

As the Tempest flew everyone was preparing to leave the world.

In the back room Amora was getting some supplies for their after-mission party when Farrah walks in and helps her pick up a cooler.

"Farrah, thank you." Amora said.

"Still think you don't think you can handle being a teacher?" Farrah smiles.

"I think I'll manage." Amora smiles.

At the controls Dexter was setting the coordinates when Raven walks over to him.

"Hey Dexter." Raven said sitting next to him.

"Oh uh hey Raven." Dexter said.

"You really surprised me back there when you tackled that huge shark back there." Raven said.

"Craziest idea I ever had." Dexter said.

"Well I thought it was amazing." Raven smiles surprising him.

"Really?" Dexter said surprised.

"Well yeah, Dexter you were so brave back there." Raven hesitates for a few seconds before she leans in and pecks him on the cheek making Dexter turn bright red.

"Uh yeah uh I'll be right there." Dexter said getting up.

* * *

Meanwhile at the bottom of the ocean the frozen block of ice containing Morgana was laying there when suddenly a portal of green flames appears under her pulling Morgana through it.

Falling to ground the ice shatters and Morgana breathes heavily catching her breath.

"I told you that you would fail like Ursula, but what I didn't expect was for you to fail so miserably." Looking up Morgana saw Maleficent looking down at her.

"You." Morgana said.

"Yes, me. It's to listen to that offer I said." Morgana looks at her curiously. "I'm gathering certain individuals to help me with a certain goal. You have two options I send you back to your world where you will most certainly meet your doom, or you will serve me and become more powerful to the point you'll be feared more than your sister." Maleficent said.

"I'm listening." Morgana said.

A ball of green flames forms in Maleficent's hands. "There has been a change and the 7 lights residing in the Princesses of the Heart has changes. I'm going after the new ones, and I've already located the world where they reside." From the green flames an image of Ever After High appears.

* * *

 **Wish Counter: 1/13**

 **Now the results for my Nobody name competition are in and I'd like to thank everyone for participating. Now shout out to WinxStarDracoFire, kival737101, ENDDRAGON369, Number-XV Axsis, and RangerFan1102 for coming up with the best names for the students of Ever After High. You read the ones in the chapter and here are the others.**

 **Briar: Rarbix**

 **Cedar: Xerdac**

 **Cupid: Dupxic**

 **Holly: Lohlyx**

 **Poppy: Xypopp**

 **Kitty: Xittyk**

 **Lizzie: Zilxize**

 **Ramona: Xanamor**

 **Bunny: Nuxnby**

 **Darling: Gardlinx**

 **Daring: Gardinx**

 **Crystal: Styxclar**

 **Hunter: Terunhx  
**

 **Faybelle: Leaflebyx**

 **Sparrow: Warsprox**

 **Alistair: Starilixa**

 **Humphrey: Pherumhyx**

 **Duchess: Shedcusx**

 **Whisp: Phixsw**

 **Hopper: Prohpex**

 **Here's a hint for the next world: Everyone's going on a Hawaiian Roller coaster ride**


	62. Opening

**The Nobody of Ever After High Opening**

 **Hey everyone I am proud to announce that after a long time I've finally created my very own opening for my KH/ Ever After High story. I know it's a little late in the story but I finally got it figured out. When I heard this song I knew it was perfect. I hope you like it. Please Review and Enjoy.**

 **(Opening Live your Story by Auli'i Cravahlo)**

 **(Instrumental)** The scene opens with Roxas sitting at his chair at Organization XIII wearing his coat. Looking up from his seat he sees Xemnas pointing at him as the scene changes.

 **(You defy the impossible Got a heart unstoppable You are more than ready)** Roxas walks along the streets of Twilight Town when Hayner, Pence and Olette eating Sea Salt Ice Cream and walk past him. Turning towards them a look of envy was on his face. When he turns back he sees Xion and Lea glaring at him with Keyblade and Chakrams at the ready.  
 **  
(Not just a fighter Not just a dreamer Amazing creator Relentless believer)** Roxas summons Oathkeeper and Oblivion and blocks both their attacks pushing them backwards before Diz, Riku and Namine appear in front of him and Roxas is pushed through the pod where Sora is held.

 **(In who I am and what I got inside)** Roxas's eyes were closed and when he opens them he sees he's standing in front of Ever After High with a portal behind. Looking forward he sees Raven and Apple waving at him making a smile form on his face.

 **(Dream, see, write, live your story)** Turning around he reaches into the portal and pulls out Xion, Lea and Namine who look around in awe at first before Roxas gestures for them to follow him.

 **(Every day it keeps unfolding. Unfolding)** In the school Maddie, Alistair, Kitty, Lizzie, and Bunny were sitting at a table having tea with the Mad Hatter, Alice, Queen of Hearts, White Rabbit, Cheshire Cat, and the White Queen. Maddie finishes her tea and looks to a pool of water running towards it she jumps in.

 **(Make it your own The power is all yours)** From underwater Meeshell and Ariel in their mermaid forms swim up and jump out of the water before splashing down as water soaks a nearby Beast who growls in anger until Rosabella and Belle hand him towels calming him down.

 **(Dream, see, write, live your story Dream big and live your story)** Moving to another room Holly, Poppy, Rapunzel and Pascal were holding back their laughter as they styled Eugene's hair while he slept.

 **(So many roads for you to pave Let them all go your way You are more than ready)** Roxas, Lea, Namine and Xion walk past the room and looks outside to see the Tempest where Darling and Daring were practicing with wooden swords with Dexter sitting nearby. Nearby Cerise, Ramona, Prof. Badwolf and Red Hiding hood were having a picnic when Nina grows to their size and joins them.

 **(Look in the mirror Can't get much clearer)** Up above them was a Beanstalk rising to the clouds. On it Jillian, Humphrey, Hopper and Amora were climbing it when a branch broke and Hopper fell and turns into his frog form.

 **(Beautiful treasure One of a kind on earth)** In the kitchen Ginger was cooking alongside Tiana and Prince Naveen when Frog Hopper drops into her Gumbo pot. Reaching in Tiana giggles as she pulls out Hopper who rubbed the back of his head.

 **(Setting free what I got here inside. Dream, see, write, live your story Your story, oh)** At the archery range Robin Hood and Sparrow were firing arrows at targets and when Sparrow hits the bullseye Robin ruffles his head when Cupid steps up and shoots an arrow splitting his in half making both father and son drop their mouths in shock. Across Farrah moved her wand and created a pair of glass slippers picking them up Ashlynn put them on Cinderella's feet before they looked to Hunter who had set up a wooden table for them.

 **(Every day it keeps unfolding. Unfolding)** The scene changes to Briar and Faybelle who look towards Aurora who was making her way towards the spinning wheel, but move quickly and pull her away to see Maleficent appear in front of them and a bright light explodes from her.

 **(Make it your own The power is all yours)** The bright light turns to the reflection off Blondie's camera as Cedar holds it up to Blondie reporting about a concert. Up on-stage Melody was at the DJ station when Roxas grabs the mic and was singing as everyone was in the audience cheering.

 **(Dream, see, write Live your story Dream big and live your story)** As Roxas was singing he looks out to see Sora, Riku, Mickey and Kairi smiling at him. As the 5 of them look into each other's eyes they look to see Terra, Ventus and Aqua standing in between them.

 **(There's only one, there's only one There's only one, there's only one)** The scene changed to Roxas standing in the darkness when suddenly a heart shines in the air above him.

 **(You are unique. Set your fire free)** Roxas reaches out and touches it and a bright light shines as the heart goes into his body.

 **(You got what the world needs. And it's time you see. That there's only one Oh)** Roxas looks to see Apple holding out her hand for him to take. Smiling he takes her hand and finds himself on the Tempest as all his friends were eager for their mission.

 **(Dream, see, write, live your story)** In Arendelle Crystal was making ice magic alongside Elsa. In a large dance studio Justine and Duchess were performing an amazing ballet.

 **(Your story, oh Every day it keeps unfolding Unfolding)** Raven and Apple look to see their mothers the Evil Queen and Snow White looking at them with stern expressions wanting them to follow their fairy tale destines but the girls turn away from them.

 **(Make it your own The power is all yours)** The scene changes to the Keyblade Graveyard where Sora, Riku, Roxas, Mickey, Terra, Ventus and Aqua stood together as they looked up to see Xehanort and his vessels looking down at them as Kingdom Hearts is glowing above them.

 **(Dream, see, write Live your story, Story Dream big and live your story)** Suddenly from out of the sky the Tempest flew over them and jumping out of it was Lea, Namine, Xion, Donald, Goofy, Raven, Apple, Briar, Maddie, Ashlynn, Cerise, Cedar, Blondie, Cupid, Holly, Poppy, Melody, Kitty, Lizzie, Ginger, Rosabella, Ramona, Darling, Jillian, Nina, Farrah, Meeshell, Justine, Crystal, Amora, Daring, Dexter, Hunter Sparrow, Alistair, Hopper, Faybelle, Duchess, and Humphrey. Landing behind them they drew their weapons as the 7 Lights summoned their keyblades and fired them into the sky creating a bright flash of light.

 **(There's only one, there's only one There's only one, there's only one)** When the light faded away Roxas found himself sitting at the top of the clock tower in Twilight Town when from behind Sora sits down next to him followed by all his friends as they pass out Sea Salt Ice Cream and watch the sunset as the music comes to end.


	63. Kauai

**Chapter 62: Kauai**

 **Hey everyone I'm back and with a new chapter. Now I know this one is a little shorter, but it was a little difficult figuring this one out. In this one I have an old face return. I hope you like it. Please Review and Enjoy**

Flying through Roxas was speaking with Yen Sid about the newest problem they found on Atlantica.

"It was incredible this thing was so powerful it could control the weather." Roxas explains.

"Very interesting where could Xehanort have found beings of such power?" Yen Sid asks.

"I've tried looking in Ansem's files but most of them are filled with some sort of code." Roxas said.

"I see…Roxas a while ago Lea brought an individual to my attention who might be able to help you." Yen Sid said surprising him.

"Who is it?" Roxas asks.

"He just recently joined our side, but I believe his help will be just what you need. I'll send him word to him." Yen Sid said.

"Thank you." Roxas said hanging up. "I wonder who it is?"

Walking to the main room he saw everyone was celebrating their success.

"First successful mission of the year!" Maddie cheered as they all clinked cans of soda.

"I have to admit this was quite an adventure." Meeshell smiles.

"You were a natural out there Meeshell, not to mention your new weapon will be a great help." Justine said looking at Meeshell's Orb of Poseidon which was strapped to her side.

Roxas walks over to some chairs and sits down.

"Thirsty?" Looking over Roxas saw Namine holding out a can of soda for him. Smiling Roxas takes it.

"So, what did Master Yen Sid say?" Namine asks sitting down next to him.

"He says he found someone to help us with Ansem's computer." Roxas said.

"It's scary to think of what Xehanort is doing to start a war." Namine frowns.

"Yeah it is…but hey at least we're not going through this alone." Roxas said.

Namine smiles softly. "Yeah being here is much better than the Organization or Castle Oblivion."

"Hey Namine, come over!" Justine said calling for her.

"Well I better not keep them waiting and Roxas…I much prefer this to Sora's adventures." Namine winks at him before leaving.

Roxas blushes slightly before shaking his head.

Across from him Dexter was sitting down talking to Darling and Daring on his Mirrorpad about what happened at Atlantica.

"Brother that was a stunt worthy of the Charming name." Daring said making Dexter rub the back of his head embarrassed.

"Oh I don't know about that." Dexter said.

"Daring's right Dexter you should be proud of yourself." Darling said.

"Our brother tackled a shark, wait til father hears about this." Daring said.

"We'll see you when you come back." Darling said hanging up.

Dexter smiles when Raven walks over holding out a stick of Sea Salt Ice Cream. "I can't remember the last time Daring said something like that." He said taking the ice cream.

"Well you really stepped up. You totally earned it." Raven said grabbing an ice cream for herself.

"You know this stuff is pretty good Xion." Nina said eating some Sea Salt Ice Cream.

"I could get used to eating this." Justine said.

"We always have one of these after a mission." Xion smiles.

"I think I'm gonna enjoy going on missions." Jillian smiled taking a bite of her ice cream.

As it got late everyone went to their rooms to call it a night.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm all partied out." Maddie yawns.

"I'm with you Maddie." Raven nods.

"Night everyone." Apple said as they all went to their rooms.

Climbing into his bed Roxas closes his eyes and falls asleep.

In his dream Roxas found himself at his spot at Clock tower in Twilight Town.

"Aw this is the life." Roxas sighs when he heard footsteps approaching. Looking over he saw Sora walking towards him.

"Hey room for one more?" Sora asks.

"Sure." Roxas said as she sat down next to him.

"I can see why you like this spot Roxas." Sora smiles.

"Yeah it's my favorite place." Roxas said.

The two of them sit for a while just enjoying the peace and quiet. "Sora do you ever wonder why bad things always happen to people like us?" Roxas asks.

"I don't know…bad things happen to everyone, but part of me thinks that people like us. It happens to us because maybe we're the ones tough enough to fight through it all." Sora said.

"Guess that makes sense." Roxas said.

Sora looks towards Roxas and was about to say something when suddenly the Tempest shook knocking Roxas out of bed waking him up.

"Ugh." Roxas groans when suddenly the rumbling noise gets louder and the entire Tempest shakes. "What the?"

Running out of his room Roxas looks to see Dexter at the controls.

"Dexter what's going on?" Roxas asks when something hits the Tempest again waking everyone up.

"We're under attack by something!" Dexter said as they looked to see a big red battleship floating above them.

"Whoa." Cerise said.

"Am I still asleep or is this really happening?" Amora asks when a recorded message appears in front of them.

"Attention intruders you are trespassing in the system owned by Dr. Jaque Von Hamsterviel ruler of the Galaxy lay down your weapons or be destroyed!" A squeaky voice said.

All of them chuckle at the name as Dexter answered.

"Uh please don't mind us we're just passing through." Dexter said.

"Well I do mind now surrender or else." The squeaky voice said.

"Not happening." Raven said.

"Very well…Leroy destroy them!"

They all look to see the big battleship fly towards and out from inside of it multiple Dragonfly, Hunter and Driller Heartless fly out towards them.

"There are space Heartless?!" Nina said in shock.

"Roxas get us out of here!" Farrah yells.

"Dexter take the controls! Jillian, Raven get to the guns! Everyone else buckle in!" Roxas said as everyone ran to their positions.

Roxas grabs the wheel and turns the Tempest out of the line of fire.

Blondie takes out her MirrorPad and starts recording.

"Attention all viewers! For the first time ever, I will be recording a live battle from Outer Space as we avoid enemy Heartless and what is hands down the largest ship I've ever seen." Blondie said showing everyone.

As 4 Dragonfly flew in the Tempest does a series of maneuvers dodging their attacks.

"Oh no you don't!" Raven yells as she fires a series of blasts destroying three of them.

The 4th one flew in and smashes into the Tempest causing the ship to shake.

Dexter brought up a screen to show how much damage they took. "We take too much damage and we're done for!"

Cerise looks to see the rest of the Heartless chasing after from behind with the Big Red battleship right behind them.

"Heartless gaining!" Cerise yells.

Roxas looks around and notices an asteroid field nearby. "Everybody hang on!" Roxas said turning into it.

"Roxas are you crazy!" Ashlynn yells as they dodged asteroid after asteroid.

As the Heartless followed after them most of them were destroyed by the wild asteroids.

From the Big Red Battleship, a red sphere thing is shot at the Tempest.

Landing on the window looked like Stitch but was red and wore a black outfit. This was Leroy.

"What on earth is that?" Maddie asks.

Rosabella looks at it and was surprised. "I don't know it's not like any beast I've seen."

"Wait I think I've seen that somewhere before." Roxas said softly.

Leroy said some sort of gibberish before it started crawling along the front of the Tempest and rips off a panel.

"Hey don't touch that!" Dexter yells as Leroy started ripping out wires making the Tempest short circuit.

"It's destroying the ship!" Meeshell yells.

"Roxas shake it off!" Melody yells.

"I'm trying!" Roxas said making quick movements trying to shake it off. Little did they know they were flying right over a world.

Leroy turns to them and smirks. "Naga chutta." It said waving goodbye as it jumps off before a barrage of lasers hit the engines causing an explosion making them dive.

All of them scream in horror and fear as they were plummeting towards the world below them.

"We're going down!" Maddie screams as they enter the atmosphere.

Amora looks around frantically for an idea and grabs Raven, Apple, Namine, Xion and Farrah.

"Alright girls were gonna use the Stop spell but on the ship. Listen closely because we only have one shot!" Amora said.

"Can we actually slow down something like this?!" Xion asks.

"Well Xion it's either that or we all die in fiery explosion upon landing!" Amora said.

"I vote magic!" Apple said.

As the Tempest was diving down heat started to build up as they were about to crash onto an island surrounded by sea.

At the wheel Roxas, Dexter and Cerise were struggling to pull the ship up.

"Pull with everything you have!" Cerise said as the ship started to turn.

"Alright now!"

"STOPGA!" The 6 magic users yell as the Tempest stops literally inches from hitting the ground.

All of them freeze for a few seconds as they process what was going on before they realized what happens when the spell wears off.

"Let's get outta here!" Nina yells as they all sprinted to the exit.

"Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!" Ginger said as they ran onto the beach just before the Tempest smashed into the sand.

All of them panted heavily as they dropped into the sand.

"Oh thank fairy godmother we're alive." Rosabella said.

"That was way too close." Raven said when a small explosion goes off at the Tempest startling them.

"I don't think we'll be flying for awhile." Xion said as they all groan.

"So basically, we're stuck here." Amora said.

"That is so not just right." Blondie said.

"Hey where exactly is here?" Melody asks.

Roxas takes out the map. "It says here we're on Kauai, but the keyhole hasn't been sealed yet."

"I think right now the Keyhole is the least of our problems." Meeshell said gesturing to their destroyed ride home.

"Maybe we can find someone in this world that can help us fix the Tempest." Namine said.

"Well here's what I say we do a few of them will come with me to find help and see what's going on while the rest of us stay here and keep the Tempest safe." Roxas suggests.

"I'll stay here, see if I can get this thing working." Dexter said.

* * *

After much discussion Roxas was walking through town with Cerise, Namine, Rosabella, Justine, Jillian, Melody, Blondie and Ginger.

"I'm surprised that you wanted to join us on this." Namine said.

"Well I figured I'm safer with you guys than with the Tempest." Ginger shrugs.

"Probably." Justine nods.

"Still this town doesn't seem like it would have what we need to get home." Rosabella said looking around the city when they heard grumbling noise. Looking over they saw Cerise holding her stomach.

"Heh heh heh sorry we haven't really eaten much since we got here." Cerise chuckles nervously.

"With our sudden crash-landing eating really wasn't a concern at the moment." Jillian said.

"Let's find some food first." Roxas said as they walked to a small food shack.

"Bonjour." A voice said.

Looking around they looked for the source of the voice. "Who said that?" Roxas asks when a small blue creature with a chef's hat and a spatula. This was Experiment 062, Frenchfry.

All their eyes widen in shock. "Uh 9 orders of whatever your special is." Ginger said.

"Wee Wee." Frenchfry said before jumping into the kitchen.

"What is it?" Justine whispers.

"First that red thing that sent us crashing and now this." Jillian said when it came up with 9 orders of French Fries.

"Bon Appetit." Frenchfry said.

"Thank you." Roxas said giving it some Munny.

Ginger was the first to taste one. "Wow these are beyond hex-tacular."

Shrugging all of them take a bite and instantly smile.

"Mmm compliments to the chef." Blondie said.

Frenchfry tips his hat as they walked away.

After finishing their snack, the team continued investigating. Walking through town they ended up running into more of those strange creatures, but the people didn't seem to mind them.

They saw a yellow one hitting baseballs with its tail, a red one shooting fireballs out of its nose, a blue one making snow cones with ice powers, they even saw a brown one that used it's claws to cut hair.

"These things are everywhere." Justine said.

"But what are they?" Melody asks.

"Well they kinda remind me of this creature Sora met awhile ago. He looked like that thing that attacked us but was blue." Roxas said.

"Yeah I remember that one, Sora met him when he fought the 100 Heartless army." Namine recalled.

"So, does that mean these things are friendly?" Ginger asks.

"Maybe not all, remember one of them did make us crash." Blondie said.

Namine turns a corner when a figure bumps into her and falls backwards. Looking down they saw it was a little girl with long black hair and a red dress.

"Are you alright?" Namine asks as the girl picked herself up.

"Uh you might want to run." Lilo said.

"Why would we do that?" Roxas asks as 3 large Bully dog Heartless appeared in front of them.

"I may have a thing for attracting trouble." She said nervously.

"Get back!" Roxas said summoning Song of the Sea and Asgardian Warrior.

Ginger and Blondie moved the little girl away as the battle started, but instead of scared the girl was amazed.

Cerise sprints forward and smashes into one Bully Dog knocking it backwards growling the Bully Dog barks sonic waves knocking Cerise backwards before charging forward and ramming into her.

Cerise tumbles backwards before picking herself up.

The second Bully Dog rushes towards Justine ready to bite down but Justine dodges elegantly almost like she was in a ballet. It goes in for tackle, but Justine dodges making it smash into a wall.

Using the opening Namine charges with Chain of Memories glowing. "Thunder Surge!" Namine surrounds herself with electricity and slams into the Bully Dog. "Justine can you show me how to move like that?"

"When we get back to Ballet class I will." Justine smiles.

Melody fires multiple music notes at the third Bully Dog knocking it backwards as Roxas swings his keyblades slashing it in half.

Looking over Roxas saw Jillian riding a Bully Dog like a wild bull.

"Rosabella, Shield!" Jillian calls out as Rosabella summons her shield and tosses it to her. Jillian jumps off the Bully Dog and smashes the shield into its face stunning it as Cerise dives down with Flowmotion destroying it.

"Namine!" Roxas yells as he raises Song of the Sea. From the tip of it a geyser of water shoots out soaking the Bully Dog sending it crashing into the wall.

"Triple Plamsa!" Namine fires 3 large balls of electricity smashing into it and since it was soaked in water the electricity damage was doubled destroying it.

As the last of the Heartless was destroyed all of them sighed in relief.

"You okay?" Ginger asks the little girl.

"That was so cool! You guys are superheroes!" Lilo said.

"Well I wouldn't say that." Jillian said.

"Just regular heroes is fine." Cerise smiles.

"I'm Lilo thanks for saving me back there."

"Nice to meet you Lilo." Blondie said.

"If there's anything I can do to thank you." Lilo said.

"Well we do need one thing." Justine said.

"What is it?" Lilo asks.

"This may sound a little weird but…do you know anyone who can fix our spaceship?" Jillian asks as Lilo's eyes widen and a big smile forms.

"Are you guys aliens from another planet? Do you come in peace? Are these your human disguises?" Lilo asks excited.

"Calm down, first off we are definitely human no arguments there." Rosabella said.

"Second, we actually come to help people." Justine said.

"Well I'm actually going to call someone, if you guys come with me I'll see if my Uncle Jumba can fix your ship." Lilo said.

"You can really do that?" Blondie asks.

"Sure, follow me." Lilo said.

* * *

Making their way into the forest all of them are surprised to see a black spaceship that had crashed into the ground.

"Hello?" Lilo calls out as they walk in.

"Not as big as the Tempest, but impressive." Roxas said.

Ginger sniffs the air. "Does anyone else smell mustard?"

Walking in they saw stacks of sandwiches everywhere and mumbling behind them. Looking over they saw a small golden creature making them. This was Experiment 625.

"Gantu schmantu, who needs him? Nothing but a pain in the patookie anyhow. Didn't even like my egg salad. More mayonnaise, less dill weed." He said.

"Uh hello?" Justine calls out.

"Sorry we're not open." 625 said.

"Open?" Lilo asks.

"I'm turning this dump into the best Spaceship shaped restaurant here." 625 said stacking a sandwich.

"You made all of these?" Ginger asks.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" He glares.

"No, it's just that's impressive" Ginger said surprising him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, we could feed the whole school with all these." Ginger said reaching for one. "May I?"

"Sure go ahead." 625 said as she took a bite.

"Wow this is delicious." Ginger smiles.

"Wow, no one's ever said that about my sandwiches before. All Gantu does is complain about them." 625 said.

"Where is Gantu?" Lilo asks.

"He left. But I'm naming a sandwich after him. The open-faced double decker blubber butt." 625 said grossing them out.

"I don't want to know what's in that one." Melody said.

"I brought you something." Lilo said handing 625 a paper bag.

He looks inside and pulls out a sandwich. "Peanut butter and Jelly. Wow no one's ever been this nice to me…what exactly do you want?" He asks looking at Lilo suspiciously.

"I need to call Stitch." Lilo said.

"Sorry video phone's busted. Like everything else in this dump." 625 said.

"Can you fix it?" Roxas asks.

"Why should I? Gantu's the only one who'd call and I ain't answering. From now on I'm looking out for old number 625." He said gesturing to himself.

"Wait your name is a number?" Cerise asks.

"Yeah didn't you guys see all those experiments around the city?" Lilo asks.

"Yeah, but we didn't know what they were." Roxas said.

"Those are all Jumba's experiments including Stitch…wait a minute I never gave you a name, did I?" Lilo asks looking at 625.

"A name? For me?" He asks.

"How about Patty, short for Patty Melt?" Lilo asks but he narrows his eyes.

"I don't think he likes that one." Jillian said.

"If it's about sandwiches how about Monte, like a Monte Cristo?" Ginger suggests but he didn't like that either.

"Or Pita Pita Sandwich Eata." Lilo said as all of them chuckle at them.

"I don't think so." 625 said with a sarcastic chuckle.

"I know! Reuben." Lilo said.

"Huh. The classic corned beef and sauerkraut on rye. Reuben, I like it. So, does this give me official cousin status, you know all that ohana and aloha stuff?" Reuben asks.

"Depends you have to give a little to get a little." Lilo said.

"Think you can help us now?" Ginger asks.

"Sure, why not?" Reuben said walking to the video phone.

"Hey Lilo, what is Ohana?" Namine asks.

"Well what I was always told is that Ohana means family and family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten." Lilo smiles.

"I like the sound of that." Roxas said.

Walking to the machine they saw Reuben setting up the video phone using pickles and two-liter bottle of soda.

"Are you sure this will even work?" Blondie asks.

"Never under estimate the conductive power of pickle juice." Reuben said as he flicked the switch and the machine turned on. "You may thank me later."

"I'll thank you now." Lilo said hugging Reuben.

Meanwhile on the Big Red Battleship Leroy was sitting in the captain's chair with a small white gerbil wearing a red cape and a large gray whale creature nearby these were Dr. Hamsterviel and Captain Gantu.

Suddenly a beeping went off.

"Incoming call from the world below."

"It must be the human girl." Gantu said.

"Ha-ha my Leroy will easily dupe her tiny little brain. Hide!" Hamsterviel said as he and Gantu hid behind a newspaper.

Leroy growls as he changes his skin from red to blue turning into Stitch.

The screen turns on to reveal Lilo, Reuben and Roxas.

"Aloha Stitch." Lilo said.

Leroy looks around not sure what to say.

"Say Eeh." Hamsterviel whispers.

"Oh uh Eeh." Leroy said.

"Are you okay?" Lilo asks.

"No, cuter. Think plush toy." Hamsertviel whispers.

"Oh yeah, it's me. I'm Fluffy." Leroy said.

"That's him alright." Reuben said.

"Are you sure? Sora fought with that thing and it's voice seems deeper." Roxas said.

Lilo looks at him carefully and notices something. "Wait a minute. My Tiki Necklace! That's not Stitch!"

"Okay bye bye!" Leroy fires a laser destroying the screen and ending the call.

"That was a fake Stitch and it was driving the Big Red Battleship." Lilo said surprising the team from Ever After High.

"Wait you know about that ship?" Cerise asks.

"How do you guys know about it?" Lilo asks.

"That was the ship that shot us down." Rosabella said.

"Oh no do you know what this means?" Lilo asks.

"Lunchtime?" Reuben asks.

"It means Stitch, the Galactic Council and maybe even the whole galaxy is in trouble!" Lilo said.

"What can we do to help?" Namine asks.

"You guys want to help just like that?" Lilo asks.

"Hey it's like you said, we're heroes." Jillian smirks.

"And that's what we do." Ginger said.

Lilo smiles hearing this and turns to Reuben. "What do you say Reuben are you gonna stop making sandwiches and start making something of yourself?"

Reuben pauses to think when he lifts up a large piece of equipment.

"Let's get to work everybody." Reuben said making them all smile.

"Yes!" Lilo smiles.

* * *

For the next few hours they all helped Reuben repair the ship and as the moon rose they all took off into space, little did they know Hamsterviel had sent Leroy to capture the other experiments.

Flying through space they arrive at Planet Turo where the Galactic Grand Council was located.

"So Lilo if you don't mind me asking how you came across Stitch?" Namine asks.

"Well it's a long story." Lilo said.

"We have time." Melody said as they looked over.

"Well my parents died when I was little, and it was just me and my older sister Nani. We didn't get along so well and fought a lot. One day a social worker came to our house and thought Nani wasn't the best person to take care of me. He gave me and Nani a few days to prove she could take care of me. Hoping it would help Nani took me to the Shelter to find me a dog, but instead I found Stitch." Lilo said.

"How did he end up from Hollow Bastion to here?" Roxas asks.

"He crash landed here and got hit by a truck. Since they didn't know what to do they dropped him off at the shelter and I found him." Lilo said as everyone cringes. "At first Stitch was wild and destructive. It also didn't help that two aliens named Jumba and Pleakly came to take him away from me. In fact, when our house was destroyed I was almost taken away from Nani. I felt so sad and scared that I ended up running away. When I learned the truth about Stitch this big dummy by the name Gantu abducted me. But Stitch came to my rescue and saved my life. In the end I got to stay with my family and I got a new one out all of this." Lilo smiles.

"That's quite a story." Blondie said.

"And then Stich and I found Reuben and all of his cousins. We searched all over for them to help them find the one special place they truly belong." Lilo said.

"Wow for a little girl you've really done a lot." Justine said.

"Thanks, I bet you guys have had some awesome adventures too." Lilo said.

"Oh we've had our share." Namine smiles when they arrived.

Walking in they saw the Galactic Federation building was empty of all signs of life. Making their way to the room of the Grand Council woman they rushed in.

"Ms. Grand Councilwoman! Stitch is in trouble! He's—" But when the chair turns around they see Hamsterviel was sitting in the chair.

"Hamsterviel!" Lilo gasps.

"Hamsterveal?!" Reuben gasps.

"It's Hamsterviel! Dr. Jaque Von Hamsterviel!" He yelled.

"Wait? We got shot down and beat by a gerbil?" Cerise asks.

"Hamster!" Hamsterveil yells.

"Well you're not a very nice Hamster." Rosabella glares.

"I'd mock your childlike behavior in your faces, but I can't get down from this chair. Gantu!" Hamsterviel yells and Gantu comes rushing in.

"If you think we're letting you run the galaxy you're mistaken Hamsterwheel!" Ginger said.

"It's Hamsterviel!"

"They're right! Stitch will stop you!" Lilo said.

"Oh you mean that weakling 626 who I sent into a black hole?" Hamsterviel smirks making Lilo gasp. "Don't worry he'll have plenty of company. I sent the idiot scientist and the one-eyed noodle."

"Jumba and Pleakly?!" Lilo gasps when a screen appeared behind them showing Leroy.

"What is your status?" Hamsterviel asks.

"All experiments captured." Leroy said.

Hearing this Hamsterviel bursts into laughter. "Do you hear that? My Leroy captured over 600 experiments in a few hours, something you couldn't do in a month! And now the galaxy is mine!"

"You forgot one thing. You have to deal with us." Namine said as they all readied their weapons.

"Actually, no I don't." Hamsterivel jumps onto his desk and hits a button setting off an alarm. Rushing in were 5 more Leroys with blasters. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a world to conquer and Gantu…you're fired!" He said shocking him.

Roxas, Namine, Cerise and Rosabella step in front of all of them and summon their weapons as Hamsterviel left.

"Are you really going to let him treat you like that?" Rosabella asks.

"What do you mean? Gantu asks.

"You could do so much good if you chose to. You don't have to let a little hamster bully you." Rosabella said.

"Yeah…I could." Gantu said to himself.

The five Leroys fired multiple blasts from their blasters, but Rosabella summons her shield to deflect it.

As the fight broke out a figure made his way down the hall and into the room.

Roxas and Namine swung their keyblades hoping to hit them but the Leroys were too nimble. Roxas slams Song of the Sea into the ground and water shoots out knocking the Leroys into the wall.

"Take that." Roxas smirks.

One Leroy lets out a roar as 5 more dropped in surrounding them.

"Uh Roxas I don't suppose you have a plan?" Justine asks.

The Leroys were about to attack when a barrier is put up around the Leroys trapping them.

"Did you do that?" Roxas asks.

"No, that was me." A male voice said.

Looking towards the voice they see a man with gray hair, a white lab coat and a black book in his hands. "Hello Roxas, long time no see."

"Zexion?" Roxas remembers.

"Ienzo actually." He smirks.

"What are you doing here?" Namine asks.

"Yen Sid said he was sending someone to assit you…well you're looking at him." Ienzo smile surprising them. "Sorry it took awhile I ran into some people who needed help." Ienzo snaps his fingers and a space van appeared out of a portal and smashes into the Leroy's knocking them away.

The door opens to reveal Stitch wearing a tiki necklace, a large purple alien with 4 eyes and a green one with one eye. These were Jumba and Pleakly.

"Stitch!" Lilo smiles running over to hug him.

"Hurry get in!" Pleakly yells.

Roxas and his team were unsure when Ienzo runs past them and into the van. "That wasn't an invitation. Get in!" He orders as all but Gantu rushed in.

"Who are you?" Jumba asks.

"Long story, how'd you get here?" Lilo asks.

"Also long story." Jumba said.

Stitch looks towards Roxas running in and his eyes widen. "Ven?" He said jumping on Roxas and sniffing him. "Eh not Ven."

"Wait…you knew Ventus?" Roxas asks surprised.

"Frien…circle." Stitch smiles at the happy memory.

"Wait what?" Roxas asks confused.

"Gantu get in!" Rosabella calls out.

"How is he gonna fit?" Pleakly asks.

"I could get in the backety back." Gantu said.

* * *

Back on Kauai Leroy had gathered all of Jumba's experiments into a large arena.

All the experiments looked in worry and fear at what was going to happen to them when the Big Red Battleship descended from the sky and was floating right above them.

Coming out from the ship on a small platform was Hamsterviel who was enjoying this moment.

"Ah this is an evil geniuses dream. Load the cannon!" He yells as a giant cannon appears out of the ship. "Aloha…as in goodbye."

Suddenly the space van flies out from hyperdrive and drops down towards them.

"Not today Gerbil!" Roxas yells as he and Namine jump out of the ship and slice the cannon in half creating an explosion that knocks Hamsterviel off the platform onto the ground.

Hamsterviel looks in shock as Stitch, Lilo, Jumba, Pleakly, Rueben, Ienozo and team from Ever After High climb out.

"How did you escape?" He asks.

"Word of advice don't fire your henchman before you leave." Melody smirks.

"They tend to take it badly." Jillian smirks.

"Hey, where is Gantu?" Lilo asks.

"He's still in backety back." Jumba said opening the trunk to reveal a crushed Gantu.

"Thank you." He groans climbing out.

"What?!" Hamsterviel said in shock.

"He's on the Aloha team now, along with my new friends." Lilo said.

"You never did understand the meaning of Aloha did you?" Gantu asks.

"Well I think it means—"

"That was a rhetorical question." Gantu said shutting him up.

"Hey Rosabella, you're the beast expert what should we do with this disobedient rodent?" Blondie asks.

"Well when all else fails. Crate it." Rosabella glares summoning her shield making Hamsterviel flinch.

"W-Well you aren't the only one with a team, I hid mine in the front." Hamsterviel said as the ship opens to reveal a whole army of Leroys to everyone's shock.

"This…just got a lot harder." Namine said.

"I'm calculating our odds at victory at eh…zero." Jumba said.

Stitch looks to Roxas and nudges him. "Huh?"

Stitch started talking in gibberish to him and his team and then to his cousins.

Roxas looks to his team. "You think we can increase the odds?"

All of them grin knowing where this was going. "Let's do this."

Ienzo readies his book. "I suppose I can help as well."

Stitch goes to his cousin and gives them a pep talk and all of them charge towards the Leroy army who charge back.

"Heat Drive!" Roxas yells as his clothes turn the color of flames and the Bond of Flame and Miraculous Trinity keyblades appear in his hands. Throwing them both the keyblades smash into a large chunk of Leroys knocking them back.

Jillian, Justine and Ginger look down to see three blasters land at their feet. Grinning the three girls pick them up and start firing blasts at them.

"Either way this goes, I'm keeping this!" Jillian grins.

Justine looks to the ground to see Experiment 540, Phoon rush towards her. Pikcing her up Justine points Phoon at the Leroys and Phoon releases a giant tornado sucking them up and throwing them across the arena.

"Nice." Justine smiles as Phoon blows her noise mimicking an elephant sound smiling.

Cerise delivers a series of punches and kicks knocking back Leroy after Leroy when one came up from behind. Cerise turns only to see Experiment 601, Kixx punches Leroy into the wall before smashing 3 more away.

"Whoa nice moves." Cerise said as Kixx gave her 4 thumbs up.

Rosabella was deflecting multiple blaster fire when Experiment 619, Splodyhead and Experiment 523, Slush rushed to her side and launched Ice breath and fire balls knocking burning half while freezing the others into statues.

As some of the none fighting Experiments ran for their lives as Leroys chased after them Reuben and Ginger were throwing various sandwiches at their feet making the Leroys slip and crash.

"Nice sandwich skills." Reuben smiles.

"I know my way around food." Ginger smiles.

Experiment 151, Babyfier launched pink dust on 3 Leroys turning them into crying baby experiments. Two of them crawled away sobbing when one gets blasted by one of Melody's musical notes sending it flying out of the arena.

Multiple Leroys launched themselves at Namine who whacks them away with her keyblade when Stitch and Experiment 624, Angel jump in and deliver a series of punches and kicks defeating the others.

Namine looks over to Angel blowing Stitch and kiss and giggles. "Those two kinda remind me of me and Roxas."

With Roxas he and Ienzo were blasting Leroys away with multiple blasts of flames and magic.

"Not bad Roxas, you didn't have this power when you first came to the Organization." Ienzo said ducking under a Leroy that lunged at him before smashing his book into another's face.

"Well after Castle Oblivion and a few years at Ever After you pick up a few things." Roxas said as slamming his keyblades into another Leroy.

Blondie was running for her life as 3 Leroys chased after her when Experiment 221, Sparky and Experiment 319, Spike fire multiple needles and electrical blasts zapping them and poking them in the butts making goofy smiles appear on their faces.

"Nice one." Blondie said when she notices Experiment 288, Boomer. Grabbing it by one end she threw him like a boomerang knocking multiple Leroys to the ground.

As the battle progressed the Leroys used their numbers to overwhelm the experiments. Stitch looks to see the original Leroy glaring at him.

Leroy charges at Stitch when suddenly Miraculous Trinity slams into him knocking him backwards.

Stitch looks to see Roxas running to his aid.

"That was for what you did to the Tempest." Roxas glares.

Leroy growls as he fires his blasters at them.

"Look out!" Roxas said as he and Stitch jumped out of the way. Summoning a wave of flames Roxas launches it at Leroy who rolls into a ball bouncing over the flames and smashing into Roxas.

Roxas groans as he gets back up. Leroy lunges to attack, but Stitch grabs him by the legs and spins Leroy sending him smashing into a porta-potty.

"Nice." Roxas said as they high five only to find themselves surrounded by Leroys.

Stitch talks to Roxas in gibberish asking if he had anymore tricks up his sleeve.

"Yeah I got one." Roxas said grabbing Stitch just as the Leroys fired at them. Making a sphere of flames Roxas absorbs most of the attacks, but the two of them get launched into the wall and slam into it.

Roxas groans in pain as he hits the ground canceling out Heat Drive.

"Roxas, Stitch are you okay?" Lilo asks running to them.

"There's too many of them." Roxas pants.

"Jumba, a little evil genius help over here." Lilo said.

"If Jumba was evil genius he would have programmed shutoff switch in original Leroy." Jumba said before gasping. "Jumba is evil genius! Hawaiian folksy folk music is tied to synapse matrix. If Leroy hears Aloha Oe he'll shutdown like car wash in rainstorm."

"Will it shut them all down?" Lilo asks.

"I don't know." Jumba said.

"I don't suppose you have any music equipment?" Roxas asks.

Lilo looks around and notices the music stage and then sees Melody's battle mix. "No, but youd did. Roxas grab your friend Melody and meet us on stage!"

Roxas nods as he sprints out to the battlefield. "Melody over here!" Roxas calls out as she ran to him.  
"Roxas what's going—" Before she could finish Roxas grabs her hand surprising her.

"No time to explain, we gotta get to that stage!" Roxas said pulling her towards it.

Melody's blush fades away as she climbs onto the stage with him.

"Jumba sound!"

"Cranking up to evil 11."

"Pleakly lights!"

Pleakly turns on the lights pointing them at stage.

"Roxas, Melody you ready on the music?" Lilo asks handing her a music record.

Melody grabs the record and puts on the DJ station. "Ready."

"Gantu…uh fireworks?" Lilo asks.

"Gladly." Gantu fires his blaster into the air setting off explosions getting everyone's attention as they look to the stage to see Stitch dressed like Elvis Presley with an electric guitar.

 **(Play Leroy and Stitch Aloha Oe)**

Aloha Oe  
Aloha Oe  
E ke onaona noho ika lipo  
A fond embrace  
a hoi ae au  
Until we meet again

Lilo, Reuben and Roxas appear on stage next to him.

Aloha Oe  
Aloha Oe  
E ke onaona noho ika lipo  
A fond embrace  
a hoi ae au  
Until we meet again

As they played the song all the Leroys in the arena short circuited and collapsed to the ground even the original Leroy.

"No!" Hamsteriviel screams when he realized he was surrounded by Experiments and the team from Ever After High. "Uh you wouldn't hurt a little hamster, would you?" He asks when Cerise picks him up.

"Of course not, we'll just throw you in your cage for the rest of your life." Cerise growls.

Hamsterviel whines as he is taken away in chains.

* * *

After taking care of all the Leroys Roxas took Jumba towards the Tempest where the rest of the team was standing guard.

"About time you showed up." Nina said.

"Where were you guys?" Raven asks.

"Oh you know saving the world usual stuff." Blondie said.

"Do you think you can fix our ship?" Justine asks Jumba as he walks up to the Tempest and examines it.

"Absolutely, I'll have it all fixed by tomorrow." Jumba said.

"Well what are we supposed to do until then?" Apple asks.

"I might have an idea." Lilo smiles.

As the sun was setting Lilo had taken the entire Ever After team to a Luau where all of them were having a blast.

"Now this is party." Raven smiles as they watched a fire juggler perform on stage.

In the water Roxas was on a surfboard and was riding the waves with Stitch at the end of his board.

"Aloha!" Stitch yells as they surfed the waves.

On the sand a game of limbo was going on as Maddie was going as low as she could go.

"Yes!" Maddie grins making it under the limbo stick.

Nina walks up to it and pushes the stick down until it was only a few inches off the ground before shrinking down and going under the stick with ease before coming back up.

"I win." Nina smiles.

"Hey no fair." Xion said.

As Roxas and Stitch make it to shore Stitch gestures for Roxas to follow him.

"What's up Stitch?" Roxas asks when Stitch leads him to a small police cruiser. Crawling in Stitch pulls out a small box.

"Ven, Terra, Ah-Koo, wah." Stitch said gesturing to the box.

"You knew all of them? How?" Roxas asks when Stitch reaches into a box and holds out a Wayfinder made of machine parts.

"Fren- circle." He said.

"They helped you didn't they?" Roxas realized. Stitch smiles and nods signaling her was right. "I'm happy for you Stitch, I'm glad you found this place."

Suddenly Stitch's Tiki necklace started to glow surprising them. From Roxas's hand a light forms and from it a new keyblade appears. The guard was the BRB, the blade was a surfboard, at the end of the board was a blaster shaped like Gantu's and the keychain was Stitch's Tiki. Holding his keyblade up to the sky Roxas seals the keyhole.

"Whoa." Roxas and Stitch said in awe.

"O-Hana." Stitch said looking at the keyblade.

"Ohana…you know that's not bad. How about Forever Ohana?" Roxas suggests as Stitch smiles at the name. "Come on let's get back to the others."

Stitch nods as he puts the Wayfinder back in the ship and follows him.

Back at the Luau Rosabella was laughing as they watched a comedy act when she heard a faint crying nearby.

"Huh?" Walking towards the crying Rosabella sees that crying was from a baby Leroy. Rosabella gasps as she walks over to him. "Are you okay?"

Baby Leroy sniffles as he looks at Rosabella with teary eyes.

"Aw it's okay." Rosabella said picking him up calming Leroy down.

Walking back Roxas was talking to Ienzo.

"I'm heading to Twilight Town to research Ansem's computer. If I find anything I'll meet up with you." Ienzo said.

"Thanks we really appreciate it." Roxas said when Rosabella walks back.

"Uh guys." Rosabella said getting their attention. "I found something." Rosabella said holding out baby Leroy and instantly all of them panic and summon their weapons. "Wait! Wait! Wait! Don't hurt him!"

"Rosabella did you not recall how that thing nearly killed us?!" Jillian asks.

"But it's so little." Rosabella said.

"It'll get bigger and then what?" Namine asks.

"Look I know we had some trouble with Leroy." Rosabella said.

"Big trouble." Ginger said.

"But I can see what's inside this little guy and I see that he has some goodness inside him, he just needs someone to give him a chance." Rosabella said.

Roxas pauses to think about it and looks to Lilo. "Can you give us a copy of Aloha Oe?"

"Sure." Lilo nods.

"Alright Rosabella we'll give you a chance." Roxas said as Rosabella smiles. "But if anything happens we're playing that track and you know what will happen."

"I promise I'll take good care of him." Rosabella said sitting down with Leroy.

She looks over to see two pieces of cake she pulls them over and was about to take a bite of one when Leroy puts both of them in his mouth.

"Hey!" Rosabella said making Leroy take the pieces of cake out and puts them back on the plate. "We're gonna have some work to do." She sighs.

* * *

Meanwhile at Ever After in a large building a woman dressed in white with long black hair was sitting at her desk working on papers. This was Snow White. Queen of the land, fairest of them all and Apple's mom.

"Hexcellent, with this my daughter will live comfortably ever after." Snow White said when a dwarf in a suit walked in. "Tell me what Apple is up to lately?"

The Dwarf opens a Mirrorpad and Snow White watches their trip to Atlantica. Her eyes widen in shock when she sees her daughter get beaten by Leviathan. Tightening her grip on it rage filled her eyes.

"Who is the one that let my daughter endanger herself like this?" Snow White growls as the dwarf shows a picture of Roxas. "The Nobody, of course…I've let him do his own thing because it didn't seem like much harm, but now I'm angry. Gather all Legal dwarves! It's time this Nobody learns his actions have consequences!" Snow White vows.


	64. Goodbye Ever After High

**Chapter 63: Goodbye Ever After High**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with 2 chapters in 2 days. Man I'm on a roll. Warning this chapter is not gonna be a happy one so brace yourself. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It had been a week since the team had returned from Kauai with their newest member, needless to say Headmaster Grimm was hesitant about allowing Leroy to stay at Ever After High, but Rosabella's training was proving to be successful.

In the Castleteria Leory was grabbing a tray of food. Walking towards a table he lifts Humphrey up making him panic.

Suddenly he heard someone clearing their throat. Leroy looks to Rosabella glaring at him. "Leroy, we don't do that to people put him down and ask if you can sit next to him."

Leroy frowns as he puts Humphrey back in his seat and talks to him in gibberish. "Uh sure Leroy." Humphrey said still a little nervous.

"Wow Rosabella you've really changed him from that red furball of anger we first met." Xion said.

"All he needed was someone to give him a chance." Rosabella smiles.

Blondie was holding up her Mirrorpad and was recording Leory's behavior habits. "Quite a week folks. Rosabella Beauty has taken a truly dangerous beast and is making him into a fairy nice little helper." Blondie said.

Getting up Blondie takes her Mirrorpad to her locker, when she opens it she places her Mirrorpad on the top shelf when she got a call. Turning around she answers it.

"Hello? Oh, hey Briar." As Blondie started talking she didn't know that someone was hacking her Mirrorpad. The cursor moved to Blondie's files and opened all the videos from missions until it stopped on one title.

Keyblade Graveyard

* * *

The next day at school Roxas was walking through the halls with a smile on his face, but little did he know many students were whispering about him as he walked, some even went out of their way to avoid him.

Roxas walks over to a water fountain and gets a drink when suddenly a water balloon was thrown hitting him in the face soaking in. "Aaah! What the heck?!" Roxas looks to see a male student throwing another at him, but it was stopped in midair.

Looking over Roxas saw Raven had used her magic to stop it.

"Hey what's your deal?" Raven glares.

"Ever After High doesn't need scum like that Nobody!" He said before leaving.

"Roxas what happened?" Raven asks walking over.

"I don't know I was getting a drink and he attacked me." Roxas said shaking off some of the water.

In another hallway Jillian was showing Jason her plan for her next Beanstalk class.

"So Jason for this one I'm allowed to have a partner for this climb and I was hoping you would like to join me on this?" Jillian asks.

Jason was surprised at this but in the nods. "Excellent, we'll be a great team." Jillian smiles.

Jason nods in agreement when suddenly he heard something being thrown. Drawing his sword, he swings it and slices two tomatoes in half.

Jillian looks over to see three students throwing tomatoes at Jason and other Samurai.

"Hey what are you all doing?!" Jillian asks running in front of the Nobodies.

"These monsters need to go! If you were smart you'd join us!" A girl yells throwing a tomato hitting Jason in the face.

"Jason!" Jillian said trying help him navigate through the halls.

* * *

In an empty classroom Roxas and all the Samurai were sitting around while the team did some investigating.

Jason walks over to him and Roxas sighs knowing what he was thinking. "I don't know Jason hopefully they find out why." Roxas said when the door opened to reveal Dexter, Holly, Poppy, Blondie, Cupid, Cerise, Raven, Maddie, Namine, Xion and Daring.

"Please tell me you found the reason why everyone else is throwing things at us." Roxas asks.

"Wait you haven't seen it?" Holly asks.

"Seen what?" Roxas asks as all of them cringe.

"You better show him." Cupid said.

"Just look at this." Dexter said as Blondie walks over and takes out her MirrorPad.

"It's really not that bad." Maddie said as they turned on a video.

"Roxas, what exactly do we know about this Nobody? He's searching for a heart to call his own because he doesn't have one." A male narrator voice said showing a picture of Roxas. "But that's because monsters like him don't deserve one."

The video changes to show footage from Atlantica where they were defeated by Leviathan. "Roxas is a threat to everything this world stands for, he constantly endangers the students of Ever After High with no regard for anyone's safety." The narrator said as the scene changes towards the Tempest crashing into Kauai. "He takes the ones we care about and leads them to a war to be slaughtered. And to make matter worse he has his minions constantly on patrol around our beloved school so his reign of evil still stands even when he's worlds away."

The scene shows the Samurai patrolling Ever After High on their first week and students flinching in fear.

"But that's not the worst of this Nobody's evil, he has taken the trust of his so called "friends" and subjected them to a near death experience." The scene shows the Keyblade Graveyard where the team was getting their butts kicked by the Lingering Will. "Here this Roxas monsters like you do not belong in this world or any world. Follow your true destiny Nobody and fade away into darkness." He said as the video came to an end and everyone had horrified expressions on their faces.

"Okay it was that bad." Maddie said.

"Lies! All lies!" Roxas said shocked that someone would even do this.

"How did they even get footage of the Keyblade Graveyard?" Poppy asks.

"Blondie, I thought you agreed not to post that one." Cerise said.

"I didn't I swear, someone must have hacked my Mirror Pad." Blondie said.

"Maybe it's not so bad. How many people have seen that video?" Daring asks as Dexter looks at the views.

"10 Million views." Dexter said.

"Oh boy that's a lot." Holly said.

"No one's gonna let us go on missions after seeing this. Why would someone do this?" Xion asks.

"Hey how come Roxas and the Samurai are being attacked, but you two aren't?" Raven asks.

"Because we aren't the ones in charge of everything, Roxas is." Namine said.

"Plus, we're not Nobodies anymore." Xion said.

"How can I even show my face around this school? Oh no when Headmaster Grimm sees this video he's gonna kill me." Roxas said grabbing his head.

"Don't you think you're overreacting?" Cupid asks.

"Maybe he'll go easy on you." Maddie said when the PA system turns on.

"Roxas report to the Headmaster's Office immediately!" Milton Grimm yells over the PA.

"Course I've been wrong before." Maddie said.

* * *

Roxas arrived at his office to see Headmasters Milton and Giles Grimm waiting inside.

"It feels like you two call me in here more than any other student." Roxas said sitting down.

"We do." Milton said with a serious look on his face.

"I take it you saw the video?" Roxas asks.

"Yes, we did." Giles said with a serious look on his face as well.

"That video is a lie I'm not the monster that video makes me to be." Roxas said.

"We know, you have saved so many worlds including our own." Giles said.

"But that's not what we're the angriest about." Milton brings up the footage of the Keyblade Graveyard. "You lied to us, you said they got injured in an accident. You didn't tell us you lead them all to be turned into punching bags for a walking suit of armor." He glares.

"Roxas how could you let everyone be subjected to this?" Giles asks.

"Seriously? We got to many worlds and when we win you guys don't seem to mind, but the few times something bad happens you jump right to blaming me. What the heck?! Also, why am I the one you always jump to blame? Why isn't the rest of the team here?" Roxas asks.

"Bad?! You call the horrors you drag my students into bad?!" Milton growls standing up.

"They chose to join me and in case you forgot I'm a student too!" Roxas said standing up as well.

"Maybe we should take a deep breath and try to calm down." Giles said trying to get the situation under control.

"Not now! / Shut up!" Milton and Roxas said to Giles who sits down immediately.

"From the second you arrived at this school it's been one disaster after another. You have no regard for anyone's safety and do whatever reckless thing comes to mind." Milton said.

"I am trying to help this school what is wrong with what I do?" Roxas asks.

"Well it stops now because of this video all the parents of the students want you hex-spelled or worse. Roxas until my brother and I come to compromise you are suspended until further notice and forbidden to leave this school." Milton said sitting down.

"What?! You can't do this to me!" Roxas said.

"We can and we did." Milton said.

"Roxas please I know this all one big shock, but we're trying to help. Why don't you go to your room get one of your ice creams and take a breather?" Giles suggests.

Roxas growls before letting out a scream of rage before turning around and storming out of the room.

Giles looks to his brother and sighs. "What are we gonna do Milton?"

Milton groans as he rubs his head. "I don't know."

"Don't you think you were a little hard on him? He just wants to belong, and this is a sensitive issue for him." Giles asks.

"Giles what am I gonna do? He fights me at ever step. He's so…so."

"So like us when were younger." Giles finishes. Milton looks at him curiously. "When we broke the rules father lectured us the same way you lecture Roxas."

"Who do we have on our side to help keep him in the school?" Milton asks.

"Besides us its Prof. Badwolf, Red Riding Hood, Baba Yaga, Alice, the White Queen and the Queen of Hearts." Giles said.

Milton sighs. "This isn't looking good with her majesty Snow White leading the other side I don't think we have much of a chance."

"We have to try." Giles said.

"I know Giles. I know." Milton said.

* * *

On the outdoor patio Roxas was sitting on a bench trying to eat a Sea Salt Ice cream as the sun was setting, but he wasn't in the mood. Instead he just let the ice cream hang in the air as he tried to figure out what was happening to him.

"Why does all of this keep happening to me? No matter where I go I'm always reminded that I don't belong." Roxas sighs when Xion walks out and sees him.

"Namine I found him!" Xion calls out as Namine walks out.

"Are you okay Roxas?" Namine asks as Roxas shoots her a glare. "Right stupid question."

"I'm in trouble, they won't even let me leave the school until they figure things out." Roxas sighs.

"Well maybe things will work out." Xion said.

"Xion, nothing ever works out for me. I was used by the Organization, forced to fight both you and Lea, had to give up my existence so Sora could save everyone, and I spent two years of my life at this school clinging to the hope that I would find my heart, but instead all they do is treat me like I'm a monster."

Namine and Xion look at each other and sigh. "We're sorry Roxas I wish there was something we can do to help." Namine said.

"Me too…where are the Samurai?" Roxas asks.

"Amora managed to hide them all in the Magicology classroom for safe keeping." Xion said.

Roxas looks to see his ice cream had completely melted onto the ground. Looking up Roxas saw the sky start to darken as storm clouds appeared.

"I'm not in the mood to talk. Night." Roxas said walking away.

"Xion I'm really worried." Namine said.

"Me too." Xion said as they made their way back inside.

* * *

That night Roxas was walking down the hall to see the Headmasters again.

"Alright deep breaths and try to keep calm down." Roxas said as walked to the door to find it open slightly. He was about to open when he heard Baba Yaga taking.

"Your majesty please with all due respect isn't this a little extreme?" Looking inside he saw Milton, Giles and Baba Yaga taking to Snow White over video.

"I stand by my decision and many agree with me." Snow White said crossing her arms.

"Please just give him a chance." Giles said.

"Not even Roxas deserves this." Milton said.

"We all voted for his crimes against the school, the students and this world, the Nobody is hereby sentenced to life in Mirror Prison." Snow White said shocking him.

"My Queen we respect you, but please have mercy." Milton said.

"Roxas is a good boy he's just a little rebellious. What boy isn't at his age?" Giles said.

"Boys are one story he isn't. He's a Nobody he has no feelings, no heart and no regard for anyone's safety. He's not going to help these student's find their Happily Ever After he's no better than Heartless or this Xehanort fellow. My guards will be at Ever After High tomorrow to lock that menace up forever after." Snow White declared.

Roxas steps away from the door with the look of horror on his face. He was being sent to the worst prison in Ever After, the only other person to be sent there was Raven's mom the Evil Queen, they thought he was as bad as her.

* * *

 **(Play Mulan's Decision Synthesizer version)**

As rain started to pour down Roxas was in his room laying in the dark feeling horrible. Looking towards his desk he saw the picture of him and all his friends in front of the Tempest.

This school was the first place he could ever truly call home and he was about to be kicked out a dark expression appears on his face as he remembered what Vanitas said to him at Thronecoming.

"You don't belong here, and you never will." Vanitas said.

Roxas tightens his fist. "If these people really don't want me, fine." Roxas stood up and made his way to his desk.

Turning on the light he started writing a message on a piece of paper before putting it in an envelope.

Opening his closet, he pushes the rest of his clothes to reveal his Organization XIII coat where the hole had been sewn up.

As lightning flashes and thunder echoes Roxas grabs the coat and puts it on as he turned to the picture. Roxas grabs the picture and places it facedown on his desk as he left his room.

Summoning Oathkeeper Roxas opens the door to Dexter and Hunter's room where both were sound asleep. Walking towards Dexter's bedside table he places the keys to the Tempest on it.

The next room was Namine and Xion's. Walking to their desk he places the World Map on it and the envelope.

"It's too late for me, but you two still have a chance…take care of the team for me." Roxas whispers looking at them one last time. Putting on his hood Roxas walks out of the room.

In the Magicology classroom Jason and all the Samurai were scattered around the room when the door opens to reveal Roxas.

All of them stand up as Roxas gives a hand signal for them to follow him. Jason looks at his vine bracelet that Jillian gave him and puts his hand on it as he is the first to follow Roxas out the door.

Walking through the main hall Roxas opens the front door and walks through the pouring rain with all the Samurai following close behind him.

 **(Song End)**

They make their way down the path and were about to enter the Enchanted forest. Turning around Roxas takes one last look at the school and a tear runs down his eyes.

"Goodbye Ever After High." Roxas said entering the forest leaving the school behind.


	65. Dragon Games

**Chapter 64: Dragon Games**

 **Hey everyone I'm back and I FINALLY got my chapter done, the biggest event in the Ever After High series and let me tell you I pulled out all the stops to make it as exciting and emotional as I could. I'm happy to see all you were eager to see me update and I'm pleased to announce I have over 100 favorites! This was by far the longest chapter I've ever done and I hope you like what I have planned there's even some elements from the new KH3 game. To WinxStarDracoFire I used one of your suggestions in the chapter I hope you like it. I even have a hint at a new couple I plan to make in the future. Please Review and Enjoy.**

The sun was shining bright as morning came to Ever After High. As the sunlight shined through Namine and Xion's room Xion rubs her eyes as she climbed out of bed.

Letting out a yawn Xion goes to the bathroom and washes her face.

Walking out she notices Roxas's World Map and an envelope.

"What's this doing here?" Xion asks picking up the envelope. Opening it she sees a letter inside and reads it. As she did her eyes widen as she read it all and gasps.

Namine was sleeping soundly when suddenly Xion grabs her shoulders. "WAKE UP!" Xion yells shaking her awake.

"Xion for what possible reason could you have—"

"Roxas is gone!" Xion said before she could finish.

"What?!" Namine said when they heard a knock at the door.

Xion goes to open it and sees Dexter.

"Anyone want to tell me why the keys to the Tempest were in my room?" Dexter asks holding them up.

"No, no it's true." Namine said in shock.

"What happened what's true?" Dexter asks.

In the student rec room all of them were sitting down as Xion was reading the letter.

Dear Friends,

By the time you read this I will be long gone. I'm through being part of a world that wants nothing to do with me. I'm leaving Ever After High and I'm never coming back. I know other worlds might still need help which is why I leave the Tempest and the World Map for you all to use. I hope you all find your Happily Ever After, because I know I never will.

Goodbye forever

-Roxas.

When Xion finished all of them were shocked and horrified. In the case of Maddie, Cerise, Briar, Poppy, Melody and Namine those girls were struggling to keep it together while Apple felt like a dagger just went through her heart.

"Roxas…isn't coming back?" Maddie said choking on her tears.

"What do you mean Roxas isn't coming back? He loves Ever After High." Hunter asks.

Raven reaches over and Xion hands her the letter.

"This doesn't make any sense. Why would he leave?" Raven asks reading it.

"Do you think something must've happened to him?" Sparrow asks.

"What if Xehanort got to him?" Kitty asks when Amora came running in.

"I just checked my classroom; the Samurai are gone too." Amora said making Jillian gasp.

"Even Jason?" Jillian asks and Amora nods.

"What is happening? I didn't think things were so bad Roxas would leave." Darling said.

"What if he's in trouble?" Cedar said.

"Maybe we can find him before he gets too far." Daring said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Farrah said.

All of them ran out of the classroom in hopes that they could find him before it was too late.

Cerise was running around the outdoor area at full speed with Ramona right behind her.

'Please Roxas. Please be here.' Cerise thought as she wiped tears from her eyes. Looking at track she remembered all the times she was scared to tell her family secret and how nobody would accept her if she revealed it. Then how Roxas would comfort her with the assuring smile that he always gave her.

Not being able to take it anymore Cerise stops in her tracks and sobs.

"Cerise." Ramona walks over to her and instantly Cerise hugs her.

"Why did he go?! Why did he go?!" Cerise sobs.

Ramona sighs as she hugs her back. "Don't worry Hood we'll find him." Ramona said patting her sister on the back.

In Book End Holly and Poppy were searching along the streets looking for any sign of him.

Poppy turns a corner and sees a small cooking stand. Remembering when she first met Roxas and they fought together for the first time. She had crashed into a food stand and used a frying pan for the first time. She was a girl with no destiny at all and Roxas was the one who gave her a chance to be something else.

Tears ran down Poppy's eyes as she sniffles. "Please Roxas, please still be here."

Melody was looking around the music department hoping to find some clues to where he might have gone.

"Come on Roxas give me a clue, give me anything." Melody said when a piece of paper fell to the ground. Bending down to pick it up she saw it was the sheet music for Gift of a Friend. Melody's eyes tear up as she remembered as she and Roxas would sit down and make music together. They would write lyrics, notes and sometimes just sit in the room and have fun.

Melody holds the piece of paper close as she started to choke on her tears.

Briar made her way through the gardens asking if anyone saw him.

Looking around frantically Briar didn't notice a stone in her path and trips on it. Falling to the ground Briar's Elixir rolls out in front of her.

As Briar picks herself up she sees the golden bottle laying in front of her. Looking at it Briar remembers when Roxas first gave that to her. Briar was so afraid of her destiny because it meant she could end up saying goodbye to her all her friends, but then Roxas gave her that Elixir and instantly she saw another chance.

Briar sniffles as she picks it up and continues her search.

Namine and Xion were in the Tempest speaking over the computer which had Lea, Kairi, and Yen Sid

"What?! What the heck did you people do to make Roxas leave?" Lea asks outraged.

"We don't know Lea, has he come to any of you?" Namine asks.

"No, we haven't seen him yet, but we'll keep an eye out." Kairi said.

"This is not good Roxas is in a very vulnerable state." Yen Sid said.

"What am I doing? I know Roxas better than anybody! I'll track him down!" Lea said standing up.

"I'll tell Sora and Riku maybe they can help." Kairi said as they made their out.

"We'll send word to our allies. If Roxas has indeed left the world, we'll find him." Yen Sid said signing off.

Namine frowns as Xion looks over.

"Namine?"

"I don't know what to do Xion, we've known Roxas the longest and yet we never saw this coming. I thought I could help him like Kairi helps Sora, guess I can't." Namine said.

"Namine you may have been Kairi's Nobody, but not anymore. You're your own person now and you've done a great job helping Roxas. He's happy when he's around you. I see it in his eyes." Xion assured her.

Namine smiles hearing this. "Thanks, Xion."

In the computer lab Maddie and Cupid were online talking to Frankie and Ghoulia.

"And so Roxas suddenly left Ever After High. Did he drop by Monster High at all?" Cupid asks.

"Please. Pretty please with sugar on top. Have you seen him?" Maddie begs.

"We're sorry but we haven't." Frankie said.

Ghoulia lets out a moan of concern.

"Agreed Roxas always seemed like the strong one of our team." Cupid said.

"Don't worry we'll search all of Monster High for him." Frankie said hanging up.

Maddie frowns when an alarm clock goes off. Reaching into her hat she pulls it out.

"I guess that means it's tea time." Cupid said trying to make Maddie smile, but instead she just drops the clock making it hit the ground.

"Roxas used to love having tea time." Maddie sniffles as she remembers sitting down with Roxas drinking tea, having sweets and spending the entire laughing and having fun.

"Maddie?" Cupid asks standing up.

"I don't like school without Roxas, he brought his own madness and fun to this school." Maddie frowns.

"We can't stop looking for him. He's never given up on any of us and we can't on him." Cupid said.

Maddie blows her nose with a tissue and nods.

Entering the Dark Forest Amora and Whisp were searching every inch.

"Roxas definitely still has my lamp. He can't get rid of it until he uses his remaining 12 wishes." Whisp said.

"If I had known that was the only thing he'd take off with I'd have put a location spell on it." Amora said.

"Hey Amora, do you mind if I ask you something?" Whisp asks.

"I suppose." Amora shrugs.

"What is it about Roxas that you like so much? I mean I heard from the others you had a pretty good life in Asgard. What made you want to give it up to come here?" Whisp asks.

Amora smiles. "It's hard to explain, when I first saw Roxas he battled Thor in the arena. When I saw him cast such advanced magic I was intrigued. When I went to meet him, I don't know why but when I looked into his eyes I felt this weird Zing feeling. I felt something so comforting and warm. But whenever I was with Roxas I had that feeling all the time. As I stayed by his side I saw he was kind, caring and not to mention a very strong warrior."

"Wow and here I thought you liked flirting with him." Whisp said.

"Well he does make a cute face, but right now I just want find that Keyblade wielder and never let him go." Amora said concerned.

Whisp nods as they continued to search.

Back at Ever After High Apple and Raven were searching Roxas' room for any clues.

Raven opens his closet and sees his Organization Coat was gone. "This is bad he took his coat with him."

Apple looks around for any clues when something falls to the ground startling her. Looking over she saw Roxas' Mary Poppins book.

Walking over Apple picks the book up. 'Why did you leave Roxas? The school isn't the same without you.' She thought holding it tight.

When Apple first met Roxas she thought he was a monster like everyone else sent to ruin her destiny, but the more she got to know him she enjoyed spending time with him whether it was learning magic, learning about other stories in other worlds or just goofing off and eating Sea Salt Ice Cream.

That night all of them met in the Library all of them feeling horrible and crushed because none of them had any success with finding him.

* * *

Meanwhile at Snow White's building she was getting the report that Roxas had fled.

Standing up Snow White walked over to the mirror she had placed in her office. "Phase one complete. Roxas won't dare show his face at Ever After High again, that video did just what it was supposed to do. Strike fear into the hearts of the students before he could corrupt them." She smiles.

Little did she know on the other side of the mirror the Evil Queen was watching it.

"My, my Snow who knew you had such darkness in your heart. And people call me the villain of our story." Evil Queen chuckles.

* * *

Deep within the Enchanted Forest Roxas and the Samurai had decided to stop by a river to rest.

Walking to the water Roxas bends down for a small drink before looking up at the night sky.

"Wonder how far we've gotten?" Roxas asks himself as he sat down on stump.

Jason looks to Roxas and walks over.

"We're not going back Jason. We don't belong there, and they don't want us." Roxas sighs. Jason gestures to his vine bracelet. "Look what's done is done, we can't go back. Once I figure out a world we can go to where they won't find us we'll leave this world forever."

"After the way they treated you would you really want to go back?" A deep voice said.

Looking over Roxas' eyes widen as he sees Xemnas standing on the other side of the river.

"Isn't this a familiar sight? You lost and without a purpose, but then I find you and give you one." Xemnas recalls.

Roxas jumps back and summons Forever Ohana.

"Get lost Xemnas! I'm not in the mood." Roxas glares as the Samurai drew their swords.

Xemnas smirks. "Roxas I don't wish to fight you. I come in peace."

"Somehow I find that hard to believe." Roxas said.

"Then hear me out. You spent over 2 years in this world helping others and saving worlds, but what did that get you? Nothing. You did so much for them and all those other children were the ones who became heroes while you didn't even get so much as a thank you." Xemnas said walking towards him.

Roxas opens his mouth to protest but no words come out.

"And in return for all your efforts their hatred lead to you fleeing your home. Tell me Roxas does that sound fair to you?" Xemnas asks.

Roxas tightens his fist. "No…it's not fair." He growls.

"You deserve so much more than this Roxas. I offer you a chance to come back with me, to show this pathetic Fairytale that you are not worthless and that you deserve their respect." Xemnas said.

"What are you getting at?" Roxas narrows his eyes.

"I offer you the chance to right the wrongs from your past. Come back and serve me and I will fulfill my promise and grant you revenge on this world as well get you the heart you deserve." Xemnas said.

"No, I'm never going back to the Organization." Roxas declares.

"After all I did for you. This is how you repay me?" Xemnas said.

"All you did was fill my head my lies, you gave me false hope that I could be own person and made me fight my own friends." Roxas said.

"Think carefully. Who was it that gave you your name and home? Who gave you a reason to exist? You were nothing without memories or a heart when I found you. I even convinced Axel to keep an eye on you giving you your first friend. I gave you everything you needed, and how did you repay me? You walked away from it all." Xemnas said.

"And guess what? I'm walking away from you again Xemnas." Roxas said turning around.

Xemans looks notices the sewed stitch on Roxas' coat. "Where will you go? With a damaged coat like that the second you open a corridor of darkness the darkness will rip you apart."

Roxas turns his head to look back at him. "No one would miss me." Roxas said as he and Samurai went deeper into the forest.

"See I told you it was a waste of time." Xemnas turns around to see Vanitas walk out of the darkness. "You should have let me destroy him."

"You'll get your chance Vanitas, in the meantime we have bigger mission ahead of us." Xemnas said as they walked through a portal and coming out on the outskirts of Ever After High Xemnas and Vanitas look to see Ansem, Kefka, and Isa waiting for them.

"I take it Roxas has truly left." Isa asks.

"He longer has the drive to fight or even be involved. He is of no use to us." Xemnas said.

"Excellent." A deep voice said.

Looking over the 5 vessels see Xehanort coming out of the shadows.

Walking past them Xehnort stares up at the school with an evil grin.

"It's been too long since I last gazed up at my old alma mater." Xehanort said. A large number of potential servants are in that school as well as my final vessel and since Roxas is gone the school is vulnerable."

"We'll defeat them easily master they won't stand a chance." Marluxia said.

"Aww but where's the fun in that? I want to play with those kiddies." Kefka whines.

"Patience Kefka, you'll get your chance along with the rest of you, but first we must wait for my vessel to reveal herself." Xehanort said.

* * *

The next day at school was a special day for Raven, Visiting Day. The day Raven could visit her mother in her glass prison, but with all that had happened with Roxas she wasn't exactly in the best mood.

Walking into Headmaster Grimm's office he stands up with a form.

"Miss Queen sign here. Now remember keep away from—"

"The glass. I know I know." Raven said as Milton clicks a button under his desk and the bookcase opens to reveal a secret passage.

As Raven walks in Milton closes the door behind her. Raven walks up a staircase to a small tower, but when she opens the door a purple dragon roared and breathed fire into the air.

"Nevermore!" Raven smiles as the Dragon shrinks down to the size of a dog and lets Raven hug her. "Who's a good dragon?"

Nevermore makes a worried sound to alert Raven.

"Don't worry I can handle Mom." Raven said as they made their way up a large staircase.

At the top a dark mirror was standing in a room among other junk.

Raven walks up to the mirror and appearing on the other side was the Evil Queen who appeared to be on an exercise bike.

"Raven!" She smiles.

"Hi mom." Raven waves as the Evil Queen makes the bike disappear.

"I've been waiting forever after. How do I look?" She asks.

"You look great mom." Raven said.

"How's school?"

"School's great actually…well except for one thing." Raven frowns.

"Have you been a bad girl?" Evil Queen asks.

"Well…I."

"I know you've been using your powers for good, traveling to other worlds and helping others. Where did I go wrong?" Evil Queen asks herself.

"Things have changed mom it's not like when you went to school. We can choose our own destiny." Raven said.

"I know one thing hasn't changed it's better to be feared than forgotten." She said.

"It's true everyone still fears you." Raven rolls her eyes.

"Thank you. Get me out of here and I'll show you the way. You'll forget that worthless Nobody ever came here. We'll rule side-by-side and take over Ever After High together. It'll be a great bonding experience. Like shopping only world domination." Evil Queen said.

"Take over the school? Why would I want to hurt my friends? Don't you get it? I never want to be like you! I want to choose my own happily ever after!" Raven yells as her eyes glow purple and lightning shoots out of her hands smashing into the walls.

"Go on! Let out that aggression! Hit the glass Raven!" Evil Queen said when Nevermore got in front of the mirror instantly calming Raven down. "Oh! Nevermore!" The Evil Queen roars scaring Nevermore into a smaller form and making her run away smashing into a shelf holding paint cans and spilling it all over her.

Walking over Raven picks up the tiny Nevermore. "Nice try mom. You want me to break the mirror. You're not getting out that easy." Raven chuckles.

"Can't blame an Evil Queen for trying." She shrugs when Milton Grimm walks in.

"Ahem! Visiting hours are over." Milton said as Raven and Nevermore followed him out.

"Oh, I'll find a way to break this mirror. And then Ever After will be dealing with a lot worse than 7 years bad luck. Count on it." Evil Queen vows.

Walking down the stairs Raven looks to Milton who went back to his desk.

"Hey uh any word on Roxas?" Raven asks.

"It's the same answer I told you yesterday Miss Queen, no." Milton said typing on his computer.

Raven narrows her eyes. "What am I saying? You're probably happy he's gone." She said walking out.

Milton sighs. "You shouldn't be so quick to assume." Looking at his computer we saw that there were multiple reports from all the lands in Ever After explaining their progress on the search.

Raven was at her locker when Nevermore let out a screech.

"Yeah, mom can be pretty intense." Raven said petting her.

"Hey Raven." Poppy said as she and Holly walked over.

"Hey guys." Raven said.

"How was visiting day?" Poppy asks.

"Aw what happened to you girl?" Holly asks looking at Nevermore.

"Don't ask." Raven said.

"Someone sure needs a bath." Poppy said petting her.

"My Mom really spooked Nevermore. She wound up with a bit of a messy makeover." Raven said as they giggle.

"We can groom Nevermore for you." Holly said.

"Sounds like a job for Holly and Poppy." Poppy said.

"The O'Hair Twins." Holly smiles as they took Nevermore away.

* * *

In Raven and Apple's room Apple sitting on her desk talking to Ienzo.

"Are you sure he hasn't gone to Twilight Town?" Apple asks.

"I checked many times he's not at the mansion or at the clock tower. Hayner, Pence and Olette are also keeping an eye out for him." Ienzo said.

"Thank you." Apple said hanging up.

A few minutes later Apple was about to leave when her mirrorpad beeped as she got a video call from her mother.

"Once upon a hi, mom." Apple smiles.

"Apple I am fairy concerned about you. There's no easy way of saying this, but thanks to that Nobody a large handful of students refuse to follow their destinies including Raven Queen." Snow White said.

"But Mom, Raven was never on board to following her destiny you can't blame Roxas for that when we're not even sure where he is." Apple said.

"You need to be more proactive my little dove. Help bring this world back to the way it was and remind everyone of our fairytale. Perhaps there's a way you could nudge Raven towards evil?" Snow White asks.

"I-I wouldn't do that." Apple hesitates.

"Remember she's still her mother's daughter and so are you. So, ask yourself how badly do you want our happily ever after?" Snow White asks laying on the peer pressure.

"Mom you know how much I heart our family tradition." Apple said.

"Sometimes destiny needs a push to get it back on track darling. I'll see what I can do from this end to give you a boost." Snow White said.

"I'll think about it." Apple said hanging up when the door opens. "Hi, Raven."

"Hi, Apple." Raven said walking towards a window.

"So, how was seeing your mom? Are you feeling any evil-er?" Apple asks.

"What? No. Uh maybe. Ugh my mom makes me want to scream sometimes." Raven said.

"That's good. That's good maybe scream and explode something with dark magic." Apple said.

"Sounds like I'm not the only princess who got an earful from her mom today. So, how's she doing?" Raven asks.

"She's worried I'm not following in her fairytale footsteps and blames Roxas." Apple slumps.

"Those are the probably the only things your mom and my mom can agree on." Raven sighs.

* * *

That night Raven was sound asleep, but Apple was still awake. Laying on her bed Apple turns to see Roxas' Mary Poppins book and a picture with all of them in front of the Twilight Town Mansion the day they bought it. Sighing Apple walks over to her mirror.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, why is life so unfairest after all?" Apple asks.

Little did she know the Evil Queen was looking at her from the other side of the mirror.

"I spy doubt and doubt makes room for the worm to get into the apple." Evil Queen said as she used her magic to make a glowing apple appear.

"Follow me. Follow me." A voice said coming from the apple as it floats towards Apple and leads her to a portal on the wall.

Apple is hesitant at first and enters the portal coming out in the tower where the Evil Queen's mirror was.

As the magic surrounding the apple vanishes Apple picks it up.

"You poor thing. Tell me your troubles." The Evil Queen said appearing in the mirror making Apple gasp.

"I can't talk to you." Apple said in fear.

"Oh Apple, we have so much more in common than you think." Evil Queen said.

"What-What do you want?" Apple asks.

"I want what you want. I could help you, restore things to the good old days and steer Raven on her course towards evil and you get your happily ever after. Why I could even help bring back that Nobody everyone seems to like, but I can't do it from inside the mirror." Evil Queen said.

"Even if I trusted you I can't let you out of the mirror that would be wrong." Apple said turning away.

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought you were like your mother. When her time came she embraced her fairytale destiny. She did whatever it took." Evil Queen said pulling an invisible trigger in Apple.

"I am not afraid! I will do whatever it takes, and I am like my mother! And my destiny is mine!" Apple yells throwing the apple at the mirror shattering it.

Apple's eyes widen in shock at what she just did. Walking out of the mirror was the Evil Queen. She had dark hair swept into a feathery crown shape, dark purple eyes like Raven, and dark dress.

Bending down the Evil Queen picks up the enchanted Apple she used. "Years in a mirror prison without a single reflective surface to gaze at myself upon…now that's torture." She said.

"I'm sorry I need to go. I-I you're good, right? Bad? I-I can't help you." Apple said turning around to walk away.

"Too late. You want your friends or your mother to know you released the Evil Queen?" She smirks.

"You can't just walk into school and talk to Raven. What if someone recognizes you? I'll get in trouble." Apple said.

"Good point. I'll need to reinvent my look to blend in with today's teens. Let's make some magic." Evil Queen said holding out her apple as magic flows from it. "From old to young, a journey back to fit in would be more prudent erase what time's cruel hands have done and make me a high school student!" A bright light engulfs the Evil Queen as she transforms into a girl with raspberry colored hair with light purple streaks, tan skin and a black and white dress.

"I'll need a name. How about Mira? Mira Shards." She grins.

"You're a teenager?" Apple said not believing what she was seeing.

"Ready my new best friend forever after? Time to go back to high school. Let's do this!" Mira said.

* * *

The next morning Holly and Poppy were scrubbing the paint of Nevermore who was sound asleep.

"Wow Poppy, this paint is hard to get off." Holly said.

"Tell me about it Holly and we're almost out of scale polish." Poppy said reaching over to the bucket but ends up spilling it on Nevermore starling her and making her grow to a full-size dragon.

Nevermore roars as she smashes into some wooden beams and knocking various objects into the air including a bottle of goo which lands on Holly.

"My hair!" She yells.

"Bad Dragon sit!" Poppy said.

Nevermore stops in her place, but the objects she knocked into the air land on her making her fire two blasts of fire at Holly and Poppy.

Acting on instinct the girls draw their frying pans knocking away the fireballs with ease.

"Poppy, we're gonna need some armor if we're gonna stay in the Dragon Grooming biz." Holly said.

"Thank goodness we never go anywhere without these." Poppy said holding up her frying pan.

* * *

In the Castleteria Cerise, Darling and Namine were talking when Apple and Mira walked over.

"Everyone I want you to meet the new girl, my old friend Mira." Apple said.

"What's down?" Mira said.

"Up. What's up?" Apple whispers.

"Agh, what's up new friends?" Mira corrects herself.

"I'm Darling, Darling Charming."

"I'm Namine, how do you and Apple know each other?"

"Neighbors/ Camp." They both said at the same time.

"Yeah we went to neighboring camps." Mira said.

"Hi, I'm Cerise Hood. Where did you go to school—"

"I was home-schooled." Mira said before she could finish.

"Oh, hello." Mira looks to see Ashlynn, Lizzie, Xion and Raven walking over. "Welcome to Ever After High. I'm Ashlynn, that's Lizzie, Xion and that's Raven. Love your outfit."

"You look wicked." Raven said.

"You're Raven Queen?! You're like a spellebirty! Daughter of the greatest villain in fairytale history." Mira said excited.

"Who my mom? Yeah, she's a queen, a drama queen." Raven said when Holly, Poppy and Nevermore walk in. Nevermore was all cleaned up and had a big bow on her head.

"Well, what do you think? All cleaned up." Poppy said.

"Nevermore!" Raven smiles hugging her dragon. "She looks very—"

"Bodacious." Holly finishes.

"Wow Raven your dragon is so cute." Mira said.

Nevermore looks at Mira and her eyes widen in fear as she grows and flies through the Castleteria screeching in fear and breathing fire.

"Miss Queen! What is your animal doing in the castleteria?!" Milton Grimm yells as multiple students run in fear.

"Sorry sir won't happen again." Raven frowns.

After cleaning up all the damage Mira ran after Raven.

"Hey Raven, are you okay?" Mira asks.

"Yeah, I don't know what's gotten into Nevermore. She doesn't normally spook like that." Raven said.

"That was unfairest of Grimm to bust you like that. Why didn't you blame Holly and Poppy? They brought a dragon into the castleteria." Mira asks.

"Uh that's not what friends do." Raven said when the bell rang. "Well I better get to Science and Sorcery class."

"Actually, I'm in the class maybe you could show me around?" Mira asks.

"Sure." Raven said.

* * *

Throughout the day Mira tried to talk Raven into using her powers for evil. She told her she should cast a spell on Prof. Badwolf to get straight A's and in gym class she zapped Coach Gingerbread man's candy cane pole vault making him crash.

At lunch Raven was sitting with Apple and Mira when Darling, Cerise and Namine walk over to sit down but Mira puts her hand down.

"We were saving these seats. Sorry." Mira said as the three of them walk away.

"That wasn't fairy nice. Darling, Cerise and Namine are my friends." Raven said making a panicked expression appear on Apple's face.

"Nice will only get you so far. To be really popular you need a little fear factor. Right Apple?" Mira asks.

"I guess so." Apple said not sure.

Walking over in armor made from pillows, oven mitts and flower pots Holly and Poppy had concerned look on their faces.

"Uh Raven, don't freak out, but we were trying this new scale polish on Nevermore and…she took off." Poppy said.

"We set up a grooming station in the old dragon stables behind the school. That was the last place we saw her. We thought maybe if you'd call her." Holly said.

"Maybe she's just hiding and would come out. We're sorry." Poppy said.

"Thanks for getting me. Let's go." Raven said as she, Apple and Mira stood up.

Behind the school at the bottom of a long stone staircase was the remains of the Dragon Games Arena.

"Wow. The old Dragon Games arena." Apple said looking around in awe.

"Dragon Games sound wicked. Have you ever played Raven? You have a dragon." Mira asks.

"I know. But Dragon Games was my mom's thing and I really don't want to be like her." Raven said.

"Why did Headmaster Grimm close the dragon center down?" Apple asks.

"You mean you don't know?" Holly asks taking out her mirrorpad.

"Dragon Games are extremely dangerous. They say Snow White and the Evil Queen were the greatest captains ever after. They were wicked competitive with their destinies and all." Poppy said.

"You know Legend is the last dragon from that original brood." Holly said when they heard a loud roar.

"That's a dragon cry!" Mira said pointing towards the stables.

"Nevermore!" Raven yells.

Running in Nevermore pops her head out of a pile of hay. "Oh, there you are." Raven said happy to see her.

Looking over they saw the roar was coming from Daring's dragon Legend.

"Something is wrong with Legend." Daring said as Holly and Poppy went to have a look.

"Body temperature seems really high." Holly said.

"Does that mean he's really sick?" Daring asks.

"News-flash Daring your trusty stead isn't a he. She's a she and she's not sick." Mira said.

"I think it's time." Holly said as all the girls giggle.

"What time?" Daring asks as Mira gestures with her hands as if she was rocking a baby to sleep. "Oh, that time." Daring said as he immediately faints.

Eventually Legend gave birth to 12 Dragon Eggs.

"Dragonpedia says, in the wild mothers lay their eggs near active volcanoes to warm them until they hatch. Apparently, it takes years." Holly said.

"Dragon babies must be so cute." Poppy said.

"I can't wait that long." Apple said.

"I can cast a spell to warm the eggs." Raven suggests.

"Hot idea." Holly said.

"Incubation incantation warm with lava imitation!" Raven said as purple flames covered the eggs.

"This spell could use a powerup." Mira said adding her own magic to it making an inferno appear.

"I must have overdone it!" Raven said grabbing a fire extinguisher resulting in 6 eggs with light colors and 6 with darker colors.

"Raven look the lighter ones are hatching." Apple points.

"I want the cutest one!" Poppy said as the lighter eggs hatched to reveal 6 cute baby dragons.

Suddenly the darker eggs burst into flames as black dragons came out of the eggs.

"This is bad! It got too hot. That can make them turn—"

"Evil! Raven are you trying to make evil dragons?!" Apple asks.

"What have I done?" Raven gasps.

Soon the whole school had heard about the baby dragons and were eager to adopt these new pets. Blondie was even making a mirrorcast about it.

At Snow White's office she was watching it when she noticed Mira flying Nevermore.

"Why you wicked old thing. Welcome back. Summon the architects! I just had the fairest idea of all. This should get Apple back on top and freshen my pure-as-snow image too." Snow White grins.

* * *

Soon all the students were gathered in the auditorium for an assembly.

"What's with this sudden assembly?" Mira asks.

"It's top secret, no one knows." Raven said.

"Maybe they finally found Roxas." Xion said.

"I heard there's a special guest." Blondie said.

"Ooh this is hexciting." Apple said as Milton Grimm walked up on stage.

"It is my pleasure to welcome back our most successful graduate. Our beloved Queen, Snow White!" Milton said as Snow White entered, and birds literally flew onto her arms as the students cheered.

"What is she doing here?" Apple asks surprised.

"A little bird told me that dragons have returned to my beloved alma mater. So, its time we restored the good old ways. Today, the Dragon Games are reinstated at Ever After High!" Snow White said as all the students cheered.

"Dragon Games are tough, yet elegant. And I want my Ever After riders dressed accordingly. I've hired the creative team of Lizzie Hearts and Ashlynn Ella to design our new dragon wear." Snow White said as they walked on stage.

Suddenly a ramp lit up and Holly and Poppy walked out in new Dragon armor. Holly's was red and orange while Poppy's was black and purple.

"These new looks are flexible, lightweight and fashion forward." Lizzie said.

"Not to mention Fire-proof, Ice-proof and explosion resistant." Ashlynn said as Amora walked on stage to face Holly and Poppy.

Amora cracks her knuckles and fires a small fireball at Holly who blocks it hardly feeling any damage. She then turned to Poppy who used blizzard magic, but Poppy blocks that as well making the students cheer.

"Amazing. Now I can't bring back dragon riding in an old dilapidated arena. If you'll all follow me." Snow White said leading them outside.

As they were walking out Namine and Xion walk over to Lizzie, Ashlynn and Amora.

"How did you girls make such outfits so quickly?" Namine asks.

"We actually got the idea for all these after Asgard. The elemental resistance was Amora's idea." Ashlynn said.

"We thought these would be a big help on missions." Amora said.

"How'd you get Snow White to go along with this?" Xion asks.

"We may have lied about the price of materials to make enough for the whole team." Lizzie said.

"You girls are the best." Namine smiles as they left to follow Snow White.

* * *

Snow White led everyone to a large white arena.

"I present the new Ever After High dragon center!" Snow White said as all the students applauded her. "Hold your applause, please. I must admit this was not my idea. My daughter Apple thought bringing back the Dragon Games would unite everyone with school spirit." Snow White said much to her daughter's surprise.

"Way to go Apple!" Daring said as Apple made her way towards her mom.

"Wow, Mom…why didn't you tell me about this? Why did you say this was my idea when it wasn't?" Apple whispers.

"Oh, you're welcome my little Apple Dumpling." Snow White said.

"But mom it's a lie." Apple said.

"We discussed this. Sometimes you have to pull out all the stops and use your resources to get your fairytale back on track." Snow White said.

"Wow, Mira was right. We are different." Apple said.

"Who?"

"Me!" Everyone looks to see Mira making her way towards Snow White. "And you can't always just buy popularity Snow."

"Miss Shards! Mind your manners!" Milton said.

"Mira Shards? Clever, rumor has it you're an excellent dragon rider. For a new kid on the block." Snow White said.

"The rumors true." Mira said.

"Only you're not a student. You might have been once back when we were in school. I recognize that arched brow anywhere." Snow said.

"I just wanted to be closer to my daughter." Mira said.

"Daughter?" Raven asks suspicious.

"And to be young again? Maybe?" Snow smirks.

"You'd have done it too if you could. So, I guess you're gonna send me back that mirror prison?" Mira said making Raven's eyes widen.

"Mom!" She gasps.

"Sorry birdie." Mira smirks as she transforms back to her adult self. "Guilty as charged." Evil Queen said as all the students gasp.

"Yay! The Evil Queen's here. Said no one ever!" Maddie said.

"Stand back mother! I don't know how you escaped your prison, but you will not hurt my friends!" Raven said as magic came from her hands. "Xion! Namine!" Raven said as the two girls ran forward and summoned their keyblades.

"So those are the famous Keyblades, funny wasn't there another boy in your group? What was his name again?" Evil Queen smirks as the three girls growl.

"Just say the word Raven we can take her." Namine said.

"Raven I love that you're willing to fight with your magic powers, but you judge me too harshly. I mean no harm." Evil Queen said.

"Nice try mom I know your tricks." Raven said.

"Is it so hard to believe I can change? Anyone can." She blasts Prof. Rumpelstiltskin turning him into a frog. "See he just changed."

"Welcome to my world." Hopper said as a regular frog hopped next to the now frog professor.

"Snow white, I am reformed. And you have dragons. What fun we could have had together." Evil Queen said.

"No more games, mother." Raven glares.

"You remember, Snow?"

"We had quite a rivalry. It hexcited the whole school." Snow said.

"Say I could coach a team. Oh, if I wasn't sent back into the mirror. Or is "fairest of them all" scared of a little competition?" Evil Queen asks.

"If I recall the crowds were cheering for me. Alright I'm in. You won't snow what hit you." Snow White said shocking everyone. "I hereby grant the Evil Queen a temporary pardon."

"What?!" Raven gasps. "How can you trust my mom not to be evil when she just turned a teacher into a frog!" Raven gestures.

"Alright I'll change him back." The Evil Queen fires a blast but changes the frog next to Prof. Rumpelstiltskin making the frog look like the professor. "Happy now?"

"Happy? I'll be happy when you do something good that's not part of some bargain. Find me when you do." Raven said walking out.

Xion, Namine and Darling shoot her a glare as they follow Raven out of the arena.

"I'm sure your daughter will come around. We two queens will be your coaches! Tomorrow we will choose our teams and captains. Let us begin a new era of Dragon Games!" Snow White declares as everyone cheers.

"There you have it viewers! Dragon Games are back!" Blondie said as Giles, Milton and Baba Yaga met up.

"A pardon for the Evil Queen?" Giles asks.

"If our good queen Snow White vouches for her who are we to argue?" Milton asks.

"I don't trust her not after what her last declaration was." Baba Yaga whispers.

"Agreed." Giles nods.

"I'd say with this we'd need him now more than ever." Milton sighs.

Apple was walking outside the dragon center when her mother's car pulls up.

"Come Apple dear, I'll give you a ride up to school." Snow White said as Apple got in and they drove up to school.

"Mom I don't trust her if anything we should be trying to find Roxas, so he can stop the Evil Queen before she tries anything." Apple said.

"Don't fret applesauce we don't him." Snow White clicks a button and a divider pops up separating them from their driver. "I have a secret weapon. Behold the booking glass. With it I can return the Evil Queen to mirror prison forever after." She said pulling out what looks like a hand mirror. "All I need to do is input the sequence code and say the command words. Capture walnuts." A beam shoots out of the mirror and the walnuts vanish into the mirror.

"Walnuts captured." The mirror said.

"Technology is so hexciting isn't it?" Snow White smiles. 'And once I use it on the Evil Queen you're next Roxas.' She thought.

Apple looks at the booking glass with concern as the scene changes to Daring looking in a hand mirror that looked just like it.

Suddenly an evil dragon grabs the mirror and smashes it.

"My mirror!" Daring gasps. "Well lucky for me, mirrors are cheap, and I buy in bulk." Daring said taking out a backpack filled with hand mirrors.

"Daring if you're done looking at yourself we could use some help." Poppy said gesturing to the evil dragons.

"But I'm not done." Daring said.

"Daring!"

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." Daring said putting the mirror away.

Inside the school Melody, Ashlynn, Lizzie, Darling and Maddie were signing up for Dragon Games.

"Raven! Are you gonna join?" Ashlynn asks.

"Uh, no. My mom is up to something Ashlynn I can't believe this isn't part of some evil plan. I just don't want to be involved." Raven said.

Little did she know Faybelle heard the whole thing and flew off.

* * *

Back at the dragon center Faybelle flew into the room the Evil Queen was staying in.

"Faybelle Thorn, to what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from the Dark Fairy's daughter?" The Evil Queen asks.

"A girl can learn a lot from someone as intelligent, beautiful, powerful and—"

"What do you want? The truth." Evil Queen glares.

"I want to be like you! Make me your captain because I overheard Raven saying there is no way she would be on your team." Faybelle said.

"My Raven said that?" Evil Queen said hurt by that.

"I would anything, anything to be like you." Faybelle said.

"Anything?" Evil Queen grins. "Alright, I may a use for you. I'll even lend you some of my magic." She waves her hand and a black handbag appears in Faybelle's hands. "Now here's what I want you to do. There are some staff here that don't trust me." Evil Queen leans in and whispers her plan to Faybelle.

As soon as Faybelle left the Evil Queen couldn't help but laugh.

"Tricking the young, quite an easy accomplishment." Turning around the Evil Queen looks to see Xehanort walking out of a dark portal.

"And who might you be?" She asks suspicious.

"A fellow student who went to this alma mater. What would you say if I offered you a chance to conquer more than just this worthless school?" Xehanort asks.

"I'm listening." Evil Queen said.

"I will agree to help you in your task, but in return you must help me. And by the end of this, this whole world will bow to you." Xehanort said as a grin appears on the Evil Queen's face.

* * *

As night came Raven was in the stables with Nevermore.

"Lot of hexcitement today girl. Might be pretty strange for awhile while my mom's here." Raven said when a pink powder enters the stables making both Raven and Nevermore fall asleep.

From the darkness the Evil Queen came into view with an evil grin on her face.

As rain started to pour down Apple was in her room brushing her hair when the door opens.

"Hey roomie, you're out late—oh it's you." Apple said as the Evil Queen walked in.

"Hello Apple."

"What…do…you want?" Apple asks nervously.

"Why to see you." She said reaching for Apple's hairbrush.

"I mean what do you want for Raven. Your plan to get her on your side it's not working. How will I get my—"

"Your happily ever after, yes my dear I've not forgotten." Evil Queen said.

"Also, my mom has the booking glass and she's just waiting for an excuse to use it." Apple said making the Evil Queen's eyes widen for a second.

"Well we'll have to do something about that. But first Raven must become a dragon rider." Evil Queen said.

"But the dragons are too young to ride." Apple said.

"Not for long. I've seen those worlds Raven goes to, how she constantly defeats all those monsters and villains. She's close." Evil Queen said.

"Haven't I done enough?" Apple asks.

"Hardly, you have just begun to serve me. If anyone knew it was Apple White who freed me, why you can kiss your Prince Charming and the rest of your fairytale goodbye. You'd be more nothing than the Nobody who abandoned you all." Evil Queen said leaving the room as Apple bursts into tears.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Enchanted Forest Roxas and the Samurai were making their way to a clearing as the rain poured down on them.

Suddenly Roxas heard a growling sound and reached down for his stomach. "Why didn't I steal some food before leaving the school forever?" He groans when a dark portal appears in front of him.

"I knew I could track you down." For the first time in days a smile forms on Roxas' face as Lea walks out of it.

"Lea! I don't believe this. How'd you find me?" Roxas asks.

Lea snaps his fingers and multiple Assassin Nobodies appeared. "These guys are the best at tracking, gathering information, finding my targets and stay one step ahead of everyone." Lea smirks as he walks over and puts his hand on his shoulder. "Come on Roxas, I'm taking you back to Ever After."

Hearing this Roxas immediately pulls away. "No Lea, I'm not going back to that school."

"Namine and Xion said you just up and left, but I know you Roxas there's something they don't know that you do." Lea said.

Roxas looks into Lea's eyes and saw he wouldn't budge until Roxas told him. "Alright Lea here's the truth."

A few minutes later…

"WHAAAAT?!" Lea's voice echoes in anger as a giant flame erupted from him. Luckily it was pouring rain otherwise the whole area around them might have been burned to a crisp, but that didn't mean a few trees didn't get burned.

Waiting a few minutes, the flames around Lea died down as Roxas walks up to him

"Now do you see why I can't go back." Roxas said.

"If that queen even tries anything I'll punch her so hard in fairest face of all. Grr Princess of the Heart my butt. Come on Roxas let's get you outta here." Lea said.

"You're seriously gonna let me?" Roxas asks.

"Once Yen Sid hears about this he's not gonna stand for any of this." Lea said when they heard a rustling in the bushes nearby.

Both of them summon their keyblades ready for whatever it was when a blue pixie walks out. She had blue skin, a green dress and blonde hair. This was Featherly.

"What's that?" Lea asks.

"Woodland Pixies." Roxas said as two more jumped out of the bushes. One had brown skin and deer antlers and the other had white skin, bunny ears and red hair. These were Deerla and Harelow.

"Are they friendly?" Lea asks.

"Very." Roxas walks over to them. "Hey, can you guys help us find a place out of the rain and maybe some food?" Roxas asks.

The three pixies talk to each other in their language before nodding and leading them down a path.

"Hey Lea, how were you able to find me when no one else has?" Roxas asks.

"Promises Roxas, I'll always be there to bring my friends back." Lea smiles patting him on the back.

"Thanks, buddy at least I know I can count on you." Roxas smiles as they followed the Pixies.

* * *

The next morning in the stables Raven was awoken by one of the baby dragons. "Good morning. Wait, you're not Nevermore." Raven looks around to see Nevermore was nowhere to be seen.

Walking around the school Raven called out for her dragon, but as she looked around Faybelle used the magic she got from the Evil Queen had given her. Making her way to Evil Step Librarians she blows red dust over them turning the Librarians into snails while leaving the copies waiting for the Evil Queen's bidding.

At the Dragon center Melody, Lizzie, Poppy, Darling, Holly, Apple, Ashlynn and Maddie were lined up in dragon armor with Amora and all the other students were sitting in the stands behind them.

"First will be the choosing of the two teams and captains. However, since your dragons are not fully fledged today you will merely walk your dragons through their paces." Milton said causing everyone to groan in disappointment.

"Don't worry, the Evil Queen will offer a master class demonstration." Giles said as everyone cheered.

Both Snow White and the Evil Queen look to Giles who was doing the coin toss on who would go first. As he flips it into the air the Evil Queen's eyes glow for a second as the coin lands in his hand.

"Dark wins. The Evil Queen may choose first." Giles said.

"I choose Apple White." She said shocking everyone.

"What? No. I should be on my mom's team." Apple said.

"Let me tell you a story: when I was released from my mirror prison—"

"No!" Apple yells. "I mean yes, I'll be on your team. It's just a game, right? Let's mix it up. Your turn mom."

"I choose Darling Charming as captain of light." Snow White said as Darling walked over.

"Captains choose your teams." Milton said.

Soon the teams were picked, on light there was Darling, Holly, Poppy and Lizzie while on Dark was Apple, Melody, Ashlynn and Maddie.

"Well done captains now that you've chosen your teams it's time for—"

"Mom!" Giles was interrupted by Raven walking up to them.

"Raven. You changed your mind." Darling smiles.

"Uh no. Mom did you take Nevermore?" Raven asks.

"She is fine."

"Where is Nevermore?" Raven asks when they heard a scream. Looking up they saw Nevermore chained up and trying to escape causing everyone to gasp.

"Dragons are meant to be ridden." Evil Queen said as Faybelle cut Nevermore free, at first Nevermore tries to fly away but with a wave of the Evil Queen's hand Nevermore was under her control and lands in front of her.

Zapping her outfit, the Evil Queen's dress changed to resemble a dragon riding outfit.

"This is all a distraction, find me Snow's magic mirror. I need that booking glass." She whispers to Faybelle as she took off into the air.

"Perhaps the students would care for a more in-depth demonstration. Care to join me Snow?" She asks.

"Oh no I couldn't it's been ages." Snow said but the crowd cheered for her. "Well if you insist." She pulls off her dress to reveal she had a dragon riding outfit on under. Whistling Snow jumps off the edge and climbs onto Legend and takes off into the air.

Cedar takes out her mirrorpad and starts recording Blondie.

"This is so hexciting! The Evil Queen and Snow White are giving one spelltacular course in dragon sport. So, stop dragging your heels and come watch." Blondie said to her followers.

Soon the dragon center was filled with people eager to watch the demonstration.

Once the ref blew the whistle a ball was shot into the air as both captains flew after it. Suspended in the air were three jewels which if flown through will determine how many points a goal is worth.

As everyone's eyes were glued on the sky Faybelle flew over, so she was sitting right behind Snow's bag where the mirror was hanging out.

"I haven't seen a vision this spellbinding since I last checked my hair." Daring said setting down his bag of mirrors. "Speaking of which, perfect."

Grabbing one of the mirrors from Daring's bag Faybelle switches it with the booking glass.

"Excuse me Daring, I gotta go. The, uh, glare from your smiles is blocking my view." Faybelle said when a dragon flew over causing her to trip and fall to the ground and the booking glass to lands next to one of Daring's mirrors.

"Hey you dropped this." Daring said picking up a mirror.

Faybelle smiles as she grabs it and takes off.

"Or was this her mirror?" Daring asks revealing the booking glass was in his hands. "Oh well I have plenty."

As the demonstration came to an end Nevermore lands on the ground exhausted.

"Nevermore!" Raven runs over to her dragon who turns back into a small version. "Let's get you out of here." Raven said as they walked away.

The Evil Queen looks up to see Faybelle grinning meaning the job was done.

"What a great demonstration by the old guard. Now the next generation will take the field." Blondie said as the two teams entered the field.

As everyone watched the young dragons run around the field Raven took Nevermore to the stables for food.

As Nevermore ate Faybelle flew in. "I don't get you Raven Queen. If my mom was as wicked cool as yours I'd do anything to be ruling at her side." Faybelle said.

"Oh gag." Raven as Nevermore finished eating. Little did Raven know as she walked away Faybelle was sprinkling powder onto the dragon feed. "That's the difference between you and me Faybelle I won't do anything to please my mom especially if it means hurting my friends." Raven said leaving.

As the first half of the Dragon games came to an end the teams took their dragons back to the stables to eat.

Hiding up above them Faybelle took out her phone.

"It's done." She whispers.

"Did you feed them the growth formula?" Evil Queen asks as the dragons all grew to Nevermore's size.

"Yes."

"Hexcellent." The Evil Queen cackles as Snow White stepped forward.

"Alright everyone let's begin round—" Snow White stops in shock as Apple, Melody, Ashlynn, Poppy, Darling and Holly came out on full sized dragons. "Two?!"

She looks over to the Evil Queen who plays innocent. "What? Don't look at me. I was right here the whole time."

As the buzzer went off the dragons took to the sky.

"Coming to you live from the stands not too hot, not too cold." Blondie said when Justine and Farrah moved next to her and were on screen.

"Yay Dragon Games!" Justine said.

"My wish has come true!" Farrah said.

"And there you have it. This day has turned out just right." Blondie said.

On separate sides of the field the coaches were talking to their teams.

"Have fun and play safe. Remember, this is just a game." Snow White said.

"This isn't just a game. You're to win by any means necessary. Victory is all that matters. Take your positions!" The Evil Queen said as the teams flew up.

The whistle blew as the ball was launched into the air.

The first one to grab it was Melody as she flew towards the goal with Holly and Poppy nearby.

Darling flies over Melody and cuts her off. Looking back Melody lets go of the ball as it flies back letting Apple catch it.

"Great catch! Go for the ruby!" Melody said as Apple flew through it.

"That's worth 50 points if I get it in the goal!" Apple said as she threw the ball scoring 50 points for her side.

Evil Queen looks to see Raven and Nevermore sitting in the stands. "All the pieces are coming together." She grins.

Up above Holly threw the ball to Darling as she neared the goal.

As Ashlynn flew at her Darling threw the ball to Poppy who flew through 3 Sapphires meaning it would be 30 points if they scored a goal.

Tossing it back to Darling she flies towards the goal with Apple gaining on her.

"Remember: any means necessary!" The Evil Queen said.

Just as Darling was about to score Apple flew in and struck Darling making her and her dragon fall to the ground.

"Time out!" The ref said as Apple flew towards the Evil Queen.

"I hope you know what you're doing. My friends are getting hurt." Apple said.

"A necessary evil. We must get Raven to take the field." She said.

"You mean Roxas comes back and I get my happily ever after? You promised." Apple said.

"What? Oh yes of course." She said clearly lying.

Snow White looks down to see the nurse looking at Darling.

"I'm good coach. Put me back in." Darling said.

"No, it's over. We must forfeit." Snow White said.

"She always wins! Someone has to be able to stop her!" Raven growls.

"Oh I know this one. You." Maddie said pointing at her.

"Since we do not have enough players to take the field, we surrender." Snow said as the crowd gasps.

"Not so fast! Light will have to play with a new rider!" Everyone looks up to see Raven in a dragon rider armor flying with Holly and Poppy.

"All according to plan." The Evil Queen grins.

In the stands Daring was looking at the booking glass like a regular mirror.

"These faux gems look so real, but they could use a little polish." Daring rubs the gems. "Rapture, a delicious meal."

"Delicious meal captured." It said taking Daring's meal.

"Oh come on! Who took my cotton candy?" He asks.

Up above Milton, Giles and Baba Yaga were watching when Faybelle made her way to them.

"Hey esteemed faculty, say cheese." She said blowing the powder all over them.

Down below the games were about to resume.

"It's just us Apple." Raven said.

"Doesn't it feel right? You against me. It's our destines." Apple said.

"Right? My mom is free, Roxas is gone and Darling is hurt, Apple." Raven said catching the ball.

"I know, it wasn't supposed to happen. For real." Apple said as Raven flew off.

"Don't you desire vengeance? Doesn't your heart crave victory over me, aren't you angry?" Apple asks.

"Am I angry? Yeah I'm angry Apple!" Raven yells.

"Good, follow your destiny." Apple said.

"I'm angry you don't listen. I'm angry that you say you're my friend but are so selfish! It's all about what you want. What kind of friend refuses to listen?" Raven said.

"I just want our happily ever after. For things to go back to normal." Apple said.

"Have it. I'm done playing games." Raven said throwing her the ball.

"At least my mom will be proud of me!" Apple said as Raven flew off.

"Raven! Where are you going?!" Poppy asks.

Apple flies in through a Sapphire as Holly and Poppy try to hold her off, but Apple evades them and flies through a ruby before throwing it through the goal giving her team 60 points winning the game.

Apple flies towards the Evil Queen.

"It won't work Raven won't turn evil." Apple said.

"It is enough that others think she has. Now go back in I've got this." She said as Apple flew away. "A smoldering pyre, to a dragon flier I summon forth uncontrollable fire!"

She zaps Nevermore making her shoot fire uncontrollably burning the school and the arena.

"Look it's Raven! Burning down the school!" Faybelle yells as everyone gasps.

"Watch out!" Raven yells as Nevermore almost burned everyone.

Meeshell quickly grabs her Orb of Poseidon and blasts the fireballs saving the team as they fled for cover.

When the spell wears off Nevermore was exhausted. "You poor thing. Come on let's get out of here." Ravens said as they flew off.

As Roxas' former teammates ran to help everyone avoid the flames Snow White went to confront the Evil Queen.

"You! Up to your wicked ways again!" Snow said.

"Me? She's on your team." Evil Queen said.

"This ends now!" Snow White reaches into her bag and pulls out her mirror. "Capture the Evil Queen!" However, nothing happened.

"Looking for this? The Evil Queen holds up a mirror and destroys it.

"Hey, I have one of those mirrors too. If it's good enough for the queen, it's certainly good enough to capture Daring Charming—whoa!" He yells as the booking glass pulls him inside.

"Daring Charming, captured."

Inside Daring found himself trapped in mirror prison.

"Whoa cool. A world of mirrors." He walks over to one hoping to see his reflection but didn't. "Hey…why can't I see myself? I'm on the flipside of the mirrors? NOOOO! Ooh, my cotton candy."

"The games are over. Take her!" Evil Queen orders her puppet versions of Milton and Giles.

As Snow White was captured Evil Queen looks to see Xehanort looking down at her from the stands and was clapping his hands.

From the cliffs looking over the arena Raven and Nevermore looked down. "She did it. She took control of the entire school. What's next?" Raven asks.

* * *

Down below all the students were scrambling to avoid the fire.

"Blondie Lockes reporting live from what's left of the new dragon center after a devastating fire. Headmaster Grimm has just handed the Evil Queen control of the school vowing to stop whoever caused the fire even if it's her own daughter Raven. The question remains will this new headmistress restore balance, her being the Evil Queen and all? Let's go live for her statement." Blondie said.

"Students don't get over hexcited. I am but a temporary substitute. Milton Grimm will resume as headmaster when this crisis is over." Evil Queen said as Milton let out a ribbit. "He has a frog in his throat."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Darling said.

"I'll see to it that the fire damage is repaired spelltacularly quick!" The Evil Queen said firing a blast of magic making all the fire go away and repairing the dragon center instantly. "See, trust headmistress Queenie. Students as you were. Nothing to see here." She said walking off.

Poppy looks up to see Darling limping in the stands and runs over.

"How's your leg Darling?" Poppy asks.

"It hurts, but nothing I can't shack off." Darling said.

"I got this." Poppy bends down and puts her hand on her leg. "Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine what once was mine." Poppy chanted as her hair glowed and Darling's ankle healed.

"Love that trick." Darling smiles as she stood up.

"Makes me glad we went to Corona." Poppy smiles when Darling looks over to see Daring's bib and mirror.

"Hm. Daring forgot his stuff. That's odd he never goes anywhere without a mirror." Darling said putting the mirror in her bag.

"Let me out of here!" Daring yelled from inside the mirror but nobody heard him.

* * *

In the stables Raven was sweeping up while Nevermore laid nearby whimpering.

"Oh I know girl, you didn't mean to start that fire. You're just another victim of my mom's evil magic." Raven said as Apple walked in.

"They're saying you started the fire on purpose." Apple said.

"What? I didn't do it on purpose. My dragon got spontaneous fire hiccups. Agh! This has Evil Queen written all over it!" Raven groans.

"Well don't worry your mom has promised to restore order and she's so powerful I know she can." Apple said.

"Oh come on. Do you really believe she would? Like really? Really?" Raven asks.

"You should give your mom another chance. I mean you're all about changing your story. Your mom broke out of that mirror prison and literally walked across broken glass just to be with you." Apple said.

"Wait, how did you know that?" Raven asks looking at Apple's face and saw the truth. "It was you? You released my mother!"

"She promised-she promised me my happily ever after. And not just for me, for you too. For all of us she even promised to bring Roxas back. You gotta admit she has been a great dragon coach. She's fixed the fire damage she's changed Raven." Apple said.

"No, Apple. You've changed. We are so not on the same page anymore in fact I don't think we're in the same fairytale. I hope you find your happily ever after, Apple. I really do. But first, you better find a new roommate." Raven said walking to the door.

"But we were supposed to be friends forever after." Apple said on the verge of tears.

"That's not how the story goes Apple, not this chapter anyway. You can't be on both sides. Light or Dark pick one." Raven said leaving the stables.

Frowning Apple reaches for her phone to call her mother.

Up in the Headmaster's office the Evil Queen had Snow White trapped in a barrier preventing her escape.

When her phone went off showing it was Apple the Evil Queen rejected her call.

"Let me free! Let me speak to my daughter!" Snow white orders.

"You've said plenty snowball." Evil Queen said.

"The magical binding is a bit overkill. Even for you." Snow white said.

"Would you prefer mirror prison? Or perhaps you would like to join your school staff in here?" She said gesturing to a shelf where most of the Ever After staff had been turned into small animals.

"Return us to our human forms at once!" Giles said as a lizard.

"You have no right to keep us here and take over our school! I won't stand for it!" Milton said as a frog.

"I can see you're "hopping mad" Milton, but this is my school now." Evil Queen said.

"They were right. I was a fool to give you a second chance." Snow white said.

"I know your game. Bringing back the dragon center. You were gonna wait until I made the slightest misstep then you were gonna lock me up again to remind everyone you're such a perfect queen. Well I have bad news Slow White, I have the upper hand now." Evil Queen said.

"Release me! My subjects will not rest until they find their true queen." Snow White said.

"Not if nobody knows you're gone." Evil Queen summons a white snake and transfers Snow White into it leaving her body to her puppet.

"You'll never get away with this." Snow White hisses.

"You know Snow even without your booking glass you had a way to defeat me this whole time, but you made him run away." Evil Queen smirks.

"What do you mean?" Snow white asks.

"You all might want to listen to this." She said looking at the school staff. "You see even without the booking glass this world actually had a way to defeat me all along and it was in the form of the blonde haired Nobody named Roxas, but thanks to your queen he left this world forever." Evil Queen said pointing towards Snow White shocking Milton and Giles.

"It can't be." Giles said.

"My queen is this true?" Milton asks.

Snow white looks at Evil Queen in shock. "The mirror prison allows me to see into the mirrors throughout the world my favorite was the one located in your office where I saw you make the very video that drove fear into the hearts of everyone here and make its only hope run away." Evil Queen grins.

"You made that horrible video! How could you do that him?" Milton asks.

"I did what was right for Ever After. He was hurting our students" Snow White said.

"No, that wasn't the reason. The reason was because Roxas brought with him your greatest enemy…progress. He was helping all these students see that there was more to life than following a story and it terrified you because you knew that if everyone could get their own happily ever after yours wouldn't be as special anymore. You weren't doing it for the good of this world, you did it for yourself." Evil Queen said with each word striking Snow White to the core.

"And now this world shall fall under the control of darkness." Evil Queen smirks as Xehanort walks over to her.

"Meet my new partner, Master Xehanort." Evil Queen said making Milton, Giles and Baba Yaga's eyes widen.

'Snow White…. what have you done?' Milton thought in horror.

* * *

Meanwhile in the school hallways Raven was getting books from her locker when two girls walk by.

"Well if it isn't the fire starter."

"Just like your mother!"

"But I didn't…urgh!" Raven growls slamming her locker when Darling walks over. "Hey Darling, say a particular student needed to hide out for a while, where would she go?" Raven asks.

"If that particular student wanted to find a place where not even the Evil Queen could find them I know a perfect place in the Enchanted forest. We are talking about you right?" Darling asks.

"Yes." Raven said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'll help you on one condition you count me in on whatever it is you have planned." Darling said.

"Deal. Meet me at the stables early in the morning. Come alone." Raven said as they walked away. Little did they know Faybelle had heard the whole thing.

"So Raven is trying to go rogue? If I catch her trying the bail the Evil Queen will have to take me seriously as future villain." Faybelle grins.

The next morning Raven snuck towards the stables wearing her Dragon Armor. Creeping past the evil dragons Raven makes her way towards Nevermore.

"Get ready Nevermore, Darling should be here any minute." Raven said when the door opened to reveal Darling, but walking in behind her was Holly, Poppy, Ashlynn, and Maddie.

"What part of come alone didn't you get?" Raven asks.

"Well it might be dangerous, so we thought you could use some backup." Holly said.

"Danger is my middle name, well actually it's Xylophone." Maddie smiles.

"We've been through too much as a team to let you do this by yourself." Ashlynn said.

"Thanks, you guys." Raven smiles.

"We better hurry, everyone grab a dragon." Darling said as they went to open the pens for the dragons to get out.

"Uh guys these dragons look pretty angry." Ashlynn said looking outside to see the dark dragons were waking up.

"This should buy us some time." Poppy throws out a bag of feed and while the dragons dug in they made their escape.

Faybelle arrived to see them flying off and was not happy. "I'm too late! Bad dragons!"

* * *

Back at the school Faybelle had told the Evil Queen the news and she was not happy.

"She did what?!" The Evil Queen yelled.

"I said Raven ran off to the enchanted forest before you yelled she did what?" Faybelle said mimicking her.

"And you call yourself a minion?" Evil Queen growls.

"Your daughter doesn't seem to carry the same darkness as you." Xehanort said.

"I've restrained myself because my daughter goes to this school of fools! If Raven is gone I declare school is out for evil!" Summoning a scepter, the Evil Queen slams it into the ground making the entire school shake.

All the students looked in horror as giant branches wrapped around the school breaking.

"Attention all staff and students I heard my daughter Raven has flown the coop, so I see no point in continuing this charade. I've decided to make a few changes around here, starting now!" Evil Queen yells as she glows bright red as the entire school was ripped out of the ground and floated a mile up into the air.

"Due to recent renovations all classes have been canceled and replaced with Evil Servitude." Evil Queen said appearing on the TV.

Hearing this Namine and Xion run down the hall when two pairs of hands grab them and pull them into a room.

"What the?" Xion said when the lights turn on to reveal the other members of the team except Apple.

"I take it you guys saw the announcement too?" Namine said sarcastically.

"Yep and while everyone is scared we have to figure out a way to fight back." Cerise said.

"We can't do much fighting with most of the school is too scared to fight back." Cedar said.

Dexter looks out the window and sees the Tempest still parked down below.

Reaching into his pocket he pulls out the keys Roxas left him.

"Is there anyway we can get down to the Tempest?" Dexter asks.

"Even if we could we'd never get the whole school down in time." Rosabella said.

Cupid paused to think when her eyes widen. "I've got an idea. But if we do this I don't how things will turn out if we get caught."

"You know if 2 years ago when we first started these missions and told me we'd be standing up to the Evil Queen I'd have turned away and never gotten involved." Sparrow said.

"We all would have." Rosabella said.

"Yet look at us now." Kitty smirks as they huddled together to discuss their plan.

* * *

Meanwhile Raven and her team were flying towards Darling's hiding spot.

Making their way to the clearing they noticed several burned trees while the others were perfectly fine.

"Uh Darling are you sure this is the spot?" Raven asks.

"This doesn't make sense we've had rain the last few nights and no fire reports." Holly said.

"Do you think someone fought here?" Poppy asks.

Darling was walking towards the bushes and lets out a happy gasp.

"This is no time to stop and smell the flowers Darling. I thought you knew a secret hiding spot." Raven said.

"I don't but she does." Darling pulls back the leaves to reveal Featherly.

"A woodland pixie! How hexciting!" Ashlynn said. "How do you do? The pixies protect the enchanted forest. They're very magical." Ashlynn said as Featherly started chattering. "She said her name is Featherly."

Suddenly Deerla drops down from the trees above them and Harleow lands in Darling's arms.

"And that's Deerla and Harelow." Ashlynn said.

"We better move somewhere less out in the open." Poppy said.

"Pixies can you help us hide from the Evil Queen?" Raven asks as the Pixies nod and lead them down the trail.

"I hope everyone's okay back in Ever After." Holly said as they followed them.

"Well with the Evil Queen in charge, who can say." Poppy said.

"Have any of you seen my brother Daring lately?" Darling asks.

"I saw him at school lots of times and at the dragon center and in a dream, but he was a goat." Maddie said.

"Why Darling is something wrong?" Holly asks.

"It's just not like him to misplace his hand mirror." Darling said looking at the booking glass with Daring inside it.

"Yes, I wouldn't misplace it dear sister. I'm misplaced in it! It's torture!" Daring screams. "Let me out!" Daring runs to another mirror hoping to find someone when he slips on something and falls.

"What in the?" Daring looks at what he slipped on revealing it to be page from a book. Daring picks it up and looks at the top of the page where the title of the book was placed and on it it read Mary Poppins.

"Hey Pixies, we saw a few burned trees on our way here. Do you know what happened?" Raven asks as the Pixie chatter answering it.

"They said it was when they brought another group to safety and one of them was very angry about something." Ashlynn said as they walked behind a waterfall.

"I wonder who they were?" Holly said when Raven came to a stop.

"Raven is something wrong?" Darling asks as a look of shock before a smile appeared.

"Look." Raven points.

Looking ahead they large camping area and scattered around it were all the Samurai and Assassin Nobodies, but what really made them smile was Roxas sitting on some logs by the fire pit and Lea leaning against a tree.

"I don't believe." Ashlynn said as big smiles appear on Maddie and Poppy's faces.

"Roxas!" Maddie yells getting his attention.

Looking up Roxas' eyes widen in shock at seeing his friends here.

"Oh no they found me." Roxas said softly.

Lea opens one of his eyes and sees the girls running towards.

Roxas was about to stand up and move when Maddie tackles him into a hug.

"I knew we'd find you! I missed you so much!" Maddie said when the rest of the girls join in a group hug.

"Roxas you have no idea how happy we are to see you." Poppy smiles.

'This is not gonna be easy.' Roxas thought as he wiggles out of the hug and stands up.

"Oh man once we get you back to Ever After High we'll bring you back to the team and we can fix everything." Raven said.

"No." Roxas said turning his back to them.

"No?" Ashlynn said confused.

"No, what?" Darling asks.

"I'm not going back to Ever After High. Like I told you in my letter I'm done with this world." Roxas said shocking them.

"Roxas w-what's going on?" Poppy asks.

"You can't honestly mean that." Holly said.

"I do. Lea talked to Yen Sid and he's sending someone to pick me up and take me off this world forever." Roxas said.

"B-B-But you can't go we need now more than ever." Raven said stepping towards him. "Roxas my mom is free, and she's taken over the school."

Roxas' eyes widen for a second but closes them as he remembers why he can't go back.

"I'm sorry but I can't help." Roxas said walking away breaking all their hearts.

'This isn't happening Roxas isn't the kind of person who abandons people, he would fight until the end unless…unless he's hiding something.' Raven realizes.

As Roxas walks away a purple fireball flew in front of him making a wall of flames blocking his escape.

Lea and all the girls gasp as Roxas turns around to see Raven glaring at him with flames coming out her hands.

"You're not going anywhere until I get answers." Raven said determined.

"Raven don't make me do this, just let me leave." Roxas said giving her one last warning.

"Not happening." Raven said.

"Raven what are you doing?" Holly asks.

As Lea watched the Assassins and Samurai were about to move in, but Lea holds his hand up telling them to stop.

"He may not admit it, but he has to let them know." Lea said.

"I'm sorry guys." Roxas said softly before summoning Forever Ohana making everyone but Raven gasp.

Bending the Keyblade a trigger appears on the grip as Roxas aims it like a gun and fires blasts from the blaster end of it that flew towards Raven.

The girls scatter as Raven rolls out of the way and fires her own magic countering the blasts destroying them.

"We stood by you for over two years and you say goodbye with a letter?" Raven said.

"You don't understand what I went through." Roxas said swinging his keyblade at Raven who was doing her best to dodge them. "None of you do!"

"Then tell us what happened." Raven said zapping Roxas with purple lightning making him tumble backwards.

"I don't have to tell you anything." Roxas throws his keyblade which smashes into Raven sending her crashing into a tree.

Roxas summons Song of the Sea in his other hand and charges at Raven. Jumping in the air he was about to bring them down on her when Ashlynn summons Stroke of Midnight and Holly drew her frying pan and they block his strike just before it hits Raven.

"Roxas please stop we're your friends." Holly said.

"You have no idea how worried we were about you when you left." Ashlynn said.

"Who said I needed you to worry about me?" Roxas said as both girls pushed him backwards.

"Roxas what's going on? Please tell us, don't you trust us?" Raven asks standing up.

Roxas chokes as he tries to deny it. "Shut up!" He holds up Forever Ohana and fires multiple blasts at him.

Slamming her keyblade into the ground Ashlynn makes a glass barrier which blocks the attack.

Drawing her sword Darling charges in and locks blades with Roxas.

"Roxas just tell us what's going on we'll help you." Darling said.

"No, you can't, none of you can." Roxas said pushing forward, but Darling sidesteps and delivers a kick to his chest knocking Roxas backwards.

Using this opening Raven throws a ball of purple fire at Roxas, but he slices it in half with Song of the Sea.

Growling Roxas holds up Song of the Sea and fires a geyser of water knocking Darling and Ashlynn to the ground.

Acting quickly Maddie and Poppy grab Roxas' arms preventing him from attacking.

"Roxas please stop it please!" Maddie said.

"We don't want to fight you! Just tell us what happened! Please!" Poppy begs.

Roxas struggles to break free as Raven walks towards.

"What possible could have made you leave Ever After High and never come back?" Raven asks.

"Because Snow White was gonna throw me in Mirror prison!" Roxas snaps shocking all of them.

"Wh-What?" Raven said frozen in shock. "But that's for—"

"People like your mother Raven." Roxas sighs.

"But Roxas that's not a place for you." Darling said.

"Not according to Snow white, if I set foot back on Ever After High she'll lock me forever. Now please I'm giving the chance to do what you should have done on Legacy Day and that's leave me alone." Roxas said walking away from the group and sitting down.

"I don't believe this." Ashlynn said in shock.

"Roxas didn't abandon us he ran away before he got kicked out." Holly said.

"And it nearly tore him up inside doing it." Lea said getting their attention. "Roxas loved this place more than anything else and being with you guys I had never seen him so happy, but this world beat him down."

"Lea…what can we do?" Poppy asks.

"Nothing. This is his choice." Lea sighs.

* * *

Back at the school the Evil Queen and Faybelle were walking through the halls.

"Faybelle, I want you to place dark dragons at every possible exit. Nobody leaves." Evil Queen said.

"Yes, your horribleness." Faybelle said flying off.

As a shivering Humphrey was paralyzed with fear a hand grabbed his shoulder. Looking over he saw Jillian grabbing his arm.

"Jillian?" Huphrey said surprised as she led him to a hole in the wall. Taking out 4 magic beans, tossing them down to the ground below a giant beanstalk rose up into the clouds above.

"It's like my dad Jack always said, the secret is to not look down." Jillian said when they heard a roar.

Looking up they saw Faybelle riding a dark dragon.

"Attention, this is restricted air space. Please return to the evil floating school." Faybelle said through a megaphone.

The dark dragon blasts the wall making them jump backwards.

"Well so much for that escape plan." Humphrey said.

"Actually, this went just as planned." Jillian said.

"Huh?"

"We just needed something to draw the attention of all the dragons while our real escape plan was put into action." Jillian grins.

Down the hall on other side of the school Alistair checked the corner to see if the coast was clear.

"Alright let's move." Alistair said as Ramona and Bunny came out with a large group of students behind them.

Leading them down the hall they open the door to reveal Cupid.

"Alright everyone this way to safety. Move in a single file." Cupid said opening a pink portal.

The students made their way inside and came out on the other side in Monster High where Frankie, Draculaura, Clawdeen, Lagoona, Cleo and Ghoulia were waiting for them.

"Come on people let's move it!" Frankie said.

"This way everyone." Lagoona said as the other members of the Ever After team were sneaking out students right under the Evil Queen's nose.

* * *

Meanwhile in Apple's room she was sitting on the edge of her bed sobbing.

"This is all my fault. I wanted to follow my story and get my family happily ever after so much I let all this happen." Apple said choking on her tears. "I wish Roxas and Raven were still here. I wish were all still a team."

As she cried a light emanated from the Mary Poppins book getting Apple's attention.

"Huh?" Apple reaches for the book and when she opens it a bright light engulfs her as she is pulled into the book.

Apple opens her eyes to see she was at Cherry Tree Lane.

"Whoa." Apple said in awe when she saw Bert drawing something on the sidewalk.

 **(Play Mary Poppins Pavement Artist)**

Chim chim-in-ey, chim chim-in-ey

Chim chim cher-oo!

I does what I likes and I likes what I do

Today I'm a screever and as you can see

A screever's an artist of 'ighest degree

And it's all me own work

From me own memory

Chim chim-in-ey, chim chim-in-ey

Chim chim cher-oo!

I draws what I likes and I likes what I drew

No remuneration do I ask of you

But me cap would be glad of a copper or two

 **(Song End)**

As Apple walked over her shadow was right over one of Bert's sketches.

"Wait. Hold on don't move a muscle." Bert said drawing Apple's silhouette in his sketch. "Perfect." Bert smiles as he looks up only to see Apple not in such a good mood. "Is something wrong with the drawing miss?"

"No uh it's great. It's just today hasn't been a very good day for me." Apple frowns.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do to help you?" Bert asks.

"Not unless you can change the past." Apple said.

"Sorry, but no one can do that." A female voice said. Apple turns around to see Mary Poppins walking over. "But we can do so much more if we change the future."

"Hello Mary." Bert said tipping his hat.

"Hello Bert, if you don't mind I'll handle this." Mary said.

"No problem at all." Bert said going back to his sketches.

"Follow me, Apple." Mary said surprising her.

"H-How did you know my name?" Apple asks.

"You picked up my book and held onto it when Roxas disappeared. I make it my business to know who gets their hands on it." Mary said leading her down the streets to a place called Saint Pauls.

Sitting on the steps of it was an old woman with bags of feed and multiple birds.

"Feed the birds, munny a bag." She said.

Mary smiles as she walks over, puts some munny down and takes one. "Thank you."

"What was that for?" Apple asks.

"To feed the birds and to show them you care." Mary smiles as they sit down on a bench. Opening the bag Mary reaches in and throws crumbs all around for the birds. "Even doing something as simple as giving these little ones a meal can put a smile on your face. You try." Mary said holding out the bag for her.

Apple reaches into the bag and throws some crumbs down as the happy little birds dug in Apple couldn't help but smile a little bit.

"Now Apple what happened?" Mary asks.

"Everything went wrong. I thought high school would be great, but it all went wrong, because of me. I just wanted to follow my mom's story and get my happily ever after, but instead I ended up losing everything." Apple frowns.

"Apple your first mistake was thinking you could follow your mother's story." Mary said surprising her. "No one can get their true happily ever after by following a story they get it by following their hearts."

"My heart?" Apple said.

"Stories can sometimes be misleading, but if you listen to your heart it will always guide you to what will truly make you happy. Now what is your heart telling you Apple?" Mary asks.

Apple closes her eyes and in her mind she sees herself at the mansion in Twilight Town with the entire team having team and then it changes to Apple sitting on the clock tower watching the sunset by herself when she feels a tap on her shoulder. Looking over she sees Roxas standing behind her with a smile on his face and an ice cream in his hand for her.

Apple smiles as she opens her eyes. "I know what my heart wants, but I have to make things right."

"Well then you better get started." Mary smiles when Apple gives her a hug.

"Thank you." Apple said as she leaves the book and appears back in her room.

Apple picks up the book and puts it on her bedside table when the door opens to reveal the Evil Queen.

"Hello Apple-cheeks." She grins.

"What do you want?" Apple said turning to face her.

"Any idea where your roomie went? Maybe she's in the enchanted forest?" Evil Queen asks.

"If I knew I would tell her she was right about you and beg her to forgive me. I was a fool to think you changed and cared about anyone's happily ever after except your own and now the future of Ever After High is literally up in the air!" Apple said gesturing out the window.

"Oh, poor Apple White. I think our deal is done. Tell you what, since you helped me so much, here's an apple from the teacher." She said creating the most rotten and disgusting looking apple in the world.

"Agh! Gross! I am not touching that! It looks poisoned!" Apple said.

"Of course, it's poison! One bite from this and you'll enter the next phase of your fairytale." Evil Queen said as the rotten apple transformed to look like a regular apple.

"But I can't choose my enchanted sleep…can I?" Apple asks.

"Take it or leave it. But you are leaving my school." Evil Queen said.

"I'm not going anywhere." Apple said summoning her staff.

"Oh this is cute, you think you can stand up to me with the limited magic knowledge you have?" Evil Queen laughs.

"I'll have you know I learned from the best teacher ever after, if Roxas was here you wouldn't be the one laughing." Apple glares.

"True, but I don't have to worry him…thanks to your mother." She said making Apple's eyes widen in shock.

"My mom? W-What do you mean?" Apple asks lowering her staff.

"Your mother was the very reason Roxas fled in the first place, so I can you can say my victory will be dedicated your family." Evil Queen said.

Apple stepped back in shock. "Your usefulness has ended. Consider yourself hex-spelled!" Evil Queen said blasting Apple out of the hole in the wall.

"Whoa, you hex-spelled Apple right out the window?" Faybelle asks flying in.

"Nothing happens in my domain by accident." Evil Queen smirks.

Looking down they saw Apple land on Jillian's beanstalk and slid all the way down to the ground completely unharmed.

"Oh, very clever your rotten-ness how can I help?" Faybelle asks.

"You follow her and report back to me my foolish fairy. She will lead us to Raven." Evil Queen said.

"And what about Apple?" Faybelle asks.

"Well I did promise her happily ever after. Here take this." Evil Queen tosses Faybelle the poison apple.

* * *

The Evil Queen walks into the Headmaster's office where Xehanort was sitting in Milton's chair.

"I believe that's my seat." Evil Queen said.

"Yes, yes, but part of me was curious about something." Xehanort said. "Your desire for your daughter to be by your side while is cute it seems to be your concern above all else. Could it be there is actually a bit of light in that heart of yours?"

"If she rules at my side nothing will stand in my way and you'll have an extra hand in helping you." Evil Queen said.

"If that is what you believe." Xehanort said standing up. Looking in the corner he sees a Flood unversed standing in the corner. Xehanort shakes his head signaling to wait as the it disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Making her way to the stables Apple enters to see her dragon happy to see her.

"You are a dragon for sore eyes. Time to turn the page. I need to find Raven, apologize, and get her and the team to help me re-imprison the Evil Queen." Apple said as she turns to see her rider outfit nearby.

Faybelle was about to enter the stables when Apple burst out of the doors riding her dragon knocking Faybelle to the ground.

"Note to self: get dragon-proof armor." Faybelle groans.

As Apple flew through the air Faybelle was flying after her as best she could when suddenly Apple's dragon sensed something.

"What is it girl?" Apple asks as they landed. "Do you smell something? That's the problem with enchanted stuff what you're looking for could be right in front of—" Suddenly Deerla and Harelow appeared in front of them. "Well that seems like a sign to me." Apple smiles as they led her away.

"Ugh Pixies. Wannabe fairies." Faybelle groans secretly following them.

Making her way towards the secret area Apple looks to see Poppy, Holly, Maddie, Ashlynn, Darling, Lea and Raven laughing as Lea was using his magic to make the fire do tricks.

Suddenly they heard a thud looking over they saw Apple making her way down.

"I thought you said this place was a secret. It seems everyone is finding it." Raven said looking at Darling.

"Raven!" Apple calls out.

"Apple." Raven growls.

"I'm sorry, I was selfish." Apple said.

"Go on." Raven said.

"I was wrong your mom hasn't changed. I did, but I want to change for the better. I believe everyone can have their happily ever afters, but only if we work together to stop your mom." Apple said.

Accepting her apology Raven puts her hand on Apple's shoulder. "And we will."

Apple smiles hearing this but then notices Lea and the Samurai and Assassins. "Wait don't tell me." She gasps.

Lea points to Roxas who sitting near the river with his back to everyone. Apple smiles widely as she was about to make her way towards him when Raven stops her.

"It's no use Apple we all tried, but he won't listen to anyone." Raven frowns.

"Then it's true. My mom really did it." Apple said.

"Apple we may have our team, but it's not complete without Roxas." Raven said.

"Did any of you talk to him?" Apple asks.

"He plans to leave Ever After forever and never come back." Darling frowns making Apple gasp.

"No, he can't leave we need him." Apple said making her way towards him.

"Apple don't waste your breath." Lea said.

"I need to try." Apple said turning him. Taking a deep breath, she walks over to the river to see Roxas looking at his reflection. "Roxas?"

"A menace. That's what your mother called me before she set up the order for my arrest. She said I was nothing, but I don't want to be nothing. I want to be somebody. I wanted it more than anything, I thought if I wanted it enough I would finally get my heart and I'd finally exist but looks like that's something I'll never get." Roxas said.

"Look Roxas I know how you feel—"

"Oh please no, do not give me that Apple. You do not know how I feel!" Roxas said standing up to face her.

"Roxas calm down." Apple said.

"People like you get everything, and you don't even have to do anything for it! You can just do whatever you want, and everyone loves you! You'll never what it's like to not exist or to feel like nothing because you're the daughter of Snow White!" Roxas yells.

"Yeah I'm Snow White's Daughter! I'm also the one who released the Evil Queen, attacked my own friends, the one who's so afraid she'll never get her happily ever after I cheated, and I lied." Apple sighs sitting down next to him. "Roxas I'll never know what it's like to be you, but you're not the only one who feels like they shouldn't exist."

Roxas's eyes widen as he slowly sits down next to her.

"But Apple your mom—"

"I don't care what my mom says we need you! I need you!" Apple said grabbing his hand. "Our school was divided, but you brought us all together and took us on the adventure of a lifetime. It doesn't matter what my mother or anyone else says you're Ever After High's greatest hero, but more than that you're my hero." Apple said shocking him.

Roxas sniffles as a tear runs down his face reaching up Roxas pulls Apple into a hug. "Thank you, Apple." Roxas said as Apple hugs him back. "Come on, let's go see the others." Roxas said standing up.

Apple stands up as he walks back to everyone.

"Hey guys." He said getting their attention. "…So, Apple tells me you girls are planning an attack on the Evil Queen, don't suppose you still need a leader?" Roxas smiles making all of them smile widely.

"You mean it? But what about Snow White?" Raven asks.

"I've made lots of mistakes in my life, but I'm not about to let the first place I've ever called home be destroyed." Roxas said sitting down next to Lea. "Besides we can handle one angry mom."

"That's my best friend." Lea said clapping him on the back.

"Just out of curiosity who was Yen Sid sending to get me?" Roxas asks.

Lea smirks as he leans in and whispers to Roxas making his eyes widen. "No way."

"You think they might want them to help with something before you leave?" Lea asks.

"Do you mind?" Roxas grins.

"On it." Lea said getting up and walking away.

"What was that about?" Apple asks.

"Reinforcements." Roxas smiles.

Little did they know Faybelle was hiding in the bushes.

As the sky got darker the pixies were bringing around a basket of fruit.

"Thank you, Featherly. The pixies say if we want to face the Evil Queen we'll need to nourish ourselves." Ashlynn said as they passed out fruit.

"This will be fairy, fairy dangerous. She's turned all the staff, but Amora into creatures, I have no idea how the team is doing, the school is suspended like a mile high off the ground and surrounded by dark dragons." Apple said as Faybelle snuck the poison apple into the fruit basket.

"Then we'll need our strength." Raven said grabbing a piece of fruit.

Apple reaches over and grabs the red apple but the second she takes a bite the dark magic enters her body causing her to cough and make a choking sound. Looking down she sees the apple turn black.

"Apple?" Raven asks concerned when Apple tries to run away before collapsing to the ground.

"Apple!" Roxas said rushing towards her.

"Where did that come from?" Raven asks looking at the black apple.

"What kind of apple turns black?" Lea asks unaware that Faybelle was watching from the trees.

Ashlynn rushes over to look at her.

"Is she okay?" Maddie asks as Apple whispers to her.

"What's she saying?" Raven asks.

"She said, how this fairytale ends is up to you two." Ashlynn said looking at Raven and Roxas whose eyes widen in shock.

"Is she breathing?" Darling asks rushing to check on her.

"Is she—" Lea was about to ask when Apple lets out a snore making everyone sigh in relief.

"She's breathing alright." Poppy said when they heard a roar.

Looking up they saw Faybelle in the air with 3 dark dragons.

"Get Raven Queen!" She orders.

"Friend of yours?" Lea asks.

"Not at the moment." Roxas growls summoning Strength of 10 Men.

"Good I've been wanting to hit something since you told me the spoiled queen wanted you arrested." Lea said summoning his keyblade.

Two dragons dive towards them, but Lea and Roxas meet them head on with one swing of their keyblades the dragons jump back startled.

"Come and get it you oversized lizards!" Lea said.

Enraged one of the dark dragons blasts Lea with a fire breath attack. Lea smirks as takes the blast head on, but the flames do no damage whatsoever.

"You call that fire? I'm the one who brings the fire!" Lea said as he throws his keyblade which smashes into the dragon making a geyser of flames shoot out from under it making the dragon scream in pain. "Got it memorized?" Lea said doing his signature pose.

Roxas was dodging all the dragon's claws as it swings at him Roxas rolls out of the way. "Maddie! Pumpkin!" Roxas yells as Maddie tosses him a pumpkin bomb.

The dragon lets out a roar giving Roxas the opening to throw the bomb into its mouth. When the bomb explodes smoke comes out of the dragon's mouth making it dizzy.

Charging forward Roxas slams Strength of 10 Men into the dragon sending it flying backwards into the air.

Raven was about to step in to back them up when Featherly, Deerla and Harelow put their hands together and magic forms in front of her. Getting the idea Raven adds her magic to it.

"Dark dragons that attack by night I cast you back til morning light!" Raven yells creating a giant forcefield repelling the dragons into the air and away from everyone.

The dragons try to break through it, but their attacks are repelled resulting in them flying away.

"No! Come back! Are you dragons or chickens?" Faybelle asks when the dragon she was on turns around and flies away.

All of them sigh in relief that they had bought themselves sometime before looking back at Apple.

* * *

The next morning Apple was laid in a glass coffin like from her story as all her friends walk over with flowers.

"Do you think she'll snore for years and years and years and years?" Maddie chokes on her tears until Darling elbows her.

"I can't bear to see Apple like this." Ashlynn said.

"She's not gone. She's just waiting for he happily ever after." Darling said.

"Yeah but how long is she gonna wait for her prince to come wake her up?" Lea asks.

"She could end up sleeping for over a hundred years." Holly said.

"Where's Daring when you need him?" Ashlynn asks.

"Yeah where is Daring?" Darling asks.

Inside the booking glass Daring was holding his legs rocking back and forth with frizzy hair.

"Hello? Is someone there? Can anyone here me?" He said when he looked through a mirror to see Darling's blonde hair. "All I see is blonde hair! Darling!" Daring yells when Darling moves so he can see Apple. "Apple?"

Roxas and Raven put their flowers down and look at their sleeping friend.

"I was about to leave this world forever, but you knocked some sense into me. It's all my fault. I never should have left." Roxas said.

"No Roxas, it's my fault all of this started when I refused to play my part. You ended up getting pulled into our world and all of our troubles along with it." Raven said.

"It's neither of your faults. You two didn't turn the school into a flying fortress of darkness." Darling said.

"We know you don't want to follow in your mom's footsteps Raven and we support you." Ashlynn said.

"I should have given into her from chapter 1, maybe I could have led her far away from here. But…maybe it's not too late." Raven was about to run off when Roxas grabs her arm.

"Raven look at what happened to me. Running away solves nothing." Roxas said.

"Giving into your mother won't save Apple. Only the right kiss will set her free Daring's." Darling said taking out the mirror and a beam of light shoots out.

"Free Daring." The mirror said as Daring appeared in front of them.

"Uh what's going on?" Lea asks.

"I feel like so much has happened in the few days I left." Roxas said.

"Daring, that's where you've been!" Darling smiles.

"Don't look at me! I'm hideous! I was trapped in there without a hair brush!" Daring said.

"The mirror, that's it! A way to capture my mother!" Raven smiles.

All of them smiled as they finally felt they had a hope of winning the battle ahead.

* * *

An hour later the Evil Queen had done some serious remodeling of the school including blasting a hole in the wall of the headmaster's office, while back in the forest Daring had finally cleaned himself up.

"Now please, please I understand it's been quite sometime since you saw this face but please take caution. Too much handsome can shock the system. Sips, not gulps." Daring said.

"This guy is Apple's prince?" Lea whispers to Roxas who nods.

Suddenly they heard a loud engine looking up they saw the Tempest descending towards them.

Everyone smiles as the from the Tempest Dexter, Hunter, Melody, Rosabella, Leroy, Briar, Cedar, Jillian, Nina, Justine, Farrah, Blondie, Sparrow, Cerise, Lizzie, Amora, Namine and Xion.

"Hey everyone!" Xion smiles.

"Hunter! How did you guys—"

"It was Jillian's beanstalk." Hunter said hugging Ashlynn.

"A few of us were able to escape to the Tempest while Faybelle was out with the dragons." Jillian said.

"What about the others?" Poppy asks.

"That was Cupid's idea, the other half of the team stayed behind to sneak the rest of the school to Monster High." Amora said.

"Way to go guys. Well we got some good news too. Look who we found." Darling said gesturing to Roxas, Lea, the Samurai and Assassins.

"Uh hey guys." Roxas said nervously said all of them smile widely.

"Oh buddy we have never been happier to see you!" Dexter said.

Namine runs over and hugs him tightly. "We were worried sick about you!" She said.

"I'm sorry guys I really am." Roxas said as Xion walked over to Lea.

"See I told ya I'd find him." Lea smiles.

"Still the best." Xion smiles.

"Roxas why did you leave?" Melody asks.

"It's a long story." Roxas said.

"Basically, Apple's mom labeled Roxas a criminal and was gonna throw him in Mirror Prison, so he ran off before she had a chance to lock him up." Lea said making them all gasp.

"Okay so it wasn't that long." Roxas said.

"Snow White was gonna do that to you? That's messed up." Sparrow said.

"That is so not just right." Blondie said.

"I'm sorry I made you all worry about me and I'm even more sorry I let this all happen to you guys but I gotta say you all handled that situation at the school really well." Roxas said.

"We learned from the best." Briar smiles.

Jillian smiles when she notices Jason nearby with the other Samurai and walks over. "It's good to see you again too." She said as Jason nods meaning he thought the same.

Dexter walks over to Raven and notices the mirror in her hands.

"Wow, Daring let you borrow one of his mirrors? That's a first." Dexter said.

"This is no mirror. The booking glass, we can use it to send my mom back to the mirror realm. How did we make this work before?" Raven asks.

"I don't know. It just started talking and Daring popped out." Darling said as Maddie grabs the booking glass.

"Helloooo. Mirror Lady? Start doing mirror stuff!" Maddie said tapping it and the booking glass ends up zapping her.

"Passcode: Invalid." The mirror said.

"We don't have a passcode." Holly said.

"Raven do you think you and Roxas can unlock it?" Poppy asks.

"In history of evil spells, Baba Yaga said the booking glass is protected by dark fairy magic. I can't crack it." Raven said.

"We have to make the Evil Queen pay for poisoning Apple." Ashlynn said.

"Wait. Apple's been poisoned?" Nina asks.

"It's true. Forever After sleep." Raven said.

Looking over Roxas noticed Daring pacing back and forth. Curious he walks over to him.

"This is it, Charming. Time to wake your sleeping damsel with a kiss and it's happily ever after from here on out! Ohhh, this is happening so fast!" Daring panics when Roxas pats him on the back.

"Easy Daring calm down. You got this." Roxa said.

"Thanks, Roxas, by the way." Daring reaches into his pocket and pulls out the Mary Poppins page. "I found this when I was in the booking glass."

"One of the missing pages?" Roxas said as Daring handed it to him. "Thanks Daring, now go save Apple so we can save this world."

Daring nods as they fist bumped.

* * *

Back at Ever After High the Evil Queen was waiting on her new throne when Faybelle flew in.

"I did it! I found Raven and her friends in the enchanted forest! I poisoned Apple White! I am on a wicked role! I am—being completely ignored." Faybelle said realizing the Evil Queen wasn't even paying attention.

"Faybelle, which of these nail colors gives off a "fear me because I'm your new ruler" vibe?" Evil Queen asks changing the color of her nails.

"Did you hear what I said? I took care of everything. How about a little evil credit?" Faybelle asks.

"Need I remind you who wears the crown in this relationship? None of this would be happening without my brilliant planning. Those idealistic brats are still out there. I've come too far not to see my ultimate plan come to completion. What do you think about this color?" Evil Queen asks showing her nails.

"You look spelltacular." Faybelle sighs.

* * *

Back in the enchanted forest everyone was waiting near Apple's glass coffin when Daring comes walking in like he owned the place making everyone cheer.

"Apple White, you are my damsel and I am your Prince Charming. And now I fulfill our destines and we shall live happily ever…" Daring leans in and kisses Apple on the lips. "After."

They all waited but Apple didn't wake up and this made Daring nervous.

"Happily ever after." Daring kisses Apple on the cheek and on the hand but nothing worked.

"Am I missing something here?" Xion asks.

"Daring, is something wrong?" Raven asks.

"I-I'm not the Prince of Destiny. I'm not Apple's prince charming." Daring said in shock as he walked away feeling horrible.

"But what about Apple?" Roxas asks concerned.

"It means Apple's forever sleep really is forever after." Raven said as they all look at their sleeping friend.

* * *

Soon all of them were gathered as Raven decided to hold a service for Apple.

"We are here to honor and spellebrate Apple White. She was a Royal. She was my roommate. She was my friend. She was kind, loving, a member of our amazing team, and I hope she gets her happily ever after. I wish I was as powerful as my mother that I had the kind of magic that could take me back to when all this started. If I could go back, I'd tell Apple that she has a choice. We all do and if your choice is to follow your pre-determined destiny you have to trust that it will happen in its own time and you don't make a deal with evil." Raven said looking at the booking glass. "Make a deal with evil…I have to go." Raven said walking away leaving everyone curious.

Outside the forest Raven was about to take Nevermore when Darling and Roxas ran out.

"Raven where are you going?" Darling asks.

"To make sure the rest of my friends don't end up like Apple." Raven said.

"You're going to see your mother aren't you?" Darling said.

"Raven you don't need to do that, we can beat her." Roxas said.

"I know what I'm doing Roxas, here you guys are gonna need this." Raven said handing Darling the booking glass.

"The booking glass, but we don't even know how to—"

"Trust me someone is about to have a change of heart." Raven said taking off.

"Roxas, I have a bad feeling about this." Darling said.

"Me too." Roxas said.

An hour later everyone suddenly got an announcement on their mirrorphones. "Attention subjects! Your attention please!"

Everyone take out their phones to see the announcement.

"Just thought you'd be hexcited to know I'm leaving Ever After High and this kingdom forever after." Evil Queen said surprising all of them. "That's right, your pitiful lives have been spared for you see Mother's Day came early for me." The Evil Queen moved out of the way to reveal Raven. "My daughter Raven has agreed to join me and my new partner Xehanort in conquering other worlds."

Everyone on the team gasped in horror at what they just heard.

"What are you up to Raven?" Roxas asks himself.

* * *

At Ever After High Faybelle was watching nearby as the Evil Queen was looking at a screen of all the worlds the team has been too.

"Now let's see where should we take over first? I heard there's another version of Wonderland, or we could conquer Halloween Town, or or hear me out we could conquer Mutation City." Evil Queen said.

"Those all sound great mom. I'll go anywhere you want. As long as it's not here." Raven sighs.

"Ah! I can't decide I'm too excited. My little Raven has flown home! Mother-daughter evil selfie!" Evil Queen pulls Raven in and takes a selfie.

"Oh my fairy god mother!" Faybelle snaps. "I spent all this time fluttering around doing all your evil bidding without so much as a thank you and little miss I'm gonna choose my own destiny suddenly comes crawling back and you actually think she's gonna be evil?!"

"Will you excuse us for a minute?" Evil Queen asks as she makes a forcefield around her and Faybelle. "That is my daughter you're talking about."

As they argued Raven only saw their mouths moving not being able to hear a thing.

"You don't honestly believe she's evil?" Faybelle asks.

"She will be because I gave her no choice. Don't you see, I won! All my plotting and planning has finally gotten me what I wanted." Evil Queen said shocking Faybelle.

"This was all about Raven? What about me?" Faybelle ask as the Evil Queen takes down the forcefield.

"What about you?" Evil Queen mocks as she goes back to her daughter. "Now, where were we? Oh, we can take over Atlantica and rule over the merfolk. We could get paddle boats!"

Feeling crushed Faybelle rips off the bag the Evil Queen gave her and flew off.

From behind the Evil Queen's throne Xehanort looks at the mother and daughter.

'What a fool? She'll never corrupt her, too much light. I think I've waited long enough for her.' Xehanort thought.

* * *

Back at the enchanted forest Daring was feeling like the absolute worst as Melody played a sad tune on her mirrorpad.

"Oh yes. That's what my feeling sound like." Daring said when Darling pulls him away. "Hey what the hex? Can't you see I'm trying to wallow." Daring slumps.

"All this pouting is not a good look on you. It's time to turn the page brother." Darling said.

"Oh. That's easy for you to say. Don't you understand? I just lost my destiny. I'm not Apple's prince charming." Daring said.

"And I'm not a damsel in distress. Some of us aren't going to follow our original destinies." Darling said.

"Raven did. Nobody ever thought she would do that." Daring said.

"Raven did what she had to do to save her friends. She had a choice to make and so do you." Darling said.

"I was so sure I was Apple's prince charming. If my kiss can't wake her then who can?" Daring asks.

By Apple's coffin Roxas walked up to her.

"You know I still remember when we first met, you thought I was a monster along the half the school who was sent by Raven to ruin things for everyone. Took forever to earn your trust, but as I got to know you, you became so much more. Amazing with magic, a loyal friend, and…you saved me from making the biggest mistake of my life." Roxas said as he remembered what Apple said to him.

"It doesn't matter what my mother or anyone else says. You're Ever After High's greatest hero, but more than that you're my hero." Apple said.

A tear drop lands on Apple's cheek as Roxas rubbed his eye. "I wish I could be your hero Apple. Thank you…for everything."

Roxas leans down and kisses Apple on the lips and the second their lips touches a bright light comes from it and Apple opens her eyes letting out a coughing noise making everyone turn and smile.

"Apple's awake!" Briar smiles.

"But what how? Who woke you up from your—" Everyone looks to see Roxas right next to her and everyone's eyes widen.

"What?" Apple looks over to Roxas who was rubbing the back of his head and instantly her face turned red. 'Roxas was the one who woke me up?!'

"Oh come on!" Daring whines.

Meanwhile Cerise, Melody, Poppy, Namine, Amora, Maddie and Briar were both happy Apple had woken up but also wanted to strangle her.

'Oh come on! Roxas is Apple's prince charming? Now I have to deal with her too." They all thought.

Lea and Leroy were watching the 7 angry girls and stepped back.

Leroy said some kind of gibberish to which Lea nods. "Agreed."

"Wait where's Raven?" Apple asks creating an uncomfortable silence.

"Apple there's something you need to know." Roxas said.

A few minutes later….

"Un-hex-cceptable!" Apple yells with an outburst that rivals Leas. "We have to fight back! We have to save Raven!"

"Apple we want to, but we don't even have a plan." Ashlynn said.

"When has that ever stopped us before? We've battled the darkness before and we always find a way to save the day. I believe we can all have a chance to get our happily ever after, but not if the Evil Queen is free. We have Dragons, we have the booking glass, we have all our abilities and strengths, we just need the passcode." Apple said.

"We've tried Apple, but it's not like we can guess the combination. Daring got lucky when he got captured.

"I wouldn't say lucky." Daring said.

"I would!" Looking up they saw Faybelle riding Legend and flying down towards them. Roxas and Lea summon their keyblades thinking she was coming back for round 2. "Don't know how to unlock the booking glass?" Faybelle grabs it out of Darling's hand. "One, two, three, four that booking glass is locked no more!" Magic surrounds the mirror. "Now let's see what shall I capture first? How about a sandwich." Faybelle points at Sparrow who was eating a sandwich and captures it. "There you go."

"Why are you suddenly helping us?" Darling asks.

"This dark fairy is out for revenge. I worked my wings off for that ungrateful queen goes without Faybelle in her corner." Faybelle said.

Roxas looks to all of them and grins. "Alright team let's save our school."

All of them nod in agreement as Roxas was about to make his way to the Tempest Lizzie and Ashlynn stopped him. Holding out an outfit.

"This is for you." Ashlynn said.

"We made hoping you'd come back in time for the dragon games." Lizzie said.

"Thanks you guys." Roxas said.

Putting two people to a dragon with the teams going Poppy and Cedar, Darling and Cerise, Melody and Blondie, Daring and Hunter, Apple and Faybelle, Ashlynn and Maddie, and Lizzie and Holly. Everyone else climbed aboard the Tempest.

Everyone looked in awe at what he was wearing. He black pants with a black belt that had a large silver buckle, a black V-necked shirt that was worn underneath a black trench-coat with gray lining going down the sleeves, on the back of his coat was Roxas's X symbol, and black boots with silver plates to protect his shins. **(Google Sword Art Online Kirito)**

"Team before leave I want to say something." Roxas said as they all gathered over. "Being with you guys has been an amazing time, but this is gonna be the hardest battle we've ever fought and we'll all need to work together to win this. Are you guys ready?" Roxas asks as they all cheered in agreement as they all took off while Lea took Jason and all the Samurai and Assassins through a portal.

* * *

At Ever After High on the lower levels Cupid, Ramona, Alistair, Kitty, Bunny, Meeshell, Whisp and Ginger were leading Hopper, Duchess and Humphrey to the portal to Monster High.

They were about to turn a corner when a scythe swung in almost slicing them in half.

Alistair blocks it with Lady Luck and sees the scythe belonged to one of Marluxia's Reaper Nobodies.

"Uh oh." Alistair said as he dodges its swings and slams his keyblade into its face.

As the Reaper recovers it was about to swing when Alistair side steps out of the way and Meeshell blasts it with her Orb of Poseidon sending it smashing out the window destroying it.

"Something tells me we're not leaving." Hopper said as they saw multiple Unversed, Berserkers, Reapers, Dusks, Creepers and a new form of Nobody that appeared to be juggling balls in their hands, these were Kefka's Jester Nobodies scattered all over the school.

"I don't think any of us are getting out until this is over." Ginger said.

From the top of the school the Evil Queen was preparing for her trip when she noticed Raven watching the sky.

"Why are you doing that?" She asks.

"Doing what?" Raven asks.

"Staring ominously into the distance? What are you looking for?" Evil Queen asks.

"Nothing I'm just really hexcited to be evil and stuff." Raven said.

The Evil Queen was about to say something when they heard a roar. The Evil Queen looks out to see the dragons and the Tempest flying through the clouds towards them.

"Apple! Apple's awake!" Raven smiles when the Evil Queen noticed Faybelle with them.

"Yes and it appears someone showed them how to use the booking glass." Evil Queen said when she realized what happened. "You! You were behind all of this! You used Faybelle's jealousy to trick her into joining your side. You manipulative chip off the old glass slipper. It's a shame I have to go destroy your friends now!" The Evil Queen blasts Raven and Nevermore into the wall knocking them down to the lower levels of the school.

As she was about to leave Xehanort walks out of a dark portal with Xemnas, Ansem, Vanitas, Kefka, Isa and Marluxia blocking her.

"What's all this?" Evil Queen asks raising an eyebrow.

Ansem summons a beast of darkness that grew out of his back and grabs the Evil Queen lifting her into the air. "Unhand me this instant!"

"I'm terribly sorry to tell you this, but our deal just isn't going to work out. You see as powerful you are with the darkness there's a small amount of light that blinds you to your true potential, your daughter." Xehanort said surprising her. "So it's come to this."

A dark sphere forms in Xehanort's hand as all the darkness was being pulled out of the Evil Queen causing her to scream in pain.

When the all the darkness went to it Ansem drops the Evil Queen to the floor leaving her weak and helpless.

"What did you do to me?" She asks.

"I took your powers and now my final vessel shall be created." Xehanort said as he dropped the sphere and from it a figure in an Organization coat rose from it. "And what is your name?"

The coat pulls down the hood to reveal the face of Mira Shards. "Mira. Mira Shards."

A look of shock appears on the Evil Queen's face while Xehanort merely grinned.

"Show them all our power and burn this school to the ground." Xehanort orders.

Mira grins as she rushes to the dark dragons and jumps on one of their backs and flies up.

Summoning his keyblade Vanitas makes dozens of Jellyshades follow Mira into battle before they made their way into the school. The Evil Queen looks at Xehanort who merely gave her an evil grin as he walks through a dark portal with Ansem and Xemnas.

From the Tempest Dexter was at the controls while Roxas looked ahead to see the Unversed flying towards them.

"Vanitas." He growls.

"Roxas I don't suppose you have an idea to help us?" Amora asks.

Roxas pauses to think and one comes to him. "Whisp!" Roxas said as Whisp appears next to him.

"I knew you weren't gone." Whisp smirks. "Have a wish?"

"A big one." Roxas leans in and whispers it to her making a big smile appear on her face.

"Oh I can defiantly make that happen." Whisp nods.

"Then let's make it happen. I wish all the people fighting the Evil Queen gained the ability of Drive form!" Roxas said.

"As you wish!" Whisp said as she made multiple stars appeared in the sky above them. "Constellation Drive!" All the stars shined as beam of lights struck the Tempest, the riders and the school.

Roxas glowed as his outfit turned black, silver and gold, a black helmet that resembled a dragon appeared on his head and the Sky's the Limit Keyblade appeared. "Constellation Drive: Draco!"

Apple glowed as her outfit turned red, orange and yellow as flame colored wrist guards appeared on her and her staff Save the Queen glowed bright. "Constellation Drive: Phoenix!"

Raven glowed as her outfit turned blue, black and purple and metal wings appeared on her back and her hands glowed purple with magic. "Constellation Drive: Pegasus!"

Holly and Poppy glowed as their outfits gained gold outlines and while Holly's outfit was red, and Poppy's was purple. Both sisters hold out their hands as fire appears in Hollys while Ice was in Poppys. "Constellation Drive: Gemini!"

Daring glowed as his outfit turned to yellow and white as a lion shaped helmet appeared on his head and a sword appeared with a golden handle. "Constellation Drive: Leo!"

Namine glowed as her outfit changed to yellow, white and sky blue, two gold shields appear on her arms as she summons Chain of Memories. "Constellation Drive: Libra!"

Xion glowed as her outfit changed to red, silver and black and a headband with a horn on it appeared as Xion summons Sunset by the Sea. "Constellation Drive: Unicorn!"

Darling glowed as her outfit was light blue and white as two ram horn shaped swords appeared in her hands. "Constellation Drive: Aries!"

Dexter glowed as his outfit changed to purple and yellow as his glasses changed shape to resemble goggles. "Constellation Drive: Eagle!"

Melody glowed as her outfit changed to purple, black and yellow with musical notes all around her clothes and a harp appeared in her hands. "Constellation Drive: Lyra!"

Cerise glowed as her hood remained on but her outfit under had changed to black with red highlights and strapped to her arm was a stinger that resembled a scorpion tail. "Constellation Drive: Scorpio!"

Ramona glowed as her outfit turned silver, red and blue, as leather fingerless gloves appear on her hands as her claw gleamed. "Constellation Drive: Lupus!"

Amora glowed as her outfit turned dark green and blue as two gauntlets appeared on her hands that had the designs of fish on them. "Constellation Drive: Pisces!"

Hunter glowed as his clothed changed to camo colors as a golden bow and a quiver of arrows appeared on his back and horseshoe mark appeared over his left eye. "Constellation Driver: Sagittarius!"

Nina glowed as her outfit changed to light green and sea blue as she was able to shrink down to the size of a thumb, grow to the size of a whale and shrink back down to normal. "Constellation Drive: Cetus!"

Rosabella glowed as her outfit turned white, brown and green, a scaly green whip that resembled a snake strapped to her belt and her shield appeared on her arm. "Constellation Drive: Ophiuchus!"

Jillian glowed as her outfit was green, brown and orange with two golden gauntlets appearing on her arms. "Constellation Drive: Hercules!"

Justine glowed as her outfit changes to gold and silver with metal plating was attached to her legs. "Constellation Drive: Virgo!"

Briar glowed as her outfit changed to red and orange, fox ears appear on her head as she summons her staff Violetta. "Constellation Drive: Fox!"

Maddie glowed as her outfit changed to sea green and red, two red crab claws appear on her hips and she pulls out her mallet. "Constellation Drive: Cancer!"

Meeshell glowed as her outfit changed to ocean blue and sea green, in her hands a water urn appears, and water shoots out of it. "Constellation Drive: Aquarius!"

Cupid glowed as her pink and white outfit changed to resemble an archery outfit and from her back multiple arrows shaped like feathers were strapped to her as she drew her bow. "Constellation Drive: Peacock!"

Alistair glowed as his outfit changes to red and white and two horns resembling a bull appeared on his head as Lady Luck appears in his hands. "Constellation Drive: Taurus!

Kitty glowed as her outfit turns white, purple and gray and in her hands two disks with arrows to resemble a compass needle appeared. "Constellation Drive: Pyxis!"

Sparrow glowed as his outfit turns forest green, brown with red highlights as a crossbow with goat horns at the end appeared in his hands and his guitar changes into a guitar shaped battle axe. "Constellation Drive: Capricorn!"

Ashlynn glows as her outfit turns to blue, gold and orange, lynx ears sprouted on the top of her head as she summons Stroke of Midnight. "Constellation Drive: Lynx!"

Lizzie glowed as her outfit changed to red, black and white as a black crown appeared on her head as she summoned her cards. "Constellation Drive: Crown!"

Bunny glowed as her outfit changed to white, yellow, and purple. On her legs her feet change to white shoes with rabbit logos on them allowing her to run faster. "Constellation Drive: Lepa!"

Cedar glowed as her outfit changed to white, purple and long sleeves appeared on her arm to resemble a lizard skin. "Constellation Drive: Chameleon!"

Blondie glowed as her clothes turn yellow and sliver, attaching to her arm were a small scope as she aims it like a lens. "Constellation Drive: Telescopium!"

Ginger glowed as her outfit changed to brown, pink and white as her hands glowed white. "Consteallation Drive: Dove!"

Farrah glowed as her outfit turned to blue and dark blue as her wand changed into Wizard's Relic staff. "Constellation Drive: Hydra!"

Faybelle glowed as her clothes changed to black and grey and her wings changed to black feathery ones. "Constellation Drive: Crow!"

Duchess glowed as her clothes turned black and white as miniature swan wings appeared on her feet. "Constellation Drive: Cygnus!"

Humphrey glowed as his clothes turned blue and white and, in his hands, appeared the Oynx Shield. "Constellation Drive: Scutum!"

Hopper glowed as his clothes turned brown, green and red as a lizard shaped helmet appeared on his head and a sword that was designed to look like scales appeared in his hands. "Constellation Drive: Lacerta!"

When the light died down everyone took a look at their new drive forms and grins.

"Oh this is gonna be good." Amora said cracking her knuckles.

By the school Nevermore helps Raven up and she notices her change. "Roxas." She smiles.

"Alright everyone Apple has to get as close as she can let's get in there and take back our school! Hang onto your crowns!" Darling said as they flew in and clashed.

Just as the Tempest was over the school Roxas lowered the draw bridge and holds up Sky's the Limit spraying everyone but Dexter, Rosabella and Justine with Pixie Dust. "You three stay with the Tempest and help however you can. Everyone else let's do this!"

Roxas jumps out of the Tempest with Namine, Xion, Amora, Sparrow, Whisp, Farrah, and Jillian as they flew in towards different entrances in the school.

Roxas holds out his keyblade and aims it at the sky. "Time to call in the reinforcements!" He fires a beam of light that shoots into the sky. After a few moments a giant ray of light shoots down into the school.

In that part of the school Kefka was skipping through the halls blowing things up with magic when the light shines in front of him. "Ooh shiny."

Suddenly from the light a hammer shot out and smashes Kefka into the wall. As the hammer flies back, a hand reaches out and grabs it. Kefka shakes his head and looks to see Thor stepping out of the light.

"I suggest you stay down if you know what's good for you jester. This world is under Asgard's protection." Thor glares readying his hammer as Kefka stands up.

He was about to charge when a blast of light stops him. Thor and Kefka look up to see Amora and Whisp drop in.

"I knew it was you the second I saw the Bifrost open." Amora grins.

"So, this is where you ran off to Amora." Thor smirks as the two of them faced off against the clown.

"Aw old friends, makes me so happy I might puke!" Kefka said mimicking throwing up.

"What do you say we catch up after we win?" Whisp suggests as she holds out her hand and the 3 Wishes Keyblade appeared in her hand.

"Sounds good to me." Amora said as fire and wind magic came from her gauntlets.

In the castleteria Alistair, Bunny, Kitty, and Ramona were running through the hall with Duchess right behind them.

"Hey wait up! Geez why did I get dragged into this?" Duchess asks looking at her drive form.

"We don't know Duchess but right now you're stuck with us so you better fight or you're a goner!" Ramona said when appearing on the upper levels was the Symphony Master Unversed with its possessed drum, trumpet and violin.

"I always hated classical." Kitty said as they took a fighting position.

Marluxia and Isa were making their way down the hall when two beams of light shoot past them narrowly missing their faces. Looking over they saw Namine and Xion glaring at them with keyblades ready.

"So you two have the nerve to show your faces?" Isa asks summoning his claymore and Marluxia summons his scythe.

"What can you two traitors hope to do against us?" Marluxia smirks.

"Hey Marulxia!" Turning around they saw Lea walking out of a portal. "Make that 3 traitors." He smirks.

"What took you so long?" Xion smirks.

"Had to make a few stops and pick up some help." Lea said when they heard a small engine. "And there they are."

Everyone looks to see from the sky a small Gummi ship flew in towards the school and everyone looks to see the door open to reveal Sora, Riku and Kairi, but in different outfits.

Sora had a black jacket with red highlights, black pants and a red crown on the back of his jacket. **(Google KH3 Sora)**

Riku had a black jacket, blue pants, a white shirt under shirt under it. **(Google KH3 Riku)**

Kairi's hair was shorter as she was wearing a pink and white jacket and skirt combo. **(Google KH3 Kairi)**

"So this is Ever After High…talk about a fixer upper." Sora chuckles.

"Roxas made this place sound a lot better than it looks." Kairi said.

"Come fellas we got work to do." Looking behind they saw Mickey walk up to them. "Time to save this school. Donald, Goofy you guys stay up here and help the ones on the dragons."

From the controls Donald and Goofy pop their heads out.

"Gawrsh those are some scary dragons." Goofy said.

"We can take them." Donald said as Mickey, Sora, Riku and Kairi jumped off and landed onto the school.

* * *

Around the school battles were taking place on every corner and in the sky.

Jillian was using her Hercules strength to punch multiple Dusks into the wall. Jason drew his sword and sliced a Creeper in half.

"Take this!" Briar spins her staff and blasts a powerful fire attack destroying them.

Humphrey held up his shield and was nervously blocking all the attacks a Dusk was throwing at him.

"Humphrey remember don't think just do." Jillian reminds.

Humphrey takes a deep breath and as the Dusk was about to strike he bashes the shield into its face making it fall back as Jason stabs it.

"No offense but I prefer watching battles than being in them." Humphrey said.

Two Berserkers were about to strike them from behind when a giant Nina grabs them and smashes them together making them vanish.

"Gotta say being big has its advantages." Nina smiles shrinking down to normal size.

Up in the sky Apple flying trying to dodge Mira's attacks when Mira stands up on the back of her dark dragon. "Here I come Apple!" Mira jumps off the dragon and throws a dark whip which wraps around Apple's arm and pulls her off her dragon and onto the outdoor balcony.

Apple groans as she grabs her staff and stands up to see Mira smirking at her. "I am gonna enjoy this." Mira said.

"I could really use some backup." Apple said.

"Did someone say backup?" Mira looks up to see Raven jumping down and fires a dark blast knocking her backwards. Apple smiles widely as her best friend landed next to her. "Good to see you're awake." Raven smiles.

"So any idea why Mira's back?" Apple asks.

"Long story short Xehanort thought my mom was too soft and took her powers and made her." Raven said as Mira picks herself up.

"Well we've got quite a fight bestie." Apple said.

"Let's do this." Raven said determined.

* * *

In the Headmaster's office all the staff and Snow White were in horror as a Wild Bruiser was making its way towards them ready to destroy.

It picks up Milton's cage and was about to crush him when a keyblade stabs it right through the gut destroying it resulting in the cage dropping. Milton screams when a hand grabs it.

"Should I laugh or be worried?" A familiar voice said making Milton open his eyes to see Roxas holding him up.

"Roxas you came back." Milton smiles as he puts him down on the shelf.

Looking over he saw Snow White glaring at him. "Hello your majesty." Roxas glares.

"Never thought I'd see your face here. Now our school is a war zone!" Snow White said.

"Calm down Snow White I got—"

"Calm down?! We're locked in cages while that mad man Xehanort is trying to destroy our home and you want me to calm down?!" Snow White said.

"I understand." Roxas said trying to calm her down.

"How can you understand you're just a Nobody, what do you know about this school?!" She yells as Roxas glares at her.

"I'll let you in on a little secret Snow White, every Nobody that has ever existed was somebody at one point and I've been coming to this school for over 2 years. You think I don't see what this school means to everyone? How everyone tries so hard just so they can find their happily ever after? Well you're wrong." Roxas said shocking her. "Somedays I look at my team and all the students at this school and I think they don't know how good they have it. In a few years they'll be graduating and off following their stories or following their hearts, but I don't. So go ahead tell everyone I'm a bad influence on the students here, say I'm a threat to everything this world stands for, lock me up in mirror prison for the rest of my life, but don't you EVER say I don't care about this school because those memories are the ones that I can truly say are my own." Roxas said leaving everyone speechless.

"Roxas…we had no idea." Giles said.

"Yeah well now you do. Now let's get you out of these cages." Roxas said taking out an Elixir. "Open wide." Milton opens his mouth as a drop from the Elixir goes into his mouth turning him back to human.

Milton looks in surprise to see he was back to normal. "Roxas…I don't know what to say." Milton said when Roxas hands him the Elixir.

"Give this to everyone else and find a place to hide while we deal with all this." Roxas was about to leave when he looks at Snow White. "You can do her last." He said running out.

"Still think he's a menace your majesty?" Milton glares as a guilty look appears on her face.

Milton was about to give some to the staff when an explosion went off causing him to fall and Elixir rolls out of his hands and only for it to be picked up by the Evil Queen.

Milton looks at the Evil Queen worried what would happen but instead she holds it out for him to take. "Huh?"

* * *

Up above the school the dragon battle was intense as they students were using their new skills to attack.

From the Tempest Dexter was doing a series of aerial maneuvers when two Archravens flew up behind them.

"Dexter, we got two on our tail!" Justine said.

"Everyone hang on!" Dexter spins the wheel and Tempest spins slamming into the one Archraven making it smash into the other destroying them both. "Yes! Take that!"

Rosabella was readying the cannon. "You ready Leroy?" She asks as he heard gibberish. Firing the cannon Leroy shot out of the Tempest in ball form smashing into a dark dragon knocking it down before it recovered.

Flying in Melody and Blondie catch Leroy.

"Great job." Melody said as she took out her new harp as a dark dragon flew in. As it breathed a fire attack Melody strummed the harp making a series of music notes appear canceling out the attack.

"Blondie Lockes reporting live from the front lines of the most spelltacular dragon battle ever after! What started as a goal to defeat the Evil Queen has turned into an all about battle against the forces of darkness as our team lead by our fearless leader Roxas who has returned along with new allies we plan to stop Xehanort and show this him this world will not go down without a fight. More to come as the pages continue to turn on this amazing story." Blondie said recording the battle.

Holly and Poppy fly side by side as a dark dragon flew towards them. Both sisters nod as they pull out their frying pans and pull them back as they use their powers to surround them with ice and fire. Swinging them both frying pans smash into the dragon's face knocking out a few teeth.

Lizzie was throwing multiple cards while Hunter fired his arrows shooting down many Unversed. As Maddie and Ashlynn flew out of the clouds with a dark dragon right behind them.

"Maddie, use the fire extinguisher." Ashlynn said as Maddie pulls one out. However, instead of using it Maddie throws it hitting the dragon in the face. "Not what I meant, but that works too."

"The Tempest!" Darling points to see 4 Scrapper Unversed clinging to the Tempest and scarping at it damaging it.

Cerise looks around and gets an idea. "Leroy!" Cerise yells as Leroy jumps to them. Cerise puts Leroy on her shoulder. "Hang on tight okay." Cerise stands up and jumps off their dragon and lands on the hood of the Tempest. "Sic'em!"

Leroy jumps at one of the Scrappers knocking it against the Tempest before grabbing it by the legs and throwing it over the edge.

Cerise ran along the Tempest and the stinger on her arm gleams as she stabs one in the gut destroying it. As the last two attack them with their claws.

Leroy uses his four hands to grab the Scrapper by its arms and repeatedly smashes it against the Tempest until it was destroyed.

Cerise was dodging and ducking the attacks until she sweeps her leg making the Scrapper fall and delivers a powerful kick knocking it off the Tempest.

Grabbing Leroy Cerise jumps off the Tempest and back onto Darling's dragon.

In another part of the school Cupid was drawing as many arrows as she could as she shot down as many Unversed as she could.

As the numbers thinned out she looks to see a Mimic Master making its way towards her.

As Cupid fires a few arrows at it the Mimic master makes multiple pages appear out of its book and fires beams of darkness at her knocking her backwards. As Cupid picks herself up the Mimic Master slams its book on the ground creating a shockwave.

Cupid braces herself when the Way to Dawn keyblade flies in and smashes into it canceling out the attack.

Cupid looks up to see Riku was her savior.

Cupid looks as Riku walks over and offers her and hand. "You okay?" Cupid looks into his blue-green eyes and blushes slightly.

"Uh yeah." Cupid said standing up when her eyes widen. "Look out!" She fires multiple arrows which pierces the Mimic Master multiple times.

Riku looks over at their enemy and then to Cupid impressed. "Nice moves." He said.

"Thanks." Cupid said as they turned to face the Unversed.

Roxas ran out to see Mickey and Sora facing Vanitas.

"I need the other half of me that sleeps in your heart." Vanitas said pointing his keyblade at Sora.

"Vanitas!" Sora said before wondering why he said that. "Huh?"

"Ventus, so that's where you went, no wonder Roxas looks just like you." Vanitas said.

"I thought he destroyed you once and for." Mickey said.

"Ventus was pathetic he couldn't do anything on his own." Vantias said when he notices Oathkeeper and Oblivion fly in which Vanitas deflects. "And there's his spitting image."

Sora and Mickey look to see Roxas walking over.

"Roxas…wow it's really you." Sora smiles finally meeting his Nobody.

"Thanks for coming." Roxas said.

Mickey smiles seeing them.

"I got this one, you guys go help the others." Roxas said.

"Good luck Roxas." Sora said clapping him on the back before he and Mickey ran off to another part of the school.

"Think you actually have a chance against me?" Vanitas said.

"I'm way stronger than the last time we fought." Roxas said as he readied his keyblades.

"Great it'll make it much more enjoyable to destroy you." Vanitas said.

The two of them charges and met each other in the middle clashing keyblades. Light and Darkness surrounded Oathkeeper and Oblivion as Roxas slams them into Vanitas.

Vanishing into darkness Vanitas divebombs at Roxas slamming his keyblade down on the ground making a shockwave of purple flames knock him back.

Vanitas swings his keyblade and releases Black Thundaga, but Roxas rolls out the way.

"Zero Graviga!" Roxas lifts his keyblades up and making a barrier which lifts Vanitas into the air.

Jumping at him Roxas slams both keyblades into him making Vanitas smash into the ground.

Roxas dives down ready to slam into him again, but Vanitas vanishes again dodging the attack as Roxas slams his keyblades into ground making a hole in it.

"Gotcha!" Roxas turns to see Vanitas was behind him and swings his keyblade sending him crashing into the ground.

Roxas was about to stand up when Vantias snaps his fingers and multiple Flood Unversed appear out of the darkness and wrap around Roxas trapping him and preventing him from using his keyblade.

"Well this is a familiar sight. You look just as pathetic as Ventus when we fought." Vanitas said walking towards. "You know Roxas, while I thought Xemnas letting you walk away was a stupid choice he did bring an interesting idea to my attention." A dark portal opens behind Roxas. "You go in there without your coat, you won't come out."

Roxas's eyes widen as Vanitas strikes him with his keyblade knocking him into it.

Roxas falls into the darkness between worlds and struggles to break free from the Floods.

"Dragon Whirlwind!" Roxas yells as his dragon helmet glows as a tornado forms around him and blasts the Floods off him destroying them.

Roxas pants as he cancels out Constellation Drive.

The darkness surrounds Roxas as it slowly starts draining him. Roxas looks down and he saw that the darkness was causing him to start fading away.

"No, no I can't fade into darkness! I don't want to go away!" Roxas said he stood up and ran trying to find an escape.

* * *

Back at Ever After High the team was giving everything they had as they all were fighting against Xehanort's forces.

Hopper and Ginger were running down the hall as he was being chased by multiple Dusks and Floods. Grabbing Hopper's arm Ginger turns a corner, they follow them when suddenly a large geyser of water shoots out of the corner destroying them.

Walking out of the corner Hopper, Ginger and Meeshell high five.

"How do you guys do this all the time?" Hopper asks.

"We just do it." Ginger said when she noticed a cut on Meeshell. Using the power of her new drive form Ginger creates a small ball of light to heal her.

"Thanks Ginger." Meeshell said as they ran to another area.

Meanwhile down the hall Xion and Lea were dealing with Isa as he entered his Berserker state.

Isa moved in and swung his claymore that delivered a powerful slash.

"Duck!" Lea said as he and Xion dodge his attacks as best they can while avoiding being chopped up.

Xion jumps back, but Isa appears in front of her and swings his calymore sending her smashing into Lea knocking them both to the ground.

"We can't face him head on when he's in that state." Xion said picking herself.

"Don't worry I got a few tricks that could work, just be ready to jump." Lea said turning to Isa.

"Jump?"

Lea rose his keyblade and slams it down on the ground creating a wall of flames around Isa and turned the ground to hot rocks.

When Isa jumps to escape the heat Xion met him in the air and swings her keyblade. Isa raises his claymore to block it but Xion sends him crashing down into the fire.

"That was for all those puppet remarks back in the Organization." Xion said.

Nearby as multiple Samurai and Assassins were fighting the Unversed and other other Nobodies Namine and Kairi were facing Marluxia.

Both girls swung their keyblades but Marluxia blocks them both with his scythe. Spinning his scythe he knocks both girls back as he vines shoot out of the walls.

The vines head towards them, but Kairi holds her keyblade out stopping them and surprising Marluxia.

"How did you—"

"You're not the only one with flower powers!" Kairi swings her keyblade and from the vines multiple flowers grow and shoot multiple glowing seeds at Marluxia who slices them away with his scythe.

Sora and Mickey were facing multiple Berserkers, Jesters and Gladiators.

"I haven't seen this many Nobodies since we invaded the Organization." Sora said slashing one into darkness.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing we're here to stop it." Mickey said.

Sora holds up Kingdom Key and a bright light shines as he and Mickey found themselves in what appeared to be a Shooting Ride.

"Fire!" Sora yells as he and Mickey fired as multiple blasts at the Nobodies.

Outside Apple and Raven were struggling as they fought against Mira.

Both fired magical attacks, but Mira deflects them with a wave of her hand. Up from the sky Nevermore flew in and breathed fire at her, but Mira counters with her own spell canceling it out.

Apple pulls out the booking glass and points it at her.

"Capture Mir—" Before she could finish Mira blasts Apple knocking her to the ground making her drop the booking glass and her staff.

Apple looks up to see both were scattered on opposite sides and she could only grab one.

"Just give up Apple, you'll never get your happily ever after. Raven has made it clear she has no intention of following your story." Mira said.

Hearing this Apple reaches out and grabs her staff.

"I don't care, I'm done following my story I'm following something that's far stronger. My heart! Faith!" Apple holds her staff up as she casts Roxas's favorite spell and releases 5 pillars of light shoot out and hit Mira making her scream in pain.

* * *

Back in the realm of darkness Roxas was running trying to find an exit when he trips and falls. Groaning as he picks himself up he saw that his left hand had almost faded away. Little did he know a figure was watching him.

A tear rolls down Roxas's cheek as he realized he was never getting out.

"A crying Nobody, that's a new one." A deep voice said.

Roxas looks up to see an Organization coat walk over. Taking down his hood Roxas's eyes widen seeing the face of Ansem the Wise.

"Hello Roxas, remember me?" Ansem asks.

"How could I forget? You were there when my first time existing ended why am I not surprised to see you here now." Roxas said.

"You're different from the last time we met. You seem more human." Ansem said.

"Well lot of good that is, this is it for me." Roxas said when Ansem gets down on one knee and puts his hand on Roxas's shoulder.

"No, it's not Roxas in fact it's time for you to begin existing. Ansem said.

Roxas's eyes widen as he looks at Ansem.

"I can never truly redeem myself for what I did to you in the past, but maybe this will be the perfect way to show you how sorry I truly am. Look deep inside yourself Roxas and you'll see the truth." Ansem said as a small ball of light came from his finger and touched Roxas's chest.

As the light goes to him Roxas's eyes widen as his eyes glow.

 **(Play Where you Belong by Karl Kimmel)**

Roxas looks around to see was in a dark room with no exits anywhere. Suddenly 8 pillars of light shine down in separate areas of the room.

Roxas walks up to one of the pillars and from it he sees Melody smiling at him. She grabs his hand and multiple memories come back to him.

He saw himself meeting Melody for the first time on True Heart's Day at the dance. The memories changed to when they went on their first date, in music class when she sang her song about him and on the clock tower in Twilight Town where Melody kissed him on the last day of summer.

From the pillar a small light that hung in the middle of the room.

Roxas made his way to the next pillar and inside this one was Maddie. She reaches out and grabs his hand as more memories came to him.

In these ones he saw him and Maddie laughing as the two of them were having tea together when he first came to Ever After High. In Wonderland the two of them were dancing the Futterwacken to celebrate breaking the Wonderland curse, hanging out in the Land of Dragons where they were at the street fair and he won her a stuffed owl and finally in Christmas Town where Maddie kisses him under the mistletoe.

Roxas looks to see another light coming from the pillar and merging with the other light.

The next pillar showed Poppy who shows him when they first met when Poppy enrolled at Ever After High and she became the first member of the school to help in his fight against darkness when she picked up a frying pan. When the two of them were learning ice skating together and in Corona Roxas saw Poppy unlocking her mother's healing hair and how happy she was when he was okay as she kisses him.

The next pillar was Namine who was there for him when he first left the Organization and had to go back to Sora. He then saw how he helped her unlock her own keyblade and helped him start his journey to other worlds. In the last one he sees him and Namine at Monster High as she kisses him.

Next was Cerise and she showed Roxas how when she told him about her family, when he joined her at her family picnic, helped bring her closer to Ramona, and in the Forest of Fate when Cerise finally came out and told everyone the truth and she kissed him.

Next was Briar's how he gave her the Elixir and gave her the chance to get the destiny of her choice, when he was teaching her to use magic, in Agrabah she helped him when he confronted the Oracle, finally when she discovered the story of Maleficent and when he comforted her and when they kissed.

Then was Amora, Roxas saw how when he first saw a prediction of her at Hotel Transylvania, when they met in Asgard the two of them zinged instantly. He saw how Roxas helped her learn how to be a part of the team, work with others, in Atlantica Roxas saw how she had become a great teacher with Farrah and everyone else. Finally, he saw Amora pulling him into a kiss in Mutation City.

As the lights met in the center Roxas looked to see the shape was an almost complete heart. Looking towards the last pillar and walks to it only to see Apple smiling at him.

When she touched him Roxas saw all their memories together and saw when he first taught her magic after going to the Legacy Orchard, in Twilight Town when Apple comforted him when he was scared about facing what was in the Mansion, when the two of them were at the beach, when Apple poured her heart out to him when he was about to leave Ever After and finally when he kissed her freeing her from her forever after sleep.

The last light went into it and bright heart shined in front of Roxas. As the heart lowered down towards Roxas he touches it and he found himself surrounded by all his friends from Ever After High, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Lea, Donald, Goofy, and Thor.

Roxas smiles as he pushes the heart inside him making a bright light engulf him.

 **(Song end)**

As Roxas started to glow Ansem couldn't help but smile.

"Congratulations Roxas." Ansem said as the light around him envelopes everything.

* * *

Back at Ever High everyone was fighting their hearts out to keep the school safe.

As Vanitas made his way through the halls multiple Unversed followed him looking for their next target.

Suddenly from the sky a bright light shines as everyone looks to see a door to light had opened up.

"What is that?" Raven said in awe.

 **(Play Natewantstobattle Reclaim your throne)**

From the door a figure jumped out landing in front of Vanitas and his Unversed army. Everyone looked to see Roxas with a bright light engulfing him as he summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion the two Keyblades glowed as they merged to form the Two Become One keyblade.

When the light disappears, everyone saw Roxas was wearing a silver, and black keyblade armor with blue highlights and the helmet had two diagonal spikes forming on the front to create an X shape.

"Hey Vanitas! I got my heart!" Roxas said charging towards him.

"Attack!" Vanitas yells as multiple Unversed charge at him.

Roxas swings Two Become One and giant blade of Light and Darkness swings out slashing most of them into darkness.

Roxas slashes his way through the Unversed as Vanitas met him head on.

"I am so sick of you right now! Why can't you just be a good Nobody and disappear?!" Vanitas yells slashing at him.

"I'm not a Nobody anymore!" Roxas yells as he pushed him back.

Throwing his keyblade Two Become one changes into a silver glider board with spikes coming down the middle and hanging from both ends were blades that resembled Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

Under his mask Vanitas's eyes widen in surprise as Roxas flies in and tackles him out the window.

Down the hall Kefka was bouncing around throwing blasts of fire, ice and lighting at Thor, Whisp and Amora.

"Zappo!" Kefka blasts Whisp with a powerful lighting attack making her fall backwards.

"I am really getting sick of this guy." Amora growls as Whisp stands up.

"Me too, lets shut him up." Whisp said.

"Hyperdrive!" Kefka releases a wave of fire which flies towards them.

Amora holds up her Pisces Gauntlets. "Hypnotic Waves!" Amora releases multiple sonic waves which blow away the Hyperdrive and froze Kefka in his tracks. "Now!"

Whisp charges with 3 Wishes as it glowed brightly and Thor charges with a lighting covered hammer as they slammed them both into Kefka sending him smashing through 3 walls.

"Uh did anyone get the license plate on that train?" Kefka groans as he looks to see the three of them glaring at him. "Uh I think it's time I…left." Making a dark portal Kefka ran away.

In the castleteria Bunny and Kitty were dodging all of Symphony Master's music note attacks.

Ramona looks around for a way to stop it when she notices something. Running over to Duchess she grabs her by the arm.

"You take the Violin I got the Trumpet!" Ramona said as she sprinted towards it.

Symphony Master fires multiple music notes but Ramona runs past them. Jumping up she grabs the Trumpet and smashes it into the ground destroying it.

As it was distracted Duchess ran towards the Violin and swipes it. "You know Melody does this better." Duchess said as she smashes it to pieces leaving Symphony Master with only its drum.

"Finish him!" Ramona yells.

Kitty throws her compass disks at it hitting Symphony Master in the head while Bunny jumps down and delivers a double kick making it hit the ground.

"Alistair!" Bunny yells as he sprinted forwards like a bull. "Raging Charge!" Red energy surrounds Alistair as he smashes into Symphony Master destroying it.

Marulixa had created a storm of flower petals that flew towards Namine and Kairi. The two girls raised their Keyblades to guard.

Namine growls as her Libra scales started to glow. "On my signal attack. Wave Distortion!" Namine swings her scales as they glowed green and flew towards Marluxia creating a wave of light which destroys all of Marulxia's petals.

Using the opening Kairi charges in with a glowing Keyblade and smashes it into Marluxia knocking him through the wall.

The girls were about to finish him off when Marluxia stands up.

Taking out his scythe he flings a wave of flower petals at them knocking both girls back.

He was about to pursue when he saw Ramona, Duchess and Hopper run in.

Seeing how outnumbered and tired he was Marluxia uses this chance to escape through a dark portal.

Cupid and Riku were working together as they were dodging the multiple beams the Mimic Master was shooting towards them.

Cupid jumps over it as Riku slides under it.

Cupid draws an arrow and fries hitting it in the face as Riku slams his keyblade into it knocking it backwards.

"Feather Dance!" Cupid fires all her peacock feather arrows which surround the Mimic Master creating a circle of pink energy zapping it. "Riku!"

"Zantetsuken!" Riku said as he charges forward and slashes Mimic Master destroying it.

Nearby Isa was slamming his Claymore into the ground releasing powerful shockwaves at Lea and Xion. Charging forward he sends Xion slamming into the wall with a powerful swing of his weapon.

"Time to finish you off once and for all puppet!" Isa swung his claymore and was about to bring it down when Lea gets in the way and blocks it.

"Not this time Isa! You're not getting away with this!" Lea yells pushing him back.

Xion takes a deep breath as lightning surrounds her keyblade. Isa swing his claymore making Lea jump backwards giving Xion the opening.

"Lightning Flash!" Xion fires a giant spear of lightning smashing into Isa making him drop to his knees in pain.

The two of them make their way to him when a dark portal opens and Xemnas steps out.

Both of them ready their weapons and charge, but Xemans makes a wall of static appear in front of them stopping them in their tracks.

"Isa, we have what we wanted it's time to go." Xemnas orders.

"Yes lord Xemnas. Isa looks towards Lea and Xion. "You won today's battle but this is far from over." Isa said as they left.

Outside the school Apple and Raven were getting tired as Mira fired a wave of darkness knocking both of them off the balcony.

As the two girls fell Nevermore swooped in and caught them both on her back.

Flying up the three of them glared at Mira as they landed in front of her.

"Don't you two girls ever give up?" Mira glares.

"Not while people like you are here." Raven said as dark magic surrounded Raven and light magic surrounded Apple.

Mira fires a large purple blast at them.

"Blizzard Wing!"

"Fireblaze Assault!"

Raven releases a storm of black ice as Apple releases a powerful fire attack.

The two attacks combine as they clash with Mira's attack creating a powerful explosion creating an after blast which knocks Raven and Apple to the ground and Mira was barely standing.

Both of them groan in pain as they look to see Mira walking towards a dark portal. Turning back Mira looks at them.

"Your happily ever afters are far from a reality. This war is far from over." Mira said leaving.

Both girls sigh in relief when from out of the school Roxas and Vanitas burst out of the school.

Vanitas swings onto the beanstalk as Roxas's glider fires multiple blasts of light.

Vanitas summons his keyblade and slashes them away as Roxas jumps off his glider turning it back into Two Become One.

Darkness surrounds Vanitas's keyblade as Light surrounds Roxas's. When the two met both attacks create an explosion so powerful the beanstalk broke in half.

As the Dragon battles and battles in the castles ended everyone watched as they saw Roxas and Vanitas still fighting even as the beanstalk was falling towards the ground.

Sparks flew as the sound of banging metal echoed as the two keyblade wielders clashed, neither one wanting to give the other an inch.

As large beanstalk vine fell towards him Roxas jumps out of the way only for Vanitas to lunge at him pinning him the Beanstalk as he raises his keyblade.

"Get this through your head! You don't belong in this world!" Vanitas said about to stab him.

"Yes I do!" Roxas yells as he kicks Vanitas in the gut breaking his hold and slamming Two Become One into his helmet it shatters sending Vanitas crashing into the ground seconds before Roxas crashes down along with the beanstalk.

Roxas pants heavily as he struggles to pick himself up. Taking off his helmet so he can breathe easily he looks to see Vanitas on the ground with his helmet in pieces.

Mustering up all his strength he slowly makes his way towards Vanitas.

Roxas was about to end it all when he heard a soft clapping. Looking up he saw Xehanort appearing in front of Vanitas.

"Very impressive Roxas, well done." Xehanort said.

"Get…out." Roxas pants.

"Now Roxas didn't anyone ever tell you to respect your elders?" Xehanort said.

"Not if they're people like you." Roxas glares picking up his keyblade.

Xehanort chuckles at his action.

"You've created quite an army Roxas, one strong enough to fight me off. It is clear I need to improve mine as well." Xehanort said as Ansem appeared from the portal and drags the unconscious Vanitas through it. "This battle is yours, but I am far from done." Xehanort said walking through the portal.

As Roxas drops to his knees exhausted he suddenly heard a shaking. Looking up he saw Ever After High was descending to the ground as the sky turned to normal.

Roxas smiles widely when he sees the Tempest, Gummi ship and dragons fly down towards him.

* * *

Soon the school was back to where it was supposed to be, and the entire team along with Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Thor were gathered in front of the school talking.

"I like your new choice of weapon Thor." Roxas said as Thor picks it up.

"You suggested I should try my luck with a hammer so that's what I did, behold Mjolnir." Thor said. "By the way nice armor."

"Yeah it's pretty cool." Roxas smiles when he walks over to Apple and Raven. "I heard you two gave Xehanort's new vessel Mira a beating."

"You know it." Raven said.

"So, you gonna tell us how you got this?" Apple asks.

Roxas smiles as he reaches out and grabs Apple's hand. "This is how." He puts it against his chest and Apple's eyes widen as she feels a heartbeat.

"No way…Roxas." Apple looks to him.

"I'm not a Nobody anymore I'm human!" Roxas smiles as Apple smiles at the news and hugs him.

"Roxas that's amazing!" She cheers.

All of them cheered as they celebrated their victory when Snow White and the Headmasters walked out.

All of them were happy when until they saw Mickey walk out with the Evil Queen walk out making them all panic.

"Oh, Raven you're safe!" The Evil Queen smiles as she runs over and hugs her. "I'm so happy to see you."

"What's happening?" Raven asks a little freaked out by all this.

"When Xehanort took all the darkness from your mother he took all her evil along with it leaving only the small bit of light that was inside her and all of it was around you Raven." Mickey explains surprising her.

Snow White walks over to her daughter hoping for a hug, but Apple glares.

"Don't you have something to say to someone Mother?" Apple said as she points to Roxas.

Snow White sighs as she walks over to him.

"Your majesty." Roxas glares.

"Roxas…I don't have any idea how to express my gratitude but…I was wrong, wrong about everything about you. It's because of you these students including my own daughter were able to fight off all the darkness and none of this would have happened if I didn't try to arrest you." Snow White said.

"Thank you, your majesty maybe you can start by dropping the charges." Roxas said.

"I will." Snow White said.

"And you're gonna tell the other parents that we should be allowed to go on missions." Apple said.

"I suppose." Snow White said when Milton walks over.

"Maybe you should also add how it was you who also released that horrible video that started all this?" Milton glares.

"Wait a minute, you were behind that too?!" Roxas glares along with the entire team.

"Well it's clear now it was an honest mistake." Snow White chuckles nervously.

Suddenly she was met with a powerful punch as Roxas had knocked her to the ground.

All the Ever After students were shocked by this as Snow White picks herself up.

"You punched me in my fairest face of all." Snow White said when Milton steps in front of her.

"If you ask me your majesty it's just the tip of the punishment you deserve." Milton glares.

"Milton you're behind him attacking me?" Snow White asks.

"I think we all can agree after what you put him through." Milton said as all the students gathered next to Roxas even her own daughter.

"You too Applesauce?" Snow White asks.

"Mother, the world is changing and I refuse to do things your way." Apple said.

"Roxas if you don't mind may I make a suggestion of what we do?" Milton asks as he leans in and whispers to him.

"I like the sound of that." Roxas walks over to Snow White. "Well Snow White I think it's time you learned your actions can have consequences." Roxas said using the same words she did when she started all this. "Get the mirror!" Roxas said as they carried Snow White away as she screamed.

* * *

The next day Roxas was walking down the halls of Ever After High in his new outfit but hanging on his left arm was a silver bangle in the shape of an X with a switch so he can activate his armor.

Walking down the hall he saw Sora waiting for him near the exit.

"So Roxas, what's your plan? If you still want to leave I know Donald and Goofy wouldn't mind having you aboard." Sora said, but Roxas shakes his head.

"Thanks Sora, but Ever After High is where I belong. I'm staying here." Roxas said.

Sora smiles as he claps Roxas on the back. "I told you that you deserved to exist and be your own person."

"Thanks for giving me this chance." Roxas said as a mirror was being carried out. Inside it was the Evil Queen and Snow White. While the now nice Evil Queen was enjoying the company Snow White did not like it one bit.

"A week in the Mirror Prison she was gonna throw you in. If that isn't karma I don't know what is." Sora chuckles.

"You guys have time to stay for the party after the match today?" Roxas asks.

"Wouldn't miss it." Sora said as they all ran to the dragon games arena.

As they ran Roxas felt his heart beating as he ran to see all his friends…and had never been happier.

 **Wish counter: 2/13**


	66. Celebration

**Chapter 65: Celebration**

 **Hey everyone I'm back. I'm so glad you all enjoyed Dragon Games so much. It was a challenge but I see it turned out great in the end. I'm gonna do a little before Epic Winter including a few worlds. Hope you like it. Please Review and Enjoy.**

As the sun was setting on Ever After High loud cheering and celebrating was going down in Book End.

To celebrate their victory over stopping Xehanort and the Evil Queen everyone had put on a festival throughout the whole town.

Booths of food, games and rides were lined up through the streets of Book End.

Donald and Goofy were at the ring toss booth trying to win a prize.

"Steady Donald. Steady." Goofy said.

"I know what I'm doing." Donald said.

He tosses the ring and at first it lands on the bottle making both of them smile, but then it bounces off causing Donald to release his trademark temper tantrum.

Suddenly a ring lands on the bottle meaning someone had won. Looking over Donald saw Mickey being handed a stuffed animal which was basically bigger than him.

"Ha ha come on guys let's go try another booth." Mickey smiles.

"Next time I'm gonna win." Donald said as he and Goofy followed their king.

* * *

In the main square multiple tables were set up as everyone enjoying food, drinks and music.

"I'm sorry Thor, but I seriously doubt that only you're allowed to lift that hammer." Darling said.

"It's not just me it can anyone as long the hammer sees them as worthy." Thor said.

"They say the same thing about the keyblade yet I can lift that." Sora said.

"Oh really?" Thor places Mjolnir on the table. "By all means try."

Darling stands up and walks to it. "Darling these past few days have been hard on all of us so none of us will blame you if you can't lift the hammer." Amora giggles.

"Whatever Amora." Darling grabs the handle and pulls with all her might, but the hammer refuses to even move an inch. "This thing's a lot heavier than it looks."

"It's a good thing your friend Blondie isn't recording this." Sora said.

"You think you can do better?" Darling gestures.

"I'm not one to say no to a challenge." Sora walks up. "Wielder of two weapons of great power. Oh man wait til Riku gets a load of this." Sora bends down and pulls, but like Darling the hammer refuses to move.

"Wow Sora that's impressive." Amora smirks.

Nearby Riku was sitting on a staircase chuckling at Sora's failure.

"That's just sad." Riku chuckles as he drank a can of soda when Cupid walks over.

"Hey Riku mind if I join you?" She asks.

"Sure." Riku said as she sat down next to him.

"I don't get it, it's a huge party and yet you're choosing to sit on the sidelines away from everyone." Cupid said.

"Well Sora and Kairi were always the two who always had to have fun, even back home they would goof off while I did all the work. I guess I ended up being the responsible one." Riku said.

"Still there's nothing wrong with having fun sometimes." Cupid said.

For a few minutes there was an uncomfortable silence between them.

"Uh hey Riku there's something I wanted to tell you." Cupid said getting his attention. "Roxas told me the story about you, how Maleficent used the darkness to bring you over to the other side."

Riku frowns at that. "My greatest mistake."

"But still I think that's amazing." Cupid said surprising him. "I mean you were able to find the light and fight the darkness to help everyone. Not many people would have the courage to try to make things right." She smiles.

Riku touched by her words couldn't help but smile. "Wow…thanks Cupid you really think so?"

"Cross my heart." Cupid said.

Riku was touched by this. Looking over he saw Sora, Donald and Goofy pulling Mjolnir but fell to the ground as they failed to move it even an inch. "You know I guess a little fun wouldn't hurt."

Riku gets up and walks over to them. "Alright Sora watch a Keyblade Master have a go." Riku walks up to the handle and pulls but it didn't move causing everyone to laugh even Riku chuckled a little.

"Guess you still have ways to go Master." Sora laughs.

"Still not as sad as your tries." Riku said.

"Alright boys step aside." Raven said walking over. "Let a girl show you how it's done." Raven surrounds her hands with dark magic and yanks on the handle but not even the powers of the Evil Queen could move it.

"Wow Raven that's really impressive." Darling said sarcastically.

"This thing is clearly a prank." Raven said.

"Pranks are Loki's thing, but that's not a bad theory Raven. I have a better one." Thor picks up the hammer with ease. "You're all not worthy." He smirks.

"Show off." Donald growls.

"I can't tell a lie, this is kinda embarrassing." Cedar said.

* * *

Meanwhile at the booths Roxas was eating some cotton candy when he saw Apple nearby talking to Ashlynn and Hunter when he walked over.

"Hey guys." Roxas smiles.

"Hey Roxas, talk about a party right?" Ashlynn asks.

"The whole-time people have come up to us and are treating us like heroes." Hunter said.

"We kinda are." Apple chuckles.

"Hey Ashlynn, want to go check out the rides?" Hunter asks.

"Lead the way." Ashlynn said leaving Roxas and Apple alone.

The two of them look away blushing nervously. This had been the first time they had talked since everyone discovered that Roxas was Apple's Prince Charming.

"Uh hey Apple." Roxas said nervously.

"Hey Roxas." Apple said just as nervous.

"So uh pretty fun party." Roxas said.

"Yeah it's really fun." Apple said.

"Uh Cotton Candy?" Roxas asks holding it out.

Apple smiles as she takes a bite.

"Roxas, I really want to thank you for everything." Apple said.

"Well Apple I should be thanking you for knocking some sense into me." Roxas said.

"Happy to do that again you feel like doubting yourself and running off." Apple said as the two of them chuckle. "Hey Roxas, there's something I was wondering. How were you able to get your heart?"

"Uh well." Roxas blushes as his heart started racing at the memory of him with Apple, Briar, Poppy, Melody, Cerise, Maddie, Amora and Namine. "It's…complicated, but I'm really happy to finally have it."

"Me too Roxas." Apple smiles.

Making their way to the main plaza they saw a music stage set up with Melody up above at the DJ station.

As everyone cheered Melody looks down to see Roxas in the audience and smiles.

"Alright party people we're in luck. We have a one of our favorite singers ever after. What do you say Roxas? Care to sing us a song?" Melody asks as everyone cheered.

"Roxas knows how to sing?" Sora said surprised

"Okay he can't have been your Nobody because your singing stinks." Riku smirks.

"Hey I'm not that bad." Sora said.

"Yes you are." Kairi smirks as Roxas walks up on stage and grabs a mic.

"Hey everyone, this is a song for all my friends who go with me on our adventures." Roxas said as the music started to play.

 **(Play Off To See The World by Lukas Graham)**

So, we wanna stay  
But can't find peace while sitting still  
I guess we never will  
We're on the way  
We won't hurry back again  
The journey in the end

I love this very moment  
We're speeding up not slowing  
We might know we can't win  
But we're dumb enough to try  
We're going, there's no maybe  
That's why they call us crazy  
And we'll say if anybody asks us

Hey, where you gonna go  
We're off to see the world  
We don't need to know, oh  
Hey, where you gonna go  
We're off to see the world  
We don't need to know

We never need to know  
Seeking boundaries to break  
Let's forget the ones we've made  
So we carry on  
Don't let good things pass us by  
The time we're gone will be the  
Best time of our life

I love this very moment  
We're speeding up not slowing  
We might know we can't win  
But we're dumb enough to try  
We're going, there's no maybe  
That's why they call us crazy  
And we'll say if anybody asks us

Hey, where you gonna go  
We're off to see the world  
We don't need to know, oh  
Hey, where you gonna go  
We're off to see the world  
We don't need to know

So go tell 'em we won't stop  
We know they can't change us  
We're gonna go way off the map  
To get ourselves back on the track  
Go tell 'em we won't stop  
We know they can't change us  
No need to worry so much  
We do whatever we want, oh

Hey, where you gonna go  
We're off to see the world  
We don't need to know, oh  
Hey, where you gonna go  
We're off to see the world  
We don't need to know

Oh, oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh, oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh, oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh, oh-oh-oh-oh

When the song ended everyone burst into cheers.

"Whoo go Roxas!" Lea cheers along with everyone else.

* * *

As the night came to an end Roxas on the outskirts of Book End with Thor, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Lea, Donald and Goofy.

"Do you guys really have to go? It was really fun." Roxas asks.

"Have no worries friend, I'm always available to help." Thor said as he and Roxas fist bumped.

Thor walks a few steps away before looking to the sky. "Take me back!" Thor yells as the Bifrost engulfs him transporting him home.

Roxas looks to Lea next. "Thanks for everything."

"That's what friends are for. Take good care of your new princess lover boy." Lea smirks causing Roxas to blush making him chuckle.

"We'll see you again soon Roxas. I got a feeling we have quite a few battles ahead of us." Mickey said.

"Agreed." Roxas nods as they made their way to the Gummi Ship.

Before Sora climbed in he turned towards Roxas. "Try not to cause too much trouble." He smiles.

Roxas chuckles. "I could say the same for you."

As they took off into the air Roxas walks back into Book End to see Daring sitting on a bench with a frown on his face.

"Daring? What are you doing here? Why aren't you partying like everyone else over our victory?" Roxas asks walking over.

"Oh hey Roxas. I'm just not in the mood. Don't get me wrong I'm happy we saved the day and you got your heart but…I'm not happy about what happened before that." Daring said thinking about the kiss. "I thought for so long that I was Apple's Prince Charming, it was a destiny I was happy to have. But I'm not her Prince of Destiny you are. Roxas, you stole my destiny." Daring said looking at him.

"Daring I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to I swear." Roxas said.

"Roxas…I'm taking a break from the team and missions, I-I don't think I can be around you for a while." Daring said standing up and walking away.

"Daring wait."Roxas calls out but Daring ignores him.

As Roxas watches his friend walk away and he felt horrible inside knowing he was the reason behind it.

 **Here's a hint for the next chapter: An old face returns to Ever After High and she's a bit of a wild card.**


	67. Jester's Return

**Chapter 66: Jester's Return**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. I'm glad to see everyone liked my latest chapter and don't worry Daring and Roxas will patch things up eventually. In the meantime I'm bringing in a new student to Ever After High. Hope you like it. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It had been a week since the attack on Ever After High and like promised Snow White was released from Mirror Prison and while she had agreed to stop trying to make Roxas the bad guy it didn't help when she discovered that the boy she tried to get rid of became her daughter's Prince Charming. To help with security around the school Lea had given some of his Assassin Nobodies to aid the Samurai in keeping the school safe.

As the school day began at Ever After High as students were walking through the halls. Little did they know they were in for a big surprise.

Roxas walks to his locker and was pulling books out of his locker when the PA system turned on.

"Will Roxas please report to Baba Yaga's office?" Headmaster Grimm said over the PA.

"Well at least I know Baba Yaga doesn't call me out for trouble." Roxas sighs as he closes his locker and made his way to her office.

Knocking on the door it opens to reveal Baba Yaga.

"Aw Roxas so glad you could come." Baba Yaga said letting him in.

"Yeah, so what's up?" Roxas said sitting down in a chair.

"Well Roxas, today we have a new student and I was wondering if you could show her around and keep an eye on her." Baba Yaga said making her way to her seat.

"A new student? Isn't that usually what Apple does?" Roxas asks.

"Yes, but this student is very…special." Baba Yaga said.

"Well, where is she?" Roxas asks when a figure drops down in front of him.

"Hello Roxas!" The female voice said making Roxas fall backwards. As he looks up his eyes widen to see Courtly Jester standing in front of him.

"Courtly?!" Roxas said standing up.

"It's been such a long time Roxas, how is everything?" Courtly waves.

"Baba Yaga you can't be serious. This girl tried to steal Lizzie's destiny and take over Wonderland." Roxas said.

"Yes well I know I have made some mistakes in the past." Courtly said.

"Big mistakes." Roxas narrows his eyes.

"But Roxas I am reformed. I've served my time in Wonderland prison the White Queen and the Queen of Hearts believed that coming here would be the best way for me to change my ways." Courtly said.

"And that's where you come in Roxas. Since you got your second chance you've used it to the fullest. I figured you could help Courtly to fit in around the school." Baba Yaga said.

Roxas looks to Courtly who was holding her hands in a begging manner and sighs knowing he couldn't back out of this. "Alright I'll help."

"Yaay! I'm officially a student!" Courtly smiles.

"Courtly I want to follow Roxas until you learn how we do things here." Baba Yaga said.

Walking down the hall Courtly looks to Roxas. "You know I don't think you and I actually talked at all the last time we met." Courtly said.

"That's because while you were with the girls at Wonderland High I was with Alistair dealing that annoying Jabberwocky." Roxas said.

"My oh my so you're the one who slayed it." Courtly said impressed.

"Look Courtly I don't know you very well, but don't think you'll be forgiven easily especially by Lizzie." Roxas said.

"Oh believe me the White Queen told me that many times." Courtly said when she noticed some parts of the school that was destroyed. "Although I have to say, this school doesn't look like all it was cracked up to be."

"Yeah this school basically turned into a battlefield because of me. It's a long story." Roxas said as they entered the castleteria.

Looking over at a table Roxas saw Lizzie and Kitty sitting at a table.

"Hey guys!" Roxas waves.

Lizzie and Kitty look up to see Roxas and was about to wave back when they noticed Courtly walk in behind him and their eyes widen. "Roxas behind you!" Lizzie yells drawing her cards and throwing them.

Reacting quick Courtly pulls out one of her cards and spins it making a mallet appear as she whacks it away. Only to have Lizzie summon a sword sized card and have it pointed at Courtly's face.

"Lizzie so good to see you again." Courtly smiles.

"Lizzie wait stop." Roxas said getting in between them.

"I don't know how you escaped prison Courtly, but you won't take Ever After High so easily. We stopped Xehanort and the Evil Queen, we can easily stop you." Lizzie glares.

"Lizzie you've got it all wrong." Courtly said.

"I'm not falling for that trick." Lizzie glares.

"No Lizzie, she's right." Roxas moves the card down. "Courtly is officially a new student at Ever After High." He said shocking Lizzie and all the other kids from Wonderland.

"Roxas you can't be serious? You're really defending her after what she did to Wonderland?" Kitty asks.

"I know it sounds mad Kitty, but I really am reformed." Courtly said.

"Forgive us if we don't believe you." Kitty narrows her eyes.

"I know it seems unbelievable, but I have proof. I've done community service to make up for my crimes. Look I have proof." Courtly said taking out photos. "I polished the White Knight's armor to the point you could see yourself in it, I was the 3 Billy Goats Gruff personal chef, I even gave Tiny the giant a pedicure." Courtly said making Roxas shudder.

"That's both impressive and disgusting." Roxas said.

"We're watching you Courtly, one step out of line and we won't hesitate to send you right back." Lizzie glares before she and Kitty walk away.

"Well that was a pleasant reunion." Courtly said sarcastically.

"What did you expect? You tried to take her destiny." Roxas said.

"But I'm a Joker, pranks is what I do, uh I mean did. Haven't I been punished enough?" Courtly asks.

Roxas pauses to think. "You know maybe if you made a friend here people would see you really have changed."

Courtly gasps. "Roxas will you be my friend?"

"Uh sure, but I think you'll need more than just me." Roxas said.

"Do you really think anyone would want to be friends with me? When I tried to take someone's destiny for myself." Courtly asks.

Roxas paused to think when a familiar incident came to mind. "You know I think I know someone who you might get along with."

* * *

Outside the school Roxas and Courtly were making their way to a lake where Duchess Swan was dancing on the water.

"Meet Duchess Swan, she has no link to Wonderland or what you've done in anyway." Roxas said.

"And you think she'd want to be my friend?" Courtly asks.

"Believe if there's anyone who knows what you're going through it's Duchess." Roxas said.

As Duchess walked towards the shore she sat down on a log.

"Uh hi there." Courtly said walking over.

"Who are you?" Duchess asks looking at her.

"I'm Courtly Jester, I just became a student today." She said.

"Good thing you weren't here last week." Duchess chuckles. "So what are you doing here?"

"Well…people may not be showing it, but I think many of them know about my past. I may have been sort of completely mad." Courtly said.

"People judge me by my past mistakes too. I even ounce tried to take someone else's destiny." Duchess said surprising Courtly.

'Wow, finally someone I can relate to.' She thought. "You don't say?"

"Yeah I tried to blackmail Ashlynn in hopes of getting her destiny. I must sound horrible to you." Duchess frowns.

"Are you kidding? I once tried to steal Lizzie Heart's destiny." Courtly said making Duchess chuckle.

"Wow and yet they let two people like use become students here." Duchess said as the two of them started laughing. "Hey do you want to go get a Hocus Latte?"

"Sure." Courtly said as the two of them walked away as an interesting new friendship had formed.

Roxas looked over to see the two of them walking away. 'Maybe she is trying to change for the better…wonder how good she is in a fight?'


	68. Heart Struck

**Chapter 67: Heart Struck**

 **Hey everyone I'm back. This was a fun one to write. Let me tell you despite everything Roxas has been through nothing will prepare him for this. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It was a normal day at Ever After High when Cupid was walking to some flowers she had placed on her balcony outside her room. Putting her bow and arrows down Cupid smells her flowers and lets out a sneeze and a sniffle. "Ooh, I better get my inhaler." Cupid said sneezing again knocking her bow and arrows off the balcony and down into some bushes.

Down below Hunter was walking by when he found them lying on the ground. "Whoa Cupid must have lost these awesome bow and arrows, I better find her." Hunter said walking away when he walked past the target range. "Hello targets, Cupid probably won't mind if I fire one."

Drawing back the bow Hunter fires it and an arrow flies towards the center. "Bullseye." He grins when the arrow flies in a completely different direction.

"What the?" Hunter loads another arrow and fires it but just like the first one it flies off in a different direction. "Third time's the charm." But this time Hunter grabs at least a dozen arrows and fires them but every single one of them flies off in different directions.

Little did Hunter know Cupid's arrows are heart seeking and Cupid is the only one that could control where they would hit.

In his classroom an arrow hit Prof. Rumpelstiltskin suddenly heats appeared in his eyes as he looks towards Baba Yaga outside the hall.

* * *

Throughout the school arrows struck multiple people making them fall under the spell of the love sickness.

As Cerise was getting books from her lockers. She looks to see Roxas walking down the hall, Cerise was about to call out to him when an arrow hits her making hearts appear in her eyes as she looked at Roxas as a grin appeared on her face.

Roxas walks down the hall unaware that he had become a certain wolf's prey.

Little did he know Cupid's arrows had hit Apple, Melody, Maddie, Amora, Namine, Poppy and Briar and each girl had hearts in their eyes as they knew what their hearts wanted.

Roxas was about to open the door when Cerise pounces on him and pins him to the ground. "Whoa! Cerise? What are you doing?" Roxas asks startled by this.

"Hey Roxas, you're looking very handsome today." Cerise said making him blush.

"Uh Cerise where is this coming from?" Roxas asks nervously.

"What can I say? This wolf knows what she wants." Cerise said leaning in, but Roxas grabs her shoulders.

"Cerise what is going on?" Roxas asks when he noticed the hearts in her eyes. "What the?"

"Don't be nervous Roxas I thought you liked my kisses." Cerise said kissing him on the lips making his eyes widen.

"Stop!" A female voice said making Cerise freeze in place.

Suddenly two hands pulled Roxas off of Cerise. Looking up Roxas saw Briar was his savior.

"Oh hey Briar thanks for that." Roxas sighs when Briar grabs him by his collar and kisses him on the lips surprising him.

"No wolf is stealing my man from me." Briar grins when Roxas notices the hearts in her eyes as well.

"Wait…Briar you too?" Roxas asks when the spell wore off and Cerise growled at the sight of Briar with Roxas.

"Get your hands off him!" Cerise yells tackling Briar to the ground. "Roxas is mine!"

"Never! He's mine!" Briar yells knocking Cerise with her staff.

"What is going on?!" Roxas asks surprised by all this.

"Roxas!" Looking down the hall Raven and Lizzie ran over.

"Raven what's going on with Cerise and Briar?" Roxas asks.

"This place has gone lovesick, it's like a plague of loveliness." Raven said.

"Wait the whole school is under this?" Roxas asks surprised.

"And we don't know why." Lizzie said when Dexter walked out of a room.

"Dexter am I glad to see you." Raven said when Dexter got on one knee and held out a bouquet of flowers.

"Raven Queen, I loved you for so long. Be my girlfriend." Dexter said making Raven blush at his declaration.

"Dexter I-I whoa." Raven said not sure what to make of this.

"Raven snap out of it! Dexter's under the lovesickness! Now help me with these two!" Lizzie said as she made a cards spin around Cerise and Briar preventing their escape.

"You're not keeping me from my Roxas! Firaga!" Briar yells as she blasts a hole through the cards and runs down the hall.

"No way Royal! He's mine!" Cerise yells running after her.

"Oh Roxas is in so much trouble." Lizzie sighs as Raven trying to deal with the love-sick Dexter.

Roxas went down the hall to see if anyone could figure out a cure.

"If this is love related Cupid has to be the one who has the answer…wait a minute." Roxas stops in his tracks as he realized something. "Wait if Briar and Cerise were affected by this and went after me…does that mean—" He was interrupted by someone wrapping their arms around him and pushing their chest into his back.

"There you Roxas, I've been looking for you." Amora whispers seductively into his ears.

"Uh Amora now is not really a good time." Roxas blushes.

"Students have to listen to their teachers Roxas." Amora said cupping his cheek.

Roxas looks to see the hearts in her eyes as she leans in to kiss him.

Grabbing her shoulders Roxas pushes Amora away and makes a run for it.

"You can run Roxas, but I'll find you." Amora grins.

Roxas turns a corner and was panting heavily as his heart started to race. "What is wrong with everyone?"

"Psst Roxas." Looking up he saw Apple signaling to come over. "Over here."

Apple runs into the library and Roxas follows her.

Apple closes the door behind him as Roxas sits down. "Thank you, Apple. This school is going crazy."

"You poor thing." Apple opens her eyes to reveal the hearts. "Don't worry I know what will make you feel better."

Apple grabs Roxas and presses him against the desk.

"Oh no not you too Apple." Roxas said.

"We're destined to be together Roxas. We'll get married and live happily ever after." Apple said with a big grin on her face.

Roxas blushes hearing that. "Uh well Apple I mean that's…wow."

"Don't you love me Roxas? Because I love you so much." Apple said.

Roxas was about to answer when the door swings open.

"I knew it!" Turning around they saw Namine rushing towards Apple and ripping her off Roxas. "How dare you steal my man!"

"Your man?! Last time I checked Roxas was my Prince Charming!" Apple yells as they grapple.

"I've been there for Roxas since the beginning! I belong with him as much as Kairi belongs with Sora!" Namine yells pushing Apple to the ground.

"Never he's mine and I love more!" Apple yells as the catfight begins.

"I gotta find Cupid before those two rip each other apart." Roxas said leaving the library.

Running through the halls he saw multiple students had fallen under the love spell looking turning his head he saw Baba Yaga keeping Prof. Rumpelstiltskin away with a broom.

"Yeah those two do not make a good couple." Roxas cringes.

"No…but we do." Roxas looks to see Melody standing in front of him. When he noticed the hearts in her eyes Roxas steps back in fear. "Aw what's wrong Roxas? Don't worry I'll make all your fears go away." Melody said wrapping her arms around him.

"Melody listen please you're not you. We have to find Cup—" Roxas was interrupted as Melody kisses him on the lips.

"You don't need Cupid you got me to help you now." Melody whispers.

"Hey!" Melody looks to see Poppy with hearts in her eyes and her frying pan in her hand. "Get your hands off him. Roxas is mine!"

"Poppy?" Roxas said surprised when suddenly a fishing hook hooks his jacket as someone pulls him out of Melody's grip. Looking up he saw Maddie sitting on top of the lockers with a fishing rod.

"Wow I caught me a handsome looking fish." Maddie grins with hearts in her eyes.

"This is not my day." Roxas shakes his head.

"Get your hands off him!" Melody fires a music note cutting the fishing line making Roxas drop into Poppy's hands.

"I got you Roxas…and I'm never letting you go." Poppy said.

"Magnera!" Roxas was suddenly pulled out of Poppy's hands towards Amora.

"Looks like Roxas prefers me." Amora said when Cerise sprints in and kicks Amora out of the way and grabs Roxas.

"Guess it wasn't made to last." Cerise smirks.

'When did I turn into a prize?' Roxas thought when Maddie jumps from the lockers and tackles Cerise to the ground.

Roxas tried to crawl out of the way when he Apple helps him.

"Follow me my prince." Apple said about to pull him away when Namine knocks her away.

Namine was about to leave with him when Briar holds out her staff.

"Zero Graviga!" The 8 of them became trapped in the gravity field until Briar grabs Roxas. "Come on Roxas let's ditch these girls and have some fun." Briar smirks.

Roxas cringes when the spell broke.

"GET OFF HIM!" Roxas turns to see the other 7 girls launch themselves at Roxas and Briar.

Roxas let out a scream as a dust cloud forms around him and the girls as the sounds of punches, kicks, magic and kisses echoed from it.

* * *

Down the hall Cupid walked out of the staircase with her inhaler. "Aw much better." Cupid said before gasping at the sight of one of the Billy Goats Gruff kissing a sandwich. Looking down the hall she saw many students equally in love with others.

"I think Hunter has something of yours Cupid." Ashlynn said pushing Hunter towards him.

"Uh you're welcome." Hunter said nervously as he held out her bow and arrows.

"Hunter!" Cupid gasps taking them back when Xion and Raven come over.

"Can't you use your arrows to fix all of this?" Xion asks.

"You can't stop love. It's a force of nature." Cupid said.

"Well this one needs to be stopped!" Looking over the 5 of them gasp as Roxas limped over. He was missing his jacket, his clothes were ragged and he had lipstick marks on every piece of visible skin.

"What happened to you?" Raven asks.

"Eight…Eight lovesick girls who were willing to rip each other apart for me." Roxas said.

"Wow now that's lucky." Hunter said but Roxas glared at him.

"We need to stop them. Cupid do have anything that can calm this whole thing down?" Roxas asks.

Cupid pauses to think when she suddenly smiles. "I have an idea."

* * *

In the castleteria Raven was up on a table with everyone gathered inside.

"Listen up! You've all be infected with love fever!" Raven said making most of the students gasp.

"Lucky for us, there's many types of love. These Mood Roses should help." Cupid said passing out white roses to everyone.

Mood Roses are a special flower Cupid is able to grow and the color it changes to depends on the recipient's true feelings: yellow means friendship, red means romance, and pink means meant to be together forever after.

Baba Yaga hands one to Prof. Rumpelstiltskin and it ends up turning yellow.

Raven walks over to Dexter and hands one to him making the rose turn red. Seeing this both of them blush nervously.

Roxas grabbed 8 Mood Roses and takes a deep breath before walking over to Apple, Briar, Maddie, Amora, Namine, Melody, Poppy and Cerise.

Handing each of them a rose he looks to see each one of them turned pink. All the girls look at him with smiles and Roxas was completely speechless.

* * *

That night Cupid was making sure her bow and arrows were safe and secure when she heard a knock at her door.

"Coming." Walking over she opens the door to see Roxas standing outside. "Roxas, what are you doing here?"

"Cupid I need advice and you're the only one that can help me." Roxas said.

"Come on in." Cupid said as Roxas sat down in a chair. "What's wrong?"

"Cupid when I gave them the Mood Roses all 8 of them turned pink." Roxas said making Cupid's eyes widen.

"Incredible…Roxas if they turned pink that means they love you with all their hearts. That's the most devoted love there is." Cupid said.

"Cupid what do I do? I can't choose between them it's impossible for me." Roxas said.

"Why is that?" Cupid asks curiously.

"Nobody else knows this, but…when I was thrown into the realm of darkness I was about to lose it all, but then I saw all the memories I made with them: Apple, Namine, Briar, Melody, Poppy, Cerise, Maddie and Amora. The light from those memories combined with all of you helped create my heart. My heart is literally formed around them." Roxas said making Cupid's eyes widen.

"Roxas that's amazing." Cupid said surprised.

"How do I handle this?" Roxas asks.

"Roxas, they love you. What is your heart telling you about who you love?" Cupid asks as Roxas thinks about each of the girls and each one of their memories made his heart race with joy.

"Cupid, I think I know what to do, but I'm nervous about what will happen." Roxas said.

"Love is a powerful thing Roxas I hope you figure this out." Cupid said as he walked to the door.

"Thanks Cupid, and I will." Roxas said leaving.

 **Here's a hint for the next world: Snow White the Fairest Rebel Party Girl of them all.**


	69. Fairy Tale Land

**Chapter 68: Fairy Tale Land**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Now many of you guessed this was Snow White and the Huntsman, sorry but that world is going to be shown later in the story. I'm using Happily N'ever After 2. I'm also adding in some twists of my own including characters from another Disney Show. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It was the day after the Love Sickness fiasco at Ever After High and Roxas had finally seen how the girls closest to his heart had truly felt.

Currently Roxas was in his room talking to Lea hoping for some advice on this.

"Sorry Roxas, but this isn't really my area of expertise." Lea said rubbing the back of his head causing Roxas to sigh.

"Lea what do I do? I can fight Heartless, Nobodies, I can even take on Maleficent and Xehanort, but why do 8 girls have me more overwhelmed than all of them combined?" Roxas asks.

"Roxas, you are literally in a situation that most guys could only dream of. This isn't something I can help you with you have to tell them yourself." Lea said.

Roxas sighs. "Cupid said the same thing. Well thanks Lea hopefully I figure out what to say to them."

"Good luck Roxas, you're gonna need it." Lea said hanging up.

Roxas holds his head. "Why is this so hard?"

Walking into the castelteria Roxas sees Daring nearby, but before he could get anywhere near him Daring left.

"And add that to my list of problems." Roxas sighs.

"What has you so depressed?" Roxas turns to see Courtly walking over with a tray.

"Oh hey Courtly, haven't seen you for a while." Roxas said as she sat down next to him.

"Well I've been hanging out with Duchess…and not to mention Lizzie and Kitty are acting like my wardens back in Wonderland Prison." Courtly gestures to the table across from them.

Roxas looks over to see Lizzie and Kitty eyeing Courtly like they were waiting for to pull a crime.

"See what I mean?" Courtly asks.

"In all fairness you were pretty bad." Roxas said.

"How exactly can I prove I've changed?" Courtly asks.

"That's just something you gotta prove to them yourself. Just find a way to show them." Roxas said.

"Alright." Courtly sighs when suddenly the World Map went off.

Roxas reaches into his bag and pulls it out.

"Looks like a world needs help." Roxas said when Courtly got an idea.

"That's it!" Courtly smiles.

"What's it?" Roxas asks startled by this.

"I'll go with you on your missions! That will prove I've changed." Courtly smiles.

"Uh well I guess, do you have any skills you can give to help us?" Roxas asks.

"I have a few." Courtly pulls out a card and using it her face turns to where Roxas saw Lizzie's face instead.

"So that's how you did it." Roxas said surprised.

"Roxas you can't be serious!" Roxas looks up to see Lizzie and Kitty storming over.

"Why would you let Courtly join our team?" Kitty asks.

"Well we always could use some more help and Courtly might have some skills we can use." Roxas said.

"Did you not remember what she did? She's evil." Lizzie said.

"Well in that case you two will have to come along with me to see for yourselves." Courtly smiles.

"You know what…we will. But you take one step out of line and you'll regret it." Lizzie glares.

"This is gonna be a long mission." Roxas sighs as he sends a text out to everyone.

At the Tempest Roxas, Ginger, Lizzie, Kitty and Courtly were waiting as Blondie, Cedar, Sparrow, Hunter, Cerise, Ramona and Namine.

"Is this everyone?" Courtly asks looking around.

"We've made do with less." Sparrow said when he heard footsteps looking over he saw Apple walking up.

"I'm not too late am I?" Apple asks.

"Uh no you're on time." Roxas said nervously as he saw 3 of his girls were with them. "Well…anyway this is the new world we're all going to." Roxas brought out the map and saw a large castle surrounded by a forest with a nice little town below it.

"Fairy Tale Land? I can't tell a lie that sounds like another name for Ever After." Cedar said.

"Hmm wonder if this one has parallel versions of us in it?" Hunter asks.

"Well let's get going and see for ourselves." Sparrow said.

Roxas walks over to the controls and starts the Tempest as they took off into the air.

At Snow White's office Apple's mom was working on some business papers when her Mirrorpad got an update.

"Hmm what's this?" Snow White picks it up to see Blondie had made an update on her blog saying they were off to another world. "Another adventure to another world." Snow White sighs. "I still can't believe that former nobody is my daughter's Prince Charming, but he's not going anywhere anytime soon so I might as well see what they do during these travels." Snow White moves the Mirrorpad in front of her to show Blondie recording them as they arrived at Fairy Tale Land.

* * *

Stepping out of the Tempest everyone looks to see the moon was high in the air.

"Looks like we got here at a bad time." Cerise said looking around.

"Yeah it's kinda late out here." Namine said when Kitty looked over the hill to see some spotlights shining in the air.

As Cedar walks next to her they both get the same idea.

"This might be a good start." Kitty points.

Roxas nods as they made there way towards whatever had all those lights.

About half a mile down the road Courtly had a big smile on her face as she was excited to see what surprises this world had in store for them.

Roxas on the other hand was lost in thought as he would steal glances at Apple, Cerise and Namine.

'Lea's right, I have to tell them. But the biggest problem is how I tell them, hopefully after this mission I'll figure something out.' Roxas thought.

They were coming up on one end of a fork in the road when they heard a loud neighing. Looking down the other they saw a carriage being rammed by Assault Rider Heartless with Armored Knights blocking the horses from escaping and Rapid Thrusters zooming around it.

From the inside 4 female figures were screaming for help.

Eyes widening Roxas summons Two Become One and charges knocking one of the Armored Knights away.

"Back off!" Roxas yells as the two of them clashed weapons.

Hunter and Sparrow draw their bows and fire at the Assault Riders getting their attention.

The two Riders turn towards the boys and charge at them with spears at the ready, but the two of them roll out of the way.

"Apple!" Namie yells as she summons her keyblade.

"Zero Graviga!" Apple creates a field making the Assault Riders float in midair.

Rushing towards them Cerise and Ramona jump and deliver two kicks to their faces making the Assault Riders crash to the ground.

From the carriage a window rolls down and from it a girl around their age with black hair and red lips looked out to see Roxas slam his keyblade into one Armored Knight destroying. As another came at Roxas Two Become One glows and separates into Oathkeeper and Oblivion allowing Roxas to block its attack.

"Whoa." The girl said in awe as time slowed down as she saw sparkles around Roxas as he fought off the Armored Knights.

Up from above the Rapid Thrusters flew in towards them delivering some quick strikes injuring Kitty and Sparrow.

Courtly looks up to see one of them speeding towards her. Pulling out one of her cards she spins it and a large mallet appears. Pulling it back she swings the mallet like a baseball bat sending the Rapid Thruster smashing into a tree destroying.

"Yes!" Courtly said pumping her fist.

"Thundaga!" Namine raises her keyblade into the air and zaps the remaining Rapid Thrusters.

Slamming both keyblades into the last Armored Knight Roxas looks to the carriage and walks over.

"Okay they're gone you better get moving." Roxas said as the girl looks to Roxas.

"Wow, you were quite the knight in shining armor." She smiles.

"We do this all the time, it's no big deal." Roxas said when Apple walks over.

"You better get moving they might come back soon." Apple said.

"Sure thing, hey me and my girls are going to Mamma Goose's Joust House if you all want to meet us there?" She said.

Apple looks at the girl and narrows her eyes feeling like she met her somewhere before.

"Where is it?" Roxas asks.

"Right down the road you can't miss it." She said as the carriage drove off.

"Jousting? Who still does that these days?" Ramona chuckles.

"I know right, that's a grandpa sport." Sparrow laughs.

Down the road at the Joust House the carriage that they had saved pulls up and from it 4 girls stepped out. The one with black hair, a girl with blonde hair and a yellow dress, a girl with a long red hood and a girl dressed in purple and looked like a sheep herder.

As the girl with black hair walked out she had a long red robe on her when the blonde calls out. "Uh, you're not really gonna wear that robe, are you?" She asks.

"What's wrong?"

"Girl, way to retro." The girl in purple said.

"Even the three blind mice could see that." The girl in red said.

Hearing this the girl took off the royal robe and tossed it back into the carriage as they made their way to the front ignoring the long line.

In the line Cedar looks at them with wide eyes. "Hey don't those girls seem familiar?"

Next to them a guy looks at them surprised. "Those are the Damsels. Bo Peep, Goldilocks, Little Red Riding Hood and Snow White. They're the most popular girls in Fairy Tale Land."

Hearing this everyone was shocked, especially Apple, Cerise, Ramona and Blondie.

"Whoa those girls are teen versions of our moms." Blondie said surprised.

"Well those versions just cut in front of us without a care in the world." Ramona sighs.

"Still there has to be a way in." Hunter said looking around when he noticed a knight in armor walking through the back.

"Hey where's the other knight that was supposed to be here?" The bouncer asks.

"He got sick and couldn't make it." The Knight said.

"What? Where are we going to find another knight to put on a show?" He growls.

Hearing this the team from Ever After High smiled as they found a way in.

Inside everyone was checking out the Damsels or more specifically Snow White. When the trumpets went off signaling it was time for the joust.

As the Damsels made their way up they sat in the front row, little did they know Cerise, Ramona, Apple, Lizzie, Kitty, Courtly, Blondie, Cedar and Namine were sitting nearby.

"You think Roxas is gonna be okay?" Cedar asks.

"I think he can handle something as easy as this. Pretty much any of us can." Cerise said when Hunter and Sparrow came over.

"Alright, he's all set. They let him in." Sparrow said as they sat down.

"Young lads and lasses, wizards and witches, it's time to get your joust on!" The announcer said making his way out as the crowd cheered. "On the red side, the man with the muscles, the bruiser whose never been a loser…Sir Simple Simon!" He said as one knight appeared with his horse. "And on the blue side, a newbie to the jousting game let's give it up for Sir Roxas!" From the other side Roxas came out on another horse in his Keyblade armor.

"This is gonna be too easy." Ramona chuckles.

"Whoo! Go Roxas!" Namine cheers.

"Who's the new guy?" Snow White asks.

"I never met him." Goldie said.

"I wonder what he looks like?" Bo Peep asks.

"He's probably a hideous ogre." Red said as all the girls laugh.

"And now folks as a special treat, we have in attendance our glamourous, always fabulous, Fairy Tale land's favorite gal Princess Snow White!" The announcer said as the spot light shined on her and while most people cheered quite a few people booed her.

"Boo! Line Cutters!"

Hearing this Snow White sat down.

"They obviously let in too many peasants." The Damsels said.

Hearing this Apple, Cerise, Ramona and Blondie look at each.

"I don't recall our mom ever acting like that." Ramona whispers.

"I'm not sure I'm liking this world." Cerise said.

Little did they know up in the stands above them a woman wearing a veil covering her face was looking down at Snow White.

Down below Roxas summoned Two Become One as Simple Simon readied his lance.

As the trumpets went the two horses charged. Simon moved his lance towards Roxas hoping to knock him off, but Roxas swings his Keyblade breaking the lance and knocking Simon to the ground with ease making everyone cheer.

"Did you get all that?" Kitty asks Blondie who had her Mirrorpad out.

"It was only a few seconds, but yeah I got it." Blondie smiles.

The announcer walks over to the Damsels with his megaphone. "So, Damsels, was that a joust or was that a joust?"

As the other three agree Snow White looks down to see Roxas climb off the horse and take off his helmet to reveal his face and instantly a smile appears on her face.

"Snow White, so how about that Sir Roxas?" He asks holding the megaphone towards her.

"He's cute." Snow White smiles.

Hearing this Roxas, Apple and the others couldn't help but be shocked by this.

"What?!" Apple said in shock.

Speaking of which at Ever After High, Apple's Mom Snow White had just watched this version's declaration and did a spit take in shock.

"What?!" Snow White said mimicking her daughter.

After the joust everyone was on the dance floor having fun when Simple Simon and Roxas walked in.

"Not bad moves out there Roxas, now how about we find you a girl to dance with?" Simon nudges.

"Sorry but I need to get going, me and my friends need to get going. People need our help." Roxas said.

"You can save the world tomorrow go have some fun." Simon said as he pushed Roxas onto the dance floor and ends up bumping into Snow White.

Turning around both of their eyes widen in shock before a smile appears on Snow White's face.

"Uh listen I-I really should be going." Roxas was about to leave when Snow White grabs his arms.

"Aw don't be like that Sir Roxas I never got to thank you for earlier." Snow White said as slow music was turned on.

'I never thought I would say this, but I think I prefer the Snow White that hates me to this one.' Roxas thought as Snow White pulled him into a dance.

"You were pretty amazing out there Sir Roxas." Snow White said.

"Just Roxas, please I'm no sir." Roxas said.

"Well Roxas, first you save me and my friends and then you win the joust. If I didn't know any better, I would think you were trying to get my attention." Snow White smiles.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's just a coincidence." Roxas said.

Suddenly Goldie Lockes come rushing over. "Snow! Guess what? We got the VIP room to ourselves."

"Oh you have to come." Snow said grabbing his arm.

"Well?" Roxas said trying to back out of this.

"Please." She begs.

"Come on if you come with us we can get away from all of this." Goldie said.

"What's wrong with all of this?" Roxas asks

"Hello, this place is full or riffraff. Snow White's a princess for goodness sake." Goldie said as Snow White agrees with her.

Roxas narrows his eyes as he pulls away. "I'll pass." He said surprising them.

"But why?" Snow White asks curious.

"Because I don't like people who treat others like garbage." Roxas turns around and walks towards his friends. 'She's as bad as Apple's mom.'

Apple looks to Roxas walking over and walks up.

"Is everything alright?" Apple asks.

"Think we can just go? I don't think the Keyhole is anywhere here." Roxas sighs.

"Sure." Apple said as she and Roxas walked off.

"Unbelievable, what kind of person turns down a princess?" Goldie asks as Snow White felt totally rejected.

As Roxas and the team left Snow White looked outside and was about to leave when Bo Peep came over.

"Hey girl, we're going dancing." She said.

"Really?" She smiles before she remembers something. "I can't I promised my dad I'd be back before the rooster crows."

"Girl you're Snow White not Cinderella. Nothing's gonna happen." She said.

Snow White pauses to think before smiling. "Damsels let's go dancing." She said as they walked in the opposite direction of Roxas.

* * *

The following morning up at the castle the rooster was on its perch and was about to crow when from behind Snow White grabs it and holds its beak shut. "No, no, no don't crow." She said as she snuck into the castle.

But as she entered the kitchen a man with black hair, a crown and royal robes enters. This was King Cole, Snow White's father and the King of Fairy Tale land.

"Daddy? What are you doing up so early?" Snow White asks dropping the rooster allowing it to crow.

"Where was your robe?" He asks holding out a copy of the newspaper that said she cut in line at the Joust house.

"Oh." She said surprised he found out.

"This says you cut in line? Your mother didn't raise you to act like this." King Cole said.

"But daddy, I got to all the events, I smile and wave just like mom did." Snow White said.

"But your mother went to events to help people. You only seem interested in having a good time." King Cole said.

"But daddy, that's so not fair!" Snow White said running off crying.

King Cole sighs as he walks out of the room to see a portrait of a beautiful woman in the throne room. She had a warm and inviting smile and long black hair. This was Queen Grace, Snow White's mom.

"Is everything alright your majesty?" Looking over King Cole saw one of his servants walk over.

"Raising a kingdom is easy, but a daughter…I'm completely lost." He said looking at the portrait.

"Perhaps she needs a mother to guide her, someone like Queen Grace." He suggests.

King Cole looks at the portrait and nods knowing he was right. "Grimm find me a Queen."

"As you wish my lord." Grimm said leaving.

* * *

As dark clouds gathered in the sky the woman wearing the vale from the Joust House made her way through the streets when she noticed a piece of paper hanging on the wall that stated the King was looking for a Queen.

"This is my chance. I have to be queen." She said as darkness surrounds her. Looking down an alley the darkness was leading her to a small shop.

Walking towards it a small shop she opens it to reveal a hideous green skinned creature, this was Rumpelstiltskin. "Why hello there." He grins.

"I need something that can make me Queen." She demanded.

"Oh I think we might have something here for you." Rumpelstiltskin grins as he unveils a mirror.

Inside it a floating head appeared along with a picture of Queen Grace's face. As darkness was emitted from the mirror the darkness enveloped the woman transforming her. When she pulled down the veil her face had become an exact replica of Queen Grace's.

* * *

As the sun was high in the air Roxas, Apple, Sparrow, Kitty, Namine, Blondie and Courtly were walking through the town looking for a sign.

"This is so boring I thought you guys had action and adventures?" Courtly said.

"Well excuse us if what we do isn't always exciting. But what we do is serious." Kitty glares.

"Alright, alright." Courtly said as Sparrow walked up to Roxas.

"So, this world is like Ever After in a way? We got Snow White's family with the fairest of them all at the top." Sparrow said.

"It would appear that way." Roxas said.

"Still to not even want to be involved with the people of her Kingdom? That's kinda sad." Apple said.

Roxas was looking around when he heard someone panting heavily. Looking over he saw a small dwarf with brown hair and a stuff red nose. This was Sneezy. **(Google The 7D Sneezy)**

"Help! Help! Monster…at the mine." He said completely out of breath before letting out a sneeze.

Roxas runs over and helps him up. "Monster? What kind of monster?" Roxas asks.

"It was horrible…it came out of the shadows and attacked us. My friends sent me ahead to find help while they held it off." Sneezy sniffles.

"Don't worry we'll help you guys." Namine said.

"Can you take us to the mine?" Roxas asks as Sneezy nods and the 7 of them ran out of the kingdom.

* * *

Up in the castle Snow White was laying out multiple dresses on her bed. "Now what would Roxas like?" She asks herself. Looking over to her desk she picks up what looked like a cellphone. "Damsels." She said as from the phone a crystal ball appeared with the Damsels on screen.

"Holla!" The three girls said.

"Girls, I need some 911." Snow White said.

"Problem?" Bo Peep asks.

"Clothing."

"Situation?" Red Riding Hood asks.

"A Boy." Snow White said.

"Ooh! Someone's crushing on that Roxas." Goldie giggles.

"Girls, this is serious." Snow White said when Grimm walks in.

"Snow White, your father wishes to have a word with you." He said.

"I'll be with you in a second." Snow White said before turning to her friends. "So, what do you think?"

"Didn't you say he was big on helping people?" Red Riding Hood asks.

"So, you should dress up like a peasant girl and try to get in trouble, so he'll save you." Goldie said as the other laughed.

"So not funny." Snow White said.

"Snow White, your father was quite insistent you come immediately." Grimm said.

"Okay I'm coming. Gotta go girls." Snow White said hanging up.

Making her way down the hall Snow White met her father as he was doing some stretching.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Snow White asks.

"Trying to get a little exercise." King Cole said.

"But you have a bad back." Snow White said.

"Well Lady Vain says a little pain shouldn't get in the way." He said.

"Who's Lady Vain?" Snow White asks.

"Lady Vain is going to be your new mother." King Cole said shocking her.

"What?! My new mother, since when?" Snow White asks.

"Since I decided I wanted to remarry." He said as Lady Vain walks towards him to reveal the veiled lady. "Lady Vain, I want you to meet my daughter Snow White."

Lady Vain pulls back her veil to reveal a face that was the spitting image of Queen Grace.

"Mommy." Snow White said surprised.

"Snow White, I knew you were pretty, but now that I see you up close you look just like your mother." Lady Vain said.

"And so do you." Snow White said.

"She does have quite a resemblance, doesn't she?" King Cole said.

"Dad, what is going on?" Snow White asks.

"I decided I wanted a wife and you needed a mother. And lo and behold in walks Lady Vain. She's just perfect, isn't she?" He asks.

"Too perfect. Oh! This is crazy! You don't even know this woman! For all we know you could be under her spell or something!"

"Snow White, I am going to marry Lady Vain. I already have the wedding planned." King Cole said.

"What?! This is not happening!" Snow White whines as she storms out of the room.

King Cole sighs when Lady Vain walks over to him.

"Don't worry Snow White and I just need a little girl time together." She smiles as she left the room.

Upon entering her chambers Lady Vain's attitude did a 180.

"Oh! Snow White has to go. She'll ruin everything." Lady Vain growls as Rumpelstiltskin walks over.

"Oh? What happened?" He asks.

"She whined like a spoiled brat. She was so…" Lady Vain lets out a loud groan. "And to think I spent the entire day listening to the king go on and on about Queen Grace." She growls making her way towards the mirror that gave her the new appearance. "Mirror, mirror on the wall make me feel better and tell me who's the fairest of them all."

On the mirror a face appeared. "Uh well."

"Well what?" She glares.

"Snow White is the fairest of them all." The mirror said.

"I suggest you watch what you say next." Lady Vain glares as darkness surrounds her.

"Ah the anger and darkness of vanity." The mirror smirks as the darkness from Lady Vane forms in front of the mirror. Using its powers the mirror turns Lady Vain's darkness into a red apple. "One bite of this and Snow White will never want to show her face in the kingdom again."

Lady Vain grins as she takes the apple.

* * *

Meanwhile in the forest the team from Ever After High found themselves in front of a gem mine where six other dwarves were hiding out front. These were Happy, Grumpy, Bashful, Doc, Sleepy and Dopey. **(Google The 7D)**

"Guys! I brought help!" Sneezy they ran into in town said as he ran to his friends.

"Is everyone alright?" Apple asks.

"We're fine but our mine has been taken over by a monster and this one isn't friendly" Happy said.

"It's big and dangerous, not to mention scary." Bashful said hiding behind a rock.

"Don't worry this is our thing little guys, we got this." Sparrow said.

"Whoa, whoa wait a minute. We're entrusting the safety of our mine to you guys?" Grumpy asks.

Dopey opens his mouth and coo koo clock noises came out of it.

"Don't worry little guys, monsters are our specialty." Namine said.

Roxas summons Two Become One and walks in with the others right behind him. Upon entering the mine they saw many kinds of gems and jewels everywhere.

"Whoa." Courtly said in awe.

"Look at all of them." Blondie said.

"Hey uh did any of those dwarfs tell us what exactly it was that attacked this place?" Courtly asks when they heard a rumbling noise.

"I'm gonna guess that." Apple said when from out of the ground a large mole like Heartless with gems sticking out of its back and razor-sharp claws appeared.

"Whoa!" Courtly said startled by the size of it.

Blondie ducks for cover as she starts recording.

From its back the Gem Scavenger fired multiple gems at them.

"Look out!" Apple yells as they ran around the mine dodging the attacks.

Namine summons her keyblade as she and Roxas deflect the gems flying towards them.

Sparrow fires multiple arrows at it, but the Gem Scavenger shakes it off. Swinging its claws Kitty jumps out of the way.

Moving in Roxas splits Two Become One into Oathkeeper and Oblivion and slashes it making in flinch in pain.

Jumping in from below Courtly smashes her mallet into the Gem Scavenger making it stumble backwards.

Letting out a roar the Gem Scavenger slams its claws into the ground as multiple gems shot out of the ground knocking Roxas, Sparrow and Courtly backwards.

"Roxas!" Apple and Namine rush over.

"That thing is really good at taking hits." Roxas said picking himself up.

"Well lucky for us, thanks to you we have a way." Kitty said.

Roxas looks at them curiously as Sparrow steps forward.

"Valor Drive!" Sparrow yells as his clothes turned red and his guitar changed to a battle axe.

"Wisdom Drive!" Namine and Apple said their outfits turned blue.

"Stealth Drive!" Kitty said as her outfit turned green.

"How did you guys—"

"We've been practicing." Namine smiles.

"Hey no fair I can't do that." Courtly whines.

"This is something you get with practice Courtly." Kitty smirks.

Roxas looks to the Gem Scavenger and grins. "Wonder Drive!" Roxas' outfit changes to purple as his Mad Hatter sized hat appears on his head.

"Now this is getting interesting." Blondie grins.

The Gem Scavenger roars as it rushed towards them.

Namine and Apple move out of the way with ease and fire multiple magical blasts as they circled it making the Gem Scavenger flinch in pain as it tried to hit them.

Moving in Sparrow and Courtly rush in and hit it in the face with their Axe and Mallet making it fall backwards.

As it picks itself up the Gem Scavenger looks to see Kitty throwing multiple gems at its face getting its attention. Turning towards Kitty it rushed towards her, but Kitty disappears at the last second as it smashed into the wall.

Turning around it fired multiple gems all around the mine hoping to hit them.

Taking off his hat Roxas sucks up the gems into his hat and puts his hat back on.

Summoning Golden Eternity and Oblivion Roxas throws them as a bright golden light and a dark shadow smashes into it knocking it onto its stomach.

"Now!" Roxas yells.

"Faith!" Apple creates a powerful blast of light hitting the Gem Scavenger allowing Kitty, Sparrow and Courtly rush in and three hits to its gut.

Namine and Roxas rush in with keyblades glowing. "Icebreaker!" Both of them yelled as fire and ice surrounded their keyblades and smash into it destroying the Gem Scavenger.

As all of them smile at their victory their drive forms wore off as the 7D walked in.

"Wow that was incredible." Happy said.

"I stayed awake the entire time." Sleepy said.

"And now we have our mine back." Doc said.

Dopey mimicked a victory trumpet as they thanked them.

Courtly looks at this and was surprised as Dopey walked over and hugged her in thanks. "Oh uh, you're welcome." A smile formed on Courtly's face as she patted Dopey on the head.

"So wait you all can use different Drive forms now?" Roxas asks.

"After that battle with Xehanort we all decided to try out our new skills in case we ever needed to use them again." Blondie said.

"And they worked out great." Apple said.

"Oh yeaaaah!" Sparrow said using his guitar.

"Hey would you guys like to come back with us to our house? We got plenty of food." Happy offers and instantly all their stomachs rumbled.

"I guess that answers your question." Doc chuckles along with the rest of the dwarves.

"Come on, follow us." Grumpy said as they all left the mine.

Walking through the forest the 7D were curious about their new friends.

"So where you kids from? I don't we've seen you in Fairy Tail Land before." Happy said.

"We'll we're travelers, we go around helping people." Apple said.

"Wow, that's we do, but we stay local." Doc said.

"We used to have our own little thing with Queen Grace." Sleepy yawns.

"Who's Queen Grace?" Namine asks.

"She was Snow White's mother, she was the nicest, sweetest and most caring Queen in all the land." Bashful smiles.

"If she was so sweet how come her daughter turned out the way she is now?" Roxas asks.

"She got sick, real sick and died when Snow White was very young." Sneezy said as they all frowned.

Hearing this the team from Ever After felt a little sad for Snow White.

"Believe it or not Queen Grace was one of the few people Grumpy ever smiled for." Happy whispers.

Soon they arrived at the home of the 7D but when they opened the door they saw a bowl of food was left on the table and they all tensed up.

"Someone's in our house." Bashful panics hiding behind Sparrow.

"Alright everyone stay together." Grumpy said as they summoned their weapons and made their way in only to find Snow White sleeping on their beds.

"Oh no." Roxas whispers.

Walking over to the bed Doc pulls out a feather and tickles Snow White's nose making her wake up. When she opens her eyes the first thing she saw were the 7D and lets out a scream.

"Wha-Who are you?" Snow White asks.

"We're the 7D." Happy smiles.

"Well, it is so not cool to startle a fair maiden, especially when she's sleeping." Snow White said.

"Says the girl who broke into our house, ate our food and slept in our beds. I mean who does?" Grumpy asks and immediately Blondie steps away from him.

Snow White looks around and noticed Roxas in the room making her smile. "Although I wouldn't have objected much if were the one who woke me."

Roxas felt like he was gonna vomit after hearing that.

"Wait a minute…she's Snow White! Queen Grace's Daughter!" Doc said realizing it.

"Yeah why?" Snow White asks.

"We we're friends with the Queen and…she even took care of all of us when were sick." Happy sniffles as he pointed to 7 sweaters hanging on the wall. "She knitted them herself."

"Your mother loved to help people, she was a beautiful woman." Sneezy sniffles.

"So, Snow White care to tell us what you're doing here?" Sparrow asks.

"Well, I may have gotten into a situation back at the kingdom." Snow White said nervously.

"What kind of situation?" Kitty asks.

"Well it all started after I went to Mama Goose's Joust house when I was supposed to go to the orphanage and broke curfew. My dad had decided to remarry because he thought I needed a mother figure and chose this woman named Lady Vain who looks just like my mother. I threw a fit and stormed out. Soon Lady Vain came to my room with this supposed hair designer and gave me a red apple, when I took a bite I said all these horrible things which I would normally say and now the Damsels, my dad and everyone liked totally freaked." Snow White said explain her entire story.

Jaws dropped everyone moved to another room to talk.

"Oh my fairy godmother, this is girl is a monster. How can anyone put up with something like that?" Apple asks.

"I've met your mother Apple, she's not much of an improvement. No offense." Roxas said.

"None taken." Apple said agreeing with him.

"That girl may look like her mother, but she sure doesn't act like her." Grumpy said.

"Frankly I don't blame the kingdom for hating her." Namine said.

"Hey give her a break, her mother died when she was very young, in fact I say it's our duty to help her be the woman her mother wanted her to be." Doc said.

"For Queen Grace." Bashful said.

"For Queen Grace." The other dwarves said.

"If you guys wouldn't mind sticking around I think we'll need backup." Grumpy whispers.

The team from Ever After High look at each other.

"We're in." Namine nods.

All of them walk back to Snow White who was waiting patiently. "Alright Snow White, we'll help you fix things with your friends, father and kingdom, but you have to do everything we say." Grumpy said.

"No questions asked." Doc added.

* * *

That night Grumpy, Roxas and Apple led Snow White to a shed.

"I'm supposed to do what?" Snow White asks.

"Shovel some sticks and straw." Grumpy said pointing to two piles.

"No way." Snow White said turning away.

"But why?" Grumpy asks.

"Hello. I'm a princess and princesses don't do dirty work." Snow White said.

"I am really starting to hate this version." Apple whispers.

"Me too." Roxas said.

"I wouldn't do that, there are wolves in these woods." Grumpy said.

From the bushes the 7D were mimicking wolf howls scaring Snow White to the point she came back.

"Happy?" She asks as she started shoveling.

"This is gonna take a while." Roxas sighs.

* * *

The next day the 7D were leading them all through the woods with Snow White in the back muttering to herself.

"How long has she been complaining?" Blondie whispers.

"About 3 hours." Sparrow said looking at his watch.

"Where are we even going?" Snow White asks.

"The deal was no questions asked remember?" Grumpy said.

"Whatever." Snow White said crossing her arms.

"Just remember, the job only gets harder if you only think of yourself." Happy said.

As all of them walked over the hill they saw the three little pigs waving at them.

"What happened here?" Namine asks.

"Big Bad Wolf went a little crazy and blew down two of their houses, so we're gonna help them rebuild." Doc said.

"Ugh great, more community service." Courtly groans.

As the afternoon went by the 7D and the Ever After team were hard at work to help rebuild the homes, but Snow White on the other hand seemed more interested in flirting with Roxas or not ruining her looks.

Snow White walks over to Roxas, but instead he put a hammer in her hands and pointed to the house that needed nails hammered in.

Snow White sighs as she walks over to it.

As the sun was setting they all looked out to see the houses had been fully rebuilt.

"Well guys I'd say this was a job well done." Doc said.

From the back they all saw the 3 little pigs smiling at how their houses were rebuilt and all of them smiled even Snow White and Courtly.

That night Grumpy had given Snow White a new job.

"Babysitting? But I don't know anything about Babysitting." Snow White said.

"Don't worry Apple has agreed to help, besides it's for a friend it'll be a breeze." Grumpy said.

Snow White looks to Apple who was walking over. "Well, okay." She said not so sure.

Soon they found themselves in front of a large house shaped like a shoe.

"You've got to be kidding." Snow White said.

"This might be a challenge." Apple gulps.

Inside an old woman was working on her hair and makeup but wasn't doing a very good job with it.

"Thank you again for babysitting, I really appreciate it. How do I look?" She asks making Apple, Snow White and Grumpy cringe.

"Uh why don't you let me do a few things?" Snow White said as she fixed her makeup and her hair. "There we go have a look."

The old woman's eyes widen with a smile. "Wow, I look almost beautiful. Thank you, thank you so much." She said hugging Snow White.

Making their way down stairs the old woman calls out to the many children inside.

"Children I want you all to be on your best behavior and listen to Snow White and Apple, they're in charge. I won't be gone too long." The old woman said as she left.

"Just play with them, it'll be easy." Grumpy said leaving.

"Easy as—wait I'm not sure—" Snow White didn't get to finish as Grumpy shuts the door.

As the babysitting job started Apple was doing well, but Snow White on the other hand wasn't having much luck.

"How are handling this so well?" Snow White asks trying to catch one of the children.

"What do you mean? Playing with little kids is so much fun." Apple said as she was playing dolls with one.

After a half hour Snow White saw that the kids seemed more into Apple and decided to use this moment to take a break.

"Finally a little me time." Snow said walking to the mirror. "Ugh look at my hair." She reached for the brush when a little girl walks over.

"Play with dolly?" She asks holding up her doll.

"Sorry sweetie, I'll play with dolly after I fix my hair, why don't you ask Apple?" Snow suggests.

"Okay." She sighs.

Snow White was about to do her makeup when two boys with baseball gloves popped up.

"Come play catch with us." They said.

"It'll just be a second." Snow White said when Apple comes in.

"You know I could really use some help over here." Apple said in an annoyed tone.

"Apple I—"

"We're supposed to be babysitting and you seem more concerned with yourself. How can you even call yourself a princess if you don't put others before yourself?" Apple asks.

Snow was about to answer when one of the kids rushed over and grabbed Snow White's brush and throws it to his brother.

"Hey get back here you little monsters!" Come here!" Snow White said as she chased the kids all over the house making Apple burst into laughter.

Running out the door to the backyard Snow White chases the two kids before she trips over a soccer ball and falls into the mud. As Apple and the other kids run out they see Snow White crying, but as she cried the little girl who wanted to play dolls with her was sobbing as well.

"Why are you crying? I'm the disaster." Snow White said.

"Cause you don't like us." She sobbed.

Snow White looked at the child and wipes her tears. "No, it's not your fault. It's mine I-I can't seem to do anything right." Snow White said.

"Try singing." Apple said making Snow White look up. "When I was sad my mom used to sing to me and I'd feel a lot better."

Snow White smiles as she remembers just the song.

Hush little baby, don't say a word,

Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird.

And if that mockingbird won't sing,

Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring.

And if that diamond ring turns to brass,

Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass.

And if that looking glass gets broke,

Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat.

And if that billy goat won't pull,

Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull.

And if that cart and bull turn over,

Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover.

And if that dog named Rover won't bark,

Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart.

And if that horse and cart fall down,

You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town

As she sang all the kids smiled and danced around here while Apple smiled at the old song that her mom sang to her. 'When this is over I need to call my mom.' She thought.

The next Snow White, the 7D, and the team from Ever After High were gathered in front of their house.

"You guys I owe you all an apology, I was the worst." Snow White admits.

"No arguments there." Namine said.

"The point is I want to help people and become a better person like my mom. If you'll give me another chance?" Snow White asks.

All of them smile as they nod in agreement.

At Ever After High Apple's Mom was watching her parallel version with an intrigued look on her face. "Even after everything she's done she wants to change herself for the better." Snow White looks at the booking glass by her desk and started asking herself that question.

* * *

Meanwhile in town Roxas and Doc were walking through town getting supplies for Snow White's Help Center.

"Hey Doc, why do we need all this cheese?" Roxas asks.

"Grumpy loves that stuff and if there's a way to make him happy we use it." Doc smiles.

Roxas looks down the street to see Simple Simon sleeping in a chair against the wall as he slept the chair moved forward making Simon fall on his back.

"Are you okay?" Roxas asks walking over.

"Roxas? Oh hey buddy am I glad to see you." Simon said standing up.

"What happened to you? You like you haven't slept in days." Doc asks walking over.

"It's Lady Vain. She's in there trying on wedding dresses and let me tell you she is louder than little boy blue blowing his horn. Can you two watch her for like 5 minutes while I get some water?" Simon asks.

"Sure thing Simon." Roxas nods.

Curious about this new Queen Roxas opens the door slightly to listen in.

"The wedding is upon us, my lady. Our plan is almost complete" Rumpelstiltskin said.

"Our plan?" Lady Vain asks.

"I—I mean your plan of course." He said.

"If only mother could see me know. Tricking that king into making me queen is going to be even easier than getting rid of Snow White." Lady Vain chuckles.

Roxas' eyes widen hearing that. "Doc we have to get back to Snow White!"

"Wha-What? Why?" Doc asks as Roxas picks him up.

"I'll explain on the way." Throwing Two Become One it transforms into his glider and the two of them race towards the forest.

* * *

Arriving back at Snow White's help center Roxas and Doc came in to see Snow White and Namine helping Pinocchio with his long nose.

"Okay holds still." Namine said as Snow White sawed off most of the nose until it was normal length.

"There you go all set." Snow White said.

"Thanks Snow White." Pinocchio said hugging her.

"You're welcome. And no more lying, okay?" Snow White suggests.

"Okay." He said leaving as Roxas walks in.

"Snow White you have to go back to the kingdom." Roxas said surprising her.

"Go back? Why?" Snow White asks as she was undoing bandages on Humpty Dumpty.

"To stop the wedding." Roxas said.

"If it makes my father happy to marry Lady Vane then who am I stop him?" Snow White asks.

"That's the thing, I don't even think he knows the real Lady Vain." Roxas said.

"I know a thing or two about that. There you go Humpty all better." She said as Humpty Dumpty stood.

"Thanks, Snow White." He smiles.

"Your welcome just stay away from high walls." Snow White waves. "Roxas I would love to go back, but I'm not exactly welcome. Besides I'm needed here with you guys and helping others." Snow White smiles.

Roxas looks at her and takes a deep breath knowing what he had to say. "Look I know this is a difficult choice and you don't know if when you do it's the right choice, but you need to listen to your heart and know that it will help you find the right answer. These people may need you, but so does your father and your kingdom."

Snow White looks to the 7D who nod encouraging her to go.

"I'm going to need some help." Snow White said.

"You've already got it." Apple said as she, Kitty, Sparrow, Namine, Courtly, and Blondie stepped up.

* * *

That night as the moon was high in the air the wedding march was echoing from the castle as they all arrived to see guards standing at the drawbridge.

They rush to it only for the guards to block their path.

"The wedding is about to begin, no late visitors." One guard said.

"But I'm the king's daughter. I'm Snow White." She said.

"Like I never heard that one before." They huffed.

"Step aside." Courtly pulls out a card. "Let's see they said this Lady Vain looks like Queen Grace." Courtly uses the card and mimics Queen Grace's face making the guards gasp.

"Your Majesty? What are you doing here?"

"Never mind what I'm doing here. Let us in so I can get married." Courtly ordered.

"Yes, of course your majesty." They said letting them run in.

"Quick thinking back there." Kitty said.

"Was that actually a compliment?" Courtly raises an eyebrow.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Kitty said as they rushed inside.

Upon entering the spectators murmured at the sight of Snow White.

"Do you Lady Vain take this man to be your husband?" The priest asks.

"Yes, I do." Lady Vain said.

"And do King Cole—"

Before he could answer the murmurs got louder. Turning around he saw Snow White walking towards him. "Snow White? You're back."

"Now is not the best time for reunions, honey bunny." Lady Vain said pulling him back so they could finish the ceremony.

"Dad, if you truly love Lady Vain then marry her, I won't stop you. But if you're doing this because I've been a brat then…well I've changed. I found my way." Snow White said.

"Why must you ruin my wedding? She hasn't changed at all. I mean what has she ever done for anybody?" Lady Vain asks.

"She fixed my nose." Pinocchio said.

"And put me back together after I fell down." Humpty Dumpty said.

"She helped rebuild our home." The 3 little pigs said.

"She helped me babysit all those kids." Apple said.

"And she sang to us when I was sad." A girl said.

"She did all the things a Queen is supposed to do." Grumpy said as the 7D walked in.

"Except one." Snow White walks up the stairs to her father. "I want to apologize to everyone I've ever hurt especially you dad. Everything you loved about my mother, I hope you can love about me."

King Cole looks to the portrait of Queen Grace and then to Snow White and smiles. "I just want my daughter back." He said hugging her.

The team from Ever After High smile at this.

"Looks like we got another happily ever after." Sparrow smiles.

"No! No! No! No! This is not how this story ends!" Lady Vain yells.

"You may have spoken too soon." Blondie said.

"Mother always told me if I was beautiful enough I would be queen! And if I can't be Queen." Darkness surrounded Lady Vain as she moved to the magic mirror. "Mirror, mirror in the hall kill the fairest one of all! Kill Snow White!" She yells as all the darkness from her went into the magic mirror and from it a large green cloud erupted into the air firing multiple blasts of green lightning all around the room making everyone scream and panic.

"Sparrow, Courtly, Kitty, Namine make sure everyone gets out!" Roxas yells as they all ran to do their job.

Roxas looks to Apple who nods. Summoning Two Become One and Apple summons Save the Queen.

Roxas swings his keyblade and knocks a green lighting into the wall creating a large dent.

"Thundaga Shot!" Apple fires a large ball of electricity which collides with the magic mirror's attack creating an explosion.

Growling Lady Vane moves the mirror towards Snow White. "I've got you now."

The Magic Mirror fires a large blast at her, but at the last second Apple and Roxas block it with their staff and keyblade. Both of them struggle as the power forces them to their knees.

Lady Vain grins thinking she's won until Snow White helps the two of them up giving them her support. Looking behind Roxas and Apple see Snow White trying to help them.

"Ready Apple?" Roxas asks.

"Let's do this." Apple said.

Both their staff and keyblade glowed as light surrounded Apple and Roxas. "Light Breaker!" They both yelled as the combined light from the two of them broke through the magic mirror's attack and shattered the glass.

"No!" Lady Vain screams as the magic from the mirror turned her face and body back to her original hideous appearance. "My magic mirror! Now I'll never be beautiful!" She sobs.

As two guards came to take her away Snow White steps forward. "You don't need a magic mirror to be beautiful."

"Really?" She asks.

"True beauty comes from helping others and I know some people who can help you see that." Snow White said as the 7D walked forward.

"Come along Lady Vane, we've got some work to do." Doc said as they led her out of the castle.

"Just don't expect any royal treatment." Grumpy said.

King Cole walks over with the royal robe. "My little prom queen has now become a real queen." He smiles.

As the team looks at the newly changed Snow White a bright light forms around the portrait of Queen Grace as the light forms in Roxas' hands. From it a new keyblade was formed. The Royal Robe was the guard, the blade was a lance and the end of it was a crown and dangling from the keychain was a pickaxe.

Raising his new keyblade in the air he uses the light from the portrait and fires it sealing the keyhole.

"Well that was quite a show." Courtly said.

"That's how we do things." Sparrow smiles.

"So what are you going to call this keyblade?" Apple asks.

"I'm thinking…Royal Pain because that's what this world was like." Roxas jokes as they all laughed.

"I like that name." Blondie said.

"Come on guys let's get back to the others." Namine said as they were about to leave when a hand grabs Roxas' shoulder. Turning around he saw Snow White smiling.

"Snow White?" Roxas said surprised.

"Listen I wanted to personally thank you the most for all you've done for me." Snow White said.

"Well I was happy to help you looked like you really—" Roxas was interrupted as Snow White kisses him on the lips surprising him.

Apple looks and growls red with anger. "Oh my fairy godmother!" She yells.

Meanwhile at Ever After high the footage of Snow White kissing Roxas was on Ever After High Snow White's Mirrorpad, but that version of Snow White had fallen backwards in her seat and fainted at the sight of that.

 **I hope you all enjoyed it. The main reason I chose this world was to give Ever After's Snow White a reality check. If that one could clean up her act, so can she.**

 **Now here's a hint for the next world: Pull the Lever!...WRONG LEVER!**


	70. Kuzcotopia

**Chapter 69: Kuzcotopia**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new one, sorry about the wait had a bit of a power outage and lost my Wifi for a bit. I'm really happy with how this turned out. Also and old enemy returns and I think you'll like what happens. Please Review and Enjoy.**

After their adventure in Fairy Tale Land they couldn't get on the Tempest and leave fast enough.

As everyone was celebrating their victory Namine was looking down the hall to see Roxas gargling mouth wash and spitting it into a sink.

"Roxas don't you think you're overreacting? It was one kiss." Namine said as he walked over.

"Blech." Roxas said sticking his tongue out. "Well either way I never want to go back to that world again."

"I can't believe Snow White kissed you. You really have a way with the ladies dude." Sparrow chuckles.

"Shut up!" Roxas yells startling him.

"Whoa take a joke man." Sparrow said.

"I know I'm new but what does Roxas have against that Snow White?" Courtly asks.

"It's not that one, it's my mom in particular." Apple said.

"What happened?" Courtly asks.

"I really don't want to talk about it. Apple if your mom calls about you know what tell her I'll drop it if she never brings it up again." Roxas said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Apple said.

As everyone was eating snacks and drinking sodas Courtly looked over not sure what to do when Kitty walked over to her.

"Here." Kitty said holding out a Sea Salt Ice Cream.

"Huh?" Courtly said not sure what to make of this.

"After every mission we always have a Sea Salt Ice Cream, so here." Kitty said handing it to her.

"Oh…thanks." Courtly said taking a bite. "Mmm, not bad." She smiles.

"I'm not saying you're forgiven for what you tried to do back home…but I guess you're technically part of the team." Kitty said making Courtly smile hearing that.

That night Roxas was in his pajamas brushing his teeth about to go to bed when he heard talking. Walking down the hall he saw Apple talking to her mom.

"Apple, I saw your latest mission and I realized something." Snow White said.

"That seeing that other version of you kissing Roxas was something we didn't ever need to see?" Apple cringes.

"Well yes, obviously that and I'm probably going to have nightmares about that for quite some time." Snow White cringes.

"So what's the reason behind the call mom?" Apple asks.

"Apple during your mission I realized that…that you all are not being protected in the outfits you wear that's why I've decided to send your design team of Lizzie and Ashlynn better materials. If you're going to keep doing this I want you all to be safe." Snow White said surprising both Apple and Roxas.

"Wow Mom that-that's amazing, but wait what brought this decision?" Apple asks.

"Well when I saw that younger me and while I don't get what she saw in Roxas she tried to make things right from her mistakes and I realized that I needed to try as well." Snow White said.

"Thanks mom." Apple smiles.

"I still don't know what you see in Roxas though. Stay safe Apple dumpling." Snow White said hanging up.

Apple sighs sitting back in a chair. "Well at least she's open to helping us." Roxas said surprising her.

"Roxas? What are you doing still being up?" Apple asks turning towards him.

"I was about to go to bed when I heard your mom talking about how much she hates me." Roxas rolls his eyes.

"She doesn't hate- okay fine she does hate you but give her time Roxas she'll warm up to you." Apple said as Roxas sat down next to her.

"How can be sure?" Roxas asks curiously.

"She's already supporting the team now, just be patient and she'll come around…eventually." Apple said.

"Even so she doesn't want me anywhere near you." Roxas sighs.

"Well I guess it's a good thing we never listen." Apple giggles making Roxas smile.

The two of them look out the ship to see the peaceful beauty of outer space. Turning towards her Roxas saw the light of the stars reflecting off Apple causing his heart to race at how beautiful she looked.

"Apple." Roxas said getting her attention. "I have been trying to figure out how to say this for a while, so I'm just going to tell you. Apple, you are amazing. Ever since I met you you've gone from a helpless damsel in distress to one of the toughest mages I've ever met and someone I've been happy to have by my side. You're kind, sweet, smart and I just love spending time with you." Roxas said making Apple's heart race as she was touched by every word he said.

"Roxas, I love you." Apple said as she cupped his cheek and leaned in kissing him on the lips. Roxas was surprised by this at first but leans in and kisses her back.

A few minutes the two of them separate for air and they stare into each other's eyes as Roxas pulls Apple into a hug which she gladly returns.

* * *

The next day all of them were awake and looking at the World Map showing a new world was in trouble. Looking at the image they saw what looked like a wide mountain range with a village on one hill and a large golden palace on the other side.

"Kuzcotopia? That's an interesting name." Sparrow said.

"This is an interesting looking world." Cedar said.

"With all these mountains I'm gonna need some climbers." Roxas said as Cerise and Ramona grin.

"You got it." Ramona said.

"We're almost there." Apple said as they arrived in Kuzcotopia.

* * *

Walking out of the Tempest Roxas, Cerise, Ramona, Hunter, Courtly, Lizzie, Cedar and Blondie made their way through the forest where they saw a beautiful little village on top of a hill.

"Wow, that's a nice place to live." Hunter smiles.

"It is nice." Ramona said when they looked down the forest to see a man with black hair, a brown hat and a green poncho was pulling a cart and walking towards them. This was Pacha.

"Excuse me. Can I help you kids?" Pacha asks.

"No, we're good." Cerise said.

"We just saw this beautiful village and couldn't help but look." Lizzie said making Pacha smile.

"Well that's my village. In fact, my family and I live at the top of that hill." Pacha points.

"Wow, that's a pretty good deal. You're pretty lucky." Hunter said.

"Yeah…lucky." Pacha frowns.

"Is something wrong?" Cedar asks.

"It's nothing, nothing you need to be concerned with." Pacha said walking past them.

As they were about to follow they heard a movement in the trees. Following the noise, they saw it was heading right for Pacha making them gasp.

"Get down!" Hunter yells he and Cedar push Pacha out of the way as Sniperwild, Bouncywild, Trickey Monkey and Shaman Heartless swooped in from the trees trying to attack them.

"What in that?" Pacha said in shock.

"Sir stay back we got this." Hunter said drawing his bow.

Lizzie drew her cards and started throwing them at the Sniperwilds who countered with their slingshots canceling out the cards.

As a Bouncywild swung in from the vines it launches itself at Lizzie to deliver a powerful kick.

"Lizzie!" Courtly said pulling her out of the way.

"Do you mind? I had it under control." Lizzie glares yanking her arm out of her grip.

"How about a thank you?" Courtly said.

"How about you stay away from me." Lizzie said extending her card to the size of a blade and slices a Sniperwild knocking it to the ground. As it was tried to pick itself up Courtly rushes over with her mallet and smacks it in the face destroying it.

As the Bouncywild swung from tree to tree Hunter pulled back his bow and fired an arrow snapping the vine it was on making it plummet towards the ground. Loading 3 more arrows Hunter pierces it with each one destroying it.

Roxas was rushing towards a Shaman and a Trickster who was firing multiple balls of mystical fire and soundwaves. Summoning Royal Pain and Two Become One Roxas slashes his way through the attacks before thrusting Royal Pain forward like a lance and stabbing the Trickster Monkey, letting out a roar Royal Pain extends into a lance of light piercing the Trickster Monkey destroying it.

From above two Shaman swing in and deliver two kicks to Roxas's chest knocking him to the ground.

"Hey watch it monkey boy!" Ramona yells before she huffs and puffs and blows a gust of wind knocking the two Shamans into some trees.

Jumping in Cerise delivers and powerful roundhouse kick to one's face destroying while Lizzie throws her cards destroying the last one.

Roxas cringes as he tries to get up when Cerise walks over and offers a hand. Smiling Roxas takes her hand as she pulls him up. "Thanks." Roxas said.

"Anytime." Cerise smiles.

"Wow, you kids saved my life. Thank you so much." Pacha said walking over to them and shaking their hands.

"Our pleasure, it's kind of what we do." Lizzie smiles.

"Well I have to tell you after a day like today I'm glad I met all of you, my name's Pacha by the way." He said.

"I'm Roxas and this Cerise, Ramona, Hunter, Lizzie, Courtly, Cedar and Blondie." Roxas said as they all waved.

"Hey uh if you all wouldn't mind would come up with me to my house? I don't want to run into anymore of those things." Pacha asks.

"Sure thing." Roxas nods as Pacha led them to his village.

At the top of the hill at Pacha's house a little boy was running around excited. This was Tipo, Pacha's son.

"Mom, I think I grew some more! Measure me again!" Tipo said as a pregnant woman with black hair and a little girl with hair in pigtails walked over, these were Chicha, Pacha's wife and Chaka their daughter Chaka.

"Alright Tipo, stand still." Chicha giggles.

"Mom, you and I both know it's impossible for him to have grown in the last 5 minutes. Isn't it?" Chaka asks as Chicha marks his height and gasps.

"Look at how much you've grown." Chicha smiles.

"What? Tipo get out of the way! It's my turn! Measure me!" Chaka said when Tipo smiles.

"Dad's home!" Tipo points as the two kids ran towards Pacha and hugged him.

"It's so good to see you kids." Pacha smiles.

"Alright, woman with a baby coming through." Chicha said as she hugged her husband and noticed the teens from Ever After. "I don't remember you leaving with a group."

Pacha looks over and smiled. "Well honey, I got into some trouble on the way back, but these kind people were there to help me get back home."

Chicha smiles as she walks over to them. "Then I believe I owe you all a thank you."

"It was no trouble at all." Cerise said.

"Our pleasure." Roxas said.

"Alright kids, you know the deal. You wait until dad gets back and then off to bed." Chicha said.

"Dad do we have to?" Chaka and Tipo asks.

"Oh sure you kids can stay up, meanwhile Mom and I will just be telling how much we love each other." Pacha smirks.

"Ew. Good night." The kids said rushing in making everyone chuckle.

"So, what did the Emperor say?" Chicha asks walking to the door.

"Oh uh, he couldn't see me." Pacha said nervously.

"Couldn't see you? Why not?" Chicha asks surprised.

"I don't know." Pacha said.

"Well that's just rude." Chicha said angry.

"Well he's the Emperor, he's a busy guy." Pacha said trying to cover it up, but Cedar narrowed her eyes seeing through it.

"No, no, no, no. Emperor or no Emperor it's called common courtesy. If it were me I'd march right back to that palace and give him a piece of my mind." Chicha said.

"I know you would." Pacha said agreeing with her as she walked.

"I'm so mad I ugh I need to wash something." Chicha said walking to the kitchen. Looking back to the door she saw Pacha had a depressed look on his face. "Pacha, you alright?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm just tired from trip. I'm gonna go unload the cart." Pacha said making his way to the fountain out back while the team walked up to him.

"Something happened with this Emperor didn't it?" Blondie asks surprising Pacha.

"How did you?"

"I have a thing about lying and trust me, I know it and when I see it." Cedar said.

Pacha looks to them and saw they wanted to help and sighs. "Alright I did meet with the Emperor and it was not good. He basically wants to destroy this entire village and build his summer home right where my house is." Pacha said shocking them.

"What?!" Roxas gasps.

"Wait a minute. Where would you all live if he does this?" Ramona asks.

"He said don't know, don't care." Pacha said horrifying them.

"I can't tell a lie. This Emperor sounds like the worst." Cedar said.

"Agreed." Courtly said when there was a rummaging from a red sack on Pacha's cart.

"What the?" Pacha opens the sack to reveal a black-haired llama. "Hey little guy, where'd you come from?"

"No touchy." The llama said surprising all of them.

"Aah! Monster!" Pacha yells dropping to the ground in fear.

"Monster where?!" The Llama asks coming face to face with Ramona and sees her wolf ears and screams before climbing out of the cart and trying to run like a human before falling to the ground and crashing into a fence.

"Okay Demon Llama take it easy. I mean you no harm." Pacha said.

"What are you talking about? Oh, wait. I know you, you're that whiny peasant." The Llama said surprising Pacha.

"Emperor Kuzco?" Pacha said surprising them.

"Wait this is the guy that wants to ruin your home?" Cedar asks.

"Hey, show some respect pal, who do you think you're talking to?" Kuzco asks.

"How did…You don't exactly look like the Emperor." Pacha said.

"What do you mean I don't look like the Emperor?" Kuzco asks.

"Uh do this." Hunter said snapping his fingers.

"What is this some game you country folk do?" Kuzco asks and gasps when he sees the paws. "No, it can't be!" He rushes to the fountain to see his face. "My face! My beautiful face! I'm an ugly stinky llama!"

"How did this happen?" Cerise asks.

"I'm trying to figure that out." Kuzco said trying to stand up on two legs but falls down. "Wait a minute. I remember talking to you about how I was gonna build my pool where your house was. And then you got mad." Kuzco's eyes widen as he glares at Pacha. "And you turned me into a Llama!"

"What?" Pacha said in shock.

"Yeah and then you and your minions kidnapped me." Kuzco accused.

"Why would we kidnap a Llama?" Roxas asks.

"I don't know. You're the criminal masterminds, not me." Kuzco said.

"That is so not just right." Blondie said.

"Yeah we're not criminals." Courtly said when Lizzie clears her throat. "Anymore."

"Alright, I need to get back to the palace. Yzma has that "secret lab". I'll just snap my fingers and order her to change me back. Come on let's go." Kuzco said getting down on all fours like a real Llama and started walking away, but nobody moved. "What's taking so long? I want to get out of this body wouldn't you?"

Lizzie looks to Pacha and leans over and whispers and idea into his ear making him nod. "Build your summer home somewhere else."

Kuzco turns to Pacha. "What did you say?"

"Until you change your mind about moving your summer home neither we will not take you back." Pacha said.

"Uh yeah about that. I don't make deals with peasants!" Kuzco yells.

"Well, then I guess we're not taking you back Emperor Llama." Roxas mocks.

"Fine, I don't need any of you. I can find my own way back." Kuzco said.

"I wouldn't do that. It's dangerous if you don't know your way." Pacha said.

"Yeah nice try." Kuzco said walking towards the woods.

"He's a total goner." Roxas said as all of them nod in agreement.

"Fine, no Kuzco, no Kuzcoptopia. That takes care of my problem." Pacha said about to walk away when he looks back at the forest and then back to the team.

* * *

Meanwhile in the forest Kuzco was trying to find his way through it.

"Please like I needed any help from those guys. I'm the Emperor and as such I have a natural sense of direction." Kuzco said.

"Oh yeah and it shows." A deep voice said startling Kuzco.

"Who said that?" Kuzco asks as a large humanoid cat like creature appeared. This was Pete.

"Forgive me your majesty I didn't mean to startle you." Pete said walking over with an evil smile on his face.

"What do you want?" Kuzco glares.

"Why I'm just a fellow here to help." Pete said.

"Really? Well here's what I have to say." Kuzco stomps on Pete's foot as he walks past him making him cringe in pain. "Get lost tubby I don't need help."

"Who said I was helping you?" Pete asks.

"Huh?" Was all Kuzco could say before Pete through a punch knocking Kuzco down a ledge before crashing down on the ground.

"Ow!" When Kuzco opens his eyes he saw Pete had knocked him into a Jaguar den.

Kuzco looks up to see Pete had a blow horn in his hands and a big grin on his face. "I think they want a midnight snack." Pete said.

"No, no, no." Kuzco said.

"Makes you wish you weren't such a spoiled prince. Well goodbye." Pete blows it and a loud horn echoes, but the Jaguars are still asleep.

"Ha!" Kuzco mocks before instantly covering his mouth as all the Jaguars woke up. Letting a scream Kuzco ran for his life as the Jaguars chased him all the way to the edge of a cliff. The jaguars were about to close in when they heard a Tarzan like yell.

Looking up Kuzco saw Pacha swing in on a vine and grab him.

"Don't worry your highness I got you! You're safe now!" Pacha said seconds before the vine spun around a log tying them to it.

"You know maybe I'm new to this whole rescue thing, but this seems like a step back." Kuzco said.

"No, no this is alright we can figure this out." Pacha said as the log broke.

"I hate you." Kuzco said as the log snapped and they fell into a raging river.

As they reached what appeared to be a clearing Pacha's eyes widened. "Uh oh."

"Don't tell me. We're about to go over a huge waterfall." Kuzco said.

"Yep." Pacha nods.

"Sharp rocks at the bottom?" Kuzco asks.

"Most likely."

"Bring it on." Kuzco said as the log went over the edge. "Boo-yah!" Kuzco yells as they were just about to hit the water when an arrow tied to a rope flew in and pierced the log stopping them in midair.

"Huh? / What the?" Pacha and Kuzco said surprised when they looked up.

"Pull!" Hunter yells as he was hanging from Roxas' glider while Roxas tied the rope to the end of his keyblade and threw it towards Cerise, Ramona, Lizzie, Courtly, Cedar and Blondie who helped pull them to safety.

As they reached the shore Pacha was trying to start a fire.

"Thanks for the save guys, I was worried you wouldn't be able to find us." Pacha said.

"You're just lucky we made it in time." Ramona said knocking water out of her ear.

"Well thanks for agreeing to help me." Pacha smiles.

"Yeah, well this whole thing could've been avoided if you all had just agreed to take me back to the palace when I had ordered you all to." Kuzco said making them all glare.

"Can we throw him back over the waterfall?" Cerise asks.

"No but hold onto that." Hunter said.

"But now that you're all here you will take me back to the palace, Yzma will change me back and I can begin construction on Kuzcotopia." Kuzco grins.

"Alright, look I think we got off on the wrong foot. I bet if you really got down to think about you might build your summer home on another hill." Pacha said as Kuzco dried himself off with Roxas' jacket.

"And why would I do that?" Kuzco asks tossing it to the ground.

"Hey!' Roxas said picking it up and taking a deep breath. "Because you realize you're forcing an entire village out of their homes just for you." Roxas said putting his jacket back on.

"And that's…bad?" Kuzco asks not sure.

"Yes!" Everyone said annoyed with his attitude.

"I mean nobody is that heartless right?" Pacha asks.

"Well." Cedar said wishing she could lie.

"Whatever. No take me back." Kuzco orders.

"I don't believe this. All you care about is building your stupid summer home and filling it with stuff for you." Pacha glares.

"Yeah, for me. Nobody else seems to have a problem with it except you people." Kuzco said.

"You know one day you're gonna be all alone and you'll have no one to blame but yourself." Pacha said.

"Great I'll keep that in the logbook. Now for the final time, I order you all to take me back to the palace." Kuzco orders poking Roxas, but he swats him away.

"No way, not unless you change your mind." Roxas said.

"Agreed. Until you change your mind we're not taking you anywhere." Hunter said.

"Fine." Kuzco said walking over to a rock and laying down.

Pacha sighs as he gets the fire going. "Kids I appreciate your help, but he is never gonna change his mind."

"Well you can't change who people are, especially when they're the worst ones ever after." Lizzie said as Courtly slams her hands down on the log.

"Alright Hearts that's it! You think you can just treat me like all the time and expect me to not say anything?!" Courtly snaps startling them.

Lizzie glares as she stands up to meet Courtly. "I'm sorry but who was it that tried to take my destiny and take out my mother? You made the worse mistake in all of Wonderland and you expect me to forgive you?!"

"WELL MAYBE I DID IT BECAUSE I WAS SICK AND TIRED OF BEING PUSHED AROUND AND TREATED LIKE NOTHING!" Courtly snaps before taking a deep breath. "You never understood what life as the Joker meant in Wonderland, no, not Lizzie Hearts you were the daughter of one of the Two Queens. You got everything anyone could possibly want, friends, fun and all the wild madness both Wonderland and Ever After High had to offer, but me. I never got any of it."

"Uh should we get involved?" Pacha asks.

"No, no, no let them work this out." Roxas said as they all stepped back.

"Do you know what I'm called in Wonderland? The Wild Card, and nobody wanted to get to know the Wild Card. While you went off with your friends and had fun and adventures I was pushed away before anyone even got to know me. I was mocked constantly behind my back or to my face, nobody invited me to Tea Time or even to an Unbirthday Party. Did you know when I went to your mother's birthday they had a list? Everyone in Wonderland got an invite to the party…. everyone but me! I had nothing! So forgive me if I was tired of being Wonderland's biggest joke and wanting something a little better!" Courtly said as Lizzie's eyes widened surprised by all this.

"Whoa Courtly." Roxas said in shock as Courtly walked away and laid against a tree.

As it got late everyone eventually laid down and went to sleep, except for Pacha and Lizzie who was looking at Courtly and for once she actually felt sorry for the Jester.

Looking over Pacha saw Kuzco was shivering sighing Pacha walks over and puts his green poncho over him so he wouldn't be cold.

* * *

Meanwhile at a large golden palace a thin, pale and scary looking woman was ordering multiple servants around. This was Yzma, Kuzco's advisor.

"Here you go Yzma." A muscular man dressed in yellow and purple with black hair walked in with a plate of food. This was Kronk, Yzma's lacky.

"Kronk, I'll admit you had me worried when you mixed up those poisons but now that Kuzco's dead all is forgiven." She smiles.

"Uh yeah, he's dead alright, can't get any deader." Kronk said nervously.

"I've spent too long slaving away to that spoiled prince, but now I'm the one ruling this kingdom." Yzma grins when the doors open.

"Yeah but for how long exactly?" Yzma and Kronk look to see Pete walking in.

"And who might you be?" Yzma asks.

"Pete's the name, I've gone by others, but you might now me as the guy who's about to ruin your reign because I swear I saw a talking Llama on my way to the palace who was calling himself uh what was it? Emperor Kuzco." Pete smirks evilly making Yzma's eyes widen.

"Kronk." She glares.

"Well I uh." Kronk said.

"We cannot let him return. If he speaks we're through." Yzma said grabbing his collar.

"Now I'm willing to keep my mouth shut, but I need something in return from you. I was told you make a mean potion." Pete grins.

* * *

The next morning there was an uncomfortable silence between everyone especially Lizzie and Courtly.

As Pacha was getting a drink Roxas sits down next to him. "So, what you tell your family?"

"I told them that I went back to see the Emperor, wasn't a total lie, but this way they won't worry." Pacha said.

"Guess that works." Roxas said when Kuzco walked over and handed Pacha back his Poncho.

"Uh thanks." He said.

"No problem." Pacha said taking it back.

"Is that Alpaca?" Kuzco asks.

"Yep, my wife made it." Pacha said.

There was an uncomfortable silence as everyone from Ever After was looking at them waiting for something to happen.

"Listen…I was thinking…you know there are other hilltops out there." Kuzco said as everyone's eyes widen.

"Wait are you saying you changed your mind?" Cerise asks.

"Well yeah." Kuzco said.

"And you know you're helping someone else? Not yourself?" Roxas asks.

"Yes and I think I'll find a way to live with myself." Kuzco said.

Pacha looks to Kuzco and holds out his hand to shake at first Kuzco was about to shake it when Pacha stops him. "Only shake if you mean it. No lying." He said in a serious tone.

Kuzco looks at him and shakes it making everyone smile.

"Alright then, what are we waiting for? The palace awaits." Blondie said.

"Thanks for coming around." Pacha said as he led them down the trail.

"No, thank you." Kuzco smirks.

A few hours later they were on the outskirts of the Palace with only a few mountains separating them, but before that they needed to cross an old rope bridge.

"Alright once we cross this bridge it's only an hour to the palace." Pacha said as Roxas and Pacha walked ahead with Cerise and Kuzco right behind them.

"Good, because I think I need a bath." Kuzco said.

"Oh we believe it." Roxas mutters.

"What was that?" Kuzco asks.

"Nothing." Roxas said when suddenly a web latched onto his foot and yanked him through the bridge.

"Roxas!" Cerise gasps when a web latched around Ramona and Pacha and pulls them down too.

Looking down they saw Roxas, Ramona and Pacha dangling by webs as a large purple spider with the Heartless emblem on its head had made a giant web beneath the bridge.

"Kuzco! Help!" Cerise said as she tried to pull Roxas up while the others tried to hurry over.

"Uh yeah about that." Kuzco said as he kicks Cerise knocking her off the bridge causing her to scream until Roxas grabs her hand and holds on for dear life.

"Kuzco what are you doing?!" Pacha asks shocked.

"Well you see I was going to have you all imprisoned for life, but I think I like this better." Kuzco shrugs.

"You're just gonna leave us here?" Courtly asks.

"Well I had to say something to get you all to take me back to the palace." Kuzco said.

"You mean all of this was a lie?!" Cedar yells outraged.

"Well I wouldn't say…okay yeah it all was a lie. Tootles." Kuzco said making his way to the other side.

"We shook hands on it!" Pacha recalls.

Kuzco turns back to all of them and looks Pacha in the eyes. "Yeah the funny thing about shaking hands is you need hands." Kuzco said showing his paws.

Cerise and Ramona growl like wolfs as Kuzco was about to walk away when the Savage Spider shot a web at Kuzco pulling him down with them.

"Are you okay?" Cerise asks.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think I'm okay." Kuzco said.

"Good!" Pacha said punching Kuzco in the face. "That's for going back on your promise!"

"Cerise, Ramona let's squash this spider!" Roxas said as he summoned Two Become One and fires a blast of light to cut Ramona free as she swings her claws cutting Roxas free as the three of them land on the web the Savage Spider was on. "Hunter, Lizzie, Courtly give us cover and don't let it near Pacha."

"Hey what about me?" Kuzco asks.

"You're on your own liar!" Blondie yells recording this.

The Savage Spider shot multiple web balls at them, but Cerise and Ramona jump along the cliff side and run along the cliffs before diving down and delivering two axe kicks knocking the Savage Spider backwards.

Roxas separates Two Become One into Oathkeeper and Oblivion as the Savage Spider scurries along the web towards him. Swinging one of its arms Roxas holds up both his keyblades and blocks the attack as it sends him skidding backwards.

Recovering from it Roxas charges with both keyblades and strikes the Savage Spider from the side, from above Cerise jumps towards Roxas who holds up her keyblades like a spring for her to land on, giving her a push Cerise punches the Savage Spider in the face.

Shaking it off the Savage Spider shoots a web tying around Cerise and throwing her into the cliff.

As Cerise struggles to break free the Savage Spider rushes towards her.

"Oh no you don't!" It looks to see Roxas rushing towards it. "Icebreaker!" Fire and Ice surround his keyblades as he slams them into it knocking it back while Ramona jumps in and slashes breaks Cerise free.

The Savage Spider fires a web string at Roxas, but Roxas jumps to the side and cuts one edge of the web making the Savage Spider stagger as it tried to regain its balance.

Seeing this Roxas got an idea. "Hunter, we need three ropes down here."

Hunter nods as he wraps ropes around three arrows and they lower them down.

Cerise and Ramona nod as they rush around the Savage Spider and both break two edges making the Savage Spider struggle to hang on.

Lunging for a rope Ramona dangles as only two edges were left, the Savage Spider on one end and Roxas and Cerise on the other end.

The Savage Spider hissed at them as Roxas and Cerise glare at it. Roxas merges Oathkeeper and Oblivion into Two Become One and holds it out pointing the end towards it. Reaching over Cerise grabs the handle as a bright red energy engulfed Roxas' keyblade.

"Mystic Wolf!" They both yelled as a wolf made of bright red energy rushed towards the Savage Spider smashing into it snapping the web in half making it plummet into the lagoon below destroying it while Roxas and Cerise grab onto the arrows as Ramona, Hunter, Lizzie, Courtly and Cedar pull them up.

"Glad to see you guys are safe." Lizzie smiles.

"Where's Pacha and Kuzco?" Roxas asks.

"Uh guys." Blondie said when they heard a loud snap. Looking over they saw the bridge break while Pacha and Kuzco were fighting each other making them fall down the cliff until they were stopped at the narrow passage just over the lagoon the Savage Spider fell in.

"We gotta get down there!" Cedar panics.

"It's too narrow for me to get close with my glider!" Roxas said.

As Kuzco whined about how they were gonna die Pacha looks to see the last rope Hunter and fired down wrapped around a branch.

"Hang on I've got an idea. Give me your arms. Now push up against my back and we'll walk up the cliff. We have to work together to get out of this." Pacha said.

Kuzco takes a deep breath. "Alright. Let's go."

Everyone was on the edge as they watched Kuzco and Pacha walk up the cliff until it got too wide for them.

"Now…what genius?" Kuzco asks.

"Working on it. Okay stretch out your neck and I'll grab the rope." Pacha said.

"How do I know you're not gonna let me fall after you grab the rope?" Kuzco glares.

"You're just gonna have to trust me!" Pacha said.

Kuzco uses his Llama neck to push Pacha towards the rope.

"Come on. Come on. Come on." They all prayed as Pacha grabbed it. "Yes!"

Pacha pulls on the rope only to see it was stuck in a tree.

"Come on hurry." Kuzco said when from the branch scorpions fell on him. "Scorpions!" Kuzco screams as he breaks out of the hold and fell.

"Kuzco!" Pacha grabs his leg as his mouth fell into a hole, but when he did Scorpions started crawling down his poncho. Letting out a scream Pacha bangs against the cliff waking up the bats in the very hole Kuzco was trapped in. Flying towards the him the bats fly into Kuzco's mouth making his cheeks expand until he spits them out resulting in him and Pacha being launched up the side of the cliff and landing right next to Roxas.

"Tell me you got all that." Courtly asks Blondie who nods.

All of them nod as Pacha and Kuzco laugh relieved when suddenly a rumbling. Looking down they saw the ground under Pacha was collapsing.

"Look out!" Kuzco yells as he pulls Pacha out of the air and to safety. "Whoo look at that I snatched you right out of the air!"

"You just saved my life." Pacha said as everyone looked at him in shock.

"So?" Kuzco said changing his expression.

"I knew it. There is some good in you." Pacha smirks.

"No there isn't." Kuzco said.

"Seems like it to me." Cedar smirks.

"Well it wasn't." Kuzco said.

"Hey you could've let him fall." Blondie said.

"What? No one is that heartless." Kuzco said as all of them smirk at him. "Look don't look too much into this, this was a one-time thing."

"If you say so. Well with that bridge gone we have at least four days to get to the palace." Pacha said standing up.

"We better get moving." Roxas said surprising Kuzco.

"What? You mean you're still taking me back?" Kuzco asks surprised.

"I shook on it." Pacha smiles.

"Fine, but I'm still building Kuzcotopia when I get back." Kuzco said.

"Whatever, four days is a long time." Cerise said.

"Four days? What are the odds of any of you carrying me?" Kuzco asks.

"Not likely." Hunter said.

"You try anything Llama and I'll toss you back over that cliff." Ramona said.

* * *

A few hours later Pacha was holding carrying Kuzco in his arms.

"Low blood sugar huh?" Pacha smirks.

"Yeah it's a curse." Kuzco said.

"Well the second we find some food you're walking the rest of the way." Courtly smiles.

"On that we can agree." Lizzie said surprising Courtly by the fact she was actually talking with her.

Coming down the path they spotted a restaurant, as they walked up to the front they saw a sign that meant No Llamas allowed. All of them look at each other and smirk getting an idea.

Inside the waitress came by as the teens from Ever After High sat at one table while Pacha sat the other with Kuzco wearing Pacha's hat, poncho and lipstick to make him resemble a woman.

"Welcome to Mudka's Meat hut, home of the mug of meat." Mudka said.

"We'll have 2 specials. Is that alright, dear?" Pacha asks looking at Kuzco as everyone from Ever After High was struggling to hold back their laughter.

"Oh whatever you say pumpkin, you know what I like." Kuzco said.

"We're on our honeymoon." Pacha explains.

"Bless you for coming out in public." Mudka said leaving to place the order and immediately they all burst into laughter.

"I can't believe she bought it!" Roxas laughs.

"I literally couldn't hold my breath." Lizzie laughs.

"I'll admit this was a pretty good idea." Pacha said.

"When will you people learn that all my ideas are good ones?" Kuzco smirks.

"Well that's funny because I thought you going into the forest by yourself, getting chased by jaguars, knocking Cerise off a bridge, lying to us to take you back to the palace were all pretty bad ideas." Pacha said.

"Sure anything sounds bad when you say it with that attitude." Kuzco said when Mudka came out with what looked like two giant rollie pollies.

"Two hot and crispy pillbug for the happy couple." She said placing them on the table making everyone from Ever After look in shock as Mudka walked over. "And what would you all like to order?"

"We're good." They all said at the same time.

As Pacha ate Kuzco was disgusted by the sight and gets up. "Where you going?" Pacaha asks.

"I'm just going to have a word with the chef." Kuzco said.

"You're gonna get us thrown out." Pacha warns.

"Please. With this disguise I'm invisible." Kuzco smirks walking away.

"What goes on in that guy's head?" Roxas asks when Yzma, Pete and Kronk walk in and sit in a booth nearby.

"We've been searching the whole forest for days, that is the last time we take directions from you Pete." Yzma said as Roxas' eyes widen at the mention of that name.

"Well I said Kuzco was with a keyblade wielder I just don't know which one. It's either Sora or Riku." Pete said as Roxas turns around and sees Pete and the memories from Sora's trouble with him cane back.

"Oh no not this guy again." Roxas rolls his eyes.

"Roxas what's going on?" Blondie asks.

"Don't worry about the big one focus on the creepy old lady." Roxas whispers pointing back towards them.

"I should have done away with Kuzco myself when I had the chance." Yzma said making Pacha choke on his food and the team freak out with widened eyes.

"Hey kid." Kronk said taping Pacha on the shoulder startling him. "You using that fork?" Pacha hands it to him quickly. "Hey you look familiar have we met?"

"Uh nope."

"Wrestling?"

"Nope."

"Metal shop? Oh interpretative dance?"

"Look I just remembered we got to go right kids?" Pacha asks.

"Absolutely." Hunter said as he, Ramona, Cerise, Roxas, Blondie and Cedar ran out the front while Courtly and Lizzie went to get Kuzco.

"Is there anything on the menu that isn't swimming in gravy?" Yzma asks.

"Hang on I'll go ask the chef." Kronk said getting up.

"What is so special about this Keyblade?" Yzma asks.

"My boss has it out for those wielders and if I get my hands on any of them I'll crush them." Pete said emphasizing with a peanut.

Courtly looks around for a way to stall when she sees Mudka walking by. "Uh excuse me. You see those two over there? Can you…" Courtly leans into whisper.

"No problem sweetie we do that all the time." Mudka said as Kuzco walked out and sat at his booth.

Pacha ran out breathing heavily. "Where's the other guy?" Lizzie asks.

"Busy? What about them?" Pacha asks.

Yzma looks down from her menu towards Kuzco when suddenly.

"1, 2, 3, 4 Happy Happy Birthday from all of us to you!" As they sang to Yzma Pacha uses this chance to grab Kuzco as they ran out the restaurant.

"No way! It's your birthday." Kronk chuckles walking out with a chef's hat.

Leading Kuzco under the restaurant Kuzco broke free from Pacha's hold.

"What's going on?" Kuzco asks.

"Look these strange people are looking for you." Pacha said.

"There's this big guy and a skinny old woman." Cedar said.

"Wait was this woman scary beyond all reason?" Kuzco asks.

"Oh yeah." They all nod.

"That's Yzma and Kronk. I'm saved." Kuzco said taking down his disguise.

"No, don't go with them they're with a really bad guy." Roxas warns.

"They'll take me back to the palace." Kuzco smiles. "Thank you all so much, you've been great. I'll take it from here." Kuzco started walking away.

"No we can't let you go!" Ramona said as she and Hunter grabbed him.

"What is wrong with…I don't believe you all don't want to take me back you all want to keep me stranded here forever." Kuzco accused.

"What?" Pacha said in shock.

"I can't believe I almost fell for it." Kuzco said.

"Kuzco we're trying to help you. Don't you get it? We're your friends." Lizzie said.

"Yeah right, like how you treat Courtly?" Kuzco said surprising her. "Yeah, don't think I didn't hear you screaming at her last night. You people don't care about anyone you don't even back up someone who is trying so hard to prove she's your friend. Well guess what, I don't need any of you so get lost!" Kuzco said shocking everyone.

"Fine." Pacha said as they all left.

As Yzma, Kronk and Pete walked away with 2 big slices of cake Yzma looked to Kronk unaware that Kuzco was nearby.

"This is all your fault." She said.

"What I do?" Kronk asks.

"If you didn't mix up those potions Kuzco would be dead by now." Yzma said shocking Kuzco.

"Geez you think someone would be happier on her own birthday." Pete said eating an entire piece of cake as they went off to look for Kuzco.

Kuzco watches in horror as he tries to run back to the others. "Pacha? Roxas? Lizzie? Anyone?" But they had all long left.

* * *

That night Pacha and the team had made came by a hill as Courtly looked at the fire Lizzie had her hands around her legs deep in thought about what Kuzco said. Taking a deep breath, she walks over to Courtly. "Come with me." Lizzie said as they walked away from everyone, so they were in private.

"What is it Lizzie? Do you want to yell at me again?" Courtly rolls her eyes.

"I want…to apologize." Lizzie said surprising her. "You really have changed, haven't you?"

"Lizzie…I can never say I'm sorry enough for what I tried to do, but I'm trying to prove I have." Courtly said.

"I'm not saying you're forgiven, but I guess if I had the life you had I would do anything to get a better one." Lizzie admits. "Prove to me Courtly, prove that you're not the same person you were."

"You have a deal Hearts." Courtly smiles.

The next morning from the forest Kuzco was walking out to a Llama patch and almost immediately the other Llamas walked away from him.

Sighing Kuzco didn't think things would ever get better when he heard talking nearby.

"You know Roxas I don't know why I chose to go after him. I guess deep down I knew there was good in him." Kuzco looks to see Pacha and the team from Ever After High.

"Well I guess we saw it too, I mean we couldn't leave him out here by himself." Cedar shrugs.

"He is a pretty lousy Llama." Cerise said as they look over to see Kuzco walking over to them.

Pacha stands up and faces him. "Listen Pacha, what I said to you all…back at the diner. I, I really…"

Pacha holds up his hand stopping him. "So, you tired of being a Llama?" He smirks.

"Yes!" Kuzco bursts into tears.

* * *

Soon all of them were rushing to Pacha's village. "Alright we just need to go back and get some supplies!" Pacha said.

"And then we'll be on our way?" Kuzco asks.

"Yep." Hunter said as they ran up the hill.

"Hey Pacha, you just missed your relatives." An old man said playing checkers with another guy.

"Relatives?" Pacha asks.

"Yeah we just sent them up to your house."

"Uh what did they look like?" Ramona asks.

"Well there were this big guy and this old woman who was…How would you describe her?"

"Scary beyond all reason?"

"Yeah that's it."

Panic appears on all their faces knowing who they meant.

In Pacha's house Chicha was pouring tea for Yzma.

"So, tell me again how you're related to Pacha?" Chicha asks.

"Why, I'm his third cousin's brother's wife's step niece's great aunt. Uh twice removed. Isn't that right Kronk?" Yzma asks as Kronk was playing jump rope was Tipo and Chaka.

"99 Monkeys jumping on the bed." Chaka chanted.

"1 fell off and bumped his head." Kronk said.

"Well I'm sorry to say this, but Pacha isn't here. I'll be sure to tell him you came by." Chicha said.

"Oh that would be just great." Yzma said knocking the cup of tea over. "Oops. Clumsy me."

"No, no allow me." Chicha sighs as she struggles to pick it up.

As Kuzco and Pacha rushed up the hill they turned a corner and smashed into a big belly.

"Whoops looks like you guys might be lost." Looking up they saw Pete was blocking their path.

"You! You're the guy who almost made me Jaguar food!" Kuzco points as the team from Ever After runs up.

When Pete sees Roxas he remembers him from the time he snuck into the Cave of Wonders and faced Roxas and Xion.

"You? You're the new Keyblade wielder?" Pete asks surprised.

"Roxas you know this guy?" Cerise asks.

"Don't worry about it he's more annoying than evil, all he is Maleficent's errand boy." Roxas smirks making Pete growl.

"What was that?!" Pete roars.

"Hey Kuzco, tell me how did he end up feeding you to Jaguars?" Roxas asks.

"He just pushed me off a branch into the den why?" Kuzco asks.

"Seems about right he's not smart enough to actually come up with an actual plan anyways." Roxas said.

Pete roars in anger as he rushed towards Roxas completely unware that Courtly stuck out her leg and trips Pete making fall to the ground and tumble all the way down to the bottom of the village.

Seeing this all of them couldn't help but burst into laughter before Kuzco realizes why they were here.

Back up at the house Yzma was trying search the house for any clues when Pacha comes up getting Chicha's attention and whispers the plan to her.

"So we have to get back to the palace, find the lab and change him back." Pacha said.

"Go, I'll give you all a head start." Chicha said.

"Thanks lady." Ramona said as they ran off as Chicha walks inside.

"Now where were we?" Chicha asks turning to Yzma.

"Listen sister we are not leaving until—"

"I show you the house, of course." Chicha said grabbing Yzma's hand.

At the bottom of the hill Pete was groaning as he tries to pick himself up when Pacha, Kuzco and the team literally ran right over him.

"Hey, was it a good idea to leave your family with those two?" Cerise asks concerned.

"Oh, don't worry, they can handle themselves." Pacha said.

Back at the top of the hill Chicha, Tipo and Chaka were silently laughing at Yzma and Kronk who were trapped in a closet.

"What do you mean the door's stuck? Try jiggling the handle." Chicha said.

"There is no handle." Yzma growls.

"Really? Are you sure?" Chicha smirks revealing the handle was in her hand.

"That's it! Kronk break the door down!" Yzma orders.

"Break it down? Are you kidding this is hand carved mahogany." Kronk said.

"Forget it I'll do it myself." Yzma said.

"Alright kids get ready." Chicha grins.

"Right mom." They said running off.

Yzma was about to rush at the door when Chicha opens it making Yzma crash into the front door land in a cart and roll down the hill where Tipo and Chaka had set up honey and a pillow making the combo cover her in feathers. As Pete was walking up the hill Yzma's cart rams into him flattening him into the ground.

"That's it, I got what I wanted I'm leaving." Pete groans in pain.

As Yzma's cart reaches a fence she was flung out and took the place of a chicken pinata at a kid's party and the kids started whacking her. "Ow! Stop you little!" She then noticed Kuzco and the others running away. "There they go Kronk! They're getting away!"

Soon they were running as fast as they could towards the palace with Yzma and Kronk on their tails. Upon reaching a giant gorge Hunter fires an arrow with a rope allowing them to swing across. Looking at the other side they saw Yzma and Kronk approaching. Acting quick Roxas cuts the rope as they continued running.

Seeing the gorge Yzma and Kronk turned the transport Kronk was carrying Yzma into a glider and they launched themselves across, but just as they were about to reach the edge they got struck by lightning and fell into the gorge.

* * *

Using this chance they all sprinted to the palace where they all began searching for the lab.

They were all searching the halls for any clues. "Cedar you got anything?" Roxas asks as Cedar put on her Revealer rays.

"Wait I think I see something." Cedar said leading them to a statue with two tusks. "Aha! They're levers, probably to Yzma's lab."

"Awesome job pull the lever Cedar." Roxas as Cedar pulls it only for a trap door to open below Roxas. "WRONG LEVEEEER!" Roxas yells when they heard a splash.

"Yikes, kinda glad I wasn't standing there." Kuzco said as Roxas walks in soaked.

"Okay, why does she even have that lever?" Roxas asks in anger.

Cedar pulls the other lever and they all found themselves in what seemed to be a roller coaster ride.

"Please remain seated and keep your arms in at all times." A robotic voice said as they rode the coaster all the way to the lab.

"Okay that was awesome." Ramona smiles as they climbed out and made their way into the lab to see vials of potions everywhere.

"What does it look like?" Blondie asks looking at the tables.

"I don't know just keep looking." Kuzco said when Pacha opens a cabinet of vials.

"Over here, it has to be one of these." Pacha points.

"Let's see Lions, Tigers, Bears." But when they reached the human section they saw it was empty.

"Oh my, looking for this?" From the shadows Yzma appeared holding the vial shocking them.

"No way! How'd you get back here before us?" Lizzie asks.

Yzma opens her mouth to answer but couldn't think of it. "How did we Kronk?"

"Don't ask me, by all accounts it doesn't make sense." Kronk shrugs.

"Oh well, back to business." Yzma said.

"Okay maybe I wasn't as nice as I should have been, but Yzma, do you really want to kill me?" Kuzco asks.

"Think of it as you're being let go, that your life is going in a new direction, that your body is part of a permanent outplacement." Yzma said as if he was getting fired.

"Hey, that's what he said to you when you got fired." Kronk said.

"I know it's called cruel irony, like my dependence on you." Yzma rolls her eyes.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Kuzco gasps.

"Then I bet you were weren't expecting this." Yzma pulls up her dress to reveal her legs making all of them scream in horror until Yzma reveals a hidden dagger. "Aha!"

"Oh." Instantly all of them calm down. "Okay that's not so bad."

"Finish them off." Yzma said tossing the dagger to Kronk who catches it.

"Hey where's the other guy? Yo." Kronk said talking to his shoulders and everyone having no idea what was going on. "Well, Yzma just tossed me this knife and this guy popped up and honestly—"

"Kronk! Why did I think you could handle this one simple thing? It's like I'm talking to a monkey, a stupid monkey named Kronk." Yzma said bashing him. "And you know what I never liked your spinach puffs. Never!" She said.

Tearing up Kronk turns to a rope and cuts it making a chandelier fall towards Ymza, but she was so skinny she slipped through it unharmed.

"Huh? That usually works." Kronk said.

"And so does this." Yzma said pulling a lever and a trapdoor opens up making Kronk fall through it.

Using this opening Hunter runs over and grabs the vial. "Hey give me that!" Yzma yells jumping at him and tries to wrestle it out of his hands when Courtly rushes in and kicks Yzma into the potion cabinet making her drop the vial.

As all of them rush to grab the vial Yzma knocks the cabinet over mixing them all up. "Oops, clumsy me." Yzma smirks pulling an alarm. "Better hurry, I'm expecting company." She said as a dozen palace guards appeared. "Get them! They murdered the Emperor!"

"Wait, wait I'm the Emperor! It's me Kuzco!" He said but the guards ignored him. "They're not listening to me."

"Just take them all!" Roxas yells as they loaded Pacha's Poncho with them and Roxas summons Royal Pain ready to face them.

Cedar backs up and bumps into a potion table. "Wait a minute." Cedar looks at them and gets an idea. Running behind them Cedar flips the table over turning the guards into animals.

"Get them!" Yzma orders as the animal guards rushed at them as they ran away.

"We gotta change him back!" Ramona grabs a vial and feeds it to Kuzco turning him into a turtle.

"Uh guys, a little help." Kuzco said as a guard shaped like a gorilla rushed towards him.

Turning back Roxas rushed over and blocks the Gorilla shattering its axe with his keyblade and delivering a kick to the gut.

Rushing over Roxas picks up Kuzco and runs towards them only to see the other guards blocking their path. "Hunter catch!" Roxas said tossing Kuzco to him.

"Please be something with wings." Hunter said feeding Kuzco a potion that made them shoot up into the air.

"Yeah! We're flying!" Kuzco said in a bird form, unfortunately the bird he turned into was really small making them all crash to the ground.

Groaning all of them picked themselves up and ran as the guards approached.

"We're not getting anywhere with you picking the vials! I'm picking the next one!" Kuzco said.

"Fine by me!" Pacha said.

"Give me that!" Kuzco said taking a potion but this one turned him into a whale. "None of you say a word." Kuzco said before the bridge holding them broke and they fell into the canals below.

"Quick drain the canals!" Yzma orders.

As all of them resurface Lizzie grabbed a vial. "Quick open up!" She yells throwing it in turning him back into a Llama.

"Yaay! I'm a Llama again…wait." Kuzco said when the canal started to drain dragging all of them down, but just before they fell out they grabbed into the edge and were dangling just below the exit.

"This way!" Pacha said as they started climbing up the front of the palace.

"After them!" Yzma orders as all the guards jump down, but end up falling out of the drain and crashing into the ground. Growling in anger Yzma grabs a tapestry and uses it like a rope and jumps after them.

Up on a ledge Courtly, Lizzie, Pacha and Kuzco met up there while the others were climbing after.

"Okay only 2 left, it has to be one of these." Pacha said holding them up.

All of them grin when Yzma swings it and kicks Lizzie and Courtly away.

Looking at the two vials Kuzco and Yzma lunge at them and one of them opens creating a cloud of smoke, but when it disappears Yzma was turned into a little kitty cat.

"I'll take that." Kuzco smirks taking the human one.

"This is the one, this will make you human." Pacha smiles.

Kuzco was about to open it when Yzma lunges at him and scratches him like an angry kitty. Lizzie runs to help ,but Yzma swipes her claws scratching Lizzie making her lose her balance and fall over.

"Lizzie!" Courtly yells as Lizzie dangles from the giant eye on the palace face. Grabbing Yzma by the tail Pacha smashes her into the wall.

"Drink the potion!" Roxas yells as he, Ramona, Cerise, Cedar and Hunter were keeping he guards from getting anywhere near them.

"Right right." Kuzco reaches only to see the potion was gone.

"Oh my, looking for this." Yzma said with a squeaky voice. "Is that my voice? Is that my voice? Oh well." She shrugs before holding it over the edge.

"No, no don't drop it!" Kuzco panics.

"I'm not going to drop it you fool! I'm going to drink it, and when I turn back into my beautiful self I'm going to kill you!" Yzma laughs as she struggles to open it but her little cat paws could remove the cork. Growling in rage Yzma swats the vial over the edge, gaspsing he jumps after it only to realize she jumped and was falling towards the ground.

Courtly looked to see the vial had fallen onto a smaller ledge and was about to fall. Panicking she quickly ran after it, but Lizzie's grip was slipping. "Courtly! Help!" Lizzie yells as Courtly was inches away.

"Almost there give me a minute!" Courtly said.

"Courtly!" Lizzie yells about to lose her grip. Courtly looks to the vial and then to Lizzie. "I'm sorry." She said softly.

Lizzie's grip slips and she falls letting out a scream when Courtly grabs her arm saving her. "Huh?" Lizzie looks up to see Courtly's smiling face.

"I got you." Courtly said pulling her up.

Lizzie looks at Courtly with a smile when she sees the vial. "Look!"

Lizzie, Courtly, Kuzco and Pacha look to see the vial plummet to the ground.

Down below a guard was talking to someone. "For the last time we did not order a giant trampoline." The guard said.

"Look, you could've said that before I set it up." The vendor said when cat Yzma lands on it and bounces it up catching the vial and laughs manically before she smashes into the wall above them.

Kuzco and Pacha look to see the vial landed on a ledge and the way up bared a similar resemblance to the cliff they were on.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Pacha smiles as he and Kuzco start walking up it.

Yzma seeing this scurries down trying to beat them to it and as Pacha was about to grab it Yzma swipes it out of the way and laughs. "I win." She grins when a secret passage opened smashing into her revealing Kronk and the vial flies down into Pacha's arms.

"Got it!" Pacha smiles.

"What are the odds that trapdoor would lead me here." Kronk smirks.

"Here you go." Pacha said handing the vial to Kuzco.

"Well, see ya on the other side." Kuzco smiles drinking it.

* * *

Soon the Ever After High team was walking with human Kuzco who was dressed in red and had black hair with his crown on top through the halls of the palace.

"Listen I owe you all big time for everything. I can't thank you enough." Kuzco smiles.

"Well you're the first person we've had to fix, and you won't be the last." Cerise smirks punching his shoulder.

"Hey I need that." Kuzco smiles before looking to Lizzie and Courtly. "Hey!" He said getting their attention. "You two make a pretty good team." Both smile at that remark.

Walking into a room they saw Pacha sitting near a model of his village where Kuzco's summer home was on the top.

"So, you lied to me?" Kuzco asks walking to him.

"Huh?" Pacha asks.

"You said when the sun hits this ridge just right these hills sing. Well I was dragged all over those hills and I did not hear any singing." Kuzco smirks grabbing the summer home. "I think I'm gonna build my summer home on a more magical hill."

"Couldn't pull the wool over your eyes huh?" Pacha smirks.

"Oh, no I'm sharp. Looks like you and your family are stuck on this tuneless hilltop forever." Kuzco said putting Pacha's house on top.

All of them smile at this when the model started to glow and a light formed in Roxas' hands. From it a new kybalde formed. The entire thing looked like it was made of gold as the palace face was the guard, a golden Llama neck was the blade, and Yzma's vial was the keychain. Lifting his keyblade up Roxas seals the keyhole from the model.

"Hmm I like this one." Kuzco said admiring it.

"What's this one called?" Blondie asks.

Roxas looks at Kuzco and smirks. "Emperor Llama." He said as all of them chuckle.

"Okay I deserve that." Kuzco chuckles. "You know I might make my summer home with enough room for guests if you ever want to come by." He offers.

"Sure, but where are you gonna build it?" Hunter asks.

"You know I'm pretty sure I heard singing on the hill next to mine in case your interested." Pacha offers as they all smile.

* * *

Meanwhile at Maleficent's lair she was waiting when Pete walked in.

"Did you get it?" Maleficent asks.

"Oh yeah, I got it right here." Pete said holding up a vial.

Maleficent grins as she takes it. "With this the final members will be with us soon."

 **Here's a hint for the next world: Good Luck...Sky Knight.**


	71. Atmos

**Chapter 70: Atmos**

 **Hey everyone I'm back, sorry about the wait. I had gotten into this new story I was writing. Anyway the episodes this takes place over are episodes 1-2 Age of Heroes from Storm Hawks with my own twists. I hope all like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

After leaving Kuzcotpia tensions between Courtly and the others had gone down drastically when Blondie told everyone what Courtly said in Kuzcotopia.

On the Tempest everyone was relaxing as they celebrated another victory.

"I can't believe you guys sprinted all the way to the palace." Sparrow said.

"Are you kidding for me and Cerise it was a piece of cake." Ramona said putting her hands behind her head.

"So, Roxas what's the deal with that Pete guy you ran into?" Apple asks.

"He's basically Maleficent's minion, he's tough in a fight but he's not very smart as you guys saw." Roxas said as they all nod.

"I'll say." Blondie giggles.

"If that guy works for Maleficent he best leave the work to her and the Heartless." Courtly giggles.

"Agreed." Cerise said.

"Hey guys check this out." Namine said bringing up a picture on screen. "Looks like Kuzco found the perfect spot for his summer home."

They all looked to see they were building it right next to Pacha's village and Kronk ended up becoming a camp counselor to the kids.

"I'm happy for them." Lizzie smiles.

"Yeah after putting up with that Yzma, Kronk has earned this." Hunter said.

"Seriously that old lady gave me the creeps." Ginger shivers.

"No arguments there." Sparrow said.

"I suppose we have to go back to Ever After High soon?" Apple asks.

"Well the school is still heavily damaged from our big battle so maybe we don't have to leave so soon…how about one more world and then we return back?" Kitty suggests.

"I can get behind that." Roxas said.

"Me too. That means more footage for my blog." Blondie smiles.

Both Roxas and Apple chuckle before they look at each other and smile briefly. However, this didn't go unnoticed by Cerise.

'Since when did Apple start smiling at Roxas like that?' Cerise thought narrowing her eyes.

"Hey guys dinner's ready." Ginger said.

"Sweet. I'm starving." Courtly said as they all headed into the other room.

'If I don't do something I could lose him. Come on Cerise, think what do you and Roxas like to do together?' Cerise thought as they all sat down to eat.

"Hey Ginger what are these?" Sparrow asks looking at a new dish.

"Those are Spinach Puffs I got the recipe from Kronk before we left." Ginger said as they took a bite.

"Not bad, would be better if they had meat in them." Ramona shrugs.

"I like it." Hunter said taking another.

After dinner Roxas was walking past the training room when he heard a noise from inside. Opening the door he saw Cerise doing a series of punches and kicks before kicking a dummy to the ground.

"Not bad, I'd hate to be that dummy." Roxas chuckles walking in.

Cerise looks over and smiles. "What are you doing here?"

"I was nearby and I heard a noise. You really take training seriously, but I guess you've always been like that." Roxas smiles.

"What do you mean?" Cerise asks.

"Well you were one of the first to join the team Cerise. You know I still remember your face when I saw your wolf ears for the first time." Roxas chuckles causing her to blush and pull her hood more over her head.

"You gonna talk or do you want to train?" Cerise asks.

"You're on." Roxas said summoning Emperor Llama.

An hour into the training and the two of them attack multiple knight practice dummies. Roxas whacks one to the ground with ease, when Cerise delivers a jump kick to another knocking off its helmet sending it bouncing off the walls and landing right on Roxas' head trapping it on its head.

"Aah! Get this off of me! I can't see!" Roxas panics trying to pull the helmet off.

Seeing this Cerise burst into laughter as she walked over. "Alright hold still." Cerise grabs the end of the helmet and with the two of them working they yanked it off his head. "I thought with that new keyblade armor you'd be used to these?"

"It's different. My armor is magically built to fit me, I don't know how people used those things in the past." Roxas said making Cerise giggle.

"Maybe we should call it a night before the kick another helmet onto your head." She smirks.

"Ha ha ha real funny." Roxas said sarcastically as Cerise sits down next to him.

"Hey Roxas, I want to ask you something really important and please be honest." Cerise said in a serious tone.

"Sure Cerise, what is it?" Roxas asks looking at her.

"What…exactly do you think of me as?" Cerise asks.

"What do you mean?" Roxas asks.

"I mean do you see me as anything more than just a friend or teammate?" Cerise asks.

Roxas takes a deep breath knowing this might happen. "Cerise you are one of the most amazing people I've ever met. You helped me feel proud of who I was. When I was still a Nobody and you still had your family secret, we both felt like our secrets were something to be ashamed of, but while I was with you I didn't feel ashamed because you were going through it too. When I got the courage to admit to everyone what I was I felt great knowing that I had you to be by my side and I was to glad to be there for you when you told everyone yours." Roxas smiles.

Cerise wipes a tear from her eyes as she smiles. "Funny I always thought I was lucky to have you by my side."

Cerise leans in and kisses Roxas on the lips.

Roxas and Cerise blush as they looked into each other's eyes as they separate. They were about to say something when the World Map started beeping.

"Uh we should probably go look into that." Roxas gestures.

"Uh yeah good idea." Cerise said as they stood up and walked to the main room where the others had gathered.

On the map they saw multiple mountains surrounded by clouds and flying around them were multiple small aircrafts.

"Says here the world is call Atmos and it's a new one." Cedar said.

"Sweet. Look at those things flying. I wouldn't mind getting one of those." Sparrow said.

"Me neither." Ramona said.

"I bet I'll be using my Glider a lot in this world." Roxas said as they arrived at the new world.

* * *

Upon arrival the Tempest was flying through Atmos when they noticed something flying nearby.

"What the?" Kitty looks out the window to see a guy around their age with spiky red hair driving a motorcycle sized glider jet flying through the clouds at an incredible speed, these were skimmers.

"Whoa look at him." Blondie said taking out her Mirrorpad. Zooming in towards him Blondie gasps. "Uh Roxas, you better get out there."

"Why?" Roxas asks when Blondie shows he was being chased by Aerial Battlers, Aerial Knockers and Aeroplane Heartless. "Uh oh. Courtly, you and Sparrow get to the guns and wait for me to get him away from the Heartless."

"You got it." Sparrow nods as Roxas threw his keyblade turning into his glider allowing him to fly out towards the Heartless.

Namine looks out and tightens her fist. "If only I could unlock my glider." She said quietly.

In the air the teen with red hair was drew two blue dagger like objects and slashed away an Aerial Battler.

"Radarr keep those things away!" He yells as a small creature that looked like a cross between a lemur and a rabbit was throwing stuff at them, but the Aeroplane Heartless flew in fast.

"Incoming!" He looks up to see Roxas slice the Heartless into darkness with his glider.

"Whoa, nice moves. What's your name?"

"Roxas."

"I'm Aerrow and this is Radarr."

As Aerial Battler flew in only to be shot down. Roxas looks up to see a teen riding another skimmer, but this guy had spiky blonde hair. This was Finn.

"Look out guys more coming in from above!" Finn said as he fired multiple blasts at the Heartless.

From another skimmer a rhino-like humanoid was in a boxing match with an Aerial Knocker. This was Junko.

The Aerial Knocker throws a punch, but Junko blocks it and punches the Aerial Knocker in the face destroying it.

"Hey Aerrow, tell your friends to follow me my team has them lined up." Roxas said firing blasts from his glider shooting an Aeroplane Heartless out of the sky.

"Got it!" Aerrow said as they flew into the clouds giving the Tempest a clean shot.

"Fire!" Apple yells as Sparrow and Courtly fired multiple blasts destroying the remaining Heartless.

"Whoo. That was awesome." Finn smiles.

* * *

As the Tempest lands Roxas and his team of Namine, Apple, Ramona, Hunter, Sparrow, Courtly, Kitty and Blondie met Aerrow and his as they walked into town.

"That's a pretty fine ship you got there." Aerrow said admiring the Tempest.

"Thanks, yours is pretty good too." Namine said admiring their ship the Condor.

"Guys I'd like you to meet the Storm Hawks. This is Piper our specialist." Aerrow said as a girl with dark skin and blue hair.

"Hi there." Piper smiles.

"Stork, our helmsman." A green creature with pointy ears shudders creeping out a few of them. "And you've already met Finn, Junko and Radarr."

"Nice to meet you all." Namine said.

"Got to say you guys were pretty cool with those bikes of yours." Hunter said.

"Thanks they're called Skimmers, the official vehicle of the Sky Knights." Aerrow said.

"Where can we get some of those?" Ramona asks.

"Wait you guys don't have any skimmers?" Piper asks.

"We're not from around here." Roxas said.

"Well maybe after we register we'll see if we can find you guys a couple." Aerrow said.

"Register for what?" Cerise asks.

"Well you see Atmos is the home of a thousand mountain top kingdoms each protected by a team of Sky Knights, Aerrow completed the trials and was knighted we still have to be registered to be official. It's just a formality." Piper said as they made their way into town.

Making their way into a building the team from Ever After High waited while the Storm Hawks got registered.

"It seems everything is in order. I'll need your names and positions for the registry." The man looking at their records said. He was an elder man with small glasses.

"Aerrow, Sky Knight and Leader."

"Finn, Wingman and Sharpshooter."

"Junko, Flight Engineer and uh…heavy ballistics."

"Is that a thing?" Sparrow chuckles.

"I don't think so." Apple whispers.

"Piper, Navigation and Tactics."

"Uhm Stork, Carrier Pilot." Stork said when Radarr stepped up.

"Uh what is that? Some kind of pet?" The man asks making Radarr growl.

"He prefers Mission Specialist, but we call him Radarr." Aerrow explains.

"Very well, the council will be pleased to hear a new Storm Hawks Squadron has been formed, your predecessors were greatly admired. You have much to live up to."

"We're ready." Aerrow walks up to sign the form to make it official, but as he gets closer the man at the counter gets a better look at him. "Wait a minute. How old are you?"

Soon they all found the door slammed in their faces.

"Seriously? They have an age requirement for this?" Hunter asks annoyed.

"That is so not just right." Blondie said.

"Did you know this might happen?" Courtly asks.

"I didn't think it would've mattered if they saw our skills." Aerrow said rubbing the back of his head.

"This sucks, nobody takes us seriously and what's worse is they treat us like kids." Piper said.

Suddenly they heard the revving of an engine and look to see five men on red skimmers driving in.

"It's Carver and the Red Eagles." Junko said amazed.

"Let me guess another Sky Knight squad?" Cerise asks as Junko nods.

"Come on let's go meet them." Piper said as they walked over to the Red Eagles.

"Hi I'm Aerrow of the Storm Hawks. Nice to meet you." He holds out his hand to shake, but Carver just looks at all of them and smirks.

"Aren't you a little short to be a Sky Knight kid?" Carver asks as he drove off with his team towards the Beacon tower.

"What a jerk." Apple said.

"No Apple it's fine, everyone looks at us like that. No one thinks we're actual Sky Knights or even real heroes." Piper said as they walked away.

"We know how that feels." Roxas said as his team agreed with him.

"How so?" Finn asks.

"When we started going around helping people they all thought we were just kids getting ourselves into danger and getting hurt for no reason." Kitty said.

"Took forever to get people to take us seriously." Ramona sighs.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Beacon tower Carver looked to the top where a bright light was emanating from it.

"Carver sir, is something wrong?" A Red Eagle asks.

"That depends on your point of view. Long live Cyconia!" Carver said as he lunged at his own squad.

Suddenly the sky turned black as storm clouds filled the air.

"Uh what's going on?" Roxas asks.

"The Beacon tower, it's not beaconing." Junko said afraid.

"Something must be wrong with the Aurora Stone." Piper said.

"Quick hop on." Aerrow said as he pulled Roxas onto his bike and they drove towards the Beacon Tower.

Arriving they saw the Red Eagles frozen in place and the front door broken down.

"What happened?" Finn asks shocked.

"Who did this?" Courtly asks looking at them.

"Whoever it was, they must be powerful." Aerrow said.

Making their way in they saw an empty pedestal at the top of the tower.

"The Aurora Stone, it's gone." Piper said in shock.

"Don't worry." Looking to the side they saw Carver with a glowing blue stone in his hand.

"Wait it's Carver right?" Namine asks.

"It'll find a good home on Cyclonia." Carver said.

"B-But you're a Sky Knight?" Aerrow asks shocked.

"A Sky Knight wise enough to know which way the wind is blowing. The future belongs to Master Cyclonis and this belongs to her." Carver grins looking at the stone.

"I won't let that happen!" Aerrow said drawing his daggers.

"Neither will we!" Roxas said summoning Emperor Llama and Hand of Fate while Namine summoned Chain of Memories.

"You're welcome to try and stop me." Carver grins drawing a glowing red dagger while Aerrow's glowed blue.

Carver made the first move and lunged at them, but they jumped out of the way in time. Aerrow sprints towards Carver, but with one swing Carver knocks him across the room.

Namine moves in and swings her keyblade, but Carver blocks it with his dagger.

"Little girls like you shouldn't be playing with such weapons." Carver mocks.

"Well can most girls do this?" Namine knees Carver in the gut and knocks him backwards with a swing of her keyblade.

Carver growls and was about to attack when Roxas jumps in from above and brings both his keyblades down on him knocking Carver into the wall.

Aerrow rushed towards Carver to deliver a kick, but Carver recovered quick enough to grab his leg and throw him across the room.

"Aerrow!" Piper gasps.

"It's your job to protect Atmos, you made an oath!" Aerrow said standing up.

"Oh that's right you fancy yourself a Sky Knight, sorry to disappoint you, but you're just a bunch of kids." Carver mocks.

Aerrow growls as a bright blue light engulfs him surprising everyone especially Carven. Aerrow swings his daggers and knocks Carvin to the ground and the Aurora stone out of his grip.

"That was awesome!" Hunter said as they all cheered.

"When was the last time you saw a kid do that?" Piper asks.

"What was that move Aerrow?" Roxas asks.

"That was…that was…" Carver said before passing out.

"The Lightning Claw." Aerrow said.

"We are definitely the real deal now dude." Finn smiles as Aerrow placed the Aurora Stone on the pedestal and instantly the sky returned to normal.

Outside all of them watched as Carver was being escorted away to prison.

"The worst is yet to come. Cyconia will rise again!" Carver vows.

"Storm Hawks, we'd like a word." The old man from the council said walking over.

"This is it, with that they'll have to make you guys official." Courtly said.

A few minutes later….

"Get help? Seriously?" Sparrow groans as they headed back to the Condor.

What do we do? Thanks to Carver this town and the Aurora Stone are defenseless." Piper said.

"Even if we left the Tempest here to protect the town I'm the only flyer on my team at the moment until we get our hands on some bikes." Roxas groans.

"What do we do?" Apple asks.

"We go and get help, if we want to be taken seriously this is what we need to do." Aerrow said.

"Well you'll at least have us to help." Hunter said.

"Thanks guys, I've got a feeling we'll need it. Have the ones on your ship get ready for takeoff." Aerrow said.

Roxas takes out his Mirrorphone. "Hey Ginger I don't suppose you read the flight manuals in all the free time you had waiting for us during missions?"

"I might have read them a few several times." Ginger said making them all smile.

"You're the best." Roxas said hanging up.

"Hey why are you guys so big on helping us? We literally just met." Finn asks.

"Look we want to help you guys because well we were you guys." Kitty said.

"Nobody took us seriously, they thought we were crazy which we were at the time and no one believed in us or gave us a chance, we want to help you guys get the one thing it took forever after for us to get support." Blondie said.

* * *

Meanwhile in the dark area of Cyconia three figured were making their way to a cloaked woman with black hair, this was Master Cyclconis.

The three people meeting her were a man with black hair and a black and red armor, a woman with purple hair and a large muscular man with black hair. This was Dark Ace, Ravess and Snipe.

"Master Cyconis." Dark Ace bows.

"I understand that Carver has fallen at the hands of a Sky Knight who claims to lead the Storm Hawks." Cyclonis said.

"It's just a rumor, the Storm Hawks are no more." Dark Ace said.

"Go. Get me the stone and this time no mistakes." Cyclonis orders.

"Consider it done." Dark Ace bows. "Ravess, Snipe come with me." Dark Ace said leaving while a masked figure with purple hair watched them leave.

As the Condor and the Tempest were flying through the air Piper was explaining where they had to go to gather reinforcements.

"So what's so important about this Aurora Stone?" Namine asks.

"It's the practically the symbol of Atmos." Piper said.

"It's also the most powerful crystal ever found, there's no telling what would happen if Master Cyclonis got her hands on it." Aerrow said.

"Not to mention the darkness, horror and suffering that would follow." Stork said when an alarm went off.

"Uh guys, we got company." Kitty said as they looked to see a large red ship with hundreds of Skimmers flying in front of it.

"Talons, and they're heading right for Atmosia." Aerrow said

"We don't have time get reinforcements, we'll have to stop them ourselves." Roxas said as his team prepared themselves for battle while the Storm Hawks panicked as this was their first real battle.

As Roxas activated his Keyblade Glider and Armor he looked to see Finn strapping multiple weapons to his Skimmer, Stork writing his will and Piper coming up with an insane idea.

* * *

Meanwhile the team from Ever After High was huddling.

"We gotta get up in the air and help them, there's no way they can do this all by themselves." Apple said.

"But they don't have enough skimmers for us." Courtly said.

"The Storm Hawks might not, but those Talon guys look like they have a few to spare." Ramona hints as they like where this was going.

In the launch bay Aerrow, Radarr, Finn, Junko and Roxas were about to take off.

"So nobody believes in us? Well now's the time to prove them wrong. Now this isn't like when we play Stop the Sky Knight or Last one to the ground does the Dishes. This is the real deal so whatever you do try…not to…...mess up." Aerrow said trying to motivate everyone.

"Dude, worst pep talk ever." Finn said.

'I think I give them better.' Roxas thought.

"You know what I mean. Let's go!" Aerrow said as they flew out.

"Alright everyone clear on the plan?" Roxas asks.

"Uh what was it again?" Junko asks.

"Keep them away from the city." Aerrow points.

As the Talons flew in the Dark Ace lead them shocking all the Storm Hawks except Aerrow.

"Uh Aerrow, that's the Dark Ace. As in the Dark Ace." Finn points out.

"So? That mean he good or something?" Sparrow asks.

"As in he's never lost a sky duel and the same Dark Ace who brought down the original Storm Hawks. Guys get out of there!" Piper panics.

"I'm not going anywhere." Aerrow declares.

"Neither are we." Roxas said as they all met in the middle and the battle started.

In the Tempest Cerise and Ginger were at the controls while Lizzie and Cedar were at the guns.

"Wow, I never thought my first time flying would be like this." Ginger said feeling overwhelmed.

"Don't worry Ginger you got this." Cerise said as she took out her Mirrorphone. "Okay guys get ready."

From the Tempest's launch bay Ramona, Sparrow, Kitty, Courtly, Namine and Hunter were waiting as the door opened.

"You guys ready?" Ramona grins.

"Let's give them some backup." Sparrow nods as each of them grabbed a safety rope.

"Geronimo!" They all yelled as they jumped down and kicked 5 Talon guys off their skimmers.

"We'll take those." Ramona said as the Talon members pulled their parachutes and cursed at them.

Namine and Kitty land on a two person Skimmer and nod. "I'll fly you shoot." Kitty said as Namine summoned her Keyblade

Roxas and Aerrow were flying alongside each other when the Dark Ace jumps off his ship and lands on Aerrow's.

"You two are young. So, allow me to inform you on the rules." Dark Ace said drawing a sword that glowed with red energy.

Roxas deactivated his glider and switches to his keyblade to swing, but Dark Ace grabs him and pins him to the wings on Aerrow's skimmer.

"There are none, if you live you win, and I never lose." Dark Ace growls before jumping off and landing on his skimmer.

"Roxas, we gotta work together to beat this guy." Aerrow said as Roxas stood up.

"Agreed." Roxas summons his glider and jumps on it.

Roxas flies after Dark Ace and shoots at him, but Dark Ace dodges them all, moving in from above Aerrow dives at him.

Meanwhile thanks to all the extra cannons Finn couldn't get a shot in anywhere.

"Come on. Come on." Finn groans when Hunter and Sparrow fly next to him. "What the? How did you guys?"

Before they could answer they were shot at by Ravess who ended up knocking most of Finn's cannons off.

"Hey this is actually easier." Finn grins before turning to Sparrow and Hunter. "You guys know how to shoot?"

Both of them grin liking where this was going.

All three skimmers start shooting destroying multiple Talon members sending them falling to the ground.

Ramona and Courtly were flying through the air trying to lose two Talons who were on their tail.

"Girls duck!" Looking up they saw Junko flying in with glowing fists. Diving down quickly Junko knocks the two Talon Skimmers to pieces.

"Thanks big guy." Ramona smiles.

As Finn was aiming at Ravess she too drew her bow ready to take Finn out. Both of them fire their shots colliding in the middle, but Ravess' was stronger causing her arrow to fly towards Finn destroying his Skimmer.

Finn lets out a scream as he falls down landing on the hood of Junko's skimmer.

As Kitty sighs in relief a mace almost hits her. "Whoa!" Looking behind she saw Snipe flying towards them with a glowing mace.

"Namine, he's coming in." Kitty panics.

"I got this. Stopga!" Namine blasts Snipe freezing him in place to his shock. "Ramona!" Namine yells as she flies in and punches Snipe off his skimmer, when Stop wears off Snipe screams as he grabs his parachute.

"Triple Plasma!" Roxas fires three balls of electircuity at Dark Ace who slices them away with his sword before firing a blast at Aerrow knocking Radarr's side car off.

Aerrow looks down in worry until Radarr pulls his parachute indicating he was okay. Smiling Aerrow flies in with his daggers and clashes with Dark Ace.

As the Tempest and the Condor were under fire Stork started to panic.

"Piper, Ginger our shields our down." Stork said.

"We can't stop! They need our help!" Ginger said.

"We don't runaway no we're gonna lose the Condor and eventually the Tempest too." Stork said.

"What about our friends?" Piper asks.

"They should follow." Stork said in fear as he turned the Condor around with the Tempest followed them with Junko, Courtly, Ramona, Hunter and Sparrow right behind them.

As three talons flew towards Roxas he growls as he activated the blade attachments on his glider. Flying in Roxas slices two of the three skimmers in half destroying them. The third Talon flies in about to blast Roxas out of the sky when Chain of Memories flies in and slices the front half of the skimmer causing an explosion.

Roxas looks up to see Namine and Kitty flying towards him.

With Aerrow both he and Dark Ace were having a sky duel. "So you call yourself a Sky Knight? Well where's your fancy move?" Dark Ace asks.

"It's right here!" Aerrow charges and fires the Lightning Claw, but Dark Ace easily moves out of the way and appears behind Aerrow as he lands.

"Good form, but you need to work on your landing!" Dark Ace kicks Aerrow off his skimmer.

"Aerrow!" Roxas gasps when Aerrow activates his wing attachments and glides down before crashing to the ground. Roxas looks to Dark Ace and flies at him in rage.

Flying above the city Dark Ace looks to Roxas who fired Icicle Crash which sent multiple ice blocks at him hitting Dark Ace in multiple areas causing him to drop to his knees.

Growling Dark Ace jumps in the air and strikes a pose similar to Aerrow's Lightning Claw and fires the blast knocking Roxas off his glider towards the ground.

"Roxas!" Namine yells as Kitty dives towards him. Namine extends her hands hoping to catch him, but as they were quickly approaching the ground.

"Namine hurry!" Kitty yells.

Namine extends but her fingers just graze Roxas' before Kitty is forced to pull up and Roxas crashes to the ground tumbling in pain.

"Roxas!" Namine screams in fear.

Aerrow groans as he looks to his injured friend. "Roxas." Aerrow crawls over and lifts up off his helmet to show Roxas was breathing just hurt. "Phew." He sighed in relief until Dark Ace landed in front of them with his weapon near their heads.

"This is the part where I claim victory, but since you're young I'll allow you a lifetime to savor your defeat." Dark Ace said as the sky darkened.

As the citizens gather a Talon drives over and hands Dark Ace the Aurora stone causing everyone to gasp.

"Your own sworn protector turns on you and Atmos sends children instead of Sky Knights? How pathetic. The wraith of Cylconia is your future." Dark Ace declares as he flew off.

"Ugh." Roxas groans as he sits up.

"Save your strength." Aerrow said as Namine and Kitty land nearby.

"Roxas!" Namine said running to him. "Curaga!" Namine said healing him.

"Thanks Namine." Roxas said standing up.

"I'm so sorry Roxas I thought I could save you in time." Namine frowns.

"Thanks, but a lot of good that did. We lost." Roxas frowns as Ramona, Blondie, Hunter, Sparrow, Courtly, and the Storm Hawks land nearby.

"What do we now?" Sparrow asks.

"That Aurora Stone!" They look to see the man from the council walk over. "In the hands of Cyclonia…something must be done!" He demanded.

"And it will." Aerrow said.

"The future of Atmos rests on that crystal."

"Which is why we're going to Cyclonia to get it back." Aerrow said.

"We are?" All the Storm Hawks ask in shock.

"We are and we need your help more than ever." Aerrow said looking at the team from Ever After High.

"You got it." Roxas said as they all nod.

"We're doomed." Stork said.

* * *

Back in Cyclonia Dark Ace returns to Master Cyclonis with the Aurora Stone in his hand.

"I'd hold onto it for a few more minutes, I'm expecting company." Cyclonis said.

Outside an army of Sky Knights were flying towards Cyclonia hoping to launch a frontal assault and retrieve the Aurora Stone.

Attaching the Aurora stone to his sword the Dark Ace swings his blade and from it a giant blast of energy shoots out destroying them all and creating a shockwave which knocks Dark Ace backwards.

Walking back in Cyclonis turns to him. "And our guests?"

"I've never seen such power." Dark Ace said taking out the stone.

"That Dark Ace was nothing, we will soon see the full power of the Aurora Stone in action." Cyclonis said as she typed a few buttons and a giant machine appeared. Taking the Aurora Stone from Dark Ace she places it into the machine. "It's called a Storm Engine, imagine a thousand terras wiped out in a single blow. In a few hours this will be the only safe place on Atmos." Cyclonis grins.

Down below a cargo freighter was being placed with the others, when the coast was clear Kitty appeared on top of the freighter and knocked signaling the coast was clear. From the inside Finn, Sparrow, Junko and multiple boxes of donuts came spilling out.

"I hope I never have to see another donut again." Junko burps.

"You didn't have to eat half of them." Finn said.

"Hey we needed the room." Junko said.

"Who's there?" The three of them look to see a guard heading towards them. "Hey! What are you—" Before he could finish Kitty jumps down on top of him.

"Nice timing." Sparrow said as she tied him up and for added measure shoved a few donuts into the guard's mouth so he couldn't scream.

Meanwhile in the fiery pits of the wastelands Roxas and Aerrow were flying ahead with Namine riding with Aerrow for backup. Behind them the Condor was flying with everyone else inside.

"I still don't see why we couldn't use their ship." Stork said.

"Because the Tempest is too big, we have to use the Condor." Piper said.

"You sure this will work?" Apple asks.

"Yep, there it is." Piper said as they approached Cyclonia. "Cyclonia, it looks just as ugly below."

"It does have a sort of Dark charm." Stork said.

"Let's just hope Kitty, Sparrow, Finn and Junko follow through with the plan." Apple said as they entered a large pipe.

* * *

Upstairs Kitty, Sparrow, Finn and Junko were sneaking through the halls.

"What are we looking for again?" Junko asks.

"A hatch in the floor to take us down and meet the others." Kitty said as they passed by a room.

Finn looks inside and gasps. "No way, the Aurora stone is inside that big thingy. Let's just grab it and split."

"Uh I don't know Finn we should stick to Piper's plan." Junko said.

"Agreed." Kitty nods.

"Come on, if we get it now we can save a lot of trouble." Finn said.

"Let's do it." Junko grins.

Putting Finn on his shoulder Junko holds Finn so he could grab the stone.

"Kitty what's wrong?" Sparrow asks.

"Something's not right. This seems too easy." Kitty said suspicious.

"You're right." They turn to see Cyclonis and two guards standing by her. "And you are?"

"Busted." Finn cringes.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Kitty sighs.

Sparrow draws an arrow and fires, but Cyclonis stops it midair and fires a powerful red blast knocking the 4 of them to the ground.

Cyclonis grins as she claps her hands and the four of them get sucked into a glass cage above the Storm Engine.

Junko tries to punch them out but ends up hurting his hands instead.

"They'll get to be the first to see the power of my device, too bad it'll be the last thing they ever see. I'm guessing they're not the only ones paying us a visit." Cyclonis said.

* * *

Outside Roxas, Namine and Aerrow were flying through the air when Snipe and three Talons flew in towards them.

"Something tells me they're not here to welcome us. Hold on tight Namine." Aerrow said as Snipe ordered the three Talons to surround them. Aerrow flew in towards one who shoots at him, but at the last second Aerrow flies out of the way causing him shoot down one of his comrades. Flying in Aerrow and Namine slice his wings off causing the second Talon to plummet.

As the third Talon flew towards Roxas he jumps off his glider and delivers a punch knocking the Talon off his skimmer sending him plummeting before he opened his parachute.

"3 down, 1 to go." Aerrow said as they flew towards Snipe.

"Sky Knights! Snipe's gonna smash you like a bug!" He vows as he flies towards them.

"Look out!" Roxas yells as Snipe's mace extends towards them.

* * *

Flying through the vents Courtly, Apple, Blondie, Ramona and Hunter were helping Piper and Stork navigate.

"This place gives me the creeps." Blondie said.

"Really? I kinda like it here." Stork smiles when suddenly they felt the ship shake from a blast.

"What was that?" Hunter asks alarmed.

Piper looks out the scope and gasps seeing multiple lizard like people racing towards them on skimmers. "It's the Raptors!"

"We gotta outrun them!" Ramona said.

"We move any faster and the Condor will definitely get scratched." Stork warns.

"Well if we move any slower and we'll be blasted." Courtly argues.

"I'm just saying." Stork said pulling the accelerator as they sped ahead.

* * *

Outside Roxas and Aerrow were zooming around Snipe as he tried to hit them with his mace.

"He's too strong for us to take on face to face." Namine said.

"He may be stronger, but we're faster." Aerrow said as he zoomed around Snipe distracting him while Roxas flew in and blasted his skimmer causing an explosion causing him to fall and activate his parachute.

"Whoo! Nice shooting Roxas!" Aerrow smiles.

Roxas gives a thumbs up as they continued flying only to encounter Ravess and six more Talon members.

"Uh oh." Roxas said as Ravess shot an arrow just missing his helmet by a few inches.

* * *

With the others and the Raptors, they were racing through the vents with the Condor occasionally grazing the walls.

"We gotta shake these guys!" Courtly said.

"I'm working on it." Piper said as Stork turned a corner.

Changing their skimmers from Bike to Glider mode the Raptors blasted them again.

"I hate tailgaters." Stork pulls the reverse and rams into the Raptors sending them crashing to the ground.

"Now that move was just right." Blondie said as Stork cracks a smile for once.

"Yeah well." Stork shakes it off.

* * *

Back outside Roxas, Namine and Aerrow were struggling to avoid all of Ravess' arrows as well as the Talons.

"I don't suppose you have any plans?" Roxas asks.

"Yeah I do, Namine climb onto Roxas' glider." Aerrow said as Namine jumped over. "Now follow me!"

The three of them fly up with Ravess and the Talons circling below them.

"Uh what exactly are we doing?" Roxas asks nervously.

"Relax I saw this in a cartoon once." Aerrow grins making both of them freeze for a second. "Jump!"

The three of them jump off the Glider and Skimmer and dive towards the enemy drawing their daggers and keyblades the three of them slash all of them before they successfully land back on their flight vechicles.

"Did you see that? It worked!" Aerrow cheers along with Radarr while Roxas and Namine caught their breath.

"That was pretty impressive Aerrow." Roxas said.

"Crazy, but impressive." Namine nods.

* * *

In Cyclonis' lair she was just informed about the battle outside.

"Both Ravess and Snipe? We must be dealing with some Sky Knights." Cyclonis assumes.

"That's our boy." Finn smiles as they all know full well who could pull off something like this.

"We'll be out of here in no time." Sparrow grins.

"Leave these ones to me." Dark Ace said leaving the room planning to finish what he started.

Cyclonis turns to Sparrow, Finn, Junko and Kitty.

"If you're expecting a rescue you'll all be disappointed. Once all my Talons come home to roost all your atoms will be spread across this world." Cyclonis said making them cringe in fear.

"Uh take your time." Junko said in fear.

"Yeah we're cool." Finn nods.

"We're in no hurry." Sparrow said.

"By all means take nap or something." Kitty said.

* * *

In the vents below the Condor safety lands in the shaft they were supposed to meet Finn, Junko, Sparrow and Kitty at.

Meanwhile outside Roxas and Aerrow growl as they see Dark Ace fly out.

"These two again? Guess they didn't learn their lesson." Dark Ace said as they circle each other. "You kids are determined I'll give you that, but it takes much more than that to be a Sky Knight. I should know I've defeated more Sky Knights than anyone."

As darkness surrounded Dark Ace and from it a Wavecrest appeared and roared surprising them.

"Namine." Roxas said summoning Sky's the Limit and quickly spraying her with Pixie Dust.

"Aerrow you handle the Dark Ace while we got this thing." Namine said.

"Right." Aerrow nods as they fly towards their opponents.

Roxas fires multiple blasts at the Wavecrest distracting it while Namine flies in and slashes it across the face making it roar in pain.

Looking towards Namine it swings its tail knocking her backwards into the air.

Rushing in on his glider Roxas activates the blades and swoops in slashing the Wavecrest. Letting out a roar it flies after Roxas and fires multiple blasts of water making his glider rattle.

Namine watches this in horror. 'Not good, if any water gets near me my pixie dust will go away, but I gotta help Roxas.' She thought as she raises her keyblade. "Thunder Surge!"

Surrounding herself with electricity Namine rams into the Wavecrest making it do a backflip in the air to recover.

Flying in fast the Wavecrest knocks both of them backwards with its wings.

Roxas recovers just in time to see the Eavecrest fire a large blast of water knocking him off his glider sending him plummeting towards the ground.

"Roxas!" Namine yells as she dives towards him.

As she tried to grab his hands the memory of the time she tried to catch him failed came back to her and how hurt Roxas was.

'No! I'm not going to fail again! I will save you Roxas!' Namine said as a bright light engulfed her keyblade. "Roxas!" Namine yells as the light engulfs her as she grabs his hand.

Roxas looks in shock to see Namine in a white, yellow, green and teal armor with two half circles going down the back of her helmet from to the top. From her Keyblade a moped-like glider white glider appeared with two metal sketchpads on the side as guards, and a large heart up front took its place with two blasters up front appeared.

Roxas looks at Namine in her new armor and was in awe. "Whoa Namine."

Namine helps him up onto her Glider. "Come on Roxas let's go."

Roxas nods as he activates his Keyblade Armor and two of them flew up towards the Wavecrest who was firing multiple water blasts at them.

Namine steered her glider out of the way and retaliates with multiple blasts from her glider hitting it in the wings making the Wavecrest plummet.

"Now Roxas!" Namine said as Roxas jumps off and summoned Emperor Llama and Royal Pain. Spinning both of them Roxas golden lance shoots out and impales the Wavecrest destroying it.

Nearby Aerrow and Dark Ace were clashing weapons as they flew through the air.

Separating Dark Ace launched his version of the Lightning Claw at Aerrow, thinking quickly Aerrow clicks a button and a shield detaches from his skimmer allowing him to block the attack.

Aerrow looks to Radarr who grins telling him to go for it. Both Aerrow and Dark Ace stand atop their skimmers with weapons ready.

"This time, no mercy." Dark Ace growls as Aerrow charges up his Lightning Claw and launches it destroying Dark Ace's skimmer forcing him to activate his wing attachments. Letting out a roar of anger he flies back to Cyclonia.

* * *

In the vents Stork had final lost the Raptors and made it to their hiding spot where they would meet the others. All was peaceful when suddenly something hits them making the ship rattle.

"Oh no. Please tell it's not who I think it is." Piper asks as Stork looks to see the Raptors had found them.

"Yep, they found us." Stork sighs.

"And the shields?" Piper asks.

"Destroyed by the Cyclonians in our last battle…. permanently." Stork cringes.

"Okay, this is bad." Piper panics when Ramona, Courtly, Apple, and Hunter head to the entrance.

"Don't worry guys we got this." Apple said as they climbed down.

"We need more fire power." The lead Raptor said below.

The Raptors were about to leave when Ramona and Courtly drop down in front of them and the others jump down behind them.

"Going somewhere?" Courtly asks taking out her mallet.

"Right through you." He growls as they all drew glowing yellow daggers.

Rushing towards them Ramona huffs and puffs blowing a gust of wind causing one to stop in it's tracks as Courtly rushed in and hit him in the gut with her mallet.

One Raptor threw a punch at Ramona who blocks it and delivers a series of punches before kneeing him in the gut causing the Raptor to stagger back allowing Courtly to jump in and slam her mallet on his foot making him scream in pain.

Hunter was firing arrows at on raptor as it slashed the arrows away with his daggers as he made his way towards them.

"Tornado!" Apple creates a hurricane which sucks up two raptors and throws them against the wall.

As the leader threw his dagger they jump out of the way and Hunter picks it up. "Hmm nice weapon. Think I'll keep it." He smirks.

"Retreat!" The leader yells as they made a run for it.

Piper and Stork look down at the team from Ever After High and smiled lucky they had come along.

* * *

Up on the landing bay Aerrow, Radarr, Namine and Roxas land to find three guards blocking their path.

"We just took down the Dark Ace, we can handle these guys." Aerrow smirks when the door opens behind them to reveal a whole army of guards.

"Or maybe not." Namine said summoning Chain of Memories while Roxas summons Emperor Llama.

Suddenly a small yellow ball was thrown into the army of guards, looking down the ball released a bright light stunning them, all except one guard with purple hair.

Not sure what was happening they still kept their weapons ready until the guard removed the mask to reveal a woman.

"Take it easy, I'm a Sky Knight. The names Starling." She said.

"You mean Starling of the Interceptors?" Aerrow asks surprised.

"Wait so she's the real deal?" Roxas asks lowering his keyblade.

"Oh yeah, I've heard about her." Aerrow said.

"I've been undercover, Cyclonis is planning a massive storm. One that could end Atmos." Starling said.

"How?" Roxas asks.

"She's built a machine with the Aurora Stone. Oh she also has a Wallop, a girl with cat ears, one with a guitar and a squirrely kid inside it. They belong to you?" Starling asks as Radarr facepalms.

In Cyclonis' lair Junko, Finn, Sparrow and Kitty were trying to figure a way out while Cyclonis was working on her machine.

"Storms made us, storms tear us apart, and now storms will help us rebuild my way." Cyclonis grins when a grenade went off knocking her guards to the ground.

"Or we could do it my way!" Aerrow said as he, Roxas and Namine rushed in.

"This is getting annoying." Cyclonis glares turning around.

"Give us back what you stole Master…Cyclonis?" Aerrow said surprised by her appearance.

"Let me guess you three are the Sky Knights? Aren't you a little young?" Cyclonis asks.

"Funny, that's what I was about to say." Aerrow said as they readied their weapons.

Cyclonis holds out her hand and a glowing staff flies into her grip, and charges.

Suddenly a large purple blast shot out breaking Cyclonis' staff into pieces. Looking over they saw Starling jump in with a double-bladed staff like weapon.

Cyclonis smirks as her staff reassembled with ease. "Ooh. You're good."

"I'll hold off the witch, you three go help your friends." Starling said.

The three of them nod as they rushed towards the machine.

Namine and Roxas put their hands together to help Aerrow climb up to the machine while Radarr tried to remove the Aurora Stone.

Starling and Cyclonis exchanged multiple blasts, but when Starling jumps in for a close range attack Cyclonis gets her and blasts her to the ground shocking everyone.

"Starling!" Aerrow said as he, Namine and Roxas turned to her.

Cyclonis fires a blast at Aerrow, but he jumps out of the way causing it to hit the cage holding Junko, Finn, Kitty and Sparrow.

"Now's our chance! Junko start smashing!" Finn said as Junko rams into it and jumps back.

"Ow that's cold." Junko said.

As Aerrow unleashed the Lightning Claw and Roxas uses Thundaga Cyclonis smirks as she holds out her staff and absorbs the moves.

"I know your tricks Sky Knight. You'll do your moves and jump around, but in the end will be the same." Cyclonis said as Dark Ace landed behind them. "I unleash the full fury of nature and you…well actually I don't care what happens to you."

Suddenly they heard a humming noise. Turning around the three of them get blasted by Dark Ace's attack knocking the three of them to the ground.

"Always have to have the last shot?" Cyclonis smirks as she makes her way to the Storm Engine and undoes the roof allowing them to be in the heart of the storm.

"Valor Drive!" Kitty and Sparrow said as their outfits turned red and they rammed against the ice with Junko causing the ice to crack.

"And so it begins." Cyclonis grins.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Cyclonis turns around to see two bright lights and Roxas and Namine appear in their keyblade armors and Aerrow with his daggers ready.

Namine and Roxas throw their keyblades breaking through the ice freeing their friends.

Cyclonis readies her staff to blast them, but Starling throws her staff knocking it out of her hand and delivers a kick to Dark Ace knocking him into the wall.

"Roxas give me a hand!" Aerrow combines his daggers to make a staff and they rush towards the Aurora Stone. Cyclonis looks in shock as they smash the Aurora Stone into pieces destroying her machine.

"No! Do you realize what you've done?!" Cyclonis asks in rage as Roxas picks up a piece of the Aurora Stone.

"Yeah we just saved Atmos and by the way, the name's Aerrow of the Storm Hawks." Aerrow smirks when suddenly the roof started coming down.

"Come on we gotta get out of here!" Roxas yells as they all made a run for it.

Kitty, Sparrow, Junko, Finn and Namine were running ahead when a few boulders separated them from Roxas, Aerrow and Starling.

"Roxas!" Namine gasps.

"We'll be fine. We'll go out the way we came." Roxas said.

"Hurry back." Namine said as they ran to the vent where they were supposed to go and climb in to see everyone in the Condor was ready to leave.

"Alright Stork get us out of here!" Blondie said.

"On it!" Stork said as pulled the lever allowing them to escape.

"Wait where's Roxas and Aerrow?" Apple asks.

"They'll be fine." Finn said as they escaped Cyclonia.

From the clouds they all watched in anticipation as Roxas, Aerrow and Starling all appeared on their glider and skimmer causing all of them to cheer with joy.

As they landed on the Condor everyone rushed to meet them.

"You guys did it!" Piper smiles.

"Wait what about the Aurora Stone?" Blondie asks.

Roxas reaches into his pocket and pulls out the shards he picked up. "Sorry guys, but it was for the best."

All of them frown at this when suddenly a bright light engulfs the shards causing them to float into the air.

"Whoa." Finn and Junko said in awe as a bright light forms in Roxas's hand as a new keyblade forms in his hand its handle is the Storm Hawks Emblem, the blade is a cycle wing with Aerrow's dagger at the top, the chain is a set of Crystal of blue red yellow and green with the Condor as the keychain.

"Whoa, now that is an awesome weapon." Aerrow said in awe.

"What this one called?" Ramona asks.

Roxas looks at the Storm Hawks and grins. "The Storm Condor."

* * *

Soon the Storm Hawks, Starling and the team from Ever After High were in front of the council once again.

"Of all the brash, reckless things to do, you destroy the Aurora Stone?! However, taking in the testimony of Sky Knight Starling this council agrees it was the proper course of action." The head councilman said.

"Does that mean the Storm Hawks are official?" Piper asks hopefully as the council mutters.

"Forget it Piper we don't need to be official to know who we are. Wherever Atmos needs help the Storm Hawks will be there. Let's fly." Aerrow said as they all left the room.

"Good luck…Sky Knight." The councilman grins.

At the Tempest the Storm Hawks and the others were saying goodbye.

"Hey Roxas, thanks for everything. We owe you all for this. You gave us exactly what we needed." Aerrow said.

"It was no trouble at all Aerrow." Roxas said as they shook hands.

"Still we want to give you guys a little something before you leave." Aerrow said surprising them.

Rolling out of the Condor were 6 brand new customized Skimmer's with Roxas' X mark and the Storm Hawk's logo on the sides. One was green and brown, one was blue and silver, one was purple and gold, one was red and blue, one was yellow and orange and the last one was grey and black.

"No way…are these?" Sparrow asks.

"All yours guys." Junko smiles.

"We made some modifications to the ones you guys stole from the Talons. Figured you could use them." Piper said.

"As of now you are all members of the Storm Hawks." Aerrow smiles.

"We're honored." Roxas nods as they loaded their new skimmers into the ship.

* * *

Leaving Atmos the team decided it was time to return to Ever After High.

As they were partying everyone looked at the new bangle on Namine's wrist and was amazed she unlocked her armor too.

Roxas was plugging in the coordinates for Ever After High when Namine walked over with two sticks of Sea Salt Ice Cream.

"Thanks." Roxas said taking one. "You know Namine, you still keep me surprised."

"How so?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Whenever I'm in trouble you always are there to help me through it, thanks a lot." Roxas smiles causing her to blush.

"Roxas, I would never let anything bad happen to you. If you're in danger I'll do whatever I can to help you. Because you mean the world to me." Namine smiles.

Touched by this Roxas pulled Namine into a hug which she gladly returns. When they separate Namine leans in and kisses Roxas on the lips for a few seconds and lets go.

As she walks away Roxas thought about how he felt the same magic from when he kissed Apple and Cerise.

"I think I'm starting to figure things out, but I still need to figure out the others." Roxas said.

 **Alright folks that's it.**

 **Next up is the last known Ever After High event to date: Epic Winter**


	72. Epic Winter

**Chapter 71: Epic Winter**

 **Hey everyone I'm back. Sorry about the wait. I got into my other stories and lost track of time. I think you'll like what I have planned I put in a lot of twists into this chapter including a sneak peek at potential worlds they will go to I even have a surprise at the end of the chapter. I hope you like it. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It was a boiling hot summer day at Ever After High and everyone was struggling to find a way to beat the heat, but up above them in the clouds high above at the Ice palace of the Royal Winter family things were nice and cold.

In the castle there was a large muscular man with blonde hair and a beard and a woman with long blonde hair. These were the Snow King and the Snow Queen, parents of Crystal Winter.

In the throne room the Snow King and Queen were being all romantic while Crystal was nearby with her wand.

"Ew. Save the snuggling for the fireside. Let's play some indoor Ice Hockey." Crystal said changing her wand into an ice hockey stick.

"I'm game. My queen, will you referee?" Snow King asks as the Snow Queen pulls out a whistle. Smiling he skates down to the center and slams his staff into the ground creating a hockey arena in his throne room.

"Crystal, if you're going to rule one day, it's high time you learn to lace your own skates." Snow Queen said.

"But we have pixies for that." Crystal gestures to two snow pixies tying her skates on. "Come on mom, it's game time."

As the two of them skate to the arena. The Snow Queen drops the puck and the game begins.

Little did they all know two figures were not happy at the sight of the game. Up above two people with blue skin and winter clothes were looking in disgust. These were siblings Jackie Frost and Northwind. Shape shifting servants of the Snow King.

"Ugh all those royal penguins make me sick. Northwind where's our secret weapon?" Jackie asks.

"I think the new guy has it." Northwind shrugs.

"What?" Jackie said outraged when a dark corridor opens up and from it a figure in an Organization XIII coat walks out with a black envelope.

"So sorry I'm late." A male voice said handing the envelope to her. Jackie opens the envelope and sees a red light.

"Careful Jackie that's pure evil." Northwind warns.

"I know. All those people down there have the power of winter, but what do they do? Have fun. They deserve to have it stolen." Jackie growls.

"You remember the plan, don't you?" The cloaked man asks.

"Uh one more time?" Northwind asks.

"We make the sweet Snow King sour and when he creates an eternal winter he'll destroy everything. Crystal isn't ready to rule so when we capture the King all of winter will fall to me!" Jackie laughs before looking to her brother. "Uh I mean us."

Little did they know the coated man was grinning. 'Such naïve fools.' He thought.

Down at the game the Snow King whacks the puck sending it towards Crystal's goal. Acting quickly she fires a magic blast making the puck fly towards her goal allowing her to knock it in and win causing the crowds to cheer.

"Well played kiddo." Snow King smirks.

"She can't keep using magic for everything." Snow Queen said skating over.

"Why not? It works for me." He said blowing her a kiss made of clouds in the shape of a heart.

"Mom, Dad cut out the slushy stuff." Crystal smirks.

* * *

Later that day Crystal and her parents were at the top of the palace looking over their kingdom.

"You know your mother is right Crystal. It's not all fun and games, one day you will rule Winter." Her father said.

"But I am ready. I've read every magical meteorologist manifesto and every fableous fairy tale ever after." Crystal said.

"Crystal, there's a different between understanding and doing." Her mom said as she and the king combined their ice magic to create a rose made of ice. "Soon my dear you will blossom like this enchanted Winter Rose."

"And become the next Snow Queen." Her father said as Crystal hugged them both.

Little did they know Jackie Frost had opened the envelope and bored a red dust over the Snow King and Queen, but what that dust actually was dust created from the Evil Queen's mirror when Apple destroyed it. When the Organization member saw it, he quickly gathered up as much as he could while the Evil Queen and Xehanort kept everyone distracted.

"Thank you, mom and dad, for this promise I rose. I promise I won't let you…down?" Before Crystal could finish her mother took the rose back.

"You've already let me down with this ingratitude." Snow Queen growled.

"You're acting like a spoiled brat!" The Snow King said.

"What are you saying?" Crystal asks shocked, but in the king's eyes he heard her say. "You are old and frostbitten I could rule winter better with my eyes closed."

"She gets this lack of disrespect from you! She's too silly to rule!" The Snow Queen said as they entered the throne room.

"Silly huh? Then you must think I'm nothing more than a snow goose! I should freeze-tag you right now, so you'll cool down!" The Snow King yells.

"I'd like to see you try snowman!" She taunts resulting in the Snow King blasting her turning his queen into an ice sculpture causing Crystal to gasp.

"Anyone else want to play Freeze-Tag?" The Snow King asks around.

All the servants backed away in fear, but the Snow King saw one taunting him and mocking him. "Look at me I'm the Snow King."

"You should learn to be more sheepish." The Snow King said turning the servant into a ram.

"Dad unfreeze mom right now." Crystal said.

"I would but she's giving me the cold shoulder." The Snow King chuckles.

"If this is a game it's not fun anymore! What's gotten into you?" Crystal asks.

"Playtime is over princess. But your mother was right about one thing, you're too childish to rule." The Snow King said causing Crystal to run away crying.

Running to her room Crystal jumps onto her bed crying. "Who wants to rule winter anyway? I don't, not if it means turning cold hearted one day, like my parents! What's wrong with wanting to have a little fun? Maybe I don't belong here anymore." Crystal looks to her bedside table and sees two pictures one had her with Briar and Ashlynn the other had one of her and Roxas skateboarding at the talent show. "I know a place where they'll be warm to me. In a land not so far away." Crystal said wiping her tears.

With the help of her pixies Crystal left the palace towards Ever After High.

* * *

Down below at Ever After High Headmaster Grimm had Faybelle in his office.

"I am fairy, fairy disappointed in you Faybelle. Your involvement with the Evil Queen and Xehanort's takeover has left this school a vile mess." Milton said.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad." Faybelle said as a piece of the ceiling fell on his desk.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm happy you're following your "evil" destiny, but you must be punished so I am charging you with cleaning duties until out school is restored to its pristine glory." He said.

"Clean the whole school by myself? That'll take forever after!" Faybelle gasps.

"Then I suggest you get started." Milton said taking out a sponge and a bucket.

* * *

In the hallways Daring and Apple were walking together, but there was an awkward silence between them until Blondie got in front of them with her mirrorpad ready.

"Blonde Lockes here with another relationship rumor cast! Oh, the whole school knows that it was Roxas not Daring's kiss that woke Apple from her enchanted sleep a.k.a he is not her prince of destiny. Awkward! So, is this power couple about to power off? Apple, Daring care to comment?" Blondie asks them.

"Not really." Daring said nervously.

"Nope." Apple said just as nervous.

Blondie sighs disappointed. "And there you have it."

Zooming out we see Briar and Ashlynn were watching it on Ashlynn's Mirrorphone.

"Briar have you noticed that unless it's a mission Blondie's videos become…"

"Not just right. Definitely." Briar agrees. 'And besides Roxas and I are gonna be together.' She thought when a cold breeze passed by them. "Brr. Did you feel that?"

"It's freezing in here. Wait a spell is this… snow?" Ashlynn asks as snow filled the hallways of Ever After High.

"Impossible, it's summer." Briar said.

"Snow yeah!" Sparrow cheers.

"Unless." Briar grins.

"She's here!" Ashlynn smiles.

"Crystal!" Both of them smile as they ran through the halls looking for her.

"I thought I was going to melt in this heat. Ever After High really needs an air conditioner." Crystal said using her wand to create ice sculptures when she noticed Ashlynn and Briar running nearby.

"She must be around here somewhere." Ashlynn said.

"Ashlynn! Briar!" Crystal smiles as she tackles them both into a large pile of snow.

"It's been too long. Crystal, it's so fableous to see you. Ashlynn smiles as students gather to them.

"Hello everyone, snow nice to be back." Crystal waves.

"We're fairy glad to see you, but what are you doing here?" Briar asks.

"Do I need a reason to visit my best friends forever after?" Crystal asks.

"Well, of course not." Briar smiles.

"Well how about we crystalize these old dusty halls?" Crystal takes out what looks like a blaster and loads a snowball into it and fires it into the air.

* * *

In his office Headmaster Grimm was trying to continue his work despite the snow. From the opening at the door Duchess, Sparrow, Courtly, Lizzie, Alistair and Bunny were peeking inside.

"Come on. Come on." Duchess said.

"You can do it." Lizzie said.

"Say it." Courtly grins as a large clump of snow falls on his desk.

"Fine! Attention students. Classes are dismissed for Ever After High's first ever Summer Snow day." He announces over the PA causing all the students to cheer.

* * *

In the castleteria Crystal had turned the whole room into a winter park with slopes and a frozen lake.

"No need to bundle up, because DJ Melody is gonna warm you up." Melody said starting playing her music.

Poppy, Holly were making snow angels nearby as Hunter carved three wooden snow boards for Sparrow and Roxas.

"No thanks Hunter, I've got my own." Roxas said revealing the ice board Crystal gave him awhile back. Taking the wheels off he turned the skateboard into a snowboard.

"Well then, consider you both challenged to a shred off!" Hunter grins as he runs to the slopes.

"Oh yeah! You're on!" Sparrow said grabbing a board with Roxas right behind them.

Nearby Kitty appears behind Raven and Xion and throws a snowball at them. Reacting quickly Xion summons Sunset by the Sea and whacks the snowball away like a baseball while Raven uses her magic to catch them.

"Nice try, snow cat." Raven chuckles as Raven launches them back at her but Kitty dodges only to be hit from behind by a snowball from Maddie.

On the ice rink Justine was dazzling everyone on the ice while Namine tried to keep up.

"Relax Namine, you got this." Justine said as she danced around her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa hold the mirrorphone Justine. I'm the best ice dancer around here." Duchess said.

"Do your thing, Duchess. I haven't met a dance I couldn't master." Justine smirks as Duchess joins them on the ice.

Up above Briar, Ashlynn and Crystal were looking at everyone.

"After the year we've had a little winter break is just what we needed." Briar smiles.

"But tell us why you really came here." Ashlynn said reading Crystal's mood.

"It's my parents, they haven't been themselves, especially my dad, he's been so cold." Crystal said.

"Uh isn't that his thing?" Briar smirks.

"No, I mean it's like he's twisting everything to see only bad and my mom has become an ice queen literally. I feel like a darkness has risen out of my home. I feel like I've been cursed." Crystal frowns.

"Well maybe it is a curse." Ashlynn said.

"You think I'm cursed?" Crystal asks.

"Your parents and I know two people who can deal with curses and the darkness." Ashlynn said when Hunter and Sparrow shredded through the air.

"Thanks Crystal!"

"Best Snow Day ever!"

When Roxas jumped into the air Briar sighs as she sees his hair flowing through the air and a smile on his face.

In another part Blondie was getting ready for another mirrorcast. "Hello everyone, time for a weird weather report. Ever After High is one big snow globe, but why? What's the snowy scoop? Is Xehanort or the Evil Queen on the loose? Is it snow global warming? We may never know." Blondie said when Duchess skated by.

"Sure we do, we already know. It's because Crystal Winter is visiting." Duchess said.

"Ever hear of suspense?" Blondie whispers as Duchess skates away. "Breaking news! The cause of the summer snow is due to the arrival of Crystal Winter! Is she the diva the tabloids say she is?"

"Hi, Blondie. I love your show." Crystal said as she, Ashlynn, and Briar walk by.

"But is everyone cool with the chills Crystal has brought?" Blondie asks.

"Crystal is cool." Duchess said.

"Wicked cool!" Jillian said.

Jason nods meaning yes.

"She's the bee's knees!" Sparrow shredded.

"Okay cut! This isn't news, it's fluff. Blondie Lockes, signing off." Blondie said dropping her mic and Cerise walks over to pick it up.

"This just in: Blondie Lockes needs to chill out." Cerise said ending the mirrorcast.

Sitting a bench Cerise walks over to a sulking Blondie. "You alright Blondie you don't seem just right?" Cerise asks.

"Spellebritay gossip and weather reports are so last chapter. I need a real news story, something dangerous and hexciting. The kind that win reporters the Princess and the Peadbody award!" Blondie said excited.

'Is she already forgetting all the missions we go on?' Cerise thought.

* * *

Meanwhile at the front of the school Daring was sitting on a bench by himself when Rosabella skated over.

"Daring Charming with a big frown on his face? What's going on?" She asks sitting next to him.

"I'm just so confused about what I'm supposed to do now that…now that I'm not Apple's Prince of Destiny." Daring sniffles.

"Have you ever considered that maybe you're not Apple's Prince of Destiny because you didn't earn it?" Rosabella asks and Daring burst into laughter.

"Earn it?"

"Snow White's Prince Charming was bold, heroic and selfless. Roxas always put other people first and looked out for all of us as our leader. Maybe it would help if you started acting more selfless to other people besides yourself." Rosabella said.

"Oh I'm sorry I got distracted. What was it you were saying? Something about me?" Daring asks looking at his reflection in the ice.

* * *

In her office Baba Yaga was carrying multiple ingredients when Briar, Ashlynn and Crystal walk in.

"Madam Yaga, you know a lot about curses, right?" Ashlynn asks.

"Curses where? There are no curses here. You can't prove anything, who sent you?" Baba Yaga said thinking this was about her.

"No, no, no Crystal's dad the Snow King, we think he might be cursed." Briar said as Crystal stepped forward.

"Please Baba Yaga, can you help us?" Crystal begs.

"I'm not sure child, it depends on the curse. Bring your father to me and I'll see what I can do." Baba Yaga said as she poured a potion into a cauldron. "Hot cocoa? It's made with fresh pig's breath."

Instantly all of them cringe at the thought.

"So how are we gonna get one of my parents to come here?" Crystal asks.

"I've got an idea." Briar smiles.

* * *

At the Snow King's palace, the cursed King looks to Crystal's empty throne.

"Where is my snow-flaky daughter?" He asks as a servant ran up to him with a letter.

"I believe she went to visit her old friends. She sent you this invitation. You are cordially invited to Ever After High Career Day."

But the curse twisted the words around to say the servant said even a dimwit troll could do his job.

"What did you say?" The Snow King turns the messenger into a penguin. "I'll teach them to mock my royal position. Ready my sleigh. I leave for Ever After High." He said storming out.

"We'll do it your winteri-ness." Jackie said.

"I thought you didn't want to take orders—"

"Keep it down slush-brain. If we follow him we'll get to see him close the chapter on Crystal's story." Jackie said interrupting Northwind.

"Oh I get it. It'll be "the end" of Crystal Winter." Northwind nods as they left the room.

Up above the cloaked figure chuckles. "Those fools are even dumber than their king, taking over this place will so simple." He said.

* * *

At Career Day all the parents of the students were making their way in, they even allowed Raven to bring her mom's mirror down.

"It's good to see you both again." Roxas said handing a form to the Queen of Hearts and White Queen on Wonderland.

"Roxas always a pleasure." White Queen smiles as they went to their seats.

Roxas turns to the next person to see Apple with her mom Snow White and instantly the tension rose.

"Roxas." She said narrowing her eyes.

"Snow White." Roxas said mimicking her.

"You're looking well." She said.

"Thanks." He said handing her a form.

"Uh come on mom let's go find some seats." Apple said urging her forward but not before winking at Roxas.

"Thanks for making Career Day happen everyone, this will be a great trap." Crystal said as she, Briar, Ashlynn and Baba Yaga were looking down from the upper levels of the auditorium.

"I am always happy to raise school events…for deception." Baba Yaga cackles.

"So many parents showed up for this, your dad will never suspect we're trying to pull the crown over his eyes." Ashlynn said.

"Are you sure he'll fall for it?" Briar asks.

"He'll be here. He may be cold, but he is full of hot air." Crystal smirks knowing her dad.

Outside Faybelle was scrubbing the castle when she heard a rumbling. Turning around she saw the Snow King making an ice ramp as he rode a sleigh pulled by polar bears down towards Ever After High.

Coming to a stop at the front he spots Daring making a snowman nearby. "You there, boy, come here. My bears need to be watered, fed and stabled."

"Yeah that's not really my job." Daring said ignoring him.

"Boy, I said come here." The Snow King repeats.

"Can't you see I'm busy? I'm trying to cheer me up with a snow me." Daring said hugging the snowman.

"I'll give you one more chance boy, or do I need to spell it out for you?" He asks raising his scepter.

"There we go. Oh, you're still here." Daring said turning to him.

"You beastly young man, you're gonna regret this forever after!" The Snow King said as a blue light emits from his fingers and surrounds Daring for a second.

"Oh, something doesn't feel right." Daring takes off his crown and puts it on the snowman. "There we go." He said unaware of the patch of white hair growing on the back of his neck.

Making his way in the Snow King is greeted by Briar and Ashlynn.

"Greetings your majesty, welcome to Career Day." Briar said.

"It's so good to see you again." Ashlynn said as the Snow King examined the school.

"Oh I get it. You filled the school with snow to show me you think you can do my job better than I can." He accuses.

"What? No…we just thought it would make you feel more at home." Briar said uncomfortably when Baba Yaga floated up next to him.

"Tell me have you recently angered or suffered the wraith of a troll or dark sorcerer?" She asks inspecting him. "Say ahhh."

"Take your hands off me you calloused witch." Snow King said freezing her and storming off.

Briar summons her staff and casts Fira to thaw out Baba Yaga. "Crystal's right he's definitely cursed."

"That's not the Snow King I know." Ashlynn said as Baba Yaga recovers.

"He better be cursed, or he will be when I'm done with him." Baba Yaga growls.

At the front of the school the Snow King's Polar bears were still out front when Leroy walked up to the front two. The one on the left growls at him hoping to scare Leroy away but Leroy lets out a roar scaring the polar bears instead before walking away.

"Yikes what was that thing?" Jackie asks transforming into her human form. "Northwind, come on. Transform."

"Bear with me Jackie." Northwind jokes.

"You say that joke every time you take bear form." Jackie groans.

"Yeah I know. It's that funny." Northwind said transforming. "So what's next?"

"What's next is we make sure the Snow King freezes out Crystal, his only heiress to the throne." Jackie smirks.

Inside everyone was listening to Kitty's mom give a lecture.

"And then you turn invisible, leaving only your grin." The Cheshire Cat said demonstrating causing everyone to clap.

"Thank you, Ms. Cheshire, on that useful lecture on the uh etiquette of invisibility." Milton Grimm said.

"And now please give a warm welcome to the Snow King." Giles Grimm said as the Snow King made his way on stage and everyone clapped for him.

"Hold your applause. There is nothing fun about winter. It is dark and cold and unforgiving like me. And I control it all. Does that chill you to the bone?" He asks as Roxas narrows his eyes in suspicion. "I could turn you all into a waddle of penguins with a flick of my wrist." Causing everyone to gasp.

Baba Yaga floats up behind him and examines him. "Yep, you're cursed. Someone beat me too it." She said making everyone gasp.

The Snow King looks to the audience and sees with his eyes everyone booing him. "Such insolence! You people don't even deserve to be penguins! I should put all of you on ice!" He raises his scepter and snow magic starts to form causing everyone to panic.

"Everyone quick run!" Roxas yells as he got up from his seat when suddenly someone blasted the Snow King's arm with ice.

"That's enough dad!" Looking up they saw Crystal with her wand at the ready before sliding down towards him. "You have to stop, we're trying to help you."

"Betrayed by my own slush and blood." He glares.

"Dad stop! You're not seeing things clearly." Crystal said.

"Oh I am seeing things "crystal" clearly. Betrayer." He fires a blast freezing Crystal's arm. "Daughter, you will never sit on my throne. No ice powers forever after! You. Are. Dis-em-powered!" He said taking Crystal's wand shocking her.

He was about to hold up his staff when suddenly the Bond of Flame Keyblade smashes into him knocking the Snow King to the ground.

"Who dares strike me?!" The Snow King growls standing up.

"Me." He and Crystal looks to see Roxas activating Heat Drive and walking towards the stage with Bond of Flame and Flame of Union in his hands.

"Roxas." Crystal said surprised to see another old friend.

"Fire. I hate fire!" He bellowed raising his staff towards Roxas.

"Well I hate people who mess with my friends and my school." Roxas glares.

From behind the curtains Milton and Giles look to Roxas and see the determined look on his face.

'I wonder.' Milton thought.

"You dare challenge me boy? Prepare to be put on ice." Snow King said readying his scepter.

"Roxas don't! You can't fight him." Crystal said.

"Don't worry Crystal. I'll get your wand back." Roxas said walking up to the stage to face her father.

The Snow King smirks as he turns to face Roxas. "Some would call what you're doing a death sentence."

"Well too bad for you I don't listen." Roxas said charging towards him as both keyblades surround themselves with flames.

The Snow King raises his scepter to block but Roxas slams both his keyblades into it causing the Snow King to stagger backwards. "My this one has some fight."

Roxas swings Bond of Flame creating a wave of flames, but the Snow King counters with a blast from his staff.

Slamming his staff into the ground the stage turns to ice. Roxas jumps in the air to avoid being frozen but the Snow King smirks as he jumps in the air and swings his scepter knocking Roxas to the ground.

"Roxas!" Briar, Ashlynn and Crystal gasp.

Roxas slowly picks himself up and glares. "Blazing Storm!" Giant pillars of flames erupt around Roxas as he launches them towards the Snow King who tries to make a barrier of ice but the fire melts it dealing tons of damage to the king.

Roxas was about to move in when Crystal got in front of him.

"Roxas please no more." She begs.

"Crystal he's trying to hurt others. I'm not gonna sit back and let him do this." Roxas said.

"I know but trust me this isn't my dad." Crystal said as the Snow King stood up.

"You are a worthy foe too, bad this has to end." The Snow King before charging up a powerful blast and fires it at the both of them. Acting quickly Roxas pushes Crystal out of the way and takes the full blast as the attack turns him into a ice sculpture much to Briar's horror.

"No." Briar said horrified.

"No one shall stand in my way!" The Snow King cackles as he releases a powerful ice attack that creates a powerful snow storm inside the school and across Book End too. "I expect you home by curfew young lady."

"And that dear brother, is what we call Frost twins one step closer to ruling winter." Jackie said.

In the back seats Daring and his snowman saw the whole thing as the Snow King storms out.

"Whoa. Who invited that guy?" Daring scratches the back of his neck and more fur grew on his hand.

"The snow storm of the century is one giant Snow King tantrum! I think I just found my big story. I better make some notes." Blondie said running off.

Up on stage Briar and Ashlynn run to Crystal and the frozen Roxas when the ice started to crack and with a burst of flames Roxas broke free and out of Heat Drive.

"I had chosen to follow my destiny. To be the next Snow Queen, but my future just blew away." Crystal said.

* * *

Soon Blondie was reporting the storm on her Mirrorcast.

"Blondie Lockes coming to live where the weather is just so not right! And if the storm outside wasn't bad enough, the storm inside is twice as bad." Looking inside the hallways were covered in snow and all the students were doing whatever they could to stay warm. "If the Snow King wanted to blow us all away with his blizzard powers I say mission accomplished."

Nearby Jackie and Northwind were seeing the whole thing.

"Whoa Jackie our new friend's plan to help us take over Winter is going great." Northwind said.

"I know, the King has turned his Queen into an ice sculpture, turned half his staff into penguins and took away his daughter's wand of power. He's close to a snow blowout. Soon we will rule winter. We just have to keep an eye on the lazy princess." Jackie grins.

In Briar and Ashlynn's dorm room Crystal, Briar, Blondie, Ashlynn and a shivering Roxas were talking.

"Crystal, what are we going to do about this weather?" Ashlynn asks.

"I don't know without my wand of power I can't do anything." Crystal sighs when the door opens to reveal Raven and Nevermore.

"Here comes the fire department." Raven said as Nevermore fired a blast creating a fire in the chimney.

"A fire, good call Raven." Ashlynn smiles.

"Roxas any ideas on how we can help the school?" Raven asks.

"We can't waste our magic because we don't know how long this will last. Round up the others and see if we can find any supplies around the school we can use." Roxas said.

"You got it." Raven said as she and Nevermore left.

"Wow they really look up to you." Crystal said impressed.

"Crystal lot has happened since we last met." Roxas smirks before shivering. "But to be honest I could really use something warm. Does anyone have an extra blanket?"

"No, but this might do." Briar said as she hugged Roxas causing him to blush before the warmth from her hug comes to him.

"Yeah this could work." Roxas smiles.

"Your dad breezed out so fast after his battle with Roxas, has he always been like this?" Blondie asks.

"And why did you stop me?" Roxas asks.

"I'm sorry, he's not like this. He's the exact opposite in fact. At least we know he's been cursed. I wish Baba Yaga had gotten more time to examine him." Crystal said.

"Wish…that gives me an idea." Ashlynn smiles.

Outside the school Faybelle was trying to clean the roofs but the storm was making it difficult for her.

"Headmaster Grimm set me up for a royal fail!" Faybelle groans as she reaches into the bucket, but the cold wing causes her hand to the freeze in the water. "Ugh it'll take forever after to get this place cleaned all by myself. There has to be a way to get it done without actually…working." She shudders before takin out her Mirrorphone. "Let's see castle cleaning…aha! Call 1-900-FAIRY-MOB. The fairy mobfather makes problems disappear.

* * *

Meanwhile at the entrance of the school Daring had made a snow crown for his snowman when Rosabella and Leroy walked up to him.

"Hey there Daring. Thought anymore about our chat? You know for the things you need to work on?" Rosabella asks.

"Oh yes! And as soon as my new mirror arrives I am gonna take a long hard look at myself." Daring said when they heard a goose honking. "And here it is now." Daring said as they looked up.

"Incoming!" The Delivery goose said as he crashed into the snow.

"Oh no, disaster. What do I do? Daring Charming to the rescue." Daring said rushing down.

"My hero…oh nah." Rosablle said when she sees Daring went for the mirror instead of the goose.

"The mirror is safe." Daring said as Leroy pulled the goose out of the snow.

"Daring you're supposed to be a hero. On missions you were so helpful. Not just looking down your nose at the uh…little guys." Rosablle said as Daring's nose and mouth area changed to resemble a beast's mouth.

"Ugh." Daring scoffs as he walks inside.

"Whoa." Rosabella said not sure what was going on.

Inside Raven and Whisp were gathering supplies when Daring past by them.

"I don't believe it." Raven said.

"It's huge." Whisp said.

"I know right. Biggest mirror I could find." Daring said oblivious to his change.

* * *

In the auditorium Roxas had brought Hopper and Farrah with him for Ashlynn's plan.

"So Crystal was wishing we could turn back the clock, and then I realized there is a way, but we need everyone's help. Especially Farrah." Ashlynn said.

"Roxas when I said I wanted to be more involved with the team I wasn't fully ready for battle." Hopper said.

"Don't worry Hopper with this you don't have to battle." Roxas said leading him to the spot where he faced the Snow King. "Got your wand Farrah?"

"Yep and I've been taking lots of lessons from Amora." Farrah said taking her wand out and turning Hopper into the Snow King and re-enacting the moment when he was about to fight Roxas.

"Alright everyone look for clues." Ashlynn said as they examined the Snow King.

"What does Evil even look like? In our experience it's practically anything." Briar said.

"How long can you keep this transformation?" Blondie asks.

"They last until 12, noon or midnight. Whichever comes first." Farrah smiles.

Crystal examines her father when she noticed a glimmer in his eyes and gasps. "Baba Yaga! Over here!"

Baba Yaga floats over and gasps. "That is the tiniest granule of pure evil I have ever seen. It's made from the Evil Queen's magic mirror. Someone close to the Snow King must've used it on him to only see the bad in the world and your mother must've been infected too." Baba Yaga said as Farrah undid her spell.

"My poor parents! We have to save them, or this wicked winter will last forever." Crystal said.

Outside Jackie and Northwind were admiring the damage.

"Whoa Jackie, the King went full artic on the school. Just like he said." Northwind said.

"That was the plan. He's pushing away everyone that admires him and when he's ice-olated we'll take him down." Jackie said.

"Look Jackie. I'm a Snow worm." Northwind said moving through the snow like a worm.

"You have the brain of a snow worm." Jackie sighs.

* * *

Meanwhile in Baba Yaga's office Roxas, Briar, Blondie, Ashlynn, Crystal and Farrah were trying to figure out a cure.

"Isn't there something we can do?" Roxas asks.

"Yeah like some sort of magical eye wash for the king?" Briar asks.

"Intriguing they're might be a counter curse in the library of the elders." Baba Yaga said making more hot cocoa.

"Wasn't that destroyed by the giants of Beanstalk high a thousand years ago when we beat them at book ball?" Ashlynn asks.

"Yes, but anything that has been decimated can be recreated. Can you help us one more time Farrah? Pretty please." Crystal asks.

"I like a challenge. Let's conjure up some answers." Farrah nods.

"Hot Cocoa?" Baba Yaga offers but they all sprint out.

"Sorry Madame Yaga, gotta go!" Briar said as they left.

* * *

At Daring's room Rosabella and Leroy walk up to his front door and knock. "Daring, I really need to see you." Rosabella said.

"Rosabella, uh…heh…why? There's nothing new or unusual going on with me." Daring said nervously from the other side of the door.

Rosabella pushes but the door was blocked. "Open the door." She said trying to push again.

When Leroy steps up he pulls so hard the door swings open. "What are you doing?" She narrows her eyes to see Daring covering his face with a book.

"Oh just catching up on homework. Oh look I dropped my quil." Daring jumps behind the bed and pulls the comforter over his face. "See nothing weird at all."

"Daring I can see your hairy toes." Rosabella said pointing to his feet.

"Those are uh…just my new slippers." Daring said nervously.

"Daring put the comforter down." Rosabella said as Leroy yanks it out of his hands to reveal Daring had taken the form of a large white beast creature.

"Don't look at me! I'm hideous!" Daring cries.

"Oh boy." Leroy rolls his eyes.

"No you're not. You're still you." Rosabella said.

"I don't know who I am anymore. Without my looks I'm nothing! Nothing!" Daring sobs.

"It's not the end of the world. I know you want to be a prince, but maybe you're a beast." Rosabella said as Daring gasps.

"No one wants to be a beast!" He said.

"Uh my dad is a beast." Rosabella narrows her eyes as Daring ends up coughing up a hairball. "And that's a hairball."

"Prince Charming does not get hairballs!" Daring said enraged.

"You've put so much focus on the outside that you forget the inside. Maybe all this fur has something to do with your destiny." Rosabella said.

Daring paused and then walks to his mirror. "It's okay. I'm still handsome only in a more furry way. I've got nothing to hide." Daring said as he walked out the door.

"Whoa there are you sure you want to do that?" Rosabella said, but it was too late.

As Daring walked through the halls everyone was shocked at his new appearance. Walking up to Raven, Xion and Maddie he leans against the wall. "Hey girls."

"Whoa." Xion said as the girls were surprised.

"What? No relax it's me Daring, see the face?" He asks.

"That's a face a mama Bandersnatch could love." Maddie said trying to make it sound like a compliment when Apple walked by and gasps.

"Daring, you're a beast." She said in shock.

"It's a phase! You think I'm a joke don't you? Why don't you go find your real prince charming!" Daring said running off leaving Apple stunned.

Outside Faybelle was scrubbing away when a bright light appeared and three small fairies in business suits appeared.

"We got a call from the fairy mobfather saying you need help." One said.

"Fableous, you got my message. Do you do castle restoration?" Faybelle asks.

"You betcha. No mess too big." Another fairy said.

"Then get cracking! I've been working my wings off all day!" Faybelle groans.

"Sure you have doll." One fairy said as he flew up to her. "Here's how it works we do something for you and you owe us, deal?"

"Sure I need a breather." Faybelle said shaking their hands sealing the deal.

The fairies fly up for a few seconds and then fly back down. "Okay."

"Wait, you're done?" Faybelle asks.

"Yeah sorry about the wait." Faybelle looks up to see Ever After High was as good as new. "Here's your bill." He said handing her a piece of paper.

"200 years of service? That's a really long time." Faybelle said with fear in her voice.

"Welcome aboard toots. We give you our time, you give us your time. You agreed to it." The fairies said.

"What exactly would I be doing for the next 200 years?" Faybelle asks.

"Mostly hard labor."

"There must be another way." Faybelle said hoping for a way out.

* * *

Meanwhile Roxas, Briar, Ashlynn, Crystal, Blondie and Farrah had made their way to where the library of elders was.

"The Library of elders." Brair said in awe.

Summoning her keyblade Ashlynn taps the lock and opens the door, but when they opened it all was left was a cliff dangling over a drop to certain death.

"Uh Farrah, you're on." Roxas said nervously.

"One conjured library, coming up. Look beyond the library door and what was there before, restore!" Farrah said as she magically restored the destroyed library to its former glory.

"I hope your good fairy magic can hold all our weight." Ashlynn said as she, Roxas, Briar, Crystal and Blondie walked into it.

"You coming Farrah?" Roxas asks.

"I have to stay here to hold the spell, you guys better hurry." Farrah said struggling.

Making their way into the library they look around until they reach the end.

"There's got to be something we're missing." Roxas said as Blonde was knocking against the bookcase and gasps.

"There's a door behind this." Blondie smiles.

"There must be a switch nearby." Ashlynn said as the examined around while Briar sat in the chair in front of where the entrance was.

As they looked around Blondie found a hidden switch under a globe and the door opens causing Briar to fall backwards.

"Oops. Uh I found the switch." Blondie said as Roxas helped her up.

"You okay?" Roxas asks.

"Yeah." Briar said standing up when they noticed the room was full of scrolls.

"The scroll of deep magic, must be hidden in here somewhere." Crystal said as they started reading them.

"The Lazy Mud Prince. Ew. Glad he doesn't go to Ever After High." Briar said reading a scroll.

"The Slipper Slippers. I don't think I'd want a pair of those." Ashlynn said.

Blondie picks up one scroll. "Auradon Prep? Sounds the like the name of another school."

Roxas looks around and noticed a green scroll and opens it. "Maleficent." His eyes widened as he opens it causing a piece of paper to fall out. Looking inside he saw a young woman with long beautiful wings and horns on her head. "Wow she sure looks different from the one I have to deal with, but why does she have wings Maleficent doesn't have wings." Roxas said when he noticed the paper that fell.

Bending down to pick it up he saw that it was the second missing Mary Poppins page. Grinning he took the page and put it in his pocket.

Crystal pulled a scroll off a stack, but the stack collapsed causing Crystal to step back and trip on another scroll, but this one glowed brightly and grew.

"The scroll of deep magic." Crystal said in awe as the contents appeared on it.

"It's saying how the Evil Queen's mirror was made. Magic mirror glass is forged by goblins out of hot-molten evil pixie dust." Briar read.

"Any exposure to particles of the magic mirror can cause kindness blindness. That sounds like what happened to your parents. But what about the cure?" Crystal asks.

"Here it is. Only the bouquet of the 4 royal roses of the seasons has the power to undo the curse." Roxas read.

"An aroma therapy cure." Crystal smiles.

"Talk about a strong perfume." Briar said.

"These aren't just any roses. Each rose is one of a kind, and there's one for each season. They're enchanted. Wait there's a riddle." Crystal said as the scroll expanded.

"Spring's rose stands out all alone. Summer's rose wears a disguise. The rose of fall hides in the crowd and the Winter's rose is found inside." Crystal read.

"But where are we gonna find them?" Roxas asks.

"He has a point, Ever After has lots of royal castles." Crystal said as the scroll starts to glow and pictures of castles appeared.

"Look it's Beast's castle, that's Rosabella's home, and my castle. Look Briar there's your castle." Ashlynn said when suddenly they heard a clock chime meaning noon.

"Hurry! I can't hold this magic for much longer!" Farrah yells as the enchantment starts to fade.

"But we didn't see the fourth castle yet." Crystal said.

"3 out of 4 ain't bad. We gotta get outta here now!" Blondie said as they made a run for it.

"We lost track of time!" Roxas said as they ran up the stairs.

"I can't hold on!" Farrah struggles.

"Come on Farrah you got this!" Roxas yells library started to disappear. As the ground under them started to fade Roxas, Ashlynn, Briar and Blondie jumped to safety.

"Crystal jump!" Ashlynn yells.

"My pixies always helped me when I was in trouble." Crystal said.

"Your pixies aren't here! Jump!" Ashlynn said a second time.

Crystal took a deep breath and jumped as the library had almost completely faded. Luckily Ashlynn grabbed her hand and they pulled her in just before she fell.

"That was close. Farrah you're amazing." Crystal said.

"Aww." Farrah smiles.

* * *

In the hallways of Ever After High everyone was struggling to keep warm as Faybelle flew in to see Blondie post a video on the screen.

"Crashing through magic ruins for a death-defying jump that was just right, Crystal and her team are about to embark on an epic quest to find a top secret magical thing and end this wicked winter! Stay tuned and stay toasty." Blondie said.

"Whatever they're after sounds pretty important. I bet it would be worth a lot to the right fairies." Faybelle said flying off.

* * *

Outside the school Daring was just below the window to Apple's room. Picking up a chunk of ice he throws it hopping to hit the window but misses and hits the wall. Trying again he throws it, but it lands inside hitting Apple on the head.

"Hey! Do you mind—Daring?" Apple gasps.

"I need a friend." Daring said as he climbed up to her balcony. "Thanks Apple. I know I must be hard to look at in this…furry condition."

"No, I'm sorry, for what I said in the hall. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Apple apologizes.

"I'm sure this is just a temporary thing. I'll be gorgeous again." Daring said.

"Or maybe our story is not what you thought it was. When I was in the enchanted sleep, your kiss didn't wake me. There was no magic." Apple said.

"But when Roxas kissed you there was?" Daring asks.

"Well…yes." Apple said shocking him.

"Wha-What?" Daring said not believing this.

"I'm sorry Daring, but I-I love Roxas. My heart is telling me he's the one. I'm sorry." Apple frowns causing Daring to growl softly before sobbing.

* * *

At Hocus Latte in Book End Daring was telling Rosabella and Leroy the problem.

"So, that bad huh?" Rosabella said sipping her drink when Leroy tries to get some of her latte only for Rosabella to pull it away. "No Leroy, no caffeine for you."

"I'm a beast. My life is over!" Daring said when the door opens to reveal Roxas, Crystal, Blondie, Ashlynn and Briar.

"What the hex?!" Ashlynn said shocked at what she was seeing.

Daring looks to Roxas and growls. "You!"

"Huh?" Roxas turns his head to see Daring deliver a punch to the face shocking everyone as Roxas is knocked out the door. "You ruined my Happily Ever After!" Daring roars rushing out after him.

"Wait Daring?" Roxas said shocked to see his friend like this.

"What you never seen someone cursed before? Well guess what Roxas? I'm like this because of you!" Daring said charging out and throws another punch, which Roxas dodges.

"What did I do?" Roxas asks grabbing Daring's arm.

"You took everything from me! I had the perfect destiny, the perfect girlfriend and then you came along and ruined everything!" Daring said swatting Roxas away and knocking him to the ground.

"Daring stop!" Rosabella said as the girls rushed out.

Roxas looks to see Daring charging to deliver another fierce attack but noticed the Hocus Latte sign right above him. Jumping up Roxas grabs the meta bar holding the sign and delivers and double kick knocking Daring to the ground. As he tried to pick himself up Roxas had Storm Condor pointed at his head.

"Daring, calm down. You're not thinking straight. I thought we were friends?" Roxas said.

"Oh that's easy for you to say. Look at me Roxas! I'm a beast and have no destiny, no girl, nothing! I don't know what to do." Daring said as tears formed in his eyes.

Roxas pulls his keyblade away and offers a hand. "You've got us Daring and I promise I'll help you find a cure to this curse."

Daring looks to Roxas and saw the smile on his face. Slowly reaching out Daring grabs his hand.

* * *

Walking out the front of the school the small team was asking Rosabella for help.

"So, Rosabella, are your folks okay with uninvited house guests?" Briar asks.

"Sure. That's pretty much how they met. I'd love to show you my home, especially if it means finding a rose that cures curses. You should come with us Daring." Rosabella said.

"You had me at cure curses." Daring smiles.

"Just no more fighting with Roxas and try to make yourself useful." Rosabella said.

"Aw man." Daring groans.

Behind a nearby statue Faybelle was talking to the mob fairies on her phone. "Okay here's my proposal. I bring you an hextremely rare magic item and you drop my debt." Faybelle proposes.

"What kind of item?" They asks.

"A cure to one of the eviliest curses Ever After." Faybelle said.

"Alright, you have 3 days to get it or we double your debt." They said hanging up.

"Alright. No pressure." Faybelle gulps.

"I call the front." Daring said sitting in front of an old sled when Faybelle flies in.

"Wait up girls. I'm in." Faybelle said.

"Oh no." Roxas groans.

"Faybelle has a thing about inviting herself. Kinda part of our "Sleeping Beauty" story." Briar whispers to Crystal.

"Oh come on. With Farrah taking a break. This team need a fairy. Don't you want to travel in style?" Faybelle uses her magic on the sled making it bigger and had a long bar in the front for Daring and Leroy to pull.

"Not bad." They said as they made their way towards it.

"Wait a spell. You wouldn't survive a day in this blizzard wearing those rags." Faybelle said as she transformed the girls' clothes into winter clothes.

"Alright team let's get moving." Roxas said climbing into the sleigh.

"When I said I called the front, this is not what I had in mind!" Daring said as he ended up pulling the sleigh with Leroy sitting on Rosabella's lap.

Once they left the two Ice statues up front transformed back into Jackie and Northwind.

"Crystal is trying to fix things herself." Jackie said.

"But Jackie, Crystal never does things for herself. She has us servants." Northwind said.

"Had. Our days of serving are over. Looks like we'll have to close the pages on Crystal's book ourselves." Jackie said as they transformed into Snow Owls and flew after them.

* * *

Soon the team pulls up in front of Rosabella's family castle and they walk into the garden.

"Wow this place is beautiful." Ashlynn said.

"You should see it in bloom." Rosabella said.

"What if the Rose of Spring is dead?" Crystal asks.

"It's not dead. It can't be." Rosabella said as Daring walks over to Roxas.

"Hey uh Roxas why are you so willing to give me a second a chance? I mean I attacked you." Daring asks curiously.

"Because I'm all about second chances since I got one, besides whether you still think it or not you're my friend and I don't give up on friends." Roxas said as they entered an area of the garden with only a single rose.

"This is the most special rose here. It's the rose my father, the Beast gave my mother the day she transformed him back into a prince. It's the rose I was named after." Rosabella said as Jackie and Northwind flew in and hid behind some hedges.

Making there way to the rose they saw the frozen plant standing completely alone.

"Spring's rose stands out all alone." Crystal said remembering the riddle.

"But there's no bloom." Ashlynn notices.

"It's not in season." Rosabella explains.

"Wait does that mean we have to wait until Spring?" Roxas asks.

"But Spring isn't coming. We're doomed!" Daring cries out.

"Step aside Daring. Don't get your fur in a knot. I can help with that Farrah isn't the only one with Fairy Magic. Two, Four, Six, Eight. Roses bloom we cannot wait. Winter, Spring, Summer, Fall. Bloom til we can't count them all!" Faybelle chants as the area around them starts to bloom.

"Whoa." Roxas said looking around.

Daring examines a rose that was blooming, but he didn't notice Rosabella looking at it too and the two of them smile nervously as they gaze into each other's eyes.

From the spell the Rose of Spring starts to bloom.

"Boo yah! And that is how fairy magic is done people." Faybelle said.

"Way to flip the script." Ashlynn said.

"Even I'm impressed." Daring said.

"You know Faybelle we could always use someone like you on the team." Roxas said when Faybelle's mirrorphone beeped. Looking at it she saw it was from the mobfairies. Gulping she cancels the call.

Little did they know the Snow King was watching them.

"Who dares stain my perfectly blank landscape with that hideous color?" He examines it to see Crystal grabbing the rose. "Aha! My daughter continues to defy me! But no matter." The Snow King said before laughing sinisterly unaware of the Organization member watching him from the shaodws.

"Laugh while you can your majesty because soon, I'll have the last laugh." He said grinning under his hood.

* * *

Back at the castle Rosabella grabs her rose. "I'll guard it with my life."

"One down, three to go." Crystal said as they made their way back to the sleigh.

"According to the scroll of deep magic the summer rose is at Cinderella's castle." Blondie said looking at her mirrorpad.

"Yay! My place! You guys will love it." Ashlynn smiles.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get this snow on the road." Crystal said climbing onto the sleigh before tripping on her laces. "Uh can someone show me how to lace up my boots?"

"Here I'll show you how." Ashlynn said as they climbed onto the sled.

Nearby Jackie and Northwind were watching them.

"How adorable Little Goodie Two Skates is trying to save her parents. Well whatever it is, it won't work." Jackie said.

"Daring Charming's destiny is supposed to be a lowly sled dog? Ugh!" Daring groans grabbing the bar.

"Naga." Leroy said grabbing a whip, but Roxas pulls it away.

"There's no need for that." Roxas said.

"I was supposed to be home by now. But my dad is a danger to us all. I can't go back without a cure." Crystal said as they made their way to Cinderella's castle.

"Hmm. What is our grumpy puppet king doing? Let's see." They call the Snow King who was ordering his servants to shovel snow.

"Jackie Frost and Northwind. Where is my daughter?" As the Snow King babbles on the two look at each other.

"Maybe we should let him tire himself out first." Northwind said.

"Don't worry your majesty, we'll track her down." Jackie said.

"Finally, some servitude, but when you find her tell her she's not only lost her throne. She's grounded!" He roars in anger.

"Let's close the book on whatever Crystal is up to, and then take care of the big guy. And then we rule!" Jackie said as they left.

* * *

In the middle of the woods the team was trying figure out which way to go.

"Where are we?" Roxas asks.

"I don't know I can't get a signal. We must be out of range." Crystal said.

"I can't even smell which way to go, my nose is filled with icicles." Daring said.

"The only thing worst than being lost is being lost in the freezing cold." Briar said.

"Crystal, this is your mission. What do we do?" Blondie asks.

"I don't know. I've always had decisions made for me." Crystal said as Northwind and Jackie landed in a nearby tree.

"Two paths to Cinderella's castle. One easy, one hard. Let's help them out." Jackie grins.

"Wait, what? I thought we wanted to stop them?" Northwind asks.

"Duh. Crystal trusts us, we'll trick her and then bam! No more Crystal." Jackie said as they ran into the forest.

"Help!

"Rescue us!"

Crystal gasps. "I know those voices. Jackie Frost and Northwind, they work for my father!" Crystal said climbing out of the sleigh.

"Crystal!" Jackie said running to her. "We were so sacred. We tried to escape."

"You poor things. He's cursed you know, it's not his fault." Crystal said.

"Oh, we know." Northwind said.

"We were trying to seek refuge at Cinderella's castle." Jackie said.

"Fabelous! That's where we're going! Only we're a bit lost." Crystal frowns.

"Don't worry, we know a shortcut." Jackie said as they all smiled except for Leroy who was eyeing them suspiciously.

Leading them through an area between two mountains.

"Move slow Daring, by the looks of those mountains this is avalanche country." Crystal whispers.

"Is that dangerous?" Blondie asks as her echoes causes some snow to drop down.

"I'm gonna guess yes." Roxas said.

"Keep your voices down. Loud noises can trigger them." Crystal warns.

"That's right princess!" Jackie said as she and Northwind jumped in front of them. "You'll never see the winder palace again!"

"Jackie! Northwind! Why?" Crystal asks shocked.

"You're even easier to fool than your dad." Jackie said.

"Surprise! We put the curse on him!" Northwind said high fiving his sister.

"Ooh plot twist." Faybelle said.

"Traitors! You won't get away with this. I'll stop you." Crystal vows.

"You? Little Miss Can't-Even-Lace-Her-Own-Skates? You can't do anything without your servants anymore. Thanks to the help of our new ally we're gonna rule winter and there's nothing you can do to stop us!" Jackie said as she and Northwind transformed into Polar bears and roared causing the avalanche.

"Daring run!" Roxas said as Northwind and Jackie turned into Snow Owls and escaped.

Daring tried to run as fast as he could but the snow came down on all of them leaving the sleigh at the top of the snow pile and everyone on it was buried under the snow.

"Oh, looks like Crystal's story is at "the end"! Come on! Let's go get rid of the King and finish this snow job." Jackie said as they flew away.

At the bottom Roxas bursts out of the snow taking a big breath. "Is everyone alright?"

"Now I know how a popsicle feels." Daring said as they all got up.

"There's snow in my underpants." Faybelle groans.

"We're blocked! What do we do?" Rosabella asks.

"Going around it will take days." Ashlynn said.

"Days we don't have." Briar said.

"How did the sleigh get up there?" Blondie asks.

"Jackie and Northwind are headed to defeat my father and take over winter. We have to stop them." Crystal said.

Roxas looks to the top and was thinking of ideas. 'We could melt the snow with our fire magic, but who knows how long that'll take…wait a minute.'

"Come on." Crystal said climbing the snow wall.

"Uh is she really going to try and climb that thing all by herself?" Daring asks.

"It's called thinking of others Daring. She's worried about her family, about all of Ever After. Hang on Crystal I'm with you!" Rosabella said.

"Well I am not mussing this story, Crystal Winter: Leading by example." Blondie records Crystal climbing the wall, but trips and was about to slide down when Roxas summons his Glider and grabs her arm.

"I've got you!" Roxas said causing Crystal to smile as he flies her to the top where the sleigh was.

"Whoo! Way to go Roxas!" Briar cheers as they all clapped while Daring looked away.

"Roxas, thank you." Crystal smiles.

"Anytime. I'm going back for the others." Roxas said flying back down.

Taking each of them up one at a time Roxas brought them all up to the sleigh. Going down for Daring who was the last of them there was an uncomfortable silence between them.

"You know this beast form isn't that bad actually." Roxas said getting Daring's attention. "I mean think about how much we could accomplish on missions if you had this power."

"Do you think so little of me that you suggest I should be happy about this?" Daring asks.

"Daring I thought you were one of the best." Roxas said surprising him. "You were always cool, confident and everyone loved you. I wasn't any of that. When I asked for help on missions you were the first to sign up. Now I don't know if it was for popularity or because you truly wanted to help, but we've done so many amazing things. After my first Hero Class you said that you and I could make an amazing team and I still believe that. But at the end of the day it's your choice."

Daring looks at Roxas with an astonished look on his face. 'Roxas looked up to me?' He thought.

At the top all of them cheered for Roxas and Crystal's motivation.

"No time to spellabrate. We have to stop Northwind and Jackie." Crystal said as they climbed into the sled.

"Whoa." All of them said as they saw it was a long way down to get to Cinderella's castle.

"But how do we get down?" Briar asks.

"Ooh, ooh I know. This is the fun part." Daring jumps to the back and moves the bar back like it's a rollercoaster ride and pushes causing the sleigh to move down the hill.

All of them cheered as they raced down the mountain, but as they got close to the mountain Leroy started yelling to alert them.

Daring gasps as he jumps down and pulls on the sleigh like an emergency break causing them to slow down just in front of the staircase to the castle.

"Whoo. Quick thinking Daring." Roxas said when Daring pops out of the snow.

"Owie! A splinter in my paw!" Daring whimpers.

"We made it! Cinderella's castle!" Blondie smiles as they climbed out of the sleigh.

Briar looks up to see a long staircase leading up to the castle. "Ugh. It's gonna take forever to climb up there."

"Oh, don't worry. My mom never wanted to lose another shoe on the run again." Ashlynn presses a button and the whole stair case turns into an escalator.

As everyone cheers at how convenient this was Rosabella notices Daring's splinter.

"Oh no you hurt your paw. Let me look at it." Rosabella said but Daring pulls away.

"Don't touch it!" Daring said pulling away.

"Aw don't be such a big cub. We'll find some bandages." Rosabella said.

Reaching the castle they discover Cinderella and her subjects had gotten away before the winter storm had hit them.

"We better find that rose of summer and fast." Roxas said.

"Ashlynn does your mom have a place where she keeps precious things?" Crystal asks.

"Of course! She keeps her glass slipper in her shoe closet. We should check there first." Ashlynn said.

"Aha! Found the kitchen. You guys go on ahead. Daring come with me." Rosabella said leading him inside. "Now where is it.

Looking around Rosabella find the first aid kit and takes out a pair of tweezers.

"No don't touch it." Daring said pulling away.

"Oh, don't be such a scardey beast." Rosabella teases.

"I just know it's gonna hurt." Daring said but Rosabella was able to pull the splinter out easily. "Oh. Hey why are you being so nice to me? I'm not handsome anymore." Daring asks.

"Daring, we've been working together on missions for a long time and don't you know my legacy story? I'm able to see the beauty within. It doesn't matter if you're a handsome prince or a beast. I see what's on the inside." Rosabella said.

"I like your story." Daring smiles reaching out to hold her hand.

In another part of the castle Ashlynn leads them all to her mom's shoe closet and everyone was in awe.

"Welcome to Cinderella's shoe closet." Ashlynn said gesturing to what was probably the biggest closet in the world. "This is where my mom keeps all her most precious objects only it's locked." Ashlynn said revealing a safe behind a painting.

"Another reason to have a keyblade around." Blondie smirks as Roxas summons his keyblade and opens the safe to only find the glass slipper.

"There's the slipper, but no summer rose." Ashlynn said.

"Does your mom have a garden anywhere?" Briar asks.

"No." Ashlynn frowns when Faybelle's phone goes off.

"This is not a good time." Faybelle whispers.

"Your time is running out toots." The Mobfairy said.

"I would be interested in changing my phone service. Unlimited Hexting you say. I better take this." Faybelle said making an excuse and heading out the door.

Ashlynn pauses to think and then comes up with an idea. "I know I'll call Farrah Goodfairy. She knows our story better than anyone."

Taking out her mirrorpad Ashlynn dials Farrah who appears on screen.

"Hi Ashlynn, how's the quest for the cure?" Farrah asks.

"Fairy badly, the summer rose is not in the safe." Ashlynn said.

"Hmm what did the riddles of the seasons say again?" Farrah asks.

"Summer's rose wears a disguise." Crystal said.

"So it could be glamorized to look like something else." Farrah said.

"But then it could be anywhere and look like anything." Crystal said.

Down the hall Faybelle was talking to the Mobfairies.

"Listen toots you owe us for cleaning up Ever After High, so you either deliver the goods or it's 200 years of service." They said.

"I'm working on it." Faybelle said entering the kitchen. "But I can't steal what they haven't found yet." Faybelle then gasps when she sees Daring and Rosbella in the room.

Acting quickly the two of them let go embarrassed.

"Hey what's up?" Rosabella said quickly.

"Ah, nothing. What's up with you?" Faybelle said turning off her phone.

"Nothing." Daring said.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room until Blondie comes in.

"Breaking news guys, the summer rose may be fairy glamorized. See anything weird or unusual in here?" Blondie asks.

"Uh nope." The three of them said.

"Well keep looking." Blondie said as they searched the castle.

Soon they all met up in a hallway with no results.

"We've looked everywhere." Briar said when Leroy points down the hall.

"Naga!" Leroy said.

"Oh that's the enchanted pumpkin from my…story. But what's it doing here?" Ashlynn asks.

"Maybe the pumpkin is the disguise." Crystal said.

"Yes! One, two, three, four! Fairy glamor hid no more!" Faybelle said zapping the pumpkin to reveal a small green house with the summer rose inside.

"I'll keep the summer rose safe." Ashlynn said picking up the rose.

"Come on team we gotta get to the next one and fast." Roxas said as they left for Sleeping Beauty's castle next. Climbing into the sleigh Roxas sits next to Briar who couldn't help but smile at this.

* * *

Meanwhile up in the air Jackie and Northwind were flying after them.

"We've flown halfway across the fairy tale world. I need to switch from wings to legs for a while." Northwind said falling into the snow to rest.

When Jackie lands next to him they got a call from the Snow King.

"My daughter is out past her curfew. You two were supposed to bring her to me, yet I see her running around from castle to castle with her little friends and the brat who dared to strike while you two flutter around a couple of winter pixies!" The Snow King roars before they hang up.

"Agh! But this is impossible! I've underestimated the princess for the last time. No more playing nice." Jackie said.

"You were playing nice?" Northwind asks.

"She can't get another step closer to this so-called cure. We have to beat her at Sleeping Beauty's castle and then…"

"And then what? We tuck her in for a nice long nap?" Northwind asks.

"Northwind, you idiot. You're brilliant! Sleeping Beauty's spindle! Don't you know your fairy tale history? Let's go!" Jackie said as they transformed into owls and flew towards the castle.

* * *

With the team they were almost at Sleeping Beauty's castle.

"I can't wait to see your home Briar. I'm a big fan of your story." Crystal said when she noticed the Elixir strapped to her hip. "Hey what's that?"

"Oh this? Roxas gave it to me. It's an Elixir." Briar said showing her.

"What's it do?" Crystal asks.

"It gives her a choice on if she wants her 100-year sleep or not." Roxas said.

"Personally, I think sleeping for 100 years sounds exhausting." Ashlynn said.

"Sleeping Beauty is about more than just sleep. There's magic and romance—"

"And a super sweet villain if I do say so myself." Faybelle interrupts. "Look there's the castle."

But when they got there they all dropped their mouths in shock as roses were covering every inch of the castle.

Leroy lets out a roar of sadness and anger.

"You've got to be kidding me." Roxas said.

"Guess the gardeners took off at the first frost." Briar said.

"This might be hardest one yet." Crystal said as they got off the sleigh.

"What was the riddle for this one again?" Roxas asks.

"Fall's Rose hides in the crowd." Crystal said.

"But there are millions of them. It could be anywhere." Ashlynn said.

"Every season's rose has been tied in some way to the origin story of the castle. Maybe it's in Sleeping Beauty's bedroom, where she slept for 100 years." Crystal suggests.

"No. There's another room that's far more important to our story, isn't there Briar?" Faybelle asks nudging her.

"But it's forbidden. The magic spinning wheel is locked away in the tower." Briar said looking up at the tallest tower in the castle.

"Sounds like that's where we'll find the rose." Crystal said as Daring went to open the door only see it was locked.

Roxas was about to summon his keyblade to unlock the door when Briar steps in front of him. "Don't worry boys. I got this." Briar reaches under a flower pot and pulls out a key to the door.

"Oh." Daring said as Briar unlocks the door.

As everyone walks in Briar stayed where she was.

"Briar, you don't have to come if you're too afraid." Faybelle teases.

Looking over Roxas walks over to Briar and offers a hand surprising her. "Don't worry you're one of the bravest girls I've ever met, and I'll be with you every step of the way."

A smile forms on Briar's face as she takes his hand and they walk into the castle.

Making there way to a staircase they see giant vines frozen to the ground and roses vines blocking the stairs.

"Holy roses. Where's an enchanted weed whacker when you need one?" Daring asks.

"Even with our weapons it would take forever to get through all this to the tower." Ashlynn said.

"Hmm maybe we don't have to get through, we can use these vines as a shortcut to get to the top. Watch." Crystal blasts one of the vines with her snow blaster breaking the ice catapulting Daring and Leroy right to the top.

"Wow! What a rush! You guys have got to try this!" Daring calls from the top.

All of them grin as they ride the vines to the top of the tower. Opening the door they see the only thing inside was the magic spindle.

"Oh porridge, this is the one room that roses aren't in." Blondie said as Briar found herself drawn towards the spindle.

"It's her destiny, touch the spindle go to sleep." Faybelle flies to the other side. "Hey Briar, double dare you to touch it."

Roxas runs to her and grabs Briar's hand just before she did. "Stop!" He yells snapping her out of the trance.

"What I was just kidding." Faybelle said as Crystal picked up the glowing ball of yarn. "The rose at Cinderella's was protected by magic. Maybe this one is too." Crystal said as she placed the yarn on the spindle and it transforms into a yellow rose.

Everyone smiles as Briar takes the fall rose. "This just in we found the rose of fall." Blondie said recording all of it.

"The rose of fall is safe with me." Briar smiles as she looks to Roxas who smiles back at her.

"That was close, Briar. If you had touched that spindle it would have been a 100-year-snooze." Faybelle said.

"That's what you think Faybelle." Looking up they saw Jackie and Northwind fly in and land next to the spindle. "I think it's time all you meddling fools took a nice long nap!" Jackie rips the top off the spindle and the magical sleeping powder spills into the air.

Roxas's eyes widen as he moves in front of everyone. "Aeroga!" He blasts them all out the door with a powerful gust of wind.

Briar being the first to recover looks in horror to see the magic powder covering Roxas causing him to fall asleep. "Roxas!"

"This little trip just gave me the perfect weapon to knock out the king." Jackie said filling a bag of the magic sleep powder.

"But Jackie won't the guy freeze while he's asleep?" Northwind asks.

"That's the best part. If any of them try to save them they'll fall asleep too. Either way we win. Come on Northwind, we have a king to crush." Jackie said as they transform into owls and fly off.

* * *

Back at the Snow Palace the Snow King was talking to his frozen Queen.

"I don't know my Queen it's been so quiet. I'm wondering if I'm seeing things clearly." He said when he heard footsteps.

"Don't worry I can help you with that." Looking up he saw the cloaked figure, Jackie and Northwind making their way towards him.

"Hey Mister cool." Jackie smirks.

"Mister? It's sire or your Highness!" He fires a blast of ice at them, but the coated figure summons a large blue shield and blocks the blast, but the shock knocks his hood off to reveal a man with long blonde hair. This was Even.

"Nighty, night your highness." Jackie said blowing the sleep powder into his face causing the king to fall asleep while leaning on his staff.

"This was almost too easy." Even smirks.

"Northwind, go get his staff." Jackie said as Northwind tried to pull it out of his grip, but his grip was too tight. "Ugh it's always something."

'Can these fools do anything right?' Even though as he rolls his eyes.

* * *

Back at Sleeping Beauty's castle everyone was watching as Roxas was in a deep enchanted Sleep. Thinking quickly Crystal covers her face with coat and puts the spindle back on the wheel causing the powder to stop flowing.

"Roxas, come on buddy wake up." Daring said shaking Roxas, but it was to no avail. "He's really gone. I never even got to say I was sorry."

"He did it to save us." Crystal said with sadness in her eyes.

"This is so not just right." Blondie sniffles.

"Wait a minute don't a few of the people on your little team know magic and such?" Faybelle asks causing them to perk up.

"I'll call Raven." Daring said.

"I'll call Amora." Rosabella said.

"I'll call Namine and Xion." Blondie said as they ran out of the room to call everyone while Faybellew flew out about to call Farrah.

Briar looks at Roxas sleeping and started to choke on her tears. "You stopped me from falling under my curse just to take it yourself."

"Briar what do we do?" Ashlynn asks when she suddenly gasps to see Briar grab her elixir.

"Can cure any negative spell or potion effect." Briar recalls exactly what Roxas told her when he gave it to her as she opens the bottle.

"But Briar…what about your destiny? Without that bottle you don't know what's in store for your future." Ashlynn warns.

"My future will be fine Ashlynn…because I'll have Roxas in it." Briar said wiping her tears as she pours the golden liquid down his mouth causing Roxas to slowly open his eyes and the first thing he saw was Briar's smiling face.

"B-Briar?" Roxas said causing her to smile. "What happened?"

"Roxas!" Briar smiles as she pulls him into a kiss happy to see he was awake surprising him. When they separate Roxas looks to see the empty elixir bottle and then to Briar.

"You used your Elixir for me?" Roxas said surprised.

"Of course. I couldn't imagine a life without you." Briar smiles.

"Personally, none of us can." Ashlynn said as Briar helps him up just in time to see Crystal, Rosabella, Daring, Leroy, Faybelle and Blondie come back in.

"Roxas? But how?" Crystal asks shocked.

"You can thank Briar for this one." Roxas smiles holding her hand.

Rosabella nudges Daring forward and he takes a deep breath.

"Roxas I-I-I'm sorry. For being so selfish. You were my best friend and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." Daring said.

Roxas smiles as he holds out his fist. "Already forgiven…buddy."

Daring smiles widely as the two of them fist bump.

Meanwhile as the Snow King slept his nightmares were becoming a reality as it created a giant snowstorm and a tornado near the castle as the team made their way out.

"We're doomed." Ashlynn said.

"Is this the end?" Brair asks.

"This is news! This is almost as exciting as our missions! My chance to be a real field reporter, Blondie Lockes here reporting live at what seems to be some real twisted weather."

"I have to get to the top of the world fast. I have an idea, but you need to trust me. Everyone get on the sleigh. Roxas I need your genie." Crystal said as they climbed on.

"You got it. Whisp!" Roxas said as Whisp was summoned next to him.

"You called?" Whisp asks as Roxas points to Crystal.

"We need to get to the top of the world." Crystal said.

"I wish we could get there." Roxas said making his third wish.

"As you wish." Whisp said as she zaps the tornado in the distance and gestures for it to move towards them. "You all better hold on tight."

"Wait we're gonna ride a tornado?" Faybelle asks shocked.

"Not the craziest thing we've done, but definitely up there." Roxas said.

"This is not gonna be fun." Daring cringes.

"Everyone hang on. It's time to storm the castle!" Crystal yells as they soared up to the to the top of the world.

At Ever After High everyone was struggling to keep warm as they watched the footage from Blondie's Mirrorcast in hope that the team was spinning around in the tornado.

"Hang on! Not much longer!" Crystal said.

"Yeah, not much longer til I'm sick!" Faybelle snaps.

As they were screaming Briar clung to Roxas for dear life until they shot out of the top and crashed into the snow destroying the sleigh.

"Ugh thanks Whisp." Roxas groans.

"My pleasure I'm going back to help the others." Whisp said transporting back to the school.

"Is everyone okay?" Crystal asks getting out of the snow.

All of them pick themselves up to see the winter palace in the distance.

"There it is. I'm home." Crystal said.

"Now we just have to get there." Daring said.

"And stop Jackie and Northwind." Rosabella said.

"And find the rose of winter." Ashlynn said.

"Remove the curse on your parents." Briar said.

"And save Ever After from an eternal winter." Roxas said.

"That's everything right?" Crystal asks and Leroy nods. "Well what are we waiting for?"

"How about a ride? We'll never get to the palace on that." Faybelle said looking at the broken pieces of the sleigh.

"We'll have to." Crystal said when she steps on a board and almost slips. "I just got an idea."

* * *

At the palace Even and Jackie were watching as Northwind was trying to pull the staff from the sleeping king's hands.

"How did you two do manage to do anything before I came here?" Even groaned.

"Hey we're not…I'm not hopeless." Jackie said glaring at him.

"Uh Jackie, you know how you said Crystal and her friends would never make it past Sleeping Beauty's Castle?" Northwind asks looking at the Snow King's scepter to see Crystal and the team.

"Yeah why?" Jackie asks.

"They're here. At the top of the world." Northwind said making both their eyes widen for a second.

"I didn't think she had it in here." Crystal said surprised before brushing it off. "She's still an over privileged princess. We'll deal with her when she gets here. After all who has the power? We do! We control winter! I rule!" Jackie boasts unaware that Crystal's Pixie friends were hiding nearby.

Even looked at them and couldn't help but smirk at their foolishness.

* * *

Back with the team Crystal reveals her plan to them and holds out a pair of skis made from the wreckage of the sleigh.

"Cross country skis." She smiles.

"Excellent idea Princess, we'll fly across the snow." Rosabella said.

"Nice idea but keep your skis. I'll just fly." Faybelle said using her wings.

"Can someone help me with this knot? I promise I almost have it." Crystal said gesturing to her shoes.

"Sure." Ashlynn nods as she helps Crystal with her shoes before they all skied towards the palace.

* * *

Back at the palace Northwind struggled to get the staff out of the king's grip until finally when the King used the staff to scratch his back Northwind pulled it out of his hand and threw it to Jackie.

"Oh yeah! I am awesome!" Jackie cheers.

"Now you're gonna use it to get rid of that blizzard because if the world below freezes, we won't have anyone to boss around, right?" Northwind asks.

"Right, blizzard begone!" Jackie orders but the staff instead makes snowflakes the size of houses rain down.

Walking out the three ice villains looked down at the wreckage. "Whoa you just doubled it! Snowflakes the size of houses! That was your plan, right? I'm confused." Northwind asks.

"Yeah, of course." Jackie said unconvincingly.

'Hmm clearly it has more power than I thought. No matter I'll let her waste her time trying to use it.' Even thought as Jackie tries to adjust the staff but almost ends up blasting Northwind.

"Just uh testing the range, by the time Crystal gets here I'll be ready." Jackie said.

* * *

Across the snow the team was making their way to the palace and were making great progress when Faybelle got another call from the mobfairies.

"Hello? People for the ethical treatment of unicorns? I gotta take this." Faybelle said flying away from the group.

"The fairy Mobfather is thinking that you are avoiding your commitment to two hundred years of hard labor." The Mobfairy said.

"No, no, no. I just need a little more time. What I have to trade is ancient magic." Faybelle said.

"And you have this with you?" The Mobfairy asks.

"Not exactly, but I will." Faybelle said.

"Yes, you will, by five o'clock today or we double your years of service." He said.

"Double?" Faybelle said outraged getting everyone's attention. "Double, uh my donation. Nothing is too good for those sweet, lovely unicorns. Bye."

"I didn't know you liked unicorns." Ashlynn said.

"You know me, Faybelle Thorn. Always full of surprises." Faybelle said nervously as she flew ahead.

As they got closer to the palace one of Rosabella's skis breaks.

"Uh you guys go on ahead. I don't want to slow you down." She said when Daring offers her a hand.

"Rosabella, I could carry you if you'd like?" He offers.

"Are you finally thinking about someone other than yourself?" Rosabella asks as Daring puts her on his shoulder.

"What? No. I just thought you might like to hear some of my most famous exploits." Daring said.

"When will you ever learn?" Rosabella giggles.

As they reached the castles Crystal's Pixies saw them coming and quickly ran to the throne room before Jackie, Even and Northwind made their way to the balcony. Looking down Even was surprised by the sight of Roxas in the group.

'I see, no wonder Xehanort wanted this world destroyed so badly.' Even thought as Jackie and Northwind lined up the staff to blast them.

"Welcome back princess." Jackie said as they staff glowed, but instead of a blast it released a fart like blast causing Northwind to fall to the ground laughing.

"You welcomed her with *fart noise* that's hilarious." He laughs.

Jackie glares at him before coming up with a new idea. "No Northwind, you're the welcoming committee."

"What?" Northwind said surprised.

"Go down there and give the princess and her friends a real welcome. I'll sit on the throne. I mean someone has too." Jackie said.

"But there's so many of them. And they have a beast. I'm just me." Northwind said.

"No, you also have the power of ice." Jackie said giving him some of the staff's power.

"Awesome!" Northwind grins.

"Go down there and show our princess what epic power looks like." Jackie orders.

Little did they know the Pixies had made their way to the sleeping Snow King and managed to take Crystal's wand from his pocket.

At the entrance Daring opens the door to the main hall. "Nice work Daring. Now let's get to the throne room and find that rose of winter." Crystal said as they enter. "But be on the lookout for—"

"Me!" Looking up they saw Northwind land in front of them. "Stop in the name of the new queen of winter, my sister Jackie."

Roxas was about to summon his keyblade when Daring steps in front of him. "I got this. You and what army?" Daring mocks.

Northwind grins as he transforms into an ice giant. "Behold the power of winter!" Northwind said as he reached down and grabbed Daring.

"Not the face! Not the face!" Daring screams.

"Northwind, nobody should get hurt for my sake! Please, we just want to save my parents! Please just put him down!" Crystal said.

"My sister says you just give orders. Pampered Princess." Northwind mocks when a snowball hits him in the face.

"The princess said put him down! That wasn't an order, but more like a strong suggestion." Rosabella said handing one to Crystal who loads it into her shooter.

"Hey Northwind, hope you like frozen fireworks." Crystal said shooting the snowball and it explodes in his face causing Northwind to let go of Daring.

"Rosabella, Ashlynn, Briar, Daring, Leroy! Let's do this!" Roxas said summoning Storm Condor while Rosabella summoned her shield, Ashlynn summoned Stroke of Midknight, Briar summoned Violetta and Daring and Leroy readied their claws.

"Fee Fi Fo Fum. Heh heh heh. Always wanted to say that." Northwind said mimicking a real giant.

"What a story! Will Crystal Winter be able to get to the throne room to find the rose of winter? Will she get her destiny back from the villainous Jackie Frost? Stay tuned and find out." Blondie said pointing her mirrorpad at the battle about to take place.

"You really think you can stop me?" Northwind mocks.

"Dude, we know we can." Roxas said as they charged towards him.

"Wait don't!" Crystal said worried about her friends.

Nortwind roars as he throws a punch hoping to crush them.

"Oh no you don't!" Rosabella said as Leroy rolls into a ball. Whacking him with her shield Leroy soars towards Northwind and smashes into him causing Northwind to stagger backwards.

"Firaga Burst!" Briar summons a giant fireball that shoots multiple mini ones at Northwind causing him to cover his face.

Cupping his hands together Daring boosts Roxas and Ashlynn into the air. When Northwind recovers he looks up in time to see Ashlynn and Roxas bring their keyblades down on him knocking Northwind onto his back.

"Come on! Let's go!" Roxas runs ahead of them only to have the way to the throne room blocked by Even.

"Hello Roxas, long time no see." Even said summoning his shield.

"Why am I not surprised to see you guys had a hand in this?" Roxas growls tightening his fist.

"What better way to destroy your world than by burying it in ice?" Even smirks.

As Northwind picks himself up he turns to Leroy and Rosabella.

Roxas readies Storm Condor and summons Emperor Llama to face Even when a penguin gestures for Crystal to come over. Thinking quickly Crystal, Briar, Ashlynn, Faybelle, Blondie and Daring follow the penguin to what was another hallway.

"Thank you." Crystal said as they made their way ahead but Daring turned back to look at Roxas. Pausing to think Daring knew what he had to do.

Even summons a Nobody symbol on the ground which made its way towards Roxas. Roxas rolls out of the way holds out Emperor Llama as the blade extends towards Even who raises his shield to block it.

Roxas charges towards Even, but the Nobody symbol appeared under him as he ran sticking to him. Even smriks as Roxas slams his keyblades multiple times into Vexen who blocks it with his shield and pushes Roxas backwards.

"Thank you Roxas. You've given me just the data I need." Even said.

"Data? For what?" Roxas said when an Anti-Form version of Roxas appears in front of Even surprising him.

"Let's see how well you do now!" Even said as the Anti-Form Roxas got on all fours and rushed towards Roxas. Jumping out of the way Even strikes Roxas with his shield knocking him backwards as the Anti-Form delivers a series of punches before slamming Roxas into the ground.

Roxas is slow to pick himself up when Even rushes towards him ready to attack when suddenly a figure rams into Even knocking him to the ground.

"Who dares?" Even glares as Roxas turns to see Daring standing next to him.

"Need a hand?" Daring said cracking his knuckles as Roxas nods happy to see him.

The Anti-Form lunges at them but Daring grabs it by the arms. "Get away from my friend you fake!" Daring roars ripping its arms off destroying it.

Roxas looks to Daring with a smile which Daring gladly returns.

"Alright Daring, let's do this." Roxas said as they both took battle stances and rushed towards Even who raises his shield ready for them.

* * *

"Aim. Ice!" Jackie fires a blast from the staff and blasts a target she had set up. "All right. Jackie rules!" She cheers when she heard a ringing coming from the staff. "Northwind, is it too much to ask if you and Even have defeated the precious little princess and her pompous pack of minions?"

"Oh, we are totally winning. Except for the part where Crystal and her friends got away and are heading towards you." Northwind said.

"What part of that is winning?" Jackie asks as she hangs up. "Argh. Okay, I'm doing this myself! Crystal wants the rose of winter, she's gonna have to go through me first." Jackie said taking the rose from the frozen Snow Queen.

The penguin leads to them to the throne room from the passage.

"Thank you, you've been a lot of help." Crystal said as they walked up to the throne room to see Jackie, the frozen queen and the sleeping king. "Mom? Dad? Jackie Frost, you better not have hurt them." Crystal said.

"They're fine and I'll do whatever I want. I'm the boss around here, not you." Jackie said.

"But-but this is not your place. You stole it!" Crystal said as Blondie started recording so everyone watching could see.

"Boohoo hoo." Jackie mocks.

"Jackie, the staff of winter? It's too dangerous. The people and creatures of Ever After are being buried by this wicked winter. I know how to use it." Crystal said.

"You don't know anything. You can't do anything. You don't deserve power. You just considered winter your playground. Fun, fun, fun. Some of us were doing all the work!" Jackie said.

"Yes, winter should be fun, and yes, it is work to prepare a good winter. But we should be working together. Each one doing our best." Crystal said making her way towards Jackie.

"You? The next Queen of winter? Ha!" Jackie mocks.

"Because I care. I care about all of the creatures of winter, because I've struggled, because I've climbed ice walls, I quested to find a cure for my parents. I've crossed the world. I risked everything to get back what I had, once upon a time. I understand what a great responsibility this is, and I am ready. Not to rule, but to serve." Crystal said.

"You tell her." Blondie whispers.

"To help make winter fun for everyone. To use my powers to make others better. That means you, your brother, my parents, everyone." Crystal said as the others smiled.

"You want to use the immense power of winter, to help others? Girl, I always thought you were a bit weird." Jackie said.

"Jackie, please give me the staff. I'll use it to heal winter for everyone." Crystal said.

"Jackie's gonna blast freeze Crystal." Faybelle said.

* * *

Back in the main hall the two fights were erupting. Rosabella and Leroy vs Northwind and Roxas and Daring vs Even.

Rosabella threw her shield hitting Northwind in the head causing him to hold it in pain.

"Now Leroy!" Rosabella yells.

Leroy grew his extra arms and rushed towards Northwind and grabs him by the leg and starts trying to lift him.

Northwind screams as Leroy lifts him into the air. "What is this thing?!" Northwind panics.

"His name is Leroy." Rosabella grins as Leroy smashes Northwind into the ground multiple times.

With Daring and Roxas, both of them were giving it their all as they fought another Anti-Form Roxas and Even.

"Story Drive: Royal!" Roxas said his out changed to silver and the arm and leg metal bands appeared on him. Roxas roared as a tornado surrounded Storm Condor and he fires a mini tornado at Even who blocks the attack, but the wind knocks his shield away. Rushing towards him Roxas delivers two powerful slashes knocking Even into the wall.

"How did you even do it? How did you convince Jackie and Northwind to do something so horrible?" Roxas asks.

"It was quite easy. Those two fools would believe anything if they thought it meant getting out counting snowflakes. They were so gullible they did everything I said." Even smirks standing up and his shield reappears in his hand. "But like always you kids keep getting in the way."

"It's our specialty." Roxas glares as he charges and slams his keyblade against Even's shield knocking him back a bit.

Daring and Anti-Form Roxas were grappling as they tried to push each other back. Anti-Form does a backflip and kicks Daring in the gut causing him to stagger backwards as it charges and rams into him knocking him backwards.

Even spins his shield and powerful blizzard erupts from it pushing Roxas backwards until Daring yanks him out of the way.

"Thanks." Roxas pants.

"Don't suppose you have a plan on how to stop them?" Daring asks.

"Actually I do, you got back my back?" Roxas asks.

"You know it." Daring said turning to them.

Even and Anti-Form Roxas rush at them when suddenly both Daring and Roxas started to glow. "Heroic Rivals!" They both yelled as Daring received gold arm and leg bands and on his left arm was a gold gauntlet and in Roxas's right arm in place of Emperor Llama was another Gauntlet.

Daring let out a beast like roar as he swings his left arm and punches the Anti-Form Roxas causing a bright light to engulf it before destroying it.

"Impossible!" Even uses the Nobody symbol to try and create another Anti-Form but Roxas jumps above it and punches Even's shield smashing it and knocking Even to the ground.

Looking up Even looks in shock to see Roxas and Daring glaring at him. Pulling their gauntlets back both of them punch Even at the same time knocking him through the doors and onto a balcony.

Even was breathing heavily as he looks to see Roxas and Daring making their way towards him.

"Don't think this is over." Even pants as a dark portal opens behind him and he leaves.

Turning to Rosabella and Leroy they saw Leroy holding Northwind who was back in human form.

"Please I bet this is all apart of Jackie's plan." Northwind said as he started to laugh.

* * *

Back in the throne room Crystal was still trying to convince Jackie to give her the staff.

"Jackie, do the right thing. Give me the staff. Give me the rose of winter. You do not have the power to control it. You will only get hurt." Crystal said.

"Pretty words from a pretty useless princess." Jackie smirks.

"A stolen destiny will never give you a happily ever after. Join me." Crystal offers.

"What if I do? I won't. Why should I?" Jackie asks.

"You know I have no powers. My dad took them away. I stand before you humbly asking you to turn back. Join me, and heal the world." Crystal said as Jackie pauses to think.

"Well I'm gonna take it!" Faybelle flies in and swipes the rose of winter from Jackie.

"I knew it was a trick!" Jackie said raising the staff.

"No Jackie!" Crystal said as Jackie blasts Faybelle freezing her.

"You think you're a big deal? Well I can be a big deal too." Jackie slams the staff into the ground and transforms into an ice giant.

Acting quickly the pixies rush to Crystal's side.

"Now it's time to end this story! Starting with your parents!" Jackie said aiming the staff at them.

"No!" Crystal runs to them but trips on her laces as the Pixies stand next to her.

"You want to join her? Then you shall share her fate!" Jackie declares when they pull out Crystal's wand.

"My wand of winter?" Crystal said surprised.

Jackie fires a powerful blast, but Crystal waves her wand deflecting it. "What?" Jackie said shocked as Crystal fires a blast of snow temporarily blinding Jackie as everyone ran for cover and Crystal skated down to face Jackie.

"You want to play? Let's play." Crystal smirks bending down to tie her laces.

"Play? Ha, come back when you can tie your own…Oh." Jackie said surprised to see Crystal had tied the laces herself allowing her shoes to transform into skates.

"I've learned a whole lot on this adventure." Jackie smirks as her wand turns into a hockey stick and changes the field to a hockey stadium.

Jackie tries to blast Crystal, but she skates away with ease dodging all of her attacks.

"Crystal Winter is on fire." Blondie smiles recording it.

"Hey Jackie!" Crystal whacks multiple pucks at Jackie causing her to step backwards.

Creating an ice ramp Crystal races up it and swipes the staff out of Jackie's grip causing her to transform to normal and crash into the hockey goal making everyone cheer.

"And goal! What an upset!" Blondie said they ran to Crystal to congratulate her.

Crystal walks up to Jackie and zaps her so she's in an ice stockcade. "You stay there until you learn to chillax." Crystal said as Faybelle broke free of the ice.

The door opens to reveal Roxas, Daring, Rosabella, Leroy and the still laughing Northwind until Leroy threw him making Northwind land next to Jackie.

"Hi Jackie, is this part of the plan too?" Northwind asks causing Jackie to groan.

"We can finally cure the kindness blindness." Ashlynn said as they held up the 4 roses.

The roses of the season form together to create a bouquet but before they could be used Faybelle swoops in and grabs them.

"Faybelle?" Crystal gasps.

"Sorry, I need this more than you guys." Faybelle said.

"Those are to save my parents." Crystal said.

"Faybelle what did you do this time?" Roxas glares.

"I need these to save me from a fate worse than death. Hard work!" Faybelle said.

"Faybelle! Think of someone else for once! This effects all of us." Daring said.

"Yeah, that's a you problem not a me problem. Bye." Faybelle said flying out the window.

"How will we cure your parents?" Ashlynn asks.

"What do we do?" Briar asks.

"Penguins! Prepare the royal sleigh. We are going to follow that fairy!" Crystal declares.

* * *

Back at Ever After High Faybelle flies onto the roof and takes out her phone.

"Okay, I've got the roses of the seasons." Faybelle said.

"We'll meet you at your locker. And yeah we know where it is." The Mobfairy said.

Faybelle flew to her locker and opens to reveal the mobfairies inside.

"This color lipgloss, not really working for you." One mocks.

"Give that! And get out of my stuff! I got the roses of the seasons, old magic like I promised for my freedom." Faybelle said.

"And how do we know these are the real deal?" The Mobfairy asks.

"Faybelle!" Looking down the hall they saw the royal sleigh rush in with everyone glaring at the fairy. "I need those to save my parents!" Crystal said storming towards her with Roxas and the rest of the team coming up from behind.

"Yeah I think these things are legit." The mobfairy said.

"I need them to save myself. I signed a deal with the mobfairies to do all my chores, my detention duty to clean up the school. But I didn't read the fine print! And now I owe them 200 years of service. Unless I give them these." Faybelle sobs.

"Faybelle." Crystal said understanding her.

"Alright let's go. Either we get the roses or 200 years of service." The mobfairy said showing the contract.

"I understand you felt like you didn't have a choice." Crystal said.

"But I do. Faybelle, I choose to take your place." Daring said surprising everyone.

"What?" Faybelle said shocked.

"I will take on your debt to the dark fairies if you give Crystal back the roses." Daring said.

"You'd do that for me?" Faybelle asks.

"If they'll let me." Daring said.

"Makes no difference who's doing the work." They said as a quill appeared in front of Daring.

Daring turns to Roxas and gives him a thumbs up as he signs the contract.

"Congratulations." The mobfairies said as the contract disappeared.

"What happened?" Roxas asks.

"If someone willingly takes on the work, the contract is void. Congrats, kid we don't see stuff like that these days. Fairy Mob out!" They said as the fairies disappeared.

"Well now that that's over with." Daring suddenly starts coughing as he started to glow and turn back into his human form. "Wha-What happened?"

"You finally started acting like a true prince." Rosabella said as Daring hugged her.

* * *

Using the power of the roses they undid the curse on the Snow King and Queen, returned all the servants back to normal and as for Jackie and Northwind…well let's just say they have lots of shoveling in their future.

At Ever After High Crystal had used her powers to create another snow day for Ever After High. As everyone celebrated Daring and Roxas sat on a bench.

"Hey Daring, thanks for saving me back there." Roxas said.

"I should be thanking you Roxas and I'm sorry for being so jealous. Apple's lucky to have a guy like you as her Prince Charming." Daring said patting Roxas on the back.

"Thanks and by the way just because you're not Apple's prince doesn't mean you can't be someone elses." Roxas said.

Daring looks out to see Rosabella with Leroy and couldn't help but smile when Faybelle and Crystal walked over.

"Hey Roxas, Daring I want to say thanks for everything." Crystal said.

"Me too. Even after how I treated you guys you didn't hesitate to help me. I don't think I'll ever repay you for this." Faybelle said.

"Think nothing of it." Daring said.

"Well actually I already thought of a way…I want to join the team." Faybelle said surprising them.

"Me too. What you guys did against Northwind was incredible. I want to learn how to fight like that." Crystal smiles.

"What about your parents? Don't they want you to run things while they're away on vacation?" Roxas asks.

"It's only temporary. After that I plan to enroll here and go on missions with you guys." Crystal said.

"Well then. Welcome aboard." Roxas smiles as the two girls cheer.

As Daring takes them away to introduce them to the team Milton Grimm walks up to Roxas.

"Come with me." Milton said walking into the school with Roxas behind him.

"What's going on?" Roxas asks curiously when Milton led him to a room where Giles was waiting in front of.

"Roxas, you are something else. You've really become a hero and a symbol for the students here. When I first met you you were disresctful, a pain and someone I never wanted near my school. Milton said causing Roxas to glare. "However…I've seen how much this place means to you. When we were in trouble you always came to the rescue. You inspire my students to become better versions of themselves, but more than that you care about others before yourself." Milton said opening the door.

"Roxas though that Career day was a fake. It got us thinking. Do you have a plan for a career after graduation?" Giles asks.

"Well…no." Roxas admits as they walk in to see multiple paintings of people including Yen Sid and Headmaster Grimm.

"When Yen Sid gave the title of Headmaster to us he told us to keep an eye out for a special student." Milton said leading Roxas to the Storybook of Legends.

"Roxas we want to give you a choice." Giles said.

"What kind of choice?" Roxas asks.

"We're getting old Roxas. My brother and I can only watch over the stories for so much longer." Milton said.

"Roxas…we would like to train you to become the next Headmaster of Ever After High." Giles smiles causing Roxas's eyes to widen in shock as he was rendered speechless.

 **Wishes: 3/13**


	73. Headmaster or Not

**Chapter 72: Headmaster or Not**

 **Hey everyone I'm back. Lots of you were surprised by what I set up in Epic Winter and I'm happy to hear so many of you liked it. Now since that was the last EAH event if there's any event you'd like to see happen feel free to tell me. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It had been a week since the Winter storm and things were finally getting back to normal…well normal as things get at Ever After High. Crystal had moved into the dorms at Ever After High in order to learn more about the team and she ended up becoming Courtly's roommate.

While the two of them had their differences, mainly about what setting the AC should be set to they eventually warmed up to each other and became friends.

At the Tempest Roxas, Daring, Crystal and Rosabella were talking with the Snow King.

"Hey there Snowflake." He smiles.

"Hi dad, sorry to bother you on your vacation." Crystal waves.

"It's no trouble at all if it means I get to talk to you." Snow King said.

"Wow compared to what we had to deal with this is quite a surprise." Daring whispers causing Roxas and Rosabella to nod.

"Anyway your majesty we wanted to ask a favor. You see you turned my friend Daring into a beast during that whole fiasco and we were wondering what spell it was?" Roxas asks.

"Oh that's an easy one, you just need to combine the ice magic with a little rage and cast it on the user." The Snow King said.

"I see… Crystal, you ready?" Roxas said as his Moogle floated next to her.

"I'm ready kupo." It said.

"Me too." Crystal nods readying her wand.

The three of them stepped back as Crystal and the Moogle got to work.

"Are you sure you want this Daring?" Rosabella asks.

"Yeah, I thought a lot about this and like Roxas said this will be a great way to help on missions." Daring said as bright flashes of light came from Crystal and the Moogle.

Meanwhile next to them Roxas was lost in thought as he thought about what Headmaster Grimm had said to him.

'Me? The Headmaster of Ever After High? I can't believe they actually offered it to me." Roxas thought.

"Alright, we're done." Crystal said as she and the Moogle moved out of the way to reveal a blue orb.

"We call it the Beaststone." Crystal said.

"Appropriate name." Rosabella giggles.

"Alright Daring, lets see if it works." Roxas said as Daring walked up and grabbed it.

"Alright Daring, concentrate on the stone and it should work." Crystal said.

Daring closes his eyes and concentrates resulting him turning back into his beast form.

"You know I kinda missed this." Rosabella said causing Daring to laugh.

"What do you think Roxas? We now have a beast on our team." Daring said.

"And if you want to change back all you have to do is concentrate on turning back." Crystal said as Daring changed back to normal.

"What do you think Roxas?" Daring asks but Roxas was still lost in his thoughts. "Roxas?"

"Huh? Oh uh yeah looks great." Roxas said.

"Are you alright Roxas?" Rosabella asks concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, just got a lot on my mind. I'll see you guys later." Roxas said walking out of the Tempest while they looked at him concerned.

* * *

At the outdoor deck Roxas was sitting down eating an ice cream and watching the sunset.

"I didn't think deciding something like this would be so hard." Roxas sighs.

"There you are." Roxas turns to see Amora, Raven, Namine, Apple, Dexter, Daring and Cerise walking over.

"We've been looking all over for you." Raven said.

"Oh, why?" Roxas asks.

"Roxas, we know something's going on." Dexter said.

"You want to talk about it?" Apple asks.

Roxas looks at them and saw how concerned they were. Letting out a sigh Roxas nods as they sit around him.

"So what's going on? What's happening?" Amora asks.

"I'm avoiding the headmasters." Roxas said.

"Oh no. What happened this time?" Cerise asks not liking where this was going.

"Well he offered to change my schedule." Roxas said uncomfortably.

"Why?" Daring asks.

"They uhm want to train me to be the next Headmaster." Roxas said causing them to gasp.

"By Odin's beard." Amora gasps.

"Roxas that's amazing!" Namine said as they all cheered.

"Look it's not that big of a deal." Roxas said trying to calm them down.

"Not a big deal? Roxas, becoming Headmaster is like the most hexclusive destiny there is." Apple said.

"This is so awesome." Raven smiles punching Roxas's shoulder.

"We gotta tell the others." Dexter said excited.

"What did you say?" Namine asks.

"Don't go off celebrating just yet guys. I don't know if I'm even gonna say yes." Roxas said surprising them.

"What do you mean you don't want to say yes? Roxas this is a once in a lifetime chance. I thought you wanted a destiny." Raven said.

"I do, but…this is a big one and I don't know anything about running a school. What if I'm not good at it?" Roxas said worried.

All of them look at Roxas and see how overwhelming this new opportunity was for him.

"Roxas, do you know what we think of when we think of the headmaster here?" Apple asks.

"A royal pain in the neck who constantly gives us trouble?" Roxas said causing all of them to chuckle.

"Now that's just Headmaster Grimm." Raven smirks.

"Roxas, a Headmaster is someone who puts the needs of this school and the students above anything and you have all that." Namine said.

"You've done so much for this school, even when they were gonna lock you away you came back to save it." Cerise said.

"You brought me from Asgard and helped me realize I had a talent for teaching magic." Amora smiles.

"You helped us realize parts of our stories we didn't even know existed." Apple said.

"You helped us become better versions of ourselves that we didn't even think we could become." Dexter said.

"You helped us realize the paths we could take to find the destines we wanted." Cerise said.

"But more than that, you were always there for us when we needed it. Now it's our turn to be there for you." Apple said.

Roxas looks at all his friends surprised by all this.

"Roxas, for as long as we've known you you've never backed away from a challenge." Daring said.

"We'll help you ever step of the way just like the way you've done for us." Namine smiles.

A smile slowly forms on Roxas's face. "Thanks guys."

* * *

The next morning in Headmaster Grimm's office Milton, Giles and Baba Yaga were going over papers when they heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." Milton said as the door opens to reveal Roxas.

"Uh hey." Roxas said walking.

"Roxas, have you decided?" Roxas asks.

"I have, but before I give you my answer there's something I want to say." Roxas said as they stopped working and looked to him.

"When I first came to this school, I had nothing but my name and my keyblades, but the longer I was here the more I came to love this place. This school is the first place I've ever called home and the people in this school have become very close to my heart, heck if it wasn't for this place, I probably never would've gotten my heart. I love Ever After High and I would love nothing more than to be here in the future." Roxas said as smiles form on everyone's face. "I want to become the Headmaster." Roxas smiles.

Milton gets up from his desk and walks up to him with a smile. "I think is school is going to be in good hands." Milton said as he led Roxas to his desk. "Let's make some adjustments to your schedule."

An hour later Roxas walked out of the office with his new schedule.

"Headmaster Roxas, you know it has a nice ring to it." Giles smiles.

"You know Milton I was surprised at first that you offered this opportunity to him. What made you want to?" Baba Yaga asks.

"It started when Roxas stood up to Snow White and told her what this school meant to him, he's done so much for our students and honestly…the boy is starting to grow on me. I used to think everything revolved around signing the Storybook of Legends, but thanks to him I learned we don't have to rely on that book anymore." Milton said.

"So I guess it wasn't just the students he helped after all." Baba Yaga smirks.

"That boy is gonna be a great headmaster someday." Giles said.


	74. Finding the Fun

**Chapter 73: Finding the Fun**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter and a new cover image brought to you by my new friend SuperHeroTimeFan. If you want to see the full size image check out his Deviantart account. I'm happy to see you liked my last chapter so much. Please Review and Enjoy.**

At Ever After High in the hallways Roxas was worn out as he placed three large textbooks in his locker,

Since he agreed to train to become the Headmaster Roxas had to sign up for Kingdom Management, International Affairs and Business, which was difficult since he still had Magicology, Hero Training and all his other classes.

"Man, they weren't kidding when they said this wasn't going to be easy." Roxas said letting out a yawn.

In Magicology class Amora was going over her lecture, but for Roxas it was a struggle to keep his eyes open.

"Now when using the Magnet spells you have to keep in mind what your targets are or else you could pull in someone or something else by mistake." Amora said when she noticed Roxas drifting off. "Roxas." She said waking him up. "What would be the best time to use a Magnet spell?"

"Uh…when enemies are far away?" Roxas said.

"Yes, but it also works on enemies surrounding you." Amora said when the bell rang. "Alright class be sure to study today's lecture. Roxas can I have a word with you?"

Roxas reaches for his textbook and drops it. Bending down he and Amora reach for it and their hands touch causing the two of them to look up and blush.

"Roxas you're distracted. You fell asleep during the first half of class and your attention wandered for the last half." Amora said concerned.

"I'm sorry Amora this new schedule is proving difficult for me to handle." Roxas frowns.

"You know you have us to help you Roxas." Amora leans in close. "I could give you some private lessons if you'd like?" She whispers causing him to blush.

"Uh I think I'm good." Roxas said shaking it off causing Amora to giggle.

"But seriously I'm here for you Roxas and so is the rest of your team. I know you can get through this. I believe in you." Amora smiles.

"Thanks, Amora." Roxas turns to walk away bit not before Amora leans in and pecks him on the cheek.

"Good luck." She said as Roxas walks out the door.

* * *

As the sun was setting Roxas finally made it back to his room and crashed onto his bed exhausted.

"Who knew classes were so tiring." Roxas groans when he heard a knock at his door. "Come in, door's open."

"Yoohoo. Is everyone okay in here?" Roxas looks to see Maddie pop her head in.

"Oh hey Maddie." Roxas said sitting up. "What are you doing here?"

"Thought you could use some company." Maddie said sitting next to him. "Heard you had a long day."

Roxas sighs and lays down. "Ever since I agreed to have my schedule changed it's been one long day after another."

Maddie looks at Roxas and gets an idea.

When Roxas looked up he saw Maddie wearing his Organization XIII coat and a mop on her head to resemble Xemnas.

"Foolish Roxas if you cannot win against a few simple classes I will defeat you easily." Maddie said in a deep voice mimicking Xemnas.

Roxas looks at her and bursts into laughter holding his sides.

"There's that smile." Maddie grins taking off the mop and coat.

"Thanks Maddie, I needed that." Roxas smiles.

"A little laughter can do wonders." Maddie said when Roxas's Mary Poppins book started to glow. "Ooh Mary Poppins wants to see you." Maddie claps.

Roxas reaches over to grab the book. "Want to come along Maddie?" He asks.

"You bet." Maddie smiles and nods.

Roxas opens the book and the two of them are sucked inside.

When they appeared in the book Maddie and Roxas saw their outfits had changed Maddie was wearing a blue and teal dress and Roxas was wearing a blue and white striped jacket and shirt combo with a hat.

"What in the?" Roxas said looking at his outfit.

"Wow. You didn't tell me the book did this." Maddie said looking at her outfit.

"I didn't before." Roxas looks around to see that instead of Cherry Tree Lane he saw they were in a forest like area. "These must be from parts of the pages we found."

"Quite right." Roxas and Maddie look to see four penguins in bow ties sliding up to them. "A pleasure to meet you both." A Penguin bows causing Maddie to giggle and clap. "Mary Poppins and Bert would like you two to join them for tea and sweets."

"Uh really well I—"

"We'd love to." Maddie interrupts grabbing Roxas's hand and following the Penguins.

"But Maddie I—"

"Come on Roxas you love tea time." Maddie smiles.

Sighing in defeat Roxas knew he wasn't gonna win. "Alright."

"Yaaay!" Maddie cheers as they were led to a small grove where a merry go round was placed near a nice-looking tea table. There Roxas and Maddie saw Bert wearing an orange and red striped outfit and Mary Poppins wearing a white dress and a hat.

"Roxas, so glad you could join us." Mary said noticing them.

"And who's this young lady?" Bert smiles.

"Bert, Mary Poppins this is Maddie." Roxas introduced.

"Hello." Maddie waves as they sat down next to them.

As they sat down and had tea and sweets served to them by the penguins Roxas looks around.

"Beautiful isn't it? It's all thanks to you and your friends for finding them pages." Bert said.

"Wow with just two pages we got all this?" Roxas said.

"Just wait until you see the book when it's finished." Mary said sipping her tea while Maddie took a bite of her scone.

"Hmm delicious." Maddie said tipping her hat to the penguins who brush it off.

"Anything for a friend of Mary Poppins." They said.

"So, Roxas what's on your mind? You don't seem as happy as you should be?" Bert said.

"Well a few days ago I got a chance to have a future, but to get this future it's pretty hard and exhausting." Roxas sighs.

"Roxas, in every job that must be done there is an element of fun. You find the fun and snap. The job's a game." Mary said snapping her fingers.

"Yeah Roxas, think about it why did you want this in the first place?" Maddie asks.

"That's easy…because I wanted to stay at the place I met all of you." Roxas smiles causing Maddie to blush a little.

"Exactly. You're finding the fun." Mary smiles.

"Speaking of fun." Bert stands up and points to the Merry Go Round. "Shall we?"

"Sure." Maddie said as they all got on one of the horses.

As the ride started Maddie cheered and was having the time of her life.

"This is fun!" Maddie cheers.

"Sure, if you don't mind going anywhere." Bert said laying back in his horse.

"Hmm you're right. Oh guard." Mary said as a small window opens to reveal a man.

"Right away Mary Poppins." He pulls a switch and like that their Merry Go Round horses hopped off the Merry Go Round and started moving on their own.

"Whoa." Roxas and Maddie said as they ended up going onto a horse race track.

"And what's this we seem to have some late entries into the race." The announcer said.

"Hey Roxas, race you?" Maddie smirks causing Roxas to grin.

"You're on!" Both race ahead catching up to the other horses.

"Oh those two." Mary shakes her head before following them with Bert right behind her.

Roxas and Maddie were neck and neck as they raced past the other horses.

"Eat my dust Roxas!"

"Not a chance Maddie!"

As they were in the final stretch the two of them were determined when out of nowhere Mary Poppins moves past them and crosses the finish line first.

"Sorry kids, better luck next time." Bert said as Mary was handed a bouquet of flowers.

Roxas and Maddie look at each other and smile as they shrug their shoulders and laugh at the good time they were having.

In the winner's circle Mary was being asked many questions by reporters.

"Mary Poppins you must be so happy."

"I bet there are no words to describe your emotions."

"Well actually there is a very good word. Isn't there Bert?" Mary asks looking towards him.

"Right. Tell them what it is." Bert grins.

 **(Play Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious)**

It's Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!

Even though the sound of it

Is something quite atrocious

If you say it loud enough

You'll always sound precocious

Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!

Um-dittle-ittl-um-dittle-I

Um-dittle-ittl-um-dittle-I

Um-dittle-ittl-um-dittle-I

Um-dittle-ittl-um-dittle-I

Because I was afraid to speak

When I was just a lad

Me father gave me nose a tweak

And told me I was bad

But then one day I learned a word

That saved me aching nose

The biggest word you ever heard

And this is how it goes

Oh, supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!

Even though the sound of it

Is something quite atrocious

If you say it loud enough

You'll always sound precocious

Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!

Um-dittle-ittl-um-dittle-I

Um-dittle-ittl-um-dittle-I

Um-dittle-ittl-um-dittle-I

Um-dittle-ittl-um-dittle-I

He traveled all around the world and everywhere he went

He'd use his word and all would say there goes a clever gent

When dukes and Maharajahs pass the time of day with me

I say my special word and then they ask me out to tea

Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!

Even though the sound of it

Is something quite atrocious

If you say it loud enough

You'll always sound precocious

Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!

Um-dittle-ittl-um-dittle-I

Um-dittle-ittl-um-dittle-I

"Now, you can say it backwards, which is docious-ali-expi-listic-fragi-cali-rupus

But that's going a bit too far, don't you think?" Mary asks.

"Indubitably." Bert agrees.

So when the cat has got your tongue

There's no need for dismay

Just summon up this word

And then you've got a lot to say

But better use it carefully

Or it can change your life

For example

Yes?

One night I said it to me girl and now me girls my wife

Oh! And a lovely thing she is too. he he he

She's Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!

Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!

Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!

Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!

As the song ended Roxas and Maddie stood up and cheered for them.

Saying goodbye to Mary and Bert the two of them leave the book and appear back in Roxas's room.

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious." Maddie sang causing Roxas to chuckle.

"Easy Maddie better use that word carefully." Roxas smiles.

"I can't help it, it's such a fun word." Maddie giggles.

Roxas chuckles as he walks up to her. "Maddie, thanks."

"Huh?"

"Whenever I feel down or unsure about something you always know how to make me smile. Thanks a lot. You're super Maddie." Roxas smiles.

"Am I Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious?" Maddie blushes.

"Maybe." He said blushing as well.

The two of them look each other in the eyes before getting lost in them as they kiss each other on the lips.

"See you tomorrow Roxas." Maddie said walking out of his room.

Roxas looks to his desk where his homework and takes a deep breath. "Remember. Find the fun." Roxas said to himself as he sat down and got to work.

 **For the next chapter the team will be heading to Twilight Town where they meet two kids who do everything from finding Dodo birds, painting continents or driving their sister insane.**


	75. New Allies and Enemies

**Chapter 74: New Allies and Enemies**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. To all of you who guessed. Yep it's Phineas and Ferb. Before I start I want to put out a challenge to all of you. If any of you are interested in writing a Reading version of this story. If anyone feels like they are up to the challenge PM me for the details.**

It had been a few days since Roxas and Maddie had visited Mary Poppins and she helped Roxas with his class schedule. Since then Roxas had shown remarkable improvement in his classes.

In the castleteria Roxas was talking with Lea.

"So old man Merlin decided to give me and Kairi some time to get out of Radiant Garden and do some independent training." Lea said.

"Sweet, so are you and Kairi coming to us?" Roxas asks.

"Nah, Kairi decided to go train with Sora and Riku, but I'm going to Twilight town. Yen Sid wants you guys there too. He said Ienzo found some people that will help you guys out." Lea said.

"Help us out how?" Roxas asks curious.

"Beats me, why don't you gather up your friends and come find out?" Lea suggests.

"See ya there Lea." Roxas said.

"Later buddy." Lea smiles hanging up.

Walking outside he saw Daring, Hunter, Sparrow, Ramona and Courtly racing around the school in the skimmers that were given to them by the Storm Hawks while Lizzie, Darling, Holly, Poppy, Ashlynn and Melody were racing on their dragons. Down below the rest of the team including Crystal, Faybelle, and Hopper were cheering wildly for their racer.

"Come on Daring!" Rosabella cheered with Leroy.

"Faster Lizzie!" Kitty yells.

"Go Ashlynn!" Cedar yells.

As they make the final turn they dive towards the front of the school where the checkered flag and the first to cross the finish line was…Darling!

"Whoa cool." Roxas said impressed as the rest of them crossed the finish line. "Hey guys, what's all this?" He asks the riders as they got off their dragons/skimmers.

"Just a little fun racing sport we invented. Any form of transportation as long as it can fly and weapons allowed. First one to cross the finish line wins." Hunter said.

"Whoa sounds like our kind of sport." Roxas said.

"It does it really does." Raven smirks.

"So Roxas, what's going on?" Daring asks.

Roxas turns to look at Courtly, Meeshell, Justine, Jillian, Nina, Farrah, Faybelle, Crystal, and Hopper. "Well first things first I think it's time we give our new teammates their rooms at our base." Roxas grins causing them to smile. "Get packed everyone, we're going to Twilight Town."

Climbing aboard the Tempest everyone was looking forward to their home away from home.

* * *

Arriving at Twilight Town they lead their new members to the Twilight Mansion.

"So, you guys actually bought a giant old mansion in this place?" Faybelle asks.

"Yeah, took a lot of convincing to let us buy it and even more time to fix it up." Apple said.

"Plus there's enough rooms in the place for all of us." Poppy said.

"And Headmaster Grimm lets you leave the school to go on missions?" Crystal asks looking at Amora.

"First rule I set when he assigned me to teach here." She smirks.

"So what do you guys mainly do here?" Justine asks.

"We hang out, eat food, play games and just have a good time." Dexter said.

"Ienzo's also at the mansion trying to find information for us from Ansem's computer." Namine said as they arrived.

"Wait til you meet Hayner, Pence and Olette." Alistair said as Roxas reaches for the door when suddenly a screen appeared by the gate.

"Name and reason for entering." A voice said surprising the team.

"Uh my name's Roxas and we kinda live here." Roxas said not sure what was happening.

"Oh sorry about that, come on in." The voice said opening the door.

"We never had that before." Apple said.

"Wonder what Ienzo's been up to?" Xion said as they entered to see Lea laying down on the couch.

"Hey kids." Lea waves causing Roxas and Xion to smile.

"Hey Lea, been awhile." Namine smiles.

"I heard about your latest adventure with King Snow, if I was there, I would've melted him like a popsicle." Lea said getting up.

"I don't know my Dad is pretty strong." Crystal smirks.

"Well so is Lea." Xion said.

"So Lea, who are these people Yen Sid wants us to meet?" Roxas asks.

"They're downstairs with Ienzo and his assistants." Lea points.

"Assistants?" They all questioned.

Downstairs in Ansem's lab Hayner, Pence and Olette were going through multiple files and bring them to Ienzo who was typing furiously at the computer.

"Wow, didn't think you guys were into this?" Looking over the four of them see Roxas, Lea, Xion and Namine walking in.

"Well we thought you guys could use all the help you can get." Hayner smirks acting cool.

"Wow thanks." Roxas smirks.

"It's good to see you guys again." Olette smiles.

"Where are the others?" Pence asks.

"Waiting upstairs, we wanted to meet these people Yen Sid sent to us." Xion points.

"Right, right. You four head upstairs and I'll bring them up to meet you all." Ienzo said.

The four of them nod as they walk upstairs.

Walking to the back Ienzo spots two figures with welding helmets on their heads. "They're here." Ienzo said causing them to stop working.

A few minutes later all of them were sitting in the main room when Ienzo walks in. "Now I'm sure you're wondering why Yen Sid decided to bring some people to your group?" Ienzo asks as they all nod wondering why. "It's because of your events on Kauai when the Tempest crashed. If there wasn't someone on that world you all could've been stranded there. Yen Sid decided to search the worlds for a suitable candidate to help maintain the Tempest as well as help you all in the battle against Xehanort."

"Well, who are they?" Apple asks as Ienzo steps to the side to reveal two young boys. One had red hair and a triangle face and the other had green hair and a long head.

"Hi there. I'm Phineas and this is my brother Ferb." The red head said surprising them.

"Uh hey there…wait aren't you two a little young to be battling the forces of Darkness?" Roxas asks.

"Yes, yes we are." Phineas nods leaving them speechless.

"I can't tell a lie, two little kids managing the Tempest makes me uncomfortable." Cedar said.

"Trust me they may be young, but they are incredibly skilled." Ienzo said.

"They were the guys who designed the security camera out front." Pence said surprising them.

"Wait you two did all that?" Dexter asks.

"It was fun." Phineas said as Ferb nods.

"How did Yen Sid even find them?" Namine asks.

"Well he was searching this one world and we found these boys and one more candidate. So, we asked them to design an invention." Ienzo said.

Flashback:

In the world of Danville Ienzo was looking at Phineas and Ferbs inventions which included a large mechanical dog, robots made of tree houses, robot clones of themselves and a giant bowling ball.

The next person he looked at was a middle-aged man with brown hair and a lab coat. This was Dr. Doofenshmirtz. While his inventions were impressive, they were all about conquering the world. Not to mention they all had one major flaw, self-destruct buttons."

Flashback end:

"Let's just say in the end the choice was obvious." Ienzo said.

"So where's this Tempest?" Phineas asks eager.

* * *

An hour later the whole team had their mouths dropped in shock as they saw Phineas and Ferb working on the Tempest using many high-tech tools and inventions.

"Holy Fairy Godmother." Ramona said.

"These two are amazing." Rosabella said.

"Suddenly I feel a lot safer." Ginger said as they all nod.

Inside Roxas had led everyone to their new rooms and was walking down to check out Phineas and Ferb when he saw Ienzo waiting for him at the bottom.

"Ienzo?" Roxas said walking down to him.

"Roxas I have some information that I think you'll want to see." Ienzo said.

"What is it?" Roxas asks curious as Ienzo led him down to the lab and brought up a picture of a large blue serpent causing Roxas's eyes to widen.

"Look familiar?" Ienzo said.

"That's the Leviathan." Roxas said recalling his battle with it at Atlantica.

"Yes and I'm afraid there are others like this." Ienzo types on the computer to show two images. One was a large black dragon creature and the other was a red demon like creature.

"Three creatures of great power. Leviathan, the giant serpent of the seas, Ifirit, the fire demon and Bahamut, the King of the skies. They were three creatures who brought suffering and destruction to every world they went to." Ienzo said horrifying Roxas.

"So instead of just one, we have to deal with three of those things?" Roxas asks.

"Yes, if my theory is correct Xehanort is transforming these creatures of legends into his Nobody servants." Ienzo said.

Roxas looks at the three images of the creatures and tightens his fist. "Xehanort."

* * *

Meanwhile in the World that Never Was sitting on his throne Xehanort looks to his vessels in the form of Xemnas, Ansem Seeker of Darkness, Braig, Isa, Vanitas, Marluxia, Young Xehanort, Larxene, Kefka, Even, Mira Shards and one figure with their hood over their face.

"It appears our enemies are growing in size, it is time that we opened up our ranks for more to battle against the light." Xehanort said as they heard footsteps entering the room.

Looking down they saw four figures with Organization XIII coats walk in.

"Get ready Keyblade wielders, this war is just beginning." Xehanort said.

* * *

Meanwhile in front of Castle Oblivion Ansem the Wise was standing in front of it.

"He's in there somewhere. I know the risks of entering are dangerous, but Mickey and the others will need him. I must find the Chamber of Awakening. I'm coming…Ventus." Ansem said making his way towards the castle.

* * *

Meanwhile in the realm of darkness Aqua was walking along the rocks looking out on the water.

"How long have I been walking? It feels like forever." Aqua drops to her knees. "What's the point?" Aqua sighs in defeat as darkness started to surround her. Opening her eyes instead of blue her eyes were gold.

At the Keyblade Graveyard the Lingering Will snapped out of his trance as it felt something horrible just happen.

"...Aqua."

 **Here's a hint for the next world: Two Worlds, One Family**


	76. Enchanted Christmas Special

**Chapter 75: Enchanted Christmas Special**

 **Hey everyone. Happy Holidays! I know I promised to have Deep Jungle out next, but I thought you all would appreciate this Christmas Special a lot more. I was gonna do it later in the story, but I thought reading it around Christmas would be more meaningful to you all. This is a combination of two movies and it took a lot of thought and planning. I hope you like it. Please Review and Enjoy. Merry Christmas.**

It was Christmas Eve and it was snowing at Ever After High as all the students and staff were smiling as they were decorating for the school's Christmas party. Through the halls Roxas was on his glider hanging garland from the top of the gymnasium while down below everyone was setting up for the party: laying out tables for the food, setting up the speakers for the dance and decorating the area below.

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly." Raven sang as she and Amora used their magic to hang streamers.

"Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la." Everyone else sang.

"Tis the season to be jolly." Apple sang as Hunter and Sparrow placed wood by the small campfire they had set up.

"Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la."

"Don we now our gay apparel." Headmaster Milton and Giles sang walking in with Santa hats for everyone and handing one to Roxas as he floated down towards them.

"Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la." Everyone said as they all cheered.

"Troll the ancient yuletide carol." Ashlynn sang as Daring and Leroy carried in a large Christmas tree and put it in the corner of the room.

"Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la."

"Excellent work students, the decorations are looking amazing." Milton smiles.

"By tomorrow everything will be ready for our annual Christmas party." Giles nods in agreement.

"I love the holidays." Cupid sighs as they decorate the large tree.

"I've never celebrated Christmas before, what do we do exactly?" Xion asks hanging an ornament.

"Really? What did they have you guys do around the Organization around the holidays?" Melody asks.

"If we had any holidays, they never told us." Xion said.

"We just collected Hearts, we only ever had one day off all year." Roxas nods.

"And I was too busy stringing together memories to focus on the holiday." Namine said.

"Oh man you guys missed out." Ramona said.

"The big Christmas dinner." Cerise said.

"The presents." Daring said.

"And spending time with those closest to you." Melody said.

"It was all just right." Blondie smiles.

"Very interesting, these are much like the celebrations back in Asgard." Amora said looking around. "Only with less fighting."

"Well fighting is not a thing we allow during the holidays." Briar said.

"Shame." Amora shrugs.

"Trust me Amora, you guys are gonna love it." Poppy said.

"Now students even though this is technically a party I want all of you to have some control, no need to go crazy with the mistletoe." Giles said as Amora, Apple, Cerise, Melody, Namine, Maddie, Poppy and Briar all had the same thought of being with Roxas under one causing them to sigh.

Roxas walks to the tree and puts on a Santa hat. 'My first Christmas as a being with a heart. I can't wait to celebrate it tomorrow.' Roxas thought when heard a beeping from the World Map causing him and all the members of the team to groan.

"Seriously? It's Christmas." Daring said.

"I guess Darkness refuses to take a holiday." Dexter said as Roxas brought up the map to see a familiar location.

"Hey Rosabella, I think you'll like this one." Roxas smiles.

"Why's that?" She asks interested.

"This is Beast's Castle." Roxas said showing the image to her causing her to smile.

"I get to meet another version of my parents?" Rosabella asks.

"But wait Roxas, what about the party?" Poppy asks.

"We still have a lot to do and not much time left." Maddie said holding up a giant clock.

Roxas pauses to think to figure out a plan.

An hour later Roxas, Xion, Raven, Apple, Rosabella, Melody, Darling, Daring, Blondie and Dexter were making their way towards the Tempest.

"Okay let's try to get this done before the party so we can make it back in time to be with everyone." Darling said.

"Don't worry Darling, Roxas and I have snuck into that castle many times. We'll be out in no time." Xion said.

"I can't wait to see the parallel versions of my parents. This is already starting off as an amazing Christmas." Rosabella smiles.

Looking at her smiling face Daring couldn't help but grin as well.

"Plus, I wonder how this Princess of the Heart compares to Princess Jasmine." Raven said.

"Let's get going." Blondie said excited to give her viewers a new scoop.

Climbing into the Tempest they set off for Beast's Castle in hopes of making it back in time for Christmas, but little did they know this would be a Christmas the people of that world would never forget.

* * *

Arriving on the outskirts of the forest, the team walks into a little town full of people who were bustling around going about their business.

"Wow, we've never been here before." Xion said looking around.

"Looks like it's Christmas here too." Apple said as they looked at the decorations.

The group wandered through town making their way to Beast's Castle when they heard laughter.

"Please, I beg of you. Please help me."

Looking towards the noise they saw an old man with white hair being laughed at by a few adults.

"Look Crazy Old Maurice, it's Christmas. Can't you take the comedy act down?" They mocked walking away, but not before one pushed him into the snow and laughing.

Walking over Rosabella helps Maurice up. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine." Maurice said brushing off the snow and looking at Rosabella. "Belle?"

"Huh?" She said confused.

"Oh I'm sorry it's just something about you reminds me of my daughter." Maurice said.

"Why were those guys laughing and picking on you?" Dexter asks.

"I'd tell you, but you might think I'm crazy." Maurice frowns.

"No, we won't we promise." Xion said.

"My daughter Belle is being held in a dungeon by a beast. A horrible Beast." Maurice said causing their eyes to widen at that.

"No way." Melody gasps.

"I'm serious. She's in a castle in the forest." Maurice points when suddenly they heard a gunshot startling them.

Turning around they saw a duck fall from the sky and hit the ground dead as a man with short brown hair runs over and stuffs the bird in a sack. This was Lefou.

"Maurice what are you doing? Trying to get the kids to believe you now?" A muscular man with black hair and a red shirt said walking over with a large gun in his hands.

"Gaston." Maurice narrows his eyes.

"Listen kids take my advice you shouldn't be listening to what this crazy old man is saying. You should be trying to find real men to listen to. Like me." Gaston smirks.

'I don't like this guy, he acts like how I used to act.' Daring thought.

Lefou walks over and pushes them away from Maurice. "Come on you heard Gaston, get going."

'See you round Maurice by the end of Christmas Belle shall be bride.' Gaston smirks.

Rosabella took one last look at Maurice before frowning and following Roxas and Xion into the forest.

Looking at her Daring notices the sad expression on her face. "Rosabella, are you okay?"

"That man is a parallel version of my grandfather and he was being mocked for what was basically telling the truth." She said.

"Hopefully the curse is broken soon." Melody said.

"Well when Sora came here Belle and Beast had gotten much closer after stopping an Organization member from stealing the Enchanted Rose." Roxas said bringing hope to Rosabella's eyes.

"So maybe there's a chance." Rosabella smiles.

As they neared the castle snow started falling from the air, reaching a small clearing in the woods they stopped when they heard rustling in the trees.

From the trees multiple Werewolf Heartless emerge growling at them.

"Don't look now but I think we're surrounded." Roxas said summoning Two Become One and Xion summons Sunset by the Sea.

"Even on the holidays we can't catch a break from these things." Raven said as everyone huddled together as the Werewolves got closer. Raven's hands glow purple, Apple summons her staff, Rosabella summons her shield, Dexter readies his Plasma blasters, Melody summons her Battle Mix and Daring transforms into his beast form.

One of the Werewolves lunged forward about to attack.

"Rosabella!" Blondie yells as Rosabella raises her shield deflecting the attack. As the Werewolf staggers back, Daring delivers a powerful punch sending it smashing into a tree.

As it stands up to recover Roxas and Darling jump in from above and slices it in half destroying it.

Raven fires multiple purple fireballs at two Werewolves who scramble as they try to avoid getting hit.

"Slow!" Apple yells as the Werewolves movements turned to the speed of a snail.

Dexter uses this opening to fire multiple shots that merge with Raven's magic to create balls of purple plasma blasting the Werewolves into nothing.

"Whoa." Dexter said as he and Raven look at each other and grin.

A Werewolf lunges at Xion who raises her keyblade as it bites down on the blade causing the two of them to be in lock until Melody blasts it with a few music notes allowing Xion to rush in and destroy it.

Roxas separates Two Become One into Oathkeeper and Oblivion and slashes a Werewolf in half with blades of light and Darkness.

"Raven, let's finish these things." Apple said as she and Raven run in front of everyone.

Apple's staff glows bright as Raven's hands glow black. "Opposing Fates!" They yelled as two large blasts of light and darkness destroying all the Heartless.

"Wow you two have been practicing." Roxas said.

"I'll say, those Heartless didn't stand a chance." Blondie said ending her recording.

"Hey guys look over here." Daring said turning back to human form.

They all walk over to see Beast's Castle in the distance.

"Wow it looks like my family castle back home." Rosabella said.

"You guys used to come here for missions?" Darling asks.

"Yeah but we had to sneak in so Beast wouldn't notice us while Sora walked through the front door." Roxas said as they made their way to the front gate.

"Well this time you guys will be walking in the front door." Raven chuckles.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the castle on the frozen pond a Belle was tying on her skates while a teapot, teacup, candelabra and a clock were nearby. These were Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts and Chip.

"Come on Master, it could be fun." Lumiere said as Beast slowly walks over.

"Well I guess I could try." Beast said stepping onto the ice but struggled to keep his balance causing Belle to giggle.

"Here try it like this. One, two, three. One, two, three." Belle said showing him how to skate.

Soon Belle and Beast were skating across the ice together holding hands and laughing.

"Ha ha. Do you see it? It's in the air." Cogswork said.

"It's love." Mrs. Potts agrees.

From the front gate Roxas pushes open the door causing the door to creak and the sound reaches Beast's ears causing him to break concentration and fall into the snow along with Belle.

"Is everything alright?" Belle asks.

"Someone's in my castle." Beast growls.

"Wait Beast, please calm down." Belle said trying to help, but Beast roars and rushes back into the castle. "Oh this isn't good." Belle said worried as she tried to chase after him.

"Master please, wait!" Cogsworth said.

"Remain calm." Lumiere said as they all rushed after Belle.

In the main room everyone was looking at the creepy and dark décor.

"I think I liked the outside of the castle better." Rosabella said.

"I'm starting to see why you two used to sneak in and out." Darling said looking at a piano.

"Uh it's rude to look." The piano said startling them.

"A talking piano? That's a new one." Roxas said recalling the only ones he saw were Lumiere, Cogsworth, Belle and Beast.

"Whoa cool. Hey what kind of music do you play?" Melody said walking over.

"Oh forgive me. My name is Maestro Cadenza. Now quick you children better get out quick before the master comes here. He's not well this time of year."

"What do you mean he's not—" Apple was interrupted as Beast drops down in front of them and roars causing all of them to scream in panic causing Dexter to cling to Raven surprising her at first, but she didn't mind.

"Master please, they're just children. It's Christmas!" Maestro said causing Beast to roar again.

"Get out! Get out all of you! I hate Christmas!" Beast said charging at them.

"Don't hurt him, but don't let him hit you!" Xion said as they ran out of the way.

Belle enters the room to see Beast trying to attack the kids from Ever After and gasps.

Beast jumps at Roxas and Xion who at the last second summon their keyblades blocking his attack, but with his strength the two of them are sent crashing into the wall.

"Keyblades?" Belle gasps.

As Blondie and Dexter help them Beast was about to charge at them when Belle gets in front of him.

"Beast stop!" She yells.

Rosabella looks at this version of her mother and was speechless.

"They broke into my castle they must be punished." Beast growls.

"Beast look at what's in their hands." Belle points as Beast sees the Keyblades and his eyes widen.

"Just like Sora's." Beast said.

"Yes Beast, remember how much Sora helped us?" Belle said calming him down as Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts and Chip hop in to see Belle trying to soothe him.

"We're friends of Sora and I promise you we are not here to do any harm." Dexter said.

"Yeah, we help people." Melody said.

Beast looks at their faces to show they were telling the truth when he noticed Rosabella and felt something familiar about her. Something calm and safe. It made him feel happier.

"Very well. You can stay for one night. Then you must leave." Beast said walking to his chambers.

"Yikes, talk about grumpy." Daring said as Rosabella watched Beast walk up the stairs before turning to Belle as she walked over.

"I'm sorry about that." Belle said.

"It's okay, believe it or not we're used to it." Apple sighs.

"You know I'm actually glade you're here. You all can help me prepare the castle for Christmas." Belle said causing Chip to hop over.

"You mean it? We're really going to have a Christmas?" Chip asks.

"Absolutely." Belle said.

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Cogsworth said causing everyone to groan.

"Seriously? I mean seriously?" Melody said annoyed.

"That is so not just right." Blondie said.

"Forget it, there's no way it is happening." Cogsworth said.

"Come on my friend, get with the spirit. Unwind." Lumiere jokes.

"Come on love, have a heart." Mrs. Potts said.

"No, no, no. I am putting my foot down. The master has forbidden Christmas." Cogsworth said.

"No one can forbid Christmas." Belle said.

"Yeah, it's one of the best times of the year." Apple said.

"The master doesn't wish to be remembered of his past and Christmas is the most painful. I don't wish to torture him." Cogsworth said.

"I think a little Christmas cheer could do him some good." Belle said.

"I agree." Rosabella said and everyone agrees with her.

"The girl is right, it is up to us to do something." Lumiere said.

"No we don't. We do not have to stick our noses in matters that—" Cogsworth was interrupted as Raven picks him up.

"Is there a snooze button on this guy?" Raven asks.

"Sadly no, believe me I've looked." Lumiere said.

"How humiliating." Cogsworth said as Raven put him down.

"Pish posh I think it's a wonderful idea." Mrs. Potts said.

"But the Master said no. His castle, his rules." Cogsworth said.

"But it's not fair." Chip whines.

"I can't believe you guys are acting like this." Rosabella said getting their attention. "At my home my parents and everyone were always happy and at their very best at Christmas, but all of you are not. Where's your Christmas spirit?"

"She's right, why we used to prepare a ball with an entire feast for the whole castle." Mrs. Potts said causing Cogsworth to sigh.

"I loved that feast." Cogsworth smiles.

"Well what's stopping you from having that again?" Roxas asks.

"He's right. Come on everyone we have a lot of planning to do." Lumiere said.

"I don't even know where to start." Belle smiles.

"Don't worry, I know just who can help." Lumiere said as they all left the room.

* * *

Climbing up a tall tower the team from Ever After were groaning.

"Are we there yet?" Chip asks.

"Not yet." Belle said holding Lumiere for light.

"Why did your friend have to be in such a tall tower?" Daring groans.

"Come on guys, we're almost there." Darling pants.

"You know you all don't seem as surprised by this castle as I thought. Did Sora tell you all about this place?" Belle asks.

"Uh yeah, that's it." Dexter said knowing all of them couldn't say the truth.

"So why did you all come here?" Belle asks.

"Well originally went to the village nearby first….and we met your father." Rosabella said surprising her.

"You met my father? How is he?" Belle asks turning towards her.

"He misses you very much, but for some reason the whole town calls him crazy." Apple said causing Belle to scoff.

"My father is not crazy, he's a genius. Ugh it's all because of that brute Gaston." Belle rolls her eyes.

"Yeah we had the pleasure of running into him too." Darling said.

"You know before I came here Gaston tried to ask me to marry him." Belle said getting their attention.

"So what you do?" Roxas asks.

"I kicked him out the door and into the mud." Belle said causing all of them to laugh.

"I like this version of your mom." Raven whispers to Rosabella.

"Me too, but my dad…" Rosabella said not so sure.

Finally making it to the top they saw many crates lying around, but no one else.

"Hello? Hello?" Belle calls out.

"Is anyone here?" Apple asks as they heard rattling.

"Do not be afraid, it is I, Lumiere. We have come to pay you a visit."

Xion looks around when she notices one of the crates opening up.

"Lumiere?" A female voice said.

"Angelique." Lumiere smiles as blonde-haired Christmas Angel climbed out with a few Christmas ornaments behind her.

"Lumiere! I thought we were gonna be locked away in this dusty old attic forever." Angelique said.

"A mi amor your eyes still shimmer like stars." Lumiere flirts until Melody clears her throat. "Oh uh these are our guests Belle, Rosabella, Roxas, Melody, Darling, Dexter, Daring, Raven, Apple, Xion and Blondie. Everyone, this is Angelique the castle decorator."

"Was the castle decorator. I am not responsible for this barbaric atrocity. When I was in charge the castle was full of light and beauty." Angelique said.

"That's why we're here, we need your help to get the castle ready for Christmas." Belle said causing the ornaments to jump up and down happy.

"No. Stop!" Angelique said turning away causing the ornaments to stop.

"No? What do you mean no? It's Christmas." Daring said.

"No. I refuse to get my I mean everyone's hopes up only to be ruined." Angelique said.

"But it's Christmas Eve, we'll never get the castle ready in time without you." Belle said.

"That's too bad. I will not be disappointed again." Angelique said.

"But this is to be the greatest Christmas ever. We can't do it without you." Lumiere said.

"Of course not, Christmas takes lots of planning and organization. I won't do it. It won't change anything." Angelique said.

Everyone frowns thinking they failed when Belle kneels down and picks up Angelique. "I believe it will. There's more to this time of year than material things, those things come and go, but what truly makes this holiday truly amazing is the hope it gives people when they spend it with people who truly make them happy." Belle said making all of them smile.

"Well what are we waiting for. We got a lot of work to do." Roxas gestures for the ornaments to follow them downstairs to the main room.

Rosabella looked as Belle and the residents of the castle assembled a tree out of materials around the castle she smiles as Belle handed her Angelique and she instantly knew what to do.

"What are you doing? Put me down. The lights are supposed to go on first." Angelique said as Rosabella is helped up by Maestro Cadenza and she puts Angelique on the top where the Christmas angel is supposed to go.

"As long as there's Christmas there always be a time when the world is filled with peace and love." Belle smiles.

"Are we really going to have the best Christmas ever?" Chip asks excited.

"I hope so Chip. I hope you all don't mind helping us before you go celebrate your own Christmas?" Belle asks.

Everyone looks at each other and then the tree of materials collapsed. "Yeah I think we can do that." Xion giggles.

"Count us in." Apple smiles.

"You all are so nice. I can see why you're all friends with Sora." Belle smiles.

* * *

Heading down the boiler room Belle, Roxas, Daring and Rosabella headed down to find a Yule Log for everyone.

"So, I was thinking that Melody and Maestro Cadenza could take care of the music for the ball tonight." Belle said.

"You got it. Melody can make anything sound great." Roxas assured her.

Entering the room multiple picks and wheelbarrows were bring logs to an axe who cut them up and they threw the wood into the boiler.

"Uh do you mind? We're working here." The axe said.

"Oh I'm sorry." Belle said.

"We're looking for a log." Daring said.

"Oh well we got plenty of those, what kind do you need?" The Axe asks.

"Is it alright if we just look around?" Belle asks.

"By all means." The Axe shrugs before going back to work.

As they looked around Rosabella was trying to reach the top logs when Daring walked over.

"Allow me." Daring said cupping his hands together and giving her a boost.

"My hero." Rosabella smiles as she reaches the log. "How about this one Belle?"

Belle walks over and examines it carefully. "Perfect."

Suddenly they heard a loud roar and jump to see Beast coming into the room. Acting quickly Belle hid the log behind her back.

"What is that your hiding?" Beast asks.

"What are you talking about?" Roxas asks.

Moving quickly Beast moves behind Belle and grabs the log. "What is this?"

"It's a Yule Log. It's an amazing tradition, one log is chosen and everyone in the household makes a Christmas wish." Belle said.

"Wishes are stupid. You made a wish last year. Is this what you wished for?!" Beast yells gesturing to the castle.

"No." Belle frowns. "But I'll keep wishing and tomorrow on Christmas the log will be burned."

"There will be no Christmas." Beast said turning away.

"What?" Daring said shocks.

"How can you even say that?" Roxas asks, but Beast growls at them.

"Enough! I am the master of this castle and you will all obey me!" Beast yells.

"How can you be so selfish?" Rosabella asks.

"You, you have no idea what if feels like to lose everything! To trapped in your own castle, to be—"

"A prisoner." Belle said interrupting Beast. "The only one keeping us prisoner is you, well I'm not giving up."

Belle storms out of the room.

"Belle, wait!" Daring said as he ran after her.

Roxas turned to Beast and glares. "I thought Sora knocked some sense into you."

"You thought wrong." Beast said not even looking him in the eyes.

Rosabella looks at Beast with pure shock on her face not believing it tightening her fist she and Roxas left the boiler room.

* * *

In Belle's room Belle lays down on her bed with Daring nearby when Roxas and Rosabella walk in.

"Is she alright?" Roxas asks.

"She'll be fine. The poor thing is just sad." A female voice said. Looking to the side they saw the wardrobe was talking to them. This was Madame de Garderobe.

"Hey guys!" Looking behind them they saw Chip hopping in. "We got everything set up. It looks amazing! I can't wait til the master finds out." Chip said excited.

"Actually Chip, he already knows." Daring frowns.

"Great, so what he say?" Chip asks.

"Actually, he's forbidden Christmas." Belle sighs.

"What? But he can't forbid Christmas." Chip said in shock as Belle opens the curtains to let light in.

"There must be something we can do to knock some sense into him." Roxas said.

"You know…there actually is." Belle smiles.

Walking to her desk Belle picks up a wrapped present and was about to walk out the door when Rosabella gets in front of her.

"I'll get it to him, you all go focus on the party." Rosabella said taking it from her.

"Are you sure?" Belle asks as Rosabella nods. "Thank you."

As Belle made her way out a serious expression appeared on Rosabella's face which didn't go unnoticed by Daring.

Rosabella walks out of the room and Daring runs after her. "Rosabella wait!" He said stopping in front of her. "I know that look, you're up to something."

"It's time someone else stood up to Beast and knock some sense into him." Rosabella said.

"What are you going to do?" Daring asks concernred.

"Something that should've been done a long time ago." She turns to Daring and smiles. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Daring looks into her eyes and could tell she was telling the truth. "Alright…good luck." Rosabella walks past him and into the West Wing where the Beast's room was. "She never fails to amaze me." Daring smiles.

Walking to Beast's room Rosabella enters the room and looks in awe at the center of the room where the enchanted rose that started it all laid. "There it is." Rosabella said softly when she noticed some of the petals had already fallen off.

Looking to the balcony she saw Beast looking out to see everyone setting up in the ballroom for the Christmas.

"I can't believe Belle would do this to me." Beast growls.

"Really? After the way you just treated her?" Beast turns around to see Rosabella glaring at him.

"What are you doing in my chambers?!" Beast roars but Rosabella was unfazed. Extending her hands, she held out Belle's gift for him. "What is this?" Beast asks taking it.

"A present for you, from Belle." Rosabella said surprising him.

"Belle?" Beast reaches for the ribbon and was about to open it when Rosabella smacks his paw causing him to flinch.

"Hold it mister, you don't open that gift until I say what I have to say." Rosabella said.

Beast growls as he puts down the box. "Fine."

"I know your story. You turned away an old woman in the snow and she cursed you and everyone in this castle, but I want to know what any of that has to do with Christmas?" Rosabella said.

Beast looks to the rose and saw another petal drop. "You really want to know? Christmas was the day my life was ruined forever. Christmas was the day I received this horrible curse!" Beast roars surprising Rosabella.

"That's why you wanted to forbid it so much." She realized before walking up to Beast. "Still it's no reason for you to act the way you did."

"Why not? She disobeyed me to have this accursed holiday." Beast said.

"Do know why Belle wants to the celebrate Christmas? It's the same reason she made you that gift…it's because she cares. And not just about you, about your staff, about my friends, about everyone in this castle. You may think you're the only one who suffered that Christmas but you're not, everyone here is suffering, but they're trying to make the best of it by celebrating a time when all of them were happy and if you can't see all that then I really pity you." Rosabella said with each word hitting Beast to the heart.

Beast looks Rosabella in the eyes and for a split second he almost saw Belle when she stood up to him.

"Only two people have ever talked to me like that. You're a very brave girl." Beast looks at his present. "I can't believe Belle cares about me this much." He opens the present to reveal a storybook. "A Book?"

"Give it a read." Rosabella urges.

Beast sits down in his chair and opens the first page of his book. "Uh would you mind sitting with me while I read it?" Beast asks.

"I think I can do that." Rosabella smiles sitting across from him.

As Beast read the book aloud Rosabella was drawn into every word Belle wrote along with Beast.

"Many gifts were exchanged that night, but the greatest gift given was hope." Beast said finishing the book.

Rosabella wipes her eyes drying off the tears. "That's a beautiful story."

"It is…Rosabella." Beast said getting her attention as he stood up. "Follow me."

"Where are we going?" Rosabella asks curiously.

In the ballroom everyone was decorating for Christmas as Maestro Cadenza and Melody were practicing the music Dexter was looking at Raven hang up holly and mistletoe and got a little nervous at the thought.

"So Roxas, what do you all have planned for Christmas?" Belle asks.

"Well this will be my first Christmas with everyone, but we're having a little party with all our friends." Roxas said.

"What did you do before?" Angelique asks.

"Nothing." Roxas frowns along with Xion.

Melody and Apple look to Roxas wanting to comfort him when the door opens to reveal Beast and Rosabella.

"It's the master." Chip said hiding behind Darling afraid of what might happen.

"Belle." Beast slowly walks up to her. "Can you forgive me?"

Belle looks at him and takes his paw. "Of course. Merry Christmas."

All of them burst into cheers as Beast turns to all of them. "Well what are we all waiting for? Let's give Belle the Christmas she's always wanted." Beast smiles.

Blondie takes out her Mirrorpad. "That's right folks, the Christmas party is on. More to go as we prepare to give Beast and his Beauty a Christmas they will never forget." Blondie said as they all ran out.

* * *

That night back in the village Gaston, LeFou and an elderly man were sitting at a table, this was Monsieur D'Argue the manager of the Asylum.

"Gaston I'm not so sure about this." LeFou said.

"Well no one asked you." Gaston growls.

"I don't normally leave the Asylum but you said you'd make it worth my while." D'Argue said as Gaston handed him a large sack of Munny. "I'm listening."

"I have my heart set on marrying Belle, but she needs a little persuading." Gaston said.

"Turned him down flat." LeFou snickers only to be elbowed by Gaston.

"Everyone knows her father is a lunatic. Today is was raving to some children about how Belle is held captive by a Beast in a castle." Gaston said.

"Maurice is harmless." D'Argue said.

"That's not the point! Belle would do anything to keep her father from getting locked up." Gaston said as LeFou looks at him shocked.

"So you want me to throw her father in the Asylum unless she agrees to marry you? Oh that is beyond cruel. I love it." D'Argue laughs.

LeFou watches in horror as he saw darkness surround Gaston and D'Argue.

At his house Maurice was loading his backpack. "If no one will help me I'll find that castle myself. Hang on Belle, I'm coming." Maurice said leaving his house just as Gaston appeared.

"Hello Maurice." Gaston smirks.

"Gaston? What are you doing here? What do you want?" Maurice asks.

"Why I'm here for your permission to marry your daughter." Gaston said.

"Never! You don't deserve someone like my daughter." Maurice glares.

"I thought you might say that." Gaston grins as he reveals an angry mob with torches. Maurice's eyes widen in horror as from that mob two Sergeant and a Solid Armor Heartless emerge and grab Maurice.

* * *

Back at Beast's castle Roxas, Daring and Dexter were with Lumiere as they helped prep Beast for the dance tonight.

"I don't know if I can do this." Beast said nervously.

"Wait are you actually scared of something?" Roxas smirks causing Beast to growl.

"You don't have time to be nervous. You must be bold, daring." Lumiere said.

"You can't let fear get in the way of making Belle happy." Dexter said.

"Thank you all for this." Beast smiles.

"Come on, it's rude to keep the ladies waiting." Daring smiles as Beast puts on his blue suit.

Making their way out of the room Roxas, Daring and Dexter look to see Apple, Raven and Rosabella walking out with Belle in a beautiful golden dress.

Walking up Roxas takes Apple's hand, Daring takes Rosabella's and Dexter takes Raven's hands before walking in with Belle and Beast to see Melody and Maestro Cadenza playing music while Darling, Blondie, Xion, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Lumiere, Angelique and Cogsworth were waiting for them.

Belle and Beast walk to the center of the ballroom and Melody began playing the music as everyone began dancing.

 **(Play Beauty and the Beast)**

 **Tale as old as time**

 **True as it can be**

 **Barely even friends**

 **Then somebody bends**

 **Unexpectedly**

 **Just a little change**

 **Small to say the least**

 **Both a little scared**

 **Neither one prepared**

 **Beauty and the Beast**

 **Ever just the same**

 **Ever a surprise**

 **Ever as before**

 **And ever just as sure**

 **As the sun will rise, woah**

 **Ever just the same, oh**

 **And ever a surprise, yeah**

 **Ever as before**

 **And ever just as sure**

 **As the sun will rise**

 **Oh-oh-ooh**

 **Tale as old as time, a-a-ay**

 **Tune as old as song, oh**

 **Bitter-sweet and strange**

 **Finding you can change**

 **Learning you were wrong, woah**

 **Certain as the sun**

 **Rising in the east**

 **Tale as old as time**

 **Song as old as rhyme**

 **Beauty and the Beast**

 **Tale as old as time**

 **Song as old as rhyme**

 **Beauty and the Beast**

 **Woah a-a-ay**

 **Beauty and**

 **Beauty and the Beast**

As the song ended Raven and Dexter looked into each other's eyes and smiled as Raven rests her head on his shoulder feeling safe.

"So, Roxas how's this for a first Christmas?" Apple asks.

"Magical." Roxas smiles.

"Rosabella you really did it. How did you make him change his mind?" Daring asks.

"I just helped him the same way I helped you." Rosabella smiles causing Daring to chuckle.

"Look." Blondie whispers as they saw Beast and Belle sitting down on the balcony.

"Belle is everything alright?" Beast asks.

"I wish I could see my father again, just once." Belle frowns.

Beast looks at her and gets up. "Then allow me to give you my present." Beast leads Belle out of the room.

"This mirror will show you anything you want. All you have to do is ask." He said handing her a beautiful hand mirror.

"I'd like to see my father." Belle said as an image of Maurice appeared in the mirror and gasps to see Maurice being grabbed by the angry mob and led into town.

"Oh no, he's in trouble. I-I have to help him." Belle said worried.

"Then you should go to him." Beast said surprising her. "You are no longer my prisoner, you haven't been for a long time."

Belle looks to Beast and hands him back his mirror, but Beast pushes it back. "Take it with you, so you will always find a way to remember this castle."

Belle nods as she runs out of the castle just as the Lumiere and the team arrive.

"Master, what happened?" Lumiere asks.

"Why is Belle leaving?" Darling asks.

"I let her go." Beast said.

"What? Why?" Lumiere asks.

"Because…I love her." Beast said sadly.

Roxas turns to Xion, Darling and Apple. "Go after Belle, make sure nothing hurts her on her way back." Roxas said as they ran out after her.

As Belle climbed onto her horse and left the castle Beast let out a loud roar that echoed throughout the castle.

* * *

In town the Heartless threw Maurice into the Asylum carriage.

"Have you ever seen the inside of a Mad House Maurice? You won't last a week. Just give me your daughters hand and I'll set you free." Gaston said.

"Never." Maurice said refusing to hand over his daughter to a monster like him.

Growling in anger Gaston slams the doors shut. "Take him away!" He ordered.

As the carriage was about to take off Belle rushes in with Apple, Darling and Xion right behind her.

"Stop!" Belle yells as the carriage came to a stop. "Papa are you okay?" Belle asks looking inside.

"Belle, I thought I lost you." Maurice smiles.

"Let him go." Darling said.

"Little girl please, you heard him this morning raving about a Beast in a castle the man's insane." Gaston said as the mob agreed with him.

"My father is not crazy and I can prove it!" Belle said taking out the magic mirror Beast gave her. "Show me the Beast."

Holding up the mirror everyone saw an image of Beast roaring scaring the mob.

"Is he dangerous?"

"No, no he'd never hurt anyone. I know he looks dangerous, but he's kind and gentle, he's my friend." Belle smiles looking at Beast.

Glaring Gaston walks over. "If I didn't know any better Belle, I'd say you had feelings for this monster."

"He's not the monster Gaston. You are!" Belle declares pissing him off.

"She's as crazy as the old man. The Beast will make off with your children! He'll come after them in the night! We're no safe until his head is mounted on my wall! I say we kill the Beast!" Gaston declares shocking Belle, Darling, Xion and Apple.

LeFou walks up to Gaston.

"Gaston, with all due respect…."

"Do you want to be next?" Gaston glares.

 **(Play Mob Song)**

 **We're not safe until he's dead**

 **He'll come stalking us at night**

 **Set to sacrifice our children**

 **To his monstrous appetite**

 **He'll wreak havoc on our village**

 **If we let him wander free**

 **So it's time to take some action, boys**

 **It's time to follow me!**

 **Through the mist, through the wood**

 **Through the darkness and the shadows**

 **It's a nightmare, but it's one exciting ride**

 **Say a prayer, then we're there**

 **At the drawbridge of a castle**

 **And there's something truly terrible inside**

 **It's a beast!**

 **He's got fangs, razor-sharp ones!**

 **Massive paws, killer claws for the feast**

 **Hear him roar! See him foam!**

 **But we're not coming home**

 **'Til he's dead!**

 **Good and dead!**

 **Kill the Beast!**

"Stop! Belle rushes over and grabs Gaston's arm. "I won't let you do this!"

"If you're not with us you're against us!" Gaston declares as he Sergeants Heartless grabbed Belle and threw her in the wagon with her father.

"Belle!" Apple, Darling and Xion ran over only to be blocked by Sergeants and Solid Armor.

 **Light your torch, mount your horse**

 **Screw your courage to the sticking place**

 **We're counting on Gaston to lead the way**

 **Call it war, call it threat**

 **You can bet they all will follow**

 **For in times like this, they'll do just as I say**

 **There's a beast running wild, there's no question**

 **But I fear the wrong monster's released**

 **Sally forth Tally ho Grab your sword Grab your bow  
**

 **Praise the Lord and here we go!**

"We'll lay siege to the castle and bring back his head!" Gaston declares.

Back in town Darling drew her sword and shield as she blocked the Sergeant's kick and rams her shield into its face knocking it to the ground.

"Apple, we need get Xion to carriage to free them!" Darling yells.

"Right. "Thundaga!" Apple releases a powerful bolt of electricity but the Solid Armor takes the hit feeling no damage. "Oh boy."

The Solid Armor jumps in the air and slams into the ground creating a shockwave which knocked Apple, Xion and Darling back.

As the three girls picked themselves up they looked to see the three Heartless approaching.

From the window of the carriage Belle was watching the whole thing.

"They need to win, we need to go back and warn him." Belle said.

"You want to go back? How did you escape?" Maurice asks.

"I didn't escape Papa, he let me go." Belle smiles.

 **We don't like  
**

 **What we don't understand  
**

 **In fact it scares us  
**

 **And this monster is mysterious at least  
**

 **Bring your guns  
**

 **Bring your knives  
**

 **Save your children and your wives  
**

 **We'll save our village and our lives  
**

 **We'll kill the Beast!**

At Beast's castle the team was sitting in a room with the staff who were all feeling bad about Belle leaving.

"I knew it! I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up." Cogsworth said.

"Maybe it would be better if she had never come at all." Lumiere said.

"This Christmas is a disaster." Angelique frowns.

"Uh guys, you might want to see this." Blondie said as she, Roxas, Daring, Melody, Dexter, Rosabella and Raven were looking out the window.

"Could it be?" Lumiere asks.

"Is it she?" Mrs. Potts asks as they all looked to the window to see Gaston's mob.

"Sacre Blue! Invaders!" Lumiere gasps.

"Encroachers!" Cogsworth said.

"And they have the mirror." Mrs. Potts said noticing Gaston.

"It's him." Daring growls.

"Alright team get ready for battle." Roxas said.

"Warn the master. If it's a fight they want, we'll be ready for them!" Cogsworth said as they ran out.

 **Raise the flag**

 **Sing the song**

 **Here we come, we're fifty strong**

 **And fifty Frenchmen can't be wrong**

 **Let's kill the Beast!**

Rushing to his chamber Daring and Rosabella opened the door.

"Beast!" Daring said getting his attention.

"Leave me in peace." Beast said softly.

"But we're under attack." Rosabella said.

"I don't care. Let them come." Beast said as the rose was down to just 3 petals.

 **Kill the Beast!**

 **Kill the Beast!**

Down below the staff of the castle were struggling to hold back the mob as they were banging on the door.

"This isn't working." Raven said as Roxas pauses to think.

"Wait I've got an idea." Roxas said quickly.

 **Kill the Beast!**

The mob breaks through the castle door and look to see the staff scattered around acting like normal objects. Up above Roxas, Melody, Dexter, Raven and Blondie were waiting for the right moment.

"NOW!" Roxas yells as everyone sprang to life and attacked the mob.

As Gaston and LeFou made their way to the staircase Roxas summoned Storm Condor, Dexter readied his Plasma blasters, Raven had magic surround her hands and Melody readied her Battle Mix.

"You." Gaston glares.

"Didn't anyone ever teach it's rude to show up at someone's castle uninvited?" Melody asks.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you to mind your business?" Gaston asks when Maestro Cadenza rushes towards them about to slam on them, but at the last second Gaston pushes LeFou in front of him and he slams down on top of him.

"Gaston. Help." LeFou groans.

"Sorry old friend it's hero time." Gaston turns to the team from Ever After.

"How could you do that to your own friend?" Dexter asks.

"Like I need to justify myself to you. Belle is mine and I will destroy anyone who gets in my way!" Gaston yells as darkness surrounds him and from it the Shadow Stalker Heartless appeared.

Roaring the Shadow Stalker rams into Roxas, Dexter, Raven and Melody knocking them into the ballroom where it turned the entire room into its domain.

* * *

Back in the village Apple, Darling and Xion were scrambling to avoid being crushed by the Solid Armor from above and the Sergeants in front of them.

Xion and Darling swing their Keyblade and Sword knocking the two Sergeants backwards. As the Solid Armor was about to jump Apple raises her staff.

"Confuse!" A bright light shines into it's eyes as the Solid Armor jumps into the air but crushes the Sergeants instead destroying them.

"Yes!" Darling grins seeing they had a chance. Sprinting forward Darling stabs the Solid Armor into the face causing it to fall to the ground. "Xion now!"

"Icicle Shatter!" Xion blasts the Solid Armor with multiple blocks of ice destroying it.

Using this chance she runs up and uses her Keyblade to unlock the carriage.

"Come on, we don't have a second to waste." Belle said as they left to the castle.

* * *

At the castle Blondie was ducking behind furniture as she recorded the battle going on firsthand.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight." Chip counted as he hit them with plates, he kicked at them.

"Out of our castle!" Angelique said as she threw multiple ornaments causing them to trip.

Madame de Garderobe jumped from the top level and smashes down knocking mob members back before dressing them in dresses. Maestro Cadenza was firing his piano keys at them and Mrs. Potts was pouring hot water on them.

Blondie grins not noticing a member of the mob member behind her.

"Duck!" Blondie turns around to see LeFou punch him in the face knocking him to the ground.

"Thanks for that." Blondie said.

"I used to be on Gaston's side, but we are so in a bad place right now." LeFou smiles.

"He doesn't deserve someone like you." Blondie said.

"Right, shall we go help them?" LeFou gestures.

"That sounds just right." Blondie nods.

In the ballroom the Shadow Stalker jumps into the windows and shoots pillars of purple flames at them from each of the windows.

"Incoming!" Raven said as she fired purple fireballs of her own, Dexter fires plasma blasts and Melody shoots music notes canceling out the attacks.

As the Shadow Stalker jumps out of the windows Roxas blasts it with a tornado from Storm Condor sending it crashing into the wall.

"Get it!" Roxas yells as the 4 of them blast it at the same time causing it to scream in pain.

All of them grin as the thought this was won until the Shadow Stalker surrounded itself with a ball of darkness, when the ball disappeared the Shadow Stalker transformed into the Dark Thorn.

"It looks just like the Beast." Raven said surprised.

"And I bet it's nearly as strong." Melody said when the Dark Thorn disappeared.

"Where did it—oomph!" Dexter never got to finish as he got knocked to the ground.

"Dexter!" Raven gasps. Looking around she noticed dark footsteps rushing towards her. Firing Purple lightning she zaps the Dark Thorn inflicting damage. "Pay attention to where it walks and then attack from there." Raven said as all of them understood.

Making his way through the rooms Gaston had his gun ready in one hand a sword in the other. Opening up a room he saw Beast just staring at his rose as another petal fell off leaving only 1 petal left.

Sighing he turns to Gaston who raises his gun. "Hello Beast." Gaston pulls the trigger and fires a bullet, but at the last second Rosabella summons her shield and blocks the bullet. "How in the?"

He was interrupted as Daring rushed in with a sword and clashed with Gaston before delivering a kick knocking Gaston backwards.

Gaston growls as he saw Daring and Rosabella stand between him and Beast.

"Get out of my way." Gaston glares.

"Leave him alone." Rosabella glares back.

"Beast snap out of it! We need you." Daring said as Beast looked the teenagers willing to risk their lives for him.

"Did you love her Beast? Tell me, why on earth would you think someone like her would choose you, when she had someone like me?" Gaston said sprinting towards them. Daring swings his sword and locked it with Gaston's. "I'm not about to let some brats get in between me and my destiny." Gaston elbows Daring in the gut and swings his sword at Rosabella.

Quickly raising her shield Rosabella blocks the attack, but the force knocks her to the ground.

He was about to raise his sword to strike her again when Beast roars and tackles Gaston out the window and onto the castle roofs.

Meanwhile down below Belle, Darling, Apple and Xion had arrived to see the mob being driven off by the staff, Blondie and LeFou.

"And stay out!" Blondie said as Belle ran past them.

"I have to get to Beast!" Belle said.

"He's still upstairs." Mrs. Potts said.

In the ballroom Raven and Dexter were on the higher level of the Ballroom near the chandelier. "Raven I'm not so sure." Dexter said nervously.

"Dexter are friends need us. You can do this. I know you can." Raven said grabbing his hand.

Dexter takes a deep breath. "Alright, let's do this."

Both of them jump off the ledge and grab onto the chandelier, using both their body weights they spin knocking into the Dark Thorn undoing its invisibility power.

"Roxas now!" Raven yells.

Roxas rushes towards the Dark Thorn and was about to slam his keyblade into it when the Dark Thorn grabs the blade surprising him. Lifting Roxas into the air it throws him hard across the room sending him smashing into the glass.

"Roxas!" Melody gasps.

As the three of them fire dark magic, plasma blasts and music notes the Dark Thorn is hit by all before it releases a powerful roar stunning them before rushing towards them and swinging his claws knocking all of them to the ground.

As Roxas gets up he notices the Dark Thorn growling as it was about to charge at him.

Roxas looks to his friends and growls. "I was about to enjoy my first Christmas since existing with my friends and I was really looking forward to it." Roxas said as his friends in the castle and back at Ever After High started to glow surprising all of them.

"Ally Drive!" Roxas yells as his coat turned blank white and in his hand a new keyblade formed. It had the buildings of Ever After High as the guard with the school logo in the middle, the blade was Oathkeeper's, the key at the end belonged to Oblivion and dangling from the Keychain was the storybook of legends.

All of Roxas's friends looks in awe at Roxas's new form.

"Raven!" Roxas yells as his outfit turned dark purple and dark energy surrounded his keyblade.

Slamming it into the ground a pillar of purple flames erupted burning the Dark Thorn. Turning invisible the Dark Thorn charged at him.

"Cerise!" Roxas yells as his outfit changed from purple to red. As the Dark Thorn appeared in front of him Roxas dashed out of the way at an incredible speed.

"Whoa." Melody said in awe watching Roxas sprint towards it.

Appearing in front of it Roxas stabs it in chest. "Amora!" Roxas yells as his out turns teal and green. Stabbing his keyblade into the Dark Thorn's chest it let out scream. "Faith!" 5 pillars of light erupted causing the Dark Thorn to disappear into darkness.

"Whoa, did you see that?" Dexter asks.

"Roxas was able to use our moves." Raven said as Roxas drops to his knees.

Rushing over Melody and Dexter helped him up. "Are you okay?" Melody asks.

"Sorry guess this one takes a lot out of me." Roxas smirks.

"Whoa. That is one amazing Keyblade." Dexter said looking at his new one.

"It's an Ever After High Keyblade." Roxas said as they all made their way out of the ballroom and to help the others.

Up on the roofs Beast and Gaston were duking it out with Daring and Rosbella watching from the top.

Gaston swings his sword hoping to cut Beast in two.

"It's over Beast! Belle is mine!" Gaston declares when Beast punches him in the face and grabs him by the neck and holds him over the edge ready to drop him.

"No, no please. Don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me. I'll give you anything." Gaston said begging like a coward.

"Beast stop! He's not worth it!" Daring calls out.

"Don't be the monster they think you are!" Rosabella calls out.

Hearing what they said Beast knew they were right. Bringing Gaston in he growls as he pulls him in close. "Get out." Beast said before letting go of him just as Belle ran up to Daring and Rosabella.

"Beast!" Belle calls out causing him to look up and smile.

"Belle." He climbs up the tower towards her and the two of them touch hands. "You came back."

Daring and Rosabella were moved by this beautiful reunion when Beast was suddenly stabbed in the back by Gaston.

All of them gasp as they ran to grab Beast to stop him from falling over the edge. Gaston however wasn't so lucky. He missteps and slips off the roof and plummets down into the ravine below and to his death.

Running up the stairs the team, Mrs. Potts, Lumiere and Cogsworth look with horrified expressions on their faces as their master was being laid down.

"You…came back." Beast said weakly.

"Of course I came back I couldn't…oh this is all my fault if only I had gotten here sooner." Belle said sadly.

"Maybe…it's better this way." Beast said.

"Don't talk like that. We're tighter again, it's going to be alright." Belle said trying to make him feel better.

Beast lifts his hand up and cups Belle's cheek. "At least I got to see you one last time."

All of them look in shock to see Beast's hand hit the ground.

As Rosabella started to cry Daring held her close.

"No, please, please don't leave me." Belle sobs. "I love you." She said as last petal fell from the Enchanted Rose.

As all of them sobbed at what was possibly the worse Christmas ever a light suddenly shot down and then more came as Beast was lifted into the air.

"Rosabella." Daring said gesturing for her to look.

All of them stared in awe as Beast was transformed into a human male with brown hair leaving everyone from Ever After High speechless.

"Belle…it's me." He said.

Belle looks into his eyes and sees they were the same blue eyes as the Beasts. "It is you." Belle smiles as the two of them lean in and kiss.

As they did a bright light engulfed the castle turning everyone human again.

Everyone looked so happy when they noticed the sun was rising on this happy day.

"Merry Christmas Belle." The former Beast said.

"Merry Christmas." Belle said as they kissed again.

* * *

In front of the Tempest everyone was saying goodbye to Belle, the Prince, the staff, Maurice and LeFou.

"Are you all sure you can't stay for Christmas? You're all more than welcome after what you did for us." Lumiere said.

"Thanks but we have our own Christmas to get back to." Xion said.

"We hope you all live Happily Ever After." Apple said.

"Thank you…for everything. Rosabella." Prince said getting her attention. "Belle and want to give you something."

Rosabella walks forward as they turn around to reveal a full restored enchanted Rose.

"What, but how did?" She asks.

"When the spell was reversed the rose changed into its original form and after helping me regain my love for Christmas and for helping save my life. I want you to have it." Prince said handing to Rosabella.

Looking at the rose Rosabella smiled widely as she hugged both the Prince and Belle.

"I'll treasure it always." Rosabella said.

"I know you will." Belle smiles.

* * *

Back at Ever After High everyone was celebrating at the school's Christmas party.

Food was being eaten, games were being played and of course presents were exchanged.

Roxas and the others open their present from Phineas and Ferb to see matching jackets with the name Forever After Fighters on the back.

"What's this?" Roxas asks.

"Ferb came up with the name, we thought since you guys should have a cool name since you guys do so much." Phineas said.

"I like it." Namine said as they all put on their new team jackets.

"Hey Roxas, we're up." Melody said as she gestured for him.

Walking up on stage Roxas and Melody each grabbed a mic causing the crowd to cheer.

"Now as some of you know this Christmas is the first one that Xion, Namine and I have ever had and I gotta say. Thank you all for this.

 **(Play I Love Christmas by Ross Lynch and Laura Marano)**

 **What's your favorite time of year, can you tell me?**

 **The one that never gets here fast enough**

 **Is it fall or spring?**

 **A summer thing?**

 **Winter is my favorite time, because**

 **Billion lights are blinkin'**

 **Jingle bells are ringin'**

 **Everybody's singing**

 **I Love Christmas**

 **Santas almost flyin'**

 **Lots of ribbon tyin'**

 **Presents multiplyin'**

 **I Love Christmas**

 **Oh whoa**

 **Oh whoa**

 **Oh whoa**

 **I Love Christmas**

 **You better watch out**

 **For that mistletoe**

 **They're hangin'**

 **And you might have to**

 **Pucker up and kiss, someone**

 **Friends you know are gonna pray for snow**

 **A winter wonderland is a lot more fun**

 **A lot more fu-u-un**

 **Billion lights are blinkin'**

 **Jingle bells are ringin'**

 **Everybody's singing**

 **I Love Christmas**

 **Santas almost flyin'**

 **Lots of ribbon tyin'**

 **Presents multiplyin'**

 **I Love Christmas**

 **Oh whoa**

 **Oh whoa**

 **Oh whoa**

 **I Love Christmas**

 **Seems like you got to wait forever**

 **To seasons change then here it comes**

 **It's magic when it brings us all together**

 **This doesn't last long enough**

 **Long enough**

 **Yeah**

 **I Love Christmas**

 **I Love Christmas**

 **Billion lights are blinkin'**

 **Jingle bells are ringin'**

 **Everybody's singing**

 **I Love Christmas**

 **Santas almost flyin'**

 **Lots of ribbon tyin'**

 **Presents multiplyin'**

 **I Love Christmas**

 **Oh whoa**

 **Oh whoa**

 **Oh whoa**

 **I Love Christmas**

 **Oh whoa**

 **Oh whoa**

 **Oh whoa**

 **I Love Christmas**

 **Oh whoa**

 **Oh whoa**

 **Oh whoa**

 **I Love Christmas**

After singing Roxas went over to the snack tables and got cup of hot chocolate. Looking at his hand he couldn't help but think of the new keyblade he unlocked with his new Drive form.

Concentrating he summoned the keyblade into his hand. "Let's see…you're gonna need a name. How about Forever After." Roxas smiles.

Little did he know a mistletoe was suspended over his head and this didn't go unnoticed by Apple, Namine, Cerise, Poppy, Melody, Maddie, Amora and Briar.

Looking at each other the 8 girls shoot each other glares before Cerise tried making a sprint towards Roxas with the other right behind her.

As Roxas was about to leave the 8 girls rush him and try to kiss him.

On the other side of the room Rosabella was looking at the Enchanted Rose she got with a big smile on her face when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Turning around she saw Daring holding up a gift. "Uh Merry Christmas."

"Oh thank you. Wait. This isn't just a picture of you is it?" Rosabella asks raising an eyebrow.

"Not gonna lie that was a thought, but no." Daring said as she opened it to reveal a small glass case. "It's uh to keep your rose safe."

"I love it." Rosabella said as she leaned in and kissed Daring on the cheek causing him to blush.

At the tables Dexter looks to Raven and took a deep breath before walking over.

"Uh hey Raven. I uh thought you might like some cake." Dexter said holding up two plates.

"I'm not gonna say no." Raven said as he sat down next to her. "Pretty wild Christmas huh?"

"Yeah, most people just have to worry about gift wrapping while we had to fight off an angry mob." Dexter said causing Raven to chuckle.

"Still, it was worth it in the end. Seeing Beast, Belle and everyone in the castle be lifted from their curse." Raven said.

"Yeah that was quite a sight." Dexter agrees.

As all of them were laughing and having an amazing time. Santa from Christmas town was flying above the school on his sleigh.

"Ho, ho, ho. Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night." Santa said as he flew away.


	77. Deep Jungle

**Chapter 76: Deep Jungle**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Wow I can't believe it's been a year already since I first started this story, thanks to all of you for sticking by me all this time. I can't believe how much this story has grown since I first started. I'm happy to say my story now has over 100,000 views and now has over 150 favorites! Thank you all so much for your support. The final game is coming out soon and I am excited to see what happens. In the meantime I hope you like what I have in store. I've got a little surprise for you all in this one and Blondie is the first to get an upgrade from Phineas and Ferb. Hope you like it. Please Review and Enjoy.**

At the Mansion in Twilight Town Phineas and Ferb were working with the Moogle on Blondie's Mirrorpad and let me tell you she had a very VERY nervous look on her face.

"Uh what'cha doing to my mirrorpad?" Blondie asks.

"Making it awesome." Phineas said as Ferb nods before taking out a mallet. Whacking it multiple times Blondie cringes not liking where this is going.

"And done kupo." The Moogle said as Phineas handed her what looked like Blondie's mirrorpad but with a high-tech looking skin around it.

"Tada." Phineas said handing it to her.

"Huh? I don't know why but I kinda expected more." Blondie said examining it.

"Click the green button." Phineas said.

Blondie looks at her mirrorpad to see three buttons one green, one red and one blue. Pressing the green button multiple small orbs shoot out of the skin and float in the air surrounding her.

"We give you the Camera Droids." Phineas said as Blondie looks at them impressed. "You just control them with your touch screen and you can have them record whatever is going on with the team even when you're not around. They also can provide you with data on whatever Heartless you're facing by scanning them."

"There's also a laser defense system programmed into each of the droids to protect you in case of a need for battle and a stealth function to hide the camera droids in case you have a need for spying." Ferb said surprising Blondie.

"Wow…you talk Ferb?" Blondie said as Ferb moved his hands to symbolize he sometimes does.

"I can't wait to try this out." Blondie smiles.

In the back part of the mansion Lea was sitting down with Roxas.

"So, what's the deal with your lady situation?" Lea asks causing Roxas to blush.

"It's uh complicated." Roxas said as Lea sat up. "I try to figure out my feelings but then one of them does something amazing and I end up falling for her all over again."

"Wow, makes me wonder what will happen when I meet a girl." Lea smirks.

"Just try to make sure she's just one girl and not 8 girls." Roxas sighs causing Lea to chuckle.

"I don't know Roxas I was quite the ladies man before I joined the Organization." Lea said.

"Oh really? Then why haven't you met anyone yet?" Roxas smirks.

"Because I'm too busy looking after you all." Lea smirks ruffling Roxas' hair.

"Hey cut it out." Roxas chuckles.

"But seriously I just haven't met the right girl for me." Lea said before looking outside to see Alistair, Namine, Ashlynn and Xion practicing their keyblades. "They're getting good, at this rate they'll be unlocking more keyblades too."

"You really think so?" Roxas asks.

"Why not? I mean you trained them." Lea said.

"Hey Lea, I've been wondering something…what's your keyblade called?" Roxas asks.

"I call it Blazing Memory, got it memorized?" Lea said doing his signature pose causing Roxas to smirk.

"Sounds like the perfect name for a weapon for you." Roxas said.

"You're not the only one who's good with names." Lea said when the World map went off from inside the house alerting everyone. "Finally, some excitement."

As all of them make their way inside Roxas picks up the world Map to reveal a world with a large jungle and creatures swinging from the vines.

"Whoa." Hunter smiles.

"Now that's my kind of world." Ramona grins.

"It's called Deep Jungle, I remember this, this was the first world Sora went to save." Roxas said.

"Cool so that means he did all the hard work sealing it." Faybelle smiles.

"Faybelle one thing we've learned doing this is nothing is ever easy, you still have to put in hard work." Raven smirks.

"Do you guys know anything we should know about this world?" Amora asks looking at it carefully.

"Well Sora's main ally from this world was a man named Tarzan, he was a big help in helping stop a crazy hunter who had become possessed by the darkness." Namine said when Phineas and Ferb walk in.

"Sweet, our first mission. Ferb and I are all finished and ready to help." Phineas said.

"Faybelle, Crystal are you two ready to add more to your stories?" Apple asks.

"Ready." Crystal nods.

"I guess." Faybelle shrugs.

"Come on." Lea said as they all made their way towards the Tempest.

As Roxas turns to Ienzo, Hayner, Pence and Olette he walks over. "Hey thanks a lot guys."

"Friends stick together Roxas." Pence smiles.

"We'll handle things here; you guys just handle your thing." Hayner said giving him the thumbs up.

"Good luck." Olette nods as Roxas heads to the Tempest and they take off into space.

* * *

As they were approaching the new world Roxas was amazed by all the new settings and controls Phineas and Ferb had installed.

"Wow we got here a lot faster than I thought we would." Roxas said.

"It's the upgrades we put in, pretty cool huh?" Phineas asks.

"I'll say, you two have a future on this team." Roxas smirks turning to the others. "Okay so who's coming with me on this one?"

As the Tempest landed in Deep Jungle Roxas stepped out of the Tempest with Blondie, Hunter, Cerise, Ramona, Jillian and Amora.

"This group got room for one more?" Lea asks walking out after them.

"Always." Roxas smiles as they made their way into the jungle.

* * *

Little did they know in another part of the jungle an elderly man studying the jungle plants. He was short and was wearing a safari hat on his head. This was Prof. Archimedes Porter, Jane's father.

"I say this is amazing. You'd never find this sort of thing back home." He said when a mosquito flew near him and tries to swat it away. "Of course, you don't see giant bugs back home either. Get away! Away with you!" He said swatting it away unaware that he was being watched by two shadowy figures.

As Prof. Porter falls to the ground his hat helmet falls off his head.

"I do say, that root came out of nowhere." He said when the shadowy figures jumped down to reveal them to be some sort of Leopard men. "Oh uh you're an interesting fellow I don't believe we've met." He said when the Leopard men growl at him. "Oh my."

Not too far away Roxas and the Forever After Fighters were walking down the path when they heard a loud scream.

"Well that doesn't sound good." Ramona said.

"We better hurry." Cerise said as they ran towards the screaming.

Meanwhile in another part of the jungle a man was swinging from vines. He had long brown hair and was wearing only a loin cloth, this was Tarzan. Behind him a woman with long brown hair was struggling to catch up. This was Jane Porter.

"I heard something from over here." Tarzan said coming to a stop allowing Jane to catch up.

"What is it?" Jane looks down to see the Forever After Fighters running under them. "Now who might they be?"

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." Tarzan said leaping after them.

Arriving at the spot where Prof. Porter was kidnapped, they searched the area. Looking around Amora picks up the Professor's sketch pad. "Hmm not bad."

Jillian picks up the destroyed helmet and cringes. "Whatever it was that happened here it was not friendly." Jillian said.

"No kidding." Lea said when Tarzan lands in the trees above causing the branch to shake. "Who's there?" Lea turns.

All of them circled up as they prepared for whatever may come when they heard Tarzan's signature yell.

Looking up they saw Tarzan swing in on a vine and land in front of them. "Who are you and what have you done with him?"

"What do you mean? We got here just like a minute ago." Cerise said as they examined him.

"Fascinating he's some sort of wild man." Blondie said recording him.

Tarzan circles them when his eyes focused on Roxas. "Hmm." Tarzan walks up to Roxas and examines him.

"Uh is something wrong?" Roxas asks uncomfortably.

"Your eyes…I've seen them before." Tarzan said before smiling. "Sora."

Roxas looks at Tarzan surprised when Jane walks out of the forest. "Sora. Oh how wonderful it is to see again." Jane runs up to Roxas and was about to hug him when she looked at him carefully. "Wait you're not Sora."

"No, we're friends of Sora." Lea said.

"He's told us about you, my name's Roxas and these are my friends."

"Charmed I'm Jane Porter and you've already met my husband Tarzan." Jane said surprising them.

'Whoa lot has happened since Sora came here.' They all thought.

"Listen I know we just met but do you know anything about what happened to my daddy? The man who's stuff this all belongs to?" Jane asks.

"Sorry, but we just got here ourselves." Hunter shakes his head.

"Well this day just keeps getting better." Jane sighs.

"Don't worry Jane I'll find him." Tarzan said.

"We'll find him." Ramona said surprising them.

"Really? You will?" Jane asks.

"Helping others is kinda what we do." Cerise smirks.

"Oh thank you all." Jane said as they started searching for Archimedes.

* * *

Meanwhile the Leopard men were leading Archimedes down a hallway and he was amazed by what he was seeing.

"I must say for a non-human species you certainly do have a way with architecture." He said as the Leopard Men push him into the throne room and he bangs into a pedestal causing a vase to fall on his head.

Up on the throne a woman was examining Archimedes. She had tan skin, white hair and was hearing a fur bikini like outfit. This was Queen La.

"What a surprise, you finally found me a mate." She smiles until Archimedes bangs into a wall. "He would be perfect if I was looking for a Court Jester, but I asked you to bring me a King!" La said as she raised her scepter and blasted the two leopard men who brought him to her.

"I say is anyone there? This appears to be stuck on me old noggin." Archimedes said.

"Perhaps the guards will find a better use for him. Sacrifice him." La orders as two leopard men grabbed him and led him away.

Making her way to her chambers La looks at herself in the mirror. "Ugh can't those idiots do anything right? At this rate I'm gonna spend the rest of my life trapped in this old city by myself." La said when a green light shines from her mirror.

"So, you wish for freedom from this prison?" A voice said coming from the mirror causing La to narrow her eyes.

"And what's it to you?" La asks suspicious.

"Someone who's willing to give you what you want, but if you succeed you must in turn help me. Just use this spell and you will find your King." The voice said.

* * *

Down by the cliffs Roxas, Tarzan, Jane and everyone else were scaling the cliffs.

"Do you guys always have to do so much traveling?" Lea asks as he climbed.

"Well lucky for us, we did this before we joined so we can handle it." Cerise groaned climbing up while Hunter had used a rope to help Blondie and Jane up the cliff.

"Are we there yet?" Blondie asks.

"We're not there until we find the Professor." Tarzan said.

"Does anyone even know where we are?" Amora asks as Roxas shook his head.

"I've been following Tarzan." Roxas said.

"I've never been to this part of the jungle before." Tarzan said as he reached the top. "But something tells me we're there."

As all of them reached the top they saw an old abandoned city close by.

"Whoa, didn't expect to see that in the middle of the jungle." Ramona said.

"It looks like a city." Tarzan said.

"But what's it doing out here?" Jillian asks when they heard a noise.

"What's that?" Roxas asks as they followed the noise to a building where Prof. Porter was tied to a stone tablet as multiple Leopard men surrounded him as well as Bouncywild and Powerwild Heartless.

"Uh yes I do say, this is all good and fun, but perhaps you could let me go?" He asks when the sunlight enters a red gem and from it a beam fires out and moves down towards him.

"Professor!" Looking up the leopard men and the Heartless look to see Tarzan by the opening. Jumping down Tarzan tackles a leopard man to the ground. "What are you?" He asks when the door bursts open to reveal Cerise and Ramona dashing along the walls with Flowmotion, Roxas and Lea rush in with keyblades summoned, Amora had her magic ready while Hunter and Jillian were up above with bow and arrow and blaster drawn to cover them.

"Out of the way!" Jillian yells firing multiple blasts at the Bouncywilds who countered with their slingshots.

"Alright guys let's see what these things can do." Blondie said activating her Mirrorpad and 8 small camera droids shoot out. Using the joystick 4 of them recorded Roxas and Lea fighting off Heartless, Amora blasting two leopard men into the wall, and Ramona grappling with a leopard man while the rest fired lasers giving them the openings they needed. "Ooh now this is just right." Blondie grins looking at all the footage she was getting and from finally being able to contribute to the fighting.

"Blondie, help Jane!" Roxas said as Jane ran to free her father before he got cut in half.

"Right." Blondie said grabbing a hair clip and running to undo the locks on his hands.

"I say Jane can you believe this? They seem to be neither leopard nor man, how is this possible?" Archimedes asks.

"All questions for another time daddy." Jane said as she and Blondie started picking the locks.

Up above La heard the loud noise and storms in. "All I ask for is a moment's...peace." La stops when she sees Tarzan throw a leopard men into two more and Lea has flames surround Blazing Memory and slices 4 Heartless at once. "Impressive." La turns to see Roxas blast two leopard men to the ground with a powerful Aeroga and Hunter shoot down the remaining Heartless. "Hmm a little on the younger side, but I'm not complaining." La smiles liking what she saw.

Blondie moves quickly and undoes one of the shackles at the same time Jane undoes the other one.

"Got it!" Blondie said as they ran down. "Amora we got him!"

Amora looks to see everyone running towards her. Turning to the remaining Heartless and leopard men she tightens her fist before aiming at the ground. "Quake!" Amora punches the ground and the earth shakes destroying the remaining Heartless and knocking the leopard men into the wall.

"Come on, let's go!" Cerise said as they ran to the exit.

Acting quickly La slams her staff into the ground and appears in front of them blocking their exit.

All of them brace themselves for another battle but to their surprise La lowers her staff.

"Allow me to apologize, sometimes these leopard men can get a little out of hand." La said.

"Out of hand? They stole my daddy, and what's more they nearly cut him in half." Jane said.

"They see something in the jungle, they just have to sacrifice it." La said acting like it was normal thing

"Yes well, no harm no foul miss uh you know I don't think we got your name." Archimedes said.

"I am La, Queen La." She said.

"Oh like the note." He said as La made her way towards Roxas, Hunter, Lea and Tarzan.

"And who might you brave warriors be?" La asks causing Amora and Cerise to glare.

"I'm Roxas and these are my friends Hunter and Lea."

"I am Tarzan."

"And I'm Tarzan's wife, Jane Porter." Jane said but La ignored her.

"Tarzan, Hunter, Lea, Roxas I insist you four stay as royal guests of Opar." La said.

"What's Opar?" Tarzan asks.

"I'll show you. Follow me." La said leading them out of the temple. As they left Amora looked to the leopard men and then to La before following them.

* * *

"Behold, the time forgotten mystery of the Jungle." La said leading them through the city.

"Wow." Blondie said using her camera droids to record the city around them.

"I should say so, this must be nearly 2000 years old." Archimedes said.

"Pretty cool." Hunter said as he almost walks into a statue but La stops him.

"It's best to keep your eye on where you're going at all times." La smirks.

"Right sorry." Hunter said rubbing the back of his head when La blows a small breath of green dust which enters Hunter's body for a brief second causing him to smile. "But I got to talk you, you vision of beauty." Hunter said causing Amora to look at him in shock.

"Uh Hunter, what are you doing?" Amora asks.

"Just thanking La for the tour." Hunter smiles before walking ahead leaving Amora curious.

"How long have you lived here?" Lea asks.

"Most of my life, it's a pretty sad story, fortunately the leopard men took me in and did a pretty good job raising me." La said.

"Those things raised you?" Ramona asks looking at some leopard men walking.

"Well our dad is a wolf so who are we to judge?" Cerise said.

"I was raised by apes." Tarzan said knowing how she felt.

"Roxas and I had didn't have much of a choice when we started out either." Lea frowns as he and Roxas remembered being forced into the Organization when they first became Nobodies.

"My we have so much in common." La smiles as Roxas and Tarzan walk near her. Using this chance she blows the green dust towards them entering Roxas and Tarzan when no one was looking causing them both to smile.

"We have so much in common." Jane mocks silently.

"Now there's the matter of your quarters. I'll have you all shown to them." La said.

"Thanks but we're good." Amora said when Roxas steps in front of her.

"We'd love to." Roxas said ignoring her causing La to grin.

"Excellent, I'll see you all soon." La smirks walking away swaying her hips for the men.

"Whoa what's with her?" Lea asks.

"I know, when did she become so amazing?" Hunter asks.

"She is quite the woman." Tarzan nods causing Amora and Jane to glare.

"Something's up." Amora whispers.

"Agreed, perhaps we should pay our generous host a visit." Jane whispers.

In La's chambers La enters with a big smile on her face.

"I can't believe the spell worked. I'm the only thing those three are thinking about. Of course, I didn't have time to use it on that Lea." La smirks unaware that Amora and Jane were down the hall.

"Spell? What kind of spell makes someone fall in love with another person?" Jane asks.

"That's impossible. No such spell exists and believe me I've looked." Amora said as they peeked inside to see La's mirror was glowing green and from it a shadow appeared.

"I see you like the results of my spell." The shadow said getting La's attention.

"Yes, your advice seemed to be most helpful." La smirks walking over. "I assume I owe you something for this?"

"Why yes, you do." The shadow grins as the green flames shot out of the mirror and surrounded La causing her to gasp in shock along with Jane and Amora. From the mirror the shadow takes form to reveal Maleficent. "Such a gullible tool. I had hoped she would have been as good a servant as Clayton, but no matter once my spell takes effect the ones under won't stop until they destroy this world." Maleficent laughs as La's eyes turned green and with it all the leorpard men glow and roar all over Opar.

"What did you do to me?" La asks.

"Thank you for the new servants." Maleficent said as she disappeared causing darkness to surround the leopard men.

In the main room Roxas, Hunter and Tarzan were holding their heads in pain as Cerise, Ramona, Jillian, Lea, Blondie and Archimedes ran to them.

"I say are you three okay?" Archimedes asks when the three of them turn to them with anger and rage in their eyes.

"Uh Roxas, everything alright buddy?" Lea asks nervously.

"You're all getting the way of my love." Roxas growled summoning the Emperor Llama Keyblade hurting Cerise by that remark.

"Your love? La is mine!" Hunter said drawing his bow while Tarzan growls taking a gorilla like stance.

"Guys what are you doing?" Blondie asks.

"It was a trick!" They look to see Jane, Amora and La being led in as the leopard men had weapons pointed at them. "La casted a spell on them turning them into this." Amora said shooting a glare at her.

"They're going to destroy all of Opar and then this world!" Jane said causing them to gasp when the leopard men surrounded them.

"Old man, you might want to find a place to hide." Lea said summoning Blazing Memory, Jillian drew her blaster and Cerise and Ramona took fighting stances.

The Leopard men charge at them, but Lea slams his keyblade into the ground creating a wave of flames knocking all of them including the one guarding Jane, Amora and La.

"La, you have to stop this spell!" Lea said running over.

"I can't, she took my powers away. I'm her servant now." La frowns in defeat.

Growling Lea turns to the leopard men who were charging towards him and La.

Down below Hunter was firing multiple arrows at Jillian who was bobbing and weaving before firing shots from her blaster cancelling out the arrows.

"Whoa!" Cerise said as she narrowly dodges Tarzan's spear while Ramon comes up from behind with her claws ready. Swinging her claws Ramona swipes but Tarzan blocks with his spear.

Lastly Amora was facing off against Roxas and she had some mixed emotions about doing this. "Roxas I know you're in there, you don't love La. She used magic on you." Amora said as Roxas roars in anger as Emperor Llama's blade extends towards her, but Amora uses her magic to block it.

All around them Blondie's camera droids were recording all the battles and shooting lasers at the leopard men who tried to approach them.

"Shocking news viewers! Our friends Roxas and Hunter have been cursed along with our new ally Tarzan into attacking their own friends. How will we break this curse? Don't touch that button and hopefully we'll find out." Blondie said to one droid who stayed behind to record her.

"Wisdom Drive!" Amora said her outfit turned to blue and she jumped out of the way of Roxas' keyblade attacks. "Thunadaga!" Amora yells as she released a powerful bolt of lightning at Roxas who summons Royal Pain and blocks it with both keyblades causing him to skid backwards.

Hunter shoots an arrow knocking Jillian's blaster out of her hand and sent it skidding across the room.

"Gotcha!" Hunter yells swinging his bow trying to knock Jillian away, but Jillian ducks out of the way and jumps backwards. Reaching into her pocket she pulls out some magic beans.

"Sorry Hunter, no hard feelings." Jillian threw the beans at him and the second the beans touched the ground a large beanstalk grew where Hunter was and knocked him into the wall as the beanstalk shot into the sky.

Turning around Tarzan looked in surprise to see the large beanstalk grow out of nowhere giving Cerise and Ramona an idea.

Tarzan turns back to see Ramona rushing towards him. Readying his spear Tarzan swings at Ramona who slides under the spear at the last second before grabbing the spear handle and elbows Tarzan in the gut knocking him into the Beanstalk. Grabbing some vines Cerise wraps them around Tarzan and the two sisters run around the beanstalk tying Tarzan to it.

As Lea knocks another leopard man away, he turns to La who was still laying in defeat. Growling Lea runs over and grabs the woman by her shoulders. "Pull yourself together!" He yells surprising her. "You got tricked, so what? If you don't do something your home and everyone here are in serious trouble. Don't you care about anything?!" Lea snaps.

La looks at Lea in shock as a bright light started to engulf him. "I spent years being a servant to someone thinking it would help but he took my two best friends from me and labeled me a traitor. You can become a servant, or you can rise above it and become more, but let me tell you something La, if you sit around and do nothing then you're going to lose EVERYTHING!" Lea yells as the bright light engulfs him and from the light Lea was in a red, black, silver keyblade armor with orange highlights and a helmet that had a fire emblem on it.

La looks at Lea in awe as flames surrounded him. "Jillian, Cerise, Ramona! Out of the way!" Lea yells throwing Blazing Memory which turns into a hot rod shaped glider, with his old chakrams acting as the wheels.

The three girls look to see Lea climb onto his glider and charge towards the beanstalk. Jumping out of the way Lea's wheels surrounded themselves with flames as they sliced the beanstalk into pieces causing chunks to fall onto Hunter and Tarzan trapping them.

"Incredible." La said as two leopard men rushed towards. Tightening her fist around her staff La stood up and spun it in her hands whacking the leopard men to the ground. "I'm not handing my city over to someone else! I'd sooner destroy it!"

Concentrating La's scepter glowed red as she fired a blast hitting Tarzan causing everyone to gasp until the light fades away.

"Ugh what happened?" Tarzan asks looking around.

"Tarzan?" Jane asks concerned.

"Jane." Tarzan smiles as Jane helps him up.

"Are you still under La's spell?" Jane asks.

"Jane is the best." Tarzan said causing Jane to smile and hug him.

"You undid the spell?" Lea turns to La surprised.

"Why not? I am the one who used it?" La smirks as she points her staff at Hunter and blasts him with a red light undoing the spell. "And now for you." La said turning to Roxas who was firing multiple blasts of light from his keyblades at Amora who was skillfully dodging them with the boost of speed Wisdom Drive provided.

"Fait—"

"Stopga!" Amora freezes Roxas in place before he could unleash his best spell.

Using this opening La blasts Roxas undoing the spell on him just as Amora's Wisdom Drive wore off.

"Ugh what happened?" Roxas asks as Amora walks over.

"The only person who's allowed to enchant you is me." She smirks cupping his cheek causing Roxas to blush softly when suddenly Opar started to shake violently while the leopard men started to roar getting everyone's attention.

"Uh La, I don't suppose there's any more secrets you'd like to tell us?" Lea said.

"I am no longer in control of the leopard man who keep Opar safe, and if the spell is lifted…" La looks to see the leopard men turning into regular leopards.

"Wait those things were real leopards all along?" Jane asks shocked.

"Astonishing." Archimedes said.

"You cannot make good footage like this up." Blondie said recording everything when a large chunk of the roof came down.

"We might want to leave now." La said.

"Good idea." Cerise said as they ran to the door.

Making their way to the bridge they all cringe to find the other side was blocked by a large Leopard shaped Heartless. It had golden fur, sharp jagged claws, with a Heartless logo on it's back, this was Opar's Guard.

"What is that?" Ramona asks when Blondie remembers the app Phineas and Ferb installed.

Aiming her mirrorpad at it she scanned the Heartless. "Let's see, Opar's Guard. A Heartless that specializes in speed and quick slash attacks with it's claws. When it charges our best chance to attack is when its back is to us or right before it charges." Blondie said.

"La, how long do you think we have before this place comes down on top of us?" Jane asks.

"If we're lucky a few minutes." La said.

"Better move fast then." Lea said summoning Blazing Memory while Roxas summoned Storm Condor.

"I'll help." Tarzan said.

"Here it comes." Roxas said as Opar's Guard rushed towards them. "Lookout!" All of them lunge to the sides to avoid being trampled.

As it turned around Opar's Guard growled when Storm Condor flew towards it hitting it in the head causing it to step backwards.

Shaking off the attack Opar's Guard swipes his claws knocking Lea backwards as he tried to attack from above.

La raised her staff and fired multiple green blasts at it, but Opar's Guard shook it off before charging and ramming into her and Jillian.

Turning around Opar's Guard charges again.

"Blackout!" Amora said as Opar's Guard's eyes turn black temporarily blinding it stopping it in its tracks.

Using this opening Tarzan, Cerise and Ramona swung in on vines and delivered two kicks to the face before Tarzan swung in and stabbed it with his spear causing it to scream in pain.

Lea roars as he throws Blazing Memory causing a pillar of flames to erupt under it.

"We're barely making a dent. At best we're just slowing it down." La said.

"Yeah I can see that." Lea said when a large chunk of city was falling down towards him.

"Look out!" La tackles Lea out of the way as the piece falls to the ground.

As the two of them roll to the edge La stops on top of Lea and the two of them stare into each other's eyes for a few seconds.

"La…you saved me." Lea said surprised.

"Yes…I did." La said before snapping out of it and helping him up. "Opar is done for, we need to finish it off now and get out of here."

"Don't worry I got an idea. Roxas! Let's finish it off!" Lea said as Roxas nods.

The two of them stand in front of the others and with both Keyblades glowing light surrounds Roxas' keyblade while flames surrounded Lea's.

Growling Opar's Guard charged at them with claws and fangs glowing.

"Inferno Storm!" Roxas and Lea yelled as they unleashed a hurricane of flames which surrounded Opar's Guard hitting it from all sides with glowing fireballs destroying it and releasing a large heart into the sky.

As Opar fell to pieces all of them ran for their lives as they made it out just in time.

On the outskirts of the destroyed city of Opar, all of them were breathing heavily as they rested on the hill.

"That was way too close." Ramona pants.

"Agreed." Jane pants.

"Ugh, man that was a crazy trip." Lea said when suddenly a light forms in his hand. "Huh?" Lea and everyone look in surprise to see a new keyblade appeared in Lea's hand. The guard was round, the handle of Tarzan's spear, the blade was La's scepter with golden leopard claws at the end, and the keychain was a small leopard.

"Whoa, a new keyblade." Lea said amazed.

"Guess you earned it more than I did in this world." Roxas smirks.

"What are you gonna call this one?" Amora asks.

"How…Wild Side?" Lea smiles.

"I like it." Roxas chuckles.

"So La, what are you gonna do now? I mean without Opar and the Leopard men what is there for you?" Cerise asks.

"I don't know, in one day everything in my life disappeared. I don't know what to do." La frowns sitting down.

Lea looks at her and the look on her face reminded him of when he lost Roxas and Xion for the first time. It was the absolute worst feeling in the world for him and even when he supposedly couldn't feel anything as a nobody, it did hurt him.

Taking a deep breath Lea walked over to La and offered her a hand.

"Well then…what if I helped you find something?" Lea asks surprising everyone especially La.

"Why would you help me after all I did to you and your friends?" La asks.

"I too am curious why?" Jane asks.

"Call it old habits, pity or maybe even worry. La for some reason whatever caused you to lose the leopard men was after your powers. That means they could still be after you. Opar may be gone, but you're still here. I could help learn to use your powers for something more than yourself. You have a choice La. You can come with me and become a better person or you can stay here in this jungle wondering what could have been. It's your choice." Lea said leaving La to look at him.

"We'll give you until tomorrow to think it over, but after that we have to leave." Roxas said as they all walked away leaving La to look at the ruined remains of her old life.

Turning around Amora looks at La for a few seconds before following the others back to the Tempest.

* * *

That night everyone was talking about the mission and what Blondie had recorded.

"You guys, these Camera Droids were just right, you guys are amazing." Blondie smiles as Ferb brushes it off.

"Ferb's right, it's just what we do." Phineas smiles.

"Man nothing hits the spot like this." Lea sighs as he sat with Roxas and Xion eating their celebratory ice cream.

"Pretty crazy mission today." Xion said.

"You have no idea." Roxas said.

"Yeah, next time we go on a mission the three of us need to be on it." Lea said.

"If we're together we can do the job all by ourselves." Roxas smirks.

"Oh yeah I bet the others will be so happy to hear that." Xion said as they laughed.

Getting up Roxas finishes his ice cream to see Amora walking to the entrance and sitting down to look at the entrance to the forest.

"Something on your mind?" Roxas asks getting her attention.

"Oh Roxas…I was just thinking about La." Amora said as Roxas sat down next to her.

"Ugh I can't believe I let myself fall under her spell." Roxas groans putting a hand on his head. "Sorry I tried to hurt you back there."

Amora giggles. "Like you could ever do that. Anyway, I was thinking about that offer Lea made her."

"Do you think she's gonna take it?" Roxas asks.

"I don't know, but I do know one thing. When she tried to trick you boys back in Opar I could see it in her eyes, she was crafty, tricky and willing to do whatever it took to get what she wanted. In a way, when I saw her I saw myself before you found me and I became a part of all this." Amora said.

"Really?" Roxas asks surprised.

"Back in Asgard things were very different for me, believe it or not I tried to use a similar thing on Loki. That's how I knew La was tricking you, I was a desperate as she was, throwing myself at any man who gave me the slightest bit of attention." Amora sighs.

Roxas looks at her downed expression and puts a hand on her shoulder surprising her. "But you're not that person, you're with us not to mention you're a great magic teacher." Roxas said causing Amora to blush softly.

"Ever since I left Asgard it's been one wild adventure after another, but honestly I can't say once that I regret this choice. I love you Roxas and I love being a part of all this." Amora said, this time Roxas was the one blushing.

"Well I uh I don't think I did that much." Roxas said rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Amora giggles as she leans in and kisses Roxas on the lips surprising him.

"Hey Roxas where—" Lea stops when he notices Roxas and Amora kissing and chuckles shaking his head. "You my friend have some serious heart issues to work out."

Little did they know from the top of a nearby tree La was observing them, as she saw how happy they were and how much fun they were having, deep down she couldn't help but feel a touch of envy inside and she knew what her choice had to be.

* * *

The next morning they were about to take off and leave Deep Jungle and Lea was standing outside the Tempest waiting to see if she would show up.

Letting out a sigh Lea leans against the Tempest. "Guess she's not coming after all. Man I really do have a habit of picking up stray puppies." Lea said.

"Lea, we better get going." Roxas said walking down to get him.

"Yeah I'll be there in a minute." Lea said about to turn around and leave when they heard rustling in the forest. Turning around they saw La emerge from the trees and walk up to Lea. "Your mind's made up?"

"There's nothing left for me here and I don't know what is in store for me, but if you're that willing to help me, then I guess my chances are better if I go with you." La said as Lea nods.

"Even so, I work in the shadows so if you're gonna travel with me you're gonna have to learn how I do things. Got it memorized?" Lea asks doing his signature pose.

La nods understanding.

"Good first thing's first, you're gonna need one of these." Lea snaps his fingers and an Assassin nobody appears with an Organization XIII coat in its arms. "It's one of my extras from when I was in the Organization, put this on." Lea said handing it to her.

Looking at it with a weird expression La looks to him. "Remember this is how I do things." Lea smirks.

A soft smile appears on La's face as she put on the coat.

"Do you really have to go?" Roxas asks as he, Xion and Namine walk over.

"We were having a good time hanging out." Xion said.

Lea smirks as he walks over to his friends. "Sorry guys, but if this lady is gonna learn anything about how to be like us she's gonna need some help. I'm taking her to Yen Sid and then to Merlin for some help, don't worry I can handle her."

"We know you can Lea. Just don't be gone too long." Namine said.

"Keep the fight going." Lea smiles as he opens a dark door. "Alright La, let's get going."

"Right." La nods following him. "Uh Lea." She said getting his attention. "Thank you…for giving me this chance." La smiles.

"Don't thank me yet, hope you're tough leopard lady because I don't pull any punches." Lea smirks.

"Trust me I am." La smirks as they walked through the portal together. I guess in a way Maleficent's spell did lead her to a man, just not in the way she expected.

Meanwhile in a dark area Maleficient was watching Lea and Roxas go their separate ways.

"Hmm it seems that this little group of heroes is proving to be just as much a nuisance as Sora and Riku are. I had hopes for La, but I guess if you want to do something right, you have to do it yourself." She said creating a green portal and walked through it.

 **Surprise! I bet none of you saw that coming.**

 **Hey even someone like Lea deserves someone in his life.**

 **Here's a hint for the next world: In the South land there's a city way down on the river, where all the women are very pretty and all the men deliver.**


	78. Mystical Bayou

**Chapter 77: Mystical Bayou**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. I've been playing the new KH3 game and I have to say it is AWESOME! Definitely worth the wait, I've added a few details from the game into this chapter along with my own surprises. My new cover image is brought to you by my buddy SuperHeroTimeFan who has been making other images based off my story. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

As the Tempest was flying through space music echoed from the inside as Phineas and Ferb were up for Karaoke.

Bow, chicka, bow-wow

That's what my baby says

Mow, mow, mow

And my heart starts pumpin'

Chicka, chicka, chew-op

Never gonna stop

Gitchi-gitchi-goo means that I love you

From the back Roxas sitting down chuckling at their song before looking out the window.

'I hope Lea's doing okay training La.' Roxas thought when Poppy walked over.

"Hey why aren't you up singing with them?" Poppy asks snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh uh just didn't feel like it." Roxas said.

Poppy looks at his face and gets an idea. "Let me guess, you wish Lea was still hanging out with us instead of off training that leopard lady?"

"Is it that obvious?" Roxas asks.

"Hey I know it's tough to miss your best friend, but I think Lea can handle himself." Poppy said causing Roxas to smile.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Roxas said when he noticed Hopper, Nina and Dexter talking to the Moogle in the weapons room.

"Let's see, how about this?" Hopper asks picking up a sword.

"Hmm no kupo." The Moogle said.

"What's wrong with this?" Hopper asks when he ends up turning into a frog and the sword falls almost stabbing him. "I believe the sword is not the weapon for me."

"Hey, what's going on?" Roxas asks as he and Poppy walked in.

"We're trying to find Hopper a weapon for missions, but nothing seems to fit." Dexter sighs.

"Alas, no weapon seems to match. If I get nervous, I turn into his form and the weapon almost crushes me." Frog Hopper said.

"So basically, if we need a weapon that changes form when you do." Poppy said.

"Alas what weapon suits someone like me?" Hopper asks.

"Hmm." The Moogle looks at Frog Hopper carefully and then gets an idea. "Roxas bring me these materials." It said handing him a list.

Showing the list to Poppy and Dexter the three of them look at the materials they've collected from defeating certain Heartless and bring them over.

"Alright time to work, kupo." The Moogle said as he got to work on building something.

After a few minutes the Moogle turned to them with a green shield shaped like a Lily pad and some sort of gun like weapon. "All done Kupo."

"A lilypad, just like my story." Hopper said picking it up.

"I think it fits, but what about that one?" Dexter asks pointing to the gun.

Hopper picks it up and aims it at a target, firing it a long rope shot out and stuck to it. "Hey it's like my frog tongue." Hopper smiles.

"And when you shrink to your frog form, they'll shrink down with you." The Moogle said.

"Sweet, the perfect weapon for me." Hopper said turning back to human.

"Hey Roxas, before we go, I want to show you something." Dexter said getting his attention.

As they all turned to him Dexter activated his plasma pistols but were surprised when we saw the pistols change forms to resemble a machine gun and then again to resemble a missile launcher.

"Whoa Dexter, what is all this?" Roxas asks.

"While you guys were in the last world Phineas and Ferb gave my pistols an upgrade." Dexter said.

"Wow Dexter, that's pretty impressive." Poppy said as Dexter rubbed the back of his head.

"You think that's impressive, check out my new weapon" Nina said holding out a boomerang. "And the best part is it can shrink and regrow just like me." Nina smiles when suddenly the world map went off in the main room.

As everyone made their way over Raven turned on the world map to reveal a city with a large lake around it.

"Mystical Bayou? That's an interesting name." Raven said.

"So it's like some kind of swamp?" Faybelle asks a little grossed out.

"Actually, a Bayou is a marshy outlet of a lake or river." Ferb said.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and the keyhole will be in the city area." Briar said when Hopper looks at the new world curiously.

"I don't know why but I think I should go to this one." Hopper said as Roxas turned the Tempest. in the direction of the new World.

As they approached the new world Amora was thinking about seeing Maleficent back in Deep Jungle. 'Who was that woman? She had some pretty powerful magic but why was she so interested in La?' Amora thought as they were about to enter.

Suddenly a golden beam shot out and zapped the Tempest causing it to stop in its tracks surprising everyone.

"What's going on?!" Apple panics when the light grabs Hopper and starts pulling him away

"Hey! Hey let me go!" Hopper said as Roxas runs over and grabs Hopper's arm trying to free him.

"Hang on!" Roxas said as Poppy, Nina, Faybelle, Raven, Xion, Dexter, Blondie and Cedar hold onto him hoping to pull him back, but the light grabbed all of them and transported them down towards Mystical Bayou.

"Ginger quick! We gotta follow them!" Holly said as Ginger ran to the ship's controls.

Down below a bright light engulfs Roxas, Blondie, Faybelle, Xion, Poppy, Hopper, Raven, Dexter, Nina and Cedar crash into the water.

Resurfacing Roxas gasps for air as they all pulled themselves out of the water to see they were in the Bayou at night time.

"Ugh great, my clothes are ruined." Faybelle said shaking off water.

"Is everyone okay?" Nina asks.

"I think so. What was that?" Raven asks helping Dexter out of the water.

"I don't know but it really wanted Hopper." Poppy said as Hopper wrung water out his clothes when he looked around to see they were surrounded by extremely large trees and plants.

"Uh guys, anyone sure why everything is so big?" Hopper asks as they all noticed their surroundings.

"Either everything's big or we've shrunk." Poppy said.

"It's like back when we went to Pixie Hollow." Roxas remembers. "Hey can reach out to the others?" Roxas asks as they all took out their mirrorphones.

"Nuts, I'm not getting a signal." Cedar said.

"No bars." Dexter said.

"Great so I can't even update my My Chapter page. On how quickly this mission stinks." Faybelle groans.

"Faybelle, not everything goes as planned. Sometimes you gotta learn to make the best of this and figure things out." Raven said.

"Ugh that sounds like hard work." Faybelle sighs.

"It is, it's lots of hard work." Xion said.

"I know this isn't your specialty Faybelle, but if we want to get through this, we all have to pull our own weight. That includes you." Cedar said.

"Easy for you to say, you don't even have a weapon." Faybelle points out.

"Faybelle if you want to be a part of this team you have to learn to get along with everyone." Xion glares.

"Hey does anyone else think this Bayou or whatever is kinda big?" Dexter asks looking around.

"Wait a minute…we shrunk!" Roxas realized.

"This is just like when we were in Pixie Hollow." Raven recalls.

"Come on let's see if we can find a signal and call the others." Poppy said as they made their way through the Bayou when suddenly they heard two screams nearby.

"Where there's screaming there's Heartless." Roxas said.

"And where there's Heartless there's people in need." Raven said as they ran as fast as they could but were surprised to hear the screams coming from two green frogs their size.

"Frogs?" Faybelle said a little grossed out when multiple Flutterings and Shadow Witch Heartless were flying in after the frogs.

"Help! Help! I'm too important to die!" One frog said revealing himself to be male.

Tripping on a root the other frog fell to the ground as a Shadow Witch flew at it.

"Help!" The other frog yelled revealing to be Female.

Suddenly Hopper summons his shield Hopping Mad and blocks the Shadow Witch's attack repelling it. "Are you alright?" He asks.

"Uh yeah, thanks for that." She said as Roxas, Xion, Raven, Poppy, Faybelle, Dexter and Nina ran forward.

"We'll handle these things you two get to safety." Raven said as darkness forms in her hands.

"Can do." The male frog said as they hopped behind Cedar and Blondie who was recording everything.

"Man I wish I could help them." Cedar said.

Roxas summons Heroic Arrow while Xion summons her Keyblade. Swinging his multiple arrows of light fly towards the Flutterings and Shadow Witches forcing them to fly away to dodge.

"Ready? Ok! We hate Heartless, yes we do! We hate Heartless how about you?" Faybelle chants as dark energy surrounds her hands and she knocks two Flutterings into darkness. "Oh yeah! How's that for dealing with Heartless?" Faybelle grins when a Shadow Witch throws a ball of Darkness at Faybelle knocking her into the mud. "Hey!"

"You can't let your guard down even for a second!" Poppy said as she whacked a Fluttering away with her frying pan destroying it.

Nina charges forward as two Shadow Witches flew at her, but at the last second Nina shrunk down before growing as she pops up behind them.

Throwing her boomerang Nina knocks one off its broom before the boomerang turns around and knocks the other one off allowing Xion to swing her keyblade destroying them.

Roxas and Dexter had their backs to each other as they tried to shoot the Flutterings out of the air but were missing.

"What do you say we change things up?" Dexter suggests.

"Sounds good to me. Zero Graviga!" Roxas creates a field around causing the Flutterings to float in midair.

Changing his Plasma Pistols into a machine gun Dexter fires multiple blasts destroying half of them while Roxas swings Heroic Arrow and Monster and Proud. Creating glowing arrows filled with static electricity Roxas fires the other half destroying them

As a Fluttering flew in from behind Hopper took out his Rope gun and shoots it. Wrapping around the Fluttering Hopper spins around and throws the Fluttering into a another destroying them both leaving only Raven, Xion and Poppy faced off against the last three Shadow Witches.

"Water!" Raven yells as Water from the Bayou shoots out and soaks two Shadow Witches knocking lower to the ground.

Letting out a grunt Poppy throws her frying pan knocking the third one down to their level. "Now Xion!" Poppy yells.

Radiant Burst!" Xion's keyblade glows brightly as she swings it creating a ball of light which explodes destroying the last of them.

After the battle ended Cedar and Blondie turned to the two frogs.

"Are you both okay?" Cedar asks.

"No, no I'm not. This night has been a disaster and it all started because of him." The female frog said pointing to the male.

"My fault? You were the one who lied to me!" He said.

"Well you lied first!" She said.

"Whoa, calm down. What's going on?" Hopper asks as they walk over.

"My friends allow me to introduce myself. I am Prince Naveen of Maldonia and this is Tiana the waitress."

"Wait prince?" Nina said surprised as they looked to Naveen and then to Hopper before they realized what was going on.

"No way." Hopper said in shock.

"Yes way, anyway this is going to be a long night so how about we find a place to rest and talk." Naveen said as they climbed into a log.

Almost instantly Naveen fell asleep while Tiana was sitting down talking to everyone.

"So basically, I was dressed up to go to this costume party that my friend Charlotte was throwing but this guy here went messing around with the Shadow Man and got himself turned into a frog." Tiana said gesturing to him.

"So what made you turn into a frog yourself?" Hopper asks.

"Well I have been saving money my entire life working job after job to make enough money for my own restaurant, but…something happened. I got desperate and Naveen said he would help finance the money for my restaurant if I kissed him to break the spell, but as you can see it didn't work." Tiana sighs.

'This is way different than my story.' Hopper thought.

"Sounds like a lot of hard work." Faybelle said.

"It was and now I feel like all my hard work is about to be wasted." Tiana said.

"Well then you should probably give up if there's no point in trying." Faybelle said causing Tiana to chuckle.

"You sound like so many people, but Faybelle let me tell you something. If you want to go places in this world you got to put yourself out there and try as hard as you possibly can to make your dreams come true because if just try to get by with as little effort has possible how can you say you even lived?" Tiana said leaving Faybelle speechless. "Well I better get some sleep too…hey everyone I don't know why you showed but when you did but thank you." Tiana smiles.

"It's what we do." Raven smiles.

* * *

The next morning Naveen and the Forever After Fighters were sound asleep when an acorn was thrown hitting them on the head.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauties." Looking outside the log they saw Tiana had built a raft for all of them. "We gotta get to New Orleans and undo this spell."

"I was not the one prancing around in a phony tiara." Naveen said grabbing a stick with some webs on it and started strumming it like a ukulele while Faybelle sat next to him. "Music to paddle by."

"Uh we could use a little help." Cedar said as they all grabbed a stick to row.

"Oh, I will play a little louder." Naveen said as he continued playing unaware of a large crocodile coming out of the water behind them.

"Why aren't you helping?" Roxas groans.

"I don't want to ruin my nails." Faybelle said.

"You know Faybelle—" Roxas turns around and gasps as the gator comes out of the water causing them all to panic.

"I know that tune! Dipper mouth blues!" It said taking out a small trumpet.

"Play it brother!" Naveen said as he continued playing much to everyone's shock.

"Where have you been all my life?" He asks happily.

"Where did you learn to play like that?" Naveen asks.

"Well the bayou is the best Jazz school in the world. All the greats play the river boats. Oh, Louis would give anything to be up there jamming with the big boys."

"That's amazing at trumpet playing Crocodile." Blondie said snapping a picture.

"Well why don't you?" Dexter asks.

"Oh I tried once…. It didn't end well." Louis frowns.

"Uh huh. Well Louis thank you for not eating us all, but we all need to be going." Tiana said pulling them back onto the raft.

"Where you all going?" Louis asks following them.

"To find someone to undo the spell on these two." Xion said.

"What spell?" Louis asks.

"Brace yourself my scaly friend for we are not frogs we are humans and these tiny people are our bodyguards. I am Prince Naveen and this is Tiana the waitress. Don't kiss her." Naveen whispers the last part.

"No hold up. This fool got himself turned by a voodoo man and now—"

"Voodoo? Like the kind Mama Odie do?" Louis asks freaking out.

"Mama Whodie?" Hopper said confused.

"Mama Odie, she the Voodoo queen of the bayou." Louis said.

"Could you take us to her?" Naveen and Tiana ask.

"No." Louis said leaning against a tree.

"Well so much for that." Roxas said when Naveen held up his finger.

"Watch and learn." Naveen said as he walked up to Louis. "Louis, it's too bad we can't help you with your dream if you were different you could play to adoring crowds without scaring them. Oh well enjoy your loneliness." Naveen walks away from him.

"What was the point of that?" Poppy asks when Naveen holds up his finger and points as Louis appears next to them.

"Hey guys! I just had a crazy idea, what if I asked Mama Odie to turn me human?" Louis asks.

"Why Louis, you are a genius." Naveen said as they all climbed onto Louis' back and they made their way through the bayou.

* * *

Meanwhile in the city of New Orleans Ginger, Apple, Maddie, Holly and Justine were searching the city for any trace of their friends.

"Any calls yet?" Holly asks as they all looked at their mirrorphones.

"Nothing." Justine said.

"Alright maybe they're around here somewhere." Apple said as they made their way through.

"This city is enormous how are we going to find them?" Maddie asks.

"We have to try." Ginger said.

As they scanned the area for any sign of their friends they noticed lots of floats being built and people playing jazz while some were getting dressed in fun outfits.

"Wow must be something fun to have all this set up." Maddie smiles looking around when a delicious scent floats over towards them.

Looking at a booth they saw an elderly woman with dark skin mixing something in a big pot while some fresh pastries were sitting at her table. This was Eudora, Tiana's mother.

"Wow that smells really good." Ginger said walking over.

"Thank you, would you like a Beignet? It's my daughter's recipe." Eudora said holding a plate out for all of them.

Reaching out to take one they all bite down and sighed in amazement. "This is the most amazing thing I've ever tasted." Apple said.

"Why thank you. I'm making a big pot of family gumbo and beignets to help get my daughter some money for her restaurant, but right now it's a struggle just to make enough for the first few minutes." Eudora said wiping her face with a cloth.

"Hey can I help?" Ginger asks. "I'll help you and in exchange you teach me how to cook this stuff."

"Ginger what are you doing? We need to be looking for the others?" Maddie whispers.

"You heard what she said, the whole town will be coming past here. I'll keep a lookout for the others here while you guys explore." Ginger whispers.

"Smart thinking." Holly said as they left to search for the others and walking past some very expensive houses.

In a garden a woman with blonde hair was talking to a tan skin man with black hair. These were Charlotte LaBouff and Prince Naveen.

"Oh Prince Naveen dear, I am simply mortified you had to endure that frog fiasco last night." Charlotte said.

"Well when you're next in line for the throne you're poised like a panther. Ready for the unexpected." He said when suddenly his ear grew twice in size.

"Uh your ear." Charlotte said wondering if he was okay.

"What about it?" Naveen reaches up to reveal it grew, panicking he ducked under the table and took out an amulet that seemed to be weakened in power. "Uh Ms. Charlotte I know our time has been short, but I can no longer ignore my true feelings." Naveen said as parts of his body go fatter and bigger, but he kept moving so Charlotte wouldn't notice. "Would you do the me honor of being Princess of Maldonia?" He asks causing Charlotte to gasp happily.

"Yes! Yes I will!" She said running off to tell her father. "We're gonna have ourselves a Mardi Gras wedding!"

Naveen sighs when a man surrounded by darkness grabs the amulet turning him into a short, fat, bald man. This was Lawerence, Naveen's servant.

The man holding the amulet was a dark-skinned man dressed in purple with a top hat and cane, this was Dr. Facilier otherwise known as the Shadow Man.

"What do we do?" Lawerence panics.

"Because someone let our little frog go Larry, I'm forced to seek help from my friends on the other side." Dr. Facilier said unaware that Maleficent was watching him with an evil grin on her face.

* * *

Back in the bayou everyone was sitting on Louis's back as they swam through the water.

"So Hopper, that's an interesting name." Tiana said.

"Uh yeah well you could say my parents had frogs on their minds when they gave me that name. I'm actually named after my dad." Hopper said nervously.

"That's sweet, so Hopper what are you all doing out here?" Tiana asks.

"Well Roxas formed a group of most of my friends and made a team that goes around helping people and I just joined them." Hopper said.

"Well ain't that something to smile at. You all must be hard workers to want to help whoever you can." Tiana smiles.

"Well they have but I haven't really done anything. Compared to them I don't really know what I can offer." Hopper said when Tiana moves next to him.

"Hopper, everyone has something about them that makes them special in some way. You just need to find out what it is and with a little hard work you can handle anything." Tiana said causing Hopper to smile.

"Well howdie there, I don't believe I've seen you folks around these parts." A Cajun voice said.

Looking up they saw a firefly flying down towards them.

"Uh howdie." Roxas waves.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Raymond, but everyone calls me Ray for short." He said.

"Uh sorry but that's a very interesting accent you got there." Blondie said recording him.

"Well I'm a Cajun young lady. Born and raised in the bayou. You all must be new around here." Ray said.

"Uh yeah you can say that." Dexter said rubbing the back of his head.

"We're from a very far away place." Raven said.

"You see Prince Charming here got himself turned into a frog by a Voodoo Witch Doctor." Tiana points.

"And we were on our way to Mama Odie's." Nina said when Ray flew up to her.

"Wait, Mama Odie's? Y'all going in the wrong direction." Ray said.

"We are?" Poppy asks.

"What kind of chucklehead told ya Mama Odie was this way?" Ray asks as they all turned to Louis.

"Louis, is that true?" Cedar asks.

"Well I uh you see the geography and the…" Louis stutters.

"First rule of the bayou: never take directions from a gator." Ray whispers.

"Great, what do we do now?" Xion groans.

"Don't worry folks. Why me and my family will show you all the way." Ray said as hundreds of fireflies filled the air.

 **(Play Gonna Take you there)**

 **Alright Lulu, lets get to it darling!  
**

 **Come on Cherie!  
**

 **Just follow the bouncing butt!**

 **We're gonna take ya down,**

 **We're gonna take ya down,  
**

 **We're gonna take ya all the way down!  
**

 **We're gonna take ya down,  
**

 **We're gonna take ya down,  
**

 **We're gonna take ya all the way!**

 **Going down the bayou,  
**

 **Going down the bayou,  
**

 **Going down the bayou,  
**

 **Taking you all the way!**

 **We've got the whole family!  
**

 **There goes Mimi, cousin Budro; oh grand mama!  
**

 **Your light on...!**

 **We all go through together,  
**

 **Down here that's how we do!  
**

 **Me fulfillment they're there for me,  
**

 **We'll all be there for you!**

 **We gonna take ya,  
**

 **We gonna take ya,  
**

 **We gonna take ya all the way down!**

 **We know where you going and we're going with you,  
**

 **Taking you all the way...!**

 **Going down the bayou,  
**

 **Going down the bayou,  
**

 **Going down the bayou,  
**

 **Taking you alllll...! YEAH- you know!**

 **Come on ya'll!  
**

 **Keep that light flowing, and the lights a'glowing!  
**

As Ray sang all of them made their way through the bayou moving to the beat of the music, shrugging Faybelle joined in.

* * *

Meanwhile in town Dr. Facilier was in his Voodoo shop talking with the Voodoo spirits from the other side.

"Friends I know I'm already in debt to you, but it seems our little froggy prince lost his way." He said causing the friends on the other side to growl. "I know what's in for you." Dr. Facilier takes out a voodoo doll of a fat man. "You see once I take care of Big Daddy LaBouff I'll be running this town and everyone will be yours for the taking." He said causing the Friends to grin and create multiple shadows. "Perfect, search everywhere! The bayou, the quarter, but bring him to me alive. I need his heart pumping…for now."

As all the shadows left the Voodoo shop one was struck with a blast of green flames. Turning it saw Maleficent staring down at her causing the Shadow to cringe in fear.

"Now tell me what kind of debt does this man owe?" Maleficent asks.

* * *

Back in the bayou everyone was saying goodbye to Ray's family.

"I'll take them the rest of the way." Ray said.

"Nice meeting you all." Nina said.

"Bye-bye Pookie." Louis said.

"Take care." Xion said.

"And don't forget to tell Angela that Raymond said bonjour." Ray smiles.

"She your girlfriend?" Tiana asks.

"Nah my girl is Evangeline." Ray smiles.

"That's a nice name." Poppy said.

"She's the prettiest firefly to ever glow. I talk to her every night. She's a little shy but I know deep down in my heart we're gonna be together." Ray sighs.

Dexter looks to Raven and sighs. 'I know how you feel Ray.'

"That's nice Ray." Tiana smiles.

"Ugh barf." Faybelle gags.

"Don't be in such a hurry to settle down my friend, there's plenty of fireflies in the swamp." Naveen said.

"Ugh ignore those two." Blondie said as Louis pricks himself on a thorny bush.

"You know waitress I think I have you figured out." Naveen said.

"Oh really?" Tiana said.

"You don't know how to have fun." Naveen said.

"Well I figured out your problem." Tiana said.

"I'm too gorgeous?" Naveen smirks.

"You're a lazy no account bump on a log." Tiana said causing the Forever After Fighters to step back and let them deal with it.

"Stick in the mud." Naveen coughs.

"Listen here mister, this stick in the mud has had to work 2 jobs her entire life while you've been sucking on a silver spoon and chasing down chambermaids around your ivory tower." Tiana growls.

"Actually, it's polished marble." Naveen whispers.

"Was this anything like your story?" Roxas whispers.

"Not even close." Hopper whispers when multiple Dark Plants, Fire Plants and Blizzard Plants shot out of the bushes surrounding them.

"Uh those don't look like any flowers I've seen." Louis said in fear jumping out of the way he ends up jumping into a thorn bush.

"Don't these things ever take a break?" Faybelle asks.

"No." All of them said getting ready for battle.

All three plants fire their seeds at them causing everyone to dodge or in Nina's case shrink.

Running towards them Nina regrew to normal size. "Valor Drive!" Nina yells as her outfit turns red and she throws her boomerang destroying a dark plant.

As Roxas, Hopper, Poppy and Xion deflected seeds with their keyblades, shield and frying pan but the plants kept up the firing forcing them to circle up.

"They need help!" Tiana said.

"Help?! But what can we do?" Naveen asks as Tiana grabs him.

"Follow me lead." Tiana said as she hopped onto the head of a Fire Plant. "Hey you dumb weeds! Over here!" A Blizzard plants turns to her and fires a blast of ice but at the last second Tiana jumps off and the Fire Plant ends up destroyed.

"Impressive." Naveen said before understanding her plan.

Hopping from Plant to Plant Naveen and Tiana tricked the Heartless into attacking each other giving the Forever After fighters some breathing room.

"Wow." Raven said impressed.

"That's something I can do." Hopper said making a mental note of that strategy.

"Quick let's hit them hard!" Faybelle said as she used her magic to lift a log and throw it at two Dark Plants destroying them.

"Poppy!" Roxas said as he reached over and grabbed Poppy's frying pan handle. Surrounding it with magic they both lift the frying pan in the air as it grew exponentially in size.

"Head Smash!" Roxas and Poppy yell as they brought the giant frying pan down on the Heartless destroying all of them.

"Hoo wee that was amazing." Ray said.

"Thanks but Tiana and Naveen really saved us back there." Nina said.

"I'll admit that was pretty clever." Naveen smiles.

"Not a stick in the mud?" Tiana asks.

"Well I don't know about—"

"Say it." Tiana teases.

"Alright you're a complete, deep stick in the mud." Naveen admits causing everyone to chuckle when suddenly they heard Louis yelp in pain. Looking over they saw Ray was pulling thorns out of Louis from when he jumped into the bush.

"Fellas I know we got to get to Mama Odie's quickly, but this is gonna take awhile." Ray said.

"Aw poor Louis. I think I know what would make you feel better." Tiana said.

"What?" Louis asks as Tiana walks over to a nearby pumpkin.

"A big ole Swamp Gumbo." Tiana said.

"That'll work." Louis said before yelping in pain.

"Sounds delightful. I'll have a pre-dinner cocktail and something to nibble on." Naveen said sitting down.

"Oh no, no, no your highness. You are gonna mince the mushrooms that Nina, Cedar and Blondie will be gathering. Roxas, Xion I could use a fire. Dexter, Raven, Hopper, Faybelle you help me with this pumpkin." Tiana said.

"Wait what?" Naveen asks shocked.

"Mince the mushrooms. Hop to it." Tiana said as she went to gather more ingredients.

As everyone got to work Naveen was struggling just to cut off one piece of the mushroom.

"Step aside mister. Watch and learn." Tiana said as she minced the mushroom like a pro before handing it back to Naveen.

"You know I've never done anything like this before." Naveen said.

"Oh really?" Tiana smirks.

"But when you live in a palace everything is done for you all the time." Naveen said.

"Wow sounds terrible." Xion said.

"I'll admit it was pretty great until my parents cut me off and then I realized…I don't know how to do anything." Naveen sighs.

All of them look at Naveen with surprised expressions before Faybelle walked over.

"You know I'm not saying I feel bad for you or anything but life is crazy sometimes, you think you got your path all figured out and then something crazy happens and you find yourself…in a place you never thought you would be." Faybelle said looking at the team.

"And besides you make a decent Mushroom Mincer." Tiana said walking over. "Keep it up and I might just hire you all."

As Faybelle walked over to the pumpkin Cedar and Blondie moved next to her.

"You know Faybelle you act mean but you can be nice when you want to be." Blondie said.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Faybelle looks away.

An hour later all of them were sitting around eating the Swamp Gumbo.

"Wow I never thought you could make something this good in a place like this." Dexter said.

"It's just right." Blondie said eating some.

"Anyone for seconds?" Tiana asks.

"I would. You truly have a gift." Naveen said.

"T-Thank you." Tiana smiles when Ray let out a gasp.

"There she is, the sweetest firefly in all creation." Ray smiles.

"Evangeline?" Tiana said getting everyone's attention.

"Where is she?" Blondie asks taking out her Mirrorpad.

"Yeah I want to meet her." Hopper said.

"How can you miss her? She's glowing right up there." Ray said looking towards a bright star in the sky causing everyone to look at each other weirdly.

 **(Play My Evangeline)**

 **Look how she lights up the sky,  
**

 **Ma Belle Evangeline.**

"Uh Ray that's not a firefly that's—" Before Faybelle could finish Xion elbows her side telling her to stop talking. **  
**

 **So far above me yet I,  
**

 **Know her heart belongs to only me.  
**

 **Je t'adore, Je t'aime Evangeline,  
**

 **You're my queen of the night,  
**

 **So still,  
**

 **So bright.  
**

 **That someone as beautiful as she,  
**

 **Could love someone like me.**

As he sang Poppy slowly moved her hand over to grab Roxas's causing him to look over as she smiles at him. **  
**

 **Love always finds a way it's true!  
**

 **And I love you, Evangeline.**

Naveen looks to Tiana and asks for her to dance only for Tiana to move away. "Sorry but I don't dance. I never have." She admits.

"If I can mince, you can dance." Naveen said as Hopper watches the frog versions of his parents dance. **  
**

 **Love is beautiful,  
**

 **Love is wonderful!  
**

 **Love is everything, do you agree?  
**

 **Mais oui!**

Sighing to the music Raven rests her head on Dexter's shoulder surprising him at first but then he leans into it. **  
**

 **Look how she lights up the sky,  
**

 **I love you, Evangeline.**

Leaning towards each other Roxas and Poppy were about to kiss when they heard Naveen screaming.

"Huh?" They turns to see a shadow monster dragging Naveen away.

"Tiana!" Naveen yells.

"Naveen!" Tiana yells as they chased after him.

"What kind of Heartless are those?!" Hopper asks.

"They don't look like anything we've faced!" Cedar said as Blondie tried to scan them.

"Nothing! They must be magic!" Blondie said when a bright golden light destroys the Shadow creatures freeing Naveen.

"Wait a minute, that light looked familiar." Raven said as small elderly blind woman with dark skin and glasses walks out. This was Mama Odie.

"Not bad for a 197-year-old blind woman. Now which one of you naughty children has been messing with the shadow man?" She asks as everyone points to Naveen.

* * *

Leading them to her house which was at the top of a tree Mama Odie walked inside.

"So Mama Odie, I know this is going to sound weird but that light that you used to destroy those creature, we were brought here by a similar light." Dexter said.

"That was me." Mama Odie said surprising them. "I also had a hand in your "tiny" situation." She chuckles.

"Wait, you did this?! Change me back Grandma!" Faybelle snaps.

"Mama Odie we really don't want to take up too much of your time." Tiana said.

"No! Why didn't anyone tell me my gumbo was burning!" Mama Odie said running to a bathtub that was over a fire.

"What is up with this lady?" Roxas whispers.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Hopper asks.

"Pretty sure." Ray said.

"Mama Odie we want to be—"

"Be human I know." She said surprising them.

"Please Mama Odie help us." Tiana said.

"And while you're at it change us back to normal too." Faybelle said.

"Well if you two are set on being human." Mama Odie starts stirring the Gumbo. "Gumbo, gumbo in the pot we need a princess what'cha got?"

In the pot they saw Charlotte asleep in her room.

"Lottie? But she's not a princess?" Tiana said.

"Hush up and look in the pot." Mama Odie said as Big Daddie walks in.

"Oh yeah Big Daddie's king of the Mardi Gras parade, which makes Lottie a Princess." Tiana said.

"Wait does that count?" Naveen asks.

"Only until midnight." Mama Odie said.

"That don't give us much time." Tiana said.

"What about me Mama Odie? I want to be human too." Louis said.

"Louis if you dig a little deeper you'll find what you're looking for." Mama Odie said when Cedar noticed a paintbrush nearby. **(Google Epic Mickey Paintbrush)**

Walking over she picks it up to examine it.

"What'cha looking at?" Mama Odie asks startling her.

"Oh uh sorry Mama Odie I was just looking at this." Cedar said.

"Oh my, child that's a special paintbrush. Tell me are you good with a brush?" Mama Odie asks.

"Uh yeah I would say I'm pretty good. Then if you plan to go up against the Shadow Man you gonna need that and a little help." Mama Odie creates a bright golden light around Cedar, Blondie, Roxas, Xion, Poppy, Raven, Hopper, Dexter, Nina and Faybelle turning them back to normal size.

"Now you all got some serious swimming to do if you want to make it back into town." Mama Odie said pushing them to the door.

"Wait!" Louis said stopping them. "I have a better idea."

* * *

Sneaking onto a riverboat that was making its way back into town Louis was mistaken for a guy in a costume and was invited by one of the bands to join them in the parade.

As they approached the city Roxas' mirrorphone went off.

"Hello?" Roxas answers.

"OH SWEET FAIRY GODMOTHER YOU'RE ALIVE!" Apple said on the other line hurting his ears.

"Oh course I'm alive. Apple what's going on?" Roxas asks.

"We've been searching the entire city for you guys, where are you?" Apple asks.

"We ended up in the Bayou but don't worry we're on our way back. Look for the crocodile playing the trumpet we're with him." Roxas said as some shadow creatures snuck behind him and grabbed Naveen as he was about to approach Tiana.

"Okay…. wait what?" Apple said as they docked.

Walking out behind Louis and his band Tiana was sitting on Hopper's shoulder when Ray flew over.

"Look at you, where's that ring?" Ray asks.

"What ring?" Tiana asks.

"Well if the captain didn't say anything I'm not talking." Ray said.

"Ray." Hopper asks.

"Okay it's like this when you're human Naveen's not gonna marry Charlotte he wants to marry Tiana and when he becomes human, he's gonna get a job, get you that restaurant—I said too much." Ray said as Tiana and Hopper smile.

"You said just enough Ray! Come on Hopper we got to move!" Tiana said hopping in front of everyone.

"Tiana, wait!" Hopper said as everyone ran after her.

"Where are you going?" Nina asks.

"Just be on the lookout for the gawdiest float in the parade where the Princess is gonna kiss herself…a frog." Tiana stops when she sees Charlotte marrying Lawrence disguised as Prince Naveen and were being wed on the float.

"Naveen?" Nina said in shock.

"What's he doing?" Xion asks.

"Wait if he's human shouldn't Tiana be human too?" Faybelle asks when they saw Tiana was already gone.

"Something ain't right." Ray said as he flew towards Lawrence while Roxas, Faybelle, Raven, Hopper and Blondie went after Tiana.

Making his way to the top of a float he noticed a box by Lawrence's feet. "What in the?"

Flying down towards it he saw Naveen trapped inside. "Ray get me out of this box!" Naveen yells.

"I can't hear you, I'm gonna get you outta this box!" Ray said as he flew into the lock and picked it from the inside.

"Now by the power invested in me I now pronounce you man and—" Before the priest could finish Naveen jumps at Lawrence yanking him by the amulet causing him to fall of the float.

"Naveen!" Poppy said as she, Cedar, Dexter and Nina ran across the street towards them.

"Prince Naveen, are you okay darling?" Charlotte asks.

"Just need a minute to compose myself." Lawrence said Dexter, Xion, Nina and Poppy tackled him into the cathedral.

"Lawerence why are you doing this?" Naveen asks.

"As payback for all the years of humiliation." Lawrence growls.

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Cedar said as Dr. Facilier enters the room.

"What are you doing? Get your royal behind back outside! Wait…who are you?" He asks as Naveen kicks the amulet into Poppy's hands turning Lawrence back into his original self.

"Poppy run!" Naveen yells as Poppy and Ray turn towards the exit and ran.

"Stay out of sight I got this!" Dr. Facilier tells Lawrence only to turn and see Cedar, Nina and Dexter blocking him.

"You're not going anywhere." Nina said.

"I don't have time for this!" Dr. Facilier slams his cane into the ground and a dark copy of himself rose from his shadow causing them to gasp as they both blasted them with Voodoo magic forcing them to jump out of the way as the real Dr. Facilier made his escape and sent his Shadow creatures after Poppy.

"He's getting away!" Nina said.

"We'll have to deal with him later, right now we have our hands full." Xion said turning to the Shadow Facilier and summoning her keyblade.

Meanwhile at the parade Ginger, Apple, Maddie, Holly and Justine were helping sell Beignets.

"Come and get it!" Justine calls out.

"Hot fresh and delicious!" Ginger said bringing out a fresh batch.

"Hey is that Poppy?" Maddie points to Poppy and Ray running past them.

"Poppy!" Holly smiles.

"No time to talk! Watch out!" Poppy said as she ran into the cemetery.

"Watch out? Watch out for what?" Maddie tilts her head confused until the Shadow Creatures zoomed past them. "Oh that."

"Hang on Poppy!" Justine took out her blaster and fired at the creatures causing them to scream in pain as they turned to face them.

Maddie takes out her pumpkin bombs, Apple summons her staff and Holly readied her frying pan.

In the cemetery Roxas, Hopper, Faybelle, Blondie and Raven were trying to comfort Tiana when Ray and Poppy came running over with the Talisman.

"Everyone! That Naveen was a fake!" Poppy yells getting their attention as Ray hands the talisman to Tiana.

"What is this?" Tiana asks.

"It's a Voodoo talisman! The Shadow Man has been using it to fool everybody!" Ray said when Dr. Facilier appeared in front of them out of cloud of smoke.

"Shadow Man!" Tiana gasps.

"Now Tiana, why don't you be a good girl and hand over that there Talisman." Facilier said as Roxas summons Golden Eternity, darkness surrounds Raven and Faybelle's hands, Poppy drew her frying pan and Hopper summons his shield.

"Don't take one more step." Roxas glares.

"A Keyblade? I thought those things were just stories." Facilier said. "Come on Tiana, think of everything you've sacrificed. Think of all those neigh sayers who doubted you. And don't forget your poor daddy. Now there was a hard-working man, working double sometimes triple shifts. Never letting on how bone tired and broken down he really was. Shame all that hard work didn't amount to much more than a busted old Gumbo pot and a dream that never got off the back porch. But you, you can give your daddy all he ever wanted. Come on Tiana, you're almost there."

"My daddy never did get what he wanted…but he had what he needed." Tiana said as a serious expression appeared on her face. "He had love, he never lost sight of what was truly important! And neither will I! Get him!"

Roxas charged forward and swung Golden Eternity creating a flash of light stinging Facilier causing him to jump backwards.

"You should've taken my offer." He growls readying his cane.

"Sorry but I've had my share of crummy deals and yours stinks." Faybelle said.

Back at the Cathedral the battle between Shadow Facilier was getting destructive.

Dexter and Nina were crouching behind the benches as Shadow Facilier was firing multiple Voodoo curses at them. Popping up Dexter fires multiple plasma blasts while Nina threw her boomerang.

Shadow Facilier ducks under the boomerang but gets blasted by the plasma blasts knocking it backwards.

Xion looked around and noticed Cedar trying to figure out what to do with the paintbrush Mama Odie gave her.

"Come on work." Cedar said annoyed.

"Cedar look out!" Xion yells.

"Huh?" Turning around Cedar saw Shadow Facilier right behind her. Gasping she waves the paintbrush in front of it and it glows blasting the Shadow Facilier with paint thinner causing it to scream in pain as parts of it disappeared.

Everyone looked at Cedar who was just as surprised as she was.

"A magical paintbrush?" Nina said causing Cedar to grin.

"This is my kind of weapon." Cedar said as she waved the brush creating a hole in the ground causing Shadow Facilier to fall through it and painted another hole above the benches causing Shadow Facilier to crash into them. "I cannot tell a lie. Thank you, Mama Odie."

Xion rushed forward and slashed Shadow Facilier knocking it backwards.

"Cedar trap that shadow so it can't escape." Dexter said.

"Got it." Cedar painted a giant lamp which scooped up Shadow Facilier trapping it inside.

"Now all we need is some light." Nina said looking to Xion who grins.

"One light coming up. Faith!" Xion said creating five pillars of light that went in through the top of the lamp destroying Shadow Facilier from the inside.

"Way to go! You did it!" Naveen said hopping over.

"Thanks Naveen." Dexter said.

"Now we need to figure out what to do with you." Cedar said as they all glared at Lawrence who gulped nervously.

Outside the cemetery Maddie was throwing multiple pumpkin bombs at the shadows causing them to scatter while Justine and Apple fired multiple blasts at them as the shadows screamed in pain Holly whacked them with her frying pan destroying them.

"Is everyone alright?" Maddie asks.

"Yeah but Poppy might still be in trouble." Holly said worried.

"Come on let's move." Apple said as Ginger grabbed Tiana's gumbo pot and followed them.

As Tiana and Ray were sitting on Blondie's shoulder Blondie was moving her camera droids as they recorded the battle going on.

Faciler was currently banging his cane against Hopper's shield while he held the talisman in his other hand.

"Give me that right now!" Facilier yells in anger.

"Hopper!" Hopper looks to Faybelle flying over him. "Throw it! Throw it!" She said waving her arms.

"Go high!" Hopper said throwing it up in the air.

"No!" Facilier turns to chase after it but Faybelle catches it and he is met with a powerful blast by Raven.

"You really need to pay attention to the people around you." Raven smirks.

Standing up Faciler slams his cane into the ground creating multiple Voodoo masks which fired purple fireballs at them knocking all of them back and knocking the talisman out of Faybelle's hand and onto the ground.

Faciler runs to grab it but Hopper aims his rope gun and fires it, wrapping around Facilier's leg Hopper pulls causing Facilier to fall to the ground face first.

"You are not getting that talisman!" Hopper declares.

"You're as annoying as those stupid frogs!" Facilier said firing a blast of darkness from his cane knocking Hopper into a tombstone and cutting himself free.

"Stop!" Roxas said as he stood in front of the talisman. "Make one wrong move and I'll smash this thing to pieces!" Roxas said picking it up causing Facilier to look in horror.

"Well we can't have that now can we." A familiar voice said.

Looking up they saw giant green fireballs smash into Roxas knocking him to the ground and causing the talisman to be caught by Maleficent.

"Maleficent!" Raven gasps recognizing her from Halloween Town.

"Mom." Faybelle said silently as she looked at the parallel version of her mother, seeing her cold eyes shook Faybelle to the core causing her to freeze up.

"This talisman is very valuable to you, isn't it? Without it you can't pay back your debt." Maleficent said walking up to Dr. Facilier.

"H-How did you—" He said shocked.

"I have my ways. As of now you serve me and if I hear any doubts, well let's just say you won't be paying back that debt anytime soon." Maleficent smirks.

"Oh no you don't!" Roxas said as his grip on Golden Eternity tightened and he charged towards her.

"Foolish boy." Maleficent blocks it with her scepter causing the two of them to clash. "You're strong but not nearly enough." She said before pushing him away.

"Maybe not by himself!" Raven said as she fired a powerful dark blast, but Maleficent counters with her green flames destroying Raven's attack and knocking her to the ground.

"Raven!" Poppy and Faybelle gasps when Apple and Maddie turned a corner and found them.

"It's her." Maddie realized.

"Raven! Roxas! Maddie we have to help them." Apple said summoning her staff.

Maddie nods and reaches into her hat before pulling out her large mallet.

They were about to charge when Maleficent created a circle of green flames around them.

"I suggest you think your next move carefully." Maleficent said as Poppy ran to Roxas and helped him up.

"Roxas we have to stop her." Poppy said.

"Constellation Drive: Pegasus!" Roxas said as his outfit turned dark purple and blue and metal wings came out his back.

"Constellation Drive: Lynx!" Poppy said as her outfit turned yellow and spot patterned and on her left hand was a knuckle duster to resemble claws.

"Water!" Apple said putting out of ring of flames allowing Maddie to charge.

"Insolent!" Maleficent casts a Sleep spell causing Maddie to drop to the ground asleep.

"Maddie!" Apple gasps Roxas and Poppy ram into Maleficent knocking her backwards.

Suddenly Golden Eternity glowed brightly as it changed form into the Mirage Staff.

'I don't remember it being able to do that.' Roxas thought as he fired a powerful blast of light at Maleficent causing her to skid backwards. "I can work with this."

Roxas fires another blast but Maleficent was ready and counters with a powerful dark blast creating an explosion.

Rushing through the smoke Poppy jumps out and swings her Frying Pan trying to knock Maleficent away but Maleficent side steps and hits Poppy in the gut with her staff knocking the wind out of her.

"Poppy!" Roxas said as she fell to the ground.

'She's so strong, she's taking them out and holding her own against Roxas and is barely breaking a sweat. I should be amazed a version of my mom is like this, but instead I'm scared.' Faybelle said frozen in place as Roxas skids back.

"I've had enough of this." Maleficent said as green flames erupted around her and she blasts an entire inferno at Roxas.

"Faith!" Roxas unleashes his ultimate spell which clashes with Maleficent's attack creating a giant explosion knocking Roxas to the ground while Maleficent was still standing but was breathing heavily.

Turning to Dr. Facilier she opens a green portal behind him.

"I suggest if you value this talisman's safety, you'll follow me." Maleficent said as the two of them walk through the portal.

"Don't think I'll forget this. You little brats aren't done with me yet." Facilier said as his shadow appeared back at his side.

As Poppy changes out of her Constellation Drive, she ran over to Roxas who had a few bruises on him.

"Roxas are you okay?" Poppy asks.

"Where's Naveen and the others?" Tiana asks as Poppy and Hopper help Roxas up.

"Follow me, they're at the church." Poppy said as they moved as fast as they could.

'Maleficent…what are you up to?' Roxas thought as they left the cemetery when the clock chimed meaning it was 11:45.

"Prince! Prince Naveen! Your bride to be is getting antsy!" Charlotte said kicking open the door the church to find Nina, Justine, Dexter and Xion holding Lawrence down with Ginger, Holly and Cedar nearby.

"Uh hello darling." Lawrence said before Charlotte let out a scream before Lawrence broke out of the hold and tried to make a run for it.

"Stop right there!" Ginger kicks the Gumbo towards him tripping Lawrence causing him to fall face first into the Gumbo.

"Madomsielle." Naveen said climbing up on a table. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am the real Prince Naveen." Before he could finish Charlotte slammed a book on top of him causing Dexter, Nina, Cedar and Xion to cringe. "Of Maldonia." He said weakly.

"Did you say Prince?" Charlotte asks interested.

As the Forever After Fighters, Tiana, and Ray ran as fast as they could to the church, they saw Lawrence being arrested.

"Boys take this man to the station." Big Daddy LaBouff said.

"No! Please, the Shadow Man tricked me!" Lawrence said as they shoved him in.

Nearby Naveen was telling Charlotte everything with the others nearby.

"Goodness gracious, this is a lot to absorb. Let me see if I got this right, if I kiss you before midnight you and Tiana will turn human tonight and we'll get married and live happily ever after. The End." Charlotte said.

"More or less but remember you must give Tiana all the Munny she needs for her restaurant because Tiana…she is my Evangeline." Naveen admits surprising Tiana.

"Go to him girlie, or else you'll regret it." Ray said nudging her forward.

"Naveen, wait! Don't do this!" Tiana said hopping towards him.

"I have to, we are running out of time." Naveen said.

"No please." Tiana begs.

"It's the only way to get you your dream." Naveen said.

"But my dream wouldn't be complete without you in it. I love you Naveen." Tiana admits causing everyone to smile.

"Warts and all?" Naveen asks.

"Warts and all." Tiana smiles as Charlotte sniffles.

"All my life I read about true love and fairy tales. Tiana you found it, this kiss is on the house no marriage required." Charlotte said just as the clock chimed midnight.

"No, we're too late." Hopper said.

"Uh that clocks a little fast." Charlotte tries to kiss Naveen, but he remained a frog.

"Guys!" Looking over they saw Louis running over.

"Louis where have you been?" Ray asks.

"Sorry about that, had to scare away a few humans. Wait why are you still frogs?" Louis asks.

"Looks like we're staying that way." Tiana said when she noticed Ginger holding her Gumbo pot. "Daddy's Gumbo pot."

"Oh uh yeah I kinda used it earlier to help someone make it, but I guess this is yours." Ginger said holding it out.

Suddenly Xion's hand started to glow brightly as a light formed into a new keyblade formed. It had a lily pad as the guard, vines around the blade with Louis's trumpet and on the keychain was a frog. Holding her new Keyblade up it reacted to the Gumbo pot as Xion's eyes widen in surprise.

"The Keyhole." Xion said surprised but everyone smiled as she raised it and sealed the keyhole causing Naveen and Tiana to hug and kiss underneath the light.

* * *

In the bayou as Naveen and Tiana prepared to wed the Tempest was parked nearby as everyone along with Louis, Ray, Ray's family to witness the wedding.

"With the power invested in me I now pronounce you Frog and Wife. You may kiss the bride." Mama Odie said as the two of them kissed when suddenly a bright light engulfed them.

"What's happening?" Roxas asks.

"Ooh this getting good!" Mama Odie said as Tiana and Naveen appeared in their human forms much to everyone's surprise including Tiana and Naveen. "Like I told y'all kissing a princess always breaks the spell."

"Once you became my wife. You became—"

"A princess, you just kissed yourself a princess." Tiana smiles.

"And I'm about to do it again." Naveen said as they kissed.

After the wedding Tiana, Naveen, Ray, Louis and Mama Odie were saying goodbye to everyone.

"Y'all come back anytime. There will always be a table for all of you at our restaurant." Tiana said.

"I just got a job as a member of the band." Louis smiles.

"Maybe you can teach me some recipes." Ginger said.

"Well your Gumbo and Beignets are pretty tasty but I can teach you other things too Ginger." Tiana smiles turning to Hopper. "And Hopper, don't give up on trying to find out what you're special at."

"I uh I won't." Hopper nods.

"Faybelle, I know things may look hard and even difficult, but I think you can handle it, and besides if we've learned anything the last few days. Hard work always pays off in the end." Naveen said.

"Thanks froggy." Faybelle smiles.

"Mama Odie, thank you for this." Cedar said holding out the paintbrush.

"Why do you think I used my magic to bring you all here. I knew you could handle it." Mama Odie leans into whisper. "And don't worry your secret is safe with me."

"Ray, you keep an eye on these guys." Roxas said.

"Who else is gonna keep them out of trouble?" Ray chuckles.

They were about to leave when Mama Odie calls out to them. "Children! May your heart be your guiding key."

All of them smile as they walked further into the Bayou before climbing aboard the Tempest.

"So Xion what are you gonna call your new Keyblade?" Raven asks.

"I'm thinking…Frog Charm." Xion said.

"Sounds very appropriate." Nina said.

"Especially after that whole adventure." Hopper smiles.

"Yeah but still, why did Maleficent want the Shadow Man so much?" Dexter asks.

"I don't know, but we better tell Yen Sid about this." Roxas said as they took off into the air leaving the parallel version of Hopper's story behind.

 **Bet you didn't see those things coming.**

 **Here's a hint for the next world: Together in Paris**


	79. Land of Mystery

**Chapter 78: Land of Mystery**

 **Hey everyone I'm back. I saw your posts about the idea for a spin-off and I won't make it. I'll just stick with this. Anyway for my friend masters123lfm I've got a surprise for you in this chapter. If anyone would like to see more girls added to Roxas' harem send me your ideas and I'll see what I can do. I hope you like what I have planned as we go into the world of Anastasia. Please Review and Enjoy.**

On the Tempest everyone was sitting down enjoying the Gumbo and Beignets that Ginger had made.

"Mmm, Ginger these are beyond hextacular." Raven said eating a beignet.

"Thanks Tiana gave me a few recipes before we left." Ginger smiles passing out bowls of Gumbo.

Nearby Roxas and Amora were talking to Yen Sid about Maleficent's sudden appearance.

"So Maleficent is finally making her move?" Yen Sid said.

"She tried to go after La and then she recruited that Shadow Man. What could she be up to?" Roxas asks.

"Maleficent must be trying to expand her army like Xehanort and we have been doing. But what she is planning has yet to be revealed." Yen Sid said.

"What about Xehanort? We haven't heard from him since he sent Even to try to take out Ever After with the Snow King." Roxas asks.

"Knowing Xehanort he's probably got something planned, he's just buying his time until he can make the right move." Yen Sid said.

Nearby Crystal was talking with Briar and Ashlynn when she noticed the concerned look on Roxas' face.

"Hey is everything alright with Roxas? He's usually so calm and collected." Crystal asks.

"He's talking with Yen Sid, he must be struggling to figure out how it affects us." Briar said looking over.

"Not to mention he has to tell Headmaster Grimm about this too. It's not easy being the leader." Ashlynn said.

"He does all that for us?" Crystal asks surprised.

"Yeah, he's gotten us through some tough times, but he always tries to keep us motivating it's just another way Roxas is amazing." Briar sighs.

Crystal looks at Roxas hanging up after talking to Yen Sid and walking over to a chair and sitting down.

Looking over she grabbed a plate of beignets and walked over to him.

"Uh hey Roxas you look like you could use a snack." Crystal said offering him some.

"Thanks Crystal." Roxas said reaching out and taking a bite out of one causing him smile. "Wow these are good."

"I know right. Ginger's an amazing cook." Crystal said.

"She says her inspiration is all our missions." Roxas said.

"Hey you think I can go on the next one? I really want to see what other worlds are like." Crystal asks.

"Sure Crystal I wouldn't mind having you help me out next time." Roxas smiles causing Crystal to blush softly.

"So, uh what was that call about?" Crystal asks nervously.

"Let's just say I think we might have more problems in the future." Roxas sighs. "Headmaster Grimm is not gonna like it when I have to tell him more bad news."

"I thought Headmaster Grimm liked you now?" Crystal asks.

"He does, but he hates dealing with bad news and when it comes from me let's just say I rarely give him anything happy." Roxas said.

Crystal looks at his saddened face and reaches out. "You know Roxas you don't give yourself enough credit. It's because of you so many good things have happened and besides my parents think you're hexcellent." Crystal said.

"Really? Even after I tried to beat up your dad?" Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"Well to be fair he was under a curse, but yeah he said it's been forever after since someone's given him a challenge." Crystal said.

"Wow your dad sure is interesting." Roxas chuckles.

"You can say that again." Crystal laughs as they share the rest of the beignets.

* * *

Meanwhile in the World that Never Was, Xehanort and his vessels were all sitting on their thrones.

"Master Xehnaort, let me go! I can take that pathetic nobody down this time!" Vanitas said.

"Yeah like you said during the invasion but Roxas kicked your butt again and left you little present." Larxene smirks.

"At least I had the guts to actually get off this throne and do something." Vanitas said.

"Face it Vanitas Roxas has you beat in every way. I have a better chance of defeating him than you ever will." Mira mocks.

"Now that would be a sight." Braig smirks.

"Enough." Xemnas said calming them down.

"Mira, you have indeed proved that you are a powerful vessel. What sort of plan do you have in mind for Roxas?" Xehanort asks.

"When I'm done with him, he'll be right where he belongs." Mira smirks.

* * *

Back at the Tempest the Forever After Fighters were approaching a new world in trouble. The Land of Mystery.

Walking out of it and onto a snowy plain Roxas, Blondie, Crystal, Ashlynn, Farrah, Melody, Alistair and Bunny examined to see a city with lots of smoke in the distance.

"Wow uh this world sure is…interesting." Crystal cringes.

"Not the most glamourous world we've visited." Bunny said.

"Are you kidding? Look at the air, it's so polluted." Ashlynn said.

"Brrrr, I wish we had brought our winter wear with us." Blondie shivers.

"Come on, let's see if we can find some a way into town." Alistair said as they walked down the path.

Nearby in a fork in the road a woman with red hair was staring at the signs.

"Go left she says, well I know what's in it for me if I go that way. I'll be Anya the orphan forever. This is crazy, someone send me a sign, a hint, anything." She said sitting down.

Suddenly down the path a small dog was barking like crazy as it ran towards Anya in fear and jumps into her hands.

"Whoa there, sorry but I don't have time to play. I'm waiting for a sign." Anya said putting the dog down, but the dog barks down the opposite path to show multiple Winterhorn, Icy Cube, and Lance Warrior Heartless rushing towards them. "Monster coming down that path? Definitely a sign." Anya grabs the dog and runs down the path towards the city as fast as she could.

Down the path towards the city the Forever After Fighters were walking calmly when all of a suddenly heard a voice.

"Run!"

"Huh?" All of them turn to see Anya and the dog running as the Heartless gained on her.

"Run!" Anya yells running up to them when Alistiar drew Lady Luck, Ashlynn drew Stroke of Midnight and Roxas summoned Monster and Proud.

"Fira!" Farrah fires a powerful ball of fire which zooms past Anya and smashes into an Icy Cube destroying it.

"What the?" Anya said as Crystal drew her wand and everyone ran in front of Anya.

"Don't worry we got this. Follow me." Blondie said as Anya followed her away.

Jumping in the air Bunny attempts to crash down on the Heartless but a Winterhorn jumps up and rams into her with its horns knocking her backwards.

"Bunny!" Alistair gasps before growling and charging towards the same Winterhorn. The Winterhorn charges at Alistair but at the last second Alistair slides on snow going under it as the Winterhorn jumps in the air and delivers a powerful slash to its stomach knocking it to the ground.

As it tried to recover Crystal turned her wand into a hockey stick and skated towards it. Slamming her stick into its face the Winterhorn disappears.

"Okay that was pretty cool." Crystal admits. "You guys do this all the time?"

"More often than you think." Melody said firing multiple flaming music notes at the Lance Warriors who stab them away.

"Magnet Spiral!" Ashlynn draws in three Lance Warriors towards her and unleashes a spin attack knocking them backwards. "Farrah!"

Farrah fires multiple blasts from her wand destroying them.

Picking herself up Bunny runs towards a sign and using Flowmotion does a pole spin dealing multiple kicks towards an Icy Cube before slamming down on top of it.

As Roxas slashed two Winterhorn Monster and Proud glowed before transforming into two taser like blasters.

"Oh yeah." Roxas grins firing multiple blasts of electricity at the Heartless destroying a large handful of them leaving only one Winterhorn and two Lance Warriors.

"I got an idea. Ashlynn." Farrah said as her wand glowed.

Raising her keyblade Ashlynn and Farrah point them both at the Heartless.

"The Ball Awaits!" From both lights a large pumpkin carriage appears and rams into the three Heartless before exploding destroying them.

When the battle ends Blondie turns to Anya who was stunned at first.

"Are you alright?" Blondie asks.

"Uh yeah, thanks to you guys." Anya said as the dog barked happy as well. "You guys took on those monsters like pros."

"It's what we do." Melody shrugs.

"We go around helping people in need and fighting those things along the way." Ashlynn smiles.

"Helping people…hey listen I need to get somewhere and I could really use some help in case those things show up." Anya said getting an idea.

"What's wrong?" Crystal asks.

"Well I need to get back to Paris, you see this." Anya pulls out a necklace that read Together in Paris. "I think my family is there."

"What do you mean you think?" Bunny asks.

"Well for the last 10 years my past is kind of a blur, all I have is this clue. Please if you could just help me get there I could really use your help." Anya begs as the dog gave her the puppy dog pout.

Shrugging Roxas nods causing Anya to smile.

Making their way into town they arrived at the train station.

"9 tickets to Paris please." Anya said.

"Exit Visa." The ticket man said.

"Exit Visa? What's that?" Roxas asks.

"No Visa, no ticket!" He yells slamming the door in their faces.

"That is so not just right." Blondie scoffs.

"Talk about rude." Crystal said.

"We get a few of those on our travels too." Melody sighs when an old woman walks up to them.

"Psst. See Dimitri, he can help." She whispers.

"Where can we find him?" Anya asks.

"At the old palace, but you didn't hear it from me." She said.

"The old palace huh?" Anya said as they made their way towards what had to be the largest house they ever saw, but all the entrances were boarded up.

"Whoa what happened here?" Crystal asks.

"Apparently there was a revolution in this town 10 years ago and the royal family that used to live here were all killed." Anya said when her dog ran towards an opening. "Pooka. Pooka come back here."

Pooka ran through a crack in the boards and into the palace.

"Hang on." Roxas summons Two Become One and smashes the boards down.

Inside the palace there were two men sitting around. One was a large man with a beard and gray hair. The other was young man with short brown hair. These were Vlad and Dimitri.

"Did you hear something?" Dimitri asks.

"I didn't hear anything." Vlad said brushing it off while Dimitri got up to investigate.

Entering what appeared to be the ballroom everyone looked in awe.

"This place…is like a memory of a dream." Anya said.

Walking up the stairs Roxas spotted an old painting of a family and as Anya walks by it he swore for a second one of the kids in the painting bared a small resemblance to her.

"Hey!" Someone calls out alerting them all. Turning towards the staircase they saw Dimitri and Vlad. "What are you all doing here?!"

As everyone runs towards Roxas and Anya Dimitri looks at the painting and then to Anya and a grin appears on his face.

"Vlad, do you see what I see?" Dimitri whispers.

"I do." Vlad said surprised.

"Uh are you Dimitri?" Crystal asks.

"That all depends on whose asking." He said.

"We need papers…all of us." Anya said.

"Wow tall order for a group this big." Dimitri smirks.

"Yes, well we need to get Anya to Paris." Farrah said.

"I see. Well Anya is there a last name to that?" Dimitri asks.

"Well...uh that's the thing. I'm not sure. I was found wandering the streets when I was 8." Anya said.

"And before that?" Dimitri asks.

"Look I know it sounds weird but I have no memory from my past." Anya admits.

"Well…it just so happens that Vlad and I are leaving for Paris as well. But that's the thing we plan to take her. Anastasia with us." Dimitri said pointing to the painting. "We plan to reunite her with her grandmother, but come to think of it, you look a lot like her."

"And you think Anya is this lost girl?" Alistair asks.

"You guys are mad and not in the good way." Alistair said.

"Look she needs to go to Paris, Anastaisa has family in Paris and if she is Anastasia we might be able to get you all to come with us. But hey if she's not she's not." Dimitri said as he and Vlad walked away.

"What do you think Anya?" Melody asks.

"Well it's hard to imagine anyone being a princess where you're laying in rags, but then again who hasn't." Anya said.

"Hey for all we know maybe you could be Anastasia, at the very least it gets us to where we need to go." Farrah said.

Anya leans in liking what she was hearing.

"Come on, let's go grab Dimitri." Ashlynn said as they ran to catch up with them.

"Dimitri! Dimitri wait!" Bunny calls out.

"Hmm you guys call me?" He asks pretending he just heard them.

"Well since Anya has no memory of who she is maybe she is this Anastasia." Roxas said causing Dimitri to grin.

"Everyone, I present the Grand Duchess Anastasia." Dimitri announces as they all left the room. Uh by the way dog and bodyguards stay."

"Uh no, they go with us or not at all." Anya said.

Little did they know a man had heard all of this. In the dark room a man was growling in anger. He had tattered robes, black hair and pale skin. This was Rasputin.

"It can't be, after all these years one little girl got away…after I sold my very soul to the darkness." Rasputin said holding up a green cylinder with a skull on it. "Well then….I guess I'll just have to make up for lost time. Come my minions! Fly!" Rasputin said as from the cylinder multiple green demon creatures sprouted up into the air.

"Go and destroy the last of the Romanov family!" Rasputin declares.

* * *

Meanwhile the Forever After Fighters, Anya, Dimitri, Vlad and Pooka were on the train heading to Paris.

As they all sat in the compartment Crystal looks to find an open space. Moving towards Vlad she was about to sit down when Pooka barked signaling he was sitting there.

"Oh sorry about that." Crystal said quickly standing up. Looking around she noticed a space next to Roxas was available and takes a deep breath before moving over to him.

"So what do you think so far?" Roxas asks.

"Well it's certainly different from learning to make winter." Crystal admits. "You think Anya is really Anastasia?"

"That's something going on these missions gives you. They teach you to open your mind to all sorts of possibilities. Remember how much you learned when we saved your parents?" Roxas asks.

"Yeah that was something." Crystal nods.

"Don't worry if anything happens we got your back." Roxas said causing Crystal to smile.

An hour into the train ride everyone was sound asleep in the compartment when Vlad was walking through the halls.

"You see papers used to be in blue now they're in red." A passenger said causing Vlad to gasp seeing he forged their papers in blue ink.

Walking back to the compartment he woke up Dimitri. "We got a problem."

"Better move to the baggage storage." Dimitri said getting up. "Hey come on wake up." Dimitri said shaking them all awake. When he got to Anya she ended up punching him in the nose.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I—oh wait it's just you." Anya said.

"Come on, get your little entourage up we're moving." Dimitri said shoving her jacket in her face.

"Nice to see you too." Melody scoffs.

Flying through the forest Rasputin's monsters flew towards the train, as one passed by the window Pooka barked loudly.

"Men are such babies." Anya said as they followed to the baggage cart.

"Yes, yes, this will do nicely." Dimitri said walking in.

"They'll freeze in here." Vlad whispers.

"They can thaw in Paris." Dimtri said.

"Hmm I don't suppose there's something wrong with our papers." Blondie asks.

"No of course not, why would you think that?" Dimtri asks.

"Call it a hunch." Bunny narrows her eyes when suddenly the demons flew towards the connector and blew it up causing them all to fall backwards.

"What was that?!" Ashlynn asks as they turned around to see the rest of the train behind them.

As Pooka barked at the door to the control room Bunny and Ashlynn run over to it. Looking at each other they both nod before they kicked the door open to see what was going on.

"Uh team." Ashlynn said nervously.

"What is it?" Roxas asks picking himself up.

"I think something's wrong with the engine." Ashlynn said pointing to the inferno at the front of the train.

As everyone went over Bunny hopped onto the roof of the coal compartment. "I'll go have a look."

"Be careful Bunny." Alistair said as she ran to the front where she saw nobody was driving the train and the flames were getting larger.

"We're getting faster." Anya said as Blondie took out her mirrorpad.

"This just in viewers we are literally riding a runaway train. You cannot make up this kind of excitement." Blondie said when Bunny jumped down behind her.

"Nobody's driving this thing!" Bunny said causing them to gasp.

"What a twist? What will happen next say tuned and don't touch that dial." Blondie said.

"We're going to have to jump!" Dimitri opens the door to reveal if they jumped, they would jump off a large cliff.

"After you!" Anya said.

"Come on we gotta unhook the compartment!" Alistair said running to the switch but the demons heard him and melted the lock together when he jumps down.

Summoning Lady Luck he hits it multiple times, but nothing works.

Climing onto a box Pooka barks getting their attention, looking at it they saw it was a box of exploisives.

"That'll work." Melody said grabbing one and running to Alistiar. Handing it to him Alistair puts it down before they all ran for cover as it explodes unsnapping them.

"What do we do now?!" Crytal asks.

"No worries we'll just keep going until we stop." Dimitri said when Rasputin's demons destroy the bridge up ahead causing it to collapse.

When they look ahead all of them gasp at the destroyed bridge.

"You were saying?" Anya asks.

All of them let out screams as they tried to think of a plan.

"I got an idea! Roxas give me a hand!" Dimitri said grabbing a chain.

Roxas was about to run over when Crystal's foot fell through the boards of the train.

"Crystal!" Roxas gasps as Crystal tries to pull herself free. "Hang on!" Roxas runs over to try to help her free forcing Anya to run over.

"Where's Roxas?" Dimitri asks.

"Busy." Anya said as she handed him the chain.

Looping it around the bottom of the train Anya pulls Dimitri back up. Just as Roxas pulls Crystal's foot out.

Throwing the grappling hook, it latches onto the tracks slowing the train down considerably.

"Well everyone, I guess this is our stop!" Farrah said.

"Ready? Jump!" Roxas said as they all jumped into the snow just as the train plummeted off the bridge.

"Ugh remind me never to take a train again." Crystal groans.

"Agreed." Dimitri groans.

* * *

Soon they were climbing onto a boat and set sail for Paris. Along the way Dimitri and Vlad explained to Anya that she had to prove that she was Anastasia for the Grand Duchess. Luckily Ashlynn, Farrah and Crystal helped school her in all things Princess.

As the sun was setting Ashlynn was teaching Anya and Dimitri how to formally dance while everyone watched.

Anya was wearing a new blue dress that Dimitri had picked out for her.

"I'm feeling a little dizzy." Anya said.

"Kinda light headed?" Dimitri asks.

"Yeah." She said as they stopped dancing.

"Probably from spinning, we should stop." Dimitri said.

"We have stopped." Anya replied.

"Uh right…Anya I—" Dimitri leans in and the two of them were about to kiss when Pooka let out a loud bark stopping him. "You're doing fine." He said walking away.

Sitting next to Vlad and Pooka Crystal was looking at them curiously. "Hey Vlad…do you think those two are?"

"Absolutely." Vlad nods.

"But why won't Dimitri tell her?" Crystal asks.

"My dear love is a mysterious thing sometimes even when you're not looking for it love has a way of entering your life." Vlad said as Crystal looks over to Roxas laughing with Melody as they were working on a song.

"I never thought about it like that before." Crystal said.

"Why? Is there a special someone in your life?" Vlad asks as Pooka climbs onto her lap.

"I uh I'm not sure…but whenever I'm around him I feel…happy." Crystal said petting Pooka.

"Then my dear it is up to you to figure out what those feelings mean." Vlad said as he got up left.

Crystal looks down at Pooka. "I don't suppose you know what I should do?"

Pooka moves his head back and forth meaning no causing her to giggle.

"Hey it was worth a try." Crystal said.

That night in their room Dimitri was fast asleep while everyone else was trying to handle the rocking boat.

"Are you alright Vlad?" Ashlynn asks.

"Fine, fine just riddled with envy. He can sleep through anything." Vlad said pointing to Dimitri.

As Farrah sits down she accidentally bumps into Dimitri's back and knocks out a small gold box.

"Hey what's this?" Farrah asks picking it up.

"It's beautiful." Bunny said looking at it.

"Pretty jewelry box isn't it?" Vlad asks as Anya examines it.

"Jewelry box? Are you sure that's what it is?" Anya asks.

"What else could it be?" Melody asks.

"I don't, something personal… a secret maybe. You think it's possible?" Anya asks.

"Anything is possible. We've learned that first hand." Blondie said.

"Good night everyone." Vlad said going up to bed.

"Sweet dreams your majesty." Alistair said.

"Sweet dreams royal guards." Anya jokes as they all went to bed.

In his dark realm Rasputin was watching Anya as she slept.

"Sweet dreams princess. I'll get inside your mind where you can't escape me." Rasputin said as green magic entered Anya's head causing her to sleepwalk to the door.

When Pooka saw this he jumped startled and started barking trying to wake everyone up.

"Pooka, what is it?" Roxas groans waking up when Pooka points to Anya missing.

Up on the top deck a rainstorm was pouring down as Anya made her way to the edge of the ship and was about to jump into the stormy sea below.

"Anya no!" Ashlynn yells as she, Dimitri and Alistair grabbed her pulling her off the edge as she was screaming.

"Hey it's okay, it's okay." Dimitri said trying to calm her down.

"The Romanov curse." Anya said confusing them.

"What are you talking about?" Dimitri asks.

"I keep seeing faces, so many faces." Anya sobbed.

"Hey it's okay, it was just a nightmare." Dimitri said hugging her.

"Sorry but I'm the only nightmare around here." Another voice said getting their attention.

From the sky the as black dragon roared as it flew in and landed on the deck hopping off it everyone gasps to see Mira Shards walking towards them

"It's been a long time." Mira smirks.

"Mira Shards." Ashlynn said in shock.

"Dimitri get Anya inside now." Melody said.

"Right." Dimitri said as he led her below deck.

"It's nice to finally meet you in person Roxas." Mira said.

"So you're the Evil Queen's Nobody." Roxas said summoning Two Become One.

"That's right, now that the introductions are out of the way let's get down to business." Mira snaps her fingers and bursting out of the sea were multiple nobodies with hooded robes and dark magic forming in their hands. These were the Dark Mage Nobodies.

"What the?" Melody said looking at them in shock.

"Like them? A gift from Xehanort and that's not all I got." Mira said revealing herself to have golden eyes like Xehanort. Extending her hand, a flash of darkness grew and from it a flail appeared in her hand.

"That's new." Roxas said as Mira charged at him and swung her flail but Roxas blocked it with his keyblade.

"Roxas!" Crystal and Melody ran to try and help but two Dark Mages blocked them from coming to his aid.

Ashlynn, Blondie, Alistair, Bunny, Crystal, Melody, and Farrah looked around to see a dozen Dark Mages surrounding them.

"Rise and Shine viewers, Blondie Lockes here with a shocking update. Mira Shards, the nobody of our very own Evil Queen is back and she seems to now have become an official vessel to Xehanort and gotten her own brand of nobodies in the process. Stay tuned as the battle is about to begin." Blondie records.

"Guess Roxas is going to have to wait." Alistair said as they readied their weapons.

'Hang on Roxas.' Crystal thought.

Up above them on the upper deck Roxas and Mira were clashing weapons.

Roxas separated Two Become One into Oathkeeper and Oblivion before ducking just narrowly dodging Mira's attack and delivers two powerful slashes knocking her backwards.

Mira growls in pain as she holds her side. Using this opening Roxas charges in but at the last second Mira raises her hands a large mirror appears which repels Roxas' attack and sends him skidding backwards.

"Don't you know breaking a mirror is bad luck?" Mira said.

"Yeah well you sticking around is even worse." Roxas narrows his eyes.

Mira slams her fail into the deck causing the boards the split as it headed towards Roxas.

Jumping in the air Roxas glided out of the way but Mira wasn't gonna let him get away that easy. Jumping onto the back of her dark dragon Mira flies after him.

Down below Ashlynn and Alistair had their backs to each other as they were fighting off two Dark Mages who were firing multiple purple fireballs at them.

"Look out!" Crystal waves her wand and a wall of ice appears blocking the fireballs. "This won't hold for long, if you guys have any ideas I'm open to them."

As Bunny jumps around various areas of the ship dodging enemy fire she lands on top of a large barrel and ends up rolling on it. Once she gets her balance an idea comes to her. Moving as quick as she could Bunny smashes the barrel into a Dark Mage destroying it.

"Guys!" Bunny yells as she kicks the barrel towards the two Dark Mages firing at Crystal, Ashlynn and Alistair stunning the Nobodies.

"Bunny you're the best!" Alistair grins as he swings Lady Luck and the Heart emblem appears before Alistair swings his keyblade knocking it into one of the Dark Mages destroying it.

As the other fires purple lightning at them Crystal fires multiple icicles at it canceling the two attacks out allowing Ashlynn to charge in and swing Stroke of Midnight destroying it.

On the other side of the deck Melody and Farrah were facing three Dark Mages.

"Alright boys time to pay the piper." Melody said as she flipped her headphones, so the speakers were facing out. "Farrah you might want to cover your ears."

Farrah looks to Melody and does what she says. Taking a deep breath scratched her nails on the her battle mix causing her records to release a high pitch scratching noise that shattered many windows on the ship as well as made the Black Mages hold their heads in pain.

"Watera!" Farrah creates two powerful blasts of water which knock the Dark Mages overboard and into the sea. "Great job Melody."

"What?" Melody said trying to her hearing back.

Farrah looks up and gasps. "Roxas!"

As all of them look up they saw Roxas gliding around the ship with Mira's dragon breathing multiple blasts of dark fire at him trying to roast him alive.

"You can't keep running forever Roxas!" Mira grins as she closed in.

Roxas glides towards the main mast of the ship and notices a loose rope. Gliding towards it he grabs the rope and swings around it before slingshotting back towards Mira surprising her.

"Faith!" Roxas blasts Mira and her dragon with a powerful light blast as he approached them knocking her and her dragon back onto the ship.

Landing across from her Roxas summons Song of the Sea and Storm Condor as Mira gets back up.

"Sneaky move, no wonder Vanitas hates you so much." Mira smirks.

"Give it up Mira, you got no Dragon, no Nobodies. You can't beat us all." Roxas said.

"But Roxas…I don't need to defeat you all just you!" Mira coats her fist in darkness and releases it around him creating a dozen mirrors.

Roxas looks around trying to figure out what was going on when from the mirrors multiple chains shot out binding him and making him drop his keyblades.

Grinning Mira walks up to Roxas with a ball of darkness forming in her hands as everyone ran to try and help him.

Grabbing Roxas by the chin Mira moves it so he's looking her in the eyes. "The very thing that you fought so hard to get will be what destroys you in the end." Mira said before slamming the ball of darkness into his chest causing Roxas to scream in pain.

"Let him go!" Mira turns to see Ashlynn, Alistair, Melody and Crystal aiming their weapons at him.

"You should have chosen your words more carefully." Mira smirks as she lets go of Roxas sending him over the edge and into the stormy sea.

"Roxas!" Crystal said as she ran to the edge to see Roxas struggling to stay above the water in the strom.

"The choice is yours defeat me or save your leader." Mira laughs as she takes her dragon through a dark portal and leaves.

Looking around frantically Crystal notices a life preserver hanging on the wall.

"This isn't good those waters are too strong!" Blondie said.

"We should've brought Meeshell with us!" Ashlynn panics when Crystal runs over with the life preserver.

"What about this?" Crystal asks.

"We'll need some rope." Melody said as Dimitri and Anya ran over.

"Here give it to me I'll dive in and get him." Dimitri said as Bunny tied the rope around it, but before he could do anything Crystal grabbed it and jumped off the edge of the ship and into the water after Roxas surprising everyone.

"Crystal!" Everyone yells.

"Shocking news viewers! In order to save Roxas from drowning at sea Crystal Winter dives in to save him." Blondie said as Crystal resurfaces with the life preserver in her hand.

"Roxas! Roxas!" Crystal calls out as he resurfaces nearby gasping for air. "Hang on!"

Crystal swims to him as fast as she could but just before she could reach him a wave comes down and hits them both sending them underwater. Crystal opens her eyes to see Roxas sinking nearby.

Mustering up every last once of strength she reaches out and grabs him.

Up above all of them were looking around frantically when Crystal resurfaces gasping for air with Roxas in her arm.

"I got him! Pull us up!" Crystal yells.

"Hang on!" Anya yells as they pulled them back onto the deck.

Laying Roxas down they saw he wasn't breathing.

"Oh no, no, no, no. Come on Roxas breathe." Crystal said pounding his chest to administer CPR. Leaning in Crystal was about to breathe air into his lungs when she realized her lips would have to touch his and blushes slightly as the nervousness she felt earlier came back to her.

'Please Roxas we all need you…and so do I.' She thought as she leaned in.

"What is this…it feels warm and comforting.' Roxas thought as he opened his eyes to see Crystal's smiling face looking down at him along with the rest of the team, Anya, Dimitri and Pooka with big smiles on their faces.

"You're okay." Melody smiles.

"Boy you sure gave us quite a scare back there." Dimitri said as Pooka jumped into Roxas' lap and licks his face causing him to laugh.

"Hey! Cut it out." Roxas smiles as everyone laughs.

Crystal looks at Roxas' smiling face as Pooka licked him and in her heart, she felt so happy and relived to see he was safe.

* * *

Soon they arrived in Paris and went to meet with Sophie the cousin to the Grand Empress Marie.

"May I present the Grand Duchess Anastasia." Vlad said introducing her.

"My she sure does look like Anastasia, but so did all the others." Sophie said examining her.

"Others?" The Forever After Fighters asks.

"Where were you born?" Sophie asks.

"At the Peterhoff Palace." Anya said.

"Very good." Sophie said as they sat down.

After spending hours answering questions Sophie came to her final question. "Now if you don't mind me asking how did you escape the palace?"

As Anya thought about it Dimitri grabbed his head realizing he never brought up that question.

"There was a boy…he worked in the kitchen and he…opened a wall. I know that sounds crazy, walls opening." Anya said as Dimitri looked at her with an astonished look on his face.

"So is that it?" Blondie asks.

"Is she a Romanov?" Ashlynn asks.

"She answered every question." Sophie said as they all cheered.

"You did it!" Vlad said hugging Anya.

"So when can we see the empress?" Bunny asks excited.

"I'm sorry but you don't. Madame has asked to see no more people claiming to be Anastasia." Sophie said.

"Sophie my beauty, there must be some way." Vlad said flirting with her.

"Hmm do you all like Ballet? Because Madame and I never miss a show." Sophie said.

"Looks like we're going to the ballet." Melody smiles.

* * *

That night at the ballet Dimitri and Vlad were outside and Vlad was pacing nervously.

"We don't have anything to be nervous about, she's the princess." Dimitri said.

"I know I know." Vlad said.

"No you don't know…I was the little boy. The one who opened the wall, she's the real deal Vlad." Dimitri said shocking him.

"That means our Anya has finally found her way home. She's a princess. And you?" Vlad asks.

"Will walk out of her life forever. Princesses don't marry kitchen boys." Dimitri said.

"You've got to tell her." Vlad said.

"Tell me what?" They turned around to see Anya walking to them with the Forever After Fighters.

"H-How beautiful you look." Dimitri said nervously.

"Oh, thank you." Anya said.

Walking into the ballet Dimitri points out an old woman wearing crown this was the Grand Empress Marie, Anastasia's Grandmother.

"There she is." Dimitri said.

"Please let her remember me." Anya silently prayed.

Making their way to the room Anya and the Forever After Fighters wait outside while Dimitri went to talk to the Empress, but little did Dimitri know part of the door was opened.

"Please inform the Grand Empress I have found her granddaughter Anastasia." Dimitri said.

"I am sorry but Madame will see no more visitors." Sophie winks.

"Tell the man I have seen enough Anastasia's to last me a lifetime." Marie said.

"Your majesty please just a moment of your time. You see my name's Dimitri and I used to work at the Palace." Dimitri said.

"My that's one I haven't heard in a long time. Now leave." Marie said.

"But your majesty please this is her." Dimitri said.

"I have heard of you Dimitri, you were holding auditions to find an Anastasia look alike so you could get the reward I offered." Marie said shocking all of them especially Anya.

"No please you have to understand she's the Princess!" Dimitri said as he was thrown out of the room at the feet of everyone.

"This was all a lie?" Crystal glares.

"I was a part of a con?" Anya asks.

"No Anya please listen." Dimitri said trying to explain but Anya slapped him across the face before storming in anger.

As Dimitri tried to go after her Roxas and Ashlynn summoned their keyblades blocking him.

"Guys not you too." Dimitri said.

"How could you do that to Anya?" Farrah growls.

"She had nothing, she trusted you." Roxas said.

"I know but listen please. She is Anastasia." Dimitri said.

"Why should we believe you?" Melody asks.

"Because…because when Anya said a little boy let her out…that was me." Dimitri said surprising them. "Look I screwed up big time, but have any of you trusted someone even though everyone else thought you were crazy?"

Everyone frowns as they looked to Roxas who sighs.

"You better have a way to get Anya to talk with her grandmother." Roxas said.

"I do, but I need all your help to do it." Dimitri said.

After the ballet Dimitri and Roxas were waiting outside as Marie made her way to the car. As her valet opened the door for her the two of them ran into the front seats and drove off.

"My slow down." Marie said.

"Sorry but we're not slowing down." Dimtiri said.

"You? And who is he your sidekick?" Marie asks.

"Hey. I'm one of the good guys." Roxas said as they pulled up in front of the house where Crystal, Ashlynn, and Bunny were waiting.

Running out Roxas opens the door for her.

"Please miss, go see her." Ashlynn begs.

"Really? Using children to change my mind? How stubborn are you?" Marie asks.

"About as stubborn as you are. Remember this?" Dimitri asks pulling out the small box.

"Where did you find this?" Marie asks holding it.

"Please, I know you've been lost and alone, but there's a chance she's as lost and alone as you are." Bunny said.

"If you don't take this chance you could regret it for the rest of your life." Crystal said.

Up in her room Anya was furiously packing her things while Blondie, Melody, Alistair and Farrah were trying to calm her down.

"But Anya where will you go?" Farrah asks.

"Anywhere but here." Anya said.

"But Anya—"

"No buts Alistair, this is it." Anya sighs when there was a knock at the door. "Go away Dimitri." She said but the door opens to reveal Marie surprising them. "I said go awa—oh I thought you were someone else."

"I know very well who you thought I was, but the question is who are you? Do you children mind giving us the room?" Marie asks as they nodded and left. "Interesting children are they with Dimitri?"

"No, in fact they're my friends and to answer your question I was hoping you might know who I am." Anya admits.

"My dear I am old and I am tired of being conned and tricked." Marie said.

"I don't want to trick you." Anya said.

"And I suppose the money doesn't interest you either?" Marie asks.

"I just want to know if I belong to a family, your family." Anya said.

"You are a very good actress, best I've seen but I've had enough." Marie said as she made her way to the door when Anya smelled something.

"Peppermint?" Anya asks.

"Oil for my hands." Marie said.

"Yes, I spilled a bottle on the rug and it smelled of peppermint. I used to lie on that rug all the time. I missed you when you went away to here." Anya said as Marie sat down and gestured for her to sit with her when she notices her necklace.

"What is that?" Marie asks.

"This? I've always had it, for as long as I could remember." Anya said.

"May I?" Marie asks as Anya handed it to her. "This was our secret, my Anastasia's and mine." She reached into her bag and pulled out the box.

"The music box. You gave this to sing me to asleep when you were away." Anya remembers.

Singing a melody, she inserted the necklace into the box and spun it.

Here this song and remember

Soon you'll be home with me

Once upon a December

"Oh Anastasia, my Anastasia." Marie smiles reuniting with her long lost granddaughter.

At an old clock tower Rasputin was looking at the paper that said Anastasia had returned. "Grr! If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." He growls. I'll go to the party and finish off Anastasia myself."

Rasputin laughs evily as it echoes throughout the clock tower.

* * *

Soon Anya or Anastasia was being fitted for her dress when Marie brought over a beautiful tiara.

"Anya uh I mean Anastasia you look fableous." Crystal said.

"Thanks, but you all can call me Anya. I can't thank you all enough for helping me find my way home." Anya said.

"It's what we do, we help people." Roxas said.

"You guys are the best friends anyone could ask for." Anya said as they all hugged.

"Excuse me." A butler said walking over. "The Grand Empress has called for you all." He said.

"We'll be right there." Alistair said.

Making their way to Marie's room they saw Dimitri waiting inside.

"I'm glad you all could come. This is for all you." Maire opens a briefcase. "10 million Munny and my gratitude for bringing me back my granddaughter."

"I accept your gratitude, but I don't want the munny." Dimitri said.

"And what about you?" Marie asks looking at the Forever After Fighters.

"We're happy enough just helping those in need." Crystal said.

"You children have good hearts; may those be your guiding keys. But Dimitri, if you don't want the money what do you want?" Marie asks.

"Unfortunately, it's nothing you can give." Dimitri said about to leave.

"Young man, where did you get that music box?" Marie asks. "You were there weren't you? The servant boy who got us out. You saved her life and mine then you restore her to me yet you want no reward?"

"Not anymore." Dimitri said.

"Why the change of mind?" Melody asks.

"It was more a change of heart, not to mention having some good friends who were there to help me when I needed them." Dimitri said smiling softly. "I must go."

As they left the room Marie had a smile on her face. Walking down the stairs Dimitri saw Anya in her dress and crown.

"Hello Dimitri." Anya said.

"Hello." He replied.

"Did you collect your reward?" She asks.

"My business is complete." Dimitri said when the butler walked over.

"Young man, you will bow and address the princess as your highness." He said.

"No, that's not necessary." Anya said.

"No please. Your highness I'm glad you found what you were looking for." Dimitri bows.

"And you as well." Anya said.

"Well then, goodbye your highness. I'll see you all around." Dimitri said turning towards the Forever After Fighters and leaving.

"Goodbye." Anya said softly.

That night as the party to celebrate Anastasia's return was underway Anya looked from behind the curtain hoping to see if Dimitri was still there.

"He's not there you know." Marie said walking up to her.

"I know he's not, wait who Grandma?" Anya asks.

"A remarkable young man who found a music box." She said.

"No he's probably off spending his reward money as fast as he can." Anya said looking out to see the Forever After Fighters with Pooka observing the dance.

"Look at them, you were born into this world, but I wonder if this is really what you want." Marie said.

"Of course it's what I wanted, I found where I belong, I found you." Anya said.

"Yes you did and you will always have me." Marie hugs her. "My dear, he didn't take the money."

"What?" Anya said surprised.

"Seeing the woman you have become brings me great joy that I thought I could never feel again. Whatever you choose we will always be together." Marie said walking away.

Anya was about to answer when suddenly she heard barking down the hall.

"Pooka where are you going?!"

"Slow down!"

Looking over she saw Ashlynn, Roxas, Alistair and Farrah trying to catch Pooka as he was running out the door.

"Pooka?" Anya said curiously as she followed them outside through the garden.

"Pooka come back here."

Eventually they caught up with the little dog at the bridge and picked him up.

"What are you doing?" Anya teases.

"Sorry you had to leave the party like that." Ashlynn said.

"Don't worry. Come on let's get back before everyone realizes we left." Anya said.

They were about to turn back when a creepy voice echoes around them. "Anastasia. Anastasia."

"Who's there?" Roxas calls out.

"Anastasia. Your imperial highness." From the fog Rasputin appeared. "Look what 10 years has done to us. You a beautiful young flower while me, a rotting corpse." Rasputin said.

"That face." Anya said in fear.

"Last seen at a party." Rasputin recalls.

"The curse." She remembers.

"Followed by a tragic night on the ice. Remember?!" Rasputin raises his cylinder and the entire area around them turns to ice.

"Rasputin." Anya remembers.

"Destroyed by your family! But what goes around comes around." Rasputin conjures multiple green demons that circle Anya ripping her dress.

"I am not afraid of you!" Anya said.

"I can fix that. Care for a little swim?" Rasputin blasts part of the bridge Anya was on causing it to fall over. "Farewell Romanov! No one can save you now!"

"Wanna bet?!" Dimitri said running from the other side of the bridge and punching Rasputin in the face.

"Don't forget about us!" Roxas said as he, Ashlynn and Alistair summon their keyblades and Farrah draws her wand.

"We'll take care of him go help Anya." Ashlynn said.

"On it." Dimitri said sliding down to grab her hand.

"Dimitri, if we get through this remind me to..."

"You can thank me later." Dimitri finishes for her.

Rasputin turns to face the Forever After Fighters and growls. "Well looks like I get to fight you annoying brats as well."

"Won't be much a fight." Roxas said as the four of them charged.

"You ruined Anya's life!" Ashlynn yells swinging her keyblade at Rasputin who quickly dodges.

"The Romanov's ruined my life first!" Rasputin said when Alistair knocked him the chest with Lady Luck.

"Well consider this payback." Alistair said as Rasputin tumbles towards the edge of the bridge.

Roxas charges to strike when Rasputin blasts the statue of the Pegasus to life causing it to fly towards Roxas causing him to jump out of the way.

Rasputin turns to Anya and Dimitri and was about to take a step when a magical mine appeared on his foot exploding on him.

"Seeker Mine." Farrah said aiming her wand at him.

Rasputin growls as he raises his cylinder and fires a blast of green magic at her, but Farrah counters with her wand creating an explosion.

With Roxas, Alistair and Ashlynn the three of them were fighting off the stone Pegasus.

Using Song of the Sea Roxas fires a jet of water forcing the Pegasus backwards as Ashlynn and Alistair swung their keyblades chipping away at its stone legs until the statue slammed its hooves into the ground creating a shockwave knocking them backwards.

"Ashlynn, Alistair I got an idea." Roxas said helping them up.

"We're listening." Alistair said as the Pegasus spread its wings and flew at them. Rolling out of the three of them were facing it from different angles.

"Tri Light!" They yelled as their keyblades glowed brightly. Slamming them down into the ground three waves of light shoot out slicing the Stone Pegasus into three destroying it.

With Farrah and Rasputin, the two of them were clashing magical spells back and forth.

"Thundara!" Farrah yells as she fires a powerful electrical attack but Rasptuin summons a green demon to take the attack from him. "Using others to take your hits? How low are you?"

"Child you have no idea how low I've sunk for revenge." Rasputin said when Dimitri pulls Anya up to safety. "And now I will end you along with the last of the Romanovs!" Rasputin raises his cylinder to blast Farrah when Pooka runs up and bites it out of his hand. "No!" Rasputin said as it rolled towards Ashlynn and Anya's feet.

"Mind giving me a hand?" Anya asks.

"With pleasure." Ashlynn nods.

"This is for my friends!" Anya yells stomping on it.

"This is for Anya's family!" Ashlynn yells stomping it after her causing it to crack.

"And this is for you. Goodbye Rasputin." Anya said smashing it to pieces causing a bright green light to shoot into the air causing Rasputin to scream in pain as his body turned to dust and disappeared.

When the dust cleared everyone smiles at their victory when Dimitri walks up to Anya.

"I thought you were going home." Anya said.

"I was." Dimitri said.

"And you didn't take the money." Anya said.

"I couldn't…because I." Dimtiri never got to finish as Anya kisses him on the lips.

Walking over Pooka barked holding Anya's tiara in his teeth.

"Hey there." Ashlynn smiles when suddenly a light forms in her hands and a new keyblade was formed. The blade was the old royal palace where they met Dimitri, the guard was shaped like Anya's music box and the keychain was Anya's pendant.

"Ashlynn, you got a new keyblade." Farrah said.

"It's amazing." Blondie said.

"What are you gonna call it?" Alistair asks.

Ashlynn looks to Anya and Dimitri and smiles. "How about Romanov Legacy?"

"I like the sound of that." Dimitri said taking the tiara and holding it out for Anya. "They're all waiting for you."

Anya looks at the tiara and then to Dimitri. "Dimitri, you Roxas, Ashlynn, Pooka you all helped me find my home…but now that I have it I realized there's another place I'd rather be at."

"Where's that Anya?" Dimitri asks.

"With you." Anya smiles as she stands up and hands the tiara to Ashlynn. "Could you bring this back to my grandma for me?"

"Absolutely." Ashlynn nods as they said their goodbyes.

"Hey guys!" Dimitri calls out. "Never stop doing what you're doing."

"Don't worry, we won't." Roxas said as they made their way back to the others.

* * *

After giving the crown back to Marie the Forever After Fighters were waiting for the Tempest to come pick them up.

Sitting down at the steps of the Marie's home Crystal looks up at the night sky when suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Huh?" Looking over she saw Roxas holding out some Sea Salt Ice Cream. "What's this?" Crystal asks taking it.

"Call it you officially becoming a member of the team." Roxas smiles.

"Really?" Crystal smiles.

"We always have one after a mission and you definitely earned this." Roxas said.

Smiling Crystal took a bite. "Mmm I could get used to this." She smiles.

"Well you will because I want you to be apart of our team for a long time." Roxas said causing Crystal to blush when they heard the Tempest landing nearby. "Well there's our ride, you coming?"

"Uh yeah I'll be right there." Crystal said as Roxas walked away. 'I never thought about this before but…do I have a crush on Roxas?'

* * *

At the World that Never Was Mira was walking up the steps when she came face to face with Vanitas.

"Wow Mira that was certainly impressive, but wait, Roxas is still alive. You're not better than me." Vanitas mocks.

"All good things come to those who wait Vanitas soon Roxas will be gone and not only will I be the one laughing at his defeat I'll hold it over your head for the rest of your life just like that gift he gave you." Mira smirks as Vanitas takes off his helmet to reveal a scar on the right side of his face across his cheek stopping at his nose.

 **I'd like to thank SuperHeroTimeFan for his ideas for Mira's battling style.**

 **Now we're going back to Ever After High.**


	80. Roxas' Birthday

**Chapter 79: Roxas' Birthday**

 **Hey everyone I'm back. I'm happy to say I got all your suggestions for the harem and I have them all on a poll on my profile, so please cast your vote. Now I'd like to thank masters123lfm for his idea to bring in another show to this story I also will be introducing some characters I think you all know very well. Hope you like what I have in store. Please Review and Enjoy.**

Upon returning to Ever After High Roxas took Phineas and Ferb to Headmaster Grimm to allow them to be students. However, since they weren't old enough to be considered high school students Phineas and Ferb chose to enroll in the Elementary school program, but still worked with the Forever After Fighters.

As they started working on upgrading the Tempest, they captured the interest of Humphrey and Dexter who know spent as much time as they could talking tech.

Up in the Headmaster's office Roxas was sitting down with Milton Grimm learning about what it takes to be a Headmaster.

"Now Roxas one thing you have to know is that all the stories that go to this school are different in many ways but also have much similarities. To be a Headmaster you must respect all types of stories and help them all." Milton said.

"That doesn't sound too hard." Roxas said writing this down.

"Which brings us to the next topic, Legacy Day. The day where the students choose to follow in their parent's footsteps. But you should know all about that." Milton said.

"Oh yeah…been awhile." Roxas said remembering Legacy Day was the day he arrived at Ever After High. "Kinda thought you stopped that tradition."

"Well we keep it around because some students still want to." Milton said when the bell rang. "Alright Roxas that's enough for today, see you tomorrow."

"See ya." Roxas said as he grabbed his stuff and walked to the door.

As he left Milton looked to the calendar and saw the next Legacy Day was coming up soon.

"Lot has happened since that day." Milton smiles.

* * *

In the castleteria Roxas was getting his food when he noticed Raven, Apple, Dexter, Namine and Cerise talking at a table.

"Alright so do we have everything we need?" Raven asks.

"I think so we just need to get—" Dexter started when Roxas walked over.

"Hey uh what are you guys talking about?" Roxas asks.

"Uh nothing important." Apple said nervously.

"Oh uh, well listen the new Legacy Day is coming up I thought we could all hang out while Headmaster Grimm is doing the whole "Follow your Destiny" thing." Roxas asks.

"Actually, we got plans." Apple said causing Roxas to frown.

"Oh okay, I guess I'll go see if anyone else wants to hang out." Roxas said walking away.

"Phew that was close." Namine said.

"Cerise you said you found a spot in the Enchanted Forest?" Raven asks.

"Yep, it's got plenty of room for everything." Cerise nods.

"Oh man he is going to love this." Apple smiles.

"Dexter, we need you guys to pick up the guests." Namine said.

"Sure thing, but how are we going to get Roxas to the Enchanted Forest?" Dexter asks.

"Don't worry I've got an idea." Raven smiles.

* * *

On Legacy Day many students were eager to see the next class decide on their destines.

In his room Roxas was laying on his bed, reading his Mary Poppins book and thinking back to the Legacy Day when he met all his friends. "Today makes three years since I've been here…man time flies." Roxas said when he heard a knock at his door.

Walking up Roxas opens the door to see Leroy and Hunter's squirrel Pesky on the other side. "Oh hey guys, Rosabella and Hunter aren't here. What's up?" Roxas asks when Pesky throws a nut at his head allowing Leroy to steal his Mary Poppins book.

"Hey give that back!" Roxas said as the two animals ran for their lives.

Running all the way to the Enchanted Forest Roxas chased Leroy and Pesky deep into the woods.

"Leroy, Pesky where are you?" Roxas asks looking around having lost him in the trees.

"Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah." Leroy teases holding the book up in his hands teasing Roxas.

"Why you." Roxas sprints after him and finds himself entering a large clearing.

"What the?"

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yells jumping out into the clearing startling him. "Happy Birthday Roxas!"

"What the?" Roxas looks around to see all his friends from Ever After High, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Riku, Kairi, Lea, La, Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

Hayner was now wearing a red and black vest, jeans and a white vest with a skull on it. **(Google KH3 Hayner)**

Pence was black pants, a black and white Dog Street shirt a black headband, and an orange bandanna around his neck. **(Google KH3 Pence)**

And Olette was wearing a black shirt with red and black shorts. **(Google KH3 Olette)**

"Guys what's going on?" Roxas asks not sure what was happening.

"Well Roxas since this is your first year existing we thought it was only right that you have birthday." Raven said.

"And we decided that the best day to celebrate it was the day that you came into our lives." Apple said.

"Thanks you guys." Roxas smiles.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's party!" Sora cheers as the party started.

With Crystal's magic snow came down allowing them to have snowball fights as well as Struggle Battles and snowboarding.

As Roxas was drinking some soda he noticed Lea and La walk over to him.

"Happy Birthday Roxas…wow I never thought I would say those words." Lea chuckles.

"Hello Roxas." La said making him flinch.

"Don't worry buddy she doesn't bite." Lea smirks.

"Much has happened since we last met." La said.

"I've been teaching La to use her powers for our side." Lea said as a faint blush appears on her face.

"Yes and he has proved to be quite the teacher." La said.

Great…you don't have anymore of that powder that makes us guys fight each other?" Roxas asks nervously as La giggles.

"No Roxas I don't have anymore. I'm learning a new magic." La said causing Roxas to sigh in relief.

As Roxas walked away Lea and La looked at each other and smiled softly before joining the party.

At the snack tables Pence was reaching for a slice of pizza when his hand ended up touching the same piece Blondie was about to grab.

"Oh hey Blondie." Pence said.

"Hey Pence, enjoying the party?" Blondie asks.

"Yeah, this place is amazing. Thanks for inviting us. Hey by the way I've been watching your Mirrorcast, great footage." Pence said.

"Thanks, it's not easy controlling all those camera droids." Blondie said.

"You think you can show me sometime?" Pence smiles.

"I'd love to." Blondie said as the two of them talked tech enjoying each other's company.

Nearby Olette was playing snowballs with the others when she accidentally bumped into Hopper.

"Oops, sorry." Olette said.

"Hey there I uh." Hopper ends up getting tongue tied and turns into his frog form. "Oh curses." He said as Olette giggles.

"So Hopper want to team up with me? I could use another set of eyes." Olette asks picking him up.

"It would be my pleasure fair Olette." Frog Hopper said.

An hour later Roxas was standing in front of a table where Apple, Raven, Ginger, Lizzie and Briar had each set up a cake.

"Wow they all look great." Roxas said examining them.

"We decided to have a little bake off to help figure out which cake you would want for your birthday." Raven said.

As Hayner looked at the cakes he noticed Kitty up above on the branches just above the cakes.

"What is she up to?" Hayner whispers when Kitty sprinkles something onto the cakes but nobody seemed to notice.

As Roxas walks up to Lizzie's cake he saw that it had red frosting with watermelon sticks sticking out of the top to resemble candles.

"Mm this looks good." Roxas said as Lizzie cut a piece.

"Here you go." Lizzie said handing him a piece.

Roxas was about to take a bit when Lizzie's cake started to shake. "Uh is that supposed to—"

Before Kairi could finish the cake exploded in Roxas' face surprising everyone.

"Oh my goodness Roxas I am so sorry." Lizzie said as Roxas tasted some that was stuck to his face.

"Mmm not bad." Roxas said.

As Kitty appears back behind a tree someone taps her shoulder startling her. Turning around she saw Hayner standing behind her.

"Busted." Hayner smirks as Kitty narrows her eyes.

"Well what are you going to do?" Kitty asks.

"Well since that cake was on Roxas it only seems right that this one is on you." Hayner reaches behind his back to reveal a slice of cake and shoves it into her face.

As Hayner burst into laughter a small smile appears on her face as she laughs softly.

Soon everyone was gathered around Roxas singing Happy Birthday as he blew out the candles causing them all to cheer.

"Now comes the fun part." Apple said.

"What's that?" Roxas asks.

"Presents." Sparrow said on his guitar.

"Here this is from us and Ienzo." Olette said as she walked over with a box.

Roxas reaches in and opens it to reveal several small blue devices and a CD inside it.

"What are these?" Roxas asks taking one out.

"They're for this cool new game that just came out called Digimon." Hayner said.

"Those things are called Digivices and you use them to play the game. We got a bunch so you all could play." Pence said.

"Hey is there one for me in there?" Sora asks.

"Sora, this is Roxas' gift not yours." Riku smirks.

"Here you go." Roxas said passing one around to each of his friends and when they touched it a faint blue light shined from each of them.

Roxas smiled happy to see everyone having a good time when in the trees Roxas noticed the Fairy Queen smiling at him.

Standing up Roxas walks over to her.

"Hello Roxas." She said.

"Your majesty, what are you doing here?" Roxas asks.

"Why I came to celebrate your birthday. You've come a long way since we last met." The Fairy Queen said.

"Yeah, thanks for everything. It's thanks to your advice that I was able to figure out how to get my heart." Roxas said.

"I just told you where to start you took it from there." She smiles.

"Well thank you." Roxas said.

"Your welcome and I want to give you a gift." The Fairy Queen said taking out her wand. "A little something to help."

"What is it?" Roxas asks.

"There are a few people, three to be exact who see all but they themselves are never seen. Would you like to meet them?" Fairy Queen asks.

"Yeah they sound interesting." Roxas said.

Waving her wand a light surrounds Roxas, but when it fades away Roxas looks around to see if anything changed.

"I don't think it worked." Roxas said.

"Just wait." She said.

" **What was that thing the Fairy Queen just did to Roxas?"** A female voice said surprising Roxas.

" **It appeared to be a magical enchantment of some sort."** A male voice said as Roxas looked around.

"Who said that?" Roxas asks.

" **No way, Roxas…can you hear us?"** A younger female voice said

" **Brooke please there's no way that's possible."** The male voice said.

"I can hear you." Roxas said as the voices gasp.

" **No way, this is so amazing. You're like Maddie and Kitty now. You can hear me and my parents. I have so much I want to ask you."** Brooke said.

Roxas looks to the Fairy Queen amazed by this.

"Happy Birthday Roxas." She smiles.

"Uh listen uh voices how about we talk later?" Roxas asks not sure what was happening.

" **You got it I would love to—"**

" **Brooke! What have we said about interfering with the stories."** The female voice said.

" **But mom."** Brooke whines.

"This gift is either gonna be really good or really bad." Roxas said when he suddenly felt a small pain in his chest.

Reaching up he felt the pain near his heart, but after a few seconds it went away.

"What was that?" Roxas asks before walking back to the party.

Little did he know deep in the forest Mira Shards walked out of a dark portal with a grin on her face.

" **Uh oh. Mira Shards is back at Ever After High. This isn't good."** Brooke said.

" **Brooke, we completely agree."** Her father said afraid of what was to come.


	81. Pieces of the Heart

**Chapter 80: Pieces of the Heart**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. I've been waiting a long time to write this chapter for those who loved the harem you're about to see how having a harem turns out for Roxas and I just want to say I'm glad everyone has enjoyed what I have so far, by the way the Christmas chapter and all the stuff from take effect now and in future chapters. I hope you like what I have planned. I also want to thank my friend SuperHeroTimeFan for his ideas in making this chapter great. Please Review and Enjoy.**

* * *

" **Ah Thronecoming, one of my favorite Ever After High holidays." The Female narrator said.**

" **I'll say: a parade, the big SKRM race against Monster High and who could forget the big dance at the end?" The male narrator said.**

" **I'm so excited! I can't wait to see it all happen." Brooke said.**

At Ever After High all the students were hustling around getting ready.

In the main square of Book End Phineas and Ferb were discussing construction details.

"And after the parade will launch the fireworks from here, here and here before we move it all the SKRM field. Ferb do you have the confetti cannons ready?" Phineas asks as Ferb gives a thumbs up placing a cannon at the top of a house.

Nearby Sora, Riku, Hayner, Pence and Olette were watching the whole town get ready.

"Wow those two are really going all out to make this good." Riku said impressed.

"Told you this was worth sticking around." Sora whistles.

"Man I wish our school did stuff like this." Hayner said taking a bite of Sea Salt Ice Cream.

"Still it was nice of Headmaster Grimm to let us stay for the event." Olette said.

"I'll say it kinda reminds me of the big dances at our schools." Pence said.

At Ever After High all the students plus Kairi, Lea and La were helping set up for the dance and the parade.

"So old man Grimm is actually letting you participate in everything this year?" Lea asks Roxas who was working on his float which was multiple wooden keyblades around it the nobody symbol at the top of it.

"I know can you believe it?" Roxas said climbing on it. "He even let me be on ballot for Thronecoming King."

"Not that it's gonna do you much good buddy." Daring said walking over. "I'm gonna win Thronecoming again this year."

"You never know Daring I could get lucky this year." Roxas smirks.

"Uh you do know that if you win Thronecoming King you have to dance with whoever is Thronecoming Queen, right?" Daring asks as Roxas stops in his tracks.

"Wait. Roxas has to dance. Oh man that is gonna be hilarious." Lea chuckles.

"I can't slow dance I barely know how to dance like a regular person." Roxas said causing Daring to chuckle.

"Relax Roxas just go to the dance classroom I'm sure someone can show you the ropes." Daring said leaning against the float. "So, you planning on asking anyone to the dance?"

Roxas pauses to think about that. He had lots of choices but he couldn't wrap his head around who to pick. "Uh…I'm not sure. What about you?"

Daring looks across the room to see Rosabella talking with Kairi and La with a smile on her face.

"I got my eye on someone." Daring smiles softly.

"Well I gotta go, I got to meet with the Headmasters about something." Roxas sighs walking away.

"So I'm curious does being this Thronecoming Queen give you some sort of special power?" La asks.

"No, it's just a title we give to someone we feel deserves it and it only lasts for Thronecoming." Rosabella shakes her head.

"How odd." La said.

"Well I think this sounds great. You all really know how to have a good time." Kairi smiles.

"We like to have fun, we're just lucky we can balance it with missions and saving the worlds." Briar said walking over.

"So Briar, are you running for Thronecoming Queen again?" Rosabella asks.

"You know it and I really hope I win." Briar said.

"How's your float coming along?" Kairi asks.

"Check it out." Briar said as the 4 girls walked over where they saw a large spinning wheel, a bed, but at the top of the float was a golden bottle resembling an elixir.

"I get the bed and the spinning wheel, but what's the bottle mean in your story?" Rosabella asks.

"It's the elixir Roxas gave me to help me choose my own destiny." Briar said letting out a sigh. "When he sees this, he'll be so happy he'll ask me to be his date to Thronecoming."

"Please Briar you call that a float?" They turn to see Cerise on her float. "When Roxas sees my float, he'll be asking me to Thronecoming!"

Looking at it they saw Cerise on the path to her grandmother's house like from her story but she was joined by a figure resembling Roxas who was waiting at the house.

"Why you sneaky no good wolf." Briar growls stomping over.

"Uh oh." Rosabella said as her eyes widen.

Across from them Poppy was working on her float which was a tall tower like the one from her story but the figure climbing it had the Golden Eternity Keyblade strapped to his back.

"Wow Poppy that's quite a statement." Holly said.

"You think Roxas will notice?" Poppy asks.

"Well he's the only one with that keyblade so probably." Holly shrugs.

"Hey guys! What do you think?" Maddie calls out.

Looking over Poppy's eyes widen to see Maddie dressed like Roxas in his Wonder Drive.

"Maddie…tha-that outfit?" Poppy choked.

"I know right? I made it with Roxas in mind, when he sees me like this, we'll be dancing the Futterwacken together at Thronecoming." Maddie sighs causing Poppy's eyes to widen.

"Oh no, Poppy please calm down." Holly warns.

"You're not stealing my man from me!" Poppy yells diving at her.

With Melody she was practicing the song she was gonna play on her flute. The same song she sang for Roxas in music class with the rats dancing like Roxas danced on True Heart's Day when they met.

"Nice song Melody." Apple said.

"Thanks it's my song for Roxas it's pretty personal, I doubt you got anything that he'll like about your float." Melody smirks.

"I beg to differ." Apple smirks revealing hers.

It was the same glass coffin she slept in with a silhouette of Roxas hovering over the coffin about to kiss her.

"The moment I found my Prince Charming." Apple sighs.

"Oh it is on like Fairy Song!" Melody said.

As Amora and Namine walk over they sees the three fights breaking out.

"You really think Roxas would choose a party girl like you?!" Cerise growls twisting Briar's arm.

"Better than a girl who spent all this time hiding!" Briar snaps breaking out of the hold.

"Roxas is my Prince Charming! Get that through your head!" Apple said pinning Melody to the ground.

"I'm sorry but did any of you have the guts to ask him out on a date?! Because I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who has!" Melody snaps rolling over and pinning Apple to the ground.

Maddie on the other hand was throwing multiple teacups at Poppy who was deflecting them with her frying pan.

"Honestly those girls." Amora sighs.

"I know they're wasting their time." Namine said.

"Roxas is going with me…You?" They both turned to each other.

"I'm sorry you're not even allowed to dance you're a teacher." Namine said.

"So what? Why would Roxas want to dance when I could really make it a night he'll never forget?" Amora taunts causing Namine to growl as the two of them start arguing.

As Crystal was making the final touches on her float making it completely covered in snow. Smiling she looks over to see a replica of the skateboard she made for Roxas leaning against the float and she was tempted to tell Roxas about it when Maddie flew in and landed in the snow.

"Maddie?" Crystal said surprised.

"Oh butter biscuits." Maddie growls climbing out of the snow and racing back into the fight.

"Should we do something?" Kairi asks.

"I wouldn't." La said as they both took a big step backwards.

" **Yikes those girls really love Roxas."** Brooke said.

" **Let this be a lesson Brooke, love is a complex thing and you never know what it can do to people."** The Female narrator said.

" **Boy I do not envy the girls when Roxas picks one for the dance."** The Male Narrator said.

" **If he can pick one."** Brooke said.

Meanwhile walking into the Headmaster's office Roxas looks to see Baba Yaga, Milton and Giles inside.

"Come in Roxas." Giles said.

"This isn't gonna be like last Thronecoming is it? When you tried to get me to leave?" Roxas asks walking in causing them all to chuckle.

"No Roxas the need for that is done." Milton said.

"We just wanted to give you a little something." Baba Yaga said getting his attention.

"For me?" Roxas asks.

"It's not much but we think you'll appreciate it." Giles said taking out a form and holding it out for him to take.

"Roxas…Twilight? Someone wanted to use my name?" Roxas asks confused.

"No Roxas that is your name…we gave you a last name and put you into our school records." Milton said surprising him.

Roxas looks at the paper and a smile forms on his face, he had a full name now.

"Thank you…thank you so much." Roxas sniffles.

"You're welcome Mr. Twilight." Giles smiles.

"Roxas Twilight…it's got a nice ring to it." Roxas said as he walked out of the office.

"You know if I didn't know any better, I'd say you two really enjoy having him around." Baba Yaga smirks.

"Uh I have no idea what you mean." Milton said adjusting his tie. "Come now we must get ready for the parade tomorrow." Standing up he walks out of the room.

"Well?" Baba Yaga said looking at Giles.

"He's…pleasant to be around." Giles admits.

* * *

Walking to the dance room Roxas heard some music down the hall. Following it he heard some whispers from the other side of the door.

"Really you'd like to dance with me? I'd love to." A familiar voice said.

Opening the door Roxas saw Farrah talking to herself in the mirror as dance music played in the background.

"Farrah?" Roxas said walking in startling her.

"Roxas?!" She jumps turning around. "Wha-What are you doing here?"

"Daring told me if I wanted to find someone who could help me learn to slow dance. Why were you talking to yourself in the mirror?" Roxas asks.

"Uh well I was practicing what if would be like if I ever actually got asked to dance." Farrah frowns.

"Why do you think you won't be asked to dance?" Roxas asks.

"Roxas I appreciate the concern but I'm the Fairy Godmother, I send other people off to balls in beautiful gowns to meet their Princes, but I never get to do any of that."

"Well…I'm not really a prince but if you don't mind?" Roxas holds out his hand to dance with her.

"Roxas?" Farrah said surprised.

"If you don't mind, you could show me how to dance?" Roxas asks.

Farrah looks at Roxas and a small smile forms on her face as she took his hand.

"Alright first thing you want to do is lock one hand with mine and put the other one on my waist." Farrah instructs. "Now move like this 1,2,3, 1,2,3."

As the music played Roxas and Farrah danced around to the music. Roxas was doing his best not to mess this up or step on her toes. While looking at his nervous expression Farrah couldn't help but giggle.

"Relax Roxas you're doing fine." Farrah said as Roxas accidentally hits her foot.

"Sorry, guess my dancing needs some work." Roxas cringes.

"Well you know you could always wish for me to make you a better dancer." Farrah suggests.

"No thanks Farrah. I don't want you to waste a wish on me." Roxas said surprising her.

"You know now that I think about it, everyone but you have asked me for wishes, why is that you never make any? I would think you would need all the help you can get." Farrah asks.

"Well I don't like using wishes to solve all my problems. If I could just wish for things, I wouldn't be the person I am today. Besides, I already got you helping me out on missions I couldn't ask for anything more." Roxas smiles.

Farrah looks at his smiling face and a faint blush appears on her face. "Wow, thanks Roxas that's really…sweet."

"I mean it, I saw you battle Rasputin on our last mission, you were a big help back there." Roxas said.

"Uh how about we get back to practice?" Farrah suggests.

"Sounds good to me." Roxas said as they went back to practicing, but this time as they danced Farrah leaned her head on Roxas' shoulder and let out a sigh.

An hour later Riku was walking through the halls of Ever After High checking out the decorations for the dance.

"It's amazing how they still make time for this." Riku said as he was about to walk out, but as he turned around he came face to face with Cupid. "Cupid?"

"Oh uh hey Riku." Cupid said nervously.

Riku looks away with a faint blush on his face. 'So uh what are you doing here?"

"I just came to check on the decorations, what about you?" Cupid asks.

"Well I was interested in what this dance was all about…truth is I never went to any dances before." Riku said surprising her.

"Not even on Destiny Islands?" Cupid asks.

"Well truth is I was always too nervous to go to dances by myself." Riku said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well uh if you don't want to go by yourself would you like to…go with me?" Cupid blushes.

"No I mean yes, I mean s-sure Cupid." Riku said nervously.

"Great I guess I'll see you there." Cupid walks around a corner and lets out a small squeal. Riku on the other hand was still processing what just happened.

"Did Riku/ I just ask me/ Cupid on a date?" They both said as Pence and Blondie were walking down the other hallway.

"So with the electronic voting we all get to pick who we want for Thronecoming King and Queen." Blondie said handing him her Mirrorpad.

"Wow impressive." Pence said.

"Who you gonna vote for?" Blondie asks.

"I'm not sure, Roxas has my vote for King but I'm still on the fence for Queen." Pence said handing it back to her. "So Blondie I was wondering…if you need a cameraman to go with you to the dance." Pence said nervously.

Blondie smiles softly. "Pence would you like to come with me to the dance?"

"Uh well…I uh maybe." Pence blushes.

"Sure Pence I'd love to have your help." Blondie smiles.

* * *

As Roxas was standing in front of a mirror Lizzie was finishing the last touches on his suit.

"So Roxas what are you, Xion and Namine gonna do on your float during the parade?" Lizzie asks.

"We're gonna show everyone how we handle our keyblades. You know, swing them around like we're taking out Heartless."

"Clever." Lizzie said standing up and walking over to him and holding up two different types of fabrics. "I think everyone's using the worlds that relate to our stories in some way. This one." Lizzie said bringing it back to her sewing table.

"Thanks again for helping me with my tux Lizzie." Roxas said.

"It's always nice to try something other than a dress. So have you thought about who you're gonna take to the dance tomorrow?" Lizzie asks causing him to sigh.

"Not really, I can lead you guys through life and death situations, but I can't choose who to go to one dance with." Roxas said as Lizzie giggles softly. "Great, glad my personal drama amuses you."

"I'm sorry but it's just so cute to seeing like this." Lizzie said walking up with his tux. "Go on try this on."

"Alright." Roxas shrugs walking into the bathroom to change.

"Oh Roxas." Lizzie smiles softly when her phone started to ring. When she turns it on her mother was on the other line. "Mother, so good to hear from you."

"Lizzie my dear, I've been trying to call you for awhile. Has something urgent occurred?" The Queen of Hearts asks.

"Oh nothing important mother I was just with Roxas." Lizzie said.

"Oh Lizzie, not bad." Her mother giggles confusing her.

"I'm sorry?" Lizzie asks.

"Hmm brave, kind, and he's already a hero in Wonderland. I approve, I wholeheartedly approve." The Queen of Hearts said causing Lizzie to blush.

"What? No mother I-I mean." Lizzie stutters.

"I must say Lizzie you found the perfect boy to date." The Queen of Hearts said.

"Mother please Roxas and I are…" Lizzie was about to say something when the door opened to reveal Roxas in a black tuxedo. "Uh I need to call you back." Lizzie said hanging up.

"Is everything alright? I don't look too weird in this do I?" Roxas asks.

"No! I mean no uh you look great." Lizzie blushes as her heart started to race. 'What is happening to me? I've lately whenever I see Roxas my heart is starting to race.'

Roxas looks at the clock and his eyes widen seeing how late it was.

"Oh man I've got to get ready for tomorrow. Thanks again Lizzie." Roxas said leaving the room.

"Uh yeah, see you tomorrow." Lizzie said hiding her blush. "Oh my fairy godmother he looked so amazing in that suit." She sighs.

As Roxas was walking back to his room he suddenly felt the intense pain in his heart again causing him to stop and grab his chest before it went away after a minute.

"What's happening to me?" Roxas pants.

Watching from the window Mira Shards grins seeing her plan was nearing completion.

"Such a nice outfit, too bad he'll never get to wear it again." Mira laughs.

" **Oh, now what is she up to?"** Brooke asks.

* * *

The next day the parade was starting, and everyone was ready to see their friend's floats.

"Man I wish I was in this." Sora said excited.

"Come on Sora, can't you just be a good friend and watch them?" Kairi teases.

"Whoa there's Roxas!" Lea points.

Leading the parade was Roxas, Namine and Xion who were on a float with many different keyblade designs and the three of them waving to everyone.

Next was Sparrow who had a float based off Sherwood Forest, Rosabella had the Enchanted Rose that Beast and Belle had given her, Alistair and Bunny were on the next float with a copy of the Jabberwocky, and bubbles emerged from Meeshell's float as they her designs of Atlantica.

"Whoo!" Everyone cheered as they waved to the students of EAH.

After the parade everyone had headed to the outdoor arena to watch the SKRM match against Monster High.

Down the hall near the locker rooms Maddie pops her head out to see nobody was around until she saw Roxas walk into the locker room.

Grinning Maddie takes out a teapot and a few scones and made her way over.

From other the other hallways Apple was sneaking towards the locker room with a basket of apples, Briar had a neck pillow, Cerise had a small picnic basket, Namine had some Sea Salt Ice Cream, Poppy had a bottle of energy drink, Melody had her mirrorphone and an extra pair of headphones and Amora had a tube of lipstick.

The 8 girls arrive in front of the locker rooms to see the others. Glares appear on their faces as their plans to get close to Roxas was ruined.

In the locker rooms Roxas was lacing up his skates waiting for the team to show up when the back door opened to reveal Darling in her SKRM gear.

"Hey Captain, you ready?" Darling asks.

"You know it." Roxas smiles as she sat down next to him. "Where are the others?"

"They're on their way, so how's you ready to win this match?" Darling asks.

"Definitely, we can't afford to lose this one." Roxas said pumped.

"Who would've thought Headmaster Grimm would let us do this instead of the Bookball game. I guess our missions have been rubbing off on him, just like with the rest of us." Darling said.

"Really?" Roxas asks wondering how it helped her.

"Well I mainly spoke with Namine, but yeah before I met you guys I had to keep my hero side a secret, pretend to be a damsel in distress. It's thanks to you guys I can follow the destiny I choose. It's thanks to you." Darling smiles reaching for his hand.

Roxas looks at Darling and smiles softly when suddenly an intense pain fills his body as darkness starts spreading from his heart causing him to scream in pain as he falls to the ground.

"ROXAS!" Darling gasps.

From outside the 8 girls heard Darling and rush in to see Roxas on the ground screaming in pain.

"Roxas?!" Namine gasps.

"What happened?" Briar asks.

"I don't know. We were just talking and then suddenly he started screaming in pain." Darling said.

Amora runs over and looks at the darkness spreading from his heart. "This is some sort of dark magic, but I don't know this spell."

"We need to get him to Baba Yaga." Cerise said as she grabbed one shoulder while Melody grabbed the other.

As they ran as fast as they could Darling looks out from the locker room with a concerned look on her face.

Laying on a table Roxas was screaming in pain as Baba Yaga and Farrah examined him.

"This is quite an amount of dark magic. Most powerful curse I've ever seen." Baba Yaga said.

"Yeah great, but how do I help Roxas?" Briar asks.

"Uh you? Obviously, he needs my help." Cerise said causing Briar to growl at her.

"Girls please, now do any of you know what could have happened to him to make him end up like this?" Baba Yaga asks.

Maddie pauses to think when she heard a gasp.

" **Maddie please I know what happened to Roxas!"** Brooke said getting her attention.

"You do?" Maddie asks.

" **Now you stop right there young lady, we can't interfere with the story."** Her mom said.

" **She's right Brooke."** Her dad said.

"Listen you voices if there's a way to save my Roxas you better tell me right now!" Maddie snaps.

" **Maddie, in Land of Mystery Mira Shards attacked Roxas with some kind of curse before leaving. That must be it."** Brooke said causing Maddie to gasp.

"Mira! Mira cursed Roxas, she said his heart would be what ends him in the end." Maddie said causing everyone to gasp.

Baba Yaga goes over to her bookshelf and goes through a book on curses.

"Let's see, leg curses, head curses, here it is Heart curses." Baba Yaga examines it and her eyes widen in horror. "Oh this is not good."

"What? What is it?" Poppy asks.

Baba Yaga puts the book down to show them the image of a person being consumed by darkness. "This is a deadly spell it eats away at the person's heart before consuming them in darkness in the end turning them into a Heartless."

"And if Roxas turns into a Heartless…" Apple starts.

"He'll leave behind a new nobody for Xehanort." Namine finishes.

"Farrah can you use your magic to stop the darkness?" Amora asks.

"No, this is beyond my powers and even so it would only last until midnight." Farrah frowns.

"Don't worry girls there is a way to fix this, but it's incredibly risky." Baba Yaga said as all the girls look at Baba Yaga.

* * *

At Monster High Darling, Daring, Ramona, Hunter and Sparrow were making their way towards the SKRM track but Darling was distracted thinking about Roxas.

"And here they are, the team from Ever After High!" Headmistress Bloodgood said as they all skated out.

"Hey where's Roxas?" Sora asks as Crystal looks down.

"Cerise is gone too. What's going on?" Lea asks.

As Darling, Ramona and Daring took their places at the starting line Darling thought about how hurt and in pain Roxas looked like before he was carried off.

"Good luck you guys." Lagoona said.

"Let's give these people a match." Daring smirks.

"Alright students prepare yourself as we begin in 3…2…" Before the countdown could finish Darling skated down the ramp and out the door surprising everyone. "And there goes Darling Charming?"

"What in the?" Crystal said as Lizzie and Meeshell shared her confused expression as Hunter skated up to take Darling's place.

"Sora, I've got a bad feeling about this." Riku said.

"Me too, but the question is what?" Kairi asks.

"I don't know." Sora said concerned.

* * *

Back in Baba Yaga's office Baba Yaga flipped through the pages of her book.

"Baba Yaga please, how can I save Roxas?" Melody asks.

"You? You can barely write a decent song, leave it to the real magic expert." Amora snaps.

"Why you I outta." Melody growls.

"Girls enough! Roxas doesn't have much time. If we want to save him you all need to knock it off." Baba Yaga said.

"Fine." They all said before Amora shoves Melody backwards.

"Anyway to save Roxas you girls will have to dive into Roxas's mind and make you way to his heart and stop the source of the darkness before it's too late." Baba Yaga explains.

"Why can't we just dive right to his heart? With my keyblade I can do that easy." Namine said.

"Because if you go directly towards the heart, you'll fall victim to the darkness that's infecting Roxas as well." Baba Yaga said.

"Let me go, I'll save Roxas." Apple said stepping forward.

"No, I'll go." Poppy said.

"Please I'm the one who has the best chance of surviving this." Amora scoffs.

"No more arguing! If all of you want to save him then Farrah I'll need your help to cast the spell. Ready?" Baba Yaga asks standing on one side on Roxas.

"Ready." Farrah said standing on the other side.

Creating a ball of light in between them the two of them blasted the 8 girls sending them inside Roxas.

When the light faded away the 8 girls found themselves in a strange area. Lined up around them were shelves upon shelves of different colored spheres.

"Where are we?" Briar asks.

"I think we're in Roxas' mind." Poppy said looking around.

Walking up to a shelf Maddie picks up a yellow sphere. "Hey girls, look at this." Maddie said showing them a memory of Roxas at the Legacy Orchard.

"Wait that's us?" Apple said surprised.

"These things must be his memories." Melody said amazed.

Namine looks around and picks up a blue one. Looking inside it she saw Roxas with Namine when she told him that he was Sora's Nobody.

"Don't worry Roxas I'll save you." Namine whispers.

Making their way through the memories the 8 girls found themselves at a fork in the road.

"Which way do we go down?" Apple asks.

"I say this way." Cerise said pointing down one path.

"I think we should go this way." Melody said pointing down the other.

"Hey I know my way through both the Enchanted and Dark forests. I say we go this way." Cerise said.

"Please you keep getting lost. It's this way." Melody said.

"Alright who thinks we should go with Cerise?" Namine asks as Apple, Maddie and Amora raised their hands. "And who thinks we should go with Melody?" Namine, Briar and Poppy raise theirs.

"You guys can debate all you want. I'm saving Roxas." Amora said walking down Cerise's path with Apple, Maddie and Cerise following her while the others went in the other direction.

* * *

In Baba Yaga's office Farrah looked down at the pained expression on Roxas's face as the darkness was spreading, she couldn't help but wish she didn't have to see him like this. "Don't worry Roxas it'll be over soon."

"You're right about that." Farrah and Baba Yaga look to see Mira Shards leaning against the door. "Because I'm about to finish you all off."

Baba Yaga steps forward. "You will not take one more step towards my students."

"Cute, the teacher standing up to protect the students." Mira smirks.

"Farrah, hold that spell and whatever happens don't stop." Baba Yaga said creating a barrier around Farrah and Roxas.

"Pathetic." Mira holds out her hands and her flail appears. Throwing it with all her might darkness surrounds the flail and smashes through the barrier knocking Baba Yaga into her desk and knocking her unconscious.

"Madame Yaga!" Farrah gasps.

"And then there was one." Mira said turning towards Farrah who couldn't fight back because she was holding the spell.

As Mira picks up her flail the look of fear spread across Farrah's face. Mira throws it towards Farrah when suddenly at the last second a figure rushes in front of Farrah and deflects the flail.

Farrah opens her eyes to see Darling standing in front of her with her shield drawn.

"Darling?" Farrah said surprised. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the big game."

"Forget the game. No way I could let something happen to you guys. Farrah just focus on keeping Roxas under that spell." Darling said drawing her sword.

"You really think you can beat me?" Mira smirks.

"No, but I can stall for time." Darling said throwing her sword at the wheel in Baba Yaga's house causing the giant chicken legs to grow.

As the hut shakes Mira falls backwards as Darling uses her shield and rams her out the door before she took the wheel and raced off into the Enchanted forest.

When Mira recovers, she looks to see the hut escaping. Growling she summons her Dark Mage and Dusks. "After them!" Mira orders as they chased after the hut. "You're not getting away that easy."

* * *

Back inside Roxas' mind Cerise, Apple, Maddie and Amora were walking down the path when they heard the sound of panting and running.

"What a teacup? What's that?" Maddie asks as they listened to the noise.

Looking towards it hey saw two strange creatures running towards them. One was yellow and the other was blue, but the strange thing about both of them was they looked like Roxas, each one having his spiky blonde hair and wearing a black coat. In both their hands were three memories that were glowing brighter than the ones they saw earlier.

As the two creatures turned around, they noticed the darkness spreading behind them causing them to not pay attention as they tripped on the ground and fell on their faces.

Concerned, the 4 girls run over and help them up.

"Hey are you two okay?" Cerise asks helping the yellow one up.

"Uh yeah thanks." The yellow one said when it looks up to see the girls and its eyes widen. "Cerise?"

"How do you know my name?" Cerise asks as Maddie helps up the blue one.

"Oh no you girls got dragged into this." The blue one said in a depressed tone.

"Sadness don't be like that. It's nice to meet you girls I'm Joy." The yellow one said.

"I'm Sadness." The Blue one said.

"We're Roxas' emotions." Joy introduced surprising them.

With Melody, Poppy, Briar and Namine, the four of them were walking along the memory shelves when they noticed a large pit on the other side.

"Yikes, what is that?" Briar asks looking down.

"I don't know, but something tells me we don't want to find out." Poppy said when they heard some voices.

"Come on Anger, pull!" A voice said.

"I'm trying!" Another voice said in an angry tone.

"Hurry! I can't hold these things for much longer!" An afraid voice said.

Following the voices, they saw three creatures one was red and square shaped, one purple and skinny and the last one was green.

As the green and red creatures tried the purple one up, they saw 3 memories with them.

As their grips slipped Namine and Melody rushed over and grabbed the legs.

"We got you!" Melody said.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" The purple one said as they pulled it up revealing the purple figure to have two glowing memories in his hands.

"Hey there, I'm Namine and this is Melody, Poppy and Briar."

"My name's Disgust and these two guys are Anger and Fear." The green one said.

"What do you want?" Anger said.

"Please don't hurt me." Fear said clinging to Anger.

"Get off of me!" Anger yells as flames came out of his head burning fear. "Look ladies pleasantries aside we got to get going, we're trying to save Roxas before we all go kaput." Anger picks up the 5 memories and hands them to Disgust and Fear.

"Wait do are you guys heading towards Roxas' Heart?" Poppy asks hopeful.

"Duh. We have to stop the darkness or else Roxas is done for. We don't have any other options." Disgust said.

"Besides quitting. Sure it's the cowards way out, but this coward is gonna survive." Fear said about to make a run for it when Anger grabs him.

"Emotions can't quit genius." Disgust rolls his eyes.

"Please if you guys know how I can save Roxas help us." Briar begs.

"Does it have something to do with these?" Melody asks about to grab one of the core memories when Anger pulls them away.

"Sorry these are for emotion hands only." Anger growls.

"Whoa calm down buddy, just help us get to the heart." Melody said trying to calm him down.

"F-Follow us." Fear said as they led them towards the heart.

* * *

Back at Ever After High, Baba Yaga's chicken hut was racing through the forest as fast as its legs could carry them.

"Oh man how does Baba Yaga drive this thing?" Darling asks struggling to keep the hut running in a straight line. "How's Roxas looking Farrah?" She turns around to see half of Roxas' body was being consumed by the darkness.

"Not good, they better hurry." Farrah said when something blasted the hut causing it to shake.

Looking out the window Darling saw over a dozen Dark Mages and Dusks racing towards them with a Dark Dragon flying behind them.

"Not good." Darling cringes as she tried maneuvering the hut through the forest, but the Dark Mages were hot on her tail as one fires a powerful blast of darkness at the chicken legs causing the hut to lose balance. "Hang on Farrah!" Darling yells as they crashed to the ground.

As the dark Dragon flies above the hut Darling cuts an opening in the hut with her sword as she helped Roxas out with Farrah doing her best to keep the spell going.

Darling draws her sword ready to face the dragon and nobodies she looked to see she was surrounded.

'I can't give up on Roxas, he's never given up on me.' Darling thought.

The Dragon roars as it flies in towards her, when suddenly a blast of ice and water smash into the dragon knocking it backwards in the air while multiple cards shot out sending the Dark Mages backwards.

"Darling!" Darling looks to see Crystal, Meeshell and Lizzie running towards her side as fast as they could.

"Crystal, Meeshell, Lizzie? What are you doing here? How did you find me?" Darling asks.

"After you left the SKRM match we thought it must've been important, so we rushed over to see Madame Yaga's hut racing through the forest." Crystal said.

"Where's Roxas?" Meeshell asks.

"He's inside with Farrah and Baba Yaga's unconscious. We can't let anything near them!" Darling said.

"Right." The three of them said as Lizzie drew her cards, Crystal drew her wand and Meeshell drew her orb as the Dark Mages and Dark Dragon approached them.

Inside the destroyed hut Farrah laid Roxas down on the ground as he was groaning in pain the darkness continued to spread.

As the emotions were leading the girls through Roxas' mind they eventually met up when the two paths converged.

"Joy! Sadness!" Fear smiles as the three emotions ran over to their friends.

"We saved them, did you guys get the others?" Joy asks.

"You know it." Disgust said holding up the 5 core memories.

Looking up the 8 girls glared at each other seeing their competition had returned.

"Uh not that this reunion isn't happy but remember, Roxas." Cerise said snapping the emotions out of it.

"Right, right. Follow us to the heart." Joy said.

As they walked the girls examined the emotions closely. "Hey why do you all bare such a resemblance to Roxas?" Apple asks.

"All emotions bare a resemblance to the person whose emotions they control. We've been with Roxas since his days in the Organization." Joy said.

"Those were sad times." Sadness sighs.

"Wait so everything Roxas has said or done you 5 have been there for it all?" Briar asks.

"In a way. We just determine which emotion goes with which situation." Joy said.

"Oh really, then how come Roxas was so emotionless when we first met him?" Poppy asks.

"Hey give us a break we had to learn this stuff for ourselves." Anger said.

"So…does that mean you can tell us which one of us Roxas likes the most?" Amora asks leaning in.

"Amora." All of them said.

"Alright, alright, it's me, right?" Amora asks.

"It's probably me." Melody said as all the girls started arguing about who was Roxas' #1.

Looking at each other the emotions cringe.

"I'm scared." Fear shakes.

"Me too." Sadness said as they all looked down at the core memories.

"Come on we gotta save Roxas before the darkness spreads further." Joy said as they arrived a large black hole.

"Uh is Roxas' heart on the other side of this scary dark hole?" Maddie gulps.

"Nope, it's in that scary hole." Sadness said.

"Any chance I can back out?" Fear asks.

"No!" All of them snap.

"Alright whatever's down there is the reason Roxas is like this, so we just got to beat it." Poppy said drawing her frying pan.

"We've done this before." Apple said as she and Briar summoned their staffs while magic formed in Amora's hands.

"Hang on just a little longer Roxas." Namine said summoning her keyblade.

"Alright on 3. 1…2…3!" Joy said as they all jumped into the darkness.

* * *

Back in the Enchanted Forest Baba Yaga groans as she regains consciousness.

"What happened?" She asks when suddenly notices the condition of her now destroyed hut. "My home?!"

"Madame Yaga!" Farrah said getting her attention.

Looking over she saw Farrah kneeling near Roxas continuing the spell and the darkness was now covering 3/4ths of his body.

"Farrah, what's going on? What happened?" Baba Yaga asks.

"No time to explain, the spell." Farrah said as Baba Yaga casts the spell.

"What are you doing?" Baba Yaga asks as Farrah took out her Mirrorphone.

"Getting help." Farrah said waving her wand.

At Ever After High everyone was cheering loudly as Ramona and Lagoona were in the lead racing towards the finish line.

"Come on Lagoona!"

"Faster Ramona!"

The two of them were about to cross when Farrah's image appeared on the jumbos screen.

"EVERYONE STOP!" Farrah yells silencing everyone as Ramona and Lagoona stopped in their tracks.

"Farrah?" Ramona raises an eyebrow.

"This is an emergency! Mira Shards is back at Ever After High and she's cursed Roxas!" Farrah said causing everyone to gasp. "We have to stop her before we lose Roxas forever! Right now, we're in the Enchanted Forest trying to fight off her nobodies, but we have yet to find Mira. Please, we have to stop her before it's too late."

As all the students from both schools were muttering about their plan Sora stands up.

"Well what are we waiting for?! Let's go stop her!" Sora yells as everyone cheers in agreement before rushing out to search every inch of the place.

"I hope they hurry." Farrah said ending her call.

In the Tempest Dexter was at the controls with Humphrey, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Phineas and Ferb looking around for clues.

"You guys see anything?" Humphrey asks looking through binoculars.

"How can you see anything in a forest this big?" Hayner asks.

"Well keep looking. They have to be around here somewhere." Phineas said.

Rushing through the woods Clawd and Clawdeen were leading La, Lea, Hunter and Ashlynn towards their friends.

"We got their scent, follow us." Clawdeen said.

As they ran a look of rage was on Lea's face which La easily noticed.

In the Headmaster's room Mira Shards was looking for something when she feels something under the desk.

"Gotcha." Mira said flipping the switch to reveal the passage to the Evil Queen's prison.

Making her way to the tower she saw Nevermore blocking her way up. Roaring Nevermore let out a burst of flames trying to scare her away, but it didn't.

"Nice try Dragon." Mira summons her flail and blasts Nevermore to the ground.

Making her way up the staircase Mira reached the top to see the Evil Queen's Mirror.

"Well isn't this a pleasant reunion." Mira said surprising the Evil Queen who appears on the other side.

"You." She glares. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I came to finish off that nobody, but I figured while everyone is running around trying to save him, I could tie up a loose end and finish what Xehanort started and finish you off." Mira said getting her flail ready.

"Get away from my mom!" Turning around Mira saw Raven, Sora and Kairi glaring at her.

"Raven." The Evil Queen smiles.

"Raven, so good to see you again." Mira smirks.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to Roxas." Sora said as he summons the Shooting Star Keyblade and Kairi summons Destiny's Embrace.

Grinning Mira charges at the three of them who meet her head on.

* * *

With Apple, Briar, Amora, Poppy, Namine, Melody, Maddie and Cerise they found themselves in a dark room with the only light coming from the core memories the emotions held.

Looking around they saw they were standing on a stain glass version of Roxas's heart, but it was so black they could barely see anything on it.

In the middle they saw a Roxas standing in the middle of the stain glass.

"Roxas!" They all smiled as they ran to him, but as they reached him they looked to see his head was hanging down.

"Roxas? Is everything alright?" Maddie asks.

"You came for me?" Roxas said.

"Of course, why wouldn't we?" Apple asks.

"Well I guess it's only right that you be here…" Roxas lifts up his head to reveal his eyes were golden yellow. "To be the first ones destroyed." He said in a dark tone.

Everyone gasps as Roxas slams his hand on his bracer causing darkness to surround him. When the darkness faded away, they saw a Nightmare Armored Roxas who was wielding Two Become One in his hands.

Letting out a powerful scream dark waves were emitted from Roxas knocking all the girls backwards.

"What's going on?!" Melody asks.

"The darkness is starting to take control of Roxas' heart, you have to stop it!" Joy yells.

Turning to Nightmare Armored Roxas Amora sees him charging towards them. "Mine Shield!" Multiple mines came up around her creating an explosion knocking Nightmare Armored Roxas backwards, but he remains on his feet.

"You fight like that and you'll never save Roxas." Melody said summoning her battle mix. Firing multiple music notes they fly towards him, but he slashes the music notes with ease.

"Out of my way!" Cerise said running ahead. As Nightmare Armored Roxas slashes the music notes Cerise jumps in the air to deliver a powerful kick but at the last second, he sidesteps and delivers a powerful kick to her side knocking her backwards.

"Wow nice move Cerise, you really showed us." Briar rolled her eyes.

"Shut up." Cerise growls picking herself up.

Nightmare Armor Roxas separates Two Become One into Oathkeeper and Oblivion and charges towards them.

Summoning Chain of Memories and frying pan Namine and Poppy block his slash before he pulls both keyblades backwards and starts smashing them both as if he was trying to smash them into the ground.

"Hang on!" Maddie reaches into her hat and pulls out jack in the box as she winds it up a large boxing glove shot out knocking Nightmare Armor Roxas away from Poppy and Namine.

"Blizzaga!" Briar yells.

"Firaga!" Amora yells.

Both of them unleash their magical attacks but the two end up colliding and canceling each other out.

"Hey watch it!" Briar snaps.

"Well excuse me but why don't you leave the magic to the real professionals." Amora glares.

As the two of them argue Apple was firing multiple blasts at him but he dodged them all before swinging his keyblades knocking her to the ground.

"Will you girls stop messing around and beat him already?!" Anger yells.

"We've seen you fight, this should be easy!" Disgust yells.

"I can save Roxas, just tell these boyfriend stealers to stay out of my way." Cerise said.

"Boyfriend?! He's mine!" Melody growls.

"All of you are wrong!" Poppy snaps.

The girls started arguing again causing the emotions to groan.

"This again?" Joy groans.

"If we don't do something they'll lose and so do we." Fear shivered.

Sadness looks out at all of them and suddenly an idea came to him.

"Guys huddle up." Sadness said.

* * *

"Valor Drive!" Darling yells as her outfit turns red. Ramming her shield into a Dusk she stabs it in the gut with her sword destroying it.

"Wisdom Drive!" Meeshell and Lizzie yell as their outfits turn blue.

Lizzie throws three cards which grow in size and Meeshell raises her orb firing a geyser of water into them.

"Aqua Card!" They both yelled as the cards appeared around the Dark Mages and Creepers and they get blasted with water from all angles destroying them.

Facing off against the Dark Dragon Crystal was countering its flames with her ice and the two of them were going back and forth until Crystal drops to her knees tired.

Looking up she saw the dragon making its way towards her, but just behind her she saw an opening in Baba Yaga's hut where she could see the unconscious Roxas on the ground.

'No…I'm not gonna let them WIN!' Crystal thought as she stood up. Turning her wand into a hockey stick she slams the ground turning it to ice.

While the dragon struggled to remain on its feet Crystal laced up her shoes and skated towards it. Looking up the dragon opens its mouth about to attack when Crystal whacks an ice puck hitting it in the mouth closing its mouth just as the flames were about to shoot out causing an explosion it its mouth causing the dragon to fall to the ground.

From the sky three more dragons flew in towards them when suddenly multiple blasts shot down from the sky knocking two of the dragons away.

"What the?" Crystal looks up to see the Tempest flying in towards the dragons.

"Brace yourselves!" Phineas said as Ferb put on a helmet.

The third dragon continued flying towards them when they heard a howling noise.

Jumping out from the trees Lea and Ashlynn slam their keyblades into the dragon making it scream in pain.

"Guys!" Darling smiles.

"We'll deal with these guys, you girls protect Roxas!" Hunter yells.

Back at Ever After High Raven fires multiple dark blasts at Mira who was dodging and weaving.

"I got her." Sora said turning Shooting Star into two crossbows. Firing them at her Mira comes to a stop as the attacks smash into her knocking her backwards.

"Thanks for that." Mira smirks holding up her hand, when she did a mirror appeared and fired the same blast back at them knocking the three of them to the ground and Kairi against the Evil Queen's mirror.

Raising her flail Mira clashed with Sora as he turned his crossbows back into a keyblade again.

"You have to let me out! I can help!" Evil Queen said.

"But she has all your magic what can you do?" Kairi asks picking herself up.

"Kairi, I know there is light in you, look me in the eyes and please let me save my daughter." The Evil Queen begs.

Swinging his keyblade Sora knocks Mira into an old book shelf.

"Not bad, but I'm better." Mira said as darkness surrounded her flail and she slams it into the ground creating waves of wood and darkness sending Sora skidding backwards.

Mira was about to continue when Raven blasted her.

"Not one more step." Raven growls.

"Raven, Raven, Raven you always were a bad girl and since I was your mother at one point I guess it's only right that I punish you for not being bad." Mira smirks.

As she made her way towards Raven the sound of glass shattering startles Raven as her eyes widen.

Hearing footsteps Mira turns around to see the Evil Queen walking up to her.

"Get away from my daughter." Evil Queen said before punching Mira in the face.

"Mom?" Raven said surprised.

"Come on Raven, lets show this vessel how we deal with people we hate." Evil Queen smirks.

For the first time in a long time Raven smiled at the idea of bonding with her mom.

"Let's do this mom." Raven said summoning magic in her hands.

* * *

Back in Roxas' heart the emotions nod before running to the where the girls were.

"We got to slow that thing down." Fear said looking at Nightmare Armrored Roxas.

"Any ideas?" Anger asks.

Disgust pauses when suddenly an idea came to mind. "Yeah, but you're too dumb to understand what we would be saying anyway."

"What?" Anger growls.

"Sorry I don't speak moron as well as you do, but let me try uh duhhhhh." Disgust mocks as flames shoot out Anger's head in rage.

Grabbing Anger Disgust holds him up like a flamethrower creating a circle of fire around Nightmare Armored Roxas trapping him.

"Oh, not bad." Anger said calming down.

"Girls catch!" Sadness yells as the emotions tossed each of the girls a core memory.

When they caught them, a bright light emitted from all 8 memories allowing the girls to all see them at once.

In it they saw Roxas bonding with each of them smiling, laughing and soon sharing a kiss with each one of them, but instead of feeling jealous for the others they were seeing how much Roxas loved them and then it hit them.

"Roxas…loves us…all of us." They said as a bright light engulfs them. "Heart Drive!"

When the light dies away each of the girls were wearing a white, red, and black coat that resembled the jacket Roxas wore with Roxas' X symbol on their backs on their left hands were one white ring and one black ring and checkerboard bracelets.

With the light radiating from them the darkness on the stained glass faded away and when they looked down, they were speechless.

It was a silver stain glass image of Roxas with his heart split into 13 pieces and in 8 of the 13 images they saw their faces in it and remaining 5 showed shadows yet to be filled.

"Roxas' heart…it was made because of us." Apple realized.

"Well then ladies I think it's pretty clear what we need to do next." Melody said as they all nod before turning to Nightmare Armored Roxas.

Namine nods as she holds out her other hand and summons Oathkeeper.

"It's like when I'm in this Drive Roxas is helping me." Namine smiles.

As the Nightmare charges Namine looks to Amora who nods.

"Stopga!" Amora yells causing Nightmare Armored Roxas to freeze in place as Namine slams both her keyblades into it knocking it backwards.

"Oh yeah!" Roxas' emotions cheer.

"Ice Barrage!" Apple yells firing multiple chunks of ice.

"Triple Plasma!" Briar yells as the two attacks combine to create a storm of electrified ice.

Nightmare Roxas slashes most of them away but he doesn't notice Maddie and Cerise rush in.

Maddie slides in between his legs and drops a pumpkin bomb at the base of his feet. Looking down it tried to swat it away but before it could Cerise delivers a powerful kick to the face knocking it and the bomb backwards creating an explosion.

Turning Oathkeeper and Oblivion back into Two Become One the Nightmare throws it them creating a boomerang of light.

Acting quickly Poppy swings her frying pan like a bat sending it flying back towards the nightmare.

"Melody!" Poppy yells as Melody fired multiple elemental musical notes that smash into the Nightmare knocking to the ground.

As darkness formed around the Nightmare Armored Roxas he raises his keyblade creating a giant blade of darkness and slams it down on all 8 of them creating a cloud of dust causing the emotions to cover their eyes.

When the dust cleared they looked to see the 8 girls just barely able to stand up.

On the outside the darkness had almost completely covered Roxas' body and it was affecting his heart as the stain glass started to crack.

"We're running out of time!" Poppy said.

"If we don't stop him now our chance of dancing with Roxas at Thronecoming will go down the rabbit hole." Maddie said.

"Well what are we doing?! Do you really want to be the one who has to tell everyone we lost to some phony dark copy of Roxas?" Amora growls.

"This thing is nothing compared to the real Roxas." Melody said as all 8 of them glowed brightly.

As the Nightmare Armored Roxas raised his keyblades to create the large dark blade the girls held out their hands creating a giant Heart shaped light.

"Heart of Roxas!" All of them yell as the heart released a powerful beam of light destroying the Nightmare Armored Roxas and stopping the glass from cracking.

* * *

In the Enchanted forest Farrah and Baba Yaga looked to see the darkness that was consuming Roxas had stopped and was starting to fade away.

"Look…the darkness." Farrah smiles.

"They did it." Baba Yaga smiles.

At Ever After High Raven and the Evil Queen were riding on Nevermore's back as Mira chased after them on her Dark Dragon when suddenly a bright light was being emitted from Enchanted Forest.

When Mira sees it, she growls in anger seeing her plan had failed.

"Sorry Mira you lose." Raven smirks.

Mira growls about to fly in when three beams of light narrowly miss her. Looking down she saw Sora, Kairi and Riku aiming their keyblades at her.

"Grr even I can't beat 3 lights at once." Mira said opening a dark portal and leaving.

Looking at the stain glass image of Roxas the girls couldn't help but smile.

"So this is why Roxas could never choose." Briar said.

"He loved all of us." Melody smiles.

"But who are these 5 blank ones?" Maddie points.

"I guess that means there's room in Roxas' heart for our love and a little extra." Namine said when a light surrounds them

"Roxas is waking up." Disgust said.

"Quick we need to get back to headquarters." Fear said as he scooped up the core memories.

* * *

When Roxas woke up the first thing he noticed was he was in a hospital bed back at Ever After High.

"Ugh what happened?" Roxas groans when he noticed Apple, Briar, Amora, Maddie, Namine, Cerise, Melody and Poppy talking nearby with Darling, Sora, Kairi, Lea and Farrah when Namine looks over and smiles.

"Roxas!" Namine said as they all ran over and hugged him.

"Oh man you nearly scared us half to death." Lea smiles.

"What happened? Last thing I remembered was getting ready for the SKRM match and then it's all a blur." Roxas asks.

"It was Mira, she put a curse on you to try and make you into Xehanort's minion again. But these girls saved your life." Sora said gesturing to the girls from Ever After High.

"Actually, it's Darling you really should be thanking, she kept you all safe while you all saved Roxas." Farrah said.

"Wow thanks Darling." Roxas smiles.

"She kept Mira away from you all by herself until backup showed up." Kairi said.

"Meanwhile these girls went inside your heart and saved you." Riku said.

Roxas looks to the them and couldn't help but feel touched by this.

As all of them left Roxas looked to the eight girls in the room and taps on each of their shoulders.

"Uh listen I want to thank you all for risking your lives to save mine. There's something I've wanted to tell you all for some time, but I just couldn't figure out how to say it." Roxas said nervously before taking a deep breath. "You girls are the most amazing thing to happen to me. When I'm with each and every one of you I've never been happier. The truth is the whole reason I have my heart is because of you girls."

Touched by this the 8 girls slowly walked over and hugged him.

"We saw what lies in your heart and we think we can learn to share you." Namine said.

"Well then I guess I only have one thing left to ask…will you girls be my dates to Thronecoming?" Roxas asks and immediately they all smile widely before each one of them leans in and kisses him.

"See you tonight boyfriend." Apple winks before they all run off to go get ready.

As Roxas watches them walk away he couldn't help but sigh. "I gotta get my tux."

 **"Wow I never saw that coming."** The female narrator said.

 **"Guess things worked out pretty well for Roxas and his harem after all."** Brooke giggles.

* * *

In the World that Never Was, Mira returned and was greeted by a sarcastic slow clap. Looking around she saw Vanitas leaning against the wall clapping.

"Wow Mira, you sure showed me. Amazing job." Vanitas mocks. "I especially loved it when your former self punched you in the face."

"I got closer than you ever did and unlike you I walked away without a scar." Mira glares.

At Yen Sid's tower Yen Sid was sitting talking with Mickey, Donald and Goofy where Riku had told them everything that happened.

"Wow who knew there was such a curse." Goofy said.

"Indeed, this is quite troublesome." Yen Sid nods.

"Master Yen Sid what can should we do? Even as we expand our forces the darkness expands theirs to counter us at every move." Mickey asks.

Yen Sid pauses to think when idea comes to him. "Donald, Goofy go to Sora, Roxas, Riku, Kairi and Lea. I have a message for all of them."

"What is it?" Donald asks.

"In two months, I want all of them including the Forever After Fighters to all come see me before going to this world." Yen Sid said bringing up the map to show a world with multiple small buildings with strange symbols.

"Why this one and not now?" Mickey asks.

"During my travels when I was younger, I went to this world. When I left, I made sure to keep close tabs on it in case anyone tried anything, but it seems this world has an event that could be just what we need." Yen Sid said.

"What's this world called?" Goofy asks.

"Fiore." Yen Sid said.

* * *

That night at the Thronecoming dance Roxas was standing just outside the door taking a deep breath he walks inside to see everyone partying.

Looking around he saw Melody at the DJ station, Amora with the other staff talking with the Evil Queen about what to do with her and everyone else was spread out around the room.

"Hey Roxas!"

He looks over to see Sora, Kairi, Hayner and Olette near the punch bowl.

"Wow Roxas, nice tux." Olette said.

"Uh yeah Lizzie made it for me." Roxas said.

"Gotta say, this place is pretty sweet." Hayner smirks when Kitty reappears behind him and covers his eyes with her hands. "Hey! What in the?!" Hayner turns around to see Kitty giggling at him. "Very funny Kitty."

"Thank you, come on let's dance." She said grabbing his hand.

"Well those two look like they're having fun." Sora smirks.

"Want to join them?" Kairi asks holding out her hand.

Smiling Sora takes it and they walk out onto the dance floor.

As Olette looks around she notices Pence dancing with Blondie when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Turning around she saw Hopper nearby.

"Uh hey Olette, I was wondering if you would well you know." Hopper asks trying not to get tongue tied.

"Sure Hopper." Olette smiles.

Nearby Riku was getting a snack when he saw Cupid walk in wearing a beautiful pink dress.

"Whoa." Riku said in awe as Cupid walked over.

"Uh hey Riku." Cupid waves.

"Hey Cupid." Riku said nervously. "You uh look nice."

"Thanks." Cupid said blushing.

"Alright everyone it's time to announce the Thronecoming King and Queen!" Melody said walking up on stage.

As everyone gathered around Melody opened the first envelope.

"And the title for Thronecoming King is…Roxas Twilight!" Melody said.

"Me?!" Roxas said surprised as he walks up on stage where Melody gave him a hug.

"By the way, love the last name." She whispers before letting go and handing him the mic.

"Wow, me Thronecoming King. Part me wonders if they miscounted." Roxas said as some people chuckle. "But really I want to thank you all, coming to this school it's not doubt the best thing to ever happen to me and I hope that all of you follow your hearts too and find what makes you happy too." Roxas said looking at all his friends and girlfriends.

"That's my best friend." Lea smiles.

"And now for Thronecoming Queen." Melody said grabbing the mic. "This girl won all our hearts and won by a landslide…Darling Charming!"

As the spotlight shined on Darling her eyes widen with surprise as everyone cheered and applauded her.

"Everyone I present to you your King and Queen!" Melody said as Meeshell took the stage.

"Alright EAH let's end this Thronecoming right!" Meeshell said as the music turned on.

As Roxas danced with Darling the two of them danced around the room.

"You know Darling even if you're not a damsel you look really pretty in that dress." Roxas said.

"Th-Thanks. Guess we both didn't expect to be voted." Darling blushes.

"Well you did save my life, I voted for you and I guess everyone else did too." Roxas smiles as he grabbed Darling's hand and waist and the two of them slow danced.

Feeling warm and safe in his arms Darling smiles as she danced with him while nearby Raven was talking with her mom.

"You know mom that was pretty cool when you punched Mira in the face." Raven said.

"She had it coming." Evil Queen smirks before hugging her daughter. "I'm proud of you Raven." Smiling at this Raven hugs back. "Raven there's something important I need to tell you and your friends."

"What is it mom?" Raven asks breaking the hug.

"I know why Xehanort came after this world…he was a student here." Evil Queen said shocking her.

* * *

Meanwhile in the world of Asgard, Thor was at the Bifrost watching the Thronecoming dance that Blondie had sent him.

"Hmm not bad, not as fun as an Asgardian party but still." Thor smirks.

Nearby Loki was walking over but stops when he sees Roxas dancing with Amora. Growling softly Loki turns around and walks away.

"Such a shame isn't it?" A female voice asks getting his attention.

"Who's there?" Loki asks.

"Someone who's willing to offer you a chance to get the one you love back and destroy the one who took her from you." The voice said.

"I'm listening." Loki said as from the shadows Maleficent appeared.

"Let's talk." Maleficent grins.


	82. Xehanort's Past

**Chapter 81: Xehanort's Past**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. I'd like to thank SuperHeroTimeFan for his idea in this chapter. Also for the winners of the last 5 girls in Roxas harem the winners are Lizzie, Darling, Farrah, Crystal and Meeshell. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

At Ever After High's Indoor pool, Meeshell was sitting by the edge of the pool with her mermaid fin out while Roxas was practicing his strokes.

As Roxas swam from one end to the other he comes to a stop in the shallow end.

"How was that?" Roxas asks looking towards Meeshell.

"Your strokes still need improvement, if you were in that ocean again, you'd still be in trouble." Meeshell said causing Roxas to sigh.

"What am I doing wrong?" Roxas asks.

"You're trying to force your way through the water, swimming is about going with the flow of the water." Meeshell said hopping into the water.

"Well I need to learn how to do this because I really don't want to drown again." Roxas said as Meeshell swam towards him.

"Here let me help you. Bend down and show me your strokes." Meeshell said.

Roxas dips his hands into the water and moves them back and forth.

"No, no, no. Here let me show you." Meeshell swims up behind him, reaching out she grabs his arms surprising him. "You want to gently move like this." Meeshell moves his hands softly through the water.

As Meeshell was walking Roxas through the strokes a blush appeared on her face as her soft hands touched his strong arms.

"Uh Meeshell." Roxas said snapping her out of it.

"Huh?" Looking up she saw her face was just inches from his causing her face to turn bright red. "Uhh let's get back to swimming." She said diving into the water.

Underneath the water Meeshell was holding her face. 'Oh wow his arms were so smooth and that look on his face makes my heart race.' She thought.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the school Raven was doing something she never thought she would be able to do, bond with her mother.

Sitting down on a bench Raven and the Evil Queen were eating a Sea Salt Ice Cream.

"Hmm delicious." Evil Queen smiles.

" **Wow the Evil Queen smiling and it's not at someone's expense."** Brooke said.

" **Well Raven doesn't seem to be complaining."** The male narrator said.

"You know Mom, I'm actually glad someone smashed your mirror again." Raven said.

"Me too Raven" She said.

"So what's gonna happen to you now? Are they gonna send you back to the mirror prison?" Raven asks.

"The headmasters and Roxas are working on an alternative. Since all the evil and darkness was taken from me, they figure I should use this chance to reinvent myself." Evil Queen said.

"Really? What would you like to do?" Raven asks.

"Hopefully help you and your little friends out." Evil Queen said ruffling Raven's hair causing Raven to chuckle. "So tell me Raven are there any cute boys out there that you like?"

"Mom!" Raven said turning bright red.

"Oh you're blushing what's his name?" Evil Queen asks leaning in interested.

"Uh uh well." Raven said nervously when her mirrorphone went off. "Hello?" Raven answers.

"Raven, where are you guys? We're all meeting at Headmaster's Office to talk to Yen Sid." Apple said on the other line.

'Oh thank you.' Raven thought. "We'll be right there." Raven said hanging up. "Come on Mom, we need to go." Raven said as they walked away.

" **Why are mom's always so embarrassing like that?"** Brooke asks.

" **What can I say? It's a parent's job to embarrass their kids."** Her mom giggles.

* * *

At the Headmaster's office, the Forever After Fighters, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Lea, La, Hayner, Pence, Olette and the Evil Queen were talking to Yen Sid and Mickey.

"I have an assignment for you all. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Lea, I want you all to stay with the Forever After Fighters for the time being." Yen Sid said surprising them all.

"Wait you want us to go to school here? I think I'm a little behind." Sora said.

"You see Sora in 2 months there's something we want you all to partake in, but until then we can't afford to let Xehanort try to destroy any of us when we're down like he tried to do with Roxas." Mickey explained.

"Still 2 months is a long time why are we staying here?" Kairi asks.

"The Forever After Fighters have gotten this far with their individual skills and teamwork, for the longest time you all have been working in small teams, for this world you'll all need to work together as a team in order to succeed." Yen Sid said.

"Cool, I guess we finally get to do a mission together." Sora said looking towards Roxas.

"Try not to fall to far behind." Roxas smirks.

"I guess it'll be nice to do a mission with more help." Riku said when the Evil Queen steps up.

"Before we go anywhere else, I have a question for you." She said getting his attention. "When Xehanort tired to recruit me to his side he told me that this school was his Alma mater as well, is that true?"

"Yes, it is true." Yen Sid said shocking everyone.

"Xehanort went to Ever After High?" Apple said.

"Now this is a scoop." Blondie said taking out her mirrorpad.

"Yes in fact when I was headmaster of Ever After High Xehanort was one of my top students.

Flashback:

In the hallways of Ever After High, a teenage Xehanort and Eraqus were playing a game of chess with a young Eraqus.

"And Darkness wins again." Xehanort said knocking over the last white piece.

"Aw man, not again. Even with all those extra pieces I still lost." Eraqus sighs.

"It just goes to show you, skills matter more than just numbers." Xehanort smirks.

"Yeah, but still when they're lots of pieces on your side it means you have lots of friends watching your back." Eraqus said picking up his pieces. "One more game?"

"As much as I enjoy beating you, we have to get ready for class. Headmaster Yen Sid's giving a special announcement." Xehanort said as they picked up the board game.

As they walked to class they encountered a young Milton and Giles Grimm walking in.

"Hey guys." Eraqus said waving as they took their seats.

"Eraqus." Giles smiles waving back to him.

"Calm down Giles the Master Yen Sid is about to speak." Milton said nudging his brother as Yen Sid walking into the middle of the classroom.

"As many of you know becoming headmaster of this fine school is an honor I have not taken lightly, but like everything changes so must my time at this school, I've decided to leave Ever After High." Yen Sid said shocking the students.

"What?! You can't leave!" Milton said standing up.

"You're the best headmaster we've ever had! No one can take your place!" Eraqus said standing up.

"I'm sorry but this is a choice I have been thinking about for quite some time. However with this change the position of Headmaster will be open soon and I have decided I want to pass it on to one of my students. If any of you feel you are up to the challenge come speak with me." Yen Sid said leaving the classroom.

"Headmaster Xehanort…wow it's got a nice ring to it." Xehanort said impressed.

Flashback end:

"Wait, Xehanort wanted to be headmaster of Ever After High?" Dexter said shocked.

"Just like me." Roxas said blown away by all this.

"I can't believe you two went to school with that guy." Lea said looking at the Headmasters.

"We didn't even realize it when we first saw Xehanort, he was so…different back then." Milton said.

"Not the man we're fighting to stop." Giles nodded.

"And I assume you all know who my choice was in the end?" Yen Sid said looking at Milton and Giles. "But perhaps it was choice that led to all of this."

Flashback:

In Eraqus and Xehanort's room, Xehanort was lying on his bed with a big smile on his face.

"Just think about it Eraqus, if I become headmaster here, I could help this school in so many ways." Xehanort said.

"But we already have destinies, remember? To be Keyblade Masters." Eraqus reminds him.

"So what? I can still do that, I would just have something else to keep me busy." Xehanort said getting up from his bed. Climbing below Xehanort feels around until he grabs a handle pulling it up, he reveals a hidden compartment under his bed. "Maybe if I take it, I'll get a better keyblade than this one." Xehanort said pulling out a keyblade that resembled Master's Defender, only the middle of the guard has the Gazing Eye, the teeth has the EA Letters of Ever After High, the hilt has Sora, Mickey and Roxas's symbols, and the keychain consists of the Mickey Emblem, Sora's Crown Symbol, and Roxas's X Symbol.

Eraqus smirks as he hands Xehanort the chess set to put in his hidden compartment.

"You know most people would appreciate what they got rather than hope for something more." Eraqus said.

"And here I was hoping you would assist me when I become Headmaster." Xehanort said taking out a knife and carving something on the guard.

"What'cha doing?" Eraqus asks.

"I'm turning this into a time capsule. If anyone finds it, I want them to know they were once in the same place as Ever After High's greatest Keyblade wielder and Headmaster." Xehanort smiles putting the keyblade in the compartment.

A few weeks later however, Xehanort was crushed to see that Milton and Giles became Yen Sid's choice to take his place as headmaster.

In the Headmaster's office, Xehanort pounded his fist on Yen Sid's desk.

"Calm yourself Xehanort." Yen Sid said with a stern expression. "What troubles you?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong. Why did you choose those two over me?! I'm one of your top students and a keyblade wielder like you were, why didn't you choose me?" Xehanort asks demanding an answer.

"I am sorry Xehanort, you are a gifted student and a fine keyblade wielder, but I'm afraid right now the school needs a kind and gentle leader to help the students find the right paths for them to take." Yen Sid said.

"But I can do so much more. I can give them the drive to find whatever destiny they want. When I become a Keyblade Master Ever After High won't ever have to worry about any problems whatsoever." Xehanort said.

"Your ambition and drive is strong, but you also need other qualities to be a headmaster at this school." Yen Sid said.

"What are these qualities? I can learn them, please, just give me a chance." Xehanort begs.

"I am sorry but my decision is final Milton and Giles Grimm will make excellent Headmasters." Yen Sid said causing Xehanort to frown. "Don't be too hard on yourself Xehanort you can still be a great value to this school."

Yen Sid reaches out trying to comfort the young keyblade wielder but at the last second Xehanort knocks his hand away surprising him.

"No. I'm not gonna be a pawn like every other sucker in this school. If I can't be Headmaster of this dump then I'll become a Keyblade Legend. I'll become a Keyblade Master like no one has ever seen and then this school will be sorry they ever turned me down." Xehanort said as he stormed out.

Flashback End:

"And with that Xehanort went on to become a Keyblade Master and Milton and Giles went on to become Headmasters after I stepped down, the rest you all know." Yen Sid said ending his story.

"I don't believe this, all of this started because he couldn't become Headmaster here." Raven said.

"One small thing changed everything for us." Cerise said.

"Yes. In a way perhaps if I had given Xehanort his chance we could have avoided this future." Yen Sid frowns.

"Don't beat yourself up Master, none of us could've know that Xehanort would go this far." Riku said.

"Even so, you all were pulled into this and now I fear war is upon us." Yen Sid said.

"And when it does, we'll be ready." Roxas said stepping forward.

"And we won't stop until we save everyone." Sora said also stepping forward. "We all could've turned away and said no to the choice to fight this battle, but we chose to stay. We knew the risks and we're prepared to face it."

Yen Sid looks at them both and smiles. "Train hard young fighters and keep the worlds safe, in two months meet me at my tower and I will give you my challenge. Good luck and your hearts be your guiding keys."

* * *

That night, Roxas was walking to his room still thinking about what Yen Sid said.

"Xehanort wanted the same thing I wanted, to be Headmaster…does that mean I could end up like him?" Roxas said to himself as he opened the door.

Kicking off his shoes one lands next to his bed while the other flew under the bed and banged against something getting his attention.

Walking over to his bed, Roxas reaches under and finds a handle to a hidden compartment. When he opens it he finds a chess set inside with all the pieces scattered around.

"Wait a minute." Roxas looks at the pieces and notices their symbols at the top, one had Mickey's symbol, one had Sora's Crown, and one had his X. As he laid the pieces out, he saw that the light side had more than the dark side. With each piece he put on the board he saw his friends in place of those pieces.

When he was finished, he saw all his friends on one side and on the other he saw Xehanort and all his vessels.

"What is this?" Roxas asks when a light from under Roxas' bed a light reflects off the piece with his X symbol on it.

Reaching down Roxas grabs a handle and pulls out an old rusted keyblade, the same one Xehnaort put away.

"What the?" Roxas said when he noticed a carving on guard, but it was so old he couldn't make it out. "S…ala …d Ca…"

As Roxas held the keyblade a light reflected off him and for a second we see a young Xehanort in the same position before it changed back to Roxas.

 **Now here's the final version of Roxas' harem:**

 **Apple, Briar, Amora, Namine, Melody, Cerise, Poppy, Maddie, Crystal, Lizzie, Darling, Farrah and Meeshell.**


	83. Meeting the Parents

**Chapter 82: Meeting the Parents**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry about the wait but life was getting in the way. This was a difficult one to get around to write, but I think you'll like how it turned out. Please Review and Enjoy.**

In Roxas's room he was laying on his bed looking at the chess set and old keyblade he found, but his mind was elsewhere at the moment.

" **Boy, Roxas sure has a lot on his mind."** Brooke said.

" **Well between Xehanort, Maleficent and regular school can you really blame him?"** The female narrator asks.

" **That's not why he's like this, today Roxas faces one of the biggest challenges he'll ever face and boy is he nervous."** The male narrator said.

" **I'd be nervous too if I were in his shoes."** Brooke said.

"Do you mind?! I got enough problems to deal with right now! I don't need to be reminded of them by you three!" Roxas snaps when he hears a knock at the door.

Roxas opens the door to reveal Namine. "Who were you yelling at?" She asks concerned.

"It's uh…complicated." Roxas said rubbing the back of his head.

"Are you nervous?" Namine asks.

"A little what if they don't like me… or you know…my uh situation." Roxas said causing Namine to giggle.

"Roxas they'll love you what do you have to worry about?" Namine asks.

"One, one mom in particular." Roxas said.

"Oh right, I forgot she's coming too." Namine sighs.

"Well you got any advice on how to handle the others?" Roxas asks as Namine takes his hands.

"Just speak from your heart and if they don't accept you I'll still love you." Namine said causing Roxas to smile.

"Thanks, Namine." Roxas said as the two of them shared a kiss. "Not gonna lie, this whole relationship is still new to me."

"Well I'm happy and so are the others." Namine said hugging him.

Meanwhile downstairs in Prof. Piper's class, Prof. Piper was sitting with Melody as Mr. Badwolf, Red Riding Hood, Cerise, Maddie and the Mad Hatter were sitting down in a circle.

"Tea?" Mad Hatter asks pulling a teapot out of his hat.

"Thank you." Red Riding Hood said when the door opens to reveal Poppy and Briar walking in with two woman. One had long blonde hair that went all the way down to the floor and the other had tan skin and brown hair. These were Rapunzel and Sleeping Beauty.

"Red? Hatter? Wolf? Piper? What's going on?" Rapunzel asks.

"I'm not sure, our daughters asked us to come because they had something important to tell us." Prof. Piper said.

"I know it seems strange dad, but we'll explain everything when the last person shows up." Melody said.

At the front entrance to Ever After High, Apple was waiting outside when a limo pulls up and Snow White steps out.

"Hi mom." Apple said walking over to meet her.

"Hello Apple." Snow White said hugging her daughter, but Apple didn't hug back. "What's wrong? Why didn't you hug back?"

"Mom there's something I need to tell, it's why I called you here." Apple said nervously.

"What is it?" She asks.

"Follow me and I'll tell you everything." Apple said leading her inside the school. As they walked to Prof. Piper's classroom Lea watches Snow White walk past him and his fist tightens as he remembers the problems Roxas faced with her.

Entering the room Snow White saw Roxas sitting on the opposite side of the parents.

"Apple what's going on?" Snow White asks.

"Well now that everyone's here I have a confession to make." Roxas said taking a deep breath. "I'm dating your daughter."

"What?!" Snow White said in shock.

"Wait which one?" Mr. Badwolf asks confused.

"All of us." Cerise said as she, Apple, Maddie, Poppy, Melody and Briar turned to face their parents surprising them.

"All 6 of you?" Sleeping Beauty asks.

"Well there's also Namine and Amora." Poppy said.

"And the remaining pieces of his heart that still need to be filled." Maddie adds.

"Wait what?" Roxas asks.

"We'll tell you later." Melody said.

"Hold up. You mean to say that you're dating all our girls and you're okay with this?" Snow White asks.

"Yes, mom we are." Apple nods.

"This is madness…I like it." The Mad Hatter said walking up to Roxas. "I've always wanted a son and I think someone like you is the perfect man for my Maddie."

"Wait you're okay with this?" Roxas asks surprised that he was fine with this.

"Roxas I may be Mad, but I know one thing for sure, you make my daughter happy. That's all any parent could ever ask for. Besides don't think I haven't been watching your deeds." Mad Hatter said.

"If it wasn't for Roxas our family would still be hiding our secret." Red Riding Hood said as she put her hand on Mr. Badwolf's hand.

"I guess I can give them a chance." Mr. Badwolf smiles softly.

"I don't believe this. Sleeping Beauty, Rapunzel, Prof. Piper what do you have to say about this?" Snow White asks.

"I'm not going to lie when my daughter told me she had met someone. I never thought she would end up sharing the same man with other girls." Sleeping Beauty said turning to her daughter. "Briar, tell me what does Roxas mean to you and why you made this choice even with our family destiny?"

"Mom, Roxas is the most amazing person ever after. I was so scared to follow my destiny I was willing to do anything to stop it and when I found out about Maleficent, I was terrified, but Roxas was always there to comfort me and help me feel better mom. My heart tells me that he's the one I want to be with, I love him, and he loves me." Briar said as Roxas and Sleeping Beauty smile.

"I've heard firsthand many of Roxas' songs describing what he's gone through and what this school and everyone in it mean to him. Songs like that show that his heart has more than enough love. Not to mention I had a feeling Melody liked him when she wrote that song about him." Prof. Piper smirks causing Melody to blush.

"Dad." Melody said embarrassed causing him to chuckle.

"I approve." Prof. Piper said.

"As do I." Sleeping Beauty nods.

'I don't believe this.' Snow White thought as she turned to Rapunzel hoping she would say something.

"I think we should be asking Roxas on what he thinks about this whole thing." Rapunzel said turning to him. "Roxas do you love these girls?"

"Yes, I do. Each one of them is very important to me. The whole reason I'm the person I am today and the reason I even have my heart is because of the love I feel for them. I know I don't have much but I promise you I will love your daughters for as long as I live." Roxas vows touching all the girls in the room.

"Lucky girl, you picked quite a man Poppy." Rapunzel smiles.

"Thanks mom." Poppy smiles.

"Well mom, that just leaves you." Apple said turning towards Snow White. "What do you say about this?"

"What do I say? Apple you're sharing a boy with 7 other girls." Snow White said standing up. "And he's not even a Prince."

"Mom, please I love Roxas, he's my Prince Charming." Apple said.

"I'm sorry Apple I-I just can't." Snow White said leaving the room breaking Apple's heart.

As Apple slowly broke into tears Roxas comforted her by pulling her into a hug.

Outside Snow White was walking towards her limo.

"The nerve of that Roxas, not good enough for just one girl he has to take my daughter and other girls as well." She grumbled.

"Your daughter would be lucky to get a guy like Roxas." Snow White looks ahead and standing by the front door was Lea with a serious expression on his face. "How can you even call yourself a mom? It took a lot of courage for them to admit this to you and the other parents and you walk out on them?"

"You expect me to let him have my daughter as part of his…harem?" Snow White asks.

"If you ever want your daughter to love you again." Lea said crossing his arms.

"Ha! Please my little Apple Dumpling loves me with all her heart." Snow White scoffs.

"Oh really? Because after that stunt you pulled nearly expelling Roxas you think she's forgiven you? She didn't even hug you back." Lea said as his words hit Snow White to the core. "Everyone thinks because you spent a week in that stupid mirror you're reformed, but not me. Snow White, if you ever try anything on Roxas again I WILL BURN YOU!" Lea yells summoning his keyblade and held it out in front of her face causing her to fall to the ground in fear.

For the first time in a long time fear engulfed Snow White as Lea looked down at her with a cold expression.

"Lea, stop!" Turning around Lea saw Xion and La running towards him.

"Lea calm down, she's not worth it." Xion said getting in between Lea and Snow White.

Lea growled in anger until La grabs his hand and lowers his arm. Looking into her eyes she saw that he knew he would be right back to being the Organization's Assassin. "If you ever want to be accepted by your daughter or anyone for that matter you have to drop that ego of yours and learn to accept Roxas." Lea said making his keyblade disappear.

"I suggest you leave." La said not even looking at Snow White.

"Excuse me but what gives you the right to treat me like—"

"I said leave!" La said releasing a leopard like roar as her eyes changed color scaring Snow White into leaving.

* * *

That night, the girls in Roxas' harem were telling him about their journey into his heart.

"And then we saw that while the 8 of us made up your heart there was 5 blanks pieces of your heart still to be filled." Amora said.

"So wait instead of just the 8 of you I have 13 girls?" Roxas said as Lea chuckled nearby.

"Wow Roxas, 13 must be your lucky number. You were Number 13 in the Organization and now you have 13 girlfriends." Lea laughs.

"Please stop saying that." Roxas said before looking back to his harem. "And you girls are okay with this?"

"Now that we know there's enough love in your heart for us too." Cerise nods.

"Wow…so I officially have you all as my girlfriends." Roxas smiles.

All the girls smile before leaning in and kissing Roxas sealing the deal.

"Way to go Roxas." Lea smirks before leaving the new couple to their thing.

 **Don't worry I got a whole event planned for when Snow White finally accepts Roxas.**


	84. School Mutt and Sad Fairy

**Chapter 83: School Mutt and Sad Fairy**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Now this one is a little different in terms of POV, but I think you'll like it. I'd also like to thank SuperHeroTimeFan for giving me the ideas for this chapter. Please Review and Enjoy.**

In Rosabella and Darling's room we looked to see Leroy sleeping on a small bed beside Rosabella's bed when Darling's alarm clock went off causing Leroy to groan as Rosabella lets out a yawn as she and Darling got out of bed.

"Come on Leroy time for class." Rosabella said shaking him.

"Naga." Leroy said shaking his head.

"Come on you." Rosabella said as Leroy got out of bed and dunks his face in the sink waking up. "Good boy." Rosabella smiles as Leroy walks out of the room to the castleteria.

"Leroy's really come a long way since we first brought him here." Darling said.

"Yeah, he's really become quite a member of our team." Rosabella nods.

* * *

In the castleteria, all the Forever After Fighters were looking at their Digivices interacting with the small creatures on the screens.

"Man I've got the coolest Digimon." Sora said.

"You wish, mine's the best." Lizzie smirks.

"Got to admit Roxas these things are pretty cool." Dexter said.

"Hey Hayner how'd you guys get these things anyway?" Kairi asks.

"Well while we were going through Ansem's computer Ienzo found a folder labeled Digimon and these things were laying in the corner of the room." Hayner said.

"Since Ansem supposedly worked on them we thought giving them to you guys would be the best call." Pence said.

"I think it's cool, it's like we got little digital pets." Raven said looking at what looked like a digital creature on her screen.

Leroy walked up to the counter and held out a tray to get food, as he made his way to a table he sat down next to Ashlynn and Hunter.

"Hey Leroy." Ashlynn said rubbing his forehead causing him to smile when Headmaster Grimm and Roxas come in.

"Attention students!" Milton said getting everyone's attention. "I'd like to inform you that we will have a new teacher joining our school. I'd like you all to meet our new Defense Against Darkness teacher, the Evil Queen."

Walking in Raven's mom waves to everyone. While most students were surprised the Forever After Fighters were happy for her.

"Thank you, thank you, but the true thanks go to Headmaster Milton Grimm and Roxas for creating this teaching role for me. I hope that you will all enjoy my class." Evil Queen said before walking away.

"Wow Raven, your mom is our new teacher." Briar said.

"I am so signing up for that class." Raven said.

"Ms. Beauty, can we have a word with you during your free period today?" Milton asks.

"Uh sure." Rosabella said a little worried.

Throughout the day Leroy was with Rosabella as she took on her daily classes.

In Prof. Rumpelstiltskin's class Leroy yawned and Briar yawned in boredom before Leroy took out two neck pillows.

"You read my mind." Briar said as the two of them fell asleep in class.

After that class was free period and the Forever After Fighters were training, outside Jillian was sparing against Jason.

Drawing her blaster Jillian fired multiple blasts at the Samurai who slashes the blasts away with his sword and charges at her, but Jillian ducks under the slash and delivers a kick to the gut knocking him backwards.

"Come on Jason, you can do better than that." Jillian smirks.

Nearby Kairi and Namine were watching the training.

"Wow, Jillian and that Samurai are pretty close." Kairi said.

"Yeah, they practice all the time, I'm starting to think she likes his company." Namine said.

"You don't say." Kairi said looking to see everyone gathered around to see Daring in Beast form and Ramona arm wrestling against Leroy with his form arms out.

"Come on! Are you even trying?!" Daring groans.

"Are you?" Ramona glares when Leroy throws them both to the side winning with ease causing him to cheer as everyone cheered.

"Nah nah." Leroy teases them before laughing.

"We'll get you next time you little." Ramona growls.

As they laughed Faybelle was leaning against the bleachers lost in thought. Letting out a sigh she turned and flew out, however this didn't go unnoticed by Briar.

* * *

In the Headmaster's office Rosabella was sitting down with Baba Yaga and Giles in front of her.

"Uh is something wrong?" Rosabella asks nervously.

"My dear we want to talk about that creature you've taken responsibility for, Leroy was it?" Giles asks.

"What happened? He didn't drink all the coffee in the teacher's lounge, did he?" Rosabella asks.

"No my dear, it's nothing like that." Baba Yaga said.

"You see lately we've been talking and it's not right that we have a wild animal roaming freely around campus." Giles said.

"What? Leroy isn't wild!" Rosabella said standing up.

"Let me finish, roaming around freely without being a part of the school." Giles said.

"Which is why we have decided to name Leroy the campus Mutt. He will be free to wander around the school and have a happy life here at Ever After High." Baba Yaga said causing Rosabella to smile.

"That- that's amazing. Thank you so much." Rosabella said with joy. "Leroy is gonna love this news."

"We should be thanking you for training Leroy into such a delight to be around campus." Giles smiles as Rosabella leaves.

* * *

Later that day, Faybelle was sitting on a bench watching the sunset.

Faybelle was thinking about when she met Maleficent at Mystical Bayou. The power, the darkness, the fear, all of it was overwhelming.

'She was so strong, nothing like my mom. How did she get so much dark power?' Faybelle thought when she felt a hand tap her shoulder surprising her. Turning around she saw Briar and Roxas standing behind her.

"Oh uh what are you guys doing here?" Faybelle asks as they sat next to her.

"You looked like you had something on your mind." Briar said as Roxas passed out Sea Salt Ice Cream.

"Here." Roxas said holding one out for her.

"But we didn't complete a mission." Faybelle said confused.

"Well you didn't get to have one after your first mission, so here you go." Roxas said as Faybelle took it and bit down.

"Mmm, I see why you guys like this so much." Faybelle said.

"So want to talk about what's wrong?" Briar asks.

"Well…it's Maleficent." Faybelle sighs. "Before when you first told me about her, I thought wow another version of my mom is a big shot villain, so cool. But when I finally saw her in person I just…froze. She had so much power and darkness in her that I was terrified."

"I know how you feel, when I first heard about Maleficent I was completely terrified." Briar admits.

"How did you handle it?" Faybelle asks.

"Well I had Roxas to help me through it." Briar said as Roxas smiled at her.

"And we'll help you with this Faybelle." Roxas said.

"How are you gonna do that?" Faybelle asks.

"Well first, we made you this." Briar said handing her something wrapped up.

"For me? Oh you shouldn't have…give me that." Faybelle said taking it and ripping off the wrapping.

Under it was a new staff, it had dark blue, green and gold coloring and the top was covered by what looked like closed fairy wings.

"Whoa? My own staff?" Faybelle said in awe.

"We call it the Spellbinder, and we had it made with you in mind." Roxas said.

"Wow…thanks guys, this means a lot." Faybelle smiles.

"You're part of our team and we always look out for each other." Briar said.

Faybelle smiles before taking a big bite of her ice cream causing her to scream before holding her head. "Brain freeze!"

Roxas and Briar both burst into laughter as Faybelle tries to calm herself down.

 **Alright now here's a hint for what I plan to do next: In the Jungle you must wait until the dice read 5 or 8.**


	85. Welcome to the Jungle

**Chapter 84: Welcome to the Jungle**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. This was a fun one to write as it uses one of my favorite movies, the 1995 version of Jumanji. Also a shout out to masters123lfm who gave me the idea to add some new friends to the Forever After Fighters. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

* * *

" **Ah Community Service Day, a day where the students of Ever After High spend the day giving back to the community."** The female narrator said.

" **Compared to regular missions this will come as second nature for the Forever After Fighters."** Brooke said.

Walking through the halls of Ever After High, Roxas was talking to Humphrey as they made their way to the sign-up board.

"I'm serious Humphrey I think you would be a great help." Roxas said.

"Roxas I'm not a fighter." Humphrey said.

"Jillian says that you've gotten a lot better and you're always hanging out with Phineas and Ferb. If you don't want to fight you can help them with their tech." Roxas said.

"I'm sorry Roxas, but I'm just not a hero like the rest of you are. I get scared alright, what you

guys do scares me." Humphrey said as they put their names on the list for community service.

"You don't seem to have a problem signing up for this kind of help." Roxas said.

"This is a school requirement, what you guys do is completely voluntary." Humphrey said.

" **Seems like Humphrey doesn't want to join the Forever After Fighters."** The male narrator said.

" **Well being a hero isn't for everyone. Some people can't be persuaded so easily."** The female narrator said.

" **I don't know, I bet if the right person talked to Humphrey, he would give it a try."** Brooke said.

The next day at the Castleteria, Roxas was getting his breakfast while across from him at another table Lizzie was watching him with a smile on her face as he handed food to the Billy Goats Gruff.

'What's going on with me? Ever since mother thought I was dating him during Thronecoming I keep thinking how nice it would be.' Lizzie thought when Roxas walked over.

"Hey Lizzie, is this seat taken?" Roxas asks.

"What? Yes, I mean no, I mean Off with your head!" Lizzie said causing Roxas to chuckle before just pointing to sit down.

"Alright thanks." Roxas said sitting next to her.

"You used to be scared of me when I said that." Lizzie said.

"Well that was before I realized you're a good person. Besides now you only say that when we're dealing with bad people." Roxas said causing her to giggle.

"I guess it's my battle cry. So what do you think you'll be doing for Community Service?" Lizzie asks.

"Doesn't matter." Roxas shrugs. "We're doing something nice for others."

'So caring.' Lizzie sighs. "I hope we get something interesting."

But soon Lizzie's face looked to that of horror as she, Roxas, Ashlynn, Meeshell, Blondie, Kitty, Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Humphrey were looking at a large old white mansion.

"The old Parrish house?" Humphrey said in horror.

"Why is this thing even on the list?" Briar asks.

"Sounds like you guys know this place." Pence said.

"Mind telling us?" Olette asks.

"Well the Parrish family used to be a real wealthy family. They even used to be a pretty popular shoe company." Ashlynn said.

"If they were so rich why does the school own their house?" Roxas asks.

"Well one day his son ran away from home and his father put everything into finding him, but he just disappeared." Lizzie said.

"I heard a rumor that his father killed him, chopped him up and hid him in the walls." Blondie said causing some of them to gulp.

"That's just a rumor. There's no way that's true…right?" Hayner shivers.

"Yeah let's just go in and clean it up." Kitty said as they enter the house.

Flicking on the lights they all started looking around the place to see most of the old furniture was still intact.

Hours passed by as they all started cleaning the house, making it look like when it had people in it.

"Hey Humphrey, help me get these boxes to the attic." Hayner said gesturing to some boxes of various objects they put away.

"Uh sure." Humphrey said picking up another one as they walk up the staircase.

"Well we've been here all day and cleaning every inch of this place. If they did hide a body here, they did a really good job." Hayner said.

"Please don't talk about that." Humprehy said as they opened the door to reveal stacks upon stacks of old junk.

"Man, this Parrish guy really must've been rich, makes you wonder why his son ran off." Hayner said putting the boxes down.

"I guess." Humphrey said when he heard a loud drum beating startling him.

As the noise echoed throughout the house everyone stopped what they were doing to look up.

"Did you hear that?" Pence asks.

"What was that?" Olette asks.

"I smell a scoop." Blondie said taking out her mirrorpad.

"Come on." Roxas said as they all ran up the stairs.

Following the noise Hayner and Humphrey move to the other side of the attic where the noise got louder.

Looking towards a stack of board games Hayner moves them aside until he comes across one at the bottom of the pile and instantly the drumming dies down.

It was an old wooden game with the words Jumanji written on it.

"What's wrong?" Meeshell asks as they ran in.

"I don't know, it came from this." Hayner said opening it to reveal a crystal ball in the middle and two pieces on the board.

"What is that?" Roxas asks.

"It's a board game, something people used to play before video games were invented." Pence said.

"But why was it making that drumming noise?" Humphrey asks.

"Probably a trick to get people to want to buy it." Hayner said examining it.

"Well why don't we play? We finished cleaning the house." Kitty said.

"Here put it down over here." Olette said putting down a crate and they place the game on top of it.

Humphrey tries to move the pieces back to the start line, but they wouldn't budge. "They're stuck."

Roxas looks over to one side and sees the instructions. "Jumanji. A game for those who seek to find a way to leave their world behind. You roll the dice to move your token, doubles get you another turn. First to reach the end wins."

"Well since Humphrey and I found it, we get to go first." Hayner said taking out two pieces which were instantly pulled onto the game surprising everyone.

"How did it do that?" Meeshell asks.

"Must be microchips or something." Blondie said as Hayner took out the dice.

"You first." Hayner said handing them to Humphrey.

"Uh I don't know." Humphrey said a little nervous.

"Humphrey it's a game, it's not like you're going with us on a mission." Roxas said.

"I guess." Humphrey grabs the dice and rolls them. "Six."

Instantly his token moved the exact amount of spaces and something appeared in the crystal ball causing everyone to look.

"A tiny bite can make you itch, make you sneeze, make you twitch." Humphrey read aloud.

Almost immediately they heard a loud buzzing noise.

Roxas turns around and gasps.

"Lizzie duck!" Roxas yells tackling her to the ground as three large mosquitoes zoomed towards them.

Reacting quickly Ashlynn summons Stroke of Midnight while Pence grabs a tennis racket and they try swatting them away.

Kitty looks around and finds a baseball bat. Grabbing it she swings it knocking a mosquito out through the window. Seeing an opening the rest of them fly out.

Lizzie opens her eyes to see Roxas on top of her and blush formed on her face.

"What the heck was that?" Olette asks as Blondie points her mirrorpad around the room.

"I don't see a hive anywhere in this room." Blondie said.

"So where did they come from?" Lizzie asks as Roxas helped her up.

Looking to the dice Hayner got a theory and picked them up.

"No!" Everyone yelled surprising Hayner causing him to drop the dice and roll a 2.

Looking at the crystal ball Hayner saw another message.

"This will not be an easy mission, monkey's slow the expedition." Hayner read when they suddenly heard a crashing noise from downstairs.

"Now what?" Pence asks as they ran downstairs to see monkeys in the kitchen messing with everything they had spent hours cleaning up.

"You guys don't think?" Ashlynn asks.

"They came from the game!" Humphrey realized as they ran back up to the attic.

"How is that even possible?" Olette asks as Hayner looks at the board for any clues.

"Uh guys, I think I found something." Hayner said flipping it around to show the other side.

"Adventurers beware. Do not begin unless you intend to finish." Hayner read when they heard a door slam. Looking outside Pence and Olette saw the monkeys leaving the house. "The exciting consequences of the game will only vanish when a player has reached Jumanji and called out its name."

"The monkeys are gone." Pence said running back to them.

"We better put this away." Humphrey said reaching to close the game.

"No." Roxas said stopping him. "The instructions say it will all go away if we finish the game, we should do it or we're gonna have to explain to Headmaster Grimm why there are monkeys running around Book End."

Everyone cringed at the thought.

"Let's get through it quickly." Kitty said as they all nodded in agreement.

Sitting down Hayner held out the dice for Humphrey who was freaking out.

"Hayner it's still your turn, you rolled doubles. You get an extra turn." Blondie said.

"Oh." Hayner rolls the dice and a 5 appears causing his piece to move.

"Their fangs are sharp, they like your taste, your party better move post haste." Pence said causing all of them to look up.

"I don't like the sound of this one." Humphrey said when they heard a soft growling noise.

"Something's in here." Kitty said as Hayner, Pence, Olette and Humphrey went behind the Forever After Fighters.

Turning around they saw three large lions walking out of the shadows growling at them.

" **Roxas listen to the game! Run!"** Brooke yells.

"Don't need to tell me twice!" Roxas said as they all scrambled out the door running for their lives.

"What kind of a board game puts lions in it?!" Ashlynn screams as they ran down the stairs with the lions right on their tails. Little did they know all their Digivices were starting to glow in response to their fear.

Jumping after them two lions land in front of them while one lion comes from behind surrounding them.

Roaring one lion leaps at them when suddenly a light shoots out of their Digivices and a club whacked the lion in the face knocking him back.

Appearing in front of the lions were a green goblin like creature with a club, a green amphibian like creature, an orange cat like creature, a white creature with a horn on its head and extremely long ears, a black bear like creature with a backwards baseball cap, a vegetation like creature that looked like it had petals around its head and in front of them was a blue fured creature with a large horn on its head.

"It's not nice to gang up on others." The blue creature said as the lions growled at them. "Blue Blaster!" It said breathing blue flames at the lions making them jump.

"Electric Shock!" The green amphibian creature said zapping the lions with a large amount of electricity.

"Goblin Strike!" The green goblin knocks the three lions backwards by firing a fireball from his club.

"Bunny Blast!" The white creature said making them back up towards an open door.

"Now!" The blue creature said as the orange cat and the large bear ran towards the lions.

"Bear Fist!"

"X Scratch!"

The two creatures knock the three lions into the room before vines shot out of the flower creature and slammed the door shut.

"Did those things just save us?" Humphrey asks when the goblin like creature walks over to them.

"Are you okay Humphrey?" He asks surprising them.

"H-How do you know my name?" Humphrey asks.

"My name's Goblimon. I'm your Digimon." He smiles.

"Huh?" They all said as the other creatures walked up to everyone.

"Hi Meeshell, my name's Betamon."

"A pleasure Ashlynn, I'm Floramon."

"Hiya Lizzie, I'm Terriermon."

"My name's Meicoomon, Kitty."

"Bearmon, good to see you Blondie."

"And I'm Gabumon. Nice to finally meet you Roxas."

"Uh what are you guys?" Roxas asks.

"We're Digimon, Digital Monsters." They all said at the same time.

"Digimon? Wait did you guys come from our Digivices?" Ashlynn asks.

"Yep, and when we were given to you guys you came our Digi partners." Floramon said.

"Wow, so everyone else who got a Digivice has a Digimon with them?" Olette asks.

"But wait, if you guys were with us the whole time why did you wait til now to show up?" Hayner asks.

"You guys didn't need our help until now." Gabumon shrugs.

"He's got a point." Pence said when suddenly down the hall a man with beard and ratty clothes ran out of the hallway scaring them.

"Who are you?" Roxas asks summoning Royal Pain.

"D-Did someone roll a 5 or 8?" The man asks.

"Uh, he did." Kitty said pointing to Hayner causing the man to burst into laughter.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He said hugging Hayner tightly.

"Uh you're welcome." Hayner said as the man put him down.

"Sorry if I scared you. I'm back! Mom! Dad! I'm home! It's me Alan!" He yells running around the house only to find no one was there except the Forever After Fighters.

"Uh are you…Alan Parrish?" Lizzie asks.

"Yeah, where's my mom? Is dad at the factory? Who are you kids?" Alan asks.

"Well I'm Roxas and these are my friends: Kitty, Lizzie, Meeshell, Ashlynn, Blondie, Humphrey, Hayner, Pence and Olette."

"Where's my mom and dad?" Alan asks.

"We don't know. This house has been empty for years. Everyone thought you were dead." Blondie said shocking Alan to the point he ran out of the house.

" **Wow, first the Digimon and now the long-lost Alan Parrish returns? What is going on?"** Brooke asks.

" **I don't know Brooke, but this is game just became interesting."** The male narrator said.

"Hey wait! Where are you going?!" Kitty calls out.

"To find my parents!" Alan said.

All of them look at each other and then to the Digimon before sighing and chasing after him.

* * *

On the outskirts of Book End, Alan raced through town until he stopped at an abandoned factory before running inside.

When the Forever After Fighters and Digimon arrive in front of the factory Ashlynn instantly recognized it.

"It's the old Parrish Shoe Factory." She said as they made their way inside.

Alan looks around for any sign of his parents but the factory was a complete mess when he noticed a figure in the office above.

Qucikly running up he saw that the figure was just a homeless man.

"Oh sorry, I thought you were someone else." Alan said.

"It's pretty cold out there, want some coffee?" He asks.

"What happened to this place?" Alan asks.

"It folded up?" He said.

"Why would they close Parrish Shoes?" Alan asks.

"Well when his kid went missing Sam put everything into finding him. His time, his money, eventually he stopped coming in. He just stopped caring. I don't think anyone loved his boy more than he did." The man said causing Alan to feel horrible.

"Do you know where they are?" Alan asks.

"I see them every once in a while." He said.

"Where are they?" Alan asks.

"On few blocks north of here." He said.

Unfortunately, he meant the local cemetery where Alan's parents were buried at. As it turned out that Alan's parents had passed away 4 years ago.

Taking off his hat Alan puts it on top of the grave before walking off.

"Hey!" Alan turns to see the Forever After Fighters running towards him.

"You kids again?" Alan rolls his eyes.

"Look, we know you're hurting right now, but we have a game to finish." Roxas said.

"We? What's this we?" Alan asks.

"Well you've been in that game for a long time we figured you must know what we can expect." Olette said.

"Not to mention the three lions trapped in a bedroom. How do we explain that to Headmaster Grimm?" Lizzie asks.

"What do I look like a Lion Tamer? Why don't you take your weird pets and go play?" Alan said causing the Digimon to growl at him.

* * *

Arriving back at the Parrish house, Alan went up to the attic and was sorting through his father's old clothes.

"Alan." Olette and Kitty said holding up the board game to him scaring the living daylights out of him.

"Keep that thing away from me!" Alan snaps before grabbing clothes and making his way to the bathroom.

"When are you gonna help?" Pence asks.

"Oh I'll help. Help kick you kids out. I hope you realize with my parents gone I own this house now." Alan said slamming the door in their faces.

"Well you heard him, he's not going to help. Maybe we should just close the game and go home." Humphrey tries to make a run for it but Roxas and Gabumon grab him.

"Your turn's next you're not going anywhere." Roxas said.

Soon the shower was turned on and they started to hear Alan singing causing all of them to groan.

Waiting around Meeshell looks to Betamon who was sleeping nearby and picks him up.

"So, what's your story?" Meeshell asks.

"It's a long story." Betamon said.

All of them look to the bathroom and Alan showed no indication of coming out any time soon.

"I think we got time." Roxas said as they all sat down next to their Digimon.

"Well you see, we Digimon all come from a special place called the Digital World where we live with the other Digimon." Floramon said.

"Wait how many of you are there?" Pence asks.

"More than you can count." Betamon said.

"Alright but if you guys live in this Digital World, why are you all here?" Blondie asks.

"Because we were chosen to help Ansem the Wise and his champions fight the darkness." Bearmon said surprising them.

"Ansem?" Roxas said in shock.

"He hand picked all of us as well as the ones the rest of your friends have, when these three gave our Digivices to you all we knew we had found our partners." Gabumon said pointing to Hayner, Pence and Olette.

"Wow, thanks guys." Meeshell smiles.

"Aw shucks it was nothing." Olette smiles.

When the door opens to reveal Alan wearing normal clothes, a new haircut and a few shaving cuts causing them all to chuckle.

"What happened to you? Shave with a piece of glass?" Roxas smirks.

"What happened to you? They have a sale on hair gel?" Alan asks as Roxas feels his hair and realized how pointy it was. "What do you want? I never shaved before."

"Wait, how about Humphrey and Hayner play and you watch?" Ashlynn suggests.

"No thanks, I've seen it." Alan scoffs.

"So if you're not gonna help us, what are you going to do?" Humphrey asks.

"I don't know, pretty much take off where I left off. I wonder if I can still get into 6th grade." Alan jokes.

"Oh forget it, he's not gonna help us." Kitty said.

"He's afraid." Hayner said.

"What did you say?" Alan asks

"Look we get that you're afraid, and its fine. Let's set up the game in the living room." Pence said as they were about to leave when Alan runs in front of them.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into." Alan said.

"We can handle it, we've done it before." Roxas said.

"And they have us." Meicoomon said.

"We beat up those lions easy." Terriermon said.

"I don't think so you think Monkeys and lions are bad? That's just the beginning. I've seen things you only see in nightmares, things you can't even imagine, things you can't even see. There are things that hunt you in the night. First you hear them scream. Then you hear them eat. And you hope to Fairy Godmother you're not dessert. Afraid? You don't know what afraid is. You won't last 5 minutes without me." Alan said causing Humphrey to shiver in fear.

"So you'll help us?" Lizzie asks.

"I'll watch." Alan said. "But I'm not afraid."

As they make their way to the living room Roxas notices Humphrey shaking in his shoes.

"Humphrey, are you alright?" Roxas asks.

"No. No I'm not alright, this is a nightmare. This is why I didn't want to go on missions with you guys. It's terrifying." Humphrey panics.

"Humphrey calm down, take some deep breaths." Ashlynn said.

"How are you all being so calm about this? This game could kill us." Humphrey asks.

"Who's to say we're not?" Kitty said surprising him.

"You've seen the videos I post we do some pretty dangerous things and sure sometimes we're scared out of our minds. But we keep going because we know if we don't do something then something worse could happen to other people." Blondie said leaving Humphrey speechless as they set the game up in the living room.

"Alright Humphrey, your turn." Goblimon said handing Humphrey the dice. He takes a deep breath and rolls the dice, but nothing happens.

"Uh I'll try again." Humphrey rolls the dice but once again his piece doesn't move. "Alan, it's not working."

Confused, Alan walks over and his eyes widen when he sees the board and the two extra pieces. "Oh no, it's not your turn."

"Yeah it is, Humphrey rolled first, then I got doubles. So it's Humphrey's turn again." Hayner said.

"No, look, two of those pieces are yours. Wait a minute. This is my pieces. You kids are playing the game I started 26 years ago. I'm gonna have to play." Alan said.

Reaching over Meeshell hands him the dice.

"It's not my turn." Alan said.

"Whose turn is it?" Pence asks.

"Sarah Whittle, she was my only friend when I was growing up." Alan said.

* * *

Taking the game with them, they left Alan's house and went to Sarah's house. Luckily Alan still remembered where it was.

"We used to play here." Alan said when he noticed a sign that said Madam Serena, Psychic readings. "I knew she wouldn't live here. Probably married Billy Jessup and are living in a trailer park. Come on lets go."

"Hang on, maybe she can help us find her." Roxas said as he knocked on the door.

"Hello?" A woman's voice said from the other side of the door.

"Can you help us?" Lizzie asks.

"Do you have an appointment?" She asks.

"No, we're just trying to find someone." Olette said.

"Madam Serena can't see anyone right now." She said.

"We're just trying to find someone who used to live here." Roxas said as the door opened to reveal a woman with long blonde hair.

"Sorry I've lived here my whole life." She said.

"Well then you must know Sarah Whittle." Meeshell said as the door opened more, and Alan recognized the woman.

"Sarah?" He smiles.

"No, I don't go by that name anymore." She said about to close the door when Alan stops her.

"Sarah Whittle? 26 years ago, you played a board game with a little boy down the street. A game with drums." Alan said.

"How do you know about that?" Sarah asks.

"I was that little boy Sarah." Alan said.

"Alan?" Sarah said in shock before fainting.

Bearmon opens the door to see Sarah passed out on the ground. "What do we do now?"

Picking Sarah up, Alan carried her back to his house where she regained consciousness and she immediately called her doctor.

"While you're waiting for your call." Alan said opening Jumanji.

"Whoa! No, no, no, no! I have spent over 2,000 hours in therapy convincing myself that it does not exist. Because what happened to you was so awful, I convinced myself that your dad killed you." Sarah panics.

"Well know we now where the rumor came from." Blondie said.

"Sarah, come on? My dad? My dad could barely hug me let alone chop me up into pieces. 26 years ago, we played a little game and now we're going to finish it because now it's your turn." Alan said handing her the dice.

Sarah looks to the Forever After Fighters and they push the dice back to her.

Seeing how she wasn't gonna budge Gabumon whispered something to Goblimon who nods.

Tapping on her on her shoulder Sarah turns to see Goblimon raise his club and scream scaring her into dropping the dice on the board.

"Good thinking guys." Roxas smirks.

"How could you let them do that to me?" Sarah asks.

"Law of the Jungle." Alan smirks as Sarah's piece moved.

"What does it say?" Lizzie asks as they all look in the crystal ball.

"They grow much faster than Bamboo take care or they'll come after you." Sarah read when a piece of the ceiling came down. Looking up they saw roots growing out of the walls.

"They're beautiful." Ashlynn said.

"Yeah but whatever you do stay away from the yellow pods." Alan warns.

"What yello—AAH!" Blondie screams as vine wraps around her foot and pulls her away.

"Blondie!" Pence yells grabbing her arms and pulling.

Roxas looks to see a large pod trying to pull her in.

Acting quickly Roxas and Ashlynn summon their keyblades and cut the roots freeing Blondie.

"Moving out of the room Floramon wraps the vines around the door so the roots wouldn't get out.

"Sarah!" Alan yells as she tries to make a run for it but he grabs her.

"Get your hands off me!" She yells.

"The game is not over yet Sarah." Alan said.

"Well it is for me. Let me go, you are not in the jungle anymore you can't treat people like this." Sarah struggles as they made their way into the library.

Roxas puts the board game down and grabs the dice.

"Who wants some iced tea? I'm gonna make some iced tea." Sarah gets up but Roxas summons Royal Pain, Ashlynn summons Stroke of Midnight, Lizzie draws her cards, Kitty takes a fighting stance and Meeshell readies her orb forcing her to sit down.

"Alan, please don't make me do this, last time I played this game it ruined my life." Sarah said.

"It ruined your life? In the jungle you must wait until the dice read 5 or 8." Alan chuckles.

"I was a little girl Alan. You disappeared and a bunch of bats surrounded me and chased me down the street. No one believed me I was all alone." Sarah said.

"So was I, for 26 years." Alan said.

"Don't worry Sarah you got us now to help." Meeshell said as Hayner handed Alan the dice.

Picking them up he rolls the dice and his piece moves.

"Weapons ready everyone." Roxas said as they looked into the Crystal ball.

"A hunter from the darkest wild…makes you feel just like a child." Alan said standing up in fear.

"Alan what is it?" Sarah asks.

"Van Pelt." Alan said when a gun shot echoes across the room making them all hit the floor. Coming in was a hunter in a safari outfit with white hair, this was Van Pelt.

"Come back and face me you miserable coward! Fight like a man!" Van Pelt said as he chased after Alan when he noticed the Digimon. "This must be my lucky day. New species for me to hunt." He grins when Alan runs out the door.

Running outside Van Pelt starts shooting everything in sight before he chases down the street looking for Alan.

Back at the house Alan sneaks in through the window surprising everyone.

"Whose turn is it?" He asks.

"Uh m-mine." Humphrey said.

"Great." Alan nods.

"You could've told us there's a hunter in that game that hunts people." Lizzie glares.

"And now he wants our Digimon." Ashlynn said.

"Well I didn't know okay? Roll of the dice." Alan said.

"Is he the reason you didn't want to play?" Roxas asks.

"Oh so you didn't want to play either Mr. We gotta finish this." Sarah mocks as the two of them start arguing.

"This is gonna take awhile. Meeshell groans.

"Uh maybe we should wait for them to finish." Humphrey suggests but they all glare at him. "Alright fine, I'll roll." Humphrey rolls the dice and they look into the Crystal Ball. "Don't be fooled that isn't thunder, staying put would be a blunder."

"Wait, do you hear that?" Gabumon asks as the Digimon and Alan felt something.

Suddenly all the books on the shelves started to fall of and the ground started to shake.

"Run. It's a stampede!" Alan yells as they grab the game and made a run for it as Rhinos burst out of the walls.

"Compared to all the danger you guys faced, I never thought a board game would be as bad as the Heartless!" Hayner panics.

"Me neither, now run!" Roxas yells when Alan pulls them into another room narrowly escaping the stampede as the rhinos, Zebra and birds. When one large bird lands in front of Humphrey and grabs the game.

"No not the game!" Alan said trying to catch it, but the bird flew off. "Why didn't you grab the game Humphrey?!" Alan snaps chasing after the bird.

"Ignore him sweetie, where are you going?" Sarah calls out.

"He'll head for water!" Alan calls out.

"We better follow him." Ashlynn said as they ran out when Roxas's mirrorphone goes off.

"Hello?" Roxas answers.

"Roxas, there's some crazy guy in Book End, he just stole one of Phineas and Ferb's inventions!" Cerise said.

"What?! Which one?" Roxas asks.

"They were working on a new rifle mode for Dexter when this safari guy came in and took the gun away from them." Cerise said.

"At least he was kind enough to pay us in gold for it." Phineas said.

"Cerise, round up as much of the team as you can and if you see the Safari guy again, stop him, we're working on fixing it." Roxas said.

"Good luck." Cerise said hanging up.

* * *

Running into the Enchanted Forest, all of them called out Alan's name when they spot him near the river trying to get the game from the bird.

Humphrey watches as Alan plunges his hand into the water and pulls out a fish. Tossing it to the bird it lets go of the game causing it to fall into the river. Alan tries to get it but misses as it goes down stream.

"The game!" Everyone gasps when suddenly Humphrey runs along the river before climbing onto a fallen tree. Reaching down he grabs the game just before it falls down a waterfall causing everyone to cheer.

As he walks back everyone runs over to him as they thank and congratulate him Alan walks over. Sarah nudges him urging him to say something.

"G-Good work, come on give me the game, let's go." Alan said taking it from him.

Making his way into the forest Van Pelt had his new gun ready to kill Alan. Looking around for any sign of them he sees Bearmon in the distance.

As they walk down the path to Book End the Tempest flies over their heads causing the Forever After Fighters to smile.

"What in blazes is that?" Alan asks shocked.

"Don't worry it's friends." Roxas said as they ran to it as the Tempest lands nearby.

Coming out of it was Raven, Daring, Dexter and Cerise.

"Roxas, what's going on? We got wild animals running all over Ever After?" Raven asks.

"It's a long story." Roxas said.

"Does any of it include telling us what those things are?" Daring asks pointing to the Digimon.

"Let's just say we got a good surprise. You guys go make sure the civilians are safe, we got a crazy hunter on the loose." Roxas said.

Taking the game from Alan, Hayner places it on the ground and counts his spaces. Looking at his friends he knew he had to end this nightmare. Grabbing the dice he drops them.

Looking over Pence, Olette and Kitty saw Hayner looking at the game.

"Hayner what's wrong?" Pence asks.

"I was only 10 spaces away I thought I could end the game myself." Hayner said as they looked at the crystal ball.

"A law of Jumanji having been broken, you will slip back even more than this token." Olette read.

"You tried to cheat?" Sarah asks.

"No, I tried to drop the dice so they would land on 12." Hayner said.

"Hayner, that's cheating." Alan said.

"Hayner, your hands!" Kitty gasps as they saw large amounts of hair growing on Hayner's hands shocking all of them.

As Roxas was explaining everything to them a gunshot was fired just narrowly missing Alan. Looking over they saw Van Pelt firing at them.

"Everyone on the Tempest!" Roxas orders as he summons Royal Pain and deflects the gun shots before making his way on board.

"Dammit." Van Pelt growls as they fly away.

* * *

On the Tempest, the spell from Jumanji had turned Hayner to the point he resembled a monkey. Frowning he knew he could only blame himself for this when suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking over he saw Kitty sitting down next to him.

"Hey, you gonna be alright?" Kitty asks.

"I was just trying to help." Hayner whimpers.

"I know I know, we all want this to end too." Kitty frowns.

"I must look like a total freak." Hayner said.

Kitty looks at him and strokes some of his hair back. "There at least you look a little more like yourself."

Hayner smiles softly at how supportive she was trying to be.

Nearby Humphrey was sniffling in fear as tears ran down his face at how scared he was.

"Alan, talk to him." Sarah nudges.

"What am I supposed to say? Sorry your friend screwed up." Alan asks.

"He was trying to help, just talk to Humphrey." Sarah said.

Sighing Alan walks over and sits next to Humphrey.

"I warned you all about things like this, but you all just had to keep playing." Alan said as Humphrey sniffles. "What are you crying? You don't cry alright; you keep your chin up. Crying never solved anything. You got a problem; you face it like a man."

"I didn't even want to play, they made me." Humphrey sniffles.

Alan looks at the poor boy and frowns. "Hey, I'm sorry, 26 years in the deepest darkest jungle and I still became my father. I'm sorry come here." Alan said hugging him.

"Alan, I don't think I can do this anymore. I'm not brave like the others. I'm terrified." Humphrey said.

"I know you're scared Humphrey, but my father once told me, you should face what you're afraid of." Alan said as Humphrey stops crying and looks at him. "Look at your friends Humphrey, Hayner's turned into a monkey for crying out loud, but is he crying?"

Humphrey looks over to see Hayner smiling as he and Kitty hugged.

"No, no he isn't." Humphrey said.

"That's right, because they're facing what they're afraid of and taking it head on. They all are dealing with the same things we are, but they're choosing to be brave. You can make that choice too, but that's up to you." Alan said.

"Roxas we got trouble." Daring said as they pointed down to reveal elephants and rhinos running through Book End.

"Alright take us down. You guys get the people to safety we'll deal with the rest." Roxas said.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Dexter asks.

"Don't worry, we'll back them up." Gabumon said as all the Digimon stepped forward.

"Alright, good luck." Raven said as they dropped them off at the Parrish house before going off to help everyone.

"Alright don't worry Hayner, once we win you'll turn back to your old self." Alan said as they ran to the door.

"We just got to finish the game." Pence said as they entered the house to see the plants had spread and turned the entire house into a jungle.

"Suddenly I feel right at home." Alan said nervously as they placed the game down.

"Shouldn't we play somewhere else?" Lizzie asks.

"Here I'm safe, it's out there that scares me." Alan said.

"I guess it's my turn." Sarah said.

"Sarah, if you roll a 12 you win." Ashlynn said.

Sarah rolls the dice but gets a 3.

"It's alright." Meeshell said as they looked in the Crystal Ball.

"Every month at the quarter moon, there'll be a monsoon in your lagoon." Betamon read.

"Well at least we're inside." Sarah said.

"Yeah right." Alan scoffs when thunder echoed in the house and rain started to pour down and the drops of water caused Meeshell's mermaid fins to grow.

"Well a little rain never hurt anyone." Blondie said.

"But a lot can kill you. Come on!" Alan said as they grabbed the game. Meeshell tried to follow but her fin made it difficult.

Turning back Roxas saw her trying to crawl towards them. Running over he helps Meeshell onto his back and carries her over.

"R-Roxas?" Meeshell blushes as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Come on we got to get to higher ground." Roxas said as they tried to make their way up the stairs when a monsoon soaked them all flooding the entire house.

While Meeshell and Betamon were able to swim fine everyone else was struggling to just to stay above the water.

"Blondie!" Pence said as Bearmon popped out of the water with Blondie on his back.

"Pence! Over here!" Blondie said as Bearmon grabbed his arm.

Floramon used her vines to lift her and Ashlynn out of the water, Goblimon was having Humphrey hold onto his back as he swam and Terriermon, Meicoomon and Gabumon were doing their best to help Roxas, Lizzie and Kitty but that was difficult.

Suddenly Gabumon sensed something, looking over he saw two crocodiles moving towards them.

"Roxas look out!" Gabumon yells as they turn around and scream when Betamon swims in and tackles one of the Crocodiles knocking it backwards.

"Terriermon, Meicoomon we got to get rid of this water!" Gabumon said.

"No kidding." Meicoomon hisses before the three Digimon dive underwater and swim towards the door.

"Bunny Blast!" Terriermon said blasting a small hole in the door.

"X Slash!" Meicoomon said scratching the hole making it bigger until Gabumon swims in and kicks the door causing it to swing open and let out all the water and the crocodiles.

Inside everyone was groaning as they caught their breath.

"Everyone alright?" Alan asks.

"Define alright." Hayner coughs as the three Digimon walk over.

"I could get used to having you guys around." Roxas smiles ruffling Gabumon's fur.

Making their way up to the attic they place the game down.

"Alright everyone we can't afford to leave anything to chance." Lizzie said.

"Let's finish this." Alan said as he rolled a 7 making his piece 3 spaces away from Jumanji.

"Beware the ground on which you stand, the floor is quicker than the sand." Alan said when suddenly the ground around him started to act like quicksand.

"Alan!" They all gasp as he started to sink.

"Hang on!" Pence and Humphrey said as they grabbed a coat hanger to pull him out, but when he grabbed it the hanger split in half.

"Over here!" Hayner and Olette said grabbing a trumpet but that split in half too.

"Will you please stop handing me things that fall apart!" Alan yells as Humphrey grabs the board and rolls the dice.

"There is a lesson you will learn…" Humphrey looks over to see all but Alan's face and his hands had sunk along with Sarah's arms. "Sometimes you must go back a turn." Humphrey said as the quicksand disappeared.

"Quick thinking Humphrey." Roxas panted.

"Yes, but Sarah and I would really like to get out of the floor. Hayner, your turn." Alan said.

"Right." Hayner runs over and rolls the dice getting a 4.

"I thought I lost you again." Sarah said.

"Thanks for sticking around." Alan smiles.

"Need a hand well you just wait we'll help you out, we each have eight." Hayner read when suddenly giant spiders entered the room causing them all to scream.

"Get'em! Keep them away from Humphrey, Hayner, Sarah and Alan!" Roxas said as they summoned their weapons and Pence and Olette grabbed furniture to swat them away.

"Sarah it's your turn! You can win if you roll a 7!" Alan said.

"I can't roll!" Sarah said.

"Put the dice in your mouth." Alan said. "Lizzie bring the game over." Alan said as she grabbed the board and ran over.

"Give me the dice!" Sarah said as Lizzie put the dice in her mouth, and she spit them onto the board. "You're almost there with much at stake, but now the ground begins the quake."

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon said blasting the spiders away when suddenly the ground began to shake.

"What's going on now?" Roxas groans when suddenly the whole house split in half and Lizzie was right where the gap was as she fell while still holding the game. "Lizzie!" Roxas yells grabbing her hand. "I got you!"

Lizzie pants as she dangles tightly. "Roxas don't let me go." She panics.

"Give me your other hand." Roxas said.

"I can't! The game!" Lizzie said.

"I'm not gonna lose you over some stupid game!" Roxas said when the others and the Digimon grab onto Roxas.

"Pull!" They yell as they yank Roxas and Lizzie to safety.

"Alan your turn." Lizzie said handing him the dice.

He was about to roll when Van Pelt broke down the door and aims his rifle at them.

"Nobody move!" He said causing them all to freeze. "What's in your hand? Drop it." He orders as Alan drops the dice with one of them landing on a 1 and the other rolling down the hole. "End of the line sonny jim, game's up. Start running."

"No." Alan said standing in between Van Pelt and his friends.

"I'm terrified, but the thought of you hurting my friends scares me even more." Alan said.

"Good lad, you're finally acting like a man. Any last words?" Van Pelt asks when the other dice lands on a two causing Alan's piece to land on the ball.

"Jumanji." Alan said softly.

"What?" Van Pelt asks.

"Jumanji." Alan said as Van Pelt cocks the gun.

"No Alan! No!" Sarah yells running towards him as he shoots but just before it hit time stopped and everything Jumanji released was being sucked back into the game.

"What's going on?!" Humphrey asks when a bright light engulfs them all.

Groaning Humphrey wakes up to find everyone and the Digimon laying around the floor of Ever After High's main room.

"Ugh what happened?" Roxas groans when he realized Lizzie was laying on top of him. "Lizzie wake up." Roxas said as they all pick themselves up.

"When did we get back to Ever After High?" Blondie asks.

"Was that all a dream?" Betamon asks when Headmaster Grimm walks in.

"There you all are. You're late for Community Service day, your client has been waiting for almost an hour." He said.

"Uh sorry Headmaster Grimm, but who are we helping?" Roxas asks.

"You should know by now Roxas, head of Parrish Shoes, Alan and Sarah Parrish." Headmaster Grimm said as Alan and Sarah walked in surprising them.

"A-Alan?" Humphrey said surprised as he walks over.

"Hi Humphrey, good to see you again." Alan smiles.

"It wasn't a dream was it?" Lizzie asks.

"Nope, and we've been waiting a long time to see you all again." Sarah smiles.

"And most importantly to say thank you." Alan smiles.

All of them smile when Sora walks in with something in his hand.

"Hey guys I just found the coolest game ever. It's called Zathura." Sora said revealing a board game. "Anyone want to play?"

"NO!" All of them scream as they ran out of the school as fast as they could.

" **Uh oh, here we go again."** Brooke sighs.


	86. True Hearts Nightmare

**Chapter 85: True Hearts Nightmare**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. This one was a fun one to write. I'd like to thank my buddy SuperHeroTimeFan for giving me the ideas for the first part of the chapter. I hope you like it. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It was the day before True Heart's Day and all over the school students were talking about how excited they were for Cupid's party.

In the Castleteria, Roxas was talking with Sora, Riku and Kairi.

"So what is this True Heart's Day?" Sora asks.

"It's a holiday they celebrate where the people here follow their hearts and give these amazing Heart Blossoms to the people they truly care about." Roxas explains.

"Aw." Kairi said holding her chest.

"You better be sure to get your hands on one of these Heart Blossoms Sora." Riku chuckles.

Sora looks to Kairi and a blush forms on his face as he looks away causing everyone to giggle.

Walking nearby Lizzie was watching Roxas with a smile on her face before shaking it off.

"Hey Lizzie!" Lizzie looks to see Briar, Apple, Maddie, Bunny and Courtly waving at her to come sit with them.

Walking over Lizzie almost strips on the ground but catches herself at the last minute.

"Whoa that was close." Apple said.

"You okay Lizzie?" Briar asks.

"Yes, I'm fine, why do you ask?" Lizzie asks.

"Well lately you've been a little out of it." Bunny said.

"Well if you all promise not to laugh, I do have something on my mind. You see…there's this boy." Lizzie said getting their interest.

"Oh my fairy godmother, Lizzie Hearts has a crush on a boy." Briar said excited.

"Who's the lucky guy? Tell us, tell us." Maddie said eager.

"Well he's kind, brave, caring, selfless, not to mention he helped Wonderland." Lizzie said as Bunny to glare.

"Lizzie, you can't date Alistair." Bunny snaps quickly causing everyone to look at her.

"Wow Bunny I didn't think you were so possessive." Courtly teases.

"Uh well I uh." Bunny said causing Lizzie to giggle.

"It's not Alistair…I'm in love with Roxas." Lizzie said causing Apple, Briar and Maddie's eyes to widen in shock.

'Wait a minute, the other 5 pieces of his heart…Lizzie's one of them.' They thought.

"So Roxas…what brought about this crush?" Briar asks trying to hold back her feelings.

"I can't help it, when we were forced into that game Jumanji he said he'd choose saving me over that ending that nightmare. He doesn't fear me when I shout instead, he finds that mad side of me enjoyable. He's so perfect I can see it now. Roxas, King of Wonderland." Lizzie said causing Maddie to do a spit take.

"Uh Lizzie, what does your mom think about this?" Briar asks nervously.

"That's the best part, she approves." Lizzie sighs.

Immediately Maddie snaps and leaps at her.

"You think you can just start planning your wedding when you haven't even asked him out." Maddie said grabbing her shoulders.

"Off with your head!" Lizzie snaps as the two girls wrestled.

"Maddie, stop." Apple said as she and Briar pulled them apart.

Oblivious to the fight Roxas gets up and walks away. Quickly the girls wave to him who waves back, but the second he walked away the girls looked at Lizzie and Maddie. Anger seeping inside Apple and Briar let go and let Maddie and Lizzie continue their cat fight leading the others to slowly walk away leaving them to it.

* * *

Outside on the Bookball field, Namine summoned her keyblade while Darling drew her sword. Clashing weapons, the two girls locked blades when Namine noticed a smile on Darling's face.

"You seem happy." Namine said.

"Is it that obvious?" Darling said as Namine pushed her back and charged forcing Darling to go on the defense.

"What is it?" Namine asks as Darling side steps and swings her sword.

"Well…I was thinking about when Roxas and I danced together at Thronecoming." Darling said.

"You were pretty lucky." Namine said.

"It's more than that, Roxas understands me and doesn't see me as a damsel in distress, but as a fighter to fight alongside him. I think…I think I have a crush on him." Darling admits causing Namine to trip and fall to the ground.

'Darling? Wait does this mean she's one of the 5 pieces?' Namine thought as she picked herself up. "Wow Darling, that's…something."

"I know right, maybe he'll even give me his Heart blossom." Darling sighs.

"What's that?" Namine asks.

"Oh right, you weren't here last time. You see when someone gives someone their Heart Blossom it shows that they love someone with all their hearts." Darling said causing Namine to grit her teeth.

"Is that right? Well I have a feeling you're out of luck because Roxas is going to give that to me." Namine said as Darling looks over.

"Is that a challenge?" Darling grits her teeth.

Namine lets out a scream as they two of them clashed again only this one was much more ferocious.

Walking down the hall Roxas looks out the window to see the two of them going all out and whistles impressed before walking off.

* * *

In another room, Farrah was helping Holly and Poppy get their outfits ready for Cupid's True Heart's Dance tomorrow.

"So are you girls excited for the dance tomorrow?" Holly asks.

"I am, I can't wait to get my Heart Blossom." Poppy sighs.

"Who are you going to give yours to Farrah?" Holly asks.

"Well there is one boy I was thinking about." Farrah blushes.

"Wow Farrah did you finally find yourself a prince?" Poppy asks.

"He's not exactly a prince, but he's kind enough to be one." Farrah said.

"Tell me all about him." Poppy said putting on her lipstick.

"Do we know him?" Holly asks.

"Yes, you know him. You see before Thronecoming I was feeling down on how I would never get my chance to go to the ball or dance with a prince, but he was kind enough to dance with me and when Roxas held me in his arms I felt so safe. I am going to the ball tomorrow and Roxas will be my Prince." Farrah said and at the mention of his name Poppy ends up drawing lipstick on her face in shock.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa what do you mean your Prince? Roxas isn't someone you can just claim for yourself. He can choose who he dances with by himself." Poppy said.

"And he will choose me and then he'll give me his Heart blossom." Farrah sighs causing Poppy to growl as she tackles Farrah to the ground and the two of them engage in a cat fight.

Thinking quickly Holly walks out of the room only to come face to face with Roxas.

"Hey Holly, have you seen Farrah and Poppy?" Roxas asks.

"Uh nope why do you ask?" Holly asks nervously.

"Well I was hoping I could get a few more dance lessons from Farrah and then I wanted to get some tips for my hair from Poppy." Roxas said as Holly quickly shut the door so he couldn't see the fight.

"Uh nope I'm sorry but Farrah broke her leg and Poppy is really sick so uh why don't you go look for someone else." Holly said nervously.

Looking at her closely Roxas' eyes narrow. "Holly, I know what you're doing." He said scaring her.

"You do? What?" Holly panics.

"Look Holly you seem really nice, but I love Poppy and I promise I would never do anything to hurt her." Roxas said causing Holly to blush.

"Wait…you think that I?" Holly stutters.

"I'll see you later. If you see Poppy and Farrah tell them I can't wait to see them." Roxas said walking away.

As Holly was left speechless the door opens behind her to reveal a glaring Poppy and Farrah.

"Holly were you trying to do what I think you were doing?" Poppy asks.

"What? No...I-I swear." Holly stutters when Farrah grabs her and pulls her into the cat fight.

"Hey Farrah, I'm here to help with your dre—" Ashlynn walks in to see the three girls fighting and slowly backs away.

* * *

In dance class, Melody was doing some stretches when she noticed Meeshell staring off into space lost in her thoughts.

"Ever After to Meeshell." Melody said snapping her fingers, but nothing worked. "Hello, Meeshell?" Melody said shaking her snapping her out of it.

"Huh? Oh hey Melody." Meeshell said looking over.

"What's going on? Is something on your mind?" Melody asks.

"Well there's a boy who I've been thinking about lately and I really want to ask to the True Heart's Dance." Meeshell said getting Melody's attention as well as the rest of the class.

"Who is it?" Melody asks.

"Well…it's Roxas." Meeshell admits surprising Melody.

'No way is Meeshell one of the 5 girls?' Melody thought before clearing her throat. "So uh what is it about Roxas that you like?"

"He helped me overcome my stage fright and become more confident, he's nice and generous, and when I see his strong arms and body my legs feel like—"

Before she could finish Melody tackles Meeshell to the ground.

"His body! You're attracted to Roxas because of his body!" Melody yells.

"Uh do they remember that the floors were just waxed?" Duchess asks as the two of them slipped on the ground and slid across the room before picking themselves up and fighting again.

* * *

In Art Class, Amora, Cerise and Crystal were making sculptures.

"Hey Amora, what do you think?" Cerise asks showing a small sculpture of a wolf.

"Very nice." Amora said using her magic to craft a sculpture of a model of Asgard.

Suddenly they felt a chill in the room. Looking over they saw Crystal using her wand to create a life-sized sculpture of Roxas.

"Wow Crystal that's good." Cerise said.

"It looks just like the real one. Where did this source of inspiration come from?" Amora asks interested.

Crystal was about to answer when they heard a clash from outside, looking out the window she saw Namine and Darling still fighting.

"How long have they been fighting?" Crystal asks.

"About 15 minutes." Amora said.

"Well anyway in the time I've known Roxas I'll admit I've grown rather found of him. He's always there when you need him and I-I think I like him." Crystal blushes.

Cerise and Amora look at each other and were both thinking the same thing. 'Crystal must be one of the 5 pieces.'

"Well at least she's not going into details about why she likes him." Cerise whispers.

Crystal was about to make another ice sculpture when they see Holly running down the hall.

"I'm telling you I wasn't doing it!" Holly screams as Poppy and Farrah chased after here.

"Get back here!" Farrah and Poppy said shoving each other out of the way.

Back inside they see that Crystal had made an ice sculpture of herself and it was holding hands with the Roxas sculpture causing Amora and Cerise to glare at her.

"Roxas is like the fire to my ice and I just know he'll choose me to give his heart blossom to." Crystal sighs.

Growling in anger both girls tackle Crystal into the ice sculptures.

* * *

The next day, Cupid was in the kitchens mixing something pink in a large pot. "Alright." Cupid dips her arrows into the pot and the tips glowed bright pink before turning back to normal.

"One batch of heart seeking arrows." Cupid smiles putting them in her quiver. "I better put these away, knowing tonight I'll be helping quite a few people fall in love." Cupid said walking away.

Walking in from the other side of the room Crystal, Briar and Ashlynn were getting supplies for the party.

"Alright we just need to get the ingredients for the punch and we'll have everything set for the party." Briar said as they looked around the kitchen when Crystal notices the large pot of liquid love.

"Hmm could this be it?" Crystal asks as they looked over.

"I guess Cupid was so excited she made this for us in advance." Ashlynn said.

"That girl takes True Hearts Day very seriously." Briar said as she picked it up and carried it to a cart, but as she did the pot splashed and some of it ended up in Crystal's mouth.

"Hmm not bad, but it could use some more juice." Crystal said when hearts appeared in her eyes.

"Juice huh? What kind?" Ashlynn asks when Crystal froze the mixture into snow cones. "Crystal what are you—" Before they could finish she loads the love snow into her snowball cannon and blasts them both in the face causing hearts to appear in their eyes.

" **Uh oh. This is not going to be good."** The female narrator said.

" **Mom what's going on?"** Brooke asks slightly afraid.

" **This romantic holiday just turned into a nightmare."** The female narrator said.

" **I'm scared."** Brooke admits.

" **Me too sweetie, me too."** The male narrator said.

At the "secret location" of where the True Hearts Dance was everyone was helping out in any way they could.

"So these hearts you give are not actual hearts?" La asks curious holding a paper heart.

"No, La this gonna be fun. Trust me." Raven said when Crystal, Briar and Ashlynn enter the room.

"About time you guys showed up." Cupid said when Crystal blasts Raven, Rosabella, Kairi, Olette, Blondie, Kitty, La, Duchess, Namine, Apple, Melody, Lizzie, Maddie, Farrah, Meeshell, Darling, Poppy, and Cerise making hearts appear in their eyes.

"Oh no. Amora run!" Cupid snaps turning to her.

"What's going on?" Amora asks startled.

"If that hits you until midnight you'll be—" Cupid never got to finish as Crystal blasts them both making hearts appear in their eyes.

"Alright boys, time for you all to feel the love." Briar said licking her lips.

In the hallways of Ever After High, Daring was at his locker looking at himself in the mirror when he sees Rosabella walking up behind him in the reflection.

"Oh Rosabella, hi." Daring smiles.

"Hey there Charming." Rosabella said stopping in front of him. "So any plans for tonight?"

"Well I had a few in mind." Daring said when Rosabella grabs him by his jacket and presses him against his locker.

"Consider them cancelled." She said as Daring sees the hearts in her eyes.

"Rosabella?" Daring gulps. "Wh-What are you doing?"

"Following my story…and taming a beast." Rosabella said making Daring shiver in fear.

"Daring?" The two of them look over to see Dexter walking over. "What is going on?"

"Dexter help me!" Daring said when Raven grabs him from behind startling him.

"R-Raven? Uh hey. What's up?" Dexter asks nervously when Raven slams her lips against him making Dexter turn bright red when he notices the hearts in her eyes and gasps.

"Sorry Rosabella." Daring said giving himself his beast arms. Lifting Rosabella up he tosses her into Raven and grabs Dexter's hand. "Come on we gotta get outta here!"

As both brothers ran down the halls Raven and Rosabella look at them with big grins on their faces. "You can run but you can't hide." Raven said.

Throughout the school most of the boys were doing their best to deal with the love sick girls.

Lea was sitting on a bench outside eating an ice cream unaware that La was crawling up a tree looking at him with a predatory gaze. Licking her lips she waited until Lea left himself open and pounces on him pinning him to the ground.

"La?! What the heck is wrong with you?!" Lea snaps.

"My king needs to have sharper reflexes." La said making him blush.

"K-King?"

"Well how else are we going to rebuild Opar?" La flirts.

Nearby Hayner was running for his life as Kitty appeared in front of him.

"Peek a boo." Kitty winks.

Quickly turning around Hayner tries to run out the door but Kitty appears in front of him and jumps into his arms.

"Meow." Kitty purrs nuzzling his face causing Hayner to turn bright red.

In the hallways Olette was looking around unaware of frog Hopper hiding above the lockers in fear.

"Hopper. Come out come out wherever you are." Olette said when Hopper misteps and falls in front of her. "There you are."

Freaking out Hopper tries to escape but Olette grabs him. "I know just what a frog needs to turn into a prince." She said about to kiss him when Pence bumps into her causing her to drop him.

"Pence, my friend how can I ever thank you?" Hopper asks hopping onto his shoulder.

"Hide me!" Pence said as Blondie was running after him.

"If I can outrun bears, I can catch you Pence." Blondie grins as Olette joins her causing both boys to freak out.

As Roxas was walking through the library he a snowflake fell on his nose surprising him.

"Huh?" Looking up he saw Crystal walking towards as she waved her wand causing snow to rain down above them. "Crystal?"

"What do you think Roxas? Kinda romantic?" Crystal asks getting closer.

"Uh I guess it's really impressive." Roxas stops when he sees the hearts in her eyes. 'Oh no not this again…wait Crystal likes me?' Roxas thought when Crystal kisses him on the lips.

"Don't worry Roxas, it's cold now, but I'll keep you warm." Crystal said when suddenly a stream of water blasts Crystal into the wall.

"Out of the way! He's mine!" Meeshell said holding out her orb.

"Oh come on." Roxas whines as he tries to make a run for it but Farrah appears from the other side of the door.

"What do you say Roxas? Want to go to the ball with me?" Farrah smiles when suddenly cards spun around Roxas and Lizzie pounced at him tackling him to the ground.

"Who needs a ball when you can have all of Wonderland." Lizzie said when a sword narrowly misses her.

Looking over they saw Darling swoop in and grab Roxas.

"Why would Roxas want to date a girl who needs saving when he can have a girl who can help save him?" Darling asks.

Roxas looks to see the five girls surround him from all sides and panics.

In the Casteteria, Sora and Riku had their keyblades drawn with their backs to each other.

"Riku I'm scared." Sora said.

"Me too Sora, this is crazier than everything we've ever faced." Riku said as Cupid and Kairi apporched them with hearts in their eyes.

"Come on Sora, I don't bite." Kairi said.

"We just want to show you both some love." Cupid said.

Suddenly they heard a scream, looking over they saw Hunter and Humphrey running for the their lives as Duchess and Ashlynn chased them.

"Come on Hunter we can go on a nice long nature walk." Ashlynn said.

"Hey Humphrey how about we make another dance video together?" Duchess flirts.

* * *

That night as the clock neared midnight all the guys covered in kiss marks as they ran as fast as they could before boarding the Tempest and Roxas immediately ran for the controls.

"Come on come on come one come on." They said quickly as Roxas tried to start it up when Maddie and Bunny jump on the windshield causing them all to scream.

"Hey Roxas, how about the four of us have a nice tea party?" Maddie grins.

"Interested in joining Alistiar?" Bunny asks.

"Roxas get us outta here!" Sora yells.

"I can't we're stuck!" Roxas said.

Looking down they saw Apple, Briar, Farrah and Amora were using their magic to keep the ship from flying.

As all the girls circled the Tempest everyone on board held each other in fear.

"Guys I just want to say, you all are truly one in a million friends." Humphrey panics.

"I never thought this would be how I left this world." Lea said when Poppy, Cerise and Melody kick open the door scaring them.

As the girls got closer and closer to the boys felt like it was the end for them when suddenly the clock chimed midnight and the hearts in all their eyes disappeared.

"Huh? Hey what are we doing here?" Namine asks.

"Last thing I remembered was we were getting ready for the True Hearts Dance." Apple said.

"Wait a minute…we missed it!" Darling said as all the boys looked to each other.

"We take this to our graves." Riku whispers.

"Agreed." They all nodded.

* * *

As everyone was going to bed trying to put the nightmare behind them Roxas laid in his room and looks at his newest heart blossom. Picking it up he walks out of his room.

At the doors of Apple, Cerise, Melody, Amora, Maddie, Namine, Briar and Poppy a knock was heard.

As they open their doors, they look down to see 1/8th of a Heart Blossom with a note that said "Happy True Hearts Day, Love Roxas."


	87. Meeting the Digimon

**Chapter 86: Meeting the Digimon**

 **Hey everyone I'm back. This was a hard one figuring out Digimon for everyone but I'd like to thank masters123lfm for the idea of bringing the Digimon into this story in the first place. I'd also like to thank SuperHeroTimeFan for his idea at the beginning of this chapter. I hope you like the choices we picked out. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It was late at night in Apple and Raven's room as Apple was tossing and turning in her sleep when we looked inside her dream.

In it Apple and Roxas were dancing together in her family castle.

"You look beautiful Apple." Roxas smiles causing her to giggle.

"Oh Roxas." Apple smiles when suddenly a figure enters the ballroom causing the room to turn black.

Looking over Apple saw a figure in an Organization XIII coat walking over.

Apple looked in fear when Roxas stepped in front of her and summoned Forever After, but the figure summoned the Centurion staff.

As Roxas rushed towards the figure but the figure blasts Roxas knocking him to the ground.

"Roxas!" Apple gasps as the Organization member walks towards her.

"I will take everything you love and you won't be able to do a thing to stop me." The figure said in a distorted voice as it blasts Apple causing her to wake up screaming.

"Apple, are you okay?" Apple looks to see Raven next to her with a concerned look on her face. "It's okay, it was just a bad dream."

Panting heavily Apple holds her head. "Sorry Raven, didn't mean to wake you."

"Just try and get some rest, Roxas wants all of us to meet up tomorrow because he has something to show us." Raven said going back to bed.

"Alright." Apple said as she rests her head against her pillow. 'What was that dream? And who was that figure in the coat?'

* * *

The next morning in the front of the school Roxas, Lizzie, Humphrey, Kitty, Blondie, Meeshell, and Ashlynn were standing in front of everyone.

"Okay you guys might not know this but on Community Service Day we made an awesome discovery to a new power we all might have." Ashlynn said getting their attention.

"And it comes from these." Kitty said taking out her digivice.

"Roxas's birthday gift? What about them?" Sora asks.

"Check it out. Come on out guys." Roxas said as Gabumon, Terriermon, Goblimon, Meicoomon, Bearmon, Betamon and Floramon appeared surprising everyone.

"What in the?" Lea said shocked.

"Hello there. Nice to meet you all." Gabumon waved.

"Roxas, what is that?" Sora asks.

"These are our Digimon." Roxas explains as they all took out their digivices.

"So you think we got these things in our Digivices too?" Briar asks.

"Yeah but they said they only come out when we're in danger." Blondie said.

"Not entirely true." Bearmon said.

"What do you mean?" Humphrey asks.

"I just need to call them. Alright everyone come on out." Gabumon said as multiple lights came from the Digivices and multiple Digimon appeared in front of them.

With Sora, a blue dragon like Digimon appeared in front of him.

"Whoa. Are you my Digimon?" Sora asks excited.

"Hey there Sora, my name's Veemon." He said.

Xion got an orange dinosaur like Digimon, Poppy got a pink bird Digimon, Hunter got a brown, falcon like Digimon, Sparrow got a red dragon like Digimon, Cedar got a large mushroom like Digimon, Hopper got a blue tadpole like Digimon, Dexter got a red insect Digimon, Briar got a green plant like Digimon with a pink flower on it's head, Crystal got a white seal like Digimon, Apple got an orange Digimon with two big ears, Namine got a white dog like Digimon, Cerise got a white wolf like Digimon, Lea got a flame colored Digimon, Raven got a purple imp like Digimon, Darling got a reptile Digimon in a Japanese kendo armor, Daring got a red mammal like Digimon, Alistair got a yellow armadillo like Digimon, Holly got a mini dragon like Digimon, Bunny got a brown Digimon that resembled Terriermon, Rosabella got a plant Digimon that resembled a flower bud, Courtly got a black colored Digimon that resembled a chess piece while Maddie got a white version of it, Jillian got a green worm like Digimon, Ramona got a blue wolf like Digimon with a headband on its head, Cupid got a yellow fox like Digimon, Riku got red dinosaur like Digimon, Kairi got a red hawk like Digimon with a feather on its headband, Faybelle got a purple beast like Digimon, Ginger got a rock like Digimon, Nina got a metal spark like Digimon, Amora got white rabbit like Digimon with a moon reading data mixed with it, Justine got a floating candle like Digimon, Farrah got a white ferret like Digimon and Melody got a green turtle like Digimon.

"Hi Xion, I'm Agumon."

"I'm Biyomon, it's nice to meet you Poppy."

"I'm Falcomon."

"Hey Sparrow, name's Shoutmon."

"Hi Cedar, I'm Mushroomon."

"My name's Otamamon. It's nice to meet you Hopper."

"Greetings Dexter, I'm Tentomon."

"My name's Palmon, good to meet you Briar."

"Hiya Crystal I'm Gomamon."

"I'm Patamon, it's nice to meet you Apple."

"I'm Salamon great to meet you Namine."

"Sup Raven, Impmon's the name."

"My name's Monodramon, Holly."

"I'm Strabimon, good to meet you Cerise."

"So you're my Digimon?" Lea asks.

"Yep I'm Flamemon."

"Darling you seem like a noble warrior. I'm Kotemon."

"Hi Daring, I'm Elecmon."

"Hiya Alistair, I'm Armadillomon."

"You look like Lizzie's Digimon." Bunny said looking at hers.

"I'm close but my name's Lopmon."

"Greeting Rosabella. I'm Lalamon."

"Wassup Ginger, I'm Gotsumon."

"We're PawnChessmon." The white and black Digimon said at the same time.

"Oh yaay. We got twin Digimon." Maddie claps.

"Hello Jillian, my name's Wormmon."

"Hi Riku, I'm Guimon."

"Hello Kairi, I am Hawkmon."

"My name is Gaomon, I look forward to fighting with you Ramona."

"I am Renamon, I live to serve you Cupid."

"I'm Dorumon. It's good to meet you Faybelle."

"I am Kokuwamon I look forward to being your Digimon, Nina."

"Hi Justine, I'm Candlemon."

"Hello Lady Amora, I am Lunamon."

"My name's Kudamon, it's nice to meet you Farrah."

"And my name's Kamemon, nice to meet you Melody."

As Roxas watched all the Forever Fighters interacting with their Digimon he couldn't help but be impressed by all this. "Wow, who knew we had such an army in our pockets this whole time." Roxas said.

"We like to travel light." Gabumon jokes.

"So Xion what do you think about wearing goggles?" Agumon suggests.

"Hmm I don't think so, not really a look for me." Xion smiles.

* * *

Meanwhile in Twilight Town, Ienzo was typing on Ansem's computer looking for more information when two figures approached the doors causing the alarm to go off.

"Hmm what is this?" Ienzo brings up the cameras to see Even and Xemnas entering the mansion. "So they finally figured it out."

As the two members entered, they were met by Ienzo who was walking up.

"This is private property, leave at once." Ienzo snaps.

"We'll leave once we get all the information for Ansem's computer." Even said.

"Sorry but that's not happening." Ienzo said taking out his book while Xemans summons his ethereal blades.

Opening the book Ienzo unleashes a tidal wave but Xemans slices it in half with ease.

Moving in quickly Xemnas knocks Ienzo into the wall.

"You picked the wrong side to be on." Even said.

"Funny we were about to say the same to you Even." A voice said.

Looking up two men appeared out of a dark portal one had a lance in his hands and had long black hair and the other had brown hair and an axe sword in his hand, these were Dilan and Aeleus.

"You guys?" Ienzo said surprised.

"We just got back from Yen Sid, he sensed something was wrong and sent us to help you." Aeleus said.

"You make sure there's nothing for them to steal, we got this." Dilan said as Ienzo made his way down to the lab.

Summoning 5 more lances Dilan readied himself as Aeleus took a fighting stance before they both charged at their former leader.

Down below Ienzo was clearing all data as quickly as possible.

"I never pegged you for a coward." Ienzo turns to see Even walk in with his shield ready.

"Well I never thought you would go running back to Xemnas." Ienzo said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Even glares.

"You're on the wrong side Even, once Xehanort is done with you he's going to toss you away like you're nothing. We're trying to make a difference." Ienzo said causing Even to frown.

"It's too late for me." Even admits.

"It's never too late to seek redemption." Ienzo said as he deleted all but one file on Ansem's computer when Xemnas comes walking down.

"Step aside." Xemnas orders as Ienzo steps past him without a fight.

Walking towards it Xemnas sees the filed labeled Digimon. "Even take this and make as many replicas as you can on this data." Xemnas orders as Even types on the computer.

"Yes Lord Xemnas." Even nods.

"Come on Even, you're smarter than this." Ienzo said as they walked past him. Walking up the stairs Even saw the bruised Dilan and Aeleus who were groaning to pick themselves up.

As they left the old mansion Xemnas turns to Even. "Destroy this place." He orders.

"But Lord Xemnas?" Even said surprised.

"This is a base of those annoying children, it must be destroyed. Don't make me repeat myself." Xemnas said leaving in a corridor of darkness.

Even looks to see Ienzo helping Dilan and Aeleus up. Looking away he raises his hand and fires a large blast of ice making the mansion collapse just as the three of them made it out.

"This is not right…I should not be looking for destruction, but for redemption." Even said leaving.

 **Here's a hint for the next world: The Forever After Fighters will go from Zero to Hero**


	88. Olympus Colosseum

**Chapter 87: Olympus Colosseum**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry this one took awhile I had trouble figuring out which direction I wanted this to go, but I think you'll like the surprises I have in store as well as the new enemy I added. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It was early in the afternoon as Roxas was about to head to the Evil Queen's first Defense Against the Darkness class. Grabbing his backpack and his Digivice he was about to leave when he noticed a glow coming from the box Hayner, Pence and Olette gave him for his birthday.

"Huh?" Looking into the corner of the box he saw two extra Digivices laying inside it. Bending down he picks it up. "Hmm I wonder Digimon's inside you?"

In the Evil Queen's class everyone was sitting down in their seats while Amora was leaning against the wall listening in on the class as the Evil Queen lectured them.

"Darkness is a very powerful thing, it can make you seem stronger than you ever thought possible, but…it can also take everything from you. I was consumed by the darkness and I ended up paying the price for it." Evil Queen said.

Nearby Riku sighs knowing exactly what she meant.

As she went on Roxas took out the extra Digivices he found and was looking at it closely.

'Gabumon told me that only one person can have one Digimon, so I guess the big question is who do I give this to?' Roxas thought.

Looking at each of his team members he knew that each of them had a Digimon of their own, so he had only one option: he had to find a new team member.

" **I wonder what cool Digimon would be inside these ones."** Brooke said.

" **I'm more curious to see who Roxas would add to the Forever After Fighters."** The male narrator said.

After class Roxas was walking down the hall with Ashlynn, Daring, Dexter, Lizzie and Raven.

"So can you guys think of anyone else in this school who would be willing to help us?" Roxas asks.

"Not really, with all of Blondie's videos they see how dangerous our job is." Raven said

"Sorry Roxas, but I can't think of anyone either." Lizzie said when Courtly ran up behind them.

"I know someone we can add to our team." Courtly smiles.

"You do? Who?" Daring asks.

"Duchess Swann." Courtly said.

"No!" Ashlynn said before any of them have time to think.

"Whoa, where did that come from?" Daring asks.

"I kinda agree with Ashlynn on this one, Duchess isn't exactly a team player she made that Unicorn in Beast Training and Care class poke us all." Raven said.

"She also threw my glasses into a seeing double potion." Dexter said.

"And how could we forget about her little stunt of trying to expose me and Hunter?" Ashlynn growls.

"Yeah I don't know Courtly." Roxas said.

"Come on, what we got to lose? You guys gave me a second chance and look at how that turned out. Plus, she helped when the Evil Queen and Xehanort tried to take over the school." Courtly said.

"She does have a point. A few missions with Courtly and look at how well she turned out." Raven said.

"I don't know if we should be so quick to recruit her." Ashlynn said.

"Well what if we took her along with us and asked if this was something she would want to do." Roxas suggests.

"It's worth a try." Dexter shrugs.

"Let me talk to her first, I'm her best friend." Courtly said.

" **Duchess Swann, a risky choice."** The female narrator said.

" **Well with her history with Ashlynn I would say so, but Roxas helped Courtly with her problems with Lizzie."** Brooke said.

Walking to Duchess' locker Courtly pats her on the back. "Hiya bestie."

"Hey Courtly." Duchess smiles when she notices Roxas and Ashlynn behind them. "Oh uh hey Ashlynn."

"Duchess." Ashlynn narrows her eyes.

"What's up?" Duchess asks.

"We wanted to talk to you about something. Courtly says you have experience dealing with some Dusks." Roxas said.

"I didn't take on any dusks I took on those other things, uh the Unversed." Duchess recalled impressing them. "Why do you ask?"

"Well you see we're looking for some new people for the team and Courtly recommended that we should ask you for whatever reason." Ashlynn said.

"Really? Even after everything I've done you would want me to join your team?" Duchess asks.

"Well if you're—" Before Roxas could finish his mirrorphone started ringing. "Hang on. "Hello?" Roxas answers. "Oh hey Ienzo what's going on? What?! Hang on we'll be right there." Roxas hangs up and a look of panic appears on his face. "Ashlynn grab Duchess and get the team we gotta get to Twilight Town."

"What's wrong?" Ashlynn asks.

"And why do I need to come along?" Duchess asks when Roxas runs off to the Tempest.

Looking at each other both girls knew that if Roxas was acting this way something was wrong.

* * *

Gathering everyone Roxas flew the Tempest to Twilight Town where they were horrified at the sight of the destroyed remains of the Mansion and their base.

"No way." Sora said in shock.

"Our base…it's gone." Dexter said.

"How could this have happened?" Lea asks.

"That would be obvious." Looking to the gate they saw Ienzo, Dilan and Aeleus limping towards them.

"It was Xemnas and Even. They broke into your base to get data from Ansem's computer." Dilan said.

"And when they got what they wanted they destroyed the place so you guys wouldn't have a base to return to." Aeleus said.

"Even. I should've known." Roxas growled.

"Which one is Even?" Raven asks.

"He was the one who had a hand in helping Northwind and Jackie infect the Snow King and try to take over winter." Daring said causing Crystal to tighten her fist at the memory.

"What did they take from the computer?" Pence asks.

"I was able to remove all but one file, the contents of it was called Digimon." Ienzo said causing their eyes to widen.

"Wait so Xehanort now knows about the Digimon?" Kairi asks.

"As if we didn't have enough on our plates." Riku sighs.

"What do we do? We don't have a base anymore." Namine asks.

" **I knew those guys were low, but this is just cruel."** Brooke said.

"Don't worry Ferb and I can rebuild this place and make it better than ever." Phineas said as he and Ferb walked up.

"How long can it take you guys to fix this?" Olette asks.

"First we need to remove the damage and then with blueprints, construction and supplies." Phineas said counting with his fingers.

"Give us about a week or two." Ferb said.

"We'll help too." Hayner said as he, Pence and Olette stepped up.

"Thanks, you guys." Apple smiles.

"That's what friends do. You guys just focus on getting back at those guys who wrecked the place." Pence said.

"Believe me, we will." Amora said.

"But first things first we're gonna need training and I know just the place." Sora said.

"What world are you talking about?" Darling asks.

"Olympus Colosseum here we come." Sora declares.

"Olympus huh? Not a bad idea Sora." Roxas said.

"Have you been to this world Roxas?" Humphrey asks.

"Yeah back when I was in the Organization, I had lots of missions there, but half the time I ended up getting trained by a goat man who mistook me for Sora." Roxas said.

"Wait Phil thought you were Sora?" Xion asks as Roxas rubs the back of his head.

"I'm gonna call Donald and Goofy see if they can help us in some way." Sora said taking out his phone.

From the Tempest Duchess watches as all the Forever After Fighters were talking plans for their new mansion with Phineas and Ferb.

"Wow they really loved this place. They must've had some really good memories." Duchess said.

"To Olympus Colosseum!" Sora said.

"Olympus Colosseum!" They all said in agreement.

" **Wahoo! Another Forever After Fighter Mission!"** Brooke said.

" **I wonder what excitement this world will have."** The Male Narrator said.

* * *

Flying through space everyone on the ship was eager to get revenge against Xehanort.

"Those coat wearing freaks are gonna pay for destroying that mansion." Raven said.

"And they didn't even need to, they destroyed the mansion because it meant a lot to us." Namine said.

Darling looks to Roxas who was gripping the wheel tightly and an angry expression was on his face.

"You gonna be okay?" Darling asks walking up to him. "I know that mansion was a big part of your life."

"It was where Xemnas found me and brought me into the Organization, it was where I gave up my existence for Sora and then you guys helped me face my fear and we made it our home. Almost all the major events of my life have been at that Mansion. Seeing it destroyed back there it-it was just overwhelming." Roxas sighs.

"I know it hurts Roxas, but you'll get through this. You always do." Darling said putting her hand on his shoulder.

Looking at Darling he smiles softly. "It's because of you guys that I'm able to get through these things. Thanks Darling."

"Anytime." Darling smiles when suddenly they heard a horn honking startling all of them.

"What was that?" Hunter asks.

"Look over there!" Melody points and they see Sora's Gummi ship flying next to them with Donald and Goofy waving at them.

"Donald! Goofy! You made it!" Sora smiles.

"And just in time too, look Olympus Colosseum is just ahead." Lea points to the world ahead.

Landing on the outskirts of the city Donald and Goofy run out and hug Sora who happily hugs back.

"I missed you guys too." Sora smiles.

"Where's Mickey?" Riku asks.

"He's with Yen Sid preparing for something for us all. In the meantime, he wanted us to give you these to some of Roxas's friends to help them out." Donald said.

Opening the gummi ship Goofy handed Humphrey, a shield shaped like an egg and a new pair of glasses.

"I get the shield but what's with the glasses?" Humphrey asks.

"Yen Sid put a special spell on these glasses for you Humphrey, by using them on enemies they get hit with bad luck and end up messing up." Donald said.

"Cool they're like Great Fall Glasses." Humphrey said putting them on.

Looking to Dexter the glasses shot a beam which caused him to trip and fall. "Ow." Dexter groans.

"I better hold onto these for emergencies." Humphrey said turning off the great fall feature.

"Justine these are for you." Goofy said handing her a pair of ballet shoes.

"Wow, they're beautiful." Justine said as she tried them on. "But how are new ballet shoes gonna help me fight?" When she stands up blades shot out of the sides. "Whoa these are Battle Ballet Shoes."

Jillian looks at the remaining weapons and notices a green sickle next to a red arm blade.

"Hey Lizzie check these out." Jillian said picking them up.

"Hmm." Lizzie looks at the arm blade and saw it was made up of card symbols. Attaching it to her arm it was a perfect fit. "Wow."

"Check this bad boy out." Ramona said picking up a knuckleduster with blades at the end that resembled wolf claws.

Duchess looks at the last weapon inside and saw it was two beautiful white fans. She was about to walk over when she notices Ashlynn grab the fans and put them on the Tempest causing Duchess to frown.

"We had those weapons made for all your friends to help them out." Goofy said.

"We borrowed your Moogle to help make them." Donald said.

"Thanks you guys." Sora smiles as they made their way to the Colosseum.

Arriving inside all the Forever After Fighters looked in awe at the large statues of warriors.

"They cleaned this place up nicely after our last visit." Goofy said.

"I'll say." Donald agreed.

"What happened the last time you guys came here?" Xion asks.

"Hades tried to take over Olympus with an army of titans and nearly destroyed the city in the process. But we sent him running back to the underworld." Sora said.

"I never liked that hot head either." Riku said unaware that above them standing at the top of the gate was a figure in an Organization XIII coat with a hood covering his face was looking down at them.

"All of them in one place. I think I'll try using one of Xehanort's own titans." He said before disappearing in the dark portal.

Suddenly down below in the arena they heard screaming in the stands alerting the Forever After Fighters.

"Trouble!" Kairi gasps as they ran inside to see multiple Mechanitaur, Rock Trolls, High Soldiers and Fiery Globe Heartless attacking the civilians in the stands.

Looking at them Roxas couldn't help but smile. "Never have I been so happy to see Heartless. Anyone else up for letting out some anger about our base?"

All of them grin liking the sound of that when they heard a roar. Looking in front of them a Mechanitaur was charging towards them.

"I got this one." Daring said walking towards it before changing into his beast form and grabs the Mechanitaur by the shoulders stopping it in its tracks.

Letting out a roar Daring grabbed it by the arm and judo throws it across the arena.

"That felt good." Daring grins.

"Hey save some for us." Lea said summoning Flame Liberator.

Up above Hercules and Phil were about to fly in on Pegasus when they noticed all the Forever After Fighters running into the arena.

"Whoa where did all these kids come from?" Phil asks.

"Look Sora, Donald and Goody are with them." Hercules points.

"Wait a minute." Phil looks down and notices Roxas in the group. "I think I know that kid."

Jillian bends her new sickle and throws it at a Rock Troll which smacks into its face knocking it to the ground before flying back to her like a boomerang.

"Oh now this I like." Jillian grins catching it.

"Off with your heads!" Lizzie yells nearby throwing card after card at a Fiery Globe who was charging towards her. Activating her Arm Blade, she swings it slicing the Globe in half.

Activating her Battle Ballet Shoes a blade shoots out of the tip of the shoe as Justine does a pirouette knocking High Soldiers away with speed and grace.

Summoning Asgardian Warrior Roxas charges with Sora running alongside him as they charge a Rock Troll.

"Thundaga Shot!" Firing a blast of lighting it zaps the Heartless making it scream in pain before Sora jumps above it and slams his keyblade down on top of it while Xion and Namine strike it from the sides destroying it.

As a Mechanitaur was running around the arena it came face to face with La who grinned. Spinning her scepter, she slams it into the ground and leopard made entirely of yellow energy rushed towards the Mechanitaur and slashes it in half destroying it.

"I got it!" Donald said blasting the Fiery Globe with a Water Spell putting out its flames before Goofy dives down and slams his shield on top of it destroying it.

As a Rock Troll chased Humphrey and Hopper down the arena Humphrey actuvated his Great Fall Glasses. Looking at the Rock Troll it swings it axe but due to Humphrey's glasses it flies out of its hands and destroys another Rock Troll that was about to hit Poppy and Raven.

"Thanks a lot." Raven said before blasting the one that was chasing Hopper and Humphrey destroying it.

"Daring, Dexter!" Darling yells as they the Charming Siblings ran to each other. "Let's try that move we've been working on."

"Everyone, cover your eyes!" Dexter yells.

"Charming Dazzle!" Daring yells as the three Charmings smiled creating a bright light which blinded all the Heartless.

Using this opening the Forever After Fighters charged taking out Heartless left and right. As they narrowed down to the last remaining Heartless a High Soldier rushed towards Sora when from above Hercules jumped down and punched it out of the way.

"Herc!" Sora smiles.

"Hey Sora, that was quite a show you guys put on." Hercules smiles.

"Whoa who are you sweet cheeks?" Looking over they saw Phil leaning on Pegasus flirting with La.

Groaning in disgust La pushes Phil away and off the horse causing everyone to chuckle when Phil lands at Roxas' feet.

"You okay?" Roxas asks.

Phil opens his eyes and sees his face. "Hey I remember you now! You were my student when I wasn't training Herc."

"Roxas? This goat thing trained you?" Dexter asks.

"What you've never seen a Satyr before?" Phil asks.

"Team meet Phil." Sora said.

"Hi there." They all said.

"So what brings my junior hero students to me?" Phil asks.

"Junior Heroes?" Donald growls.

"We need training Phil, we all do." Sora said.

"Can you help us?" Roxas asks.

"Two words: Student teacher ratio." Phil said.

"One, two… wait." Apple said counting them out.

"Phil please we need training. Is there anything you can do to help us?" Sora asks.

"I'm sorry but there's no way I can train you all at once." Phil said.

"Well what about the next tournament that's coming up?" Hercules suggests.

"Tournament?" Riku said interested.

"That could work but you'd all have to divide up into two blocks." Phil said pausing to think.

"We'll take it." Kairi said.

"Alright. I'll get you all signed up. Follow me." Phil said leading them to the registration.

As they walked in a teenager with spiky black hair entered the arena wearing black clothing. Looking around he noticed Namine walking in the back and his eyes widen for a second.

"Luna?" He said surprised before following them.

* * *

Meanwhile down in the Underworld, Hades the Lord of the Dead was depressed over his failure to take over Olympus at the hands of Sora and Hercules. Because of that he didn't see the point in trying to try again.

Watching Hercules defeat more Heartless Hades lets out a sigh when a green portal opens behind him.

"Well isn't this a sight. The Lord of the dead reduced to this." Turning around Hades sees Maleficent walk towards him.

"What do you want Maleficent? Did you find Pandora's Box? Was it what you were looking for?" Hades rolls his eyes.

"We found it, not the box we wanted. I've come looking for you." Maleficent said.

"I'm not in the mood to hear about your latest plan." Hades said.

"Well then let me explain why you should hear me out. You've lost everything in this world it's time we took your powers and brought it to another world where they will be feared." Maleficent said as Hades turns around.

"I'm listening." Hades said.

"Follow me and I'll explain everything." Maleficent said as she and Hades walked through a green portal.

* * *

Back at the Colosseum, the Forever After Fighters were looking at the tournament brackets for the first block.

"Alright I'm up first." Sparrow grins.

"Looks like your opponent is going to be Donald." Ramona said.

"Sweet." Sparrow said.

"You're going down." Donald said.

"Then I'm up next. Looks like my opponent is a guy named Noctis. Who's that?" Roxas asks.

"Must be someone from this world." Sora said.

"That would be me." Turning to the door they saw Noctis walk in.

"Hi, I'm Roxas nice to meet you." Roxas said but Noctis walks past him and walks right to Namine.

"Uh can I help you?" Namine asks.

"What's your name?" Noctis asks.

"My name's Namine."

"Namine, I'm sorry it's just that you remind me of someone I used to know. You have the same pretty hair." Noctis said.

"Oh, thank you." Namine blushes stroking her hair.

Roxas looks at Noctis and a cold feeling was flowing through his chest making him angry. 'Why is this guy taking to Namine like that? Wait why am I caring that he talks to her?' Roxas thought.

" **Uh oh, looks like Roxas is getting jealous."** Brooke teases.

"What? No, I'm not." Roxas said.

Soon the tournament started and the first match pitted Sparrow against Donald.

Drawing his bow Sparrow fires multiple arrows at Donald who runs out of the way.

"Thunderara!" Donald blasts Sparrow's arrows destroying them before blasting him in the gut with a lightning bolt knocking him back.

"Whoa, Donald's gotten good." Riku said impressed.

"What do you expect? He and Goofy travel with me all the time so they get nearly as strong as I do." Sora smiles.

"Go Donald!" Goofy cheers.

"Firaga!" Donald fires a giant fireball at Sparrow who rolls out of the way just in time.

Drawing his bow Sparrow fires three arrows at Donald who runs out of the way and hides behind a pillar.

As he turns to see where Sparrow was Donald got whacked in the face by Sparrow's guitar sending Donald flying into the wall.

"Gotcha!" Sparrow grins as Donald picks himself up and does his signature yell of rage.

Rushing towards Sparrow he whacks him repeatedly with his staff.

"Ow! Ow! Hey get off me!" Sparrow struggles as he grabs Donald and throws him across the arena.

"Aeroga!" Donald yells creating a powerful gust of wind which blows towards Sparrow who tries to stand his ground.

"Come on Sparrow, don't give up!" Daring yells.

"You got this!" Xion yells.

Putting his guitar on Sparrow reaches for his pick, turns up the volume and strums it creating a soundwave which cancels out the wind.

"What?!" Donald gasps as Sparrow releases another powerful soundwave knocking Donald to the ground winning him the first round causing the Forever After Fighters to cheer.

"Aww." Donald pouts when Sparrow walks over and offers a hand.

"Man you are one wild mage." Sparrow said.

"Thank you. You're pretty good too." Donald said as they left the arena to see Roxas enter for his match.

"So Phil you trained Roxas, what do you think?" Apple asks.

"Well he had potential, but let's just see how he does against the other guy." Phil said as Blondie moved her Mirrorpad to see Noctis entering the arena with a sword in his hands.

"This could be interesting." Blondie said as Roxas summons Miraculous Trinity.

"Ready Begin!"

Noctis started off by jumping backwards into the air and throwing his sword at Roxas. Raising his keyblade to block it Noctis suddenly appears in front of Roxas with his sword in his hands. Swinging it Noctis knocks Roxas backwards surprising everyone.

"Whoa, did you see that?" Apple said surprised.

"He's fast." Cerise said impressed.

Roxas picks himself up to see Noctis ready his sword.

"You surprised me with that, but that's not going to work again." Roxas said as Noctis charges towards Roxas.

As Miraculous Trinity glows red Roxas meets Noctis head on and the two of them clash sending sparks flying.

Noctis comes in from above and brings his sword down, but Roxas blocks it and tries pushing back, but Noctis was starting to get the advantage.

Stepping in Roxas swings his keyblade down and the staff end of Miraculous Trinity extends hitting Noctis in the gut allowing Roxas to strike him knocking Noctis backwards.

"Not bad." Noctis said as he switched out his sword for a much larger sword.

"Uh oh." Roxas said as Noctis swings at him and nearly knocks him into the wall if Roxas didn't dodge it.

Summoning Strength of 10 Men Roxas blocks the next attack with both his keyblades but the force was too much, and he was sent tumbling backwards.

"Man this guy is good." Roxas said picking himself up and summons Strength of 10 Men in his other hand.

Noctis swings his sword but Roxas jumps over it and slams both his keyblades into Noctis knocking him to the ground.

"Gabumon!" Roxas said grabbing his Digivice and Gabumon appears from it and lunges at Noctis.

Summoning a spear Noctis whacks Gabumon to the side before he and Roxas engaged in another clash trying to knock each other back.

"How many weapons do you have?" Roxas grunts.

"I could ask you the same thing." Noctis said stabbing his spear into the ground and kicking Roxas in the face knocking him to the ground.

Roxas looked up to see Noctis sprinting towards him with multiple weapons spinning around him, but just as he was about to strike Roxas holds out his hands.

"Faith!" Blasting Noctis with five pillars of light he falls to the ground in pain.

"Winner Roxas!"

As everyone cheered Noctis picked himself up and as they made their way up to the stands Maddie, Meeshell and Briar ran towards them.

"That was amazing." Briar said.

"Oh thanks but he—" Roxas never got to finish as the girls ran past him towards Noctis.

"How were you able to move so fast?" Meeshell asks.

"That sword magic was hattastic." Maddie said.

"Can you show me some of your moves?" Briar asks.

'They never ask me to show them any of my moves.' Roxas thoughts as he walked out of the arena.

"Roxas wait up." Gabumon said following him.

Watching him Cupid and Raven had a concerned look on her face.

As the rest of the matches were going on Roxas was pacing around the steps of the colosseum with Gabumon sitting nearby.

"Unbelievable, I won the match and yet they're giving that guy all the attention. First he makes the moves on Namine and now this?" Roxas mumbles.

"Hey Roxas, are you okay?" Cupid asks as she and Raven walk out.

"What do you mean? I'm fine, really." Roxas said.

"Is something on your mind?" Raven asks.

"I swear there is nothing wrong with me." Roxas said.

And as if on cue a beam of light shined down in front of him and a music played as a woman in purple dress appeared. "Aphrodite, Aphrodite, Aphrodite, Aphrodite the goddess of Love."

"Greetings mortals." Aphrodite said.

"Well I'm never gonna get that song out of my head." Roxas said shaking his head. "Uh why are you here?"

Cupid on the other hand was speechless as the goddess of love was right in front of her.

" **I don't believe it, the Goddess of Love herself. Cupid must be totally starstruck."** The female narrator said.

"Well mortal I make it my business to help those in the ways of figuring out love and from the way you've been acting we got a clear case of jealousy." Aphrodite said.

"What? Jealous? No way." Roxas denied.

"Oh please it's written all over your face." Aphrodite said looking to Cupid. "What do you think?"

"Huh? Oh well Roxas hasn't really been 100% sure about his love life, so these emotions are new to him." Cupid said.

"Exactly, Roxas you're jealous because for the first-time people you like are interested in someone other than you, but if these people really like you then you have nothing to worry about." Aphrodite said.

"But what if it doesn't?" Roxas asks.

"That's the thing about love, it's very powerful and dangerous." Aphrodite said.

"She's not wrong Roxas." Cupid agrees.

Sighing Roxas nods knowing they were telling the truth.

"I hope you figure out your little love drama Roxas." Aphrodite smiles before ascending back up to Olympus.

"Come on, what do you say we go cheer for the others?" Raven suggests.

"Yeah, good idea." Roxas said walking up to Gabumon when Noctis walks out of the arena and the two of them lock eyes.

There was a brief silence between them before Noctis was the first to break it. "You got some good friends."

"Huh?" Roxas said confused.

"They kept asking me about my skills so they could get stronger for you. Reminds me of my old teammates." Noctis said.

"Wait so you weren't trying to hit on Namine?" Roxas asks.

"What? No. I'm engaged to someone who just looks a lot like Namine." Noctis said.

"Oh." Roxas said feeling embarrassed.

"See Roxas, you had nothing to worry about after all." Gabumon said.

"Uh yeah, I guess so." Roxas said rubbing the back of his head.

"How touching." A voice said.

Turning around they saw a figure in an Organization XIII coat walk out of a dark portal.

"Friend of yours?" Noctis asks.

"Nope." Roxas said summoning Strength of 10 Men, Gabumon took a fighting stance, Raven had magic form in her hands and Cupid drew her bow.

"Do you really think you can defeat me?" The figure asks as he takes down his hood to reveal a man with long silver hair and drew an incredibly long katana causing Roxas' eyes to widen.

"I know you." Roxas said remembering Sora had fought him once before. "Sephiroth."

"Very good, since we know who we are we can skip the introductions and get right to business." Sephiroth said.

"Wait a minute I thought Xehanort could only have 13 vessels, why is this guy wearing the coat?" Raven asks.

"Xehanort promised me incredible power in exchange for my help and I have to say he made quite an offer including giving me power over this." Sephiroth snaps his fingers and in an explosion of flames a large gray demon like creature appears. **(Google Final Fantasy Ifrit)**

"Ifrit, burn this world to the ground." Sephiroth orders.

"Oh no you don't!" Raven said as she and Cupid took out their Digivices summoning Renamon and Impmon.

As Cupid and Raven fire multiple magical blasts and arrows at him Sephiroth deflects the attacks with ease when Roxas rushes forward and swings his keyblade, but Sephiroth blocks it.

Nearby Gabumon, Impmon and Renamon were facing off against Ifrit who roared in rage.

"You think that ugly face of yours is gonna scare me?" Impmon taunts. "Infernal Funnel!"

"Diamond Storm!"

"Blue Blaster!"

The three attacks fly towards Ifrit who holds up its hands in a defensive stance taking the attacks head on before releasing a powerful fireball which flew towards the Digimon knocking them into a statue of a warrior.

"Personally, I don't see why Xehanort wastes his time on kids like you." Sephiroth said swinging his katana knocking Roxas into Raven and Cupid. "Because I'm about to end all of this right here and now."

Unzipping his coat, a black wing shot out of the back surprising them before Sephiroth flew in to deliver a powerful blow, but at the last second Noctis throws his sword and appears in front of Sephiroth blocking the attack and sending Sephiroth skidding backwards.

"You guys alright?" Noctis asks helping them up.

"Yeah, thanks a lot." Cupid said.

"We're gonna have to go all out to beat this guy." Raven pants.

"Story Drive: Rebel!" Roxas yells as a black hood appears around him and Forever Ohana appears in his other hand.

"Wisdom Drive!" Raven said as her outfit turned blue.

"Stealth Drive!" Cupid said as her outfit turned green.

"You guys are pretty interesting." Noctis said readying his sword.

"Please this is normal for us." Raven said.

Blending into the scenery Cupid disappears before reappearing on top of the walls of the colosseum and starts firing arrows.

Sephiroth turns in her direction and blocks the arrows. Using the opening Roxas rushes in and slams both his keyblades into Sephiroth making him skid backwards.

Charging up Raven fires a powerful ball of dark energy which smashes into Sephiroth creating a huge explosion.

Flying out of the smoke Sephiroth flies backwards as Ifirt has flames surround its claws as it swings at them, but Impmon lunges at its face and holds on blinding it.

"Oh no you don't you big ugly freak, you're not laying a single claw on them!" Impmon said as Gabumon and Renamon grabbed its legs.

As Sephiroth flew through the air he dodged and weaved around Cupid's and Raven's attacks before dropping down.

"On your knees. I want you all to beg for forgiveness." Sephiroth said delivering a series of slashes which they all jump out of the way to dodge.

While the Digimon struggle to hold Ifirt back it lets out a loud roar of rage before releasing a powerful wave of fire knocking the Digimon off it.

Falling to the ground Gabumon, Impmon and Renamon look to see Ifrit run towards Roxas, Raven and Cupid.

"No! Roxas look out!" Gabumon yells as Roxas' Digivice glowed.

"Gabumon digivolve to…Garurumon!" From the bright light a large white and blue wolf Digimon tackled Ifirit to the ground and pins it surprising everyone.

"Gabumon?" Roxas said in shock.

"I'm Garurumon now." He said.

'Digivolving, interesting.' Sephiroth thought as Impmon and Renamon picked themselves up.

"You will not defeat us!" Renamon said as Cupid's Digivice glowed along with Ravens.

"Impmon digivolve to…Wizardmon!" In Impmon's place a Digimon in purple hat and robes appeared.

"Renamon digivolve to…Kyubimon!" Renamon turned into a fox like Digimon with nine tails.

" **This is unbelievable, the Digimon have gotten bigger!"** The male narrator said.

" **And by the looks of them much stronger."** The female narrator said.

As Ifrit pushed Garurumon off Wizardmon spun his staff. "Thunder Ball!" From the end of his staff Wizardmon blasts Ifirt with sphere of lightning making it scream in pain.

Turning to them Ifrit releases geysers of flames which appear in front of the Digimon.

"Fox Tail Inferno!" From the end of each of Kyubimon's tails a ball of blue flames shoots out and cancels out the geysers of flames in an explosion of smoke.

"You're mine!" Garurumon said charging through the smoke and rammed into Ifrit knocking it to the ground. "Howling Blaster!"

Releasing a powerful blue blast, it smashes into Ifrit making it scream in pain before it was destroyed.

As Sephiroth looks to see he was outnumbered Noctis puts a sword to his throat and glares. "Get lost."

"You win this battle for now, but don't think for a second this is over." Flying up into the air Sephiroth disappears into a dark portal.

Little did they know that Maleficent and Hades had seen the whole battle from nearby.

"If we let Xehnaort use his minions to conquer everything then who do you think will end up serving him?" Maleficent asks.

"It's bad enough I have to take orders from Zeus, but I am not taking orders from another crazy old man." Hades growls.

"Do we have a deal then?" Maleficent asks and Hades nods in agreement causing her to grin.

* * *

As the day came to an end the Digimon had reverted to their rookie forms while Roxas, Noctis, Raven and Cupid explained everything about what happened.

"Wait you guys took down one of the three monsters?" Sora asks.

"Well the Digimon did when they Digivolved." Raven said.

"Aw man I can't wait to see what mine turns into." Daring said.

"So how did the tournament go while we were away?" Roxas asks.

"It came down to Sora against Riku." Kairi said.

"Aw man what happened?" Raven asks eager to hear how it went.

"We'll tell you at the Tempest." Namine said.

"Well Roxas this was an interesting day. Maybe someday we'll have a rematch without dealing with the monsters." Noctis said.

"Yeah absolutely." Roxas said as the two of them nodded acknowledging each other before leaving the Colosseum.

 **Here's a hint for the next world: Yo Ho Yo Ho A Pirate's Life for me**


	89. The Caribbean

**Chapter 88: The Caribbean**

 **Hey, everyone, I'm back. Wow, this chapter turned into a big one. Sorry it took so long, work and life kept getting in the way. I have to say compared to KH3 version I think mine turned out a lot better. I'd also like to thank my friend SuperHeroTimeFan for some of his ideas on this world. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

As the Tempest was flying through space Sora's Gummi ship was attached to it so Donald and Goofy could come along with them. Inside the Tempest everyone was having Sea Salt Ice Cream as they filled Roxas in on the fights he missed.

"You should have been there Roxas, after you left Ramona faced La." Sora said.

"Wow, that sounds interesting, who won?" Roxas asks.

"I did." La smirks like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'll get you next time Leopard Lady." Ramona scoffs.

"After that it was Poppy against Goofy." Donald said as Goofy rubbed his forehead in pain.

"I take it Poppy got a few good hits in there?" Roxas smirks.

"Yeah." Goofy said.

"Any other interesting matches?" Cupid asks.

"Yeah we had a bit of a fairy showdown between Faybelle and Farrah, which was totally awesome." Sparrow said.

"What did you expect?" Faybelle smirks.

"And before Riku and Sora faced off Namine and I had a match." Kairi said.

"Whoa you fought Kairi?" Roxas said surprised.

"Yeah it was quite a match." Namine smiles.

"Well we're just glad we all got a chance to get a little stronger while we were at that world." Jillian said.

"Not to mention we found out Xehanort has been expanding his forces." Riku said.

"We'll have to be extra careful, who knows what he'll do next." Apple said.

"Still you got a great team Roxas they're all really strong and each one fights in a real unique way." Sora said.

"Yeah I'm pretty lucky to have them all watching my back." Roxas said.

"So what happened to you when you left the arena?" Xion asks.

"Well Noctis, Raven, Cupid and I ended facing one of Xehanort's nobody titans and get this, the Digimon can transform." Roxas said getting their attention.

"Seriously?" Hunter said surprised.

"I know we managed to lessen Xehanort's forces and I even got this." Roxas holds out his hand and a keyblade formed. The blade resembles Noctis's Engine Blade, the guard is blue to represent Noctis's warp ability, the hilt is the same one from the Engine Blade, and the token at the end of the keychain is the symbol of Lucis.

"I call it the Kingsglaive." Roxas said.

"Cool name." Daring said.

As all of them talked Duchess watched from the back feeling left out when Courtly walks over.

"Hey is everything okay?" Courtly asks sitting down next to her.

"I think coming here was a mistake. I don't think I'm cut out to be on this team." Duchess sighs.

"Duchess I thought the same thing when I started out, but you just need to be patient and trust me before you know it, you'll be one of us." Courtly said causing Duchess to smile.

"You're a good friend Courtly."

"I know." Courtly smirks when suddenly the World Map goes off alerting everyone.

"Awe sweet a new mission." Melody said they all walked over to Roxas who opens it.

"The Caribbean." Roxas read and instantly Sora cheered.

"Yes! We get to be pirates!" Sora smiles.

"Pirates?" Instantly Darling, Cerise, Raven, Briar, Lizzie and Blondie thought back to Pixie Hollow when they fought James and the Heartless.

"So Sora you seem to know a bit about this world care to fill us in?" Apple asks.

"It's awesome, high flying adventures, open seas, when Donald, Goofy and I went we met a pirate named Jack Sparrow who we helped stop an evil pirate named Barbossa from kidnapping Will and Elizabeth." Sora explains.

"Yeah he even wanted Sora's keyblade." Goofy said.

"Well what did you say when he wanted it?" Hunter asks.

"I let him take it…then after a few seconds I called it back to my hands." Sora smirks causing everyone to chuckle.

"Hey you pulled a similar trick like that on Headmaster Grimm when he wanted your Keyblade." Dexter recalls looking at Roxas who chuckles.

"Uh yeah I guess I did." He said rubbing the back of his head.

As they approached the world Roxas looks to the Forever After Fighters.

"Okay who's coming down with me for this one?" Roxas asks.

"I am!" Sora said standing up quickly.

"If Sora's going, you're gonna need my help to keep an eye on him." Riku said standing up.

"I'll go too, I love me some adventure." Briar said.

"Do you even have to ask?" Blondie asks standing up.

"I-I'd like to go too." Meeshell said.

"I'm in." Cupid said standing up which made Riku smile softly.

"Anyone else?" Roxas asks.

Seeing this as her chance to spend more time with Roxas Lizzie stands up. "Count me in."

"Alright, Dexter bring us in." Roxas said.

"You got it." Dexter said going to the controls when a bright flash of light envelops them.

* * *

When the light faded away Roxas looked around and saw that their clothes had changed. Everyone was now wearing pirate clothes.

Roxas was wearing a black coat, black hat, a silver undershirt with his X symbol necklace around his neck and an x on his shirt. Sora had a similar outfit but was more colorful and had his crown symbol on his hat. Briar was wearing a black hat with a crimson shirt with brown pants. Riku was wearing a sleeveless gray shirt with green bandanna tied around his wrist. Lizzie was wearing her hair in a ponytail, a red and black coat with red shirt under and black pants. Cupid was wearing a white shirt with a heart on the back, red pants and her bow strapped to her back. Blondie was wearing a white shirt with a brown vest, white pants and brown hat. Finally, Meeshell was wearing a sea green jacket with a white shirt under, a bandanna and she had her sea green skirt changed into pants.

"Whoa." Everyone said checking out their new looks.

"This is so cool, we're like a real pirate crew." Sora said.

Duchess looked at her outfit and even she was impressed. 'Wow so this is what going on these missions is like.'

"I'll say check out our ship." Lea said as they looked around to see the were standing on a silver pirate ship with black sails and it had the words The Tempest on the side.

" **Well yo ho, yo ho. They look like a real pirate crew."** Brooke said.

"Now this is my kind of ship. Where to?" Roxas asks

"Captain Roxas, I know where we're going." Sora smirks. "The Edge of the World!"

"Uh guys, I think we found it." Meeshell said.

"You hear that? We found the edge of the world." Sora said before they all paused that the remark. Looking over they saw they were literally about to fall off the edge of the world which was a giant waterfall.

All of them scream as they tried to paddle away from it, but the water was too strong, and they all ended up falling over and everything went black.

When they woke up, they found themselves laying around on the deck of the Tempest groaning.

"Is everyone alright?" Briar groans.

"What happened?" Cupid asks waking up to see she had fallen on top of Riku. Blushing she quickly picks herself up. "Uh sorry about that."

Looking around Meeshell saw no sign of water for miles just sand narrowing her eyes Meeshell sees something in the distance.

"Hey guys, what's that?" She points getting everyone's attention.

"Hey wait, that looks like…" Sora smiles as he climbs off the Tempest and runs towards it. Looking to see that there was no way the Tempest would be able to move on dry land they all climbed off.

"You guys keep an eye on things, we'll be right back." Roxas said climbing off the ship.

"Aye aye captain." Apple giggles.

Running after Sora they stopped to see a large black ship in front of them, but little did they know something was heading towards the Tempest.

"It's the Black Pearl." Sora smiles

" **Now that's a cool pirate ship."** Brooke said when they heard a scream. Looking up they saw a man fall overboard and land in front of them. This was Jack Sparrow.

"Jack Sparrow." Sora said happy to see an old friend when Jack immediately gets up and turns to them.

"Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack corrects when from the deck of the ship several Spear Lizard, Anchor Raider, Ferocious Fins and Vapor Fly Heartless jump down in front of them. "Oh ye scury trespassers hand over control of my ship or face the consequences."

"Uh Jack these aren't the people that you can negotiate with." Sora said as he summoned Kingdom Key, Riku summoned Way to Dawn, Roxas summoned Kingsglaive, Briar summoned her staff, Cupid drew her bow, Lizzie readied her arm blade and cards, and Meeshell grabbed her Orb while Blondie summoned her camera droids.

"Who be the captain of this crew?" Jack asks drawing his sword.

"That be me, Captain Roxas Twilight."

"Well Captain Twilight it's your lucky day for you and your crew get to assist me in this matter. Charge!" Jack yells as he sprinted towards the Heartless.

As the Vapor flies flew in Cupid runs towards it and at the last second slides under it firing an arrow hitting it in the chest making it swivel towards Lizzie who slices in half with her arm blade.

"Dark Firaga!" Riku said firing a ball of black flames which slams into a Ferocious Fins knocking it backwards. As it recovers from the attack it charges forward to bash Riku the Kingsglaive keyblade swings in towards it and suddenly Roxas appears in front of it and slashes it in half destroying it.

Riku looks to Roxas who smirks back signaling him to watch himself.

Charging towards a Vapor Fly Sora jumps onto it's back and steers it towards the other Heartless.

"Whoo! Look out below!" Sora said as the Vapor Fly started shooting at them.

Everyone looked to Sora with interest.

"Leave it to Sora to think outside the box like that." Roxas smirks.

"Roxas behind you!" Meeshell yells blasting the Anchor Raider with a torrent of water destroying it.

"Magnet!" Briar yells holding her staff in the air pulling multiple Spear Lizards. "Sora now!"

Flying in Sora blasts all the Spear Lizards destroying them. Jumping off the Vapor Fly he was on Sora slashes it in half.

"Roxas!" Sora yells as they both spin their keyblades rapidly.

"Light Storm!" They yelled as from their keyblades strong gusts of wind with multiple blades of light go flying towards the Heartless destroying the rest of them.

"Whoo that takes care of those annoying things." Briar sighs in relief as Jack looks around the Pearl.

"By the way Captain Twilight, I'd like to offer some advice captain to captain." Jack said walking over.

"Uh sure what?" Roxas asks as Jack leans.

"I'd strongly recommend making some adjustments to your crew it's bad luck to bring women onboard your ship." Jack whispers a little loudly causing the girls to glare at him. Lizzie being the closest slaps him in the face. "I'm not sure I deserved that." Jack said rubbing his cheek.

"Oh you did, trust me." Blondie growls.

"Anyway, feel free to come aboard." Jack said as they made their way on board unaware of some little crabs moving under the ship.

"Sorry if my crew is a little messy, so lazy." Jack said as they looked aboard to see there was no else but them.

"Uh Jack it's just us." Sora said.

"No there isn't there's my crew right there." Jack points around the ship but still they saw nothing.

All of them look at each other thinking Jack had gone made when suddenly the ship started to move.

"Whoa! What the?" Riku looks to see the Tempest was moving towards them as they sailed across the sand.

Running to the side Cupid saw what had to be millions of white crabs moving the two ships.

On the Tempest Raven and Dexter ran out to the deck and waved for them.

"Guys what do we do?!" Dexter calls out.

"Where are we going?!" Raven calls out.

"I have no idea!" Roxas replies as the crabs carried them off.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a distant shore, multiple people were picking themselves out of the water.

"This truly is a god forsaken place." A man with a white beard said. This was Mr. Gibbs.

"I don't see Jack; I don't see anyone." A woman with blonde hair said. This was Elizabeth Swann.

"He be here, Davy Jones never gave on what someone took from him." A man with brown hair and a pirate's hat said. This was Captain Barbossa

"And does it matter? We're trapped here by your doing." A man with black hair said as some white crabs scuttled over to a woman with dark skin and dreadlocks. These were Will Turner and Tia Dalma.

"Whitty Jack is closer than you think." She said as over a large sand dune the Black Pearl and the Tempest climbed over them and into the sea

"Well slap me face and hand me to me mama, it's Jack." Mr. Gibbs said as they made their way over.

"But who's is the other ship?" Will asks as Jack, Roxas, Sora, Riku, Cupid, Meeshell, Blondie, Briar, and Lizzie walked on shore to them.

"It's the captain!" Mr. Gibbs said.

"Aye! Mr. Gibbs, I expect you'll be able to account for your actions, then." Jack said.

"Sir?" Mr. Gibbs asks confused.

"There has been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline upon my vessel, why is that?"

"Sir, you're in Davy Jones' Locker, Cap'n." Mr. Gibbs said.

"Davy Jones' Locker?" Sora asks looking at Roxas who merely shrugs.

"I know that. And don't think I don't." Jack said looking to the Forever Ever After Fighters.

"Jack Sparrow." Barbossa said getting their attention.

"Barbossa!" Roxas and Sora gasps remembering him.

"Hector, it's been too long, hasn't it?" Jack asks walking over.

"Aye, Isla de Muerta, remember? You shot me." Barbossa said.

"No I didn't." Jack denies.

"Yes he did." Sora whispers to everyone.

"Sora. We meet again." Will said as he and Elizabeth walked over to the Forever After Fighters.

"I see you found yourself a new crew." Elizabeth said.

"Will. Elizabeth." Sora smiles happy to see some old faces.

"We didn't expect to see you all here of all places." Elizabeth said.

"Uh where exactly is here?" Meeshell asks.

"And what's this about a locker?" Briar asks.

"Davy Jones' Locker. Jack neglected to pay a certain debt to Jones. So Jones sent the Kraken to devour Jack and that's how he ended up here." Will explains.

"Wait a minute…so Davy Jones' Locker is…" Cupid said turning pale.

"We've gone beyond the grave?" Riku said surprised.

"How is this even possible?" Blondie asks.

"That's why we're here to save Jack from this fate, but we'll help you guys as well." Will said.

"Much appreciated." Roxas said.

"Rescue me?" Jack said turning to them. "As it seems we possess ships and you don't."

"I see my ship right there." Barbossa said pointing at the Pearl.

"No way pal that ship is Jack's end of story." Sora scoffs.

"Jack, Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones. He controls the Flying Dutchman." Will said.

"He's taking over the seas." Elizabeth said.

"And he must be stopped. The Brethren Court has been called." Tia Dalma said.

"Leave you all alone for a minute and look what happens." Jack said.

"Geez this world has a lot of problems." Lizzie whispers.

"No kidding." Briar nods.

"We need you back Jack." Mr. Gibbs said.

"And you need a crew." Will said.

"Why should I sail with any of you? Four of you have tried to kill me in the past, one of you succeeded." Jack said looking at Elizabeth shocking Will.

"Jack you have us." Sora said.

"Right if it weren't for you I never would have gotten the Pearl back. Captain Twilight, you and your crew are hired." Jack said.

"Wait what?" Roxas said confused as Jack made his way down the line.

Looking at Tia Dalma the two of them smiled. "Alright Tia Dalma you're in. You too Gibbs. Not you two you're creepy." Jack said gesturing to a short blading man and a man with blonde hair and a wooden eye. These were Pintel and Ragetti.

"Marty, you're in. Cotton, Cotton's Parrot." Jack stops when he see a large group of unfamiliar men. "Who are you? Where do your allegiances lie?"

"With the highest bidder." One said.

"I have a ship." Jack gestures.

"That makes you the highest bidder."

"Alright then, weigh anchor prepare to set sail." Jack said taking out a compass, but it was going wildly in every direction.

"Oh Jack." Looking at Barbossa, Pintel, Ragetti, Will and Elizabeth he saw that Barbossa had charts in his hands. "Which way you going?" He smirks.

* * *

As both ships set sail the Forever After Fighters were all on deck managing the Tempest while Roxas and his small group were on board the Pearl and Jack and Barbossa were trying to give orders to the crew.

"What are you doing?" Barbossa asks.

"What are you doing? The Captain gives orders on the ship." Jack said.

"And I be the Captain." Barbossa said.

"My ship, I'm Captain." Jack said.

"They be my charts." Barbossa said.

"That makes you…chartman." Jack said.

"Stow it! Both of you that's an order!" Pintel said causing everyone to stop what they were doing and stare. "Sorry I just thought with the Captain issue I'd throw my name in for consideration."

"Let's get another Captain's opinion." Jack said turning to Roxas. "Captain Twilight help us settle this."

"Oh don't go there, he's already on your side of course he'll vote for you." Barbossa said grabbing Roxas' shoulder. "Stick me with me kid and I'll show you how to be a real Captain."

"Now hold it right there. If he wants to learn from the best he should be learning from me." Jack said grabbing his other shoulder.

"Does anyone want to hear my opinion?" Roxas asks.

"No." They both said before dragging him off.

With Blondie she had her mirropad out and was recording herself walking around the Pearl.

"That's right fans this is Blondie Lockes aboard an actual pirate ship with real pirates. What adventure awaits us in this voyage? Stay tuned and find out." Blondie said when Mr. Gibbs walks over.

"Young lady what are ye doing talking into that thing?" Mr. Gibbs asks.

"Oh well I record our adventures so that other people can learn about them." Blondie said.

"Oh so you're like a log keeper." Mr. Gibbs said before looking out to the Tempest. "I have to say you're all pretty young to be sailors. How did you get a ship so fine?"

"It belongs to Roxas and for years he's taken us to countless places." Blondie said.

"That's a mighty respectable journey to travel with so many colleagues." Mr. Gibbs said.

As Meeshell was sitting on the deck overlooking the sea Tia Dalma was eyeing her curiously.

"Well not often I see many of those out and about." Tia said before walking over to Meeshell and whispers. "The powers of the sea are strong in you, but you have to realize your true potential."

"Huh?" Meeshell turns to Tia who merely smiles before walking away.

As Cupid and Riku were walking along the deck they heard something from below.

"It was you. You left Jack to the Kraken." Will said.

"It was the only way." Elizabeth said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Will asks.

"It wasn't your burden to bear." Elizabeth said.

"But I did bear it didn't I? I just didn't know it at the time. If you make choices like that how can I trust you?" Will asks.

"You can't." Elizabeth said.

"You shouldn't be so quick to throw away a relationship like that." Looking to the stairs they saw Cupid walking down to them.

"Cupid? How much did you hear?" Elizabeth asks.

"I heard enough. Elizabeth if you and Will truly love each other you can't keep secrets like that from each other. Being together means you share everything." Cupid said.

"Even the stuff that might hurt others?" Will asks.

"Especially that." Riku said walking down. "Hiding information that could hurt others can not only hurt you but everyone else around you."

Both Will and Elizabeth look at each other and nod realizing both of them were right.

"You know you two make a really helpful couple." Elizabeth said causing them to blush.

'Couple?' They both thought about looking at each other before looking away.

* * *

As clouds covered the sky and everyone was below deck resting Meeshell looks down at the water deciding to take a swim. Diving into the water she turns into her mermaid form, but as she swims around the Tempest she sees something swimming in her direction.

Narrowing her eyes she looks closely before realizing the thing floating towards her were corpses. Letting out a scream underwater she scrambles and climbs back onto the Pearl where Roxas was at the wheel.

"Whoa Meeshell what's wrong?" Roxas asks running to her who was panting heavily.

"Dead people…floating towards me in the water." She said scared out of her mind.

"Hey, hey, it's okay you're safe now." Roxas said pulling her into a hug comforting her.

Feeling protected in his arms Meeshell calms down and leans into the hug.

"Why were their even corpses in the water?" Roxas asks when Tia Dalma walks to the edge and looks down at the corpses.

"They should be in the care of Davy Jones. That was the duty given to him by the goddess Calypso. To ferry those who die at sea to the other side. But once every 10 years he was allowed to come ashore to be with the one who loved him. But that man is gone he is only a monster." She said.

"So what happened to him?" Roxas asks as Tia turns to them.

"He began to neglect his duties and because of that he became cursed." She said as boats made their way towards them.

"Uh guys we got company!" Roxas said calling everyone from the Tempest and the Pearl to the decks to see what was happening.

"What is going on?" Riku asks.

"Are we in trouble?" Briar asks.

"We be nothing more than ghosts to them." Tia said.

From the Tempest they all saw men, woman and children floating in the boats but none of them said anything.

"Hey do you people need help?" Apple asks.

"We got plenty of room on our ship." Maddie calls out but none of them hear them.

" **What's wrong with these people? They're not even moving."** Brooke asks.

" **Brooke I'm afraid these people are beyond receiving any kind of help."** The female narrator said causing Brooke to gasp in realization.

In one of the boats was a man with long blonde hair causing Elizabeth to smile. "It's my father we've made it back. Father! Over here!"

"Elizabeth, we're not back." Jack said causing a look of horror to appear on her face.

"Father!" She calls out moving down the ship.

Looking over her father sees her on the Pearl.

"Elizabeth, are you dead?" He asks as she shakes her head. "I think I am." He said shocking her.

"He's dead? We never see this kind of stuff on your videos." Duchess said in shock.

"We don't see much of it." Raven said.

"No you can't be." Elizabeth said.

"There was this chest you see, I saw it. It seemed so important at the time. And a heart. I learned that if you stab it your heart must take its place and you will sail the seas for all eternity." He said getting Briar's attention. "The Dutchman must always have a Captain. Silly thing to die for." He said.

"Someone cast a line!" Elizabeth said as Sora and Marty handed her the rope.

"A torch of destiny." Tia Dalma said looking at everyone as Elizabeth threw the rope landing on her father's boat, but he didn't budge.

"Take the line!" Elizabeth calls out.

"I'm so proud of you." He said as the rope fell off his boat.

Panicking Elizabeth was about to jump overboard.

"She must not leave the ship!" Tia Dalma said as Roxas, Will, Riku and Sora grabbed her stopping her from jumping overboard.

"No! Please! I won't let you die!" Elizabeth cries.

"I'll give my love to your mother for you." Her father said as he disappeared along with the other boats.

The next day everyone was laying around the two ships, supplies were low, and morale was even lower.

"Uh we've been sailing for what feels like forever." Lea groans.

"Where are we even going?" Darling asks.

Looking to the other ship Briar and Will were standing next to Tia Dalma while Roxas was with Jack who was working on the charts.

"If we don't escape this realm before night we will be trapped here forever." Tia Dalma warns.

"With no water? Sounds like a fun eternity." Mr. Gibbs said.

"There has to be something we can do." Sora said as Jack adjusted the chart before taking out his compass to see it was spinning everywhere.

"Hey Jack, you've been staring at that compass quite a bit. What's so special about it?" Meeshell asks.

"This compass is a special one. Whatever it is you want most the compass will lead you to it." Jack said.

"Can I try?" Meeshell asks as Jack hands it to her.

She opens it and as the compass spins it comes to a stop pointing in front of Roxas. Raising an eyebrow, she slowly moves out of the way, but the arrow still points towards Roxas causing her to blush.

"Well what's it pointing at?" Roxas asks.

"Uh nothing, it's going everywhere." Meeshell lies.

"Yeah that seems to be happening to me too, maybe when we're back in the land of the living it'll work." Jack said taking back the compass.

'Do I really like Roxas that way?' Meeshell thought as Jack adjusted the charts.

"Up is Down? Well that doesn't make much sense." Jack said.

"Yeah by Sunset we're done for." Roxas sighs.

"Wait a minute. Not Sunset, Sundown and rise up." Jack said standing up. "What's that?" Running to the edge Sora, Roxas, Mr. Gibbs and Will follow Jack. "What is that?"

"Where?" Riku asks.

"There." Jack said before running to the other side and back again.

"What is it?" Roxas asks when Jack runs to the other side.

Looking over from the Tempest the Forever After Fighters were watching them run across the Pearl so much the boat started to rock.

"What are they doing?" Alistair asks.

"I don't know but it looks like fun." Maddie said.

"He's rocking the ship." Pintel said in shock.

"We're rocking the ship!" Sora said.

"I suggest you tell your crew to do the same thing." Jack warns Roxas.

"Guys! Rock the ship!" Roxas yells as the Tempest crew looks at each other unsure before Maddie and Courtly ran from side to side.

"Come on let's go! It's better than being trapped here forever!" Courtly said.

Nodding in agreement the Forever After Fighters mimicked them and started rocking the ship.

"Aye he's onto it." Barbossa grins looking at the chart.

"He's rocking the ship." Pintel said as Ragetti ran over with some rope.

"Tie each other to the mast upside down so when the boat flips, we'll be the right way up." Ragetti said as they ran to grab some more rope.

"Now up is down!" Jack yells as the ships flip upside down into the water.

Underwater everyone struggles to hold their breath when Meeshell's grip slips and she sinks into the water.

Acting quickly Briar and Roxas grab her hands holding her up.

When the sun sets a bright green flash shot into the sky and from underwater both ships rose up until they hit the surface causing everyone to gasp and cough.

"You know, you could've warned us Jack." Sora pants.

"That was unpleasant." Lizzie coughs.

"Everyone alright?" Roxas calls over to the Tempest where everyone was in a similar condition.

"Define Alright." Sparrow coughs.

"We made it." Riku said as they picked themselves up.

"Well that was something." Blondie said when Barbossa, Will, Mr. Gibbs, Elizabeth and Jack pulled their pistols on each other. "And so is this." Blondie said eyes widening.

"We need our pistols! Someone cut us down!" Pintel said.

"Okay." Briar said cutting them free causing the two of them to fall on the deck face first.

"You enjoyed that didn't you?" Roxas asks.

"Oh yeah." She giggles.

"Alright here's what's going to happen, the Brethren Court is gather and Jack you and I are going to it." Barbossa said.

"Not happening." Jack said as Elizabeth points both her pistols at him.

"The pirates are banding together to fight Beckett." She said.

"And you're a pirate. You have to fight." Sora said.

"If you don't, they'll hunt us all down until there's none left. Now how does that sound facing Davy Jones alone?" Barbossa asks causing Jack to gulp.

* * *

Taking out the map Will shows them where they were. "There's a freshwater spring nearby, we can resupply there and shoot each other later." Will suggests.

"You go with the search party I'll stay with my ship." Jack said.

"I won't be leaving my ship in your command." Barbossa glares.

"Why don't you both go and leave the ship in my command?" Will suggests as both captains look at him. "Temporarily."

"Fine, Captain Twilight, you and your friends will accompany us to make sure he doesn't pull anything." Jack said.

"Sounds fine with me."

"Roxas take Sora, Riku, Briar, Cupid you guys come with you." Will suggests.

Making their way to the rowboats they paddle to the island.

"You seem distracted. What ales you Captain Twilight?" Barbossa asks but Roxas just looks at him suspiciously. "Aw don't be like that we literally escaped the land of the dead together."

"Sorry but this whole Davy Jones thing has me worried. Who is he and what does he have against Jack?" Roxas asks.

"You really are new to this if you've never heard of Davy Jones. Years ago, the Pearl sank to the bottom of the ocean and Jack made a deal with Davy Jones to rise it up and to let him be captain of it for 13 years, but when Jack didn't pay his debt Davy Jones set out to kill him. Now that Beckett has his heart, we all have to work together if we're to survive this." Barbossa explains as they walked to the spring only to find a dead body laying in it causing the Forever After Fighters to cringe.

"I'm really starting to not like this world." Cupid whispers.

Checking the water Barbossa spits it out. "Poisoned, fouled by the body."

Walking over Pintel picks up the body to see who it is.

"Hey I know this guy, he was in Singapore with us." Pintel said.

"Uh guys." Cupid said pointing to Raegetti who was waving his arms.

"We got company!" He calls out pointing to the ships.

Looking to the Pearl and the Tempest they saw a third ship approaching them and all the other men in the group pull out their pistols and aim them at Roxas, Jack and Barbossa.

"They're the only Captains here." Jack said pointing to Roxas and Barbossa causing them to roll their eyes.

"Jack!" Sora said not believing he just sold them out like that.

"Don't draw your weapon Sora, it'll only cause more trouble." Barbossa warns.

* * *

Back on the Pearl Lizzie, Meeshell and Blondie looked around trying to figure out what to do next.

"Girls over here." Will said gesturing for them to go below deck to the brig. Following him down below Will grabs the three of them and throws them in a cell.

"Hey what's going on?!" Lizzie asks picking herself up.

"Sorry girls, but I have plans for this ship and can't risk you getting hurt." Will said.

"Off with your head!" Lizzie snaps.

"I'm sorry." Will said making his way back up.

"This is so not just right." Blondie said in a huff.

Leading them back to the ships they saw the Pearl overrun with pirates while they had Elizabeth hostage and guns aimed at the Tempest who were ready to fight back if need be.

Leading them all was a bald Asian man; this was Sao Feng another Pirate Lord like Jack and Barbossa.

"That's a nice ship, who be the Captain of this vessel?" Sao Feng asks looking at the Tempest.

"I am." Roxas said stepping forward instantly all of Sao Feng's pirates point at laugh at him.

"Tell me boy where do your allegiances lie?" Sao Fang asks.

"Depends on what you do to my friends." Roxas glares causing Sao Feng to smirk.

"Sao Feng, you showing up here is truly a remarkable coincidence." Barbossa said as Jack tried hiding behind Sora and Riku.

"Jack Sparrow, you gave me great insult the last time we met." Sao Feng said.

"Doesn't sound like me." Jack said when Sao Fang punches him in the face causing everyone to wince. "So do we call it square then?"

"Release her, she's not part of the bargain." Will said walking over.

"And what bargain would that be?" Riku asks.

"He led a mutiny aboard this ship and threw your friends in the brig." Mr. Gibbs said.

"What?!" Roxas snaps turning to Will.

"I had no choice. I need the Black Pearl to free my father." Will said.

"Out of my way." Roxas said pushing Will out of the way and heading down to the brig.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Elizabeth asks.

"It was my burden to bear." Will said using her exact same words.

"He needs the Pearl and you need me for the Brethren court. Did no one save me just because they missed me?" Jack asks as Marty, Pintel, Ragetti, Cotton and Sora raised their hands. "I'm with them."

Jack was about to move towards them when Sao Feng grabs him.

"I'm sorry Jack but there is an old friend who wants to see you first." Sao Feng said.

"I'm not sure I can survive any more old friends." Jack said.

"Here is your chance to find out." Sao Fang said showing him the boat of Beckett.

Down in the brig, Lizzie was banging against the bars trying to get them to open.

"Will! When I get my hands on you, you're gonna pay!" Lizzie yells.

"And here I thought he was out friend." Meeshell said.

"Nope, he was just using us." Blondie said when Roxas made his way down the stairs.

"Excuse me ladies, but this be a prison break." Roxas said causing all three girls to smile. Summoning his keyblade Roxas taps the cell unlocking it causing Lizzie and Meeshell to run out and hug him in thanks.

"I'm sorry Roxas we should've seen this coming." Blondie said walking out.

"What's going on up there?" Meeshell asks.

"Oh the usual." Roxas said.

"That bad huh?" Lizzie sighs as they were about to make their way up when Tia Dalma walks down.

"Is something wrong?" Roxas asks.

"Jack is aboard the ship of Beckett and we fear we may need to make a fast escape when negotiations fall short." Tia Dalma said.

"We better warn the others." Roxas said as they made their way up only for Tia Dalma to grab Meeshell's shoulder stopping her.

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd like a quick word with you." She said.

"Uh sure, I guess." Meeshell said turning to her when she notices her Orb of Poseidon in Tia Dalma's hands. "Hey careful with that."

"A very interesting object, how did you come into possession of this?" Tia Dalma asks.

"Roxas gave it to me. It's thanks to him I'm the person I am today." Meeshell smiles as Tia Dalma hands it back to her.

"Aw the power of love." She said causing Meeshell to blush.

"L-Love?" She stutters.

"It is a powerful drive to inspire people to better themselves for the sake of others, but this is only scratching the surface of your true abilities." Tia Dalma said.

"What do you mean?" Meeshell asks.

"A Mermaid has many unique powers and you are no different." Tia said shocking Meeshell.

"H-How did you—" Before Meeshell could finish Tia taps her forehead.

"You were in the water and ran in fear of something unknown. A mermaid is never afraid when she is in her element. In the water, you are the one who is in control." Tia Dalma said before walking up the stairs leaving Meeshell by herself.

"In the water…I'm in control." She said to herself.

" **This Tia Dalma lady is really mysterious, who is she?"** Brooke asks.

" **I wish I knew Brooke, but maybe we'll find out."** The male narrator said.

* * *

On the other ship, Jack was forced into a room where Beckett was looking at the Pearl through a window.

"Remarkable, the last I saw of that ship she was on fire. A blackened hull sinking beneath the waves." Beckett said as Jack started snooping around. "We had a deal Jack. I contracted you to deliver cargo on my behalf you chose to liberate it."

"People aren't cargo mate." Jack said looking at a mark on his arm.

"And you incurred a heavy debt to raise her up again. It's not here Jack." Beckett said turning to him.

"What? What isn't?" Jack asks.

"The Heart of Davy Jones. It's onboard the Dutchman and unavailable for you to use as leverage to satisfy your debt to the great captain." Beckett said.

"By my account, that debt has been settled." Jack said.

"By your death? And yet here you are." Beckett said.

"Close your eyes and pretend it's all a bad dream. That's how I get by." Jack smirks.

"Your good deed cost me Jack." Beckett glares.

"And you have spared me any possibility of ending up as anything other than what I am and for that I thank you. Will someone be in soon to draw you a bath?" Jack asks.

"It would be so nice if all of us were on lifelong holiday, but someone must ensure the world turns properly. People are what they love Jack and what they love is cargo, they love spices, and linens, and silks and plantains. As long as it is delivered on schedule and in the right quantity then they are nothing more than figures on a ledger. You're a clever man Jack, you know I'm right." Beckett said.

"If you're offering me a seat on the board, I'm neither depraved enough nor drunk enough to accept." Jack said as Beckett grabs two glasses of rum.

"Well then maybe you would consider an alternative arrangement. One that requires absolutely nothing from you but information." Beckett said offering him a glass.

"In regard to the Brethren Court no doubt." Jack said taking both glasses and gulping them down. "In exchange for fair compensation, square my debt with Jones, and guarantee my freedom."

"Of course, it's just good business." Beckett said.

"Were I in a divulgatory mood, what would I tell you?" Jack asks.

"Everything: where are they meeting, who are the Pirate Lords and what is the meaning behind the 9 Pieces of 8?" Beckett asks.

* * *

Outside on the Pearl, Beckett's men were taking control of the ship.

"We agreed that the Black Pearl would be mine." Sao Feng said.

"Lord Beckett's not going to hand over the one ship that can outrun the Dutchman." One said walking off.

"Shame they are not bound to honor the Code of the Brethren isn't it, because honor is a hard thing to come by." Barbossa said.

"There is no honor to remain with the losing side." Sao Feng said.

"But you think there's honor in working with the enemy?" Riku asks causing Sao Feng to glare at him. "Face it, you're scared."

"They have the Dutchman and now the Pearl! What do we have?" Sao Feng asks when Barbossa grabs him.

"We have Calypso." Barbossa said.

"Calypso?" Sora asks confused.

"That's just an old legend." Sao Feng said.

"The goddess herself bound in human form. Imagine all the power of the seas against our enemies. I need the Brethren court for this and all the Lords." Barbossa said.

* * *

Back on Beckett's ship Jack and Beckett were still negotiating.

"You can keep Barbossa and his weird homunculus and friend with the wooden eye and Turner, especially Turner. The rest along with Captain Twilight and his crew come with me to Shipwreck Cove where I will personally hand you the pirates and you will not hand me to Jones." Jack said.

"And what becomes of Miss Swann?" Beckett asks.

"What interest is she to you?" Jack smirks.

* * *

On the Pearl, Sao Feng was looking at Elizabeth with interest. "The girl."

"Done." Elizabeth said shocking Will.

"No, not done." Will snaps.

"Elizabeth what are you doing?" Roxas asks.

"Will got us into this mess if this is what it takes then done." Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth, these are pirates." Will said.

"I have had more than enough experience dealing with pirates." Elizabeth said.

Leaning towards Lizzie, Roxas whispers into her ear. "I don't trust Sao Feng, go with Elizabeth and make sure nothing happens."

Lizzie nods in understanding.

"We'll need a distraction to get away from all of them." Barbossa said.

"I got this." Roxas smirks.

"Do we have a deal Jack?" Beckett asks.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Jack asks but Beckett was silent. "Captain Jack Sparrow."

"FIRE!" Roxas yells from the outside as Maddie and Crystal loaded the cannons on the Tempest and fired allowing Sao Feng to escape.

"Deal." Jack said shaking Beckett's hand before leaving.

On the Pearl, Roxas, Riku, Sora, Briar and Meeshell had their weapons out and were fighting off Beckett's men alongside Barbossa and Will.

"Never thought I would be fighting on the same side as you after last time." Sora said looking at Barbossa.

"Life is full of surprises." Barbossa smirks as he swings his sword knocking a man overboard.

Briar whacks an enemy with her staff before jumping back to Roxas.

"Are you sure Lizzie will be okay with those guys?" Briar asks.

"Trust me, she can handle herself." Roxas said as Jack ran up to the upper deck. When Beckett followed him he saw Jack had tied a rope to a cannon and was about to light it.

"You're mad." Beckett said.

"Good because if I wasn't this might never work." Jack said as the cannonball fired hitting the mast and launching him back onto the Pearl.

"Jack!" Sora gasps as they ran up to try and find him when they spot him leaning on the mast.

"And that boys was without spilling a single drop of rum." Jack smirks before landing in front of Will. "Escort this traitorous codpiece to the brig."

"With pleasure." Blondie growls.

As the Pearl set off Beckett looks at his own destroyed ship. "Which do we follow sir?"

"Send the Dutchman after Sao Feng, we'll follow the Pearl. How long before we can follow?" Beckett asks when the mast fell.

"Do you think he plans this stuff ahead or makes it up as he goes along?"

Watching all of this from another ship Even was talking to two figures in Organization XII coat were standing on deck when one pulls back his hood to reveal a man with blonde hair and piercings, this was Luxord.

"Very interesting, a man put his heart in a chest and yet is still able to exist. Just the fact that it's possible has me intrigued." Even said.

"Do you think that box could be the one that we're looking for?" Luxord asks.

"Even if it does, we have to deal with Sora, his friends and those annoying Forever After Fighters." The third coat said.

"True but not game is fun unless it has some opponents." Luxord said.

"I suggest we bide our time and wait for the moment to strike." Even said.

"You can wait all you want, but I'm going after Riku." The figure in the coat said.

"We're not here to please lord Xemnas. Just leave this world to us and go back to making your replicas." Luxord smirks as the two of them disappear leaving Even by himself.

Looking to the Tempest Even clenched his fist knowing what he had to do next.

* * *

On Sao Feng's ship, Lizzie was sitting on top a barrel as Elizabeth sat nearby.

"You know Lizzie I didn't ask for any help." Elizabeth said.

"Whether you asked or didn't is not going to stop me and my friends from doing the right thing." Lizzie said.

"You really are friends of Sora he acts the exact same way." Elizabeth chuckles.

"So did you really come here just so he would leave or was there another reason?" Lizzie asks.

"I don't know it's just when Will made such a deal behind my back it got me angry. It made me realize my mistake." Elizabeth said.

"Relationships aren't easy." Lizzie frowns.

"Do you have someone close to your heart?" Elizabeth asks causing her to blush.

"Well I'd like to think I do, but I'm not sure how he feels about me." Lizzie said.

"Well if he truly cares for you Lizzie then it'll be worth the wait." Elizabeth said patting her on the shoulder causing her to smile when Sao Feng enters the room.

"By this time tomorrow, we will arrive at Shipwreck Cove and you will be free Calypso."

"Calypso?" Lizzie asks confused.

"Ah yes, you and your young captain are new to the game of pirates. Let me enlighten you. The first Brethren Court used the 9 Pieces of 8 to bound the goddess Calypso to human form so that the rule of the sea would belong to man and not—"

"To me?" Elizabeth said playing along.

"One such as you should never be anything less than what you truly are." Sao Feng walking towards Elizabeth.

"Kind words tend not to slip through prison bars." Elizabeth said.

Sao Feng moves in trying to kiss Elizabeth, but she slaps him causing Sao Feng to stagger back. He turns to look at them when suddenly a cannon ball flies through the hull hitting sending him smashing into the walls.

Lizzie gasps as she looks up above deck to see the Flying Dutchman attacking the crew with multiple Spear Lizard, Pirate, Screw Driver and Missile Diver Heartless battling Sao Feng's men.

"Sao Feng?" Elizabeth moves toward the dying man who takes off his amulet.

"With this and the other pieces of 8 you will be free. Take it, you are the Captain now." Sao Feng said shocking her.

"Me?" She said as Sao Feng grabs her hand.

"Go in my place to Shipwreck Cove." Sao Feng said as Lizzie ran down.

"The ship has been taken we're overwhelmed—" Lizzie stops as Sao Feng pulls her in close.

"Forgive me…Calypso." He said with his last breath.

"What did he tell you?" Lizzie asks.

"He made me Captain." Elizabeth said.

Making their way outside men from the East India Trading Company grab them both when a man with blonde hair notices Elizabeth, this was James Norrington.

"Elizabeth?" James said surprised.

"James." Elizabeth said happy to see an old friend when a pirate with a tentacle face appears on board, this was Davy Jones.

"Who among you is the Captain?" He asks.

"She is." Lizzie said pointing to Elizabeth shocking the crew.

"Tow the ship, put the prisoners in the brig, the captain shall have my quarters." James said.

"Thank you, sir, but I prefer to stay with my crew." Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth, I didn't know." James said.

"Know what? Which side you chose? Well now you do." She asks as she walks with Lizzie and the rest of the crew to the brig.

On the Dutchman, all of them were forced into the brig.

"Bootstrap? Bootstrap Bill Turner?" Elizabeth calls out.

"Bootstrap?" A voice calls out. To reveal a coral like man. This was Bootstrap Bill Turner, Will's father. "How do you know my name?"

"I know your son." Elizabeth said.

'So he's the reason Will tried to take over the Pearl.' Lizzie thought.

"William…he's coming for me. He promised." Bootstrap said with a smile on his face.

* * *

The next day on the Black Pearl, Roxas and Briar were standing on the deck looking out at the sea while Sora and Meeshell were at the wheel. On the Tempest Bunny and Xion were keeping track of everything and making sure that they were following the Pearl.

"As crazy as this pirate world has become it's nice to know we got the team nearby to back us up." Roxas said.

"Yeah." Briar nods not really thinking about that now.

"Something on your mind Briar?" Roxas asks.

"It's just, the whole Davy Jones thing sounds like quite a destiny. Traveling the high seas for all eternity, it's like it's telling me to stab the heart. If I did, I would never have to go to sleep for 100 years." Briar said.

"Wow, I never really thought of it like that." Roxas said.

"100 years? That would be a blessing compared to an eternity of guiding souls to the other side." Tia Dalma said standing nearby.

"What do you mean?" Briar asks looking at her.

"Think about it, you live for eternity yes, but you only get to come on land and be with your loved ones once every 10 years. You will stay the same while everyone you have ever cared about leaves this world behind. Is that something you really want for yourself?" Tia Dalma asks.

Briar looks to Roxas and the thought of never seeing him again struck her right to the core.

"Wow…I guess I didn't really consider that." Briar said as Tia Dalma walks towards the stairs to go below deck.

"Immortality is a curse for those who live to be among others." She said before going inside.

"Well so much for that destiny." Briar sighs leaning against the railing.

Standing next to her Roxas puts his arms around her and pulls her in close.

"Don't worry if anything happens to you, I'll always be there." Roxas said causing her to smile when they heard a splashing sound nearby.

"What was that?" Sora asks as they followed the noise to see Will tying corpses to barrels and dropping them in the water.

"Will!" Sora said surprised as Will pints his knife at them.

"What the heck are you doing?" Roxas asks.

"Well, you escaped the brig faster than I thought." Looking up they saw Jack making his way towards them. "William, do you notice anything? Or rather do you notice something that is not there to be noticed?"

"You haven't raised as an alarm." Will realized.

"Odd isn't it?" Jack asks.

"Not much odder than this." Briar said looking at Will's scheme.

"What is this?" Meeshell asks.

"I told myself, think like Jack." Will said.

"And this is what you arrived at? Leading Beckett to Shipwreck Cove to gain his trust and accomplish your own ends? It's like you don't know me at all." Jack said.

"I don't know it sounds pretty close." Sora said crossing his arms.

"Now how does your dearly beloved feel about this plan?" Jack asks.

"I'm losing her Jack, a step towards my father is a step away from Elizabeth." Will said.

"Mate if you lock your heart away you'll lose it for certain." Jack said.

"Wait what if someone else took out Davy Jones?" Roxas suggests.

"Who?" Will asks when Jack hints to himself. "You?"

"You?" Roxas, Sora, Briar and Meeshell said.

" **Jack?"** Brooke asks.

"Death has a curious way of reshuffling one's priorities. I slip aboard the Dutchman, find the heart, your father goes free, you're free to be with Elizabeth." Jack said.

"And you're willing to cut out your heart and bind yourself to the Dutchman forever?" Will asks.

"No mate, I'm free forever. Free to sail the seas across the edges of the map, free from death itself." Jack said.

"Jack you can't do that, you have to do the job of guiding souls to the other side." Roxas said.

"If you don't, you'll end up just like Jones." Will said.

"This face wasn't made for tentacles. Oh before I forget." Jack hands Will his compass.

"What's this for?" Will asks.

"Think like me, it'll come to you." Jack said before breathing on Will and the foulness from it causes Will to fall overboard.

"Will!" Sora and Roxas gasp as they look to see Jack tossing down a barrel for Will to float on.

"My regards to Davy Jones!" Jack calls out as the ship leaves Will behind.

"I hate that man." Will growls.

* * *

Back on the Flying Dutchman, James opens the door to the brig where Elizabeth, Lizzie and the crew all turn to look at him.

"Come with me. Quickly." James said as the crew followed him out.

"What are you doing?" Lizzie asks.

"Choosing a side." James declares.

Making their way outside they were shuffling to the side as they shimmied across the rope towing their ship to the Dutchman.

"Don't go to Shipwreck Cove, Beckett knows of the meeting of the Brethren I think there might be a traitor among you." James warns.

"It's too late to earn my forgiveness." Elizabeth said as Lizzie helped the last of the Pirates onto the ropes.

"I had nothing to do with your father's death. But that doesn't absolve me for all my other sins." James said.

"Come with us." Elizabeth said shocking him. "James come with me."

Before he could answer they heard a voice. "Who goes there?"

Drawing his sword James prepares for battle as Lizzie makes it across to the ship. "Go! I will follow."

"You're lying." Elizabeth said knowing full well what he was going to do.

"Our destines are intertwined Elizabeth but never joined." James said giving her a kiss. "Go now." James said as Bootstrap appeared. "Back to your post sailor."

"No one leaves the ship." Bootstrap said as Elizabeth made her escape. "Part of the crew part of the ship. Part of the crew part of the ship. Part of the crew part of the ship! Part of the crew part of the ship! The prisoners are escaping!" Bootstrap calls out.

"Belay that!" James said taking out his gun.

"James!" Elizabeth gasps as he shoots the ropes freeing the two ships from each other and causing Elizabeth to fall into the water. Using this opening Bootstrap stabs James in the chest. "JAMES!" Elizabeth screams as Lizzie helps her onto the ship.

On the Dutchman, Davy Jones looks to see the other ship getting away. Smirking Davy Jones draws his sword at points it at the escaping ship, before looking at James.

"Tell me…do you fear death?" Davy Jones asks when James uses his last bit of strength to stab him where his heart should be, but Davy Jones feels nothing. "Nice sword." Davy Jones said admiring it as he pulled it out of his chest.

On the ship Elizabeth put on the captain's hat and grabbed the wheel as the entire crew looked to her for guidance.

"Set a course for Shipwreck Cove." Elizabeth orders.

"Aye Captain!" They all said about to change course when suddenly four giant tentacles shoot out of the water.

Elizabeth gasps in horror to see the familiar tentacles of the Kraken was attacking them.

As it slammed its tentacles into the ship several of the men were dragged underwater as Lizzie jumps out of the way.

"Terriermon!" Lizzie calls out as her Digivice glowed summoning her Digimon.

"Lizzie what's going on?" Terriermon asks looking at the giant tentacles.

"We can't beat that thing, but we have to injure it enough so we can escape!" Lizzie said jumping backwards as a tentacle slams on the ship. Drawing her arm blade, she stabs the tentacle causing a shriek to appear from underground.

"Bunny Blast!" Terriermon blasts another tentacle but the remaining 6 tentacles appear surrounding them.

"Elizabeth! Get ready to move!" Lizzie calls out as she runs to the wheel.

When one of the tentacles falls towards Lizzie, she tries to dodge but trips and falls.

"Lizzie!" Terriermon gasps as he runs to her causing her Digivice to glow.

"Terriermon digivolve to Gargomon!" Appearing in Terriermon's place was a larger version of him with two Gatling guns for arms and belt of bullets across his chest.

Drawing her cards Lizzie and Gargomon had their backs to each other and shoot multiple bullets and cards at the tentacles keeping them away from the ship as Elizabeth steered the ship away from the Kraken.

"Gargomon, I got an idea, but I'll need you to keep that thing distracted for me." Lizzie said.

"On it Lizzie." Gargomon said as he jumped to the crow's nest to get a good view of all the tentacles.

Lizzie's cards spun around her as she electricity coated her arm blade. "Two Element Pair!" Lizzie said as she summoned two giant cards one coated with electricity and one coated with ice.

Throwing the cards into the water multiple explosions of ice and electricity went off stunning the Kraken causing to sink to the water.

"Go! Go! Go!" Gargomon said as they got the ship as far away from the Kraken as possible.

Turning back into Terriermon he looks to Lizzie who drops to her knees exhausted. Walking down to her Elizabeth helps Lizzie up and brought her to the Captain's quarters laying her down on the bed.

"You saved all our lives Lizzie, you've earned this." Elizabeth smiles as Lizzie drifted off to sleep. "Keep an eye on her and make sure she's safe."

"I will." Terriermon nods as Elizabeth makes her way back up to the deck.

* * *

The next day, the Pearl and the Tempest had arrived at Shipwreck Cove.

"Keep an eye out for Shipwreck Cove." Mr. Gibbs calls out.

Nearby Barbossa was talking to Tia Dalma.

"I never forget a bargain once struck, but we agreed on the ends, but the means are for me to decide." Barbossa said stroking her hair but Tia Dalma grabs his hand.

"Do not forget it was by my power that you returned to the dead." Tia Dalma glares.

"Do not forget why you brought me back, why you could not leave Jack to his fate. It took 9 Pirate Lords to bind you Calypso and it will take no less to set you free. Pintel, Ragetti!" Barbossa calls out for them. "Take this fish wife to the brig."

As they escorted her down Riku and Meeshell looked at them confused.

"Tia, what's going on?" Meeshell asks.

"Do not worry for me child. Worry for the challenge that awaits you." She said making her way to the brig.

That night at Shipwreck Cove, multiple pirate ships including the Pearl and the Tempest gathered in Shipwreck City.

" **Sweet Fairy Godmother, look at all the Pirate Ships."** Brooke said.

"Whoa." Roxas said in awe.

"Look at all of them." Riku said.

"There hasn't been a gathering of this many pirates ever." Barbossa said.

"And I owe them all money." Jack said.

"Why is that not a surprise?" Cupid rolls her eyes.

As they made their way up to the council of the Pirate Lords Jack pulls Roxas in close.

"Stick close to me and pretend you're on my crew, the Pirate Lords won't let you kids attend otherwise." Jack whispers.

Roxas looks to Sora, Riku, Cupid, Blondie, Briar and Meeshell who all nod as Blondie took out her mirrorpad to record the meeting.

Banging a ball against the table Barbossa calls everyone to attention.

"I call you all here for the 4th annual Brethren Court." Barbossa said as the Pirate Lords took their seats. "Now for the right to be heard present your pieces of 8."

As Ragetti walked around everyone expected to see amazing treasures but all they saw were things like a playing card, a pair of glasses, and a broken off top of a bottle.

"What the heck is this?" Riku asks raising an eyebrow.

"Those are just pieces of junk." Briar said.

"Aye, the original plan was to use 9 pieces of 8 to bind Calypso, but when they first met the first Brethren Court were flat broke." Mr. Gibbs explains.

"So why don't they change the name?" Cupid suggests.

"To what? 9 Pieces of whatever we happen to be having in our pockets at the time?" Mr. Gibbs asks.

"And now for you Ragetti." Barbossa said.

"Aye master, been keeping it nice and safe." Ragetti nods.

"But now I need it back." Barbossa whacks him in the back of the head knocking out his wooden eye grossing the Forever Ever Fighters out.

"You might want to invest in an eyepatch buddy." Sora cringes.

"Good idea." Ragetti said putting the Pieces of 8 down.

"Jack I believe it's your turn." Barbossa said as Jack tussled a pendant on top of his bandanna.

"Forgive me but we are still short one Pirate Lord, Sao Feng has yet to arrive." Jack said.

"Sao Feng is dead." Elizabeth said as she and Lizzie enter the room.

"Lizzie!" Briar smiles.

"He fell to the Flying Dutchmen." Elizabeth said declaring herself a Pirate Lord.

"He made you Captain? We're just giving the bloody titles away." Jack said surprised as everyone started arguing.

"Listen to me! We've been betrayed Jones is under the command of Lord Beckett they're on their way here." Elizabeth warns.

"Who is this betrayal?"

"Surely no one among us." Barbossa said.

"Where's Will?" Elizabeth asks.

"Uh not among us." Sora said scratching his head nervously.

"What matters not how they know what matters is what we do now." Barbossa said.

"We fight." Elizabeth said causing most of the people in the room to laugh.

"Shipwreck cove is a fortress why would we fight when we are safer in these walls?"

"There be a third course, in another age in this spot the first Brethren Court captured the sea goddess Calypso and bound her in her bones, that was a mistake. Sure, we tamed the seas for ourselves, but we opened the door for Beckett. Better days upon the seas when mastery wasn't met with bargain struck but by the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of his back. You all know this to be true. Gentleman, ladies we must free Calypso." Barbossa said and instantly they were in an uproar.

"Shoot him!"

"Cut out his tongue!"

"Shoot him and cut out his tongue and then shoot his tongue." Jack suggests.

"I might have to edit some parts of this meeting out." Blondie whispers.

"Sao Feng trusted Barbossa we must free Calypso."

"Calypso was our enemy then she will be our enemy now!"

Instantly all the Pirate lords broke into fights punching and throwing each other across the rooms.

"What is this?" Cupid asks.

"This is madness." Lizzie said.

"This is politics." Jack said.

"Cool." Sora grins.

"Meanwhile our enemies are heading for us right now." Elizabeth said.

"If they're not here already." Barbossa said.

"Face it Barbossa this isn't gonna get them to listen." Jack said.

"And I suppose you have a better idea?" Barbossa asks.

"I do, Captain Twilight, Sora grab their attention." Jack said.

Summoning their keyblades the two of them fired beams of light through the roof stopping the fights instantly.

"Alright Jack all yours." Roxas said.

"Enlighten us." Riku said.

"Cuttlefish. Let us not forget the cuttlefish, pen them up together and they will devour each other without a second thought. We could stay here with all our arms and provisions and half of us will be dead within a month or as Barbossa suggests we could release Calypso and we can pray she will be merciful. I highly doubt it. So, we are left with one option I agree with and I can't believe I am saying this Captain Swann, we should fight." Jack said.

"You've always run away from a fight." Barbossa said.

"Have not." Jack said.

"Have so." Barbossa said.

"Have not."

"Have so and you know it Jack." Sora calls out remembering all the stuff he pulled at Port Royal.

"Have not. I have only embraced the noblest of Pirate traditions. We must fight so that we can run away." Jack said.

"Aye!" Sora cheers setting off the rest of the pirates to agree with Jack.

"As this be a declaration of war can only be declared by the Pirate King." Barbossa said.

"You're making this up, aren't you?" Roxas asks.

"Am I? I call on Captain Teague, keeper of the code!" Barbossa said shocking Jack as a man walks in who bared a strong resemblance to Jack.

"The Code is the Law." Teague said making his way down as tow men carried a chest holding a large book.

"So that's the Pirate Code." Sora whistles impressed.

Opening it he scans the pages. "Aye Barbossa is right."

"There has not been a Pirate King since the first court and there is very unlikely to be a second one."

"Why's that?" Cupid asks.

"You see Pirate King is awarded by popular vote." Mr. Gibbs starts.

"And each Pirate only ever votes for himself." Barbossa finishes.

"Shame you don't get a vote." Briar said looking at Roxas.

"I call for a vote." Jack said.

"I vote for Amon."

"Captain Chevale."

"Sri Sumbahjaee votes for Sumbahjee." His speaker said.

"Mistress Cheng."

"General Jokad."

"Elizabeth Swann."

"Bian River."

"Elizabeth Swann." Jack said shocking everyone.

"What?" Elizabeth said surprised.

"Well that was easy." Roxas said.

Immediately all the other Pirate Lords burst out in outrage.

"I'm sorry but are you all saying you won't be honoring the code?" Jack asks as Teague glares at all of them causing them to sit back down.

"Very well. What say you, Captain Swann?" Mistress Cheng asks.

"Prepare every vessel that floats at dawn we shall go to war." Elizabeth declares as Sri Sumbahjee stood up.

"And so we shall go to war." He said in an incredibly squeaky voice causing the Forever After Fighters to chuckle.

Barbossa looks to Ragetti and Pintel who hide the Pieces of 8 taking them out of sight.

* * *

At the Tempest, Roxas was making sure everyone was ready for battle tomorrow.

"Alright guys I want Crystal, Xion, Lea, Hunter, Melody, and Courtly on deck to fight off any intruders. Melody, Crystal you two have water Digimon so you'll be able to use them in this fight." Roxas said.

"Good idea." Melody said as she called out Kamemon, Crystal called out Gomamon and Meeshell called out Betamon.

"Everyone else will stay on the Tempest and try to shoot down as many ships as possible and make sure that the rest of us have cover." Roxas said as all of them nodded in agreement.

"We'll be staying aboard the Black Pearl; I've got a feeling those guys will need all the help they can get." Sora said.

"Knock knock." Captain Teague said climbing aboard.

"Can we help you sir?" Sora asks.

"Just wanted to see you kids off before you went to fight." Teague said looking at all of them. "So young and yet you're all willing to do this?"

"The sea is for everyone, not Beckett." Donald said.

"Truer words have never been spoken." Teague said turning to face Roxas. "You've got quite the crew Captain."

"I wouldn't trade them for the world." Roxas smiles.

"You can win tomorrow kids; may your hearts be your guiding key." Teague said before leaving the Tempest.

* * *

At dawn, many Pirate Ships were lined up alongside the Tempest and Black Pearl as they waited for the enemy to show up when a mist appeared.

Moving through the mist they saw one ship approaching.

"There they are." Briar said tightening her grip on her staff.

All of the pirates braced themselves for battle when from the mist a fleet of hundreds maybe even thousands of ships appeared shocking everyone.

"We're dead." Duchess gulps.

"Well any more bright ideas Jack?" Roxas asks.

"Uh Parley?" Jack suggests.

Meeting in the middle Jack, Elizabeth, Barbossa, Roxas, Sora, Riku and Cupid made their way to the meeting spot where they encountered Will, Beckett and Davy Jones.

"So, you be the one who led them here." Barbossa said glaring at Will.

"Don't blame Turner, he was merely the tool if you're looking for the Architect look to your left." Beckett said as they all turned to look at Jack.

"My hands are clean…figuratively." Jack said.

"Sora, I think you need new friends." Riku said.

"Just in this world anyway." Cupid said.

"My actions were my own. Jack had nothing to do with it." Will said.

"Well said, listen to the tool." Jack said.

"Jack I've been aboard the Dutchman. I understand the burden you bear but that hope is lost." Elizabeth said.

"No cause is lost if there is at least one fool willing to fight for it." Will said.

"If Turner wasn't acting on your accords than how did he come to give me this?" Beckett asks holding out Jack's compass. "You promised to hand me the pirate lords and here they are. Don't be bashful step up and claim your reward." Beckett tosses him his compass.

"You sold us out?!" Roxas glares.

"We're your friends Jack!" Sora said.

"You'll be serving 100 years aboard the Dutchman as a start." Davy Jones glares.

"I purpose an exchange. Will leaves with us and you can take Jack." Elizabeth suggests causing everyone to look at her.

"Done." Will said.

"Not done." Jack argues.

"Done." Beckett agrees.

"Jack's one of the Pirate Lords you have no power to do so." Barbossa said.

"King." Elizabeth smirks.

"As you command." Jack bows when Barbossa rips his pendant off his bandanna and takes his Piece of 8.

Davy Jones looks to Sora, Riku and Roxas. "Do you fear death?"

"I fear a lot of things, but death isn't one of them." Riku glares as Cupid puts her hand on his shoulder.

"You have a choice, you can all fight and all die or you can surrender and only most of you will die." Beckett said.

"You murdered my father." Elizabeth growls.

"He chose his fate." Beckett said.

"Then you have chosen yours, we will fight, and you will die." Elizabeth said as they made their way back to the ships.

"We can use our Digimon to start picking off ships." Roxas said suggesting a plan.

"Oh will we now?" Barbossa suggests as they bring out a tied-up Calypso.

"Tia!" Meeshell and Briar gasps.

"Barbossa, you can't release her!" Will said.

"We need to give Jack a chance." Elizabeth said.

"Apologies your highness but for too long my fate has not been in me own hands." He said taking her Piece of 8.

"I assume there is some sort of incantation?" Mr. Gibbs asks.

"Aye, first the items are to be burned." Barbossa said as he lit the items on fire. "Calypso I release you from your human bonds." He lit the items, but nothing happened.

"You didn't say it right. You got to say it right." Raegetti said as he leaned in close to Calypso. "Calypso I release you from your human bonds." He whispers seductively causing the items to be lit on fire.

"Calypso, when the first Brethren Court sealed you away who was it that betrayed you?" Will asks.

"Say his name." She said.

"Davy Jones." Will said as Calypso grew exponentially in size until she was almost as tall as the ship.

"Calypso I have honored my bargain and now ask that you spare my ship and crew but destroy all those who dare say they are your master or mine." Barbossa declares, but Calypso just smirks and lets out a roar as from her body millions of tiny white crabs fell into the sea.

"Is that it?" Cupid asks.

"What now?" Briar asks.

"Nothing. Our final hope has failed us." Barbossa said.

Meeshell paused to think about how Calypso helped her earlier when facing her fears in the water.

Briar remembered how she warned her against taking the Destiny of Davy Jones.

'She's been helping us this whole time.' They thought.

"You can't give up! We can still fight." They both said as dark clouds filled the sky and a strong wind blew.

"It's not over yet." Elizabeth said turning to face the crew. "You will all listen! The Brethren will still be looking to us, to the Black Pearl and the Tempest to lead and what will they see? Frightened bilge rats on a ship? No they will see free men and the enemy will know what we can do. By the sweat of our brows and the strength of our backs and the courage of our hearts they will know! Hoist the colors!" She declares.

"Hoist the colors!" As all the pirate ships raised their pirate flags Roxas looks in shock to see one raised on the Tempest, it had a skull with his X logo on the forehead and instead of crossbones it was two keyblades.

As the Pearl, Tempest and Dutchman advance towards each other rain poured down and lightning struck the middle of the sea creating a whirlpool.

"Maelstrom!" Mr. Gibbs calls out when from the middle of the Malestrom the Kraken appeared roaring in anger.

"Roxas! We need you to stop that thing!" Elizabeth calls out.

"Right!" Roxas looks to Meeshell. "You better get in the water along with Betamon."

"But Roxas I don't know if I can handle this." Meeshell said scared.

"Meshell you can do this, everyone on here believes in you and so do I. The only person who thinks you can't is you." Roxas said grabbing her shoulders causing her to look into his eyes. "You can do this."

Taking a bug gulp Meeshell nods. "Ready Betamon?"

"Ready." Betamon nods as they both jump overboard and into the water.

On the Tempest Gomamon and Kamemon jump overboard to join them as Meeshell changes into her mermaid form.

"Betamon digivolve to Seadramon!" In Betamon's place a large sea serpent like Digimon appeared.

"Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon!" A large hairy Digimon with a horn on its head appeared.

"Kamemon digivolve to Gwappamon!" Kamemon turned into a large turtle Digimon with a CD in its hair.

"This just in fans Blondie Lockes reporting to you live from inside a giant Maelstrom where the biggest pirate battle ever is about to take place between us and the Black Pearl against Davy Jones and his Kraken. How will this battle turn out? Don't touch that dial." Blondie said holding onto the helm as she recorded everything.

As the three sea Digimon rammed into the Kraken the Dutchman started firing cannons at them when a 4th ship came down from above and rams into the Tempest and Pearl knocking them all to the ground. Xion and Lizzie turn to see Luxord and the cloaked figure staring them down from opposite sides of the ship.

"Well this game just got interesting." Luxord grins when Riku turns to see the cloaked figure.

Summoning Way to Dawn he was about to charge when suddenly the Kraken swung one of its tentacles down on Cupid.

"Cupid look out!" Riku runs as fast as he could and pushes Cupid out of the way as the tentacle slams on top of his keyblade with full force causing a loud cracking sound to be heard.

Looking in shock Riku and Cupid see that the top half of Way to Dawn broke off.

"No way…my keyblade." Riku said in shock.

"Well this is pathetic. And here I thought I would get a challenge fighting you." The figure said.

"Who are you?" Cupid asks.

"Who am I? Well that's an easy one." The figure pulls back his hood and Cupid's eyes widen to see Riku under that hood. This was the Riku Replica

"Riku, but how's that possible? You're right here." Cupid said looking at the real one.

"I don't see the point in explaining since you won't be around much longer anyway." Riku Replica said summoning Soul Eater.

Standing up Riku turns to Roxas. "Roxas! I need to borrow one of your keyblades!"

"Here!" Roxas summons Oblivion and tosses it to him.

"You got my back Cupid?" Riku asks.

"Definitely!" Cupid said drawing her bow.

Running to the edge both of them grab ropes and swing across onto the ship as Lizzie and Xion do the same when they face Luxord whose eyes show interest when he sees cards in Lizzie's hands while Xion summons Sunset by the Sea.

"My it seems there's another player." Luxord said summoning his cards.

"Sorry but you're not the kind of company I play games with." Lizzie said as she throws multiple cards at Luxord.

Retaliating he grows one of his cards to the size of a shield blocking them until Xion jumps down and slams her keyblade on top of him causing him to skid backwards.

"Alright, you want to play that way? Let's play." Luxord growls.

Nearby Cupid was firing multiple arrows at Riku Replica, but he deflected them all when Riku swings Oblivion, but his replica blocks it.

"Pathetic having to rely on another's keyblade. If you really were strong you wouldn't have let yours break." Riku Replica smirks.

"It's not the Keyblade that makes the Master." Riku growls as he pushes backwards.

"You lost your greatest weapon and for what? Her?" Riku Replica said pointing at Cupid. "She needed your help because she's too weak to protect herself from anything."

"No she's not!" Riku roars running at him.

On the Tempest, Even was watching from nearby as Crystal, Courtly, Melody, Lea and Hunter were fighting off the Kraken tentacles while the Digimon and Meeshell were stopping it from underwater.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon said firing a missile at the Kraken making it scream in pain before it swats Ikkakumon into the Tempest knocking Duchess to the ground and opening a closet to reveal the white fans that Ashlynn had taken.

Looking at them Duchess picks them up and realized what she had to do.

On the Dutchman, Jack was making his way out with a chest when he takes a wrong turn and comes face to face with Davy Jones and a few of his men.

"Looky here boys, a lost bird a lost bird that never learned to fly." Davy Jones mocks.

"My greatest regret, but never too late to learn." Jack said banging the chest against a rope launching him up onto the beams supporting the sails.

But like that Davy Jones appears where Jack was moving through the ship. "The chest." He orders as Jack drew his sword.

"I can set you free mate." Jack said.

"My freedom was forfeit long ago." Davy Jones said as they clashed swords.

Down below the two ships were across from each other as Heartless and Pirates swung across to the opposite ships.

Drawing Kingsglaive Roxas slices two ropes causing the Heartless to plummet.

"Firaga!" Briar said blasting one just as it landed while Sora used Flowmotion to kick another Heartless overboard.

"Elizabeth, will you marry me?" Will asks.

"I don't think now's the best time." Elizabeth said.

"Now might be the only time. I love you. I made my choice what's yours?" Will asks.

"Roxas! Barbossa! Marry us!" Elizabeth calls out.

"Seriously?! Now!" Roxas said.

"We're a little busy at the moment!" Barbossa said killing a Heartless. "You start boy!"

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness to the binding of these two in holy matrimony!" Roxas said while he was still fighting Heartless.

"Elizabeth Swann do you take me to be your husband?" Will asks.

"I do." Elizabeth smiles. "Do you Will Turner take me to be your wife?"

"I do." Will said.

"As Captain I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss—" Barbossa was interrupted as a Sea Lizard tried to stab him. "You may kiss—"

"Oh just kiss already!" Sora calls out as Elizabeth and Will kiss sealing their marriage causing Roxas, Briar and Sora to smile happy for them but the moment was ruined when they heard Blondie scream.

Looking over they saw an Anchor Raider approaching her ready to attack as Blondie stepped back in fear.

"Blondie!" Briar gasps as it brought its sword down to stab her but at the last second a large blue shield blocked the attack.

Blondie looks to her savior to see that it was Even.

"Wait, I know you." Blondie realized.

Pushing back Even slashes the Anchor Raider with his shield destroying it.

"Even?" Roxas said surprised as Even turns to them. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving your friend? What does it look like?" Even said.

"I'll get you for destroying our base!" Briar growls.

"Hate me all you want I deserve it, but that chest could be what we're looking for if it is you must not let the others get it." Even said before disappearing.

"What would they want with the Heart of Davy Jones?" Roxas asks.

"Hey guys! We gotta help Jack!" Sora calls out pointing to the fight on the Dutchman.

With the three of them grabbing a rope they swing across to the other ship and land directly below Jack and Davy Jones when suddenly the ships locked sails causing Jack to fall.

"No!" Davy Jones gasps grabbing the chest with Jack still holding onto it. Growing in anger he throws Jack off.

"We gotta get that chest!" Roxas said.

"I'm on it!" Sora said using flowmotion to run up the sail and kicks Davy Jones in the face causing him to drop the chest into Roxas' arms.

Growling Davy Jones turns to Sora who had Favorite Deputy out. "This is why I hate kids." Davy Jones said.

"Well I hate people who mess with my friends." Sora said as the two of them clashed swinging their weapons at each other back in forth.

"It's useless boy even if you have the chest, you'll never open it without the key." Davy Jones said.

"I already have a key." Sora smirks.

"No, you don't." Davy Jones said showing the real key.

"Made you look." Sora smirks as he transforms Favorite Deputy into a hammer and smashes it into Davy Jones knocking him off the sails and onto the deck.

Groaning in pain he looks up to see Roxas holding his chest and Briar holding the key. Jones was about to get up when he heard Sora calling out to him.

"Hey Jones! Look out below!" Sora yells as he smashes his hammer on top of him sending him crashing through the deck.

"Nice one." Briar smiles when Jones burst out of the door nearby seriously pissed off. "Uh oh." She said drawing her staff.

"When I'm done with you your souls will be locked in my locker for eternity!" Davy Jones said drawing his sword.

"Sorry Squid face but I'm not going back there. Aeroga!" Briar fires a strong gust of wind which blew towards Davy Jones, but he uses his crab hand to grab onto the ship to prevent him from flying off.

Yanking his arm up he pulls a board off the ship and throws it at Briar canceling her spell and making her stagger back.

Swinging his sword Briar blocks it with her staff as Davy Jones goes on the offensive making her move backwards before they locked weapons.

"Give up and give me that key." Davy Jones orders.

"Never!" Briar yells pushing back and aiming her staff at his chest. "Blizzaga!" Hitting him with a powerful blast of ice Briar freezes Davy Jones in place. "Try getting out of that." She smirks when Davy Jones moves through it.

Swinging his crab arm Briar ducks and almost slips on the wet deck. "Wait a minute." Looking to Davy Jones she noticed he was soaked to the bone. "Thundaga Shot!" Releasing a large ball of electricity, it zaps Davy Jones causing him to scream in pain as the water intensifies the attack.

Swinging her staff Briar whacks him in the face but one of his tentacles grabs it after impact surprising her. Growling Davy Jones swings his claw knocking Briar to the ground before throwing her staff to the side.

Drawing his sword, he makes his way towards Briar causing her to back up in fear when the Kingsglaive keyblade flies in front of him and Roxas warps to it and whacks Davy Jones in the face with the keyblade and the chest knocking Davy Jones to the ground.

"You okay Briar?" Roxas asks helping her up.

"Much better now." She smiles.

"Get your staff I'll handle him." Roxas said as Briar runs off and grabs her staff.

"What's this? A little boy trying to play Pirate?" Davy Jones mocks.

"I am a Pirate." Roxas said taking a fighting stance.

"Ice Blast!" Seadramon said as he blasts the Kraken with a block of ice knocking it backwards.

Swinging its tentacles, it wraps around Seadramon and slams him underwater.

"Seadramon!" Meeshell gasps as she dives after her Digimon.

On the Tempest, Courtly smashes her mallet onto one of the tentacles causing the Kraken to grab her.

As Courtly screamed in pain Duchess came out from inside the ship. "Hey ugly! Put my friend down!" Duchess said as she threw the fan with all her might which flew towards the tentacle cutting the Kraken causing it to let go of Courtly.

"Are you okay?" Duchess asks running out to her.

"Just fine thanks to you." Courtly smiles.

"Gwappamon slow that thing down!" Melody calls out.

"DJ Shooter!" Gwappamon fires the CD from its head and it slices two of the tentacles off the Kraken making it scream in pain.

From underwater Meeshell looks up to see the beast trying to destroy her friends.

"I gotta stop that thing, but how? That thing is so strong." Meeshell said when a white crab floated towards her and from it an illusion of Calypso appeared. "Calypso?"

"Remember a mermaid is never afraid when she is in her element. In the water you are the one who is in control." Calypso said offering Meeshell her hand.

Reaching out Meeshell takes it and her body starts to glow green. "Now swim my child swim as fast as you can." Calypso said.

Nodding Meeshell started to swim around the Maelstrom as fast as her fins could take her. Holding out her orb behind her she uses it as a booster and swims even faster as she started to glow green.

"Calypso's Rage!" Meeshell screams as she leaps out of the water and pierces the Kraken impaling it through the chest and coming out the other side making the Kraken scream in pain as it sinks to the bottom of the maelstrom.

Crashing onto the deck of the Tempest Meeshell groans in pain as she tries to get up but was weak in the legs or fins.

"Meeshell!" Apple said running to her. "Curaga!" Apple summons her staff healing her.

Across on the other ship Lizzie and Xion were doing their best to dodge Luxord's attacks as he throws multiple cards at them.

Cartwheeling out of the way Lizzie slashes some cards in half with her arm blade when Luxord appears in front of her and kicks over the side of the ship causing her to dangle for her life.

"Lizzie!" Xion gasps when Luxord knocks her backwards banging against the ship.

As Lizzie tries to pick herself up when Luxord appeared looking down at her.

"To quote the great Captain Davy Jones, do you fear death?" Luxord smirks about to stomping on one of her hands causing her to scream in pain.

"Off with your head!" Lizzie screams in defiance.

Picking herself up Xion looks to see Luxord about to stomp Lizzie again. Aiming her keyblade at him she aims it at Luxord.

"Ragnarok!" Xion yells as multiple blasts shoot out hitting Luxord in the back causing him to fall to the ground as Xion runs over to help Xion up.

Looking up Luxord sees the two girls pointing their weapons at him.

"You are beaten Luxord. Game over." Xion glares causing Luxord to chuckle.

"Sorry but I'm not the kind of person that gets taken out early in the game." Luxord said as cards spin around him taking him to the helm of the ship before disappearing in a dark portal. "We'll settle this game later; I've got all the time in the world."

Across from them on the upper deck Riku Replica was swinging Soul Eater at Cupid who was ducking and weaving out of the way. Ducking under his swing she shoots an arrow grazing his side causing Riku Replica to flinch in pain before back handing her knocking her onto the deck.

"Like I said, complete weakling." Riku Replica said when at the last minute Riku swings in on a rope and grabs Cupid pulling her out of the way.

"Don't let him talk to you like that. I've seen you fight Cupid. You're one of the strongest people I've ever met." Riku assured her.

Cupid looks at Riku's honest face and smiles.

"I got an idea, but I'll need your help." Cupid said.

Smiling Riku takes her hand causing her to blush. "You got it." Riku smiles.

Cupid holds out her bow which grows three times in size as Riku loads Oblivion into the bow and darkness surrounds it.

"Dark Arrow!" Cupid and Riku yell as they fire Oblivion piercing Riku Replica in the shoulder causing to almost fall overboard when Even appears behind him and grabs him.

"We must retreat for now." Even said.

"Ugh fine." Riku Replica groans as they disappear through a dark portal.

Riku and Cupid look at each other and then realize they were still holding hands. Blushing the two of them let go as they, Lizzie and Xion swing back onto the Tempest.

Swinging from the Pearl on to the Dutchman, Will lands on deck to see Roxas and Davy Jones fighting. As Roxas tries to keep up with him Davy Jones knocks the chest out of his hands but as he tries to grab it Roxas kicks Davy Jones in the face knocking him away from the chest.

Seeing it completely unguarded Will ran and picked up the chest as he ran off with it Bootstrap Bill Turner whacks him in the face causing Will to drop the chest.

"Dad! It's me Will! Your son!" Will said trying to knock some sense into him but Bill was still under the control of the Dutchman.

As Davy Jones and Roxas were clashing weapons Roxas suddenly felt Oblivion come back into his hand. Grinning he swings both his keyblades whacking Jones multiple times knocking him to the floor near the chest.

Davy Jones looks up and was about to grab it when Jack comes in and pulls the chest out of his grip. Following Jack around the ship Roxas, Briar and Sora tackle holding his arms and from the back to keep him from going after Jack but Jones lets out a roar as he threw them off him and as Briar fell the key to the chest fell out of her pocket landing next to Jack.

Davy Jones makes his way towards the chest when Elizabeth swings in and blocks him.

"Harridan! You'll get no mercy from me!" Davy Jones declared.

"That's why I brought this!" Elizabeth said drawing her sword.

Will knocks Bootstrap to the side of the ship but just as he was about to deal the finishing blow Davy Jones knocks Elizabeth to the ground.

"I'm not going to kill you. I made you a promise." Will said before going after Davy Jones and literally stabbing him through the back of the chest.

"Mister. Did you forget? I'm a Heartless wretch!" Davy Jones said before kicking Will backwards.

Looking to Will and Elizabeth he then realized the bond between those two.

"Ah love. A dreadful bond and so easily severed." Davy Jones said making his way towards Will.

"Back off!" Jones turns to see Sora, Roxas and Briar glaring at him.

"It'll take a lot more than just you to break a bond like that." Sora said.

"And what do whelps like you know of the heart?" Davy Jones asks.

"These whelps have seen far more of the world than you know." Jack said.

"Whatever. Tell me William Turner: do you fear death?" Davy Jones asks.

"Do you?" Jack asks.

Davy Jones turns around to see Davy Jones' Heart in his hand.

'So, this is what they meant by heart. Guess Even was chasing the wrong box this whole time.' Roxas thought.

"Heady tonic, holding life and death in the palm of one's hand." Jack said.

"You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow." Davy Jones said.

"Cruel is a matter of perspective." Jack said.

"Is it?" Everyone's eyes widen as Davy Jones stabs Will in chest with his sword.

Letting out a scream of rage Sora and Roxas tackle Davy Jones and punch him multiple times while Briar runs over to Will with her staff.

"Curaga!" Briar said trying to heal him as Elizabeth makes her way over.

"Will stay with me! Look at me. Look at me!" Elizabeth said as Will turns to her.

"Elizabeth…I love you." Will confesses.

"I love you too." Elizabeth said with tears in her eyes.

"Briar." Will said turning to face her. Reaching to the ground he pulls up his sword and holds it out to her. "You are a true warrior…I bequeath this sword to you." Will said shocking her.

The second Briar's hands touched the sword Will's hand dropped.

"William." Bootstrap said in shock as he snaps out of it to see his own son die.

As Jones throws Roxas and Sora off him Bootstrap runs in and punches Jones in the face.

Jack looks down at the heart and was about to stab it when Briar calls out to him. "Jack! It's not about living forever. It's about living with yourself forever."

Hearing those words ring inside of him Jack knew what had to be done.

Picking himself up Bootstrap, Roxas and Sora have their fists up ready to beat the living hell out of Davy Jones.

"You will not forestall my judgement!" Davy Jones declares when suddenly someone stabs his heart. Turning around he saw that Jack had used Will's hand to stab the heart.

"Calypso." Davy Jones said as he fell overboard, and the ships started to separate.

"She's dragging us down! Make quick or it's the locker for us all!" Barbossa calls out.

"Briar can't you heal him?" Sora asks.

"I tried." Briar frowns.

"Part of the ship, part of the crew. The Dutchman must always have a captain." Bootstrap said.

"Come on we gotta go!" Jack said grabbing Sora and Elizabeth while Roxas grabs Briar's hand and they escaped the Flying Dutchman as it sank with Will still on board.

* * *

Escaping the Maelstrom all of them fall into the water to which Meeshell swims ahead waving for the Pearl and Tempest to come get them as she pulls them out of the water.

"Thank goodness Jack, the armada is still out there, the Endeavor is coming up hard to starboard and I think it's high time we embrace the oldest and noblest of pirate traditions." Mr. Gibbs said.

"Never actually been one for tradition." Jack said. "In we go!"

From the Endeavour all the cannon holes open up.

"It's nothing personal Jack, it's just good business." Beckett said when the Dutchman rose back out of the sea.

All of them looked in horror until they saw Will standing at the wheel as captain. "Ready on the guns!"

Roxas smiles as he signals his ship to do the same.

"Full Canvas!" Jack yells.

"Aye, Full canvas!" Barbossa agrees.

Beckett watched as the three pirate ships surrounded him from all sides.

"Ready? Fire!" Jack yells.

"Fire!" Roxas yells.

"Fire!" Barbossa yells.

"Fire!" Will yells.

"Fire!" Sora yells.

"Fire!" Elizabeth yells as they completely annihilate the Endeavor.

"It's just…good business." Beckett said as his last words before his ship was destroyed.

Everyone cheers as they had won the battle and the armada had retreated.

"We did it!" Sora said as he and Sora high fived when two lights formed in their hands. In Sora's hand the Wheel of Fate Keyblade appeared but Roxas' was different. It has a guard with the same design and texture of the Dead Man's Chest, a skull resembling Jack Sparrow on the center of the guard, and instead of the mast of the Black Pearl with a wheel as the teeth, this one has a different blade and teeth design. The blade is made from the design of the key to the Chest, except, if you look closely, two swords make up the prongs, one of them being Jack's Sword and the other being Barbossa's sword. The teeth are made to resemble the flags of Pearl and the Dutchman, the chain of keychain is made up of skulls and at the end of it was Jack's compass.

"Whoa, now that's a weapon." Pintel said looking at it.

"Worthy of a Pirate King." Raegetti said.

"Pirate King huh? I like the sound of that." Roxas said holding up his new keyblade.

Walking up to Elizabeth Roxas gestures to the Tempest. "Would you like a lift to shore?"

"Jack, everyone…thank you." Elizabeth said as they boarded the Tempest and headed to shore.

"Hey kids!" Jack calls out getting their attention. "May your Hearts be your Guiding keys." He said causing them all to smile.

* * *

Upon arrival, Will was waiting for them.

"Uh Elizabeth before you and Will have your moment together. I need to do something." Briar said as she ran ahead to Will.

"Briar?" Will asks confused as she takes out his sword.

"Here, I figured you should have it back seeing as well you know you're not dead anymore." Briar said.

"I've passed the sword onto you, it's new rightful owner. I can't take it back." Will smiles as Briar looks at it. "You'll do me proud if you kept it."

Briar takes out the sword sheath and attaches it to her belt and nods before walking back to the Tempest.

"You know, that's a pretty good look for you." Roxas said looking at the sword.

Smiling Briar leans in and kisses him as the Tempest takes off into the sky.

In the weapons room Riku places the broken pieces of Way to Dawn on a shelf when Cupid walks in.

"Hey you okay?" Cupid asks.

"I'll be fine." Riku sighs.

"I'm sorry I cost you your keyblade." Cupid said.

"Well you're a little more important than my keyblade…but just a little." Riku smirks causing Cupid to giggle as she leans in and kisses him on the cheek causing Riku to blush as she walks away.

Nearby Meeshell was sitting down thinking about how much Calypso helped her when Roxas walked over to her.

"Hey is this seat taken?" Roxas asks.

"Go ahead." Meeshell said as Roxas sat down next to her.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving all of us when the Dutchman sank. If you didn't find us, I don't know what would have happened." Roxas said.

"Well I was happy to help." Meeshell said.

"Meeshell, you are probably the bravest mermaid I've ever met and…I'm really glad to have you in my life." Roxas said causing her to blush.

"Uh Roxas I have something I need to tell you." Meeshell said as he turns to her. "You are an amazing person. You helped me overcome my stage fright, gave me the courage and helped me in ways I never thought was possible. I-I love you Roxas." Meeshell said surprising him as Meeshell leans in and kisses him on the lips.

" **And so another girl joins Roxas' harem.** " Brooke giggles.

 **Here's a hint for the next world: In the coming day an evil Swan Princess will usher in an age of despair and lay waste to the Earth and its creatures.**


	90. Swan Lake

**Chapter 89: Swan Lake**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. This one takes place in Swan Princess: Royal Family Tale. I hope you like what I have planned. I had a lot of help with this one and I'd like to thank all my friends for helping me. Also I'd like to give a shoutout to my friend masters123lfm whose birthday is next week, think of this as an early present from me. Hope you like your present dude. Please Review and Enjoy.**

Flying through space on the Tempest the Forever After Fighters had decided to have a pirate themed party to celebrate their latest world saved. They even learned a song courtesy of Jack Sparrow.

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me  
We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me  
We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho  
Maraud and embezzle, and even high-jack  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho

All of them laughed as instead of rum they were all clinking cans of soda.

"Say what you will about Pirates but those guys knew how to have a good time." Sora laughs.

"Garsh I wonder how they're doing?" Goofy asks.

"Uh I might have an idea." Donald said as they looked to the screen to see Barbossa stealing the Pearl away from Jack again, but this time Jack made off with Barbossa's charts.

"Sneaky Jack Sparrow." Sora said.

"Hope he gets his ship back." Namine said.

"He'll be fine. He reminds me of Sora, way too stubborn once he's committed to something." Kairi giggles.

"Should I be complimented or insulted?" Sora asks.

Walking to the snack table Roxas was about to grab a stick of Sea Salt Ice Cream when Meeshell walked over from the other side. When they met in the middle the two of them blushed as Roxas remembers Meeshell's kiss.

"Uh hey Roxas." Meeshell smiles.

"Hey, uh Meeshell." Roxas said nervously handing her an ice cream.

"Thank you." Meeshell said taking it and taking a bite.

"Meeshell did you really mean what you said earlier?" Roxas asks.

"Every word." She nods when she notices Roxas' blushing face she couldn't help but giggle. "Anyone ever tell you that you make such a cute face when you're blushing?"

"Not before." Roxas said rubbing the back of his head.

Leaning in Meeshell pecks him on the cheek before walking away eating her ice cream.

"Just when I think I got a handle on my life something like this happens." Roxas sighs.

" **Wow Roxas anyone ever tell you that you really have a way with the ladies?"** Brooke giggles.

"Please not you too." Roxas groans.

Nearby Duchess was watching everyone party and was feeling a little left out when Courtly walks over.

"Hey there Duchess, you heard the song drink up me 'earties yo ho." Courtly giggles handing her a can of soda.

"Thanks but I'm good." Duchess said looking at her new fans.

Seeing the conflicted expression on her face Courtly saw what was going on.

"Not sure if you belong on this team?" Courtly asks surprising her.

"How did you?" Duchess asks.

"You forget who you're talking to? You want to prove you've changed but are nervous about taking the first step. Well I bet you'll get your chance to prove yourself once we get another mission and once you do you'll get your first taste of our Sea Salt Ice Cream." Courtly said.

"That good of an ice cream huh?" Duchess raises an eyebrow.

"It's more than that." Namine said walking over. "When we all share it together it makes us all feel united, like not matter what the future can throw at us as long as we stick together, we can face them."

"Wow, you guys are really close." Duchess said impressed.

"You can be a part of this too Duchess, you just got to earn their trust it's hard, but it works." Courtly said as Duchess paused to think about it.

That night as everyone went to sleep Roxas was brushing his teeth when he noticed a light on. Walking to it he saw Briar in the training room practicing with her new sword.

"Alright let's see position yourself like this. Yeah I think this is how Roxas does it." Briar said adjusting her stance.

"Wow Briar Beauty practicing with a sword." Roxas chuckles walking in.

Briar looks over and smiles. "Well since Will gave this to me, I thought I should at least try to use it."

"Not bad but why are you trying to copy me?" Roxas asks.

"Well you're pretty good with your keyblades and you fight with them like swords, so I thought I'd try it your way." Briar said.

"Instead of trying to copy me, why don't you try making your own style." Roxas suggests summoning Pirate King. "Show me what you got."

Briar raises her sword and rushed towards Roxas but the second she swung Roxas sidesteps causing her to spin and stumble.

"Don't put everything into one attack be patient." Roxas said.

Picking herself up Briar swings her sword this time hitting Roxas' keyblade. Smirking Roxas goes on the attack.

"Keep your sword close and try to anticipate your opponent's moves. Keep it up until you can find an opening, but if you can't find an opening." Roxas swings his keyblade knocking Briar to the ground. When she looks up, she saw his keyblade inches from her face. "You make one." He smirks.

Making his keyblade vanish Roxas offers her a hand and Briar smiles as she stands up.

"I guess I have a lot to learn." Briar said.

"You'll get there." Roxas said.

"At least I have my magic to help." Briar shrugs.

"Exactly, you can wield a staff and a sword. You've got lots of ways to improve your fighting style but you need to figure out a style that only you can do, not copy off mine." Roxas said.

"Alright, but can I still count on you to help train me?" Briar asks leaning in close.

"Do you even have to ask?" Roxas smiles as he kisses Briar on the lips which she gladly returns.

Heading off to bed Roxas entered the boy's room where everyone was sound asleep. Climbing into his bed he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Hours later, Roxas was woken up by the beeping sound of the World Map. Letting out a yawn Roxas turns it off and makes his way outside to see what world it was.

"Let's see what we got here." Roxas said turning it on he saw the image of a beautiful white castle near a large lake with swans in it. "Hmm Swan Lake, wait a minute. That sounds like something from Duchess' story."

Walking to the controls he turned the ship around in the direction of the new world and makes his way to where the girls were sleeping.

Knocking on the door he heard a soft groaning sound as Ashlynn answers the door.

"Roxas? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Ashlynn yawns.

"I'm sorry but I need to talk to Duchess." Roxas said surprising her.

"Duchess? Why her?" Ashlynn asks.

"I think the next world in trouble might have something to do with her story." Roxas said making Ashlynn gasp.

An hour later, Ashlynn, Hunter, Raven, Dexter, Courtly and Duchess were sitting near Roxas as he showed them the world map.

"It even looks like it's from my story." Duchess said as Courtly smiles.

"See Duchess I told you that you would get your chance. Now this is the perfect mission for you." Courtly said.

"Now hold up we're not just gonna let you join the team just like that." Ashlynn said.

"What have I done to make you guys doubt me?" Duchess asks.

"What about the time you made that Unicorn poke us all in Beast Training and Care class?" Raven said.

"Sparkles doesn't poke that hard." Duchess said.

"What about the time you threw my glasses into a Seeing Double Potion?" Dexter reminds.

"Whatever after that was funny." Duchess said.

"Do we even need to bring up the Enchanted Lake and True Heart's Day?" Hunter asks.

"Okay we get it Duchess has made some pretty bad mistakes, but you're forgetting Roxas has the final say." Courtly said as everyone turns to him for his opinion.

"Look I'm not saying what Duchess did was right, but what we do has a way of bringing out the best in people. I mean look at Courtly and Faybelle did anyone except them to be part of this team?" Roxas asks as they all shook their heads. "And don't even get me started on Raven's mom."

"Yeah after Xehanort sucked all the bad out of her." Raven pointed out.

"Look we should at least give her a chance. She can come with me to this world. You still have your fans?" Roxas asks and Duchess nods. "Alright anyone want to vouch for her?"

"We will." Looking to the door they saw Kairi and Namine walking over.

"We'll go with you on this mission." Namine said.

"So will we." Ashlynn said gesturing to her and Hunter.

"And me too." Courtly said.

"Alright. I'll tell everyone about the plan and if anyone else wants to come along they can join us." Roxas said.

* * *

Soon they arrived at Swan Lake. Leaving the Tempest, Roxas, Duchess, Blondie, Courtly, Ashlynn, Hunter, Kairi, Namine, Humphrey and Justine waved goodbye to their friends.

"You be careful out there Kairi." Sora said.

"Hey you boys do this all the time, besides I've had training." Kairi smirks.

"Don't worry Kairi we know you can do this." Riku said as they walked off into the woods.

"Wish us luck." Namine said waving goodbye.

Walking through the forest the group was struggling to make their way to the castle as night fell.

"Ugh I thought you knew which way to go." Duchess groaned tired of all the walking.

"It's times like this I wish we had a compass." Humphrey said.

"Compass?" Roxas said getting an idea as he summons Pirate King.

"Why did you summon your keyblade? There's no Heartless around." Kairi asks when Roxas moves to the compass at the end of it.

"What is it you want most?" Roxas hints as he opens the compass to reveal the needle pointing in ahead of them causing them all to smile.

"Now that's cool." Justine said as they followed the compass when suddenly a dark orb zoomed past them and crashed somewhere in the distance.

"What was that?" Namine asks as they look over to see flames nearby.

"Trouble." Ashlynn said as they raced over to see a house on fire and inside a man with brown hair and a woman with long blonde hair were trying to protect a child from multiple Dark Whisp Heartless while trying to avoid the flames. These were Derek and Odette.

"We gotta help them!" Kairi said.

"Run into a burning house are you nuts?!" Duchess asks.

"Less whining more fanning." Ashlynn said summoning Romanov's Legacy, Namine summons Chain of Memories and Kairi summons Destiny's Embrace.

Swinging her hammer Courtly breaks down the door giving them an opening.

"Come on! This way!" Courtly said as Odette and the child ran out.

"I need help over here!" Derek said as Hunter and Humphrey looked to see a man trapped under some support beams.

As a Dark Whisp flew in towards them Kairi swings her keyblade keeping it away. "You guys help him we'll deal with the Heartless."

"Candlemon suck up the flames!" Justine said taking out her Digivice which glowed brightly summoning her Digimon.

"I'm on it Justine." Candlemon said as he opened his mouth and started sucking up the flames.

"Duchess give me a hand." Justine said.

"What? Uh right." Duchess said taking out her fans and fanning the flames towards Candlemon who stored all the fire in the flame on top of his head.

Inside Roxas, Kairi, Namine and Ashlynn were fighting off the Dark Whisps as they swing their keyblades deflecting any flame attacks that were thrown at them.

"Water!" Kairi yells blasting a Dark Whisp putting out its flames allowing her to strike it down with ease.

A Dark Whisp fires a large fireball at Ashlynn who quickly makes Romanov's Legacy change into a shield allowing her to block the attack.

"We have to hurry or they'll bring the whole house down on us!" Ashlynn said as she heard crumbling.

"Wait a minute…everyone out!" Namine yells as Derek, Humphrey and Hunter grab the father.

As they all sprinted out of the house Namine aims her keyblade at the last support beam. "Firaga!" Blasting it the whole house comes down on the Dark Whisps destroying them.

"Everyone alright?" Roxas asks looking around.

"Nice work Candlemon." Justine smiles as Candlemon went back into her Digivice.

"It's okay, Prince Derek is with your father." Odette said hugging the girl.

"Prince Derek." The father said weakly.

"Hang on we'll get you to the castle." Derek said as Courtly ran over.

"Roxas we need some magic over here!" Courtly said as Duchess looked to see the father reach up and grab Derek.

"Take care…of Alise. Promise me you'll take care of her." He said weakly.

"I promise." Derek vows.

"Thank you." He said before closing his eyes, but he didn't wake up.

"Daddy? Daddy?" Alise said before bursting into tears.

"I'm sorry. If we had gotten here sooner we could have helped more." Ashlynn frowns.

"You all helped plenty. Thank you." Derek said.

After giving the father a proper burial Derek and Odette gave them all a ride back to the castle in their horse drawn wagon with Alise sitting up front with Odette and Derek still sad about losing her father.

* * *

Arriving back at the palace, Odette takes a sleeping Alise up to her room to sleep while Derek decided to sit down with the Forever After Fighters.

"Thank you all for coming when you did. Who are you all?" Derek asks.

"My name's Roxas and these are my friends: Kairi, Namine, Blondie, Courtly, Duchess, Ashlynn, Hunter, Humphrey and Justine."

"It's very nice to meet you all. I'm Derek and you've already met my wife Odette. If you don't mind me asking what were you all doing in the forest so late at night?" Derek asks.

"We uh got a little lost. You see we're from far away and we go around helping people who need it." Kairi said.

"That's quite a noble deed you're doing. The least I can do is offer you all a place to stay for helping us." Derek offers.

"Thank you, Prince Derek." Ashlynn smiles.

"Please just call me Derek no need to be so formal. I'll show you all to your rooms." Derek said leading them through the castle.

As Duchess admired the castle around her, she noticed one door open. Looking inside she saw Odette in a chair watching Alise while she slept.

'Poor girl. I know what it's like to have a terrible story.' Duchess thought as they made their way to their rooms.

As the next few days went by Derek and Odette had really bonded with Alise. Derek had kept his promise of taking care of Alise to the point it was almost like Alise was their new daughter.

The Forever After Fighters had stayed there too to help them, but even with all the happiness they were trying to create Alise wouldn't say a single word.

Late one night Alise was having a nightmare about her father and her screams echoed throughout the castle.

In their room Kairi was pacing back and forth trying to think of something.

"She's really having a bad one tonight." Namine said.

"I wish there was something we could do to help, but what?" Kairi asks.

"I don't know, I'm not really familiar with the whole parents thing, so I don't know how much help I'd be." Roxas sighs.

"Well I might have an idea." Duchess suggests, but Ashlynn ignores her.

"We could try and cheer her up." Ashlynn said.

"We've been trying for the past few days to make her happy." Humphrey said.

"Well what if we—" Duchess tried again but Hunter spoke up.

"Maybe we can try and talk to her." Hunter suggests.

"Hey!" Duchess yells getting all their attention. "What about that lady in that book Roxas keeps carrying around with him?"

"Mary Poppins?" Roxas asks.

"Yeah hasn't she been helping you all this time? Maybe she can do something for Elise." Duchess suggests.

"You know, that's not a bad idea." Courtly said as Roxas took out his book.

"I'll go see if she has anything that can help." He said walking out the door.

"Good thinking Duchess." Kairi said.

"Yeah you actually thought of someone other than yourself for once." Ashlynn said causing Duchess to glare.

"Look I'm sorry I tried to steal your story but do have any idea what story I'm stuck with? I must be a swan for the rest of my life while you all are getting your own happily ever after. So excuse me for wanting a different choice." Duchess snaps.

"That doesn't excuse you from acting how you did." Hunter said.

"Maybe not, but at least I'm trying to make a change." Duchess said before storming out of the room.

As she headed down the stairs Odette noticed tears running down her eyes and decides to follow her.

In Alise's room, Roxas walks in to see her tossing and turning in her sleep with a feared expression on her face.

"Alright Mary Poppins, help me out." Roxas said opening the book expecting to be sucked in when instead Mary Poppins appeared next to him surprising him. "I didn't know you could do that?"

"Allow me to handle this." Mary Poppins said walking to Alise's bed just as she woke up from her nightmare. "Shh, shh it's okay child."

Alise looks at Mary Poppins wondering who she was and what she was doing in her room when she notices Roxas nearby.

"It's okay, she's here to help." Roxas smiles.

For some reason when she saw his smile Alise felt a less scared and more comfortable.

"Look at you, you're worrying far too much about your father. After all you can't lose what you never lost." Mary said.

 **(Play The Place Where the Lost Things Go)**

 **Do you ever lie**

 **Awake at night?**

 **Just between the dark**

 **And the morning light**

 **Searching for the things**

 **You used to know**

 **Looking for the place**

 **Where the lost things go**

 **Do you ever dream**

 **Or reminisce?**

 **Wondering where to find**

 **What you truly miss**

 **Well maybe all those things**

 **That you love so**

 **Are waiting in the place**

 **Where the lost things go**

 **Memories you've shed**

 **Gone for good you feared**

 **They're all around you still**

 **Though they've disappeared**

 **Nothing's really left**

 **Or lost without a trace**

 **Nothing's gone forever**

 **Only out of place**

 **So maybe now the dish**

 **And my best spoon**

 **Are playing hide and seek**

 **Just behind the moon**

 **Waiting there until**

 **It's time to show**

 **Spring is like that now**

 **Far beneath the snow**

 **Hiding in the place**

 **Where the lost things go**

 **Time to close your eyes**

 **So sleep can come around**

 **For when you dream you'll find**

 **All that's lost is found**

 **Maybe on the moon**

 **Or maybe somewhere new**

 **Maybe all you're missing lives inside of you**

 **So when you need his touch**

 **And loving gaze**

 **Gone but not forgotten**

 **Is the perfect phrase**

 **Smiling from a star**

 **That he makes glow**

 **Trust he's always there**

 **Watching as you grow**

 **Find him in the place**

 **Where the lost things go**

As Mary Poppins sang Alise smiles softly as Roxas walks over to her.

"Feel better now?" Roxas asks.

Nodding Alise hugs Roxas in thanks before going back to bed.

Walking out of the room Roxas turns to Mary Poppins.

"Thanks for that." Roxas said.

"This isn't the first time I've dealt with children Roxas." Mary Poppins said.

"Will she be alright?" Roxas asks

"The rest is up to her now. Remember Roxas if you ever need help, I'm always here." Mary Poppins said before going back into the book.

* * *

Out by the lake, Duchess was sitting down looking at the water with a frown on her face.

"Is everything alright?" Duchess turns to see Odette standing behind her.

"Oh uh hey Odette. Y-Yeah I'm fine." Duchess said wiping her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Odette asks seeing through it.

"Odette have you ever wished your story was…different?" Duchess asks.

"Actually, at one point I did. Can you keep a secret?" Odette asks as Duchess nods her head. "I was cursed a long time ago, cursed to turn into a swan." Odette said shocking Duchess.

"Wait what?" Duchess said blown away.

" **Oh my fairy godmother! It's the parallel version of Duchess' mom!"** Brooke gasps.

"It's true I was cursed to be a swan by day and only human by night." Odette said sitting next to her. "I thought my chance at a Happily Ever After was over."

"What happened?" Duchess asks curious.

"Derek happened. He declared his everlasting love for me and broke my curse and since then we've had an amazing life together." Odette smiles.

Duchess sniffles at how beautiful that story was.

"Duchess take it from me, nothing is set in stone. You can have any kind of fairy tale ending you want you, but you have to take the first step to find it." Odette said and she was immediately hugged by Duchess.

"Thank you for sharing your story with me." Duchess said.

Surprised at first Odette slowly wraps her arms around Duchess. "It was my pleasure."

* * *

The next morning the Forever After Fighters were walking with Alise who was holding Roxas' hands as they walked.

"Wow Roxas you sure have a way with the ladies." Hunter chuckles.

"Ha ha real funny." Roxas said sarcastically. "Alright, Alise how about we play a game?"

Elise nods happily wanting to play hide and seek.

"Ooh, ooh I love this game. I'll seek." Courtly said raising her hand.

Running to the tree Courtly started to count while Alise ran off to hide.

As Courtly counted down Justine noticed the happy expression on Duchess' face.

"Well, you seem to be in a better mood. Want to tell me what happened?" Justine asks.

"I just, finally heard what I needed to hear." Duchess smiles.

"That your dress is counterfeit?" Ashlynn giggles causing Duchess to growl.

"No, about how to change my story." Duchess said.

"I fail to see why you would this seems great." Ashlynn said striking a nerve.

"Well maybe you should try putting yourself in my shoes instead of the millions you own." Duchess said in a huff.

Little did they know while they were arguing some very large squirrel-like creatures were hiding in the trees waiting for the chance to strike.

"Ready or not here I come." Courtly said turning around.

Searching around the garden Courtly searched for Alise who was hiding atop a large statue.

As Derek and Odette walk out Courtly spots Alise at the top of the statue.

"Found you!" Courtly points causing them all to laugh.

"Come on down Alise." Humphrey said.

As Alise was about to jump down two of the large squirrel creatures swooped in and grabbed her before stuffing her into a sack.

"Alise!" Odette gasps as she and Derek ran to their horses.

" **What on earth are those things?"** The female narrator asks.

" **Whatever they are they're causing trouble."** The male narrator said.

"Guys after them!" Roxas said as they all raced into the woods after them.

"Falcomon follow them!" Hunter said grabbing his Digivice and his bird Digimon took to the sky.

"You help too Hawkmon!" Kairi said summoning her Digimon.

"Gabumon we need a lift." Roxas said taking out his Digivice summoning his partner.

"Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon!"

Jumping on Garurumon's back Roxas helps Namine and Kairi on while the others grabbed horses and they raced into the forest alongside Odette and Derek.

"This just in viewers! Elise the adopted daughter of the Swan Princess has been kidnapped by what appear to be giant squirrels and we along with Derek and Odette are in hot pursuit of the kidnappers." Blondie said recording into her mirrorpad.

As Hawkmon and Falcomon flew in the air they spotted some of the squirrels setting up traps causing them to gasp.

As the horses and Garurumon raced down the trail Hawkmon flew in front of them.

"Trap straight ahead!" Hawkmon yells.

Acting quick Derek draws a boy and fires it setting off the trap before they arrived.

"Good eye Hawkmon." Kairi said.

"We better be careful. There are bound to be more set up." Derek said.

"That's not gonna stop us." Odette said riding ahead.

As all of them raced ahead an arrow trap was set up.

"Odette!" Duchess warns.

"I see it!" Odette said as they raced through the arrows dodging them.

Up above in the trees, a gray-haired squirrel creature saw them heading towards him. This was Mangler.

"Fools, they've failed again." Mangler growls before climbing up a tree and aiming a blowgun at Odette.

"Watch out!" Derek said tackling Odette out of the way and getting hit with the blowdart himself before falling to the ground.

"Derek!" Everyone gasps before climbing off Garurumon and running over to him.

"Are you okay?" Humphrey asks but Derek just groans.

"The Swan Princess." A voice said causing them to turn to see another large squirrel creature.

"Who are you?" Duchess asks.

"Quick follow me." He said leading them away.

As the Mangler flew down, he looked around to see they were nowhere to be found.

"I was sure I hit the Prince." He said in anger as he orders the squirrels to search for them.

In a hidden cave, Garurumon had turned back into Gabumon and everyone were sitting around as the squirrel creature helped Derek.

"So what are you?" Justine asks.

"And who are you?" Kairi asks.

"Those are two questions I intend to answer but if you'll kindly step aside I only have a few seconds to save your friend's life." He said.

"What?" Odette said shocked as he pulled the dart out of Derek.

"Robust poison these guys know what they're doing but they don't know who they're dealing with. Alright to answer your first question I am a scullion or otherwise known as a flying squirrel." He said brewing an antidote.

"Uh do you mind?" Ashlynn said.

"Oh right, back to work. As you can tell we're a rare breed and what we do is help people." He said giving Derek the antidote. "See that in record time, now to answer your second question I am your humble servant Swan Princess." He then said an incredibly complex name.

"Uh I'll just call you Scully." Odette said.

"Scully? I like that." He smiles.

"So Scully, mind telling us why your friends are trying to kill us?" Hunter asks.

"Friends? They aren't my friends. I haven't spoken to another scullion in years. I was banished." Scully said.

"Banished? Why?" Odette asks.

"It's your fault actually. I can tell you all about it." Scully said pointing to Odette.

"Thanks but we don't have time, they've kidnapped Alise." Odette said.

"Who's that? Your daughter?" Scully asks.

"Hopefully." Odette sighs.

"Well you're gonna be dealing with a lot more than just scullions." Scully said.

"We can deal with them." Roxas said.

"Maybe but can you deal with the Forbidden Dark Arts?" Scully asks.

"The what?" Blondie asks.

"Mangler, the leader has been promised your kingdom if he kills both the Swan Princess and her Prince." Scully said.

"What?! We have to stop him!" Duchess said.

"Don't worry we will." Derek said regaining consciousness.

"Derek." Odette smiles running over and giving him a kiss. "So we're up against the Forbidden arts again."

"I don't know how to tell you all this but there's no way you can save Alise." Scully said when Courtly chuckles.

"My furry little friend you clearly do not know what we've been up against." Courtly smiles.

"Just point us in the direction of your village." Roxas said.

"Getting you all into my village would be like trying to fit an elephant through a keyhole." Scully said before turning to Derek. "How are you feeling?"

"Sleepy." Derek said letting out a yawn.

"Sleepy? That's it! A sleep potion that's how we'll do it." Scully smiles.

"How we'll do what?" Kairi asks.

"Get you all through the keyhole." Scully smiles when Humphrey leans against a tarp and falls backwards revealing a secret tunnel.

"Ugh. I'm okay." Humphrey groans.

"A secret tunnel?" Namine asks.

"For emergencies." Scully said when Odette notices a stone case and opens it revealing a glowing green gem. "Close it Princess!"

Acting quickly she closed the case and the glowing stopped causing all the flames in the room to go out.

"What was that?" Justine asks.

"Princess how did you make the stone glow?" Scully asks.

"I don't know." Odette said.

"It must have something to do with the legend." Scully said lighting a torch and examining some stone tablets. "How did you do it?"

"I just touched it." Odette said.

"But I've touched it many times it never worked for me." Scully said.

"It's because Odette is the Swan Princess." Derek said.

"Do you really believe that I—"

"Will usher in an age of peace? I've seen you do it before." Derek smiles.

"Wait what do you mean?" Duchess asks walking over.

"You see there's an old prophecy that a Swan Princess is destined to usher in an age of goodness to which no evil will survive." Derek explains.

"Really?" Duchess said liking this version a lot better than her story.

"Wow that's pretty cool." Courtly said when Scully grabs the case with the gem inside it.

"Unfortunately the dark arts wants this stone." Scully said.

"Why?" Namine asks.

"I don't know but as my father once told me…Run." Scully said.

"I can get behind that." Humphrey said.

Leaving the cave, they were on the outskirts of the village ready to put their plan into action.

"Alright Roxas we need your team to create a diversion while Derek drinks the sleeping potion. They'll lead him into the village and while they're distracted Scully will find Elise and we escape." Odette reminds him.

"The plan will work so long as Odette doesn't set foot into the village." Derek said.

"Exactly, every Scullion has been trained since birth to kill you Princess." Scully said handing Derek the potion.

"To my fake death." Derek said gulping it down. "So how long does it—"

Before he could finish, he collapsed on top of Scully.

"Faster than I expected." Scully groans.

"Alright guys now." Roxas signals as around the forest the Forever After Fighters made multiple sounds and noises getting the scullion's attention before leading them to a sleeping Derek.

"I knew my poison dart worked." Mangler said walking over to him. "Take him to the village."

"Mangler." Scully growls.

"Was he the one who had you banished?" Odette asks as Scully nods.

As they took Derek to the village the Forever After Fighters and Odette waited outside as Scully was brewing a potion.

"Here you go, in case any of you get hit by a poison dart." Scully said handing it to Odette.

"Hawkmon and Falcomon can give you some extra eyes." Kairi said as she and Hunter called out their flying Digimon.

"Much appreciated." Scully said putting a cloth over his head to resemble a cloak.

"Killer squirrels, who knew." Duchess said.

"Funny I was thinking the exact same thing." Odette giggles.

As Scully, Hawkmon and Falcomon entered the village they saw Derek being placed on the great stone when Falcomon noticed Mangler leaving as all the other scullions surrounded Derek.

"Hey Mangler's on the move." Falcomon whispers.

"I say that looks promising." Scully said as they decided to follow him.

* * *

Outside Odette was pacing back and forth worried about the mission when Ashlynn noticed Duchess sitting away from everyone. Deciding to find out what was wrong Ashlynn walks over.

"Hey what's got you so down?" Ashlynn asks.

"You still don't get it do you?" Duchess glares.

"I don't get why you're so mad about your story. This seems great." Ashlynn said as Duchess stood up.

"Yeah this world turned out great, but my story isn't so great. Have you ever even read my story?! I don't get a prince, or a castle or even a happily ever after! I get turned into a swan for the rest of my life. So now you know why I tried to take your story when you went Rebel because I was willing to do anything to avoid the nightmare that is my story." Duchess said causing Ashlynn's eyes to widen.

Duchess huffed as she walked back to the others leaving Ashlynn shocked.

"Hey Ashlynn!" Hunter said running over. "What's going on? I heard yelling and saw you with Duchess. What happened?"

"I owe Duchess an apology." Ashlynn said surprising him as they walked back to the others.

Sitting around Namine looked in the sack where the gem was and saw it was glowing.

"Uh Odette." Namine said getting everyone's attention.

Looking at the swan logo on the case they saw it was glowing brightly.

"What's going on?" Odette asks about to grab it.

"Hang on Odette, if you grab it that cold feeling might come back." Humphrey said.

"I don't think so I think it's trying to tell me something." Odette said as from the case the word BEWARE appeared surprising everyone.

"Okay that's not a good sign." Justine said while Odette and Duchess looked at the case suspiciously.

"But what could it be warning us about?" Kairi asks.

"I don't know." Roxas said looking towards the scullion village.

* * *

In the mountains above the scullion village, Mangler was making his way towards a cave when Scully appears in front of him.

"You!" Mangler points.

"You remember me? I'm flattered. Hey we have a mutual acquaintance, initials SP for Swan Princess." Scully said causing Mangler to gasp. "Yeah turns out I was right, not even in the least, but you knew that already didn't you?"

"So you're the reason I could find her?" Mangler assumes.

"Correct, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go get the girl." Scully said pointing to the cave.

Mangler draws his dagger but Falcomon and Hawkmon flew in from above.

"Feather Strike!" Throwing the feather on top of Hawkmon's head it whacks the dagger out of Mangler's paws.

"Falco Rush!" Falcomon flies in and rams into Mangler sending him crashing into the wall knocking him out.

"Nice work you two, nothing knocks out a scullion like a blow to the chest." Scully said.

Down below in the village, the scullions were dancing around Derek's sleeping body when suddenly they heard a yawn.

"Boy I'm beat. Hey Scully, did you get Alise?" Derek asks but sees the other scullions looking at him in shock. "Or maybe the potion wasn't strong enough." Derek looks to see all their arrows were across from him. Acting quickly, he ran and grabbed them all as the scullions surrounded him. "Listen I know this may be hard to believe but I'm a good guy and so is the Swan Princess."

"Lies! Engage Operation Spider Web!"

"Spider Web? I'm not sticking around to find out what that means." Derek tries to escape when the scullions threw vines at him tying him up like he was in a giant spider web. "Oh Operation Spider Web, clever."

"Prepare for Operation Firing Squad."

"Now that I know." Derek gulps.

* * *

Outside the village, Odette and the Forever After Fighters were reading the messages the gem was giving them.

"Beware all who live in the age of Goodness. Protect this stone with your life for this is the only thing…" Roxas read.

"Only thing that what?" Kairi asks.

"Can defeat the Swan Princess." Roxas finished causing all of them to gasp.

In the cave, Hawkmon, Falcomon had dragged an unconisous Mangler inside to see Scully working on a potion.

"So how are you going to get to Alise with that thing in there?" Hawkmon asks.

"Pretend to be Mangler, of course." Scully said.

"But he's so…blech." Falcomon said sticking out his tongue.

"That's what this is for now for the last piece." Scully pulls a hair off Mangler waking him up. "Administer aesthetic."

Immediately Hawkmon and Falcomon whack him on the head with a big rock.

"Thank you." Scully said as he drank the potion turning into Mangler.

"Whoa." Both Digimon said surprised.

"Mangler." A dark voice said calling for him.

"Here, it's Derek's waking potion. Wish me luck." Scully said walking towards a dark glowing orb. Looking to the side he saw Alise trapped in a cell.

"Master I have great news the Prince lies dead." Scully said.

"Excellent work." The Forbidden Arts said.

"But the Swan Princess…"

"I know! She lives and she has the glowing stone. Find it and bring it to me, only then can I stand to be in her presence." It said.

"Yes Master." Scully said running off and turning back to his normal self.

"What happened?" Hawkmon asks when they noticed Mangler had escaped.

"I'll warn Odette, you guys get Derek." Scully said as they ran out of the cave.

* * *

As the real Mangler told the Forbidden Arts the truth he left to chase after Scully to get the location of the stone.

"Odette! Odette!" Scully calls out when the Forbidden Arts chases after him in the form of a ball of darkness.

"You have something I want." It said.

"Sorry not in a sharing mood." Scully glares.

The dark ball was about to attack when it cringed in pain.

"Scully!" Turning around they saw Duchess, Odette, Roxas, Blondie, Ashlynn, Namine, and Hunter running towards them. "This power, why does it feel twice as strong?" It asks when Odette notices it. "This isn't over." It said flying off.

"Are you alright?" Blondie asks.

"A little late, but I know the killer cloud wants the stone." Scully said.

"You found out too, huh?" Odette asks.

"The question is where is it?" Scully asks.

"Taken care of." Blondie smirks.

Along the river Kairi was leading Humphrey, Justine, and Courtly were running as fast as they could with the case in their hands

"This way hurry!" Kairi said as they turned at the path.

"Brilliant. You all continue to impress me." Scully smirks.

"He's looking for it Scully." Odette said worried.

"Yes he is, but that also means the cave is empty. I'll take you all to Elise." Scully said when Hawkmon and Falcomon flew in.

"Hunter we have an emergency!" Falcomon said.

"The potion wore off too soon, the scullions are gonna kill Derek!" Hawkmon said causing Odette to gasp.

"Get to Kairi as fast as you can we'll help Derek." Roxas said as Hawkmon flew off. "You guys ready to take on some squirrels?"

All of them nod ready for battle.

At the village, all the scullions were ready to fire when suddenly a gust of wind blew their darts away.

"What the?" Turning around they saw Duchess had used her fans to blow the darks away.

"Sorry you little rodents." Duchess said as Odette ran past her.

"Derek!" She said worried.

"Odette! Stay away!" Derek yells as some scullions aim their blow darts at her.

The Forever After Fighters were about to attack when Odette holds up her hand stopping them.

"Please you have to believe me. I never meant you any harm." Odette said getting down on her knees.

"Lies! We know of your tricks evil Swan Princess!"

"There is no evil Swan Princess!" Scully said walking over.

"It's true, she's not evil and she never was." Duchess said.

"Traitor! Mangler warned us about you."

"The prophecy of an evil Swan Princess is a complete lie and Mangler knows it. There is an evil and it's called the Forbidden Arts." Scully said when Mangler whacks him on the head with a stick causing him to fall to the ground.

"Scully!" Ashlynn gasps as they turned back to Odette.

"Please, if I was evil why haven't I attacked you all yet? I only want the child. The child you took from me. She's already lost so much I just want to give her a life to love. Please if you give her to me I will leave you in peace." Odette vows.

"Lies! Shoot her!" Mangler orders but all the scullions lowered their blowguns in thought.

"What did the old scullion mean?"

"He's a fool! Shoot her!" Mangler orders but they do nothing.

Mangler turns to see Roxas, Namine and Ashlynn aiming their keyblades at him while Hunter drew his bow and Duchess had her fans ready.

Growling Mangler grabs a blow gun and was about to shoot Odette when a scullion pushes it out of the way causing the dart to hit another scullion causing everyone to gasp.

"Jojo!" Running to him Jojo laid dying as the poison overtook him.

"No, no this can't be happening." He said when Odette takes out the antidote Scully gave her.

"Here, this can save his life." Odette said.

Seeing no other option he took it and fed it to Jojo causing him to open his eyes feeling better than ever.

"You saved me?" He asks.

"Actually." All the scullions look to Odette with smiles of gratitude when a shadow went over the Evil Swan Princess prophecy changing it.

"Look!" Blondie points.

"In a coming day, there will be a Swan Princess. She will usher in an age of goodness." Duchess smiles.

"Is that right?" Namine turns to Mangler who was being taken captive by the scullions.

"You fools! You will never defeat the Forbidden Arts." Mangler said as they escorted him away.

"What a sore loser." Hunter said.

"Tell me about it." Scully agreed.

"Derek, the others took the stone upriver, but the Forbidden Arts is after them." Odette warns.

"He'll have to kill me to get it. What about Alise?" Derek asks.

"Safe for now, we'll go get her." Scully said as Derek ran off.

"I'm coming too." Hunter said about to follow him when Ashlynn grabs his hand.

"Be careful." Ashlynn said kissing him on the lips before allowing Hunter to follow Derek.

"The scullion army is 1000 strong, allow us to help the Prince protect the stone."

"Thanks but where are they?" Roxas asks.

"Don't worry we'll go get them."

* * *

As the scullions flew off Roxas, Odette, Blondie, Ashlynn, Namine and Duchess were following Scully up the mountain pass when Mangler drops down in front of the Forever After Fighters.

"You're not going anywhere." Mangler growls.

"Odette on my signal you and Scully run as fast as you can." Roxas whispers.

"What's the signal?" Scully asks when Roxas throws Pirate King which whacks Mangler into some rocks and out of the way.

"Probably that." Odette said as she and Scully ran past Mangler to the cave.

As Mangler recovers he saw that his plan was failing, turning towards the Forever After Fighters he roars in anger.

"You! You've all been getting in my way! Well not this time!" Mangler screams as darkness surrounds him causing all the Scullions to step backwards in fear as Mangler grew to the size of a gorilla with wooden armor on his arms and legs.

"Oh boy." Duchess said

"Where did he get this much power?" Duchess asks.

"Well it appears he had some help." Namine narrows her eyes.

"Blondie give us some cover." Roxas said as Blondie hid behind some rocks and took out her mirrorpad and Camera droids.

"Normally I love animals, but this squirrel is about to get a real beating." Ashlynn said summoning Romanov's Legacy, Namine summoned Chain of Memories and Duchess drew her fans.

Taking out their Digivices Roxas called out Gabumon, Ashlynn called out Floramon and Namine called out Salamon.

Seeing the overgrown scullion the Digimon took a fighting stance.

"Let's get him!" Gabumon declares.

"Gabumon digivolve to...Garurumon!" Gabumon said as he turned into his large wolf form.

"Salamon digivolve to...Gatomon!" Salamon said as she turned into a white cat Digimon.

"Floramon digivolve to... Kiwimon!" Floramon said as she turned into a dodo like Digimon

As Mangler charges at them Blondie's camera droids fire multiple lasers causing him to cover his eyes as the others jump down to other ledges dodging the attack.

"Pummel Peck!" Kiwkimon fires Chibi Kiwimon at Mangler which peck him multiple times.

"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon runs up the cliffs before jumping down and punching Mangler in the face making him step backwards.

Throwing one of her fans Duchess hits Mangler in the back before he growls and turns to her. Looking around quickly Duchess notices a vine nearby and leaps for it just as Mangler jumps down towards her.

Duchess panics as she tries to climb up as fast as she could when Ashlynn notices Mangler climbing up the cliff and gaining on Duchess.

Reaching up Mangler grabs Duchess in one of his arms and squeezes causing her to scream in pain.

"Let her go!" Ashlynn yells as she jumps down and smashes her keyblade on Mangler's face causing him to let go. As Duchess fell Ashlynn grabbed her hand saving her.

"Y-You saved me?" Duchess said shocked.

"Of course, I always look out for my teammates." Ashlynn said causing Duchess to smile as she helps her up.

Mangler was about to attack them when Garurumon pounces on Mangler biting his arm like an angry dog.

Entering the cave, Odette and Scully look to see Alise still in her cell. "Alise!" Odette calls out getting her to smile and run over. "Don't worry I'm going to get you out." Odette picks up a big rock and starts banging it against the cell, but it didn't work.

Taking a large root, she tried to pull the rocks out but that failed too.

"There must be some way." Odette said.

"We can't give up yet." Scully said.

* * *

In the forest, Derek was running for his life as the Forbidden Arts chased him until he dropped into Scully's hideout. Crawling through the secret hatch he finds himself on the opposite end of a cliff.

Thinking quickly, he threw the case holding the stone over the cliff and started to climb it until the Forbidden Arts grabs him and yanks him down.

It goes up for the case when Kairi picks it up before it could get it.

"So you're behind all this? Sorry but this doesn't belong to you." Kairi said throwing it to Justine who catches it and runs for her life.

As the Forbidden Arts follows her Justine throws the case in the air and kicks it with a pirouette sending it flying towards Humphrey who almost drops it before running in the opposite direction.

"Hey guys! Keep away!" Humprhey yells throwing it to Courtly who whacks it with her hammer sending it flying towards Hunter who catches it and throws it to a Scullion.

Soon they were playing a game of Monkey in the Middle with the Forbidden Arts as the Monkey.

* * *

Back on the cliffs, Roxas was jumping backward blocking Mangler's claws with his keyblade before ducking under a swipe and slashing Mangler causing him to flinch in pain and steps back towards the edge of the cliff.

Realizing this could be their chance Roxas reaches into his pocket and pulls out one of the the extra Digivices. "Duchess catch!" Roxas said throwing to her.

Running as fast as she could Duchess dives and catches the Digivice causing it to glow brightly as an orange beast like Digimon appeared with a flame at the end of its tail.

"Whoa, my own Digimon." Duchess said amazed.

"Greetings I am Coronamon, how may I serve you Duchess?" Coronamon asks as Duchess looks to Mangler's wooden armor and grins.

"Burn him! Aim for the wood!" Duchess orders.

"Corona Flame!" Coronamon throws multiple balls of fire burning Mangler's arm and leg armor causing him to scream in pain as he tries to put out the flames.

"Now!" Roxas yells as he, Namine and Ashlynn all hit him at the same time knocking Mangler off the cliffs and down to the bottom where an explosion of flames goes off finishing him off.

"Now that was just right." Blondie said throwing down vines to help them up.

"Duchess that was hexcellent, you got the perfect Digimon for the situation." Ashlynn said.

"Can we talk about this later? Odette and Alise might need us." Duchess said.

"She's right. Let's go." Namine said as they ran down the path to the cave.

* * *

Back in the forest, Forbidden Arts struggles to try and catch them when it notices Derek climbing up the cliff and gets an idea. Flying towards him the Forbidden Arts pins Derek to a large stone and starts to burn him.

"Children, scullions give me the stone or the Prince will burn!" It threatens causing everyone to gasp. "Give to me and I will spare him."

"Don't do it!" Derek groan in pain.

All of them were frozen trying to figure out what to do when someone drops the case towards it. Gasping Kairi leaps to grab it but the Forbidden Arts beat her to the stone.

"It is mine!" The Forbidden Arts said as the sky darkened with black clouds and the dark sphere turned green.

"Oh no." Derek said in horror.

"Let the age of despair begin and let it begin here." The Forbidden Arts said as it created a dome of green flames which traps them all. "If it's any consolation I will destroy the Swan Princess much more quickly." It said before flying off.

* * *

In the cave Roxas, Ashlynn and Namine were banging their keyblades against the cell but they weren't even making a dent before they dropped to their knees exhausted.

"It's no use, that thing is sealed tight." Roxas pants.

"I'm sorry Alise, I am so sorry." Odette said on the verge of tears when Alise reaches out and touched her shoulder.

"The crystal." She spoke surprising everyone.

"Alise…you spoke?" Odette smiles.

"Break the crystal." She points.

"On it." Odette picks up a rock and throws it at the crystal, but it was destroyed upon contact.

"Foolish Princess." The Forbidden Arts said entering the cave.

Up above Scully saw a clear path to the crystal and moved towards it.

"There is no amount of good that can save you all now. Power is the only thing that matters and I have it all." The Forbidden Arts said as they looked to see Scully sneaking towards the crystal and caught onto his plan. "The age of goodness? You thought your love and your loyal supporters could save you, but you were wrong. Where are they now? Gone and now you all will join them."

"Wait! It doesn't have to be like this." Namine said.

"Would you take my greatest pleasure from me?" It asks.

"Let us live and we'll help you." Namine said gesturing for Odette to play along.

"She's right. I'll convince everyone to follow you." Odette said.

"I don't need the help of a widowed Princess." The Forbidden Arts said causing Odette to gasp.

"No." She said in horror.

"Thanks for the offer, but I will force them to follow. Farewell Swan Princess—" Before he could finish Scully lifts up a large rock and falls down with it crushing the crystal and making the Forbidden Arts explode.

In the forest, Derek and the others were about to be consumed by the flames when they disappeared and the forest was returned to normal.

The cave was covered in dust as Odette searched for Alise with the others.

"Alise!" Odette calls out.

"Alise!" Roxas yells.

"Alise where are you?!" Duchess yells.

"Mommy?" Alise said appearing out of the smoke.

Smiling Odette runs over and hugs her daughter, she was finally safe.

* * *

A few days later, Odette and Derek announced Alise's adoption to everyone in the kingdom who were bursting with joy at the new princess.

Outside the Forever After Fighters watched as a statue to was being put up when suddenly a light forms in Namine's hands as a new keyblade appeared. The blade was a swan's wing, the guard was Derek's bow with an arrow going through the middle as the handle and the keychain was the prophecy tablet.

Reacting to Scully's statue Namine raises her keyblade up in the air and seals the keyhole.

"Wow Namine, your keyblade looks amazing." Duchess said.

"What are you gonna call it?" Kairi asks.

"Swan Prophecy." Namine smiles holding her new keyblade up.

"Sounds perfect." Humphrey said as Odette, Derek and Alise came over to say goodbye.

Immediately Alise ran over and hugged Roxas. "Please don't go, stay and be my big brother." Alise begs causing everyone to chuckle.

"I'm sorry Alise, but I have to go now." Roxas said stroking her hair. "But I do have something I can give you. Whisp!" Roxas said calling his genie.

"You called finder?" Whisp asks.

Roxas leans up and whispers his wish to her and Whisp smiles. "Consider it done." Putting her hands together a copy of Roxas' X necklace appears around Alise's neck.

"Now whenever you feel scared or alone just look at that and know you have us looking out for you." Roxas smiles.

Alise smiles as she hugs Roxas one last time before Odette walks up to Duchess.

"Thanks for helping me back there." Odette said.

"Actually I think you helped me a lot more than I helped you. I'm done trying to find another story to follow, I'm gonna find my own story to write." Duchess smiles.

"Good luck Duchess, I believe in you." Odette said hugging Duchess surprising her at first but Duchess smiles and hugs back.

"And so do I." Ashlynn said walking over. "Duchess I'm sorry for everything."

"I'm sorry too." Duchess said breaking the hug and turning to Ashlynn.

"I was wrong about you and for what it's worth I think you're gonna do just fine as one of us." Ashlynn smiles.

"Wait you mean?" Duchess smiles.

"Welcome to the Forever After Fighters Duchess." Roxas said as Duchess cheers happily and hug everyone.

 **"Wow this team just gets bigger and bigger."** The male narrator said.

 **"I wonder who will get that last Digivice Roxas has?"** Brooke asks.

As they made their way back to the Tempest Duchess looks at all her friends and then to Odette and smiles finally figuring out how to get her Happily Ever After.

 **Wishes: 4/13**

 **Here's a hint for the next world: This one is a return to a previous world where one member had a crush on someone from this world.**


	91. Forest of Fate 2

**Chapter 90: Forest of Fate 2**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Now this took me awhile to figure out but I think you'll like what I have planned I even have a special surprise in this chapter. Also please check out my friend WinxStarDracoFire's story Roxas and Blondie's Adventure Blog, it's linked to my story and gives a detailed description of the plot, characters, and weapons. Please Review and Enjoy.**

After leaving Swan Lake, everyone on the Tempest was impressed with how Duchess handled herself on her first mission, plus after seeing a different perspective of her story Duchess had a brand-new feeling towards finding her destiny and she was even happier to officially have her own Digimon.

Sitting down and relaxing Duchess looks to see Ashlynn walking over to her.

"Here you go." Ashlynn said handing her a Sea Salt Ice Cream.

"Oh uh thanks." Duchess said taking it. "So you guys always eat these?"

"Yep it's our tradition." Ashlynn said.

Looking at it, Duchess takes a bite and smiles at the taste. "Hmm it's good."

"And with that we officially have a new Forever After Fighter." Sora announces causing everyone to cheer.

As everyone sat around talking and celebrating Amora walks over to Roxas.

"Funny I don't remember everyone acting like this when I joined the team." Amora said.

"Well to be fair the situation was different with you." Roxas said.

"Still it's nice to see our little army growing in size. Lucky for her you had an extra Digivice on you." Amora said.

"Actually, I had two extra Digivices on me." Roxas said reaching into his pocket to pull out the last Digivice. "I think one more person is supposed to join our team."

"Interesting, well you and Thor have proven to be good friends maybe its him." Amora said.

"I don't know, Thor is good but he's too busy back at Asgard." Roxas said.

"Well whoever that Digivice belongs to, I hope they prove to be quite the fighter." Amora said intrigued.

"Well even if they aren't, we have a pretty good teacher who can help them." Roxas smiles.

"Once again, you are correct." Amora said kissing him on the lips before walking away.

"Dang Roxas your skills with the ladies is impressive." Lea said walking over. "What's your secret?"

"Well it's only with the girls that make up my heart. I still have to figure out who the other 4 pieces are." Roxas said.

"13 Girls for Organization number 13, ironic isn't it?" Lea smirks as Roxas rolls his eyes.

"Hey Lea, you ever think of getting a different outfit than your Organization Coat, you and La really shouldn't be wearing those." Roxas said changing the topic.

"Hmm guess you have a point, but I'm not sure the coat comes in handy in case I need to go on a solo mission." Lea said looking at his Organization coat.

"Just go to Lizzie and Ashlynn, they can make you something." Roxas suggests.

"Will do." Lea said before walking away.

As everyone was having a blast Raven was in the weapons room talking to her mom.

"So we got another mission done mom, Duchess and Ashlynn seemed to have patched things up." Raven said.

"Wow who knew dangerous missions could help bring people together." Evil Queen said.

"Yeah though I'm a little worried besides Impmon I haven't really gotten much better. I need to up my game or the bad guys might get ahead of us." Raven said.

"Well Raven have you ever thought of adding a weapon to your talents? There must be something you can use." Evil Queen suggests.

"I don't know." Raven looks around the Tempest room when her eyes stop on Riku's broken Way to Dawn keyblade.

Reaching out she grabs the handle and remembers using a keyblade when she and Roxas switched skills back in Pixie Hollow. It was the only time she ever used something other then her magical powers.

"Hmm. Hey Mom, how do you feel about working with me on a project when I get home?" Raven asks causing her to smile.

"Raven sweetie, that sounds hexcellent. What are we making, and do we have the right materials?" Evil Queen asks.

"I got a general idea." Raven said putting Way to Dawn back on the shelf.

At the controls of the Tempest, Roxas was looking at the World Map when Sparrow walked over.

"Hey Roxas, what'cha looking at?" Sparrow asks.

"Just trying to figure out the best way back to Ever After High." Roxas said when Sparrow notices they were on route to pass by the Forest of Fate and instantly his eyes widen at the memory of Merida.

"So uh any time to I don't know make a pit stop anywhere?" Sparrow asks.

"Well I guess we have some time before we need to go back to school, where do you want to do? Check out how the mansion is coming along in Twilight Town?" Roxas asks.

"Actually…do you think we can stop at the Forest of Fate?" Sparrow asks putting his hands together.

"Forest of Fate? Why would you want to go there?" Roxas asks when he remembered it was the same world where Cerise and Ramona revealed their family secret and he first saw the Whisps.

" **Ooh Forest of Fate, now that was quite an adventure."** The female narrator said.

" **Indeed it was where Cerise Hood and Ramona Badwolf finally revealed their family secret."** The male narrator said.

" **Not to mention where Cerise declared her love for Roxas."** Brooke giggles.

"Please Roxas. Maybe if we go we'll figure out who the last member of our team is." Sparrow begged trying to convince him.

"Oh alright." Roxas said setting a course for Forest of Fate. "Hey guys we're taking a small break before heading home!"

This got everyone's attention.

"Where we heading?" Xion asks.

"We're going to the Forest of Fate." Roxas said getting Cerise's attention. Looking at the map she blushes as she remembers that was where she declared her love for Roxas.

"Forest of Fate, that's an interesting name. Have you all been here before?" Amora asks.

"Yeah it was just before Summer Vacation where you and Xion joined the team." Apple said.

"Hey didn't you have a crush on that Princess from that visit?" Daring smirks.

"Uh well…" Sparrow chuckles nervously.

"Sparrow interested in a girl? What's her name?" Sora chuckles.

"Her name's Merida and when we got there, she and her mom were having some…disagreements." Ramona said.

"To the point she turned her mom into a bear." Blondie said.

"Why would you do that to your own family?" Goofy asks.

"We asked the same thing." Lizzie said.

"Luckily we were able to help them fix the problem." Namine said.

* * *

Arriving at Forest of Fate, Sparrow was the first to run out of the Tempest with Roxas, Blondie, Xion, Cerise, Amora, Ramona, Bunny, Lea and Alistair right behind him.

"Sparrow slow down. This world isn't going anywhere." Roxas chuckles.

"Been awhile since we've been here, almost half a year." Bunny said.

As Alistair walks behind them he notices a Whisp in the woods. Rubbing his eyes, he looks back only to see it was gone. "Huh?"

"Hey Alistair, this way to the castle." Lea said.

"I'm coming." Alistair said running after them.

Walking up the hill they saw Castle Dunbronch in the distance.

"So any dangers about this place I should be aware of?" Amora asks.

"Yeah watch out for the food." Cerise said as all of them cringe at the memory while Xion, Amora and Lea look at them confused.

"What's so bad about it?" Lea asks.

"If they offer you something called Haggis, say no." Blondie said when suddenly they heard the sound of hooves racing towards them.

"We got company." Roxas said as he summoned Strength of 10 Men, Lea summons Flame Liberator, Xion summons Frog Charm, Alistair summons Lady Luck, Sparrow readies his guitar and Cerise, Ramona, Bunny and Amora take fighting stances when from the trees Merida bursts out on her horse Angus and races past them causing time to slow down as Sparrow and Merida make eye contact.

"Merida?" Sparrow said as Merida tells Angus to stop.

"You guys?" Merida said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Well we decided to stop by and see how things are going." Roxas shrugs.

"It's great to see you all again." Merida said jumping off Angus.

"What have you been up to?" Cerise asks.

"Oh you know, shooting arrows, learning to be a princess, but luckily since me and mom have gotten along the lessons aren't so bad anymore." Merida said.

"Glad to hear things are better between you two." Alistair said.

"Especially after the last time we were here." Ramona smirks.

"Yeah lot has happened since you guys took down Mor'Du. Why don't you come back with me? Everyone will be more than happy to see you all again." Merida offers.

"That sounds just right." Blondie said as they made their way to the castle when from the woods a Dusk nobody peeked its head out to see the Forever After Fighters before shifting back into the Forest.

As they walked down the path Cerise looks to Roxas and smiles as she reaches out and took his hand. Looking over he saw the smile on her face making him feel at ease.

* * *

Arriving at Castle Dunbronch, the Forever After Fighters were met with quite the reception.

"Oh its so good to see you all again!" Fergus said pulling each of them into a bone-crushing hug.

"It's great to see you too your majesty." Roxas groans in pain

"You kids don't have to be so formal, just call me Fergus." He smiles putting Roxas down. "So, boys I bet I know why you're here. You want to get fitted for your kilt size."

"No!" Roxas, Sparrow and Alistair said at the same time.

"What's a kilt?" Xion asks.

"It's basically a skirt for guys." Cerise said causing Xion and Amora to giggle.

"Guys wear skirts here, that's just wrong." Lea cringes when Queen Elinor walks over.

"It's so great to see you again." She smiles.

"Still haven't found your crown?" Ramona asks looking to see she wasn't wearing it anymore.

"No, I've decided to stop looking for it, I don't really need a crown." Elinor said brushing it off.

"So who are you three?" Merida asks looking at Xion, Amora and Lea.

"These are Amora, Xion and Lea. They joined our team shortly after we helped you guys." Cerise said.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you all." Elinor said.

As they spent the day catching up Sparrow noticed Merida walking outside to the Archery range where she took out her bow and started firing at the targets.

She hit the bullseye on two targets and was about to move to the third when an arrow flew past her and just missed the bullseye by a few centimeters.

Turning around she saw Sparrow walking up behind her. "Aw man I missed it." Giggling Merida smiles as he walks over. "I thought I could beat you to the bullseye."

"Well try again." Merida said as Sparrow drew another arrow and fired this time getting closer. "I see your problem." Merida walks over and stands behind Sparrow and holds his hand causing him to blush slightly as she moves his arm. "Here aim the arrow just above the bullseye and fire."

Sparrow took a deep breath and nods before firing the arrow hitting the bullseye dead center.

"Not bad, you're pretty good." Merida said.

"Thanks, so…uh I don't know if you remember, but the last time I was here I offered if you wanted to hang out, uh is that optional?" Sparrow asks rubbing the back of his head.

"Sure, I'd love to." Merida said.

"Great, what do you want to do?" Sparrow asks.

"Know how to ride a horse?" Merida asks.

A few minutes later, the two of them were racing through the forest on horseback.

"Whoa! This is what you do all the time?!" Sparrow asks trying to hold.

"This is where the fun is!" Merida said taking out her bow and firing at the targets she had set up.

A smile forms on Sparrow's face as he takes out his bow and fires with her as the two of them race through the woods.

Laughing the two of them were having a great time when Merida notices a figure wearing an Organization coat walking through the woods, turning around she came face to face with Braig who's evil look in his eye startled her into missing the last target completely and almost falling off Angus.

"Merida are you okay?" Sparrow asks coming up next to her.

"I saw someone in the forest. The look on his face…it was like I was dealing with Mor'Du again and he wore this strange black coat." Merida said shocking him.

"Merida, we need to get back to the castle." Sparrow said.

"What Why? What's going on?" Merida asks.

"Trust me I'll explain when we get back." Sparrow said leading her away.

From the woods, Braig smirks seeing them run away.

"Well looks like I got some company. I guess it would be rude to be a visitor and not bring a welcoming gift." Braig said as multiple Sniper Nobodies appeared. "Why don't you guys give them a welcome they'll never forget."

* * *

Back at the castle, Roxas was sitting in the courtyard eating relaxing when a shadow appeared over his head. Opening his eyes he saw Cerise looking down at him.

"Hey is there room for one more?" Cerise asks.

Smiling Roxas nods as she sits down next to him, taking down her hood Cerise sighs as she lets her wolf ears out.

"We had quite an adventure here, didn't we?" Roxas said.

"Yep, but you and Ramona were the real talk of the adventure." Roxas said stroking her ears causing Cerise to giggle.

"My entire family was the talk." Cerise said.

"Not gonna lie when your dad found out you guys spilled the beans I thought he was gonna eat me." Roxas said.

"Like my dad would lay a finger on my boyfriend." Cerise teases causing Roxas to chuckle.

"Have I ever said those wolf ears really make you look beautiful?" Roxas asks causing her to blush.

"Well this side of me is something only you get to see." Cerise said.

She was about to lean in and kiss him when suddenly they heard Merida and Sparrow rush in dodging arrows.

"Whoa!" Sparrow said ducking as one misses him and heads towards Roxas and Cerise.

Acting quickly Roxas grabbed Cerise and they rolled out of the way in time. Little did he know his last Digivice fell out of his pocket and onto the floor.

Putting her hood back on Cerise looks to see Sniper nobodies on top the castle walls firing arrows at them.

"Incoming!" Cerise yells when Roxas summons Ninja Time and creates a giant turtle shell blocking the arrows.

Running outside Alistair, Lea, Xion, Ramona, Blondie, Bunny, and Amora ran out to see the Snipers attacking them.

"Hang on sis!" Ramona said as they all took out their Digivices.

"Shoot them down!" Lea said as Flamemon, Gaomon, Lunamon, Agumon, Lopmon, Armadillon, and Bearmon appeared.

As a Sniper fires an arrow at Merida she jumps off Angus and tumbles to the ground.

"What are those things?!" Merida asks.

"Trouble!" Sparrow said as he, Roxas and Cerise took out their Digivices calling out Gabumon, Shoutmon and Strabimon.

"What the heck are those?" Merida looks in shock.

"Friends! Now attack!" Sparrow yells as the Digimon rushed towards the Snipers who were firing at them.

"Diamond Shell!" Aramdillomon said rolling up into a ball and dodging the arrows.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon yells firing multiple fireballs.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon yells firing blue flames.

"Tear Shot!" From her antenna, Lunamon fires a water orb.

"Blazing Ice!" Lopmon yells spiting ice as the four attacks cancel out the arrows while Bearmon, Flamemon, Strabimon, Gaomon and Shoutmon jumped onto the walls and sprinted towards the Snipers.

"Bear Fist!" Bearmon said punching a Sniper in the chest.

"Monkey Ball!" Flamemon releases an Aura of flames burning two Snipers at once.

"Darkness Hand!"

"Gao Rush!"

"Rock and Roller!"

Strabimon, Gaomon and Shoutmon attack the Snipers knocking all of them off the walls and down to the same level as the Forever After Fighters.

"Let's get them!" Lea yells as Amora blasts them with powerful wind attack knocking the Snipers to the ground.

Merida draws her bow and fires multiple arrows with Sparrow which piece the Snipers while Roxas, Lea, Alistair and Xion charge and strike down 4 Snipers at once.

Two Snipers fired a barrage of arrows at Cerise, Ramona and Bunny but the three girls used their flowmotion to dodge the arrows before diving down and delivering kicks to the face destroying them.

Suddenly they heard a familiar scream from inside the castle causing Merida to gasp. "Mom!"

Running inside they saw six Snipers aiming their crossbows at Elinor, Harris, Hubert and Hamish while Fergus had his sword out trying to scare them off until one Sniper fires an arrow knocking it out of his hand.

From the upper level Blondie, Merida and Sparrow run in to see them below.

"We'll never make it in time!" Sparrow gasps.

"Oh yes we will!" Blondie said as she activated her camera droids and pressed a series of buttons on her mirrorpad causing a button with a bear on it to appear. "Laser Roar!" Blondie yells as from the camera droids took the shape of a bear head and fired their lasers causing a bear-shaped laser to blast the Snipers destroying half of them and sending the rest smashing into the walls.

" **Whoa, Blondie's been learning to fight."** Brooke said impressed.

Sliding down the staircase Merida picks up her dad's sword and slashes one in half while Sparrow brings his guitar down on one's head destroying it.

The last Sniper turns to attack Blondie when suddenly Armadillomon rolled in and smashed into the Sniper destroying it.

"Is everyone okay?" Roxas asks as he and the Forever After Fighters and their Digimon ran in.

"Yeah luckily the new move I've been practicing helped out." Blondie said as Merida ran to her family.

"Is everyone alright?" Merida asks.

"Oh count the stars we're all safe." Fergus sighs.

"Merida what were those things?" Elinor asks before noticing the Digimon. "And what are those things?"

"Hi there." Agumon waves.

"A pleasure to meet you." Gabumon said trying to be nice but that only scared them.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that you guys do." Merida said as they all turned to them.

"Uhhhhh." All of them said trying to figure out what to say before pulling into a huddle.

"What do we do? How are we gonna hide this from them?" Ramona asks.

"This is not, we're so busted." Lea said.

"Now calm down let's think maybe we could tell them and they'll understand." Sparrow suggests.

"Roxas what should we do? Back in the Organization we had to do whatever it took to keep our real identities secret." Xion said.

"I know, but I think in order to help these people we need to tell them everything." Roxas said as they separate. "Merida you and your family may want to sit down for this."

"You remember when we first met, we told you we were travelers?" Cerise asks as they nod.

"Well the truth is we kept out a large amount of what we truly are." Ramona cringes.

"How much are we talking?" Merida asks.

"We're from a school where kids like us learn to be heroes, princes, princesses and to follow in our parent's footsteps." Blondie said getting Elinor's interest.

"A school where you can learn to be a proper princess?" She asks.

"Yes, in fact I'm one of the teachers at this school. It's called Ever After High and we're from there." Amora said.

"And this school lets you kids run around helping people?" Fergus asks not sure if he should believe this.

"Pretty much, your majesty a war for our very existence is happening and we're the only ones who can stop the wrong side from winning." Lea said.

"Aren't you exaggerating?" Merida asks.

"If only we were. Remember that guy in the black coat we saw in the forest that scared you? He's one of the bad guys." Sparrow said causing everyone's eyes to widen.

"An Organization member is here?" Bunny asks.

"Which one?" Xion asks.

"I don't know he had black hair in a ponytail and he wore an eyepatch." Merida said causing Roxas, Lea, Xion and Alistair to gasp.

"Braig!" They all said at the same time.

"You know him?" Sparrow asks.

"If he's here he must be after something dangerous that's here." Lea said.

"We gotta stop him before he unleashes another monster." Alistair said.

All of them were about to turn and run out when Fergus stands up. "Now hold on! You seriously expect me to believe all this?"

"Dad, we were just attacked by strange creatures." Merida said.

"Okay you have a point. What can we do?" Fergus asks.

"Is there anything in this area that would be considered dangerous?" Roxas asks.

"Not since you and mom defeated Mor'Du." Merida said.

"This is bad, this is really bad. We have to find him before it's too late." Lea said.

"Merida please if you believe us we could really use you and your families help." Sparrow begged.

Looking into his eyes Merida saw Sparrow was telling the truth. "Alright. I'll help you."

Smiling Sparrow scoops her up into a hug surprising everyone before Sparrow quickly puts her down showing the blushes on both their faces.

"Uh thanks." Sparrow said.

"N-No problem." Merida stutters.

" **Sparrow's in love. Sparrow's in love."** Brooke teases causing her parents and Roxas to chuckle before he snaps out of it.

"Come on guys we got a forest to search!" Roxas said as he took out his Digivice. "Gabumon I need your speed."

"You got it Roxas." Gabumon nods. "Gabumon digivolve to...Garurumon!"

As the giant wolf sprinted out castle with Roxas on his back. The rest of the Forever After Fighters and Digimon followed behind.

Merida was about to leave with Angus when she noticed something on the ground. Walking over to pick it up she saw it was the Digivice Roxas had dropped.

Looking around she saw the Forever After Fighters were already out the door.

"I'll give it back to them later." She said before slipping the Digivice into her quiver for safe keeping. Little did she know a faint glow was being emitted from it.

* * *

As night came, Alistair, Roxas, Bunny, Garurumon, Lopmon and Armadillomon were walking through the forest looking for any sign of the Snipers and or Braig.

"Anything Garurumon?" Roxas asks as Garurumon sniffs the ground.

"Nothing, this forest is like a maze." Garurumon said.

"I can't get anything either." Aramdillomon sighs.

'It's alright guys. We'll just search the old-fashioned way." Alistair said.

"Hey Alistair, I've been meaning to ask. I know Roxas knows the Organization members, but how do you know about this one?" Bunny asks.

"It happened when Roxas and I got sent to Wonderland and met up with my mother and the White Queen. We were about to leave to help our friends who were trapped at Wonderland High when Braig showed up and attacked us with the Jabberwocky." Alistair said causing Bunny to gasp.

"We barely survived that thing. If Alistair hadn't unlocked his keyblade we would have been in trouble." Roxas said.

"So that's why you want to stop him so badly." Armadillomon said.

"I wish there was a way we could at least figure out the right direction to go." Alistiar said in frustration when Roxas came to a stop. "What's up Roxas?"

"Look." He said pointing ahead to show a Whisp waiting in front of them.

"Uh what is that?" Lopmon asks.

"It's a Whisp, in this world if you follow them they can lead you to your destiny." Roxas said.

" **I remember those things, Roxas found one and it told him the secret to getting his heart."** Brooke recalls.

" **And it helped them when they needed to save Merida and Elinor."** The male narrator said.

" **But the big question is who is it for?"** The female narrator asks.

As they followed the Whisps, they lead them to a cave where inside a single beam of light shined down on a yellow egg with a strange logo on it.

"What is that?" Bunny asks as the Digimon look at it with wide eyes.

"That's a DigiEgg." Garurumon said.

"What so a Digimon is inside it?" Roxas asks.

"Not in this case, these DigiEggs are used to help Digimon get stronger. But it only works for certain Digimon." Lopmon said.

"And if you can lift it." Armadillomon said.

"Each one is powered by a certain crest, that one is the DigiEgg of Knowledge." Garurumon said.

"Stronger, huh?" Bunny looks at the egg and walks up to it and tires to lift it but failed. "I guess it's not for us Lopmon."

"Let me try." Roxas said walking up to it. "He tries to lift it, but like Bunny he failed as well.

"Looks like it's all up to you Alistair." Bunny said.

Taking a deep breath Alistair walks up to the DigiEgg and wraps his hands around it, but when he pulls up the egg lifts off the ground instantly surprising everyone.

"Well that was easy." Alistair said when suddenly the egg glowed brightly as the light from it shined to his Digivice and the egg went inside it. "Wow."

Suddenly they heard a loud roar echo across the forest causing everyone to jump.

"Sounds like someone found what we were looking for." Bunny gulps.

"We got to help them!" Roxas said as he climbed onto Garurumon.

"Alright let's see what this egg can do." Alistair said as he and Bunny took out their Digivices.

"Lopmon digivolve to…Turiemon!" In Lopmon's place was a bunny Digimon in yellow karate outfit and two rabbit horn claws on the back of its arms.

"Armadillomon Armor Digivovle to…Digmon, the Drill of Knowledge!" In Armadillmon's place, a yellow Digimon with two drill arms and a drill nose appeared.

"Armor Digivolve?" The three of them said surprised.

"Come on! Let's go!" Garurumon said as the three of them climbed on their Digimon and raced towards the roar.

* * *

A few minutes earlier, in another part of the forest, Amora, Xion, Lea and Ramona were walking through the woods with their Digimon on high alert.

"So you guys seem to know much about this Organization member, care to tell us who we're dealing with?" Amora asks.

"His name is Braig, but back in the Organization when Roxas, Xion and I were in it his name was Xigbar. He was one of Xemnas' top members." Lea explains.

"Is he strong?" Ramona asks.

"Very. He's called the Freeshooter because of his two arrow guns and he manipulates Space." Xion nods.

"Don't worry Ramona he'll have to get through us first to get to you guys." Gaomon said when they heard the same roar Roxas, Alistair and Bunny heard.

"I think Braig just found what he was looking for." Lea cringed.

"Come on! We got to stop him!" Xion said as they all took out their Digivices.

"Agumon digivolve to…Greymon!" Agumon transformed into a large orange dinosaur-like creature.

"Gaomon digivolve to…Gaogamon!" Gaomon's body grew larger almost to Garurumon's size with claws coming out of his boxing gloves.

"Flamemon digivolve to…Agunimon!" Flamemon turned into a warrior with long yellow hair and flaming red armor.

"Lunamon digivolve to…Leskimon!" Lunamon turned into a larger version with big ears and a necklace around her neck.

* * *

A half-hour earlier, Sparrow, Merida, Elinor, Cerise, and Blondie were walking with their Digimon and Angus as they went to the spot where they first saw Braig.

"And this is the spot where you found him?" Blondie asks.

"Yep, this is the place." Merida said.

"Alright let's look around for clues." Elinor said as they scanned the area.

As Elinor walks up a small hill, she looks around and notices Merida stealing glances at Sparrow before going back to her search. Seeing her Elinor let out a small giggle before walking down to her.

"Merida, are you alright?" Elinor asks.

"Huh? Oh yeah mom I'm fine. I mean this whole darkness thing has me a little worried." Merida said.

"Not to mention that boy is here." Elinor said hinting towards Sparrow.

"Sparrow? What does he have to do with any of this?" Merida asks.

"Merida, I see that look in your eyes, you like him." Elinor said causing Merida to blush.

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about." She stutters.

"Well aside from his recklessness he's very caring and it's clear he like you." Elinor said.

"Mom, now is not the time." Merida said causing Elinor to giggle.

"Hey guys over here!" Blondie calls out getting their attention.

Walking over to her Blondie held her mirrorpad and zoomed in to show 4 Snipers and 6 Dusks blocking the entrance to the old kingdom where they found Mor'Du.

"I don't like where this is going." Cerise said.

"We have to stop them before they try anything." Shoutmon said.

"Right." They all said as Cerise, Blondie and Sparrow took out their Digivices.

"Strabimon digivolve to…Lobomon!" Strabimon turned into a wolf armored warrior with two swords.

"Bearmon digivolve to…Grizzlymon!" Bearmon grew in size as he became a large grizzly bear like Digimon with large claws.

"Shoutmon digivolve to…Shoutmon King Version!" Shoutmon grew a little in size as a long yellow scarf appeared around his neck.

At the gate of the castle, the Snipers and Dusks were standing guard when suddenly they heard a rustling noise from the forest when suddenly from the trees above Lobomon and Shoutmon King Version dived down towards them while they were distracted Grizzlymon, Merida, Cerise and Sparrow charged from the bushes and ram into them destroying 3 Dusks.

"Rowdy Rocker!" Shoutmon smacks his mic on a Dusk's head destroying it.

"Lobo Kendo!" Lobomon summons two swords of light and charges at a Sniper who fired multiple arrows at him but Lobomon slashes them with ease before cutting the Sniper in half.

"Heavy Attack!" Grizzlymon swipes his paws destroying two Dusks and a Sniper.

As the last two Snipers and the last Dusk attacked Sparrow and Merida jumped behind some rocks.

Taking out their arrows they fired knocking the arrows away as Lobomon and Cerise destroy the last of them.

"My, my you kids really are heroes." Elinor said examining the Digimon.

"We told you." Cerise said.

Down below in the old throne room, Braig was examining the room. "Geez what a dump. No wonder this place fell apart."

Walking to the back he saw a shadow in the back causing him to grin.

"Hold it right there!" Braig stops as he turns around to see Merida and Sparrow pointing their arrows at his skull. "And here I thought you kids weren't all that." He smirks.

"You are wanted for suspicious activity. I suggest you come quietly." Elinor said from above.

"As if. Like I'm gonna take orders from you of all people lady." Braig smirks turning around. "You know I actually should be thanking you kids. I wouldn't have been able to find this thing if you all didn't come to this world before."

"What are you talking about?" Cerise asks.

Braig snaps his fingers and emerging from the darkness was a large muscular nobody that had claws coming out of its arm, two axes strapped to its back and a bear shaped helmet on its head.

As it let out a roar everyone looked in horror as in its place they saw Mor'du.

"Say hello to the nobody of this world's most feared creature." Braig declares as Mor'du's nobody charged up the walls at them.

"Run. Run!" Elinor yells as they made their way out as fast as they could. Breaking through the walls it chases after them before letting out a powerful war cry that alerted all the Forever After Fighters.

Running as fast as they could they all met up at the Stone Circle with their Digimon.

"What's going on?" Xion asks.

"What was that?" Bunny asks.

"It's Mor'du! They managed to make a Nobody from him!" Blondie said causing them all to gasp in shock.

"Why so surprised?" They turn to see Braig sitting atop one of the stone towers. "After all it was you kids who brought this danger to real life."

"You!" Alistair glares.

"Easy kid, you're about to have some unwanted company." Braig smirks as multiple Snipers, Grapplers, Knight Head and Mystic Flyer nobodies appeared and surrounded them all when Mor'du's nobody arrived and roared signaling for the nobodies to attack.

"Everybody move!" Greymon said as he and the other Digimon circled in front of their masters to protect them.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon releases a giant fireball.

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon releases a blast of blue flames.

"Pyro Punch!" Flames surround Agunimon's fists as he launches multiple fireballs

"Howling Laser!" Holding up his arm Lobomon fires a blast of light.

"Gold Rush!" Digmon fires multiple drills into the air.

"Tear Arrow!" Leskimon fires an arrow from her back.

"Crescent Dawn!" From the moon mark on his head Grizzlymon fires a crescent moon blast.

"Spiral Blow!" Gaogamon releases a powerful vortex of wind.

"Rock Damashi!" Shoutmon King Version releases a ball of energy in the shape of the 8th note.

"Gauntlet Claw!" Tururiemon unlocks her claws and throws them with ninja like accuracy.

The ten attacks strike home knocking Mor'du's nobody backwards while all the other Nobodies were destroyed.

"Damn those things are good." Braig said as he was about to leave when a blast of light narrowly misses him.

Turning around he saw Alistair, Roxas, Merida and Sparrow glaring at him.

"Oh so you kids want to play?" Braig smirks as he summons his arrow guns in each hand. "Let's play!"

"Get him Greymon!" Xion said as Greymon charged towards Mor'du's nobody who charged and meets him head on as the two creatures met head on and were in a stalemate as they tried to push the other backwards.

Suddenly jumping off of Greymon's shoulders Ramona and Cerise kick and slash Mor'du's nobody making it scream in pain allowing Greymon to throw it into a stone tower.

As he picks himself up Agunimon, Lobomon and Lea charged at him. Letting out a roar Mordu's nobody split into 4 copies of himself who swing their axes blocking Lobomon's swords and Lea's keyblade before pushing them backwards.

"Blondie protect Elinor!" Xion said as Blondie and Grizzlymon stood in front of Elinor.

"What about you?" Elinor asks.

"Don't worry your majesty we can handle this." Blondie said.

Firing a blast of lightning Amora zaps one of the copies away allowing her, Bunny, Leskimon and Tururiemon attack pushing it away while Cerise, Ramona, Xion, Lea, Agunimon, Lobomon, Gaogamon, Shoutmon, Garurumon, Digmon and Greymon face off against the other three.

Back with Roxas, Alistair, Merida and Sparrow, the four of them were running for cover as Braig fires barrage after barrage of arrows at them.

Jumping behind some rocks Merida reaches into her quiver and pulls out three arrows before firing them at him but Braig fires an arrow breaking them in half with ease.

"You call that archery? This is archery." Braig fires an arrow which bounces off the rocks and hits Merida in the shoulder making her flinch in pain.

"Merida!" Sparrow gasps running over to her.

"Ugh." Merida groans in pain as she tries to pull an arrow, but her shoulder hurt too much.

"You stay down. We'll handle this." Sparrow assured her.

"No I want to help." Merida said, but Sparrow stops her.

"If you can't fight back you need to take cover. I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Sparrow said causing Merida to blush.

Grabbing his guitar Sparrow strummed some strings creating a shockwave stopping Braig from firing anymore arrows.

Seeing this opening Roxas and Alistair hit him the gut with their keyblades knocking the wind out of him causing him to skid backwards.

'Those guys are amazing. I wish I could help.' Merida thought when she remembered something. Reaching into her quiver she pulled out the Digivice and saw it was glowing brightly. "What the?"

As Garurumon pounced on a clone of Mor'du's nobody he bit down on its arm until it used its free arm to swing his axe knocking Garurumon backwards.

"Pyro Tornado!" Agunimon surrounds himself with flames and spins like a tornado and kicks the clone in the face sending it crashing into a stone pillar.

"Payback time! Lobomon!" Cerise said as she and Lobomon kicked it in the gut and Lobomon stabs it in the chest destroying it.

Looking over Amora and Leskimon were firing multiple magical blasts at the clone of Mor'du who was deflecting them with its axes when from behind Bunny and Tururiemon attack causing it to duck and block their attacks before Bunny does a backflip over him and kicks him in the face.

"Sparkga!" Amora creates 3 light crystals which spin around the clone and zap with tons of electricity before Turururiemon stabs it in the gut with her horn gauntlets destroying it.

Deflecting Braig's arrows Roxas and Alistair charge in and strike but Braig vanishes and appears in a cut in space above them.

"See ya." Braig smirks as she fires multiple arrows at them knocking Roxas and Alistair backwards.

Gasping Merida looks at the Digivice. "Alright I don't know what you are but please, help me save my friends." Merida said as she saw Sparrow get hit by multiple arrows. "Please!"

Suddenly a bright light shot out of the Digivice and from it a dragon Digimon wearing Japanese style armor appeared surprising everyone.

"I don't believe it." Alistair said.

"Merida is the last of the team's Digi Destined." Roxas said in awe.

"I am Ryudamon and you shall suffer for hurting my master's friends."

"As if." Braig fires multiple arrows at Ryudamon but he charges forward with the arrows bouncing off his armor surprising Braig.

"Katana attack!" Leaping into the air Ryudamon fires a blade of iron from his mouth slashing Braig's side causing him to flinch in pain as he drops to the ground.

Facing the last clone Xion, Greymon and Lea stared it down.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon fires a giant fireball destroying it leaving them just with the original.

Mor'du's nobody was about to attack when Braig grabbed it. "You'll get your chance later. Right now, we need to fall back for now."

"No!" Alistair and Merida run towards him only for Braig to open a dark portal and the two of them leave leaving everyone in shock.

* * *

Back at Castle Dunbronch, everyone was sitting around getting patched up.

"So what's going to happen now?" Merida asks worried about what was going on.

"The Organization is going to use Mor'du's nobody to take over worlds and destroy anyone who gets in their way." Lea sighs.

"That's horrible." Elinor said.

"But what can we do to help? I mean they left as quickly as they arrived." Fergus asks.

Merida paused to think of what to do when she realized what she could do.

"Mom, dad, I need to leave with them." Merida said shocking everyone.

"What? Merida you can't be serious." Fergus said.

"I am, I can't let Mor'du destroy innocent lives. If I go with Roxas, Sparrow and their friends to their school there's a chance I can stop him." Merida said.

"But Merida, what if something happens to you?" Elinor asks.

"Mom, I love you guys, but I need to do this. This is what I have to do." Merida said.

Elinor turns to Forever After Fighters. "Are you all sure about letting her join?"

"We're always looking for more help." Ramona shrugs.

"And she does have her own Digimon, so she can definitely hold her own in fight." Roxas said.

"So does that mean I can come?" Merida asks hopefully.

All of them smile as they nod causing her to smile.

Suddenly a light forms in Alistair's hand. Looking down he saw a new keyblade forming, the blade is the main tower of Castle Dunbroch, the center of the guard is Merida's bow, the guard is Elinor's crown, the hilt is wooden like Fergus's peg leg, the chains are three bear heads like Hamish, Hubert and Harris, and the token for the keychain is the symbol of Clan Dunbroch.

"Whoa, that's a cool keyblade." Bunny said.

"It practically screams Dunbronch." Merida said.

"Hmm Dunbronch Bonds...I like the sound of that." Alistair smiles.

" **Looks like Ever After High has a new student."** The male narrator said.

" **I think Merida will make a great addition."** The Male Narrator said.

" **Oh yeah, big time."** Brooke agrees.

* * *

The next day Merida had her bags packed and brought with her a bow, a sword, and Angus. As she said goodbye to her family and followed the Forever After Fighters.

"So, where do we go to get to this school?" Merida asks.

"Right up there." Sparrow said pointing to the Tempest causing Merida's mouth to drop.

"Whoa." Merida said.

"Welcome to the Forever After Fighters Merida." Sparrow said.

Smiling she leans in and pecks him on the cheek causing him to blush as she walks ahead.

As everyone helped Merida bring her stuff onto the Tempest Roxas looks up to see another Whisp, following it with his eyes he saw the Whisp move towards Crystal, Darling, Farrah, Lizzie and Meeshell.

'I guess those Whisps are really interested in my love life.' Roxas thought as they helped Angus onto the Tempest and left to get Merida enrolled in her new school.


	92. New Students and Staff

**Chapter 91: New Students and Staff**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. I know this is short, but I will be doing a few short ones before I take us to the main event so please be patient trust me and it will be worth it. I'd also like to thank my good friend SuperHeroTimeFan for giving me my new cover image for the new arc. Please Review and Enjoy.**

Standing in the Home EC room, Lizzie and Ashlynn were waiting as three curtains were set up.

"Uh girls I'm not so sure about this." Merida said behind one curtain.

"Yes, these clothes feel very strange." La said.

"Trust us the three of you are gonna look great." Ashlynn said.

"We put a lot of thought into these outfits." Lizzie said as the first to walk out was Lea who was wearing a black hoodie, black pants, and on the back of his hoodie was a fire logo.

"I gotta say you girls have a gift." Lea said looking at himself in a mirror.

"We made the hoodie from your old organization coat." Ashlynn said.

"I like it." Lea smiles when the next to walk out was Merida.

She was wearing a green t-shirt with a bear on it, white shorts and a green jacket. **(Google Merida Ralph Breaks the Internet)**

"This feels a little weird, but I think I like it." Merida said looking at herself in the mirror.

"We figured you weren't really into the whole dress thing." Lizzie said.

"Come on La, you're the last one." Lea said.

Taking a deep breath La walks out of wearing a leopard spotted shirt, a black jacket, and green pants to resemble the jungle.

"Whoa." Lea said looking at her in awe.

"Uhm this is sort of strange. I don't look weird, do I?" La asks.

"No way, you look fableous." Ashlynn said.

"By the way Lea, you and La have to meet Roxas at the Headmaster's office soon." Lizzie reminds.

"Oh shoot I forgot! Come on La!" Lea said grabbing her hand causing her to blush at first before they run out of the room.

"So uh what do I do?" Merida asks.

"You'll be coming to Princessology class with us." Lizzie said.

"Ugh! It sounds as boring as my mom's lessons." Merida groans. "I'm beginning to wonder if coming to this school was a bad idea."

"Trust us Merida, you're gonna have a great time here." Ashlynn said as they walked out the door.

As they walked down the hall Merida spotted Sparrow nearby and waved to him. When he looks over Sparrow's eyes widen at how cute she was in her new outfit and wasn't paying attention to where he was going and smashes into a locker causing the girls to wince before he steps back and recovers from it.

* * *

At the Headmaster's office, Roxas, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Lea and La were talking with the Headmasters, Baba Yaga, Mickey and Yen Sid about what happened in the last few missions.

"I see, so the Digimon have proven to be quite the allies." Yen Sid said.

"Yeah they even took down the Ifrit." Roxas said.

"Though it appears while we continue to gather more allies, so does Xehanort with his recent addition of the nobody of Mor'Du." Baba Yaga said.

"Not to mention Riku's keyblade broke." Sora said.

"Yes, it would seem that the Way to Dawn's time as Riku's keyblade has come to an end." Yen Sid nods.

"But does that mean my time as a Keyblade Wielder is over?" Riku asks.

"No, you must learn to create a new keyblade. However, until you can create it, I'm sure Roxas can spare a keyblade." Yen Sid said looking at him.

"I guess I can let him borrow Oblivion for a while." Roxas shrugs.

"I'm also sorry to hear about the destruction of you base in Twilight Town guys." Mickey said concerned.

"Yeah, they also took our data on the Digimon, who knows what they're gonna do with that?" Kairi asks worried.

"Nothing good can come from it that's for sure." Sora said.

"What are we going to do? If Xehanort is able to use the Digimon too we could be in serious trouble." Baba Yaga asks.

"It seems like no matter how hard we try to fight back Xehanort always manages to find some way to keep up the fight." Giles said.

"Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Lea, La I have a question to ask you all." Yen Sid getting their attention. "How well has your time with the Forever After Fighters been?"

"It's been awesome. We get along great with everyone." Goofy said.

"And we have lots of fun too." Donald said.

"I'll admit, being a part of all this sure beats ruling Opar alone." La smirks.

"Milton, do you think you have room in your school for a few more students and faculty?" Yen Sid asks surprising everyone.

"Wait, you want us to stay at Ever After High?" Donald asks.

"I think you all would benefit from this greatly." Yen Sid suggests.

"Maybe but what exactly could Lea and La offer to the school?" Milton asks.

"Well La is technically a queen so she could help teach the students here in Princessology and Lea can be the head of the Nobody security with my Samurai and his Assassins." Roxas suggests.

"Hmm good thinking Roxas, as for the rest of you Milton and I will work on figuring out some classes for you to take." Giles said.

As they all made their way out Milton looks to Yen Sid. "Your students are becoming quite the threat Milton, Xehnaort wouldn't go to such lengths if we weren't pushing him towards it." Yen Sid said.

"You mean he sees us all as a threat?" Milton asks.

"I do, ever since they fought off his attack on the school Xehanort has been trying to expand his forces as well. This is a game to Xehanort and he's trying to make sure he has enough strong pieces on his side of the board." Yen Sid said.

* * *

In the Student Rec Room, Roxas had placed the chessboard down on the table and placed all the pieces on each side. When the Forever After Fighters saw them, they were in shock.

"Wait, that's my symbol." Sora said pointing to his crown.

"And that looks like mine." Maddie said pointing to a piece with a big hat on it.

"I found this awhile ago, but I'm still trying to figure out what this means. I also found this old keyblade." Roxas said showing Xehanort's old keyblade.

"I don't get it; this game almost sounds like it's predicting the future." Faybelle said.

"But even so if we're all the pieces on the side of Light, who are the remaining pieces on the side of Darkness?" Apple asks.

"I don't know, but hopefully we can find out soon." Riku said.

Raven looks at her piece and a serious expression appeared on her face.

* * *

At the Tempest, Raven and the Evil Queen were in the weapons room as Raven grabs Way to Dawn.

"Wait, isn't that Riku's broken Keyblade? Evil Queen asks curious.

"I may not be able to wield a keyblade, but that doesn't mean we can't make something else from a this." Raven said.

"My, my Raven this is quite the weapon you want to make, but I might have some ideas for it." Evil Queen said as she summoned her scepter.

"Moogle, are you ready?" Raven asks as the Moogle floats over.

"I'm ready Kupo, but this will take some time." It said.

"We're not going anywhere." Raven said as she placed Way to Dawn on the table. Both mother and daughter blast the broken keyblade with their magic causing it to be lifted into the air and glow purple as they began synthesizing a new weapon that would hopefully be a great help in future battles.


	93. Another Secret Revealed

**Chapter 92: Another Secret Revealed**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. This chapter was a joint effort thanks to my friends SuperHeroTimeFan and masters123lfm. Thanks for the help guys. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

The sun rose on the dorms of Ever After High and focusing in on the dorm room of Holly and Poppy when Poppy woke up with a big smile on her face. Getting dressed she moved to the mirrors to get her hair done but decided to give her hair a new shade of purple and tried a new shade of lipstick. Looking to her bedside table her trusty frying pan was there. Picking it up she straps it to her belt.

Looking at herself in a mirror Poppy was examining herself to see if she missed anything when Holly walked by.

"My what's got you so cheerful this morning?" Holly asks.

"Well Poppy's today's the one-year anniversary of the day Roxas and I first kissed." Poppy smiles. "Remember the mission where we all went to Corona and met the parallel version of our mom."

"Oh yeah and you learned you could heal people with your hair like she could." Holly recalled.

"I want to make today special Holly, so much has happened to me since I met Roxas. I want to show him how much he means to me." Poppy said.

"Roybels to the end." Holly smiles.

"Exactly." Poppy said making the final touches and grabbing her Digivice. "Well see you later Holly." She walks out the door ready for a great day.

* * *

At the Wonderland Tea Shop, Roxas was hanging out with Lea, Daring, Dexter, Sparrow and Hopper.

"Man this place is crazy, but in a good way." Lea said looking around.

"Yeah, nothing to add a little color to your life than some Wonderland." Hopper said when Maddie comes by with a tray off tea and sweets.

"Here you go guys, drinks and sweets for all of you and some extra sugar for you." Maddie said pecking Roxas on the cheek.

"I still can't believe Maddie fell in love with you, how are you able to handle all her…well madness?" Hopper asks.

"I like Maddie's madness." Roxas shrugs when Poppy walks in and spots him.

"Hey Roxas!" Poppy said walking over.

"And here comes another one of Roxas' lucky ladies." Lea whispers.

"Hey Poppy what's up?" Roxas asks as Poppy moves her hair around as to get him to notice.

"What do you think?" Poppy asks.

"Uh…of what?" Roxas asks.

"You know I thought I'd do something nice for our special day." Poppy said.

"We have one?" Roxas asks causing the boys to cringe.

Poppy on the other hand was hurt by this. "D-Do I really mean that little to you? Well fine." Poppy said storming out.

"Uh what just happened?" Roxas asks.

"Uh Roxas let me break something to you. When talking to girls you gotta push the right buttons or things go wrong." Daring said.

"What happens if I push the wrong buttons?" Roxas asks.

"You get what just happened right there." Lea points.

"But I didn't see anything different about Poppy, she looks as great as she always does." Roxas said.

"That may be but when a girl asks you something like "do you like it" you say yes no matter what." Lea said.

"As for why else she's mad, she was angry because of today. Did something happen between you and Poppy on this day?" Daring asks.

"Uh I'm not sure." Roxas said.

"Wait a minute. Didn't you guys go to Corona around this time last year?" Hopper asks.

"Oh yeah and we met that parallel version of Rapunzel." Dexter said and instantly the memory of Poppy giving him his first kiss came back to him causing his eyes to widen.

"Oh no what do I do? I gotta apologize to Poppy." Roxas said standing up.

"Hold it Roxas." Daring said grabbing Roxas by his jacket. "You can't just go up to a girl and apologize."

"What do you mean?" Roxas asks.

"You gotta make Poppy feel like she's the most special girl in your life." Daring said.

"But she is, you know." Roxas said pointing to his heart.

"Not the point Roxas." Lea said.

"So what do I do?" Roxas asks.

"Don't worry buddy, you're about to get romantic advice from a Charming. No one is better at that than me." Daring said.

"We'll help too." Lea said as they huddled together to think of a plan.

* * *

That night Poppy was lying in her bed feeling like the absolute worst.

"That was my first kiss…I gave him my first kiss and he didn't even remember." Poppy sniffles when suddenly something hit her window alerting her.

Walking to the window she saw Roxas down below sitting on Garurumon.

"Poppy let down your hair!" Roxas calls out.

"Seriously? Was that really the best you got?" Garurumon asks.

"What? It's a classical reference to her story." Roxas said.

"Whatever." Garurumon rolls his eyes causing Poppy to giggle.

"What are you doing?" Poppy asks.

"I'm here to take you on a date. Come on down your ride awaits." Roxas said gesturing to Garurumon.

"At your service." Garurumon smiles.

"Alright I'll be right down." Poppy giggles.

Riding on Garurumon's back the two of them arrived at a nice restaurant where Garurumon turned back into Gabumon.

"Have fun you two." Gabumon said before going back into the Digivice.

"Well that was quite a ride." Poppy said as Roxas helps her down. "So I don't suppose you'll mind telling me why you did all this?"

"Well the truth is I didn't realize what this day meant to you and I want you to know how special you made me feel. I-I'm sorry." Roxas said.

"Well…I guess it's a start." Poppy grins.

"You forgive me?" Roxas asks.

"If the dinner goes well." Poppy teases.

Smiling Roxas leads her inside.

Sitting down at a nice table the two of them enjoyed their meal together as they shared stories.

"Remember when Ginger accidentally put too much hot sauce in her gumbo?" Poppy laughs.

"Oh yeah and Humphrey's face turned bright red." Roxas said as they laughed before calming down.

"Well Roxas, this might be one of the funnest dates I've ever been on." Poppy smiles.

"You know I still remember the day we met." Roxas said getting her attention. "You didn't have a clue what you wanted to do destiny wise and for some reason you thought to ask me for help."

"It was because you were the only student who didn't have a destiny, like me." Poppy said.

"Yeah and then I got you attacked by Heartless and you picked up a frying pan for the first time." Roxas chuckles.

"And I became a Roybel." Poppy said.

"We both did." Roxas added.

* * *

After dinner the two of them sat on hill overlooking Ever After High with Poppy leaning against his shoulder.

"Roxas tonight was amazing." Poppy sighs.

"I'm glad you think so." Roxas said as he paused to think. "Hey Poppy can I ask you something and you don't have to answer if it makes you feel uncomfortable."

"Uh sure what is it?"

"Well before we kissed in Corona you haled me with your mom's powers. How come you had them, but Holly didn't?"

This question hit Poppy to the core, she should tell Roxas her biggest secret or lie to him?

"Roxas if I tell you how you have to swear not to tell anyone." Poppy cringes.

"I promise." Roxas said.

"Holly's not the next Rapunzel…I am." Poppy admits shocking him.

"What? How is that even possible?" Roxas asks.

"Our birth certificates got mixed up, Holly and I have been hiding it so we could get the destiny she wants and I get…something else." Poppy said.

"Poppy." Roxas said as tears built up in Poppy's eyes.

"I don't want to give up being a Roybel. It was because of that choice I got to go on missions with you, be myself and have an amazing adventure and I thought if people found out what I really was you wouldn't want anything to do with me and I couldn't bear to lose you, I love you." Poppy said when Roxas pulls her into a hug.

"I love you too and of course I'll keep this secret." Roxas said looking her in the eyes. "Poppy whether you're the next Rapunzel or whatever it is you want to be it doesn't change how I feel about you. You're the girl I know I can always count on. You're brave, caring, and not to mention very beautiful." Roxas said causing her to blush.

"You really are the best boyfriend ever after." Poppy said.

Walking her back to her room Poppy kisses Roxas goodnight before she sits down in front of a mirror.

"I told him the truth and he still loves me." Poppy pauses as she takes out a brush and starts brushing her hair. "Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine, what once was mine." As she sang her hair glowed gold and the light from it filled her will a warm fuzzy feeling inside. No matter what happens she'll get through it.


	94. Step in Time

**Chapter 93: Step in Time**

 **Hey everyone I'm back, now tonight Descendants 3 is finally here and I think we all should have a moment of silence for Cameron Boyce. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

In the Headmaster's office, Headmaster Grimm had called Xion and Namine to his office for something important.

"It's strange for you to call us here and not have Roxas nearby." Namine giggles.

"Yes, well this matter is just for you both." Milton said.

"As you are aware we recently gave Roxas his own last name and since you two were in a similar situation we decided it would be best to give you both ones as well." Giles said surprising them.

"Really?" Xion smiles.

"Oh yes dears." Baba Yaga said.

"Now Namine for your new last name we thought the name Kioku would be a good fit." Giles said.

"Kioku?" Namine asks.

"It means memory, we thought it was a good fit for you." Baba Yaga said.

"Namine Kioku, I like it." She smiles.

"Now as for you Xion we came up with—"

"Uh Headmaster, if you don't mind I'd like my last name to be the same as Roxas." Xion asks.

"You want to be Xion Twilight?" Milton asks as she nods.

Looking to Giles and Baba Yaga the two of them shrug not seeing a problem with it.

"Xion Twilight it is." Milton smiles.

* * *

Meanwhile down in the castleteria, everyone was sitting down enjoying lunch.

As Merida stood in line she was glancing at the food in confusion. "Uh guys what is this stuff?"

"It's a burger. They're really good." Sparrow said taking a bite of his.

"And here they let you eat food with your bare hands?" Merida asks.

"Yeah, it's the only way how to." Briar said.

Looking at it, Merida picks up her burger and takes a bite out of it before smiling. "I love this world."

"So how are you guys liking being a student here?" Apple asks looking at Sora, Riku and Kairi.

"It's pretty nice actually." Riku nods.

"Yeah I have lots of fun." Kairi said.

"Although I wish they would cut us a break on the homework." Sora said causing everyone to chuckle.

"Nope even though we're heroes we still gotta do homework." Roxas said.

"So what do you guys think this big mission Yen Sid has planned for us is going to be? We're coming up on it." Raven asks.

"I bet it's a big one, maybe we'll be fighting some really strong opponents." Daring said.

"Maybe it's some kind of competition." Cerise said.

"I'm betting it's a new world." Xion said as she and Namine walk in.

"Whatever it is I just know we're gonna do well." Roxas said.

"I don't know about all of us." Humphrey said as they looked over to see him, Dexter, Hopper and Duchess having unsure looks on their faces.

"What's wrong guys?" Briar asks.

"Well we're not exactly as familiar with fighting as you guys are, what if we mess up?" Hopper asks causing Merida to frown.

"Oh yeah I just joined a few days ago. Maybe you should do this without me." She said.

"What? We can't Yen Sid he wanted all of us to go." Darling said.

Roxas tries to think of a way to talk some sense into his friends when he felt a vibration coming from his backpack. Opening it he saw his Mary Poppins book was glowing.

"Mary Poppins." Roxas smiles as he opens it and all the Forever After Fighters were sucked inside.

When they light faded away Roxas found himself at Cherry Tree Lane with Duchess, Dexter, Humphrey, Hopper and Merida who were looking around confused.

"What the? Where are?" Humphrey asks.

"What magic is this?" Merida asks looking around.

"Where are the others?" Dexter asks when suddenly they heard a cannon go off startling them and turning Hopper into his frog form.

"What on Earth was that?" Hopper asks.

"Right on time." A familiar voice said.

Turning around Roxas saw Bert, but his clothes and face were filthy. "Bert? What happened to you?"

"Oh this? It just so happens today I'm a Chimney Sweep. I see you all just heard the Admiral." Bert said looking up.

"Admiral?"

"Ahoy down there." Looking up at a house they saw a man in a sea admiral's outfit looking down at them.

"Ahoy Admiral Boom, perfect timing as always." Bert waves.

"Good evening Bert. Ahoy young ones." Admiral Boom waves. "I saw Mary Poppins take a large group of young ones up on the rooftops."

"Ah she's getting them ready I suppose." Bert smiles.

"Them? You mean our friends?" Dexter asks.

"But why aren't we with them?" Duchess asks.

"Well, Mary says you 5 aren't so sure about what you can offer to your friends is that right?" Bert asks as they all frown.

"Bert I want to tell them they shouldn't worry but I think they need a little more help." Roxas said.

"Quite right, so mind telling me what's on your mind?" Bert asks.

"Well we just recently joined the team, we're not as experienced as the others." Hopper said.

"Not to mention we feel like we might hold them back." Dexter said.

"Hold them back? Fellas you do the opposite. Why if you're not all together fighting side by side then your friends won't have anyone to rely on or to watch their backs." Bert said.

"We need you, all of you." Roxas said.

"Your team will always be there for you, but you need to be there for them as well." Bert said

"Quite right Bert." Looking up they saw Mary Poppins walking down to them on staircase made of smoke. "Come along children."

Smiling Roxas walked up the stairs followed by Bert and the others shrugged before following behind them.

As they reached the rooftops the sun went down to reveal the night sky.

"Hello!" Sora said popping his head out of chimney.

"Hello!" Raven said as she, Apple and Cerise popped out of another.

"Hello!" The rest of the Forever After Fighters said popping their heads out of the chimneys.

"Look it's all your pals." Bert smiles.

"What are they all doing?" Merida asks.

"Showing you that they'll always be ready to step in to step in just in time." Mary Poppins smiles.

"Step in time! Step in time!" Bert calls out saying their cue.

"Step in Time!" They all yelled jumping out of the chimneys and onto the rooftops.

 **(Play Step in Time)**

 **Step in time, step in time**

 **Come on, mateys, step in time**

 **Step in time**

 **Step in time, step in time**

 **Step in time, step in time**

 **Never need a reason**

 **Never need a rhyme**

 **Step in time, you step in time!**

 **Kick your knees up!**

 **Kick your knees up, step in time**

 **Kick your knees up, step in time**

 **Never need a reason**

 **Never need a rhyme**

 **Kick your knees up, step in time**

 **Round the chimney!**

 **Round the chimney, step in time**

 **Round the chimney, step in time**

 **Never need a reason**

 **Never need a rhyme**

 **Round the chimney, step in time**

 **Flap like a birdie!**

 **Flap like a birdie, step in time**

 **Flap like a birdie, step in time**

 **Never need a reason**

 **Never need a rhyme**

 **Flap like a birdie, step in time**

 **Up on the railing!**

 **Up on the railing, step in time**

 **Up on the railing, step in time**

 **Never need a reason**

 **Never need a rhyme**

 **Up on the railing, step in time**

 **Over the rooftops!**

 **Over the rooftops, step in time**

 **Over the rooftops, step in time**

 **Never need a reason**

 **Never need a rhyme... step in time!**

 **Over the rooftops!**

 **Over the rooftops!**

 **Link your elbows!**

 **Link your elbows, step in time**

 **Link your elbows, step in time**

 **Link your elbows**

 **Link your elbows**

 **Link your elbows!**

 **Step in time, step in time**

 **Step in time, step in time**

 **Never need a reason**

 **Never need a rhyme**

 **Step in time, you step in time!**

When the song and danced finished all the Forever After Fighters walked up to their friends.

"Guys that was amazing." Humphrey said.

"So great." Hopper said.

"Well Mary Poppins told us that if we tried this you guys would know how we all feel about you guys on the team." Riku said.

"And we all just jumped onboard." Donald said.

"And it was fun." Goofy smiles.

Seeing how much effort the team had put into making them feel better Humphrey, Dexter, Merida, Hopper and Duchess felt much better about their chances for Yen Sid's task.

* * *

That night at the Ever After High girl's dorm, Apple and Raven were walking to their room humming the lyrics to Step in Time.

"Man that Mary Poppins is something else." Raven smiles opening the door to their room.

"I'll say, she's so helpful." Apple smiles when she suddenly heard a blast followed by a thud. "Raven? Raven?" Turning around she saw Raven laying down on her bed unconscious.

Walking up to her Apple shakes Raven trying to wake her up but it was to no avail. "Wow, you're out like a light." Suddenly she heard a cackle.

Turning around she summoned her staff. "Who's there?"

Walking around the room she found herself drawn to her mirror. Looking at her reflection she looked in horror to see her reflection was the Organization member holding the Centurion staff.

"You?!" Apple jumps backward about to attack when she realized it was just her reflection. "Wait a minute, what am I doing?" Apple raised her arm and the Organization member copied her.

Smirking Apple made a silly face when suddenly a hand shot out of the mirror and grabbed her by the neck.

Choking her Apple looks in shock to see the Organization member climb out of the mirror and throws her across the room.

Apple looks up in horror as the figure raises the Centurion

"No one can save you now." It said bringing it down on her when Apple screamed waking her up revealing all of it to be a dream.

Looking around Apple panted heavily before running to her mirror where she saw her normal reflection.

While she was distracted she didn't notice Raven was awake and was worried about her roommate.


	95. Fairest Night

**Chapter 94: Fairest Night**

 **Hey everyone I'm back, now I know many of you were curious about the Organization member in Apple's dreams but trust me you'll find out who that is soon. This idea and this chapter was brought to you by my friend SuperHeroTimeFan who has been a big help with this story. I'm also pleased to say that this story now has over 250 favorites. Thanks a lot guys. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

The halls of Ever After High were a wreck as Apple was panting heavily. In front of her was the cloaked Organization member who wielded the Centurion.

Picking up her staff she looked down the see the bodies of Hunter and Ashlynn lay on the ground causing her to gasp when suddenly three figures ran past her.

Looking up she saw Raven, Briar and Roxas attacking the Organization member who blocks Briar's sword and Roxas' keyblade.

Raven fires a powerful blast at it but the member jumps to avoid it and brings Centurion down on her sending Raven crashing to the ground.

"Raven!" Apple screams.

"Why you!" Briar swings her sword wildly at the Organization member who dodges and strikes Briar down.

"Briar!" Apple screams.

Roxas slams on his bracer activating his keyblade armor drawing both Two Become One and Pirate King. Swing both keyblades he clashes with the Organization member.

Picking herself up Apple runs over to try and help. "Stay away from him! Triple Plasma!" Firing three large balls of electricity they fly towards the Organization member but at the last second, it strikes Roxas knocking him in front of the blasts causing him to scream in pain. "Roxas!"

Dropping her staff she runs to him and holds him as she takes off his helmet. "Roxas please stay with me. I can't lose you." Apple sobs.

"Apple." Roxas groans.

"Now you two will perish together." The member said charging to strike when Apple blocks it with her staff.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Apple yells swinging her staff which smashes against Centurion again and again. "Firaga Burst!"

Swinging Centurion the Organization member slashes it in half they were about to move in to attack when suddenly Apple heard another voice.

"Apple, Apple, Apple!" Waking up Apple saw Patamon next to her with Impmon nearby and Raven walking in from the bathroom.

"Apple are you okay?" Patamon asks.

"You sounded like you had another nightmare." Impmon said.

"Apple, is something going on?" Raven asks concerned.

"I don't know, lately all my dreams are so scary." Apple sighs.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Patamon asks climbing into her lap.

"I-I really don't want to talk about it." Apple said picking up Patamon and putting him down before going to get dressed.

"I've got a bad feeling about this Impmon." Raven said.

"How so?" Impmon asks.

"She's been having these nightmares for days now. I think it's starting to get to her." Raven said.

"Well what can we do? She doesn't want to talk about it." Impmon said.

"Hey isn't her birthday in a few days?" Patamon asks.

"Oh yeah maybe if we give her some good memories she'll calm down." Impmon suggests.

"It's worth a shot." Raven shrugs.

* * *

Soon Apple's birthday arrived and Roxas was walking back from Book End with a small wrapped present for Apple.

"I hope she likes it." Roxas said as he arrived at the party where a bake off was being prepared.

As cakes were being made Roxas saw Briar standing across from all of them.

"Hey why aren't you participating in the bake off?" Roxas asks.

"I'm not allowed to help out. I pulled a stunt earlier that got me banned from ever helping with baking." Briar said.

"Yikes. What you do?" Roxas asks.

"I put a potion in Raven's cake which turned Blondie into a phoenix and me into a turtle." Briar said.

"Where was I when this happened?" Roxas asks.

"This was before Legacy Day when we all wanted Raven to follow in her mom's footsteps." Briar explained.

"Well I'm gonna go find the birthday girl and bring her to the party." Roxas said.

"Be sure to take your time so we can get everything ready. Remember the party starts at sunset." Briar reminded.

"I will." Roxas nods walking away.

* * *

In Apple and Raven's room, Apple was sitting at her desk struggling to keep her eyes open. Because of her nightmares, Apple had tried everything to keep herself from falling asleep, so for the past few days, she had been pulling late nights doing whatever she could to stay awake.

At her desk, Apple was laughing at what she thought was a comic, but it was just a blank screen on her mirrorpad.

"Uh Raven, Apple's starting to creep me out." Impmon said.

"Yeah me too she's been laughing at nothing for an hour." Patamon said.

"Maybe I should try talking to her." Raven said walking up to her. "Uh Apple, is everything okay?"

"Oh Whisp, what are you doing out of your lamp? Shouldn't you be with Roxas?" Apple asks.

"Whisp? Apple it's me Raven your roommate." Raven said a little freaked out.

"Now you're not Raven's right over there." She said pointing to the black coat hanger in the corner of the room.

"Uh Raven, Patamon, a word please." Impmon said as the three of them walked out of the room and closed the door. "Okay clearly she's lost it."

"This lack of sleep has really gotten to Apple. We have to help her get some sleep." Patamon said.

"I could cast a Sleep spell on her." Raven suggests.

"No, then she might have another nightmare and she'll be even worse than before." Patamon said.

"Well we have to do something. We can't have her go to her birthday like this." Impmon said.

"Yeah but if she thinks a coat hanger is me what is she gonna think everyone else is?" Raven asks.

"Hey Raven, Impmon, Patamon." Roxas said walking down the hall making them jump.

"Uh Roxas, what are you doing here?" Raven asks nervously.

"What do you mean? I'm here to distract Apple while you guys get everything ready for her party." Roxas said stating the obvious.

"Uh oh." The three of them gulped.

"Roxas, you haven't seen Apple these past few days, but she's not exactly in the best shape." Raven said.

"Is she sick?" Roxas asks.

"In the head." Impmon mumbles before Patamon nudged him. "What she is."

Opening the door Roxas walks in and a few seconds later Apple lets out a scream and Roxas is sent flying out of the door and smashes into the wall.

"Roxas!" They gasped when Apple came out with an enraged look on her face and her staff in her arms.

"I don't know how you got here, but you will haunt my nightmares no longer!" Apple said pointing her staff at Roxas seeing the Organization Member that's been haunting her dreams.

"What the? Apple it's me, your boyfriend." Roxas said.

"Liar! I won't let you hurt my Roxas!" Apple growls.

"Run Roxas Run!" Impmon yells as Roxas rolls out of the way of a Blizzaga and ran down the hall with Apple chasing after him.

"Oh no this is bad, this is fairy bad." Raven cringes as they ran after them.

* * *

In the gym, Roxas had summoned Two Become One and was using it to deflect Apple's attacks.

"Apple stop! I want to help!" Roxas said in a panicked tone.

"Quiet! I won't let you hurt me or anyone else ever again!" Apple snaps releasing Zero Graviga causing Roxas to float in the air.

Swinging her staff Apple whacks Roxas into the ground causing him to groan in pain. Looking up at her Roxas saw the tired and angry expression on her face. 'Apple? What's going on?'

She was about to strike him again when Roxas raised his keyblade blocking the attack.

"Boom Bubble!" Looking over Patamon fires a blast of air separating Apple from Roxas.

"Roxas, this way!" Patamon said leading him out of the room.

"Patamon, what's going on?" Roxas asks.

"Nightmares. Apple's been having them nonstop to the point she refuses to even sleep anymore." Patamon explains.

"What? Why hasn't she told any of us about this?" Roxas asks concerned.

"Because she's scared. We have to snap her out of it." Patamon said when they turned a corner to see a dead end. "Uh oh."

Turning around to run away they came face to face with Apple who had an enraged look on her face.

"Apple please you have to calm down. I don't want to hurt you." Roxas said.

"No, you just want to ruin my dreams every night! Well no more!" Apple said blasting Roxas with Thundaga knocking his gift for her to the ground. "Time to finish you off." Apple steps forward and steps on the gift causing something to cling getting her attention. "Huh?"

Bending down she picks it up and opens the box to see it was a heart shaped necklace that had the inscription R+A. Rubbing her eyes she looks to see a picture of Roxas and Apple together smiling happily.

"R-Roxas?" Apple said snapping out of it.

"Apple?" Roxas said unsure if she was still going to attack him. Tearing up she runs over and hugs him sobbing into his shoulder. "Hey, hey it's okay. I'm here now."

* * *

In Roxas' room, Roxas was sitting down with Apple with Raven, Impmon and Patamon nearby as Apple explains the dreams she's been having.

"And this Organization member keeps haunting my dreams. I see him attacking all my friends and I can't do a thing to stop him." Apple said.

"Does this mean Xehanort has a new member?" Raven asks.

"I'm not sure. I don't know anyone in the Organization who attacks dreams." Roxas said.

"I don't know what to do. I'm scared." Apple said.

"Apple first things first. You need some sleep." Roxas said.

"But what if that Organization member comes back?" Apple asks.

"Don't worry I'll be right here next to you. If anything happens I'll wake you up." Roxas said.

"You promise?" Apple asks.

Smiling Roxas takes the necklace he gave her and puts it around her neck. "I promise."

Pulling him into a hug Apple looks to Raven, Impmon and Patamon. "I'm sorry to tell you guys this, but do you mind telling the others my party is off?"

"I'm sure they'll understand." Raven nods as she and Impmon walked to the door.

"I'm sorry I attacked you Apple." Patamon frowns.

"You were doing the right thing Patamon. You only did it because I wasn't myself. I'm grateful to have a Digimon like you who looks out for me." Apple smiles.

Hearing this Patamon smiles before flying up to Apple and nuzzling her before flying out with Raven and Impmon.

Laying in bed Apple looks to Roxas who sits down next to her and holds her hand. Closing her eyes Apple drifts off to sleep.

In her dream, Apple was at her birthday party with all the Forever After Fighters having a great time when the Organization member appears just as Apple was about to blow out her candles.

In his room Roxas suddenly felt Apple's grip tighten around him. "Come on Apple." As he squeezes back a small light flows from him to her.

In her dream, the Organization member charges about to strike down the Forever After Fighters when Apple feels the light from Roxas flow around her causing her to glow brightly.

Summoning Save the Queen, Apple blocks the attack by herself. "You won't hurt my friends anymore!" Apple yells as she fires blast after blast knocking the Organization member backwards. "Faith!" Creating the pillars of light, the Organization member disappears in an explosion of darkness.

As all her friends cheered Apple looks to see Roxas walking over to her. "Way to go Birthday girl."

Leaning in he kisses her on the lips causing Apple to smile outside her dream.

"Looks like her nightmare has turned into a good dream." Roxas smiles when suddenly he feels Apple yank his arms in causing him to lay down next to her as Apple wraps her arms around him resting her head on his chest causing him to blush, but deep down he really liked this.

A few hours later the moon was high in the air when Apple wakes up feeling better than ever. She was about to get up when she notices something was holding her. Looking to the side she saw Roxas asleep next to her as he held her waist not wanting to let go causing her to blush.

'Well…I guess I can spend the night here.' Apple thought enjoying the moment with her boyfriend.


	96. Digi Spring Fairest

**Chapter 95: Digi Spring Fairest**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Man I am on a roll with this. I owe this chapter idea to masters123lfm. Thanks for the help buddy** **. I hope you guys like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It was springtime back at Ever After High and things were underway for the Spring Fairest.

"Man this school sure knows how to have a good time." Sora said.

"I guess with all the studying you guys have to do it makes sense that we would have a break once in a while." Riku said.

"Have you guys tried this Dragon Corn? It's delicious." Goofy said eating a bunch of it.

"Just be glad you guys weren't here last year." Raven said.

"Oh yeah, the last time Roxas and I dealt with Marluxia, what exactly happened while we were gone?" Namine asks.

"Kitty's mom replaced the Storybook of Legends with a copy that turned everyone who read it into their opposites. It was pretty crazy." Raven explained.

"Yikes I wonder what would have happened if Roxas or I had read it?" Namine asks.

"I think it would be best if we didn't look into that." Donald said.

"Agreed." Kairi nods when suddenly all the Digimon ran past them to the fair.

"Remind me why we agreed to let all the Digimon out all at once?" Riku asks.

"Because we thought they deserved a day of fun too." Sora chuckles when Guilmon walks up to Riku.

"Rikumon, want to play?" Guilmon asks.

"I've told you before it's just Riku." He reminded.

"Sorry Rikumon." He pouts.

"Alright what do you want to do?" Riku sighs as a smile appears on Guilmon's face as he led Riku over to the Hot Dog booth.

"Well they shouldn't be the only ones having fun. Hey Impmon save a spot for me at the Dunk tank!" Raven calls out running to it where Merida and Ryudamon were.

"So wait, the point of this is to hit the ball and knock you into the water?" Merida asks.

"Yep it's that easy." Sparrow said handing her a ball as Shoutmon climbed into the tank and sat down.

"Come on losers! Hit the target if you can!" Shoutmon taunts.

"Oh you're gonna regret that." Impmon said throwing a ball but misses.

"Ha! Told ya!" He mocks when Merida picks up a ball and throws it causing Shoutmon to fall into the water.

"Whoa nice moves." Raven said.

"It's just like firing an arrow. You just got to aim it right." Merida said.

"Impressive." Sparrow chuckles.

"Come on, show me more." Merida said grabbing his hand causing Sparrow to blush as she takes him around the festival.

In a large pool, Gomamon, Betamon, Kamemon and Meeshell were preparing to race each other as everyone around them cheered in anticipation.

"Alright let's get this race underway." Melody said as everyone lined up at one end of a pool and Meeshell's mermaid fin appears.

"Ready…set…GO!" Crystal yells as they swam as fast as they could go.

At first, Gomamon gained the lead with Kamemon and Meeshell right behind him and Betamon bringing up the rear.

Thinking quickly, Betamon dives underwater and jumps high in the air making it to one side of the pool and turning back.

"Imprssive." Meeshell said as swam as fast as she could making it to one end and chasing after her Digimon with Gomamon and Kamemon on her tail.

Racing up against Betamon, Meeshell smirks before touching the other end first winning the race.

"And the winner is Meeshell Mermaid!" Melody announced.

"Aw man, you're fast." Gomamon said.

"Best two out of three?" Kamemon suggests.

"I don't see why not." Meeshell smiles.

In another part of the festival, there was a tug of war going on between the sides of Gabumon, Agumon, Tentomon, Biyomon, Patamon, Palmon and Salamon vs Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Wormmon, Guilmon, Renamon, and Terriermon.

"Ready set pull!" Lea announced as both sides of Digimon pulled with all their might.

"Come on Veemon!" Sora yelled.

"Pull Agumon!" Xion yelled.

"Don't give up Guilmon!" Riku said.

"You got this Gabumon!" Roxas said.

At first Veemon's side got the lead as they pulled the rope closer to their side, but Gabumon's side retaliated and pulled back.

"Come on Renamon!" Cupid cheered.

"You can do this Armadillomon!" Alistair cheers.

"Go Terriermon or off with your head!" Lizzie yells.

Like a switch, Terriermon wraps his ears around the rope and pulls with all his might causing the other side to fall over losing.

"Aw man!" Roxas, Poppy, Dexter, Briar, Xion, Namine and Apple sighed while Sora, Kairi, Riku Alistair, Bunny, Cupid and Lizzie cheered.

In their excitement Bunny hugs Alistair causing him to blush before Bunny's eyes widen seeing what was going on and lets go.

"Uh sorry about that." Bunny blushes.

"N-No it's okay." Alistair said nervously.

* * *

Later that day, everyone was at the karakoke contest and excited to see Roxas step up on stage.

'I can't believe that it was here that I started signing in public.' Roxas thought as he made took a deep breath. "Alright this is a song I've been working on for a long time, to all my friends and to all the students who have doubts or questions about the path you're taking. This is for all of you.

 **(Play This is Me by Kealla Settle, Male Version)**

 **I am not a stranger to the dark**

 **Hide away, they say**

 **'Cause we don't want your broken parts**

 **I've learned to be ashamed of all my scars**

 **Run away, they say**

 **No one'll love you as you are**

 **But I won't let them break me down to dust**

 **I know that there's a place for us**

 **For we are glorious**

 **When the sharpest words wanna cut me down**

 **I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out**

 **I am brave, I am bruised**

 **I am who I'm meant to be, this is me**

 **Look out 'cause here I come**

 **And I'm marching on to the beat I drum**

 **I'm not scared to be seen**

 **I make no apologies, this is me**

 **Oh-oh-oh-oh**

 **Oh-oh-oh-oh**

 **Oh-oh-oh-oh**

 **Oh-oh-oh-oh**

 **Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh**

 **Another round of bullets hits my skin**

 **Well, fire away 'cause today, I won't let the shame sink in**

 **We are bursting through the barricades and**

 **Reaching for the sun (we are warriors)**

 **Yeah, that's what we've become (yeah, that's what we've become)**

 **I won't let them break me down to dust**

 **I know that there's a place for us**

 **For we are glorious**

 **When the sharpest words wanna cut me down**

 **I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out**

 **I am brave, I am bruised**

 **I am who I'm meant to be, this is me**

 **Look out 'cause here I come**

 **And I'm marching on to the beat I drum**

 **I'm not scared to be seen**

 **I make no apologies, this is me**

 **Oh-oh-oh-oh**

 **Oh-oh-oh-oh**

 **Oh-oh-oh-oh**

 **Oh-oh-oh-oh**

 **Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh**

 **This is me**

 **(Oh-oh-oh-oh) and I know that I deserve your love**

 **(Oh-oh-oh-oh) 'cause there's nothing I'm not worthy of**

 **(Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh)**

 **When the sharpest words wanna cut me down**

 **I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out**

 **This is brave, this is proof**

 **This is who I'm meant to be, this is me**

 **Look out 'cause here I come (look out 'cause here I come)**

 **And I'm marching on to the beat I drum (marching on, marching, marching on)**

 **I'm not scared to be seen**

 **I make no apologies, this is me**

 **When the sharpest words wanna cut me down**

 **I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out**

 **I'm gonna send a flood**

 **Gonna drown them out**

 **Oh**

 **This is me**

When the song ended everyone burst into cheers loving that song.

Walking off stage Roxas looks to see Alistair walking up to him. "Hey Roxas that was an amazing song. Everyone loved it."

"Thanks, glad you liked it." Roxas smiles.

"Listen your song, it gave me the inspiration to do something I've always wanted to do, but was too nervous. Do you think you could help me out?" Alistair asks.

"Sure what is it?" Roxas asks.

"I want to ask Bunny out on a date." Alistair said causing him to smile.

"Wow congrats, so what do you need my help for?" Roxas asks.

"Well you see Bunny's spending the day with Lizzie and I was wondering if we could make it a double date." Alistair asks.

"Me? Go on a date with Lizzie?" Roxas blushes.

"Please Roxas, I really need your help." Alistair pleads putting his hands together.

Soon Roxas found himself standing in line for the rides with Lizzie while Alistair was with Bunny.

Little did they know that Gabumon, Terriermon, Armadillomon and Lopmon saw them and decided to give their double date a hand.

"You know Roxas I was a little surprised when you wanted me to go on a double date with you." Lizzie said nervously.

"Well I really just wanted to help Alistair, but at least I get to hang out with you." Roxas said causing her to blush. "So which ride should we go on first?"

"Uh how about the swing ride?" Lizzie suggests.

"Sounds good to me." Bunny said as they made their way to it, but thanks to the Digimon the only ones left were doubles swings.

Climbing in the four of them were lifted into the air and spun around quickly.

As Alistair and Bunny swung high in the air Bunny grabbed Alistair's hand causing him to blush as the ride increased speed.

After the ride, Bunny and Alistair were still holding hands, but neither one of them wanted to let go.

They then made their way to the gardens where couples were admiring the flowers and plants.

"Hmm red and white roses, you know back in Wonderland my other once ordered the staff to paint all the white roses red." Lizzie smiles.

"Really?" Roxas asks.

"Yeah she and my Aunt got into a fight and they had themselves a little color war." Lizzie giggles.

"Your family sounds fun." Roxas chuckles.

"Well...maybe if you'd like during one of our breaks when we're not on missions you could come with me back to Wonderland." Lizzie blushes.

"Yeah, that sounds great." Roxas smiles when they looked over to see Bunny kissing Alistair on the cheek. "Looks like they had a good time."

"Those two make a nice couple." Lizzie said not noticing Gabumon and Terriermon nearby hiding in the bushes.

As they walked by Gabumon stuck out his foot causing Roxas and Lizzie to fall and roll in the flowers.

Picking himself up he saw Lizzie laying under him with all the beautiful flowers scattered around her as a blush forms on both their faces.

"L-Lizzie?"

"R-Roxas?"

Both of them looked at each other and got lost in each other's eyes before snapping out of it.

"Uh sorry about that." Roxas said rubbing the back of his head.

"N-No, no it's okay." Lizzie stutters picking herself up.

"Uh I had a great time with you." Roxas said.

"Me too." Lizzie said. 'Come on Lizzie, go for it.'

Leaning in Lizzie kisses Roxas on the cheek before running off.

Holding his cheek Roxas was deep in thought. '13 pieces make up my heart...is Lizzie one of those pieces?' He thought.

In the bushes, Gabumon and Terriermon held back their laughter as they high fived.


	97. Headmaster for a Day

**Chapter 96: Headmaster for a Day**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. This one came to you at the suggestion of my friend masters123lfm. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It was a busy day at Ever After High as all the students were hard at work in their classes, but things were even harder in the Headmaster's office.

In his office Headmaster Grimm was hard at work dealing with paperwork and planning his schedule for the day when Giles and Baba Yaga entered his room.

"What is it? Can't you two see I'm busy?" Milton asks.

"Well you're about to get busier, that situation in the Enchanted Forest has gotten worse and they need our help." Giles said.

"What? How did this happen?" Milton asks.

"The Fairy Queen is trying to manage things, but she needs the both of you to be her support." Baba Yaga said.

"I can't leave the school, I have meetings with various clubs, the student council and all this paperwork. If I leave for even a day, I'm gonna fall behind." Milton said.

"Well I can help manage some of your plans while you're away." Baba Yaga offers.

"I appreciate it Madam Yaga but you have your own responsibilities with the students." Milton sighs.

"What we need is someone to temporarily do you work. Someone who has at least some understanding of this job." Giles said when it hit Milton.

"Brother, that's exactly what we need and I know who to ask." Milton smiles.

A few minutes later, Roxas and Gabumon walked into the office.

"Uh you wanted to see me Headmaster?" Roxas asks.

"Yes, come on in." Milton said as Roxas sat down across from him. "Tell me how your studies are going?"

"Alright. I'm managing." Roxas shrugs.

"I take it you didn't call us here to just ask that?" Gabumon asks.

"No, in fact the reason I ask is because I need your help." Milton said standing up.

"What's going on? Is someone in trouble?" Roxas asks curious.

"No, not yet. My brother and I received a message from the Fairy Queen and she needs our help managing an issue in the Enchanted Forest, so we have no one to watch over the school while I am away. Since we're training you to take our place I thought we would test to see how well you've been studying by letting you be substitute headmaster for the day." Milton said surprising them both. "What do you say?"

"What do I say? That's a big deal." Roxas said blown away. "What I even do?" Roxas asks.

"Simple you just sit at my desk and organize all the papers from the student organizations and do the announcements." Milton said gesturing for Roxas to sit in his desk.

Walking over Roxas sat down at his desk and to him it felt like he was sitting on a throne. "Wow."

"Gotta say Roxas, you look really professional in that seat." Gabumon said walking next to him.

"Now let's see how you do doing the morning announcements." Milton said handing Roxas a piece of paper and the speaker.

Grabbing it Roxas turns it on. "Uh attention Ever After High this is Roxas. Today Headmaster Grimm has appointed me to substitute Headmaster for the day so please hand all club forms to me in the Headmaster's office after class and any concerns will be reported to me as well for the day. Thank you and please go back to your classes." Roxas said while throughout out the school everyone was impressed.

"Wow Roxas, the headmaster for the day." Apple said.

"Got to admit it was nice hearing his voice over the PA rather than Headmaster Grimm." Raven smirks.

"Alright class, pay attention if you want to go talk to your new Headmaster you can do it after class hours." Amora said getting their attention. 'Hmm maybe I'll stop by and see if he needs any "encouragement" to get him through the day.'

Back in the Headmaster's office, Roxas turned off the speaker.

"Well that wasn't so bad." Gabumon said.

"Not bad for a first time." Milton said.

"Thanks, so anything else I need to know?" Roxas asks.

"Don't worry I wrote everything down that you need to do and where to put it. I'll be back in a few hours." Milton said handing him a piece of paper. "Think you can manage?"

"Sure I'll do what I can." Roxas shrugs.

"Thank you, this is a lot of help." Milton said walking out of the room.

Sitting in the chair Roxas looks out the window to see a view of Book End and the Enchanted Forest. "Wow I could get used to this."

"Easy Roxas, you're just here for the day." Gabumon chuckles.

"Don't worry says here I just gotta sign a few papers, put them away and deal with a few students. It's just like my Kingdom Management classes." Roxas said.

"If you say so." Gabumon said.

* * *

After classes, it was lunchtime and Roxas was signing a few papers when Apple and Maddie walked in.

"Good afternoon Headmaster." Apple giggles walking in.

"Hey girls." Roxas smiles until they placed a big folder on his desk. "Whoa, what's all this?"

"Student council forms. They need the Headmaster's signature." Apple explains.

"Wow…uh is this for all the clubs?" Roxas asks looking at them.

"Nope, just us." Maddie said as Roxas sweatdrops.

"Hey just to ask how many clubs are in this school?" Gabumon asks.

"Dozens." Apple said causing Gabumon to gulp. "Well we don't want to keep you guys busy. Good luck."

Leaning in both girls kiss Roxas on the cheeks causing him to blush slightly before walking out.

"Roxas I don't think this is gonna be like your classes." Gabumon said.

"I don't think so either." Roxas sighs.

* * *

Throughout the day the various clubs of Ever After High came in to present their forms and Roxas was quickly becoming overwhelmed as the stacks of papers increased.

Sitting at the desk Gabumon handed Roxas each file to which he signed.

When Amora walked in Roxas was struggling to organize all the papers.

"Roxas is everything alright?" Amora asks.

"Amora I have no idea what I'm doing." Roxas said as Gabumon was trying to carry a stack of papers towards him and trips causing the papers to fall all over the desk. "Please tell me you can help me."

"Sorry I'm a magic teacher not a miracle worker." Amora said.

"Ugh!" Roxas groans banging his head on the desk.

Walking over Amora places her hand on his shoulder. "Is the great Keyblade Waarrior getting beaten by mere stacks of paper?"

"Being Headmaster is a lot harder than it looks. It's like running an entire kingdom." Roxas groans.

"Well then maybe you just need someone who knows about running a kingdom to help you." Amora suggests.

Roxas pauses to think and only one student came to mind.

"Amora could run an errand for me?" Roxas asks.

"As you wish headmaster." Amora giggles.

A half hour later, Roxas and Gabumon were hard at work when the door opens to reveal Crystal and Gomamon.

"Uh you called for us?" Gomamon asks.

"Crystal am I glad to see you." Roxas said as she walked in.

"Yikes what happened?" Crystal asks looking at all the scattered papers.

"Me trying to run a kingdom." Roxas said causing Gomamon to chuckle.

"Sounds like Roxas isn't cut out to rule by himself." Gomamon said.

"Nope, this King needs a Queen to help him." Gabumon said causing Roxas and Crystal to both blush at the thought.

"Excuse me?" Crystal asks.

"I think what Gabumon means is I need the help of someone who knows how to run a kingdom to help me with this and you're the only one I know who has experience. Can you help me?" Roxas asks.

"Of course I'll help." Crystal said walking over to the desk. "Alright the problem here is you don't have this organized right. You got to put these with these." Crystal started grabbing papers and putting them together.

As the hours passed by Roxas, Crystal, Gabumon and Gomamon had completely organized all the papers when Milton and Giles walked in.

"Wow thinks look very well." Giles said looking around.

"We've also got all the club forms signed, submitted and organized for you." Gomamon said handing him a folder.

"I'm impressed Roxas, you really handled yourself well." Milton said.

"Thanks, but the only reason this place isn't a wreck is because Crystal was a big help." Roxas admits. "I've got a long way to go before I'm ready to be Headmaster by myself."

"Well then, I'd say this day was more successful than I thought." Milton smiles.

"Huh?" They all said.

"But I was a disaster." Roxas said.

"True, but you used your resources to help solve the problem. Nobody has all the answers Roxas, everyone needs help and I think with a little more studying you'll be ready by the time Giles and I retire." Milton said.

"Wow, thanks Headmaster Grimm." Roxas said.

"You're welcome maybe I should have you cover for me more often." Milton said.

"Crystal, Gabumon let's go." Roxas said running out of the room quickly with the others right behind causing the two Grimm brothers to burst into laughter.

"Guess not." Giles said.

* * *

At Hocus Latte, Roxas and Crystal were sitting down at a table having a drink.

"Thanks again for everything Crystal." Roxas said sipping his drink.

"Hey compared to running winter it was actually easier." Crystal said.

"Wow maybe you can take me to your home and show me how it's done." Roxas suggests causing Crystal to blush at the idea of her and Roxas at her family castle together.

"Uh that sounds great." Crystal smiles before pausing. "Hey Roxas, can I ask you something?"

"What's up?"

"When Amora told me to come see you, she told me that you were struggling with being Headmaster, do you ever wonder if that's really what you want?" Crystal asks as Roxas leans back in his chair.

"Not gonna lie today was an eye opener to how hard it was, but yeah I it's what I want. I want to be Headmaster. I want to help students find the destinies they want whether it's following their story or following their hearts. Remember when I helped you get your destiny back?" Roxas asks.

"How could I forget? I thought I lost everything and then you guys helped me get it back." Crystal said.

"Exactly you were so happy because following your story was what you wanted more than anything. I want make every student who comes to this school feel that way." Roxas smiles.

"Roxas…you're amazing." Crystal said.

"Well I wouldn't say amazing. I'm just—" Before Roxas could finish Crystal leans in and kisses him on the cheek causing him to freeze up.

"If you ever need more help learning about managing a kingdom just give me a call." Crystal smiles before walking out of the door.


	98. Final Preparations

**Chapter 97: Final Preparations**

 **Hey everyone I'm back, sorry about the wait, but these two chapters took awhile to get done. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It was a week before Yen Sid's big mission and the Forever After Fighters were hard at work preparing for it. Lizzie and Ashlynn were creating dragon armors for everyone, the Moogle was busy crafting weapons for Dexter, Duchess, Ginger and Kitty, Raven and the Evil Queen were trying to complete their secret project and everyone else was busy training as hard as they could.

Daring roars as he turns into his beast form and started punching practice dummies.

Running as fast as she could Cerise and Ramona bobbed and weaved dodging all the arrows fired at them by Hunter, Sparrow, Cupid and Merida.

Briar draws her sword in her right hand and summons her staff in her left hand as Roxas summons Ninja Time and Zing Seeker. "What's with that stance?" Roxas asks as Briar took a fencing stance.

"You told me to find my own style. Well I did." Briar smirks before charging forward. Swinging her sword, she clashes with Roxas before swinging her staff at him firing a blast of light at him causing Roxas to look at her impressed.

"Not bad." Roxas said while Briar keeps up the attacks forcing Roxas to go on the defense blocking them before side stepping and going on the offense. Swinging his keyblades he clashes with Briar knocking her backwards. "But you still got ways to go before you beat me."

"Gotcha." Briar said.

"Huh?"

"Poison Ivy!" Turning around Roxas saw Palmon swing vines at him but Roxas jumps out of the way.

"Sneak attack, not bad." Roxas said impressed.

"Wow it's like you've got yourself and army." A familiar voice said.

Turning around they saw a dark portal open and walking out of it was Ienzo, Dilan and Aeleus in their Organization coats.

"Ienzo, what are you guys doing here?" Roxas asks.

"We came to give you kids some help with your training." Aeleus said as Dilan looked over to see Daring.

"Ah so you've got one too." Dilan smirks.

"Hold up!" Everyone turns to see Lizzie and Ashlynn walk out.

"Before anyone does any more training we've prepared new armors for everyone." Ashlynn said.

Excited everyone went running inside to try them on.

* * *

An hour later the Forever After Fighters came out wearing their dragon armors, since they already had armors Lizzie and Ashlynn upgraded the Elemental resistance to Roxas, Apple, Raven, Darling, Lizzie, Ashlynn, Poppy, Holly, Daring, Maddie, Melody, Sora, Riku, Xion, Donald. Goofy, Lea and Kairi's outfits.

"Wow girls, this feels a lot lighter than your first designs." Apple said walking out in her armor.

"We used Mythril on the material so we can take the heavy attacks while being able to move just as fast." Ashlynn said.

"How'd we get enough of that to make all the armors?" Apple asks.

"Your mom's shipment of materials came in awhile ago." Lizzie said.

"Oh, at least she didn't back out of that promise." Apple frowns.

Walking over Roxas puts his hand on her shoulder causing her to feel better.

Soon the rest of the Forever After Fighters walked out.

Daring had a white leather armor with yellow highlights and his golden crown in his head.

"I could get used to this.

Dexter had a blue and black armor with elbow and shoulder pads and strapped to his back was a new weapon.

"Whoa Dexter, what's that?" Raven points to what looked like a rifle with an axe blade at the end.

"What do you think?" It's called the Plasma Rifle Axe, now I can fight in close range." Dexter said.

"Pretty cool." Raven admits.

"Not as cool as my new weapon." Walking out Kitty wore a grey and white armor. In her hands were two tonfas that when separated looked like half of a Cheshire smile.

"Clever thinking Kitty." Melody said.

"That's not all it does, it also has a whip mode and can turn into a bo staff." Kitty smirks.

"Nice." Lea smirks.

"Yeah even Duchess and Ginger got new weapons now." Dexter said.

"Ginger? I thought she was just the cook?" Sora asks.

"She wanted to have a weapon in case she needed to protect herself." Ashlynn said as Duchess walked out in a silver armor with feathery designs on them and her hat taken off. Attached to her arms two fan blades to resemble swan wings made of white swan feathers with golden tips at the end.

Ginger walked out in a pink-colored armor with brown highlights and strapped to her back was a large cooking spoon in that kinda resembled a lacrosse stick and attached to her hip was her blaster which was painted purple and pink.

"Whoa." Kairi said looking at Ginger's new weapon.

"What? Too much?" Ginger asks.

"It's the perfect weapon for you Ginger." Namine said.

Hunter waked out next wearing a green camo armor with his bow and arrows strapped to his back.

Sparrow had his hat he got from Robin Hood on as he walked out in a green armor with black highlights his guitar in hand and a quiver of arrows strapped to his back.

Cedar walked out in purple and white armor with his paintbrush strapped to her side as well as her revealer rays.

Briar was wearing a red and pink armor with a pair of pink goggles instead of her sunglasses and her sword strapped to her side.

Crystal had a blue armor with multiple snowflake designs.

Hopper was wearing a green and red armor with designs of fireflies carved into his armor.

Cerise kept her red hood but under she had a grey armor with red highlights.

Ramona had gone with a red, dark blue and silver armor with her knuckledusters on her hand.

Meeshell walked out in a sea-green armor with blue wave designs on it and her hair green hairband.

Farrah wore a midnight blue armor with light blue highlights and holes in the back for her wings.

Faybelle had a black and dark blue armor with small horns on her head that resembled Maleficent's.

Alistair had a light blue armor that resembled his mom's armor.

Bunny wore a white and purple armor with bunny designs on it.

Merida had a blue armor that resembled her old outfit with a greatsword strapped to her back along with her bow and quiver.

Rosabella had a white armor that almost matched Daring's but had brown lines down the center a hint of red for Leroy.

Blondie had a white and yellow armor with bear paw prints around it.

Jillian had a green and brown armor with gauntlets, a bag for magic beans and her blaster strapped to her waist which was painted green.

Cupid had a pink and white armor with hearts on her shoulder blades.

Justine had a silver and gold armor with her dancing shoes ready and she had a white blaster strapped to her side.

Courtly had a wild purple, red and black armor with a joker logo her back.

Nina had a light green and yellow armor with her hair in a ponytail.

Humphrey had a white armor that had cracks carved on it to resemble an egg with his multiple egg bombs strapped to his belt.

Amora had a dark green and black armor that resembled an Asgardian armor.

And La had a wild armor that had leopard patterns on it.

"Wow I never thought I would say this, but I think I should thank Snow White." Roxas said.

"Trust me, you don't not after the garbage she's done." Lea said.

* * *

Soon everyone was outside pushing themselves to the limit while Aeleus and Dilan sparred with them.

Nearby Ienzo and Donald were showing Apple, Briar, Amora, Farrah, Faybelle and Raven a new type of magic.

"Now I know the magic Roxas has taught you has been helpful in defeating enemies but sometimes you need to be crafty, that's where Illusion magic comes into play." Ienzo said.

"Interesting." Amora said intrigued.

Donald waves his wand and suddenly Maleficent and Xehanort appeared in front of them scaring the living daylights out of the girls.

Ienzo looks to Donald who had a guilty look on his face. "Too much?"

"A little." Ienzo said.

"Hmm." Amora concentrates and ended up creating an illusion of Roxas who blew a kiss towards her. "I like this magic."

Sora and Riku were facing off against Dilan and Aeleus dodging the spears and axe sword

"Come on! Go on the offense!" Aeleus said swinging at Riku who blocks with Oblivion before skidding back.

"You beat us once before this should be a snap." Dilan said as Sora deflected all the spears.

Sora and Riku roared as they charged at them and clashed.

Nearby from the stairs, Giles, Milton and Baba Yaga were watching all of them.

"So how long do you think they'll be gone for this?" Baba Yaga asks.

"I asked Yen Sid, he said almost a week." Giles said.

"I guess they'll be spending their Spring Break fighting for their lives." Milton said.

"I hope they succeed in whatever the test is." Baba Yaga said.

"I hope so too." Milton said.


	99. Forever After Quiz Show

**Chapter 98: Forever After Quiz Show**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter. This was an idea given to me by my WinxStarDracoFire. This is just a little fun for all you guys before I start my next Arc. Please Review and Enjoy.**

A large stage was set up as Blondie was recording the show with Cedar holding her Mirrorpad.

"Hello readers, this is Blondie Lockes reporting to you live of the first ever Nobody of Ever After High Quiz Show!" Blondie said as the audience members cheered. "As you know this story is about to reach its 100th chapter and to celebrate it, we have set up a little challenge for you the readers of "The Nobody of Ever After High" to see if you are true fans or total nobodies."

"Thank you, Blondie, but we'll take if from here." Roxas said as he walked on stage with Sora, Riku, Kairi, Namine, Xion and Lea.

"Hey folks. Let us explain the rules to all of you and be sure to get them memorized." Lea said striking his signature pose.

"There's a total of 60 questions and each question you get right is worth one point while messing up causes you to lose a point." Xion said.

"Which means you can get between 60 to -60 points in this game." Riku said.

"These questions will test will determine the true fans from the not so true fans." Kairi said.

"This will cover all the chapters for the story." Namine said.

"So what do you say we get this quiz started? Roxas?" Sora asks as Roxas gets a series of flashcards out. "Let's begin the first round."

1\. Who was the first person to help Roxas when the Heartless first showed up at Ever After?

A. Maddie  
B. Cerise  
C. Raven  
D. Poppy

2\. When Roxas was recovering from the battle with Vanitas at Wonderland Grove, who was the second group of girls to visit him?  
A. Melody and Cerise  
B. Raven and Maddie  
C. Holly and Poppy  
D. Apple and Briar

3\. Who was the first member of old Organization XIII that Roxas encounter?  
A. Axel  
B. Marluxia  
C. Xion  
D. Xigbar

4\. During the trip to the Legacy Orchard to check out the past yearbooks, the Heartless showed up and was about to destroy the orchard. What was the name of the plant type Heartless that showed up in the group?

A. Creeper Plant  
B. Dire Plant  
C. Fire Plant  
D. Blizzard Plant

5\. When Roxas was teaching Apple and Briar how to use magic, what was the first spell beginners should learn?  
A. Cure  
B. Fire  
C. Thunder  
D. Blizzard

6\. When the Forever After Fighters started their missions to prevent the darkness from taking over the worlds and cause their stories to go into chaos, what was the first world that Roxas use his keyblade to seal the Keyhole?  
A. Pixie Hollow  
B. Castle of Dreams  
C. Hotel Transylvania  
D. Sherwood Forest

7\. When Raven cast the spell that teleports Roxas, Apple, Briar, Maddie, Kitty, Lizzie, Alistair, and herself to the Ever After Wonderland, which Wonderlandian did not go to Wonderland High?  
A. Alistair  
B. Lizzie  
C. Kitty  
D. Maddie

8\. When the team went to Twilight Town to search for clues about Roxas' life, what was the place which was most important to him?  
A. The Clock Tower  
B. The Sandlot  
C. The Usual Spot  
D. The Old Mansion

9\. When Yen Sid told Roxas and the group about the reason why Ashlynn can wield a Keyblade and Apple can use magic because they are the daughters of the alternate versions of the Princess of Hearts, who was the first Princess of Hearts did they met?  
A. Cinderella  
B. Belle  
C. Kairi  
D. Jasmine

10\. While helping Mulan to escort the princesses to the Qui Kong to seek an alliance to help defend their countries from the Mongols, which warrior have the funniest sense of humor.  
A. Shang  
B. Yao  
C. Ling  
D. Chen Po

11\. During the trip the Bicentennial anniversary of Monster High, Toralei accidentally activates Professor Hexiciah Steam's time machine which sends them back in time when Monster High first open. What year did they end up at?  
A. 1814  
B. 1809  
C. 1817  
D. 1813

12\. During the trip to the Kingdom of Corona at the Snuggly Ducklings, one of the ruffians showed a wanted poster of Flynn Rider. What was the one part of his face that they messed up?  
A. Eyes  
B. Nose  
C. Mouth  
D. Ears

13\. When Apple and Raven couldn't agree on the yearbook and have a croquet duel, what world did they not go to?  
A. Agrabah  
B. Sherwood Forest  
C. Corona  
D. Castle of Dreams

14\. When Roxas and his friends were in detention with Mr. Rotter because one of them committed a crime which they don't know, which ghoul did not give a reason why they were in detention.  
A. Frankie  
B. Cleo  
C. Clawdeen  
D. Draculaura

15\. What was the one thing that Heath didn't say that he burned when he was in detention with Mr. Rotter?  
A. The Bathroom  
B. The Pool  
C. The Library  
D. The Theater

16\. The Organization XIII members have control over Nobodies and some members are in command of Major Nobodies. What Major Nobodies does Isa controls?  
A. Snipers  
B. Berserkers  
C. Reapers  
D. Jester

17\. At Hotel Translyvania, Dracula was entertaining his guest with some boring party games. What party game did the Invisible Man and the Hydra play?  
A. Tic-Tac-Toe  
B. Bingo  
C. Charades  
D. Chopsticks

18\. In the City of Miraculous, they meet some superheroes with animal-based costumes. What animal was not among these superheroes?  
A. Ladybug  
B. Butterfly  
C. Cat  
D. Wolf

19\. At Asgard, the Warrior Three was telling tales about the number of polar bears that they have to battle. What number of polar bears did Volstagg say to the people?  
A. 7  
B. 10  
C. 34  
D. 100

20\. At Mutation City, they met the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles during their battle against an industrial army of ancient monsters. What was the name of the ninja turtle who wields a bo staff?  
A. Leonardo  
B. Donatello  
C. Raphael  
D. Michelangelo

"And that ends round one." Roxas said putting down the cards. "For the next round Sora will be asking the questions."

Walking up Sora held up some cards.

When Krampus came to invade Christmas Town with his Heartless, what Heartless did not fit in with Christmas Town?  
A. Trick Ghost  
B. Toy Soldiers  
C. Jack in the Box  
D. Gingerbread

2\. When Roxas and the team went to an alternate version of Neverland called Pixie Hollow, Zarina switches everyone's talents. Which girl got Darling's sword and shield skills?  
A. Briar  
B. Raven  
C. Cerise  
D. Lizzie

3\. During the last days of summer, the team was watching the Struggle Tournament for the end of summer festival. Who won the Struggle Tournament?  
A. Daring  
B. Darling  
C. Hayner  
D. Seifer

4\. During the new school year at Ever After High, Jillian was helping Humphery teaching him how to be brave, when one of Roxas' Samurai Nobody saved her, she gave him a name? What was the name that Jillian gave to the Samurai Nobody?  
A. Jason  
B. Jackson  
C. Jake  
D. Jacob

5\. When Ever After High was competing against Monster High at SKRM and they lost, Roxas was thrown into the pool. What object did Roxas find at the pool?  
A. Medal  
B. Gem  
C. Lantern  
D. Lamp

6\. Master Xehanort has created many powerful Nobodies to battle Roxas. Which one is not one of the three creatures of great power?  
A. Bahamut  
B. Leviathan  
C. Mor'du  
D. Ifrit

7\. Snow White has created a video that made everyone fear Roxas? What was the scene where most students were afraid of him?

A. Fighting the Lingering Will  
B. Fighting the Leviathan Nobody  
C. Crash Landing on Kauai  
D. Introducing the Samurai Nobody

8\. During the Dragon Games, Roxas made a wish for his team to have the ability to use Drive Forms. What was the constellation that Cupid use?  
A. Dove  
B. Crow  
C. Phoenix  
D. Peacock

9\. When Hunter accidentally use Cupid's bow to make the students have love fever, what girl tackle Apple in the Library?  
A. Briar  
B. Cerise  
C. Amora  
D. Namine

10\. Who was the girl that gave Roxas an unpleasant kiss in Fairy Tale Land?  
A. Little Red Riding Hood  
B. Snow White  
C. Goldilocks  
D. Bo Peep

11\. At Kuztopia, Emperor Kuzco was turned into an animal when Yzma failed to kill him. What animal did Kuzco turn into when he first met Roxas?  
A. Llama  
B. Red Eye Tree Frog  
C. Parrot  
D. Turtle

12\. When the team crashlanded at Kauai, Experiment 625 other known as Rueben made a sandwich which he named after Gantu. What was the name of the sandwich?  
A. The double decker blubber butt  
B. The cheesy boogerwich  
C. The jerky BLT  
D. The egg fried moron

13\. After sealing the Keyhole in Kauai, the team celebrates with the Luau. What type of event did Roxas try?  
A. Limbo  
B. Surfing  
C. Hula dancing  
D. Fire Juggling

14\. In Asgard, it was based on the nine worlds of Norse Mythology. What world did Roxas and Thor go to find the Sword of Surtr?  
A. Alfheim  
B. Niflheim  
C. Muspelheim  
D. Jotunheim

15\. While spending the day at the beach at Twilight Town, Blondie and Xion were judges for the sand sculpture competition. Who were the winners of the sand sculpture competition?  
A. Ramona and Cerise  
B. Apple and Briar  
C. Dexter and Darling  
D. Roxas and Namine

16\. While soaring over the skies of Atmos, Roxas met Aerrow the leader of a team of Sky Knights. What was the name of Aerrow's team?  
A. Storm Hawks  
B. Thunderbirds  
C. Cyclone Falcons  
D. Lightning Eagles

17\. When the Snow King was cursed by Jackie Frost, Northwind, and Even, he sent an eternal winter over Ever After High. Crystal must find the four royal roses of the four seasons to make a bouquet to cure the kindness blindness curse. What season rose can be found in Cinderella's Castle?  
A. Spring  
B. Summer  
C. Fall  
D. Winter

18\. In Deep Jungle, the team met La the queen of the hidden kingdom of Opar which she was raised by what type of big cat?  
A. Lions  
B. Cheetahs  
C. Jaguars  
D. Leopards

19\. In the Mystic Bayou, the team battles Maleficent for the first time. What Constellation Drive Form did Roxas use during this battle?  
A. Leo  
B. Draco  
C. Pegasus  
D. Orion

20\. During Christmas at Ever After High, Roxas and his friends went to Beast's Castle to help Beast love Christmas and turn him and his servants back to humans. What were the names of the two servants that Sora didn't meet when he went to Beast Castle?  
A. Lumiere and Cogsworth  
B. Maestro Cadenza and Angelique  
C. Madame de Garderobe and Maestro Cadenza  
D. Mrs. Potts and Chip

"Alright folks time for the final round." Riku said walking up to the podium.

"Remember this is your last chance to really rack up the points and get a good ranking." Namine said.

What was the Keyhole in Ever After?  
A. The Snow King Staff  
B. The Queen of Hearts  
C. The Storybook of Legends  
D. The Booking Glass

2\. What animal did Cedar look like in Sherwood Forest?  
A. Ferret  
B. Squirrel  
C. Deer  
D. Rabbit

3\. What was the name of the third Keyblade that Roxas received when he sealed the Keyhole.  
A. Golden Eternity  
B. Heroic Arrow  
C. Strength of 10 Men  
D. Monster and Proud

4\. When Roxas and his friends found a board game called Jumanji which brings the dangers of the jungle to life, what animal was not in the stampede?  
A. Zebras  
B. Birds  
C. Rhinos  
D. Elephants

5\. When Hayner, Olette, Pence gave the digivices which contains the Digimon for Roxas and his friends for his birthday, what was Holly's Digimon partner?  
A. Lopmon  
B. Monodramon  
C. Gotsumon  
D. Kokuwanamon

6\. In Olympus Colusseum, Roxas and his friends participate in a tournament to help grow stronger. Who was Roxas' opponent in the tournament?  
A. Auron  
B. Sephiroth  
C. Cloud  
D. Noctis

7\. In the Caribbean, Roxas and his friends became a pirate crew to defeat Davy Jones and what sea monster?  
A. Leviathan  
B. Kraken  
C. Cetus  
D. Capricorn

8\. At Swan Lake, Roxas and team rescue a girl and Olette and Derek decided to adopt her when her father passed away. Now that girl became an alternate version of Duchess. What was the girl name?  
A. Elise  
B. Alise  
C. Alice  
D. Ellie

9\. When Roxas found the lantern which contains Gigi's twin sister Whisp. She became Roxas' genie and gives him 13 wishes. How many wishes did Roxas make so far?  
A. 3  
B. 4  
C. 5  
D. 6

10\. When the team went to the Forest of Fate a second time, Roxas, Bunny, and Alistair found a DigiEgg where their Digimon can use a different type of digivolution called Armor Digivole. What was the crest on that DigiEgg?  
A. Courage  
B. Sincerity  
C. Reliability  
D. Knowledge

11\. In the Land of Mystery, Anya saw a particular object that helps her remember about her family. What was the object?  
A. Peppermint Oil  
B. Necklace  
C. Music Box  
D. Tiara

12\. When the team went to the Forest of Fate for the first time, they met Merida in the forest. What house does Merida belong to?  
A. Dingwall  
B. Macintosh  
C. MacGuffin  
D. Dunbronch

13\. While traveling through the Dark Forest looking for the Blue Moon Forest Fest, Roxas, Namine, Ashlynn, Cupid, Blondie, and Poppy encounter an Organization XIII member. Which member did they encounter?  
A. Larxene  
B. Isa  
C. Braig  
D. Marluxia

14\. Before wielding a Keyblade, when Lea was in Organization XIII and goes by the name Axel, he wields a special type of weapon. What was Lea's original weapon?  
A. Daggers  
B. Chakrams  
C. Ax  
D. Lance

15\. In the Caribbean, Luxord the Gambler of Fate challenged one of the Forever After Fighters which he found interest in. Who was the person that Luxord is interested in?  
A. Lizzie  
B. Riku  
C. Roxas  
D. Xion

16\. In the Mystic Bayou, Louis was in pain because he has thorns stuck to his body, so Tiana made some Swamp Gumbo, What ingredient did Tiana didn't use.  
A. Okra  
B. Pumpkin  
C. Mushroom  
D. Eggplant

17\. During Thronecoming, when Cedar announce that the Storybook of Legends was fake, Roxas and his friends went to search for the real Storybook of Legends at Heritage Hall. Which girl didn't went with him to Heritage Hall?  
A. Apple  
B. Maddie  
C. Cerise  
D. Briar

18\. While on the trip to Atlantica, Roxas told the girls about how they could become Nobodies. So to lighten the mood, they try to come up with their Nobody names. What was the Nobody name that Raven come up with?  
A. Vernax  
B. Exvarn  
C. Nervax  
D. Varnex

19\. After sealing the Keyhole in Monster High, who was the ghoul that kissed Roxas?  
A. Jinafire  
B. Robecca  
C. Clawdeen  
D. Venus

20\. What world did Namine unlock her Keyblade Armor?  
A. Atmos  
B. Swan Lake  
C. Kuztopia  
D. Atlantica

"And that's it folks, the end of the The Nobody of Ever After High Quiz Show!" Blondie said as the crowd cheered.

"Now remember the points are given to you by rank with 10 being the highest." Roxas said as a point scale appeared on screen.

10: 60 points.  
9: 48 to 59 points  
8: 36 to 47 points  
7: 24 to 35 points  
6: 12 to 23 points  
5: 0 to 11 points  
4: -12 to -1 points  
3: -24 to -13 points  
2: -36 to - 25 points  
1: -48 to -37 points  
0: -60 to -49 points

* * *

 **And now as a special surprise for all of you I have the new opening for the next arc in my story. Enjoy.**

 **(Play Black Rover by Vickeblanka)**

 **(Instrumental)** As the music starts, we are on a hill overlooking the coliseum where the Grand Magic Games were held when the Tempest flies over and a KH Heart logo with a crown in the middle appears.

 **(Tanjun na stage Kawaku hodo negai Mizu ga ito wo tsutai. Dareka ni kanau konnan na stage)** Walking into the arena all the Forever After Fighters plus Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Lea and La ready all had determined looks on their faces as they looked up at the crowd.

 **(Choujou wo shimesu moyou. Suiheisen ga chuu wo mau)** The screen changes to show images of Xehanort and his vessels on one side and Maleficent and Pete on the other.

 **(Nando kujikaretemo)** The final image showed the Fairy Tail guild members with Natsu pounding his fists together in anticipation.

 **(Sono kibou wo ryoute ni. Bokura nami wo utte. Tsubasa wo misero to sakebun da)** We see all the teams from Lamia Scale, Quatro Cerberus, Mermaid Heel, Raven Tail, Blue Pegasus and Sabertooth.

 **(Get down. We all let you know this time. Can you bring me down)** In the arena Sora rushes forward and clashes with Natsu while nearby Roxas was pushing back Sting and Rogue with his two keyblades.

 **(Back up, get far of the sky, black rover)** Firing a dark blast Raven and Wizardmon faced off against Mirajane while Crystal races towards Lyon and Gray with a hockey stick ready and Ikkakumon firing a torpedo.

 **(Itsuka tomo ni miyou. Ima wa kuro ni someyou. Konna fuzaketa jidai black rover)** Slicing a lightning bolt in half Riku and Growlmon were clashing against Laxus and Thor faced off against Orga in a massive Thunder battle.

 **(Kuukyo no aida ni bokura narabitatte. Ima kara tobira wo hiraku kara.)** The scene changes to a city in ruins as Sora, Riku, and Roxas are facing a large dragon with the Nobody logo on it. Readying themselves they stand next to Garurumon, Growlmon and Veedramon and charge at it with keyblades ready.

 **(Let's go next stage)** As the music ends everyone was relaxing when they hear the door open, they look over to see the Fairy Tail members smiling at them causing them to smile as they invite them in.


	100. The Big Moment

**Chapter 99: The Big Moment**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter, this will be the chapter that begins my Grand Magic Games Arc and I'd also like to ask if any of you have tried my quiz. To anyone who manages to answer all 60 questions correctly, I will reward you with a special surprise. So please take the quiz and PM me your answers if you want to win. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It was finally the day when the Forever After Fighters were to go see Yen Sid and Mickey about their big mission. Packing up all their gear, they made their way first to Twilight Town to see their friends and to check on the reconstruction of the mansion.

When they arrived, Lea was the first to step out.

"Well I'm gonna get some ice cream before we leave, who wants to join me?" Lea offers and almost everyone raised their hands.

"You guys go on ahead I'm gonna go check on Phineas and Ferb." Roxas said.

"I'll come too. Maybe Hayner, Pence and Olette are with them." Blondie said as she Farrah, Hopper and Kitty follow him to the mansion.

When they arrived the 5 of them had their mouths dropped in shock. In such a short amount of time the Mansion had almost been restored to its former glory.

Lowering themselves down Phineas and Ferb waved to them.

"Hey guys, what do you think?" Phineas asks.

"Guys, this is amazing." Roxas said as Blondie took a picture.

"That's nothing, you should see what we did to the inside." Phineas said gesturing for them to go inside.

Walking inside they saw they had built a pool outside, a Japanese hot spring, more than enough rooms for all the Forever After Fighters and guests, a deluxe kitchen and hangout area with a widescreen TV.

"Guys, this is amazing." Kitty said.

"You made this place better than ever, is there anything you didn't add?" Hopper asks.

"We couldn't figure out how to add the licorice dispenser." Ferb said.

"Licorice dispenser?" Blondie asks.

"It was our idea to add that." Looking up they saw Hayner, Pence and Olette walking down to them.

"Hey guys." Olette waves.

"Whoa, cool outfits." Hayner said gesturing to their armors.

"Yeah we had these made for our big mission." Farrah said.

"Well you guys want us to show you around?" Pence asks.

"Sure." Blondie grabs Pence's arm and leads him down the hall.

"Follow me." Hayner said leading Kitty down another hallway.

As Olette walks to Hopper he got nervous and turned into a frog causing her to giggle.

"Come here you." Olette said picking him up.

"Which way shall we go?" Frog Hopper asks.

"This way, but first." Olette leans in and kisses Frog Hopper turning him back into his human form.

As they all explored the mansion, Roxas walked upstairs by himself. Curious where he was going Farrah followed him.

* * *

At the tech room where some computers and chairs were set up Blondie was having a great time.

"I could do so much for my mirrorcast here." Blondie said excited.

"Hey uh Blondie." Pence said nervously getting her attention.

"Yeah Pence?" She asks.

"Before you leave for your mission I want to give you something." Pence said reaching into his pocket and pulls out a small box.

"Ooh a present." Blondie puts down her Mirrorpad and grabs the box. When she opens it she saw it was a circular necklace with a bear paw in the middle.

"I uh made it myself. It also has a camera in the middle which can be hooked up to your mirrorpad so if you ever need to record something you can have a camera on you at all times." Pence said clicking the paw to reveal a camera.

"It's just right. I love it Pence." Blondie smiles as she puts the necklace around her neck. "How does it look?"

"Just right." Pence said when Blondie leans in and kisses him on the lips causing Pence to turn bright red.

"So where should we go next?" Blondie said leading him out.

* * *

In what appeared to be an art room, Roxas was walking around when he noticed some of Namine's old drawings had survived the attack.

Picking them up he saw the one with him, Lea and Xion during their time at the Organization as well as one of him and Sora.

"Wow, Namine's pretty good." Farrah said appearing behind him startling him.

"Whoa!" Roxas said surprised.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." Farrah said.

"No uh it's okay just didn't notice you." Roxas said.

"Seeing those pictures bring back memories?" Farrah asks.

"Yeah…lot has happened since then." Roxas said flipping through the pictures until he came to one of all the Forever After Fighters hanging out in the mansion having fun.

"You know Roxas you don't have to keep looking at what you used to be as a bad thing." Farrah said getting his attention.

"But it was, it was one of the worst times of my life." Roxas said.

"It wasn't all bad was it?" Farrah asks.

"Well…it had some good moments." Roxas said thinking about his time with Lea and Xion.

"Exactly, the way I see it, Roxas. It was the beginning of your story and your story has come a long way since then and you've become someone amazing." Farrah said blushing slightly.

"Thanks Farrah" Roxas said putting the drawings down. "I guess this big mission has me nervous. I mean we're all required to do it, even Sora and his friends are coming with us. It must be tough." Roxas said.

"Well I believe we'll get through this." Farrah said.

"How can you be so sure?" Roxas asks.

"Because if I've learned everything from our missions it's that as long as we all work together and help each other out we can do this. Besides we have a pretty awesome leader." Farrah said causing Roxas to smile.

"Thanks Farrah." Roxas said leaning in and pecking her on the cheek causing her to blush bright.

As he walks out of the room he recalls the girls telling him his heart was made of 13 pieces. "Wait a minute." Roxas remembers his experiences with Lizzie, Crystal, Meeshell and Farrah and gulps. "And I thought I had my hands full with 8."

Suddenly his mirrorphone started to ring. "Hello?"

"Roxas, we gotta go. Mickey and Yen Sid are waiting." Sora said on the other line.

"Hang on I'll be right there." Roxas said.

Saying goodbye to their friends they left them to continue rebuilding the mansion.

* * *

Arriving at Yen Sid's tower the Forever After Fighters walked up to see Yen Sid and Mickey waiting for them.

"Master Yen Sid." Sora and Riku nodded acknowledging him.

"Your majesty." Donald and Goofy said to Mickey.

"It's good to see you all again." Mickey said.

"I can see you all have been making strides to help us in our battle. Especially with your discovery of the Digimon and their potential." Yen Sid said.

"They've been a big help." Sora smiles.

"But you've only scratched the surface of their abilities. As you know from being able to Armor Digivolve." Yen Sid said surprising them.

"Wait, they can Digivolve further?" Riku asks.

"Yes, through the power of the crests." Yen Sid said.

"Crests?" Namine asks.

"There are 11 crests in total: Courage, Friendship, Love, Sincerity, Knowledge, Reliability, Hope, Light, Kindness, Destiny and Miracles. They are powerful traits that lie within each one of you and each crest has a Digiegg that can help you in your journey." Yen Sid said.

"Like when Alistair found the DigiEgg of Knowledge." Roxas realized as Yen Sid nods.

"You will discover this power when the time is right. For now, I am sure all of you are eager to find out why I have summoned you all here." Yen Sid said as he reached to his left arm and lifts up the sleeve to reveal a blue mark on.

"What's that? A tattoo?" Lea asks raising an eyebrow.

"No, in my younger days I traveled to many worlds one of the I joined a group of magical wizards and received this guild stamp for joining, its name was Fairy Tail." Yen Sid said.

"So you want us to go meet these Fairy Tail people?" Raven asks.

"No, you will be fighting against them." Yen Sid said surprising them.

"Huh?" Donald asks.

"Why would you want us to fight against your old friends?" Goofy asks as Yen Sid brings up an image of Fiore.

"This is Fiore, a world filled with powerful wizard guilds and in a few days an event where all the strongest guilds compete in will be held. The Grand Magic Games and you all will be competing in the games." Yen Sid said.

"We are?" They all said.

"Yes, I've written up all the necessary documentation so that you will enter, and Mickey will be your Guild Master while you are there." Yen Sid said handing a scroll to Mickey.

"So you wanted us to train so we could compete?" Apple asks.

"Sounds like fun." Maddie giggles.

"Each guild is allowed to enter two teams in the preliminaries so to make this fair Sora will be one team captain and Roxas will be the other." Yen Sid said as Roxas and Sora look at each other.

"My team is gonna wipe the floor with you." Sora smirks.

"Fat chance." Roxas smirks.

Yen Sid smiles seeing the friendly competition and stands up. "Before you all go, you'll need one more thing before you can enter."

"What's that?" Riku asks.

Yen Sid waves his hand as his Fairy Tail mark started to glow bright. Seeing the mark float in front of them they all watched as it changed shape into the KH Heart Logo with a Crown Logo in the middle.

Emitting a bright light the emblem touches all the Forever After Fighters leaving official guild marks on their arms.

"Whoa." They all said blown away.

"Now you are ready." Yen Sid grins.

Roxas and Sora turn to everyone with grins on their faces.

"Who's ready to go win those games?!" Sora calls out as they all cheer in agreement.

"To the Tempest!" Roxas said as they made their way down leaving Mickey and Yen Sid alone.

"Do you think they're ready?" Mickey asks.

"They will be and if they succeed, we might have ourselves another candidate for the Mark of Mastery." Yen Sid grins.

"You mean…" Mickey said surprised.

"You better go Mickey, they'll need you." Yen Sid said as Mickey bowed his head before running after the Forever After Fighters. "Good luck everyone, may your hearts be your guiding keys."


	101. Hearts of Light

**Chapter 100: Hearts of Light**

 **Hey everyone I'm back. Sweet! I can't believe I made it to 100 chapters. I cannot thank you all enough for giving me the inspiration and drive to get this far and I'm glad to see so many of you are excited for the Forever After Fighters competing in the Grand Magic Games. I hope you like what I have planned. I also have a hidden character in here, let's see if you can figure out who it is. Please Review and Enjoy.**

As the Tempest neared Fiore everyone was eager to compete and who would be on which team.

"Alright it says here the games branch out over 5 days and each team must consist of at least 5 members. So, for those who want a turn, we'll have to switch the members out each day." Mickey said reading the rulebook.

"Anything else we need to know?" La asks.

"Well since I'm the Guild Master for this I'm not allowed to compete with you guys." Mickey said.

"Aw man I was gonna ask you to join my team." Sora sighs causing Mickey to laugh.

"Sorry Sora, the last thing you guys should know is that the identity of each event will not be announced until the last minute and only then will the details be explained." Mickey read.

"That's gonna be tricky, we won't might pick the wrong member for the events." Roxas said.

"It also says here that all teams must be at their hotels by midnight in order to be able to enter the preliminaries." Mickey said.

 **"Just like in Cinderella."** Brooke said.

"I won't be of much help for this, my powers stop after midnight." Farrah said.

"Well if we need to compete, I'm having Donald and Goofy on my team for this." Sora said.

"You got it Sora." Donald grins.

"We'll make sure our team qualifies." Goofy said.

"You can have them. I've got Lea on my team." Roxas said.

"Oh yeah, awesome choice buddy." Lea said as they high fived.

"You guys still need to pick the remaining members." Riku said.

"We'll figure the rest out later, right now we have to figure out what to do about our number. Blondie wants to record the whole event, so we have an odd number." Namine said when Roxas gets a big smile on his face.

"Ooh I know that look. You got a plan." Raven said.

"What is it?" Sora asks.

"You'll see." Roxas said.

* * *

When they arrived on the outskirts of the city, Roxas spins his keyblade and shoots it up in the air causing the Bifrost to open and from it, Thor appears.

"Ooh smart thinking." Amora grins.

"My friends, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Thor asks walking over.

"Thor we're all competing in a competition filled with wizards and I need someone for my team." Roxas said.

"Is it dangerous?" Thor asks.

"Naturally." Roxas nods.

"And I get to fight them?" Thor asks.

"To your heart's content." Roxas smirks.

"I'm in." Thor said as he and Roxas shook hands.

 **"Wow Roxas really wants to win."** The female narrator said.

 **"Well he and Sora were the same person so I guess some parts of them are still similar."** The male narrator said

"You can have them, my team will still win." Sora said.

"Although I should tell you, there's one thing you need to have." Roxas said.

"What's that?" Thor asks.

Soon Thor had a blue guild mark on his shoulder and was admiring it as they walked to the registration table.

"So what exactly is our Guild called?" Thor asks.

"Don't worry I got it covered." Mickey said as he entered the line to signup for the games.

"Next guild." The man at the table said as Mickey walked up.

"Hi there, my guild would like to compete." Mickey said as the man looked down at him confused.

"Uh what's your guild called?" He asks.

"Hearts of Light." Mickey smiles.

"Hmm let's see. I'm sorry but your guild name doesn't seem to be in the official guild files." He said.

"Here, this might change your mind." Mickey said handing him the letter from Yen Sid.

As the man examined it his eyes widened at the end. "Y-Yen Sid? You mean your guild was founded by THE Yen Sid?" He asks.

"That's right, I was his student." Mickey nods. "Is that enough of a recommendation?"

"And how." He said stamping yes on their registration form. "Welcome to the games. Have your teams at their hotels and ready by midnight."

"Will do." Mickey said walking away.

Little did he know a man had listened in on their registration. It was a large muscular man with a white beard, a headband, and red robes. This was Jiemma, Master of the Sabertooth Guild.

'A guild formed by the former Wizard Saint? They must be powerful. I could use more powerful members.' He thought.

"Alright guys, we're in." Mickey said causing them all to cheer.

"I can't believe they give entire hotels just for the guilds." Briar said looking at the rules. "We are gonna have some fun."

"I can't wait to see what kind of people are going to be in the games." Maddie said when Jiemma appeared behind her causing everyone to jump.

"Whoa! Who are you?" Holly asks.

"My name is Jiemma, Guild Master of Sabertooth. I heard you plan to enter the games for the first time." He said.

"That's right, why do you ask?" Dexter asks.

"I have a proposition you all, one you all would be foolish to refuse. I want you all to join my guild." Jiemma said.

"But we're already in a guild. Hearts of Light." Kairi said.

"Even so, to be trained by a Wizard Saint is no small feat. I wish to see your skills up close for myself and if you win I'll let you all join my guild." Jiemma said.

"And if we refuse?" Riku asks.

"I wouldn't turn your back on me." Jiemma said as he snapped his fingers as three Sabertooth members appeared behind him. Get them."

One drew a sword and fire magic surrounded it as he charged towards them.

"Look out!" Ginger said blocking it with Master Chef, pushing him back Ginger draws her blaster and fires at him.

As another Sabertooth member's fist turned to stone he charged at Maddie who slides out of the way and knees him in the gut causing him to drop to his knees.

"Didn't anyone teach you it's not nice to attack people when they're backs are turned?" Justine asks as she activates her Battle Ballet Shoes and kicks the third Sabertooth member multiple times.

Summoning balls of light he fired them at Justine who draws her blaster canceling them out.

Reaching into her hat Maddie pulls out a pumpkin bomb and throws it causing an explosion knocking the three Sabertooth members back.

Jiemma narrows his eyes as his 3 Guild members were knocked to the ground with ease.

"Master, we're sorry." One groans as Jiemma leans down towards him.

"You three are a disgrace to my guild. Wipe the marks from your bodies. You are expelled from my guild." He commands causing the Forever After Fighters to look in shock.

As Jiemma stepped on his former guild members he extends his hand towards them.

"Congratulations, we have more room for all of you in my guild. When would you like to join? Before or after the games?" He asks, but Darling swats it away.

"How about never?" She glares.

"Excuse me?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Why would we ever join a guild that treats their own friends like that?" Sora asks.

"I have no need for weaklings in my guild, only the strong." Jiemma said.

"You think that's strong? Cutting down members just because they lose? Well then be ready to kick out your whole guild because not only are we going to enter the games we are gonna wipe the floor with you." Roxas declares.

"Are you threating me?" Jiemma asks.

"You better believe we are." Lea said.

"You better pass the preliminaries it would be a shame for my guild not to give you a lesson in manners." Jiemma said walking away while all the Forever After Fighters glared at him.

 **"Wow what a jerk."** Brooke said.

"We are not going to let those people win." Apple said.

"Off with their heads!" Lizzie declared.

"Come on, let's get to the Hotel." Namine said as they walked away.

Little did they know they passed by a man with silver hair, a pale blue armor and a horned helmet.

When they walked past him the man felt a strange sensation as he turned around only to see they were gone.

"The light." He said in shock before he noticed the mark on their arms. "What guild are they from?"

 **"Who is that guy?"** Brooke said.

 **"I don't know but something tells me we'll see him again."** The male narrator said.

* * *

That night the Forever After Fighters were at their hotel as Roxas and Sora had agreed on their teams for the first day and the preliminaries.

"I choose Donald, Goofy, Kairi and Kitty." Sora said as his four members stood up.

"I choose Lea, Crystal, Raven and Daring." Roxas said as his choices stood up.

"Aw man I wanted to start things off." Thor groans.

"Don't worry Thor, you'll get your chance." Amora said before turning the teams. ". We can't leave anything to chance."

"We won't. We'll get in." Roxas nods when the clock struck midnight.

"Attention all participants in the Grand Magic Games. Good morning!" A voice said getting their attention.

"It came from outside." Donald said as they made their way onto the balcony to see a giant hologram of a person with a pumpkin-shaped head in the sky. This was Mato, the mascot for the Games.

"Whoa what is that?" Sora asks.

"It's a big pumpkin." Crystal said.

With all 114 guilds participating we will narrow ourselves down to only 8." Mato said surprising everyone.

"That's quite a drop." Kitty said.

"We're gonna have our work cut out for us to get in." Daring said.

"The rules for this Preliminary round are simple." Mato said as the hotel rose into the sky surprising the two teams as a divider came in between them separating them. "It's a race to the finish line. You are free to use any magic or skills to make it to the finish line. Also, we are not responsible for any loss of lives."

Everyone gasps hearing this.

"People have died in these games?" Raven gasps.

"This just got real." Lea said as two stone paths appeared in front of them leading to a giant labyrinth in the sky.

"Without further ado, let the preliminaries of the Grand Magic Games, Sky Labyrinth begin!" Mato declares.

"Let's go!" Roxas said as his team ran up the staircase.

"Charge!" Sora said he and his team ran up the staircase across from them towards the labyrinth.

 **"Let the Games Begin!"** Brooke said.


	102. Sky Labyrinth

**Chapter 101: Sky Labyrinth**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. I thought I'd kick the games off with a bang, I tried my best to make it exciting since I thought the original Fairy Tail episode didn't really have much to offer. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

Down below at the hotel, Blondie was recording Roxas and Sora's teams running up to the Sky Labyrinth.

"Alright Fairy Tale viewers, Blondie Lockes here at the start of the Grand Magic Games in Fiore where already our teams are faced with a tremendous challenge. There are 114 guilds including us in these games, but by the end of the night it will be down to only 8. Will Sora and Roxas be able to lead their teams to the finals? Stay tuned and find out." Blondie recorded.

As the two paths separated Sora looked to Roxas' team and smirked.

"Hey you guys better make it to the finish line in time!" Sora calls out.

"Oh we will because we're the best. Get it memorized." Lea said as they entered the labyrinth.

Once inside they were greeted by a giant 3-dimensional maze.

"Okay this place keeps getting more and more interesting." Daring said impressed.

"But how are we going to find the finish line?" Crystal asks when Roxas summons Pirate King.

"What is it you want most?" Roxas smirks holding up the compass part of it causing them all to smile.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Raven said as they followed the compass needle.

Making their way deeper into the maze they saw a goal sign in the distance.

"There it is." Crystal smiles.

"This was way too easy." Daring smirks walking forward to the goal line when suddenly Lea heard something.

"Look out!" Lea said yanking him out of the way as a blast of light struck the ground where Daring was standing.

"You guys really thought you would get to the finish line before us?" Looking up they saw 5 people glaring down at them. One had spiky blonde hair, a grey sleeveless shirt under a blue and gold vest. This was Sting Euclciffe. One had shaggy black hair that hid a portion of his face and a black cloak that covered most of him. This was Rogue Cheney. One had a red jacket with frills, a red mask over his face and red hat over his blonde hair. This was Rufus Lore. The fourth person had no shirt to reveal his muscles, spiky green hair and a black headband. This was Orga Nanagear. Finally, the fifth member was a girl with short white hair and a white and blue feathered cloak. This was Yukino Aguria.

Sting looks at Roxas' arm to see the Hearts of Light logo and smirks. "Oh so you're the guys he was talking about. The one who were actually stupid enough to turn down an offer to join Sabertooth."

"Sabertooth? Wait a minute you guys part of that guild?" Crystal asks.

"That's right and Master Jiemma was not pleased with your rejection." Rufus said.

"Well excuse us for not wanting to join the biggest losers ever." Lea said causing Orga to raise an eyebrow.

"Losers? We're the undefeated champions of these games. Show some respect." Orga said

"Respect is something you earn and frankly you guys don't deserve any." Raven said.

"Oh I am going to enjoy beating you guys, almost as much as beating Natsu." Sting said cracking his knuckles.

"We faced you losers earlier and we wiped the floor with them." Daring said.

"Those members weren't worthy enough to wipe my shoes. You're facing the real deal." Orga said.

Sting and Rogue leap down towards them.

"Shadow Dragon Claw!" Rogue said as darkness formed in his fists.

"White Dragon Roar!" Sting took a deep breath and a blast of light shot towards them.

Summoning his keyblade Lea creates a wave of flames which clashes with the roar canceling each other out.

As Rogue rushed towards Raven she fired a giant blast of darkness at him which caused an explosion.

Raven grins thinking she had gotten him until the smoke cleared to reveal Rogue eating her darkness. "Hmm not bad." Rogue said.

"You ate my attack?" Raven said shocked.

"You never seen a Dragon Slayer before?" Rogue asks as he charged towards her continuing his attack.

" **Dragon Slayer magic? Whoa that sounds cool."** Brooke said.

" **I've never heard of that magic before."** The female narrator said.

"Elecmon! Help!" Daring said taking out his Digivice.

"You too Flamemon!" Lea said taking out his.

As the two Digimon appeared Yukino looked at them with interest.

'Are they Celestial Wizards too?' She thought.

"Elecmon digivolve to…Leomon!" A bright light engulfs Elecmon turning him into a large lion Digimon that stood on two legs, had a sword strapped to his side and was wearing long pants.

"Flamemon digivolve to…Agunimon!"

"I don't remember creatures like that." Rufus said.

"What are those things?" Rogue asks surprised.

"I don't know about you, but that think could be our new mascot." Sting said looking at Leomon.

"I serve only Daring and his friends." Leomon said.

"Open gate of the fish! Pisces!" Yukino said pulling out a gold key which summons two giant fish monsters. One was black and the other was white.

"Oh man those are some big fish." Roxas said as he summoned Kingsglaive in his other hand. "Alright guys let's show these guys how we do things."

Crystal draws her wand, darkness formed in Raven's hand and Daring turned into his Beast form.

As Yukino, Sting and Rogue took fighting stances, Rufus drew his sword and electricity surrounded Orga.

Charging towards each other the two teams, spirits and Digimon met in the middle.

* * *

With Sora's team, the 5 of them were a little further from the finish line than Roxas' team, but they had run into more enemies.

As Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kitty and Kairi were standing on a platform an enemy guild rushed towards them but as they were about to climb the staircase one of the members falls through the stairs and screams before hitting a lower platform.

"Nice thinking Donald." Kairi said.

"They never saw it coming." Donald smirks as they ran down the hall only to come face to face with another guild.

"Who the heck are you guys?"

Looking at them Sora looked at them and saw the same emblem Yen Sid had.

"Whoa you guys are Fairy Tail?" Sora said surprising them.

'They're from Yen Sid's old guild?' Donald, Goofy, Kitty and Kairi thought.

Looking at the 5 figures the first was a tall man with spiky yellow hair, headphones and large coat. This was Laxus Dreyar. The second was a man with long black hair, this was Gajeel Redfox. The third was woman with long white hair and a black dress, this was Mirajane Strauss. The fourth was girl with long blue hair, this was Juvia Lockser. And finally, the last person was a man wearing a cloak that covered his face and most of his body with multiple staffs strapped to his back, this was Jellal Fernandas.

"Wow, they let in all kinds of weirdoes into the games." Gajeel said looking at Donald and Goofy.

Jellal looks at their guild marks and though you couldn't see it because of the mask he had a puzzled look on his face. 'I've never seen that mark before. Who are these people?' He thought when suddenly they heard an explosion go off in the distance.

"That was in the direction of the stadium." Juvia said.

"We must be near the finish line." Laxus said.

"Well then sorry about this." Kitty said appearing behind Gajeel surprising him.

"What the—" Before he could finish Kitty whacks him with her tonfas knocking him into his team.

"RUN!" Kitty yells as they sprinted in the direction of the finish line.

"Those guys are so dead!" Gajeel snaps as he ran after them while Laxus was looking at Kitty curiously.

'Invisibility, that's an interesting type of magic.' Laxus thought as he ran after Gajeel with the rest of the team right behind him.

* * *

Back near the finish line, Hearts of Light was facing off against Sabertooth and needless to say the team was starting to realize that these members were A LOT tougher than the ones they beat earlier.

Lea swings his keyblade at Rufus who bobs and weaves out of the way with ease.

"Memory Make: Shrine of Turbulent Fang!" Rufus said creating multiple whirlwinds which blew Lea's flames out and sent him tumbling to the ground.

"Oh you want to play like that huh?" Lea growls as he threw his keyblade which spins flames knocking Rufus backwards.

Up above Agunimon and Leomon were fighting off Pisces as the giant fish tried to destroy them.

"Fist of the Beast King!"

"Pyro Tornado!"

Both Digimon leaped in the air and punched the two giant fishes in the face sending them crashing down towards the ground where Raven was firing multiple blasts at Yukino. Running forward Yukino gives Raven a roundhouse to the side.

"I don't just rely on my spirits to do the fighting." Yukino said when Raven catches her foot.

"Good then this would be way too easy." Raven glares as purple flames surrounded her fists and she knocks Yukino backwards.

Nearby Roxas was clashing with Sting and the two of them were in a lock trying to push the other one back.

"You really think we're gonna lose to a bunch of first-time rookies? You're should drop out before you get humiliated." Sting smirks.

"Someone needs to teach arrogant jerks like you a lesson and that's my specialty." Roxas moves his blades to the side leaving Sting wide open as he smashes them into him knocking him to the ground.

Running around Crystal was dodging Rogue's attacks while firing blasts of ice at him while Daring and Orga grabbled.

"Yukino slow these people down!" Sting yells.

"Open Gate of the Scales, Libra!" Yukino said as a tan skin woman with scales appeared.

As Libra looked out at them she noticed the keyblades in Roxas and Lea's hands surprising her.

'Forgive me great warriors.' She thought activating her scales.

"What the?" Lea said when suddenly large amounts of gravity came down on top of Hearts of Light trapping them.

"I…can't move." Raven groans.

Daring looks up to see Rufus making his way up the stairs to the finish line.

"And just like that, we win." Sting grins.

"Strongest! Strongest! Number one!" Orga sang causing all of them to cringe in pain.

'Not if I have anything to say about it.' Daring growls before turning to Orga. "Hey ugly! That's the worst singing I've ever heard!"

Orga turns to Daring with a cold expression. "What did you say?"

"You heard me. Your singing is more torture than all this gravity pushing down on us. You have no musical talent whatsoever. I've seen trolls who live under bridges who can sing better than you. So I guess it's a good thing you're a wizard because you're too horrible and stupid to be anything else" Daring declares.

"Why you son of a! 120mm Black Lightning Cannon!" Orga yells blasting Daring with a powerful beam of black lightning.

Grinning Daring takes the blast head on sending him flying up towards Rufus.

"See ya losers!" Daring yells as he turns back into his human form.

Everyone watches in shock as Daring crashes on top of Rufus just as he reaches the goal surprising Mato who was waiting there.

"It's…It's a tie. Hearts of Light and Sabertooth tie for first place." Mato announces shocking Sabertooth.

"We tied?" Rogue said as Sting turned to Orga.

"Nice going Orga." He growls as Yukino undoes her spell on the Hearts of Light.

 **"Daring tricked him into attacking so he could cross the finish line."** The Female narrator said.

" **Now that was a stunt worthy of the Charming name."** The Male Narrator said.

" **Way to go Daring."** Brooke said.

Smiling Roxas, Raven, Crystal and Lea run up the steps to see Daring covered in bruises.

"Daring are you okay?" Raven asks concerned.

"Why'd do you that?" Lea asks.

"I took a risk and it paid off." Daring smirks causing them all to smile.

"Now that was taking one for the team." Crystal said.

"You're the best Daring." Roxas smiles offering him a hand.

"I'd take your hand Roxas, but I'm too worn out to move." Daring groans.

"Don't worry you got us in. Let's get you some rest." Lea said helping Daring up as the two teams were being transported back to their hotels but as they left Sting looks to Roxas who was smirking at him causing Sting to growl.

'I am gonna enjoy taking you down.' Sting thought before disappearing.

Appearing back at the hotel everyone is surprised to see them.

"Daring!" Dexter, Darling and Rosabella gasp in shock when they see him all hurt and worn out.

"What happened to him?" Apple asks as they helped lay Daring down on the bed.

"Daring took one for the team and because of him we tied for first place." Crystal said surprising them.

"We're in the games?" Briar said excited.

"Yep and so are those guys from Sabertooth." Roxas nods.

Rosabella looks to Daring and a serious expression appeared on her face as she tightened her fist.

"Are you gonna be okay Daring?" Dexter asks.

"They didn't hit me in the face, so I think I'll live." Daring said causing Rosabella to giggle. "But I don't think I'll be of much help tomorrow. Someone's going to have to take my place."

"We'll worry about that later, right now you just need to get some rest." Rosabella said putting a blanket over him.

Smiling Daring looks to Rosabella and lays down.

"Any news on Sora's team?" Roxas asks.

"Not yet, let's hope compared to you guys they haven't gotten into as much trouble." Riku said.

"Who are we kidding? It's Sora we're talking about, he gets in as much trouble as Roxas." Lea said.

"No arguments there." Roxas said.

* * *

Back in the labyrinth, Sora had summoned Favorite Deputy and blocks Gajeel's Iron Dragon Sword.

"That's a tasty looking weapon." Gajeel grins.

"Tasty?" Sora sweatdrops when Veemon rushed in.

"Hang on Sora! V-Headbutt!" Veemon yells ramming into Gajeel from the side causing him to skid back.

"What is that thing?" Gajeel growls.

"Aw it's adorable." Mirajane smiles.

"Thank you." Veemon blushes.

"Focus Mirajane, Juvia cannot afford to lose this." Juvia said firing multiple blasts of water Goofy who blocks them with his shield.

"Sorry about this but you're not the only team who needs to win." Goofy said charging to ram into Juvia only to go right through her.

"Huh?" Donald looks to see Juvia's body was made of water.

"Sorry but physical attacks won't work on Juvia." She said.

"Now then how about this? Thunder!" Donald yells blasting Juvia with a bolt of electricity making her flinch in pain.

Lightning surrounded Laxus as he fired multiple bolts of lighting at Kitty.

"Whoa!" Turning invisible she dodges them again and again before making her way towards the finish line.

"Mirajane stop her!" Laxus yells.

"Satan Soul!" Mirajane yells as her body changed to that of a demon scaring everyone on the other side.

"And I thought Raven's mom was scary." Kairi gulps.

As Mira flies towards Kitty Kairi spins her keyblade and fires a beam of light at Mira but Jellal gets in front of her and deflects the attack.

"Oh no you don't!" Jellal said drawing a staff and clashing with Kairi.

Putting her tonfas together in a bo staff Kitty tries to block Mira's claws but she knocked Kitty to the ground with ease sending her tumbling.

"Mirajane get to the finish line!" Gajeel yells as Donald tackles him from behind and hits him on the head multiple times with his staff.

"Guys we need something big!" Goofy said giving Kairi an idea.

"Great idea Goofy! Come on out Zolephant!" Spinning her keyblade the large elephant Dream Eater appeared and swung its trunk knocking Jellal away as it lifted Kairi onto its back.

"Whoa Kairi, when did you learn that?" Sora asks surprised.

"I've been practicing." Kairi smiles as the Zolephant charged after Mira who looked behind to see the big dream eater gaining on her.

Racing in front of Kairi, Laxus coats his fist with lightning.

"Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!" He yells as a fist made of lighting flies towards Kairi. Acting quickly the Zolephant throws Kairi over Laxus and takes the attack himself before screaming in pain and disappears to heal its wounds.

As Kairi runs alongside Mira the two of them look towards Mato who was waiting and then to each other.

Drawing Destiny's Embrace Kairi swings it at Mira who blocks it with her claws before countering back.

Sparks flew as the two of them clashed.

As the two of them neared Mato both Kairi and Mirajane dove towards the finish line. At first it looked like Mirajane was going to touch first but Kairi used her keyblade to extend and they touched the goal at the same time.

"Congratulations! Both your teams have tied for second place." Mato said surprising them all.

"We tied?" Gajeel said.

"Yes, you are the second group of people to tie for a position which brings the total of teams in the games to a total of 10." Mato said.

"10 Teams?" Donald asks.

"That's right, with two more these games are sure to be twice as exciting. Be at the stadium tomorrow morning and be ready to face off. Good luck." Mato said as both teams disappeared once he did Mato sighs heavily. "10 Guilds competing in the Grand Magic Games. How are we going to make this work?"

* * *

Back at the hotel Sora's team appeared and told everyone the good news.

"Both teams are going to the games!" Maddie cheers.

"Way to go fellas." Mickey said.

"I knew you guys could do it!" Hopper smiles.

"That's right viewers both our teams will be participaiting in the Grand Magic Games tomorrow, so tune in tomorrow for the main event." Blondie said into her mirrorpad.

"So who did you guys tie with?" Lea asks.

"Fairy Tail." Goofy said surprising them.

"Yen Sid's old guild? Were they strong?" Riku asks.

"Oh yeah there was this one guy who took down my Dream Eater with one punch." Kairi said causing their eyes to widen.

"These games just got interesting." Ramona grins.

"Sounds like we have some competition." Darling said.

"We better all get some rest we have a big day tomorrow." Namine suggests.

All of them nod as they went back to their rooms as Roxas was about to go to his room he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around he saw Sora standing behind him.

"What's up?" Roxas asks.

"Hey just because we both made and we're friends doesn't mean my team and I are going to go easy on you guys. If we end up facing each other we won't hold back." Sora smiles.

"Right back at ya. But we still have 8 other teams to face in these games so we'll have our work cut out for us." Roxas said.

"Plus if Yen Sid finds out you guys took the easy way he probably won't be too pleased." Looking down they saw Mickey smiling at them.

"True enough." Roxas said.

"Guess we better give it our all." Sora said as they went to bed.

* * *

At the Fairy Tail Guild's hotel, Master Makarov was waiting patiently when Laxus appears down the hall.

"So how did it go?" Makarov asks.

"We got second place." Laxus said.

"Excellent that means both our teams made it in." Makarov grins

"What place did Natsu's team get?" Laxus asks.

"8th place. They just barely made it in." Makarov said causing Laxus to smirk.

Suckers." Laxus said before thinking about Sora's Hearts of Light team.

"Something else on your mind Laxus?" Makarov asks looking at the expression on his face.

"There was another guild, we ended up tying with them." Laxus said getting his attention.

"Who was it?" Makarov asks.

"They called themselves Heart of Light." Laxus said.

"Hearts of Light? I've never heard of such a guild." Makarov said raising an eyebrow. "We're they strong?"

"They were decent, their guild members were…unique." Laxus said.

"How so?" Makarov asks.

"Well you remember those old stories you used to read to me when I was a kid? One of the members reminded me of those books. What was it called? Uh…Wonderland." Laxus said.

"Wonderland? Alice in Wonderland?" Makarov asks curiously.

"I know it's weird but there was something else, they had these weird weapons. They were swords but they looked like keys." Laxus said causing Makarov's eyes to widen.

"Keys? We'll have to keep a close eye on them. If they tied with you that means they'll be in the games as well." Makarov said as Laxus nods and made his way to bed. "Hearts of Light. Hmm I haven't seen a keyblade in a long time…not since you were around old friend." Makarov said as he looks to his room where he slept in there was a picture of a young him and a young Yen Sid smiling together. "If they're in the games we'll have our work cut out for us, I wonder what their story is?"


	103. Grand Magic Games Day One

**Chapter 102: Grand Magic Games Day One**

 **Hey everyone I'm here with the moment you've all been waiting for. Sorry this took a while, but this was a difficult chapter to write. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

At the Crocus arena the stands were filled with thousands upon thousands of audience members excited to see the games.

"Alright everyone, let's give it up for our 10 teams competing for this year's title of Fiore's Strongest mage!" The announcer, Chapati Lola said.

In the announcer's booth with him were formal council member and retired Fairy Tail member, Yajima and Jenny Realight, the current Miss Fiore.

In the contestant's rooms, Roxas' team were preparing for when their name was called when they heard a knock at the door and when it opens they saw Daring walk in.

"Hey guys." Daring said.

"Hey Daring, how are you feeling?" Raven asks.

"Still sore, but I'm fine. I just wanted to wish you guys luck." Daring said.

"Thanks." Crystal nods.

"So, were you able to find someone to take my place for today?" Daring asks.

"Actually, we did." Lea said as Ramona walks in.

"Ramona?" Daring said surprised.

"Yep, went to Roxas this morning and he agreed to let me join." Ramona grins.

"Well the rest of us will be in the stands cheering for you guys. Show them how it's done." Daring said as they all nodded.

* * *

Outside the remaining members of Hearts of Light were sitting down eager to see their friends compete.

"Alright viewers we are about to meet the other teams we'll be competing against and I have to

I am on the edge of my seat I'm so excited." Blondie said recording everything.

" **I wonder what these other guilds will be like?"** The male narrator said.

" **They can't be any worse than Sabetooth."** Brooke said.

"And now let's meet our competitors." Chapati said as the first team which consisted of a large muscular man with white hair, a girl with long blonde hair, a girl with long scarlet hair, a boy with spiky black hair and a guy with pink hair and a scaly looking scarf. These were Elfman Strauss, Lucy Heartfilia, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel.

"First up in eighth place is Fairy Tail!" Chapati said and immediately the crowd booed them.

"Yikes, that's gonna be hard to recover from." Apple cringed.

"In seventh place, we have Quatro Cerberus!"

Entering next were 5 strangely dressed men. The first was Rocker who dressed just like one with his hair in a v-pattern. The next was Nobarly, who looked like he should be a on ship with a blue bandanna. The third was Warcry and was wearing a dog like cloak. Jager was an overly buff man and finally, there was Semmes who wore a black bodysuit with two yellow antennas and his face was painted white and blue.

"And coming in next is a guild filled with the fairer sex, Mermaid Heel!"

Entering next was a girl with long purple hair, a white bow and a sword strapped to her side, this was Kagura Mikazuchi. There was a girl with green hair and web like designs on her dress. This was Arana Webb. There was a small chubby girl with long black hair and a headband, this was Risley Law. A small girl with orange hair and blue overalls, Beth Vanderwood and a finally a girl covered in a black cloak.

"Entering in 5th place, Blue Pegasus!" Entering was a short man with the creepiest face you ever saw, this was Ichiya. Alongside him was a guy in a blue bunny suit and a trio of men who thought themselves of ultimate beauty wearing matching tuxedoes. These were Hibiki Lates, Eve Tearms and Ren Akatsuki.

Upon seeing Ichiya most of the female Forever After Fighters shudder.

"That's a face only a mother could love." Merida cringes while everyone nods in agreement.

"In 4th place we have Lamia Scale!"

Walking in was a man with spiky white hair, this was Lyon Vastia. Walking next to him was a young girl with pink hair in pigtails, this was Sherria Blendy. Next was a guy whose face resembled that of a dog and had a sock draped around his neck like a necklace, this was Toby Horhorta. Dressed in a green eastern tunic was Yuka Suzuki. Finally walking behind them was a large man with monk clothing and a long beard, this was Jura.

"Introducing our 3rd place contestant, making their debut it's Raven Tail!"

Entering was the creepiest guild you ever saw. The first was a portly guy with purple skin, a black goatee, and blonde hair, this was Nullpudding. The second person was thin and wore heavy amounts of lipstick and mascara, with shaggy black hair and black long sleeve shirt on, this was Kurohebi. The third was the only female of the group, she long red hair tied into braids around her body and was wearing a long red dress, this was Flare Corona. The next person was tall and had blue skin with a black cloack and matching top hat. On his shoulder was a weird monkey like creature with a crown of leaves, this was Orba. Finally the last person was covered head to toe in gold armor with a black cloak and a gold mask. This was Alexi.

Around them they all heard people muttering about Raven Tail being a Dark Guild.

"Hmm this guild sounds like trouble." Riku said.

"They are, Dark Guilds are basically full of criminals. How did they get in?" Mickey asks.

"It says her they were recently granted official guild status which means they qualify." Chapati said.

"I see." Yajima said.

"And now folks things now get interesting for second place we have a tie! Presenting Fairy Tail Team B and a new guild Hearts of Light!" Chapati announced as Sora's team and the second Fairy Tail team entered.

"Hearts of Light? Who are those guys?" Natsu asks looking at Sora.

"Is that a duck?" Lucy asks raising an eyebrow.

"And last but certainkly not least! We have one more tie bringing the grand total of teams competiting to 10! I present Sabertooth and the second team for Hearts of Light!" Chapati said shocking everyone as Sabertooth and Roxas' team walked out.

"Whoo! Go team!" Sparrow cheered.

"Simply remarkable. They got two teams in these as well." Makarov said.

"Uh who are these Hearts of Light people? I've never heard of such a guild." Yajima asks.

"They just recently signed up, but they were granted a referral to compete in this years games." Chapati said.

"By who?" Jenny asks interested as Chapati read the letter and his eyes widen.

"Folks you are not gonna believe this! Hearts of Light is a guild that was formed by the legendary wizard Yen Sid!" Chaptai announced shocking everyone especially Fairy Tail.

"Yen Sid made his own guild?" Makarov said shocked before grinning. "This just got interesting."

" **Sounds like our friends are about to become really popular."** Brooke said.

"Now folks in order to make things fair for all 10 guilds we had to adjust the rules. Each day will begin and end with a contest. Each team is allowed to choose any member from their team to compete and you will be rewarded points depending on how you rank."

First Place: 10 points

Second Place: 9 points

Third Place: 8 points

Fourth Place: 7 points

Fifth Place: 6 points

Sixth Place: 5 points

Seventh Place: 4 points

Eighth Place: 2 points

Ninth Place: 1 point

And last place is zero points.

"Finally, in between each contest will be the battle rounds. The rules are simple you will face off in 30 minutes the winning team gets 10 points, the losing team gets 0 and if there's a tie both teams will be awarded 5 points. Now let's start the first contest with a game we like to call Hidden. Teams please choose a member." Chapati said.

"If the battle means you need to hide I'll go first." Kitty said walking forward.

"Oh man Sora got a lucky pick for this round." Lea said.

"Any volunteers?" Roxas asks.

"I'll go first." Crystal said stepping forward.

"Good luck Crystal." Roxas said as a small blush appeared on her face before shaking it off.

Meanwhile at Ever After High, all the students, staff and parents were watching Blondie's show with interest.

"Yeah! That's my daughter! Go Crystal! Lead your team to victory!" The Snow King cheered while the Snow Queen blew a whistle in excitement.

"I wouldn't start cheering just yet snowball, she has to go up against my Kitty and she's as sneaky and clever as little old me." The Cheshire Cat grins.

Nearby Milton, Giles and Baba Yaga were sitting down watching close.

"Good luck kids." Giles said.

Back in Fiore, alongside Crystal and Kitty were Grey, Juvia, Nullpudding, Rufus, Beth, Lyon, Eve and Jaegar.

"Just so we're clear, I don't intend on losing to you, even though our souls are connected." Juvia said to Gray.

"Don't count on it, I want to win too." Gray said.

"I plan to win this competition too, and the heart of Juvia." Lyon said.

"Creepy." Juvia shuddered.

"At least someone's getting a taste of their own medicine." Gray smirks until he looks over at Crystal who had a determined look on her face. 'Who is this girl?"

"Now for the first event! Let Hidden Begin!" Mato said as rune circle appeared around the stadium and it was replaced by a large empty town.

"Where is everyone?" Gray asks. One moment he was alongside the other 9 competitors, the next he was alone on some street with all the other competitors spread out as a series of holographic screens appeared throughout the arena showing all of the competitors.

"Okay that's pretty cool." Lea said.

"This will make recording this much easier." Blondie said as she had her camera droids pointed at each of the screens.

"Now each player will gain one point for every time they land a hit on another player, regardless of how hard they hit. For every time you're hit, you will lose a point however." Yajima said.

"A game of Hide and Seek, easy." Kitty grins causing Roxas' team to groan.

"Man, Sora really picked smart for this." Lea groans.

"This event was made for Kitty." Roxas groans while Sora's team thought victory was theirs.

"However, if you were to hit one of the clones." Yajima started.

"Clones?" Everyone said confused as realistic copies of all the contestants filled the streets of the city.

"You will lose one point instead. Whichever wizard has the most points after 30 minutes wins the challenge." Chapita finished.

"Let the first challenge of this year's Grand Magic Games begin!" Jenny shouted excited.

"Alright this could be a little hard." Crystal said making her way through the crowd.

"I could follow everyone else and hide among the copies or I could do things my way." Kitty said before disappearing.

"What's this? Kitty Cheshire has disappeared!" Chapati said.

"That's a very interesting type of magic." Yajima said.

"So one of the newbies can disappear. That means none of these copies matter." Gray said looking at the copies of Kitty.

"Gray my darling!" Juvia grabbed one of the Gray clones and hugs it, when suddenly it disappears and she appears in another area.

"And Fairy Tail B's Bear Hug attack has cost Juvia a point." Chapita said.

" **Uh I don't think that was an attack just a regular hug."** Brooke said.

As Gray was walking down the path Nullpudding appeared behind him.

"Gotcha! Fairy Fly!" Nullpudding grins as his arm grew spikes.

Gray turns to see Nullpudding about to hit him when out of nowhere Kitty appears and knees him in the gut.

"What the?" Gray said before Kitty threw one of her tonfas hitting Gray causing both him and Nullpudding to disappear.

"And Hearts of Light B's Kitty Cheshire has quickly taken the lead!" Chapati said.

Gray tried to fight back but Nullpudding got him twice making him lose 3 points.

Using his magic Eve caused snow to rain down which allowed him to see the steam coming from people's mouths.

"White Blizzard!" A powerful snowstorm erupted from his hands blasting Beth, Yeager and Kitty.

Grinning Crystal turns her wand into a hockey stick and laces her skates. Slamming her stick to the ground the streets turned to ice as she raced towards Eve and whacked him with her stick.

"I grew up in this kind of cold. That's not gonna stop me!" Crystal smirks.

Gray and Lyon look to Crystal who loaded snow from Eve's attack into her blaster.

"Hey boys, you like frozen fireworks?" Crystal asks blasting them snowballs that explode upon impact.

When they reappear both of them had blushes on their face.

"What a woman." Gray said causing a tick mark appears on Juvia's face as she turns to Crystal.

"LOVE RIVAL!" She erupts blasting Crystal with a torrent of water.

"Gomamon, give me a hand!" Crystal yells as Gomamon appears surprising everyone.

"What is that thing?" Mavis asks with interest.

"An ice mage and a celestial wizard?" Lucy said confused.

Swimming through Juvia's water Gomamon leaps at her and swipes at her with his paw knocking her backwards.

"Your skills match your beauty, but you will not stop me from winning." Lyon said. "Ice Make Snow Tiger!" Putting his hands together Lyon created a giant tiger made of ice.

"Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkakumon!"

Rushing forward Ikkakumon rams into the Snow Tiger and the two beasts struggle to push each other back.

Standing at the top of the spire, Rufus was looking down at all of them. "I've committed it all to memory. Memory Make: Night of Falling Stars!" Rufus raised his hand and multiple lights rained down like meteors hitting all of the competitors.

"And another win for Sabertooth." Rufus smirks.

"Harpoon Tordpedo!" Eyes widening, he sees a torpedo flying towards him and exploding sending him skidding backwards.

Looking down he saw an injured Crystal leaning against Ikkaumon.

"Why you." Rufus glared when suddenly the bell rang signaling the first event was over.

Everyone looked up to the scoreboard.

1st: Sabertooth 10p

2nd: Raven Tail 9p

3rd: Hearts of Light A 8p

4th: Hearts of Light B 7p

5th: Lamia Scale 6p

6th: Blue Pegasus 5p

7th: Mermaid Heel 4p

8th: Quattro Cerberus 2p

9th: Fairy Tail B 1p

10th: Fairy Tail A 0p

"And with that Ladies and Gentlemen Sabertooth once again pulls off first place." Chapati said as the crowd cheered for Sabertooth and mocked Gray and Juvia as they left the field.

" **Yikes the Fairy Tail guild is gonna have their work cut out for them."** The female narrator said.

" **And so will all our friends in Hearts of Light."** Brooke said.

As Crystal walked back to the others Ikkakumon turned back into Gomamon.

"Sorry guys, this was a real tough one for me." Crystal said.

"Don't worry about it, you did great." Roxas smiles.

"Yeah, it's only the first event. We got loads of time to make it up." Lea said.

Back in Ever After High, the Snow King and Queen were cheering.

"Ha! In your face Cheshire Cat! My daughter beat yours!" Snow King cheers.

"She just got lucky." She said.

"Luck had nothing to do with it." Snow Queen smirks.

"Alright folks it's time for the battle rounds!" Chapati said.

"Unlike the last matches, the combatants are already chosen, either by fan votes or our own team of judges." Yajima explains.

"The first match is Lucy from Fairy Tail A and Kairi from Hearts of Light B." Jenny announced.

"Oh yeah! Go Kairi!" Sora cheered.

"Wish me luck." Kairi said as she entered the arena.

Up in the stands Riku was smiling excited to see his friend battle.

"Why me?" Lucy asks.

"Don't worry Lucy, these guys are total newbs." Elfman said.

"Just focus on the battle and do your best. If you win, we still have a chance." Erza said.

"Knock her block off Lucy!" Natsu yells.

With her newfound confidence, Lucy makes her way to the center to face Kairi.

"Best of luck." Kairi said surprising her.

"Uh yeah you too." Lucy nods.

Up in the stands Mavis was looking down at Kairi with interest.

"Something wrong Master Mavis?" Romeo asks.

"That Guild, Hearts of Light. There's something different about them." Mavis said curiously.

'Alright Yen Sid, let's see what kind of members your guild has.' Makarov thought.

"Let the fight begin!" Mato shouted.

"Open Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!" Lucy said not wasting anytime as she took out a golden key and summoned a massive humanoid cow with a battle axe.

As it charged towards her Kairi summons her keyblade and blocks the axe causing Taurus to stagger giving her an opening to strike knocking Taurus backwards.

"What kind of weapon is that?" Natsu asks.

"I've never seen such a weapon before." Erza said.

Kairi rushes towards Lucy to attack but Lucy pulls out another golden key.

"Open Gate of the Scorpion: Scorpio!" A tan man with dual red and white hair appeared with mechanical scorpion tail appeared.

"Here's a little Sand Buster!" Scorpio said shooting a sandstorm at her.

"Tatsu Steed!" Kairi said summoning a large blue sea horse Dream Eater which fires a barrage of bubbles canceling it out. "Kooma Panda!"

A large panda Dream Eater appears and swats Scorpio backwards with a swing of its paws.

"Amazing! Kairi is countering Lucy's Celestial spirts with spirts of her own!" Chapita said.

"Get her boys!" Lucy ordered.

"You got it." They nodded.

Scorpio shot another Sand Buster at Taurus who caught the sand with his axe. "Sandstorm Axe Aldebaran!"

The combo attacks slams into the two Dream Eaters and Kairi causing them to disappear and Kairi to be slammed into the wall behind her.

"Kairi!" Sora gasps.

"Don't give up!" Donald yells.

Kairi is slow to pick herself up as Taurus and Scorpio disappear.

"Had enough?" Lucy asks.

"Sorry but me and my friends don't give up easily." Kairi said as she charges towards Lucy who draws her Fleuve d'etoiles and flicks it at Kairi.

Side stepping and weaving Kairi continues towards Lucy.

"Thunder Dash!" With electricity surrounding her Kairi sprints towards Lucy and rams into her knocking her backwards.

"Open Gate of the Madien: Virgo!" Lucy pulls out a key and out appears a pink haired maid.

"Yes Mistress, what kind of punishment shall you give me this time?" Virgo asks.

"Wait you punish your maid?" Kairi asks a little weirded out.

"No! No! No! It's not like that!" Lucy said frantically.

"Hawkmon help me out!" Kairi said shaking it off and summoning her Digimon.

"At your service Mistress Kairi." Hawkmon said.

"You have a bird for a summon?" Lucy asks.

"You have a maid that craves that punishment." Kairi said.

"Touche. Get her Virgo!" Lucy said as Virgo charged and kicks Hawkmon sending him flying backwards until he reccvoers.

"Okay now I'm mad." Hawkmon glares.

Reaching to her pocket Kairi takes out the Digivice. "Get her Hawkmon!" Kairi declares as a bright light engulfs Hawkmon.

"Hawkmon digivolve to…Aquilamon!"

"It transformed?" Lucy said surprised as Aquilamon and Virgo rammed into each other and tried to push each other back.

"Grand Horn!" Aquilamon yells as his horns glowed and bashed Virgo sending her back into her key.

"Virgo!" Lucy gasps as Lucy saw she was outnumbered when Lucy climbs onto Aquilamon. 'I can't lose, I have to win.' Lucy takes out one more key. "Open Gate of the Twins: Gemini!"

Appearing from the key were two paper doll like spirits.

"Gemini to the rescue." They said.

"Alright secret weapon time." Lucy ordered.

"You got it." They both said as they transformed into Lucy but the only thing she was wearing was a towel.

Up in the stands the Hearts of Light all had different reactions.

Acting quickly Rosabella covered Daring's eyes while Dexter's glasses fogged up.

As Roxas' face turned red Ramona turned him around. "Don't let my sister catch you checking out other girls."

"This guild just gets weirder and weirder." Faybelle said while the other boys couldn't help but stare. "Hey! Snap out of it!" Faybelle said snapping her fingers getting their attention.

"You couldn't have transformed into me like I am now?" Lucy asks confused.

"You didn't ask." Gemini said

"No matter." Lucy grabbed Gemini's hand and got into a position similar to a tango and gathered magic.

"Aquailamon here comes something big!" Kairi said.

"Then let's fight back big as well! Blast Rings!" Aquilamon fires multiple giant rings.

"Wisdom Drive!" Kairi said as her outfit turned blue. "Torrent!" Spinning her keyblade she created a giant torrent of water which combined with the Blast Rings and flew towards Lucy and Gemini who started chanting.

"Urano Metria!" They both said at the end as a powerful energy blasts collides with Lucy's attack creating a giant explosion blinding everyone.

When the smoke cleared away Aquliamon had turned back into Hawkmon and was laying on the ground alongside Gemini and Lucy who was on her knees and Kairi was leaning against her keyblade for support.

"Incredible! After a heated battle Hearts of Light B has won the first battle of this tournament!" Chapati said.

Tears formed in Lucy's eyes as she had failed to win the battle for her team when Kairi walks up to her and offers a hand surprising her.

"That fight was nothing to cry over. You were amazing." Kairi smiles weakly offering a hand.

Eyes widening Lucy reaches out and takes her hand as Kairi helps her up.

"And look at that. Two members of opposite guilds shaking hands like equals. That's what these games are all about." Yajima smiles.

As Kairi walks back to her team Sora runs over and hugs her.

"Kairi, you were amazing!" Sora smiles as a blush forms on Kairi's face before she smiles and hugs him back.

"How did you pull that off?" Donald asks walking over.

"I'm not some damsel in distress anymore. I'm a girl who can protect herself now." Kairi smiles.

The next match went by quickly. It was Arianna from Mermaid Heel vs Ren from Blue Pegasus. In the beginning Arianna had Ren on the ropes for most of the match until Ren's girlfriend Sherry from Lamia Scales was cheering him on leading to his victory.

"And now we have out third match with Sabertooth's Orga vs Quattro Cerberus' Warcry!"

Warcry starts sobbing using his tear magic but Orga takes him down with one blast ending the match quickly.

"And that's it! Sabertooth wins the third match!" Chapati said.

"That's him, that's guy who blasted me in the preliminaries." Daring said.

"So he uses Lighting like me." Thor said.

"When he blasted me, he called his magic Lightning God Slayer." Daring said.

"Excuse me?" Thor said raising an eyebrow. 'That clown thinks he has magic that can slay a god?'

"Wow Orga you couldn't have kept it going just a little bit?" Sting smirks.

"Alright fine, I'll sing something." Orga said walking up to Mato and grabbing the mic.

"Oh no, he's not doing this again is he?" Roxas asks as his whole team cringes.

"Why what's about to happen?" Ramona asks confused when Orga started singing causing everyone to hold their ears in pain.

"By Odin's beard this is torture!" Thor yells.

Back at Ever After High, all the parents were holding their ears in pain when the Evil Queen hits the mute button.

"Is there a word to describe my disgust towards this man?" Thor asks.

"Yeah it's called Boo." Cerise said.

When he finally finished Mato grabbed the mic.

"Alright folks time for our 4th match of the day, it's Hearts of Light A Lea vs Raven Tail Flare Corona!" Chapati said.

"Go get her buddy!" Roxas cheered.

"Go Lea!" Xion cheered as Lea turns to them and gives them the thumbs up.

Up in the stands La was watching Lea walk to the center to face the weird faced girl.

"Alright viewers the next of our friends to step up and fight is none other than our hothead Lea. Will the sneaky and conniving Raven Tail's tricks be enough to stop him or will they burn up at their inevitable failure? Either way this is a fight that you will love to get memorized." Blondie said.

"So red, you think you can win?" Flare smirks.

"I don't think, I know I can win." Lea grins as he summons his chakrams. "So Flare, try to make this a little entertaining."

"Hearts of Light! I don't know what your deal is but you better beat that dirty rotten Raven Tail!" Makarov yells.

"Begin!" Mato announces as Lea threw his Chakrams at her, but Flare jumps out of the way with ease, but Lea rushes forward and catches them.

"Hair Shower: Wolf Fang!" Flare spins her hair and it takes the shape of a large wolf.

"She fights with her hair?" Holly gasps.

"Whoa, that's way different than my magic." Poppy said.

"If you ask me I'd say you could use a little trim!" Flames surround Lea's chakrams as he throws them cutting the wolf in half.

"You cut my hair!" Flare said in shock. "How dare you!"

Launching her hair at him they wrap around Lea's legs and throw him around the arena sending him smashing into the ground.

"Lea!" La gasps as Flare slams him into the ground.

Lea looks to see flames burning him from her hair lockes. "Why you." He growls.

"What's a matter? Can't take the heat?" Flare mocks.

"Lady you really don't me. One thing I know how to dish out his fire!" Lea yells as he summons his keyblade and releases a wave of flames landing a direct hit causing Flare to let go.

In one hand Lea held his keyblade and in the other he held one of his chakrams.

Flare looks in fear as Lea made his way towards her when some of her hair shot into the ground.

"I'd watch your next move if I were you." Flare said getting his attention.

"Hmm?" Lea raises an eyebrow when up in the stands Flare's hair popped up near Blondie as she was recording.

"Make one wrong move and your friend is toast." Flare threatens.

Growling Lea tightens his fist before a smile forms on his face. "Wow you really are stupid."

"Huh?" Flare said confused.

"You think just because you threaten to hurt my friends I'll let you just walk all over me? You the rest of your guild are nothing but bullies. It's pathetic." Lea said continuing towards her.

"B-But why aren't you scared?" Flare asks.

"Because my friends know how to protect themselves." Lea smirks.

Up in the stands one of Blondie's Camera droids saw the hair heading towards her and fires a laser burning it.

Suddenly Maddie grabs the hair as it tried to make an escape. "Well what do we have here?"

"Trying to attack a reporter? That is so not just right." Blondie said as the hair went back to Flare.

"Got it memorized?" Lea said doing his signature pose.

All of Raven Tail looked as Lea charged with his flaming weapons.

"Drain him of his magic, quick!" Alexi orders but it was too late. Lea slams his weapons into Flare making her scream in pain as she falls to the ground with several burn marks.

"Amazing! Hearts of Light A has won the battle bringing them up to 18 points and into second place!" Chapati said as they all cheered.

"I knew you had her Lea." Roxas said as they high fived.

"Like we could ever lose to a bunch of cheaters." Lea said.

"And now folks we go to our final match of the day. Fairy Tail B Mystogan vs Lamia Scales Jura!"

" **Ooh another Fairy Tail match. I wonder how they'll do in this one?"** Brooke said excited.

Little did they know, two woman were watching this match. One had long black hair and the other had long pink hair, these were Ultear and Meredy.

"What Jellal is fighting in the next match?" Ultear asks shocked.

"Do you think he'll be found out?" Meredy asks worried.

"No, he's too smart…unless he tries to show off." Ultear said.

"Fairy Tail B's man of mystery vs Lamia Scale's Iron Rock, let's get this match underway!" Chapati said starting the match.

Jura made the first move summoning large rocks forcing Jellal to dodge them.

"5 Layer Magic: Sacred Song!" Jellal said throwing his staffs at Jura and creating a large blast.

"Whoa he's good." Ginger said.

"I don't know, that Jura guy didn't seem that effected by his attack." Riku said as Jura created a giant rock fist and launches it at Jellal.

"3 Layer Magic: Mirror Water!" Jellal creates a magic circle which reflects the stone fist and sends it flying back towards Jura, but with a simple wave of his hand Jura redirects the attack and sends it back on course knocking Jellal to the ground.

"That guy has serious magic control." Raven said amazed.

"Good thing we're not fighting him." Crystal gulps.

"Meteor!" Jellal surrounds himself with energy and flies at an incredible speed towards Jura.

"Iron Rock Wall!" Jura said creating a stone wall but Jellal races around it.

Breaking the wall into bricks Jura fires them sending them chasing after Jellal.

Jellal races through the sky trying to dodge the rocks but in the end they got him sending him plummeting towards the ground.

"Perfect timing." Jellal said creating 7 magic circles in the sky. "Grand Chariot!"

Mutliple blasts rain down from above towards Jura.

"Rock Mountain!" Jura said creating a large rock formation in the form of a warrior which takes the majority of the attack for him creating an aftershock that blew everyone away.

"I have to win for Fairy Tail's sake." Jellal said as he took a stance.

"Oh no he's doing it!" Ultear gasps.

"What do we do?" Meredy asks when an evil grin forms on Ultear's face.

Jellal was about to cast the spell when suddenly he covered his mouth confusing everyone.

"My mouth…it's on fire." Jellal groans as Meredy used her link magic so whatever was happening to her was happening to him and in her case Ultear was shoving multiple hot peppers down Meredy's throat causing Jellal to throw the match.

"Does anyone know what the heck just happened?" Cedar asks as the score board appeared.

Sabertooth: 20 points

Hearts of Light A: 18 points

Hearts of Light B: 17 points

Lamia Scales: 16 points

Blue Peagus: 15 points

Raven Tail: 9 points

Mermaid Heel: 4 points

Quattro Cerberus: 2 points

Fairy Tail B: 1 point

Fairy Tail A: 0 points

"Well this is just humiliating." Makarov groans.

"Don't get up yet folks because we still have one more event for the day!" Chapati said.

"That's right, our second contest event." Yajima said.

"Will each guild please choose one member to step up for the last event of the day." Jenny said.

"I got this one." Roxas said when Raven grabs his shoulder.

"Wait Roxas, I want to go up." Raven said surprising him. "Trust me, I've got one trick I really want everyone to see."

"Well…alright." Roxas said stepping back as Raven stepped forward.

"I'll go." Goofy said stepping up for his team.

"This event requires a man." Elfman said stepping up.

"I want this challenge." Mirajane said walking forward.

"Show no mercy Rogue." Sting said as Rogue walked forward.

"I'll show those pathetic Hearts of Light what they get for making fun of us." Nullpudding stepping up to compete again.

From Blue Pegasus Hibiki steps up, from Mermaid Heel Risley, from Lamia Scales Toby and finally from Quattro Cereberus Semmes.

"Alright folks, the name of this event is…King of the Mountain!" Mato announces as all the competitors found themselves on large hill with multiple pathways for battle. "The last guild members standing on the mountain wins. You may use any magic to knock your opponents off the mountain." Mato explains. "Ready Begin!"

At Ever After High, the Evil Queen was pushing everyone out of the way as she made her way to the front row.

"Come on Raven show those people what you can do." She cheered.

"Go Bestie!" Apple cheered.

"Come on Raven!" Dexter cheered as Raven ran down the path and came face to face with Hibiki.

"My aren't you the pretty face." Hibiki flirts.

"Really? Now?" Raven raises an eyebrow.

"What can I say? I know beauty when I see it." Hibiki shrugs creeping Raven out as she reaches behind and activates her Digivice.

"Tell me did it hurt when you fell from hea—" Hibiki never got to finish as Impmon hit him on the head with a rock.

"This is fight lover boy, not a dating social! Get lost!" Impmon said.

"Thanks Impmon, he was really starting to creep me out." Raven said.

She was about to move on when Nullpudding appeared in front of her and punched Hibki knocking him off the mountain.

"Hey watch it!" Raven said as Nullpudding charges and throws a series of punches trying to knock Raven off the mountain, but Raven jumps out of the way before backing up against the mountain.

"You kids messed up big making us your enemies, now you're gonna see what happens." Nullpudding grins when darkness formed in Raven's hands. Nullpudding throws a punch as the darkness took form and when it did everyone in the stands especially Riku was shocked to see it.

It was a black and purple sword made from Riku's old Way to Dawn Keyblade with the the colors changed and the top made into a normal sword.

"When did she get that?" Lea asks as Raven pushed back and knocked Nullpudding backwards.

"Impmon digivolve to…Wizardmon!"

Nullpudding's eyes widen as Wizardmon and Raven whack him in the face with their staff and sword knocking him off the mountain.

Looking to each other Raven and Wizardmon high fived before running off to find someone else.

"Yes it works!" Back at Ever After High, the Evil Queen was cheering that their new weapon was working great.

"You know what that is?" Milton asks.

"Of course, Raven and I helped make it. Raven realized this mission might be important so she wanted to create a weapon that could help her and when she saw the broken remains of Riku's old Keyblade she got an idea. With some dark magic and some Moogle help we were able to transform it into a new weapon, the Rebellia Blade." The Evil Queen grins before turning back to the screen.

In another part of the mountain, Semmes spin like a top towards Elfman who held up his arms in protection as he blocked the attack. Growling in anger Elfman uses his Beast Soul magic and transforms his arms into a beast allowing him to throw Semmes off the mountain.

"Yeah! Now this is a man's contest!" Elfman said when he heard Goofy's signature scream. Looking up he saw Goofy riding his shield down the mountain and rams into Toby knocking him backwards.

"Whoa you are one funky looking dog." Toby said as he grew his nails and attacked.

Raising his shield Goofy blocks the attacks.

"Shadow Dragon Roar!" Sting yells blasting Risely who falls off the mountain leaving just the 6 of them.

As Raven and Wizardmon ran up path they came face to face with Mirajane causing both of them to gulp.

"Hey so we meet again." Mirajane smiles.

"Yeah small world." Raven said raising her Rebellia blade.

A determined look appeared on Mira's face as she transformed into her Satan Soul form.

"Ready Wizardmon?" Raven asks.

"Always." Wizardmon nods as they charged at her.

Swinging her sword Mira blocks Raven's attack before swinging her claws at her who narrowly dodges it.

"Meteor Squall!" Wizardmon raises his hand and fires multiple meteors of fire which flew towards Mira.

Acting quickly, she flew high into the air before diving down and swinging her tail sending Wizardmon smashing into the mountain.

"Wizardmon!" Raven gasps when Mirajane fires a blast of darkness knocking her backwards.

Up above them Goofy swing his shield and whacked Toby in the face sending him tumbling down the mountain.

He was feeling pretty good at how well he was doing when he suddenly saw Sting punch Elfman in the gut sending him falling off the mountain before making his way towards Raven causing him to gasp.

Mirajane was about to fly in and knock Raven off the mountain when Rogue drops down from above and kicks her in the back making her scream in pain.

"Mira!" Lisanna gasps.

Raven and Wizardmon groan in pain as they turned to see Rogue hitting Mira multiple times while she was down causing them to growl.

"And Sabertooth's Rogue is really showing Fairy Tail B's Mirajane the difference in their strength!" Chapati said when suddenly Rogue got hit in the back with a blast of light and darkness.

Turning around Rogue saw Raven and Wizardmon glaring at him.

"You people really are the worst, you know that?" Raven said.

"Hitting a person while they're down, have you no shame?" Wizardmon asks.

"The weak have no place in the same room as Sabertooth and it's time you and your friends learned that. Shadow Dragon Slash!" Rogue covers his arms in shadows and charges towards Raven.

Blocking his attacks with her Rebellia blade, Raven ducks under his slash allowing Wizardmon to kick Rogue in the side.

Wizardmon grins thinking he got him but Rogue grabs his leg and slams him into the ground hard.

"Wizardmon!" Raven gasps before Rogue turns to her.

"Shadow Dragon Roar!"

"Look out!"

Time slowed down as Goofy jumped down the mountain and took the attack for Raven causing everyone to gasp.

"Goofy!" Sora and Donald gasps as Goofy falls to the ground in pain.

"Goofy, why did you do that? I'm not on your team." Raven said.

"We may not be on the same team but even so, friends always help each other." Goofy said before falling backwards and tumbling down the mountain.

"What a waste." Rogue said causing Raven to tighten her fist.

"Shut up." Raven said getting Rogue's attention. "I said shut up!" Raven roars as a bright light engulfs her. "You think my friend's sacrifice was a waste? I'll have you know it wasn't it takes a lot of kindness to do what he did. I'm kind to all my friends because when I know I'm in trouble I can count on all of them to back me up. Too bad you guys don't think like that."

"Raven, I can feel your kindess. I can digivolve." Wizardmon said as the Crest of Kindness appeared above Raven's head.

"Wizardmon digivolve to...Reapmon!" In Wizardmon's place was a Digimon dressed in white with blonde hair, a blue headband, multiple amulets, a sword and a gun.

" **He digivolved again? How is that possible?"** Brooke asks.

"Raven…she was able to unlock her crest." Roxas said in shock.

As Mirajane picks herself up she saw Raven and Reapmon glaring at Rogue.

"You're going down!" Raven roars as Reapmon charges forward and swings his sword at Rogue who does everything in his power to dodge the attacks.

"Kaimuchi!" Reapmon delivers a series of lighting fast strikes that hit Rogue multiple times all over his body.

Mustering up every bit of magic Raven forms a glowing orb that resembled the moon.

"Moon Dusk!" Raven yells throwing the orb which smashes into Rogue sending him smashing into the wall.

"Rogue!" A green cat in a pink frog suit gasps.

Raven walks towards Rogue with Mirajane and Reapmon right behind her. Pointing her Rebellia blade at him Rogue growls in anger.

"Give up, you can't win." Raven said.

"Never!" Rogue yells as shadows surround him allowing him to disappear.

"What the?" Raven gasps as Rogue appears behind her and delivers a powerful kick to her side before disappearing again and striking Mirajane and then Reapmon.

"Unbelievable! Rogue is actually taking on all three of them at once!" Chapati said blown away.

"Shadow Dragon Roar!" Rogue blasts Raven and Reapmon who try to deflect but end up flying backwards and smash into Mirajane as they were both sent tumbling down the mountain but Raven fell off first.

"And once again Sabertooth has won the match again, but wow that was a real close battle folks. This brings our first day to a close. Everyone come back tomorrow for some more excitement." Chapati said as Raven walks to her friends and Reapmon turns back into Impmon.

"Hey Raven, are you okay?" Apple asks.

"I'm sorry guys. I lost." Raven sighs.

"Hey, you did great out there, and it's only the first day. We still have lots of time to turn this around." Lea said.

As Hearts of Light made their way out of the arena Makarov was eyeing them carefully.

"Hearts of Light…I think tonight we should find out what this guild is all about." Makarov decided.

" **Wow quite an eventful first day of the games."** The male narrator said.

" **New enemies, new challenges and it's only the first day."** The female narrator said.

" **Oh man I'm so excited for tomorrow."** Brooke said.

Team Sabertooth: 30 points

Hearts of Light A: 26 points

Lamia Scales: 22 points

Hearts of Light B: 21 points

Blue Pegasus: 14 points

Raven Tail: 10 points

Fairy Tail B: 10 points

Mermaid Heel: 9 points

Fairy Tail A: 6 points

Quattro Cerberus: 4 points

 **Hey everyone I hope you liked Day One of the games. If any of you have any ideas for extra events please leave them in a Review or PM me. Thanks for reading.**


	104. Cover is Not the Book

**Chapter 103: Cover is Not the Book**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. I'm glad so many of you have enjoyed the first day of the games. Let me tell you I've got big plans for these. Sorry this took a while, but life was getting in the way. I hope this was worth the wait. Please Review and Enjoy.**

At the hotel where Fairy Tail was staying at Cana Alberona, a girl with long brown hair wearing only brown pants and a bikini top was getting drunk.

"Way to stink it up out there guys. It's a miracle we got any points at all." Cana said.

"Well maybe you should have cheered us on instead of hitting every pub in town." Elfman said.

"I did cheer you on. All the pubs have Lacrimas to the arena. By the way, what's the deal with those new guys, Hearts of Light?" Cana asks.

"Whoever they were, they were all really strong." Lucy said.

"And what's the deal, how are they able to summon those creatures?" Gajeel asks.

"Has anyone even heard of those guys before?" Wendy asks.

"No, it's like they just appeared out of nowhere." Erza said causing Makarov's eyes to widen.

"Master Mavis, come with me. I need to go check on something." Makarov said as he and the ghost walk out. "I'll be back soon. Make sure you kids don't destroy the place."

"Well I say we go investigate these new guys." Natsu said once Makarov and Mavis left.

"Are you nuts? We can't pick a fight outside the games." Lucy said.

"I'm not gonna fight them, but if they turn out to be a Dark Guild." Natsu gestures.

"Aye! I say we go!" Happy agrees.

"You boys are always so close to rush in." Carla said.

"I wouldn't mind seeing that Crystal again." Gray smirks causing a tick mark to appear on Juvia's head.

"I say we go find out if they're evil or not." Natsu said

"Hearts of Light, just what kind of dark secrets are you holding?" Erza asks.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Hearts of Light Hotel.

"PARTY!" Sparrow cheers as Melody turned up the music on her DJ station and everyone got up and cheered as they celebrated their first day.

As they clinked their drinks everyone was on Raven, Goofy, Kairi, Lea, Crystal and Kitty.

"Hey Goofy thanks for helping back there." Raven said walking up to him.

"This may be a competition but that doesn't mean I can't help my friends out." Goofy smiles.

"You're the best." Raven smiles.

"So that was a pretty cool weapon you made." Riku said.

"Yeah sorry I kinda took your old keyblade without asking." Raven said nervously.

"Well to be fair it was broken. But even so it's not a keyblade anymore and I'll admit it suits you." Riku said.

Cerise was looking at Ramona talking to Roxas about putting her in the next event when Sora walks up to her.

"Hey Cerise." Sora said getting her attention.

"Huh? Oh hey Sora what's up?" Cerise asks.

"Well Goofy and Kairi are kinda worn out from today's event and Kitty wants a break so I was wondering if you wanted to be on my team tomorrow?" Sora asks.

"Me? On your team? I'm not sure." Cerise said biting her lip.

"Let me guess, you wish Roxas was the one who asked you to be on his team?" Sora asks.

"Well he is my boyfriend. It's not that I don't want to compete. It's just what if I do well and Roxas ends up hating me because I beat him?" Cerise asks.

"Cerise, Roxas isn't that kind of guy and you know it. He loves you and do you really think he would hate you over something like this?" Sora asks smiling.

Cerise looks at Sora's smiling face and for a second sees Roxas smiling at her.

"Guess you two are more similar than I thought. Alright Sora I'm in." Cerise smiles.

"Sweet!" Sora pumps his fist excited.

"So who else is going to be on your team besides me?" Cerise asks when Merida and Briar walked up behind Sora.

"You're looking at them." Briar grins.

"Merida? Are you sure about this?" Cerise asks surprised.

"Aye. I've been itching for a challenge since I joined this group and these games got my attention." Merida grins as Cerise looks to Briar for her reason.

"Like I would I honestly miss out on something this awesome." Briar grins.

Meanwhile with Roxas, he was trying to figure out his team for tomorrow when Darling and Dexter walked up to him.

"Hey Roxas, crazy first day am I right?" Dexter asks.

"No kidding. Rogue did a number on Raven so she needs a day to rest and Lea is really getting bored after he wiped the floor with Raven Tail so I need two more people for my team." Roxas said.

"Well look not further." Darling smiles gesturing to her and Dexter.

"You guys?" Roxas said surprised.

"Why not? You put Daring on your team so it's only right the other Charming family members join your team." Dexter smiles.

"You guys rock." Roxas smiles as he and Dexter high five and he hugs Darling surprising her as a blush appears on her face.

Little did Darling know Briar saw the reaction on her face and smirks when suddenly they heard a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Kairi asks as Donald walks to the door only for it to be broken down and fall on top of him as Natsu jumped in with flaming fists.

"You're going down you sneaky little dirtbags!" Natsu declares surprising everyone.

"What the fairy tale?" Faybelle said as everyone stood up to see Erza, Wendy, Gray, Juvia, Happy, Carla and Lucy run in.

"Natsu that was not the plan. You can't just go smashing into another person's hotel demanding a fight!" Lucy said.

Gray looks over and sees Crystal with her wand out and grins making his move.

"Hey there beautiful, what do you say you and me have dinner sometime?" Gray flirts.

"Uh where are your clothes?" Crystal asks feeling very uncomfortable as Gray looks down to see he was just in his underwear causing him to gasp.

"Aw man not again." Gray groans.

"We are really not making a good first impression." Carla facepalms when Mickey walks up to her.

"Can we help you?" Mickey asks surprising Happy.

"Are you a talking mouse?" Happy asks.

" **Really now? A talking cat is surprised by a talking mouse?"** The female narrator asks.

"What is going on here?" Carla asks when Leroy walks up to her and sniffs her freaking her out. "What on earth is that beast?!"

"That's just Leroy." Rosabella said picking him up.

"Look whatever is going on I think we can do this without beating each other senseless." Lea said as everyone turned to him surprised. "That's what the games are for." He said making sense.

" **Psst Roxas, Mary Poppins."** Brooke whispers.

Roxas looks around and sees his Mary Poppins book on the counter and was glowing faintly meaning Mary Poppins had something.

Moving slowly he tries to walk back and grab the book when Erza notices him.

"What are you doing?" Erza glares.

"Uh." Roxas said uncomfortably.

"What's he doing? What are you doing?" Faybelle asks.

"Yeah this is our place and you just break in demanding a fight." Xion said.

Using this chance Roxas moves towards the book when suddenly a dagger flew towards him stopping his hand.

Flinching he looks toward Erza who knew he was up to something. "I don't know what's so valuable about that book but you will not grab it."

"Guys!" Roxas yells and immediately everyone realized they need to buy him some time.

Erza summons a sword and charges but Darling and Holly lunge forward and block with their sword and frying pan.

"Is that a frying pan?" Erza raises an eyebrow.

"Yep and you should watch out." Holly said as she and Darling attack pushing her backwards before Holly whacks her in the gut making Erza cringe.

"Frying pans? Who knew." Erza said impressed.

Darling charges in and swings her sword but at the last second Erza swings her sword snapping Darling's sword in half.

" **Whoa she's strong!"** Brooke said surprised.

"Darling!" Crystal gasps when out of nowhere Juvia lunges forward and tackles her to the ground.

"How dare you try and steal my beloved Gray!" Juvia yells.

"Beloved?" Crystal said confused. "Listen I think there is a big misunderstanding."

As Donald lifts the door off him he sees Sora and Natsu clashing fist to keyblade. Anger built up inside him before he screams in anger and jumps at Natsu grabbing his face and punching him.

"Get your hands off Natsu!" Happy yells jumping onto Donald resulting in a dogpile between them, Sora, Gray, Goofy, Mickey and Leroy.

"Why are you guys so quick to fight?" Namine asks.

"Would you believe they're always like this?" Lucy sweatdrops when Makarov and Mavis walk by to see the door broken down and their members fighting with Hearts of Light.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Makarov roars causing everyone to stop and look up at him.

Using this opening Roxas grabs the Mary Poppins book and opens it sucking in him, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey and all the members of Fairy Tail.

When the light faded away Makarov looks around and the first thing he noticed were the members of his guild had their outfits changed. The men were wearing colorful suits with matching hats and the woman were wearing dresses.

"Whoa my clothes changed." Wendy said looking at herself.

"Hmm not bad." Erza said.

"What is going on here? Why were you kids attacking them?" Makarov asks walking over.

"You've been acting strange since that guild had been announced. We thought that meant they were a Dark Guild." Natsu said.

"Dark Guild? Natsu you couldn't have been more wrong!" Makarov groans.

"Wait you thought we were bad guys?" Turning around they saw Roxas, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey and Mary Poppins walking over.

"Seems to me you children were too quick to judge." Mary Poppins said. "Perhaps you should listen to your elders before you go off and do something crazy."

"I couldn't agree more." Makarov said before turning to her. "And who might you be?"

"Mary Poppins, I'm the one who called you here to my book." She said.

"Well Mary Poppins it's a pleasure to meet you." Makarov said before turning to the Hearts of Light. "I apologize for how my guild has acted. They're stubborn but they mean well."

"Hey here's an idea if you have a question for us instead of launching an attack try talking to us first. Riku said as the Fairy Tail members cringe nervously.

"So how is my old friend Yen Sid doing?" Makarov asks walking up to Mickey.

"He told us about his time in Fairy Tail, but I think he may have left out a few details." Mickey said.

"Is your guild's behavior a recent think?" Kairi asks.

"Nope Fairy Tail has always been violent. You should have seen me and Yen Sid back in the day." Makarov chuckles.

"I think you children need to learn a lesson about judging a book by its cover." Mary Poppins said.

"I don't suppose you have an idea." Kairi asks.

"Actually I do." Mary Poppins said taking out an umbrella.

"You're gonna hit us with an umbrella?" Happy jumps to conclusions.

"No of course not." Mary Poppins spun the umbrella and the next thing they knew they were in front of a large tent called the Royal Doulton Music Hall which was filled with different animals dressed formally.

"Did we just move here?" Gray asks confused.

"How did you do that?" Lucy asks as Mary Poppins made her way inside.

"One thing you should know about Mary Poppins is she never explains anything." Roxas chuckles as they made their way inside.

"Incredible, a woman who is control of everything inside her own book. Now that's a story." Lucy said.

Up on stage a man with black hair walks up on stage. This was Jack, Bert's apprentice.

"Bucks and mares, cubs and does, welcome to our show of shows! Tonight we are delighted to welcome the wizards of Fairy Tail where we hope they will pay close attention. Now let me introduce the one, the only, Mary Poppins!" Jack said as a spotlight shined down on her causing all the animals to applaud. "Come on up, give us a song."

"Oh no, I couldn't." Mary said when the four penguins came out.

"Please sing for us Mary Poppins." They begged.

"Oh no I couldn't possibly. D-Flat major." She said as the music started up.

 **(Play Cover is Not the Book)**

 **Uncle Gutenberg was a bookworm**

 **And he lived on Charing Cross**

 **The memory of his volumes brings a smile**

 **He would read me lots of stories**

 **When he wasn't on the sauce**

 **Now I'd like to share the wisdom**

 **Of my favourite bibliophile**

 **He said a-**

 **Cover is not the book**

 **So open it up and take a look**

 **'Cause under the covers one discovers**

 **That the king may be a crook**

 **Chapter titles are like signs**

 **And if you read between the lines**

 **You'll find your first impression was mistook**

 **For a cover is nice**

 **But a cover is not the book**

 **Ta-ru-ra-lee, ta-ra-ta-ta-ta**

 **Ta-ru-ra-lee, ta-ra-ta-ta-ta!**

 **Mary Poppins, could you give us an example?**

 **Certainly!**

 **Nellie Rubina was made of wood**

 **But what could not be seen was though**

 **Her trunk up top was barren**

 **Well, her roots were lush and green**

 **So in Spring when Mr Hickory saw her blossoms blooming there**

 **He took root despite her bark**

 **And now there's seedlings everywhere**

 **Which proves**

 **A cover is not the book**

 **So open it up and take a look**

 **'Cause under the covers one discovers**

 **That the king may be a crook**

 **Chapter titles are like signs**

 **And if you read between the lines**

 **You'll find your first impression was mistook**

 **For a cover is nice**

 **But a cover is not the book**

 **Should we do the one about the wealthy widow?**

 **Oh, by all means!**

 **Always loved that one**

 **Well, go on then!**

 **Lady Hyacinth Macaw**

 **Brought all her treasures to a reef**

 **Where she only wore a smile**

 **Plus two feathers, and a leaf**

 **So no one tried to rob her**

 **'Cause she barely wore a stitch**

 **For when you're in your birthday suit**

 **There ain't much there to show you're rich!**

 **Oh, a cover is not the book**

 **So open it up and take a look**

 **'Cause under the covers one discovers**

 **That the king maybe a crook**

 **Ta-ru-ra-lee, ta-ru-ra-la, ta-ru-ra-lee, ta-ra-ta-ta!**

 **You'll find your first impression was mistook (Ya-da-da-da)**

 **For a cover is nice**

 **But a cover is not the book**

 **Oh, give us the one about the dirty rascal, why don't ya?**

 **Isn't that one a bit long?**

 **Well, the quicker you're into it, the quicker you're out of it**

 **Once upon a time**

 **In a nursery rhyme**

 **There was a castle with a king**

 **Hiding in a wing**

 **'Cause he never went to school to learn a single thing**

 **He had scepters and swords**

 **And a parliament of lords**

 **But on the inside he was sad**

 **Egad!**

 **Because he never had a wisdom for numbers**

 **A wisdom for words**

 **Though his crown was quite immense**

 **His brain was smaller than a bird's**

 **So the queen of the nation**

 **Made a royal proclamation:**

 **"To the Missus and the Messers**

 **The more or lesser**

 **Bring me all the land's professors"**

 **Then she went to the hair dressers**

 **And they came from the east**

 **And they came from the south**

 **From each college they poured knowledge**

 **From their brains into his mouth**

 **But the king couldn't learn**

 **So each professor met their fate**

 **For the queen had their heads removed**

 **And placed upon the gate**

 **And on that date**

 **I state their wives all got a note**

 **Their mate was now the late-great**

 **But then suddenly one day**

 **A stranger started in to sing**

 **He said, "I'm the dirty rascal**

 **And I'm here to teach the king"**

 **And the queen clutched her jewels**

 **For she hated royal fools**

 **But this fool had some rules**

 **They really ought to teach in schools**

 **Like you'll be a happy king**

 **If you enjoy the things you've got**

 **You should never try to be**

 **The kind of person that you're not**

 **So they sang and they laughed**

 **For the king had found a friend**

 **And they ran onto a rainbow for**

 **The story's perfect end**

 **So the moral is you musn't let**

 **The outside be the guide**

 **For it's not so cut and dried**

 **Well unless it's Dr. Jekyll**

 **Then you better hide, petrified!**

 **No, the truth can't be denied**

 **As I now have testified**

 **All that really counts and matters**

 **Is the special stuff inside**

 **He did it!**

 **Oh, a cover is not the book**

 **So open it up and take a look**

 **'Cause under the covers one discovers**

 **That the king may be a crook**

 **So please listen to what we've said**

 **And open a book tonight in bed**

 **So one more time before we get the hook**

 **Sing it out strong!**

 **A cover is nice**

 **Please take our advice!**

 **A cover is nice**

 **Or you'll pay the price!**

 **A cover is nice**

 **But a cover is not the book**

 **Ta-ru-ra-lee, ta-ru-ra-la-la**

 **Ta-ru-ra-lee, ta-ru-ra-la-la**

 **Ta-ru-ra-lee, ta-ru-ra-la-la, la, la!**

"Now that was entertainment." Carla said as everyone clapped their hands.

"Wow can you sing us another song?" Wendy asks.

"And maybe I can join you on stage?" Erza asks with stars in her eyes.

"Sorry that show was just for you all." Mary Poppins said making her way down. "Now I hope that has taught you all about judging people before you get to know them."

"Yeah I guess it was pretty dumb of me." Natsu said.

"More like stupid." Gray mocks.

"What was that?" Natsu glares.

"You heard me flame brain." Gray said.

"Oh boy." Lucy groans.

"Well you all better get back, your ghost friend has been keeping everyone company while you were gone." Mary said surprising them.

"Mavis?" Makarov said confused as they left the book.

Back at the hotel, they all appeared back to see Mavis talking with Cerise as she showed her a new weapon. A red, black and white sword that was attached to her shoes.

"I've never seen a weapon like that before." Mavis said.

"Yeah I had this made just today after seeing everyone." Cerise said.

"Wait, you guys can see Master Mavis?" Makarov asks.

"How is that possible?" Juvia asks.

"You guys better sit down, this is gonna take some explaining." Sora chuckles.

"And remember, a cover is not the book." Kairi giggles as they explained their guild mark was Yen Sid's Fairy Tail mark only changed.

"So Crystal would you like to hang out sometime?" Gray asks as they left.

"Uh sorry Gray but the thing is I'm just not interested in you." Crystal said causing Gray's jaw to drop and Juvia to smile widely.

"NO!/YES!"

"You see Gray, there's kinda someone I already like and I'm still trying to figure out how to tell him." Crystal said as she looked over to Roxas.

"Darling was it?" Erza asks walking over to her.

"Yes?"

"Sorry about breaking your sword. Please accept my apologies." Erza said.

"It's okay but how am I gonna compete without a weapon?" Darling asks.

"If I may? How about one of mine?" Erza suggests summoning a light blue blade with a silver handle and a blue sapphire in the middle.

"Wow, it looks amazing." Darling said taking it.

"Use it wisely." Erza said.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the city, the man in the blue armor was on patrol.

"Hmm pretty quiet tonight." He said to himself when he suddenly heard a scream.

Summoning a sword and a shield in his hands he runs as fast as he could where he saw someone in an Organization XIII coat holding the Centurion with a wizard laying on the ground in pain.

"Who are you?" He asks as the member turns to him.

Wielding Centurion the member charges and clashes with him.

"Shining Wave!" He said creating a wave of light which flies towards the Organization member knocking them onto the rooftops. "Radiant Sword!" Creating 6 blades of light they fly towards the member who jumps dodges half before slicing the others in half.

Leaping up onto the rooftop the man clashes with the Organization member causing their hood to move backwards allowing him to see the face for a second causing his eyes to widen.

"Wait." He said surprised before the Organization member whacks him sending him flying off the roofs allowing them to escape into the darkness.

'I don't know what's going on, but I intend to find out, starting with those Hearts of Light people.' He thought as the sun rose signaling the second day of the games were about to begin.


	105. Grand Magic Games Day Two

**Chapter 104: Grand Magic Games Day Two**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter, this was a particularly fun day to write and I had trouble figuring out how to make it work but I think you'll be pleased by what I planned out. Please Review and Enjoy.**

The next morning and the second day of the Grand Magic Games were underway.

" **Whoo! Day Two! Hearts of Light! Hearts of Light!"** Brooke cheers.

" **Now calm down Brooke, the first event hasn't even started yet."** The female narrator said as both Hearts of Light and Fairy Tail teams made their way to the arena.

"Good luck out there guys." Roxas said.

"You guys better be ready because this is the day Fairy Tail turns this whole thing around." Natsu declares.

"Not if you guys have to face again. Just like last time we'll take you down." Sora declares summoning his keyblade to emphasize his point.

"Easy you two save it for the games." Erza said when suddenly a man in a black tux, orange hair and glasses appeared in front of Sora.

"Leo?" Lucy said surprised to see her Celestial Spirit was out.

"I never thought I would meet a Keyblade wielder but so many in one place. I mean I saw that girl fight Lucy but I thought it would be rude to do that in the middle of the match." Leo shrugs.

"Wait you know what these guys are?" Gray asks.

"Of course, all the Celestial spirits know about the keyblade. It's like the most powerful weapon of light." Loke said.

Really? That powerful?" Erza said looking at it with interest.

"I wouldn't try Erza those things are super picky about their wielders." Leo said. "Keyblade wielders are some of the greatest warriors, they travel everywhere protecting the peace and us Celestial Spirits hold a great deal of respect for them." Walking up to Kairi Leo bends down and kisses her hand. "Especially the pretty ones." He winks causing Sora to growl.

* * *

"Alright folks today we begin Day 2, like yesterday I'm joined by Yajima and today's special guest is Sorcerer's Weekly, Jason." Chapati said gesturing to a man with blonde hair and sunglasses.

"Now onto the first event, Chariots!" Poitning to the screen they saw multiple large wooden platforms going from town and towards the arena.

"Now let's go live to the race!" Chapati said as down below Cerise and Ramona were running neck and neck. "And Hearts of Light A and B's Cerise Hood and Ramona Badwolf are leaving everyone in the dust!"

At Ever After High, Mr. Badwolf and Red Riding Hood were cheering loudly for their daughters.

"Come on Ramona, you got this!" Red Riding Hood cheered.

"Show them how a wolf runs Cerise!" Mr. Badwolf cheers.

"Now this is my kind of race." Ramona said.

"Don't get too cocky. I'm gonna win this!" Cerise said as Kurohebi ran up behind them with Ichiya, Yuka, Risely and Bacchus right behind them and all the way in the back were Natsu, Gajeel and Sting were struggling just to stay on their feet.

"Hey ladies." Turning around Cerise and Ramona saw Kurohebi making his way towards them.

"I don't have time for this. Gaomon!" Ramona said calling out her Digimon.

"Strabimon!" Cerise said calling out hers as the two Digimon charge towards Kurohebi who dodges their slashes and punches.

"And it looks like Cerise and Ramona aren't letting anything get in the way as they continue their contest for first place.

"Wave Boost!" Yuka said creating a shockwave to catch up to them but Risely and Ichiya counted with their magics to run past Yuka.

"Wow they're really going at it. Gets my blood boiling. Guess I better put some effort into this!" Bacchus slams his foot down destroying most of the chariots and sending everyone in front of him flying into the air.

"Cerise!" Strabimon gasps.

"Ramona!" Gaomon said as they both glowed.

"Strabimon digivolve to Lobomon!"

"Gaomon digivolve to Gaogamon!"

Leaping in the air both Digimon catch them as Bacchus runs across the finish line getting first place Cerise right behind him followed by Kurohebi and was next followed by Risely, Yuka and Ichiya.

Ramona was about to cross the finish line when she heard Sting on the speakers.

"I never needed this win anyway. In the end Sabertooth is gonna win the whole thing so One point doesn't make a difference." Sting said but Natsu and Gajeel kept going. "Why did you guys even enter the games? What happened to the Fairy Tail the guild that did what they wanted whenever they wanted and not caring what others think of them."

"The reason we're here is for our friends." Natsu said surprising everyone. "The ones who waited for us for all the years we were gone. They were humiliated but they kept our guild together. We're doing this for all of them so that everyone knows that the Fairy Tail guild never gave up! And I'm not giving up either!" Natsu declares.

"That's what I like to hear." Looking up Natsu and Gajeel saw Ramona and Gaogamon standing in front of them.

"What's this? Instead of getting the points Ramona from Hearts of Light ran back to help Fairy Tail?" Chaptai said.

"Who wouldn't after a moving speech like that?" Yajima smiles.

"So you guys want a hand?" Ramona asks.

"You're gonna help us to the finish line?" Gajeel asks.

"No…he is." Ramona said as Gaogamon grabbed Natsu and Gajeel and threw them towards the finish line with Natsu crossing first.

Smiling Ramona turns around and heads towards the finish line when Sting calls out to her. "Hey! What about me?" Sting asks.

"Talk to the paw loser." Ramona said flipping her hair and holding out her hand ignoring him as she crosses the finish line leaving Sting with zero points.

1st: Sabertooth 30 points

2nd: Hearts of Light B 30 points

3rd: Lamia Scales 28 points

4th: Hearts of Light A 27 Points

5th: Blue Pegasus 19 points

6th: Raven Tail 18 points

7th: Mermaid Heel 16 points

8th: Quattro Cerberus 14 points

9th: Fairy Tail B 12 points

10th: Fairy Tail A 10 points

As Ramona walks back to the others Cerise ran up to her.

"Hey that was pretty cool what you did back there for Fairy Tail." Cerise said.

"What can I say? Pinkie knows how to motivate people." Ramona shrugs.

Up in the stands Roxas smiles as Ramona made her way back.

"Sorry guys I barely got us any points." Ramona said.

"You did the right thing back there, no one's blaming you." Crystal said as they all nodded.

"Alright folks, it's time for the battle rounds!" Jason said excited.

"First up is Kurohebi from Raven Tail vs Toby from Lamia Scales!"

"Hey is Kurohebi your real name?" Toby asks.

"It's just my Wizard name." He said.

"Well if I beat you then you gotta tell me your real name." Toby said.

"That's fine but what do I get if I win?" Kurohebi asks.

"If you win I'll tell you my greatest secret." Toby said.

"Okay it's a deal." Kurohebi grins.

"They're making bets in the middle of a fight?" Donald asks.

"Definitely a new one." Sora said.

"Yeah…could be fun." Briar smiles.

Toby charges in with his Mega Jellyfish nails and slashes at Kurohebi but he dodged all of them and blasts him with a powerful sand attack causing Toby to fall to the ground in pain.

"Wow that was quick." Ashlynn said.

"Guess those guys are more than just cheaters." Lea said.

"Well I won, so what's your secret?" Kurohebi asks walking towards Toby.

"It's my sock. I lost the other one and it's been driving me crazy that I could never find it, so I made this necklace." Toby admits causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"That's the juicy secret?" Blondie said annoyed.

"That guy needs serious help." Merida said as Kurohebi points to his chest meaning for Toby to look.

When he did Toby burst into tears happy as he's ever been until Kurohebi took his prized sock and ripped it to pieces right in front of him.

"You never should have told me how much that rag meant to you. That was your mistake. Kurohebi said.

"Okay that's just low." Roxas growls.

"Alright let's move onto the next match. From Quattro Cerberus, it's Bacchus!" Chapati said as Bacchus entered the arena.

"That's the guy who sent me and Ramona flying." Cerise said.

"He's a tough one." Darling said.

"And his opponent will be from Fairy Tail A."

"So it's one of us." Erza said.

"But what if it's Natsu?" Lucy asks.

"Then we wake him up." Gray said rudely.

"AVENGE ME! I DON'T CARE WHO!" Cana roared from the Fairy Tail B's box.

"I hope Fairy Tail can get some more points today, they need it." Sora said.

"Elfman Strauss!" Chapati said surprising everyone.

"Well we're screwed." Macao, Wakaba and Happy said.

"Hey don't be mean to him!" Lisanna said.

"He was decent in the King of the Mountain, but I don't know if he can stand up to that guy." Raven said as Elfman made his way down.

"Hey what do you say we make a bet like those last guys?" Bacchus offers.

"What?" Elfman asks.

"Your sisters are hot little numbers. If I win both of them keep me company tonight, at the same time." He grins creeping everyone out.

"What a creep." Riku said when he noticed Apple, Holly, Ginger and Cupid were gone. "Hey anyone see where they went?" Riku asks.

"They wanted to get some snacks before our matches came up." Lizzie said.

"I'm gonna go see if they need help." Riku said walking away.

"Hurry back." Kairi calls out.

"Listen you, a real man doesn't tolerate that, so get ready to get schooled." Elfman growls.

"Guess that means you accept my challenge." Bacchus grins as the battle began.

* * *

Near the snack stands Apple, Ginger, Holly and Cupid were buying snacks and sodas for everyone.

"So I wonder what teams our friends will fight against." Ginger said.

"I hope Roxas is picked, with him on the field it's an easy win for us." Apple smiles.

"I don't know Apple some of these wizards are tough." Hoolly said as they walked down the hall to find the man with blue armor walking out from down the hall and blocked their path.

"Oh excuse me sir." Cupid said asking him to move but he didn't budge and just glares at them.

"Is there a problem?" Ginger asks.

As Riku walks down the hall he sees the man draw his sword causing his eyes to widen.

"You are under arrest for attacking innocent civilians during the games."

"Excuse me? But we haven't done a thing." Apple said.

"Where we you last night and can anyone account for your location?" He asks.

"What are you talking about? Last night we were all at our hotel." Cupid said.

"I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you all to come with me." He said about to grab Cupid when Riku appears in between them and grabs his arm stopping him.

"Before we go anywhere with you, don't you think you should tell us who you are and what it is exactly that we're guilty of?" Riku glares.

"I am Warrior of Light, soldier to the Royal Army and in charge of making sure everyone is safe before, during and after the games." He glares.

"Well I hate to tell you this, but you got the wrong people. So back off." Riku said.

"Are you threatening me?" Warrior of Light asks.

"Depends on what you do next?" Riku said.

Swinging his sword Riku jumps out of the way dodging his attacks.

"Riku!" Cupid gasps as she grabbed her bow.

Firing an arrow at him Warrior of Light raises his shield and blocks it.

"Dark Aura!" Darkness surrounds Riku as he rushed towards Warrior of Light rushing into him from all directions.

Apple raises her staff to blast him but Warrior of Light breaks out of Riku's attack.

"Radiant Sword!" Creating multiple blades of light which knock Apple and Cupid to the ground and Riku into the wall.

"Guilmon!" Riku said summoning his Digimon who blocks Warrior of Light's attack with his claws.

"Stay away from Rikumon! Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon fires a fireball at him but Warrior of Light raises his shield deflecting it before charging forward and ramming into Guilmon.

As Riku picks himself up he saw Warrior of Light make his way to Cupid first. "All those who get in the way of people's safety must be stopped."

"No." Riku said as a bright light started to form in his hands.

Warrior of Light raises his sword to bring it down on Cupid when at the last second Riku gets in between them and a bright light shines shocking everyone as a new keyblade formed in Riku's hand.

The blade was long and silver with parallel grooves on the side, a black guard and at the end of the chain was a heart with a bow and arrow on it.

"What is that?" Warrior of Light asks as Riku pushes him back.

"You okay Cupid?" Riku asks as Cupid looks up to see him with his new keyblade and thought he looked amazing.

"Prism Windmill!" Spinning his new keyblade like a windmill Riku knocks Warrior of Light backwards causing him to flinch in pain.

"You are quite the fighter, but I must do what is best for this world." Warrior of Light said.

"So do we. Which is why you're coming with us." Riku said.

"Huh?" He said confused when he got whacked on the back of the head before falling to the ground in pain.

Looking behind him, they saw Holly had knocked him out with her frying pan.

"Thanks Holly." Riku said.

"What was this guy's deal? Why did he want to arrest us?" Holly asks.

"I don't know but I say we find out." Apple said.

"You stay here and tell the others when the matches are over." Holly said.

"We'll get him back to the hotel." Ginger said as she and Holly carried Warrior of Light out of the arena leaving Riku and Cupid alone.

"Wow, that's quite the new keyblade." Cupid points.

"Yeah it kinda is." Riku said when he looked at the heart keychain and the arrow was pointed right at Cupid causing him to rub the back of his head. "Now all I need to do is think of a name for this keyblade."

"How about…Braveheart?" Cupid suggests.

"Braveheart? I like the sound of that." Riku smiles.

"Thanks for saving me Riku, it kinda almost felt like I was a princess and you were my knight in shining armor." Cupid blushes.

"K-Knight? I don't know if I fit such a title." Riku said turning around embarrassed.

"Is Rikumon okay? You look red. Guilmon asks.

"I'm fine." Riku said as they walked away to catch up with the others.

" **Wow Roxas, Sora and the others are in for a surprise once this day is over."** The male narrator said.

" **You mean because of Riku's new keyblade or the fact that they've taken a man who tried to arrest them prisoner?"** Brooke asks.

" **Oh boy."** Both narrators said.

* * *

Back in the arena everyone was cringing as Bacchus was wiping the floor with Elfman.

"I am gonna have a wild time tonight." Bacchus smirks.

"This fight is clearly one sided." Darling said.

"Yeah I don't think that big guy can last much longer." Dexter said.

"Beast Soul: Were Leopard!" Elfman said as he changed his body to mimic that of a leopard monster increasing his speed, but even with that Bacchus dodged them all and dealt serious blows to Elfman knocking him out of his transformation.

"Oh man the guy is getting creamed." Sparrow said.

"Hey! I never said what I wanted." Elfman said getting up. "Our bet. I never said what would happen if I win."

"Oh, what is it?" Bacchus asks.

"If I win, your guild has to go by the name Quattro Puppy until the end of the games." Elfman smirks causing almost everyone to laugh.

"Alright, you got yourself a deal." Bacchus said picking up his bottle of liquor.

"Uh what is he doing?" Roxas asks.

"Uh oh, Bacchus is drinking up which means his drunk fighting style is about to make an appearance." Chapati said.

"This guy fights drunk?" Cerise said confused.

"Take over: Beast Soul…"

"It's pointless." Bacchus charges as a light envelops Elfman and deals multiple blows but in the end his arms got damaged too. "What the?"

Turning to Elfman they saw his new transformation had turned him into a big scaly lizard.

"Lizardman. I can't hit you but go ahead and hit me all you want." Elfman declares surprising everyone.

"Hold on, he's crazy." Gray said.

"It's like his own version of armor." Erza said.

"He looks like a scaly punching bag." Happy said.

"What are you scared?!" Elfman taunts.

"I like your style! You really know how to get my blood pumping!" Bacchus said as he charged delivering blow after blow trying to take Elfman down as Elfman stood and took the punches as each blow bruised Bacchus.

When the barrage ended, both Bacchus and Elfman were on their knees breathing heavily.

"You're name's Elfman, right? You really are a real man." Bacchus said as he fell to the ground causing everyone from Fairy Tail to cheer loudly.

"He's done it! Elfman has come from behind to pull off a win for Fairy Tail bring them up to 20 points!" Chapati declares as Elfman roars throughout the arena at his victory.

"Oh man that now that was a match." Briar said excited.

"That Elfman guy is tough." Sora smiles.

"I hope our team is up next." Donald said.

"Alright folks this next match features Hearts of Light A vs Hearts of Light B!" Yajima said surprising everyone.

"We're facing each other?" Roxas said as he looked over to see Sora locking eyes with him hoping they would be opponents.

"And our competitors are Darling Charming from Team A and Briar Beauty from Team B!" Chapati announced as they made their way down.

"Don't think just because we're friends I'm gonna hold back on you Darling." Briar said.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Darling said taking out the new sword she got from Erza and shield while Briar took out her sword and staff.

"What do you say we make a bet as well?" Briar suggests.

"A bet? What did you have in mind?" Darling asks interested.

"I've been paying close attention to you Darling, you try to hide it but I caught on the second I saw it at Thronecoming. So what do you say the winner of this match goes on a date with Roxas?" Briar grins.

"What?" Darling blushes.

"What?!" Roxas said equally red.

"Oh my folks this is quite a bet with the leader of Hearts of Light A as the prize." Chapati said.

"Young love, it's something else." Yajima chuckles.

"So cool!" Jason cheered.

"Wait that guy has two hot girls fighting over him? No fair!" The team from Blue Pegasus said crying tears of jealousy.

"So Darling what do you say?" Briar asks.

Darling looks to Roxas who was in the stands still blushing at the bet. Shaking her head she couldn't help but want that date. "Deal." She declares.

"When did I become a prize?" Roxas asks.

"Dang Roxas, you have become quite the ladies' man." Lea chuckles while Roxas holds his head overwhelmed by all this.

"Well look at it this way, win or lose you walk out with a date." Dexter said trying to make him feel better.

Meanwhile up in the stands Lizzie, Cerise, Crystal, Meeshell, Farrah, Maddie, Namine, Apple, Poppy, Amora, and Melody were growling in jealousy wishing that it was them in that match so they could win that date.

'Alright Darling, let's see if you can handle that sword I gave you.' Erza thought as the match started.

As the match started Briar and Darling clashed swords with Briar going on the offensive and Darling blocking her attacks.

"Palmon you're up!" Briar said as her Digivice glowed and Palmon appeared behind Darling.

"Ready to help Briar! Poison Ivy!" Palmon shoots out her vines tying up Darling who struggles to break free.

"Kotemon!" Darling yells as her Digivice glowed and Kotemon sprang out cutting the vines and freeing her.

"I am at your service Darling." Kotemon said wielding his wooden sword pointing it at Palmon.

"What's this? Both members have summoned their unique creatures turning this one on one match into a two on two!" Chapati said.

"Awesome!" Jason cheered.

'Man Briar is really putting on the attacks, she really wants that date.' Darling thought when her new sword started to glow. "Huh?"

Looking at the sword she saw lightning surround it causing Erza to grin.

"Whoa, what kind of sword did you give her?" Lucy asks.

"It's a special elemental sword that can take on an element depending on the emotion the wielder is going through." Erza explains.

"Whoa that's pretty cool." Gray said.

Darling looks at her new magic sword and decides to test it out. Charging forward she swings it at Briar.

Rolling out of the way Briar points her staff at her. "Balloonga!"

A giant balloon appears in front of Darling and the second she made contact the balloon exploded creating dozens of balloons the were spread throughout the arena.

"Balloon magic? That's an odd type of magic." Juvia said as a balloon floated towards them.

"Mine! Mine! Mine!" Happy reaches up to grab it but the second he did he got zapped.

"But apparently very effective." Mirajane said.

In the arena Darling and Kotemon were backed up as the balloons surrounded them.

"Come on Darling!" Dexter yells.

"You can do it! You're a Charming!" Daring yells.

"We got to get rid of these balloons." Darling said determined as her digivice started to glow and so did Kotemon.

"Kotemon digivolve to…Dinohuymon!" Appearing in Kotemon's place was a green humanoid lizard with two blades on his arms, one in his hands and a giant sword strapped to his back.

"Lizard Dance!" Dinohuymon draws his sword and does dance like movements slashing all the balloons destroying them causing an explosion.

Running forward Darling swings her sword and clashes with Briar who barely blocks it in time.

"Whoa, guess you want that date after all." Briar smirks.

"Wha? No I want to help my team win." Darling said blushing.

"Which Roxas is leading." Briar said as she uses this opening and blasts Darling. "Now Palmon!"

"Palmon digivolve to…Togemon!" In Palmon's place was a giant cactus with boxing gloves for hands.

"Needle Spray!" Togemon fires multiple needles at them but at the last second Dinohuymon draws his giant sword and blocks them.

"Darling pull yourself together." Dinohuymon said.

"But I-I don't know." Darling said nervously.

"If you want to win this match the first thing you have to conquer are your emotions and be honest." He said.

"Be honest." Darling pauses.

Flashback:

It was just after they reversed the Wonderland Curse and Darling was putting her White Knight armor away. Looking at the helmet Darling smiled softly.

"So you were the White Knight of Wonderland the whole time?" Darling turns around startled to see Roxas walking in.

"Never saw that coming did you?" Darling asks.

"I don't think anyone did, you fooled everyone, even your own brothers." Roxas said.

"Being the White Knight gave me the chance to be the hero I wanted to be, but for some reason whenever I wore this everyone thought I was Daring." Darling said causing Roxas to chuckle. "Something funny?"

"Sorry it's just there's no way Daring would ever wear something that would cover his face." Roxas said causing Darling to burst into laughter.

"I never realized that before, you're right." She laughs.

"So you gonna keep anything from this?" Roxas asks.

"Hmm how about this?" Darling asks picking up her white knight shield.

"Looks awesome." Roxas nods.

"Hey Roxas I've been meaning to ask you something since I saw you…want to spar?" Darling asks.

"You think you can handle it?" Roxas asks.

"Why? Don't think I can handle it because I'm a girl?" Darling asks.

"No, because I'm better than you." Roxas teases.

"Oh it is on." Darling giggles picking up her sword and charging at him as they clashed sword and keyblade smiling and laughing the entire time.

Flashback end:

"If I'm being honest. I love him…I'm in love with Roxas." Darling admits.

Reacting to her emotions her sword glowed bright with a strong light surrounding it.

Looking at it a serious expression appears on Darling's face as she turns to Briar who smirks telling her to "come and get it."

"Ready?" Darling asks looking to Dinohuymon.

"Oh yeah." He grins. Running forward Dinohuymon jumps in the air before kicking Togemon into the wall.

"What is this Darling was in a slump but now she's back!" Chapati said.

"You go girl!" Jason cheers as Darling clashes with Briar but this time Briar was on the defense.

"Triple Plasma!" Briar jumps back and fires three balls of lightning at Darling who raises her shield and blocks them.

Swinging her sword she creates a powerful wave of light which knocks Briar to the ground.

When Briar tries to pick herself up she sees Darling in front of her with her sword pointed at her neck.

"Uh I surrender." Briar said nervously holding her hands up.

"And it's over! Darling Charming from Hearts of Light A wins the match!" Chapati said as the crowd cheered.

Bending down Darling offers her a hand and helps Briar up.

"Guess I still have a way to go with my sword training." Briar admits.

"You're getting there. You were tough." Darling said as they walked out of the arena.

"Yeah but to the victor go the spoils." Briar teases gesturing to Roxas who was at the end of the hall.

Taking a deep breath Darling walks up to him and taps his shoulder.

"Hey Roxas." Darling said.

"Hey Darling you were great out there, you really pulled through for us." Roxas said.

"Well the truth is I didn't just do it because I wanted to get us the points." Darling said. "Roxas, you are the strongest, kindest and most understanding person I've ever met. You make me love the parts of me that I worked so hard to keep hidden and…and I love you."

Grabbing Roxas' face Darling pulls him in and kisses him on the lips.

When they separate Roxas looks into Darling's smiling face and realized it, she was one of the remaining pieces of his heart.

"So, I guess since you won we're going on a date?" Roxas asks.

"Hold onto that, we still have to get through today." Darling teases before walking back to the team.

Looking over Roxas sees Briar walking up to him.

"Tell me something was all that teasing you did during the match necessary?" Roxas asks.

"Darling needed a push to realize she liked you and I just happened to be the girl to do it." Briar shrugs.

"Well you were pretty amazing out there yourself." Roxas said.

"Maybe after you and Darling go on your date we can go on one?" Briar asks.

"I think I would be fine with that." Roxas nods.

Smiling Briar kisses him on the cheek before walking back to her team.

" **Dang Roxas, going on a date with both the winner and the loser?"** Brooke giggles.

Roxas rolls his eyes before walking back to see the next match.

"Alright folks next up we have Mirajane Strauss from Fairy Tail B and Jenny Realight from Blue Pegasus." Chapati said.

"Hey Raven you fought Mirajane what do you think of this match?" Namine asks.

"I think it's gonna be interesting, she's very powerful." Raven said.

"Well I can't wait to see what happens—" Blondie turns her mirrorpad to it and her eyes widen in horror. "What is this?!"

All of them drop their mouths in shock to see Mirajane and Jenny were in bikinis posing for the audience.

"What kind of battle is this?!" Natsu and Gray asks.

"I don't know." Wendy said.

"It's weird. I know they both used to be models." Happy said.

"But this is a place for wizards to show off their skills not to prance around in tiny bikinis." Lily said.

"Disgraceful." Carla said.

Suddenly members of Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale and Fairy Tail ended up joining in turning it into a modeling show.

"Well look on the bright side. At least no one from our team is down there." Dexter said.

"Oh Roxas." Looking down they saw Amora posing for him in a green bikini causing his face to turn bright red.

"Alright folks for the next theme it's wedding dresses so ladies grab a lucky guy and head on down." Chapati said when Roxas, Sora, Daring, Dexter, Sparrow, Hunter and Lea found themselves in tuxedos.

"What the hell is happening?!" Lea asks.

"Where's Riku? Why isn't he down here?" Sora asks when he sees Kairi walk up to him in a wedding dress causing him to blush. "Wow Kairi."

Daring was with Rosabella, Dexter was with Raven, Hunter was with Ashlynn and Sparrow was trying to help Merida who was struggling with her dress.

"This is worse than what my mom made me wear." Merida groans.

Roxas looks around when suddenly he saw all 13 girls in wedding dresses right in front of him.

"Hey Roxas." Apple said.

"What do you think?" Melody winks.

"No way! He's got 13 girls all for himself! Not fair!" Blue Pegasus said dying of jealousy.

" **I don't know why but I feel like we're getting a glimpse into the future right now."** Brooke said.

" **I can see that."** Both her parents agreed.

"And now that that's over how about another swimsuit contest?"

"Enough! I can't take this anymore!" Looking up they all saw Lamia Scale's master Ooba glaring down at them. "It's time show you all a real woman!"

Jumping down everyone looks in horror to see the old lady in a swimsuit spinning everything.

"My eyes!" Daring screams.

"It burns!" Sparrow screams.

"I'm out!" Roxas said leaving.

"Right behind ya." Everyone said leaving the arena no longer in the mood for this.

Soon it was just Mirajane and Jenny again.

"Well Mira, it's the last round so what do you say we have a bet? Everyone else is doing it." Jenny said.

"I'm game, what did you have in mind?" Mirajane asks.

"The loser will pose for Sorcerer Weekly in her Birthday Suit!" Jenny declares causing all the male viewers to drop their mouths in shock.

"You're on." Mirajane smiles.

Jenny grins thinking she's won but using this opportunity Mirajane tricks her into agreeing to an actual fight and took her down with one hit.

"Sorry about that, but if it makes you feel any better. I'll buy an issue when it comes out." Mirajane said causing Jenny to sob.

"And Fairy Tail B wins 10 points!"

"Like I said, powerful." Raven said.

"But did we really have to go through that whole bikini contest for this?" Cedar asks.

"I don't know but that wedding dress wasn't so bad." Apple sighs before turning to Blondie. "Did you get a picture of me and Roxas?" She whispers.

Blondie gives her a thumbs up causing Apple to smile.

"And now for our final match of the day. It's Kagura of Mermaid Heel vs Yukino of Sabertooth." Chapati said as the two competitors entered the arena.

"I remember her from the Labyrinth." Crystal said.

"Yeah she's tough, especially with those summons." Roxas nods.

"So shall we make a wager like the others?" Yukino asks.

"Silly things do not interest me. But now this, if you plan to make a bet, I take these seriously." Kagura said.

"Me too, so how about we wager our lives." Yukino said surprising everyone.

"Is she serious?" Sora asks.

"There's a thing called going too far." Mickey said.

"Yeah Yukino that's how Sabertooth does it." Lector smirks.

"You can do it." Fro cheers.

"This just got interesting." Sting smirks.

"Very well then." Kagura said agreeing to it as Yukino took out a gold key.

"Now Open: Gate of the Paired Fish, Pisces!" Yukino declared.

"Is she summoning or ordering dinner?" Happy asks confused when the two incredibly large koi fish appeared. "They look tasty!" Happy said drooling.

The two fish attack Kagura but she dodges them with ease.

"If all you're going to do is run away then I better slow you down." Yukino said taking out a second key. "Open: Gate of the Heavenly Scales, Libra!"

"I remember that one from the maze challenge." Roxas said.

"Yeah it's because of her we nearly lost." Crystal said.

"Libra, alter her gravity!" Yukino said as Libra used her gravity magic to make it so Kagura was unable to move. "Now Pisces!"

The two giant fish move in to attack but at the last second Kagura glowed causing both Pisces and Libra to collapse to the ground surprising everyone.

"What's going on?" Natsu asks.

"Fun fact: Kagura taught me everything I know about Gravity Magic." Risely grins.

"Libra, Pisces return." Yukino said calling them back. "Looks like I'll have to use the 13th key." Yukino took out one more gold key but this one was also a little black.

"13? I thought there were only 12." Lucy said surprised.

"Open Gate of the Snake Charmer: Ophiuchus!" A thick black fog filled the sky as a massive black serpent appeared causing everyone to look up in shock and awe.

"Attack!" Yukino orders.

But before the snake could even get close Kagura sliced the giant snake into 4 pieces. Using the momentum Kagura slammed her sword into Yukino knocking her to the ground.

"It's all over folks, Kagura wins!" Chapati said excited.

"Remember, your life is mine to decide now." Kagura said.

"Yes ma'am." Yukino said with tears in her eyes.

"Alright folks this is it, the last event of the day! Will all guilds please choose one member to come on down."

From each guild the competitors revealed to be: Yukino, Merida, Gray, Ren, Dexter, Mystogan, Rocker, Arianna, Yuka and Kurohebi.

"Yukino again?" Sora asks.

"She must want to make up for losing the match back there." Donald said.

"The last challenge of the game is called Wild Targets. The goal is to hit as many targets as you can before the timer goes off."

"Easy." Merida grins readying her bow.

"I have to win this, if I don't who knows what horrors await me." Yukino whispers but little did she know Dexter heard her.

"Huh?" Dexter said wondering what kind of guild Sabertooth really was.

"But folks there's one more thing you should know." Yajima said as the ground under them all started to glow and they all started moving in random directions. "Let's see how well you can hit a target when you can't stay still."

As multiple targets appeared in the sky everyone readied themselves. "Begin!"

Dexter tried to fire at the moving targets but he kept missing when the ground caused him to move in the opposite direction.

"I can't land a hit while on the ground." Dexter said when he got an idea. "Tentomon, help me out!" Dexter said summoning his Digimon who flew into the air at the targets.

"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon!" In Tentomon's place was a large blue bug Digimon.

"Electro Shocker!" Creating a giant blast of electricity Kabuterimon blasts multiple targets.

Merida loaded arrows into her bow and was running along the arena trying to fight the movement as she fired one after the other hitting the targets. "Ryudamon!" Activating her Digivice Ryudamon appeared.

"Ryudamon digivolve to Ginryumon!" Appearing in his place was a long armored Dragon with no wings but long arms and legs.

Jumping on Ginryumon's back Merida rode him like a horse as they raced across the field hitting multiple targets.

"Alright folks we're coming up on our last target, if you can hit this one it'll catapult you right to first place." Chapati said as a small golden target appeared and zoomed across the arena.

"I have to hit it." Yukino said as she raced after it.

As Merida looked in the air she saw Dexter, Mystogan and Gray firing multiple blasts everywhere trying it hit it while Yukino was gaining on it.

Reaching to her quiver she pulls out an arrow, taking a deep breath she fires it which flew right past Yukino as she was about to hit the target and nails it right in the middle causing the timer to go off.

"And that's it! The event is over with Hearts of Light B's Merida sharpshooting their team ahead of Sabertooth forcing the undefeated champs to go an entire day without scoring a single point. Man that's gotta sting." Chapati said.

"Yeah Merida!" Sparrow cheers.

"I've failed my guild twice." Yukino cried.

Tightening his fist Sting looks over to Hearts of Light who were cheering at their victory.

"I am going to destroy those losers." Sting growls.

As they were about to make their way out Apple walks up to them.

"Uh guys before we go off and celebrate there's something you all need to know." Apple said.

"What?" Roxas asks not knowing how crazy things were gonna be when they got back.

" **Uh oh buckle up Roxas."** Brooke said already knowing where this was going.

1st: Hearts of Light A 46 points

2nd: Hearts of Light B 40 points

3rd: Lamia Scales 32 points

4th: Sabertooth: 30 points

5th: Fairy Tail B 30 Points

6th: Mermaid Heel 29 points

7th: Raven Tail 28 points

8th: Fairy Tail A 26 points

9th: Blue Pegasus 22 Points

10th: Quattro Puppy 18 Points


	106. Nobodies Amoung Us

**Chapter 105: Nobodies Amoung Us**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter and I am also excited to say this story now has an official trailer. Go to YouTube and look up Nobody of Ever After High Trailer by SuperHeroTime27. This chapter is gonna lead to something very exciting so I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

Back at the hotel, everyone from Hearts of Light were looking at the unconscious Warrior of Light as he sat tied to a chair.

"Alright let me see if I got this right? This tried to arrest you for some still unknown reason and instead you knocked him out, brought him to the hotel and tied up like a prisoner?" Lea asks.

"I also got a new keyblade." Riku shrugs.

"Oh really?" Sora asks interested.

"Sora. Focus." Roxas said.

"Right sorry." Sora said snapping out of it.

"This is bad, fairy, fairy bad." Raven said.

"Why did he even want to arrest us?" Namine asks.

"We don't know he said Apple was guilty of something and when he tried to take her away things just kinda got crazy." Cupid admits when Warrior of Light started to groan as he woke up.

"Uh oh he's waking up." Faybelle said.

"What is going on?" Warrior of Light groans when he looks to see Hearts of Light surrounding him and then he remembers the events at the arenas. "You!"

"Uh oh. He remembers." Holly said.

"I demand you all untie me at once or suffer the punishment for your crimes." He snaps.

"Sir you have to understand we didn't commit any crimes." Xion said.

"Besides taking him prisoner." La shrugs.

"You are guilty of attacking wizarding spectators last night after the first day." Warrior of Light said.

"That's impossible, we were with Fairy Tail last night." Raven said.

"I know what I saw and you are all guilty." Warrior of Light said.

"Well tell us who did you see attacking wizards?" Roxas asks.

"You were wearing long black coats." Warrior of Light said shocking them.

"Oh no." They all said horrified.

"Organization XIII!" Goofy gasps.

"Sir those people are not our friends." Sora said.

"Quite a statement." Warrior of Light said not believing them.

"It's the truth. If we help you stop them will that clear things up?" Kairi asks.

"How do I know you won't kill me the second you free me?" Warrior of Light asks.

"No offense but if we wanted to kill you would have done that already." Duchess said as everyone looks at her. "What we could have."

Warrior of Light looks to them thinking long and hard about his next choice.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Sabertooth Hotel, an explosion went off. After having lost two events Jiemma had humiliated Yukino by making her strip and remove her guild mark in front of everyone before he kicked her out. Needless to say a certain member of Fairy Tail didn't like how Sabertooth's rule.

"So one loss and that's it? You're kicked out?!" Natsu said in rage as he had taken it upon himself to teach this guild a lesson. "So I guess that means if you lose to me then you're kicked out too." Natsu glares at Jiemma.

"You really think you can challenge me?" Jiemma asks.

"Why not? Hearts of Light told me they humiliated you after they turned down your offer to join Sabertooth and they were right. No idiot in their right mind would ever want to join a piece of garbage guild like this." Natsu said.

"Dobengal, deal with him." Jiemma said as a man dressed like a ninja charged towards Natsu.

"Outta my way!" Natsu yells knocking Dopengal out with one powerful flaming fist.

"Interesting." Jiemma said.

"Master let me deal with him." Sting said.

"No I got this." Jiemma said as he stepped forward.

But just like with Dopengal, Jiemma was on the wrong side of a butt kicking as Natsu quickly turned the big guy into his personal punching bag.

He was about to finish him off when a Minerva, Jiemma's daughter had stopped him with ease. After threatening to hurt Happy who she had taken hostage Natsu agreed to leave.

* * *

Across town, walking down the streets Warrior of Light was on patrol with Roxas, Apple, Raven, Amora and Lea.

"I can't believe I agreed to this. I could lose my rank for such a thing." Warrior of Light mumbled.

"Well maybe next time don't go accusing people without evidence." Lea said.

"We're here to help you, so don't be so angry and smile for once." Amora said.

"So where did you see the Organization members?" Roxas asks.

"It was in this area, they were targeting wizards." Warrior of Light said.

"From the games?" Raven asks.

"No, the attacks have been on spectators and civilians." Warrior of Light said.

'Wait a minute, the Organization never goes after weaklings they want the strongest. So why would they do this?' Lea thought.

Little did they know up on top of a rooftops four Organization figures were looking down at them until one pulls down his hood to reveal Xemnas.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise." Xemnas said before turning to the other three members. "This is why you were created. Do not disappoint."

Stepping forward one member summoned Centurion, one member had darkness forming in their hands and the last one summoned a dark glowing blade.

Making their way to a large plaza Warrior of Light scanned the area.

"Where are you?" He asks when suddenly the three Organization members landed in front of them from above.

When Apple sees the one with Centurion her eyes widen remembering the Organization member from her nightmares.

"Roxas…" Apple shivered as Roxas looks at the member.

"Don't worry Apple this time you can fight back." Roxas said as he summoned Royal Pain, Raven summoned Rebellia Blade, Apple summoned Save the Queen, Lea summoned Wild Side and magic formed in Amora's hand.

"So you guys were telling the truth." Warrior of Light said drawing his sword.

"You can apologize later." Amora said as blasts a torrent of water at the three members.

With glowing hands the magic Organization member creates purple flames which cancels out the torrent.

Charging forward Lea and Raven clash with the member that had the black sword who fights them both off with amazing sword skills.

Nearby Apple and Roxas were fighting off the one with Centurion.

"You've been messing with my head for long enough!" Apple said firing blasts of light which the Organization member blocks with Centurion before Roxas had Royal Pain extend into a lance and charges.

Rolling out of the way the Organization member blasts darkness at them but Warrior of Light blocks it with his shield.

"Radiant Sword!" Multiple glowing swords of light flew towards the Organization members knocking them all backwards knocking their hoods back.

When they picked themselves up everyone's eyes widen in shock to see the Organization member who was holding Centurion was Apple, one with glowing hands was Raven and the one with the black sword was Darling.

"Wait? What? You're me?" Apple said in shock but the Apple Nobody just laughed.

"No, I am nothing like you. I am Lappex and unlike you I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make what I want a reality." Lappex grins.

"Guess you're not the only Ever After High nobody anymore, huh Roxas?" Vernax mocks.

"How is this possible?" Lea asks.

"You can thank our Mad Scientist Even for using all the data he gathered seeing you idiots charge in to save people and used it to create us." Gardlinx said.

"I don't believe this." Roxas said completely overwhelmed by what was in front of him, the Organization had created Nobodies based off his friends.

"Know I see why you thought it was us." Amora gulps.

"You are all under arrest for crimes against the games. Turn yourselves in or else." Warrior of Light threatens.

"Yeah I don't think so tin can." Vernax said as shadows surrounded her and she disappeared.

"What?" Warrior of Light said when Vernax appeared behind him and struck him causing him to scream in pain as he fell to the ground.

"Weaklings like you have no right to talk down to me like that." Vernax smirks causing Raven to growl.

"How can someone like you even claim to be like me?" Raven asks.

"Didn't you hear what we said we're not you, we're better." Lappex said.

"Constellation Drive: Phoenix!" Apple said as her outfit turned the color of flames.

"Constellation Drive: Pegasus!" Raven said the metallic wings grew out of her.

"Story Drive: Rebel!" Roxas said a black hooded cloak appeared around him.

"Constellation Drive: Libra!" Amora said as yellow disks appeared on her arms and they took fighting stances.

"Lea can you keep him safe?" Roxas asks as Lea picks up Warrior of Light.

"You got it, take them down!" Lea said as he moved out of the way.

Amora screams as released a sonic blast which smashed in Vernax sending her flying backwards before pursuing her.

Raven swings Rebellia blade and clashes with Gardlinx knocking her back.

"You really think you can beat me?" Gardlinx growls.

"We're not gonna lose to some copies!" Raven yells as darkness surrounds her blade pushing backwards.

"Patamon!" Apple said summoning her Digimon as she and Roxas charged at Lappex.

"Cyclone!" Roxas spins like a tornado and rams into Lappex who blocks with Centurion until Apple comes up from the side and blasts her knocking away.

"Oh and here I thought all you knew how to do was scream from all those nightmares I gave you." Lappex smirks as Apple growls as flames shoot out and blast Lappex who knocks it away.

"What?" Apple said surprised before Lappex grabs her by her neck and chokes her.

"Apple!" Roxas and Patamon gasp.

"You are weak, you don't even deserve to be confused with me." Lappex said.

"Leave her alone!" Patamon yells as a bright light engulfs him surprising everyone.

"Patamon digivolve to…Angemon!" In Patamon's place an angel warrior appeared surprising everyone.

"Lappex, Vernax, Gardlinx you dare to bring shame to my friends by trying to blame them for your crimes and for that you must be punished." Angemon declares as the three nobodies glared at him.

All three of them leap at him to attack.

"Everyone together!" Roxas said.

"Blizzard Wing!"

"Fireblaze Assault!"

"Faith!" Roxas and Amora create multiple pillars of light.

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon said creating a fist of light and combined with all the others and smashed into the nobodies sending the three of them crashing down an alley.

Running after them to finish the battle off they saw a black portal meaning the three of them had escaped. Growling in anger they sighed knowing they would have to explain this to the others.

* * *

Back at the Hotel, everyone was sitting around with horrified expressions on their faces as Roxas and his group had told everyone what had happened.

"I don't believe this." Darling said shocked.

"They couldn't find an army of their own so they decided to make one using us." Apple said.

"This is insane, how many were there?" Sparrow asks.

"We saw the ones created from Apple, Raven and Darling." Amora said.

"This isn't good, what if we run into them again?" Alistair asks.

"It's like having evil twins." Maddie said.

"I owe you all an apology. I'm sorry for accusing you all." Warrior of Light apologized.

"To be fair it technically was the same person." Raven said. "Uh no offense Apple."

"None taken." Apple sighs.

"You all focus on the games. In the meantime, I will be your eyes in the city while you compete. We have to find where they are and what they are up to before it's too late." Warrior of Light said.

"Wouldn't it make more sense for some of us to go with you?" Riku asks.

"No, it would raise too much suspicion if a large amount of you didn't show up tomorrow. Consider it my way of helping." Warrior of Light said.

"Alright but please be careful." Roxas said as he made his way out.

"Guess we better try and figure out who's going to be on whose team for tomorrow if we can't go searching." Farrah said.

"I'm worried. What do you think's going to happen?" Nina asks.

"I don't know, but right now if we can handle just those three, we might have a chance." Sora said trying to optimistic.

However, in an unknown area on the outskirts of the city, Xemnas was waiting as Lappex, Vernax and Gardlinx appeared in front of him.

"So, they still live?" Xemnas asks.

"They got lucky, we'll get them next time." Lappex said.

"Those old versions of us are pathetic, they need to be put in their place." Vernax said.

"And they will but if we're going to attack again, we're going to be prepared." Xemnas said as he turns around to reveal a facility.

Walking inside they saw many pods throughout the facility and in each one of them were members of the Forever After Fighters in Organization XIII coats.

"In a manner of days as soon as the final preparations are made we will make our move." Xemnas said with an evil grin on his face.


	107. Grand Magic Games Day Three

**Chapter 106: Grand Magic Games Day 3**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter, sorry about the wait but I had some trouble working on the fights. I thought I could get a new Christmas chapter out but I figured you guys would want this more. Please Review and Enjoy.**

At the hotel, Hearts of Light had decided to choose who would be on which team the fun way.

"Alright everyone pick an raffle and the ones with an R or an S on it get to be on the teams for today." Roxas said.

"Just to be clear since I haven't competed yet I still get to be on the team right?" Donald asks.

"Of course." Sora nods as everyone grabbed one.

" **And drum roll please."** Brooke said as everyone opened their raffles.

On Sora's team were Donald, Alistair, Bunny, and Namine.

On Roxas' team were Apple, Maddie, Lizzie and Jillian.

" **Now these are some good looking teams."** The female narrator said.

As they made their way to the arena, Hearts of Light went to their section when they noticed Sabertooth in their section.

"Hey what happened to Yukino?" Namine asks.

"Who's that?" Bunny asks looking at Minerva.

"That's her replacement." Natsu said walking over.

"What do you mean?" Sora asks.

"Apparently Sabertooth has a rule. One loss and you're kicked out." Natsu said shocking them.

"What?! How could they do that to their own?!" Sora asks.

"Alright folks today we have two special guests in the judge's station. May I present Lahar, Captain of the Magical Law Enforcement and Blondie Lockes of our rising stars Hearts of Light!" Mato said.

"How did Blondie get to be a judge?" Apple asks.

"They sent an invite to her while you guys were out last night." Jillian said.

"For today's first challenge, it's Pandemonium!" Mato said as a large castle-like complex appeared.

"Whoa." Roxas said hearing growls from inside.

"Inside this complex is exactly 100 monsters. You will each take turns to see who can take out the most. Now keep in mind there are several monsters each one stronger than the last." Mato warns. "Now everyone pick a number and a player."

Walking to the field Erza, Milliana, Novaly, Donald, Orba, Hibiki, Orga, Jura, Canamade their way out.

Roxas was about to step up when Apple grabs his shoulder.

"Wait. Let me go." Apple said surprising him.

"Are you sure Apple? Aren't you still on edge from Lappex?" Roxas asks.

"I am, but I can't let her keep scaring me. I need to get stronger so the next time we face I can win." Apple said determined.

"Alright go ahead." Roxas said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking out.

"First up is Erza, how many monsters would you like to face?" Mato asks.

"I choose all 100 of them." Erza said shocking all of them.

Entering Pandemonium everyone watched as Erza fought her through the castle slaying all 100 monsters and as she fought them it was like the spirits of everyone in Fairy Tail rose and when she slayed the last monster the crowd erupted in cheers.

" **Holy moly! She was amazing!"** Brooke said blown away.

" **Fairy Tail…those people are amazing."** The male narrator said.

"Hey if Erza gets the 10 points, what happens to us?" Apple asks.

"Yeah how do we get ranked?" Donald asks.

"Are they just gonna refill the thing?" Cana asks drinking a bottle of whiskey.

"No, to rank the rest of you we will have to use the Magical Power Finder. Just hit the target with Magic Power and the highest number wins." Mato explains as a strange looking totem appeared.

"That's quite an interesting device." Blondie said.

"Yes, we Rune Knights use it quite often in our training." Lahar said.

Stepping up first was Milliana. "Kitten Blast!" Hitting the device a 365 appeared.

Next Novaly stepped up but wound up with a 124.

Hibiki was up next and he only scored a 95. After him, Orba from Raven Tail threw his monkey creature at it but only got 4.

"Yes! I'm still in the lead!" Milliana cheered.

"Alright Donald you're up!" Sora and Goofy cheered as Donald stepped up.

Raising his staff Donald charged up red energy around him. "Zettaflare!" Donald yells as he blasts the totem getting a 2760.

"No way!" Milliana said in shock as Donald dropped to his knees tired.

"Top that losers." Donald said as Orga stepped up.

"Watch and learn. 120mm Black Lightning Cannon!" Orga fires a black beam resulting in a score of 3825.

"Ha Ha! In your faces!" Lector mocks as Orga grabs the mic to sing his victory.

"Oh hell no!" Suddenly flying in Mjolnir hits Orga in the face shattering the mic shocking everyone.

Orga holds his face in pain and looks to see the hammer fly back into Thor's hand.

"How dare you attack me in the middle of my song." Orga glares.

"You call that singing? I've heard millions of creatures scream in agony that sounded better than you." Thor glares.

"Why you!" Orga was about to attack when Mato clears his throat.

"Save the fighting for the battle rounds." Mato said causing Orga to growl.

"You got lucky." He said as Apple stepped up. "It doesn't matter what you do, this is an easy win for Sabertooth."

"Well then I'll be happy to prove you wrong." Apple glares.

"Whoo! Go Apple!" Raven cheers.

"You got this!" Briar cheers.

Apple took a deep breath and when she opened them, she saw Lappex in place of the device with an evil grin on her face.

Tightening her grip on her staff a determined looked appeared on her face. "Faith!" Creating powerful pillars of light they attack resulting in an even 4200.

"Yes!" Everyone in Hearts of Light cheered.

Back in Ever After High, Snow White was watching the games on her Mirrorpad and was quite impressed with her daughter's score.

"Not bad." Jura said stepping up after her. With a might swing of his arm he scores an amazing 8544.

"He got more than double Apple's score!" Maddie said.

"What is this guy?!" Namine asks.

"Alright amateurs move over." Cana said taking off her coat revealing a tattoo that shocked everyone in Fairy Tail.

"First Master, you didn't." Makarvo said.

"With this Fairy Tail is sure to win." Mavis smirks.

"Fairy Glitter!" Cana said firing a powerful blast of light that destroyed the Magic Power Finder giving her a score of 9999.

"We've just begun to rock your world! Fairy Tail is number one!" Cana declares.

"Alright folks let's have a look at the scores before the battle rounds." Blondie said as the scores appeared.

1st: Hearts of Light A 53 points

2nd: Hearts of Light B 45 points

3rd: Lamia Scales 40 points

4th: Fairy Tail B 39 points

5th: Sabertooth 36 points

6th: Fairy Tail A 36 points

7th: Mermaid Heel 33 points

8th: Raven Tail 28 points

9th: Blue Pegasus 23 points

10th: Quattro Puppy 20 points

"Looks like Fairy Tail is trying to catch up to your guild Blondie." Yajima said.

"Well if they do, it'll be quite the show. Now speaking of shows, time for the first round!" Chapati said.

The first battle was Milliana stepping up again for Mermaid Heel against Semmes from Quattro Puppy. At first Semmes had the cat girl on the ropes but in the end Milliana won the match.

"Alright folks next up is Hearts of Light A's Jillian Beanstalk vs Blue Pegasus' Eve." Chapati said as Jillian stepped up.

"Go get'em Jillian! Keep us in first place!" Blondie cheers.

"May I remind that judges must remain neutral." Lahar reminds.

"Oops." Blondie said nervously.

At Ever After High, the Samurai had gathered to watch when Jason saw Jillian on screen and its eyes were glued.

"As a gentleman I'll let you have the first move." Eve said.

"Thanks but I don't need any special favors." Jillian said as she took out her sickle and charged towards him.

"White Out!" Eve said creating a giant snowstorm which blew towards Jillian sending her flying backwards.

Reaching into her pocket she pulls out the magic beans and throws them to the ground a beanstalk grew instantly lifting her into the air dodging the attack.

"Wormmon!" Jillian said summoning her Digimon.

"Ready to help Jillian." Wormmon said crawling onto her shoulder. "Silk Thread!"

Spitting out a web it latches onto the beanstalk allowing Jillian to grab it and swing in kicking Eve in the chest knocking him to the ground.

"Whoa these Hearts of Light people are full of surprises." Ren said as Eve picked himself up.

"Time to chop down that beanstalk. White Blizzard!"

Jillian and Wormmon leaped out of the way as Eve froze the entire beanstalk causing it to shatter under its own weight.

"White Fang!" Using this opening Eve blasts Jillian knocking her to the ground.

"They may be good but so are we." Ichiya said.

Drawing her blaster Jillian jumps behind some chunks of frozen beanstalk and fires hitting him multiple times in the chest.

"Wormmon, now!" Jillian said.

"Wormmon digivolve to…Stingmon!" In Wormmon's place was a green insect humanoid like Digimon with spikes on his arms and insect wings on his back.

"What the?" Eve said in shock as Jillian grabbed her sickle and charged in next to Stingmon.

"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon said as the spike on his arm grew.

Both meeting in the middle they strike Eve only to see the one they struck was a Snow Clone of him.

"Over here!" Eve said appearing behind about to strike when Stingmon grabs his arms before he could form a spell.

"Sorry not this time!" Stingmon said before delivering a series of swift kicks knocking Eve to the ground.

"Alright time for the big one." Jillian said as a green aura surrounded her. Grabbing one magic bean she threw it as hard as she could into the air. "Bean Beatdown!"

The bean grows into a giant vine and grabs Eve's legs before slamming against the ground again and again before throwing him into the wall creating a giant dent.

"Whoever said vegetables never hurt anyone?" Eve groans.

"What a match Jillian has won her battle for Hearts of Light A!" Chapati said as Stingmon turned back into Wormmon.

"Now that was just right folks. No one can stop us!" Blondie cheers.

"And now folks time for our third match which features Sabertooth's Rufus vs Hearts of Light B's Namine Kioku." Yajima said.

Walking out Namine walks past Jillian and Jillian saw the determined look on her face.

"You want to win don't you?" Jillian asks.

"You don't treat your own friends like that, someone needs to teach these monsters a lesson." Namine said.

"Good luck." Jillian said as they high fived as if tagging in.

Entering the arena, Namine faced Rufus.

"Go Namine! This clown has nothing on you!" Sora yells.

"Beat him!" Kairi yells.

In the stands Riku looked to Mickey. "How do you think this match is gonna go?"

"I saw that guy battle in day one…and he could not have gotten a worse opponent." Mickey said.

"What do you mean?" Lea asks.

"Just watch and see." Mickey urges.

As the battle began Namine summoned Swan Prophecy and charged but when she made contact it just went right through Rufus.

"What you struck was merely a memory of me." Rufus said appearing to the side.

"That was just a test." Namine said.

"Oh is that right? Memory Make: Night of Falling Stars!" Rufus said creating multiple blasts of light.

"He used that attack against me and Kitty!" Crystal recalls.

"Namine look out!" Kitty yells.

As the lights flew towards her Namine smirks and flicks her hand causing the lights to disappear.

"What? I don't remember that happening…Night of Falling—wait what was it again?" Rufus asks confused.

"What's going on with Rufus? How could he forget something?" Lector asks.

"Isn't remembering stuff his thing?" Frosch asks.

"You think you're the only one who uses memories?" Namine asks getting his attention.

"What are you talking about?" Rufus asks.

"I saw everything about you during Day One. You use your memories to create powerful magic. Well my magic allows me to alter other people's memories." Namine said horrifying. "You can try all you want but my memory magic will erase yours the second you try to remember."

"So that's what you meant." Lea grins as Mickey nods.

"Looks like our Memory Witch is back in action." Mickey said as Namine called out Salamon.

"After the way you treated Yukino I should wipe all your memories except for the humiliation my friends and I are about to give." Namine said causing Rufus to growl.

"Who are you to say how we do things? We're number one because we have no place for weakness. Memory Make: Karma of the Burning Land!" Rufus said as a powerful stream of lava burst out of the ground towards Namine.

"Salamon digivolve to…Gatomon!" Grabbing Namine's arm Gatomon pulls her out of the way dodging the lava.

"Thanks a lot." Namine said.

"You got it." Gatomon nods.

"Memory Make: Lore of the Serpent's Jaw!" Sand and Stone take the form of a massive serpent that charged at them.

"Don't you know snakes can never beat a cat? Lightning Paw!" Gatomon leaps in the air and punches the snake, but the stone was too strong and pushed Gatomon back as the snake whacks Namine with its tail.

"Guess you're not as strong as you thought. Rufus said as he lunged forward. Holding her keyblade Namine blocks his kicks before ducking down and delivers a slash.

Reacting quickly Rufus sidesteps and knees her in the gut knocking her to the ground.

"Let this be a lesson to you and the rest of your friends. Stop trying to be the heroes. Master Jiemma ordered Yukino to leave and what the master says go." Rufus said.

"So you just stood there and let him kick one of your own out and you said nothing?" Namine asks picking herself up.

"Not a word." Rufus said.

And just like that something snapped in Namine. A bright light forms around as she let out a scream that erupted around the entire arena.

"Angel drive!" Namine yells as Wingblade like weapons appeared on her back and her entire outfit turned white. **(Google Dead Fantasy Namine)**

"Gatomon let's win this!" Namine yells as the crest of light appears.

"Gatomon digivolve to…Angewomon!" In Gatomon's place a female angel Digimon appeared.

Everyone in the audience looked in shock to see Rufus was staring down two angels.

"Namine…whoa." Roxas said blown away.

"Unbelievable! Namine and her feline companion have both turned into angels!" Chapati said.

"In all my years I've never seen something like that." Yajima said.

"Sabertooth, you abuse the trust and abilities of your comrades and seem to think it's fine to abandon them the second you think they don't become useful anymore. For that, you shall pay." Angewomon declares.

" **He's dead."** Brooke said.

" **Definitely."** The male narrator said.

" **No arguments here."** The female narrator said.

Both Namine and Angewomon fly towards Rufus at full speed.

"Memory Make: Shrine of Turbulent Fang!" Swinging his arms, Rufus generates multiple whirlwinds trying to blow them away but Angewomon flew backwads.

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon fires an arrow of light which flies through the whirlwinds and smashes into Rufus sending him crashing into the wall.

Using this opening Namine slams her keyblade into knocking him high into the air.

Letting out a roar of anger Namine's wings fired multiple lasers knocking Rufus higher into the air.

Flying up Namine was about to slam her keyblade down to deliver the final blow when suddenly a buzzer went off.

"Time is up! The match is a draw which means both teams will receive 5 points." Mato declares.

"Are you kidding me?!" Sora whines along with the rest of Hearts of Light.

"So close." Roxas groans.

Namine glares as she and Angewomon turn back to normal. "You got lucky this time." Namine glares as she walks away leaving Rufus stunned.

"I don't ever recall feeling so powerless." Rufus said to himself.

"Man we were this close from totally humiliating those guys again." Lea groans.

"We'll just have to get them later." Riku sighs.

"Next up it's Alexi from Raven Tail vs Laxus from Fairy Tail Team B." Chapati said as they entered the arena.

"Everyone in position?" Makarov asks through Warren's telepathic communications.

"I've got Ivan in my sights." Bisca said aiming her sniper rifle at Ivan.

"If what Hearts of Light said is true, they might try and pull something with us like they did with them." Mavis said.

As the match started Alexi made the first move punching Laxus in the face, but before Laxus could retaliate Alexi punched him over and over.

"Yikes this guy is tough." Kairi said.

"Wait a minute." Cedar said narrowing her eyes.

"What's up Cedar?" Riku asks.

"I wonder?" Cedar took out her revealer rays and gasps.

Looking out to the arena she saw that the real Laxus and Alexi were standing in the middle of the arena while an illusion of the two of them fought.

"Care to explain what's going on?" Laxus asks.

"Just a little illusion magic so we can talk. No one else can see or hear the two of us. Now here's what's going to happen. Depending on how our talk goes I might let you even win this match." Alexi offers.

"That's not gonna happen. I'll take you down right here and now." Laxus declares.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Laxus looks to see the remaining members of Raven Tail appearing behind him.

"Also there's one more thing you have to consider." Alexi takes off his mask to reveal he was the Raven Tail guildmaster Ivan.

"I should've known it was you…my deadbeat dad." Laxus said without a care in the world.

Getting up from her seat, Cedar gasps. "I gotta do something!"

"Cedar wait!" Mickey said as Cedar ran off before he could finish. Looking around not sure what to do Mickey followed her.

"You have no idea the forces I have back at Raven Tail, so I suggest you tell me what I need to know." Ivan said.

"Oh please. I guess you didn't know that the old man has been doing his research on you guys too." Laxus said shocking them.

"What?" Ivan gasps.

"It must have been Gajeel." Flare realized.

"I knew that metal munching freak couldn't be trusted." Nullpudding said.

"Gramps knew you formed an Anti-Fairy Tail guild but even after everything you've done he doesn't raise a finger because deep down he still thinks of you as his son." Laxus said.

"SILENCE!" Ivan yells firing multiple paper dolls at Laxus when at the last second the Star Crusher keyblader flew in and slashed all the paper dolls shocking them.

"Huh?" Laxus turns around to see Cedar and Mickey and broken through the illusion. "You guys?"

"5 against 1 seemed a little unfair, so we thought we'd give you a hand." Mickey said.

"Impossible. How did you see through my illusion?" Ivan asks as Cedar held out her revealer rays.

"I can't tell a lie, but I can see when someone else is and when I saw you two fighting, I noticed it was nothing but a big fat lie. You cheaters are the lowest of the low." Cedar points.

"Need a hand, Laxus?" Mickey asks taking a fighting stance.

Smirking Laxus turns back to Raven Tail. "Thanks, but I don't need backup to beat these clowns."

"Obra! Drain them of their magic! It's time to show this ungrateful brat why we are far superior!" Ivan orders.

Obra raised his arms to steal Laxus's magic but before he even had a chance Laxus turned into a bolt of lightning and punched Orba so hard he was knocked out.

"Whoa!" Cedar and Mickey gasp.

"The next time you pick on a little girl, you better hope I don't hear about it!" Laxus said.

"Red hair Scorch!" Flare yells firing flaming hair at Laxus but he dodged them with ease.

"Needle Blast!" Nullpudding said trying to punch him but Laxus dodged them too.

"As for you, Gray sends his regards!" Laxus surrounds his fist with lightning and punches Nullpudding to the ground.

Suddenly Flare's hair wraps around his arm.

"Gotcha now blondie!" Flare grins.

"You think so?!" Laxus fires a powerful lightning attack from his mouth causing Flare to scream as she was taken out with ease too.

"No way!" Ivan gasps when Kurohebi appears behind Laxus.

"Sand Fake." He smirks ready to strike when suddenly chains shot out and wrapped around his arms stopping him. "What the?!"

Turning around he saw Cedar had taken out her brush and created magical chains. "I know you said you didn't need help, but this guy is just way too creepy." Cedar said.

"No arguments there." Laxus said taking out Kurohebi with one move just like the others.

"Impossible! My elite forces!" Ivan gasps.

"Look deadbeat! I don't know what your deal is and I don't care! The only thing you're getting is what you deserve and that's pain!" Laxus said making his way towards Ivan.

"We should probably, leave." Mickey said sensing something big was coming.

"Yeah good call." Cedar said as they ran out.

"Laxus, you can't! I am your father! You're on flesh and blood!" Ivan said trying to weasel out of this.

"Fairy Tail is my only family and I will crush anyone who harms it!" Laxus said delivering a powerful punch defeating Ivan and stopping the illusion that everyone was seeing.

"What the?" Sora said surprised.

"That whole match was an illusion." Gray said.

"Holy Moly! Alexi was Master Ivan the whole time!" Mato said walking out towards him.

"This has to be a violation of the rules." Blondie said.

"It is, not only did all the members of Raven Tail attack Laxus, but the Guild Master also competed." Yajima said.

"And folks as a result Raven Tail is officially disqualified from the Games!" Chapati announces as the Rune Knights escorted Raven Tail out.

As Laxus walks out he turns to Mickey and Cedar who were standing nearby.

"Hey what's your name?" Laxus asks.

"I'm Cedar Wood." She said.

"Well Cedar…thanks for the hand back there. Though if you want to keep your guild in the games I suggest we keep what happened in there between the three of us." Laxus said.

"Fair enough." Mickey agrees.

"You were pretty awesome out there." Cedar said.

"Thanks but don't think for a second if I face someone from your team I'll hold back." Laxus smirks before walking away.

"Alright folks now that that's out of the way it's time for the last match of the day." Mato said.

"From Fairy Tail A, Wendy Marvell and from Lamia Scale, Sherria Blandy." Chapati said.

"Well these two look like they might give us an interesting match." Blondie said as both girls ran out to the arena but as they entered, they both tripped on rocks and fell to the ground. "Uh…hopefully." Blondie sweatdrops.

"I must say they are very young, even younger than the members in your guild, Blondie." Yajima said.

In the stands, Cedar and Mickey made their way back to their friends.

"Where did you run off too?" Cerise asks.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just cheer on our friends." Cedar said.

"Well let's hope these two cuties can give us a show!" Chapati said as Mato began the match.

"Enchantment: Vernier! Ille Arms! Sky Dragon Wing Attack!" Wendy said creating blades of wind but Sherria dodges.

"Sky God's Boreas!" Sherria said creating a spiral of black wind which smashes into Wendy surprising everyone.

"No way!" Natsu said.

"Another one?!" Orga said surprised.

"A god slayer. But both of them use wind attacks." Lea said.

"Sky Dragon Talons!" Wendy said kicking Sherria away. "Sky Dragon—"

"Sky God'—"

"Roar!" Both girls said breathing powerful gusts of wind which ended up with Wendy losing that one.

"I know what you are. You're a God Slayer." Wendy said.

"Mickey what do you think?" Riku asks.

"Both of them are pretty strong, but even so…I think I might know someone who was far stronger in terms of using Wind." Mickey smirks remembering Ventus and his wind attacks.

As the fight continued both girls attacked again and again but Sherria seemed to have the upper hand.

"I can't lose. Everyone has fought so hard to get us this far." Wendy said as she opened her mouth and started eating the air.

"Whoa you can do that too, huh?" Sherria said as she started eating the air as well.

"Uh why are they doing that?" Blondie asks.

"I believe they are eating the air in order to boost their abilities. Brace yourself." Lahar said.

"Alright! Let's go! Sky Dragon: Secret Technique! Shattering Light: Sky Drill!" Creating a circle of wind Wendy trapped Sherria before delivering a powerful attack sending her flying.

A few seconds past as Mato made his way towards Sherria.

"It looks like Sherria is unable to—"

"Wait don't count me out yet." Sherria said surprising everyone as she picked herself up and her wounds seemed to be healing on their own.

"How can she keep going after such an attack?" Natsu asks.

"Even when we do healing spells it takes a while." Apple said.

"That's one of the powers our little God Slayer can do." Lyon smirks.

"I think Fairy Tail is in serious trouble." Roxas said.

Little did they know in the stands Mystogan was also watching the match.

'Hmm could Sherria be tied to Zeref as well?' He thought when he noticed Council member Doranbolt was looking his way. 'Great, just what I need.'

Feeling a little tired from that attack Wendy struggled to keep standing.

"Hey you should just give up. It's obvious I'm gonna win." Sherria said.

"No I can't." Wendy said surprising everyone. "The fact that I'm still standing right now means that I'm willing to give everything I've got for my guild. So don't even think about pitying me, come at me with everything you got!" Wendy declares.

"Now that kid has heart." Kairi smiles.

"This match just got more exciting." Xion smiles.

"Well then I guess it's my turn. God Slayer: Secret Art!" Sherria said creating black feathers.

"Don't do it Sherria!" Lyon yells.

"Have you gone mad?!" Jura yells.

"You idiot! Are you trying to kill the poor girl?!" Ooba yells.

"She came at me full force so I gotta do the same. That's love! Heavenly Gathering of Clouds!" Sherria yells firing her attack but just before it hit Wendy it moved out of the way missing.

"She dodged it?" Romeo said.

"More like it missed her." Makarov said.

"Sherria's magic can perform restoration but it heals physical damage, not stamina." Mirajane said.

"While Wendy's magic is the exact opposite." Carla said.

"So that means, she gave her opponent a boost and that made her miss." Gray said.

"Not bad." Sora said.

"These girls have some moves." Raven said.

The fight continued with both girls giving it their all but in the end they ran out of time and the match was declared a draw.

Smiling both Wendy and Sherria shook hands.

"Now that ending was just right." Blondie said.

"Agreed." Yajima smiles.

"And that's it for the battle rounds folks! Time for our last event, but before we begin. Have a look at the scoreboard." Chapati said.

1st: Hearts of Light A 63 points

2nd: Hearts of Light B 50 points

3rd: Fairy Tail B 49 points

4th: Lamia Scale 45 points

5th: Mermaid Heel 43 points

6th: Sabertooth 41 points

7th: Fairy Tail A 41 points

8th: Blue Pegasus 23 points

9th: Quattro Puppy 20 points

"Looks like my teams are still on top." Blondie smiles.

"Hold on, we still have one more event. For this one each team will need to select 2 members to compete." Lahar said.

"Two huh? Who should go for us?" Sora asks.

"Let me go." Alistair said stepping up.

"Me too. We have the most experience battling together." Bunny said.

"Alright guys, good luck." Sora said.

"So Alistair and Bunny are going up." Lizzie said.

"Then we should go too." Maddie said grabbing Lizzie's hand as they ran out.

At Ever After High, Chase Redford was walking down the hall to the main room where the Queen of Hearts, the White Queen, Alice, the Mad Hatter and White Rabbit were sitting down watching the screen.

"Your majesty I have the reports from Wonderland High and—"

"Put a hold on that Red Knight, this about to get interesting." Queen of Hearts said not taking her eyes off the screen as Lizzie, Maddie, Alistair and Bunny made their way onto the arena.

"Oh it's those guys who Courtly joined up with." Chase said.

"Sit down Chase, we can look at it later. Our kids are about to represent Wonderland." Alice said excited.

"Tea?" Mad Hatter said pulling a pot out of his hat.

"Uh okay." Chase said sitting down to watch the event.

From the other teams: Natsu and Lucy, Gajeel and Cana, Sting and Rufus, Kagura and Beth, Ichiya and Hibiki, Toby and Yuka, and Rocker and Jager stepped up.

"You ready to win some points, Lucy?" Natsu asks.

"Oh yeah." Lucy nods.

"Try not to slow me down." Gajeel said.

"Gee, thanks you know this is a team event, right?" Cana asks.

"You can do it! Go get'em girls!" Roxas calls out causing faint blushes to appear on Maddie and Lizzie's face.

"Show them how we do things in Wonderland!" Courtly calls out.

"Take them down!" Kitty yells.

"Alright folks time for our event, it's Treasure Hunt!" Mato declares as the arena turned to a tropical island with a sandy beach, jungle and ruins all of which had multiple treasure chests scattered around. "Inside each chest are a variety of jewels. You can either take the jewels from the chests or steal them from your opponents. The points will be rewarded to whichever team has the most jewels at the end." Mato explains.

"Let's go right for the chests, Bunny." Alistair said as Bunny nods in agreement.

"Ready, go!" Chapati said as all the teams sprinted around the island.

Lucy ran to a chest but was fidgeting to get it open. "Man this thing is tight. How can we get it open?"

"Like this." Natsu picks up the chest and threw it across the beach hitting Gajeel knocking him to the ground and causing the chest to open and four large jewels fell out.

"I guess that's one way to open a chest." Lucy sweatdrops.

"Wow guess you are good for something after all." Natsu laughs tossing the jewels to Lucy as they made their way to the next one.

"You're gonna pay for that Salamander!" Gajeel yells picking himself up.

"Hey less talking more chest opening!" Cana said breaking open a chest to see 3 jewels inside.

As Cana ran to the next one multiple cards flew out narrowly missing her.

Looking to the side she saw Lizzie with her cards drawn while Maddie was carrying the jewels.

"Oh so you use cards too? This just got fun." Cana grins drawing hers.

"Hang on Lizzie!" Maddie said grabbing her digivice. "PawnChessmon (White)!" Appearing from her digivice was her white chess piece Digimon.

"At your service, Maddie. Pawn Charge!" Raising his spear PawnChessmon said charging towards Cana.

"Wind Edge!" Cana pulls out two cards and creates a gust of wind that blew towards PawnChessmon.

"Oh no you don't!" Lizzie took out a card which flew under PawnChessmon allowing him to fly out of the gust of wind and smash into Cana.

"Hmm not bad." Cana smirks before noticing a chest to the left. "Explosion!" Throwing three cards they explode in front of Lizzie, Maddie and PawnChessmon allowing her to run and grab the jewels from the chest.

All around the island, fights were breaking out as all the guilds tried to either take the jewels from the chests or from each other.

As Alistair summoned Lady Luck he clashed with Kagura who was blocking his attacks with ease.

"Your skills are impressive but you have ways to go." Kagura said.

"That's not stopping me! Now!" Alistair said as Digmon burst out of the ground beneath her forcing Kagura to jump back. "Strike Raid!" Throwing his keyblade it smashes into Kaugra knocking her back.

"Alistiar the ruins!" Bunny points.

Looking over he saw Maddie and Lizzie sprinting towards the biggest chest.

"Oh no you don't!" Alistair said as he and Bunny ran after them.

"Oh boy looks like both Hearts of Light teams are racing to try and get first place!" Chapati said.

"Come on team!" Blondie cheers.

As Alistair runs ahead he was about to grab the chest when suddenly from above Sting drops down and sends Alistair crashing into the ground shocking everyone.

"You." Maddie growls.

"Get off of him!" Bunny snaps.

"Oh you mean this weakling?" Sting said grinding his foot on Alistair's head like he was a doormat.

"You're gonna pay for that! Gold Rush!" Digmon fires multiple drills at Sting when Rufus suddenly appeared behind him and destroyed all the drills with ease.

"Memory Make: Sword of Frozen Black Lightning!" Rufus yells as multiple black lighting bolts rain down on Lizzie, Maddie and Bunny forcing PawnChessmon and Digmon to go back into their Digivices.

Growling Maddie pulled out Pumpkin bombs and threw them at him, Lizzie threw her cards and Bunny leaps into the air and dives to deliver a drop kick.

"Time to show you people how weak you really are!" Sting roars as his body starts to glow. "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Holy Nova!"

Roxas's eyes widen in horror as a bright light engulfs all his friends.

When the light cleared Lizzie, Maddie, Alistair and Bunny were laying on the ground covered in bruises.

"I'll take those." Sting smirks taking all of their jewels just as the timer ends.

"And just like that, Sabertooth has claimed first place, while the crowd favorite Hearts of Lights both have 0 points!" Chapati said.

1st: Hearts of Light A 63 points

2nd: Fairy Tail B 55 points

3rd: Sabertooth 51 points

4th: Hearts of Light B 50 points

5th: Fairy Tail A 49 points

6th: Lamia Scales 48 points

7th: Mermaid Heel 46 points

8th: Blue Pegasus 28 points

9th: Quattro Puppy 27 points

Running out onto the arena, Roxas ran to Lizzie, Maddie, Alistair and Bunny.

"Guys are you okay? Say something!" Roxas said helping Lizzie up.

"We're sorry Roxas." Lizzie groaned.

"We tried." Maddie groans.

"Hang on you guys are gonna be okay." Roxas said when Sting walks up to him.

"How does it feel? To finally be put in your place?" Sting smirks. "Your guild has gotten this far purely by dumb luck. I took them down the same way I slayed my dragon."

"Oh you mean by taking the cheap shot when they weren't looking instead of fighting fair?" Roxas stopping Sting in his tracks.

"What did you say?" Sting glares.

"You heard me. You're no Dragon Slayer you're a bully on the playground who picks on the weak to make him feel better. I bet you've never fought someone who wasn't sick or looking the other way." Roxas mocks standing up.

"Well how about I start by beating you up and down this arena?" Sting glares.

"Try me." Roxas challenges.

Sting growls getting in his face. "Oh you are so dead."

Suddenly they heard a throat being cleared. Looking down they saw Mato nearby.

"May I remind you that today's games are over. If you want to fight, you'll have to wait until tomorrow." Mato said.

"You got lucky. You better be here tomorrow." Sting said walking off.

 **"Roxas, take this guy down."** Brooke said.

 **"Normally I don't want to get involved with the story but this guy needs to be taken down."** The male narrator said.

"Believe me, I will." Roxas vows.


End file.
